Patlabor: Steel Alone Factory
by APM 1984
Summary: Acabé de escribir "Patlabor Némesis" hace mas de un año. Me dije que no lo iba a continuar... pero lo cierto es que me quedé con las ganas de continuar. E aquí la continuación de la serie o 3ª temporada, donde veremos el pasado de algunos personajes y cómo el presente a veces te lleva donde menos te esperas. Nuevas tramas oscuras, aventuras, enlaces... y desenlaces amorosos.
1. Tejido Productivo

**Capítulo 1. Tejido Productivo**

Ha pasado un año largo desde el final de la serie "Némesis". Estamos ya en febrero de 2012. Para todos nuestros personajes, la vida había transcurrido con normalidad y sin muchos cambios. En definitiva, había sido un año de lo más tranquilo para la División de vehículos especiales. Aunque en el mundo, la cosa estaba revuelta. Las "primaveras árabes", la crisis europea... o las crecientes tensiones entre Japón y China, dos rivales históricos en la región de extremo oriente, por la rivalidad económica actual, y por el terrible pasado que durante los años 30 y 40 Japón dejó en China, con millones de muertes indiscriminadas. Más intrínsecamente en Japón, la situación del país no era la mejor. La crisis económica era muy seria, y por primera vez en décadas, el paro sobrepasaba el 8%, cifra inaudita en Japón.

Pero eso era en lo general. Ahora, en lo particular... en la división de vehículos especiales y en la Industria de los Labors, el destino le tenía reservado algo serio. O tal vez es lo que el destino quería hacer creer? Quien sabe. En cuestión de 24 horas...

Estamos en un día gris, frío y con nieve de febrero de 2012. Sede Central de Industrias Pesadas Shinohara. El consejo ejecutivo de la gran multinacional japonesa de los Labors, que está empezando a tener dificultades para mantener el liderato en el sector ante una competencia cada vez más fuerte, iba a dar comienzo. Y no era una reunión rutinaria. En esta se tenía que tomar, conjuntamente, pero sobre todo por parte del presidente, Asuma Shinohara, una decisión trascendental para el futuro de la empresa... pero que también iba a romper el mercado de los Labors a nivel mundial. Todos los hombres allí presentes, de traje y corbata... excepto el jefe de I+d+I, Yoshitaku Aida, un tipo vestido de "Nerd", con pantalones tejanos, camisa de cuadros arremangada, gafas de pasta y peinado informal. Un tipo que es un genio en la robótica, la informática y las nuevas tecnologías en general... y también un tipo gracioso y bromista... en apariencia. Esta vez... se le veía muy serio y sin decir una palabra.

La reunión da comienzo...

(Asuma) Caballeros. Tomen asiento, por favor. -todos se sientan- Muy bien. Damos comienzo a la reunión mensual extraordinaria del consejo ejecutivo de Industrias Pesadas Shinohara. Cómo estoy seguro que todos ustedes saben desde hace un año, nuestra empresa será la pionera en todo el mundo a sacar al mercado el primer Labor de cuarta generación. Digo "será", porque el verbo correcto debería ser "Ha sido". El señor Aida, aquí presente, se comprometió conmigo a que el nuevo _Shinohara MFV-11 Cosmonaut_, vería la luz la pasada primavera. Pero han pasado nueve meses desde entonces... y aun no lo hemos comercializado. ¿No es así, señor Aida? -mirando seriamente a Aida, quien se queda quieto, sin decir nada, mirando sobre la mesa-

(Jefe finanzas) Señor presidente, de haberlo comercializado entonces los costes hubiesen sido mayores y la fiabilidad del producto se habría visto afectada. Personalmente considero que ha sido una decisión correcta posponer unos pocos meses el lanzamiento del Cosmonaut.

(Jefe Márqueting) ¿Está seguro de lo que dice? Yo opino todo lo contrario. La competencia no es estúpida. Seguro que habrán aprovechado estos meses para poner a punto sus propios Labors de cuarta generación. En cuando nosotros saquemos al mercado el Cosmonaut, seguro que habrá una aluvión de Labors de cuarta generación por parte de la competencia.

(Jefe logística) Ese ahora no es el mayor problema para nosotros.

(Asuma) ¿Podría explicarse con más claridad, director de Logística Yoshikawa?

(Jefe logística) Presidente Asuma... El lanzamiento del Cosmonaut puede ayudar a mejorar nuestros resultados. Pero hoy por hoy, los factores internacionales nos afectan en todo.

(Asuma) Que factores.

(Jefe logística) La crisis del Euro, la inestabilidad política en el mundo árabe... y sobre todo la disputa entre China y Japón por esas puñeteras rocas. Sí, las islas Senkaku.

(Jefe finanzas) En eso tiene toda la razón. Esta es una crisis política que ha afectado... no, que está afectando a nuestro negocio en China. Es la mayor potencia emergente del mundo. Allí se está construyendo muchísimo. El año pasado la demanda global de Labors en China supero de largo los 5 millones de unidades. Puede que nuestros Labors sean reconocidos por encima de los demás. Puede incluso que sean los mejores. Pero para vender en China hoy en día tienen un pequeño defecto.

(Asuma) La pegatina de "Made in Japan". ¿Es eso?

(Jefe finanzas) Sí, Asuma. Eso es una parte. La otra es que nuestros costes de producción no están acorde con los de muchas empresas de la competencia. Nuestros Labors son de los más competitivos en el aspecto técnico. Pero en el aspecto del coste...

(Asuma) Los costes...

(Jefe Logística) Sí, Asuma. Los costes. Desde mi departamento llevamos meses pensándolo. Pero tal vez ha llegado la hora... de deslocalizar parte de nuestra producción. -se hace el chismorreo en la sala-

(Asuma) ¿Lo he oído bien, director de Logística Yoshikawa? ¿Está intentando planteándome...

(Jefe Logística) No estoy diciendo de cerrar todas nuestras fábricas en Japón y llevarlas a países con costes laborales mucho más bajos. Deslocalizar la producción de los Labors militares y policiales, o de otros Labors muy especializados, es imposible. Pero... estamos considerando crear una linea de Labors de bajo coste, los cuales se produzcan en varios puntos logísticos del planeta.

(Asuma) Veo que lo tiene todo planificado. Y a donde exactamente.

(Jefe logística) Brasil, Singapur, Sudáfrica, Polonia... y por supuesto, en China... o tal vez en la India, si las circunstancias políticas son demasiado complicadas.

(Asuma) ¿Está hablando otra vez de política?

(Jefe logística) Señor presidente, la economía tiene también mucho de política. Mire en que situación se encuentran ahora mismo grandes multinacionales de nuestro país en China. Nissan o Toyota en automóviles, Matsushita o Sony en electrónica, Yoshitawa en farmacéutica, y otras tantas. Empresas que están sufriendo el no mayoritario, pero in crescendo boicot a los productos japoneses en China. Y al mismo tiempo, en los países occidentales, Estados Unidos, pero sobre todo Europa, la demanda de nuestras exportaciones no para de caer. ¿Entiende a donde quiero llegar, presidente Asuma?

(Asuma) -echa un suspiro de preocupación- Sí... lo entiendo, Yoshikawa. Pero no estamos aquí para lamentarnos. Sea cual sea la circunstancia internacional... debemos seguir adelante. Pensando únicamente en satisfacer y sobrepasar con creces las expectativas de nuestros clientes.

(Jefe logística) Entonces... ¿Aprueba mi plan de deslocalización de producción?

(Asuma) Sólo dígame una cosa al respecto, Yoshikawa. ¿Repercutirá eso en la calidad final del producto?

(Jefe logística) Los procedimientos y esquema de producción serán idénticos a los de nuestras factorías de Japón.

(Asuma) Creo que no ha entendido mi pregunta, señor Yoshikawa. Se lo preguntaré de una forma más sencilla. La deslocalización de nuestra producción... repercutirá en nuestros excelentes trabajadores altamente cualificados de nuestras factorías de Japón, sin los cuales, nuestros Labors no serían de excelente calidad en todos los aspectos?

(Jefe logística) Pues...

(Asuma) ¿Piensa contratar para esas factorías "low cost" trabajadores muy jóvenes y sin experiencia, muchos de los cuales no tienen ningún tipo de formación específica, o lo que es peor, no tienen el más mínimo interés en los Labors?

(Jefe logística) Pero señor presidente, los números indican...

(Asuma) Enséñeme su teléfono móvil.

(Jefe logística) ¿Que?

(Asuma) Déjeme su móvil un momento. ¡Venga!

(Jefe lógistica) -se saca un iPhone 4 del bolsillo y se lo da a Asuma- Te tenga.

(Asuma) ¿Ve esto? ¿Lo ve? ¿Eh? Esto es el último grito en telefonía móvil. ¿No es así? Pero tiene un gran defecto. Podría ser mucho mejor de lo que en realidad es. ¿Por qué? Ya conocen el eslogan, caballeros. "Diseñado en California... fabricado en China". Fabricado en China por una empresa de Taiwan subcontradada por Apple para que le fabrique el iPhone. Para que sea fabricado por mano de obra esclava, explotada en turnos de 14 o incluso 16 horas, los siete días de la semana, sin vacaciones pagadas, ni seguro médico, ni nada de nada. Para que luego, en Tokio, Nueva York, Paris, Londres, Berlín o donde sea... uno se compre uno de estos dispositivos por... ¿cuanto le costo?

(Jefe logística) Emmm... unos 75.000 yenes.

(Asuma) Ah, muy bien. Un cacharro que ha tenido un coste de producción mucho más bajo de su coste final, no es algo muy ético, ¿no le parece?

(Jefe logística) -se queda serio, sin decir nada-

(Asuma) Mire, Yoshikawa. Si está proponiendo hacer lo mismo con mis Labors... olvídelo. Mis Labors se seguirán fabricando en Japón por mano de obra altamente especializada, bien remunerada y tratada, para que fabriquen nuestros productos con la mejor calidad posible. Mientras yo siga siendo el Presidente de Industrias Pesadas Shinohara, mis Labors tendrán el valor justo que deben tener. Ni más, ni menos. Y si se me ocurre crear una línea de Labors de bajo coste y los fabricamos en el extranjero... no pienso permitir que se haga como con este aparatito que tengo en mi mano. ¿Ha quedado claro, director de logística Yoshikawa? -le devuelve el iPhone deslizándolo sobre la gran mesa-

(Jefe logística) S s sí, presidente Asuma. Lo que usted mande.

(Jefe finanzas) Es usted igual que su padre, presidente Asuma. El también tenía estos prontos en esa misma silla.

(Asuma) No se me ponga empalagoso y prosigamos con la reunión. Nos hemos desviado demasiado del tema principal. Así que... director de Investigación y Desarrollo Aida. Esta vez sí... ¿está completamente listo para el lanzamiento al mercado el MFV-11 Cosmonaut? ¿? ¿Aida... se encuentra bien?

Aida había estado cómo ausente durante toda la reunión. Mirando sobre la mesa, cabizbajo, con la cara embobada, sin escuchar ni siquiera lo que allí se había estado discutiendo. Todos se le quedan mirando extrañados. No era una actitud en absoluto normal en él. Entonces... este abre su carpeta que tenía delante, sobre la mesa, y que se veía abultada. Y de la carpeta... saca una pistola _Zastava CZ-99_ de 9mm parabellum, y Aida se la encañona a la sien, mirando a Asuma fijamente con una cara de sufrimiento, pero con una sonrisa malévola, al mismo tiempo que la mano que sujeta la pistola está temblorosa. Todos los allí presentes se quedan boquiabiertos. Entre asustados, pasmados y sin saber que hacer. Pero Asuma el primero de todos. Y es entonces... cuando Aida dice algo.

(Asuma) Pero... pero... Aida. Que... Que demonios estás haciendo!? ¡Suelta esa pistola ahora mismo!

(Aida) … Tú eres tú. Yo soy tú. Quienes creemos no existimos. Quienes viven... no creen. Quienes rompen el silencio... no hablan. Yo soy tú. Tú... serás quien de voz a los que no la tienen. Tú serás quien... -cerrando los ojos y tragando saliva- Oh, Dios mio. Quien lleve su hijo predilecto a la causa. El hijo que oye, siente y ve... lo que los demás no oyen, sienten ni ven. Él será... el principio del fin.

(Asuma) -alucinado a más no poder- ¿Que? Pero... pero... ¿Que demonios significa todo esto? Aida...

(Aida) -quita el seguro de la pistola- ¡Aaaaaah!

(Asuma) ¡Aida, no!

Aida... se pega un tiro en la cabeza, manchando con su sangre a Asuma y todos los allí presentes. El cuerpo ya muerto, cae al suelo, haciendo un charco de sangre a su alrededor. La consternación entre todos los allí presentes es total y absoluta. Asuma pero, mantiene la cordura, y coge el teléfono de su mesa par llamar a su secretaria personal para que llame inmediatamente a la Policía, al mismo tiempo que dice a los demás hombres que no toquen ni un pelo del cuerpo de Aida ni nada a su alrededor. Aquí daba comienzo un aparente y muy misterioso suicidio. Pero cómo Aida había pronunciado en sus últimas palabras... era sólo el principio.

En ese mismo instante, en una gran nave industrial a las afueras de Rio de Janeiro, Brasil, un grupo de técnicos e ingenieros, trabajan. Esa nave es un centro de investigación y desarrollo del fabricante brasileño de Labors policiales y militares "Omodoro". Allí, el jefe de investigación y desarrollo de la empresa, llamado Fernando Da Ponte, y su ayudante primero, Leandro Souza, trabajan en los últimos detalles del primer Labor de obras públicas de la empresa.

(Da Ponte) Esto ya está casi terminado. Unos pocos pequeños detalles más y ... Omodoro dominará el mercado brasileño de los Labors. -con sonrisa confiada-

(Souza) Si usted lo dice, jefe. Ya me gustaría a mi que pudiésemos vender más allá de Brasil. Conseguimos desarrollar un producto final verdaderamente competitivo. En Sudamérica no hay duda de que podemos ganar una cuota de mercado significativa. Pero en el resto del mundo...

(Da ponte) Vamos, hombre. Para de hablar cómo un ejecutivo de traje negro. Nosotros somos ingenieros. A nuestros superiores les diremos que el tiempo que se ha utilizado para tener listo y a punto un gran Labor de obras públicas no ha sido en vano. Estoy convencido que hemos desarrollado una máquina excepcional.

(Souza) Para competir cara a cara con Shinohara, Schaft, General Electric o Samsung?

(Da Ponte) Por qué no. El mundo tiene que ver que Brasil no es sólo samba, mujeres exuberantes y bellas playas. Somos y seremos una potencia mundial en alta tecnología. También en este campo. Los Labors.

(Souza) Si usted lo dice, jefe. -a uno de los técnicos que trabaja a los pies del Labor prototipo- ¿Ya han cargado el software del sistema del prototipo?

(Técnico 1) Estamos trabajando en ello. Cinco minutos más y ya estará cargado y ejecutándose.

(Souza) Perfecto. ¿Y el sistema hidráulico y mecánico? ¿Ya está revisado?

(Técnico 2) Todo en orden. Sin ninguna anomalía. Todo listo y preparado.

(Souza) Muy bien. Ya sólo queda…

(Da Ponte) El sistema eléctrico. Sé que es una bobada, habiéndolo revisado hasta el último cable y circuito. Pero es el procedimiento.

(Souza) Entendido, director da Silva. ¡Eh, muchacho! ¿Cómo demonios se llama? Nunca me acuerdo del nombre.

(Da Ponte) Eres un despistado. Se llama Lugo. Es un joven ingeniero encargado del desarrollo del sistema eléctrico de la máquina. Tiene un futuro muy prometedor ese joven. Mejor será tratarle con tacto.

(Souza) Ah, sí. Lo que tú digas. ¡Eh, Lugo! ¿Donde estás?

El tal Lugo estaba en un rincón del gran taller, toqueteando herramientas dentro de una caja de herramientas. Da Ponte y Souza se plantan tras suyo, al ver que el chaval no les hacía ni caso.

(Souza) ¡Eh, muchacho! ¿Estás sordo o que? ¡Te estamos llamando!

(Da Ponte) ¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo en esa caja de herramientas? El test de movilidad del prototipo "G101" será realizado en cinco minutos. Por favor, no pierdas más el tiempo con eso.

(Souza) Ya has oído al director. ¡Venga a trabajar! ¿? ¡Levántate de una vez!

Entonces... el tal Lugo, un joven de a penas 21 o 22 años, de piel morena y cabello muy corto y oscuro, coge algo en concreto de la caja de herramientas, se pone derecho... y de espaldas a sus jefes, suelta un discurso que ya nos es familiar.

(Lugo) Tú eres tú. Yo soy tú. Quienes creemos no existimos. Quienes viven, no creen. Quienes rompen el silencio, no hablan. Yo soy tú. Tú serás quien de voz a los que no la tienen. Tú serás quien lleve su hijo predilecto a la causa. El hijo que oye, siente y ve... lo que los demás no oyen, sienten ni ven. Él será... el principio del fin.

(Souza) Que qué? ¿De que demonios estás hablando, joven? ¿Has estado bebiendo durante las horas de trabajo?

Entonces... Lugo se gira... y apunta a Da Ponte con un revólver _Taurus Tracker_ del calibre .357. Lugo y Da Ponte se quedan pasmados, sin saber que hacer. Lugo aprieta el gatillo... y dispara en medio del pecho de Da Ponte, justo en el corazón, matando al hombre al instante. Después de asesinar al jefe de i+d+i de Omodoro... el joven técnico se encañona el revólver en la sien. Temblando cómo una hoja de miedo, con cara de profundo sufrimiento... pero no se atreve. Muy nervioso, apunta a Souza y los demás técnicos allí presentes para que se alejen de él... y huye corriendo de allí.

(Técnico 1) Je... Jefe!

(Souza) -todavía en estado de shock- Lla... llama a la Policía. ¡Rápido!

(Técnico 1) ¡Sí, enseguida!

Al igual que Aida en Japón, un jefe de Investigación y desarrollo de un fabricante de Labors acababa de morir, si bien de una forma distinta. Allí ha sido asesinado por uno de sus empleados... que ha pronunciado el mismo discurso que Aida antes de suicidarse. No iba a ser el único. En ese mismo momento, En Estocolmo, capital de Suecia, era muy de noche. Un matrimonio sueco está cenando en un lujoso restaurante céntrico de la capital sueca. El cabeza de familia... se llama Rasmus Siggfrid, y es el jefe de Investigación y Desarrollo de la División de Labors de "Scania". El único fabricante sueco de Labors. Cena agradablemente vestido de etiqueta con su esposa, llamada Elina.

(Elina) ¿Ya hemos hecho bien dejando a los niños en casa?

(Rasmus) No pasa nada. Están con mi madre. Y no quiero que pienses más en ello. Esto es una cena romántica entre nosotros dos, cariño.

(Elina) Lo sé. Perdona. … ¿Que tal el trabajo?

(Rasmus) ¿Esto no es una cena romántica? ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

(Elina) Por nada en especial. Simple curiosidad.

(Rasmus) De momento, todo bien. Si Scania quiere sobrevivir en el mercado europeo e internacional de los Labors... debemos buscar alianzas industriales con otros fabricantes en nuestra misma situación, para, juntos, ser más fuertes.

(Elina) ¿En vuestra misma situación? ¿No sería mucho mejor buscar alianzas con fabricantes más grandes?

(Rasmus) Ni hablar. Para que luego nos absorben y nos conviertan en una simple filial. Somos el único fabricante de Labors sueco independiente. No queremos acabar cómo Volvo. En manos de los chinos para que copien hasta el último tornillo de nuestras máquinas.

(Elina) Entonces... el acuerdo industrial al que llegasteis con los británicos, ha sido provechoso.

(Rasmus) Por supuesto. British Aerospace es una gran empresa tecnológica británica. Una de las más importantes en el sector de toda Europa. Tienen conocimientos, ingenieros extraordinariamente cualificados, y lo que más nos interesa.

(Elina) ¿Dinero?

(Rasmus) Puedes decirlo así. Eres una mujer muy lista. Y muy guapa. -le sonríe y le besa la mano-

(Elina) Cariño...

Entonces... otro hombre... un joven de 20 años que hay en el restaurante de traje y corbata, de ojos azules y cabellos rubios, y cara seria y desafiante. Se levanta de su silla del restaurante... y se planta ante el matrimonio. Y resulta ser que Rasmus le reconoce. Se llama Kagl Niesmer.

(Rasmus) ¿Quien es usted, joven?

(Elina) ¿Le conoces?

(Rasmus) Espera un momento. Ahora me acuerdo. Tú eres Niesmer. El del departamento de investigación en ingeniería mecánica e hidráulica. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Quieres sentarte con nosotros?

(Niesmer) … -con mirada fría y seria, sin decir nada-

(Elina) ¿Te encuentras bien?

(Niesmer) Tú eres tú. Yo soy tú. Quienes creemos, no existimos. Quienes viven, no creen. Quienes rompen el silencio, no hablan. Yo soy tú. Tú serás quien de voz a los que no la tienen. Tú serás quien lleve su hijo predilecto a la causa. El hijo que oye, siente y ve... lo que los demás no oyen, sienten ni ven. Él será... el principio del fin.

(Elina) ¿Que?

(Rasmus) Ah. No sabía que también te dedicases a la poesía

Entonces... Niesmer se mete la mano bajo su chaqueta, y se saca una pequeña pistola _Walther PPS_, apuntándola directamente a la frente de Rasmus. Éste se queda boquiabierto, con la comida aun en la boca, y su mujer echa un grito de terror. Niesmer aprieta el gatillo y dispara un único pero mortal disparo en medio de la frente de Rasmus, matándole al instante. Su mujer se alabanza sobre el cadáver ensangrentado de su marido, en estado de shock, en medio de un ataque de nervios, suplicando por su vida, ante el susto generalizado de los comensales del restaurante. El joven Ramus, sin dejar de empuñar la pistola, sale de ahí cagando leches. Una nueva víctima mortal más... pero tampoco la última.

Siempre en ese mismo instante, en Nueva York, Estados Unidos, es mediodía. En la habitación de un hotel de lujo de Manhattan, se encuentran el jefe del departamento de Investigación y Desarrollo de la División de Labors de "General Electric", una gran multinacional industrial estadounidense presente en multitud de sectores... y su secretaria. Un hombre de 50 años calvo y con barriga pero grandote, llamado John Lesinger; y una mujer de 25 muy guapa, de cabellos rubios largos y ciertamente voluptuosa, con grandes pechos y muslos exuberantes, llamada Delly Wortswood. Pero no estaban allí para tratar asuntos de trabajo, si no más bien... para cometer una infidelidad. En otras palabras: estaban teniendo relaciones sexuales. Pero ella... no dice una palabra. El tumbado boca abajo en la cama de la habitación, y ella encima haciendo todo "el trabajo". Cuando ya llegan al final... y él tiene el orgasmo... llega una nueva tragedia.

(Lesinger) -respirando deprisa justo después de tener el orgasmo- Ah... aaahhhh... ja ja ja... de nuevo has estado fantástica, Delly. Eres la mejor. Esta ya ha sido la tercera vez que lo he hecho dentro de ti. Acuérdate de tomarte la píldora si no quieres que te deje embarazada, eh. Je je je. -ella, sin decir una palabra, pero con una tímida sonrisa en los labios, le mete un cigarrillo entre los labios de Lesinger y se lo enciende con un encendedor- Oh, muchas gracias. Apetece mucho después de correrme por tercera vez. Ja ja ja. Oye... hoy estás mucho más callada de lo habitual. No has dicho nada mientras lo hemos hecho. ¿Estás enfadada por algo?

(Delly) …

(Lesinger) Mira... lo hemos hablado más de una vez. De momento no puedo divorciarme de mi actual esposa cómo si nada. Pero te confieso... que me muero de ganas de separarme de esa zorra e irme contigo. -acariciando los muslos de Delly y con mirada babosa y pervertida- Sí... algún día serás mi esposa... y tendremos muchos niños, ¿verdad que si, cariño? Ji ji ji.

(Delly) -deja de sonreír... y pone cara muy seria, hasta terrorífica, y mientras busca con la mano bajo la almohada tras ella un objeto... ella suelta- Yo soy tú. Tú eres tú. Quienes creemos, no existimos. Quienes viven, no creen. Quienes rompen el silencio, no hablan. Yo soy tú. Tú serás quien de voz a los que no la tienen. Tú serás quien lleve su hijo predilecto a la causa. El hijo que oye, siente y ve... lo que los demás no oyen, sienten ni ven. Él será... el principio del fin.

(Lesinger) º _ º -se echa a reír con gran gesticulación- ¿Que coño acabas de decir? ¿Tantas corridas te han hecho perder la razón o que, eh? Je je je. Mira, hablemos de cosas serías. Mañana yo... ¿Eh? Pero que...

Delly... se saca de detrás suyo y de debajo la sábana, un pequeño revólver _Smith & Wesson 627. _Lesinger se queda de piedra, levantando las manos... y entonces Delly, clava el revólver sobre la barriga cervecera de Lesinger... y dispara el arma, manchándolo todo de sangre y tripas. El hombre grita desesperada-mente de dolor. Ella se levanta cómo si nada, muy seria, todavía desnuda, pero no huye ni se suicida, al oír...

(Lesinger) -gritando, con todo su barriga y la cama llenas de sangre- ¡Aaaaaahhhhhh! ¡Joder, dios, que alguien me ayude! ¡Aaaaahhhh! ¡Me voy a desangrar! ¡Aaaaahhhh! ¡Por qué lo has hecho! ¡Aaaahhhh! ¡Eres una mala puta! ¡Putaaaa! ¡Aaaaaahhhhh!

Entonces... Delly se gira, mirando a Lesinger con una cara muy furiosa que da miedo, apunta el revólver hacia él... y dispara dos tiros, uno en el pecho y otro en la cabeza, matando a Lesinger al instante, quien calla para siempre. Ella, con la cara todavía furiosa, se acerca al cadáver de Lesinger... y le escupe en la cara. Se viste con prisas y sale de allí corriendo antes de que llegue gente del hotel o la Policía. Pero no lo consigue: al salir de la habitación, se topa con uno de los encargados del hotel, quien ha oído el ruido de los tres disparos. Ella sale corriendo, hasta que el encargado entra en la habitación, y se encuentra aquello... y sale corriendo tras ella para detenerla. Cuando ella sale de la recepción del hotel a la calle, hay transeúntes caminando con normalidad... y una pareja de policías de patrulla, andando. Ella sale corriendo... hasta que el encargado sale del hotel, ve los policías, y lo charla todo.

(Encargado) ¡Eh! ¡Agentes! ¡Esa mujer! ¡Persigan a esa mujer! ¡Acaba de matar a un hombre!

(Policía 1) ¿Cómo?

(Policía 2) ¡Eh, señorita! ¡Policía! ¡Deténgase!

La mujer, sale corriendo tan rápido cómo puede... y los dos policías neoyorquinos, corriendo tras ella, con una mano sobre la funda de sus armas reglamentarias. Entonces la mujer se topa con unas obras de construcción... en las que hay un Labor que no se está utilizando en ese momento. Un _Schaft H5 Navajo_ de Schaft América. La fugitiva no se lo piensa dos veces y se sube al Labor inmediatamente y lo pone en funcionamiento. Cosa que demostraba que, inexplicablemente, también sabía pilotar Labors. Los dos agentes que la perseguían, se quedan pasmados, pero llaman refuerzos inmediatamente por radio.

Poco después, en la central de la sección 8 de Patlabors del NYPD, la vieja amiga de Kanuka en Nueva York, la capitana Julie Hudson, entra en la sala de los oficiales.

(Julie) -entra en el despacho con un fajo de papeles bajo el brazo- ¿Otra vez en el twitter, oficial Nash?

(Nash) No, capitana. Eso es para críos.

(Klein) Tiene razón. Hace un rato estaba mirando "socorristas limfómanas punto com ".

(Julie) º _ º

(Nash) ¡Ah! ¡Cállate, mujer! ¡Tengo novia! No tengo necesidad de estar mirando guarradas por Internet. Y tú que, eh. -en tono sarcástico- Todo el día apretujado entre los brazos musculosos del mejicano. Con esos pectorales duros y esa...

(Klein) ¬ ¬ Cállate ya, quieres. Hablas cómo un gay.

(Julie) ¡Oficiales!

(Nash y Klein) ¡Sí, capitana!

(Julie) No vengo a hacer de Dr. Katz. Vengo a solicitar los informes escritos de la salida de ayer. ¿Están todos?

(Klein) Sí, capitana. Encima la mesa de Camacho.

(Alarma) ¡Atención! ¡Atención! ¡Aviso de emergencia! ¡Un 790 en curso en el distrito de Manhattan! ¡En la avenida 11 cerca del cruce con la octava avenida! ¡Sección Patlabor número ocho, movilización inmediata!

(Nash) Mierda. Ahora que estaba esperando la respuesta de la tetona en bikini de Florida.

(Klein) ¬ ¬ Serás cerdo.

(Julie) ¡Moveos, rápido! ¡Tenemos una emergencia! ¡A los vehículos!

En sólo un minuto, toda la sección al completo, con sus vehículos, y sus Labors, los _Paterson CV-__21 Liberator_, son movilizados al lugar indicado. Al estar cerca, llegan en cuestión de pocos minutos. Dos Liberator son elevados, y el tercero permanece en la espera. Julie, junto al teniente Frank Pretorius, permanecen a distancia, retumbados sobre las puertas de su coche patrulla _Ford Crown Victoria_. El capitán de la unidad de tráfico que ha perseguido al Labor se acerca a la capitana, mientras los dos Paterson CV-21 Liberator, pilotados por Nash y Klein, rodean al Schaft H5 Navajo de la asesina.

(Petrorius) Capitana. He ordenado a los dos oficiales que rodeen al Labor infractor por ambos flancos. Así le cortamos el paso y nos aseguramos que deje de avanzar. ¿Mantenemos la tercera unidad en la reserva?

(Julie) De momento, sí. No considero necesaria su movilización. No hasta que no me informen de los detalles.

(Petrorius) ¿No es extraño que aun no nos hayan dicho nada al respecto? ¿Que no nos hayan dado información del piloto del Labor infractor?

(Julie) Cierto. -el capitán de la policía de tráfico se planta ante ellos-

(Policía tráfico) -saluda a Julie- Capitana. Gracias por haber llegado a tiempo. ¿Necesita que le informe de la situación?

(Julie) No será necesario, gracias. Lo que necesitaría saber, es quien demonios pilota ese H5 Navajo robado.

(Policía tráfico) Entiendo. Aun no le han informado. Los de homicidios están en camino para detener a esa mujer.

(Julie) -se queda extrañada- ¿? ¿De que me está hablando? ¿Que pinta aquí el departamento de homicidios?

(Policía tráfico) Aun no tenemos datos de quien es quien pilota el Labor. Pero según testimonio de una de nuestras patrullas de a pie, que es quien inició su persecución, el piloto es una mujer... que ha asesinado a un hombre.

(Julie) -ella y Petrorius se quedan pasmados- ¿Que? Santo Dios del cielo.

(Policía tráfico) Por eso estamos a la espera de los de homicidios.

(Julie) Ahora lo entiendo todo. Por eso lo único que nos han ordenado desde la central de mando, ha sido la reducción del Labor. No nos han dicho nada de detener al piloto. … Frank.

(Petrorius) ¿Capitana?

(Julie) No perdamos el tiempo. Acabemos rápido con esto. Que los oficiales Nash y Klein reduzcan al Labor con la Barret enseguida.

(Petrorius) -se sorprende- ¿Eh? ¿Con... con la Barret, capitana? ¿Está segura?

(Julie) Sí, teniente. Estoy segura. No nos enfrentamos a un infractor. Sino a un asesino. Sacad a esa mujer de la cabina de ese Labor, ahora! -con cara y voz enfadadas-

(Petrorius) A la orden, capitana. -coge la radio- Oficiales. Desenfundad vuestras armas y disparad a las extremidades del H5. Es una orden directa de la capitana.

(Nash) ¿Que?

(Klein) ¿Por qué tan deprisa? ¿No debemos persuadir al delincuente a entregarse o negociar con el una salida al conflicto cómo manda el reglamento?

(Petrorius) No, oficial. Quien pilota ese Labor... es una mujer que acaba de cometer un homicidio. Sacad-la de ese Labor ahora mismo.

(Klein) -impresionada- S sí, teniente. A la orden.

(Nash) Lo que hay que oír. Bueno pues. Manos a la obra.

Entonces... llega rápido y echando un sonoro frenazo un coche negro, un _Chevrolet Impala_ nuevo, con una luz policial sobre el techo del coche. Se bajan del coche dos hombres, un blanco con gafas de sol y un negro con la cabeza rapada, y ambos con traje negro. Se plantan ante Julie y Petrorius.

(Julie) Por fin han llegado. ¿Homicidios?

(Hombre 1) No, capitana. -se ponen la mano dentro la chaqueta y se sacan sus correspondientes placas... de agentes federales- FBI.

(Julie) -se queda pasmada- ¿Cómo? Pero... ¿a que vienen ustedes aquí? ¿Puede saberse de que va esto?

(Hombre 2) No tenemos por qué darle explicaciones, capitana. Tenemos órdenes directas del Secretario de Estado de detener a esa mujer y mantenerla bajo custodia en la central de la Policía. En su debido momento nos la llevaremos detenida a Washington.

(Julie) ¿Detenida? Oiga... espere un momento, por favor. Lo único que sé al respecto es que esa mujer ha cometido un homicidio hace poco tiempo. Y también estamos esperando al departamento de homicidios que es quien...

(Hombre 1) Sus superiores ya han sido debidamente informados y la orden de detención enviada a la autoridad local correspondiente.

(Petrorius) ¡Capitana! Misión cumplida. Los oficiales Nash y Klein acaban de informarme que el Labor ha sido reducido por completo. Ahora mismo la mujer en cuestión está siendo detenida por agentes del FBI.

(Julie) De acuerdo, teniente. Vaya a los trailers y reporte lo sucedido a los oficiales.

(Petrorius) Enseguida, capitana. -se marcha hacía su vehículo de mando-

(Julie) ¿Puedo al menos saber... quien es la mujer en cuestión y que ha hecho?

(Hombre 2) De acuerdo. Se llama Delly Worswooth. Secretaria personal del director jefe de investigación y desarrollo del departamento de Labors y vehículos especiales de General Electric, John Lesinger. Es este hombre quien ha asesinado.

(Julie) -se queda boquiabierta- ¿Que? Dios Mio. -se pone seria de golpe- Eh... esperen un momento, federales.

(Hombre 1) ¿?

(Julie) Entonces este asunto... ¿tiene relación con los Labors?

(Hombre 1) Lo siento, capitana. No estamos autorizados a hablar sobre eso. Sus superiores le informaran en el debido momento.

(Julie) Creo que no me han entendido, señores. Les estoy pidiendo de colaborar en la investigación. Si se trata de un asunto relacionado con Labors...

(Hombre 2) Usted no pinta nada aquí, "señorita".

(Julie) -con mirada amenazante- No me diga "señorita", maldito funcionario prepotente de Washington. Espera. Creo que ya sé a quien recurrir en esto. Sí... ¡es ella a quien debo llamar!

(Hombre 2) Nos llevamos a la detenida, capitana. De momento la custodiaremos en la central del Departamento de Policía de Nueva York durante unas 48 horas para saber sobre las investigaciones sobre el lugar del crimen y sobre el terreno. Después nos la llevaremos a... ¿Puede saberse a quien llama ahora?

(Julie) -llamando con su Smartphone y con sonrisa confiada en la cara- A alguien que puede echarnos una mano tanto a mi cómo a ustedes en la investigación del crimen.

(Agentes FBI) ¿?

En el mismo instante... en casa de los Ota. En Japón es medianoche. Kanuka y Ota acaban de acostarse... y se puede decir que Ota tiene ganas de "jugar". Pero la diversión se verá cortada de golpe por dos llamadas que anuncian algo terrible.

(Ota) -besando a Kanuka en el cuello- Oye, cariño. Esta noche no te duele la cabeza. ¿Verdad que no? -en tono burlón-

(Kanuka) -se gira de cara a Ota y le responde con besos en la boca- Mmhh Sabes, Isao... Hoy he tenido un día absolutamente horrible. … He llegado tarde por culpa de un atasco. Hemos tenido una reunión de 3 horas con el jefe Goto en la cual casi me duermo... La comida me la he tenido que comer deprisa y mal... y al regresar a casa, Rei me ha pedido que le de clases de inglés e historia, al mismo tiempo que Jiro no paraba de jugar conmigo. Ser mamá y agente especial de la Agencia de Seguridad Nacional a la vez es muy duro, cariño. Mmhh -sigue con los besuqueos-

(Ota) Eso... eso demuestra que eres una mujer magnífica. Una belleza hawaiana casada con un tonto de Iwate cómo yo. Pero magnífica.

(Kanuka) Ja ja ja... tonto. Que. -con voz seductora- ¿Jugamos al poli bueno y al malo o... mejor a los mineros? ¿Mh?

(Ota) No me tienes, no me tientes... que no respondo de mi, bombón. Ja ja ja. -entonces suena el móvil de Kanuka, mientras la pareja no para de besuquearse y acariciarse- Déjalo, cariño. Deja que suene.

(Kanuka) No. Puede ser importante. Tengo que ponerme.

(Ota) Oh, venga ya. Esta noche yo tenia ganas de...

(Kanuka) -coge su móvil, y se queda parada al leer la pantalla- ¿Que?

(Ota) ¿? ¿Que te pasa? ¿Quien es?

(Kanuka) Es... es Julie. Mi vieja amiga de Nueva York. ¿Por qué demonios me llama justamente ahora?

(Ota) -frunce el ceño y se enfada- Vaya, hombre. Que inoportuna. Ahora que teníamos un momento de intimidad.

(Kanuka) -se pone- Hello, Julie. Me alegra que me llames. Pero que sepas que en Tokio es medianoche y yo y mi marido... Oye oye, que. … ¿Que? -se pone seria de golpe y Ota se extraña- … Cuando hace de eso. … ¿Que quien han asesinado? … Entiendo. … Sí. … ¿Y el culpable? … ¿Lo custodia el FBI? ¿Por qué? … Me has dicho que ha asesinado al jefe de Investigación y Desarrollo en Labors de General Electric. Pero eso no justifica que el FBI tenga que meterse en esta investigación de un caso de asesinato. … ¿Cómo? … ¿Que quieres que yo también participe? Pero Julie, soy agente especial de Japón. En Estados Unidos sólo soy una ciudadana normal y corriente. … Ah, ya. … Sí, ya veo que quieres decir. … Pues lo cierto es que no sé si podré. Tendré que pedirle autorización al Jefe Goto y todo eso, ya sabes. … Sí. … Sí. … De acuerdo. … ¿Que insinúas? … -hace risa entre dientes- No, Julie. Quítate-lo de la cabeza. Las tres eses dejaron de existir hace años. Y nosotros acabamos con ellas. … ¿Eh? … Mira, está bien. Haré lo que me pidas. … Entendido. Volveré a llamarte. Adiós. -cuelga-

(Ota) ¿Que ha pasado? -pregunta preocupado-

(Kanuka) No lo sé, Isao. Ha habido un asesinato muy extraño en Nueva York. El jefe de Investigación y Desarrollo en Labors de General Electric ha sido asesinado por su secretaria. A primera vista parece el típico caso de amante celosa que se carga a su pareja.

(Ota) ¿Y sólo por eso te llama? Que perdida de tiempo.

(Kanuka) ¬ ¬ A ti lo que te pasa, es que esta noche tenías ganas de jugar conmigo y te has quedado con las ganas.

(Ota) ¡Pues claro que estoy enfadado! Son pocas las noches que podemos acostarnos los dos con ánimos y ganas de amarnos cómo es debido. De querernos.

(Kanuka) -sonríe cariñosamente- Ya lo sé, Darling. Pero... -se vuelve a poner seria- hay dos detalles que le han llamado mucho la atención a Julie. Que el FBI ha detenido inmediatamente a la asesina... y que estos le han dicho, que han recibido órdenes directas del secretario de Estado.

(Ota) ¿Que? ¿El secretario de Estado?

(Kanuka) Es el equivalente aquí del ministro del Interior. Es decir. Que las altas esferas políticas de Estados Unidos saben algo relacionado con los Labors... y es importante. Lo bueno es que...

(Ota) Siendo quien eres y estando donde estás... lo sabrás enseguida. Estoy seguro de ello, cariño.

(Kanuka) -le vuelve a sonar el móvil- ¿? Vaya. Esta noche las noticias vuelan.

(Ota) ¿Quien es ahora?

(Kanuka) El jefe Goto. -se pone- Buenas noches, jefe. … No se preocupe. Mi Isao esta noche tenía muchas ganas de estar conmigo, usted ya me entiende. Pero al final se quedará con las ganas. … Sí, disculpe, jefe. Ya sé que se trata de un asunto muy serio. … Verá, señor. Acabo de recibir una llamada desde Nueva York. … Sí, exacto. De Julie. ¿Cómo lo sabe? … -preguntando sorprendida- ¿Que? -se queda estupefacta- ¿Hace sólo dos horas? … ¿En Industrias Pesadas Shinohara? … Santo Dios. ¿Asuma está bien? ¿Le ha pasado algo a él? … Sí. … Sí. … En Rio De Janeiro. … ¿Y en Estocolmo? … Y... ¿Eh? … Oh... Ahora lo entiendo. Pero... No es posible. … Parece cómo si. … Bien, jefe. Me visto inmediatamente y vengo enseguida. … ¿Que? … ¿Lo está diciendo seriamente? … Sí. … Sí, entendido. Cumpliré sus instrucciones, señor. … De acuerdo. Le llamaré en veinticuatro horas, señor. Adiós. -cuelga muy seria e intrigada. Se gira y ve a Ota mirándola también muy serio- Isao...

(Ota) Ahora si que no tendremos un momento de intimidad en días. ¿No?

(Kanuka) -besa a Ota- Lo siento. Perdona, cariño. Ha surgido algo muy serio y debo irme enseguida.

(Ota) ¿A la sección 5?

(Kanuka) No. A Nueva York. -se levanta y se viste deprisa-

(Ota) -se queda estupefacto- ¿Que? ¿Pero por qué? ¿Que se te ha perdido a ti en Nueva York?

(Kanuka) El jefe Goto me ha autorizado a hacer de observadora y colaborar, si es necesario, en la investigación del FBI sobre el asesinato del jefe de desarrollo e investigación en Labors de General Electric. Mi vuelo sale dentro de una hora. -saca su pistola Colt M1911 y la carga-

(Ota) ¿Es necesario que también te lleves eso?

(Kanuka) Cuando soy tu esposa, no. Cuando soy Policía, sí. Isao...

(Ota) Dime.

(Kanuka) No sé cuanto tiempo durará esto. Encárgate de Rei y Jiro estos días. ¿Entendido?

(Ota) Claro, descuida.

(Kanuka) Adiós.

(Ota) ¡Kanuka!

(Kanuka) Yes?

(Ota) -mirando a Kanuka con amor- … Ten mucho cuidado, por favor. No permitas que te pase nada.

(Kanuka) Lo mismo te digo, cariño. Me voy. Izubuchi me espera para recogerme. -besa a Ota y le acaricia el cabello- Te quiero.

(Ota) Yo más a ti, mi amor. Adiós.

(Kanuka) Good bye. -se marcha-

Unas pocas horas después... en Londres, Reino Unido, dos hombres llaman al timbre de la puerta de una casa del opulento barrio londinense de Chelsea. Quien vive en esa casa junto a su familia es Roberth Erermich, jefe de investigación y desarrollo de la División de Labors de British Aeroespace (BAE). Y quien llaman a la puerta, resultan ser dos agentes del IM5.

(Eremich) -abre la puerta- Buenas noches. ¿Están buscando a alguien?

(Agente MI5 1) ¿Es usted Roberth Eremich? ¿Jefe de Investigación y desarrollo en Labors de British Aerospace?

(Eremich) Sí señor. Yo mismo. ¿En que puedo ayudarles?

(Agente MI5 2) -el y el otro agente muestras sus identificaciones- Somos del IM5. Tenemos órdenes de recogerle y custodiarle hasta un lugar seguro.

(Eremich) ¿? ¿De que están hablando?

(Agente MI5 1) Varios jefes de Investigación y desarrollo en Labors de fabricantes de todo el mundo se están suicidando o están siendo asesinados. Hemos venido aquí para prevenir más víctimas entre los fabricantes de Labors de nuestro país.

(Eremich) Vaya. Entonces lo que me ha contado el director general esta misma tarde es cierto. Me ha explicado que ha pasado algo muy extraño en Industrias Pesadas Shinohara. En Japón.

(Agente MI5 2) ¿Nos está diciendo que ya está enterado de lo que sucede?

(Eremich) Un poco por encima. Todos los fabricantes de Labors están enterados de lo que pasa, señores. Es cómo un virus que se ha extendido por todo el mundo, y nadie sabe la cura.

(Agente MI5 1) Por favor, acompáñenos. Es por su propia seguridad.

(Eremich) ¿Pueden decirme cuando tiempo estaré escondido?

(Agente MI5 2) No lo sabemos. Mientras duré la situación. Vamos, dese prisa.

(Eremich) De acuerdo. Dejen al menos que recoja cuatro cosas y me despida de mi familia.

(Agente MI5 1) No. Debemos irnos ya. Cualquier persona, incluso de confianza, puede ser sospechosa de querer matar-le.

(Eremich) ¿Incluso mis hijos? Sólo tiene años. ¿Que me van a hacer? ¿Eh?

(Agente MI5 2) Lo lamentamos de veras, señor Eremich. Son órdenes.

(Eremich) Está bien. Vayámonos.

(Esposa de Eremich) Cariño. ¿Quienes son estos hombres? ¿Vas a alguna parte?

(Eremich) Debo irme con ellos. Son agentes del gobierno.

(Esposa de Eremich) -se queda pasmada- ¿Que? ¿Pero por qué se lo llevan? ¿Que ha hecho mi marido?

(Eremich) No he hecho nada. Al contrario. Se me llevan para protegerme.

(Esposa de Eremich) Pero...

(Eremich) Adiós. Volveré pronto, no te preocupes.

Los agentes del IM5 suben a Eremich a las plazas traseras de un coche _Jaguar XF_ gris oscuro, se sientan delante y emprenden la marcha. El que va sentado en el asiento izquierdo (el del copiloto) llama a su superior. El jefe del IM5, Kevin Broomwich, quien está en su despacho.

(Broomwich) -se pone al teléfono- Sí.

(Agente MI5) Tenemos a la gallina de los huevos de oro en nuestras manos.

(Broomwich) Buen trabajo. Traédmelo aquí. Aun tenemos que encontrar al de Winston. En este mismo momento está en grave riesgo. Regresa en un vuelo proveniente de Canadá para una reunión de colaboración en un proyecto conjunto con Standard & Hill. En cuando aterrice en Heathrow informadle de la situación y me lo traéis aquí. Mientras no descubramos quien está detrás de los crímenes en masa entre los científicos en Labors, les mantendremos escondidos y en secreto.

(Agente MI5) Entendido, señor. -cuelga-

(Eremich) ¿También van a detener al de Winston?

(Agente MI5) No es una detención, señor Eremich. Es una custodia para mantenerlo seguro y a salvo. No debe preocuparse por nada. Nosotros garantizaremos su seguridad.

(Eremich) ¿No está la Policía para eso? ¿Por qué debe custodiar-me el servicio secreto?

(Agente MI5) Lo sabrá en su debido momento. Ahora cierre el pico y cálmese. No le pasará nada.

Una hora después, en el aeropuerto de Heathrow, un Boeing 747 de British Airways proveniente de Toronto, aterriza en Heathrow. Dos agentes del MI5, esperan en la terminal de desembarque. Cuando ven al hombre en cuestión que esperan, Jeremy Nollham, van derechos hacia él.

(Agente MI5 1) ¿Señor Jeremy Nollham?

(Jeremy) Sí. Soy yo. ¿Son policías?

(Agente MI5 2) -les muestran las identificaciones- No. MI5. Tenemos órdenes de custodiarle hasta un lugar seguro. Le protegeremos.

(Jeremy) Entiendo. Soy una víctima potencial que puede ser asesinada por... no se sabe quien.

(Agente MI5 1) Por favor, acompáñenos. Tenemos un coche esperando afuera.

(Jeremy) Me he enterado que en Nueva York la secretaria personal de John Lesinger le ha matado. Es una pena. Era un gran ingeniero robótico. Un viejo verde, pero un genio. Y en Japón... Aida, la mayor joven promesa del mundo de los Labors, se ha volado la tapa de los sesos ante las narices de Asuma Shinohara. Y aquí no termina la cosa.

(Agente MI5 2) Lo sabemos. Por eso estamos aquí. Salgamos de aquí enseguida. Cualquiera podría ser su verdugo.

(Jeremy) Sí, claro.

Los tres hombres salen a fuera. Van a coger el coche que han aparcado a fuera, un _Ford Mondeo_ gris oscuro. Se suben al coche, y cuando le dan al contacto... el vehículo explota, volando en mil pedazos y matando al instante a sus tres ocupantes, e hiriendo a muchas personas que hay cerca. Pocos minutos después, Broomwich es informado de lo sucedido, quedándose muy rabioso e impotente. Pero es también entonces... cuando piensa que hay dos viejos colegas a los que puede recurrir: Kosinsky y Goto.

Pero la lista de víctimas no termina aquí aun. Rusia. En una base de Labors militares del ejército de Tierra ruso, donde están desplegados Labors de combate anticuados _Kasarov TM-280 Zhaisev, _y otros mucho más modernos y de último grito _Kasarov TM-770 Gagarin_. Esa base militar es también un centro de pruebas del fabricante ruso de Labors militares y policiales Kasarov. Allí trabajan en un proyecto altamente secreto: el futuro Labor militar ruso de cuarta generación. Llegan al puesto de control para acceder a la base, perdida en medio de un valle nevado inmenso del sur de Rusia, llega un vehículo civil. Un todo-terreno _UAZ Patriot_. En el van el sub-director de Investigación y desarrollo del proyecto "NG14", llamado Ilyuchin Gregorin; y dos mujeres periodista, una rusa y una extranjera. Antonova Chirena, quien ha sobornado a Gregorin para que les muestre el prototipo... y la veterana y aventurera reportera japonesa Momoko Sakurayama.

(Momoko) -temblando de frío- Iiiggghhhh quien me mandaba a mi venir aquí. Me acabo de casar, y en vez de irme de luna de miel a una playa paradisíaca con mi amor para mostrarle mis encantos, me tengo que ir a una base militar perdida en medio de Rusia.

(Antonova) -mirando a Momoko con sonrisa burlona- No te quejes tanto, Momoko. Tú misma tomaste la decisión en cuando te llame para proponerte este reportaje. ¿No es así?

(Momoko) Sí, sí, claro que lo sé, mujer. Pero déjame preguntarte una cosa. ¿No había nadie más que yo en Japón o donde fuese para este reportaje?

(Antonova) ¿Lo dices seriamente? Tú, la mítica reportera que cubrió en vivo y en directo los dos combates del legendario Labor negro en Tokio hace 12 años. Es un tema que te interesa mucho. ¿Me equivoco?

(Momoko) Sí, me interesa mucho. Pero entonces era muy joven y con energías de sobra. De todas formas... espero que valga la pena lo que sea que vayamos a ver.

(Antonova) Por supuesto, Momoko.

(Momoko) ¿No tendrás problemas haciendo este reportaje? Teniendo en cuenta cómo está el periodismo en Rusia...

(Antonova) No se trata de cómo reveles el secreto, si no de cómo lo expliques. Si lo explicas de manera que lames el culo al poder, para ellos suena simpático y entonces, no te harán nada, porque en realidad les habrás hecho un favor. ¿Entiendes?

(Momoko) -en tono sarcástico- Ah, ya. Que viva la libertad de prensa y expresión en Rusia.

(Ilyuchin) Señoritas. Escondan sus mochilas bajo los asientos. Y quédense serias, cómo si fuesen dos maniquís. Ya hemos llegado al segundo puesto de control. -para el todo-terreno frente la barrera del puesto de control, y baja la ventanilla-

(Policía militar) Buenos días, doctor. Llega un poco tarde. El director general de desarrollo ha llegado hace más de una hora.

(Ilyuchin) Oh, no me hables de ello, por favor. He tenido que ir a recoger a mis dos amigas que han venido a verme desde Moscú. Y ahora no sé donde meterlas. ¿No te importa que me las lleve conmigo a que echen un vistazo a las instalaciones, verdad que no?

(Policía militar) Doctor, sabe perfectamente cuales son las normas al respecto... oiga... ellas no serán en realidad...

(Ilyuchin) Pues claro, joven. ¿Quieres que te consiga una "amiga" para ti también? ¿Mh?

(Policía militar) Eh... pues... si no le importa, doctor. Llevo meses sin estar con una mujer.

(Ilyuchin) Te conseguiré una amiga dentro de una semana. ¿Puedo pasar ya? El jefe me está esperando.

(Policía militar) Oh, sí, por supuesto, Doctor. Adelante. -sube la barrera y entran en la base-

(Momoko) -_- Ogghhh que susto. Pensaba que nos iba a pillar. ¿Cómo se ha podido tragar lo de hacernos pasar por unas simples amigas que vienen de Moscú?

(Ilyuchin) Usted tampoco lo ha pillado, japonesa.

(Momoko) ¿Que?

(Antonova) En realidad nos ha hecho pasar por dos prostitutas de lujo. ¿Es que no has pillado el lenguaje subliminal?

(Momoko) -se pone roja cómo un tomate- Q q queeeeee? ¡Es que no tenías otra forma de hacernos pasar a dentro!?

(Ilyuchin) Es un recurso que uso a menudo cuando vengo de compañía femenina no autorizada.

(Momoko) ¿Y si es compañía masculina?

(Ilyuchin) Les digo que son viejos colegas de la universidad. Porque el 90% de las veces es así.

(Momoko) Menuda seguridad. Y una cosa. ¿Que clase de sitio es éste?

(Ilyuchin) Esto era una antigua base de ICBM's.

(Momoko) ¿Eing? No entiendo.

(Antonova) Antes, desde los tiempos soviéticos, esto era una base de misiles balísticos intercontinentales. Se cambió a una base de Labors de combate hará unos 10 años. Desde hace unos 5 años, la empresa Kasarov, quien crea los Labors militares y policiales rusos, y en consecuencia, tiene fuertes lazos económicos y políticos con el gobierno, instaló su centro de pruebas finales para sus prototipos aquí mismo. Es el sitio ideal. En una zona aislada, en unas instalaciones a decenas de metros bajo el suelo, a salvo de aviones y satélites espía americanos o de otras potencias. Y además, pueden probar los prototipos con modelos ya en servicio.

(Ilyuchin) No cuente más detalles, por favor. Que al final me quedaré sin nada que explicarles, ja ja ja. Oh, ya hemos llegado.

Los tres se bajan del vehículo, entran en un pequeño edificio de hormigón donde hay un ascensor, y se meten dentro.

(Ilyuchin) Ya pueden sacar las cámaras si quieren. Ahora ya están seguras. Nadie las vigila.

(Momoko) ¡Ah, que bien! -alegrándose- Ya empezaba a estar harta de tanto secretismo y tanta medida de seguridad. ¡Pienso hacer un buen reportaje del gran Labor secreto de la Madre Rusia! ¡Ja! -saca su cámara digital profesional y se pone a grabar-

(Antonova) No te descontroles, Momoko. Mientras sigas en Rusia tu trabajo deberá hacerse siempre bajo unos parámetros muy estrechos. Si ahora estamos seguras es únicamente porque contamos con la autorización del Doctor Gregorin y el Director General, el Doctor e Ingeniero jefe Basili Guzchin.

(Momoko) Basili Guzchin... es decir, que este hombre es en realidad quien dirige el desarrollo del proyecto secreto "NG-14." ¿Cuanto rato baja este ascensor?

(Ilyuchin) El Laboratorio central del proyecto NG-14 está en una zona de máximo aislamiento. A veinte niveles bajo el suelo. Es decir, a unos 300 metros bajo el suelo.

(Momoko) ¿Queeeee? Madre mía, creo que empiezo a tener claustrofobia. -llegan al nivel -20, y se bajan del ascensor, andando por un pasadizo gris y oscuro de hormigón, iluminado por unos pocos fluorescentes en el techo- Otra pregunta, Doctor.

(Ilyuchin) Creía que hasta que no les mostrase el prototipo no me harían preguntas.

(Momoko) -se pone seria- No es por el proyecto NG-14. Antes de venir hasta aquí, en el hotel, me ha llamado mi jefe desde Tokio. Me ha dicho algo muy preocupante. Ingenieros jefes de Industrias de los Labors alrededor del mundo están siendo asesinados. E incluso el de Industrias Pesadas Shinohara, se ha suicidado en medio de una reunión. ¿Tiene algo que decir al respecto de eso?

(Ilyushin) -se queda quieto, sin contestar a Momoko, de espaldas a las dos periodistas- … Señora... no puedo decirle nada al respecto. Pero confío en el Doctor Jefe Vasili. Él sirve a la ciencia y a su país. Nunca se metería en historias extrañas. Estoy convencido de ello.

(Antonova) -se gira al haber creído ver algo- ¿?

(Momoko) ¿Que ocurre, Antonova?

(Antonova) Me ha parecido ver una sombra detrás nuestro, cerca del ascensor.

(Ilyushin) A veces a mi también me pasa. Pero éste es uno de los niveles inferiores, y a estas horas no hay nadie más que el Doctor Jefe. Sigamos.

Momoko, Antonova e Ilysuhin, llegan a una puerta blindada con un control de seguridad electrónico. Ilyushin mete una tarjeta en una ranura, introduce un código numérico, y la puerta se abre automáticamente. Pasan por una cámara intermedia iluminada con luz ultravioleta, y allí, Ilyushin abre la segunda puerta con un control electrónico de huellas dactilares. La puerta se abre... y se dan cuenta que la sala está a oscuras.

(Antonova) ¿? ¿Que es esto? ¿Al Doctor Jefe le gusta trabajar a oscuras?

(Ilyushin) No. ¡Doctor Basili! ¿Está usted aquí!? ¡Respóndame!

(Momoko) Pondré la visión nocturna de la cámara, a ver si encuentro el interruptor de la luz.

(Ilyushin) Está en la pared de detrás, unos 3 metros al lado de la puerta.

(Momoko) ¡Ya lo tengo! ¡Enciendo la luz!

Se hace la luz en la sala, e inmediatamente... los tres se quedan horrorizados. Momoko echa un grito de terror, y los dos rusos se quedan de piedra. El Doctor Vasili estaba muerto. Se había suicidado, ahorcándose en uno de los brazos del prototipo de Labor militar de cuarta generación, los cuales estaban abiertos, teniendo el Labor el cuerpo cómo si estuviera crucificado. Una vez más, un jefe de investigación y desarrollo de un fabricante de Labors había muerto. Esta vez, suicidándose. O tal vez... era lo que se quería por parte de alguien que se creyera.

En ese mismo instante. Tel Aviv, Israel. En la sede del Ministerio de Asuntos Exteriores, se va a producir una reunión de máxima importancia. Están presente en ella el Primer Ministro, los ministros de Asuntos Exteriores, Defensa e Interior. También el Director General del único fabricante israelí de Labors: IRIS, empresa pública propiedad del estado dirigida por un militar retirado experto en Labors. Y también, dos hombres del Mosad, el servicio secreto israelí. Su mando supremo, el General Haleb Gorski... y un viejo conocido de Goto. El comandante Hotieb Kosinski, encargado de la séptima división exterior del Mosad.

(Primer Ministro) Señores. Gracias por haber venido hasta aquí. Antes que nada que quede muy claro que esta es una reunión de máximo secreto, y que nada de lo que se comente ni se hable entre estas cuatro paredes debe hacerse público bajo ninguna circunstancia. El secreto de sumario de esta reunión se mantendrá en secreto oficial durante los próximos 20 años. Bien... es su turno. General Gorksi.

(Gorksi) Señor Primer Ministro. En las últimas 24 horas, han tenido lugar asuntos relacionados entre sí y digamos... muy delicados. Para ser más exactos, es algo... cómo lo de hace tres años.

(Ministro Interior) ¿Puede ser más preciso y no ir con tantos titubeos? Aun no sabemos por qué hemos sido convocados aquí con la máxima urgencia.

(Ministro Exteriores) ¿Es algo relacionado con la crisis permanente con Iran?

(Ministro Defensa) No. No puede tratarse de eso. Ese asunto lo llevamos nosotros, y por ahora no...

(Gorksi) Labors. Ese es el asunto.

(Kosinski) Me lo temía. Ahora lo entiendo todo.

(Gorksi) Usted está aquí para obedecer mis órdenes, comandante. Así que de momento, limítese a escuchar.

(Kosinski) Sí, señor.

(Gorksi) En las últimas horas, varios responsables de los departamentos, secciones o oficinas, cómo quieran llamarlo, de investigación, desarrollo e innovación, lo que es vox populi "i+d+i", han sido muertos en varios países del mundo. -los ministros se ponen a hablar entre ellos en voz baja; Kosinski se queda escuchando muy seriamente-

(Primer Ministro) ¿Las tres eses han regresado?

(Gorksi) No, señor. No tiene absolutamente nada que ver. Las tres eses fueron totalmente eliminadas. Lo cierto es que... tal vez estemos persiguiendo sombras inexistentes e inconexas entre ellas.

(Primer Ministro) Que quiere decir.

(Gorksi) Señor Primer Ministro... ayer por la tarde, hora japonesa, el Ingeniero informático, robótico y aeroespacial Yoshitaku Aida, tal vez uno de los mejores cerebros pensantes que "había" en Japón... durante una reunión del consejo ejecutivo de la empresa para la que trabaja, y para la cual estaba dirigiendo el desarrollo del que será próximamente el primer Labor de cuarta generación del mundo...

(Primer Ministro) Que hizo.

(Gorski) Se suicidó. -todos se quedan pasmados- Se levantó; se sacó una Zastava de 9 milímetros... y se voló la cabeza. No antes sin soltar un discurso que... por ahora es la clave del misterio. Según la transcripción de la cámara de seguridad del despacho donde sucedió todo, y del testimonio de todos los allí presentes, que nos ha proporcionado la NNSA... el sujeto dijo lo siguiente. -se pone gafas para leer y se pone a leer una hoja de papel- Tú eres tú. Yo soy tú. Quienes creemos no existimos. Quienes viven no creen. Quienes rompen el silencio no hablan. Yo soy tú. Tú serás quien de voz a los que no la tienen. Tú serás quien... Dios mio... quien lleve su hijo predilecto a la causa. El hijo que oye, siente y ve... lo que los demás no oyen, sienten ni ven. Él será... el principio del fin. … -se quita las gafas, y se queda mirando al Primer ministro- Luego... echó un fuerte grito... y se disparó el arma a la cabeza. Según la autopsia de los médicos forenses no han encontrado restos de drogas, alcohol o otras sustancias estupefacientes en su sangre... ni tampoco sufría de ninguna patología psiquiátrica o mental. Era una persona completamente normal, con una vida normal... si bien cabe decir, con un trabajo muy importante, ya que no estamos hablando en absoluto de una persona normal.

(Ministro Defensa) El hecho de que trabajase en tan importante proyecto para Industrias Pesadas Shinohara, el mayor fabricante de Labors del mundo... no deja de ser demasiada casualidad. ¿No creen, señores?

(Gorski) Eso si sólo hubiese pasado en Industrias Pesadas Shinohara. Pero el caso... es que tenemos más víctimas de la misma clase.

(Primer Ministro) ¿Lo que ha pasado en Brasil o en Suecia, por ejemplo?

(Gorski) Esos dos ejemplos... son lo que ha conocido la opinión pública. En primer lugar, el jefe de investigación y desarrollo de Omodoro, el fabricante de Labors de Brasil, ha sido asesinado por uno de sus empleados. El mundo conoce dicho asesinato, porque las cámaras de la televisión estaban cerca cuando el joven asesino estaba rodeado por agentes de policía que intentaban convencer-le para que soltase el arma. Pero al final dicho muchacho se encañonó el arma en la sien y se suicidó, sin poder saber quien le empujó a hacer eso. Hemos hecho contactos no oficiales con el gobierno de Brasil para que movilicen a sus servicios secretos en la investigación... pero de momento se niegan a ello.

(Ministro Exteriores) ¿Y en Suecia?

(Gorski) Es un caso muy semejante, por no decir idéntico. Un joven empleado, ha asesinado al jefe de I+d+I del único fabricante de Labors de Suecia: Scania. La diferencia es que esta vez el asesinato se produjo en un local público, fuera de sus horas de trabajo. Aquí, una vez mas, cómo en el caso anterior... el joven pronunció el mismo discurso que Aida antes de suicidarse.

(Primer Ministro) Pero... oiga una cosa, General. Intenta insinuar... que algo o alguien... está matando... o obligando a matar a los científicos de mayor rango de las diferentes industrias de los Labors?

(Gorksi) Corto y sencillo... sí, señor. Es la mayor sospecha que tenemos por el momento. En los casos de Brasil y Suecia, poco podemos hacer para esclarecer la verdad. Las pruebas son muy pocas. Pero para suerte o para mal... ha habido más. Son los que de momento, la opinión pública aun no conoce... porque esta vez sí, los respectivos estados donde han tenido lugar los crímenes, han actuado.

(Ministro Interior) ¿Hay posibilidades que actúen en Israel?

(Gorksi) Luego hablaremos de este asunto. Antes quiero que conozcan los otros casos. Cada uno de ustedes, dentro de las carpetas cerradas, tienen unos expedientes clasificados. Ábranlos, por favor. -todos abren los expedientes y los hojean- En Nueva York, Estados Unidos, el jefe de Investigación y desarrollo en Labors de General Electric, el segundo fabricante de Labors de Estados Unidos, ha sido muerto por su secretaria. Después de cometer el asesinato con tres disparos de un revólver del calibre 357, la mujer huyó, siendo vista por uno de los encargados del hotel...

(Ministro Exteriores) ¿Que estaban haciendo en ese hotel? ¿Una reunión de trabajo, o es lo que me imagino que es?

(Gorksi) Según la autopsia... el hombre mantuvo relaciones sexuales con su asesina justo antes de morir. El hecho de que en la escena del crimen haya numerosos restos de semen de la víctima, lo confirma. -los tres ministros se ruborizan y ponen cara de asco-

(Ministro Interior) Esos detalles no son de nuestro interés, General. Vaya al grano si le es posible.

(Gorksi) Sí, Primer Ministro. En cuando salió del hotel, la mujer fue perseguida por una pareja de agentes de la Policía que pasaban casualmente por allí. La mujer echó a correr. Se topó con unas obras cercanas... y ella sola robó y activó un Labor de obras públicas, un _Schaft H5 Navajo_ de fabricación estadounidense, que en ese mismo momento no estaba bajo uso por parte de los obreros, y huyó con él, causando graves alteraciones en el tráfico. Inmediatamente, la octava sección de Patlabors del Departamento de Policía de Nueva York, fue movilizada. Pero... al mismo tiempo, desde el Departamento de Estado, en Washington, el secretario de Estado recibió la información de los mismos hechos que aquí estamos discutiendo por parte la NSA y la CIA.

(Ministro Interior) ¿Por qué de dos agencias y no sólo de una?

(Ministro Defensa) Tal vez por dos hechos completamente diferentes.

(Gorski) Exacto, señor ministro. Pero déjeme que siga. El señor secretario, al mismo tiempo que se entera que el hombre al que debían proteger, ya estaba muerto, ordena al FBI que detengan a la mujer que lo ha asesinado. Ahora está custodiada por el FBI en la central del Departamento de Policía de Nueva York, con quien están colaborando para saber los detalles del crimen.

(Ministro exteriores) Eso significa... que en este caso, tenemos a la que ha cometido el crimen viva, y que podremos interrogarla.

(Gorski) De momento... aun no es posible. Digamos que hay un pequeño contencioso. Una reclamación de competencias entre el Departamento de Policía de Nueva York y el FBI. Los primeros, en especial desde la sección de Patlabors, que es quien ha capturado la mujer, exigen colaborar con el FBI en la investigación. Los segundos, no quieren interferencias locales, y consideran que la investigación debe ser únicamente federal.

(Ministro Defensa) Ja. La maldita burocracia.

(Gorski) Ahora, señores, pasen de hoja. Atravesamos el océano atlántico y nos vamos a Inglaterra. Allí, ha habido una muerte más. Si bien, en apariencia, de una forma completamente diferente a las demás muertes. Esta vez, no ha habido un asesino con cara y ojos, ni ningún discurso enigmático. Esta vez... ha habido una bomba lapa bajo un coche oficial. -se hace el chismorreo entre los ministros-

(Primer Ministro) ¿Que es lo que ha pasado en Gran Bretaña? ¿Y quien lleva el grueso de la investigación allí?

(Ministro Defensa) Éste es un tema que nos gustaría esclarecer, General. Nosotros, el ministerio de defensa, llevamos dos meses estudiando la adquisición de Labors de combate británicos _Winston MM-45 Waterloo_, para la unidad de operaciones con vehículos especiales.

(Gorski) Lo entiendo, señor ministro. Aquí, el servicio secreto interior británico, el IM5, quiso anticiparse a la jugada... y mandó retener bajo su custodia explícita, en un lugar secreto, a los jefes de investigación y desarrollo de los fabricantes de Labors británicos Winston y British Aerospace.

(Ministro Interior) ¿Y que pasa con Maquinarias Agrícolas Richardson? Oh... espere. Tal vez...

(Gorski) Hasta ahora, todos los fabricantes atacados, desarrollan y producen Labors policiales o militares. Y no es el caso de Richardson. Por lo tanto, el gobierno británico ha desestimado su protección al considerar que el fabricante de Labors agrícolas con sede en Glasgow, no se encuentra bajo amenaza.

(Ministro Exteriores) Entonces... ¿a quien se han cargado en Inglaterra?

(Gorski) Al jefe de i+d+i de Winston. En una de las terminales del aeropuerto de Heathrow, justo cuando el hombre regresaba de una reunión con el comité técnico del fabricante de Labors canadiense Standard & Hill, para el futuro desarrollo de un Labor conjunto... él, acompañado de los dos agentes del IM5 que debían velar por su seguridad, y observado desde lejos por otro coche de escolta... vieron cómo el Ford Mondeo al que se subieron, voló por los aires. En la prensa británica e internacional, de momento, se ha dicho que ha sido un atentado frustrado, y cuyo origen, es desconocido. El gobierno británico todavía está estudiando cuando y cómo revelar la verdad a la opinión pública. Paralelamente a esto, el jefe de I+d+I en Labors de British Aerospace, fue recogido por otros agentes del IM5... y en este caso, sí; lo tienen escondido sano y salvo en un lugar secreto.

(Ministro Defensa) No es para menos. Es British Aerospace quien desarrolla conjuntamente con Scania el primer Labor europeo de cuarta generación... y quien desarrolla solitariamente en un proyecto altamente secreto, Labors de combate específicamente submarinos.

(Gorski) Y finalmente... el último asunto. Y tal vez... el más complicado. Hace pocas horas que lo hemos conocido. Y ha sido gracias a una serie de irregularidades que han permitido que el asunto sea conocido por nosotros... pero también que han propiciado que el suceso tuviese lugar.

(Primer Ministro) Que suceso, General. Y a donde.

(Gorski) En Rusia. En la base militar de Izjukistev.

(Ministro Defensa) Ese sitio lo he oído antes. Una antigua base soviética de ICBM's, que fue remodelada profundamente hace cosa de diez años, y transformada en una base de Labors de combate para el ejército de tierra ruso. Pero es también... el centro de prueba y experimentación para los prototipos de Kasarov.

(Gorski) En esta ocasión... tenemos un caso semejante al de Aida en Japón... pero sin testigos que nos digan lo que pasó. El ayudante del jefe de investigación y desarrollo del programa secreto conjunto entre Kasarov y las Fuerzas Armadas rusas "NG-14"...

(Ministro Defensa) El futuro Labor militar ruso de cuarta generación, señores.

(Gorski) Exacto. No se trata por tanto, de un proyecto cualquiera, si no de uno de los proyectos militares rusos más importantes en la actualidad, y al cual el ministerio de defensa ruso no ha escatimado esfuerzos económicos, invirtiendo miles de millones de rublos en dicho proyecto. Pero ese no es el tema que quiere mostrarles aquí. Lo verdaderamente importante... es que el máximo responsable del desarrollo del programa NG-14, al igual que el señor Aida... se ha suicidado. O al menos, eso parece.

(Primer Ministro) ¿Quiere decir que en realidad puede haber sido un asesinato?

(Gorski) Lo cierto es que no tenemos muchos detalles al respecto. En esta investigación el ministerio de defensa ruso es absolutamente hermético y filtra muy poca información al exterior. Si que sabemos que hay tres testigos del suceso. El ayudante del jefe de desarrollo, y dos periodistas, una rusa y otra japonesa. -Kosinski se queda extrañado-

(Primer Ministro) Me gustaría en este momento de la reunión, tener con nosotros la presencia del Director Ejecutivo de IRIS con nosotros.

(Gorski) Lo siento, primer ministro. Pero he sido yo en persona... quien ya le ha dado las recomendaciones de seguridad pertinentes. Y al igual que ha ordenado Broomwich en el IM5, tenemos a los responsables de I+d+i de IRIS, a todos sin excepción, bajo nuestra custodia. Sea quien sea quien esté detrás de estos asesinatos en cadena... en Israel no le será posible cometer sus crímenes.

(Primer Ministro) Reconozco que ha conseguido sorprenderme, General. Ha hecho antes de que yo diga una palabra exactamente lo que iba a ordenar-le. Que sería de este país sin su trabajo, General.

(Gorski) Podría limitarme a agradecerle sus alabanzas, Primer Ministro. Pero en realidad... prefiero actuar, y rápido, para encontrar a los responsables de estos asesinatos. Es un asunto que puede afectar a nuestro país y nuestros programas de defensa. Por eso... estoy pensando rápidamente que hacer... donde hacer... y con quien hacer. Por eso... comandante Kosinski.

(Kosinski) Sí, General.

(Gorski) No sé si ya está o no al corriente. Pero su viejo amigo de Japón, el señor Kiichi Goto, jefe de la sección 5 de la NNSA, quien mi antecesor en el cargo, siempre dijo en boca suya que toda alabanza hacia él es poca, ya se está movilizando ámpliamente, antes incluso que el gobierno japonés le haya ordenado nada. Recordando lo bien que funcionó cuando usted, él, y el señor Broomwich, jefe del IM5, juntaron sus fuerzas contra las Tres Eses en 2008, he llegado a una conclusión.

(Kosinski) -hace sonrisa triste- No hace falta que siga, General. Ya sé que quiere que haga.

(Gorski) Exacto, comandante. Todo empezó en Japón... y a Japón se movilizará usted inmediatamente. Se reunirá con el señor Goto, quien ya ha movilizado a todos sus agentes a los diferentes lugares donde han tenido lugar todos y cada uno de los asesinatos. Cogerá un jet de nuestra fuerza aérea que le llevará hasta el aeropuerto internacional de Tokio. Una vez allí... solucionen el problema, a su manera.

(Kosinski) Esta vez puede ser mucho más difícil, señor. ¿Cree que...

(Gorski) No me importa cómo lo hagan, comandante. Únicamente quiero un trabajo bien hecho. Corten la situación, encuentren a los responsables... y terminen con esto de una vez.

(Kosinski) Si es así, General. -se levanta de la silla, y hace el saludo militar al primer ministro, con sonrisa confiada- Señor Primer Ministro. El comandante Hotieb Kosinski de la séptima sección exterior del Mossad, se moviliza hacia Japón.

(Primer Ministro) Bien, comandante. Haga un buen trabajo. Regresen la situación a la estabilidad. Eso es todo. Puede marcharse, y los demás también. La reunión termina aquí.

Kosinski, al igual que hizo tres años antes con el caso de las tres eses, iba a ir a Japón para, junto a Goto y otros, encontrar la solución a una cadena de misteriosos crímenes. Unos crímenes dirigidos específicamente contra los Labors.

Cuando esta reunión termina en Israel, está anocheciendo. En Japón es la mañana del día siguiente. Noa se despierta en su cama. Se da cuenta que Asuma no está. Se pone a buscar por la casa. Entra en la habitación de sus hijos, Daisuke y Chiharu, donde duermen con su perro y que ya tienen más de 6 años. Hasta que llega al despacho personal de Asuma, donde está él, con la puerta abierta. Asuma está levantado ante la ventana. No se ha cambiado de ropa desde que llegó a casa. Sigue yendo con los mismos pantalones, camisa y corbatas que cuando llego, y tiene bolsas en los ojos. No ha podido pegar ojo en toda la noche. Noa, preocupada, se pone a su lado.

(Noa) Asuma. -le coge de la mano- ¿Es que no has podido dormir?

(Asuma) No. No tengo sueño. Cómo voy a dormir después de ver eso.

(Noa) ¿Quieres desayunar? Anoche tampoco comiste nada. Debes tener hambre.

(Asuma) -con los ojos llorosos y la cara desencajada- Tampoco tengo hambre. El suicidio... Siempre he odiado el suicidio. Mi hermano mayor también se suicidó. Ahora, el que era la mayor joven promesa de Industrias Pesadas Shinohara... se suicidó delante mio. ¿Por qué lo hizo? No lo sé.

(Noa) Asuma... por favor, quiero que descanses un poco. Te lo suplico.

(Asuma) -se enfada- ¡No puedo descansar! -echa un suspiro y se echa las manos a la cara- Lo siento, lo siento. Tú no estuviste allí. Yo... nunca podré olvidar lo que vi allí. ¿Cómo pudo Aida decir todo eso... y luego volarse la cabeza con una pistola? ¿Por qué?

(Noa) -se abraza a Asuma- Tranquilo. Sssshhhh. Estoy aquí, contigo.

(Asuma) Gracias, Noa. No sé que haría sin ti.

(Noa) ¿Me prometes que dormirás un poco? Por favor.

(Asuma) -se queda mirando a Noa, cariñosamente, acariciándole el cabello pelirrojo de Noa- Sí. Te lo prometo. Me tomaré una pastilla para dormir y descansaré un poco.

(Noa) Así me gusta. Tienes que ser fuerte.

(Asuma) ¿Quieres que te lleve al trabajo?

(Noa) No. Quiero que descanses. Voy a levantar a los niños. Les daré el desayuno y les llevaré al colegio. ¿De acuerdo?

(Asuma) Claro.

(Noa) Sé... sé cómo te sientes ahora mismo. Cuando... cuando presencias la muerte tan de cerca... yo también sé lo que se siente. Porque lo he sentido contigo, a tu lado, más de una vez. Pero soy tu esposa... y estaré a tu lado siempre.

(Asuma) Noa... te quiero.

(Noa) Yo también. Anda, acuéstate un poco. Tienes que recuperarte.

(Asuma) Sí. Enseguida.

La mañana fue avanzando. En el apartamento del difunto Aida, Matsui y Shinshi, llegan para ver que encuentran. El apartamento ya estaba completamente precintado por orden judicial, y ya había sufrido un primer registro policial. En el interior del apartamento, Shinshi y Matsui, con guantes de látex puestos en sus manos, buscan a ver que encuentran.

(Shinshi) ¿No lo encuentra ya de principio un poco extraño, jefe?

(Matsui) -rastreando una de las estanterías de libros- Sé a que te refieres. Que hacía un alto cargo de Industrias Pesadas Shinohara, viviendo en un simple apartamento pequeño y desordenado de hombre soltero, ganando el sueldo que ganaba. Es ciertamente extraño, sí. Tal vez porque este tipo sea un nerd o un Otaku sin remedio. Fíjate en esto.

(Shinshi) Esta estantería está llena de mangas, señor. Y además, todos clásicos del género mecha. ¿De ahí su afición a los Labors?

(Matsui) No creo. Esto sólo refleja nostalgia de tiempos pasados en su vida. Al menos, esa es mi opinión.

(Shinshi) No hay nada en ninguna parte que nos pueda decir nada sobre la vida privada de Aida.

(Matsui) ¿Has mirado ya las cajas de los armarios?

(Shinshi) Sí, claro que las he mirado. Son tres. Una esta llena de... esto... hentai. La otra de más hentai. Y la otra... ahora no recuerdo que hay en la otra.

(Matsui) ¿Ya la has mirado?

(Shinshi) Pues ahora que lo dice... la verdad es que no.

(Matsui) Es lo último que queda por ver. Anda, échale un vistazo. Mientras, yo... me sentaré un rato. Hoy tengo un poco de lumbago. Definitivamente me estoy haciendo viejo.

(Shinshi) -saca las cajas de cartón de los armarios, hasta que llega a la que le interesa- Es esta caja. Vamos a ver que encontramos aquí dentro... ¿?

(Matsui) ¿Que pasa? ¿Que es eso?

(Shinshi) Hay fotos. Pero no son familiares, en realidad.

(Matsui) ¿De su época de estudiante?

(Shinshi) Tampoco.

(Matsui) ¿?

(Shinshi) Parecen de una reunión de empresa o algo parecido. Y salen muchos... extranjeros. Occidentales.

(Matsui) -se levanta- Déjame ver eso. Mmhhh... ¿quienes serán estos tipos?

(Shinshi) ¿Nos las quedamos cómo pruebas, jefe?

(Matsui) Mira a ver que mas hay en esta caja.

(Shinshi) -saca objetos sin relevancia... hasta que en fondo encuentran una libreta- Vaya. Mire esto. Esto parece... -lo abre, y se queda pasmado- ¿Eh? ¡Jefe!

(Matsui) Que es.

(Shinshi) Diría... diría que es el diario personal de Aida, jefe. -lo hojea- Pero que demonios...

(Matsui) ¿Que es lo que hay escrito?

(Shinshi) La verdad es que... no tengo ni idea.

(Matsui) Intenta leerlo.

(Shinshi) No puedo, señor. Desconozco por completo esta lengua.

(Matsui) Déjame ver. -coge el diario- ¿Que? ¿Que sentido tiene esto?

(Shinshi) ¿Usted lo sabe, jefe? ¿Sabe en que lengua está escrito?

(Matsui) Esto es latín.

(Shinshi) O _ o ¿Latín? ¿Aida sabía latín? ¿Por qué?

(Matsui) Illi qui veniebant pro eo. Illi qui veniebant pro vobis. Qui proficiscentur pro me. Cur mihi ut sint unum in finem? Perdunt quod sentio. Quae illarum est vera? Si nulla est? Quid si boss est automata qui scio? Facit Anglici militis fortasse? Deus scit.

(Shinshi) ¿Que quiere decir?

(Matsui) No lo sé. Cógelo, Shinshi. Estoy seguro que a Goto le será de mucha ayuda.

(Shinshi) Claro, jefe.

Shinshi y Matsui se quedan mirando seriamente lo que puede ser la primera prueba para esclarecer lo sucedido. ¿Acaso Yoshitaku Aida sabía en realidad que pasaba? Pero... ¿Por qué se suicidó? ¿Que le empujó a hacer lo que hizo? Y lo más importante: ¿Quien le obligó a ello? Las respuestas... serían descubiertas una a una.


	2. Sombras Chinas

**Capítulo 2. Sombras Chinas**

A penas han pasado unas pocas horas. Aeropuerto internacional JFK de Nueva York. Un Jumbo de la aerolínea japonesa ANA proveniente de Tokio aterriza en una de sus pistas. Desembarca sus pasajeros en la terminal 7. La amiga de Kanuka, Julie Hudson, vestida de civil, espera la llegada de Kanuka. Ésta por fin aparece, vestida también de civil, en pantalones tejanos, jersey de lana y chaqueta oscuras. Se abrazan y emprenden camino. Se van rápidamente al aparcamiento, donde se suben al coche familiar de Julie, un monovolumen _Honda Odyssey _blanco y nuevo. Emprenden camino hacia el hogar de los Hudson, ya que siendo ya de noche, no podrán hacer nada.

(Kanuka) -sentada en el asiento del acompañante, mirando nostálgica por la ventanilla- Agghhh... hace casi diez años que no pasaba por aquí. Es increíble cómo pasa el tiempo.

(Julie) Cierto. Diez años más, y seremos un par de cuarentonas menopáusicas con arrugas.

(Kanuka) ¬ ¬ No llames al mal tiempo, quieres. Para que lo sepas, para Isao todavía soy un "bombón".

(Julie) Y para mi Roberth, también.

(Kanuka) Es evidente que os queréis. Si lleváis ocho años casados y tenéis un monovolumen, significa que os va muy bien.

(Julie) Sí, ya lo sabes. Hubiese querido que vinieras a Nueva York para charlar conmigo... pero desgraciadamente es para hablar de un asunto muy espinoso. Hoy tendremos que acostarnos temprano para mañana madrugar. Tendremos mucho trabajo que hacer.

(Kanuka) Quiero que me describas la situación. Quiero saberlo todo. -con voz muy seria-

(Julie) Hoy y mañana, la detenida en cuestión, Delly Woortswood, permanecerá custodiada en la central del Departamento de Policía de Nueva York.

(Kanuka) Me has dicho... que en realidad es el FBI quien la tiene detenida, no vosotros.

(Julie) Sí, es así. Nosotros no podemos hacer mucho al respecto. Mañana es el último día que mantendrán a la detenida aquí.

(Kanuka) Es decir, que se la llevarán para Washington. Pero... ¿Por qué? ¿No es extraño que desde la administración federal tengan tanto interés en querer interrogar a Delly para ellos solos?

(Julie) ¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Acaso no han hecho lo mismo en Japón?

(Kanuka) Sí, pero la situación allí es distinta. Allí ha habido un suicidio, no un asesinato. Allí lo que se investiga es que llevó a Yoshitaku Aida a cometer suicidio en medio de una reunión del consejo ejecutivo de Industrias Pesadas Shinohara.

(Julie) ¿Cómo está Asuma? Seguro que habrá sido un trauma para él presenciar semejante escena.

(Kanuka) Está bien... aparentemente. Llamé a Noa anoche. Me dijo que Asuma, cómo siempre que le va algo mal, lo disimula lo mejor que puede... pero que disimular se le da muy mal, y no puede esconderlo. Está traumatizado por la situación.

(Julie) Entiendo.

(Kanuka) Ya me has explicado detalladamente quien era la víctima. ¿Puedes decirme algo sobre el verdugo?

(Julie) Sabía que me lo pedirías. Te he puesto una carpeta en la guantera. Cógela.

(Kanuka) -abre la guantera que tiene enfrente y saca la carpeta. La abre y saca un fajo de papeles- ¿Son estas fotocopias?

(Julie) Sí.

(Kanuka) Delly Woorstwood. Edad, 25 años. Originaria del pueblo de Gingerville, en Ohio. Estudió administración empresarial en la Universidad del mismo estado. Se graduó hace cuatro años y se trasladó a trabajar a Nueva York. Después de un año trabajando en diversos puestos, entró a trabajar en... caray. En General Electric. Cómo secretaria personal del director del departamento de Investigación, Desarrollo y pre-producción de la División de Labors y vehículos especiales de General Electric. Mmmmhh...

(Julie) ¿Que estás pensando?

(Kanuka) Según su historial básico, no hay ningún indicio que estuviera involucrada directamente con la empresa y con la tecnología que en ese departamento de desarrollaba. Era únicamente una simple secretaria.

(Julie) Bueno... sabemos ya de buena tinta que eran amantes. Incluso me atrevería a decir que más que amantes...

(Kanuka) ¬ ¬ Oye... no hace falta que lo digas en voz alta.

(Julie) Ya lo sé. A lo que quiero llegar es que...

(Kanuka) No sigas. No hace falta que lo digas. Lo cierto es que... hay algo que no termina de convencerme del todo.

(Julie) El que.

(Kanuka) Ella no era nadie especial. Pero mató a alguien con un cargo importante. Cargo que otras personas en la misma situación, han sido asesinadas o han cometido suicidio de forma paralela alrededor del mundo.

(Julie) Eso ya lo sabemos. ¿A donde quieres llegar?

(Kanuka) Viendo su fotografía y su cara... no me parece en absoluto la típica arpía que llega a los extremos de matar a un hombre por celos. ¿Ayer ya la interrogasteis?

(Julie) -frunciendo el ceño- No. Los del FBI. Pero no dijo una palabra. Se quedó completamente muda. Era cómo interrogar a un geranio.

(Kanuka) ¿Estás cabreada? -en tono burlón-

(Julie) ¡Yo no estoy cabreada! Pero es que... ¡ese era mi caso!

(Kanuka) No te preocupes, Julie. Ahora que yo estoy aquí, tú y yo trabajaremos con ellos de igual a igual.

(Julie) ¿De verdad? ¿No me dijiste que en América...

(Kanuka) El jefe Goto ya les ha dado el aviso. Así que estate tranquila. Llegaremos hasta el final.

(Julie) ¿Tanto te interesa este caso?

(Kanuka) No es este caso. Es quien están matando. No hay duda de que no puede ser de ninguna manera una simple casualidad. La verdad es que es muy... demasiado parecido a lo que pasó hace 2 años y medio con el caso de las Tres Eses. Alguien quiere desestabilizar la industria de los Labors... no. No debe tratarse de eso.

(Julie) ¿Ah no? ¿Y que es entonces?

(Kanuka) No lo sé. Pero estoy segura que todo esto lo dirige una sola persona.

(Julie) Viéndolo así, podría ser muy posible.

(Kanuka) Me pregunto que descubrirán mis compañeros.

(Julie) ¿Tus compañeros de la sección 5 de la NNSA?

(Kanuka) Yes. Este asesinato en Nueva York no ha sido el único. Yo estoy aquí para esclarecer éste. Pero mis demás compañeros deben esclarecer los demás.

(Julie) Ya pensaremos en esto mañana. Oh. Te he preparado una cama en el salón de casa. No podía permitir que durmieses en el sofá.

(Kanuka) No hace falta. Ya he dormido en el avión. Estoy en contacto permanente con el jefe Goto. En cualquier momento puede darme más datos. No puedo perder tiempo durmiendo.

(Julie) Ah, ya. … ¿Seguro que podrás lidiar con ello? Ya no somos las dos pilotos novatas de AV-98 Ingram de la quinta división Patlabor. Ahora somos...

(Kanuka) Las que desenmascararán al asesino de los Científicos en Labors.

(Julie) -sonríe- Desde luego... cómo has cambiado. Sigues siendo muy segura de ti misma y precisa... pero antes de casarte no eras tan optimista.

(Kanuka) Ya hablaremos de ello cuando podamos.

(Julie) De acuerdo, Kanuka. Llegaremos hasta el final.

Mientras en Nueva York ya era de noche... en Tokio eran ocho horas menos. Era mediodía, y era la hora de comer. En el comedor, buena parte de los mecánicos, los oficiales, tenientes y capitanes, comen. La tele está encendida, y dan las noticias. En un momento dado, cuando dan las noticias internacionales, (cómo ya han hecho miles de veces) pasan las imágenes de la Policía de Rio de Janeiro rodeando al joven Lugo empuñando sus pistolas, y cómo éste se suicida disparándose su revólver a la cabeza.

(Bado) Que fuerte. Ese tipo se voló la tapa de los sesos ante todo el mundo cómo si nada. Y ante las cámaras de televisión. ¿Por qué lo hizo?

(Sakura) ¿Tú que crees, tontaina? Acababa de asesinar a su jefe. Debió preferir morir a entregarse. Cómo los samurais.

(Watanabe) ¿Estás segura que lo hizo por eso?

(Sakura) ¿Que quieres decir, Wataru?

(Watanabe) ¿No os habéis fijado en la cara que pone el tipo antes de dispararse? Es una cara de sufrimiento. Cómo si en vez de matarse él mismo...

(Chikawa) Estuviese a punto de morir ante un pelotón de fusilamiento. ¿Ese es el ejemplo que querías decir?

(Watanabe) Más o menos.

(Yamada) Capitán. ¿Puede tratarse de algo semejante a lo que pasó hace tres años?

(Richardson) Ni puta idea. Tal vez sea cosa de...

(Sonoko) Las tres eses. Es cierto, querido. Podría ser que...

(Ota) Imposible. Las tres eses fueron disueltas y eliminadas. Y no tendrían ningún motivo para volverse a formar.

(Noa) ¿Y no podría tratarse de una escisión o de algún ex miembro que quiere volver a poner en marcha la organización?

(Richardson) Y una mierda. Os equivocáis todos. No veo el mismo modus operandi. Tengo el presentimiento que debe ser algún tarado mental que...

(Ota) ¿Que insinúas?

(Richardson) Aquí no hay Labors involucrados. Si no personas. Personas que se han cargado otras personas. Eso es lo que pasa, o mejor dicho, lo que ha pasado. Ahora lo que deben averiguar quienes tienen el trabajo de resolverlo... es quien está detrás de estos crímenes.

(Shige) Es decir, que nosotros al fin y al cabo, no pintaremos nada. Tal vez sea mejor así. ¿No os parece?

(Mimiko) Tienes toda la razón del mundo, pichoncito.

(Sonoko) No me gustaría volver a vivir una situación tan peligrosa cómo la de hace dos años en Londres.

(Sakura) Lo mismo digo. Nunca podré olvidar lo mal que lo pasé en ese combate.

(Richardson) Cariño... no debes temer por nada. Esta vez estoy seguro que no es a nosotros a quien quieren joder.

(Chikawa) Yo no estoy tan seguro de eso.

(Noa) Yo tampoco. No nos han atacado a nosotros directamente. Creo que es algo aun más complejo que lo de las tres eses.

(Ota) Es verdad. Entonces pudimos encontrar un chivo expiatorio. Una sola persona que dirigía todos los hilos. ¿Pero y ahora? ¿Eh?

(Noa) Es imposible saberlo. Pobre Asuma. -entristeciéndose-

(Ota) Pero siempre queda una luz para la esperanza... y esa luz tal vez la consiga mi mujer.

(Noa) ¿Eh? ¿Kanuka?

(Richardson) -sonríe- La sección 5. El viejo Goto ya está trabajando en encontrar el chivo expiatorio. Entonces, todos tranquilos.

(Yamada) ¿Seguro, capitán? ¿Está completamente convencido que la cosa terminará bien?

(Richardson) ¿? ¿Y por qué coño tendría que acabar mal?

(Chikawa) Lo dice porque ya ha habido unas cuantas muertes, capitán.

(Yamada) En realidad no lo digo por eso, teniente.

(Suzuka) ¿A donde quieres llegar, eh?

(Yamada) Podéis acusarme de pesimista si queréis. Pero tengo la corazonada... que esto no tendrá un final feliz para todos.

(Bado) ¿Que quieres decir?

(Yamada) -suspira- Es igual. Dejadlo. Ojalá me equivoque.

(Ota) Yo sólo deseo que Kanuka encuentre la verdad. Que encuentre al culpable y lo entregue a la justicia para que le hagan pagar.

(Noa) No cambiarás nunca, Ota. Eres de convicciones inamovibles.

(Ota) ¡Va! Dejá de hablarme cómo una moñaza.

(Watanabe) La pregunta del millón es... ¿Se podrá encontrar al culpable?

(Ota) ¡Pues claro que sí! -exclama furioso-

(Noa) -suspira preocupada- Que les detendrán, estoy convencida. Lo malo es que el mal ya está hecho. Sólo de pensar en que Aida en vez de dispararse hubiese disparado a Asuma... -entristeciéndose-

(Richardson) ¡Eh eh! ¡No te pongas pseudodepresiva! ¡Anima esa cara, coño!

(Todos) ¡Esa lengua, Richardson!

(Richardson) ¬ ¬ Tocapelotas.

Pasan unas pocas horas, hasta que empieza a anochecer. Goto llega a su casa, visiblemente cansado, pero también serio. Su sección de inteligencia al completo estaba trabajando en esclarecer el caso.

(Goto) -entra en casa- ¡Ya estoy en casa! ¿Shinobu?

(Shinobu) Buenas noches, Kiichi. -recibe a su marido con un beso- Que tal.

(Goto) ¿Quieres que te lo explique o tal vez...

(Shinobu) Sí, ya sé lo que está pasando. He tenido una reunión son el superintendente esta mañana. Nos han comunicado que el asunto está llevado por última instancia por el Ministerio de Asuntos Exteriores en coordinación con otros países. ¿Tan grave es la situación, Kiichi?

(Goto) Podríamos decir que es bastante seria. Si únicamente hubiese sido un suicidio en Industrias Pesadas Shinohara, tal vez. Pero hay numerosos casos en que han muerto varias personas que tienen el mismo cargo.

(Shinobu) Los máximos responsables en investigación y desarrollo de industrias de Labors. Sí, ya tengo conocimiento sobre esos detalles.

(Goto) Así que ya lo sabes. Bueno, da igual. Sabes que a ti siempre te puedo confiar un secreto. Aunque sea oficial. -lanzando una sonrisa burlona a Shinobu-

(Shinobu) Será mejor que no entres a la habitación de Gomioka.

(Goto) Ya. Me imagino que debe de estar enfadado conmigo.

(Shinobu) Le prometiste que ayer irías con él a jugar a béisbol. Y estuviste ausente todo el día. He intentado persuadir-le, pero ni caso.

(Goto) ¿Ah si? Vaya, en eso me recuerda a alguien que yo sé.

(Shinobu) Quieres decir a mi, no?

(Goto) Juro por lo más sagrado que jugaré con Gomioka hasta la extenuación cuando todo esto termine. Pero antes debemos solucionarlo.

(Shinobu) Sí, Kiichi. Y bien. ¿Tenéis ya algo?

(Goto) No. La verdad... es que no. Matsui y Shinshi han encontrado en el piso de Aida lo que puede ser una pista. Han encontrado un diario personal completamente escrito en latín y por lo visto... también escrito en clave. No es nada fácil descifrar lo que dice. Un equipo de encriptología de Seguridad Publica se está ocupando de descifrar el texto. Dicen que tardaran al menos entr días.

(Shinobu) ¿Y que hay de los demás casos?

(Goto) Vaya. Entonces... ya debes saber que he enviado a varios de mis agentes a los lugares de los crímenes.

(Shinobu) Pues... no. Sólo he lanzado la pregunta al aire, Kiichi.

(Goto) He enviado a Kanuka a Nueva York. El que asesinó al jefe de Investigación y desarrollo en Labors de General Electric, John Lesinger, una mujer, fue detenida por los Patlabors de Nueva York. Ahora la tienen bajo custodia los del FBI. He querido que Kanuka también esté presente en los interrogatorios.

(Shinobu) ¿Y has hecho lo mismo en los demás casos?

(Goto) Sí. Éste es al mismo tiempo un caso semejante y que no tiene nada que ver con el de las Tres Eses. De hecho, ni siquiera hay Labors involucrados de por medio. Así que...

(Shinobu) ¿Seguro? Quienes han asesinado están muy relacionados con los Labors.

(Goto) Es verdad. Pero, aun así...

De repente... suena el timbre de la casa.

(Goto) ¿? ¿Esperamos visita?

(Shinobu) Yo no, seguro. Creo que te buscan a ti.

(Goto) ¿Puedes ver quien es?

(Shinobu) Pero... está bien. -sale a puerta a ver quien es. Abre... y se queda muy sorprendida. Es Kosinski, el viejo amigo de Goto en el Mosad- ¿Que? Usted... usted es...

(Kosinski) Laila Tov, señora Goto. ¿Puedo pasar?

(Shinobu) ¿Eh? Oh, sí. Claro que sí. Adelante, por favor. -ella y Kosinski entran al salón, y Goto sonríe al ver quien es-

(Goto) Me imaginaba que podrías ser tú, Kosinski. Eres un amigo poco recomendable. Cada vez que vienes a verme, me complicas la vida de mala manera.

(Kosinski) Siento ser tan mala compañía, amigo mio. Pero no he tenido más remedio.

(Goto) ¿Te han obligado?

(Kosinski) ja ja ja. Podríamos decir que sí. Ayer mismo hubo una reunión extraordinaria del gobierno de mi país. Mi jefe me llamó para que asistiera. Me dijo que tenía una misión importante para mi. Allí conocí a alguien que aun no había conocido en persona: el Primer Ministro de Israel. Yo pensé que se trataría de algún asunto turbio. Probablemente para que mi equipo fuese en una misión de alto riesgo a Iran. Pero resultó que no.

(Goto) Viendo el panorama, decidieron actuar rápido, para evitar que se cargaran a los científicos de IRIS. ¿Me equivoco?

(Kosinski) Justo en el clavo. No los han escondido en un lugar secreto, cómo han hecho los británicos, por ejemplo. En Israel, se les ha cambiado el aspecto, les han dado una nueva identidad, y los han confundido entre la población normal. Lo que en espionaje llamamos vulgarmente un "meter un fideo en la sopa".

(Goto) Entiendo. Es una buena idea. ¿Pero que pasa si metéis un fideo en una sopa de letras? ¿Mh?

(Kosinski) ¿Que? ¿A que te refieres?

(Goto) ¿Y si quienes quieran matarle... están metidos dentro de vuestra misma organización?

(Kosinski) Diciendo eso no parece que conozcas el funcionamiento de nuestra organización. Bueno, no importa. De todas formas, no parece, de momento, que tengamos que actuar. Parece que en las últimas 24 horas, la situación está totalmente tranquila. Ya no ha habido más crímenes.

(Shinobu) Lo decís porque en el fondo han sido crímenes sencillos. Un sólo hombre, con una pistola, quien ha asesinado a esas personas. Pero hay un factor fundamental que debéis tener en cuenta.

(Goto) Lo sé, Shinobu. Quien han matado y quien los ha matado. Eso es tan o más extraño que el crimen en si.

(Kosinski) Estoy de acuerdo. Más todavía... cuando uno de los muertos era alguien especialmente importante.

(Shinobu) ¿Quien?

(Kosinski) …

(Goto) Shinobu... me temo que esto es información altamente confidencial.

(Shinobu) ¿Y?

(Goto) Kosinski, no pasa nada. Puedes decirlo tranquilamente.

(Kosinski) Está bien. De acuerdo. Uno de los muertos... es Basili Zuchin. ¿Os suena de algo?

(Shinobu) No. Absolutamente de nada.

(Goto) He oído hablar de él. Sé que tiene mucha relación con el mundo de los Labors en Rusia. Pero no conozco que hace ahora exactamente.

(Kosinski) Tal vez lo sepas si te lo digo en otras palabras. ¿Has oído hablar del proyecto "NG-14"?

(Goto) -se sorprende- ¿Eh? Pero... vaya. El futuro Labor militar ruso de cuarta generación.

(Kosinski) Exacto. Lo están desarrollando conjuntamente en el más estricto secreto entre las fuerzas armadas rusas y la empresa Kasarov, el principal fabricante ruso de Labors policiales y militares. El proyecto aun sigue en pañales. Pasarán 2 o incluso 3 años antes no esté concluido. Pero ahora tal vez se retrase todavía más, debido a que...

(Goto) Este tal Basili, era el máximo responsable de su desarrollo... y también se lo han cargado.

(Kosinski) Entonces ya lo sabías.

(Goto) No sabía exactamente los detalles del caso. Nos hemos enterado por un chivatazo del ministerio ruso de asuntos exteriores. En el lugar de los hechos, había una ciudadana japonesa cuando descubrieron el cuerpo de Basili. La periodista Momoko Sakurayama. Me pareció ciertamente provechoso... así que decidí enviar a Kurosaki a Rusia a llevarse a Momoko de regreso a Japón y a saber si el asunto de Kasarov es un simple suicidio sin relación con las demás muertes... o si efectivamente, quien quiera que sea, está detrás.

(Kosinski) Si nos encontráramos ante el primer caso, podríamos respirar un poco más tranquilos. Pero si nos encontramos ante el segundo...

(Shinobu) Quedaría demostrado que sea quien sea, sabe muy bien lo que se hace, y que conoce muy bien a quien debe matar.

(Goto) Así es.

(Kosinski) No podría esperar menos de la esposa de Goto. Guapa, inteligente y buena persona. El triangulo perfecto.

(Shinobu) -sonríe entre dientes- Es el piropo más sofisticado que me han lanzado nunca. Os dejo solos. Es tarde y mañana tengo que madrugar mucho. Buenas noches. -se marcha a su habitación-

(Goto) Buenas noches, Shinobu. Y bien. No veo que hayas venido forzado o sin ganas. Te veo ciertamente optimista.

(Kosinski) Porque estoy convencido que trabajando juntos, podremos llegar hasta el final. ¿Tú no lo crees?

(Goto) No lances las campanas al vuelo antes de tiempo. Para empezar, aun no tenemos ni el más mínimo indicio de quien puede estar detrás. Pero dentro de nada... tal vez lo sepamos.

(Kosinski) Creo que ya sé que quieres decir. Estás a la espera de tus agentes en Nueva York y Rusia... para que te digan algo.

(Goto) Sí. Lo malo es que Kanuka me ha llamado hace cosa de una hora... y no es muy optimista que digamos. Ayer el FBI ya intentó interrogar a la asesina de John Lesinger. Una tal Delly Woorstwood. Pero ésta se mantuvo absolutamente callada durante el interrogatorio. No dijo ni una sola palabra.

(Kosinski) Ya. Se hizo la sordomuda. Pues que tenga cuidado, porque si la mandan a Washington... entonces sí que la harían cantar.

(Goto) ¿? ¿Que estás insinuando?

(Kosinski) ¿Yo? Nada, nada.

(Goto) Cuando te haces el sueco no me engañas, Kosinski. Y más recordando cuando tú y los tuyos me pasasteis la mano por la cara cuando asesinasteis a ese terrorista... ¿Cómo se llamaba? Esto es cosa de la edad.

(Kosinski) ¿Quieres decir Hantaro Hazuma, el líder de los "once separatistas"? Pues sí. Me lo cargué yo. Ahora que te tengo delante... te pido humildemente disculpas. No tenía otro remedio. Fueron órdenes directas y contundentes del ministro de Defensa.

(Goto) Pero fuiste tú quien redactó la orden para el ministro de defensa de tu gobierno.

(Kosinski) º _ º ¿Que? Ja ja ja ja. ¡Cielos santo! ¿Cómo lo sabes?

(Goto) La sección 5 no nos pasamos el día jugando al trivial pursuit. Intentamos ser lo más competentes posible en nuestro trabajo. Pero... espera un momento. ¿Cómo has dicho que se decía?

(Kosinski) ¿Quien? ¿Hantaro Hazuma?

(Goto) No no. El nombre de la organización.

(Kosinski) Los... los once separatistas, Goto. Un nombre curioso, ¿no crees?

(Goto) -se queda un rato pensativo- Mmhhh... espera un momento... sí... podría ser... ya lo creo que puede ser.

(Kosinski) Que. ¿Empiezas a juntas piezas de puzle en tu mente, Goto?

(Goto) Los once separatistas... el incidente del 15 de mayo de 1932... el asesinato del primer ministro por jóvenes oficiales de la armada imperial... y su posterior consejo de guerra...

(Kosinski) Que tramas.

(Goto) Deduzco lo siguiente. Existen muchas probabilidades que nos encontremos ante esta organización en concreto. Los once separatistas. Por ahora no tenemos ni el más mínimo indicio de si han sido ellos... o unos imitadores. Pero al menos hay una cosa en mi, que me dice que no es mal camino por donde buscar.

(Kosinski) Oh. No me digas que... que tienes un presentimiento.

(Goto) Sí. Lo tengo y bastante claro.

(Kosinski) Pero Goto. Para empezar era una organización ciertamente peligrosa y muy bien planificada, es cierto. Pero nosotros matamos a su líder durante las "Reuniones de Ginza" hace más de un año. Si su líder está muerto, tu teoría no tiene sentido. Era una organización muy pequeña, y al descabezar-la, automáticamente dejaba de existir.

(Goto) -echa un largo suspiro- Es cierto. Tienes razón. Pero no sé por qué... en cuando has pronunciado lo de "los once separatistas"... he visto una luz al final del túnel. Podemos indagar en esa pista.

(Kosinski) Está bien, Goto. Indagaremos en esa pista. Pero deja que te diga...

Justo entonces... el móvil de Goto, que lo tiene sobre la mesa de delante el sofá en el que están sentados, suena. Y no llamaba ningún superior de Goto, ni ningún colega de la División de Vehículos Especiales... era un total desconocido. ¿Quien? En un principio nadie. ¿O tal vez no?

(Goto) -coge el móvil, y enseguida se queda extrañado- ¿? ¿Que es esto?

(Kosinski) ¿Algún desconocido? ¿Se han equivocado de número y han llamado a un número que se supone no existe para los civiles? ¿Cómo me explicas eso?

(Goto) No sé. Pero no soy ningún maleducado. Me pondré. -se pone al móvil- ¿Diga? ¿Con quien hablo?

(móvil) …

(Goto) ¿Diga?

(Kosinski) -en voz baja- Que te juegas que es un hacker adolescente que se ha hecho con tu número y te llama para joder.

(Goto) Oiga, si quiere gastarme una broma absurda, se meterá en un lío muy serio.

(móvil) -contesta la voz de un hombre profunda y algo ronca- … Es agradable para un muerto volver a hablar con el mundo de los vivos.

(Kosinski) -en voz baja- ¿Que ha dicho?

(Goto) Quien es usted. Cómo tiene mi número de teléfono. Será mejor que confiese o...

(móvil) Ja. Estoy muerto, señor "Kiichi Goto". No pierda el tiempo intentando que le conteste. Los muertos no tenemos sentido de la orientación.

(Goto) ¿Que? -se enfada- Oiga, ya basta de bromas estúpidas. Si quiero puedo averiguar quien es y desde donde me llama.

(móvil) -entonces suena otra voz de hombre diferente. Burlona y chillona- Ja ja ja ja. ¡No se lo traga! ¡Que ingenuidad! ¡Que desprecio! Ja ja ja ja. ¡Otro que no cree en la revolución! Ja ja ja ja.

(Goto) -se queda de piedra- … ¿Revolución?

(móvil) Ji ji ji. ¿Aun no lo adivina? ¿No sabe quien soy yo?

(Goto) Usted no es el mismo con quien he hablado antes.

(móvil) Se equivoca, amiguito. Aquí sólo hay uno. ¿Verdad que sí, colega?

(Goto) ¿Eh?

(móvil) ¡Oh! No se lo decía a ti. ¿O tal vez sí? ¡Que lío!

(Goto) No entiendo absolutamente nada.

(móvil) -vuelve a cambiar la voz. Esta vez un hombre de voz seria, serena y clara- Somos uno. Somos todos. Tú... soy yo. Y yo soy tú.

(Goto) -muy serio- Creo que a usted si que le conozco de algo. No consigo recordarlo. Pero a usted si le conozco. Quien es. ¡Conteste!

(móvil) … Ingenuos. Creyeron haberme matado. Pero yo existo siempre que quiera existir. Porque yo estoy aquí para cambiarlo todo.

(Goto) ¿Que?

(móvil) ¿Aun no se ha dado cuenta?

(Goto) … No es posible. Tú... tú eres...

(móvil) Sí. Yo soy. Y tú también eres. Porque yo soy tú.

(Goto) Yo sólo soy yo. Quiero que me digas quien demonios eres tú. ¡Quien eres! -pregunta furioso-

(móvil) … Hantaro Hazuma. El líder de los once separatistas.

(Goto) -se queda absolutamente de piedra- No... no puede ser verdad. Estás muerto. ¡No puedes existir!

(móvil) Tómese el tiempo que quiera para reaccionar. Pero sí. Nunca he muerto, señor Goto. Oh... ¿tal vez si? Una parte de mi muere de vez en cuando. Pero eso es inevitable. La madre naturaleza me obliga a ello. No. No es la madre naturaleza. Es el creador. Él me obliga. Pero sigo siendo una sola individualidad que pienso y actúo por mi mismo.

(Goto) -suspira echándose la mano a la cara- Lo que hay que oír. Oiga... acaso usted es...

(móvil) No se preocupe. No voy a seguir con lo que ya saben. ¿Verdad que lo saben?

(Goto) -se queda absorto un rato, al darse cuenta de algo- … Tú. Lo has hecho tú. ¡Tú estás detrás de los asesinatos!

(móvil) A las 2:00 horas. Parque público central de Shinjuku. Esta noche. -cuelga-

(Goto) ¿Oiga? ¡Oiga! ¡Escúcheme! Mierda. Ha colgado.

(Kosinski) Te veo muy asustado, Goto. ¿Quien era?

(Goto) -mira enfadado a Kosinski- ¿Esto es cosa tuya?

(Kosinski) ¿Eh?

(Goto) ¡Contesta! ¿Esto es cosa tuya?

(Kosinski) No sé de que demonios me estás hablando.

(Goto) Acaba de llamarme. He hablado con él. No. Con uno de ellos. Pero que... -cada vez más desconcertado-

(Kosinski) Te juro que no sé absolutamente nada. ¿Quien demonios era?

(Goto) Hantaro Hazuma.

(Kosinski) O_O ¿Cómo? Pero... pero si está muerto. Lo mató uno de mis francotiradores. ¡Estaba allí, era él! ¡Seguro!

(Goto) Pues eso es lo que me ha dicho. Pero... ha sonado con tres voces distintas. Entonces...

(Kosinski) ¿Lo ves? ¡Es un engaño! ¡Una trampa infantil! Son tres personas distintas que te han querido jugar una mala pasada. Déjalo en manos de la policía. Seguro que solo eran tres chavales que querían jugarte una mala pasada.

(Goto) No, Kosinski. Él sabe de todo lo que está pasando. Dice que él es quien lo ha hecho.

(Kosinski) ¿Que? Oh, mierda. Entonces este tipo... ¿Pero cómo es posible?

(Goto) -vuelve a coger su móvil- … Con el inspector de homicidios Kubota, por favor. … Gracias. … ¿Kubota? Hola, buenas noches. … Suerte que te encuentro. Siento llamarte a estas horas de la noche. … Oh, muchas gracias. Verás. Tengo que pedirte un gran, grandísimo favor. … Sí. Coge bolígrafo y papel, y apunta. … Bien. Necesito que hagáis un análisis de ADN de un cuerpo. … Lo siento. Sé que eso te complicará mucho la existencia los dos próximos días, pero necesito que te encargues de que se haga. … No te preocupes por toda la cuestión del papeleo. Yo me encargaré de ello en su debido momento. … Sí. El fallecido en cuestión es Hantaro Hazuma. … Sí, exacto. El cadáver de aquel terrorista que intentó asesinar al Primer Ministro, y casi lo consigue. … No tengo tiempo para explicártelo. Es una cuestión de Seguridad Nacional. … Muchas gracias, Kubota. ¿Cuando tardarán los resultados? … No importa. Necesito esa información. Gracias por hacerme el favor. … A ti. Adiós y buenas noches. -cuelga-

(Kosinski) Ya entiendo. Crees que en realidad... hay más de un Hantaro Hazuma. Que podría ser un doble.

(Goto) Sé que suena cómo una película de James Bond. Pero ya se sabe que la realidad siempre supera la ficción.

(Kosinski) ¿Y que te ha dicho antes? El Hazuma o quien sea que se haga pasar por él.

(Goto) Tal vez sea él... o tal vez no. Sólo me ha dicho una cosa al final. Un lugar y una hora. Esta noche.

(Kosinski) ¿Que? ¿Quiere encontrarse con nosotros?

(Goto) -con sonrisa confiada- Me gustan los encuentros bajo la luz de la luna. ¿A ti no?

(Kosinski) Entonces vas a ir. ¿Solo?

(Goto) Si tú me acompañas...

(Kosinski) Pues claro que iré contigo. Somos dos cincuantones canosos, pero que aun estamos en plena forma y que daremos mucha guerra.

(Goto) ¿Que insinúas con eso? Ya me estoy haciendo viejo, sí. Pero de momento, Shinobu no tiene la más mínima queja de mi. Tú ya me entiendes.

(Kosinski) Sí, ya. ¿A que hora te han dicho?

(Goto) A las dos. En en parque central de Shinjuku.

(Kosinski) ¿Y ya está? ¿No ha sido un poco más exacto? Eso no quiere decir nada.

(Goto) Te equivocas, amigo. Quiere decir una cosa.

(Kosinski) ¿Eh? ¿Que cosa? ¡Oh! Quieres decir que...

(Goto) ¿Aun no te has dado cuenta?

(Kosinski) Quieres decir que por fin... ¿tenemos un chivo expiatorio?

(Goto) Puede que sí... o puede que no. Pero al menos tenemos una pista a la que seguir. Ya es medianoche. Faltan sólo dos horas para el "encuentro".

(Kosinski) ¿Entonces vamos?

(Goto) Por supuesto. Coge el abrigo, que hace frío. Iremos en mi coche particular.

(Kosinski) ¿Que? ¿Estás seguro que puedes ir por ahí cómo por tu casa?

(Goto) -le pone una malo en un hombro a Kosinski y le sonríe- No pasa nada. Tranquilo. Sólo tendremos una "romántica" cita bajo la luz de la luna. Y en la guantera del coche está la pistola de Shinobu. Se la cogeré prestada. ¿Tú ya vas armado por si las moscas?

(Kosinski) Goto... yo tengo tres grandes amantes en mi vida. Mi esposa. Mis dos hijas. Y mi Jericho 941. Nunca voy a ninguna parte sin pensar constantemente en ellas.

(Goto) Claro. Vámonos. Procuremos no hacer ruido con la puerta al salir. No quiero que Shinobu nos oiga marchar.

(Kosinski) Entendido. Vámonos.

Los dos hombres deciden emprender camino hacia un encuentro con un total desconocido... o es mejor decir con unos totales desconocidos? Nadie sabe lo que se iban a encontrar allí.

Justo en ese mismo momento, en Londres, el principal y mejor agente de la sección 5, Takahara, llega a la sede del IM5. Le guían hasta el despacho del jefe, Broomwich, quien ya le estaba esperando.

(Agente IM5) -llama a la puerta- Señor. El delegado de la NNSA de Japón ya ha llegado.

(Broomwich) Hágale pasar.

(Takahara) -entra en el despacho- Buenas tardes, señor Broomwich. En nombre del jefe Goto, le doy las gracias por permitirme venir aquí a investigar. -le da la mano a Broomwich-

(Broomwich) Ja ja ja. No sea tan formal, señor Takahara. ¿Puedo tratarte de tú?

(Takahara) Soy japonés. Pero puede tratarme de tú si así se va a sentir más cómodo.

(Broomwich) Perfecto. Goto me ha hablado mucho de ti. Eres su mejor hombre. Y sólo con verte salta a la vista. Me imagino que no te debes sentir del todo cómodo en una tarea de investigación. ¿A que tengo razón?

(Takahara) -hace sonrisa confiada- Ha dado usted en el clavo, señor. Soy un hombre de acción. La investigación criminal no es mi gran pasión, pero igualmente se me da bien.

(Broomwich) Claro. En cuando regreses a Japón, dale recuerdos a Goto de mi parte. Es un gran hombre, de verdad. Tiene esa cara con la que nunca sabes en que demonios está pensando. Pero eso denota una extrema inteligencia.

(Takahara) Es curioso. Porque el jefe Goto me ha dicho exactamente eso de usted. -ambos se ríen-

(Broomwich) Bien... dejemos las bromas de funcionario de lado y pasemos al meollo de la cuestión. Seguro que ya debes venir informado de casa. ¿No?

(Takahara) Claro, señor. Hace 24 horas, ante las puertas de la terminal 3 del aeropuerto de Heatrow, el director del departamento de Investigación y Desarrollo de Industrias Especiales y Armamentísticas "Winston", quien fabrica los Labors policiales y militares británicos desde hace muchos años, Jeremy Nollham...

(Broomwich) Tal vez el mejor ingeniero, o al menos uno de los mejores, en robótica y tecnologías experimentales de Reino Unido. Una gran perdida para mi país.

(Takahara) Cierto. Para mi es más correcto decir que ha sido una gran perdida para la humanidad. Al fin y al cabo, era un científico.

(Broomwich) Totalmente de acuerdo, Takahara.

(Takahara) El hombre en cuestión, mediante su estrategia, la del IM5, de retener previamente a él, y al ingeniero en jefe en Labors de British Aerospace, quien si han conseguido tenerle bajo custodia, iba a ser llevado a un lugar secreto y protegido, donde tendría garantizada su seguridad. Dos de sus agentes le recogieron, le sacaron de la terminal del aeropuerto, subieron al coche, y...

(Broomwich) Boom.

(Takahara) Exacto. Los volaron por los aires. A partir de aquí, según mi punto de vista y mi interpretación de la situación, se abren dos perspectivas ante nosotros.

(Broomwich) Sorpréndame.

(Takahara) Primero, en este caso no hemos tenido un suicidio, sino un asesinato. Y segundo, y esto es lo que lo diferencia de todos los demás crímenes, el asesinato del señor Nollham fue indirecto, y no directo.

(Broomwich) Mmhhhh... no sé si puedo estar de acuerdo con tu teoría, Takahara. Según tu teoría, alguien en algún momento hubiese puesto la bomba en el coche sin que mis agentes se hubiesen dado cuenta de nada.

(Takahara) Sus propios agentes podrían haberse descuidado de hacer una inspección rápida antes de subir al coche o dejado de lado los protocolos de seguridad.

(Broomwich) -se pone muy serio- Señor Takahara. Acabo de sentirme un poco ofendido por estas palabras. Esto es el IM5. Aquí no hay espacio para los errores. Cuando está en juego la seguridad de mi país... no puede haber error posible. Mis hombres están desde el primer día que entran a trabajar aquí, alertados de cumplir de forma absolutamente estricta y punto por punto, las normas que les mandan los protocolos de seguridad de la organización.

(Takahara) ¿Y son... muy recientes estos protocolos de seguridad?

(Broomwich) Fueron originalmente creados en la década de los 70. Cuando los constantes atentados con coche bomba del IRA sobre suelo británico. Pero por supuesto, los hemos ido actualizando desde entonces.

(Takahara) Pues... discúlpeme si se ha sentido ofendido por mis palabras.

(Broomwich) No se preocupe. Criticar y aceptar estas críticas forma parte de la esencia de este país. Si no, no existiría la BBC.

(Takahara) Claro. ¿Podría mostrarme las pruebas materiales del atentado? Es un detalle que todavía desconozco.

(Broomwich) Por supuesto. Sígame, por favor. Iremos unos cuantos pisos más abajo.

Broomwich guía a Takahara hasta la sala de proyecciones especiales del edificio. Muy semejante, a la que tiene la sección 5 en Tokio. Una sala de tecnología puntera, con un aparato de proyecciones en tres dimensiones, monitores y sistemas informáticos muy potentes.

(Takahara) -él y Broomwich entran a la sala en cuestión, donde ya hay dos hombres del IM5 trabajando en uno de los ordenadores de la sala- Fiuuu. Impresionante. Me recuerda mucho a lo que tenemos nosotros en la sección 5. Pero debo reconocer que la suya es más grande.

(Broomwich) ¿Y que se esperaba? Ja ja ja. Buenas noches, Phelps. ¿Tienes ya algo?

(Phelps) Le diré algo en unos minutos, señor. Aun estamos comprobando si debemos desecharlo, o si puede ser una pista fiable.

(Broomwich) Bien. Siga con ello.

(Phelps) Sí, señor.

(Takahara) Muy bien. ¿Que tiene que enseñarme?

(Broomwich) -mientras van pasando imágenes o mejor dicho modelos en tres dimensiones de las pruebas de la investigación del IM5- Fíjese en el proyector tridimensional. A los pocos minutos del atentado, los artificieros de la Policía Metropolitana de Londres, bajo nuestra supervisión, investigaron los restos de chatarra del coche destruido. Y encontraron algo... realmente sorprendente, y en eso puedo estar de acuerdo contigo, Takahara, en que lo hace diferente de los demás asesinatos.

(Takahara) ¿Se refiere... al explosivo que han usado para destruir el coche?

(Broomwich) Exacto. Usted es un hombre muy inteligente. Estoy completamente seguro que ya se habrá dado cuenta de que hay algo que no acaba de cuadrar del todo. ¿No?

(Takahara) El coche era blindado. ¿Cierto?

(Broomwich) Efectivamente. Si se fija en las imágenes, verá de que le estoy hablando. Nosotros poseemos una flota de coches, los cuales son sin duda el último grito en coches blindados. Vistos desde fuera, parecen berlinas totalmente normales. Los tenemos de diferentes marcas y modelos. Citroën C5, Volkswagen Passat, Vauxhall Insignia, algún que otro más viejo Rover 75... aunque la mayoría de ellos son justamente del modelo que explosionaron. Del Ford Mondeo de última generación.

(Takahara) Entiendo. Pero por dentro...

(Broomwich) Por dentro, su chasis y carrocerías son blindadas y reforzadas con la última tecnología británica en materiales altamente resistentes y blindados. Y lo que es más. Todas. Absolutamente todas las partes del coche, están reforzadas. Incluidas las ventanillas, las cuales son de doble o incluso triple cristal blindado, difícil de distinguir desde el exterior a no ser que te aproximes mucho y te fijes en ese detalle.

(Takahara) Además del vano motor, el maletero, y sobre todo, la parte de abajo, para proteger a los ocupantes de una "bomba lapa".

(Broomwich) Correcto. Incluso con una bomba lapa normal y corriente, con la cual hay suficiente para matar a los ocupantes de un coche normal, en nuestros coches eso sería del todo imposible. El blindaje inferior absorbería por completo la onda expansiva, deformando el material, pero sin que los ocupantes del coche sufriesen nada más que un poco de sordera momentánea y algún que otro rasguño.

(Takahara) Entonces, si no han usado una bomba lapa normal y corriente... ¿que han usado?

(Broomwich) Esto. Usted fue soldado de élite en las Fuerzas de Autodefensa de Japón, no es así? Seguro que sabe que es esto.

(Takahara) -observa el objeto del monitor tridimensional. Una mina antitanque- Esto es... una mina contracarro o antitanque. No demasiado grande, pero con poder destructivo más que suficiente. ¿No?

(Broomwich) Sí. A los artificieros de la policía les ha costado, pero al final han determinado que han usado ni más ni menos que una mina contracarro de última generación _Hollings NM-200_. El saber este detalle aparentemente sin ninguna importancia, nos ha abierto muchas puertas en la investigación. Y lo que es más. Sin necesidad de salir de Gran Bretaña.

(Takahara) ¿? ¿A que se refiere con eso?

(Broomwich) La Hollings NM-200 es una mina anti tanque muy sofisticada. Pesa tan sólo 5 kilos. Se puede usar tanto cómo mina enterrada bajo el suelo... cómo una bomba lapa, que se pega cómo una garrapata a un perro, a la parte inferior de cualquier vehículo blindado. A pesar de su peso y su tamaño, de unos 10 centímetros de altura por unos 15 de diámetro... tiene potencia de sobras para convertir en chatarra humeante a todo un carro de combate Challenger 2 de más de 60 toneladas.

(Takahara) Eso significa que está muy bien diseñada. Un momento. Hollings NM-200... este artefacto...

(Broomwich) -sonríe- ¿Ya se ha dado cuenta, no? Sí. Es verdaderamente preocupante. La Hollings NM-200 es una mina antitanque muy moderna... porque también es muy reciente. Sólo hace un par de años que apareció. Se trata de un artefacto explosivo muy sofisticado de uso estrictamente militar.

(Takahara) Lo que significa que... oh, ya veo.

(Broomwich) Sí. Sólo hay un único país en todo el mundo cuyas Fuerzas Armadas tienen esta mina antitanque en su arsenal. Y ese país es...

(Takahara) Reino Unido. -Broomwich le hace que sí con la cabeza, muy serio- Lo que significa que... alguien habrá robado ese mina antitanque de algún arsenal del ejército de tierra británico... y la ha proporcionado a los terroristas que han matado a Jeremy Nollham. A no ser, que...

(Broomwich) Haya sido alguien proveniente directamente del ejército británico. Por si las moscas, justo antes que llegaras tú, llamé personalmente al ministro de Defensa para decírselo. Éste lo ha comunicado inmediatamente al Primer Ministro... y a la junta de jefes de estado mayor de las fuerzas armadas, para que abran una investigación interna dentro del ejército de tierra.

(Takahara) Bien hecho. Actúa usted igual que el jefe Goto.

(Broomwich) Siempre le llama con el adjetivo de "jefe". ¿Cómo es eso?

(Takahara) -sonríe- Oh. Sólo es un apelativo cariñoso. Son ya muchos años trabajando a sus órdenes... y para mi siempre será un honor trabajar con el jefe Goto. Y es lo mismo que piensan mis demás colegas.

(Phelps) ¡Director Broomwich! Venga. Tenemos algo. -Broomwich y Takahara se acercan a ver-

(Broomwich) ¿Que tiene?

(Phelps) Mire esto. Lo hemos sacado de la cámara de seguridad número 23 de la terminal 3 del aeropuerto de Heathrow. Es una cámara dedicada a vigilar el tráfico justo delante de la entrada y salida principales de la terminal. ¿Ve el coche que hay aparcado con las luces de posición puestas?

(Broomwich) Sí. Un Ford Mondeo gris oscuro. Es uno de nuestros coches. El que volaron por los aires.

(Phelps) I Justamente ahora... a las 19 horas, 43 minutos y 33 segundos...

(Takahara) ¿? Ese hombre con sudadera de capucha... pero se le ve de espaldas. ¿No tienen imágenes del mismo momento desde otros ángulos?

(Phelps) Por supuesto. Las cámaras 18 y 27. Pero aun así... no podemos verle la cara al sujeto en cuestión.

(Broomwich) ¿Que es lo que hace el sujeto en cuestión?

(Phelps) Mírelo usted mismo.

(Broomwich) Vaya. Se para en el lateral derecho del coche... ¿Eh? Se agacha y se vuelve a levantar.

(Takahara) La verdad es que es bastante sospechoso. Tan sólo se agacha unos cinco segundos. ¿Eh? Ya veo.

(Broomwich) ¿Que has visto?

(Takahara) ¿Pueden ampliar la imagen sobre el sujeto sospechoso?

(Phelps) Enseguida.

(Takahara) Fijaos en la mochila que lleva en la espalda. Antes de agacharse se ve bastante más abultada que después de levantarse.

(Phelps) Sí, es verdad.

(Broomwich) En la grabación de la cámara 27 se le ve de frente. Quiero que limpies lo máximo posible la imagen hasta que podáis identificar al sujeto que ha puesto la bomba.

(Phelps) Sí, señor.

(Broomwich) Ya tenemos algo. La pregunta sigue siendo... ¿Cómo sabían que ese coche pertenecía al IM5?

(Takahara) El coche es lo de menos. Simplemente les debieron seguir... y ya está.

(Broomwich) ¿Así de sencillo? Cuesta creerlo.

(Takahara) Sus protocolos de seguridad están muy bien. Pero le recomiendo sinceramente que hagan unos nuevos urgentemente. Ese coche jamás debería haber estado solo en ningún momento.

(Broomwich) -echa un largo suspiro- … Sí. Tal vez tengas razón. Debo aceptar las críticas.

(Phelps) Ya está, señor. Tenemos la cara del sujeto.

(Broomwich) Vaya. Así que es este tipo. … Quiero que lo identifiquéis ahora mismo.

(Phelps) Enseguida, señor.

En cuestión de minutos, la investigación del asesinato en Heatrow había dado pasos de gigante. En ese mismo momento, Kurosaki llegaba en un vehículo militar del ejército ruso a la base de Labors rusos de Izjjukistev. Allí mismo, en una sala, la periodista japonesa Momoko Sakurayama, junto a Antonova y Ilyuchin seguían retenidos e interrogados por miembros de los servicios secretos rusos y del ejército ruso.

(Inspector ruso) ¿Entonces no vieron nada de nada en cuando abrieron la puerta del hangar principal?

(Ilyuchin) No.

(Momoko) ¡Oiigghhh! ¡Se lo hemos dicho mil veces! ¡Nosotros no sabemos nada! ¡Estoy harta de esto! ¡Devuélvanme mi equipo de cámaras!

(Antonova) ¡Por favor, Momoko, cállate! ¡Si sigues así empeorarás la situación! -entonces llaman a la puerta-

(Inspector ruso) Adelante.

(Policía militar) Inspector. El enviado que nos han dicho desde Moscú ya está aquí.

(Inspector ruso) Ya era hora. ¿De donde es, por cierto?

(Policía militar) Japonés. Sección 5 de la NNSA.

(Inspector) O . o ¿Que? ¿De verdad? Es increíble. Enseguida voy. Ustedes esperen aquí. Enseguida les traerán un poco de comida caliente.

(Momoko) ¡No quiero comida! ¡Quiero mi cámara! -exclama enfadada-

(Inspector) -se planta sonriente ante Kurosaki y le da la mano- Ja ja ja. Vaya. Esto... esto es un honor inesperado. Me habían comunicado desde Moscú que vendría un delegado extranjero especializado en Labors a ayudarnos en la investigación. Pero nunca pensé que serían ustedes. Je je.

(Kurosaki) Gracias. Pero no tengo tiempo para discusiones ni formalidades. Sólo he venido para dos cosas. Recoger a la señora Momoko de vuelta a Japón... y tratar de averiguar que o quien han provocado la muerte de Basili Zuchkin.

(Inspector) ¿Eh? Oiga... ese asunto es estrictamente competencia nuestra. Usted...

(Kurosaki) Diga lo que diga, haré lo que tengo que hacer. ¿El Laboratorio del NG-14?

(Inspector) ¿Eh? Está... está al final del pasadizo. Necesitará la clave de acceso y...

(Kurosaki) Venga conmigo y ayúdeme en la investigación. Ah. Y liberen a la señora Momoko Sakurayama. También tiene que venirse conmigo.

(Inspector) ¿Y donde está la orden?

(Kurosaki) La tienen sus superiores. Parece que usted no está al caso de su trabajo. ¿Eh?

(Inspector) - . - Eehhhh... está bien, venga conmigo. ¡Sargento!

(Policía militar) ¿Sí, inspector?

(Inspector) Saque a la periodista japonesa. Y devuelva-le su cámara.

(Policía militar) Eh... sí, inspector. -Momoko sale de la sala, extrañada pero también muy contenta-

(Momoko) ¡Oohhhh! ¡Que bien! ¡Por fin libre otra vez! Ja ja ja... ¿Eing? ¿Quien es usted? -Kurosaki y el inspector ruso se ponen a andar hacía el final del pasadizo- ¡Eh! ¡Oiga, no sea tan maleducado, conteste!

(Kurosaki) Cierre el pico y venga conmigo. No se separe. Tal vez gracias a mi ayuda consiga esta vez sí, ganar el Pulitzer.

(Momoko) ^.^ ¿En serio? ¿De verdad?

(Kurosaki) Pues claro que no, mujer. ¿De verdad se lo ha tragado?

(Momoko) ¬ ¬ Idiota. -los tres se plantan ante el escenario del suicidio-

(Inspector) Bueno... ya puede ver que la investigación criminal está terminada. Según el rigor mortis del cadáver, llevaba muerto unos 45 minutos antes que el doctor Ilyuchin y las dos periodistas lo encontrasen ahorcado. No se complicó mucho la vida en ese aspecto. Subió a uno de los andamios, ligó una cuerda de Nilon alrededor del brazo derecho del prototipo de Labor, se ligó el otro extremo al cuello... y se colgó. El resultado fue una muerte por asfixia. Y eso es... ¿? ¿Que está inspeccionando, señor Kurosaki?

(Momoko) ¡Ooohh! Esto es emocionante. ¿Eh? ¿Donde está la tarjeta de memoria de mi cámara!? ¡Malditos saboteadores!

(Kurosaki) Haga el favor de cerrar el pico.

(Momoko) ¬ ¬ Sí, de acuerdo. No grabaré nada.

(Kurosaki) ¿Han inspeccionado estas pequeñas manchas de sangre aquí, a los pies del Labor?

(Inspector) ¿Eh? Vaya, pues... no. Ni siquiera las habíamos visto. Je je. Que descuido.

(Kurosaki) Joder. Me lo temía. Hay más manchas por aquí. Dios... está lleno de ellas.

(Momoko) ¿Manchas... manchas de sangre?

(Inspector) Lo cierto... es que las hemos desestimado por estar demasiado dispersas. Además... no hemos encontrado signos de apuñalamiento ni de violencia física en el cuerpo de Basili. ¿Eh? ¿Está... está insinuando tal vez...

(Kurosaki) Pues claro. Lo suponía desde el principio. Esto ha sido un asesinato. Estoy totalmente convencido.

(Momoko) ¡Oh, que emocionante! ¡Es cómo un episodio de Detective Conan!

(Kurosaki) Momoko...

(Momoko) Que.

(Kurosaki) Cierra el pico.

(Momoko) ¬ ¬ De acueeeerdo. Que pesado.

(Kurosaki) -se queda pensativo, sin hablar un rato- …

(Inspector) ¿En que está pensando ahora? No no no. No estará pensando en serio que el culpable ha sido alguno de los presentes. O que... ¡No, es imposible!

(Kurosaki) Bien... muy bien. Mi deducción es la siguiente. Podemos descartar ya de primera mano a las dos periodistas. Las señoritas Momoko y Antonova.

(Momoko) -_- Uffff Me acabas de quitar un gran peso de encima. ¿Cómo iba a ser yo, eh?

(Kurosaki) Podemos descartar-le a usted, inspector, porque es un recién llegado. Y ciertamente... salta a la vista que usted no podría cometer semejante crimen.

(Inspector) ¿Pero que insinúa? ¡No me gustan esas bromas! Puede que sea joven e inexperto. Pero yo...

(Kurosaki) Exacto. Es usted joven e inexperto. ¿No es muy extraño que hayan enviado justamente a usted a resolver este caso?

(Inspector) ¿Eh? ¿Que... que quiere decir con eso?

(Momoko) Yo tampoco lo comprendo. Explícate más claramente.

(Kurosaki) Vengan conmigo. Vamos a tener una pequeña charla. -los tres salen de allí, y regresan a la sala donde seguían Ilyuchin y Antonova junto a dos policías militares rusos, y entran en la sala- Buenas tardes, señores. Vengo a hablar con ustedes de algo.

(Antonova) ¿Te vas de regreso a Japón, Momoko?

(Momoko) Sí. Me obligan a ello. Lo siento de verás. Ya no habrá reportaje.

(Kurosaki) Al menos una cosa, la han hecho bien, inspector.

(Inspector) ¿Eh?

(Kurosaki) Requisar todo el material filmado a las dos periodistas.

(Momoko) ¿Por qué? ¡Eso es censura!

(Kurosaki) No. En realidad es para no hacerle el juego al asesino. -todos se quedan impactados-

(Antonova) A... ¿asesino? ¿Pero que está diciendo? El Doctor se ha suicidado. Eso es lo que vimos nosotros. Y lo que han concluido los de la Policía.

(Kurosaki) Pues déjeme decirle una cosa. Olvídese de lo que haya determinado la policía. Y... no me tenga rencor, inspector. Pero a usted... le han utilizado en todo esto.

(Inspector) -se queda a cuadros- C c ¿Cómo?

(Kurosaki) Bien. Tengo muy poco tiempo para perder aquí. Así que iré al grano. Ha sido bastante sencillo descubrir en la escena del crimen que lo que ha pasado, ha sido un asesinato y no un suicidio. Y que el asesinato... es obra de una sola persona, que está ahora mismo aquí, con nosotros. -todos se quedan mudos, en silencio, mirándose- ¿Sobrecogidos, verdad? Pues es

únicamente el principio. Hay solamente tres cosas que me han abierto los ojos. Primero... las manchas de sangre. Muy pequeñas, cómo si hubiesen salido disparadas de un único punto. Y que se encuentran esparcidas en un radio de entre 3 y cuatro metros alrededor del prototipo NG-14. Si se hubiese ahorcado, no habría ni una sola mancha. Estaría todo limpio. En segundo lugar... Porque he encontrado esto. -saca un bote de una sustancia química... y un punzón de hielo- Esto que tengo en mis manos, es un bote de veneno. Para ser más exactos, de ácido ascórbico. Una sustancia que en contacto con la piel, es inofensiva. Pero que si es introducida en la sangre, incluso en pequeñas cantidades... provoca la parálisis del sistema nervioso en cuestión de segundos. El antiguo KGB era muy pródigo a usar esta substancia. Y finalmente...

(Inspector) Pero... oiga. ¿De donde ha salido eso? Eso no estaba en el despacho de desarrollo del prototipo NG-14.

(Kurosaki) Tiene razón, inspector. Porque de hecho... ni siquiera estaba en estas instalaciones. Lo he sacado de su casa. ¡Doctor Ilyuchin Gregorin! -todos se quedan pasmados, agasajando con los ojos a Ilyushin, quien se queda pasmado, con la cara llena de sudor frío-

(Ilyuchin) De... de... ¿De mi casa, inspector? Pero... pero...

(Kurosaki) No se moleste. No hable. No intente perder el tiempo buscando excusas. Desde el momento en que supe que al señor Basili no le mató uno de sus subordinados, si no que se suicidó colgándose del Labor que él mismo estaba desarrollando, supe que aquí algo olía mal. El jefe Goto ya le comunicó directamente a los altos mandos del servicio secreto ruso, el NVS, que teníamos sospechas de que esto podría ser con gran probabilidad, un asesinato. En cuando llegué a Rusia, colaboré con el NVS. Y lo primero que pedí, fue ir a inspeccionar su casa de arriba a abajo. Al mismo tiempo, se hizo la autopsia del cadáver... y se determinó la muerte por parálisis cardíaco y nervioso anterior al colgamiento del cuerpo.

(Antonova) -totalmente sobrecogida- Santo Dios del cielo. Entonces... todo... ¿todo ha sido un engaño?

(Kurosaki) Sí. Él sólo las quería traer a ustedes aquí... y a usted también, inspector, para usarlos cómo coartada. ¿Cómo lo hizo? Con su dinero, el cual, sospechosamente, tiene mucho... y con su habilidad para el soborno a las autoridades locales. Pero no contaba en absoluto con un pequeño detalle. El desarrollo del prototipo NG-14... y la importancia para el gobierno federal de Moscú, para el cual este proyecto tiene mucho valor. Sí, señor Ilyuchin. Hemos inspeccionado su casa de arriba a abajo. Hemos encontrado de todo. Dinero en negro; drogas; copias ilegales del proyecto NG-14 que seguramente estaba dispuesto a vender por dinero a alguna potencia extranjera; y por supuesto... el arma del crimen. Arma que se molestó a tirar a la basura para que no fuese encontrada. Pero gracias a los perros altamente adiestrados del NVS, fue fácil encontrar el olor de la sangre del Doctor Basili. Así pues...

(Momoko) No me puedo creer lo que oigo. ¿Hemos estado todo este tiempo con un asesino?

(Kurosaki) Más aun que eso, señoritas. Un asesino de su propio jefe, un traficante de substancias ilegales, un corrupto... e incluso un traidor a su país. Es decir, que le caerán los cargos de asesinato, tráfico de drogas, corrupción, traición, tráfico ilegal de información clasificada del estado, etcétera, etcétera, etcétera.

(Ilysuhin) -cierra los ojos y echa un largo suspiro- … Sí. Lo ha adivinado todo, señor. No sé quien es ni cómo se llama...

(Kurosaki) Ni falta hace que lo sepa. Porque nunca jamás volverá a verme. Créame.

(Ilyushin) Sí. Yo he matado al Doctor Basili Izulchin. Era mucho mejor que yo. En todo. Absolutamente en todo. Era un hombre de vida sencilla. Un científico brillante. Un padre de familia maravilloso. Todo de mi hacia él era... envidia sana... y admiración. Hasta que un día... él me lo ordenó.

(Kurosaki) No hace falta que se justifique ante mi. Ese detalle no me interesa demasiado. Sólo necesito que me diga dos cosas. Si mató al doctor Basili por iniciativa propia. Si la respuesta a esta pregunta es no... quien le obligó a hacerlo. -todos se quedan extrañados. Ilysuhin hace sonrisa triste-

(Ilyushin) Ya. Veo que ya lo han descubierto. ¿Me equivoco?

(Kurosaki) No le ha matado por iniciativa propia. Un cobarde cómo usted, que además tiene tan mala pata de asesinar de forma tan mal hecha, no podía matar-le por iniciativa propia.

(Ilyushin) Más de una vez sentí el impulso de quitármelo de en medio... y ocupar yo su lugar. La diferencia de cargos era... abismal. Pero siendo este proyecto tan importante para el gobierno de Moscú... tiene usted razón. He pecado de ingenuidad.

(Kurosaki) Ahora sólo quiero saber... quien le ha ordenado matar al Doctor. Con nombre y apellidos.

(Ilyushin) Hantaro. Hantaro Hazuma. Porque yo también... yo también soy miembro de los once separatistas.

(Kurosaki) Usted también...

(Ilyushin) Hay algo que admiraba del doctor. Era un hombre de principios inamovibles. Siempre fue comunista. Ya era científico desde los tiempos soviéticos. En realidad... él odiaba trabajar para los que llamaba "los mafiosos del Kremlin". Y en esto... sólo en esto... yo pensaba igual que él. Creía en una revolución que cambiase las cosas en este país. Pero ahora me doy cuenta que...

(Kurosaki) Se acabó la charla, señor Ilyushin. Usted, yo y Momoko... nos vamos a Moscú. Mis amigos del NVS quieren verle y hacerle cuatro preguntas. Vamos.

De una forma absolutamente sorprendente, y dejando a los allí presentes boquiabiertos, Kurosaki había resuelto el crimen de Rusia. En ese mismo momento, pero, quedaban aun por resolver los de Nueva York, Londres, y demás. ¿Que descubrirían Kanuka, Takahara y los otros? Muy pronto lo descubrirían. Pero también, cómo intuyó la oficial Yamada de la cuarta sección de vehículos especiales... habría un giro inesperado, que llevaría a descubrir la autentica verdad. 


	3. Quien espera a la lluvia

**Capítulo 3. Quien espera a la lluvia**.

En Nueva York, es el mediodía del día siguiente. En la central del Departamento de Policía de Nueva York, Julie y Kanuka esperan muy pacientemente que les permitan entrar a interrogar a Delly Woorstwood, la asesina de John Lesinger. Ambas esperan en un pasillo, sentadas en sendas sillas, a que les llamen.

(Julie) -nerviosa, dando pataletas con el píe- ¿Habrá confesado ya algo esa zorra?

(Kanuka) ¬ ¬ Julie, por favor. Más seriedad.

(Julie) Llevamos más de dos horas aquí esperando. Me da mala espina. ¿Y si al final no nos dejan entrar igualmente?

(Kanuka) Entonces se acordarán de mi. Créeme.

(Julie) A ver si es verdad. -mira su reloj- Ya son las doce y media. ¿Tú no tienes hambre?

(Kanuka) No tenemos tiempo para comer. Ten paciencia.

Entonces, por fin aparecen los del FBI, quienes han salido un momento a tomarse un café y fumar.

(Agente FBI 1) Capitana. Señora...

(Kanuka) Soy señora. Pero prefiero que me llame sargento Kanuka Ota. Ese es mi rango.

(Agente FBI 1) Sí, disculpe. Pueden venir con nosotros. -el grupo emprende la marcha hacia la sala de interrogatorios donde tienen a Delly Woorstwood- A ver si ustedes son capaces de hacerla cantar. Lo hemos intentado infinidad de veces, pero no hay nada que hacer. Es cómo si se hubiese quedado en estado de Shock permanente.

(Agente FBI 2) Si no dice una sola palabra, será ingresada en un centro psiquiátrico. En un pabellón de alta seguridad.

(Julie) ¿Acaso han notado que esté mal de la cabeza, o algo así?

(Kanuka) Creo que se equivocan, Julie. Es sólo una estrategia.

(Agente FBI 1) ¿Está insinuando que la detenida nos engaña? ¿Que juega con nosotros? No me haga reír, quiere.

(Kanuka) Sí. Estoy diciendo justamente eso. Mire... ese será su problema. Yo he venido aquí a esclarecer únicamente por qué lo hizo y sobre todo que o quien le impulsó a hacerlo.

(Agente FBI 2) ¿? ¿Quien?

(Kanuka) Sí. Quien. Ese es en mi opinión lo más importante que debemos descubrir. Mejor dicho, lo que yo debo descubrir. Para eso estoy aquí.

(Agente FBI 1) Cómo quiera, sargento. Más vale que coja fuerzas y se arme de paciencia.

Llegan a la sala donde se encuentra Delly. Una mesa, con dos sillas a un lado y una al otro. En esta última, esta Delly Woorstwood. Una mujer realmente atractiva. De larga melena rubia platino, ojos azules, nariz delgada, labios carnosos... pero con el aspecto muy descuidado, despeinada, vestida aun con la ropa de cuando la detuvieron... y con cara absorta, sin mirar a ninguna parte, sin mirar a nada en concreto. Parecía cómo si hubiese perdido la noción del espacio y el tiempo. Kanuka y Julie se sientan en las sillas del otro lado, y empieza el interrogatorio.

(Agente FBI 2) Antes que nada, recuerden que todo lo que hablen con la detenida, y que se registrará en la grabadora digital que hay sobre la mesa, está sujeto a la ley federal de secretos oficiales. Por lo tanto, especialmente usted, señora Ota...

(Kanuka) Sargento Ota.

(Agente FBI 2) Oh, sí, sargento Ota. Todo lo que aquí hablen será clasificado cómo secreto oficial. No podrán hablar de ello, y si alguien les pregunta al respecto, deberán negarlo siempre bajo cualquier circunstancia.

(Kanuka) No se molesten en explicarme toda la burocracia. No he venido para eso. Muy bien, señorita Delly Woorstwood. Ya antes de salir de Japón, me informé debidamente de quien es usted. Lo sé todo. Su vida profesional... su vida familiar... su infancia... todas aparentemente normales. ¿Todas, he dicho? No del todo.

(Delly) -mirando absorta sobre la mesa, sin decir nada- …

(Kanuka) Parece que no tiene usted nada interesante de que hablar. Da igual, no importa. En cuando terminó la universidad y se vino a Nueva York para trabajar en el mundo de la empresa privada cómo administrativa en empresas de diversa índole... sospeché desde el principio que usted no es de esas muchachas jóvenes que quieren tranquilidad en la vida... o para las cuales, el trabajo es sólo el trámite diario entre tiempo libre. No. Usted es de esas personas que quieren sacar beneficio de cualquier situación. En mi investigación... a la cual me ha ayudado un compañero de la NNSA en Japón, ya he descubierto que las malas prácticas ya las empleaba en sus anteriores empleos, no sin el consentimiento de sus superiores.

(Julie) ¿De que estás hablando, Kanuka?

(Kanuka) Piensa un poco y llegarás a una simple conclusión, Julie.

(Julie) ¿Eh? ¿Que? Eso quiere decir... es decir... quieres decir que lo de folla... quiero decir, lo de acostarse con sus jefes en sus anteriores empleos, ya lo hacía? Pues vaya. ¿Ves cómo tenía razón cuando pensaba que era una zorra?

Entonces... Delly, que se había mantenido callada y cabizbaja durante horas... se pone a reír a carcajada limpia. Los dos agentes del FBI se quedan mirando desconcertados. Por fin la mujer parecía que iba a decir algo... aunque nada agradable.

(Delly) ¡Ja ja ja ja ja ja! Ja ja... Sí... una zorra. ¡Eso es lo que soy! ¡Una zorra! ¡Una mala puta sin remedio! ¡Ja ja ja ja ja!

(Julie) ¡Oiga! ¡Contrólese un poco!

(Delly) -se queda mirando con una mirada aterradora, que da miedo- Si. Están cansados que no les diga nada. Pues yo también estoy cansada de esos hijos de puta. De esos cerdos guarros asquerosos que lo único que quieren de mi es magrearse por todo mi cuerpo. Tocarme aquí y allá... y luego violarme. ¡Violarme una y otra vez!

(Kanuka) -se pone muy seria- ¿Está segura de eso, señorita Woorstwood? Las pruebas del escenario del crimen, los testimonios... y la información que tengo sobre usted, hablan completamente en su contra. ¿Me va a decir ahora que mató al señor John Lesinger porque de repente se ha convertido en una especie de ultrafeminista radical que...

(Delly) -con voz y pose chulescas- Eres tú, la que no has entendido nada, puta amarilla de mierda. Je.

(Kanuka) ¿Cómo? -su cara se pone furiosa-

(Delly) -echa una mirada despectiva sobre el dedo índice de la mano derecha de Kanuka. Sobre la alianza de oro- Vosotras, las mujeres casadas... ja. Casadas. En el fondo todas las casadas sois unas putas. ¿Te lo pasas bien chupándole la polla a tu "marido" todas las noches? ¡Ja ja ja ja! -se ríe cruelmente-

(Kanuka) -se pone aun más furiosa... hasta que estalla, levantándose con gran virulencia de su silla y cogiendo a Delly del cuello- ¡Te voy a matar, maldita zorra! ¡Vuelve a decir eso y te doy una paliza!

(Julie) -sujetando a Kanuka cómo puede- ¡Kanuka! ¡Basta! ¡Basta! ¡No te dejes llevar! ¡Me oyes! ¡Cálmate de una vez! -Kanuka se calma-

(Kanuka) -señalando con el dedo a Delly- Otra provocación más, y...

(Delly) ¿Que pasa? ¿Tú marido es impotente? ¿No se le pone dura cuando te mira el culo? ¿No te coge por detrás, te toca las tetas y te susurra a la oreja "si sigues provocándome, tarde o temprano acabaré dejándote embarazada, zorra". Ja ja ja ja. Eso. ¡Eso es lo que me decía a mi ese maldito cerdo asqueroso! ¡Tenía que acabar con él de una puta vez! ¡Si no lo hacía yo, la auténtica Delly jamás lo habría hecho! -Kanuka se queda extrañada al oír eso-

(Kanuka) ¿La auténtica... Delly? De que otra Delly me está hablando.

(Delly) …

(Kanuka) -con voz y mirada amenazantes- Ahora vuelvo a estar calmada, señorita Woorstwood. Aproveche la ocasión para hablarme de cosas interesantes. Cómo vuelva a insultarme a mi y a mi marido... le juro que se arrepentirá de haberlo dicho el resto de su existencia.

(Delly) Marido. Ja. ¿Por qué se casó usted? ¿Eh?

(Kanuka) Aquí las preguntas las hago yo.

(Delly) Marido. ¿Esa mierda aun existe? ¿Los hombres deberían existir? ¿Esas babosas calenturientas que lo único que saben hacer conmigo es... hasta a mi me da asco decirlo.

(Kanuka) ¡Ya basta! ¡Basta ya de estas estupideces! ¡Las preguntas aquí las hago yo!

(Delly) … Muy bien, amarilla. ¿Que quieres que te diga que no sepas ya, eh?

(Kanuka) No he venido a preguntarte por qué has matado a ese hombre. Es verdad lo que dices. Era un violador, un cerdo asqueroso, un baboso, un viejo verde, podemos ponerle los adjetivos que quieras. Pero no estoy aquí por eso.

(Julie) Kanuka...

(Kanuka) Calla y observa, Julie. Señorita Woorstwood... sólo quiero saber quien se lo ordenó en realidad. ¿Fue él tal vez?

(Delly) -abre los ojos cómo naranjas y da un sobresalto- Agh.

(Kanuka) ¿Se lo mandó... Hantaro Hazuma?

Delly se queda con los ojos muy abiertos, mirando al suelo... y respirando cada vez más fuerte. Hasta que se pone a gritar, a gritar sin parar.

(Delly) ¡Aaaaaahhhh! ¡Aaahh! ¡Aaaaahhhhh!

(Kanuka) ¡Oiga! ¡Cállese! ¿Me oye!? ¡Cállese! ¡Pero que está pasando aquí!

(Julie) Mierda, no. ¡Kanuka, apártate! ¡Tiene un ataque de ansiedad!

(Kanuka) ¿Que?

(Agente FBI 1) ¡Llama a los sanitarios! ¡Que venga una ambulancia!

(Agente FBI 2) ¡Enseguida!

(Delly) -gritando y llorando al mismo tiempo- ¡Aaagghhhh! ¡Noooo! ¡No fui yo! ¡Yo no quería matarle! ¡Hazuma me obligó! ¡Hazuma me obligó! ¡Aaaghhhh!

(Kanuka) ¿Que Hantaro Hazuma le obligó? ¡Vamos! ¡Dime más cosas!

(Delly) ¡Nooooo! ¡No quiero! ¡No quiero! ¡Aaaaaahhhhh!

Llegan corriendo dos sanitarios. Uno sujeta a Delly y otro le inyecta con una jeringuilla una substancia anestésica en un brazo. En cuestión de segundos, Delly deja de gritar y se queda inconsciente. Se la llevan en una camilla.

(Julie) -aun sobrecogida- Que... ¿Que demonios ha pasado aquí? ¿De que iba todo esto?

(Kanuka) -mirando muy seria cómo se llevan a Delly- Mi trabajo aquí ya ha terminado, Julie. Tengo la prueba definitiva que estaba buscando.

(Julie) ¿Que? ¿Quieres decir que...

(Kanuka) Sólo hay una sola persona detrás de todos los crímenes. Y ahora ya sabemos quien es. La verdad es que es impresionante. Creíamos que este tal Hantaro Hazuma estaba muerto. Y sin embargo...

(Julie) Muerto. Quieres decir que... -Kanuka le pone un dedo sobre los labios-

(Kanuka) Julie... eres capitana de una división de Patlabors. No quieras saber más de lo que te corresponde.

(Julie) Al menos me agradecerás mi ayuda... y el alojamiento que te he ofrecido en mi casa.

(Kanuka) Te lo agradezco de veras, Julie. Gracias por todo.

(Julie) ¿Ya regresas para Tokio?

(Kanuka) No. Iré con ella.

(Julie) ¿?

(Kanuka) Necesito... hablar con la auténtica Delly Woorstwood.

(Julie) ¿La... la auténtica? -pregunta descolocada-

(Kanuka) Mientras la interrogaba leía de reojo en mi tablet el fichero de ella que me proporcionó Izubuchi mediante correo electrónico. Es algo que su familia conoce... pero que siempre ocultó en su currículum y en su yo profesional.

(Julie) ¿Eh? ¿De que estás hablando?

(Kanuka) Delly Woorstwood sufre de esquizofrenia. Su yo normal es tímida, angelical, y se deja tocar por los hombres. Su "otra yo" es despiadada, violenta y sin remordimientos.

(Julie) Dios santo. Una Dr. Jeckil y Mr. Hide.

(Kanuka) Yes. Tengo la sospecha que la auténtica Delly no quería en absoluto matar a ese hombre. Su otra yo sí quería. Hasta que Hantaro Hazuma se puso en contacto con ella... y su otra yo vio la oportunidad de matar al hombre con quien se acostaba. Al menos... esa es mi teoría.

(Julie) Ya. No lo entiendo. ¿Si sufría de una enfermedad mental tan grave, por qué la contrataban igualmente? ¿Por qué su familia no se lo impidió?

(Kanuka) Porque no tiene familia directa. Es hija única. Los efectos de la esquizofrenia se los diagnosticaron poco después de la muerte de sus padres en un accidente de tráfico... y de detener a uno de sus dos tíos, que llevaba abusando sexualmente de ella desde los 15 años. Tal vez de ahí su odio visceral hacia los hombres.

(Julie) Santo Dios del cielo. Que vida más horrible.

(Kanuka) Sí. Ya lo dice el dicho. Siembra vientos y recoge tempestades. Me voy.

(Julie) Yo también. Mis muchachos me echarán en falta esta mañana. Debo regresar a mi sección de Patlabors. Espero volver a verte muy pronto, Kanuka.

(Kanuka) Yo también, Julie. Yo también. Good bye.

Kanuka aun no iba a marcharse de Nueva York sin querer saber una última cosa de Delly Woorstwood. En el mismo momento, cuando era mediodía en Nueva York, en Tokio era aun de madrugada. Goto y Kosinski se plantan ante el parque central de Shinjuku, muy cerca del enorme rascacielos del Gobierno Metropolitano de Tokio, o cómo los propios tokiotas la llaman, la "torre de los impuestos". Aquella zona estaba desierta, y hacía mucho frío. Iban al encuentro con el que ya todos los indicios, apuntaban cómo el responsable de los asesinatos de los científicos relacionados con Labors en todo el mundo.

(Kosinski) -soplando una bocanada de aliento a las manos y después frotándoselas- Uuuffff estoy helado.

(Goto) ¿Y que esperabas? Estamos en febrero y es de madrugada. En Israel no debéis tener muy claro lo que son las estaciones del año. Ya te he avisado antes de salir que te abrigases bien.

(Kosinski) ¿Puede saberse a donde vamos exactamente? Ni siquiera he informado de ello a mis superiores y me pedirán un informe de mis avances dentro de dos horas.

(Goto) Paciencia, amigo mio. Paciencia. Se presentará ante nosotros en el momento que menos nos esperemos.

(Kosinski) No sé que decirte. Todo esto me parece una absurdidad. ¿Cómo puede ser Hantaro Hazuma? Nosotros le matamos.

(Goto) Ya ves, Kosinski. Cómo decís los judíos, "nadie es perfecto".

(Kosinski) ¡Oye! ¿Estás cuestionando la profesionalidad de mi equipo de agentes?

(Goto) No. En absoluto.

(Kosinski) Llevamos media hora paseando por aquí cómo dos imbéciles. Cualquiera pensaría que... bueno... ya sabes.

(Goto) ¿? ¿Que es lo que sé?

(Kosinski) ¬ ¬ No te hagas el despistado. Digo que si alguien nos viera solos por aquí a estas horas, nos tomaría por una pareja de homosexuales que tienen una cita romántica en medio del parque.

(Goto) No.

(Kosinski) ¿Cómo que no?

(Goto) La comunidad gay de Tokio se concentra en Shibuya. En Shinjuku sólo encontrarás funcionarios, salary man y secretarias solteronas que no encuentran marido. Ja ja ja.

(Kosinski) ¿Es una broma?

(Goto) Pues claro que es una broma. Que diferencia entre el sentido de humor de oriente y el de occidente. ¿No crees?

(Kosinski) Lo único que creo es que estamos dando vueltas cómo dos imbéciles por este parque público, de madrugada y con un frío que pela. Podría estar...

(Goto) Ssshhh -le hace a Kosinski para que se calle-

(Kosinski) -en voz baja- ¿Que pasa?

(Goto) -en voz baja- Escucha.

Hay un leve soplo de brisa. Las hojas de los árboles se remueven con el viento. De entre unos matorrales... surge la voz de un hombre que han estado buscando durante días. Es... Hantaro Hazuma.

(Hazuma) Yo soy tú. Tú eres tú. Quienes creemos, no existimos. Quienes viven, no creen. Quienes rompen el silencio, no hablan. Yo soy tú. Tú serás quien de voz a los que no la tienen. Tú serás quien lleve su hijo predilecto a la causa. El hijo que oye, siente y ve... lo que los demás no oyen, sienten ni ven. Él será... el principio del fin. -surge de entre los matorrales y la oscuridad. Un hombre de unos 30 años, composición musculosa y fuerte, mirada muy fría, cabellos muy oscuros pero largos, y cara cuadrada. Es él. Hantaro Hazuma- Un placer verle por fin ante mi, señor Goto. El hombre que quiso matarme... y que nunca pudo. ¿O tal vez sí?

(Goto) -muy serio, pero sorprendido- Te equivocas, Hazuma. Nunca quise matarte. Quien tengo a mi lado, sí. Pero yo sólo debía detenerte. Sólo debía impedir que asesinases al Primer Ministro de Japón.

(Hazuma) -cerrando los ojos y sonriendo maliciosamente- La justicia está conmigo. Los traidores a la causa morirán tarde o temprano. Todos los de esa recalcitrante minoría que explotan a las masas... encontrarán la muerte a manos de las masas. Porque uno será. Uno tiene que ser. El ser que conduzca a todos y a uno por uno... a la revolución.

(Goto) Es inútil que sigas soltando esa palabrería inútil de tu boca, Hantaro Hazuma. Mis hombres ya te investigaron en su debido momento. Basaste tu creencia en la obra escrita del politólogo, sociólogo y filosofo Patrick Silvester. Un norteamericano que nació en la antigua Checoslovaquia... y que se le subió un poco a la cabeza cuando su país de origen vivió la llamada "revolución de terciopelo" que terminó con cuarenta años de dictadura comunista. No voy a decir...

(Kosinski) Te equivocas, Goto. Yo he leído a ese tipo, y su obra es más profunda de lo que parece. Tiene un mensaje oculto difícil de discernir, pero que es muy claro. Es en eso en lo que este tipo se basó.

(Hazuma) -sonríe tristemente- Vaya, saben mucho de mi y de mis gustos personales. Pero yo no tengo ni puedo tener nada personal. Los que aspiramos a conseguir la eternidad, no podemos perder el tiempo en sutilezas temporales.

(Kosinski) Ja. En otras palabras. Cualquier cosa que te digan, por una oreja te entra y por la otra te sale. No te convenceremos que te entregues pacíficamente y sin hacer mucho ruido. ¿Verdad que no?

(Goto) No hemos venido a detenerle.

(Kosinski) ¿Que?

(Goto) Hantaro Hazuma. Puedes repetirlo hasta la extenuación. Puedes soltarme tu discurso las veces que quieras. Pero a mi no me pasará. Yo no sufro ni he sufrido jamás del síndrome de Estocolmo. Para mi no eres más que un simple asesino. Nada más que eso. Lo único que haré contigo es detenerte. El poder judicial decidirá cual es tu destino. Pero antes de todo esto...

(Hazuma) ¿Quiere conocer todas mis caras?

(Goto) -se queda serio, sin contestar un rato- … Las personas cómo tu no sabéis cual es vuestra verdadera cara. Tu rostro se esconde bajo multitud de máscaras. Una cubre la siguiente y así hasta el infinito.

(Hazuma) Puede que tenga razón, señor Goto. Yo siempre dudo de mi propio ser. Dudo si mi existencia es real. ¿Estamos aquí realmente? ¿Soy quien digo ser? Tengo muchas caras de mi mismo, es verdad. Porque yo... soy tú. Y tú soy yo. ¿Verdad... Hantaro Hazuma?

Dos voces, una chillona y otra ronca, salen de detrás de Goto y Kosinski. De entre los árboles del parque. Salen dos sombras de la oscuridad y... los ojos de Goto se abren cómo naranjas y Kosinski se queda patitieso a más no poder. Son dos dobles. Dos personas de aspecto idéntico a Hantaro Hazuma, cómo gemelos, cómo clones. Lo de la llamada de teléfono no había sido en absoluto una broma. En su mente, Goto piensa incesantemente en buscar una explicación lógica a lo que está pasando. Pero Kosinski, contrariamente, se está dejando llevar por el pánico... y se descontrola.

(Hazuma 2) Ji ji ji. ¡Ya te digo! ¿Yo soy yo, no? ¿O soy tú? ¿O no somos?

(Hazuma 3) Todos creemos ser. Pero nadie puede decirlo realmente. Pensamos que somos independientes. Libres. Que gozamos de libre albedrío y capacidad de decidir por nosotros mismos.

(Hazuma 2) Ja ja ja. ¡Que trola! ¡No cuela! ¡No podemos seguir siendo meros corderos ciegos, sordos y mudos! ¡Debemos empujar a un líder!

(Hazuma 1) Sí. Yo soy tú.

(Hazuma 2) Tú eres tú.

(Hazuma 3) Él será... el principio del fin.

(Goto) -nervioso- De quien estáis hablando. ¿Vais a contestarme a esa pregunta?

(Hazuma 3) Preguntas.

(Hazuma 2) La pregunta.

(Hazuma 1) Que pregunta.

(Goto) ¿Eres tú quien dirige todo esto? ¿Quien mueve los hilos? ¿O tal vez...

(Hazuma 1) No lo pienses.

(Hazuma 2) No lo insinúes.

(Hazuma 3) Aquellos que se alcen contra la revolución... encontrarán la muerte fría, solitaria y eterna.

(Goto) ¿Eres únicamente un mandado? ¿Hay alguien más por encima de ti? ¿Para quien trabajas en realidad? -pregunta con una mirada ciertamente intimidatoria-

(Hazuma 1) Tú sabes.

(Hazuma 2) Él sabe.

(Hazuma 3) Pero nadie os conoce. Sin embargo... uno de los dos deberá encontrarse al otro para terminar con la historia.

(Goto) -sonríe confiado- Entiendo. Ahora lo veo claro. Sí. Esto encaja. Tú no eres el líder en realidad. Contéstame quien está detrás en realidad.

(Hazuma 1) … -se queda serio sin decir nada-

(Hazuma 2) ¡Ja ja ja ja ja! -se ríe a carcajada limpia-

(Hazuma 3) Descubridlo por vosotros mismos.

(Kosinski) Se acabó. Ya basta de esta mierda. -se mete la mano bajo su chaqueta y se saca su pistola _Jericho 941_, apuntando hacia uno de los Hantaro Hazuma-

(Goto) -se queda descolocado- ¿Eh? ¿Que te crees que estás haciendo? ¡No hagas ninguna temeridad, Kosinski!

(Kosinski) ¡Cállate! Soy comandante del Mossad. Me ordenaron asesinar a este nombre en nombre de la Seguridad Nacional de Israel. Es una orden que aun tengo pendiente y voy a cumplirla.

(Goto) ¡No digas tonterías! Eso fue hace más de un año. No tiene sentido.

(Kosinski) -empuñando el arma con mirada furiosa- No me fío de ellos. O disparamos nosotros o seguro que nos matarán. Estamos rodeados.

(Goto) Yo no pienso desenfundar mi arma. Y tampoco podría. Me la he dejado en el coche.

(Hazuma 1) Debilidad.

(Hazuma 2) Conflicto.

(Hazuma 3) Estallido. Aunque matéis a uno de nosotros... la revolución seguirá en marcha desde allí.

(Goto) -se pone aun más serio- ¿Desde allí? ¿Donde es "allí"?

(Hazuma 1) Soldados.

(Hazuma 2) Labors.

(Hazuma 3) Sufrimiento. Si algún día le encontráis a él... él será con vosotros. Porque él somos todos. Y todos son uno.

(Kosinski) -quita el seguro de la pistola- Se acabó el concurso de poesía, muchachos. ¿Queréis saber cual es mi opinión al respecto? ¿Eh? Sólo sois unas malditas marionetas. No sé quien coño sois en realidad, ni tampoco quiero saberlo. Pero por vuestra culpa mucha gente inocente ha muerto en el mundo. Sólo sois unos asesinos que han causado muerte indiscriminada y sin sentido. Y os lo haremos pagar. No. Yo os lo haré pagar. Porque cómo dijo Golda Meier... No nos gustan las guerras, incluso cuando las ganamos.

(Hazuma 1) Guerra.

(Hazuma 2) Guerra.

(Hazuma 3) Él estuvo en la guerra.

(Goto) ¿? De quien estáis hablando. Oh. Os referís a quien...

(Kosinski) -sin dejar de apuntar su pistola hacía uno de los Hazumas- ¡Se me está acabando la paciencia, Goto! ¡Me importa una mierda si estuvo en una guerra o no!

(Goto) Pues deberíamos saberlo. Puede ser una pista.

(Kosinski) No me preguntes de putas guerras, Goto. Ya estuve en la del Libano en 1982. ¡Así que no me contéis cuentos! … Me lo ordenaron. Y pienso cumplir con esa orden.

(Hazuma 1) Lo ve.

(Hazuma 2) Lo veo.

(Hazuma 3) ¿Quien lo verá? El día que todos nos encontremos allí. Adiós. -los tres se marchan andando-

(Kosinski) ¡No os mováis o disparo! ¡Quietos!

(Goto) ¡Kosinski, no! ¡Baja el arma! ¡No le mates!

(Kosinski) ¡Sal de en medio, Goto! ¡Quietos!

Al final Kosinski termina disparando su pistola sobre uno de los Hantaro Hazuma... el de voz chillona y que siempre ríe. Le pega dos disparos en la espalda. Éste se da la vuelta, con una sonrisa cómo de pallaso diabólico en su rostro. Kosinski se pone aun más furioso... y descarga las 10 balas restantes de su Jericho 941 sobre "uno" de los Hantaros Hazuma. Los otros dos huyen corriendo. Al final, con doce disparos en su cuerpo, Hantaro Hazuma cae desplomado al suelo, muerto, en medio un charco de sangre.

(Kosinski) -aun empuñando la pistola ya descargada y respirando fuerte- Mierda. Han escapado.

(Goto) -rabioso, coge por el cuello de la camisa a Kosinski- ¿Que crees que estás haciendo!? ¿Eh!? ¡Que derecho tenías a matar a este tipo! ¡Ahora ya no podremos investigar nada de él! ¡Me has hecho perder una fuente de información!

(Kosinski) -mirando arrogante a Goto- Suéltame, Goto. He cumplido las órdenes que me ha dado mi gobierno. Nada más.

(Goto) -le suelta- Psss. Pensaba que me ayudarías. Pensaba que eras un amigo. Pero no. Tan sólo eres un matón a sueldo. Un mercenario.

(Kosinski) -saca el cargador vacío de su pistola, mete otro cargador, y se queda mirando entristecido su pistola- Sabes, Goto. Hay algo en lo que somos cómo el día y la noche. En tu trabajo tienes una libertad de movimientos absoluta. Tú decides que hacer, cómo hacerlo y con quien hacerlo. Yo nunca he tenido ni tendré esta libertad. Y si quieres saber la verdad... sí. He cumplido misiones de asesinar a personas más de una vez. Demasiadas. A veces pienso que cuando llegue el día de mi juicio final... Yahveh me condenará sin dudarlo a lo más profundo de los infiernos por haber actuado así a lo largo de mi vida. Me he dedicado también a perseguir nazis, Goto, es verdad. Pero también he trabajado en otras cosas... y no son nada agradables. -vuelve la mirada hacia Goto, con sonrisa triste- ¿? ¿Que estás mirando?

(Goto) -mirando muy intrigado fijamente el cadáver de Hantaro Hazuma... quien tiene una sonrisa terrible marcada en la cara- Mira esto.

(Kosinski) ¿Eh? ¿Que coño significa esto? ¿Cómo puede estar sonriendo así?

(Goto) -mete la punta de un dedo en la sangre del cadáver, la frota entre dedos, la mira atentamente... y coge un sorbo con la punta de la lengua- Mmhhh... esto si que no me lo esperaba.

(Kosinski) ¿Ahora te has vuelto necrófilo?

(Goto) Huele esto. -le pone la punta del dedo mojada en sangre cerca de la nariz de Kosinski-

(Kosinski) ¿Eh? Pero... que... que demonios...

(Goto) En la guantera del coche hay una navaja suiza. Tráela.

(Kosinski) ¿Que? No me digas que vas a...

(Goto) Y traeme también mi transmisor especial. He de comunicarme con mis muchachos inmediatamente.

(Kosinski) Enseguida, Goto. -va corriendo hacia el coche-

(Goto) Nos han vuelto a engañar. ¿Quien está detrás en realidad? ¿Donde será "allí"? Y sobre todo... ¿Quien hay allí? Vaya, me pica la cabeza.

(Kosinski) -llega corriendo con la navaja- Aquí traigo la navaja y el transmisor.

(Goto) -se pone en contacto con Izubuchi- Izubuchi. Soy Goto. ¿Me recibes?

(Izubuchi) -en la sala de comunicaciones de alta tecnología de la sección 5... visiblemente impresionado ante su monitor- Sí, jefe. Le recibo alto y claro.

(Goto) ¿Cómo va tu investigación sobre Hantaro Hazuma?

(Izubuchi) La tengo casi terminada, señor. ¿Quiere que...

(Goto) Quiero que comuniques a los demás que tendremos una reunión extraordinaria a las siete de la tarde de hoy hora japonesa. Los que puedan que vuelvan a Japón enseguida y los que no que se comuniquen conmigo por videoconferencia. ¿Entendido?

(Izubuchi) Recibido, Jefe Goto. Yo también debo comunicarle algo muy inquietante en la reunión. Nos veremos entonces.

(Goto) Sí. ¡Ah! Hazme un favor, Izubuchi. ¿Puedes llamar a la división de vehículos especiales de la Policía? A la comandante Takeo Yamazaki preferentemente. Necesito que venga al parque central de Shinjuku. Ha pasado algo... importante.

(Izubuchi) Eh... sí, jefe. Enseguida.

(Goto) Gracias. Nos vemos esta tarde. Adiós -corta la comunicación- Dame esa navaja, Kosinski.

(Kosinski) Toma. -descolocado a mas no poder- La madre que les parió. Me han vuelto a engañar. Ahora resulta que quien me he cargado ni siquiera es una persona. Oye... ¿Vas a hacer lo que me imagino?

(Goto) -se arremanga la chaqueta, saca la hoja de cortar de la navaja... y la clava en el abdomen del cuerpo de Hantaro Hazuma, cortando cómo quien corta una chuleta de ternera- Vamos a ver que tenemos aquí...

(Kosinski) -se pone la mano sobre la boca- Oghhh... mierda. No veía vísceras en vivo y en directo desde la guerra del Libano.

(Goto) Esa anécdota ya me la has contado antes. No te preocupes. Parece que no verás ninguna víscera. -levanta toda la piel y grasa... y la gran sorpresa- Vaya vaya vaya. Sí. Tienes toda la razón del mundo. Nos han bien engañado. Cuando he olido su sangre y me he dado cuenta que en realidad es fluido hidráulico sintético con colorante rojo... he pensado al instante que sólo podía ser esto. Sea quien sea el responsable... sus medios son extraordinarios.

(Kosinski) Dios mio. Es un... ¡es un Labor Ginoide!

(Goto) Sí. La piel parece natural, pero en realidad es de vaca, no humana. Lo que parece la capa de grasa de debajo de la piel, en realidad es gelatina sintética... y donde debería haber los intestinos y los órganos... en realidad hay mecanismos artificiales electrónicos, mecánicos y eléctricos. No hay duda. Son robots.

(Kosinski) Por eso has llamado a los de la División de vehículos especiales. Ellos deben saber de donde coño ha salido esto.

(Goto) Tal vez tampoco lo sepan. Me temo que este Labor debe ser utilizado por muy poca gente. Pero ahora ya sabemos algo. Que Hantaro Hazuma, tal vez...

Goto y Kosinski se quedan mirando aquella máquina con aspecto absolutamente humano. ¿Que o quien había creado ese Labor ginoide? ¿Quien lo había llevado hasta allí? ¿El propio Hantaro Hazuma, el real? ¿O tal vez...

Pasan las horas... y empieza a salir el sol. Después de unas noches de Guardia Noctura, la cuarta sección de vehículos especiales por fin tenía el día libre. Sonoko y Richardson, con su hijo, Edwin Richardson, de casi dos años de edad, llegan a su casa en un coche _Land Rover Evoque _5 puertas nuevo, de color azul, conducido por Sonoko. Ella había ido hasta la División de vehículos especiales a recogerle. Se bajan del coche.

(Richardson) -echa un sonoro y exagerado bostezo- Joder. Estoy hecho polvo. Las guardias nocturnas son una mierda, de verdad.

(Sonoko) No te quejes, guapo. Que me ha tocado madrugar mucho expresamente para ir a recogerte al trabajo. ¿Es que no podías irte con otro de tus coches?

(Richardson) ¬ ¬ Cariño... me dejaste bien claro que mis otros coches nada de tocarlos entre semana para ahorrar. Cada día me doy más cuenta que eres un poco tacaña. ¡Tu marido es de familia millonaria!

(Sonoko) Me da igual. -dice cómo si nada-

(Richardson) ¿Eh?

(Sonoko) Somos un matrimonio. Y tenemos un hijo, ¿recuerdas? Ya no puedes gastar en lo que te de la gana y vivir cómo un Don Juan. Sujeta a Edwin, ¿Quieres? Abriré la puerta.

(Richardson) Dámelo. Bien. Muy bien, hijito. Sueña con los angelitos.

(Sonoko) -abre la puerta y entra en casa, mientras Richardson se queda aun a fuera zarandeando a Edwin- No lo zarandees demasiado. Pronto despertará y entonces estará incontrolable.

(Richardson) -mirando la salida del sol al horizonte- Uf. Fíjate que temprano es aun. Casi es de noche todavía.

(Sonoko) ¡Aaaahhhhhh! -grita espantada desde el comedor-

(Richardson) ¡Sonoko! -entra corriendo al comedor- ¿Que te ha pasado? ¿Estás bien?

(Sonoko) -totalmente desconcertada- Que... que... ¿Que significa esto?

(Richardson) Que coño...

El comedor estaba patas arriba. Las sillas por el suelo, el sofá tumbado, los tiestos de las plantas tirados... y en una de las cuatro paredes de la sala... sobre las estanterías de madera con los libros, las fotos familiares, donde también hay colgado el gran televisor plano y otras cosas... hay una gran pintada. Una pintada echa con un spray rojo... y escrita en inglés. Reza: _He knows about you. You know about it. Stop him! _(Él sabe de ti. Tú sabes de él. ¡Detenle!)

(Richardson) -muy serio e intrigado, con Edwin en sus brazos quien se ha echado a llorar- Toma, sujétale un rato.

(Sonoko) Sí. -coge a Edwin- Ooohhh, vamos. No llores, mi amor. No pasa nada. Vamos, vamos. Ya está. -Edwin deja de llorar-

(Richardson) -pasa un dedo por la pintada y se le queda pegada en la yema del dedo- La pintura aun está fresca. La han hecho hace muy, muy poco tiempo. Aun está aquí.

(Sonoko) ¡Andrew!

(Richardson) ¿?

(Sonoko) Lo he visto. Hay alguien afuera. En el jardín.

(Richardson) Joder. Coge a Edwin y meteos en su habitación. No salgáis hasta que yo os lo diga. -abre un cajón de los armarios del comedor, y se saca una pistola _Browning L9A1, _quedándose Sonoko alucinada-

(Sonoko) O _ o Que... ¿Que estas haciendo con esa pistola? ¿De donde la has sacado?

(Richardson) Es mi pistola reglamentaria de soldado en la British Army. La he conservado desde entonces. Nunca pensé que llegaría el día que tendría que usarla en Japón.

(Sonoko) -enfadada- ¡No te he preguntado eso! ¿Que vas a hacer con eso?

(Richardson) Proteger a mi familia. Escóndete.

(Sonoko) Vale. Pero voy a llamar a la Policía.

(Richardson) Cariño. Nosotros somos la Policía. Llámala si quieres. Pero yo me encargaré de esto. Quedaos a dentro y no salgáis.

Richardson sale al jardín, empuñando su pistola. Justo empieza a salir el sol, y aun está ciertamente oscuro. Una parte del jardín está aun a oscuras. Richardson se acerca hasta allí, empuñando el arma.

(Richardson) Sé que estás aquí, maldito cabrón. ¿Que eres? ¿Un ladrón? ¿Un violador? ¿Un pederasta? Pues deja que te diga que te has equivocado de casa. Te estás enfrentando a un ex granadero escocés. Ríndete ahora mismo y muéstrate.

Entonces... oye unos pasos, corriendo. Richardson se gira, y observa alguien de espaldas, subiendo por la alta pared de la casa del vecino.

(Richardson) ¿Eh? -apunta al instante el arma hacia el hombre- ¡Eh eh! ¡Detente! ¡Detente o disparo! ¡Mierda!

Richardson acaba disparando un solo tiro que impacta sobre el hombro derecho del hombre totalmente desconocido. Este echa un desgarrador grito de dolor, pero consigue saltar hasta la parcela de la casa del vecino. Richardson echa a correr. Sale a la calle, va hasta la puerta de barrotes de hierra de casa del vecino. Está cerrada con llave, y Richardson, bruto cómo él solo, dispara otro disparo a la cerradura para abrir la puerta. Cuando llega... el fugitivo ya no está. Pero observa restos de sangre por el suelo, sobre la hierba del jardín. Gira la cabeza... y Richardson se queda atónito. Sobre la pared, hay una otra inscripción en inglés, con sangre: _Don't kill the messenger. I'm your friend! _

(Richardson) ¿Que cojones es esto? -pasa el dedo por la pintada, y es sangre- … Es sangre. Ha sido él. -levanta el pie para regresar a su casa, mientras las sirenas de un coche patrulla de la Policía se van acercando hacia allí más y más, y se da cuenta que hay algo brillante en el suelo. Es una moneda. La coge... y se queda aun más descolocado- ¿Eh? Pero que demonios... ¿una moneda de 10 peniques? ¿De donde coño ha salido esto? ¿Que está pasando aquí?

En ese mismo momento, en Nueva York, acaba de anochecer. Kanuka se encontraba en la habitación de un hospital, donde tenían ingresada a Delly Woorstwood, quien permanecía inconsciente. Kanuka No tenía más de una hora para seguir ahí. Su vuelo de regreso a Tokio salía dentro de 90 minutos. Kanuka está seria, mirando por la ventana de la habitación. De repente, Delly recupera la conciencia, lentamente.

(Delly) -se despierta- ¿Donde estoy? ¿Que ha pasado? -con voz tímida-

(Kanuka) Bienvenida de nuevo a la vida, señorita Woorstwood.

(Delly) Oh, usted... usted es...

(Kanuka) -se sienta en una silla frente a la cama de Delly- ¿Ya no se acuerda de mi?

(Delly) Oh. -se queda un momento absorta... y después cabizbaja y triste- … Le pido disculpas... por lo que mi otra yo le haya dicho. No puedo controlarla. Aparece y desaparece sin que yo pueda hacer nada.

(Kanuka) No se preocupe. No se lo tengo en cuenta. Iba a marcharme de regreso a Japón, pero... necesito saber una última cosa que no puedo quitarme de la cabeza de ninguna manera. ¿Cual de las dos ha sido?

(Delly) … Yo no quería matarle. Toda mi vida ha sido... -se echa a llorar- toda mi vida ha sido una desgracia para mi. Siempre he creído que el que Dios me haya dado este cuerpo tan bonito en realidad fue una condena para mi. Allá donde voy, siempre me topo con algún hombre que sólo desea mi cuerpo y me convierte en un mero objeto. Y yo nunca he podido hacer nada. Siempre he sido una persona muy débil. Siempre acababa llevándome por delante.

(Kanuka) -escuchando muy seriamente- Entonces olvidaré lo que su otra yo ha dicho de mi marido.

(Delly) -con la cabeza sobre las rodillas, llorando- Perdóneme, por favor. Perdóneme.

(Kanuka) Ahora mismo... me recuerda a mi misma.

(Delly) ¿Eh? -deja de llorar y se queda mirando a Kanuka-

(Kanuka) Cuando Grandma murió y después de expulsarme del NYPD... yo me sentía igual que tú. Pero fue justamente mi marido quien me sacó del agujero. A veces, cuando estoy sola y me quedo pensando en mis cosas... me imagino cómo hubiese sido mi vida desde entonces si no hubiese tomado la decisión de irme a Japón. De reingresar en la División de Vehículos Especiales de la Policía de Tokio... y de volver a encontrarme con el oficial Isao Ota. Que hubiese pasado si no nos hubiésemos vuelto a ver jamás. Si no nos hubiésemos enamorado, ni casado, ni formado una familia. -frotando con mirada nostálgica su alianza de oro- Que hubiese sido de mi entonces. Por eso... para mi... mi marido y mis hijos lo son todo en este mundo. Y lucharé por ellos siempre que haga falta.

(Delly) Ya. Le vuelvo a pedir perdón por haberle dicho todo eso. Pero no entiendo que hace aquí, conmigo. Ahora soy una asesina. He matado a un hombre.

(Kanuka) Es verdad. Pero has matado a un violador que te amenazaba y que hacía tu vida imposible.

(Delly) -soltando lágrimas por los ojos, mirando a Kanuka con cara de desesperación- Ahora... yo... Oh, dios mio. … ¿Me mandarán al corredor de la muerte? ¿Me van a ejecutar?

(Kanuka) No creo. Mire... no soy yo quien debe juzgar sus actos. Lo hizo porque Hantaro Hazuma se lo mandó. No por propia voluntad. Además que usted, sufre de una enfermedad psicológica. Eso reducirá al mínimo los cargos contra usted. Siempre puede decir que lo hizo por autodefensa.

(Delly) No. Le maté. No hay excusa que valga. -entra un médico en la sala-

(Médico) Buenas noches. ¿Cómo se encuentra?

(Delly) -llorando, mirando por la ventana- No quiero hablar. Déjenme sola.

(Kanuka) Adiós, señorita Woorstwood. Lo cierto es que no me ha solucionado la duda de si lo mató por iniciativa propia o no. Pero creo sinceramente... que su yo verdadero es buena persona. Debe seguir adelante. No se rinda. Adiós. -ella y el Doctor salen juntos de la sala- Me voy, Doctor.

(Doctor) De acuerdo. ¿De regreso a casa?

(Kanuka) Yes. A Japón. Todavía no he terminado el trabajo... y tengo un marido y dos hijos por los que volver a casa.

(Doctor) Claro. La entiendo perfectamente. Sabe... he estado a punto de decírselo. Pero no me he atrevido.

(Kanuka) El que.

(Doctor) El futuro de la señorita Woorstwood es... un auténtico enigma. A saber cómo reaccionará.

(Kanuka) ¿? ¿Puede saberse de que se trata?

(Doctor) Tenemos los resultados de los análisis y del primer examen médico. Y... -se queda mirando fijamente a Kanuka-

(Kanuka) Y que. ¿Que quiere decir?

(Doctor) La señorita Woorstwood está embarazada. -Kanuka se queda a cuadros- Todo parece indicar que el padre es sin duda... el hombre al que mató.

(Kanuka) -suspira cerrando los ojos- Cielo Santo. Un hijo fruto de una violación.

(Doctor) Según la ley del Estado, en caso de violación, la mujer tiene derecho al aborto. Pero tratándose de una detenida, y para más inri, por asesinato...

(Kanuka) ¿Quiere decir que le obligarán a tener ese bebé?

(Doctor) Lo podrá elegir ella durante las primeras semanas de gestación. Pasado este periodo es decisión de las autoridades carcelarias y sanitarias. Lo que me pregunto, más cómo persona que cómo médico, es... ¿cómo reaccionará la "otra" Delly Woorstwood cuando se entere?

(Kanuka) No lo sé. Dios. ¿Por qué tienen que pasar estas cosas?

(Doctor) Eligieron a la persona equivocada para llevar a cabo ese asesinato.

(Kanuka) Tiene razón. -mira su reloj- Debo marcharme ya, o perderé el avión. Adiós, Doctor. Gracias por todo.

(Doctor) Adiós, sargento.

(Kanuka) Doctor.

(Doctor) ¿Sí?

(Kanuka) -de espaldas al Doctor- Aconseje bien a Delly. Si ella quiere, ella y ese bebé tienen derecho a un futuro. Adiós. -se marcha-

El caso en Nueva York ya estaba cerrado. Si bien Kanuka aun no sabía nada de lo que se había descubierto en Tokio a penas unas pocas horas antes. Kanuka coge un avión de regreso a Tokio, y llegaría justo a tiempo para la reunión de Goto.

Pasan más horas. En Tokio ya es la una de la tarde. Es la hora de comer. Pero los capitanes no están. Se han quedado en su despacho. Quien si estaba, era el viejo Sakaki, que había ido a hacerles una visita, sentado entre Shige y Mimiko, rodeados de mecánicos, mientras escuchan la televisión.

(Televisión) A continuación pasamos al siguiente titular de la actualidad internacional, la cual tiene relación con otra noticia nacional. Estamos hablando de los asesinatos múltiples de personas muy relacionadas con las grandes industrias de los Labors. Hace escasos momentos, Scotland Yard ha anunciado que en las próximas horas, remitirá un comunicado oficial sobre los avances de las investigaciones del asesinato de Jeremy Nollham con una bomba lapa en su coche, en el aeropuerto de Heathrow, hace ya 3 días. Investigaciones en las que, recordemos, participa también el IM5, el servicio secreto interior británico. Siguiendo por este hilo, hoy el FBI, ya ha trasladado a la asesina de John Lessinger, responsable de investigación y desarrollo en Labors de la multinacional estadounidense General Electric, hacia su central, en la capital federal, Washington. Desde la Casa Blanca, tanto el Departamento de Estado cómo el de Defensa, es decir, el Pentágono, han negado contundentemente, que tengan ninguna relación con la rápida intervención del FBI en un caso de asesinato. Finalmente, y volviendo a nuestro país, las investigaciones llevadas a capo por la Policía Metropolitana de Tokio, Seguridad Pública, y hay quien dice también la NNSA, sobre el suicidio de Yoshitaku Aida, han esclarecido muchos aspectos de la vida personal de éste, si bien la investigación del caso, sigue bajo secreto de sumario por orden del juez que ha ordenado la investigación. Pasando a otros noticias...

(Mimiko) Ogghhh que miedo da todo esto. ¡Pichoncito, te lo suplico, por favor!

(Shige) ¿Eh? ¿Que... que quieres, mi amor?

(Mimiko) ¡No te metas en esto! ¡No quiero que te pase nada! ¡No sabría que hacer si te pasase algo! -exclamando con cara de miedo-

(Shige) Mimiko... -le sonríe con confianza- No debes preocuparte absolutamente por nada, cariño. Mi maestro, que hoy está aquí comiendo con nosotros, me enseñó a enfrentarme siempre a las adversidades del trabajo y de la vida. Pero también... a proteger lo que más quiero sobre la faz de la tierra. A mi guapísima esposa y a mi aun más guapa preciosa hija. Con tal de protegeros, haré lo que sea.

(Mimiko) Pero... cariño. Es que...

(Sakaki) No temas, mujer. Eso te demuestra sin ninguna duda que escogiste al hombre adecuado. Te quiere por encima de cualquier otra cosa.

(Mimiko) ¡Yo también!

(Shige) Cariño... me vas a poner colorado. -los mecánicos se ríen-

(Mimiko) Es que... es que... con esta tensión, estas últimas noches no hemos podido dedicarnos a lo que mas nos gusta hacer por las noches.

(Shige) ¿Eh? ¡No, cariño, no lo digas delante de Sakaki!

(Sakaki) ¿El que? Vamos, no seas vergonzosa.

(Mimiko) Que va a ser. Hacer niños. -Shige se pone la mano en la cara, rojo cómo un tomate, y los mecánicos se ponen rojos y con cara pervertida- ¿Que os pasa? ¿Que he dicho?

(Sakaki) Mimiko... entiendo que quieres mucho a Shige. Y que vuestra relación es apasionada. Pero... no es necesario tomárselo literalmente al pie de la letra.

(Mimiko) ¡Ja ja ja ja! ¡Cómo sois! ¡Era broma! ¡Si es que os lo tragáis todo! ¡Ja ja ja!

(Shige) Oiga, jefe Sakaki... hace rato que le observo de reojo... y le veo preocupado por algo. ¿Es por lo que está pasando o...

(Sakaki) Supongo que sí. Las cosas cada vez se ponen más difíciles para todo el mundo. Y para mi, también. -quedándose muy serio tras sus gafas de sol de espejo-

(Shige) ¿?

(Mimiko) Oye, cariño. ¿Donde están los capitanes? ¿No comen con nosotros?

(Shige) No. ¿Es que no te has enterado? ¿No te lo ha dicho Sonoko?

(Mimiko) -hace que sí con la cabeza- Les han entrado a robar en casa. ¡Que miedo! Me ha dicho incluso que Andrew ha salido en busca del ladrón pistola en mano. ¡Que hombre tan valiente!

(Shige) Pues Richardson me ha insinuado que tal vez no sea un ladrón. Está muy serio esta mañana. No sé que le habrá pasado. Pero ahora mismo los capitanes están reunidos con la comandante Yamazaki. Me gustaría saber de que están hablando.

(Sakaki) A mi también. Pero ese no es tu trabajo. Eres el jefe de mantenimiento de los Ghost y de todos los vehículos. Será mejor que centres tus esfuerzos en ello. Nunca se sabe cuando os pueden movilizar.

(Shige) Sí, jefe Sakaki.

Shige se queda mirando de reojo, callado, a Sakaki, a quien le nota algo extraño. Cómo si se escondiera algo dentro y no quisiera decirlo para no hacerles sufrir. Efectivamente, cómo Shige ha dicho, en ese mismo momento, los capitanes están reunidos con la comandante Takeo Yamazaki. Noa, Ota y Richardson, intuyen el por que de esa reunión, pero en absoluto se esperaban semejante sorpresa.

(Takeo) Capitanes. Me imagino que ya debéis tener una idea de por qué os he convocado aquí con carácter extraordinario.

(Ota) Es por todas estas muertes relacionadas con los Labors en todo el mundo. Si... a mi me tiene muy preocupado. Hace dos días que no sé nada de mi mujer. Goto la ha mandado a Nueva York a investigar. La echo mucho de menos.

(Noa) -sonríe a Ota- Se nota que la quieres mucho. Ya no sabrías que hacer sin ella.

(Ota) Y que lo digas, Noa. Más que por mi esposa... porque es la madre de mis hijos.

(Noa) Ota...

(Takeo) ¿Y que tal está Asuma, Noa? ¿Ya está mejor?

(Noa) -se pone seria- Sí, comandante. Le ha costado, pero se ha repuesto, cómo siempre. Sabe afrontar mejor que nadie las crisis. Creo que fue el teniente Chikawa quien el otro día me dijo que Asuma sería un excelente Primer Ministro para Japón. Ja ja ja. No acabo de ver a Asuma metiéndose en política.

(Takeo) Nunca se sabe, Noa. A veces, los deseos, aunque sean involuntarios, se cumplen.

(Noa) Es verdad, comandante. Lo de Asuma... es lo mismo que lo de Ota. Ha estado dos días muy triste y traumatizado. Pero gracias a Daisuke, Chiharu y Alphonse cuarto...

(Richardson) Disculpe una cosa, comandante. ¿Va a preguntarme sobre lo que me ha pasado esta mañana?

(Takeo) No, capitán. Eso es tarea de la policía del barrio correspondiente. De todas formas, déjeme preguntarle una cosa.

(Richardson) El que.

(Takeo) ¿Por qué diablos tiene una pistola militar en su casa, teniente? ¿No tiene bastante con su arma reglamentaria? -le pregunta a Richardson con mala cara-

(Richardson) Oh. Es que... es un recuerdo que conservo de mis años en el ejército británico, comandante. Una reliquia, je je.

(Takeo) ¬ ¬ Una reliquia, eh. Ay, lo que hay que oír. -se pone seria- Dejémonos de estupideces. Lo que os voy a hablar, es un asunto que de momento, no podréis comunicar a los tenientes y oficiales. No hasta que no os lo autorice yo personalmente.

(Ota) ¿?

(Noa) ¿Es eso verdad, comandante?

(Richardson) Sshhh. Dejadla hablar.

(Takeo) Esta mañana. Muy de mañana... he sido llamada por Goto. El de la NNSA, no por la intendente. Ya me entendéis.

(Ota) Claro que lo entendemos. Fue él quien mandó mi mujer a Nueva York. ¿Ha descubierto algo importante?

(Noa) Le prometemos que de momento no diremos ni palabra a los oficiales y tenientes. ¡Pero díganoslo a nosotros!

(Takeo) Lo que ha descubierto Goto... es que volvemos a estar en el punto de partida.

(Noa) ¿Eh?

(Ota) ¿Que quiere decir con eso?

(Richardson) A ver si lo adivino. Quien creían un sospechoso principal... no lo era... o han descubierto que en realidad es otro. Cómo en las novelas de Agatha Christie.

(Takeo) Con la diferencia que nada de lo que se ha descubierto existía en la época de Agatha Christie. Goto y su amigo del Mosad, Kosinski, habían quedado de madrugada con los responsables de lo que estaba pasando. Con el que pensaban que dirigía los hilos. No estoy autorizada a deciros el nombre, pero por lo visto era un terrorista que ya actuó hace algún tiempo. Éste les había llamado anteriormente. Quedaron en un sitio con él... y apareció.

(Richadson) Joder. Para decir que. ¿A cuantos se iba a cargar? ¿Cuales iban a ser sus siguientes víctimas? Menudo cabrón.

(Takeo) No. la verdad es que Goto y su amigo israelí no han entendido mucho de lo que esos tres les han dicho.

(Noa) ¿Que?

(Ota) ¿Cómo que tres?

(Takeo) Se presentaron tres tipos idénticos. De lo que hablaron tampoco estoy autorizada a soltar prenda. Pero lo que pasó al final...

(Richardson) ¿Se los han cargado?

(Ota) ¿Que? No lo estarás diciendo seriamente. Ni a mi en mis años mozos se me habría ocurrido comportarme así.

(Takeo) No sé yo, Ota. No sé yo. Sí. Tienes razón, Richardson. Kosinski desenfundó su arma y disparó contra uno de esos tres tipos. Por lo visto, tenía ordenes directas de su gobierno de matar a ese terrorista.

(Richardson) Ya sabía yo que sólo podía ser eso. El Mossad son ante todo los asesinos más eficientes del mundo. No siempre, pero suelen serlo.

(Noa) Entonces... mataron a uno de los tres terroristas.

(Takeo) Sí.

(Ota) Y los otros dos, huyeron impunemente.

(Takeo) Efectivamente. Pero lo más extraño viene ahora. Goto observó el cadáver del terrorista muerto... y se fijó en que éste mantenía una marcada sonrisa en su rostro. Quiso comprobar un pequeño detalle. Pasó la punta de un dedo por la sangre del cadáver. La olió, incluso la probó.

(Noa) Eeecs. Que asco, por favor.

(Ota) ¿Que es lo que descubrió? Oh. No estará diciendo que...

(Richardson) -muy serio- ¿Un Labor ginoide?

(Noa) ¿Queeeeee?

(Takeo) Exacto. Eso es lo que han descubierto. Quienes creían el asesino. El responsable de todo lo que está pasando... era sólo una marioneta. Ahora hay tres vías abiertas en la investigación. Uno, que el terrorista de carne y hueso sigue libre en alguna parte. Dos, que el terrorista nunca haya existido y todo haya sido una increíble coincidencia, cosa que evidentemente es una completa estupidez sin sentido. Y tres...

(Noa) Que quien realmente ha perpetrado los asesinatos y ha inducido a los suicidios... sea otra persona, que por ahora, nos es completamente desconocida.

(Takeo) Sí. Es cierto. -todos se quedan pensativos y de brazos cruzados. Justo entonces, suena el teléfono de la mesa de Takeo, y esta se pone- Comandante Yamazaki. … Lo lamento, teniente. En este mismo momento estoy reunida con mis capitanes. ¿Puede dejarme el mensaje para otro momento? … ¿Que? … Oh. Así que ya le han cogido. ¿Quien es? … ¿Que? ¿Un británico? -al oír eso, Richardson se extraña- ¿Donde lo tienen ahora? … En el hospital de la policía. ¿Por qué en el hospital de la policía y no en uno civil? … Oh. … Sí. … Que que? … Pero... ¿Cómo es posible? … Entiendo. … ¿Que quiere ver al capitán? Y eso por qué. … Vaya. Es mucha casualidad. Demasiada. … Sí, teniente. Se lo diré ahora mismo. Gracias por llamar. Adiós. -cuelga-

(Noa) ¿Que ha pasado, comandante?

(Takeo) Está de enhorabuena, capitán Richardson. O... tal vez no.

(Richardson) ¿Eh? ¿De que cojones está hablando?

(Takeo) Hace cosa de una hora, han detenido al tipo que se metió en tu casa esta mañana... y que ha dejado esa extraña pintada en el salón.

(Ota) ¿En serio? ¡Que bien! Menos mal, eh, Richardson. Je je je. Seguro que sólo debía ser un desvalijador o uno de esos pervertidos que roban braguitas y sostenes.

(Noa) ¬ ¬ Veo que sabes mucho del tema, Ota.

(Richardson) -muy serio- Comandante. Me ha parecido oír en su conversación que el detenido... es un británico.

(Takeo) -se retumba en su butaca, suspirando y mirando fijamente a Richardson- … Sí, capitán. Es un compatriota suyo... al que le ha disparado en el hombro. Se lo han encontrado unos transeúntes casi un kilómetro más allá de tu lugar de residencia. Completamente manchado de sangre, y pidiendo ayuda en inglés. Una pareja de policías de barrio que pasaban por allí han visto la escena, y le han prestado primeros auxilios. Únicamente le han encontrado una cartera con 5000 yenes, unas 3500 libras con 80 peniques... y por supuesto, un pasaporte británico.

(Richardson) -muy intrigado- Joder. ¡Joder! Esto es que... ese tipo... me conoce de algo.

(Takeo) Sí, capitán. Parece que le conoce. Consultando el pasaporte y llamando a la embajada británica, han descubierto que el hombre en cuestión... es un militar británico, que se encuentra actualmente de permiso indefinido después de haber servido todo un año en Afganistán. Una vez en el hospital, dos agentes del departamento de asuntos exteriores de Seguridad Pública le han interrogado. A parte de todo esto... ha dicho que ha venido a Japón a verte a ti, Richardson. Y a darte un mensaje muy importante.

(Richardson) ¿Que?

Los tres capitanes se quedan muy extrañados. Quien se había colado en casa de los Richardson para poner una extraña pintada, un extraño mensaje, resultaba ser un militar británico que decía conocer a Richardson... y que estaba allí para decirle algo. ¿Pero sobre que? ¿Para que? Por ahora, es un misterio que parece no tener relación ninguna con los asesinatos y suicidios en masa entre las industrias de los Labors. O... tal vez sí?

Pasan más horas. La investigación ahora estaba en punto muerto. Se habían quedado sin la pista fundamental que debían seguir. ¿Que pasaba con Hantaro Hazuma? ¿Quien era este tipo en realidad? Eran unas preguntas... a las cuales una sola persona en todo el mundo, tenía respuesta: Izubuchi, el hacker experto de la sección 5 de la NNSA, a las órdenes de Goto.

A las siete de la tarde, es cuando hay programada la reunión de urgencia en la que todos los miembros de la sección 5 deben explicar lo que han descubierto. Justo a esa hora, llegaba Kanuka desde Nueva York. En el despacho principal de la sección 5, ya estaban casi todos.

(Goto) -sentado en su silla, frente a su mesa- Bueno... veo que al final habéis podido venir todos. Menos Kanuka, que aun no ha llegado.

(Kosinski) La verdad, no sé para que nos reúnes. Para decir que no hemos descubierto nada. Seguimos sin saber quien es el sospechoso principal.

(Kanuka) -abre la puerta- Buenas noches. Disculpad el retraso. Hace sólo media hora que he llegado a Tokio.

(Goto) No te preocupes, Kanuka. ¿Has tenido buen vuelo?

(Kanuka) Magnífico, señor. He aprovechado para dormir cómo una marmota. Mientras estuve en Nueva York a penas descansé un par de horas.

(Goto) Me alegro. Porque tú... eres la única que no sabe lo que ha pasado aun.

(Kanuka) En realidad sí, señor. Isao ha venido a recogerme al aeropuerto y me ha puesto un poco al día. Así que el tal Hantaro Hazuma en realidad es un monigote. O al menos, se hace pasar por un monigote.

(Goto) ¿Cómo te ha ido en Nueva York?

(Kanuka) -echa un largo suspiro- Ha sido cómo una pesadilla. Lo de esa mujer... da que pensar.

(Goto) Vaya. No ha sido una experiencia agradable.

(Kanuka) No, señor. En absoluto.

(Goto) ¿Y tú, Kurosaki? ¿Que tal en Rusia?

(Kurosaki) Nada del otro mundo, jefe. Allí Hantaro Hazuma llamó una sola vez a Ilyuchin, quien mató a Basili Zuchin. Pero parece ser, que el asesinato ya lo tenía planificado desde mucho antes. Así que lo de Rusia...

(Goto) No hay conexión con Hazuma. Por lo tanto, allí ha sido una pura casualidad. Bien. Miyoko. ¿Cómo ha ido en Estocolmo?

(Miyoko) Muy aburrido, señor. Las autoridades suecas me han permitido participar en las investigaciones. Al final se ha descubierto que el asesino del jefe de investigación y desarrollo en Labors de Scania, recibió instrucciones de Hantaro Hazuma a través de una red social. Añadiendo además, que el muchacho asesino no estaba del todo bien amueblado de la cabeza, por sus ideas políticas de ultra derecha, y tal vez también, por el consumo de heroína. A parte de esto, nada más. No encontraron más pruebas relevantes, así que el caso se cerró rápidamente.

(Goto) Ya. Buen trabajo, Miyoko. Kentaro. ¿Y en Rio de Janeiro?

(Kentaro) Con la diferencia del sol, la playa y bellísimas mujeres en bikini... es exactamente lo mismo que en Estocolmo. El asesino era un muchacho criado en las fabelas, pero buen estudiante, que pudo estudiar ingeniería robótica gracias a becas del estado brasileño. Pero que al contrario del asesino de Suecia, éste tenia ideas de ultra izquierda, o más bien incluso anarquistas, y también consumía substancias estupefacientes.

(Goto) Y finalmente...

(Takahara) Sí, señor. Antes que nada, le mando recuerdos del señor Broomwich, jefe del IM5. Le tiene en gran consideración, jefe.

(Goto) Ja ja ja. Sí, es un gran tipo. Demasiado metódico para mi gusto, pero un tipo genial. ¿Que has descubierto allí?

(Takahara) Un sospechoso principal. Mire esto. -le pasa una hoja con una foto-

(Goto) Mmhhh. Parece un hombre joven... y occidental. ¿Quien es?

(Takahara) Es con toda seguridad el asesino de Jeremy Nollham, el jefe ingeniero de desarrollo del fabricante británico de Labors Winston. El coche blindado del IM5 en el que le iban a llevar, fue volado mediante una sofisticada y reciente mina antitanque... que solamente el ejército de tierra británico posee en su arsenal. Revisando todas las grabaciones de todas las cámaras de seguridad del Aeropuerto de Heathrow, encontramos este tipo. En cuestión de cinco segundos, se agacha al lado del coche, cuando estaba aparcado afuera vacío, se vuelve a levantar, y se marcha. Lo que nos lo confirma, es que la mochila que lleva detrás, está mucho menos abultada después de levantarse que antes.

(Goto) De acuerdo, Takahara. ¿Y quien es nuestro hombre?

(Takahara) Se llama Erick Locke. Tiene 32 años. Es originario de un pueblo del este de Escocia. ¿De profesión? Soldado profesional de la British Army desde hace quince años. Lo curioso es que los dos últimos años ha estado en Afganistán.

(Goto) Estamos hablando entonces de todo un veterano de guerra.

(Takahara) Sí, señor. De un auténtico veterano.

(Goto) ¿Y quien le mandó hacerlo?

(Takahara) Siento decirle que en este caso aun no tenemos ni la más remota idea.

(Goto) Vaya.

(Izubuchi) Ejem, ejem. Jefe... Goto.

(Goto) Oh. Ya me olvidaba de ti por completo. Me has dicho que ya tienes el informe de Hantaro Hazuma concluido.

(Izubuchi) Sí, señor. También debo decirle otra información que he sabido por las autoridades locales.

(Goto) Las autoridades locales, eh. Bueno. ¿Que puedes decirnos de Hantaro Hazuma? ¿Y... donde están las copias del informe?

(Izubuchi) No hay copias, señor. Porque no hay nada de Hantaro Hazuma.

(Goto) ¿?

(Takahara) ¿Que?

(Kurosaki) ¿Tres días buscando... y no hay nada?

(Izubuchi) Nada. Absolutamente nada. Porque Hantaro Hazuma... nunca ha existido. -todos se quedan boquiabiertos, excepto Goto, que se pone aun más serio-

(Goto) Ya. Me lo temía. Mi intuición era correcta.

(Izubuchi) Lo he comprobado contrastando todos los datos. Buscando en todos los sitios. Incluso llamando personalmente a las personas que supuestamente conoce o le han conocido... y nadie le conoce. Porque de hecho... todos los datos, las imágenes, información, incluso sus datos personales... son falsos. Nunca ha existido ninguna persona llamada Hantaro Hazuma.

(Takahara) Lo que viene a decir que... hemos perseguido una sombra.

(Kurosaki) Sí. Que putada.

(Goto) Mejor dicho, hemos perseguido un monigote.

(Izubuchi) Pero jefe. No se preocupe usted, porque en realidad sí que he conseguido una pista muy importante. Al menos... tengo la pista de desde donde han lanzado ese masivo engaño. Y es realmente sorprendente.

(Goto) Pues... sorpréndenos.

(Izubuchi) Rastreando los códigos de encriptamiento y de datos... y los diferentes servidores... he llegado hasta el servidor original desde donde ha salido toda esa información falsa. Y toda sale de un mismo lugar. Un pequeño pueblo del este de Escocia, llamado Highensbrug, a 100 kilómetros al oeste de Glasgow.

(Takahara) Mira que bien. El señor Broomwich se alegrará mucho al saberlo. Al final el papel de héroe será para él.

(Izubuchi) También hay algo más que deben saber. Si es que no se lo han dicho ya, jefe Goto.

(Goto) Pues... no. No lo sé.

(Kosinski) ¿Estás seguro?

(Goto) … Está bien. Me habéis pillado. Este mediodía, una patrulla de barrio normal y corriente en Assakusa, ha solicitado una ambulancia. Se habían encontrado un hombre. Un extranjero, que sólo sabía hablar en inglés, con un acento claramente británico. Tenía una herida de bala en el hombro derecho. Una vez trasladado al hospital de la Policía y de haber recibido tratamiento para su herida, el hombre ha confesado que ha venido a ver a un viejo amigo del ejército británico, para...

(Izubuchi) Pararle los pies. ¿A quien? Aun no lo sabemos. Pero... sabiendo quien colocó el coche bomba en Londres...

(Goto) Ya entiendo. Hemos seguido una pista falsa todo este tiempo. El auténtico culpable...

(Kosinski) Ey, un momento. ¿Nadie se ha dado cuenta de una cosa?

(Takahara) Sí. Viene a ver un viejo amigo del ejército británico en Japón. Y ese hombre sólo puede ser...

¿Quien es este misterioso hombre que ha venido a urtadillas a Japón? ¿Efectivamente ha venido a ponerse en contacto con Richardson? ¿Sabe algo más que quiera contar este hombre? Las respuestas, se verían claras cómo el agua, en cuestión de horas.


	4. El Arrepentimiento del Enemigo Público

**Capítulo 4. El arrepentimiento del enemigo público. **

A la mañana siguiente, en el hospital de la Policía de Tokio, llegan la comandante Takeo Yamazaki y el capitán Andrew Richardson, de uniforme. El tipo que 24 horas antes había entrado en casa de Richardson, y había puesto una enorme pintada en su salón que rezaba "Él sabe de ti. Tú sabes de él. ¡Detenle!", había sido apresado. Si se encontraba en el hospital, es porque en su huida, Richardson le disparó un solo disparo con su pistola al hombro de ese hombre. El hombre resultaba ser un militar británico en activo, veterano, pero que también se encontraba de baja. Y que conocía a Richardson. Más que eso. Habían estado compañeros de armas.

Takeo y Andrew llegan a la habitación de hospital donde estaba el hombre. Este hombre resultaba llamarse Kendrick Gordon... y conocía personalmente a Richardson de muchos años.

(Richardson) -entra en la habitación acompañado de Takeo... y se queda de piedra- O _ o Joder. ¿Kendrick? ¿Kendrick Gordon? Que... que coño haces tú aquí?

(Kendrick) -tumbado sobre el respaldo de la cama, con el pecho totalmente vendado, sonríe tímidamente- Hola, Andrew. Me alegro mucho de verte. Han pasado muchos años.

(Richardson) Por los clavos de Cristo y San José. Ja... ja ja ja... ¡Ja ja ja ja ja! ¡Joder, tío, dame un abrazo, venga!

(Kendrick) ¡No!

(Richardson) ¿? Pero... por qué.

(Kendrick) ¿Es que no ves cómo estoy?

(Richardson) -se pone serio de golpe- Ya. Siento... siento muchísimo haberte disparado, Kendrick. No... no tenía ni puta idea que eras tú.

(Kendrick) No te preocupes. Yo hubiese hecho lo mismo. Al fin y al cabo, tú y yo, somos soldados.

(Richardson) Tú eres soldado. Yo acabé dejando el ejército hace justamente 10 años. Pero tú has seguido allí. ¿Que rango has alcanzado?

(Kendrick) No he pasado de capitán. Entre unidades motorizadas ligeras e infantería. Al contrario que tú, nunca he sobresalido en nada.

(Richardson) ¡Oh, venga ya! Eras un conductor de tanques genial. Manejabas los viejos Challenger 1 y los nuevos Challenger 2 cómo si fuesen autos de choque. Yo a tu lado parecía una vieja en un Mini.

(Kendrick) -entristecido, mirando sobre la cama- Ya.

(Takeo) Me encantaría poder dejaros solos y que hablaseis de vuestras cosas. Pero capitán... no hemos venido aquí para eso.

(Richardson) Lo sé, comandante. Lo sé.

(Kendrick) Habéis venido también a interrogarme, ¿no?

(Richardson) Amigo. Llevo diez años viviendo aquí, en Japón. Y me siento feliz y en mi sitio. Me he casado y he formado una familia. Y tengo un trabajo con unos compañeros y un ambiente geniales. Pero por mucho tiempo que pase. Por muy mayor que me haga... los casi diez años que estuve en la British Army... es algo que jamás podré olvidar en toda mi vida... y que procuraré que mis hijos y nietos tampoco olviden de donde vienen.

(Kendrick) Así que has encontrado la felicidad. Me das mucha envidia, Andrew. Porque yo...

(Richardson) ¿Que has hecho todos estos años?

(Kendrick) He seguido sirviendo en el ejército de su majestad. Después de estar contigo en Camboya en 1999... pensé que nunca jamás estaría en otra guerra. ¿Te acuerdas?

(Richardson) Cómo olvidarlo, amigo. Cómo olvidarlo. Aquella mañana en aquella playa... mis días podrían haber terminado ahí. Pero gracias a mi voluntad y a Dios... sigo viviendo.

(Kendrick) Después de la guerra me ascendieron a sargento. Me transfirieron del decimoséptimo batallón de Labors de combate del 3er ejército al trigésimo cuerpo motorizado de fuerzas de tierra con base en Linchester. Allí estuve varios años. Hasta que en 2009...

(Richardson) ¿Que te pasó?

(Kendrick) Recibí una visita en la base. De... Erick Locke. ¿Te acuerdas de él?

(Richardson) ¡Oh! ¡Claro que me acuerdo! ¡Estuvimos años en la misma unidad de Labors de combate! ¡Con los MM-48 Churchill! Que recuerdos.

(Kendrick) Él había vuelto de Afganistán. Y se había estado allí tres años.

(Richardson) Santo Dios del Cielo. ¿Tres años atrapado en esa puta cloaca?

(Takeo) Capitán, esa lengua, por favor. Estamos en un hospital.

(Richardson) Sí, comandante. Esto... ¿Te explicó algo en particular de sus años allí?

(Kendrick) -suspira profundamente, cerrando los ojos- … Ya no era el mismo de antes. Estaba... traumatizado por lo que había vivido allí. No... mucho peor aun. Él... él...

(Richardson) Sí. Te entiendo perfectamente. Muchos que acaban yendo a una guerra real... no están preparados para meterse en ellas. Y es normal. Nadie en su sano juicio está preparado para meterse en una guerra. Para... para matar a los de tu propia especie. Siempre, porque me viene de familia, he estado dispuesto a luchar y defender a mi nación y su centenaria democracia. Ahora lucho también para defender a quienes más quiero en el mundo... y su país. Pero en Afganistán no estamos defendiendo nuestro país. Ni tampoco las fuerzas de los más de 20 países, incluidos Reino Unido y Japón, que están allí, perdiendo hombres en una guerra suicida y sin sentido alguno, para traer una pseudodemocracia a una gente que no la quiere para nada. Pensar eso es de pardillos. Aquello es una matanza. Y para cualquier soldado allí desplegado, se define con una sola palabra. Y esa palabra, es "putada".

(Kendrick) Sí. Lo que me explicó Erick fue... increíble. Verás... ¿Recuerdas que pasó en abril de 2008? Salió en las noticias.

(Richardson) ¿En abril de 2008? Pues... déjame recordar... -se pone muy serio- Oh. La... la emboscada de los talibán en la que murieron 7 soldados británicos en Afganistán. ¡Oh! Quieres decir que...

(Kendrick) Erick estaba en ese pelotón. Salieron a patrullar por una provincia de su zona. Cuando llevaban andados más de 10 kilómetros a pie...

(Richardson) Cayeron en una emboscada. ¿No?

(Kendrick) Sí. Estaban... en una colina. Les disparaban desde arriba de la colina. Y... era un solo tirador.

(Richardson) ¿Que? ¿Que dices? ¿Les atacaba un solo francotirador?

(Kendrick) Exacto. Pero era un francotirador excepcional. Mató primero al capitán del pelotón. Después al operador de la radio. Después al servidor de la ametralladora. Los que quedaban se vieron envueltos en el pánico... y echaron a correr, en zig zag. Lo mismo que hiciste tú aquella vez en Camboya.

(Richardson) Es decir, que al final... él... él se quedo solo.

(Kendrick) Sí. Se refugió entre unas rocas... y se quedó allí agazapado. Durante días.

(Richardson) -impresionado- ¿Du... durante días? ¿Estuvo allí atrapado días y más días?

(Kendrick) Sí. Cada vez que alzaba ni que fuese un pelo por encima las rocas... el francotirador talibán le disparaba. Tenía que estar allí. Pasar únicamente con el agua de su cantimplora, y la poca comida que llevaba encima. Unas chocolatinas, unas galletas energéticas y chicles. Nada más. Hasta que pasaron los días. Teniendo que soportar un sol abrasador de día... y temperaturas gélidas de noche. El tirador seguía allí también de noche. No le dejaba en paz.

(Richardson) Aun así, estaba decidido a resistir.

(Kendrick) Cuando ya había pasado una semana... la comida y el agua se terminaron. Bajo un sol abrasante, con la piel quemada... Erick se sentía perdido y desorientado. Empezó a desvariar. Quiso intentar cantar un poco. Cómo una muestra de resistencia contra el tirador, se puso a cantar...

(Richardson) -con mirada triste- Abide with me. ¿Verdad que sí? Ya la cantábamos cuando estuvimos en Camboya.

(Kendrick) Sí. El tirador le disparaba... pero él seguía cantando. Hasta que ya no podía más... y perdió la razón.

(Richardson) ¿Que le pasó?

(Kendrick) Acabó quedándose inconsciente... y tuvo una visión. Tres tipos alrededor suyo. Tres tipos asiáticos que decían llamarse... Hantaro Hazuma. -al oír eso Takeo se sorprende mucho-

(Takeo) ¿Cómo has dicho?

(Kendrick) Hantaro Hazuma, señora. Me dijo... "estos tres tipos dicen que salvarán mi vida... a cambio que yo les de vida. Yo les pregunté "¿Que queréis que haga? ¡Sacadme de aquí!" Y me contestaron "Destruye lo que te te trajo aquí desde el principio".

(Richardson) Joder. El pobre acabó perdiendo la razón.

(Takeo) Eso no es lo que nos interesa, capitán. ¿Que fue lo que... le ordenaron destruir en ese sueño o visión?

(Kendrick) Los Labors.

(Richardson) Mierda. ¿Pero por qué? ¿Que sentido tiene?

(Kendrick) ¿No lo recuerdas?

(Richardson) -se queda un rato absorto... hasta que lo recuerda- … Sí. Ahora lo recuerdo. Cuando me transfirieron temporalmente desde los granaderos escoceses hacía una unidad de Labors Winston MM-48 Churchill... él también llegó allí desde otra unidad de infantería.

(Kendrick) Es verdad. Desde el primer ejército aerotransportado. Una de las unidades de élite por excelencia de su majestad. Era un magnífico soldado. Tenía mucho potencial. Pero era más joven que nosotros... y demasiado formal. Siempre era la víctima de nuestras bromas. Parecía un recién salido de la academia.

(Richardson) Es normal. Toda su familia había servido en alguno de los ejércitos. Marina, Fuerza Aérea o ejército de tierra. Lo llevaba en la sangre. Quiso entrar en una unidad de Labors de combate... pero lo cierto es que nunca le gustaron esas máquinas. Era un soldado a la vieja usanza. Pero también recuerdo... que era muy culto. Leía mucho y de todo. Sobre todo... filósofos e historiadores. ¿Por qué? No lo sé. Decía que le gustaba. Que le inspiraba. Incluso que... soñaba con ello. Soñaba que tenía conversaciones muy interesantes con Omero, Descartes, Froid... incluso son Confucio, mientras tomaban una pinta. Ja ja ja. Yo me reía de él, y le decía en broma que yo soñaba con superdeportivos italianos, tetas y culos, ja ja. Pero la verdad es que... eso me inquietaba de él. Era un tipo muy... muy sesudo. Inteligente.

(Takeo) Capitán. Me interesaría saber que pasó al final. Aun tenemos que hablar de unas cuantas cosas.

(Richardson) Claro, comandante. Entonces, Locke... ¿Te dijo eso? Pero... ¿Que le pasó después?

(Kendrick) Él no acababa de creerse el sueño, cuando entonces... uno de esos tipos le soltó algo. Un poema muy largo. Un poema que decía recordar del último libro que se había leído. Una recopilación sobre las revoluciones a lo largo de la historia, escrita por... Patrick Silvester.

(Takeo) -se queda pasmada- ¿Cómo has dicho?

(Kendrick) Eh... Patrick Silvester, comandante. A mi no me pregunte, no tengo ni idea de quien es.

(Takeo) Pues yo... Dios Santo. Ahora encaja todo. ¡Sí, debe ser eso!

(Kendrick) Lo que pasó después... Erick recuperó la conciencia de golpe al sentir agua en su boca. Abrió los ojos y se encontró ante él un pelotón de infantería italiano. Le sacaron de allí, y se lo llevaron para un hospital de la OTAN en Kabul. Estuvo ingresado varias semanas, hasta que le dieron el alta y le devolvieron a casa.

(Richardson) ¿? ¿Por qué le devolvieron a casa sin más? ¿No podía reincorporarse al servicio?

(Kendrick) ¿Tú que crees, Andrew? -mirando a Richardson muy seriamente-

(Richardson) -con mirada seria y triste a la vez- … ¿Se volvió loco?

(Kendrick) -hace que sí con la cabeza con los ojos llorosos- Cómo un cencerro. Le dieron el pasaporte y le devolvieron de vuelta a su casa. A Escocia. Cuando hablé con él fue...

(Richardson) ¿Cuando hablaste con él?

(Kendrick) -muy entristecido- … Hace cuatro días. En Heatrow.

(Richardson) ¿En Heatrow?

(Takeo) ¿Quiere decir en el aeropuerto internacional de Londres? ¿Y hace cuatro días? Eso fue...

(Richardson) El mismo día del atentado con coche bomba en que mataron a Jeremy Nollham.

(Takeo) Y dos agentes especiales del gobierno. Del...

(Kendrick) Del IM5. Sí, ya lo sé.

(Richardson) ¿Eh?

(Takeo) -se pone muy seria- ¿Cómo lo sabe?

(Kendrick) Porque yo estaba en la terminal cuando pasó. -Richardson y Takeo no se creen lo que oyen- Un rato después de nuestra charla, nos separamos y cada uno se fue por su camino. Recuerdo que él iba... iba vestido con una sudadera de capucha, unos pantalones tejanos oscuros y unas bambas negras. Y llevaba una mochila con algo dentro. No salió de allí en ningún momento. De la puerta principal de la terminal número tres. Entonces, llegó pegando un frenazo un coche frente a esa puerta. Un Ford Mondeo gris oscuro. Se bajaron dos hombres en traje y chaqueta, que se dirigieron con prisas a una de las terminales de vuelo. Dejaron el coche abandonado con las luces de posición puestas. Entonces, vi que Erick...

(Takeo) Se acercó al coche, se sacó disimuladamente de la mochila una mina antitanque Hollings NM-200, la pegó a los bajos del coche... y se marchó sin levantar ninguna sospecha.

(Richardson) O _ o ¿Que? Eso... eso hizo? ¿Me estás diciendo de verdad que Erick Locke... no... no puedo creérmelo. ¡Es imposible!

(Kendrick) Unos pocos minutos después... yo no había visto bien que había hecho Erick. Pensaba que únicamente se había agachado a atarse los cordones de las bambas o se le había caído algo. Estaba un poco lejos para verlo bien. Pero entonces... los dos hombres volvieron con un tercer hombre. Un tipo que me sonaba familiar... hasta que recordé verle en la prensa. Era Jeremy Nollham, el jefe de investigación y desarrollo de Winston, nuestro fabricante de Labors de combate. Cuando los tres subieron al coche y cerraron las puertas...

(Richardson) Boom. ¿No?

(Kendrick) -cierra los ojos con tristeza y rabia- Entonces me di cuenta... que esas palabras de Erick no eran una simple locura. Que lo decía en serio.

(Takeo) ¿Lo de cumplir con lo que le habían dicho en su sueño? ¿Destruir a los Labors?

(Kendrick) Sí. Estaba sobrecogido por la explosión. Cómo todo el mundo allí. Pero yo... era el único. El único tipo en toda Inglaterra que sabía quien había sido. ¿Que se me ocurrió? Salir de allí corriendo y contárselo todo al primer policía que encontrase. Pero cuando me di la vuelta para salir de allí...

(Takeo) Algo se lo impidió.

(Richardson) … ¿Fue Erick? ¿Él te lo impidió? ¿Te amenazó?

(Kendrick) Me vio. Me dijo, susurrándome a la oreja "He dado vida a Hantaro Hazuma a la realidad y él cambiará el mundo para siempre. La fantasía ya no existirá. La realidad será la fantasía. Es necesaria una ficticia revolución para traer mi realidad al mundo. No se lo cuentes a nadie, sobre todo a mi... o te mataré". Y... y se marchó andando cómo si nada. Yo estaba muy nervioso, no sabía que hacer. En las siguientes horas... me di cuenta que era algo muy grande. ¡Que no podría huir! Hasta que...

(Richardson) ¿Hasta que te acordaste de mi... y viniste a Japón a verme?

(Kendrick) Sí.

(Richardson) ¿Por qué te metiste en mi casa? ¿Y por qué esas pintadas?

(Kendrick) Te pido perdón. No... no quería mostrarme directamente a ti. Tenía miedo que si lo hacía... él se enterase y me matase de alguna manera. Ahora mismo me siento seguro... pero sigo teniendo mucho miedo. ¡Él no quería que viese aquello! -se echa las manos a la cabeza, muy nervioso- Que puedo hacer. ¿Por qué me quedé allí mirando? ¿Por qué?

(Takeo) -se levanta, con sonrisa confiada- Eso ya no tiene importancia, señor. Capitán... ¿Usted que sabe de Erick Locke?

(Richardson) -serio, sin contestar un rato- … Todo. Todo lo que quiera usted saber. Pregúnteme lo que quiera.

(Takeo) No hace falta que nos lo diga. Yo sólo debo hablarle de lo que hemos hablado aquí con Kiichi Goto. Él decidirá que hacer.

(Richardson) -se levanta, con cara muy sería, mirando fijamente a Takeo- Comandante. Sé que le sonará una estupidez, pero... con todos mis respetos, me gustaría pedirle un favor.

(Takeo) ¿Eh? ¿De que está hablando, capitán? -pregunta sin saber de que va la cosa-

(Richardson) Quisiera ser yo quien detuviera en persona a Erick Locke. -Takeo se queda de piedra-

(Takeo) Aaahhhh... ¿Tú? ¿Pero por qué tú? Si ni siquiera eres...

(Richardson) No se lo pido cómo capitán de la cuarta sección de vehículos especiales. Si no cómo antiguo teniente de infantería de los Granaderos Escoceses. Erick Locke era un gran soldado de su majestad. Sirvió magníficamente a su país. Quiso resistir en los peores momentos en el campo de batalla... y acabó rindiéndose a la locura. Ahora no sólo se ha convertido en un loco lleno de odio irracional e ira. También en un traidor a su país y a su pueblo. Puede que haga diez años que dejé la Royal Army. Pero sigo teniendo en mi corazón el orgullo y el honor que siento cómo soldado escocés y cómo súbdito de su majestad. Le pido ir yo personalmente a Escocia... y detenerle yo mismo. ¡Por favor! -se postra ante la comandante-

(Takeo) -se queda mirando sorprendida a Richardson, sin saber que decir un largo rato- … Está bien, capitán. Usted gana. Venga conmigo. Se lo diré a Goto, a ver que le parece la idea. Despídase de su viejo amigo y venga conmigo. Iremos a verle ahora mismo.

(Richardson) Claro, comandante. Esto... ¿puede esperar un rato a fuera, por favor? Quisiera despedirme de Kendrick cómo es debido.

(Takeo) De acuerdo. Le esperaré a fuera, capitán. -sale de la habitación-

(Kendrick) Me has dejado impresionado. ¿Por qué dejaste Gran Bretaña hace 10 años? Eres más patriota que Winston Churchill.

(Richardson) Ja ja ja. Oye... ¿En serio no me vas a dejar que te de un buen abrazo?

(Kendrick) -sonríe- Claro que sí, hombre. Ven aquí. -se abrazan-

(Richardson) ¿Te duele mucho? De verdad que siento mucho haberte disparado.

(Kendrick) Sí, pero no te preocupes. Sobreviviré. Lo malo es que mi mujer se enfadará mucho contigo.

(Richardson) ¿Que? ¡Oye, aun no me habías dicho nada! ¿Cuando hace que...

(Kendrick) Llevo un año casado. Iba a coger ese vuelo en Heatrow para nuestra casa, en Edimburgo. Aquella misma tarde, me llamó mi suegra, muy nerviosa, diciendo que mi hijo ya estaba en camino.

(Richardson) Joder. ¿Y dejaste plantada a tu mujer y tu hijo recién nacido... para decirme todo esto a mi?

(Kendrick) Les quiero mucho. Y sentí que para protegerles... debía hacer algo para pararlo. Me acordé de ti. Que estabas en Japón... y me vine para aquí.

(Richardson) Hay que joderse. En el fondo eres un auténtico soldado. Te has arriesgado muchísimo. Puedes estar muy orgulloso. A lo mejor incluso la Reina te condecora y te nombran Sir.

(Kendrick) -Se ríe a carcajada limpia- Sí, eso sería genial. Mi mujer no se lo creería.

(Richardson) Por fin sonríes. Me acordaré de ponerme en contacto con ella y decirle que estás sano y salvo. Un poco malherido, pero sano y salvo.

(Kendrick) Gracias. Y dales mis disculpas por el susto a tu mujer y tu hijo. Es una japonesa muy guapa.

(Richardson) La más guapa de todas. Es mi amor.

(Kendrick) ¿Entonces... quieres ir a detenerle tú en persona?

(Richardson) Sí. Si me dejan. Pero siento la necesidad imperiosa... de hacérselo pagar. Bueno, yo... tengo que irme ya. La comandante me espera. -entra un médico con mascarilla y gorro de plástico empujando una carretilla de material médico- Ya vendré a verte en otra ocasión. Me ha alegrado mucho volver a verte después de tantos años.

(Kendrick) Muchas gracias. Lo mismo digo, Andrew.

(Richardson) Adiós, capitán. -se pone firme, pega un golpe con el pie en el suelo, y hace el saludo militar "a la británica" a Kendrick-

(Kendrick) -le devuelve el saludo- Adiós.

Andrew sale de la habitación. Se va con una sonrisa afable en la cara, sintiéndose muy bien después de charlar con un viejo amigo al que hacía años que no veía. Pero entonces...

(Kendrick) ¡Eh! ¡Quien es usted!? ¡No! ¡No lo haga! ¡Socorro! -se oye cargándose una pistola... y un disparo-

(Richardson) -se queda pasmado- Que coño... -ve salir corriendo el médico de antes, cómo se quita la mascarilla y la gorra... y llevando una pistola _Zastava CZ-99_ en la mano. Es uno de los Labors Gonoide que se hace pasar por Hantaro Hazuma. Richardson echa a correr tras él, sacándose su pistola reglamentaria SIG Sauer P220- ¡Policía! ¡Todo el mundo al suelo! ¡Alto! ¡No se mueva!

El Labor Ginoide... para de correr y se para. Richardson se para, y apunta con su arma a ese clon del ficticio Hantaro Hazuma. Ese se gira y dice...

(Hazuma) Nos volvemos a ver... Andrew Richardson. ¿Vendrás a por mi?

(Richardson) -apuntando con su pistola. Con mirada muy furiosa- Que has hecho. ¡Que coño has hecho!

(Hazuma) Ya sabes quien soy.

(Richardson) ¡Sé perfectamente que eres Erick Locke!

(Hazuma) Ven a por mi. No huiré. No me esconderé. Tú eres tú. Y yo soy tú.

(Richardson) -quita el seguro de la pistola, mirando desafiante- Aunque vayas al fin del mundo... iré a por ti. Suelta ese arma.

Hazuma apunta la pistola a Richardson... y este reacciona al instante, disparando cinco disparos que dan sobre el Labor y lo revientan. Entonces llega corriendo Takeo.

(Takeo) ¡Que ha pasado!? O _ o ¡Oh! ¡Es él! ¡Es uno de los Labors ginoides de Hantaro Hazuma!

(Richardson) ¿Un Labor ginoide? Mierda. Locke, puto traidor de mierda. Te cogeré. ¡Juro que te cogeré! ¡Oh! -da un sobresalto al acordarse de su amigo- Kendrick. ¡Kendrick! -sale corriendo hacia la habitación donde se encuentra Kendrick Locke, unos pocos metros atrás. Llega... y se lo encuentra con un balazo en el abdomen, lleno de sangre, soltando sangre por la boca y la nariz- No... ¡No! ¡Kendrick!

(Kendrick) -muy débil y sangrando por todas partes- Andrew... Andrew... Por qué... por qué...

(Andrew) -muy nervioso- ¡No hables, tío, no hables! ¡Un médicoooo! ¡Es que no hay un puto médico en este hospital! ¡Ayudaaaaa!

(Kendrick) -lo coge la mano a Andrew, ya sintiendo que va a morir- Andrew... por... por favor... hazme un favor, quieres.

(Andrew) -exclamando con desesperación- Claro, amigo. ¡Claro! ¡Lo que tu quieras! ¡Pero después de curarte! ¡Saldrás de esta, ya lo verás!

(Kendrick) Dile... dile a mi mujer que la quiero mucho. Dile que sea siempre feliz oogghhhh... y … por favor...

(Andrew) -sobrecogido, soltando lágrimas por los ojos y con una mano sobre la boca- No. Por favor. Dios mio.

(Kendrick) Dile que quiero que mi hijo se llame Macarthur. Cómo mi... mi padre. Aaagghhhh

(Andrew) Sí. Un nombre muy escocés. Es muy bonito.

(Kendrick) Andrew... tengo frío... mucho frío...

(Andrew) -se abraza a Kendrick y le frota la espalda- Yo te daré calor, tío, no temas.

(Kendrick) Por favor... hazlo. Detén tú a Erick Locke. Termina con su locura.

(Andrew) Lo haré, Kenrick. Te lo prometo. Te lo prometo.

(Kendrick) Tengo... frío...

Kendrick finalmente... muere. Richardson se queda mirando la cara de su amigo de juventud que acaba de morir... y se abraza a él, llorando desconsoladamente. Llega Takeo corriendo, y se queda sobrecogida al ver la escena. Pero...

(Richardson) -llorando, grita fuertemente- ¡Me las pagarás, Locke! ¡Juro que me las pagarás! ¡Maldito traidor! Me las pagarás.

Ahora ya no quedaba duda alguna de las intenciones absolutamente suicidas, absurdas e imposibles de quien había llevado a cabo aquello, era una persona que ahora sí, estaba identificada. Y se encontraba en un lugar muy concreto de una geografía muy concreta.

Han pasado ya 5 días. En un pequeño pueblo llamado Highensbrug, a unos 100 kilómetros al oeste de Glagow, en Escocia, es de tarde. Es un pueblecito tranquilo. Eminentemente rural, con mucha gente mayor y pocos jóvenes. Un hombre de unos 35 años, vestido con unos pantalones de chándal, y una sudadera con capucha que lleva puesta, entra en un local del pueblo. Un pequeño pub que también es un cibercafé, con tres ordenadores normales y corrientes para conectarse a Internet. El hombre que entra en el bar... es Erick Locke, y se dispone a pasarse una hora delante de un ordenador. En el pub sólo están el propietario y camarero, llamado Peter, y otro hombre, tomando una "pinta" en la barra.

(Locke) -entra en el pub, y se quita la capucha, quedando al descubierto su aspecto: ojos verdes, pelirrojo con el pelo muy corto, casi rapado, y cara triste y seria- Buenas tardes, Peter.

(Peter) -limpiando jarras de cerveza con un estropajo- Buenas tardes, Erick. Que. ¿Una pinta, cómo siempre?

(Locke) Sí. Voy a conectarme una hora. Te la pagaré al terminar.

(Peter) Claro, hombre, cómo quieras. -Locke se sienta en uno de los ordenadores, que están al fondo del local, y se pone a trabajar, mientras él llena una jarra con cerveza negra y se la trae- Aquí tienes. Serán dos libras en total. Pero no te molestes, eh. Ya me lo pagarás al marchar, muchacho.

(Locke) -serio. Sin apartar la mirada del monitor- De acuerdo.

(Peter) -vuelve tras la barra- Esta noche juega el Celtic. ¿Crees que volverán a ganar? Últimamente están en racha. Ese nuevo jugador que han fichado para esta temporada es muy bueno. No hay partido que no marque un gol. Y eso que es inglés, ja ja ja ja.

Locke, accede a muchas páginas a la vez, utilizando un programa en línea... con accesos múltiples codificados, para controlar a sus máquinas: Los Labors Ginoides. Pero se da cuenta que no puede acceder. Todos los accesos están bloqueados. Ninguna de sus máquinas responde. Ninguno... de sus Hantaro Hazuma.

Justo entonces, llega ante el local un clásico coche deportivo biplaza. Todo un _Aston Martin DB5_ de 1964, color gris metalizado (idéntico al que conducía Sean Connery en las primeras pelis de James Bond). Del asiento del conductor (el derecho) se baja Richardson, vestido... con un uniforme de gala militar británico, color caqui, con una boina con plumero rojo y una cruz... que le identifica cómo soldado de una unidad escocesa. Lleva puestas sus gafas Ray Ban de espejo, con lo que no se le ven sus ojos. Entra en el local.

(Peter) O _ o ¡Coño! ¡Un solda... ¡no, un teniente! ¡Caray! ¿De donde viene usted, caballero? ¡Ja ja ja! ¡Bienvenido, pase, pase! ¿Puedo servirle algo?

(Richardson) -con voz seria y apagada... observa a Locke, sentado frente al ordenador, quien no aparta la mirada del monitor- Una Pinta, por favor.

(Peter) ¡Enseguida! Ja ja ja. … Aquí tiene. Tiene usted un bonito bólido, eh. ¿Eso no es un Aston Martin de los antiguos? ¿Cómo el que conducía James Bond?

(Richardson) Sí. El mismo. Un DB5 del '64. -dice seriamente, echando un sorbo a la jarra de cerveza-

(Peter) Menuda diferencia. En esa época mi padre tenía un pequeño y apestoso _Ford Anglia_. ¡Y eramos cinco hermanos! Cuando salíamos a hacer un pícnic al campo los domingos, aquello parecía una lata de sardinas. Ja ja ja. Usted es de buena familia. ¿Verdad? Se le nota.

(Richardson) Sí.

(Peter) Le gusta el fútbol. ¿A que si? ¿Que cree que hará esta noche el Celtic?

(Richardson) Ganar. Lo mismo que pienso hacer yo ahora mismo. Vengar un amigo y compañero de armas.

(Peter) ¿Que?

(Richardson) ¿Le importa si me siento al fondo... en uno de los ordenadores?

(Peter) No, señor. Hay dos libres, puede conectarse. Tiene una hora.

(Richardson) ¿Cuanto es?

(Peter) Dos libras.

(Richardson) -le tira una moneda de dos libras sin apartar la mirada de Locke- Tenga. -se sienta en la mesa del lado de Locke, y sin mirar a Locke, dice...- … Recuerdo que era un martes. En abril de 1998. Llegué en un transporte militar a aquella base tan extraña para mi. Allí tenían unas máquinas nuevas y ultramodernas, que me fascinaban. Los Winston MM-48 Churchill. Eran nuevos y relucientes. Pero lo que de verdad me tenía intrigado... era uno de los nuevos, que se había incorporado a nuestra unidad aquel mismo día. Había estado en la más prestigiosa academia militar británica, la de Sandhurst. Rezumaba un aire cómo aristocrático. Cómo si fuese salido de la época victoriana. Yo era todo lo contrario. Aun así... ese tipo era el novato, y yo el veterano. Diez meses después... nos destinaron a la guerra de Camboya. En aquella playa, caímos en una emboscada, y yo me quedé atrapado. Él intentó penetrar... y no lo consiguió. Creyó que había muerto. Años después, yo abandoné el ejército... y él siguió. Le mandaron a Afganistán y allí... dejó de ser Erick Locke. -gira la cabeza, se quita las Ray Ban de espejo y se queda mirando a Erick con unos ojos rojizos y llorosos- Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

(Locke) -sus ojos se abren cómo naranjas, pero se queda muy serio- … Andrew... Richardson. Al final... has llegado a la verdad.

(Richardson) ¿Estás seguro que sabes lo que es la verdad? ¿Mh? ¿Lo sabes?

(Locke) La verdad siempre se esconde fuera del alcance de nuestra percepción. Hay que buscarla por uno mismo para encontrarla. Jamás se te presentará delante.

(Richardson) ¿Ah si? Dime. ¿Que coño te pasó en Afganistán? ¿Eh? No. No hace falta que me lo expliques. Un viejo colega vino expresamente a decirme algo. "El sabe de ti. Tú sabes de él. Detenle." Me quedé a cuadros. No entendía que cojones quería decir aquello. Se metió en mi casa... para decírmelo sin que yo le viera. Pero al final le vi. Me dijo que tenia mucho miedo. Miedo de que si le veía, llegase a tus oídos... y encontrase la muerte.

(Locke) …

(Richardson) ¿Te acuerdas de él, verdad? ¿Le recuerdas? Era un escocés, cómo yo y cómo tú. Pero era de pura cepa. Su familia, durante generaciones, sirvieron en la Royal Army con gran orgullo. Siempre pensó que si algún día le llegaba la muerte... sería en el campo de batalla. No... ¡no en una puta cama de hospital, muerto por un maldito robot! -le grita muy furioso y con profunda indignación-

(Locke) En una ocasión me dijiste... "Si algún día encuentro la muerte, al menos que sea emocionante."

(Richardson) Hijo de puta. Entonces teníamos 20 años. ¡Éramos unos putos críos! … Yo estoy aquí para...

(Locke) Has venido a detener mi fantasía. Mi ilusión. Mi... revolución.

(Richardson) -muy rabioso y lloroso, se levanta y coge a Locke por el cuello de la sudadera- ¡No tenías ningún derecho a matarle! ¡Que coño te hizo a ti Kendrick Gordon! ¡Eh!? ¡Contesta!

(Locke) Él era responsable. Lo vio todo. No debía estar allí. Por eso estás tú aquí.

(Richardson) -muy rabioso- Yo conozco a Gordon desde que entramos en la academia de Sussex a los 15 años. ¡Eramos amigos desde chavales! Estuvimos juntos en la selva de Camboya. ¡Y también estuvo en esa emboscada! Pero él... siempre creyó que había sobrevivido. Era un tipo alegre y optimista.

(Locke) Te equivocas. En este mundo, un hombre en si, no es nada. Y no hay más mundos. Sólo esta mierda de pedazo de tierra de podredumbre, miseria y sufrimiento. Yo he querido cambiarlo, y me he dado cuenta que no puedo. He llegado al epitafio.

(Richardson) Te juro que ahora mismo tengo unas ganas irrefrenables de desenfundar mi vieja Browning L9A1 y volarte la cabeza. ¿Aun recuerdas cómo usarla? Yo pensé que lo olvidaría. Cuando dejé el ejército en 2002 la metí en una caja de madera y nunca más tuve que usarla. Y quiero no tener que usarla nunca más. Pero tranquilo, no voy a matarte. Levántate.

(Locke) -se queda mirando muy seriamente a Richardson, sin contestar un rato- … Si me lo pides tú, lo haré. -se levanta de la silla- Hazme lo que quieras. Lo estás deseando. Lo noto en tu cara.

(Richardson) -le pega un fuerte y sonoro puñetazo en toda la cara, cayéndo Locke a suelo de culo, mientras el barman tras la barra, Peter, se queda alucinado, y el hombre sentado en la barra, ni se inmuta, tragando cerveza de la jarra- ¡Esto de parte de su viuda, maldito hijo de puta! ¡Vamos! ¡Levántate, joder! ¡Un soldado británico jamás debe rendirse ante las primeras adversidades! ¡Levántate!

(Locke) -levantándose, con el labio partido y sangrando, pero sonriendo maliciosamente- Ja ja ja. No has cambiado nada. Es tu mezcla de sangre celta y latina. Tú carácter en el fondo me gusta, Richardson. Tú nunca te has dejado herir por dentro por nada. Eres imperturbable. Siempre te repones.

(Richardson) -le vuelve a pegar otro sonoro puñetazo y le rompe la nariz a Locke, haciéndosela sangrar, y tumbándolo otra vez al suelo- ¡Y esto de parte de su hijo!

(Locke) …

(Richardson) Me importa una puta mierda lo que me digas. Jamás. Nunca jamás te volveré a considerar un compañero de armas. Ni aun menos un amigo en el que confiar. No eres más que un maldito bastardo. Un asesino de personas inocentes. Y lo que es peor para mi. ¡Un traidor a su país, a su pueblo y al ejército de su majestad! ¡Hijo de puta! -entonces... el hombre de la barra entre en escena. Es... Broomwich. El jefe del IM5 que había estado allí desde el principio-

(Broomwich) ¡Ya basta! -se levanta de la barra y se planta al lado de Richardson- Ya es suficiente, teniente. ¿O debería decir capitán?

(Richardson) -mirando con desprecio a Locke- Sí. Ya lo olvidaba. Soy capitán de la cuarta sección de vehículos especiales de la Policía Metropolitana de Tokio. Pero al contrario que otros... nunca olvidaré quien soy, ni de donde vengo. ¡Ni jamás traicionaré mi memoria! ¡Me oyes, Locke!

(Locke) -hace sonrisa triste- Es verdad. Tú siempre has sido un auténtico soldado. Por eso todos te admiraban. Y siempre lo serás.

(Broomwich) ¿Señor Erick Locke?

(Erick) -mientras entran agentes del IM5 vestidos de negro- Sí. Ese soy yo.

(Broomwich) En nombre del gobierno británico, queda usted detenido. Se le acusa de los delitos de terrorismo, asesinato en primero, segundo y tercer grado, robo de información clasificada, crímenes contra la humanidad, inducción al suicidio, amenaza, coacción y uso ilegal de maquinas robóticas, según la ley de la Unión Europea, Japón y la ley federal de los Estados Unidos de América. Tiene derecho a un abogado. Cualquier cosa que diga será usada en su contra ante un tribunal. Si no puede pagarse un abogado se le asignará uno de oficio. ¿Ha entendido los cargos que acabo de imputarle sobre usted?

(Locke) Sí. Todo. Me hago responsable de todo.

(Broomwich) Bien. Lleváoslo.

Dos de los agentes especiales levantan a Locke del suelo, lo enmanillan y se lo llevan, sin que este deje de mirar con sonrisa desafiante a Richardson, y éste le sigue con la mirada, furioso, hasta que lo meten en un coche _Jaguar XF_ y se lo llevan de allí.

(Richardson) Gracias por llevárselo de mi vista. En verdad he estado a punto de desenfundar la pistola y volarle la cabeza a ese maldito traidor. -llega otro coche, un BMW serie 5, del que se bajan Goto, Takahara y Sonoko... y Ferguson, el antiguo capitán de Richardson en el ejército británico y amigo personal-

(Goto) Hola. Parece... que nos hemos perdido toda la acción. -Sonoko se lanza sobre Richardson para abrazarle-

(Ferguson) Y que lo diga. Ya se lo han llevado detenido.

(Sonoko) ¡Cariño! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te ha pasado algo? ¿Te ha hecho algo?

(Richardson) -lloroso, cierra los ojos- Estoy bien, cariño. Estoy bien.

(Takahara) En el fondo nos da un poco de rabia... que al final sean ustedes los que se lleven todo el mérito. Pero al menos... la pesadilla por fin ha terminado.

(Ferguson) Seguramente me dirán que es secreto oficial y no puedo saberlo. Pero... ¿que piensan hacer ahora con ese puto traidor?

(Broomwich) Es súbdito británico, y deberá ser juzgado por la justicia británica. Pero teniendo en cuenta que ha cometido crímenes en todo el mundo...

(Ferguson) Eso me importa un rábano. Lo que de verdad me importa, es cuantos años le van a caer.

(Goto) Por ahora es imposible saberlo. El mal está hecho, y en muchos casos, jamás se podrá reparar. Pero al menos hemos conseguido solucionar el caso... e impedir más muertes inocentes.

(Broomwich) Es verdad. A propósito, Goto.

(Goto) Diga.

(Broomwich) ¿Y Kosinski?

(Goto) Ha regresado a Israel esta misma mañana. Al parecer sus superiores quieren verle... y él quiere ver a sus superiores. Más concretamente, a su jefe y al ministro de Defensa, por ordenarle asesinar a una persona que en realidad no existía. Vamos, que piensa ir a ponerles los puntos sobre las is, y a hacer un poco de limpieza en su propia casa.

(Broomwich) Ya entiendo. Sí. -Sonoko y Richardson dejan de abrazarse-

(Richardson) Muchas gracias, cariño. Ya me siento un poco mejor. Más calmado.

(Sonoko) -le sonríe cariñosamente- Me alegro. ¿Ya has terminado con esto?

(Richardson) No. Aun no.

(Sonoko) ¿Eh?

(Richardson) Ferguson. Me gustaría pasar por un sitio. ¿Tenemos tiempo de ir?

(Sonoko) ¿A donde tienes que ir ahora?

(Ferguson) A la tumba del capitán Kendrick Gordon. Claro que tenemos tiempo. Esta misma mañana han hecho el funeral. Ha sido íntimo y familiar, por propio deseo de la viuda. De todas formas... la he llamado y me ha dado las gracias para ti, Richardson... por intentar salvar la vida de su marido.

(Richardson) -se sorprende- Vaya. Ya. Acepto sus agradecimientos con gran honor.

(Sonoko) Andrew...

(Richardson) Veo que ya querías ir desde el principio. También te has puesto tu viejo uniforme de gala de capitán de la Royal Army.

(Ferguson) Pues claro. Un buen soldado siempre debe despedirse cómo Dios manda de sus camaradas. Siempre. ¿Quieren ustedes venir con nosotros? No está muy lejos. Está en el cementerio militar escocés de Glasgow.

(Sonoko) Yo voy contigo, Andrew. Siempre estaré a tu lado. Siempre.

(Richardson) Lo sé, cariño. Lo sé.

(Goto) Bueno... nosotros no tenemos planeado marcharnos hacia Tokio hasta mañana por la mañana. Así que... Por qué no.

(Takahara) Cómo antiguo soldado de élite de las Fuerzas de Autodefensa de Japón... será un honor saludar y prestar honores a un soldado caído.

(Broomwich) Yo debo regresar a Londres y esperar los resultados de las pruebas de lo que encontremos en el apartamento de Erick Locke.

(Goto) ¡Oh! Tengo algo que decir al respecto de esto.

(Broomwich) El que.

(Goto) El diario personal escrito en latín que Matsui y Shinshi, dos viejos amigos de la Policía de Tokio, encontraron en el apartamento de Yoshitaku Aida... en realidad eran un compendio de pensamientos y anotaciones de Patrick Silvester, el escritor que escribió su recopilación sobre las revoluciones. Lo que nos ha llevado a una conclusión.

(Broomwich) Cual. No te hagas el remolón.

(Goto) La obra de Patrick Silvester fue desde el principio una tapadera. Ya desde el intento de asesinato del primer ministro de Japón hace más de un año, este escritor nos llevó a Hantaro Hazuma. Pero resultó que Hantaro Hazuma... jamás existió en realidad. Era sólo un invento de la mente de Erick Locke.

(Richardson) ¡Señor Goto! -exclama furioso-

(Goto) ¿?

(Richardson) Le pido por favor... que nunca jamás vuelva a pronunciar ese nombre ante mi presencia.

(Goto) -se queda mirando serio a Richardson... y acaba haciendo sonrisa triste- Claro. Lo que tú digas. ¿Vamos a visitar a tu viejo amigo antes no se nos haga de noche?

(Ferguson) Es verdad. Démonos prisa o se nos hará de noche.

Ferguson y Andrew en su viejo Aston Martin y Goto, Takahara y Sonoko en el BMW Serie 5, emprenden un camino de 100 kilómetros. Dos horas, después, cuando empieza a ponerse el sol, llegan a un cementerio militar. A la entrada, hay dos mástiles, con una bandera británica y otra escocesa. Caminan un rato hasta llegar a una tumba mas nueva y reciente que las otras. Una tumba nueva. La del sargento del tercer ejército del trigésimo cuerpo motorizado en vehículos especiales de la British Army. Sobre la lápida, tres fotos. La del difunto posando con el uniforme de gala, y otra del difunto con su mujer el día de la boda... y una tercera de un bebé recién nacido. Su hijo, al que ya nunca conocería.

Mientras Ferguson y Richarson, depositan un ramo de flores en la tumba, más atrás, Sonoko, Goto y Takahara, se lo miran a distancia.

(Sonoko) -mirando entristecida a Richardson- Desde que nos casamos, es la primera vez que le he visto realmente triste. Pero también me he dado cuenta que es un hombre de una fuerza interior y una resistencia ante las penalidades de la vida intachables. Es de esas personas que nunca, nunca se rinde ante nada ni nadie. Por eso sé...

(Goto) Que no deberás preocuparte nunca de nada. Estará por ti, tu hijo... y los que vengan, siempre.

(Takahara) Yo también fui soldado. Y aun me considero un soldado. Por eso... entiendo perfectamente cómo se siente.

(Sonoko) Vive y trabaja en Japón desde hace diez años. Se siente plenamente integrado en nuestro país. Pero es también... un patriota, orgulloso de su origen escocés, británico, e incluso catalán de parte de su madre. Es una persona de convicciones irrompibles. Y eso... me encanta de él. Porque yo también soy así.

(Goto) ¿? Eh, mirad.

Entonces... los tres se quedan mirando a Richardson y Ferguson ante la tumba, con sus uniformes militares británicos de gala. Ferguson, echa un grito de firmes. Ambos se ponen firmes, pegando una patada al suelo con la pierna derecha... y hacen el característico saludo militar británico, con la palma de la mano vertical y no horizontal. Richardson, mira muy emocionado la tumba de su viejo amigo muerto, sin poder impedir que las lágrimas se le salgan de los ojos. Es entonces... cuando Richardson, primero tímidamente, pero después con voz cada vez más alta, se pone a cantar un clásico himno militar británico... y que cantaron con el difunto en Camboya en 1999: "Abide with me", todo un himno a la vida, la libertad y la superación de las adversidades. Ferguson acaba siguiéndole, y ambos, a coro y muy emocionados, cantan ante la tumba de su antiguo compañero.

Desde la distancia, Goto y Takahara... acaban haciendo el saludo militar... y Sonoko también, mirando y escuchando emocionada, llorando al ver a su marido hacer tan sentido homenaje a un antiguo amigo y compañero de armas.

Así acabó un caso que desde a principio a fin, parecía no tener ninguna clase de sentido. Que no había resuelto nada al mundo y a la humanidad, si no que más bien le generó más problemas a los que ya tenía. El auténtico responsable, Erick Locke, ya estaba detenido, a disposición judicial, y sin ninguna duda, pasaría el resto de sus días entre rejas. Pero las personas que habían muerto en su locura, ya nunca volverían. Por suerte para todos, el caso ya estaba terminado. La vida seguía adelante... y seguiría adelante. 


	5. La soledad de los Niños

**Capítulo 5. La soledad de los niños. **

Ya han pasado un par de semanas desde la resolución del enigmático y complejo caso de los asesinatos y suicidios en serie en la industria de los Labors. Es ya principios de marzo de 2012. El invierno ya está dejando paso a la primavera, con temperaturas más agradables y los cerezos en flor, tan típicos y admirados en Japón, están al caer. Es de mañana, y Kanuka, la última en llegar a la sede de la sección 5, es llamada por Goto a su despacho. Tiene un caso en el que ella sería la gran protagonista. Un caso ciertamente enigmático.

Kanuka entra en el despacho de Goto, donde también se encuentra Takahara, sentado de brazos cruzados sobre la mesa de Goto, y éste le pasa a Kanuka un fajo de papeles de un informe. A lo que Kanuka, enseguida responde un poco seria...

(Kanuka) Takahara. Que es esto. -dice con expresión seria-

(Takahara) Datos de un centro asistencial que dependen del ministerio de Justicia.

(Kanuka) ¿Un centro asistencial? ¿Quieres decir... un manicomio?

(Takahara) Es más educado y políticamente correcto llamarlo así. Aíslan temporalmente a personas con enfermedades mentales o psicológicas graves. Bueno... es la tapadera oficial ante los medios de comunicación. En realidad tratan enfermedades mentales y psicológicas muy específicas relacionadas con las nuevas tecnologías. Tales cómo dependencias extremas a la red o a la telefonía móvil, aislacionismo voluntario fruto de su adicción a estar delante de un ordenador, o por supuesto, adicción al trabajo relacionado con las nuevas tecnologías. Puede sonar una estupidez, pero son enfermedades muy recientes que existen y no pueden ser ignoradas.

(Kanuka) Pero... ¿que hacen con esas personas?

(Takahara) Oficialmente ante los demás ministerios, desde el ministerio de Justicia se dice que es un centro asistencial donde se ayuda a estas personas a curarse y poder reinsertarse con éxito en la sociedad. Yo de tú, Kanuka, no me haría la despistada. Seguro que has oído hablar de ellos.

(Goto) -sentado en su butaca ante su mesa, con las gafas de leer puestas- La semana pasada, las bases de datos de los ministerios de Defensa, Sanidad y Asuntos Sociales, e Interior, fueron víctimas de un mismo ataque informático a gran escala, proveniente de esas mismas instalaciones. La información sustraída, en especial del ministerio de Defensa, es material de alto secreto por encima del nivel A. Fíjate en el tiempo que les llevó el encontrar una grieta en sus defensas informáticas. -Kanuka echa un vistazo, seria, a los papeles- Traspasaron una línea de defensas múltiples en sólo dos horas. Si el responsable es una sola persona, entonces estamos ante un auténtico profesional que es mejor que Izubuchi.

(Kanuka) ¿Mejor que Izubuchi?

(Takahara) Para estar seguros, Izubuchi ordenó a Kosuke y Miyuki que ejecutaran un rastreo de ruta. Sí. Es correcto. Ese centro es el punto de origen. Pero lo más extraño es que el centro funciona habitualmente con un circuito cerrado. Haciendo que el contacto con el exterior, sea técnicamente imposible. -Kanuka escucha muy seriamente la explicación de Takahara-

(Goto) Y aun más extraña es la reacción del ministerio de Defensa. Así cómo los demás ministerios atacados, los de Interior y Sanidad y Asuntos Sociales, se han mostrado absolutamente dispuestos a colaborar en las investigaciones abiertas paralelamente desde la NNSA y Seguridad Pública, desde el ministerio de Defensa les han sustraído información de alto secreto y no han presentado ni un solo informe de daños. Es una respuesta muy anormal, incluso teniendo en cuenta que el hecho de que se les haya colado alguien cómo un zorro en una madriguera de gallinas, es una vergüenza.

(Takahara) Lo más probable es que haya alguna información que no les interesa que salga a la luz. Pero si no andamos con cuidado, puede que descubran que les estamos investigando y limpien todas las evidencias.

(Goto) -se quita las gafas de leer y señala con el dedo índice de la mano derecha a Kanuka- Y ahí es donde entras tú, Kanuka.

A la mañana siguiente, la operación para desenmascarar al atacante de los sistemas informáticos de los ministerios, da comienzo. Kanuka sería quien se infiltraría en ese centro asistencial cómo cuidadora de pacientes en el departamento de los pacientes menores de edad. Es decir, para llevar a cabo una investigación encubierta. En medio de una carretera de montaña de la prefectura de Nagano, Kanuka va conduciendo un coche que no es el suyo, un _Honda Insight_ blanco.

Finalmente llega a su destino. Un edificio totalmente blanco, ciertamente moderno, y aislado en medio de un bosque. Pero rodeado con un muro de hormigón de al menos cuatro metros de altura con alambre espinoso arriba, y varias cámaras de seguridad. Desde el mismo momento en que Kanuka se baja del coche, se siente extraña. Es un sitio donde no se ve un alma, y muy enigmático. Se pone a andar hacia la recepción principal. De repente, un columpio de un pequeño parque infantil, se mueve, haciendo un chirrido metálico. Kanuka se gira... pero no hay nadie, cómo si el columpio se hubiese movido solo. Kanuka se queda mirando un rato algo inquieta, pero enseguida se pone seria y vuelve a andar hasta entrar en la recepción del edificio. Una vez dentro, Kanuka se queda algo sorprendida. No se ve nadie. Ni siquiera en la taquilla de información. Sólo grandes y largos pasillos con lineas de colores en el suelo, cómo en los hospitales.

Kanuka anda algo desorientada por esos pasillos. Sube por unas escaleras al piso de arriba, sin seguir encontrándose a nadie. Llega frente a una sala cerrada por una puerta de cristal. Una sala llena de ordenadores, sillas, pero también vacía. Al lado, otra puerta a la misma sala, abierta. Y decide entrar.

(Kanuka) La sala de comunicaciones. Es cómo decía el informe. Ni siquiera tiene una fuente de energía. -de repente, se da cuenta que hay alguien bajo la mesa. Ve un niño de unos diez años, agazapado, con la mirada triste y perdida- ¡Ey! ¡Que pasa, chaval!

(Chico) -con la mirada perdida- Me voy a conectar. Hoy me toca conectarme.

(Kanuka) -se agacha a hablar con el chico- Oye. Vamos, sal de ahí. ¿Por qué no sales a fuera a jugar? Hace un sol esplendido.

Entonces, en la puerta, aparece una mujer de unos 50 años, de cara arrugada y expresión muy seria, con un peinado oscuro totalmente recogido con una bola. La mujer se llamaba Saori, la directora del centro.

(Saori) Quien es usted.

(Kanuka) ¿Eh? ¿Yo?

(Saori) ¡Está aquí! -entra en la sala- Debes de ser la nueva. Soy Saori, la directora.

(Kanuka) Me llamo Kanuka. Kanuka Ota.

(Saori) -se agacha hacia el chico- Te has portado mal. Deberías estar trabajando con los demás. -dice con expresión seria-

(Chico) Me voy a conectar. Hoy me toca conectarme.

(Kanuka) ¿Que le pasa?

(Saori) No te acerques. Mantén la distancia. Este chico ya nos ha dado muchos problemas. Es peligroso.

(Kanuka) -se queda a cuadros- ¿Que? Pero si... si sólo es un niño. -entran dos trabajadores del centro, con el uniforme correspondiente-

(Hombre 1) ¡Apártense! ¡Es peligroso!

(Saori) -se levanta- Tened cuidado.

(Hombres) Sí.

(Chico) Hoy me toca conectarme.

(Hombre 1) Claro que sí.

(Hombre 2) Pero ahora es hora de trabajar.

(Chico) -pone la cabeza entre las piernas y se pone aun más triste- Quiero entrar en Virtual City Alfa. -los hombres le coge, uno por cada brazo, y lo levantan por la fuerza. El chico, pone cara de gran angustia, llorando- Hoy... voy a conectarme. Hoy... voy a conectarme.

(Kanuka) ¡Eh! ¡Ya basta! ¡Sólo es un niño! -grita furiosa a los asistentes-

Los dos hombres, se le quedan mirando, cuando de repente... el chico ataca a uno de los guardias con un objeto punzante. Un cuchillo de cocina, y se alabanza sobre uno de los hombres, hiriéndole en la pierna.

(Hombre 1) Aaaggg ¡Aaaaaa! ¡Mi pierna! ¡No huyas! ¡Detente! -el chico sale huyendo de la sala, mientras Saori se queda mirando cómo si nada-

(Saori) Coja al chico. ¡Rápido! -Kanuka sale corriendo de la sala... hasta que se topa de narices con alguien. Un ser de más de dos metros, de aspecto robótico... que tiene al chico inconsciente bajo su brazo. Se trata de un Labor Ginoide _Scheneider X-5 Denker_ (pensador en alemán). Un bicho con una pinta realmente amenazadora. Kanuka se queda de piedra, pero se da cuenta enseguida que el Labor ya tiene al chico.

(Labor) -con voz enlatada de robot- Nunca baje la guardia.

(Saori) -sonriendo maliciosamente al Labor- Gracias. Has sido de mucha ayuda. -recoge al chico-

(Labor) Se encuentra bien. Sólo está dormido.

(Saori) Ya veo. -el Labor se marcha, y Kanuka se queda mirando la escena con una mirada muy seria, cómo si no le gustara nada lo que acaba de ver. Regresa para dentro de la sala a recoger su bolsa, y pregunta con cierto enfado- De que va todo esto. ¿Eh?

(Saori) -sentada en una de las sillas- Según nuestras normas, sólo pueden conectarse a las redes externas bajo la supervisión de uno de los miembros del personal. Ayer se interrumpió nuestra conexión en esta misma sala. Así que al chico le habrá entrado el pánico. ¿Por qué no se sienta?

(Kanuka) ¿Eh? Sí, sí, claro. -se sienta en otra silla frente a Saori-

(Saori) Ese chico es muy problemático. Especialmente en cuestiones de orden, cómo los horarios y los calendarios.

(Kanuka) Aun así, lo han tratado de una forma un tanto excesiva para mi gusto. Soy madre, y ver tratar así a un niño no es muy agradable para mi.

(Saori) La comprendo, señora Ota. Al escuchar hablar de los síndromes mentales, o alteraciones psicológicas graves relacionadas con las nuevas tecnologías que tratamos aquí, se visualiza alguien que no ha sabido adaptarse adecuadamente a la tecnología moderna o que no ha sabido mesurar adecuadamente su uso, incluso cotidiano. El problema de las personas que tratamos específicamente aquí, es que son demasiado compatibles con la tecnología.

(Kanuka) ¿Demasiado... compatibles?

(Saori) Sí. Cuando sienten que deben estar conectados a la red en la multitud de funciones que estas ofrecen, sea en las redes sociales, sea en los chats, sea simplemente para navegar, tratan de permanecer allí por todos los medios.

(Kanuka) ¿Estaríamos hablando de lo que se conoce cómo "Hikokomoris"?

(Saori) No exactamente. Aun mucho peor. Cuando sienten que deben hacerlo con una persona específica, llegan a poner en grave peligro su propia salud mental, al intentar diluir su propia identidad en la red. Tenemos incluso casos registrados que han muerto por pasarse dos semanas sin comer ni beber navegando por la red, o que han acabado en estado de perdida total de identidad propia al haberla perdido en la red, por su total incomunicación con el mundo real.

Saori y Kanuka emprenden la marcha por el interior de las instalaciones. Una zona donde están los pacientes. Un grupo levantado ante una pantalla de televisor, con la boca abierta y la mirada perdida, mientras en la pantalla van abriéndose más y más ventanas de información. Una pareja de hombres de mediana edad sobre un tablero de ajedrez, moviendo las piezas rápidamente sin parar. Otro en el suelo, con una columna de libros a su lado, leyendo muy rápidamente, con las piernas que no le paran de temblar compulsivamente. En resumen: un manicomio. Mientras caminan, Saori sigue con su explicación, mientras Kanuka observa esas personas seria, pero con sentimiento de lástima hacia ellas.

(Saori) También están los que se encierran absolutamente dentro de ellos mismos, sin relacionarse lo más mínimo con personas de carne y hueso, aunque sean sus padres o hermanos, y en cambio en la red, interaccionan con todo el mundo con tal apertura y desparpajo, que hasta sorprende a los que se conectan con esa persona en la red. Hasta el punto que resulta imposible traerles de vuelta a la sociedad. Todas esas personas, especialmente los niños y adolescentes, que son la franja de edad de la mayoría de pacientes, pasan las tardes aquí, en este pabellón.

(Kanuka) Así que... para prevenir esos accidentes y evitar el aislamiento social total de esas personas, es necesario ponerles en cuarentena, y aislarles de la red. Es por su propio bien. -llegan a una puerta metálica blindada con control de seguridad electrónico- Ese centro es para eso, verdad?

Pero... tengo una duda. ¿Todos tienen la habilidad de franquear cualquier barrera informática que se encuentren por delante? Al fin y al cabo... siempre están conectados, y su habilidad habrá llegado a niveles espectaculares. ¿No?

(Saori) -mete un código en la puerta y esta se abre- Eso, lo entenderá después de echar un vistazo a esto.

La puerta se abre... y Kanuka se queda sobrecogida. Un largo pasadizo, de al menos 50 metros de largo, con dos hileras de butacas con ordenadores a lado y a lado. Pero no son ordenadores cualquieras. No están conectados a la red, pero simulan estarlo. Saori y Kanuka se ponen a andar. Kanuka observa que ante esos ordenadores, hay niños y chavales, hipnotizados, cómo zombies, ante esos ordenadores, tecleando a una velocidad tan rápida que no parecen humanos.

(Saori) Este lugar es una zona de alto riesgo. Algunos casos de adicción extrema a la red implican complicaciones que producen serios daños mentales y psicológicos. Existen algunos casos en los que el paciente, hace gala de una sorprendente destreza en el ciberespacio. Hacemos uso de esta peculiaridad de su síndrome, al hacerles programar laberintos defensivos cómo parte de su formación ocupacional. En ocasiones, las defensas resultantes son tan notables, que son adaptadas por agencias gubernamentales o grandes empresas. -Kanuka escucha muy inquietada, observando al muchacho de delante del ordenador, trabajando a una velocidad extrema- Todas y cada una de ellas, son construidas de una forma u otra. Si les dejáramos solos, estos chicos trabajarían todo el día sin descanso, ensamblando laberintos de seguridad, o tratando de desmantelarlos.

Kanuka se queda mirando algo inquieta a Saori, mientras el sonido incesante de decenas de teclados siendo usados a velocidades impresionantes, le martillea el oído. Salen de allí, y Kanuka debe ponerse ya a trabajar. O mejor dicho, a hacer lo que en realidad ha venido a hacer. Saori le iba a dejar a cargo de un chaval de unos 16 años en silla de ruedas, que parecía estar en estado vegetal.

(Saori) Bien. Creo que ya se lo he enseñado todo.

(Kanuka) Entendido.

(Saori) Por el momento, Kanuka, le pondré a cargo de una sala común.

(Kanuka) De acuerdo.

(Saori) Éste es Jiang. Hijo de un matrimonio de Hong Kong que vino a trabajar a Tokio hace cosa de un año. Sus padres prácticamente no se ocupaban nunca de él. Y tampoco iba nunca al instituto. Se pasaba todo el día conectado a la red, con lo que las consecuencias ya se las puede imaginar.

(Kanuka) Ya veo. Es realmente triste.

(Saori) Lo tendrá a su cargo. Los otros chicos ya han regresado a su habitación, así que llévele allí.

(Kanuka) Entendido, directora Saori. -Saori se marcha, Kanuka, queriendo ser amable con el chico, le sonríe- Jiang, eh. Encantada de conocerte. -Kanuka se fija en un guante de béisbol que el chico lleva en la mano derecha-

Kanuka lleva al joven en su silla de ruedas hasta su cuarto correspondiente, donde tiene tres compañeros de habitación, de entre 14 y 16 años. Una chica muy tímida, de cara extraña, un chico feo y grandote, y un chaval guapo y atlético, de carácter pasota y molón. Este último chico se llama Kanzaki.

(Kanzaki) -esperando nervioso mirando por la ventana, mordiéndose las uñas de las manos, hasta que oye abrirse la puerta de la habitación- ¿Por qué has tardado tanto, Jiang? Hace una hora que...

(Kanuka) Hola a todos. Me llamo Kanuka. Encantada de conoceros, muchachos. Cuidaré de vosotros a partir de hoy. -Kanzaki se lo queda mirando con mala cara. Kanuka coge el bate de béisbol que Jiang lleva en la mano derecha- ¡Ey! El béisbol nunca ha sido mi especialidad. ¿Pero que os parece si hacemos unos saques, eh? A fuera todavía hay luz.

(Kanzaki) ¡Eh, tía! ¡De que vas!? ¡Devuélveselo! Le estás asustando. -Kanuka mira a Jiang, y se da cuenta que este está temblando, con mirada desesperada hacia el guante-

(Kanuka) -_- Ops. Lo... siento mucho. No lo sabía. Toma. -le devuelve el guante y Jiang sonríe-

(Kanzaki) Le entra el pánico cuando no tiene su guante. Además, ya nadie quiere salir a fuera.

(Kanuka) Escucha, chico. No os han tratado mal. ¿Verdad? -Kanzaki se le queda mirando con mala cara sin decir nada. Entonces, asoma otro chico por la puerta-

(Chico) ¡Eh! ¡El líder dice que va a volver!

(Kanuka) ¿Eh?

(Kanzaki) -alegrándose- ¿En serio?

(Chico) Sí, acabo de enterarme.

(Kanzaki) ¡Que flipe, tío! ¡Menuda sorpresa! ¡Pero si hace sólo una semana que volvió!

(Chico) Ja ja ja ja.

(Kanuka) -extrañada- ¿Hace sólo una semana? ¿Quien es ese líder que decís?

(Chico) ¡Ajá! Muy inteligente, señora.

(Kanzaki) Ssshhh. -le hace con el dedo en el labio para que se calle-

(Chico) Ops. -se tapa la boca con las manos-

(Kanuka) ¿Que pasa?

(Kanzaki) Todavía no sabemos si eres un adulto de confianza.

(Chico) Claro.

(Kanzaki) Así que no podemos irnos de la lengua delante tuyo, tía.

(Kanuka) -en broma- Ah, ya. Estáis siendo muy duros.

(Kanzaki) Tenemos que serlo.

(Chico) Voy a decírselo a los demás, eh.

(Kanzaki) Sí, vamos. -el chico se marcha... y Kanuka se queda mirando seriamente, intrigada por saber quien es ese "líder"-

Ya es de noche. Fuera del recinto del centro asistencial, hay una furgoneta de una empresa de mantenimiento. Pero no es lo que aparenta en realidad. Es un vehículo de operaciones y mando de la sección 5... y dentro hay tres ocupantes, con uniforme de combate, esperando para actuar: Takahara, Kurosaki y Miyuki, atendiendo a las comunicaciones con la central.

(Kurosaki) -Esperando retumbado sobre la pared de la furgoneta- Aaaggghhh... tarda mucho.

(Takahara) -en broma- ¿Estás preocupado?

(Kurosaki) Ja ja. Anda ya. Sabes que Kanuka siempre ha estado un pelín verde para trabajar en este tipo de operaciones. A lo mejor la han pillado o vete tú a saber. -Takahara le sonríe la gracieta a Kurosaki, cuando suena por los altavoces la voz de Kanuka-

(Kanuka) ¿Quien dices que está verde, eh, tontaina?

(Takahara) ¡Has tardado mucho! ¿Que hacías?

(Kanuka) Bueno, la verdad es que estaba tratando de establecer conexión con vosotros sin dejar rastro. Después de todo, os estoy hablando a través del único punto con conexión de fibra óptica al exterior de todo el edificio.

(Takahara) ¿Y?

(Kanuka) El centro está utilizando pacientes con altos niveles de adicción neurotecnológica cómo se la llama científicamente, para programar y desmantelar laberintos defensivos. Si hay gente aquí que sabe utilizar semejantes técnicas, eso podría explicar los ataques informáticos simultáneos a los ministerios de Interior, Sanidad y Asuntos Sociales, y Defensa, de hace una semana.

(Takahara) Ya veo. ¿Algún sospechoso?

(Kanuka) No. Todavía no. Pero este lugar es muy extraño. Incluso tienen un Labor ginoide rondando por aquí.

(Kurosaki) ¿Has dicho un Labor ginoide?

(Kanuka) Yes. Ni más ni menos que un Schneider X-5 Denker de fabricación alemana. Es un Labor que sólo es usado por algunos ejércitos miembros de la OTAN. Se supone que no debería existir ni un solo ejemplar en Japón. Intentaré averiguar de donde lo han sacado.

(Kurosaki) Vaya. Eso es extraño. Muy extraño.

(Takahara) Comprendo. Sigue con la investigación.

(Kanuka) Recibido. Eh, Mayor. Hay otra cosa que quiero consultarle y que me preocupa.

(Takahara) El que.

(Kanuka) ¿A que se refieren con lo de "líder"?

(Takahara) ¿Eh? ¿Líder? ¿Cómo un jefe o un mando? -se queda mirando a Kurosaki y éste le dice que tampoco sabe de que va-

(Kanuka) Sí, mayor. Es algo que los muchachos del centro mencionaron. Dijeron que estuvo allí hace una semana.

(Takahara) Entendido. De momento haremos un análisis fonético y realizaremos una búsqueda. Reúne toda la información sobre él antes del siguiente informe.

(Kanuka) Recibido. Cierro y corto. -corta la comunicación. Y se fija entre la maraña de cables y circuitos por los que ha establecido contacto por el exterior... que alguien ya había establecido contacto antes- ¿? ¿Que es esto? Así que a parte de mi, alguien más ha estado utilizando esto. -gira la mirada y observa una inscripción azul en la puerta metálica- "Lo que hago es hacerme pasar por sordomudo ante el enemigo. ¿O debo entregarme?" Que... ¿Quien ha escrito esto? -pasa un dedo por la inscripción y se queda sucio de azul- ¿Pintura?

Un rato después, Kanuka regresa al cuarto de los cuatro adolescentes a su cargo. Observa que la chica del grupo, la de mirada extraña, dibuja un esbozo de Jiang sobre un lienzo.

(Kanuka) ¡Vaya! Es muy bueno. Es casi cómo una foto. ¿No utilizas las pinturas? -coge un pincel de la caja de pinturas- ¿Sabéis quien es ese líder?

(Chica) Yo, crearé un mundo hermoso. Lo veré a través de una mente nueva. -Kanuka se queda congelada ante esta respuesta-

Pasa otro día más. En el pasillo largo y lleno de ordenadores, los cuatro chicos trabajan en sus ordenadores. Menos Kanzaki, que está retumbado, con las manos en el cogote, no haciendo nada.

(Kanuka) Buenos días, chicos.

(Kanzaki) -se enfada- Y ahora que. Mira tía, no voy a decirte nada sobre el líder.

(Kanuka) Ya lo sé, guapete.

(Kanzaki) -se sonroja, enfadado- Pss. Déjame en paz. Las viejas no me gustan. ¡Eh! ¿has visto alguna vez una cosa así? Es una pasada, verdad?

(Kanuka) -muy intrigada- Vaya. ¿Podéis leer la visualización virtual del programa?

(Kanzaki) ¿Es que tú no puedes? -dice sonriente-

(Kanuka) No, ya ves. Mi nivel no alcanza para tanto.

(Kanzaki) Entonces mira la pantalla, ya verás. Verás lo de cosas molonas que hace éste tío.

(Kanuka) -le echa una ojeada, y se asusta de lo rápido que va el muchacho- Em... no. Creo que paso.

(Kanzaki) ¬ ¬ Tía, eres un rollo, puagh. -se vuelve a sentar en su silla pasando de Kanuka- Pensaba que no serías una cobarde.

Un rato después, Kanuka pasea a Jiang en su silla de ruedas por el centro. Intenta preguntarle.

(Kanuka) Oye. ¿Tú sabes quien es ese "líder"?

(Jiang) …

(Kanuka) Me imaginaba que esa sería tu respuesta. -ve a Saori, la directora, cerrando la puerta de su despacho, y hablando con otro encargado-

(Saori) Entonces, lo dejo en sus manos.

(Encargado) Comprendido.

(Saori) -ve acercándose a Kanuka- Vaya, es usted, señora Ota.

(Kanuka) Buenas tardes. ¿Se marcha?

(Saori) Así es. Hay una reunión en el ministerio de Sanidad y Asuntos Sociales.

(Kanuka) ¿Ah si? Entonces nos vemos luego. -cada uno se marcha por su lado-

Pero entonces... Kanuka hace lo que realmente ha ido a hacer allí. Obtener la información. Se planta ante la puerta de delante el despacho de Saori.

(Kanuka) -en voz baja a Jiang- Lo siento. Espérame un segundo. No tardaré. -Abre la puerta con un cuchillo que lleva encima, consigue abrir la puerta... y se queda pasmada al ver lo que ve. Un despacho enorme, con esculturas neoclásicas, y cuadros, muchos cuadros- Oh. Pero que... más pinturas al oleo.

Pero Kanuka había tenido un descuido fatal. Saori aun no había marchado del edificio. Y se da cuenta que hay alguien en su despacho. En el despacho de la directora, Kanuka busca en los archivadores, y en el ordenador, pero no encuentra nada.

(Kanuka) -mirando en el ordenador- Aaahhh Ningún historial sospechoso... y ningún visitante la semana pasada. Mierda, esto de no poder acceder a la memoria principal sin tener la contraseña personal es una putada.

Entonces... llevando la silla de ruedas de Jiang, aparece Saori, con voz amenazantes... y acompañada del Labor Gonoide, el Schneider X-5 Denker.

(Saori) Querida amiga. ¿Ha abandonado su puesto para hacer un poco de espionaje? Busque lo que quiera. Allí no encontrará ninguna pista sobre el líder.

(Kanuka) -hace sonrisa confiada- Supongo que a estas alturas, las disculpas no servirán de nada. ¿No? -coge el cuchillo y se planta ante el Labor Ginoide-

(Saori) -al Labor- Hazle daño pero no la mates. Es una mujer casada y con hijos.

(Labor) Recibido.

(Kanuka) Eh, un momento. Si luchamos aquí, esos cuadros podrían...

(Labor) -andando amenazante hacía Kanuka- ¿Vas a luchar con eso?

(Kanuka) ¿Eh? -el Labor le pega un empujón tan fuerte que la manda a la otra punta de habitación. La vuelve a levantar cogiéndola del cuello, y la tira sobre un gran cuadro sobre un caballito. Kanuka se levanta, con mirada furiosa y cayéndole sangre por los labios- Estaba diciendo que no se deben estropear los cuadros, pedazo de animal. -el Labor la vuelve a coger del suelo para rematar-la- al contrario que los datos... no pueden duplicarse.

Cuando el Labor va a rematarla... Kanuka demuestra su astucia, y desenfunda su vieja Colt M1911 del calibre .45. Dispara cinco tiros rápidos sobre el pecho del Labor. Éste, soltando alguna chispa y algo de humo de plástico quemado de su interior, cae desplomado al suelo al quedar desactivado.

(Kanuka) -limpiándose la sangre de los labios- Hijo de puta. ¿De verás crees que iba a enfrentarme a ti desarmada? ¿Eh? -mira a su alrededor, quedándose mirando a Jiang sentado sobre esa silla de ruedas- ¿Eh? Pero que...

Entonces Kanuka se gira... y se encuentra a Saori... que le da con una escultura de hierro en la cabeza. Kanuka cae desplomada al suelo, con una herida en la cabeza. Cuando la mujer va a mirar si lleva algo encima...

(Takahara) -apunta su pistola Jericho 941 sobre el cogote de Saori, quien no se había dado cuenta de su llegada- Sección 5 de la NNSA. No se mueva. Está usted detenida. -Saori levanta los brazos y se rinde- Kurosaki, ponle tú las manillas. ¿Cómo está Kanuka?

(Kurosaki) Sólo está inconsciente. Aunque tendrá que llevar un buen parche en la cabeza durante una temporada.

(Miyuki) -desde la radio, muy alterada- ¡Mayor! ¡Mayor, me escucha!?

(Takahara) ¿Que ocurre?

(Miyuki) ¡Acaban de abrirse todas las terminales en red del edificio! ¡Ahora vuelven a estar conectados al exterior! ¿Eh? ¡Oh, mierda! ¡Están atacando nuestras terminales!

(Takahara) ¡Corta toda conexión y aísla el ataque!

(Miyuki) ¡No puedo, Mayor! ¡El sistema se ha bloqueado por completo! ¡Aahh! -el ordenador pega un chispazo y pierden el contacto-

(Kurosaki) ¿Que coño ha pasado?

(Takahara) No lo sé. Pero algo se está moviendo. Quédate aquí con Kanuka. Iré a investigar.

(Kurosaki) Recibido, Mayor.

En el interior, todos los niños, chavales, todo el mundo andaba suelto y feliz a sus aires. Es entonces cuando el "líder" aparece. Y el líder es... Jiang.

(Chico) -frente a un ordenador- ¡Ya está! ¡He aplastado esa IA entrometida!

(Jiang) Kanzaki.

(Kanzaki) ¡Líder! ¿Donde te habías metido?

(Jiang) Las cosas no van bien. La operación ha sufrido un contratiempo. Alguien del exterior me ha descubierto. Van a venir hombres armados. Tengo que desaparecer antes de que lleguen. -Kanzaki y los demás se le quedan mirando sorprendidos-

(Kanzaki) ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? Todo ha ido bien hasta ahora. Te hemos ayudado en la operación. Has sido nuestro amigo. Te protegeremos cómo hemos hecho desde que llegaste aquí.

(Jiang) No. De ninguna manera. Ha llegado el momento de que abandone este lugar.

(Kanzaki) ¿Eh? Espera. ¿Estás... estás diciendo que te vas para siempre? ¿Y que hay de toda la ayuda que te hemos prestado? ¿Que hay de ese ataque tan guay que hicimos juntos hace una semana contra los idiotas del gobierno que nos tienen aquí encerrados?

(Jiang) Sé que quieres decir. Pero... no puedo seguir. Quiero entregarme.

(Kanzaki) ¿Eh? Pero... ¿De que estás hablando?

(Jiang) -entristecido- En realidad... lo que hice fue robar información del ministerio de defensa japonés y de sus sistemas de defensa. … Yo... yo soy...

(Kanzaki) No puede ser. Entonces tú eres...

(Jiang) Sí. Soy un...

(Takahara) -aparece de golpe, poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro a Jiang- Un espía del Ministerio de Seguridad del Estado o SMS. Así que tú eres el que entró a robar información delicada del Ministerio de Defensa de Japón. Lástima que te haya pillado infraganti. Lo siento, chico. Estás detenido.

(Jiang) ¡No! Por favor. Quiero entregarme.

(Takahara) … ¿Significa eso que pides asilo político? ¿O tal vez... Espera. ¿Cuantos años tienes en realidad?

(Jiang) -entristecido- 16 años, señor. Me seleccionaron a mi y me obligaron a hacerlo. Lo siento mucho. 

Al día siguiente, el caso estaba solucionado. No se había dado a conocer a la prensa nacional... pero fuera de Japón la noticia se filtro desde Hong Kong. Era la primera de una de muchas crisis entre China y Japón que habría en los siguientes años. Mientras, en el despacho de la sección 5...

(Goto) ¿Cómo te encuentras, Kanuka? ¿Aun te duele mucho?

(Kanuka) Sí, jefe. Un poco. Pero se me pasará. El que de verdad está enfadado al verme así es Isao. Cada vez está más en contra de que siga en la sección 5. Tal vez empiece a tener razón, jefe.

(Goto) ¿Lo dices de verdad?

(Kanuka) Sólo lo he pensado un momento, jefe. No tiene importancia.

(Goto) Lo que sí tiene importancia es lo que ayer Takahara descubrió él solito. Y lo que ha descubierto es...

(Takahara) Lo sé, jefe. Hemos detenido un espía chino de tan sólo 16 años de edad. No sé a que gilipollas de Pekín se le ocurrió meter a un pobre chaval de 16 años en un trabajo de persona adulta. Pero aquí el verdadero problema es que este descubrimiento ha causado una crisis diplomática entre China y Japón. Nosotros les acusamos de haber detenido un espía que robaba información clasificada del ministerio de defensa, y ellos nos acusan de tener a uno de sus ciudadanos retenido en nuestro país sin devolverle a su país de origen.

(Goto) Sí, es cierto.

(Kanuka) Eso no es lo que realmente indigna.

(Goto) Ya lo sé, Kanuka. Sé a que te refieres. Que hayan utilizado a un chico de 16 años tímido, muy poco sociable, y con unos padres que casi no se cuidan de él, pero que es un auténtico genio delante de un ordenador, provocó que para el SMS fuese una presa tentadora para meterlo en territorio enemigo. O al menos, eso parece.

(Kanuka) No me refería a eso. Lo que quiero decir, es si el ministerio de Justicia abrirá una investigación interna sobre el funcionamiento y administración de ese centro asistencial, para que al menos, den un tratamiento más humano a esas personas.

(Goto) -sonríe tristemente- Veo que ese golpe en la cabeza no ha conseguido tumbar tu sentido de la justicia y tu tozudería, Kanuka. No te preocupes por ello. Sobre este asunto en concreto, he informado personalmente al Primer Ministro. Él se encargará de ponerle las peras al cuarto al Ministro de Justicia. Más teniendo en cuenta, que no es ni de su partido.

(Takahara) ¿Y el muchacho? ¿Que pasa con él? ¿Se queda o...

(Kanuka) ¿Le devolveremos a su país, jefe?

(Goto) No. El factor clave que ha provocado la crisis diplomática entre Japón y China es el hecho de que su espía ha pedido asilo político a nuestro país. Tal vez sea una venganza contra su propio gobierno, que le ha utilizado cómo un cabeza de turco. O tal vez, lo hace porque simplemente, quiere vivir cómo un chico de 16 años normal y corriente.

(Kanuka) Entonces... ¿Que pasará con él?

(Goto) No lo sé. Nosotros no podemos hacer nada el respecto. Ni tampoco es nuestra competencia. Ese asunto corresponde al ministerio de asuntos exteriores y al de Interior. Lo único que he podido hacer al respecto es presionar a mi manera al ministro de defensa para que no sea demasiado duro con el chico, y se limiten a interrogarlo y no a que sea juzgado por un tribunal militar bajo la acusación de espionaje. Creo que al menos, eso es lo más justo.

(Kanuka) -cierra los ojos, sonriendo aliviada- Me alegra oír eso.

(Takahara) Lo mismo digo, señor.

Se había solucionado un caso que escondía varias caras. Pero que al final, conducía sólo a una. Un espía chino demasiado joven para ser espía, que había aceptado infiltrarse en Japón, y que finalmente fue descubierto. Una resolución que provocó tensiones crecientes entre la segunda y tercera economía mundiales, y que traería problemas en el futuro.


	6. Die Puppe und Leben

**Capítulo 6. Die Puppe und Leben. **

Han pasado únicamente tres semanas de lo último. Estamos a principios de abril de 2012. Kurosaki había pedido un permiso de varios días para acudir a un asunto que le había surgido de repente, y que no estaba en su agenda. Había recibido un correo electrónico de alguien desconocido en un principio. Hasta que ve el apellido del nombre al final del mensaje: Buchardt. Quien le escribía el mensaje era la nieta de la superviviente del campo de exterminio de Shiller-Hestrasse que entrevistó en 2003, nueve años antes. Ahora esa mujer, a los 88 años de edad, había fallecido... pero había dejado un legado importante.

Tres días después de recibir el mensaje, Kurosaki llega a la ciudad francesa de Lyon, situada al este de Francia, cerca de las fronteras con Suiza e Italia, y la tercera mayor ciudad del país galo. Kurosaki, viaja en un taxi _Peugeot 508_ en dirección a donde le han dicho que le esperarán. Un cementerio a las afueras de la ciudad. El taxi llega a su destino.

(Taxista) Très bien. Ici, il est. Le cimetière de Saint-Bernadette.

(Kurosaki) Gracias. ¿Cuanto es?

(Taxista) Comment ça, monsieur?

(Kurosaki) Eh, esto... Comment vais-je devoir payer.

(Taxista) Ah, maintenant je comprends. Ils sont treize euros et soixante dix centimes.

(Kurosaki) -se saca un billete de 10 y otro de 5 euros de la cartera y se los da al taxista- Gardez la monnaie. -abre la puerta y se baja del taxi-

(Taxista) Je vous remercie, monsieur. -el taxi se marcha-

Kurosaki se pone a andar por las callejuelas de aquel cementerio cristiano, tan exótico para alguien venido de Japón. No sabe donde debe quedar exactamente, pero sabe que quien quiera que sea, aparecerá. Y aparece... cuando alguien le da una palmada en la espalda. Kurosaki se gira, y se queda sorprendido de lo que ve. Una chica joven de unos veinte y pocos años. Muy guapa. De cara angelical, ojos verdes, cabellos castaños muy claros rizados, y vestida con ropa bastante elegante. Esta chica, es quien le ha mandado el mensaje. Es la nieta de Angelie Buchardt, y se llama Rebeca Buchardt.

(Buchardt) ¿El señor Kurosaki?

(Kurosaki) ¿Eh? Sí, soy yo. ¿Cómo sabe...

(Buchardt) Me llamo Rebeca Buchardt. Soy una nieta de Angelie. Es un placer conocerle, señor Kurosaki.

(Kurosaki) Ahora lo recuerdo. Cuando vine a entrevistar a tu abuela hace nueve años... me presentó a una muchacha de unos 13 o 14 años. Y resulta que eras tú.

(Buchardt) ¿Me permite que le invite a tomar algo?

(Kurosaki) Sí, por supuesto.

Ambos salen del cementerio, y marchan andando no muy lejos de allí, a la terraza de una cafetería al lado de un muro con rosales. Se sientan y ambos piden un café.

(Buchardt) ¿Que le parece Francia? ¿Es la primera vez que viene?

(Kurosaki) No, en absoluto. He venido muchas veces. Debido a mi trabajo, he hecho y hago muchos viajes fuera de Japón.

(Buchardt) ¿A que se dedica?

(Kurosaki) Soy... funcionario.

(Buchardt) ¿Funcionario público?

(Kurosaki) Lo siento, pero... no estoy autorizado a hablar de ello con desconocidos.

(Buchardt) Lo entiendo. Si estuvo tan interesado en lo que le pasó a mi abuela en aquel horrible lugar...

(Kurosaki) Aun no le dicho... que lo lamento muchísimo. La acompaño en el sentimiento. Ha sido un gran perdida.

(Buchardt) -sonríe con tristeza- No se preocupe. Se fue con Dios. Y se fue feliz. Murió hace tres días en su cama, rodeada de toda su familia, que es muy numerosa. Ayer hicieron el funeral.

(Kurosaki) Discúlpeme si soy indiscreto, pero... habla muy bien el japonés.

(Buchardt) Es por profesión. Soy licenciada en filología asiática en la Sorbona. Conozco perfectamente el japonés. Et vous savez aussi très bien le français.

(Kurosaki) Bien sûr. Pour un travail comme le mien, avoir une bonne connaissance des langues est essentielle. Pero lo cierto... es que llevo seis horas en Francia, y aun no sé exactamente para que me pidió venir en ese correo que me envió hace tres días.

(Buchardt) La abuela me pidió una cosa en su lecho de muerte. Toda la familia se reunió para escuchar sus últimas voluntades. Cuando me tocó a mi... me pidió tres cosas. Que me casara pronto... que críe a mis hijos en el bien, el respeto y la verdad... y que le entregase a usted... señor Kurosaki... una cosa.

(Kurosaki) Una cosa. Lo que significa que... no me lo dijo todo cuando la entrevisté hace nueve años.

(Buchardt) Lo que entonces vio en usted, fue una válvula de escape. Alguien a quien explicar, fuera de la familia, lo que ella vivió allí. Y sobre todo... porque aunque no se lo dijeran, ella intuía que lo que de verdad querían, era atrapar al hombre que durante nueve meses, convirtió la vida de mi difunta abuela en un infierno en la Tierra.

(Kurosaki) Pues... entonces murió feliz. Porque su verdugo, Gotlieb Von Kleiner, fue finalmente detenido y llevado ante la justicia de Israel.

(Buchardt) Sí. Mi abuela se alegró. Se alegró muchísimo. Pero no... no quiso leer los periódicos ni ver las noticias de la televisión. No quería volver a verle jamás. Para ella... la imagen de aquel hombre, aunque estuviese muy cambiada desde entonces... era la imagen más aterradora del mundo. Para ella misma, lo único que quería, era olvidar.

(Kurosaki) Y quien no.

(Buchardt) Pero por otro lado, también consideró que no quería irse de este mundo sin dejar constancia de su vivencia. Aunque ésta fuese dolorosa. Aunque ésta fuese insufrible. Aunque ésta fuese un recuerdo de muerte y violencia sin límite ni moral ninguna; estaba decidida a recordarlo... para que quedara constancia de sus vivencias y recuerdos en... Shiller-Hestrasse.

(Kurosaki) Entonces... su abuela... ¿escribió unas memorias de lo que vivió cómo prisionera en Shiller-Hestrasse?

(Buchardt) -abre la cremallera de un porta carpetas y se saca una libreta- Esto... es lo que me dio mi abuela en su lecho de muerte. Para mi es un recuerdo. Algo que debería conservar. Pero incluso cuando sabía que le rondaba la muerte... ella me dijo con una lucidez asombrosa, que esto debía ser para usted. Para que supiese aun más... de lo que hizo realmente en vida, Gotlieb Von Kleiner. -le da la libreta a Kurosaki-

(Kurosaki) -coge la libreta, mirándola con sonrisa triste y tímida- … Muchas Gracias. Siento que no puedo aceptarlo. Pero si es una última voluntad de Angelie... lo acepto con gran honor.

(Buchardt) Me alegra oír eso, señor Kurosaki. ¿Podrá leerlo? Está todo en francés y la letra de mi abuela es un poco liosa.

(Kurosaki) No se preocupe. Puedo leerlo sin problemas.

(Buchardt) Lamento mucho haberle causado molestias por haberle hecho venir expresamente a Francia, para únicamente recoger los escritos de mi abuela.

(Kurosaki) No pasa nada, señorita Buchardt. Si se trata de la última voluntad de una mujer tan valiente y decidida cómo fue su abuela... la cumpliré sin rechistar.

(Buchardt) Entonces lo dejo en sus manos.

(Kurosaki) Si usted desea, puedo quedármelo para leerlo, y cuando lo termine, se lo devuelvo. Así podrá conservarlo para su familia.

(Buchardt) No. No es necesario.

(Kurosaki) Lo siento, pero es que... me niego a que usted se quede sin saber que pone dentro.

(Buchardt) Esto no es algo que escribiese para que se quedara dentro de mi familia. Si no para que fuera conocido por usted. Y de esta forma... se supiese más sobre lo que pasó en Shiller-Hestrasse. Para que entiendan que allí... el auténtico protagonista no era la máquina secreta en la que trabajaban. Sino los prisioneros a los que obligaron a construirla, bajo amenaza de muerte.

(Kurosaki) Ya veo que le contó... lo del primer Labor. ¿Sabe que si contara esto a algún medio de comunicación... podría causar un altibajo importante a la industria de los Labors? ¿Especialmente a Industrias Pesadas Shinohara?

(Buchardt) Lo sé. Pero no tengo el más mínimo interés en publicar nada de eso. No tengo nada en contra de los Labors, ni pienso nunca lucrarme con ello. -mira su reloj- Oh, vaya, que tarde se ha hecho.

(Kurosaki) ¿Se marcha ya?

(Buchardt) Sí. Doy clases de chino y japonés en una academia de idiomas aquí mismo, en Lyon. Y tengo una dentro de una hora.

(Kurosaki) ¿Nos volveremos a ver?

(Buchardt) Si es para conocernos mejor, sí. Si es para seguir hablando de mi abuela, no. Quisiera que fuera recordada por su familia. Pero lo que vivió en la guerra, es algo que el mundo debe saber. Le dejo, señor Kurosaki. Le deseo un buen vuelo de regreso a Japón. Adiós.

(Kurosaki) Adiós. Y gracias por su hospitalidad. -Buchardt se marcha con una sonrisa afable-

Horas después, un gigantesco _Airbus A380_ de Air France, que cubre la ruta entre los aeropuertos Charles de Gaulle y Narita (es decir, entre París y Tokio), sobrevuela el continente europeo, tras haber despegado de Francia pocos minutos antes. Kurosaki va a bordo de ese vuelo transcontinental de regreso a casa. A Japón. Sentado en un asiento de clase turista, saca el libro escrito por Angelie de la pequeña maleta que se ha llevado a bordo con él. Lo abre y se pone a leerlo. Ya desde el principio, la primera estrofa, le cautiva. Dice:

"_Me llamo Angelie Buchardt. Acabo de cumplir los 88 años. Por primera vez, empiezo a sentir que el fin de mi vida se aproxima inexorablemente. No me quejo de lo que he vivido. Tengo una familia muy numerosa y que me quiere. Cuatro hijos, siete nietos y tres biznietos. Buena parte de mi vida, ha sido feliz y normal. Pero hubo un tiempo, en que todo esto se cortó. Un tiempo de violencia, muerte y desgracia, que a Francia y a todo el mundo, manchó de sangre. Cuando los alemanes nos invadieron en 1940, yo era una muchacha de 16 años muy guapa de Lyon, cuya única preocupación eran los vestidos, la música swing y los chicos guapos. Pero pronto empecé a ver lo que era de verdad la guerra... y cómo unos pocos valientes plantaban cara a las fuerzas de ocupación. Yo lo veía tras la barrera hasta que vi con mis propios ojos cómo los alemanes habían capturado a un grupo de resistentes... entre los cuales había un chico de 18 años de mi barrio que me gustaba mucho. Vi con mis propios ojos cómo le fusilaban... y cómo uno de los alemanes le remataba con un disparo de pistola a la cabeza, para asegurarse que estuviera bien muerto... y cómo después se reían. ¡Se reían de lo que habían acabado de hacer! Después de ver aquello, tomé la decisión de enrolarme sin pensármelo a la resistencia. No lo hice por ideología, ni por patriotismo, si no por un deseo de venganza. Sentía que me habían arrebatado la vida, la libertad y mi juventud. También lo hacía por mi hermano mayor, al cual habían reclutado a finales del 39 para el ejército. Hasta después de la guerra, no supimos que aun estaba vivo, y que fue uno de los evacuados en las playas de Dunkerke. Y así pasé más de tres años, luchando con la mayor discreción contra los nazis. Saboteando vías de tren y carreteras; cortando cables de teléfono y luz; y haciendo pintadas contra la ocupación nazi. Pero en este mundo, nada es eterno. Y una mala noche, cuando estaba en casa durmiendo... entraron tres hombres de la Gestappo y se me llevaron. Me detuvieron durante dos días, en los que me interrogaron y me torturaron, hasta que después me llevaron a la estación de tren... donde vi algo que había oído en rumores, pero ahora descubría que era verdad. En esa estación, había miles de personas. Civiles inocentes. Hombres, mujeres, ancianos, niños, de todo. Muchos eran judíos. Los soldados de las SS nos obligaron a subir a un tren de ganado. Los pocos que por indignación, tozudería o resistencia pasiva se negaron... los mataron allí mismo, de un disparo a la cabeza o golpeándoles con la culata del fusil. Nunca podré olvidar la imagen justo antes de cerrarse el vagón... de un niño de 12 años, mirándome fijamente, con la mirada perdida... y con la sangre saliendo disparada a presión del agujero de bala de su __cráneo. No quería creérmelo. No quería admitirlo. Pero sabía perfectamente que estar allí sólo significaba una cosa: iba a morir de una forma cruel. Escribo esto especialmente para usted... señor Kurosaki, porque se interesó por mi historia hace nueve años. Seguramente ya se habrán olvidado del hombre que martirizó mi existencia y la de miles de personas más durante meses. Pero desearía que nunca se olvidara. Que nunca se volviese a repetir lo que yo tuve que vivir allí. Tal vez clamo al vacío. Los seres humanos somos tan hábiles para olvidar y repetir los mismos errores una y otra vez... pero quisiera que eso le animase a saberlo todo sobre Gotlieb Von Kleiner. Tal vez ya lo sepa. Pero que sepan que más que un gran científico, era un enfermo. Un sádico. Fue quien estuvo a punto de hacer que me hundiese por completo y sólo pensase en morir, cuando mi único objetivo vital en aquel campo de exterminio era la supervivencia costase lo que costase. Si no hubiese sido por mis compañeros de penalidades... no habría podido soportarlo. Sé que tan sólo son unas memorias, y por cosas de mi avanzada edad, puede haber inexactitudes. Pero quienes me conocen saben que tengo memoria de elefante, e intentaré describírselo todo lo mejor que recuerde. Mis nueve meses en el infierno sobre la tierra en un lugar llamado... Shiller-Hestrasse." _

A partir de aquí, empieza un muy largo flashback hacia el pasado. Mayo de 1944. En algún lugar de Prusia Oriental, Alemania (actualmente el oeste de Polonia), una locomotora con varios vagones de carga llega a un andén perdido en medio de ninguna parte. Varios soldados y oficiales de las SS, armados y con perros, están ya esperando la llegada de ese tren, junto a unos cuantos camiones. El tren se detiene, los soldados abren las compuertas... y obligan a bajar a las personas apretujadas dentro de esos vagones. Los guardias de las SS gritan, al mismo tiempo que los perros, unos pastores alemanes, les ladran sin parar. Entre esas personas desorientadas, muy asustadas y que no saben que destino les espera, está una joven francesa de 20 años muy guapa. Angelie Buchardt. Es una chica de cabellos castaños largos y lisos, ojos verdes tirando a amarillentos preciosos, labios de piñón, en definitiva, una chica realmente atractiva. Pero ahora, iba despeinada, con cara de mucho cansancio, y con la ropa sucia. Cómo todas las demás personas. La mayoría eran judíos franceses, pero muchos no eran judíos. Eran comunistas, resistentes, intelectuales, gentes que los nazis consideraban que debían ser eliminados. Cuando los SS les obligan a subir a los camiones, a los adultos sanos en un grupo, a los ancianos en otro grupo, y a los niños en otro grupo, Angelie se gira hacia atrás. Había un grupo de unas 20 personas moribundas en el suelo, que no habían soportado el viaje. Un oficial de las SS se saca su pistola _Walther P38_, y les dispara a cada uno un solo disparo a la cabeza, matándoles al instante. Cuando termina, cuatro hombres con un traje de rallas blancas y negras y la cabeza rapada, con muy mal aspecto, cogen los cadáveres y los apilan. Dos soldados de las SS tiran gasolina sobre el pilón de muertos, y les prenden fuego. Angelie se da cuenta definitivamente, que iban a ir a la muerte.

Después de un trayecto de pocos minutos, los camiones llegan a su destino. El campo de exterminio de "Shiller-Hestrasse", con un gran letrero en la entrada principal. Cómo antes, los guardias de las SS del campo, hacen bajar a los ya prisioneros de forma violenta y brutal. Especialmente a los ancianos. Mientras a los niños y los ancianos se los llevan a otra parte, a los adultos sanos les hacen agruparse. Angelie entonces, se da cuenta que justo a un lado del campo, tras la muralla de alambre espinoso, hay una casa de madera, pero lujosa. En el piso de arriba, en el balcón, un hombre de entorno los 30 años, ciertamente atractivo, de ojos azules muy claros, pero mirada fría, les observa. Un hombre que llevaba un uniforme de coronel de las SS a pesar de su joven edad. Era el jefe del campo... y su nombre es Gotlieb Von Kleiner. Se mira la escena impasible mientras se fuma un cigarrillo de forma elegante. Entonces, Angelie tiene que volver la mirada al frente. El jefe de los guardias del campo, un tipo de 45 años calvo, de mirada muy furiosa y más feo que el culo, va a soltar un "discurso de bienvenida a los prisioneros" en alemán.

(Guardia) Alguno de vosotros, parásitos, sabe hablar alemán?

(Angelie) -en voz baja a un hombre joven que tiene al lado derecho- ¿Que ha dicho?

(Hombre) -quien está al lado izquierdo de Angelie- Pregunta si alguno de nosotros sabe alemán. Yo lo sé. Pero no pienso abrir la boca.

(Guardia) Mejor para vosotros, perros judíos. Bienvenidos a Shiller-Hestrasse. No os quejéis. No lloréis. Nadie. Nadie va a venir a ayudaros. Nadie va a venir a ayudar a escoria inhumana y parásita cómo vosotros. Nadie os quiere. Durante siglos, no sólo el pueblo alemán, sino todo occidente, ha soportado vuestras humillaciones. Vuestro afán de enriqueceros a cualquier precio por todo. Habéis utilizado a Alemania durante siglos. La habéis maltratado. Cómo al árbol caído. La habéis desmembrado, cómo los gusanos que se comen la carne de un muerto. Pero esto se acabó. ¡Alemania ha despertado! Vuestros amigos judíos de América, Inglaterra o Rusia, no harán nada por vosotros. -se ríe cruelmente- Incluso a los yanquis y a los británicos les estamos haciendo un favor y aun no se han dado cuenta. Esto hace aun más evidente que vais a desaparecer para siempre, y nadie, nadie os recordará. Destruiremos este maldito veneno judío de la faz de la Tierra, más temprano que tarde. Incluso aunque los aliados nos derroten, se darán cuenta que nosotros tenemos razón, y las generaciones futuras de Alemania y de todo occidente nos lo agradecerán. Pero antes de desaparecer, vosotros, adultos que todavía estáis en condiciones físicas óptimas, vais a trabajar para nosotros. Para Alemania. Ayudaréis a ganar la guerra al III Reich... hasta vuestro último aliento. Estoy seguro que no habréis entendido una mierda de lo que he dicho, maldita basura inhumana. Pero no me importa. No os preocupéis. No vais a tener tiempo de pensar nunca en nada. Sólo recordad una cosa, perros judíos. Ahora entráis cómo prisioneros. Pero tarde o temprano... saldréis por ahí, por esas chimeneas, cómo cenizas. Os deseo una "feliz" estancia en... Shiller-Hestrasse. -se ríe cruelmente y se marcha-

(Angelie) -en voz baja- ¿A... alguien sabe que ha dicho? -se da cuenta que el hombre de su izquierda de echa a llorar- Que... ¿Que le pasa? ¿Usted ha entendido que ha dicho?

(Hombre) -llorando- Esto es el fin. No vamos a salir vivos de aquí. Nos matarán.

Angelie se queda helada ante esta respuesta tan quebrada. Pero ella es una mujer de armas tomar en el más puro sentido de la palabra. Sabe que está en la boca del lobo, y aun así está decidida a sobrevivir cueste lo que cueste.

Al día siguiente, Angelie y los demás, ya eran presos de Shiller-Hestrasse en todos los aspectos. Les habían rapado la cabeza a todos, hombres y mujeres, y les despojaron de toda su ropa y de toda posesión material que pudiesen llevar encima. Relojes, joyas, fotos, todo. Cualquier mínimo ápice de dignidad, era despojado de sus cuerpos. Pero Angelie, a pesar de ser una mujer, es joven y está (de momento) perfectamente sana y fuerte. Esto hace que los guardias la seleccionen para el "grupo de trabajo especial AC". "¿Que demonios significará eso?" se pregunta Angelie en su mente. Aquello, en un principio, garantizaba la supervivencia a quienes fueron seleccionados. Un grupo de 15 afortunados, encargados de un trabajo especializado.

Dos guardias de las SS, armados cada uno con un _Karabiner K98_, guían a los prisioneros seleccionados, quienes andan en fila india hacía donde les guían. Angelie se da cuenta que el chico de atrás, de unos 20 años cómo ella, guapo y con pinta de simpático, la mira sonriente. Ella le devuelve una tímida sonrisa. Llegan a una parte muy apartada del campo, donde hay un hangar subterráneo, bajo una ancha y resistente estructura de hormigón armado. Cuando entran, el sitio está iluminado por grandes focos en el techo... y ven algo que a todos les deja sin respiración. Angelie observa lo que parece un esqueleto metálico, de uno metros de altura. Con cables eléctricos e hidráulicos, mecanismos, etcétera. Arriba, alrededor de aquello, hay una gran pasarela de hierro, sobre la que trabajan varios hombres, quienes sin duda, son científicos o ingenieros. Llevan bata blanca sobre un traje de civil... menos uno. Uno va con un uniforme de coronel de las SS. Es el jefe del campo, Gotlieb Von Kleiner.

(Angelie) -muy sobrecogida, pregunta en voz baja- ¿Que... que es esta cosa?

(Guardia) ¡Escuchad, panda de sanguijuelas! Esto... será vuestro trabajo a partir de hoy. Dad gracias que os ha tocado. Porque gracias a esto viviréis un poco más. Limitaos a hacer lo que los técnicos os manden. Los que desobedezcan, recibirán un castigo severo. ¡Venga, ratas judías, poneos a trabajar! -entonces, uno de los prisioneros, alza la voz-

(Hombre) ¡No pienso hacerlo! ¡No pienso construir una máquina de guerra para vosotros!

(Guardia) ¿Lo he oído bien? ¿Dice que... no quiere trabajar? -en tono amenazante-

(Hombre) Soy músico y pacifista. No pienso construir con mis propias manos nada para la guerra. Dese por enterado.

(Guardia) Ah... muy bien, judío. -al otro guardia- Entonces uno menos.

(Hombre) No... ¡no me pueden hacer eso! ¡Soy artista! ¡He tocado en muchos países! ¡Cómo se atreve! -exclama furioso-

(Guardia) Ja ja ja. Claro, amiguito, lo que tú digas. -desenfunda su Luger P08 y lo mata de un disparo en la cabeza. El "músico" cae desplomado al suelo muerto, y los demás observan la escena atónitos y muertos de miedo- Sacad a esta rata asquerosa de mi vista. ¡Venga, o es que también queréis morir! -Angelie y otro chico, salen a llevar-se el cadáver del hombre muerto-

Aquello les había dejado claro que debían obedecer ciegamente para sobrevivir en aquel lugar. Angelie y los demás, son puestos a trabajar no en el ensamblaje directo, si no en el transporte de materiales, suministros, o trabajos peligrosos. Angelie, al ser una chica fuerte, resiste... y más con la compañía del mismo chico guapo de antes que le sonríe. En un momento dado... Angelie mira hacia arriba, hacía la pasarela de hierro, y observa al jefe del campo, Kleiner, dando instrucciones a los científicos e ingenieros que trabajan en ello.

(Kleiner) Yuger. ¿Ha instalado ya la unidad de apoyo secundario del sistema eléctrico?

(Científico 1) Sí, Mein Coronel. Estamos terminando las últimas conexiones. En cuanto terminemos las revisaremos una por una para que no haya error posible.

(Kleiner) Recuerde que sólo puede ser perfecto. Todo cuanto le mande tiene que ser perfecto.

(Científico 1) Entendido, mein coronel.

(Kleiner) ¡Karl!

(Científico 2) ¡Sí, mein coronel!

(Kleiner) El mecanismo hidráulico transfrontal inferior. ¿Lo tiene ya instalado?

(Científico 2) Em... no, mein coronel. Nos llegará...

(Kleiner) -con expresión aterradora- ¡Le ordené que trajeran esa pieza esta misma semana!

(Científico 2) Mein coronel... las cosas no son fáciles para conseguir las piezas necesarias. Es que...

(Kleiner) ¡No quiero oír excusas!

(Científico 3) ¡Doctor Kleiner! -llega corriendo-

(Kleiner) ¿?

(Científico 3) -se planta ante Kleiner y hace el saludo nazi- Doctor Kleiner.

(Kleiner) Que me traes.

(Científico 3) Malas noticias. Muy malas noticias. Los americanos bombardearon ayer la fábrica de mecanismos hidráulicos de Stuttgart que debía producir los mecanismos hidráulicos básicos de las extremidades inferiores. -Kleiner se queda muy serio sin decir nada- No ha quedado nada. La factoría ha sido arrasada. Dicen que... tardaran cómo mínimo entre tres y cuatro semanas en hacernos el envío según las especificaciones. Lo... lo siento mucho, mein coronel.

(Kleiner) Los americanos... maldita sea. ¡Maldita sea! -pega un puñetazo fuerte a uno de los paneles de transistores- ¡Más tiempo perdido! ¡Otro mes de retraso! ¡Maldita sea! -mira hacia abajo- ¡Todo es culpa vuestra, malditos judíos! ¡Todo!

Kleiner había cogido un cabreo de los grandes. Por su expresión fría lo disimulaba muy bien. Pero aquello le había hecho enfadar de verdad. Por dentro estaba ansioso por terminar su proyecto del Primer Labor.

A la mañana siguiente, a Kleiner todavía le dura el cabreo. Cuando los prisioneros son levantados para hacer sus trabajos de esclavo, Kleiner sale al balcón, todavía sin vestir, con la chaqueta desabrochada... y sujetando un fusil Karabiner K98 en una mano. Lo carga con una vaina de 5 balas, y grita a pulmón vivo a los guardias que se aparten. Y angelie, y otros compañeros que están allí... se quedan muy miedosos de lo que sucederá. Kleiner se pone a disparar a los prisioneros. El primer disparo mata a un hombre de mediana edad. El chico guapo y sonriente, un belga que se llama Roberth, coge a Angelie entre sus brazos y se esconden disimuladamente tras uno de los barracones. Los demás guardias observan la escena jocosamente, riéndose de la desgracia, de la lotería de saber quien caería. En el segundo disparo, Kleiner mata a una mujer. Al tercero falla el tiro, y al cuarto y quinto disparos le da a la misma persona, pero a la pierna y al hombro, sin matarla, pero dejando que ésta muriese allí mismo desangrada.

(Angelie) -se mete la mano en la boca y se echa a llorar- Oh, por Dios.

(Roberth) ¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo te llamas?

(Angelie) -se separa virulentamente- ¡No quiero estar con nadie!

(Roberth) ¡Eh eh eh! … Sólo quiero saber cómo te llamas.

(Angelie) … Angelie. Angelie Buchardt.

(Roberth) -le sonríe- … Es un nombre muy bonito. Me gusta mucho. Yo me llamo Roberth. Roberth Gazelle.

(Angelie) -todavía llorosa- … Sí. Perdóname. Es que... pero... ¿Por qué está pasando esto? ¿Que hago yo aquí?

(Roberth) Tú no eres judía. ¿A que no?

(Angelie) ¿Eh? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

(Roberth) Por nada. Yo tampoco lo soy. ¿Por qué estás aquí?

(Angelie) Por... por nada. Yo...

(Roberth) A mi me encerraron aquí por militar en la resistencia belga. Y por comunista.

(Angelie) Yo también era de la resistencia. Pero... no soy de ninguna ideología.

(Roberth) No me lo expliques si no quieres.

(Guardia) ¡Venga, venga! ¡A trabajar, judíos! ¡A trabajar! ¡Moveos!

Una vez más, el grupo tiene que ir a trabajar, pasando por enfrente mismo de los cadáveres de los muertos que Kleiner ha causado en su descarga de frustraciones ante la mala noticia del día anterior.

Un mes después, en junio de 1944, Angelie sigue con fuerzas, aunque se va debilitando físicamente. La falta total de higiene, las garrapatas y pulgas, y la pésima alimentación que les dan, con un mendrugo de pan duro y un poco de sopa que únicamente es agua hervida con unos trozos minúsculos de verdura, es lo único de lo que se alimentan. Mientras ella y los demás trabajan en el hangar subterráneo, fuera del alambre espinoso, un lujoso coche _Maybach_ descapotable negro conducido por un chófer de uniforme de soldado, llega con un hombre en el asiento trasero, elegantemente vestido... y un pin con la esbástica nazi en la solapa de la chaqueta color gris oscuro con rallas blancas. El coche para frente a la residencia de madera lujosa en la que habita Kleiner. Era un viejo amigo de Kleiner llamado Kaitel. Kleiner espera en su despacho de la residencia, donde hay una bandera nazi y otra de las SS, y un tocadiscos en marcha con música alemana de la época. Le espera Kleiner uniformado con su traje de coronel de las SS.

(Centinela) -llama a la puerta- Mein Coronel. La visita que esperaba ha llegado.

(Kleiner) Que pase.

(Centinela) Sí, coronel.

(Kaitel) -entra Kaitel y le hace el saludo nazi- ¡Hail Hitler!

(Kleiner) -le devuelve el saludo nazi- Hail Hitler. Bienvenido de nuevo, Kaitel. Esperaba que llegases.

(Kaitel) -le da la mano a Kleiner- Sabes que siempre es un placer hablar con un viejo amigo de la universidad. Y aun más si es a un genio visionario cómo tú.

(Kleiner) Sí. Pero no parece que en Berlín se enteren de mi existencia, ni del proyecto que debe ayudarnos a pararles los pies a los aliados.

(Kaitel) -se mete un cigarrillo entre los labios y se lo enciende- No sabría decirte, francamente. Me temo que ahora en Berlín tienen problemas mucho más serios en los que pensar.

(Kleiner) ¿? ¿De que estás hablando?

(Kaitel) ¿Que pasa? ¿No te has enterado? ¿No escuchas la radio?

(Kleiner) Sabes perfectamente que escuchando radios alemanas no me enteraré de nada de lo que pasa en realidad. Prefiero escuchar música de Wagner o Bethoven.

(Kaitel) Los aliados han desembarcado en el norte de Francia.

(Kleiner) -se queda pasmado, sin decir nada un rato- … Mein God. Ya sólo nos faltaba eso.

(Kaitel) Por eso te lo digo, amigo mio. Eso significa que se abre un nuevo frente. Tenemos el del este donde cada vez se nos hace más difícil detener a los rusos. Tenemos en Italia donde de momento, resistimos... y ahora los angloamericanos en Francia. Y para rematarlo, nos bombardean día y noche.

(Kleiner) ¡Eso ya lo sé! … Kaitel... tú eres un alto funcionario importante del ministerio de propaganda. Hablas directamente con Goebbles casi todos los días. Puedes influenciar para que me den más fondos, más material y más científicos para que termine mi proyecto a tiempo para...

(Kaitel) -se ríe entre dientes- Ja. Pero Kleiner. Tu proyecto en realidad está financiado por la Luftwaffe. Y sabes que...

(Kleiner) -se enfada- Si mi proyecto depende de Goering, esa bola de cebo corrupta e ignorante... por qué tiene que ser así. ¡Soy un genio! ¡Deberían darme lo que pido! Lo que no entendí desde el principio, hace dos años, es por qué dejaron el proyecto AC-1945 en manos de la Luftwaffe y no de la Wermacht. ¡O de las SS! ¡Soy coronel de las SS y es a las Waffen SS a quien quiero proporcionar mi máquina! ¡Para eso estoy trabajando!

(Kaitel) Entiendo. Pero no te enfades. No es bueno para la salud. Se lo comenté hace dos días a Himler en el búnker del Fuhrer.

(Kleiner) ¿Se lo dijiste? ¿Y que te ha dicho? -pregunta con nerviosismo-

(Kaitel) Ni siquiera me miró a la cara. Me dijo con prisas para ir a su coche oficial "No puedo hacer nada, doctor Kaitel. Hable con Albert Speer. Él es quien de verdad lleva la dirección del proyecto AC-1945 Die Puppe."

(Kleiner) -se levanta, enfadado, a mirar por la ventana, hacia el campo- Idiotas. ¡Idiotas! Sólo me consideran un problema. ¡Se pasan mi proyecto de una mano a otra! No se dan cuenta que en el fondo lo único que persigo es la supervivencia del III Reich. ¡No se dan cuenta!

(Kaitel) ¿Estás seguro?

(Kleiner) -se gira, serio- Que quieres decir.

(Kaitel) Gotlieb... tú eres de esos hombres que nunca... nunca, nunca admiten la derrota, incluso cuando ya es demasiado tarde. Pues deja que te diga, ahora que estamos solos y no nos oye nadie... que para Alemania ya es demasiado tarde.

(Kleiner) -no creyéndose lo que oye- No... no... ¡no! ¡Me niego a creérmelo!

(Kaitel) Mírame a mi, Gotlieb. Intento adaptarme a los nuevos tiempos que vienen.

(Kleiner) Ten cuidado, Kaitel. ¡Ten cuidado! Eso es traición.

(Kaitel) Para tu consuelo... comenté lo tuyo con Speer, y me dijo que esta misma semana lo solucionará. Encargará los mecanismos hidráulicos experimentales que necesitas para tu prototipo a una fábrica especializada en esta maquinaria de Checoslovaquia. Antes de dos semanas lo tendrás aquí.

(Kleiner) -se calma- … Gracias, Kaitel, por hacerme el favor.

(Kaitel) De nada, Gotlieb. -se pone al lado de Kleiner, mirando por la ventana hacia el campo de exterminio- Date prisa con ellos, y extermínalos antes no sea demasiado tarde. En eso, las SS no podéis fallar.

(Kleiner) -hace sonrisa malévola- Míralos. Cucarachas mierdosas. Ja. Ahora por fin están donde deben estar.

(Kaitel) -mira a Kleiner, intrigante- ¿Lo dices convencido?

(Kleiner) Perfectamente convencido.

(Kaitel) Gotlieb... sabes muy bien que Alemania perderá la guerra. Tú máquina prodigiosa y las demás, no estarán listas a tiempo para cambiar el curso de los acontecimientos. Te lo digo porque...

(Kleiner) Amigo... no me vuelvas a insinuar eso. ¡No lo vuelvas a hacer! No hasta que haya terminado mi pequeño juguete. ¿Te ha quedado claro?

(Kaitel) Muy claro. Pero recuerda. No esperes hasta el último momento. Si quieres sobrevivir, y tú máquina prodigiosa, contigo... deberás huir lejos, muy lejos, para que puedas seguir adelante. A Alemania no le queda mucho tiempo.

(Kleiner) No te creo, Kaitel. ¡No te creo! Los americanos y los británicos sólo han desembarcado en...

(Kaitel) Sí, pero nos han engañado. Totalmente. Creíamos que iban a hacerlo en el paso de Calé y lo hicieron en Normandía. Tienen París y Bélgica a tiro de piedra. Y lo más importante. Tienen hombres y suministros de sobras. Muchos más de lo que nosotros podemos soñar.

(Kleiner) América... América... Tal vez esté allí mi futuro.

(Kaitel) Seguro. Eso que dicen en Berlín que somos el último bastión ante las ordas asiáticas no se lo creen ni ellos. Los soviéticos pronto nos aplastarán. Los americanos serán los únicos que podrán detener a los bolcheviques. Ellos tendrán el poder. Ya lo verás.

(Kleiner) Si estuviésemos en público, te detendrían por traidor. Y es tu jefe quien dice...

(Kaitel) ¿Y los tuyos... que dicen? Terminando por Himler.

(Kleiner) Yo sólo creo en mi mismo y en mi genio. No necesito a nadie para que me diga cómo hacer las cosas. Que me dejen trabajar en paz y conseguiré resultados. ¡Pero si no me dan lo que pido, no podré ayudar en nada!

(Kaitel) Nadie no considera que eres un genio. Pero te ven... demasiado joven. Y hoy por hoy, las necesidades de producción ya no permiten hacer locuras.

(Kleiner) ¿Que no permiten hacer locuras? ¿Y Von Braun? ¿Eh? ¡A él si le permiten desarrollar sus cohetes! ¿Por qué yo no?

(Kaitel) Porque eres demasiado joven e impulsivo. En otras palabras. Creen que no mereces estar donde estás. Para suerte tuya, estás aquí porque convenciste al Fuhrer en persona para que te concediera el proyecto. Claro que entre el Fuhrer y los Generales de la Wermacht...

(Kleiner) Los generales de la Wermacht son una panda de cobardes que venderían a su madre por un plato de lentejas. Yo confío únicamente en las SS. Nosotros somos el auténtico ejército de Alemania.

(Kaitel) Si tú lo dices, Gotlieb. Me marcho ya. Debo regresar a Berlín en avión. Mi esposa me espera esta misma noche.

(Kleiner) De acuerdo, Kaitel. Y gracias por hacerme este favor. Te debo una.

(Kaitel) Y recuerda. Termina tú máquina. Pero tu prioridad es acabar con los judíos. Asegúrate que no quede ni uno.

(Kleiner) Así lo haré, Kaitel. No tengo remordimientos de conciencia sobre ellos. Para mi sólo son insectos repugnantes. -diciendo esto con cara aterradora-

(Kaitel) Adiós, Gotlieb. Nos volveremos a ver. -se marcha-

Al llegar la noche, muy tarde, los presos, totalmente agotados y sin fuerzas, duermen en los barracones malolientes de los prisioneros. Angelie intenta dormir, pero se siente muy inquieta por dentro por los rumores que oye. Ella está aguantando lo mejor que puede. Sobrevive. Pero se pregunta a ella misma hasta cuando podrá aguantar. En un momento dado... entra alguien al barracón de las mujeres. Es Roberth.

(Roberth) -en la oscuridad, en voz baja- Psss. Angelie.

(Angelie) ¿? ¿Roberth? ¿Que haces aquí?

(Roberth) -sonriendo- Nada especial. Tenía ganas de verte.

(Angelie) No puedes estar aquí. Si los alemanes te ven, te matarán.

(Roberth) -en tono burlón- Olvídate de los alemanes. A estas horas están tan ciegos de alcohol que no verían un burro a dos metros.

(Angelie) -se ríe- Si es así, será verdad, Roberth.

(Roberth) No me lo explico. Estos alemanes son ciegos.

(Angelie) ¿Eh?

(Roberth) ¿Cómo se les ocurre encerrar aquí a una chica tan guapa y simpática cómo tú? Están locos.

(Angelie) Por luchar contra ellos, Roberth. Por eso estoy aquí.

(Roberth) Eres muy fuerte. Sigues de una pieza. Sigue así. Viviendo les demuestras a estos cerdos que eres mejor que ellos. La liberación pronto llegará.

(Rebeca) ¿Estás seguro de eso?

Rebeca, es la persona con quien Angelie ha entablado una relación de amistad intima en el campo. Es una judía francesa, que es médico, y que es una persona realista pero decidida a resistir.

(Roberth) Me lo ha dicho Dijon. Los aliados han desembarcado en Francia.

(Angelie) -sus ojos se iluminan- ¿Que? ¿Lo dices de verdad?

(Roberth) Sí, es verdad. Lo juro. Los alemanes también lo saben. Ja ja ja. Están cagados de miedo. ¿No os dais cuenta? Están rodeados y no tienen por donde escapar. Antes de navidad volveremos a ser libres.

(Rebeca) No te hagas ilusiones, chico. Antes se asegurarán de limpiar todas las evidencias.

(Roberth) No. No lo conseguirán. Si sobrevivimos les venceremos.

(Rebeca) Pueden matarnos cuando quieran. Para ellos no somos nada.

(Angelie) -se echa a llorar- Oh... Dios mio.

(Roberh) -le pone la mano en la mejilla a Angelie, consolándola- eh eh eh. Tranquila. No nos pasará nada.

(Angelie) Ya no están.

(Roberth) ¿Eh?

(Rebeca) Los niños y los ancianos. ¿No te has dado cuenta?

(Roberth) … ¿Están...

(Angelie) Sí, Roberth.

(Rebeca) Los han exterminado. A todos. Todos los que vinieron con nosotros, en aquel tren. Les dicen "vamos a la ducha, niños. Vamos a la ducha". Y los llevan a la cámara de gas.

(Roberth) -furioso e indignado- Hijos de puta. ¡Malditos fascistas!

(Rebeca) Baja la voz. Esto es así, Roberth. ¿Por qué te crees que aun seguimos vivos? Porque nos seleccionaron para trabajar en el hangar subterráneo en esa máquina tan rara. Yo sólo espero que sea rápido e indoloro.

(Roberth) No. Eso es lo que ellos quieren. Manteneos firmes. Vivid. Es la única manera de derrotarlos.

(Angelie) -se limpia las lágrimas y sonríe a Roberth- Yo te creo, Roberth. Te haré caso.

(Roberth) Claro que sí. Es cuestión de meses que nos liberen.

(Rebeca) ¿Quien? ¿Los rusos?

(Roberth) Claro. Les están dando una paliza a los alemanes. Una tras otra. Pronto estarán aquí.

(Rebeca) Anda, lárgate. Quiero dormir un poco.

(Roberth) Angelie.

(Angelie) -mirando a Roberth con ojos llorosos- ¿Sí?

(Roberth) Eres preciosa. -le da un rápido beso a los labios a Angelie- Hasta mañana. -se va-

(Angelie) -sonrojada y nerviosa- has hasta mañana.

(Rebeca) Menuda suerte, eh. La más tonta y llorica se liga al más guapo y valiente. Este mundo es de locos. -en tono sarcástico-

(Angelie) Me da igual. Él me ayuda a ser más fuerte. Y le haré caso.

Han pasado tres meses más. Primeros de septiembre de 1944. Aunque físicamente demacrados y debilitados por las condiciones en las que les toca vivir, Angelie y los demás siguen resistiendo con firmeza. El apoyo moral y también sentimental de Roberth es vital para Angelie. Roberth trabaja cargando una carretilla de basura con hierros torcidos, cuando otro de los prisioneros, un checoslovaco llamado Danieltz, le llama la atención.

(Danieltz) Psss. Ey, Roberth.

(Roberth) ¿Que quieres ahora? ¿Tienes algo que decir que no sea hablar de mujeres, pedazo de salido?

(Danieltz) Mira quien habla. El que tiene al bote a la francesa guapa.

(Roberth) No la tengo en el bote. La ayudo a sobrevivir. Cómo a todos vosotros.

(Danieltz) ¿Y a ti quien te ayuda?

(Roberth) La esperanza.

(Danieltz) Entonces te alegrará oír esto. -mirando detrás y a los lados para que no le vean los guardias alemanes- Los aliados han entrado en París.

(Roberh) ¿Que? ¿Cuando?

(Danieltz) La semana pasada. Incluso los de la resistencia salieron de sus escondites y combatieron a los alemanes antes que entraran los aliados. Y eso no es todo. Francia y Bélgica están ya liberadas. También Roma. Y pronto entrarán en Holanda. ¿Sabes que quiere decir eso?

(Roberth) Que la siguiente parada será Alemania.

(Danieltz) Sí. Y los rusos están a las puertas de Polonia. Incluso los polacos se han sublevado en Varsovia.

(Roberth) Eso es fantástico. Es magnífico. Realmente magnífico.

(Danieltz) Pronto seremos libres, Roberth.

(Roberth) Pero mientras tanto debemos seguir aquí dentro. Sin poder huir.

(Danieltz) Nos burlaremos de ellos de la única forma que podemos hacerlo. Viviendo. Cómo las malas hierbas. Por mucho que las arranques... siempre vuelven a salir. Te lo digo yo, que soy hijo de campesino.

(Roberth) ¿No me dijiste que eras...

(Danieltz) Sí, soy escritor. Noche tras noche, rezo para salir de aquí, con el único deseo de escribir todo lo que he vivido en este sitio, para que lo sepa el mundo entero.

(Roberth) Lo conseguirás, Danieltz. Ya lo verás.

(Danieltz) ¿Y tú que? Ah, no me lo digas. Casarte con la francesa, compraros una casita en la playa y tener muchos retoños. Ja ja.

(Roberth) -sonriendo burlescamente- Tal vez. No quiere admitirlo. Pero está loca por mi. Así son las francesas. Más complicadas que...

(Guardia) ¡Eh, vosotros! ¡Trabajad, perros judíos! -Roberth se enfada y quiere encararse al alemán, pero Danieltz le para los pies-

(Danieltz) Sí, enseguida. -el guardia se va a otra parte- No te metas en problemas. Si quieres casarte con Angelie, antes que conquistarla, tú y ella deberéis sobrevivir.

(Roberth) No me ha cabreado el hecho de que me grite de mala manera, ni de que me haya llamado judío cuando no lo soy. Tú si eres judío, y creo que aquí todos estamos en el mismo barco.

(Danieltz) Eso no importa. Quienes entran aquí no salen con vida. Sean lo que sean. Hasta ahora. Ahora tenemos un motivo de esperanza. La esperanza de que pronto nos liberen.

(Roberth) Vamos. Tenemos que volver a cargar más chatarra. -llevando la carretilla entre los dos, pasan cerca de Angelie y Rebeca- Eh, chicas. Escuchad.

(Rebeca) Oye, guapo, no es momento para ligar.

(Roberth) Los aliados han liberado Francia y Bélgica. Y pronto entrarán en Holanda.

(Angelie) -se alegra mucho- ¡Que bien!

(Roberth) Y los rusos pronto entrarán en Polonia. Es cuestión de un mes o dos. Debemos resistir.

(Rebeca) Creo que yo también te haré caso. Es difícil no escuchar a un chico tan mono.

(Roberth) Hablaremos esta noche, chicas. -se marcha junto a Danieltz-

Angelie, riendo la gracia de Roberth, se gira un segundo... y la sonrisa se convierte en miedo. Kleiner, arriba, en la pasarela de hierro, mientras uno de los ingenieros le habla sin que él le haga ni caso, mira a Angelie con sonrisa algo amorosa. Una sonrisa que en realidad era falsa. Kleiner simplemente sentía deseo por esa chica. Lo sentía porque sabía que no era judía. Y las consecuencias de esto para Angelie, no serían nada agradables.

Horas después, cuando ya es de noche, Angelie y las demás chicas (pocas) duermen en el barracón de las mujeres, sobre un suelo duro y frío de madera. Rebeca se despierta al oír algo. Unos pasos de botas que se acercan hacia allí. Se abre la puerta de golpe... y aparecen dos guardias de las SS con linternas.

(Guardia 1) ¿Angelie Buchardt?

(Guardia 2) Las demás no os mováis o os mataremos.

(Guardia 1) ¿Angelie Buchardt?

(Angelie) -se levanta, muy asustada- S s sí. Soy yo.

(Guardia 1) Ven con nosotros. El Coronel Kleiner quiere verte. Ahora.

(Angelie) ¿Que?

Los dos guardias cogen por el brazo a Angelie... y la llevan hasta las duchas.

(Angelie) Q q que... ¿Donde estoy? ¿Q... que vais a hacerme?

(Guardia 1) Allí tienes jabón y colonia. Quítate la ropa y lávate. ¡Rápido!

Angelie se queda muy extrañada, sin dejar de tener mucho miedo. "¿Por qué me están pidiendo esto?" se pregunta. No tiene más remedio que desnudarse y lavarse... sin que los dos soldados alemanes, que se ponen "palotes", se la queden mirando con cara de pervertido. Cuando termina, se pone ropa interior de seda que tiene plegada, un abrigo, y una peluca rubia. Cuando ya está limpia, vestida y con la peluca puesta, los soldados la pasan al otro lado de la barrera de alambre espinoso, al lado de los guardianes con perros y las torretas de vigilancia con focos y ametralladoras. La entran a casa del coronel del campo, Kleiner, y la entran a dentro. La casa está a oscuras, cuando oye desde el piso de arriba...

(Kleiner) ¡Sube! ¡Te estoy esperando!

Angelie, totalmente muerta de miedo, temblando cómo un flan, sube lentamente por las escaleras. Hasta que llega al dormitorio, con la puerta abierta... y se queda aun más aterrorizada. Kleiner está sentado en una silla de madera, en la otra punta de habitación, en la penumbra. Va vestido solamente de cintura para abajo, y de cintura para arriba, desnudo, mostrando un hombre de composición muy fuerte, ancha y musculada. En una mano lleva un látigo... y en la otra una pistola _Walther P38_.

(Kleiner) Acércate.

(Angelie) -aterrorizada, temblando cómo un flan- …

(Kleiner) No intentes salir huyendo. Si sales huyendo de esta casa... mis guardias te matarán. Y sería una verdadera lástima.

(Angelie) -se arma de valor- … Q... q... que es lo que quiere de mi. Por qué estoy aquí.

(Kleiner) -se levanta de la silla, andando lentamente alrededor de Angelie, mirándola con mirada intrigante y rozándole el cañón de la pistola por las mejillas- … Porque es injusto que estés aquí. He comprobado que no eres judía. Eres francesa y de raza aria. Es incomprensible que una mujer de gran belleza cómo tú esté aquí. Así que por favor... tranquilizate, porque no tengo intención de matarte.

(Angelie) Y... y... yo... por... por favor, no me haga daño. Por favor.

(Kleiner) -se ríe entre dientes- Claro, jovencita. No tengas miedo. Sólo serán unas pocas horas. Pero deberás hacer lo que yo te diga, si quieres salir viva de aquí.

(Angelie) …

(Kleiner) Seguro que ya habrás oído rumores de que los aliados estrechan el cerco cada vez más. Sí, es verdad. Y todo porque esos estúpidos de Berlín no me hicieron caso. Imbéciles... Sabes, jovencita. Soy un científico brillante que trabaja día y noche para salvar un país que no tiene salvación. Pero estoy seguro que quien gane la guerra, irán tras de mi cómo un perrito faldero. Haré lo que sea para que mi obra y genio se conviertan en realidad. Para que mi obra de teatro, consiga los aplausos del público.

(Angelie) … No... no entiendo... no entiendo a que se refiere.

(Kleiner) Tengo un trabajo que es muy estresante. Me ocupa 15 horas cada día. A veces incluso más. Quiero que mi preciosa máquina, mi pequeño, esté terminado a tiempo para verlo antes no termine la guerra. Luego, con la ayuda de quien sea, ya construiré otro. Pero por ahora... soy un hombre soltero y sin compromiso, que tiene necesidades fisiológicas que debe atender para no volverse loco. Y tú eres perfecta para atenderlas. Te prometo que si cumples mis expectativas... me aseguraré que sigas viva.

(Angelie) Pero... pero... no lo entiendo. De que me está hablando. Que quiere.

(Kleiner) Desnúdate.

(Angelie) -se queda literalmente de piedra- ¿Q q que?

(Kleiner) ¿Es que no me has oído? Necesito tener sexo. ¡Desnúdate!

(Angelie) -muy asustada, le hace que no con la cabeza sin decir nada-

(Kleiner) -sonríe con maldad- Vaya. Parece que no me lo quieres poner fácil, eh.

(Angelie) Yo... yo... yo soy francesa. No... no... no pienso dejarme tocar por un cerdo nazi cómo tú. Váyase al infierno.

(Kleiner) -pone mala cara de golpe- Lástima. No es la respuesta que yo quería. Pero me gusta. Eres una mujer muy atractiva y de carácter. Seguro que me darías buena descendencia. No te mataré. Pero harás lo que yo te diga.

Entonces Kleiner, le pega un fuertísimo guantazo en toda la cara a Angelie, cayendo ella al suelo, con el labio partido y dejando el moflete morado. Ella grita, intenta escapar... pero Kleiner le arranca la ropa interior que lleva puesta, la tira sobre la cama... y Angelie vive una experiencia traumática y totalmente horrible. Toda la noche, durante horas, Kleiner viola a Angelie una y otra vez. Angelie intenta resistirse gritando con todas sus fuerzas, pero no puede hacer nada, acaba quedándose muda, mientras Kleiner la viola sin dejar de empuñar su pistola. Es una sensación de terror indescriptible para la pobre muchacha. Un terror que se le hace eterno... hasta que llega el amanecer.

Al amanecer, dos de los guardias traen a Angelie de vuelta al campo. La empujan al suelo y se largan, riéndose y burlándose cruelmente de ella. Roberth y Rebeca van inmediatamente a socorrerla. Angelie está cómo un vegetal. Con la mirada perdida, incapaz de decir nada, temblando cómo una hoja. Roberth intenta hablar con ella, y Angelie se mete los brazos sobre la cabeza, cómo intentando huir de la voz masculina. Un rato después, Rebeca se encuentra con Roberth para decir lo que ha descubierto.

(Roberth) ¡Rebeca! ¿Cómo está? ¿Que le pasa?

(Rebeca) -suspira preocupada y con los ojos llorosos- … Le he hecho un chequeo rápido. Sobrevivirá.

(Roberth) ¿Pero que le han hecho?

(Rebeca) Dice que ha sido el jefe del campo. Kleiner.

(Roberth) ¿Kleiner?

(Rebeca) La ha violado. -Roberth se pone muy furioso- He... he... he inspeccionado su vagina. La ha violado una y otra vez. Es probable que la deje embarazada.

(Roberth) -se pone a llorar de rabia, furioso- Hijo de puta... ¡Hijo de putaaaaa! ¡Cabrón! Cabrón. Lo juro. Juro que cuando los rusos nos liberen iré tras el para matarle. ¡Lo juro!

(Rebeca) Deja de decir sandeces. Más vale que vayas con cuidado. El día menos pensado puede pelarnos si le da la gana. Especialmente a ti.

(Roberth) De que hablas.

(Rebeca) Eres el novio de Angelie, ¿no? Kleiner se ha encaprichado de ella, y tú estorbas.

(Roberth) ¡Te equivocas! ¡Sólo la ha violado! ¡Le ha robado la alegría!

(Rebeca) -se queda mirando seriamente a Roberth- … Está bien. Eso demuestra que la quieres de verdad. Ve a verla. Anímala ni que sea para trabajar. O trabajamos o no sobreviviremos. Venga.

(Roberth) Claro.

Otro mes después. Octubre de 1944. El amigo científico y alto funcionario en Berlín de Kleiner, Kaitel, llega de nuevo a visitar a Kleiner. Desde el mismo momento en que entra en el despacho de Kleiner, éste nota que Kaitel está muy nervioso. Fumando sin parar, con nerviosismo, sin sentarse, andando de un lado al otro de la habitación.

(Kaitel) -entra al despacho- Hola, Kleiner. Cómo lo llevas.

(Kleiner) Mucho mejor. El proyecto está casi concluido. Estamos instalando el sistema de armas y ejecutando la interconexión entre el sistema eléctrico y el hidráulico.

(Kaitel) -fumando sin parar, nervioso, andando de un lado para otro- No te he preguntado sobre eso. Cómo llevas la ejecución de los presos.

(Kleiner) ¿? Kaitel... te noto nervioso. Que es lo que pasa.

(Kaitel) ¡Por Dios! ¿Cómo puedes estar tan desconectado de lo que sucede en realidad?

(Kleiner) Sabes que sólo estoy por mi proyecto. Y en lo referente al campo, estoy a la espera de la llegada de un nuevo convoy de judíos polacos, checoslovacos y del norte de Italia.

(Kaitel) No has entendido nada, coño. ¡Mira ahí fuera!

(Kleiner) -se gira, mirando por la ventana, su campo de exterminio- … Sí, lo sé. No es una visión hermosa que digamos. Pero es necesaria para limpiar la vieja Europa de estas ratas judías.

(Kaitel) ¿Y quien dirige este tinglado? ¿Eh?

(Kleiner) Yo, por supuesto. ¿Algún problema?

(Kaitel) -tira la colilla y se enciende otro cigarrillo- Eres un inconsciente. ¡Esto es el fin! ¿No te das cuenta? ¡Cuando los aliados descubran todo esto, irán tras nosotros! ¡Nos juzgarán y nos ejecutarán!

(Kleiner) ¿Estás seguro de lo que dices? ¿Mh?

(Kaitel) Que te hace pensar que no harán eso. ¿Eh? ¡Que!

(Kleiner) La inteligencia aliada seguro que sabe lo que pasa. Y no han hecho nada. Con lo cual deduzco que... en realidad les hacemos un trabajo sucio que ellos no quieren hacer. Sobre todo a los rusos. Ellos también tienen sus propios campos de exterminio, los gulags, que no son muy distintos de los nuestros. ¿Y que me dices de lo que hacen los americanos con los japoneses en el Pacífico? Tampoco son muy distintos a nosotros en eso. Piensa un poco, Kaitel. Esto es la guerra, y la muerte es su esencia.

(Kaitel) No sabes lo que dices. ¡Mierda! ¿Es que no lo ves? Esto que tienes ahí, a fuera, es algo que cuando el mundo descubra, estigmatizará al pueblo alemán para siempre, y que hará que no puedas huir de ello.

(Kleiner) ¿Me traes noticias de Berlín? ¿Hablaste con Goebbles cómo te pedí?

(Kaitel) ¿Goebbles? Por favor. Esa panda de lunáticos cada vez está más lejos de la realidad. Empezando por el mismísimo Fuhrer. Está cada vez más loco. Ordena ataques y ofensivas con fuerzas que no tenemos. Ordena mover ejércitos y divisiones que ya no existen o están muy mermadas. Ordena fabricar cohetes y bombarderos para hostigar al enemigo, cuando lo que necesitamos son cazas y armas defensivas. Nadie en el ejército confía en él. Únicamente vosotros. Los descerebrados de las SS.

(Kleiner) No estarás del lado de los traidores que intentaron asesinar al Fuhrer.

(Kaitel) No te equivoques, Kleiner. Hitler está acabado. Los aliados lo único que discuten ahora es que hacer con los despojos de una Alemania derrotada, destruida y sometida. ¿Sabes la última locura de Hitler? Ha ordenado una ofensiva de invierno en las Ardenas.

(Kleiner) -se saca una copa de un minibar, y la llena de coñac- Sí, ya había oído algo. El puñetero de Ferdinand Porsche debe de estar contento. Su nueva obra maestra, el Tigre II, entrará en escena en esa nueva ofensiva. A su lado, cualquier tanque aliado es cómo de papel.

(Kaitel) Y eso que más da. Los aliados tienen el dominio absoluto del aire. Con que haya un sólo día de cielo despejado... se acabó. Nuestra última y estúpida ofensiva será destruida en cuestión de horas. Y tú maldito muñeco... no servirá para nada.

(Kleiner) Eso ya lo sé. No temas, Kaitel. Este "muñeco" me garantizará el reconocimiento a mi genio después de la guerra. Porque seguro que después de esta guerra, enseguida empezará otra. ¿Acaso crees seriamente que los americanos y los rusos podrán seguir en el mismo barco mucho tiempo?

(Kaitel) Entonces... por... ¿por qué me acusas de traición, cuando ya tienes decidido que huirás? ¿Por qué?

(Kleiner) Los genios somos genios en todas partes. Si Alemania cae... mala suerte. Los americanos seguro que apreciarán de verdad mi obra y genio. Y tendré que huir más pronto que tarde. No pienso jamás caer en manos de los bolcheviques.

(Kaitel) Claro. Es lo mejor que puedes hacer. Veremos que sucede en esa ofensiva de invierno. Pero... no tengo ninguna esperanza de que triunfe. Toda la cúpula de la Wermacht sabe que es un suicidio.

(Kleiner) También lo sé. No temas. Antes incluso que termine la guerra, irán a arrodillarse y a lamerle el culo a Eisenhower.

(Kaitel) Oh... lo olvidaba. Tengo otra cosa que comunicarte. De parte del ministerio de exteriores.

(Kleiner) ¿? ¿Del ministerio de exteriores? ¿Alemania aun mantiene relaciones con alguien?

(Kaitel) Con el único aliado que nos queda. Hoy o mañana vendrá un enviado especial de Japón. Un científico e ingeniero japonés, que creo recordar que se llama... Hirota Shinohara. Lo siento mucho por ti, Gotlieb. Bastantes problemas tienes ya, cómo para encima tener que encargarte de un enano amarillo.

(Kleiner) ¡No digas eso! -le replica con cara de enfado-

(Kaitel) ¿Eh?

(Kleiner) Los japoneses son nuestros aliados. He estudiado su cultura y su historia milenarias. Son un gran pueblo guerrero, y de valor inquebrantable. Nada que ver con los cobardes y corruptos occidentales.

(Kaitel) Gotlieb... son amarillos. Asiáticos. No son de...

(Kleiner) Entre los asiáticos ellos son la raza aria. Créeme, Kaitel. Estoy seguro que será un placer trabajar con ese japonés.

(Kaitel) -tira la colilla y se dispone a irse- Haz lo que quieras, Kleiner. Pero perderás el tiempo. Los japoneses también serán derrotados tarde o temprano. Por mucho valor y valentía que tengan, también caerán.

(Kleiner) Vete ya. Entérate bien de lo que sucede, y me lo cuentas en otra ocasión. Estoy pensando que... podríamos huir juntos cuando llegue el momento.

(Kaitel) Sí. ¡Claro que sí! ¿A donde?

(Kleiner) Aun no lo sé. Lo tengo que pensar muy bien. Vete, Kaitel.

Entonces, el centinela llama a la puerta, avisando que tiene una visita.

(Centinela) Mein Coronel. Tiene una visita. De parte del Ministerio de Asuntos Exteriores.

(Kleiner) ¿? Vaya. Ya lo tenemos aquí. ¡Que pase!

Entra entonces un hombre japonés... y muy, muy parecido a Asuma Shinohara, por no decir idéntico. Eso si, con gafas redondas, peinado de ralla y traje corbata ancho, los que se llevaban en los años 40. Es Hirota Shinohara, uno de los abuelos de Asuma.

(Hirota) -entra sonriente y haciendo el saludo nazi- ¡Hail Hitler!

(Kleiner) -sonríe- Ja ja ja. Bienvenido a Alemania, señor Shinohara. Esperaba su visita.

(Hirota) Agradezco su hospitalidad, coronel Kleiner.

(Kleiner) Quisiera no sonar indiscreto, pero... es usted un samurai?

(Hirota) ¿Eh? No no, que va. Mi padre es campesino. Al igual que toda mi familia.

(Kleiner) Ah. Vaya. Pensaba que... ¿? -oyen el zumbido de aviones, de muchos aviones. Los tres hombres, Kleiner, Kaitel y Hirota salen al balcón, y miran al cielo, observando un enjambre, las estelas de humo de los motores de decenas y decenas de bombarderos americanos B-17- … Fantástico. Verdaderamente fantástico. Si tuviéramos todo este poder material en nuestras manos... de lo que seríamos capaces. No. De lo que yo sería capaz.

(Kaitel) Esto es una muestra evidente de que Alemania, y siento decirlo, señor Shinohara, Japón, tienen la guerra perdida. Ante semejante muestra de poder industrial, no podemos hacer mucho.

(Hirota) En eso se diferencian nuestras naciones, caballeros. Ustedes consideran que ya lo tienen perdido. Nosotros, o mejor dicho, mi gobierno, piensa luchar contra ellos hasta el final. A no ser... que uno de los dos bandos consiga un arma prodigiosa que desestabilice la balanza en favor de unos u otros. Si estoy aquí, es para eso.

(Kaitel) Yo debo marcharme ya. Les dejo solos. Adiós. -se marcha-

(Kleiner) Adiós, Kaitel. … Dígame una cosa, señor Shinohara. ¿Cómo ha conseguido llegar hasta Alemania?

(Kaitel) En un submarino de la marina imperial. Ha sido... un viaje verdaderamente horrible. Cuando navegábamos por el báltico, nos topamos con barcos soviéticos. Nos lanzaron cargas de profundidad. Y poco antes de llegar aquí, nos volvió a pasar lo mismo, pero con un destructor inglés. Conseguimos escapar por los pelos. Seguro que creyeron que eramos un submarino alemán.

(Kleiner) Así que en submarino, eh. Me temo que para regresar a su país, tendrá que buscar-se otra manera.

(Hirota) Perdón, cómo dice?

(Kleiner) Nada, nada. Bien, señor Shinohara. ¿Cuando tiempo tiene previsto estarse aquí?

(Hirota) Entre dos y tres meses, cómo observador y colaborador en el programa secreto AC-1945. Le advierto de antemano que no subestime la capacidad tecnológica de Japón.

(Kleiner) No la subestimo. Acompáñeme, por favor. Le enseñaré...

(Hirota) Quisiera preguntarle otra cosa.

(Kleiner) Usted dirá.

(Hirota) Este lugar... aquí... esto... cómo puedo decírselo. ¿Esto es un campo de...

(Kleiner) Lo lamento, señor Shinohara. Eso no es de su incumbencia. El campo es un asunto estrictamente interno del III Reich. Por favor, venga conmigo. -le dice áspero y serio-

Kleiner, acompañado de dos guardias armados, guían a Hirota Shinohara hasta el hangar subterráneo en el que trabajan. Hirota se queda muy sobrecogido, tanto por la máquina... cómo por ver las horripilantes escenas de cómo es un campo de exterminio.

(Hirota) -totalmente sobrecogido- Es... éste es... esta máquina es...

(Kleiner) -mirando con cariño al Labor ya casi terminado- Es mi pequeño. Mi más gran obra. El mayor prodigio tecnológico y científico del mundo. Lo idee para hacer invencible a las Waffen SS. Desgraciadamente... estará listo demasiado tarde. Aun así... haré lo que sea para terminarlo a tiempo. Para ver andar y moverse a mi pequeño. A mi querido muñeco.

(Hirota) Es... es usted un genio. Me postro ante usted, señor Kleiner. Ha ideado la máquina más sofisticada del mundo.

(Kleiner) Pero ahora... es igual. No importa. Le presentaré a los demás técnicos e ingenieros de mi programa.

Y ahora, trabajando también en el desarrollo del AC-1945 Die Puppe un japonés, pasó otro mes más. Noviembre de 1944. La situación para Angelie y los demás presos seleccionados para trabajar en la construcción del Die Puppe es ya insufrible. Les han reducido las raciones de comida, su agotamiento físico y psicológico es cada vez más evidente, y sus fuerzas están al límite. Muchos están literalmente en la piel y los huesos. Mientras Angelie y Roberth trabajan juntos, uno de los compañeros, el escritor checoslovaco, Danieltz, se desmaya, agotado, hambriento y enfermo. Roberth acude a socorrerle.

(Roberth) ¡Danieltz! ¡Danieltz, despierta! ¡Reacciona! -pero Danieltz no reacciona. Sus ojos están blancos- Vamos, vamos. Levántate.

(Guardia) ¡Apártate, cerdo judío! -Roberth se aparta asustado- Egghhh... uno menos. -desenfunda su pistola Luger P08, y dispara a Danieltz a la cabeza- ¡Vosotros dos! ¡Llevad esta basura al pilón de cadáveres! ¡Venga!

Roberth y Angelie no tienen más remedio que coger el cuerpo ya muerto de Danieltz entre los dos, hasta bastante lejos de allí. En una zona del campo donde apilan los cuerpos desnudos de los cadáveres pasados por la cámara de gas, antes de llevarlos al crematorio. Angelie no puede evitar echarse a llorar impotente. Roberth intenta consolarla, pero tampoco puede evitar hundirse en la tristeza y el desasosiego más absoluto. ¿Hasta cuanto serían capaces de aguantar vivos en ese lugar? ¿Llegarían a salir vivos de allí? ¿Llegaría la tan esperada liberación?

Cuando la pareja regresa al hangar subterráneo para seguir trabajando cómo dos zombies, Kleiner se los mira rabioso desde arriba de la pasarela de hierro. Shinohara, se pone a su lado para preguntarle de todo.

(Hirota) Disculpe una cosa, coronel Kleiner. Me gustaría que me explicase cómo lo ha conseguido para que su máquina se mantenga derecha sobre las extremidades inferiores.

(Kleiner) -mirando rabioso hacia Angelie y Roberth, sin decir nada- …

(Hirota) Me ha dicho que es gracias a su maravilloso "mecanismo de autobalance". Quisiera saber más detalles de este prodigio de la ingeniería. Oiga... ¿me escucha?

(Kleiner) ¿Eh? ¿Que decía, Doctor Shinohara?

(Hirota) Sobre el mecanismo de autobalance. Quisiera saber...

(Kleiner) -pasando olímpicamente de Hirota- Luego se lo explico, señor Shinohara. ¡Heinz! -llamando al jefe de los guardias-

(Guardia) -se planta ante Kleiner corriendo y le hace el saludo nazi- ¡Hail Hitler! ¡A sus órdenes, mein Coronel!

(Kleiner) Esta mañana llegará el nuevo cargamento de presos del norte de Italia. Los ancianos directos a la cámara de gas. Hay pocos niños. Encárgate de "endulzarles" la bienvenida para que se vayan de este mundo con un "buen sabor de boca". Ya sabes lo que hay que hacer.

(Guardia) ¡A sus órdenes, mein coronel! ¡Nos encargaremos de los niños judíos!

(Kleiner) Ocúpese de ello. Y no falle.

(Guardia) ¡Sí, mein coronel! -se marcha-

(Hirota) ¿? ¿Que es lo que ha ordenado?

(Kleiner) -grita furioso- ¡No es de su incumbencia, amarillo! -se calma- … Di.. discúlpeme, profesor. No... no tengo nada contra usted. Es... es por todo. Estoy nervioso por terminar el trabajo a tiempo.

(Hirota) ¿A tiempo para que, coronel?

(Kleiner) Para verlo andar. Después... tendré que engendrar a otro al otro lado del océano.

(Hirota) No le comprendo.

(Kleiner) Mejor para usted. Ayude a mis subordinados con el afinamiento de los sistemas de control y dirección. Yo voy un momento a mi residencia. Necesito descansar.

(Hirota) Claro, coronel. Vaya a descansar.

Aquella orden que Kleiner había dado al jefe de los guardias, era mucho más siniestra de lo que aparentaba. Al amanecer, había más animación. En los barracones del sector de al lado, habían llegado nuevos prisioneros. Italianos. Y entre ellos, algunos niños. Estos gritaban alegres, riendo, contentos. Angelie y las demás chicas se levantan. Ella se queda algo extrañada cuando observa algo que le resulta raro. Dos guardias de las SS, tras la barrera de alambre espinoso, lanzan algo a los niños. Les lanzan caramelos. Los niños, alegres y sin temer nada, pero también muy hambrientos, se los meten en la boca. Angelie encuentra extraña esa escena. En cuando sale del barracón Rebeca, y del de los hombres Roberth y los demás, se horroriza al instante. Ella sabía que significaba aquello.

(Rebeca) Oh, Dios mio. ¡No! ¡Escupid esos caramelos! ¡No os los metáis en la boca! ¡Escupid-los! -gritando desesperada-mente-

Demasiado tarde. Los niños, todos sin excepción, se ponen a toser muy fuerte. A la tos se les suma babas que salen compulsívamente por la boca, temblores incontrolables, y de ahí, a caer al suelo, temblando, sin poder respirar. Angelie se lanza a socorrer a una de los niños. No puede hacer nada. Esos caramelos, estaban envenenados con alguna substancia neurotóxica, que colapsaba el sistema nervioso y respiratorio, y provocaba finalmente el colapso del sistema circulatorio y del cerebro, causando la muerte de todos los niños. Angelie se queda llorando impotente. No puede más con ello. Ya no tiene palabras ni fuerzas para describir su sufrimiento. Roberth la levanta de suelo y la saca de allí, llorando sin consuelo, mientras él, serio pero con los ojos llorosos, profundamente indignado, la arropa entre sus brazos. Él se para un momento, cuando observa a lo lejos, cómo Kleiner les mira desde el balcón de su residencia, fijamente, con mirada muy seria. Los dos hombres, uno el que tiene el poder, y otro un simple prisionero joven, se entrecruzan miradas de desprecio.

Aunque esperaban ansiosos la liberación, y la llama de esperanza, cada vez más débil, se mantenía, las fuerzas de Angelie y sus compañeros de penalidades ya no podían aguantarlo más. La tan esperada liberación no era posible por el momento. Los aliados estaban estancados debido a la llegada de un invierno especialmente duro, y de la ofensiva alemana en el bosque de las Ardenas. Ofensiva que terminó fracasando. Pero los rusos, en el este, seguían avanzando, y por fin habían entrado en Polonia. 1944 terminó. Llegó enero de 1945. Angelie y Roberth, todos, están ya cadavéricos. Muy débiles. Pero aun así, siguen vivos. Siguen resistiéndose a morir cómo ratas. Es pleno invierno, y está siendo un inverno muy frío y duro. En el hangar subterráneo, el primer Labor de la historia, el AC-1945 Die Puppe, está por fin terminado. Kleiner estaba muy orgulloso, pero también algo nervioso por dentro. Sabía que en cuando el invierno terminase, los aliados reprendían con más fuerza aun que antes su avance. Mientras trabajan en el hangar en últimas los últimos detalles del Labor, es entonces cuando Kleiner le dice a Shinohara...

(Kleiner) Señor Shinohara.

(Hirota) Debo reconocerlo, señor Kleiner. Los alemanes son los mejores ingenieros del mundo. Sólo ustedes podrían crear semejante máquina. Y yo estoy aquí para verlo.

(Kleiner) Lo lamento, pero... tengo malas noticias para usted.

(Hirota) ¿?

(Kleiner) ¿Tiene su pasaporte a mano?

(Hirota) No me hace falta. Pero... sí, lo tengo. ¿Por qué me lo pregunta?

(Kleiner) He ordenado que mañana por la mañana dos de mis subordinados, vestidos de civil, le lleven hasta la frontera suiza. Será un viaje muy largo. Pero allí estará seguro.

(Hirota) -se queda pasmado- ¿Que? ¿Me está... me está diciendo de marchar? ¿Sin ni siquiera poder ver cómo funciona su máquina?

(Kleiner) Me encantaría, pero... lo hago por su propio bien, señor Shinohara. Yo también huiré en cuestión de semanas. Los rusos ya han conquistado Varsovia y avanzan a través de Polonia. Pronto, muy pronto, entrarán en el Reich. No puedo quedarme aquí y permitir que me capturen los bolcheviques. La máquina está terminada. Comprobaré su funcionamiento personalmente. Pero cuando me marche... me aseguraré que sea destruida antes no lleguen los rusos. Sería un grave peligro para la humanidad dejar mi pequeño en manos de Stalin.

(Hirota) ¿Y dejará que esto... desaparezca para siempre?

(Kleiner) No. Por supuesto que no. Tengo todos los planos. Tengo toda la información. Y lo más importante. -señalándose con el dedo su propia cabeza- Lo tengo todo aquí dentro. En esta mente privilegiada. Ya lo he decidido.

(Hirota) El... el que.

(Kleiner) Antes de que termine la guerra, huiré hacia España. Allí estaré seguro. Luego, cuando los aliados vencedores se conviertan en enemigos irreconciliables, cosa que sin duda sucederá... me prestaré a los americanos para impedir que los comunistas dominen el mundo.

(Hirota) -serio, sin contestar un rato- … Pensaba que usted no era de estos. Pensaba que usted...

(Kleiner) Igual que usted, japonés. Pensaba que era un Samurai. Pero resulta que es un simple campesino. Yo soy un hombre de ciencia. Un pragmático.

(Hirota) Entonces... ¿cómo se lo hace para someter a estos prisioneros?

(Kleiner) -sin contestar un rato, con la mirada perdida- … No lo sé. Es un instinto básico que no puedo dominar. Tal vez sea para vengar a mi padre.

(Hirota) ¿Su padre?

(Kleiner) Ustedes, las personas de origen humilde, no pueden entenderlo. Yo pertenezco a la saga de los Von Kleiner. Soy de una familia nobiliaria prusiana de historia centenaria. Por culpa de los judíos Alemania fue forzada a rendirse en 1918... y mi padre no encontró otra solución que el suicidio para salvar su honor. Por eso lo hago. Por eso les odio.

(Hirota) …

(Kleiner) Partirá mañana a las cinco. Prepare las maletas y todas sus cosas.

(Hirota) ¿Nos volveremos a ver alguna vez... Doctor Kleiner?

(Kleiner) -de espaldas a Hirota- … Seguro, Shinohara. Seguro. Espero encontrarle en el imperio del sol naciente.

(Hirota) Si es que los americanos dejan algo del imperio del sol naciente en pie.

En sólo un segundo... Kleiner tiene un arrebato de rabia. Observa en un rincón, apartados, abajo, a Angelie y Roberth, quien acaricia la cara a Angelie, mirándola con ternura y cariño. Él siente un arrebato de celos, de rabia. Él mismo se pregunta el por que de esos sentimientos por una prisionera. Pero tiene claro que hacer: quitarse de en medio al joven guapo y fuerte que ha conquistado el corazón de Angelie.

(Kleiner) ¡Heinz!

(Heinz) ¡Heil Hitler! ¡A sus órdenes, mein coronel!

(Kleiner) ¡Quiero que haga una purga de los seleccionados! ¡Coja a seis! ¡Ahora!

(Heinz) ¡Sí, mein coronel!

(Kleiner) ¡Cualquiera menos la francesa! ¡Entendido, Heinz!?

(Heinz) ¡Sí, mein coronel! ¡La dejaremos vivir!

Un grupo de guardias de las SS, hacen agrupar a todos los seleccionados que trabajan en el hangar subterráneo donde terminan los últimos detalles del Labor. Kleiner personalmente, pistola en mano, señala en la cabeza a quienes les da la gana. A siete personas. Y entre ellos... a Roberth. Angelie y Rebeca, quienes se han salvado de la purga, observan cómo les llevan a fuera, donde está nevando. Ponen a los ocho en fila india, y Kleiner da la orden a uno de los guardias de que los liquide. El guardia desenfunda una Luger P08, y va disparando a cada uno de los presos a la cabeza, cómo quien mata moscas con una paleta. Cuando llega al séptimo preso, antes de Roberth, que es el último, el guardia agota las siete balas del cargador. Lo saca, pon otro cargado, y recarga el arma. Pero entonces... Kleiner le detiene.

(Kleiner) Déjelo, soldado. Yo me encargaré de él.

(Guardia) Sí, mein coronel.

(Kleiner) -mirando desafiante a Roberth, mientras recarga su pistola Walther P38- Mira, joven. No te mato porque hayas hecho nada mal. Se nota que no eres judío, porque resistes mejor que los demás. Pero no puedo soportarlo más. No puedo seguir viéndote con ella.

(Roberth) -se ríe cruelmente de Kleiner- ¡Ja ja ja ja ja! Y una mierda.

(Kleiner) -se queda pasmado ante esa reacción- …

(Roberth) ¿Te crees que soy imbécil? Lo haces por celos. Sabes que solamente yo tengo un sitio en su corazón. ¡Y tú no lo tendrás nunca! ¡Todo tu maldito poder no te sirve de nada! Mátame si quieres. ¡Mátame, pero a ella no la conseguirás nunca! ¡Nunca! -Angelie observa la escena desde la distancia, cuando Roberth, justo antes de morir, le grita- ¡Angelieeeee! ¡Escúchame! ¡Escúchame! ¡Te quiero! ¡Te quiero, Angelie! ¡Pero yo... yo... voy a morir! ¡No te preocupes por mi! ¡Encontrarás al hombre de tu vida! ¡Ya lo verás! ¡Tendrás muchos hijos y nietos! ¡Y envejecerás feliz! ¡Angelie! ¡Vive! ¡Debes vivir! ¡Te quiero, Angelieeeee!

Y entonces... Kleiner, impotente, sintiéndose en el fondo perdedor en esta partida, acaba ejecutando su pena. Dispara su Walther P38 en la cabeza de Roberth, y lo calla para siempre. Angelie está completamente en estado de shock. Soltando lagrimas por los ojos, sin decir una palabra. Incapaz de decir nada. El hombre que la había ayudado a resistir, a sobrevivir, acababa de morir cruelmente. Pero aun así... se arma de valor, y hace caso de las últimas palabras de Roberth. Ella sola se limpia las lágrimas de los ojos, se levanta, y con expresión seria y furiosa, le pide volver al trabajo a Rebeca, quien se queda incrédula. Kleiner aun se queda más desconcertado. Se da cuenta que Roberth tenía toda la razón. Jamás podrá poseerla. Se da cuenta que lo único que puede hacer, es olvidarla para siempre. Aun así, decide mostrar un mínimo de piedad... y salvarle la vida.

Pasa unas semanas después de esto. Es ya febrero de 1945. Angelie está dentro de su barracón. Ya no pertenecían al grupo de trabajo del hangar subterráneo, porque el Labor ya estaba totalmente terminado. Angelie, sin Roberth, y en un ambiente que es general entre sus compañeros, está totalmente hundida. Psicológicamente y físicamente. Se siente débil. E incluso llega a pensar en el suicidio. Ya no lo resiste más. Únicamente las últimas palabras de Roberth antes de ser asesinado por Kleiner, le empujan a seguir viviendo. Es entonces cuando uno de los compañeros de barracón llama la atención a los demás. Todos se arriman a la ventana... y por fin lo observan. El AC-1945 Die Puppe, estaba moviéndose. Andando. Lentamente. Con torpeza. Pero andaba cómo un ser humano. Algunos lo observaban con indiferencia al tener cosas más importantes en las que pensar. Otros, lo ven maravillados. Angelie, está en este segundo grupo. Ella siente un impulso que ni ella misma entiende por qué cuando lo ve, pero decide seguirlo. Se saca un zapato, donde tiene escondidos un grafito y una hoja de papel amarillento. Uno de los compañeros se la ha proporcionado. Se pone a dibujar lo que ve, lo mejor que sabe y puede. Es así cómo un dibujo del primer Labor de la historia, queda inmortalizado. El mismo dibujo que verían en la División de vehículos especiales de Tokio 58 años después.

El prototipo estaba ya listo. Pero, cómo verían en cuestión de 24 horas, era evidente que ya nunca cambiaría el curso de los acontecimientos. A la mañana siguiente, muy de mañana, cuando justo ha amanecido, en el barracón de las mujeres en la que se encuentra Angelie, ella y los demás, se despiertan al oír un peculiar ruido. Un ruido que va creciendo más y más. Hasta que las alarmas del campo se disparan. Oyen claramente el zumbido característico de aviones acercándose hacia allí. Angelie y las demás, al igual que los hombres, salen de sus barracones, y ven lo que se aproxima desde el horizonte. Hasta que los aviones se lanzan en picado... y atacan la parte del sur del campamento, donde hay una fábrica, el hangar subterráneo, e instalaciones militares. Los aviones son soviéticos, pintados de verde o azul, con la estrella roja del Ejército rojo. Aviones de ataque al suelo _Ilyushin Il-2 Sturmovich_, acompañados de cazas _Lavochkin La-7_. En menos de un minuto, lo arrasan todo, y matan a muchos alemanes. Kleiner, se había refugiado en el bosque de al lado, huyendo, escoltado por otros guardias. Cuando el ataque aéreo termina, Kleiner observa que la zona ha quedado arrasada. Muchos soldados alemanes están muertos. Pero el hangar subterráneo y su Labor, están intactos. Este ataque aéreo era el preludio, y Kleiner decide que es la hora de huir.

No muchas horas después, cuando ya es de noche, en el barracón de las mujeres, Angelie y las demás, intentan conciliar el sueño. Angelie, cómo los demás presos, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sienten un fuerte sentimiento de esperanza. Aquel ataque aéreo de los soviéticos les había hecho ver que ahora sí, la liberación se aproximaba. De repente, Rebeca se levanta al oír algo.

(Rebeca) ¿?

(Angelie) ¿Que te pasa?

(Rebeca) Ssshhh. Escucha.

(Chica 1) Es cierto. ¿Que es ese ruido?

(Chica 2) Suena cómo explosiones.

(Angelie) Oh, dios mio. ¿Los... son los...

(Rebeca) Eso es artillería. Son los rusos. ¡Ya están aquí! -exclama muy contenta-

(Chica 2) -mirando por la ventana- ¡Chicas! ¡Venid! ¡Mirad esto!

(Rebeca) ¿Que has visto?

(Chica 2) Mirad ese coche. ¿Ese no es Kleiner?

(Angelie) Kleiner...

Tras la alambrada de alambre espinoso, y frente a la residencia de Kleiner, llega un coche Mercedes-Benz negro. Kleiner sale de la casa... vestido de civil, de traje, corbata y sombrero... y llevando una voluminosa maleta en la mano derecha. Dentro de ese coche, estaba también Kaitel, y un soldado de las SS que hacía de chófer.

(Kleiner) ¡Heinz!

(Heinz) ¡Sí, mein coronel!

(Kleiner) Me marcho de aquí. Quiero que vosotros os vayáis de aquí mañana por la mañana a primera hora, antes no lleguen los rusos. Quiero que hagas dos cosas. Escucha muy atentamente.

(Heinz) Sí, mein coronel. Le escucho.

(Kleiner) Quema esta casa. Que no quede nada.

(Heinz) Sí, mein coronel.

(Kleiner) E instala la bomba con temporizador que he dejado en el hangar subterráneo. ¿Sabrás activarla?

(Heinz) ¡Sí, mein coronel! ¡Sin ningún problema!

(Kleiner) Actívala para que estalle... hacia el mediodía. ¿Entendido?

(Heinz) Sí, mein coronel. Mein coronel...

(Kleiner) Si quieres encargarte de los presos... olvídalo.

(Heinz) ¿Que?

(Kleiner) Olvídate de los presos. Preocupaos de vosotros mismos. Dejádselos a los rusos. Vosotros huid. ¿Lo has entendido? No quiero que matéis a ninguno de los presos. Es una orden.

(Heinz) … Sí, mein coronel. Nos iremos antes del amanecer.

(Kleiner) -le da la mano- Adiós, Heinz. Lo hemos intentado... pero no ha podido ser. -se sube al coche, y este emprende la marcha-

Al ver aquello a lo lejos... Angelie siente dentro suyo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, un sentimiento de liberación. Al instante, recobra los ánimos y las fuerzas. Se siente vencedora. Ha vencido a Gotlieb Von Kleiner y ha conseguido sobrevivir.

Horas después, y tal y cómo Kleiner había ordenado, los guardias abandonan el campo y se marchan, despavoridos. Aun así, los presos aun estaban allí, encerrados, si bien ya nadie les amenazaba ni les mataba, ni les asesinaban en masa en las cámaras de gas. Al pasar las horas, y llegar la mañana... llega por fin, la liberación. Una columna de camiones del Ejército Rojo llega frente a la entrada principal. Las tropas soviéticas abren las puertas... y el campo es liberado. Es entonces cuando Angelie, acompañado de otro joven, van en busca del capitán de aquel batallón. El capitán del ejército rojo Mijail Dovrini, y el comisario político de segunda clase del batallón, Ivan Adrianovich. Una secuencia que ya seguro... conocéis.

En ese mismo momento, lejos, muy lejos de allí, a pocos kilómetros de la frontera entre Alemania y Suiza, Kleiner y su acompañante, Kaitel, habían cambiado de coche poco antes. Habían cambiado el Mercedes-Benz conducido por un chófer, por un Citroën negro, conducido por Kleiner. Kaitel, estaba muy nervioso, y cada vez lo está más. Se siente aterrorizado por lo que les puede pasar si les pillan antes de llegar a la frontera con Suiza.

(Kaitel) -muy nervioso, fumando compulsivamente- Quieres ir más deprisa. ¡Acelera!

(Kleiner) No tenemos prisa. No podemos correr si queremos pasar desapercibidos.

(Kaitel) ¿Desapercibidos? Eso es imposible. En cuando lleguemos a la frontera los guardias suizos se darán cuenta que somos alemanes y no nos dejarán pasar.

(Kleiner) Tenemos pasaportes suizos perfectamente falsificados. No se darán cuenta. Tranquilízate.

(Kaitel) ¡No puedo tranquilizarme! Estamos cometiendo un acto de traición. En cuando nuestros superiores se den cuenta, ordenarán detenernos y fusilarnos.

(Kleiner) Eso es imposible. Son ellos los que pronto pasarán por las balas de las armas rusas. A estas horas Shiller-Hestrasse ya debe de estar en sus manos. -mira su reloj- En cuestión de... 30 minutos, estallará.

(Kaitel) ¿No has arriesgado demasiado? Esa bomba con temporizador podría fallar.

(Kleiner) No. La diseñé yo mismo. Es imposible que falle.

(Kaitel) -cada vez más nervioso- Kleiner... de... deberíamos ir hacia el oeste.

(Kleiner) ¿?

(Kaitel) Creo que deberíamos entregarnos a los americanos.

(Kleiner) -pone mala cara- Sí. Pero dentro de unos años. Ahora me doy cuenta... que definitivamente, te has convertido en un estorbo.

(Kaitel) ¿Que? Pero que dices. -Kleiner para el coche- Que... que haces? ¿Por qué te detienes? Aun nos faltan 25 kilómetros para llegar a la frontera suiza.

(Kleiner) Baja del coche.

(Kaitel) ¿Que?

(Kleiner) -se mete la mano bajo la chaqueta, y desenfunda una pistola _Walther PPK_, con la que apunta a Kaitel- He dicho que bajes del coche.

(Kaitel) -totalmente descolocado, abre la puerta y se baja del coche- No... no entiendo a que viene esto. ¡No puedes dejarme aquí! … ¡Si me dejas lo contaré todo a Himler!

(Kleiner) ¿Ah si? -apaga el motor del coche, se baja, y sin dejar de apuntar a Kaitel con la pistola, le dice- Camina. Vamos a dar un paseo por el bosque.

(Kaitel) -caminando hacia el bosque por el que pasa la carretera- Estás loco, Kleiner. ¡Loco! ¿Que pretendes hacer? ¿Eh? ¡No puedes tocarme! ¡Soy alguien importante!

(Kleiner) ¿Tú? ¿Alguien importante? Cuando estábamos en la Universidad, eras una sanguijuela insoportable que sólo me causaba molestias. No me aportabas nada en realidad.

(Kaitel) -se para y se gira, incrédulo- Que... que has dicho?

(Kleiner) Sigue caminando. Lo que oyes, Kaitel. Nunca has aportado nada en realidad a mi obra y genio. A mis obras de arte. Nada.

(Kaitel) Hijo de puta. Sólo... ¡sólo te has aprovechado de mi!

(Kleiner) -sonriendo con maldad- Eres un ingenuo, Kaitel. Y en este mundo no hay sitio para los ingenuos. Aquí estará bien. Detente y date la vuelta. -Kaitel, asustado, se da la vuelta y levanta las manos-

(Kaitel) Oye. Po... por favor. No... no lo hagas. Te juro que te ayudaré en lo que haga falta. De verdad. Haré lo que sea por ti. Te conseguiré todos los fondos que necesites.

(Kleiner) No, Kaitel. El III Reich está a punto de caer. Ya no eres nadie. Y por lo tanto, ya no me sirves para nada. -quita el seguro de la pistola y apunta-

(Kaitel) No... no... ¡no por favor! ¡No me mates! ¡Por favor!

Kleiner dispara tres tiros sobre el pecho de Kaitel, y lo mata. Registra bajo la chaqueta del cadáver, sacando todo el dinero y los objetos de valor que lleve encima el muerto, entre ellos, un reloj de oro. Se lo mete en uno de sus bolsillos, regresa al coche, y se marcha tal cual, cómo si nada, dejando al cadáver de Kaitel allí abandonado en medio del bosque.

Pocas horas después, cuando los tropas soviéticas que han liberado Shiller-Hestrasse, ya han fotografiado, filmado y mirado al Labor de arriba a abajo... y después que éste estallara y desapareciera por acción de la bomba con temporizador, Angelie y su amiga, Rebeca, se sienten por fin, libres de nuevo. Angelie, se queda mirando seria sobre los restos del hangar subterráneo donde trabajaron durante meses cómo esclavos.

(Rebeca) ¡Angelie!

(Angelie) Rebeca..

(Rebeca) Míralo. Meses y meses trabajando allí abajo cómo mulas... y ahora sólo es un montón de escombros. Ese maldito trasto en el que trabajamos, desaparecido para siempre.

(Angelie) No me importa.

(Rebeca) ¿Eh?

(Angelie) -mirando a Rebeca sonriente, con los ojos llorosos- Lo único que importa... es que estamos vivas, Rebeca. ¡Vivas!

(Rebeca) Sí. Es verdad. Hemos vuelto a nacer. Mira, unos rusos me han dado un poco de comida.

(Angelie) Lo único que me sabe mal. Que me pone triste... es que Roberth no esté aquí para verlo.

(Rebeca) Si estuviese vivo... te irías con él?

(Angelie) … Sí. Era el hombre de mi vida. Y gracias a él... he sobrevivido.

(Rebeca) -se abraza a Angelie emocionada- Angelie... -ambas se echan a llorar emocionadas- No me llores ahora, tonta. Que si no yo también me hecho a llorar.

(Angelie) -se calma- Sí. Perdona. Es la emoción. … ¿Que te han dado los rusos?

(Rebeca) Unas pocas latas de comida. Escucha. Me han dicho que si vamos hacia Baviera, hacia el sudoeste, encontraremos tropas francesas.

(Angelie) Entonces volvemos a casa.

(Rebeca) Sí... volvemos a casa. -sonriendo a Angelie-

Ambas mujeres, que ya han labrado una amistad que será para siempre, deciden regresar juntas a casa, a Francia. Y así lo iban a hacer. Después de los nueve meses más horribles de toda su vida, volvían a ser libres. De todas formas, Angelie jamás en toda su vida, podría olvidar lo que allí vivió, y está decidida a que algún día, sus recuerdos y vivencias en Shiller-Hestrasse salgan a la luz.

Un día después de esto, Kleiner seguía conduciendo el _Citroën Traction-Avant_. Había conseguido entrar con éxito en Suiza, pero tenía decidido que su auténtico destino era España. Después de una larga y peligrosa travesía por el sur de Francia, Kleiner se aproxima por fin a la frontera entre Francia y España, en los Pirineos. En un puesto fronterizo, con una barrera y un mástil con la bandera española con el "pollo" (es decir, la bandera de la España pre-constitucional), una pareja de Guardias Civiles fronterizos, uno con bigote y delgaducho, y el otro más grandote y calvo, con sus uniformes verde oscuro, su tricornio, y su arma vieja y obsoleta, un viejo fusil mauser, le paran al llegar a la barrera.

(Guardia Civil 1) ¡Alto la Guardia Civil! ¡Deténgase! -para a Kleiner con la mano en alto-

(Kleiner) Buenos días.

(Guardia Civil 2) ¡Los papeles, coño! -Kleiner le da el pasaporte- Mmhhhh... así que suizo, eh.

(Guardia Civil 1) Ja ja ja, suizo dice. Me juego un chorizo de cantimpalo que es otro alemán que huye cagando leches de la guerra.

(Guardia Civil 2) Oye, cállate ya. Cual es el motivo de su visita a nuestro país.

(Kleiner) Negocios y residencia.

(Guardia Civil 2) Donde tiene su residencia, caballero.

(Kleiner) Madrid.

(Guardia Civil 1) Pregúntaselo.

(Guardia Civil 2) Está bien, pesao. Es usted... alemán?

(Kleiner) -se queda serio, sin contestar- …

(Guardia Civil 2) -suspira, mirando el pasaporte- … Que coño. Está bien. Al fin y al cabo, ustedes nos ayudaron a ganar la guerra a los rojos. Tenga su pasaporte. -le devuelve el pasaporte a Kleiner y alza la mano, haciendo el saludo fascista- ¡Arriba España, coño!

(Kleiner) A... arriba. Gracias.

(Guardia Civil 2) Levanta la barrera, gandul. Haz algo útil para variar.

(Guardia Civil 1) Sí, sargento. Lo que usted mande. -levanta la barrera y Kleiner se dispone a emprender la marcha-

(Guardia Civil 2) ¡Oiga oiga oiga! A donde cree que va usted. Tiene que pagar los aranceles.

(Kleiner) Disculpe, no le comprendo.

(Guardia Civil 1) Ja ja, este cabeza cuadrada no se entera, eh.

(Guardia Civil 2) -señalando las plazas traseras del coche- Tiene que pagar los aranceles por ese equipaje. Si no, se lo voy a tener que requisar.

(Kleiner) No... no pueden quitarme el equipaje. -Kleiner piensa rápido. Piensa que a lo mejor tiene que desenfundar la pistola y matar rápido a los dos guardias civiles... pero entonces recuerda que lleva encima el reloj de oro de Kaitel, y que eso le sirva- Lo lamento, no llevo dinero en metálico encima. Pero...

(Guardia Civil 2) Si no lleva dinero no le puedo dejar pasar. Usted verá.

(Kleiner) -saca el reloj de oro y se lo enseña al Guardia Civil- ¿Es... suficiente con esto?

(Guardia Civil 1) ¡Joder, Manolo! ¡La madre que parió al alemán! ¡Eso si que es tener suerte!

(Guardia Civil 2) -impresionado- Es... es... ¿Es oro de verdad?

(Kleiner) Es un reloj de oro suizo de 18 kilates. ¿No se fía de mi?

(Guardia Civil 2) -coge el reloj, más contento que unas pascuas- Cagon la virgen. ¡Traiga eso! Ja ja... ¡ja ja ja! Con esto podré comprarme el terreno para la casa. ¡Soy rico!

(Kleiner) ¿Puedo pasar ya, agente?

(Guardia Civil 2) ¡Claro que sí, coño! ¡Salga ya de mi vista! ¡Levanta la barrera, José!

(Guardia Civil 1) A sus órdenes, mi sargento. -levanta la barrera-

Finalmente, Kleiner consigue travesar la barrera, después de sobornar a los Guardias Civiles fronterizos con un reloj de oro que robó a Kaitel después de matarle. Ahora por fin, estaba definitivamente a salvo de las cazas de nazis de los aliados al terminar la guerra, al encontrarse en un país supuestamente neutral, pero que apoyó a las potencias del eje. Kleiner se refugiaría unos años en España, esperando la oportunidad para que los americanos fueran tras él. Una oportunidad que se presentaría al cabo de no muchos años, cuando estallaría la Guerra Fría.

Fin del largo Flasback. Kurosaki no ha pegado ojo en todo el vuelo. Ha leído muy atentamente las memorias de Angelie. Poco después de terminar el libro, el Airbus A380 de Air France, aterriza en el aeropuerto internacional de Narita. En la terminal del aeropuerto, Kurosaki, con evidente cara de cansancio, después de 15 horas de vuelo, camina hacia la salida. En un momento dado, la compañera de la sección 5, Miyuki, se le pone al lado rápidamente con disimulo, sin mirarle a la cara.

(Miyuki) Por fin llegas, Kurosaki. ¿Que tal el vuelo?

(Kurosaki) Bien. No ha sido bonito, pero bien.

(Miyuki) ¿Que has descubierto en Francia?

(Kurosaki) ¿Te ha enviado el jefe Goto para investigarme? Os dije que es un viaje privado.

(Miyuki) -se para ante Kurosaki, y le mira a la cara- Kurosaki... no me manda nadie. He venido a buscarte porque yo...

(Kurosaki) Lo sé. Perdóname. -besa a Miyuki con lengua- Siento haberte tenido abandonada tantos días. Además, haciendo tan poco que tú y yo...

(Miyuki) Vaaaale. No te lo tengo en cuenta. Dime... ¿Quien has ido a ver a Francia?

(Kurosaki) Angelie Buchardt.

(Miyuki) ¿? ¿Quien es? No la conozco de nada. ¿Es guapa?

(Kurosaki) "Era" muy guapa. Tenía 88 años. Falleció hace tres días.

(Miyuki) Oh. Lo siento. No lo sabía. ¿Pero quien es esa mujer? -salen de la terminal y suben al coche de Miyuki, un _Honda CR-Z_ negro-

(Kurosaki) Una superviviente del campo de exterminio nazi de Shiller-Hestrasse.

(Miyuki) ¿Eh? ¿Has dicho Shiller-Hestrasse? ¿Ese no fue... donde Von Kleiner?

(Kurosaki) Sí. El mismo.

(Miyuki) ¿Y que importancia tiene eso ahora? Kleiner murió hace siete años. Ahora ya no tiene la más mínima importancia.

(Kurosaki) Tal vez. Pero si me llamaron... fue para entregarme sus memorias. Lo que escribió sobre sus recuerdos en Shiller-Hestrasse. -con mirada muy triste-

(Miyuki) Denoto que... no ha sido nada agradable lo que has leído.

(Kurosaki) No. Nada. Fue espantoso. La crueldad humana llevada a su máxima expresión.

(Miyuki) Que horror.

(Kurosaki) Pero esto... me ha levantado la curiosidad.

(Miyuki) … ¿Quieres saber más sobre Von Kleiner?

(Kurosaki) Lo sabemos casi todo. Pero quiero saberlo con detalle. Porque sigue habiendo una época de la vida de Kleiner de la cual sabemos muy poco o nada. … Y quiero averiguarlo.

Ahora Kurosaki, tenía un nuevo objetivo vital: saber sobre que hizo Von Kleiner después de la guerra. Y es que aunque sepan donde fue a parar, y que le llevó finalmente a atacar a la División de Vehículos Especiales de Tokio en febrero de 2003, en realidad aun habían preguntas sin responder sobre Von Kleiner. Sobre su exilio, su nueva vida en Estados Unidos, y su posterior huida hacia la violencia indiscriminada. Kurosaki en persona, se esforzaría para saberlo todo por su cuenta.


	7. Tokyo Taxi Driver

**Capítulo 7. Tokyo Taxi Driver**

Medianoche. Una noche de primavera. Estamos en abril de 2012. En una casa de Geishas tradicional en pleno centro de Tokio, en el distrito de Assakussa, un hombre... un hombre llamado Riosuke Ishimoto, camina hacia ese local... vestido con un uniforme de soldado de infantería de las Fuerzas de Autodefensa del Japón. Pero sin mochilas, ni arneses, ni nada. Tampoco lleva casco. Únicamente una pistola en la mano derecha. Una _Deseart Eagle Mk1 _plateada. Dentro la residencia de Geishas, estas propiamente dichas, no están. Lo que hay, son guardaespaldas vestidos de negro con gafas de sol. Vigilan el jardín, y los pasillos. En uno de estos pasillos, uno de los guardaespaldas, que está solo, se queda por un segundo a oscuras, cuando la única luz se apaga... y cuando vuelve la luz, Ishimoto ya está allí. Esos guardaespaldas protegen a alguien bastante importante: Kiosuke Hoshino. El presidente del grupo mediático y editorial Injoi, uno de los más importantes de Japón, y de ideología neo-liberal. Éste, cena, bebe sake y conversa con otro hombre, con cara de cerdo y calvo... que es un político de derechas e importante, llamado Okayama.

(Hoshino) -sirviendo sake a Okayama- Al fin y al cabo, independientemente de cual pudiera ser la verdad... es igual de cierto que buscábamos una oportunidad para conseguir contratos para la extracción de materias primeras en el sudeste asiático. Algo que la industria japonesa agradecerá, más en estos momentos. Y también a los países de nuestro entorno, quiero decir.

(Okayama) Eso podría ser relevante para aquellos que recibieron una educación de posguerra en el siglo pasado o aun viven anclados en los tiempos nostálgicos de un Japón dominante en Asia. Deberían entender que esos tiempos nunca volverán. -se bebe el sake de un trago-

(Hoshino) Y obviamente, para hacernos respectar en el nuevo panorama asiático, nos metimos en Camboya en 1999 y más tarde en Afganistán, aun intentando permanecer en esos conflictos foráneos cómo meros espectadores entre los angloamericanos y demás miembros de la OTAN, contra los Kemeres Rojos y después los Talibanes. Igualmente Japón intervino con todas sus consecuencias, y por supuesto, cómo buenos chicos que somos, hemos aportado más fondos que nadie a la reconstrucción de ambos países. -queriéndole servir más sake a Okayama-

(Okayama) Oh, no, gracias. Ya tengo suficiente.

(Hoshino) Oh, venga. Mírelo cómo si fuese un impuesto.

(Okayama) Ja ja. No puedo con usted, señor Hoshino. Al menos, que sirva para que de una buena imagen de mi en sus medios.

(Hoshino) Siempre damos una buena imagen de su partido en mis medios. Vamos, eche otro trago.

Entonces... las puertas de papel se rompen en mil pedazos, cuando uno de los guardaespaldas cae desplomado muerto sobre la mesa donde tenían el sushi y demás comida. Está cosido a balazos. Y desde la penumbra, tras la puerta, entra Riosuke Ishimoto, sujetando la pistola, sin decir nada, con cara de desequilibrado. Okayama y Hoshino se queda aterrorizados.

(Okayama) Quien... ¿quien eres?

Riosuke le responde... con un disparo en la cabeza, matándole al instante, y manchándolo todo de sangre. Riosuke desvía el arma hacia Okayama, quien se queda aterrorizado-

(Hoshino) No... no lo hagas, por favor. Pe... perdóname. Por favor. Te lo suplico.

Pero entonces... todo termina. Nada de esto está pasando en realidad. Es todo una fantasía en la mente de Riosuke Ishimoto. Éste, en ese mismo momento, es un piloto de helicóptero civil, para una empresa privada de taxis aéreos, a los mandos de un helicóptero _Bell 417_ de dicha empresa. Riosuke despierta de su fantasía en la que él mismo es un asesino terrorífico de los gritos del hombre que transporta: Kiosuke Hoshino.

(Hoshino) Ishimoto. ¡Ishimoto!

(Ishimoto) -se gira hacia atrás asustado- ¿Eh?

(Hoshino) Ishimoto. ¿Hay algún problema? El vuelo está siendo un poco agitado.

(Ishimoto) -sudoroso y avergonzado- Le pido disculpas, señor presidente.

(Hoshino) -se cruza de brazos- ¬ ¬ Aigghhh en que estarías pensando, eh. Ten más cuidado.

El helicóptero sobrevuela sobre el corazón de Tokio, los rascacielos de Shinjuku. Al regresar a la central logística de su empresa, Ishimoto, está con otros de sus compañeros de trabajo. Él era un ex piloto de combate militar, veterano de Camboya en 1999 y de Afganistán entre 2004 y 2005. Algunos de sus compañeros también lo son, otros son civiles. Es un hombre de cerca de 40 años, soltero, sin compromiso... y que tampoco busca relación estable. Más bien es el ejemplo perfecto de fracasado. Ishimoto espera en la cola de la ventanilla para cobrar la nómina del mes, mientras uno de sus compañeros, un piloto civil, llamado Genda, charla con él.

(Genda) Oye, que te parece si vamos a ese lugar que te comenté el otro día. Tienen unas gambas a la plancha que están de muerte.

(Ishimoto) Suena de maravilla, pero hoy no me va bien.

(Genda) ¿Y eso? ¿Es por tu otro empleo a tiempo parcial? Macho, a este paso te harás rico.

(Ishimoto) -mientras espera que le den su sobre con la paga, mira de reojo a Genda y piensa...- Me da lástima. Los tipos normales y corrientes cómo él, no saben lo que es vivir la vida de verdad. Casado, con hijos, con una vida aburrida y normal en la que lo único que haces, es morir lentamente. Todo lo que gana tiene que ir a parar para su familia. Cómo casi todos los que están aquí. Para él, el simple hecho de ser verdaderamente libre y poder actuar por su cuenta, no es más que pura nostalgia. -de repente, da un sobresalto, al sentir algo extraño, cómo si le observasen, se queda un rato absorto, hasta que Genda le da una palmada-

(Genda) ¿Que te pasa? ¿Vuelves a tener a los de Hacienda detrás? Eso te pasa por no hacer la declaración. A mi, si no fuera por mi mujer, también me olvidaría de hacerla.

(Ishimoto) No... no me pasa nada. -diciendo cómo si nada-

Un rato después, Ishimoto rellena un impreso. Es para donar dinero a una asociación de la cual es miembro: La asociación de "Donación de fondos para veteranos de las Fueras de Autodefensa". Mientras tres de sus compañeros, pilotos de helicóptero civiles, charlan amistosamente, Ishimoto, rellenando el impreso, y con una tele plana encendida en la pared donde dan las noticias, piensa indignado...

(Ishimoto) Pilotos de helicóptero civiles. Civiles... pensándolo bien ellos también son víctimas. Si estallase un conflicto, ellos también serían reclutados y forzados a ir a la guerra cómo lo fui yo. Ellos no tuvieron que servir cómo yo en la Guerra de Camboya y después en la Guerra de Afganistán. Por aquel entonces, especialmente en Camboya, los peces gordos nos dijeron que íbamos a liberar a un país. Que íbamos a sacar a una gente de la miseria de una guerra civil. Hipócritas. Eso sólo fue la excusa. Fue la oportunidad para el gobierno y la industria armamentística para hacer negocio. A menudo se dice que la guerra es el escaparate perfecto para las grandes corporaciones multinacionales. Tanto para las que alimentan el conflicto, cómo para las que después se alimentan o explotan los despojos, cómo si de buitres se tratara. Camboya fue una guerra en la que se introdujeron grandes avances en armamento inteligente, con misiles más precisos y el uso por primera vez en la guerra, de Labors de combate, especialmente por parte de Japón y Gran Bretaña. Al fin y al cabo, todas las guerras son para que unos pocos, los grandes industriales y grupos financieros, vendan juguetitos para que la mayoría se maten entre ellos. En eso consistió básicamente esa guerra en Camboya. Sin tan si quiera darnos cuenta que eramos conejillos de indias, nos alejaron de nuestros hogares, nuestras familias, y las personas que más queríamos, para en muchos casos, no volverlas a ver jamás. Los que hemos vuelto, no tenemos más remedio que aferrarnos a los beneficios exiguos que me entregan a cambio de servir tantos años a este país. Ellos, al contrario que yo, parecen felices. Ni siquiera saben que ésta es un falsa felicidad, producida por un auto engaño para que ellos mismos no se den cuenta del mundo en el que viven. ¿?

(Televisión) A continuación les hablamos del último comunicado que desde Londres, ha hecho el ministerio del Interior británico, referente a la detención, hace dos meses, del líder de una extraña y enigmática organización terrorista que se hacía llamar "los once separatistas". Según los datos revelados en la rueda de prensa del ministro del interior del gobierno británico, en estos dos meses se ha extraído información de vital importancia para avanzar en la investigación, y saber más detalles sobre la extensión y repercusión real de la organización, que llegó a tener una extensión literalmente global, hasta llegar hasta nuestras islas. De hecho, según una filtración a la prensa de nuestro país hace una semana, el asesinato de Yoshitaku Aida, el antiguo jefe de investigación y desarrollo de Industrias Pesadas Shinohara, podría estar muy relacionado con dicha organización, aunque de momento, el juez que lleva el caso de dicha investigación a nivel nacional, mantiene el caso bajo secreto de sumario.

(Ishimoto) Es un farol.

Poco después, Ishimoto se cambia en los vestuarios, y se marcha a su casa en tren. En el tren, levantado al lado de una de las puertas y mirando el paisaje urbano con mala cara, vuelve a quedarse inmenso en sus pensamientos...

(Ishimoto) Lo único que hacen los medios es vomitar todo lo que las autoridades, sean políticas o financieras, les dicen. Saben perfectamente que es un farol, y manipulan la información para aumentar sus beneficios. Así es cómo funcionan. Si quieres saber lo que quieren los medios, y que están intentando hacer, sólo tienes que echar un vistazo a lo que emiten las televisiones por la noche. Habiendo perdido la capacidad de ver sus actos de depravación de forma objetiva, no hacen más que burlarse continuamente de las masas ignorantes y aborregadas.

Llega por fin a su casa. Un pequeño apartamento de hombre soltero, sin casi muebles, muy sencillo y austero. Se encierra dentro, y cierra los cuatro cerrojos de la puerta. Dentro, se quita la ropa, quedándose en calzoncillos. Unos calzoncillos bajo los cuales... no tiene genitales. Los perdió en la guerra de Afganistán. En el piso, también guarda una gran cantidad de armas, tanto blancas cómo de fuego. Mientras sentado en el sofá, cambia continuamente de canal en la televisión, sin estar realmente viéndola, sigue con sus pensamientos...

(Ishimoto) Eso queda patente, en cómo Kiosuke Hoshino, presidente de uno de los tres grandes grupos audiovisuales y editoriales del país, no para de criticar a gente que siempre come en restaurantes de lujo. No hace falta decir que eso no sólo incluye representantes de la clase política. Sino también a los directores generales que controlan que información entra y cual no en las redacciones de los periódicos y las salas de edición de las televisiones que ellos controlan, sin dejar colarse un resquicio de verdad y realidad hacia las masas aborregadas que viven en la oscuridad más absoluta y en eso creen vivir en la felicidad. ¡Hoshino nunca ha tenido huevos para decir la verdad! ¡Sólo desea seguir conservando su imperio personal! -cambiando de canal, se queda en un canal de noticias, donde vuelven a hablar del accidente de los once separatistas de hacia un mes-

(Televisión) Esta tarde, el ministerio del interior británico, ha comunicado el fin de las investigaciones sobre el líder de los once separatistas, Erick Locke, quien dirigió personalmente la acción de su banda, utilizando ni más ni menos que varios Labors ginoides que robó a una empresa inglesa fabricante de Labors ginoides para uso civil y experimental, y los utilizó para sus propósitos. En sus acciones, murieron asesinadas hasta ocho personas. Según palabras del ministro británico desde el número 10 de Downing Street...

(Ishimoto) -pensando enfadado... y apuntando hacía un calendario, donde el día 25, para el que faltan dos días, está señalado con un círculo rojo, con una pistola Deseart Eagle- Chapucero... No podrás acabar con nada de esa manera. Ni tampoco puedes empezar nada. Resetear el mundo. -se levanta del sofá y se levanta ante un espejo de la pared, apuntando con su arma- El verdadero enemigo son los medios. Trabajan de común acuerdo con el gobierno. Proclamando orgullosamente su rectitud. Pero ellos no lo saben. No saben que hay alguien aquí que lo sabe todo. ¡Que conoce la verdad! Y tiene una voluntad inquebrantable, para tratar de vivir a la altura de esa verdad. -se gira apuntando con su pistola, hacía su lado derecho, donde en la pared tiene un gran retrato del Che Guevara, y varios recortes de prensa de su objetivo... Kiosuke Hoshino- Su ejecución, debe llevarse a cabo pronto. Esta misión, ha sido encomendada a alguien que conoce la verdad, y no teme morir por ella.

Al cabo de un rato, pasada la medianoche, decide salir. Va hasta una zona de burdeles y locales nocturnos para adultos. Y mientras pasea rodeado de letreros con luces de neón, y con muchachas muy ligeras de ropa intentando seducir a posibles clientes, Ishimoto, sigue con sus pensamientos.

(Ishimoto) Un gran escritor judío dijo a principios del siglo XX "la vida sin verdad no es posible. Quizá la verdad sea la vida misma. Y allí es, donde reside, esa verdadera vida".

Ishimoto se planta ante la entrada principal de un local nocturno de lujo y alto, muy alto standing. Entonces, tras él, se para un coche de gran lujo _Maserati Quattroporte_ de color blanco con las lunas tintadas. De los asientos delanteros, se bajan... Kurosaki y Takahara. Kurosaki abre la puerta trasera, y ayuda a bajar a una mujer de aspecto femenino, delicado y elegante. Muy elegante. Es la agente y francotiradora de la sección 5: Miyuki; pero parece una mujer completamente diferente. Lleva peluca larga y de cabello muy oscuro, liso y brillante, lentillas azules y piel blanqueada. Aparenta ser una mujer de extrema belleza, elegancia y delicadeza. En otras palabras. Una dama de compañía de lujo para únicamente aquellos que puedan pagarlo. Ishimoto, se la queda mirando alucinado, mientras los tres agentes entran al local, y una vez más, piensa...

(Ishimoto) Su belleza es una verdad incuestionable. Una belleza que no esconde el hecho de que es una criatura viva. Una pureza que acepta el placer, por el placer, y que tiene el coraje de no poseer nada. Excepto lo necesario para sobrevivir. Un cuerpo que parece artificial. Una forma física perfecta, que no puede distinguirse de una existencia especializada en el placer. Esto es la verdadera belleza.

Y a la mañana siguiente, mientras trabaja cómo piloto de helicóptero, transportando en las plazas traseras al todopoderoso magnate de los medios Kiosuke Hoshino, quien habla distendidamente por el móvil, Ishimoto no puede sacarse de la cabeza la bella visión de la última noche, y sigue pensando...

(Ishimoto) A pesar de esa perfección. A pesar de esa belleza que no parece de este mundo, puedo estar seguro que es humana. Pero algo en ella... cómo si estuviera tratando de proteger obstinadamente su humanidad igual que yo.

Ishimoto, en otro momento posterior, sigue a esta hermosa y bella mujer hasta su casa. Cuando sale de ella, Ishimoto la sigue a distancia. Y sigue pensando...

(Ishimoto) Todo lo demás palidece ante su espíritu. Aunque pudieras obtenerla a través del poder del dinero, nunca podrías poseer su voluntad. Su belleza. Y su verdad.

De noche... en el mismo local donde empezó todo, Ishimoto lleva su viejo uniforme militar y su pistola, matando a hombres de negro con gafas de sol. Cuando abre la última puerta... se la encuentra a ella. A la mujer de sus sueños, desnuda, asustada, tapándose los pechos con las manos... cuando de repente le disparan a él por detrás, y cae al suelo en medio un charco de sangre. Quien le dispara, resulta ser Kiosuke Hoshino, quien aparece riendo y empuñando un revólver Smith & Wesson 625. Ishimoto se gira rápidamente y mata a Hoshino con la última bala de su Desert Eagle. Cuando Ishimoto está agonizando en el suelo, la visión de la cara de Miyuki, mirándole fijamente, con cara imperturbable y sin mostrar sentimiento alguno, pero soltando lágrimas por los ojos, y preguntando "por qué"... pero todo esto no ha pasado en realidad. Es todo una nueva fantasía en la mente de Ishimoto.

A la noche, cuando está en su casa, encerrado, haciendo flexiones, una vez más, vuelve a pensar...

(Ishimoto) Nadie puede mancillar la verdad. Aunque hagan caer sobre nosotros todo el peso de la autoridad, y traten de jugar con nuestras emociones, hay una persona que sabe la verdad. Y ese soy yo. Yo... y nadie más. -mirando el calendario- Mañana es el día. Mañana el mundo abrirá los ojos a la verdad.

Y así se está toda la noche, preparando su gran golpe... hasta el amanecer.

(Ishimoto) Al fin, mañana es el día.

Pero su plan, ya desde el principio... se topa con la realidad. Con la auténtica realidad cotidiana del día a día. En el trabajo, en el despacho de su jefe, va a pedirle un permiso... pero sólo se gana una buena bronca.

(Jefe) Oye, si querías cogerte el día libre, deberías habérmelo dicho. Me da igual que tipo de trabajo sea. Pero deberías estar agradecido que te hayan asignado un trabajo de primera clase cómo piloto personal del presidente del grupo mediático Injoi, el señor Hoshino. Debo admitir que eres un gran piloto y que lo eres porque fuiste un héroe de guerra pilotando los Hellhound en Camboya hace 13 años. Pero debes comprender que en realidad no hay tantos trabajos disponibles para tipos veteranos de guerra con secuelas físicas o psicológicas cómo tú. -se da cuenta que Ishimoto se le queda mirando muy seriamente- Que pasa.

(Ishimoto) Antes... no eras así.

(Jefe) ¿Ah no?

(Ishimoto) Antes, en nuestra época de soldados, tenías el suficiente coraje cómo para no apartar la mirada de la verdad. -da un golpe sobre la mesa- ¡Si estuviera en tu lugar, jamás hubiera permitido que un hombre cómo Hoshino se saliera con la suya!

(Jefe) -algo miedoso- Los... los tiempos han cambiado. Hacemos lo que podemos para tirar adelante.

(Ishimoto) ¿Acaso has olvidado por qué abandoné el ejército y te seguí hasta aquí? -el jefe se le queda mirando acobardado-

Pero una vez más... esta discusión no era real. Una nueva situación inventada por él mismo en su mente. En la mente de Ishimoto. La voz del jefe... le devuelve a la realidad.

(Jefe) ¿Me estás escuchando?

(Ishimoto) ¿Eh? Sí.

(Jefe) ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Que estabas murmurando? -Ishimoto se queda de piedra. Se da cuenta que lo que ha pasado no ha sido más que una fantasía-

(Ishimoto) Eeehhh... no, nada. -se postra, tímido- Le... le ruego que me disculpe, jefe.

Después, cuando una vez más está pilotando el helicóptero y llevando en las plazas traseras a Hoshino acompañado de uno de sus guardaespaldas, Hoshino habla por el móvil. Ishimoto se le queda mirando.

(Hoshino) Dejaré que te encargues tú de eso. ¿Entendido? ¡Ah, otra cosa! Dile a mi secretaria que llame a mi mujer y le diga que esta noche llegaré pronto. Y que le diga que se prepare, ella ya me entiende, ja ja. De acuerdo, hasta luego. -cuelga y se da cuenta que Ishimoto le mira- ¿? ¿Ocurre algo?

(Ishimoto) ¿Eh? No... nada, nada. … Siento mucho lo de ayer. Me tomé el día libre sin pedir permiso.

(Hoshino) ¿Ayer? -él y el guardaespaldas se quedan mirando extrañados-

(Ishimoto) Lamento mucho haberlo hecho.

(Hoshino) Ah, te tomaste el día libre. -le suena el móvil y se pone- Sí, dime... ¿Que ya lo tenéis? Bien. -Ishimoto se vuelve a girar, y el guardaespaldas se le queda mirando. Por dentro... la rabia se lo come vivo-

En cuando regresa a la central logística, y cuando está solo en los vestuarios, suelta su rabia, tirándolo todo por tierra y pegando puñetazos de rabia a las taquillas.

(Ishimoto) ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! … Necesito de mis habilidades. ¡Pero el muy cabrón hace ver que no se da cuenta! ¡Maldito cabrón hijo de la gran puta! Trato de mostrarle un poco de cortesía, y me humilla de esa manera. Un solo giro. ¡Un solo giro en los controles y podría...

Ishimoto vuelve a imaginarse que podría haber matado a Hoshino estrellando el helicóptero en el que lo lleva casi a diario. Cómo si de un kamikaze se tratase. Pero es sólo una fantasía. No se atreve.

Ishimoto sale fuera de Tokio, a un bosque, a realizar prácticas de tiro con su deseart eagle. De regreso a Tokio en un tren regional, vuelve a pensar...

(Ishimoto) Mi conciencia está del todo clara. No me arrepiento de entregar mi vida en beneficio de las patéticas masas aborregadas, drogadas e hipnotizadas por los mas media. Sin embargo, aunque trate de librar a este mundo de Hoshino, cabe la posibilidad que el incidente sea tapado por sus redes de comunicación. Si eso ocurre, el mundo jamás sabrá la verdad. Debo explicarle la verdad a alguien.

Al día siguiente, de nuevo en el trabajo, el compañero de Ishimoto, Genda, habla con otro piloto de la empresa, quien está preocupado.

(Piloto 1) Mi mujer ha dejado de hablarme.

(Genda) Uy, que mal rollo, tío. Tienes que volver a casa de buen humor y hacerle un buen favor en la cama, hombre. Ja ja ja ja. ¿Eh? -llega Ishimoto-

(Ishimoto) Oye, estaba pensando en ir a tomar una copa. ¿Que te parece si vamos a ese lugar de las gambas del que me hablaste?

(Genda) Vaya. Esto si que es una sorpresa. ¿Te pasa algo?

(Ishimoto) Nada. Sólo es que... posiblemente pronto tenga que dejar este trabajo por otro mucho mejor y... he pensado...

(Genda) ¡Oh! ¿Un ascenso? Que envidia, tío.

(Ishimoto) No... no es exactamente eso.

(Genda) Um... bueno, dadas las circunstancias me encantaría ir a tomar esa copa contigo, de veras... pero hoy no me va bien. Lo siento mucho, colega.

(Ishimoto) ¡Oh! No pasa nada, tranquilo. Está bien. -se marcha-

(Piloto) ¡Ja! ¿Pero quien cojones se cree que es el tío?

(Genda) Que te vaya bien, tío.

Después de esto, Ishimoto no tiene más remedio que ir a cenar sólo, en un bar de carretera de mala muerte, en medio de la nada. Solo. Mientras come pinchos de carne y bebe sake con desgana y cara deprimida, una vez más, vuelve a pensar, a pensar...

(Ishimoto) Fui arrastrado al campo de batalla con un propósito muy alejado de mi propia supervivencia. Sólo para mantener a ciertas facciones en el poder. Nadie puede comprender la magnitud de lo que perdí allí.

De madrugada, Ishimoto va al sitio de su amada. De la mujer de la que está hipnotizado. Entra en su lujosa casa, por el jardín, cuando de topa de morros con lo que parece uno de sus guardaespaldas. Es... Kurosaki, de traje y corbata muy oscuras, y con gafas de sol.

(Kurosaki) -con voz y pose muy serias- ¿Puedo ayudarte?

(Ishimoto) -muy nervioso- ¿Eh? Eh, esto, sí, sí. -se saca un fajo de billetes de 1000 yenes de debajo su chaqueta- Quiero... comprar aquella chica.

(Kurosaki) No puedes.

(Ishimoto) ¿Eh?

(Kurosaki) Con esa calderilla... no hay ni para empezar. -se gira mara marcharse, despreciando a Ishimoto, pero se para para decirle- No eres sólo tú. No eres el único que perdió algo valioso en una guerra. Cómo tú... hay miles. Millones de personas en el mundo. Así que lárgate. -dando dos palmadas sobre su entrepierna, hace ver a Ishimoto que sabe que es lo que este perdió en la guerra-

Ishimoto había huido de allí espantado y habiendo quedado en ridículo. No tiene más remedio que ir a un burdel de mala muerte regentado por un yakuza. Pero la prostituta con quien se ha acostado, ya le cobra sin haber hecho nada. Sin genitales, Ishimoto no podía hacer nada de nada.

(Prostituta) Bien, hemos acabado, caballero.

(Ishimoto) ¿Eh? Pero si aun no hemos hecho nada. -dice sorprendido-

(Prostituta) Tendrás que pagar, si quieres algo más. Y además... -burlándose con la mirada al mirar que bajo sus calzoncillos, la entrepierna de Ishimoto está completamente plana-

(Ishimoto) -muy nervioso- Espera un momento. He pagado hasta la cuota de miembro por adelantado.

(Prostituta) Jefeeeee, probleeemaaaas.

El jefe de la prostituta, aparece, y efectivamente, es un yakuza. Le echa del local aun desnudo, le pega una paliza, y le quita todo el dinero en metálico que lleva encima, e incluso su pistola Deseart Eagle. Y cómo no, queda con la cara echa un mapa, llena de tiritas.

A la mañana siguiente, no se le ocurre otra cosa que llamar por teléfono, sin ánimos ni esperanza alguna, a la asociación de donación de fondos para los veteranos de las Fuerzas de Autodefensa, para anular su inscripción, y así que le devuelvan el dinero. Y le contesta la voz femenina de un contestador automático.

(Contestador) Hola, buenos días. Ha llamado usted a la asociación de donación de fondos para los veteranos de las Fuerzas de Autodefensa.

(Ishimoto) Perdone que la moleste. He donado fondos a su causa y... y yo...

(Contestador) Muchas gracias por su apoyo.

(Ishimoto) Me ha surgido un imprevisto y me preguntaba si podía anular la deducción automática de mi cuenta y... eh, ¿hola?

(Contestador) Lo siento, no he sido capaz de determinar la naturaleza de su petición.

(Ishimoto) ¿Hola? Eh... ¡Quiero anular mis donativos! ¡Quiero cancelar mi suscripción!

(Contestador) -Ishimoto, cada vez más furioso e indignado, escucha la voz infantil y tonta del contestador automático- En ese caso, nuestras operadoras le guiarán al proceso de alta de nuestra organización desde el principio. Para recibir información acerca del fondo, pulse uno. -Ishimoto tira el teléfono con fuerza contra la pared, furioso-

Después, en el despacho de guardia y recreo del trabajo, Ishimoto está solo, en un rincón, con una cara de depresión insoportable. Observa cómo sus compañeros, pilotos civiles que nunca han estado en ninguna guerra, no han pasado una penalidad en su vida, ni han sufrido nada, comen tan alegremente una sopa de fideos instantánea, mientras comentan el último partido de béisbol de la temporada.

(Piloto 1) Ha sido una victoria bastante fácil, eh.

(Piloto 2) Y que lo digas, colega. Los Giants están en racha. Esta temporada no hay quien les pare.

(Ishimoto) -mientras les ve, cómo comen y charlan divertidos, él una vez más, vuelve a pensar... y se pone muy enfermo, le cogen unas ganas de vomitar tremendas- Malditos... ¡malditos! ¡Por qué tenéis que comer! ¡Por qué tenéis que comer así delante mio! ¡No tendríais que tener nada! ¡Deberías pasar por lo que yo pasé! ¡Por lo que yo viví! -se encierra en el váter y se hace vomitar a si mismo- Por qué... por qué me lo restriegan por la cara. ¡No pueden hacerme eso! ¡Eso no es la verdad! -entonces, oye a otros dos compañeros, detrás la puerta del lavabo, mientras mean, hablando-

(Piloto 3) La verdad es que no me lo esperaba.

(Piloto 4) Sí. No me puedo creer que lo hayan detenido los de Seguridad Pública. Parece mentira.

(Piloto 3) Es verdad.

(Piloto 4) Me pregunto si él lo sabía. Que era islamista, quiero decir.

(Piloto 3) ¿Quien? ¿Ishimoto? Eran muy amigos.

(Piloto 4) Que va. Ja. Ese atontado no se entera de nada. Que se puede esperar de un tío que perdió la polla en la guerra. Ja ja ja.

(Piloto 3) Tienes razón. Y hablando de pollas... me he enterado que han abierto un burdel nuevo. ¿Quieres que le vayamos a echar un vistazo? Ahora que te acabas de divorciar por segunda vez...

(Piloto 4) Claro que sí, tío. Tengo los huevos a punto de reventar. Ja ja.

Ishimoto lo había escuchado todo muy serio tras la puerta del lavabo. Cuando sale y se planta ante el televisor, y ve las noticias, se entera de lo que ha pasado.

(Televisión) Esta madrugada, el departamento de Seguridad Pública del ministerio nacional de Policía, ha llevado a cabo una operación de envergadura contra el terrorismo islamista asentado en Japón. Según un comunicado del ministerio del interior, se han detenido cuatro personas. De las cuales solo una, ha resultado ser japonesa. Se trata de Kurusu Genda, de 42 años de edad. Piloto de helicóptero de profesión, ha sido detenido por colaboración al contrastar que contactaba y suministraba los productos que la célula islamista asentada en Kanagawa, y de origen hindú...

(Ishimoto) -mirando con la boca abierta ante el televisor- Cómo es posible que él esté...

Tras saber esta noticia, Ishimoto está que ya no sabe que hacer, que pensar, o cómo actuar. Espera a los mandos del helicóptero que debe pilotar, en el helipuerto de la cúpula de uno de los rascacielos de Shinjuku. Cuando se abre la puerta trasera del helicóptero, y entra un guardaespaldas...

(Guardaespaldas) Acompáñala a su casa.

Es entonces cuando entra... Miyuki. La agente de la sección 5, vestida con un elegante abrigo de visón blanco, con el aspecto completamente cambiado. La mujer de los sueños de Ishimoto. El helicóptero despega. Sobrevolando Tokio de noche, su enorme extensión y sus luces que se extienden hasta donde llega la vista, él no para de mirar de reojo a Miyuki. Ella, sólo mira por la ventanilla del helicóptero, mirando entristecida las vistas. De nuevo, Ishimoto vuelve a pensar... o tal vez lo esté viviendo de verdad. Se atreve a hablarle a aquella mujer inalcanzable para él.

(Ishimoto) Que te ocurre. … Que te ha hecho.

(Miyuki) -con voz fina, delicada y baja- Es mi trabajo.

(Ishimoto) He estado buscándote, estos últimos días. ¡No! Desde antes de nacer.

(Miyuki) Yo... también.

(Ishimoto) No permitiré que sufras más. Vamos a seguir volando. Y marchémonos lejos. A un país donde sólo estemos nosotros. Donde nadie pueda molestarnos. Pero hay algo... que debo hacer antes.

(Miyuki) Que es lo que planeas.

(Ishimoto) Tengo que... tengo que contar toda la verdad.

(Miyuki) Y... me llevarás contigo? -con voz intrigante-

Es entonces... cuando Miyuki le pasa un dedo por una mejilla de la cara a Ishimoto... y se lo mancha de sangre. Él se asusta, se queda paralizado, cuando mira hacia abajo... y se ve la entrepierna completamente manchada de sangre... y su pistola Deseart Eagle en una mano. Pero... es una visión que solo dura un segundo. Vuelve a la realidad... y Miyuki muestra su verdadero ser.

(Miyuki) Ya has luchado lo suficiente. Ya has ganado.

(Ishimoto) Espero... que así sea. -su vista se nubla y se desmaya. Miyuki coge los mandos del helicóptero y lo pilota, cuando recibe una comunicación en su transmisor oculto-

(Kurosaki) Miyuki. Soy yo. ¿Cómo ha ido?

(Miyuki) -suspira- Todo bajo control. Le he anestesiado para que deje de hacerse daño a si mismo. Este tipo necesita un psiquiatra urgentemente.

(Kurosaki) Miyuki, tengo información de Takahara e Izubuchi. No se ha encontrado ninguna prueba que lo vincule a él con la célula terrorista islamista que hemos desarticulado en Kanagawa conjuntamente con Seguridad Pública. Además, según su historial tanto militar cómo médico, la pérdida de sus genitales en Afganistán no guarda ninguna relación con operaciones de combate que realizó cómo piloto de helicópteros de combate Hellhound. Por lo visto, durante un permiso de tres días en Kabul, contrajo una enfermedad venérea, seguramente con una prostituta local. Miyuki... entiendo perfectamente que esto que te estoy explicando debe ser asqueroso para ti, pero... hey, ¿Me escuchas?

(Miyuki) Tranquilo, Kurosaki. Lo "entiendo" perfectamente. El plan de asesinato que pretendía llegar a cabo era pura fantasía.

(Kurosaki) -se queda cómo si nada- Ah. Así que sólo era eso. Pues que manera de perder el tiempo. Entonces que vamos a hacer con él.

(Miyuki) No te preocupes. Sólo es uno del incontable número de personas en todo el mundo que abrigan banas esperanzas y frustraciones hacia la realidad. Nunca llevará a cabo su plan. Tan sólo... es miembro de un proletariado tristemente ignorante de la auténtica realidad del mundo en el que para bien o para mal, les ha tocado vivir, a ellos... y a nosotros.

Miyuki aterriza el helicóptero, y Kurosaki, ya le está esperando. Había sido un suceso del que nadie, salvo la sección 5, ha descubierto. Las ansias de un hombre que él solo se montó una película sobre si mismo y sobre todo lo que le rodea. Un caso, que esta vez si, se puede decir que realmente no tiene ninguna importancia. Sólo para su protagonista. Su único protagonista.


	8. P-51 Down Steve Clancy Memories

**Capítulo 8. P-51 Down. Steve Clancy memories.**

Día de año nuevo de 1951. Base aérea de las Fuerzas Aéreas de los Estados Unidos en Ichikawa. Una base aérea militar que fue clausurada y transferida a Japón en 1977. La abuela de Kanuka, Rei Clancy, espera en una sala de la base noticias de su marido, quien desapareció el mismísimo día de Navidad de 1950. Rei, es entonces una mujer de entorno los 25 años. Joven, muy guapa... idéntica a Kanuka en todo físicamente.

Rei espera muy nerviosa y triste que le traigan noticias de su marido, con quien se casó hace escasamente 2 años, gracias a lo cual, obtuvo también la ciudadanía estadounidense. En un momento dado, se toca la barriga, entristecida. Hace escasos días que ha sabido que está embarazada de Steve, y aun ni siquiera se lo había dicho. No sabe que le da mas miedo. Si haber perdido a su marido, a quien quiere con locura, o que su hijo nazca sin padre. De repente, se planta ante ella un oficial de las Fuerzas Aéreas de uniforme, con mirada algo entristecida. Se llama George Yates. Rei alza la cabeza, con los ojos llorosos.

(George) ¿Señora Rei Clancy?

(Rei) -entristecida y nerviosa- S sí? -se levanta nerviosa y alterada- ¿Que le ha pasado a mi marido? Por favor, dígame algo. ¡Se lo suplico!

(George) -mirando fijamente a Rei y muy serio- El pasado 25 de diciembre... la cuarta ala de bombarderos de la octava fuerza aérea realizó una misión de bombardeo con B-29 sobre Incheon. Dicha ciudad fue ocupada por fuerzas comunistas. Tenían cómo misión bombardear las conexiones ferroviarias de la ciudad y cortar las comunicaciones del enemigo. Desgraciadamente, durante el vuelo... fueron interceptados por reactores soviéticos. Probablemente, los nuevos MIG 15. Las tripulaciones de los bombarderos que consiguieron regresar, dicen que el B-29 pilotado y comandando por el capitán...

(Rei) ¡Haga el favor de decirme que le ha pasado a mi marido! -exclama furiosa y triste al mismo tiempo-

(George) … Lo siento mucho. El... el B-29 de su marido...

(Rei) -se queda estupefacta- No. No es posible.

(George) El B-29 del capitán Clancy cayó víctima de los cazas enemigos. Y aunque algunos testimonios dicen que la tripulación saltó en paracaídas... otros dicen que no han visto nada.

(Rei) -su cara se ilumina- Eso... ¡eso quiere decir que aun está vivo! ¡Por favor, dígame que sí!

(George) No es probable. Incluso suponiendo que hubiesen conseguido saltar... hubiesen caído directamente en manos del enemigo. Y entonces...

(Rei) No pienso escucharle.

(George) Señora... sé que...

(Rei) -con los ojos llorosos- No, "capitán". Conozco muy bien a Steve. Y sé que él es un hombre muy bueno. Él no me abandonaría jamás. Ni permitiría jamás que su hijo naciese huérfano.

(George) Señora Clancy... yo también conozco a Steve. Y desde muchos años antes que usted.

(Rei) ¿Eh?

(George) Cuando nos conocimos... me dijo en una ocasión que él nunca se casaría hasta que terminase la guerra. Lo hacía porque no soportaría hacer sufrir a una mujer guapa. Pero eso... no es culpa suya. Que la gente muera o desaparezca en una guerra... es inevitable.

(Rei) No... ¡No! Steve no ha muerto. ¡Estoy segura que Steve no ha muerto! ¡Volverá a mi lado! Algún día... volverá. -exclama con desesperación, soltando lágrimas por sus ojos-

(George) Yo también quisiera que volviese. Somos viejos amigos. Sería... una desgracia que hubiese muerto. Mire... sé que usted, cómo japonesa, afronta...

(Rei) Soy japonesa. Pero le recuerdo que también soy ciudadana norteamericana. ¿Entendido? Y cómo ciudadana tengo todo el derecho a saber que ha sido en verdad de mi marido.

(George) No, señora Ota. No se empecine. Lo que le he contado es la verdad. Los peces gordos de arriba jamás le dirán nada. Pero se lo digo yo. Puede confiar en mi.

(Rei) No le creo. -desviando la mirada-

(George) Steve ya me dijo que a pesar de ser japonesa... su mujer era de carácter fuerte. Era un gran tipo. Si lo pienso bien... no me extraña nada que se casase contigo. No tenía manías con el color de piel, la religión, o en cómo pensase esa persona. Por eso... y por ti...

(Rei) -se limpia las lágrimas de los ojos- Usted... ¿Puede decirme más cosas de Steve?

(George) -suspira, con la mirada perdida y los ojos llorosos- … No.

(Rei) ¿Eh? ¿Pero por qué?

(George) No serviría de nada que se lo describiese. Seguro que tú misma... ya viste cosas en él que nadie más puede ver. Tú eras la persona más importante para él.

(Rei) -con sonrisa triste- Ya lo sé. Nos queremos con locura. Por eso estoy segura que nada ni nadie nos separará. Fue el destino quien nos unió para siempre... y estoy segura que lo seguiremos estando.

(George) … Lo entiendo, señora. Bien pensado... es usted libre de pensar lo que quiera. No sé si es usted cristiana o no. Pero quiero que sepa... que rezo cada día para volver a verle vivo. Desgraciadamente, a veces Dios... parece que ignora nuestras súplicas.

(Rei) Si tengo que rezarle a Dios será para que Steve vuelva a mi lado. Sólo para eso. Porque está vivo. Lo sé. Y nadie me hará cambiar de opinión.

(George) -sonríe con tristeza a Rei- Me alegra oír eso. No es usted fácil de convencer. En eso se le parece a Steve. Mire... quisiera darle algo.

(Rei) ¿Eh? -entonces, el tal Franklin, le da un libro, escrito a mano en su interior, en sus páginas amarillentas. Era un diario- Oh, dios mío. Esto es...

(George) Steve sabía perfectamente que esta vez no sería tan fácil cómo en el 44. Que esta vez sin duda... podía ser que no volviese con vida de la guerra. Quiero escucharla, señora Clancy. Pero también quiero cumplir la promesa que me hizo Steve.

(Rei) La promesa...

(George) Me hizo prometer que si le pasaba algo... le diese esto a usted para que lo conservase. Para que conociese un poco más de la vida de su marido en vida.

(Rei) Por qué me lo hace. Por qué me sigue hablando cómo si mi marido estuviese muerto.

(George) Por favor, señora. Acéptelo.

(Rei) -coge el libro, mirándolo llorosa y triste- Steve...

(George) La verdad es que... no lo he leído. Era su diario personal. Me dijo que lo empezó a escribir justo el día que cayó prisionero.

(Rei) Sí, ya lo sé. Me lo contó una vez.

(George) ¿Seguro que se lo contó todo?

(Rei) … No lo sé. Era algo muy triste para él. Nunca le presioné para que me lo contase. Únicamente me habló de ello una sola vez, cuando nos acabábamos de casar.

(George) Quiero que se lo quede. Por favor, acéptelo.

(Rei) Pero yo...

(George) Acéptelo.

(Rei) -mirando entristecida aquel libro, sin contestar un rato- … De acuerdo. Si él lo quiere así...

(George) Lamento mucho que...

(Rei) -suspira cabizbaja y levanta la cabeza con mirada desafiante- Mire, "capitán". Me alegra saber que usted era un viejo amigo de mi marido. Pero si lo que quiere es que me de por vencida... se equivoca. Esperaré lo que haga falta hasta que Steve regrese a casa.

(George) … Claro. Es libre de hacer lo que quiera. Ya le he dicho todo lo que sabía. Lo lamento, pero... no puede quedarse aquí por más tiempo. Váyase a casa.

(Rei) Para que. Puede regresar en cualquier momento.

(George) -se pone serio y firme- ¡Señora! … Usted no está dentro de esto. Usted no conoce el riesgo de ser piloto. Cada vez que despegas rumbo a una misión... tienes que tener totalmente presente que esa vez, puede ser la última. Y Steve lo sabía muy bien des del principio.

(Rei) Pero... pero...

(George) No le estoy hablando des del principio de esta guerra. Si no desde que empezó cómo piloto de caza en Europa, hace siete años. Ha asumido ese riesgo inherente a su profesión... hasta las últimas consecuencias.

(Rei) -volviendo a ponerse llorosa, hace que no con la cabeza- No... no... no le creo. ¡No pienso escucharle!

(George) Váyase a casa. -le hace el saludo militar a Rei, con cara triste, y se marcha-

Rei abandona la base. Observa entristecida cómo desde una de las pistas despega un avión de reconocimiento _Convair B-36 Peacemaker_ de 6 motores con destino Corea. Aunque de cara a fuera no quiera darse por vencida, en el fondo de su corazón siente un profundo miedo. El miedo de haber perdido al hombre de su vida. Un hombre que a ella le había cambiado la vida para siempre... y que estaría dispuesta a esperarle para que conociese a su hijo, que naciera dentro de menos de 9 meses.

Casi dos años después, en noviembre de 1952, Rei está en la que es su casa desde 1948. Una casa a la orilla de la playa, pintada de colores, y de madera. Una casa en la isla de Hawai. La misma en la que muchos años después, Kanuka nacería y donde viviría su infancia y su adolescencia. En aquel 1952, Rei está sola en casa. Va vestida con una larga falda y una camisa sin mangas, es decir, ropa típica de los años 50. Es Domingo. Después de haber ido a misa por la mañana, sola, y a pesar de no ser católica, iba a rezar unas plegarias por su marido, que si que lo era. Todos los días, uno tras otro, le pedía a Dios que le devolviera a su marido sano y salvo a casa. Pero los días y los años pasaban... y no llegaba. Por la tarde, Rei está en su casa. Mirando por la ventana hacia la calle, sería, viendo pasar a la gente y los coches de la época. Vuelve a la mirada hacia dentro, y sonríe afablemente, mirando a su hijo, de 14 meses de vida, quien duerme plácidamente. Un niño de rasgos más parecidos a la madre que al padre. De hecho, del padre únicamente mantiene el color de los ojos: azules.

Rei aparta la mirada hacia la mesa. Lee el titular del día: la victoria de los republicanos en las elecciones, terminando con la presidencia del demócrata Harry S. Truman y llevando a Eisenhower a la presidencia de los Estados Unidos. Se levanta, va a la cocina, que da al patio trasero. Por la ventana de la cocina, puede ver la puesta de sol. Es entonces cuando Kanuka, echando un largo suspiro de nostalgia... recuerda aquel día. Aquel día en que Steve le habló de su "experiencia".

Tres años antes. Verano de 1948. Rei y Steve, van en un coche descapotable por una carretera de costa en Hawai. Rei era prácticamente una recién llegada a Estados Unidos. Su relación con Steve Clancy, un piloto de las Fuerzas Aéreas de los Estados Unidos alto, guapo, de ojos azules y cabellos castaños, y gran corazón, le enamoraron de él al instante. Se habían conocido hace a penas unos meses, durante un baile de gala en la base de Ichikawa. Lo suyo había sido un flechazo a primera vista. Sólo unos pocos meses después, se casaron. Con ello, Rei obtuvo la nacionalidad estadounidense, y se marchó a vivir a su nueva casa, en Hawai. A Rei le importaba muy poco lo que le dijese su familia en Japón. Estaba locamente enamorada de ese piloto americano, y estaba decidida a irse con él a América. Allí, veía con sus propios ojos la diferencia abismal en la calidad de vida entre Estados Unidos y Japón, arrasado éste último por la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

Steve va conduciendo un _Ford Deluxe _descapotable de 1948 que se acababa de comprar, de color azul marino. La radio del coche está encendida, donde suena "It's Magic" de Doris Day. Rei, vestida con una blusa de verano blanca, besa a la mejilla de Steve y se retumba sobre su pecho, mientras él conduce el coche. Steve va vestido de civil, con un polo negro y unos pantalones de lino. Steve echa la mirada por un momento hacia el oceano, hacia el oeste, donde hay una puesta de sol preciosa. Entonces él...

(Steve) -mientras conduce- ¿Quieres que paremos a ver la puesta de sol, mi amor?

(Rei) ¡Claro que sí! Es una puesta de sol preciosa.

Steve para el coche en una playa desierta donde no hay nadie. Se bajan del coche. Rei se quita las zapatillas de verano, y se pone a correr por la orilla, jugueteando con el agua. Steve se la mira sonriente. Él se sienta sobre la arena, y se pone entristecido al contemplar la puesta de sol. Una puesta de sol, que le trae recuerdos de no hacía muchos años. Rei regresa de la orilla, y se sienta a su lado.

(Rei) Ja ja ja. El agua está perfecta. ¿Y si nos quitásemos la ropa y nos diéramos un chapuzón? ¿Eh?

(Steve) … ¿Eh? ¿Que decías, cariño?

(Rei) Steve... ¿Que te pasa? De repente te noto... no sé... apagado. ¿Ocurre algo?

(Steve) ¿A ti te gustan las puestas de sol?

(Rei) -devuelve la mirada hacia el horizonte- Sí... me encantan. Son tan románticas.

(Steve) -suspira- Pues a mi... siento mucho no habértelo dicho nunca, pero... a mi no me gustan.

(Rei) -se ríe- Estás bromeando. ¿Te crees que por ser japonesa no me doy cuenta?

(Steve) Claro que lo sé. Pero lo estoy diciendo en serio. Me recuerdan aquel sitio.

(Rei) -se pone sería- ¿Que sitio? Cariño... ¿Que es lo que intentas decirme?

(Steve) -mirando serio al horizonte- Yo nunca pensé que vería aquello. Nunca. Ni siquiera llegué a pensar por un instante en la posibilidad de caer prisionero o muerto.

(Rei) -escuchando seriamente- Steve...

(Steve) Cuando me alisté en aquella oficina de las Fuerzas Aéreas en San Francisco en el 42... yo era un chaval de 18 años recién cumplidos. Ja. Tiene gracia. Sólo hace seis años de eso, y es cómo si hubiese pasado una eternidad. Me alisté y me enrolé. No sabía nada de la guerra. Sólo lo que sacaban en los noticiarios del cine. Que los alemanes y los japos eran muy malos, y que nosotros eramos los héroes que salvaríamos la democracia y la libertad. Me lo tragué, y me alisté. Me entrenaron durante meses, hasta que a finales de 1943... me mandaron hacia Inglaterra. Me destinaron a una escuadrilla de cazas. Recuerdo que en la primavera del 44 recibimos los nuevos P-51 D. Eran unos aviones maravillosos. Rápidos, bonitos, potentes. Con ese plateado que les hacía parecer balas en el cielo, y esa carlinga de cristal en forma de burbuja con lo que lo veías todo.

(Rei) Entonces... ¿Ya eras piloto en Europa?

(Steve) Sí. Y me sentía bien por ello. Luchábamos supuestamente por una noble causa. Ahí arriba, no te dabas cuenta de los efectos que tenían las bombas que soltaban los bombarderos que tenías la misión de proteger. No eras consciente que esas bombas mataban a centenares de personas ahí abajo. No era consciente.

(Rei) Cariño... no era culpa tuya. Tú eras un soldado cómo cualquier otro. Obedecías órdenes.

(Steve) Eso no fue lo peor para mi, Rei. No fue lo peor.

(Rei) ¿Eh?

(Steve) Todo ocurrió en... -sus ojos se ponen llorosos- Lo siento. Lo siento, es que... me emociono al recordarlo.

(Rei) -se abraza a Steve- Tranquilo. Estoy aquí, contigo. Tranquilo. No tienes por qué explicármelo si te vas a sentir mal. No tienes por qué.

(Steve) No. Quiero explicártelo. Eres mi esposa y tienes todo el derecho a saberlo.

(Rei) Pero no quiero verte sufrir por culpa de recuerdos desagradables.

(Steve) No, Rei. A veces es necesario recordar las cosas malas para quitarte un peso de encima y dejar de atormentarte. ¿Entiendes?

(Rei) No muy bien. Pero... dilo, si crees que así te vas a sentir mejor.

(Steve) A finales de septiembre del 44, volaba en una misión de escolta de una formación grande de bombarderos B-17. Debíamos escoltarlos hasta el sur de Alemania. Durante el trayecto nos enfrentamos a cazas de la Luftwaffe, y nos deshicimos de ellos rápidamente. Entonces el motor de mi Mustang falló y caí al suelo. Sobre Alemania.

(Rei) Oh. Estás diciendo que... fuiste...

(Steve) Sí. Fui prisionero de guerra. No fue una mala experiencia. Aquel alemán era un buen hombre. Me recordaba a mi padre. -se ríe- Y resulta que yo a él, le recordaba a su hijo. Que casualidad, ¿verdad?

(Rei) Sí, es verdad. ¿Cómo fue el tiempo que estuviste allí?

(Steve) Sólo comíamos una vez al día; hacía un frío terrible; las letrinas eran repugnantes. Pero eso... era lo de menos. Cuando llegó el año nuevo...

(Rei) El año nuevo... hablas de 1945, no?

(Steve) Sí. 1945. La liberación llegó y entonces... Oh, Dios mio. -se echa las manos sobre la cara, soltando lágrimas por los ojos-

(Rei) -se queda estupefacta- Steve... -se abraza y le consuela- Cariño. Sssshhhh. Tranquilo, ya está. No es nada.

(Steve) -llorando- Lo siento. No puedo al recordar aquello. No quería verlo. Pero lo vi. Lo vi.

(Rei) No quiero hacerte sufrir, pero... ¿que viste?

(Steve) Yo... aquella gente... no puedo. No quiero recordarlo.

(Rei) -limpia las lágrimas de Steve y le besa con ternura- Pues no lo recuerdes. No te voy a pedir que borres los recuerdos de la guerra de tu cabeza. Yo también tengo los míos. Pero por favor... no quiero que sufras más.

(Steve) Rei... te amo.

(Rei) Yo también. -la pareja se besa apasionadamente, tumbándose sobre la arena de la playa-

Rei vuelve al presente después de estos recuerdos. No puede evitar haberse echado a llorar al recordar aquello, pero se sobrepone. Se limpia las lágrimas, y de repente... siente un impulso. Regresa al salón, donde su hijo seguía durmiendo en su cuna. Abre uno de los armarios, y saca el diario de Steve. Desde que aquel viejo amigo de Steve se lo dio, ella no se había atrevido a abrirlo. Lo acaricia, lo tiene un rato entre sus manos... pero no se atreve a abrirlo. Todavía quiere creer en que Steve sigue vivo en algún campo de prisioneros de Corea del Norte, China o la Unión Soviética. Lo vuelve a meter dentro del armario... y allí se quedaría, inmóvil, durante muchos y muchos años. Seguía pensando que cualquier día, Steve regresaría a casa.

Pero la realidad, es extremadamente tozuda. Steve ya había muerto la navidad de 1950 sobre los cielos de Corea. Jamás iba a volver a casa. Y tuvieron que pasar muchos años hasta que Rei, con muchos más años, arrugas, y siendo abuela, reconoció de una vez por todas la realidad. Pero en un momento dado, iba a querer saber que es lo que Steve no se atrevió a decirle en aquella playa de Hawai en 1948.

Han pasado casi 40 años. Hawai. Es 2 de agosto de 1990. Rei es ya una mujer entorno los 65 años, pero en plena forma. Se encuentra en su casa. No sola, sino acompañada de su nieta: Kanuka Clancy. Entonces una chica de 15 años de fuerte carácter, decidida, valiente, y muy buena estudiante. Rei, después de limpiar en la cocina, decide sentarse en el comedor a ver un rato la televisión. Entonces Kanuka, baja por las escaleras, vestida con un bikini y una chaqueta de chándal por encima y con una mochila.

(Rei) ¡Kanuka! ¿Otra vez a la playa?

(Kanuka) Sí, Grandma. He quedado con mis amigas. Lo siento, no me gusta dejarte sola. Pero es que...

(Rei) Kanuka... no pasa nada. Ya eres mayorcita para ir a la playa con tus amigas. Pero... ¿No vas demasiado provocativa con ese bikini?

(Kanuka) ¿Eh? ¡Pero Grandma! ¡Si están de moda!

(Rei) En mis tiempos ni se nos hubiese pasado por la cabeza ponernos esos paños tan cortos.

(Kanuka) -se abraza a Rei y le besa en la mejilla- Adiós, Grandma. Me voy.

(Rei) ¿Vendrás a cenar?

(Kanuka) Claro que sí. ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

(Rei) No sé... por si has quedado con ese chico que te va detrás. El surfista.

(Kanuka) -se ríe- Reconozco que es un chico muy guapo. Pero los chicos... de momento no me interesan.

(Rei) ¿Estás segura? -con sonrisa burlona-

(Kanuka) -se sonroja- ¿Eh? Em... adiós, Grandma. Volveré a eso de las nueve. Good bye!

(Rei) ¡Adiós, que te lo pases bien, Kanuka! -Kanuka se marcha a la playa- Aighhh... a ver que dan por la tele.

Rei le da al mando a distancia y se dispone a mirar la televisión. Se para en la CBS, donde echan una telenovela que le gusta. Pero entonces, de golpe y porrazo, paran la programación habitual, para dar un avance informativo.

(Rei) ¿Eh? ¿Noticias? ¿Que habrá pasado?

(Televisión) Interrumpimos nuestra programación habitual para informarles de una noticia de última hora que nos llega desde Oriente Medio. Con ustedes, nuestro jefe de informativos, William Stutz.

(Stutz) Buenas tardes. Hacia las seis de la madrugada, en la franja horaria de Oriente Medio, fuerzas militares de la República de Iraq, han invadido el territorio de Kuwait. A penas disponemos de imágenes. Únicamente las que ha emitido la televisión oficial iraquí de sus tanques y helicópteros entrando en la capital de Kuwait. Por el momento se conocen muy pocos datos al respecto. Según expertos militares consultados por esta cadena, se trataría de un ejército de más de 300.000 hombres, el que ha invadido el país árabe vecino de Iraq, muy pequeño en extensión, pero extremadamente rico en recursos petrolíferos en su subsuelo. A estas horas, el Consejo de Seguridad de las Naciones Unidas, se está reuniendo de urgencia, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sus cinco estados miembros, Estados Unidos, la Unión Soviética, China, Francia y Reino Unido, podrían tener una declaración unánime de condena hacia la acción de Iraq. Esta misma mañana, el Presidente Bush, desde la Casa Blanca, ha dado un muy serio aviso a Iraq. O abandona Kuwait en los próximos días, o Estados Unidos y sus aliados responderán con la máxima contundencia contra el régimen de Saddam Hussein. En el mismo tono se han manifestado los gobiernos británico, francés, o soviético, que ya ha anunciado un embargo de venta de armas a Iraq con carácter inmediato. Cuando no hace ni dos años del fin de la guerra entre Iraq e Iran...

(Rei) -estupefacta ante el televisor- Oh Dios mio. Otra vez no. Perdí a Steve en Corea. Podría haber perdido a mi hijo en Vietnam y ahora esto. Por qué. ¿Por qué? Steve... -coge el retrato de ella y Steve- Nunca volverás. Ahora me doy cuenta... que nunca volverás. Nunca. Steve...

Es entonces cuando por fin... Rei está decidida a leer ese viejo y amarillento diario que su marido había escrito hacía casi medio siglo. Apaga el televisor, donde dan una comparecencia en directo del Presidente Bush, y se planta ante el armario del salón. Lo abre, y bajo unas sábanas, está el libro. Llevaba allí inmóvil desde 1952. Rei lo coge, lo abre por la primera página, y se pone a leerlo. Reconoce inmediatamente la letra de su marido, con lo que evidencia que él lo escribió. Se fija en la fecha: 25 de septiembre de 1944. Rei lo lee cómo nunca antes había leído nada, con una atención inusitada.

A partir de aquí, empieza a un largo flashback hacía el pasado, reconstruyendo lo que Steve escribió en su diario personal. 25 de septiembre de 1944. Base aérea americana en Rottinsham, cerca de Cambridge, Inglaterra. Allí, entre 1943 y 1945, estuvo asignado el grupo de combate 361 del ala 65 del octavo comando aéreo de cazas, junto a otras unidades. Una unidad de cazas de escolta, equipada con los potentes y preciosos _North American P-51D Mustang_. Steve Clancy, un jovencísimo piloto de 20 años recién cumplidos, forma parte de ese escuadrón de cazas cómo oficial piloto. A pesar de eso, llevaba ya combatiendo sobre los cielos de Europa varios meses, y a esas alturas ya era un piloto de caza experimentado. Aquel día, está lloviendo (cómo suele ser habitual en Inglaterra). Steve, y demás compañeros de escuadrilla, están en el bar de la base, tomando una cerveza y charlando animados. Junto a Steve, estaba su mejor amigo en la escuadrilla, el oficial piloto George Yates, dos años mayor que Steve, de ojos verdes y cabello negro, y también un hombre atractivo cómo Steve, y demás compañeros de escuadrilla, más "normalillos", cómo Morrison, Wayat, o Kalvin.

(Steve) -echa un trago de cerveza en una jarra- Aaaggghhh... no hay nada cómo una cerveza a estas horas.

(George) No te digo que no, Steve.

(Morrison) -llega corriendo, exaltado- ¡Eh! ¡Eh, chicos! ¡Traigo noticias frescas!

(Steve) Cual. ¿Tu novia te ha dejado? -todos se ríen-

(Morrison) ¡No, imbécil! Me lo ha chivado un colega de inteligencia. ¡Por fin nos asignan una misión!

(George) ¿Ah si? ¿Cual? ¿Cazar patos en cornualles?

(Morrison) ¡Iros a la mierda, cabrones! Una misión de bombardeo, que va a ser.

(Kalvin) Eso estaría bien. Llevamos dos semanas tocándonos las pelotas sin hacer nada.

(George) ¿Y por qué no pensáis un poco, eh?

(Morrison) ¿De que hablas?

(George) A penas han pasado tres semanas del fiasco de Market Garden. Los británicos perdieron 6000 hombres en esa operación. ¿Crees que está la cosa cómo para hacer grandes movimientos ahora?

(Morrison) ¿Y eso que coño tiene que ver?

(Steve) Mucho, atontado.

(Morrison) Agh, dejadme en paz. Encima que intento averiguar cuando nos pondremos de nuevo en movimiento...

(Steve) Esto es un asco. Pensaba que todo terminaría antes de navidad. Pero ahora... no lo veo nada claro.

(George) Las cosas nunca son tan fáciles cómo aparentan. Nunca.

(Wayat) -entra al bar- Hola, chicos.

(George) Hombre. El que faltaba. La fiesta se anima.

(Wayat) Se confirma. Nos llamarán de un momento a otro.

(George) ¿En serio? Otro que tal anda. -se ríe entre dientes-

(Morrison) No te esfuerces, viejo. Ya lo he dicho yo antes.

(Wayat) Al contrario que tú, espagueti, mis fuentes son de fiar. Igual que cuando me recomendaste las chicas de Manchester, y eran todas horrorosas. -todos se ríen-

(George) Es que Morrison se conforma con muy poca cosa. Con la cara que tiene el pobre...

(Morrison) Sois unos cabrones. -entonces se planta ante ellos un alto oficial -

(George) Ateeención. -todos se ponen firmes-

(Oficial) Descansen. Vengo a comunicarles algo. A las 18 horas reunión estratégica extraordinaria en la sala de reuniones de la escuadrilla. Por fin... tenemos una misión. -todos se alegran- Que no falte nadie, es una orden. ¿Entendido, caballeros?

(George) Sí, señor. Allí estaremos.

(Oficial) Bien. -los pilotos le hacen el saludo militar y el responde, y se marcha-

(Morrison) ¡JA JA! ¡Que os había dicho, eh! ¡El delgaducho espagueti no se equivoca! ¡Sabía que mi fuente de información era buena!

(Steve) Vale, vale. Te creemos.

(George) Steve.

(Steve) ¿Mh?

(George) ¿Estás preparado?

(Steve) ja ja ja. Claro que sí, George. Sé perfectamente que quieres decirme. Pero no te molestes. Estoy aquí porque lo quiero.

(George) -le da una palmada al hombro- Bien dicho, Steve. ¿Fumas?

(Steve) Por qué no. -George le mete un cigarrillo entre los labios y se lo enciende con un encendedor- Es una sensación extraña, sabes?

(George) Ser piloto de caza es un cúmulo de sensaciones. Alegría y orgullo cuando derrotas a un enemigo. Terror y sudor frío en tu frente cuando el que sales derrotado eres tú.

(Steve) -sonríe con tristeza- Sí. Pero no estaba hablando de eso.

(George) ¿Ah no? ¿Y que es?

(Steve) ¿Cuando voy a encontrar a una mujer?

(George) -se ríe- Por favor. No te quejes por eso. Cuando te den permiso vete a Londres. Allí hay montones de muchachas ansiosas por ligarse a un piloto americano.

(Steve) No me refiero a esa clase de chicas, George. Tú ya me entiendes.

(George) -suspira- Ya. Quieres decir... cuando encontrarás a la mujer de tu vida. En eso... eres un poco rarito. Aun tienes 20 años, Steve. Ya pensarás en eso más adelante. Disfruta de la vida. -dándole unas palmadas sobre el hombro, sonriendo a Steve-

(Steve) Claro. -mira su reloj- La reunión es dentro de una hora. ¿Vamos tirando?

(George) Sí. Vamos.

Más tarde, en una sala grande con sillas plegables de madera, y sobre una tribuna, un gran trípode que sujeta un mapa de Europa y algunos planos del objetivo, varios centenares de hombres esperan, en medio de un chismorreo ensordecedor, a que empiecen a comunicarles su misión. En un momento dado, todos se levantan de sus sillas al mismo tiempo y se ponen firmes. Su oficial superior, un Brigadier General, aparece para comunicarles su misión.

(Brigadier) Descansen, caballeros.

Todos se vuelven a sentar en las sillas. El brigadier coge un bastón con el que señalará sobre el mapa.

(Brigadier) Señores. Esta es una historia que algún día podrán contar a sus hijos y nietos. Y seguro que ellos preferirán jugar a béisbol antes que dejarse aburrir por las batallitas del abuelo. -todos se ríen- Ja ja. Por fin... tienen una misión después de varias semanas de inactividad. -señala sobre el mapa y los planos con el palo- Éste... será su objetivo. La fábrica de mecanismos hidráulicos "Schleiffen", a unos 60 kilómetros al sur de Munich, al suroeste de Alemania. Esta factoría por si sola, produce cómo mínimo el 30% de los mecanismos hidráulicos necesarios para la maquinaria de guerra nazi. Ustedes, la 61 ala de bombarderos en su totalidad, tendrán la misión de bombardear y destruir por completo dicha factoría. Les advierto de antemano que no les resultará difícil dar en el blanco. Es una fábrica muy grande, que ocupa varias centenares de hectáreas, y que debido a que cuenta con varias forjas para la producción de acero, tiene dos grandes chimeneas que humean humo blanco visible a millas de distancia, cómo pueden observar en las fotografías hechas por nuestros aviones de reconocimiento. Es por tanto, un objetivo claro y perfectamente distinguible. A un servidor le cuesta de entender cómo los alemanes no le pintan una diana bien grande en la azotea, para hacérnoslo un poco más fácil. -todos se ríen de nuevo- Despegarán mañana por la mañana a las cinco horas treinta minutos y está previsto que alcancen su objetivo unas siete horas después, hacia el mediodía. Pero lo importante, caballeros... es que una vez destruida esa fábrica, la maquinaria de guerra nazi quedará mermada. Seriamente mermada. En otras palabras. Les facilitaremos mucho la vida a nuestros muchachos que siguen encharcados ahí abajo, en el continente.

(Steve) -en voz baja a George, quien está sentado a su lado derecho- Cómo suele ocurrir, siempre se olvidan de nosotros o nos dejan para el final.

(George) -en voz baja- Porque nuestro trabajo es siempre el mismo, Steve.

(Brigadier) ¿Tiene algo que decir, teniente George?

(George) -se levanta de la silla, sonriente- Nada, señor. Encantado con la misión. Jodido, pero encantado. -todos, incluido el brigadier, se echan otra vez a reír-

(Brigadier) No se preocupe, teniente. Ustedes, el ala 361 de cazas, también tienen su parte en esta misión. Ustedes se encargarán de proteger los bombarderos para que todos y cada uno de ellos alcance con éxito su objetivo. Y uno puede pensar, viéndole a usted y al oficial piloto Clancy, sentado a su lado...

(Steve) -en voz baja a George- Vaya, no sabía que fuese tan famoso.

(George) Ah, cállate.

(Brigadier) Que... en el caso improbable que cayeran sobre suelo alemán y sobre un campo de patatas... las campesinas alemanas, en ver dos hombres tan atractivos y apuestos cómo ustedes dos, se quedarían al instante enamoradizas de ustedes y les dejarían ir inmediatamente. -todos vuelven a reírse-

(Brigadier) Caballeros... no estoy diciendo en absoluto que esta misión será cómo irse a pescar a un lago un domingo por la mañana. Estoy convencido que los alemanes intentarán evitar que bombardeemos su fábrica, y nos pondrán las trabas que puedan. La Luftwaffe está ahí, y se enfrentará a ustedes para impedir que sigamos violando su territorio. Pero ustedes, especialmente el ala de cazas, se encargarán de ellos y les demostrará quien manda aquí. Porque nosotros... ¡Somos las Fuerzas Aéreas del Ejército de los Estados Unidos, y estamos aquí para demostrar a esos boches cuadriculados, quien es el mejor! -todos aplauden y vitorean al Brigadier-

Más tarde, cuando empieza a anochecer, Steve Clancy y su amigo y superior el teniente George, van de camino a sus respectivos aviones, en unos hangares de las pistas sur de la base aérea. Mientras andan de camino, hablan.

(George) Que. ¿Te ha gustado ese discurso de patriotismo en lata del General?

(Steve) -se ríe entre dientes- Ja. Tú que crees que iba a decir. ¿Un chiste de alemanes?

(George) No. Pero odio que nos mientan tan descaradamente. Ellos mismos saben que no es ni nunca será tan fácil cómo lo pintan en los noticiarios. Tú eres más joven, y llegaste justo cuando se introdujeron los cazas de escolta de largo alcance, los P-51 y los P-47. Pero antes... -suspira- Aquello era cómo meterse en un río plagado de pirañas.

(Steve) Pues lo siento por ti, amigo. Pero yo no soy ni demasiado optimista ni demasiado pesimista. Siempre he creído... en un punto medio en las cosas. En un equilibrio.

(George) ¿Ah sí? Cómo sois los hawaianos.

(Steve) Sólo soy hawaiano de adopción. Nací y me crié en Arizona.

(George) Ya se te nota, ya. Ja ja ja. Bueno... esta noche a dormir temprano. Mañana nos espera un día muy duro.

(Steve) Sí, es verdad. Pero hay algo que me preocupa.

(George) ¿Más mal de amores? ¿Eh?

(Steve) No, no es eso. Es algo de mi P-51.

(George) Ah, o sea que es eso. ¿Problemas mecánicos?

(Steve) Sí, algo así. La verdad es que no sé cual debe ser el problema exactamente. Pero cuando vuelo a más de 7000 pies... el motor se ahoga. Pierde revoluciones.

(George) Ya veo. ¿Has mirado que no sea un problema de la presión del aceite, o del compresor?

(Steve) El avión va estupendo. Es perfecto. Pero el motor tiene un funcionamiento defectuoso.

(George) ¿Pero este fallo... es permanente o...?

(Steve) No. Esporádico. Viene y se va. -se saca un cigarrillo, se lo mete entre los labios y se lo enciende con un encendedor-

(George) Entonces díselo a los de mantenimiento. A lo mejor es algo grave y tienen que cambiar el motor entero. -llegan hasta el P-51 de Steve, plateado, con el morro amarillo, y la insignia de la Fuerza Aérea del Ejército de los Estados Unidos al lateral y las alas- Mira, ya que hablas de ello... preguntáselo al muchacho que se encarga de tu avión.

El "muchacho", resulta ser un mecánico muy joven, y en consecuencia, novato. De a penas 17 años.

(Steve) Ey, chaval.

(Mecánico) ¿Sí, señor?

(Steve) ¿Eres tú el que se encarga del mantenimiento de mi avión?

(Mecánico) Eh... pues... sí, mas o menos. Me encargo del mantenimiento básico y diario.

(Steve) ¿En serio? Pues dime una cosa. ¿Que le pasa al motor de mi Mustang que va mal? ¿Eh?

(Mecánico) Pues... no... no lo sé, señor. Lo he revisado hace un rato y está todo en condiciones.

(Steve) ¿El nivel de aceite?

(Mecánico) Normal.

(Steve) ¿Los manguitos?

(Mecánico) En perfecto estado, señor.

(Steve) ¿La junta de la culata?

(Mecánico) Eh... eso... eso se hace en la revisión general, señor. Solo he hecho la revisión básica.

(Steve) Así que básica, eh. -Steve se pone a inspeccionar el misma el avión de arriba a abajo, cómo hace cualquier piloto antes de pilotar un avión. Encuentra un fallo: en la rueda del tren de aterrizaje izquierdo- Eh. Que es esto.

(Mecánico) Eh... pues... esto... yo...

(Steve) -le dice enfadado y con mala cara- ¿Y tú quieres ser mecánico? ¿Cómo no has podido ver esto? La presión de esta rueda es demasiado baja. Si no lo llego a ver y despego con esta rueda así, al aterrizar me hubiese estrellado.

(Mecánico) Lo... lo siento, señor. Le... le prometo que no volverá a ocurrir.

(Steve) A ver si es verdad. ¡Vamos, no te quedes aquí cómo un imbécil! ¡Arréglalo!

(Mécanico) -nervioso- S sí!

(George) Oye, Steve. No te pases con el chico. Es un novato, aun está aprendiendo.

(Steve) Cuando era un chaval, mi padre, en su granja de vacas que teníamos en Arizona, me decía de todo para que hiciese bien mi trabajo. Tacos y palabrotas que mi madre clamaba al cielo cada vez que las oía. En un principio me gané una antipatía hacia mi padre. Pero pasado un tiempo... me di cuenta que aquello, me ayudó a ser un hombre hecho y derecho. Mi padre en el fondo no era mala persona ni mucho menos. Pero digamos que...

(George) Se comportó contigo cómo un cabrón, para que cuando crecieses, te volvieses fuerte y tan cabrón como él. Mi padre también hacía eso conmigo.

(Steve) ¿Ah si? En tu caso, si que eres un poco cabrón, sí. -ambos se ríen-

(George) ¿Entonces... lo único que te preocupa es que tu P-51 falle?

(Steve) Ese miedo es inherente a cualquier piloto. El miedo a que tu avión sufra una avería... y caigas sobre Alemania.

(George) Bueno... tampoco estaría tan mal. La guerra se acabaría para ti. -en tono sarcástico-

(Steve) ¿Y acabar cómo prisionero de guerra? Una mierda. -dice con mala cara-

(George) Olvídate de ello. Ni a ti ni a mi, nos tiene por qué pasar nada de todo eso. Mañana nuestro único trabajo es cumplir las órdenes y escoltar los B-17 en su camino para que lleguen sanos y salvos al objetivo y regresen a casa todos y cada uno de ellos.

(Steve) ¿Y nosotros no?

(George) Ya se sabe, amigo. Es el riesgo que debe asumir un guardaespaldas.

(Steve) Sí... que putada. ¿Vamos a dormir? Ya es de noche.

(George) Sí. Mañana tenemos muuuucho ajetreo.

No muchas horas más tarde, cuando ni siquiera ha salido el sol aun, todo está preparado. Los pilotos se ponen sus uniformes y se preparan para un largo vuelo de muchas horas. Los mecánicos, al mismo tiempo, preparan los P-51D Mustang para el vuelo. Cargan las cintas de munición del calibre 50 para las seis ametralladoras de las alas, cargan los depósitos de combustible, tanto los fijos como los desechables, y hacen las revisiones pertinentes de última hora de los aviones. De sus sistemas de dirección, los mecanismos... y el motor. Y el joven aprendiz que se encarga del avión de Steve Clancy, parece que intenta esforzarse en su trabajo... pero no mira verdaderamente a fondo el motor _Packard Merlin V-1650_ del P-51 de Steve. Steve, cómo los demás pilotos de los cazas de escolta, se suben a la cabina de sus P-51. Se ponen sus máscaras de oxígeno y sus gafas de pilotaje. Encienden el motor y cierran la carlinga de cristal. A las cinco y media en punto de la madrugada, y hasta las seis, los aviones van despegando de las diferentes pistas de la base aérea. Primero los bombarderos, casi un centenar, y después los cazas de escolta, alrededor de unos 20. Entre ellos, el del oficial piloto Steve Clancy. Su destino: el sur de Alemania. Mientras cogen altura, Steve se mete dentro las espesas nubes que cubren el cielo inglés. Al salir de las nubes, a mas de 5000 pies de altura... Steve se queda maravillado. Observa el enorme enjambre de decenas y decenas de bombarderos B-17, muchos de grupos diferentes, con lo que sus colores e insignias son diferentes, volando en una formación cerrada para protegerse los unos a los otros. Alrededor de ese enorme enjambre de bombarderos, se sitúan los cazas. Al mismo tiempo, al girar su cuello hacia la izquierda, Steve y los demás pilotos observan la preciosa salida del sol sobre las nubes que cubren el cielo de Inglaterra. Un rato después, sobrevuelan el canal de la Mancha y están ya sobrevolando Europa. En unas horas, entrarían al espacio aéreo alemán, para atacar la industria del enemigo.

Aquellos pilotos, debían mantenerse en tensión para estar preparados en cuando entrasen en espacio aéreo alemán. Y cuando por fin entran, ya bien entrada la mañana y en vuelo sin ningún problema... George, para cortar el hielo y animar a su amigo, se comunica por radio...

(George) Jefe pájaro loco, jefe pájaro loco a pájaro loco dos. ¿Me recibe, pájaro loco dos?

(Steve) Aquí pájaro loco dos. Le recibo alto y claro. Adelante, teniente.

(George) Ya que el otro día hablábamos de chicas... ¿A ti cual te gustan más? ¿Rubias o morenas?

(Steve) º _ º ¿Que? -se ríe- Teniente, estamos en plena misión en territorio enemigo. ¿Cómo se le ocurre hablarme ahora mismo de mujeres?

(George) Vamos, Steve. Sólo contéstame.

(Steve) Cómo nos estén escuchando los alemanes se van a reír un rato.

(George) Sólo te lo pregunto para que no os pongáis demasiado nerviosos. Y tú eres el mejor piloto del ala. Por eso te lo digo a ti.

(Steve) No sé, teniente. Las mujeres hawaianas son muy guapas y simpáticas. Elegí un buen sitio para vivir.

(George) ¡Oh, venga ya! ¡Pero si las hawaianas son de ojos rasgados! ¡Parecen japos!

(Steve) ¿Y?

(George) Sí, ya lo sé. A ti te da igual.

(Steve) Sí, teniente. Me da igual el color de su piel o en lo que piense. Cuando sienta un flechazo con alguna mujer... entonces sabré al instante que es ella.

(George) Que así sea, pájaro loco dos. Que así sea.

(Morrison) ¡Pájaro loco cinco a jefe escuadrilla! ¡Alemanes! ¡A las ocho en punto! ¡Son ocho!

(George) Recibido, pájaro cinco. Recibido. Jefe Pájaro loco a escuadrón. Desplegáos. A ver cuantos nos cargamos en la primera pasada. ¡Buena caza!

La agradable charla por radio se acaba de golpe. Se acercaba directamente hacia ellos un grupo de ocho cazas alemanes _Messerschmitt Bf-109 G6_. Los Mustang se desprenden de los depósitos de combustible desechables que llevan bajo las alas, y se lanzan al combate contra los Messerschmitt. Uno de estos alemanes, resultaba ser bueno... y abate uno de los Mustang. Pero rápidamente, los yanquis se anteponen y recuperan el control de la batalla aérea. De hecho, el avión alemán que ha abatido uno de los suyos, es abatido por Steve Clancy, quien es el mejor piloto de la escuadrilla. En pocos minutos, el cielo está despejado. Los ocho cazas alemanes han sido derribados, habiendo sufrido ellos una sola baja.

Pero justo al haber terminado el combate... combate en el que los aviones han sido puestos al límite, y han hecho maniobras que exigen mucho a las máquinas... el avión de Steve empieza a fallar. El motor de su P-51D, el Packard Merlin V-1650, empieza a tener un funcionamiento irregular. Steve echa la mirada enseguida al cuadro de indicadores. Ve enseguida que el de la presión de aceite está bajando peligrosamente, y las revoluciones del motor también. La consecuencia es que el P-51 de Steve pierde velocidad, y se empieza a quedar rezagado respecto a los demás. Steve, muy nervioso, pide ayuda por radio.

(Steve) -muy nervioso- ¡Pájaro loco dos a Jefe Pájaro Loco! ¡Tengo problemas! ¡Repito! ¡Tengo problemas!

(George) Aquí Jefe Pájaro Loco. Pájaro loco dos, mantenga la calma. Cual es el problema.

(Steve) ¡El aceite! ¡La presión del aceite está bajando peligrosamente! ¡También pierdo revoluciones! ¡Mierda!

(George) ¡Pájaro Loco dos, mantén la serenidad! No puedes seguir con nosotros. Da media vuelta y realiza un aterrizaje de emergencia en el primer aeródromo aliado que encuentres.

(Steve) ¡No hay tiempo! ¡Estamos en pleno corazón de Alemania! ¡Está demasiado lejos! ¡Esto cada vez va peor! ¡Si doy media vuelta y vuelvo solo seré un blanco demasiado fácil!

(George) ¡Pájaro loco dos, recibido! Sigue con nosotros. ¿Tú nivel de combustible es correcto?

(Steve) Afirmativo, Jefe Pájaro Loco. Pero... oh, mierda, no.

Entonces, el motor del P-51 de Steve empieza a echar humo blanco por todas partes. El motor del avión, sufría de una fuga de aceite, y se había quedado sin. Con el motor recalentándose por la fricción fruto de la escasez de aceite, éste acaba quemándose e incendiándose. El P-51 cae en picado sobre suelo alemán, y se pierde contacto por Radio. Steve, absolutamente dominado por el pánico, intenta levantar tanto cómo puede el morro del avión. Pero es inútil. Está cayendo demasiado rápido. A menos de 1000 metros de estrellar-se contra el suelo, y cayendo a una velocidad suicida de más de 400 kilómetros por hora, Steve no tiene más remedio que disparar la trampa de emergencia de la carlinga del avión... y saltar en paracaídas. Esta rápida decisión, le salva la vida. Mientras va descendiendo suavemente sobre suelo alemán, ve con sus propios ojos, como su P-51 Mustang, con el morro cubierto en humo y llamas, se estrella contra tierra, con un gran estruendo y una gran explosión. Su querido avión, acaba convertido en un montón de chatarra en llamas.

Steve toca de pies a tierra con brusquedad, perdido entre las telas de su propio paracaídas. Cuando consigue salir de la maraña de tela, muy nervioso y respirando con rapidez, se calma enseguida. Ha caído en lo que, aparentemente, es un campo de hortalizas en el que no hay nadie. Se quita el arnés del paracaídas, y el casco de piloto. Lo primero que hace, es comprobar todo lo que lleva encima. Primero, su pistola, bajo su uniforme de piloto: Una _Colt M1911_ del calibre 45 (curiosamente, la misma que usa su nieta más de 60 años después); la cartera, con unos pocos billetes de dólar y algunas monedas; unos paquetes de chicles; un par de chocolatinas; un paquete de cigarrillos Camel todavía por abrir; y un encendedor o mechero de metal pulido. No lleva nada más. Sabe que está en Alemania, en pleno corazón del enemigo. Pero al no ver nadie, piensa que aun podrá salir de ésta, si bien no tiene ni idea de cómo.

Pero entonces... sin ni siquiera haberlo oído venir... oye un chasquido metálico detrás suyo. Era el chasquido del cerrojo de un fusil de repetición _Karabiner K98_. Dos soldados alemanes le habían visto, y uno de ellos le apuntaba con su fusil.

(Soldado 1) Stehen bleiben! Bewegen Sie sich nicht!

(Steve) -se queda pálido. Levanta los brazos lentamente, y se gira, mirando con algo de susto a los dos soldados alemanes- …

(Soldado 1) -sin dejar de apuntar a Steve con su fusil- Ist ein Amerikaner?

(Soldado 2) Ja, es ist Amerikaner.

(Soldado 1) Registrieren.

(Soldado 2) -lo registra de arriba y abajo. Le confisca la pistola, el tabaco y las dos chocolatinas- Hey, schau! Amerikanischen Snuff! Ich nenne das ich Glück!

(Soldado 1) Gib mir die Waffe. Ich werde mich sein. -el otro soldado le da la pistola de Steve y se la mete bajo el cinturón de los pantalones- Komm, yankee. Willkommen in Deutschland. Kommen Sie zu Fuß.

Steve no había entendido nada de esas palabras, pero sabía perfectamente que le acababa de pasar, y cual era ahora su situación. Acababa de convertirse en un prisionero de guerra. Se lo llevaban al que en un par de días, sería su hogar durante los siguientes meses.

Dos días después, un camión _OPEL Blitz_ de la Wehrmacht, trae dos prisioneros americanos a un campo para prisioneros de guerra situado al noroeste de Alemania. En la parte trasera de ese camión, custodiados por dos soldados alemanes, iban Steve Clancy y otro piloto americano, llamado Alfred Terrence.

(Steve) ¿Cansado?

(Terrence) Sí, mucho.

(Steve) Es curioso que no nos hayamos dicho una palabra en todo el trayecto. ¿No crees?

(Terrence) No tengo fuerzas ni para abrir la boca.

(Steve) Sí, yo tampoco. … ¿A que unidad perteneces?

(Terrence) Al noveno grupo de ataque al suelo con base en Francia.

(Steve) Ah... ¿eras piloto de un P-47?

(Terrence) Sí. Volaba muy bajo para atacar con cohetes una formación de tanques enemiga. Me dispararon unos antiaéreos del 20 y me dieron.

(Steve) No me lo creo. Los P-47 son indestructibles. Ya les pueden tirar lo que sea que siguen volando cómo si nada.

(Terrence) -se cabrea- ¡Joder, eso que más da! ¡La cuestión es que me abatieron! ¡Si no, no estaría aquí!

(Steve) Vale vale... no te cabrees, hombre. Sólo era por charlar.

(Terrence) No es que sea de mi agrado.

(Steve) ¿? El que.

(Terrence) Pilotar un P-47 al lado de... negros. -con cara despectiva-

(Steve) -se pone serio- ¿Tienes algo en contra de los negros? Porque yo no.

(Terrence) … No. Nada. Olvídalo.

El camión llega a su destino. Es una instalación grande y compleja, pero administrada por diferentes entes. Estaba dividido en tres partes: la parte sur, para los prisioneros del frente occidental; la parte central, para prisioneros del frente oriental... y la parte más oscura, apartada, y vigilada por tropas de las SS: un pequeño campo de exterminio, del cual, desde el campo sur, sólo se veían las altas chimeneas un poco a lo lejos. El camión se detiene, los soldados hacen bajar a los dos pilotos americanos... y estos se dan cuenta que se encuentran en un campo de prisioneros de guerra. Hay otros muchos cómo ellos allí: americanos, británicos, algún que otro francés, e incluso polacos y checoslovacos.

Nada más bajar del camión, Steve y Terrence se dan cuenta que ya les estaba esperando alguien, custodiado por dos guardias detrás suyo. Es el jefe de aquel sitio. Un viejo coronel de la Wehrmacht. Lleva un parche en el ojo izquierdo, cómo si de un pirata se tratara. Y anda y se sujeta con un bastón de madera barnizado, ya que va cojo de una pierna. Lleva uniforme de la Wehrmacht verde oliva, con gorra, una gran chaqueta de cuello alto... y la cruz de hierro en el cuello del uniforme. Los dos americanos se quedan algo inquietos. Pero el coronel alemán... les hace el saludo militar, y les recibe con amabilidad. Durante unos pocos segundos, el coronel se queda mirando absorto a Steve, y éste se extraña. Pero por un segundo... Steve también tiene la sensación que ese hombre le suena de algo. Aquel viejo coronel, se llama Jodel.

(Jodel) -hace el saludo militar- Bienvenidos a mi humilde campo de prisioneros. Mi nombre es Jodel. Coronel Gerhard Jodel. Lamento mucho no poderles ofrecer nada mejor.

(Steve) Eh... vaya. Habla muy bien nuestro idioma. ¿Cómo...

(Jodel) Se estará preguntando cómo sé hablar perfectamente el inglés. Trabajé en Estados Unidos algún tiempo.

(Terrence) Mierda. ¿Que coño va a hacernos, pata de palo?

(Jodel) Se lo vuelvo a repetir, "oficial piloto". No tengo intención de hacerles daño, si ustedes procuran portarse bien. Limítense a disfrutar de la estancia, a pesar de las circunstancias. Cómo podrán ver a su alrededor... no tienen más remedio.

(Steve) Terrence... no seas maleducado. De momento, parece que nuestro anfitrión tiene buenas maneras con nosotros. No era necesario llamarle eso de "pata de palo".

(Jodel) Ja ja ja. No se preocupen, jóvenes. Esta pierna de madera y esta concavidad de ojo vacía, son las consecuencias directas y crudas de la guerra. Perdí el ojo izquierdo y la pierna derecha durante una contraofensiva rusa en el frente oriental. Fue la primavera del año pasado. -cabizbajo y entristecido- Pero eso es lo de menos. No me importa.

(Steve) Pero... usted... esto... cómo puedo decirlo.

(Jodel) Señores. Sus compañeros de penalidades les informarán debidamente de las normas internas del campo. Pórtense cómo es debido y su estancia será agradable. Pórtense mal y su estancia se les hará eterna. De nuevo, bienvenidos. Si me disculpan. -se marcha acompañado de sus dos guardias-

(Terrence) ¿Tú has entendido de que coño va esto?

(Steve) No hace falta ser un lumbreras para darse cuenta, amigo. Somos prisioneros de guerra y ellos son los que mandan. Así de sencillo.

(Terrence) Pues sabes que te digo. Que me alegro. La guerra se ha terminado para nosotros.

(Steve) -le mira seriamente con enfado- Sí, claaaro. Para ti lo mejor es terminar encerrado cómo un pájaro en una jaula. Pues yo no. A mi esto no me gusta. ¿Y sabes que? Si se nos presenta la oportunidad de salir de aquí... no pienso desaprovecharla.

(Terrence) ¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Piensas fugarte?

(Steve) No me gustan estos sitios.

(Terrence) Ah, ya. Venga, vamos a los barracones. Bien tenemos que conocer a nuestros compañeros de habitación, no?

(Steve) -suspira mirando al cielo- Sí, de acuerdo. Ellos... George ya debe haber vuelto a Inglaterra. Ahora mismo estará preguntándose si habré muerto.

(Terrence) No te quejes, muchacho. No te quejes, o será peor.

Ambos entran al barracón con una bandera estadounidense en la puerta, que indicaba que era para presos americanos. Pero era una indicación que ni la propia organización del campo respetaba. Las nacionalidades de los presos estaban mezcladas. Al entrar dentro, Steve y Terrence se quedan patitiesos. Hay decenas de personas apretujadas ahí dentro, algunas con más mal aspecto que otras. Pero eso era para esa gente, lo de menos. A pesar de su condición, y de que su vida ahí no era precisamente cómoda, intentaban vivir lo más animados y mejor que podían. Es decir, que tan y tan mal no vivían. Siempre podría ser peor. Después de conocer a sus nuevos compañeros y amigos durante una larga temporada, con quien hace amistad enseguida, Steve sale a echar un paseo a fuera. Mira, sonriente, cómo unos americanos juegan a béisbol con una pelota, un guante y un palo de madera. El bateador le da demasiado fuerte a la pelota y ésta cae tras la barrera de alambre espinoso, al exterior. Una pareja de guardias alemanes, que anda alrededor del perímetro del campo, lo ve. Uno de los guardias, recoge la pelota, mirándola sonriente con curiosidad infantil y la vuelve a tirar a los americanos... y estos le dan las gracias al guardia. Steve ya encuentra eso verdaderamente extraño. ¿Cómo podían tratarlos tan bien a los prisioneros? Poco tiempo después lo descubriría. Pero entonces... ve también lo que es de verdad un campo de prisioneros alemán. Se acerca a la valla contigua que separa el campo sur del campo central, el de los prisioneros para el frente oriental. En ese campo, entra un camión con tres soldados alemanes subidos a la parte trasera del camión. Los prisioneros, rusos en su mayoría, muy sucios, delgados, con una pinta horrible, se lanzan alrededor del camión. Uno de los soldados apunta a los rusos con un MP40, mientras los otros dos, cortan con una bayoneta el nudo de cuerda de unos grandes sacos. Los abren, y tiran comida a los rusos. Trozos de pan duro pequeños. Los alemanes que van tirando aquellos pedazos de pan duro, se ríen, se burlan de aquellos prisioneros. Los rusos, se lanzan con tal desesperación a coger esos mendrugos de pan, que literalmente parecen bestias salvajes. Steve, que mira incrédulo la escena, hace que no con la cabeza. Uno de los compañeros de barracón, un británico piloto de la RAF llamado James, se pone a su lado.

(James) -le dice con sorna- Aggghhhh. Hora de dar de comer a los perros.

(Steve) -indignado- Dios Mio. ¿Cómo se atreven a tratarlos así? ¿Que les están haciendo?

(James) ¿Sorprendido, yanqui? A mi también me sorprendió la primera vez que vi esta escena. Pero pronto te acostumbrarás. Los nazis no piensan gastar ni un gramo de comida buena para los comunistas.

(Steve) ¡No estoy hablando de eso! ¿Por qué tienen que tirarles la comida así? ¿Por qué no se la dan cómo a nosotros?

(James) Bueno... debo decirte, por si aun no lo sabías... que ese mendrugo de pan duro que les tiran cómo si fuesen gallinas, es lo único que comen una vez cada tres días.

(Steve) -se queda muy serio- Santo Dios del cielo. ¿Es que quieren matarlos de hambre?

(James) Por supuesto, yanqui. Nosotros, los occidentales, somos civilizados. Los rusos, comunistas, eslavos, cómo quieras llamarlo... son salvajes. Inferiores. No merecen vivir frente a la todopoderosa raza aria. -se da cuenta que Steve le mira con muy mala cara- Oye, no me mires así. Eso es lo que dicen nuestros carceleros.

(Steve) Sí, ya. Eso lo decís todos. "Yo no soy racista, pero no me gustan los judíos".

(James) Ja ja ja. Eso es lo que dirán los civiles alemanes cuando entremos en Alemania. Agghhh... eso si que me gustaría saberlo. ¿Cómo demonios debe marchar la guerra?

(Steve) Y a nosotros que nos importa eso ahora. Ya no participamos en ella.

(James) Para saber cuando llegarán a recogernos, yanqui. Míralos. Cuesta de creer que esta panda de muertos de hambre estén poniendo a los alemanes entre la espada y la pared. Y aun mas cuesta de creer que cuando derroten a los alemanes... tengamos que compartir los despojos de la victoria con ellos.

(Steve) Eso ya no es asunto nuestro. Para mi, mi única preocupación de ahora en adelante es la supervivencia en este sitio. Y si puedo... largarme de aquí.

(James) Oh, no te preocupes, muchacho. Ja ja ja. Este lugar no es cómo ir a veranear a Brighton, pero piensa que siempre podría ser peor. Sobre todo para esos de ahí. -señalando a las chimeneas humeantes del campo norte-

(Steve) Pues ahora que lo dices... ¿tú sabes que hay allí?

(James) No, nada. Sólo los rumores que corren por ahí.

(Steve) ¿Y que dicen esos rumores?

(James) Ese campo lo controlan las SS. Un comandante muy joven pero que está cómo un cencerro.

(Steve) ¿Y eso que quiere decir? ¿Podrías ir un poco más al grano?

(James) Corre el rumor que lo que sale por esa chimenea son cenizas humanas. Es un campo de exterminio. -Steve se queda flipado-

(Steve) Que... que... ¿Que estás diciendo?

(James) Sólo es un rumor, muchacho. A saber lo que es en realidad.

(Steve) Dios... en que lugar me he metido.

(James) Es sólo un rumor. Pero hay un auténtico fervor entre todos los prisioneros por saberlo. Hay una porra organizada para quien acierte lo que es ese misterioso sitio. Meterse cuesta 3 dólares para los americanos y los canadienses. 2 libras para los británicos y los franceses. Los polacos y los checoslovacos no se meten en ello. Había un español con nosotros.

(Steve) ¿Incluso un español?

(James) Sí. Un antiguo republicano. En realidad lo tienen en el campo para los prisioneros del este. Por comunista. El viejo pata de palo...

(Steve) ¿Te refieres a Jodel, el jefe del campo?

(James) Sí. A nosotros no nos trata del todo mal. Dice respetar al pie de la letra la Convención de Ginebra. Pero a los comunistas... los odia profundamente. Por eso ese pobre español ya no está entre nosotros.

(Steve) ¿Que quieres decir? … ¿Está...

(James) Hace al menos tres semanas que no le hemos visto más. Corre el rumor que pilló una fiebre tifoidea y los alemanes se lo cargaron. Así que ya sabes, amigo. Por si las moscas... procura no ponerte enfermo. -se marcha y Steve se le queda mirando muy sorprendido-

(Steve) Dios... Tengo que salir de aquí.

Pero Steve Clancy no iba a salir de allí. Pasan los días, las semanas, y los meses. Dos meses después de llegar allí, en noviembre de 1944, Steve se levanta muy de mañana en lo que será un día cómo todos los que lleva allí. Steve ha acabado por tener la misma pinta que sus demás compañeros. Sin cuchillas de afeitar, ni espuma de afeitar ni agua caliente, Steve a acabado por lucir una espesa barba en la cara, cómo todos los demás. Mientras espera que llegue el mediodía, cuando les dan la única comida de todo el día, que suele ser una sopa de verduras más bien pasada por agua e insípida, Steve pasea junto a la alambrada de alambre espinoso que rodea el campo, observado a distancia por los guardias alemanes. Steve había desistido hacía tiempo de intentar huir. El campo estaba bien vigilado y le resultaría imposible salir de allí, sin que los guardias le llenaran de plomo. Normalmente, Steve paseaba acompañado. Pero aquella mañana, lo hacía solo. Con su abrigo de piel y cuello felpudo reglamentario de las Fuerzas Aéreas americanas abrochado hasta arriba, debido al intenso frío. De repente, el "viejo pata de palo", Jodel, le llama la atención desde el otro lado del alambre espinoso.

(Jodel) ¡Joven!

(Steve) ¿Eh? Vaya. Es... es usted. Hacía mucho tiempo que no le veía.

(Jodel) -intentando ser amable con Steve- Por favor, no se ponga nervioso. Sólo quiero... charlar con usted.

(Steve) … Si lo que quiere es que le chive algo de mis compañeros, está usted muy...

(Jodel) No, joven. Sólo quiero... tener una charla entre soldados. -Steve se queda a cuadros- ¿Le apetece hablar conmigo un rato?

(Steve) Em... pues... sí, de acuerdo, "Coronel". -ambos se ponen a andar y charlar, separados por la barrera de alambre espinoso-

(Jodel) ¿Cómo se llama usted? Lleva más de un mes aquí y aun no sé su nombre.

(Steve) Steve. Steve Clancy. Oficial Piloto del ala 241 de cazas de la octava fuerza aérea del Ejército de los Estados Unidos, señor.

(Jodel) -sonríe- No era necesario que me diera su rango, oficial Clancy. Pero eso debe significar... que es usted muy buen piloto. Siendo tan joven y habiendo alcanzado el grado de oficial piloto, debe ser muy bueno.

(Steve) Sí. Y lo seguiría siendo, si el motor de mi Mustang no se hubiese averiado sobre Alemania.

(Jodel) Así que es usted piloto de uno de esos bonitos cazas americanos. Los P-51. Lástima que a sus aviones les falte la fiabilidad y eficiencia de una máquina alemana.

(Steve) ¿Ha venido a restregarme la superioridad de la raza aria por la cara o a charlar, coronel?

(Jodel) Oh... sí. Discúlpeme. No era mi intención.

(Steve) Contésteme a una pregunta. ¿Por qué a nosotros si... y a ellos no? -mirando hacia el campo de los prisioneros del este-

(Jodel) Entiendo. Seguro que sus compañeros y usted, deben preguntarse por qué les tratamos tan adecuadamente. Deben pensar que es por el inevitable avance de la guerra. Al contrario que esos inútiles de Berlín, yo aun pienso y actúo por mi mismo... y soy perfectamente capaz de discernir la realidad de la fantasía. Y hay una única realidad. La derrota de Alemania es inminente.

(Steve) Aun no me ha contestado la pregunta. ¿Me va a decir que no tengo derecho a hacerla?

(Jodel) -mirando a Steve con tristeza- … Hablas cómo él.

(Steve) ¿Eh?

(Jodel) Nada, nada. No importa. No se preocupe usted, oficial. Recibirá respuestas a todas sus preguntas en su debido momento. -entonces ven pasar fuera del perímetro un camión militar, de las SS, cargado de personas detrás, civiles. Al verlo, Jodel pone mala cara y aprieta los puños. Steve se da cuenta, pero no dice nada, pero Jodel, si- … Les odio.

(Steve) ¿A quien? … ¿Los judíos?

(Jodel) No. Claro que no. Todo lo contrario. A las SS.

(Steve) -hace sonrisa entre dientes- Ja. Otro que quiere salvar su culo cuando llegue la debacle.

(Jodel) No, oficial Clancy. No me malinterprete. Yo odio a las SS desde hace dos años. Y por eso... por intentar buscar respuestas... me desterraron aquí. Puede pensar que es por estas secuelas físicas de mi viejo cuerpo. Pero no es por eso, no. Yo debería estar en el frente del este. Defendiendo Alemania de esos cerdos asesinos.

(Steve) Por fin me ha contestado. Es cierto lo que dicen de usted. Odia a los rusos profundamente. Por eso los trata cómo animales.

(Jodel) No es por mi. Si fuese por mi, los soldados son soldados, sean del país que sean, sin importar la nacionalidad, y todos deben someterse a las mismas leyes y normas de la guerra. Pero los rusos... Yo me limito a obedecer las órdenes de mis superiores de cómo tratar a mis prisioneros.

(Steve) ¿Pero odia a los rusos? ¿Sí o no?

(Jodel) -con la mirada perdida, sin contestar un rato- … Sí. Es inevitable.

(Steve) ¿Sólo por la maldita ideología? Son seres humanos, cómo usted y cómo yo.

(Jodel) No es por ideología. Yo soy y he sido siempre un soldado. Y en consecuencia, soy completamente apolítico. El deber de un soldado es defender a su país y a su pueblo.

(Steve) Sin embargo, vosotros habéis oprimido y conquistado a todos los pueblos de Europa.

(Jodel) Sí, ya lo sé. Y por eso, toda la justicia de Dios caerá sobre nosotros en forma de derrota humillante. Pero aun así... no quiero permitir que los rusos conquisten Alemania. ¡De ninguna manera! Ellos... ellos me quitaron lo más valioso para mi. Y jamás se lo perdonaré. ¡Jamás!

(Steve) ¿Está hablando... de alguien importante?

(Jodel) Sí... Alguien muy importante.

(Guardia) -llega corriendo, se para frente a Jodel y le hace el saludo nazi- Meine Colonel. Luber Kommandanten erwartet Sie in seinem Büro. Er sagt, es ist wichtig.

(Jodel) Das dumme hirnlose ... Was wollen Sie jetzt?

(Guardia) Ich weiß es nicht, mein colonel. Er sagt, er muss mit dir über etwas reden.

(Jodel) Gut. Sagen Sie ihm, ich komme.

(Guardia) Ya vol, mein Colonel! -se marcha corriendo-

(Jodel) Debe disculparme. Pero cómo comprenderá, tengo la responsabilidad de administrar este sitio, y tengo asuntos que atender.

(Steve) Haga lo que quiera, coronel. Entre nosotros dos, sólo hay uno que es libre de hacer lo que quiera.

(Jodel) Se equivoca, oficial Clancy.

(Steve) ¿Que?

(Jodel) Ninguno de nosotros dos es libre por ahora. Pero dentro de un tiempo... uno de nosotros sí que volverá a ser libre. Y no seré yo. Oficial. -le hace el saludo militar a Steve, y éste se lo devuelve. Jodel se marcha andando ayudado de su palo de madera. Entonces llega otro compañero de barracón de Steve, un americano llamado Franklin-

(Franklin) Que. ¿Charlando con el viejo pata de palo? ¿Que coño te ha dicho?

(Steve) No lo sé. Este hombre me desconcierta, sabes.

(Franklin) Coño. Cómo a todos. No es cómo nos lo pintaron los de arriba. Resulta que los alemanes también son humanos. Al menos, éste.

(Steve) Me pregunto que me habrá querido decir con eso que me ha dicho al final.

(Franklin) El que.

(Steve) -suspira- Nada. Una gilipollez. Pronto será la hora del rancho.

(Franklin) -en broma- ¿Que nos pondrán hoy de menú? ¿Una deliciosa patata con grillos hervida sin pelar... o una delicatessen de sopa pasada por agua con una hoja de coliflor? ¿Eh?

(Steve) ¬ ¬ Cállate ya, por favor. Mi estómago no soporta esas bromas.

Después de esto, pasan los días y las semanas. Más de un mes mas tarde, a finales de diciembre de 1944, había empezado la estación del invierno. Un invierno especialmente frío y crudo cómo hacía años que no se recordaba. Unos días que el clima así lo indicaba, con un tiempo absolutamente gris. Cielo completamente nublado, niebla y nieve. Mucha nieve. De su barracón, Steve y Franklin salen intentando taparse tanto cómo pueden. Se suben el cuello felpudo de sus abrigos de piel. Cuando tienen que ir al baño, a echar una meada o lo otro, no tienen más remedio que salir a fuera. Se paran en la parte de atrás de los barracones, se bajan la bragueta, y se ponen a mear. Mientras vacían su vejiga...

(Steve) Ooggghhhhh... Dios, que frío. Esto no hay quien lo aguante.

(Franklin) Peor es cuando tenemos que cagar. En esas malditas letrinas repugnantes donde se acumula la mierda.

(Steve) Eso no es lo peor. Lo peor es cuando los guardias te obligan a coger esos cubos gigantes llenos hasta arriba de mierda y vaciarlos a un rincón del campo.

(Franklin) Ja ja ja ja. Sí. ¡Mierda va! Tanto que presumen los alemanes de su ingeniería, y no saben lo que es una taza de váter.

(Steve) ¿Lo dices en serio?

(Franklin) Agh, que más da. … Hace muchos días que no se oye ningún avión.

(Steve) Con este tiempo no esperes que vuele ningún avión. Ni los suyos ni los nuestros.

(Franklin) -echa un largo suspiro, mirando la alianza de oro de su dedo meñique de la mano derecha. Steve se da cuenta- Aaagggghhhh

(Steve) ¿Preocupado por tu esposa?

(Franklin) Sí. Claro que sí. ¿Sabes cuando la vi por última vez?

(Steve) -termina de mear y se sube la bragueta- Agghhh que a gusto se queda uno. Pues... no tengo ni idea. Imagino que hace meses que no le ves un pelo.

(Franklin) -también termina de mear, se queda serio y absorto- Ni un pelo... ni sus labios... ni su sonrisa... ni su cuerpo fino y delicado... nada. Seis. Seis meses hace que la vi por última vez. Nos despedimos en la estación de ferrocarriles de Chicago con una largo abrazo y un largo beso. Ella se puso a llorar y me dijo... "Sólo vuelve. No te hagas el héroe ni hagas ninguna estupidez. Sólo vuelve a mi lado. Te esperaré". ¿Y que hago yo nada más aterrizar en Europa? Caer en manos del enemigo. A veces pienso si me merezco a una mujer tan buena. Si ella habrá creído que... he muerto. La verdad es que no sé que es lo que me da más miedo. Si olvidarla yo a ella... o que ella se olvide de mi, rindiéndose entre los brazos de otro hombre.

(Steve) Eso no ocurrirá. Si ella te quiere de verdad, te esperará. Ya lo verás.

(Franklin) Ojalá tengas razón, Clancy. Ojalá. No puedo imaginarme lo que ella debe de estar sufriendo por no saber nada de mi. Pero yo también...

(Steve) Cuando salgas de aquí lo averiguarás. Ten un poco de paciencia. -ambos regresan andando a los barracones- Uigghhhh no nos quedemos más aquí fuera, o cogeremos una pulmonía.

(Franklin) Lo que te mata no es el frío, sino las bacterias y la comida.

(Steve) ¿Eh? ¿Y eso que quiere decir?

(Franklin) El viejo pata de palo dice que el vaso de agua que nos da para beber está hervida. Pero nadie se fía. Así que todos hervimos el agua en una hoguera para matar a las bacterias. En este sitio, una diarrea podría ser mortal.

(Steve) ¬ ¬ Me encanta lo agradable de nuestra conversación de hoy. Es tan bonita.

(Franklin) Y tú, que. ¿No tienes a ninguna chica esperándote? Seguro que sí, Boggard.

(Steve) Pues no. La verdad es que no.

(Franklin) ¿En serio? No me lo creo.

(Steve) No he querido salir con ninguna chica mientras dure la guerra. Es una convicción personal. No soportaría hacer sufrir a una chica guapa.

(Franklin) -suspira- Ya tienes razón, ya. Eso si que es un tormento. -entran en el barracón, donde se encuentran a casi todos reunidos en medio. Algunos vigilan mirando por la puerta y las ventanas- Vaya, que está pasando aquí?

(Steve) Los dos genios ingleses están haciendo de las suyas. ¿No te lo han dicho?

(Franklin) ¿Que quieren hacer?

(Steve) Intentan construir una radio con cuatro cosas.

(Franklin) ¿Una radio? ¡Eso sería genial!

Efectivamente, en medio de todos los hombres allí reunidos, estaban dos ingleses, llamados Alex y Roland, antiguos tripulantes de un bombardero Lancaster, que con unos hierros, un alambre de cobre, unos cables, y un altavoz, todo sacado de un viejo tocadiscos que ya no funcionaba y que habían desmontado, construyeron un rudimentario receptor de radio.

(Franklin) ¿Que cojones es eso?

(Roland) La solución a nuestros problemas de incomunicación con el mundo, damas y caballeros.

(Franklin )¿Eing?

(Steve) Más que una radio eso parece un cacharro ACME sacado de los dibujos animados de Bugs Bunny.

(Alex) Los americanos no saben hacer nada con pocos recursos. Miren y aprendan. ¿Conectas la fuente de energía?

(Roland) Sí. -le da a una manivela conectada a un alternador, que al mismo tiempo, mediante un cable, transmite la corriente generada al aparato- Veamos que sucede.

(Steve) O _ o Es increíble. ¡Funciona!

(Franklin) ¡Pero si aun no se oye nada!

(James) Amigo yanqui, espera un poco. Confía en la capacidad de la tecnología británica.

(Franklin) ¿Capacidad? ¿Que capacidad? Si hemos tenido que venir expresamente a salvar vuestro culo, cómo la otra vez.

(James) -se enfada- ¿Cómo has dicho, maldito yanqui prepotente?

(Franklin) ¿Prepotente? ¡Si sois vosotros los prepotentes, que aun os creéis los reyes del mundo!

(Steve) -se pone entre los dos, intentando poner paz- ¡Ya basta, ya basta! ¡No os peleéis! ¡Si los alemanes se dan cuenta que os peleáis os encerraran durante días en un calabozo sin agua ni comida! ¿Es que queréis eso? Aquí todos estamos en el mismo barco. Así que nada de peleas.

(Alex) ¡Silencio! He captado algo.

(Franklin) ¡No se oye!

(Alex) Subo el volumen al máximo. -captan una emisión de la radio alemana, vociferando el último discurso de Goebbles- Oh, no. Esto no.

(Franklin) ¿Quieres quitar esa mierda, por favor?

(Alex) Estoy buscando la...

(Roland) ¿Crees que debemos ajustar el ancho de frecuencias?

(Alex) No, deja que ajuste el enfoque de la antena. … Oh, ¡tenemos algo!

(James) ¡Silencio! ¡Callaos!

(Radio) -con un sonido pésimo y entre interferencias- Aquí BBC de Londres, en servicio para Europa. Boletín de información... -se pierde la señal-

(Franklin) ¡Oh, vamos, joder, quiero saber que pasa!

(Steve) ¡Un poco de calma, lo está arreglando!

(Alex) Ya está, ya está.

(Radio) Ayer, fuerzas blindadas alemanas, llevaron a cabo una inesperada ofensiva en el frente occidental, sobre el bosque de las Ardenas, entre las fronteras de Francia y Luxemburgo. La ofensiva alemana, ha cogido totalmente por sorpresa a las fuerzas de tierra estadounidenses de la zona, muchas de las cuales, han sido cogidas por sorpresa y hechas prisioneras por los alemanes. -se vuelve a perder la señal, al ser interferida por la señal de la radio alemana-

(Franklin) -se hace el chismorreo- Mierda... ¡mierda!

(Steve) Pero... esto...

(Alex) Es inútil. Los alemanes han interferido la señal de la BBC. No puedo captarla.

(Roland) Sigue intentándolo.

(Franklin) ¿Pero cómo pueden atacar los alemanes? Con que.

(James) Con lo que les queda. Yo de vosotros no me preocuparía demasiado.

(Steve) El caballero inglés tiene razón. Es por este pésimo tiempo. Los aliados tenemos el dominio absoluto del aire. En cuando vuelva a salir el sol... nos desharemos de ellos en un santiamén.

(James) Exacto. Sólo es una huida hacia adelante. Es más, creo que muchos Generales alemanes, incluido el viejo pata de palo, deben estar muy enfadados. Destinan sus pocos recursos en una ofensiva inútil en el frente occidental cuando todos sus esfuerzos deberían ir al este, contra los rusos. Esta ofensiva, en el fondo, no tiene ningún sentido. Es inútil.

(Steve) Sí, pero ya lo habéis oído. Han hecho prisioneros americanos. Que te apuestas a que dentro de poco los tendremos aquí.

(Franklin) Hijos de puta... ¿cómo se atreven? Deberían rendirse ya.

(Steve) -en broma- Pues vete a Berlín y díselo a Hitler, a ver que te contesta. -todos se ríen-

(Franklin) -frunce el ceño- Si me diesen la oportunidad, le daría un buen puntapié en medio de su ario trasero.

(Steve) ¿En serio? Pues ya somos dos.

(James) Y tres. ¿No podéis recuperar la señal?

(Alex) No. Tal vez más tarde. De noche la señal de la BBC es mucho más fuerte y se oye mejor.

Entonces, el tipo que vigila la entrada principal, echa un sonoro silbido. Se acercaban dos guardias alemanes. Alex y Roland desmontan la radio rápidamente, y la esconden bajo unos tablones de madera camuflados bajo el suelo. Los guardias, abren la puerta, y les exclaman.

(Guardia 1) Gefangenen! Gehen Sie nach draußen! Beeilen! Ich liebe Ausbildung in weniger als 30 Sekunden! Colonel Jodel eine Rede für Sie! Komm, komm, schnell!

(Steve) -en voz baja- ¿Que ha dicho?

(James) -en voz baja- Que salgamos a fuera y formemos. El viejo pata de palo va a decirnos algo.

Todos los prisioneros del campo, en tres grandes grupos, deben salir a fuera y formar deprisa y corriendo. Cuando ya están formados, Jodel, con sus dos guardas armados detrás, pronuncia un discurso.

(Jodel) Señores. Pasado mañana... es Navidad. Un año más, celebraremos el nacimiento del hijo de Dios. Para ustedes y para mi... será una Navidad excepcional, pero no en un sentido positivo. Tanto ustedes cómo yo... lo pasarán alejados de sus seres queridos. Padres, hermanos, tíos... esposas... hijos. -al decir esto último, se entristece- Comprendo perfectamente que para ustedes será una experiencia muy desagradable tener que pasar la Navidad aquí. Lejos de su hogar... y de las personas que más quieren. En mi nombre... les doy mis más sinceras disculpas. -entre todos los prisioneros, se hace el desconcierto. Unos y otros se quedan mirando cómo sin saber de que va la cosa. Jodel se queda un rato absorto, cuando mira hacia las chimeneas del campo de exterminio, que humean humo blanco... y de ese humo caen cenizas. Él sabía que esas cenizas eran cenizas humanas.- … Antes de terminar... quisiera decirles algo. Yo soy el máximo responsable de este campo de prisioneros de guerra. Y en él... pienso cumplir hasta el último dictado del Tratado de Ginebra, cómo los suyos hacen con nuestros prisioneros. Les garantizo... que yo estoy aquí, para garantizar su supervivencia. Para que cuando todo termine... puedan volver a sus casas sanos y salvos. Ustedes y yo... tenemos el mismo deseo. Que esta locura... termine pronto. … Feliz Navidad.

(Guardia) Keine Rede mehr! Brechen Ausbildung! Gehe zurück in die Kaserne! -todos rompen filas y se vuelven para dentro. Pero Steve...-

(Jodel) ¡Oficial Clancy!

(Steve) ¿Eh? ¿Sí?

(Jodel) ¿Podemos hablar?

(Steve) -se queda estupefacto- ¿Cómo ha dicho, coronel?

(Jodel) Entiendo que le cause estupefacción mi petición. ¿Quiere acompañarme a mi casa... a tomar una copa?

(Steve) O . o ¿Ha dicho... una copa, coronel?

(Jodel) Vamos, anímese. Vayamos a tomar una copa.

Efectivamente, Jodel se lleva a Steve, debidamente vigilado por los dos guardias que acompañan y protegen a Jodel en todo momento, hasta su casa, al lado mismo del campo. Es una casa rural, donde vive Jodel solo. Pero una casa elegante y bien cuidada. Entran a su despacho, donde, curiosamente, el mástil con una bandera... lleva una bandera imperial del II Reich, no la bandera nazi. Es decir, la tricolor negra, blanca y roja. Steve se fija en ello. En una pared, hay una gran chimenea encendida, con fuego de leña, que calienta aquella sala. Observa también que sobre la mesa, hay muchos retratos. De otros Generales Alemanes, de sus acciones en Francia, Norte de África... y Rusia. Se fija en el retrato de una mujer elegante, que sin duda debe ser su esposa... y la foto de un joven en uniforme de gala de la Wehrmacht. Un joven que Steve se da cuenta... que se le parece mucho a él.

(Jodel) Unteroffizier, geschweige denn einen Moment, bitte.

(Guardia) Ya vol, mein colonel. -los dos guardias se marchan y cierran la puerta-

(Jodel) -abre uno de los armarios, saca dos vasos y una botella de whisky irlandés, y llena los vasos-

Esta es... mi humilde guarida. Pero a usted... le debe parecer de lo más lujoso.

(Steve) Es... de lo más acogedor. Tiene usted una casa preciosa, coronel.

(Jodel) No es mi verdadera casa. Es mi residencia habitual mientras tenga que encargarme de ustedes. Tenga. Debe hacer meses que no echa un trago cómo Dios manda.

(Steve) -sonríe con tristeza, mirando la copa de Whisky- Eso es verdad. A su salud.

(Jodel) Y... Feliz Navidad.

(Steve) Feliz Navidad. -ambos echan un trago de Whisky- Agghhh... es... este whisky es una maravilla. ¿De donde lo ha sacado? Que yo sepa, no es una especialidad alemana.

(Jodel) No. Este whisky es americano. Lo compré en América hará unos seis años.

(Steve) ¿Eh? ¿Ha dicho... en América?

(Jodel) Ya le dije aquella vez... que viví algún tiempo en Estados Unidos. Me asignaron cómo agregado militar de Alemania entre el 37 y el 39. Me enviaron porque sabía hablar perfectamente el inglés y por ser conocedor de la política estadounidense. Fue una buena experiencia. Me ordenaron regresar en agosto del 39. Un mes después, estaba dirigiendo una unidad Panzer en Polonia.

(Steve) ¿Ya estuvo en la guerra des del principio?

(Jodel) Los primeros años fueron divertidos. Uno no era consciente... que en esta vida nada es para siempre. Después de derrotar a Francia, nos sentíamos invencibles. Luego nos topamos con los ingleses. Eso fue un aviso. Mi opinión cambió radicalmente... en el 43. -sus ojos se ponen llorosos-

(Steve) ¿Que le ocurre? ¿Se encuentra bien?

(Jodel) ¿Ha visto ya... el retrato?

(Steve) Pues... ahora que lo dice... sí. He visto el retrato de este muchacho. Es increíble. Se parece mucho a mi. E incluso diría que tiene mi misma edad.

(Jodel) -con voz y mirada entristecidas- … Era mi hijo. … Mi único hijo.

(Steve) ¿Era? Oh... lo... lo lamento mucho, coronel.

(Jodel) -se traga el vaso de Whisky de un trago, y dice, muy entristecido- Tal día cómo hoy de hace dos años... la noche de Navidad de 1942... recibimos la última carta de nuestro hijo. Sigfried Jodel. Sargento Primero del vigesimoséptimo cuerpo de blindados del cuarto ejército Panzer de la Wehrmacht. Recibimos dos cartas. Una para nosotros, sus padres... y otra para Olivia, su prometida, con quien se casaría al regresar de la batalla.

(Steve) -escucha muy serio- Él... ya no regresó. ¿No es eso?

(Jodel) Sí. … Aquella fue... la última carta que recibimos de él. Nunca más he vuelto a saber nada más de mi querido hijo. Fue... una más de las centenares de miles de bajas alemanas en Stalingrado.

(Steve) Ahora lo entiendo todo. De ahí su odio incondicional a los rusos. Usted... les considera los asesinos de su hijo.

(Jodel) -hace que sí con la cabeza, cabizbajo y entristecido- No soy yo a quien más le ha afectado esta terrible pérdida. Yo, cómo buen soldado alemán, escondo mis verdaderos sentimientos lo mejor que puedo. Pero ella... ella no ha podido soportarlo.

(Steve) ¿Ella? … ¿Su esposa?

(Jodel) Sí. Nunca se ha recuperado del trauma de perder a su único hijo. -vuelve a ponerse otro vaso de Whisky- En cuando se lo dije... ya nunca más volvió a ser mi bella Cristina.

(Steve) Así que su mujer se llama Cristina. -sonriendo con tristeza-

(Jodel) Sí. Cristina... se quedó en estado vegetal durante semanas. En estado de shock. Ni siquiera le quedó el consuelo de saber cómo murió y donde. Solamente una tumba vacía a la que poner flores. Ni siquiera nos devolvieron el cadáver de nuestro hijo. Es... muy duro saber que los huesos de tu hijo están perdidos entre las ruinas de una ciudad a la orilla del Volga.

(Steve) Sí. Pero si no hubiesen entrado nunca en Rusia, su hijo y los hijos de millones de alemanes, ahora estarían vivos. Sacrificaron a toda una generación de jóvenes que tenían toda una vida por delante, por los delirios de grandeza de su "Führer".

(Jodel) -suspira profundamente- Sí, Clancy. En eso estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo. Lo único que me dieron a cambio de la pérdida de mi hijo... fue esta cruz de hierro al mérito póstumo que me dieron después de su muerte.

(Steve) Veo que la lleva ligada al cuello del uniforme. Prefiere...

(Jodel) Sí. Prefiero llevarla puesta, ya que es lo único que aun me liga a él. Tengo otra cruz de hierro. La de mi época de General. Pero esa... prefiero tirarla a la basura. De que me sirvió.

(Steve) Vaya. Fue... ¿fue usted General? ¿Cómo ha acabado de Coronel? ¿Por qué le denigraron?

(Jodel) Por querer saber algo que los que mandan dentro del III Reich, odian: la verdad. La verdad de lo que realmente había sucedido con mi hijo. Primero presenté una queja formal a mis superiores... pero no sirvió absolutamente para nada. Luego, quise averiguarlo por mi cuenta... y la única respuesta que recibí fue la renuncia obligada a la comandancia de mi ejército de tanques... y la denigración de General de Brigada a Coronel. Me destinaron a custodiar un campo de prisioneros en Baden-Württemberg. Así llevó aquí dos años. Postrado en este sitio... sin poder hacer honor a la memoria de mi hijo.

(Steve) Déjeme que le diga... que lo lamento muchísimo. Le acompaño en el sentimiento.

(Jodel) ¿Puedo llamarte Steve?

(Steve) ¿Eh? Bueno... pues... claro, coronel. Ogh -se da cuenta que Jodel le mira soltando lágrimas por los ojos-

(Jodel) Desde el primer segundo en que te trajeron aquí... mi corazón sintió una gran alegría al verte. Te pareces tanto a Sigfried... Es... es cómo si volviese a verle con vida. Cómo si mi hijo hubiese vuelto a la vida.

(Steve) -sin poder evitar la emoción- Ya. Quisiera preguntarle... cómo era su hijo. ¿Cómo era cómo persona?

(Jodel) -sonríe con tristeza, mirando el vaso de Whisky, y zarandeándolo- Era de meterse en problemas.

(Steve) ¿?

(Jodel) Quiero decir... que se aprendió muy bien las lecciones que le enseñé de bien joven. No dejarse nunca, nunca, lavar el cerebro por nadie. Que fuese una persona crítica, veraz, y capaz de discernir lo que está bien de lo que está mal.

(Steve) Ja ja ja. Que curioso. Es exactamente lo mismo que me decía mi padre. El mundo es un pañuelo.

(Jodel) Yo quería que fuese médico o abogado. Y de hecho, quería estudiar Derecho. Y tenía capacidad para serlo. Era un muchacho muy inteligente. Pero quiso seguir mis mismos pasos y entrar en el ejército. Desde el principio fue un buen soldado de la Wehrmacht. Un soldado leal a su país. Pero esa lealtad al nazismo... era incompatible con su profunda creencia en la ley y la justicia. Por eso él, al igual que yo... odiaba las SS. Por inhumanas y salvajes. De hecho, en las pocas cartas que recibí de él desde Rusia, siempre decía tres cosas. Saludar a toda su familia. Rogar a su querida prometida que le esperase... y denunciar, profundamente indignado, las brutalidades que las SS llevaban a cabo en Rusia, y que él presenciaba, impotente, sin poder hacer nada. Fue gracias a estas cartas que abrí los ojos a la realidad.

(Steve) No hace falta que me diga nada más. Queda claro que su hijo era muy buena persona. Lo extraño es por qué se metió en eso. A lo mejor... para demostrar a su padre, que le quería.

(Jodel) -mira lloroso a Steve- … Gracias, joven. Muchas gracias.

(Steve) No tiene por qué agradecérmelo. Yo no he hecho nada.

(Jodel) -se levanta ayudándose con su bastón, y le pone la mano sobre el hombro a Steve- Hijo... te prometo a ti... y a tus colegas, que saldréis vivos de aquí. No permitiré que esos cerdos asesinos de las SS os pongan una mano encima.

(Steve) Las SS... espere. ¿Quiere decir... el "tercer campo"?

(Jodel) … Sí, Steve. El tercer campo. Sólo voy a decirte una cosa al respecto. No vayas a verlo.

(Steve) Pero... ¿por qué?

(Jodel) Sólo fui a visitarlo una vez... y ya nunca he querido regresar a ese sitio. Es la brutalidad, la muerte y el caos llevado al máximo. No pude dormir durante semanas, llorando solo en mi cama, al descubrir la "solución final" que nuestros líderes habían descubierto para acabar con los judíos. Es una visión tan dantesca... que te volverías loco al verla. Te lo ruego por favor, no vayas a verla cuando salgáis de aquí.

(Steve) Pues... lo siento, coronel. Pero quiero verlo.

(Jodel) -se vuelve a sentar, abatido- Ya. Tu impulso para saber la verdad es más fuerte. De acuerdo. No te lo voy a impedir. Márchate.

(Steve) Sí, coronel. -la hace el saludo militar a Jodel y éste le responde-

(Jodel) Unteroffizier!

(Guardia) -entra en la habitación- Ya vol, mein colonel!

(Jodel) Begleiten Sie die offizielle Clancy ihre Kasernen.

(Guardia) Ya vol, mein colonel!

(Steve) Quisiera pedirle una última cosa, coronel.

(Jodel) El que.

(Steve) Podría usted... cómo regalo de navidad... tener un trato un poco más humano con los prisioneros rusos?

(Jodel) … Veré que puedo hacer, oficial Clancy.

(Steve) Imagine que no soy yo quien se lo pide. Sino su hijo.

(Jodel) -se queda un rato mirando seriamente a Steve, sin contestar- … Entendido. Le escucho, oficial Clancy. De ahora en adelante... la ración de los rusos pasará a ser diaria. Márchate.

(Steve) Sí, coronel. Y... Feliz Navidad. -con sonrisa afable-

Steve regresa dentro el campo de prisioneros... y al día siguiente, observa, tanto él cómo los demás, incrédulos, que las peticiones de Steve habían sido escuchadas. Ahora los prisioneros del frente oriental recibían las mismas dosis de comida que sus colegas del frente occidental. Steve, en el fondo, sentía un profundo orgullo de haber logrado esa mejora de trato humano hacia los prisioneros rusos.

Pasada la navidad y el fin de año, llegó el año nuevo. Unas pocas semanas después, a mediados de enero de 1945, el tiempo daba una tregua y mejoraba considerablemente. Seguía haciendo mucho frío, pero la nieve y las nubes se habían ido. Hacía un sol espléndido y el cielo era de un azul tan brillante, que parecía irreal. Mientras algunos prisioneros, juegan a algún deporte fuera (los americanos a béisbol, los británicos a fútbol, etc.), dentro de uno de los barracones, otros, volvían a escuchar a escondidas, la rudimentaria radio que habían fabricado. Y esta vez, las noticias eran magníficas.

(Franklin) ¡Venga! ¿Funciona o no funciona este maldito cacharro?

(Alex) Ten paciencia, yanqui. Estoy buscando en la frecuencia a ver que sale.

(Steve) Yo ya me imagino de que hablarán.

(Franklin) De que, listillo.

(Steve) Ahora lo dirán.

(Alex) ¡Ya lo tengo! ¡Es la BBC!

(Steve) Ssshhhh silencio.

(Radio) Aquí BBC de Londres. Boletín de información del mediodía. Gracias al fin del frente de muy bajas presiones que afectaba el norte de Europa, y la entrada de un anticiclón, que ha permitido el regreso de la estabilidad atmosférica, las fuerzas aéreas aliadas, han detenido y arrasado por completo la ofensiva alemana de las Ardenas. -todos estallan en júbilo y alegría- Y gracias también, a la contraofensiva norteamericana, dirigida por el General Patton, se ha destruido a las fuerzas alemanas, y se las ha hecho retroceder de nuevo tras la frontera del III Reich. Esto sólo significa, damas y caballeros, que Alemania, es el último bastión por conquistar. Por parte británica, se espera que en los próximos días, el 30 cuerpo de ejército del General Horrowks, traviese por fin la frontera holandesa, y entre al noroeste de Alemania.

(Alex) ¿Que? Ja ja... ¡Ja ja ja ja! ¿Habéis oído eso?

(James) ¡Sí! ¡Eso es prácticamente aquí al lado! ¡Fantástico! ¡La liberación está cerca, ja ja ja!

(Steve) Bien... ¡muy bien! ¡Genial! Ja ja ja ja.

(James) Apaga la radio, Alex. Ya hemos escuchado suficiente. -de repente, oyen un sonido-

(Franklin) Ssshhhh. Escuchad.

(Steve) Eso es... eso son motores. ¡Motores de avión! ¡Salgamos, rápido!

Todos salen afuera corriendo. Efectivamente, ven en el horizonte, hiendo hacia ellos, dos aviones. Dos aviones distintos. Era una persecución.

(Franklin) ¿Que son, Steve?

(Steve) Es un 109. Es... ¡Joder, sí! ¡Un 109 perseguido por un británico! ¡Un Tempest!

Así era. Se trataba de un _Messerschmitt Bf-109 G _perseguido muy de cerca por un caza británico _Hawker Tempest_. Mientras los guardias y Jodel, desde una ventana de su casa al lado del campo de prisioneros, observan asustados e incrédulos el combate, los prisioneros, todos, gritan y vitorean al avión británico, animando a su piloto. Y parece que los ánimos surgen efecto. El caza británico dispara una sola y certera ráfaga de sus cuatro cañones Hispano-Suiza de 20 mm, y destruye en el aire al caza alemán, quien cae convertido en una bola de chatarra incandescente, al suelo. Steve y demás, gritan alegres la victoria aliada que acaban de presenciar en aquel duelo. El Hawker Tempest, sobrevuela el campo de prisioneros haciendo una pirueta, y se marcha en dirección noroeste, cogiendo altura, mientras todos allí vitorean al avión. Desde su casa, Jodel había observado el combate aéreo muy entristecido... y los restos incandescentes del Bf-109 a apenas 100 metros frente a su campo... pero sin ni pizca de rabia. Sabía que esa, era la realidad alemana a día de hoy: la derrota.

Un mes después, justo al empezar febrero de 1945, el resultado de la guerra estaba ya a todas luces, cantado. Pero no para todo el mundo. Los más fanáticos del nazismo, y sus milicias, las SS, estaban decididas a continuar hasta el final con su obra. Jodel, se encuentra en el despacho de su casa de campo, cuando llaman a su puerta. Recibía la para Jodel siempre inoportuna e incómoda visita del administrador del "tercer campo". Un pequeño pero igualmente aterrador campo de exterminio, dirigido y administrado por un joven comandante de las SS de a penas 25 años, llamado Adolf, como el Führer. Es alto, de ojos azules, rubio, en definitiva, el arquetipo perfecto de la "raza aria". Con nombre que le viene a pego, ya que es un total e irreductible fanático del nazismo, y en consecuencia, del exterminio de los judíos y demás minorías raciales.

(Guardia) -llama a la puerta- Mi coronel! El comandante Adolf, del campo norte, está aquí!

(Jodel) -en voz baja- Mierda. Otra vez ese fanático. ¡Que pase!

(Guardia) A la orden, mein coronel! -abre la puerta, y hace pasar a Adolf, quien va vestido con el uniforme negro de las SS-

(Adolf) -hace el saludo nazi- ¡Hail Hitler!

(Jodel) Vaya, vaya, vaya. Otra vez por aquí, eh, comandante.

(Adolf) Coronel. Vengo a traerle una notificación de urgencia de parte de los altos mandos de las SS. -le da un papel-

(Jodel) ¿Que es esto? -coge el papel... y enseguida no le gusta nada lo que lee- ¿Que demonios significa esto, comandante?

(Adolf) Lo que pone, coronel. A partir de mañana mismo, el campo de prisioneros central, asignado a los prisioneros de guerra del frente del este, queda bajo nuestro control, y se utilizará para ampliar la actividad de limpieza de la escoria judía del Reich.

(Jodel) Pero que... ¡que estás diciendo, joven!

(Adolf) -con mirada desafiante y prepotente- ¡Coronel! No me lo ponga más difícil. Son las órdenes. Olvídese por completo de esos salvajes eslavos bolcheviques. Yo mismo, con mucho gusto, me encargaré de exterminarlos a todos. -diciéndolo con sonrisa maquiavélica-

(Jodel) No.

(Adolf) Perdón... ¿Cómo dice, coronel?

(Jodel) -se levanta cómo puede, ayudándose de su bastón, y le replica, muy enfadado- ¡No pienso permitirlo! ¡Esos prisioneros son míos! ¡Están bajo mi jurisdicción y no permitiré que les pase nada! ¿Me ha oído bien, comandante Adolf?

(Adolf) Coronel... las órdenes son...

(Jodel) ¡Mis órdenes son proteger a estos prisioneros de guerra! ¡Cumplir el tratado de Ginebra, cómo ellos lo cumplen con nuestros prisioneros!

(Adolf) Ja... ja ja ja. Claaaaro. ¿Me lo dice o me lo cuenta, coronel? ¿Me habla a mi, a las SS, de tratados? Eso para nosotros no existe, ni hacemos ningún caso de ello.

(Jodel) No podéis hacerlo. ¡No tenéis ningún derecho!

(Adolf) -mirando desafiante a Jodel- Escúchame, "viejo decrépito". Sal de en medio. Vosotros, la "Wehrmacht", ya no pintáis nada. No sois nadie. Una panda de viejos cobardes que siempre han traicionado al Führer. Ahora, nosotros, las SS, ocupamos el lugar que nos corresponde. Nosotros somos el auténtico ejército de Alemania. Nosotros tenemos el poder.

(Jodel) -se pone aun más furioso, y coge a Adolf por el cuello de la camisa inmaculada de Adolf- ¡Déjate de fantasías, culo cagado! ¡Que sabrás tú! ¡Tú no has combatido en ningún frente! ¡No has luchado nunca en ninguna batalla! ¡Mira! ¡Mírame! ¡Mira esta pierna de madera! ¡Y este ojo vacío! ¡Estas son las secuelas que me quedarán de por vida por luchar por Alemania! ¡Donde has luchado tú, eh!

(Adolf) ¡Suélteme, coronel! ¡Usted no es nadie!

(Jodel) ¿Es que no lo ves, maldito descerebrado? ¡Despierta de una vez! ¡La guerra está perdida, esto se acabó! ¡Aquí mismo, los británicos pueden llegar de un momento a otro!

(Adolf) Les combatiremos. Las SS responderán a su ataque y les humillaremos.

(Jodel) Maldito... ¡Maldito loco insensato! Tú mismo. ¡Tú mismo, ya se encargarán los británicos de ti! … Para mi... para mi hace dos años que deberían haberme capturado.

(Adolf) -se separa de malas maneras de Jodel y se arregla el cuello de la camisa y la corbata- Es usted un asqueroso y vomitivo traidor. -le señala con el dedo, amenazante- La próxima vez que me vuelvas a hacer algo así, te mataré yo mismo. Por traidor al Fuhrer y al III Reich.

(Jodel) -aguantándose derecho cómo puede, suelta el bastón de madera. Con la mano izquierda, se coge la cruz de hierro, mostrándosela a Jodel, y le dice, desafiante- ¿Ves esto? ¿Eh? ¿Lo ves? No permitiré jamás que me hables en ese tono. ¡Jamás! -y con la mano derecha, abre un cajón de su escritorio, y se saca una pistola Luger P08, dejándola sobre la mesa con un sonoro golpe- Sal de aquí o seré yo mismo quien te mate. ¡Fuera!

El SS se marcha intimidado y atemorizado, al ver que la amenaza de Jodel va en serio. Jodel, acaba por caer sobre su silla, muy alterado, pero contento consigo mismo por haberle parado los pies al SS que quería exterminar a todos los prisioneros rusos a los que hora, gracias a la petición de Steve, tenían un trato algo más digno y humano.

El fin de su reclusión en ese campo se esperaba cómo inevitable, y éste, llegó al día siguiente. Por la noche, de madrugada, cuando todos duermen apretujados en sus literas, algunos se despiertan al oír ruido de explosiones. Discuten entre ellos de si es artillería o bombas de bombarderos, pero una cosa la tienen clara. Los aliados llegarán de un momento a otro. A la mañana siguiente, cuando aun nadie lo esperaba tan pronto... empiezan a oír ruido de motores. De camiones y tanques, viniendo hacia allí por la carretera que da acceso al campo. Por esa carretera, aparecen de repente, ya al mediodía, una columna de vehículos blindados. Camiones oruga M2, taques Cronwell, y camiones Morris C8 con tropas a bordo. Era una columna avanzada del 30 cuerpo de ejército británico que se había adentrado en Alemania hacía pocos días. En cuando les ven, los prisioneros del campo estallan en alegría. Por fin, volverían a ser libres. Los guardias alemanes, tal y cómo les había ordenado Jodel sin que los prisioneros lo supiesen, se rinden sin oponer la más mínima resistencia. De un Jeep que lleva al comandante de la unidad, éste se baja, y enseguida ordena a dos de sus hombres, que abran las puertas del campo. Steve, muy emocionado y contento, se lanza a hablar con ellos. El comandante de la columna británica, les dice unas palabras.

(Comandante) Buenos días, señores! Somos una avanzadilla del 30 cuerpo de ejército británico, que se ha adelantado al resto de la columna para penetrar en territorio alemán! Dentro de un rato, os serviremos un poco de comida caliente y cómo Dios manda! -todos se alegran- Bienvenidos de nuevo a la libertad! -todos los prisioneros le aplauden-

(Steve) ¡Oiga! ¡Disculpe!

(Comandante) -le hace el saludo militar a la británica- Señor?

(Steve) Oficial Piloto Steve Clancy, del ala 241 de cazas de la octava fuerza aérea. Quisiera hacerle una pregunta.

(Comandante) Adelante, señor.

(Steve) Es cierto que... que han entrado por fin en Alemania?

(Comandante) Por supuesto. Nosotros y los canadienses lo hemos hecho por el norte. Sus compatriotas más por el sur. Y los rusos por el este, claro está. Los de arriba nos meten mucha prisa para llegar a Berlín antes que los rusos. Pero creo que será un objetivo difícil de cumplir.

(Steve) Ahora que habla de rusos... aquí también hay prisioneros rusos.

(Comandante) Sí, pero al contrario que a ustedes, a ellos les espera un infierno, no la libertad.

(Steve) ¿Que?

(Comandante) No... nada, nada. -de repente, oyen disparos a lo lejos- ¿Que es eso? ¡Sargento! ¿Que ocurre?

(Sargento) -con la radio a cuestas- Es el batallón 121 de infantería, señor. Han ido a inspeccionar el campamento que está más al norte. Está controlado por las SS y parece que se muestran resistentes a entregarse.

(Comandante) Así que las SS. Lunáticos. -oyen un disparo mucho más cerca. Provenía de la casa de Jodel- ¿?

(Steve) Ese disparo... se ha oído mucho más cerca que los otros.

(Comandante) ¡Sargento!

(Sargento) ¿Señor?

(Comandante) Organice un pelotón de reconocimiento y vaya a esa casa. Creo que el disparo a venido de allí.

(Steve) Esa casa es la del jefe del campo sur y central. Pero no controla el campo norte. Ese es de las SS.

(Comandante) ¿Cómo sabe eso con tanto detalle?

(Steve) Digamos que... tenía una relación un poco amistosa con ese alemán. Nada más.

(Comandante) Aahhhh... ya. Vaya con sus compañeros. Pronto les darán un poco de té caliente y unas pastas.

(Steve) Gracias. Muchas Gracias.

Un rato después, cuando los británicos dan de comer té caliente y pastas a los liberados, observan como soldados británicos, custodian los guardias de las SS del campo norte, que acababan de rendirse... incluido el joven y fanático comandante Adolf, quien camina con las manos sobre la nuca, llevado a empujones por un soldado británico que le apunta por detrás con una metralleta Sten. Steve y Franklin, comían juntos.

(Steve) Hubiese preferido café. Pero esto tampoco está nada mal.

(Franklin) Eh, mira. -ven a los SS capturados pasar-

(Steve) Por fin se han rendido.

(Franklin) ¡Ahora a probar vuestra propia medicina, boches! -les grita a los SS capturados-

(Steve) Oye, no te pases.

(Franklin) ¿Que no me pase? Amigo, son SS. Esos tipos matarían a su madre si Hitler se lo ordenase. Son fanáticos ciegos.

(Steve) ¿Seguro? Míratelos. Más dóciles que un gatito.

(Franklin) Eso lo dirás también por los guardias de nuestro campo. Se han rendido enseguida, sin pegar un solo tiro. Ha sido ver a los soldados ingleses y rendirse a la primera de cambio. ¿No lo encuentras extraño?

(Steve) ¿Por qué?

(Franklin) Porque es cómo si les hubiesen mandado de hacer eso. ¿No te ha dado a ti esa sensación?

(Steve) Sí. No me extrañaría. Seguro que Jodel les ha ordenado que se rindan inmediatamente.

(Franklin) Joder. Hiciste buenas migas con ese cabrón, eh.

(Steve) -muy serio- No, Franklin. No era ningún cabrón. El viejo pata de palo, en el fondo, es buena persona. Era alguien que iba a contracorriente después de perder a alguien muy importante en el frente. En Rusia.

(Franklin) ¿Te lo dijo él mismo?

(Steve) Sí. Aquella vez que me invitó a tomar una copa de Whisky con él. Me dijo entre lágrimas... que perdió a su único hijo en Rusia. Un hijo que cómo su padre, era muy buena persona.

(Franklin) ¬ ¬ Oh, venga ya. Eso no se lo cree nadie. Seguro que estaba mintiendo. ¿Y sabes por qué? Para salvar su culo cuando llegase este momento.

(Steve) No, Franklin. -Franklin se queda a cuadros- Decía la verdad. Estoy seguro. Lo veía en sus ojos.

(Franklin) ¿En... en sus ojos? ¿De que coño estás hablando?

(Steve) Mi padre me enseñó de chaval... que un hombre podía saber cómo era una persona sólo con mirarle a los ojos. Puedes saber en que piensa... que siente... que quiere... todo.

(Franklin) Fiuuuu eso ha sonado muy profundo, amigo. Ja ja ja. Está bien, me lo creo.

Entonces, ven llegar a otro de sus amigos del campo, Alex, quien absorto y con la mirada perdida, con los ojos llorosos, llegaba andando. Había acabado de venir del campo norte.

(Steve) ¿? Alex. ¡Alex! ¿Que te pasa? ¿Me oyes? ¿Que te ha pasado?

(Alex) Dios santo... Asesinos. ¡Criminales!

(Steve) ¿Pero que has visto?

(Franklin) Creo que habrá ido... al misterioso campo norte. ¿Verdad que tengo razón?

(Alex) Sí. He ido. -se echa las manos sobre la cara, llorando- Dios Santo, que horror.

(Franklin) Creo que al final pasaré de ir a verlo.

(Steve) Pues yo sí quiero ir. Quiero saberlo.

(Alex) No deberías ir. Es... es horrible.

(Franklin) ¿Seguro que después no te arrepentirás?

(Steve) Tengo que ir a ver a Jodel. Quiero despedirme de él.

(Franklin) Ahora que mencionas al viejo pata de palo, parece que los británicos aun lo tienen retenido en su casa. Deben estar interrogándole.

(Steve) Veré si me dejan entrar. Luego... iré a echar un vistazo al campo norte.

(Franklin) Yo que tú no iría. Pero es decisión tuya.

(Steve) Gracias. Nos vemos luego.

(Franklin) De acuerdo. Si me necesitas, estaré aquí.

Steve se va andando hasta la casa de Jodel, que ya estaba custodiada por soldados británicos, firmes ante la entrada. Steve pide educadamente si puede entrar... y sorprendentemente, los soldados le dejan. Entra, sube por las escaleras, hasta que entra al despacho de Jodel...y los ojos de Steve se abren cómo naranjas. Otro soldado británico, firme, de pie, sujetando su fusil Lee Enfield Mk4 con la culata al suelo... custodiando el cadáver ensangrentado de Jodel, quien estaba tirado sobre el suelo, en medio de un charco de sangre... con un tiro en la sien. En la mano derecha, sujeta una pistola Luger P08, y al lado, a apenas un metro, el casquete de bala percutado de la bala que mató a Jodel. Steve está absolutamente consternado. Justo entonces, entra al despacho el comandante británico de antes. Un tipo alto y con bigote, llamado David.

(David) Todos los indicios apuntan a que ha sido un suicidio. Un disparo en la sien, que le ha provocado la muerte instantánea. Debía ser uno de esos militares prusianos chapados a la antigua. Usted ya me entiende. Antes morir con honor que caer prisionero con deshonor. ¿Por qué está usted aquí? ¿Curiosidad o...

(Steve) -consternado- No. Había venido a despedirme de él. En realidad era un buen hombre. En serio. Lo era. Trató de evitar por todos los medios que cayéramos bajo las garras de las SS.

(David) Vaya. Eso si que no lo sabía yo. ¿Quiere... venir conmigo a echar un vistazo al campo norte?

(Steve) -se queda mirando fijamente a David, muy serio- … Sí. Lo quiero. Necesito saber la verdad de este lugar.

(David) Acompáñeme. Iremos en mi Jeep.

Cinco minutos después, en un Jeep Willys militar, conducido por un soldado, llegan David y Steve ante la entrada principal del misterioso campo norte. Ya desde que baja, Steve se queda incrédulo ante lo primero que ve. Los británicos, en camiones, habían traído hasta allí civiles alemanes de los pueblos más cercanos. Los alemanes, salían de allí con diferentes reacciones. Unos llorando desencajados, otros, consternados, otros incrédulos, algunos incluso vomitaban, mientras un soldado británico, filmaba las reacciones de aquellas personas con una cámara de 35 mm. Nada más entrar por la entrada principal, Steve ya nota que es un lugar sombrío, con niebla y olor a cenizas. A muerte. Steve se queda mirado los civiles alemanes que salían de allí, obligados a ver aquel museo del horror. De los horrores que sus gobernantes les ocultaron durante años, o que sabían pero no querían reconocer. David y Steve siguen andando, adentrándose en aquel sitio. Se meten dentro de una niebla. Una niebla muy espesa. Cuando por fin salen de la niebla... los ojos de Steve se abren cómo naranjas... y su horror y desconcierto son máximos. A Steve le enseñan lo que han descubierto allí. Cadáveres. Una montaña inmensa de cadáveres desnudos, esqueléticos y horripilantes, preparados para ser incinerados en los crematorios humanos, cómo si de leña o carbón se tratase. Steve está tan horrorizado, que es incapaz de reaccionar. David, contrariamente, aguerrido y acostumbrado a la guerra... y al no ser la primer vez que se encuentra con un sitio cómo ese, a penas se inmuta. David, le ofrece un cigarrillo a Steve, pero éste ni se da cuenta.

(David) -se mete el cigarrillo entre sus labios y se lo enciende- No es la primera vez que el 30 Cuerpo nos encontramos con un sitio así. La semana pasada, al poco de atravesar la frontera holandesa, ya nos encontramos con un sitio de este tipo. Un lugar negro y horripilante, aislado en medio de un valle pantanoso... donde asesinaban en masa a personas discapacitadas. Era exactamente igual que este sitio. Tal vez un poco más grande. ¿Se arrepiente, ahora, de no haber escuchado las advertencias de sus amigos, de no venir aquí?

(Steve) -muy consternado- Por eso... por eso Jodel... por eso Jodel les odiaba. ¡Les odiaba! Tenía razón. ¡Jodel tenía razón!

(David) Así que el tal Jodel odiaba las SS. Interesante. De no haberse suicidado, sabiendo esto, le hubiesen encerrado unos pocos años y después le hubiesen liberado. Pero en fin. Ahora ya es demasiado tarde para arreglarlo.

(Steve) Por eso luchábamos. Sin ni siquiera saberlo. Por eso.

(David) Sí. Es verdad. Después de ocho meses luchando por Europa, uno llegaba a preguntarse por qué estaba aquí. Por qué lo hacía. Por qué ordenaba matar a otros seres humanos. Hasta que me encontré con esto. Entonces lo vi claro. Los políticos y los Generales ya pueden decir lo que quieran. Yo sé por qué estoy luchando. Y al ver esto... veo claramente el motivo. Luchamos para salvar a la humanidad de un monstruo que ella misma ha creado.

(Steve) Sí... Nosotros mismos lo hemos creado. Cuesta creer que la humanidad sea capaz de algo así.

(David) -se termina el cigarrillo y tira la colilla- Me pregunto si Dios será capaz de perdonar a sus hijos por haber hecho semejante acto de brutalidad. Quien sabe.

David y Steve, salen del campo de exterminio. Nada más atravesar la entrada principal, Steve... se derrumba. Se cae sobre el suelo, sobre la hierba, y echándose una mano sobre la frente, se echa a llorar, desconsolado, a lágrima viva. Lo que acababa de presenciar, no se lo podría quitar de la mente nunca más.

(David) -se agacha hacíi Steve y le pone una mano sobre el hombro- Tranquilo, muchacho. … Esta mista tarde, los camiones de la agrupación 160 de suministros, os trasladarán a un aeródromo de Holanda. Os devolverán en avión a Inglaterra... y desde allí, a casa. … Anímate, muchacho. -le da unas palmadas sobre el hombro, sonriendo con tristeza- Vamos, sube al Jeep. Te devolveré al campamento.

(David) -dejando de llorar, y limpiándose las lágrimas- Sí. Claro. -ambos suben al Jeep, y se marchan de allí-

Los meses en que Steve Clancy, el abuelo de Kanuka, fue prisionero de guerra, por fin se habían terminado. Pero la Segunda Guerra Mundial, si bien en Europa estaba a punto de terminar, en el Pacífico, la guerra continuaba. Y Steve lo comprueba en cuando regresa a Inglaterra, y se reincorpora al servicio.

Dos semanas después, Steve es llamado a un despacho de la Central de las Fuerzas Aéreas americanas en Londres. Se presenta allí debidamente vestido con su uniforme de chaqueta marrón, pantalones beige, y gorra militar, de las Fuerzas Aéreas del Ejército de los Estados Unidos. En aquel despacho, le esperaba un Mayor General. La secretaria le da permiso, y Steve entra.

(Steve) -se pone firme y saluda- Señor. Se presenta el Oficial Piloto Steve Clancy a sus órdenes, señor.

(General) Descanse. -ojeando el expediente de Steve- ¿Que tal le han sentado las vacaciones, Oficial?

(Steve) ¿Perdón, señor? -extrañado-

(General) Digo que que tal le ha sentado esos más de cuatro meses en un campo de prisioneros alemán.

(Steve) He sobrevivido, señor. No ha sido una experiencia tan desagradable cómo se dice por ahí.

(General) Según leo en el informe secreto que escribió para el departamento de inteligencia... vio usted, un campo de exterminio nazi. ¿Es eso cierto?

(Steve) Es cierto, General. Pero le pido disculpas. No quiero hablar de ello. Lo siento. -visiblemente tenso-

(General) Debo entender que no fue nada agradable lo que usted presenció allí, oficial.

(Steve) No señor. Nada agradable.

(General) Ya. -cierra el expediente, y lo tira sobre un pilón de expedientes a un lado de la mesa- Oficial, se lo diré sin más rodeos. La guerra en Europa está prácticamente terminada. Es cuestión de un mes o dos que el nazismo caiga cómo una fruta muy madura. Pero lejos de aquí... en el Pacífico, la guerra contra los japoneses sigue en marcha. Y es más dura y cruda cada día que pasa. En ese teatro de operaciones son necesarios cada vez más hombres... y pilotos cualificados y con experiencia cómo usted.

(Steve) ¿Me está pidiendo de reincorporarme al servicio, señor?

(General) Sí. Exacto. En estos cuatro meses estoy seguro que no habrá perdido facultades cómo piloto. Los P-51 han resultado muy efectivos contra la Luftwaffe. Pero resulta que en el Pacífico, contra los japoneses, estos aviones son aun mejores. Para cualquier piloto de P-51, combatir contra los cazas japoneses es cómo cazar búfalos con un Winchester en el desierto de Arizona.

(Steve) Se equivoca, General.

(General) ¿Cómo?

(Steve) En Arizona no hay búfalos. Eso es en Texas, señor. Yo nací en Arizona.

(General) Ja ja ja. Sí, ya lo he leído en su expediente. Ahora vive en Hawai. Bonito lugar para vivir. El clima es fantástico y está lleno de mujeres bonitas.

(Steve) Sí, General. Pero hiendo directamente al grano... ¿Quiere usted que vuelva a ejercer de piloto de P-51 en el Pacífico?

(General) Sí. Justo en el clavo.

(Steve) ¿Que tipo de misiones?

(General) Acompañar las incursiones de las super fortalezas volantes, los B-29, sobre Japón.

(Steve) ¿Misiones de escolta, señor?

(General) No, en absoluto. Los japoneses no tienen nada con que interceptar a los B-29. Su misión consistirá, si no lo he entendido mal, en ataques a baja altura contra objetivos sobre suelo japonés.

(Steve) ¿Contra... toda clase de objetivos?

(General) Ferrocarriles, instalaciones industriales, carreteras... y si usted lo desea y se aburre... aprovechar el viaje para matar a unos cuantos japos.

(Steve) -se queda muy extrañado- Perdón, cómo dice, señor?

(General) En esas incursiones, usted también podrá matar a japoneses a su antojo. Ya conoce usted el lema, oficial. El único japonés bueno, es un japonés muerto.

(Steve) -mirando mal al General- ¿Incluidos civiles inocentes, señor? ¿Me está pidiendo en serio de matar impunemente mujeres, niños y ancianos? ¿Lo dice seriamente?

(General) Oficial... ¿Que se cree usted que causaban las bombas de los B-17 que tenía usted la misión de escoltar? ¿Mh?

(Steve) No quiero escuchar nada más. Lo siento mucho, señor. Pero me niego a aceptar su proposición.

(General) ¿Lo he oído bien? ¿No quiere ir usted a combatir a los japoneses? Piénselo bien. Para ti... Steve... puede ser una oportunidad única de ascender y subir escalafones rápidamente.

(Steve) No, General. Si lo que me propone es ir a Japón a matar civiles inocentes con mi propio avión, me niego en rotundo. Lo siento, General... pero quiero alegar que ahora mismo no me encuentro en facultades para pilotar.

(General) -echando un largo suspiro y mirando fijamente a Steve- … Está bien. Cómo quieras, joven. Podría hacerte la vida imposible, o incluso darte el pasaporte y devolverte a casa, que indirectamente, es lo que voy a hacer. Te conseguiré una baja médica de seis meses. Pasado este tiempo, te reincorporarás al servicio. ¿Entendido?

(Steve) Entendido, General.

(General) -sin mirar a la cara a Steve, algo enfadado- Lárgate.

(Steve) Sí, señor. -saluda al General, pero este ni se inmuta, trabajando en su papeleo de la mesa. Steve se marcha, sintiéndose bien por dentro por haberse negado a esa orden macabra-

Para cuando esa baja médica de seis meses terminó, en agosto de 1945, la guerra se acabó. Fue entonces cuando Steve, se reincorporó al servicio y fue destinado a Japón, cómo piloto de aviones de transporte. Un Japón que ya se había rendido, y permanecería bajo ocupación estadounidense hasta 1951. En la base donde estaba asignado, la de Ichikawa, sería justamente donde en 1947 conocería a una joven y guapísima japonesa, llamada Rei Ichifuji, con quien un año después, se casaría. La boda, entre los abuelos de Kanuka.

Aquí termina este largo flashback dentro de otro flasback. Volvemos al 2 de agosto de 1990. La joven Kanuka de 15 años, regresa a casa a eso de los nueve de la noche, cuando ya se está poniendo el sol. Al entrar a casa, se encuentra a su abuela llorando emocionada en el sofá, con el diario que escribió Steve abierto sobre su regazo, y sujetando con sus manos, mirando emocionada, el retrato de ella y Steve abrazados en 1948.

(Kanuka) ¡Grandma! ¿Que te pasa? ¿Por qué lloras?

(Rei) Kanuka... -se limpia las lágrimas y sonríe a Kanuka- No es nada, querida. Sólo estaba recordando. Recuerdos de hace muchos años.

(Kanuka) ¿Recuerdos? ¿Y ese libro? ¿De donde lo has sacado?

(Rei) Es el diario que escribió Grandpa en la guerra.

(Kanuka) ¿Grandpa? Oh. ¿Te refieres al abuelo? ¿El que desapareció en la Guerra de Corea?

(Rei) Sí. Pero no es de Corea. Sino de la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

(Kanuka) Caray. Menuda pasada. Ojalá el abuelo estuviese aquí. Seguro que tendría tantas que explicar.

(Rei) Tienes razón. Tenía tantas cosas que explicar... lo perdí tan pronto que no pude llegar a conocerle del todo.

(Kanuka) Pero le amabas. ¿Verdad que sí?

(Rei) Kanuka... el día que te cases y formes una familia... escuchame muy atentamente.

(Kanuka) ¬ ¬ Grandma, ya te he dicho que mi único objetivo es convertirme en un Policía importante. No me interesan los chicos.

(Rei) Tarde o temprano verás... que siempre es bueno tener al lado a la persona que amas. Ya lo verás.

(Kanuka) Ok, Grandma. ¿Por qué no me cuentas lo que has leído en ese diario? Te prometo que no me aburriré.

(Rei) ¿Seguro?

(Kanuka) Seguro. -ambas se ríen-

Entonces, Rei, le explica a su nieta adolescente la historia de su abuelo. Una historia que le explicaría únicamente esa vez, pero que serviría para que Kanuka conociese lo que su abuelo vivió antes de conocer a Rei y casarse con ella. La historia de sus cuatro meses cómo prisionero de guerra en Alemania.

Aquí termina el flashback al pasado... y volvemos al presente. A abril del año 2012. Kanuka, junto a su marido, Ota, y sus dos hijos, Rei, de ocho años, y Jiro, de 2 años, visitan la tumba de la abuela en un cementerio de Ichikawa. Kanuka deposita un ramo de flores, enciende incienso, y ella, Ota y Rei, y Jiro, imitando divertido lo que hacen los mayores, juntan sus manos, cierran sus ojos y hacen una plegaría al difunto. Al terminar, la hija mayor, Rei, no puede evitar sentir curiosidad.

(Rei) Mamá. ¿La abuela era buena persona?

(Kanuka) -sonríe con tristeza- Of course, darling. Grandma era muy buena persona. Tanto, que esperó al abuelo que volviese de la guerra durante 40 años. Por desgracia... el abuelo jamás regresó de la guerra.

(Rei) Oooohhhh es una historia muy triste, mamá.

(Ota) No te preocupes, hijita. Seguro que los abuelos se habrán reencontrado en el cielo y ahora están juntos para siempre.

(Rei) -sonríe a su padre- Claro, papá. Seguro que sí.

(Jiro) -balbuceando palabras, ya que está empezando a aprender a hablar- a... a... abue...la. ¡Abuela! -señalando a un lado de la lápida-

(Ota) ¿? ¿Que te pasa, Jiro? ¿Que has visto?

(Jiro) Ma... mami. Mami se ríe. P... pero no es mami. ¡Abuela!

(Ota) O _ o ¿Queeee?

(Rei) -en broma- Seguro... que ha visto un fantaaasmaaaaa.

(Ota) -_- Hija, no te burles de tu hermano.

(Rei) ¡Pero si no me burlo!

(Kanuka) -coge a Jiro en brazos- ¿De verdad, hijo? Eso es porque la abuela me quiere mucho a mi y a sus guapísimos nietos.

(Ota) ¡Eh! ¿Y yo que? ¿A mi no me quiere?

(Rei) ¬ ¬ Quien va a querer a un bruto cómo tú, papá.

(Jiro) Pa... papi bruto. ji ji ji.

(Ota) ¬ ¬ Desde luego... menudos hijos tengo. No tenéis pelos en la lengua.

(Kanuka) Good bye, Grandma. Volveré a visitarte muy pronto. Vayámonos a casa, cariño, antes no nos encontremos un atasco de tráfico. Conduces tú.

(Ota) ¿Que? ¡No es justo!

(Kanuka) ¡Shut up!

La familia Ota, finalmente se marchan de aquel cementerio de regreso a su casa de Tokio. Esta ha sido, la historia del abuelo de Kanuka. Del abuelo que jamás llegó a conocer, al desaparecer para siempre 25 años antes que Kanuka naciese. La historia de Steve Clancy.


	9. Yakuza y Velocidad (1ª parte)

**Capítulo 9. Yakuza y Velocidad. (Primera Parte)**

Mayo de 2012. Hong Kong. Un japonés de unos 35 años, llamado Yoshinori Ohara... y miembro de la Yakuza (la mafia japonesa), se esconde en los bajos de un edificio de oficinas. Un muy moderno edificio de oficinas, propietario de Kijiro Ohara: el hermano mayor de Yoshinori Ohara, de 48 años. A la entrada principal de ese edificio, tras las puertas de cristal automáticas, un sospechoso grupo de hombres, se aglutina tras las puertas de cristal. Esos hombres, pertenecen a la mafia china de Hong Kong... y van tras él. Yoshinori se esconde tras unos muebles de diseño de la recepción, mirando aquellos hombres. Los sensores de movimiento del techo de la recepción, disparan las luces, que se encienden. Los hombres, con barras de hierro o directamente a puntapiés, rompen las puertas de cristal y entran.

Yoshinori, coge una granada de humo que lleva encima, le quita la anilla, y se la tira a los mafiosos chinos, quedando estos en medio de una espesa nube de humo blanco y tosiendo sin parar. Es entonces cuando el mafioso japonés aprovecha para huir por una puerta trasera, y después por un ascensor, hacía el aparcamiento subterráneo del edificio. Allí, por sorpresa total, se topa con uno de esos mafiosos que, parece, le está esperando. Pero ese tipo resultaba ser un infiltrado de la Yakuza. El tipo, regordete y feo, le sonríe maliciosamente, cómo queriéndole decir que era de los suyos y que encubriría su huida. Y así lo hace. Le proporciona a Yoshinori las llaves de un coche _KIA K7_ con el que huir. Nada más salir del aparcamiento, se topa con dos mafiosos chinos. Uno de ellos, le dispara con una pistola directamente al parabrisas, sin darle. Al final Yoshinori consigue huir impunemente.

Poco después, en Tokio, en otro despacho de un yakuza, Kijiro Ohara llama por teléfono a los de la mafia China.

(Kijiro) -visiblemente preocupado- … Soy Kijiro.

(Mafioso) -al otro lado del teléfono- Que me traes.

(Kijiro) Le hemos perdido.

(Mafioso) Es tu hermano, Kijiro. Si tú no puedes encontrarle, tenemos gente que lo hará. Y tú pagarás lo que cueste el trabajo. -cuelga de golpe-

Kijiro se queda miedoso por lo que le pueda suceder a su hermano. Se encargaría de organizar una buena para impedirlo. Pero mientras tanto, Yoshinori, dos días después, había llegado a Tokio. A penas son justo las siete de la mañana. Se dirige hacia un hotel de lujo en Assakussa. Entra en recepción y pregunta directamente en información a una de las recepcionistas.

(Yoshinori) Perdone. ¿Tiene algún recado o mensaje para el señor Ohara?

(Recepcionista) ¿Que habitación tiene, señor?

(Yoshinori) Em... no resido aquí.

(Recepcionista) Un momento, por favor.

(Yoshinori) Gracias.

(Recepcionista) -mientras mira en su ordenador- ¿Alguna otra cosa? No es ninguna molestia, señor.

(Yoshinori) Es... Yoshinori Ohara.

(Recepcionista) Sí, señor. … Lo siento, señor. No hay nada.

(Yoshinori) -extrañado- ¿Nada? ¿Está usted segura?

(Recepcionista) Segura, señor. Completamente.

(Yoshinori) Bien. Muchas Gracias.

(Recepcionista) A usted.

Yoshinori vuelve a salir a la calle, a volver a coger el taxi _Toyota Crown_ que le ha traído al hotel. Mientras mira algo en su teléfono móvil Sony Xperia, el recepcionista del hotel, le abre corriendo la puerta del taxi, antes incluso que el taxista pueda abrirla automáticamente desde dentro (cómo pasa en los taxis japoneses). Aquel recepcionista, por un par de segundos, se queda mirando fijamente a Yoshinori. No sabe que este tipo, era un infiltrado de la mafia china en Tokio. Yoshinori sube al taxi, y le da una propina de 100 yenes al recepcionista. Éste, de forma seca, le da las gracias, y se le queda mirando fijamente mientras el taxi se marcha. Es entonces cuando, se esconde en una esquina de la calle, saca su móvil, y hace una llamada.

(Recepcionista) … Soy yo. Está aquí. En Tokio. … Yoshinori Ohara. … Si, es él, estoy seguro. … Un taxi Toyota Crown de la línea roja. Número de placa 8798.

En el taxi, Yoshinori hace una llamada por su móvil. El taxista, por el retrovisor, le mira de reojo de vez en cuando. Descubriendo detalles que mas tarde, serían de importancia.

En ese mismo momento, Isao Ota llega conduciendo su coche particular, un _Honda Accord _familiar nuevo de color azul eléctrico, acompañado de Mikiyasu Shinshi. Mientas Shinshi espera en el coche, Ota se va andando hasta la casa de los Richardson.

Andrew y Sonoko, aun estaban metidos en la cama, dormidos. Ese día lo tenían libre... hasta ahora. Ota, llama insistentemente al timbre.

(Sonoko) -con voz de sueño y dormida- Mmmmhhhh Van a despertar a Edwin. Ve a ver quien es, cariño.

(Andrew) Joder. Cómo sea un vendedor a domicilio me va a oír.

(Sonoko) ¿A las siete de la mañana? Creo que te deben venir a buscar a ti.

(Andrew) -se levanta de la cama, vestido sólo en calzonzillos, va hasta el comedor y contesta al portero automático- ¿Quien es?

(Ota) Soy Ota.

(Andrew) ¿? ¿Ota? ¿Que coño haces en mi casa a las siete de la mañana? ¿Te has peleado con tu mujer?

(Ota) ¡No, tontaina! Tenemos trabajo.

(Andrew) Anda, entra. -le da al portero automático, y Ota entra dentro de casa- Buenos días, mañanero.

(Ota) ¿Aun estabas durmiendo? ¿Y tu mujer?

(Andrew) Durmieeeendo. Todos estábamos durmiendo.

(Ota) ¿A que hora te acostaste anoche, Andrew?

(Andrew) -echando un gran bostezo- A las cuatro.

(Ota) ¿Tan tarde? ¿Que demonios estuviste haciendo?

(Andrew) Ji ji. Conduciendo. De madrugada es una delicia conducir por las autopistas de Tokio.

(Ota) Aaaahhhh... claro. El flamante Nissan GT-R nuevo que te ha regalado tu padre por tu cumpleaños. Desde luego... que morro tenéis los ricos.

(Andrew) -mientras se viste- Personalmente hubiese preferido un Aston Martin DBS o un Lamborghini Gallardo. Pero menuda caña de coche me ha regalado mi viejo. Y pensar que estuve peleado durante años con él.

(Ota) Vamos, vístete. Me ha llamado la comandante a eso de las seis. No lo he entendido muy bien, pero...

(Andrew) Tú nunca entiendes nada, ceporro.

(Ota) ¬ ¬ Muy gracioso. Te decía que la comandante nos ha mandado un trabajo especial, conjuntamente con los de investigación. Shinshi también ha venido conmigo. Nos espera en mi coche.

(Andrew) ¿Quieres tomar algo mientras me visto?

(Ota) Pues... sí. Aun no he desayunado nada. ¿Puedo cogerte algo de la nevera?

(Andrew) Claro, cómo en tu casa. Pero no te comas la comida de mi hijo, eh.

(Ota) Te he cogido el periódico, si no te importa. -va hasta la cocina, abre la nevera, y se pone un vaso de leche, vuelve al salón, y se pone a leer el periódico en voz alta- "Nuevo avance en la neurología electrónica". Investigadores de la Universidad de Tokio, en colaboración con el IMT de Massachussets, han desarrollado una nueva generación de hardware robótico, el cual, con toda probabilidad, tendrá aplicaciones prácticas y comerciales en la próxima generación de Labors Ginoides, así cómo en nuevos sistemas de Inteligencia Artificial.

(Andrew) ¿Quieres hacer el favor de beberte el puto vaso de leche y callarte? Despertarás a mi mujer y a mi hijo.

(Ota) De acuerdo, Andrew. Pero termina de vestirte de una vez. Tenemos que ir a un sitio. Ahora.

Dos horas más tarde, cuando son mas de las nueve de la mañana, Ota, Andrew y Shinshi, de desplazan hasta una lujosa residencia a las afueras de Tokio, en un barrio adinerado. Allí, se estaba celebrando una recepción, y estaba lleno de "gente bien". Esa residencia, era la de un pez gordo. Un diputado de la Cámara Alta de la Dieta (el parlamento japonés) y miembro del partido gobernante, el PLD (Partido Liberal Democrático). Se trata del diputado Fumihiro Sango. Un hombre de metro setenta, cabello muy corto, casi rapado, bien vestido; ojos rasgados y de mirada fulminante, marrones, y cara cuadrada. Mientras Ota y Shinshi esperan en el coche, Andrew, entra en la recepción. Uno de los guardaespaldas de Sango se la comunica disimuladamente a la oreja mientras conserva con un grupo de mujeres de alta clase social. En un rincón, en la terraza, ambos se ponen a hablar.

(Sango) Hola, capitán. ¿Cómo se encuentra? Gracias por haber venido. Puedo hablarle en japonés, no. Lo entiende.

(Andrew) Por supuesto. Soy el capitán Andrew Richardson, de la cuarta sección de vehículos especiales.

(Sango) Bien, Andrew. En mi caso, le ruego que me llame Sango. Bien... vayamos al asunto. Tengo una misión importante. Se lo comuniqué personalmente al superintendente Mitsuda, y él confió en la comandante Takeo Yamazaki, una mujer extraordinariamente competente. Ella le sugirió a usted. A mi personalmente me ha sorprendido que destinen a un ex militar británico para semejante trabajo. Pero ella asegura que usted es el hombre apropiado para esta misión.

(Andrew) Bueno pues... usted dirá.

(Sango) El próximo lunes, dentro de dos días, se celebra una reunión del Comité Especial de asuntos internos de la Dieta, en la cual, la Cámara Alta tiene un papel protagonista. Tengo un testigo que necesita protección. La intendente Goto me insistió que usted era el hombre adecuado. Y la verdad es que viéndole en persona... no tengo nada que oponer.

(Andrew) Protección de quien, exactamente.

(Sango) De la Yakuza. -Andrew se sorprende- Su nombre es Ohara. Pertenece a la Yakuza, pero también tiene fuertes vínculos con la mafia china de Hong Kong. Por primera vez, los altos mandos del ministerio nacional de policía, estarán unidos en este objetivo. Desenmascarar, aislar y destruir por completo las ramificaciones exteriores de la Yakuza, para hacerla más débil a nivel nacional.

(Andrew) Entiendo. Recuerdo haber leído su discurso en la Dieta sobre este asunto el mes pasado. Pone usted mucho empeño en este tema. Una pregunta. ¿Por qué ha regresado a Japón? ¿Y por qué justamente a Tokio?

(Sango) Ohara estará más seguro aquí. Su única misión será... mantener a Yoshinori Ohara escondido durante 40 horas.

(Andrew) ¿Y a donde?

(Sango) Hotel para parejas Muchujiro, en Shibuya. Calle 145, número 79, habitación 115, cuarta planta. Él está allí esperándole a usted y a sus dos colegas. -le sonríe a Andrew- Puesto que ya sabe donde está mi casa, capitán... espero que nos veremos a menudo. Especialmente mientras dure la investigación. Una investigación de la Dieta tiene la ventaja de disparar hacia arriba las expectativas de sus colaboradores. Con gran repercusión en la carrera de cada uno. … Será un placer trabajar con usted. -se pone serio de golpe- Que Ohara esté en el tribunal el lunes. -cada uno se marcha para su lado. Andrew regresa al Honda Accord familiar de Ota-

(Ota) Y bien. ¿Has averiguado de que va todo este puñetero asunto?

(Andrew) Cosas de amiguetes.

(Ota) Tú y los peces gordos, hay que ver.

(Shinshi) -en los asientos traseros- Será mejor ir con cuidado. Este tal Sango es poderoso. Tiene mucha influencia en las altas esferas de la política nacional.

(Richardson) Enciende el coche. Debemos ir al hotel para parejas Muchujiro. Shibuya, calle 145, número 79, habitación 115. Un esquirol de la Yakuza con quien haremos de niñeras. Venga, arranca de una jodida vez.

(Ota) Ya voy, ta voy. -arranca el coche-

(Richardson) ¿Traes el termo de café ahí atrás, Shinshi?

(Shinshi) Sí, claro. Me lo ha hecho mi mujer. Es muy bueno.

(Richardson) Por mi cómo si sabe a calcetín sucio. Necesito cafeína para despejarme.

Una hora más tarde, los tres se presentan en el hotel en cuestión. Suben por el ascensor hasta la cuarta planta y llegan hasta la habitación 115. Ota llama a la puerta.

(Yoshinori) -tras la puerta- ¿Quien es?

(Ota) Policía. Abra la puerta.

(Andrew) Shinshi, vigila las salidas.

(Shinshi) Entendido. -se marcha-

(Yoshinori) -abre la puerta un poco, observa cómo Ota le enseña su placa de identificación policial, y les abre la puerta del todo- Pasen. -Ota y Andrew entran, y éste cierra la puerta- El señor Sango me dijo que estarían aquí a las 11 en punto. Me lo aseguró.

(Ota) Lo lamento, nos retuvo un atasco de tráfico durante más de media hora. ¿Lleva algún arma de fuego o cuchillo encima? -mientras, Andrew, inspecciona la habitación, y las ventanas, que dan al puente de una autopista elevada que pasa justo enfrente de la ventana-

(Yoshinori) ¡No, hombre! No llevo nada de eso. Sólo la cartera, el pasaporte y el teléfono móvil. ¿Es que va a cachearme?

(Ota) No, no será necesario. Ponga todo lo que lleve encima sobre la cama, haga el favor.

(Yoshinori) De acuerdo, agente.

(Ota) Es capitán, no agente. -se saca un bloc de notas y un boli- Veamos. … ¿Cómo consiguió llegar desde Hong Kong hasta Tokio?

(Yoshinori) Vine en avión.

(Ota) ¿Sabe si viajó con usted alguno de sus "colegas" de la Yakuza, o le vieron subir cuando embarcó en Hong Kong?

(Yoshinori) ¿Cómo coño voy a saberlo? No tengo ni idea.

(Ota) ¿Cómo es que ha elegido esta habitación para esconderse?

(Yoshinori) ¡Joder! ¡Y a mi que me pregunta! La escogió Sango, no yo. ¿Por qué?

(Andrew) Procure apartarse de las ventanas. Es peligroso. -se saca su Smartphone de debajo su chaqueta, y hace una llamada-

(Yoshinori) Oiga, yo...

(Andrew) Siéntese y relájese, señor Ohara. Tiene todo un fin de semana para esperar.

(Ota) Salgo un momento a comprar algo para comer. Vuelvo enseguida.

(Andrew) Entendido. No tardes.

(Yoshinori) Pero oiga, yo...

(Ota) Estese tranquilo. El señor Sango nos ha dejado muy claro que debemos cuidar de usted y es lo que haremos. Relájese y disfrute de la estancia. -sale un momento-

Andrew, a través de su móvil, llama a la comandante Takeo Yamazaki a su despacho. Ésta, sentada en su silla y vestida con el uniforme azul marino de la policía japonesa, coge el teléfono.

(Takeo) Comandante Yamazaki al habla. Esperaba su llamada, capitán Richardson.

(Andrew) He hablado esta mañana con ese pez gordo que dice que me recomendaste. Al tal Sango.

(Takeo) Vaya. Se nota que es político.

(Andrew) ¿Por qué lo dice, comandante?

(Takeo) Porque miente descaradamente. Yo no te recomendé, Richardson. Fue él quien te eligió a ti desde el principio.

(Andrew) ¿Y que le dijo usted?

(Takeo) Le sugerí que lo mejor es que lo solicitase directamente a Seguridad Pública. Ellos son expertos en operaciones de encubrimiento. Pero desde el principio te quiso a ti. Esto es algo que me huele mal desde el principio.

(Andrew) Entiendo. Bien... que sabe de Yoshinori Ohara?

(Takeo) He hablado con un amigo de la Policía de Hong Kong. Por lo visto, Ohara era un interlocutor muy válido entre la mafia china y la Yakuza. En otras palabras. Es una persona importante para ambas organizaciones mafiosas. Tenía acceso a los archivos, descodificaba las comunicaciones cifradas entre bandas rivales, a través de la empresa de su hermano mayor.

(Andrew) ¿A través de una empresa de Hong Kong?

(Takeo) Sí. La empresa es japonesa, pero tiene delegaciones en Hong Kong y Taiwan. Se trata de una empresa dedicada a la importación de Labors occidentales.

(Andrew) Y eso es la tapadera. ¿No?

(Takeo) Sí, exacto.

(Andrew) Entonces... ¿Para que cojones me ha escogido a mi para esto?

(Takeo) Cómo seguramente te habrá dicho, se está preparando para un alto cargo público. Deduzco que necesita a alguien eficiente, pero que no le haga mucha sombra. Pero en eso se equivoca. Tú eres un auténtico revulsivo para los medios de comunicación. Gracias a ti, la imagen que la División de vehículos especiales transmite a la sociedad, es muy positiva. Es decir, que eres popular entre la opinión pública.

(Andrew) O sea, que sólo me quiere por puro márketing. Menudo pelmazo. -Ota regresa-

(Takeo) Trataré de averiguar más cosas sobre todo esto. Ya volveré a llamarte.

(Andrew) Entendido, comandante. Adiós. -cuelga-

(Yoshinori) Oiga, ¿con quien estaba hablando por teléfono de mi? El señor Sango me dijo que esto es algo entre él y yo, ¿entendido? Entre él y yo, nadie más. -dice algo enfadado-

(Andrew) Ota hará el primer turno. Shinshi llegará a las doce de la noche, y yo llegaré el tercero, mañana a las ocho de la mañana. Lo único que tiene que hacer usted es no acercarse a las ventanas, especialmente durante la noche. ¡Ota! Hazme una perdida justo antes de marcharte, ¿entendido?

(Ota) Recibido.

(Andrew) Me voy. Nos veremos mañana por la mañana. Adiós.

(Ota) Adiós, que tengas un buen día. -Andrew se marcha, y él y Yoshinori se quedan solos en la habitación-

En la calle, Shinshi y Andrew andan juntos de camino a la estación de tren metropolitano más cercano, para regresar a sus respectivas casas.

(Andrew) La escalera de incendios y la autopista elevada son los puntos más críticos. Deberemos tener cuidado con eso.

(Shinshi) Sí, tienes razón. ¿Quieres que me quede con Ota?

(Andrew) No, vete a casa con tu familia. Si no tu "amorcito" de Tamiko se enfadará mucho.

(Shinshi) º _ º -suspira bajando la cabeza- ¿Por qué os gusta tanto recordármelo, eh?

(Andrew) Ja ja ja. Por nada, hombre. Si es que tu mujer tiene un carácter... da miedo.

(Shinshi) Sí, ya lo sé. Pero ella es así. A propósito... ¿que turno me toca al final?

(Andrew) El segundo. El de noche. Le vigilarás de doce de la noche a ocho de la mañana.

(Shinshi) O _ o ¿Que? Madre mía. Cuando Tamiko se entere...

(Andrew) Joder. Cualquiera diría que estás casado con un ogro de las montañas. Ja ja ja.

(Shinshi) Tú no la conoces. Tamiko es... es tan... tan directa.

(Andrew) ¿Directa? ¿Y eso que quiere decir? ¿Que en la cama te mete mucha caña?

(Shinshi) -se pone muy nervioso- ¡No, digo sí, digo no!

(Andrew) Tranquilo, Shinshi. Era broma.

(Shinshi) ¿Tendremos que vigilar a ese tipo también el fin de semana?

(Andrew) Claro. Hasta el lunes.

(Shinshi) -suspira- Cuando se entere Tamiko...

(Andrew) ja ja ja. Hasta luego. -se marcha-

Más tarde, hacia el mediodía, Richardson llega a la División de vehículos especiales, hasta el despacho de capitanes, todavía vestido de calle, con pantalones tejanos oscuros, jersey de cremallera ajustado, y bambas oscuras. Se encuentra a Noa sola en el despacho.

(Andrew) -entra en el despacho- ¡Hola, Noa! ¿Te aburres?

(Noa) Sí, más o menos. ¿Se puede saber donde os habéis metido tú y Ota toda la mañana? La comandante ya me ha dicho algo, pero no sé de que va exactamente. Veo que ni siquiera te has puesto el uniforme.

(Andrew) Oh, nada del otro mundo. Un trabajillo especial para un pez gordo de la judicatura.

(Noa) -con sonrisa burlona- ¿En serio? ¡Vaya! Seguro que también os pagan una buena prima por este trabajo.

(Andrew) Tal vez. Noa, hazme un favor. Puedes decirle a Sonoko que venga, por favor? Tengo que hablar con ella.

(Noa) Sí, enseguida. -coge el teléfono de su mesa y llama a Sonoko- … Sonoko, ¿puedes venir un momento? Andrew está aquí. … Gracias. -cuelga- Ahora vendrá.

(Andrew) Gracias. … Entonces la comandante ya te lo ha dicho.

(Noa) Sí. Un diputado de la Dieta que quiere desenmascarar a la Yakuza.

(Andrew) Ahora mismo Ota está custodiando al chivato de la Yakuza al que debemos proteger.

(Noa) Ya veo. Suena interesante. Yo sería incapaz de hacer un trabajo así.

(Andrew) Tú dedicate a los Labors, que es lo tuyo, mujer.

(Noa) ¡Sí, ya tienes razón, ya! Ja ja ja ja.

(Sonoko) -entra al despacho- Hola, cariño. -besa a su marido- ¿Me has llamado?

(Andrew) Sí. ¿A que hora sales?

(Sonoko) A las seis de la tarde. ¿Por qué? ¿Tienes planes para esta noche?

(Andrew) Claro. ¿Que te parece si esta noche vamos a cenar nosotros dos solos a un sitio? Invito yo.

(Sonoko) Caray. ¿Y que sitio es?

(Andrew) Es una sorpresa, mi amor. Ya lo verás.

(Noa) -le suena el teléfono y se pone- Capitana Shinohara. … Dime, Shige. … ¿El Ghost número 3? ¿Cual es el problema? … Entendido, ahora vengo. Espérame. -cuelga- Bueeeno. Os dejo solos, parejita. Hasta luego. -se marcha-

(Sonoko) Hasta luego, capitana. … Oye... ¿y Edwin?

(Andrew) Llamamos a Miyuki, la canguro, y asunto solucionado.

(Sonoko) De acuerdo. ¿Me vendrás a recoger en cuando termine a las seis?

(Andrew) Claro. Cuenta con ello. Con el coche que me ha regalado mi padre, llegaré enseguida.

(Sonoko) Vale. ¡Pero no corras!

(Andrew) De acueeeerdo.

Horas más tarde, de noche, Sonoko y Andrew se presentan en un restaurante muy cool y lujoso de Odaiba, con preciosas vistas de la bahía, el "Rainbow Bridge" y la torre de Tokio un poco más a lo lejos. En la sala, hay otras muchas parejas cenando agradablemente, mientras un pequeño grupo de música elegantemente vestido, toca música jazz. Sonoko está encantada con esa cena tan elegante y agradable. Sonríe a Richardson. A punto de terminar, a eso de las once y media de la noche, mientras toman la última copa, suena el móvil de Richardson. Le llama Ota desde el hotel en el que tienen custodiado a Yoshinori Ohara.

(Andrew) Oh. Disculpa, cariño. Ota me llama.

(Sonoko) No te preocupes.

(Andrew) -se pone al móvil- Dime.

(Ota) -en la habitación del hotel, en la que acaba de llegar Shinshi- Yo me marcho. Shinshi se quedará con nuestro amigo toda la noche. -Yoshinori enciende una radio con música dance a todo volumen- ¡Eh! ¡Baje ese ruido, estoy hablando por teléfono! -exclama enfadado-

(Yoshinori) Vale, vale, poli. No se ponga así. -se retumba en la cama y se pone a leer un manga-

(Ota) ¿Que decías, Andrew?

(Andrew) Que de acuerdo. Márchate ya a casa con Kanuka. A ver si esta noche la pillas de buen humor. Tú ya me entiendes, ja ja ja.

(Ota) ¬ ¬ Siempre más salido que un balcón, escocés. Procura no llegar tarde mañana por la mañana. ¿Entendido?

(Andrew) Ya lo sé. Nos vemos mañana, Ota.

(Ota) Hasta mañana. -cuelga-

(Sonoko) ¿Era Ota?

(Andrew) Sí. Sólo para informarme del cambio de turno. -se queda mirando fijamente a Sonoko, con una agradable sonrisa-

(Sonoko) ¿? ¿Que estás mirando? ¿Eh?

(Andrew) Eres preciosa. Te quiero. -le coge la mano y se la besa-

(Sonoko) Ay... cómo eres, Andrew. Yo también, tontaina.

(Andrew) -levanta su copa de vino- Por nosotros.

(Sonoko) Por nosotros. -hacen chin chin con las copas-

Tres horas más tarde. Sábado a las dos de la madrugada. Shinshi y Yoshinori Aida están solos en esa habitación de hotel para parejas en Shibuya. Yoshinori con el equipo de música encendido, donde suena música pop, leyendo un manga. Shinshi por su parte, leyendo un libro electrónico, o al menos intentándolo, porque con la música le está costando concentrarse. La habitación está medio a oscuras, únicamente iluminada con las lámparas poco potentes de las dos mesitas de noche a lado y lado de la cama. De repente, suena el teléfono de una de las mesitas. Llamaban desde recepción del hotel. Yoshinori, al oírlo, se asusta. Él ya temía lo que estaba a punto de suceder. Shinshi se pone al teléfono.

(Shinshi) ¿Sí, diga?

(Conserje) Aquí recepción. Hay dos señores. ¿Quiere que les diga que suban?

(Shinshi) ¿? ¿Cómo se llaman?

(Conserje) Espere un momento. … El señor Sango y un amigo.

(Shinshi) Dígales que esperen, por favor. Tengo que hacer una llamada. -deja el teléfono fijo, y llama por su móvil a Richardson. Éste, está en su casa, acostado con su mujer, haciendo cosas malas, pero tiene que parar de golpe-

Mientras Richardson y Shinshi estarían hablando por teléfono, Yoshinori, disimuladamente, abre el pestillo electrónico de la puerta de la habitación, dejándola abierta por dentro.

(Richardson) -se pone- Dime, Shinshi. Sea lo que sea, que sepas que ahora mismo estaba en plena faena. ¡Ay! -Sonoko le pega una colleja-

(Shinshi) No es momento para bromas, Andrew. Sango está abajo con otro hombre, quieren subir aquí.

(Richardson) ¿Que? ¿Sango a las dos de la madrugada? No les dejes entrar, estaré allí en un cuarto de hora. Llama a la central y pide refuerzos por si acaso.

(Shinshi) Entendido. Te estaré esperando.

(Richardson) Bien. -cuelga-

(Shinshi) Por favor, apártese de la puerta.

Yoshinori, comiendo una bola de arroz delante de la puerta, se aparta y se vuelve a retumbar sobre la cama. Shinshi, serio, le sigue con la mirada. En cuando vuelve a girar el cuello... y ve el pestillo de la puerta quitado... ocurre lo inesperado. Abren la puerta de una patada desde afuera. Dos hombres de unos 50 años. Uno un poco bajo, completamente calvo, de mirada fulminante y vestido con pantalones negros y una gabardina gris. El otro, es alto. Vestido de traje y corbata completamente oscuras, con camisa blanca, y unas grandes gafas de pasta, con peinado de ralla. Ambos llevan guantes de látex. Y el hombre calvo... lleva en su mano derecha un arma. Un arma grande y potente. Un revólver _Colt Anaconda_ del calibre 44, largo y plateado. Sin que a Shinshi le de ni tiempo a reaccionar y desenfundar su arma reglamentaria, un mucho más pequeño revólver _Nambu Tipo 60_, el hombre le dispara un tiro a Shinshi justo en la rodilla derecha, pegando Shinshi un fuerte grito de dolor, y quedándose en el suelo herido de gravedad, perdiendo sangre a chorro por la herida de bala. Los dos hombres entran en la habitación... y apuntan el revólver sobre Yoshinori, quien está de pie sobre la cama, asustado e incrédulo.

(Yoshinori) -muy nervioso y temeroso- No. Escuche. ¡Escuche! No... no lo haga. No me mate. ¡Por favor! Ellos... me dijeron... ¡Aaaaagghhhh! -el hombre le dispara dos tiros seguidos, uno en el pecho y otro en el abdomen. Ambos se quedan mal heridos y llenos de sangre en la habitación-

El hombre calvo, esconde el revólver bajo su gabardina, se quita dos bolas de algodón de las orejas, y ambos hombres se marchan cómo si nada. Eran dos asesinos profesionales, con los que Andrew se vería las caras en más de una ocasión.

En cuestión de minutos, la zona alrededor del hotel es un espectáculo. Lleno de coches de policía, con un cordón policial alrededor, ambulancias, y al ser Shibuya en sábado por la noche, lleno de jóvenes curiosos mirando que estaba pasando. Es entonces cuando llega Richardson conduciendo un flamante y nuevo _Nissan GT-R, _de color azul eléctrico, con llantas plateadas. Un coche precioso y muy pero que muy potente, que le ha regalado su padre por su cumpleaños hacia cosa de un mes. Se baja y va corriendo al cordón policial. Muestra su placa y los agentes le dejan pasar. Va directamente hacia la recepción del hotel. Ota ya estaba allí, acompañando a varios sanitarios de ambulancia que bajan a Yoshinori por el ascensor en una camilla, para llevárselo a un hospital.

(Richardson) ¡Ota! ¿Que coño ha pasado?

(Ota) Ha ocurrido hace sólo diez minutos. Dos tipos con un arma de gran calibre han entrado y han disparado a Ohara.

(Richardson) ¿Y Shinshi?

(Ota) También le han disparado. En una rodilla. Los sanitarios le están bajando ahora por el ascensor.

(Richardson) Quédate con Ohara. Acompáñale en la ambulancia hasta el hospital. No le pierdas de vista.

(Ota) Entendido. -se marcha corriendo-

(Richardson) -espera a que lleguen los sanitarios llevando a Shinshi en una camilla. Antes de esto, habla con uno de los oficiales de policía que custodia la recepción del hotel- ¡Oficial!

(Policía) Diga, capitán.

(Richardson) En cuando salgan los de homicidios y la científica, sellad la habitación 115. ¡Pero selladla bien!

(Policía) Sí, capitán. -se marcha corriendo-

Ota, después de subir la camilla de Yoshinori, sube a la ambulancia en la que se lo llevan al hospital, siendo visto por decenas de jóvenes curiosos que miran lo que está pasando tras la barrera policial. En cuando la ambulancia arranca, a gran velocidad y la sirena puesta... a unos 50 metros de allí, lejos del gentío, arranca un motor V8 sobrealimentado de 560 caballos de potencia. Son los dos asesinos profesionales de antes, en un nuevo y flamante _BMW M5_ de color negro. Arrancan su super coche alemán y siguen a la ambulancia a distancia, la cual va escoltada por una moto de la policía.

Mientras tanto, los sanitarios bajan por fin a Shinshi por el ascensor. Richardson se asusta en cuando le ve. Tiene la rodilla destrozada por el disparo de gran calibre. Está muy pálido y débil.

(Richardson) -le pregunta a uno de los sanitarios que llevan a Shinshi hasta la ambulancia- ¿Está mal?

(Sanitario) Muy mal. Pierde mucha sangre.

Los sanitarios suben a Shinshi a la ambulancia, y Richardson también se sube, con la intención de acompañarle hasta el hospital... y esclarecer que ha ocurrido en esa habitación. Shinshi, en medio de un gran sufrimiento físico y muy débil, aun está consciente. Durante el trayecto hacía el hospital, mientras la ambulancia corre a toda velocidad por una de las autopistas elevadas del centro de Tokio con la sirena encendida, Richardson, interroga a Shinshi.

(Richardson) -muy serio- Shinshi. Sé que estás muy jodido, pero... tengo que preguntártelo. Necesito saberlo ya. Los dos hombres que te han disparado. ¿Recuerdas algo?

(Shinshi) -en la camilla, tapado con una manta térmica de papel, muy débil y pálido- El... el que dis... disparó, de un metro setenta. Calvo. No... no le vi la cara. Con... con un revólver plateado de cañón largo. S... seguramente un calibre 44. No... no recuerdo más.

(Richardson) Tranquilo, Shinshi. Tranquilo.

(Shinshi) A... Andrew. El... el seguro de... de la puerta estaba quitado.

(Richardson) Quien lo quitó.

(Shinshi) O... Ohara. Debía estar esperando a alguien. Oh Dios... c... cuando Tamiko se entere de esto. C... cómo está mi rodilla.

(Richardson) Aguanta, Shinshi. Llegaremos dentro de un par de minutos.

La ambulancia llega por fin a su destino: un gran hospital en el distrito de Shinjuku. Médicos del hospital ya están esperando para llevar la camilla con Shinshi a la sala de operaciones inmediatamente. Richardson no se separa de Shinshi hasta la misma puerta del quirófano. Richardson igualmente entra, observando cómo los médicos dan los primeros auxilios.

(Médico 1) Tijeras. … Presión arterial. … Oxígeno. … Deme una venda. …

(Médico 2) ¿Puede mover la mano? -le pregunta a Shinshi, quien sufre una gran angustia física, respirando con rapidez- ¿Quiere salir afuera si es tan amable? No se preocupe, en realidad no es grave. Saldrá de esta. En un mes volverá a estar cómo si nada.

(Andrew) Gracias, Doctor.

Richardson sale del quirófano y se encuentra con Ota.

(Ota) -serio y preocupado- ¿Cómo está Shinshi? ¿Es grave?

(Andrew) Ahora mismo está fatal. Pero saldrá de esta, no te preocupes. ¿Y Ohara?

(Ota) No lo sé, Andrew.

(Andrew) Teniendo en cuenta que le han disparado al pecho con un revólver del 44... es difícil que sobreviva.

(Ota) ¿Te lo ha dicho Shinshi?

(Andrew) Sí. Es de lo poco que recuerda. -suspira preocupado- Llama a Tamiko. Dile que venga a ver a su marido.

(Ota) Enseguida. -se marcha-

Al mismo tiempo, Richardson, aun sobrecogido por lo que ha pasado, abre un poco la puerta de otro de los quirófanos que hay en el mismo pasillo, donde un equipo de cirujanos operan a Yoshinori Ohara. El jefe de ese equipo, es una mujer. Una Cirujana llamada Tsubasa Ochimura.

(Tsubasa) Pinzas.

(Cirujano 1) Aquí tiene.

(Tsubasa) ¿Tensión arterial?

(Cirujano 2) Ha bajado de 10 a 7.

(Tsubasa) Tijeras. … ¿Pulso?

(Cirujano 3) Aumentando.

(Tsubasa) Cierre.

(Cirujano 4) Sí.

(Cirujano 2) Tensión arterial subiendo de 7 a 9.

(Tsubasa) Sujete, por favor. … ¿Cuando Plasma nos queda?

(Cirujano 1) Cuatro de doscientos, pero hemos pedido cuatro más. -Richardson vuelve a cerrar la puerta, y se retumba, nervioso, sobre la pared del pasillo-

(Tsubasa) ¿Cómo está el pulso? ¿Sigue en el mismo nivel?

(Cirujano 3) Sí, se mantiene estable.

(Tsubasa) Pinzas. … ¿Transfusión sanguínea?

(Cirujano 1) Estamos en la primera. … ¿Preparamos otra, doctora?

(Tsubasa) Sí.

Veinte minutos más tarde, la operación por fin termina. La cirujana Tsubasa, sale, quitándose el gorro y la máscara verdes de cirujano, y mostrando una chica guapa de largos cabellos negros y ojos verde oliva.

(Andrew) ¿Hay esperanzas, Doctora?

(Tsubasa) Un 50%, no más. Después de mucho esfuerzo hemos cortado las hemorragias. Pero alcanzaron vasos y órganos importantes. El hígado está destrozado. Sólo nos queda confiar en que éste se rehaga y en la suerte.

(Andrew) Gracias, Doctora.

(Tsubasa) No hay de que. -se marcha-

Media hora más tarde, Shinshi ya estaba en una habitación de hospital, durmiendo... con Tamiko sentada en una silla, limpiándose las lágrimas con un pañuelo.

(Andrew) -entra en la habitación- Buenas noches, señora.

(Tamiko) -se queda mirando seria a Andrew, y enseguida, se pone a llorar cómo una tonta, lanzándose entre los brazos de Andrew- ¡Aaahhhhh! Ajaaaaaaa ¡Pero que le han hecho a mi Mikiiiiiii! Ajaaaaaaa.

(Andrew) Tranquilícese, señora. No pasa nada. Ya está. Ha sido un susto, nada más. Es el riesgo que conlleva ser policía.

(Tamiko) Pero... pero...

(Andrew) -mira fijamente a Tamiko, muy serio- Déjeme que le diga una cosa. Le prometo... que se lo haré pagar a los culpables. A mi nadie... nadie me da por el culo. Y esos dos desgraciados se arrepentirán de haberse metido conmigo. Se lo aseguro. Palabra de ex granadero escocés.

(Tamiko) -coge por el cuello de la chaqueta a Richardson, histérica- ¡Más te vale! ¡O cogéis a quien le ha hecho esto a Miki, o me vais a oír!

(Andrew) -se le cae una gota- - _ - Em... no se preocupe. Lo haré. Adiós. -se marcha-

Richardson va entonces unas habitaciones más allá, donde han puesto a Ohara, cubierto de vendas, con la máscara de oxigeno, el bote de plasma y lleno de sensores de pulso y presión conectados al espectroscopio. Entonces, sin que Richardson le oyese venir... se planta la jefa al lado. La comandante Takeo Yamazaki.

(Takeo) -mirando primero a Ohara muy seria, y devolviendo la mirada a Richardson- ¿Cómo está?

(Andrew) Mal. Muy mal. En estado grave.

(Takeo) ¿Y Shinshi? ¿Donde lo tienen?

(Andrew) Cuatro habitaciones más allá. Nada grave, saldrá de esta. Ahora está durmiendo.

(Takeo) Salgamos al pasillo. Tenemos que hablar.

(Andrew) Sí, comandante. -ambos salen al pasillo y hablan mientras andan lentamente-

(Takeo) He recibido el informe de la Policía Científica. ¿Si no forzaron la puerta, cómo consiguieron entrar?

(Andrew) Ohara mismo, quitó el seguro de la puerta.

(Takeo) Entiendo. Así que él mismo dejó entrar a los asesinos. No... no tiene sentido. ¿Por qué haría algo así?

(Andrew) Créame, comandante, que ahora mismo me muero de ganas de preguntárselo.

(Takeo) Y la forma de actuar. ¿Que me dices de eso? ¿Cual es tu opinión?

(Andrew) Según el testimonio de Shinshi, dos hombres, con un revólver del calibre 44 de cañón largo. Plateado. Un arma difícil de encontrar en Japón, ¿no cree?

(Takeo) ¿Que intentas sugerirme?

(Andrew) Asesinos profesionales. Y probablemente, extranjeros. Puede que chinos.

(Takeo) ¿La mafia china de Hong Kong?

(Andrew) Es probable. Pero por el momento, no tenemos ni una sola pista que nos lo confirme.

(Takeo) Entiendo. -llegan hasta un ascensor. Takeo pulsa el botón para llamarlo- Sé perfectamente que en el fondo se enfadará por lo que le diré ahora, capitán. Pero tuve que llamar a Fumihiro Sango.

(Andrew) -se queda mirando a Takeo, algo enfadado- Ya. ¿Y que coño le ha dicho?

(Takeo) No le gustó nada. Me lo dijo con finura, cómo buen político conservador que es. Pero notaba perfectamente por sus palabras, que se cabreó cómo un loco. Esta era su gran oportunidad para convertirse en alguien muy y muy importante dentro de su propio partido y llegar a un puesto de notoriedad. Ministro del gobierno o un alto cargo muy importante del estado. Ya sabes por qué. Ahora ya no podrá presentar este lunes la gran sorpresa en la Dieta que había prometido a todo el mundo y que lleva meses anunciando a bombo y platillo. En consecuencia y cómo haría cualquier político, echará balones fuera y cargará toda la culpa y responsabilidad sobre nosotros, la Policía.

(Andrew) -mirando muy seriamente a Takeo- ¿Ah si? Con todos los respetos, comandante. Eso a mi me la suda. Lo que me importa es que Shinshi está herido de bala. Y estoy decidido a llegar hasta el final y hacérselo pagar a los hijos de puta que le han hecho esto.

(Takeo) -hace sonrisa triste, cerrando los ojos- Yo no lo hubiese dicho mejor, capitán. Pero tampoco es momento para soluciones extremas. ¿Me has oído?

(Andrew) Sí, comandante.

(Takeo) Desde ahora actúa con mucho tacto. ¿Entendido? La prensa afín al partido de Sango no nos quitará el ojo de encima, así que vete con cuidado.

(Andrew) -se ríe entre dientes- ¿Quien está al cargo de este caso, Sango o yo? ¿Mh?

(Takeo) Lo único que me importa son los resultados, capitán. Y aunque siempre tienes unos métodos fuera de lo común, tus resultados siempre son irreprochables. Haz lo que creas más conveniente. -sube al ascensor- Sabes que únicamente soy la comandante de la División de Vehículos Especiales. Pero aun así... intentaré apoyarte en todo lo que pueda. -las puertas del ascensor se cierran-

Richardson se queda un rato pensativo tras estas últimas palabras de su superior, pero acaba sonriendo, decidido a hacer las cosas a su manera. Mientras camina de regreso a la habitación de Ohara, una enfermera del hospital, con una bandeja de comida con un vaso de leche y dos sándwiches de pollo, le llama.

(Enfermera) ¡Señor!

(Andrew) ¿Sí?

(Enfermera) ¿Es usted el policía que no ha comido?

(Andrew) ¡Oh! ¡Sí! Muchas gracias. -coge la bandeja y se pone a comer uno de los sándwiches, mientras anda de camino a la sala de médicos, para hablar con Tsubasa, la jefa de cirujanos-

En ese mismo instante, ante la entrada principal del hospital, llega un coche de alta gama, un _Lexus LS_ negro nuevo, del que se bajan Fumihiro Sango y dos hombre más. Va directamente a recepción, preguntando por el paradero de Ohara, con enfado y de mal humor. Al cabo de un rato, Sango y sus dos hombres se presentan en la planta de cirugía, hasta plantarse frente a Richardson, quien sigue comiendo su sándwich de pollo. Pero Sango ni se inmuta. Va directamente en busca de la Doctora Tsubasa. Seco y áspero, le pregunta.

(Sango) ¿Cómo está, Doctora?

(Tsubasa) Todo lo bien que se puede esperar. Sigue bajo los efectos de la anestesia.

(Sango) Soy Fumihiro Sango. Probablemente, ha oído hablar de mi.

(Tsubasa) Sí, señor.

(Sango) ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de obtener una declaración de Yoshinori Ohara antes del lunes?

(Tsubasa) Es imposible predecirlo en este momento, señor. Podría quedarse en estado de Shock.

(Sango) Gracias por todo su esfuerzo, Doctora.

(Tsubasa) No hay de que. -vuelve a su trabajo-

(Sango) -en voz baja a uno de sus hombres- Que venga la supervisora. -su hombre sale a la busca de dicha persona. Entra en la pequeña sala en la que Richardson termina de comer, y abre la ventana, para que todos lo oigan. Le pregunta, con enfado- Que es lo que falló, capitán.

(Andrew) ¿Quien más sabía donde estaba Ohara?

(Sango) ¿Que?

(Andrew) Que quien más sabía donde estaba Ohara.

(Sango) ¿Que está insinuando?

(Andrew) Pues... que sabían donde encontrarle, y usaron su nombre para entrar.

(Sango) -se ríe entre dientes- Ja ja. Capitán... ¿Sugiere usted que yo revelé su paradero?

(Andrew) Pues alguien lo hizo. Y no fuimos nosotros. -mirando mal a Sango-

(Sango) -se enfada más aun- Eso no viene a cuento.

(Andrew) Mire, "señorito". A mi no me jode nadie. Y menos usted. Por supuesto que viene a cuento. Tengo un compañero, casado y padre de tres hijos, gravemente herido de bala. El muy puñetero ha tenido suerte. Podría haber perdido la pierna.

(Sango) Y yo tengo un testigo que no puede hablar.

(Andrew) Vayamos directos al grano, señor Sango. Explíqueme lo de Ohara. ¿Que trato hizo con él?

(Sango) ¿Trato? -hace una sonrisa confiada y le replica a Richardson- Oiga, no intente eludir su responsabilidad. Cómo dirían ustedes, los ingleses, han metido la pata hasta el fondo.

(Andrew) Joder. Otro idiota que se confunde. Soy escocés. ¡Escocés! -señalando con el dedo sobre el pecho de Sango, quien se enfada aun más-

(Sango) ¡Déjese de tonterías! Usted sabía la importancia que tenía este testimonio, y a pesar de eso, no tomó las medidas necesarias para protegerle. Para usted era un trabajo más. Sólo eso.

(Andrew) Ah, ya. ¿Y por qué no hizo caso de la recomendación de la "muy competente" comandante Yamazaki y se lo encargó a Seguridad Pública? ¿No se habría evitado muchos problemas encargándole el trabajo a profesionales en proteger y encubrir testimonios, señor? ¿Que tiene que decirme sobre eso?

(Sango) ¡Eso no viene a cuento! Si no se hubiese tomado el trabajo a pitorreo, se habría tomado todo el interés que yo esperaba de usted.

(Andrew) Ja. Puede creer lo que quiera. Usted trabaje en su campo, y yo en el mío.

(Sango) -mirando enfadado a Andrew, sin hablar un momento- … Yo, personalmente, me encargaré de que le expulsen no sólo de la Policía, sino que le devuelvan a la vieja Inglaterra, que es donde debería estar.

(Andrew) -vuelve a señalar con el dedo sobre el pecho de Sango, visiblemente cabreado- Escúchame bien, señorito. Cómo vuelva a decir eso... le haré aprender el nombre de mi querida tierra, Escocia, a golpes. ¿Me ha entendido?

(Sango) ¿Me está amenazando?

(Andrew) Sólo es un aviso. Para su información, mi viejo también es alguien importante en Gran Bretaña. Más le vale que no viaje por esos lares, o podría tener una sorpresa. -Sango se marcha de allí, furioso- ¡Ah, y otra cosa! -Sango se le queda mirando- Siempre he pensado que usted es un politicucho de tres al cuarto. Si se enfrentara en un debate con Margaret Thatcher, ella a usted se lo comería con patatas.

(Sango) Pues yo le lanzo otra advertencia, señor Richardson. Si consigo esa declaración de Ohara, o se recupera antes de la vista, haré ver que no ha pasado nada y todos en paz. Pero si no... prepárese para las consecuencias y búsquese un buen abogado. Le hará falta. Yo no pienso sufrir las consecuencias de su incompetencia. Y aunque no fuera así, podré demostrar ante un tribunal que ha habido negligencia por parte de usted.

(Andrew) ¡Oiga! Si me denuncia a mi... estará denunciando también a toda la Policía. Dese por enterado.

(Sango) Para su consuelo... le digo que deseo lo mejor para su compañero herido. Al menos mantengan bien vigilado a Ohara para que no le pase nada. Volveré mañana por la mañana... con mis hombres. -sale de la sala, y se encuentra con la doctora- Gracias, Doctora.

(Tsubasa) -entra en la sala a recoger unos papeles- Se ha ganado una buena bronca, eh, capitán.

(Andrew) Nada comparado con las de la comandante. Es un aficionado. -entonces, por la ventana abierta, él y Tsubasa oyen los reproches de Sango a la supervisora del hospital-

(Sango) Buenas noches. Quisiera que substituyera a la Doctora Ochimura. Es demasiado joven, inexperta, y no termina de convencerme una mujer cirujano. Prefiero al cirujano de mi seguro privado. Informe al administrador general.

(Supervisora) Pero, señor. La Doctora Ochimura es la jefa del equipo de cirujanos. Es muy competente.

(Sango) No me importa. Preferiría que sea substituida por un hombre con más experiencia, si no le importa. Hágalo venir de otro hospital si es necesario.

(Supervisora) Bien, yo...

(Sango) Muchas Gracias. -se marcha caminando con prisas junto a sus dos hombres-

(Andrew) Que. ¿Te gusta oír cómo ese tipo te llama cara bonita sin cerebro?

(Tsubasa) No se preocupe, capitán. -con sonrisa triste- No es la primera vez que tengo que oír esas indirectas. Estoy más que acostumbrada.

(Andrew) -le pone una mano al hombro y le sonríe- Si no lo quieres decir tú, lo diré yo. Que se vaya a la mierda. Eres bonita y una cirujana muy competente.

(Tsubasa) -sonríe, reconfortada- Muchas gracias, capitán.

En ese mismo instante, mientras Sango y sus hombres salen del hospital, marchándose en su Lexus LS... llega el BMW M5 de los dos asesinos profesionales. Del coche se baja el hombre calvo con gabardina de mirada fulminante, y entra en el hospital. Los dos policías uniformados que hay en recepción, ni se inmutan. A dentro, por uno de los pasillos, uno de los médicos del hospital anda por allí, cuando el asesino le para.

(Asesino) Doctor.

(Médico) Sí, ¿que desea?

(Asesino) Un pariente mío está ingresado aquí por una herida de bala. ¿Quiere decirme si es tan amable, donde puedo encontrarle?

(Médico) ¿Por qué no pregunta usted en información del hospital, en recepción?

(Asesino) Allí no hay nadie, Doctor.

(Médico) Pues a lo mejor está en el tercer piso, en la planta de urgencias, señor.

(Asesino) Gracias, gracias, doctor.

(Médico) De nada. -cada uno se va por su lado-

En la tercera planta, Richardson devuelve la bandeja de la comida en la cocina para los empleados, cuando en la sala de administración de la planta, justo al lado, suena el teléfono, cogiéndolo la enfermera.

(Enfermera) Administración de urgencias, dígame? … ¡Capitán! Es para usted.

(Richardson) ¿? -va hasta la enfermera- Deme eso. Y gracias. -se pone al teléfono- ¿Sí?

(Médico) -le contesta el mismo médico que antes ha guiado al asesino hasta la tercera planta- Soy el Doctor Asanji. Verá, tal vez no sea nada importante, pero un hombre acaba de preguntarme si tenemos aquí a un pariente suyo herido de bala. Pensé que debería usted saberlo.

(Richardson) ¿Era un hombre no muy alto y calvo?

(Médico) Sí, exacto. Le dije que quizá estuviera en el tercer piso.

(Richardson) Gracias. -cuelga el fijo de la enfermera y coge su móvil para llamar a Ota, quien está en recepción-

(Ota) -contesta al móvil- Dime, Andrew.

(Richardson) Acabo de enterarme. Uno de los médicos le ha visto. El asesino de Ohara está en el hospital y sabe cual es su habitación. Ocúpate de la planta baja.

(Ota) Entendido. -cuelga y se dirige a los agentes desplegados en recepción- Estad alerta. Si veis un hombre no muy alto y calvo le retenéis y me llamáis, ¿entendido?

(Agente) Sí, capitán.

Mientras, en la tercera planta, Richardson lo organiza todo para evitar que el asesino entre allí.

(Richardson) -dando instrucciones a uno de los agentes de policía- Vigila la entrada de la habitación de Ohara. No dejes entrar a nadie más que la Doctora Tsubasa y las enfermeras. ¿Entendido?

(Agente) A la orden, capitán.

Mientras Ota, junto a otro agente de policía, vigilan la entrada principal, y Richardson la tercera planta... el asesino consigue llegar a esta planta por una de las escaleras de incendios, y mediante una de las habitaciones de personal cerradas. Abre la puerta. Mira a un lado y ve que el pasillo de las habitaciones de los pacientes están vigiladas por agentes de policía. Mira al otro lado, y ve el despacho de las enfermeras, donde hay una sola enfermera trabajando en un ordenador portátil. Se vuelve a meter dentro de la sala de personal, cierra la puerta, y se saca el arma para su crimen: un cuchillo japonés enfundado y ligado con cinta adhesiva a la pierna. El asesino se lo saca y lo limpia sobre la manga de su gabardina. En el preciso instante, una enfermera entra con instrumental para desinfectar en esa misma sala... y se encuentra al hombre en la penumbra sujetando ese gran cuchillo. La pobre echa un grito de terror que resuena en todo el hospital, y sale despavorida, gritando que hay un hombre con un cuchillo.

Richardson se va él solo hasta allí, corriendo. A distancia, sigue el ruido que hace el asesino, quien baja por la escalera de incendios, hasta el final de estas, que dan a los subterráneos del hospital, no sin antes intentar salir por la planta baja, pero al ver por la puerta entreabierta a Ota y dos agentes de policía más, sigue bajando corriendo por las escaleras.

Al llegar a los bajos del hospital, empieza un juego del gato y el ratón. Es un lugar medio en la penumbra. Únicamente iluminado por algunos fluorescentes. Richardson sabe que no lleva ningún arma encima, pero el asesino, sí. Debe afinar al máximo sus sentidos, y estar al máximo atento. Mientras anda, lentamente y estando muy atento, el asesino, empuñando el cuchillo, le espera tras una columna de hormigón. Ambos hombres están a pocos metros el uno del otro, sin verse. Cuando Richardson llega al final del pasadizo... el asesino sale de detrás la columna y echa a correr. Richardson se pone a correr también, pero termina perdiéndolo otra vez en aquel laberinto oscuro y húmedo. Llega al final de otro pasillo con dos salas. Una tiene la puerta cerrada con llave, la otra está abierta. Entra dentro. Hay una ventana que da a la calle, pero hay barrotes y es imposible salir por ahí. Se asusta al oír un golpe detrás suyo: el de las sábanas sucias que caen por una tubería. Entonces Richardson ve al asesino a fuera, corriendo. Había conseguido salir a la calle por otra puerta, la cual el asesino había dejado trabada con el palo de una escoba. Richardson rompe el cristal de la puerta con un extintor que tiene al lado, y sale a la calle corriendo, donde se está haciendo de día. En la calle, entre el tráfico y los "Salary Man" más madrugadores que pasan, es imposible distinguir al asesino. Lo había perdido.

En ese mismo instante, las cosas se complicaban dentro del hospital. Yoshinori Ohara, sufre un paro cardíaco, tiene que ser atendido inmediatamente por la Doctora Tsubasa y su equipo. Richardson llega hasta allí, y en principio, se queda algo consternado al ver a los médicos intentando reanimar a Ohara, quien muy probablemente, ya no iba a salir de esta.

(Richardson) -al policía que custodia la entrada a la habitación de Ohara- Vaya al vestíbulo y comunique a Ota que mantengan la vigilancia.

(Policía) Sí, señor. -se marcha-

Después de unos pocos minutos intentando reanimarlo, los médicos se dan por vencidos, y dan a Ohara definitivamente por muerto. La Doctora Tsubasa, seria ante lo que para ella es una derrota, el no haber podido salvar una vida, va hasta Richardson.

(Tsubasa) Lo siento, capitán. Hemos hecho lo que hemos podido.

(Richardson) No se preocupe. -le pone una mano en el hombro- Doctora. Necesito que me haga un favor.

(Tsubasa) Si me lo pide un hombre tan atractivo cómo usted no puedo negarme, capitán. Usted dirá.

(Richardson) -sonríe- Gracias por el cumplido. Verá... si Sango llega a enterarse de que Ohara ha muerto dará el asunto por concluido y yo quiero encontrar al hijo de puta que lo mató.

(Tsubasa) Le sigo, capitán.

(Richardson) Lo que tampoco quiero es que despidieran a una Doctora tan competente y guapa cómo tú.

(Tsubasa) Oh, no, no se preocupe. No quiero meterle en problemas por mi culpa. Pero de todos modos... mi novio puede echarnos una mano en esto.

(Richardson) -haciendo sonrisa burlona- Vaya. Su novio, eh. ¿En que puede ayudarnos?

(Tsubasa) Es el encargado y administrador de los archivos médicos del hospital. Es decir, que... el historial del señor Ohara puede haberse traspapelado. ¿Me capta, capitán?

(Richardson) Cómo el agua de claro. Su novio hace el trabajo sucio, tú alegas que el archivo se ha traspapelado, y yo me hago responsable de todo. ¿Aceptas el trato?

(Tsubasa) Sí, acepto. Voy a llamarle ahora mismo para decírselo. -ella se marcha, y llega Ota-

(Richardson) Ota, tienes trabajo.

(Ota) Dime.

(Richardson) Llama a la comandante. Dile que llame a la Intendente Goto y ésta al juez instructor del caso. Que registren a Ohara bajo un nombre falso. Después, quiero que tú me consigas una ambulancia particular, de las antiguas y pequeñas. Y lo quiero todo con la máxima discreción. ¿Te acordarás de todo?

(Ota) Claro, cuenta con ello. Tendrás la ambulancia antes de lo que cante un gallo.

(Richardson) Perfecto.

Ota se va a un rincón y coge su móvil para hacer esa llamada, al mismo tiempo que Richardson habla con la Doctora Tsubasa y uno de sus ayudantes, para preparar el plan. Sólo veinte minutos más tarde, en el parking subterráneo del hospital, la ambulancia de las pequeñas, cómo Richardson ha pedido, llega. Ota, Richardson y la Doctora Tsubasa suben el cadáver de Ohara a la ambulancia.

(Richardson) Quédese aquí, Doctora. -la doctora se sorprende- Estese tranquila. ¡Ah! Y dele las gracias a su novio de mi parte. Adiós. -La Doctora le sonríe, mientras Ota y Richardson suben a la ambulancia y se marchan de allí, con destino el depósito de cadáveres.

Dos horas después de esto, hacia las ocho y pico de la mañana, Richardson regresa a su casa conduciendo su Nissan GT-R azul eléctrico. Lo aparca no muy lejos de su casa, en un pequeño descampado entre viviendas. Pasa por un quiosco, y compra el periódico. Luego se va al supermercado 24 horas, a comprar cuatro cosas para el desayuno y para llenar la nevera. Después, regresa a casa, donde Sonoko y Edwin estaban desayunando juntos, listos para marcharse.

(Richardson) ¡Ya estoy en casa!

(Sonoko) ¡Hombre, por fin vuelves! ¿Puede saberse donde has estado toda la noche? -Andrew le besa-

(Richardson) Ya te lo dije anoche. Haciendo ese trabajillo especial que nos ha ordenado la comandante. Surgió algo inesperado y tuve que irme cagando leches. Lo siento.

(Sonoko) -algo fastidiada- Sí, ya. Que fastidio.

(Richardson) ¿? ¿Que te pasa? Te un un poco... malhumorada. ¿Hoy te has levantado con el pie izquierdo?

(Sonoko) ¬ ¬ ¿Aun no te das cuenta? Anoche tuvieron que llamarte justo en el mejor momento.

(Richardson) ¿Eing?

(Sonoko) -desviando la mirada, sonrojada- Tuvo que sonar tu puñetero móvil justo cuando... estaba a punto de tener un orgasmo de los buenos.

(Richardson) º _ º -se ríe a carcajada limpia- Eres lo que no hay. ¿Cómo se te ocurre decirme eso estando Edwin delante?

(Sonoko) Sólo tiene dos años, Andrew. Tampoco entiende de que estamos hablando.

(Richardson) Olvídalo, cariño. Cuando termine con este trabajillo especial... haremos cosas malas en la bañera. ¿De acuerdo?

(Sonoko) -se pone roja cómo un tomate- ¿E e e eh? Oh, sí sí, claro. Je je je.

(Richardson) Estoy hecho polvo. He pasado toda la noche en vela. Iré a darme una ducha.

(Sonoko) -se pone seria- Andrew... ¿no vas a decirme que es lo que has hecho esta noche?

(Richardson) -serio, sin contestar un rato- … Cuando estés en la primera sección, pregúntaselo a los demás. Ellos te lo dirán.

(Sonoko) ¿Por qué no puedes decírmelo tú? … ¿Que me estás ocultando, Andrew?

(Richardson) -sonríe- No es nada, de verdad. Vamos, vete ya o llegarás tarde.

(Sonoko) ¡Oh! Es verdad. Que tarde. -se termina el desayuno con prisas y coge a Edwin en brazos- Me voy a trabajar. ¿Quieres que deje a Edwin contigo o...

(Richardson) No, llévatelo tú. Yo hoy y mañana estaré muy ocupado. Vamos, vete.

(Sonoko) Cojo el Range Rover, de acuerdo?

(Richardson) Claro. Ese coche ahora prácticamente es tuyo. Sólo lo usas tú.

(Sonoko) -en tono burlón- A propósito... ¿Cuando me dejarás conducir el GT-R?

(Richardson) ¿Que? ¡Ah no! ¡Ni hablar!

(Sonoko) ¿Pero por qué? Soy piloto de un Shinohara JPL-09 Ghost. ¿Que diferencia hay con un Nissan GT-R, eh?

(Richardson) Porque no quiero que me lo destroces a la primera de cambio. Aun recuerdo cuando te dejé mi precioso _Jaguar E Type_ descapotable del 63 de color beige, y le hiciste esa horrible rascada en el frontal izquierdo.

(Sonoko) ¬ ¬ Ya te dije que el embrague de ese coche iba mal y no pude controlarlo bien. Además, tenía un volante demasiado enorme. Oighhh eres peor que un niño consentido. Eres tan egoísta.

(Richardson) ¡Coge el Range Rover Evoque y vete de una puñetera vez, cariño! ¡No quiero que llegues tarde!

(Sonoko) Está bieeeen. Adiós, cariño. Me voy. -besa a Andrew- ¡Si esta noche no vienes a cenar, llámame, entendido?

(Richardson) Sií claro. ¡Lárgate ya!

(Sonoko) Adiós. -Richardson, sonriente, observa por la ventana que da al jardín cómo Sonoko mete a Edwin en la sillita trasera y después se sienta ella en el asiento del conductor del _Range Rover Evoque_, y se marcha-

En ese mismo momento, el diputado Sango llega de nuevo al hospital con tres de sus hombres tal cómo prometió. Llega hasta la habitación donde estaba Ohara... y la encuentra vacía, limpia e impoluta, cómo si no hubiese pasado nada.

(Sango) Mira a ver si la Doctora Ochimura está aun en el hospital y llama al capitán Richardson por teléfono.

(Subordinado) Sí, jefe. -se va, mientras Sango va hasta dos hombres. Dos periodistas de un medio de comunicación conservador afín a su partido-

(Sango) Lo siento, Omura. Lo han trasladado a otra habitación. -diciendo esto con sonrisa falsa y forzada-

(Periodista) ¿Seguro? Esperemos que sea verdad, señor Sango. -Sango va hasta el despacho de las enfermeras, en la misma planta-

(Sango) Buenos días. ¿Puedo hablar con su supervisora?

(Enfermera) Temo que esté ocupada.

(Sango) Le agradecería que le dijera que Fumihiro Sango desea verla inmediatamente. Es muy urgente.

(Enfermera) Sí, señor Sango. Enseguida. -coge el teléfono de su mesa- … Señora, el señor Fumihiro Sango desea verle ahora mismo. Dice que es muy urgente. … De acuerdo. -cuelga- Vendrá enseguida. ¿Es tan amable de esperarla en el pasillo?

(Sango) Por supuesto. -se va hasta el pasillo, acompañado de otro hombre, quien resulta ser el jefe de Shinshi y Matsui en investigación, el inspector jefe Hongo. Espera aparentemente tranquilo, mientras los dos periodistas, más nerviosos, observan. Entonces, llega la supervisora-

(Supervisora) Buenos días. Que desea.

(Sango) Quería hablar con la otra supervisora.

(Supervisora) La supervisora de anoche no está de servicio. Yo soy la Señora Kawamoto. ¿Puedo ayudarle?

(Sango) Oh, por supuesto que puede. Verá, tenía un paciente aquí anoche mismo. Su nombre es Yoshinori Ohara. Parece ser que... ha desaparecido.

(Supervisora) ¿Desaparecido?

(Sango) Estaba en la sala de urgencias principal de la tercera planta, pero no hay rastro de su paradero en todo el hospital.

(Supervisora) -algo desconcertada- Pero eso es imposible, señor.

(Sango) ¿Me permite ver el historial médico de Yoshinori Ohara?

(Supervisora) Lo siento, pero el reglamento del hospital...

(Sango) Es una petición oficial del departamento de Investigación de la Policía Metropolitana de Tokio. ¿No es cierto, inspector jefe Hongo? -Hongo, muy serio, le muestra su placa a la supervisora-

(Supervisora) Sí, inspector. Me encargaré de ello ahora mismo. Si me disculpan. -se marcha andando con prisas-

(Sango) Muchas gracias, señora. -uno de los hombres de Sango se pone a su lado-

(Subordinado) Disculpe. La Doctora Ochimura ya no está de servicio.

(Sango) Llámele a su casa. -el subordinado se va corriendo hacía el despacho de enfermeras-

(Subordinado) ¿Tiene usted el número de teléfono de la Doctora Ochimura a mano, enfermera?

(Enfermera) ¿La Doctora Ochimura?

(Subordinado) Sí, por favor.

(Enfermera) Un momento.

(Sango) -a los dos periodistas- Lo lamento de verás, señores, pero ha habido algunas complicaciones médicas relacionadas con mi testigo. Temo que tendré que prescindir de la foto junto a él en la cama. Eso hubiera compensado algo el que no hubiera podido presentar su testimonio mañana en el Senado. Pero sería ir contra la corriente.

(Periodista) Entonces, si no lo he entendido mal... su testimonio sorpresa no podrá hacer ninguna declaración.

(Sango) Estaba casi muerto cuando le trajeron aquí. Después de este atentado contra su persona, comprenderá mis motivos para tenerle apartado y protegido en este sitio temporalmente.

(Periodista) Desde luego, señor Sango.

(Sango) Me alegro de haberle visto. Adiós. -los periodistas se marchan y Sango se aproxima a su subordinado-

(Subordinado) Tampoco puedo localizar a Richardson. No contesta al teléfono.

(Sango) Sigue intentándolo.

(Subordinado) Entendido. -llega la Supervisora-

(Supervisora) Lo siento, pero no puedo encontrar la ficha médica del señor Ohara. Ni la impresa ni en la base de datos informática del hospital. Sin duda ha sido traspapelada.

(Sango) O se han apoderado de ella.

(Supervisora) ¿Apoderado? -pregunta muy extrañada-

(Sango) Muy bien, informaré al administrador general, muchas gracias por su ayuda. -la supervisora se postra y se marcha. Sango habla entonces con el inspector general Hongo- Bueno, inspector. Hablemos de negocios. Quiero una lista del personal nocturno que podría estar involucrado en ayudar a Richardson en secuestrar a Yoshinori Ohara. Estoy seguro que ese puñetero inglés o escocés o lo que sea se ha llevado a mi testigo para su beneficio personal.

(Hongo) Es muy probable, señor. Pero creo que deberíamos cerciorarnos...

(Sango) ¿De que lado está usted, inspector?

(Hongo) Del suyo, por supuesto. Lo que ha hecho el capitán es una irresponsabilidad injustificable.

(Sango) Bien, pues haga algo útil. Busque a Ohara. ¿Entendido?

(Hongo) Sí, señor. Yo me encargaré de ello. -llega entonces otro de los subordinados de Sango-

(Subordinado) Señor Sango, tengo al capitán Richardson al teléfono. -Sango se pone rápidamente al teléfono, al otro lado, Richardson con el albornoz puesto y mojado, acabado de salir de la ducha-

(Sango) ¡Oiga! ¿Me oye? ¿Donde tiene a mi testigo?

(Richardson) Tan agradable al oído cómo siempre, "señorito". Lo tengo yo.

(Sango) Donde está. … ¿Va usted a decírmelo o no?

(Richardson) Pues... me encantaría, pero en este momento, me viene fatal.

(Sango) ¿Ah si? Muy bien. El inspector jefe Hongo quiere hablar con usted.

(Hongo) -se pone al teléfono- Escúcheme, capitán.

(Richardson) No tengo nada que escuchar. Usted es de mi mismo rango. Yo sólo obedezco a la comandante Takeo Yamazaki. "Buenos Días", señor. -cuelga de golpe-

(Sango) Quiero que sea retirado del caso. Hable con la comandante Yamazaki. No. Con la intendente Shinobu Goto. Ella podrá influenciar en el Superintendente y terminar con esta absurda historia.

(Hongo) Sí... señor.

Mientras Sango y sus subordinados se van caminando con prisas, Hongo le mira de reojo mal, cómo diciendo que se vaya al infierno. Hongo en realidad, cómo jefe de Shinshi, también está del lado de Richardson.

Nuestro amigo escocés, en su casa, se viste. Se viste con una camiseta de diseño ajustada y estampada. Una chaqueta oscura pero fina. Unos pantalones tejanos y unas bambas Nike negras y rojas. Abre un cajón con llave de la habitación de matrimonio. Allí, guarda su pistola reglamentaria en sus tiempos cómo militar británico: una _Browning L9A1 _de 9mm. Se pone un arnés para llevar su arma y munición bajo la chaqueta, y la chaqueta por encima. Por último coge las llaves de su reluciente y precioso Nissan GT-R, el cual lo mira, serio, aparcado frente a su casa. Un coche que aquel mismo día, le salvaría el pellejo.


	10. Yakuza y Velocidad (2ª parte)

**Capítulo 10. Yazuka y Velocidad. (Segunda Parte)**

Richardson empieza, a su manera, sin seguir órdenes directas de nadie, y con la ayuda de Ota, la investigación para desenmascarar y atrapar con las manos en la masa a los asesinos de Yoshinori Ohara, y quienes también han provocado que Shinshi tenga que llevar una prótesis en su rodilla derecha el resto de su vida. Lo que no iba a imaginar, es que el potente y precioso superdeportivo japonés de último grito que le ha regalado su padre (presidente del fabricante de Labors británico "Maquinarias Agrícolas Richardson"), un _Nissan GT-R_ nuevo, le serviría para llegar hasta los dos asesinos, quienes sin que nuestro amigo escocés aun no lo sepa, van en otro supercoche de última generación, pero en este caso, alemán. Nada menos que un _BMW M5_, que también es un señor coche.

Hacia las nueve de la mañana del domingo, no muchas horas después que haya pasado todo, Richardson regresa al lugar donde empezó todo. La habitación 115 del hotel para parejas _Muchujiro_, en Shibuya. La habitación, custodiada por una joven oficial de policía tokiota, saluda a Richardson, después que le muestre su placa.

(Oficial) Sin novedad, capitán. Todo en orden.

(Richardson) Perfecto. Entro a echar un vistazo. ¿La puerta está abierta?

(Oficial) Sí, capitán.

Richardson entra en aquella habitación de hotel, repleta de señales, marcas y demás indicadores dejados allí por los investigadores de la policía científica tras analizar el escenario del crimen. Se queda un rato quieto, mirando la habitación, y después por la ventana, donde se observa la autopista elevada, por donde hay una intensa circulación de tráfico. Entonces, ve de reojo un papel que han dejado colgado de la pared los de la científica: el esquema de cómo han entrado los asesinos en la habitación, y algunas fotografías impresas desde una cámara digital profesional justo cuando los de la científica llegaron, en la que se observa a Ohara tumbado sobre la cama, lleno de sangre, con dos disparos, uno sobre el pecho y el otro a la derecha de su abdomen. Richardson mira entonces cómo está la escena del crimen ahora. Una de las dos balas del calibre 44 que dispararon los asesinos, atravesó el cuerpo de Ohara y quedó incrustada en la pared, estampada con un gusto muy hortera de corazones de colores sobre fondo rosa, manchado con las manchas de sangre ya resecas de Ohara. Richardson, que lo mira todo seriamente, se pone entonces a la ventana, mirando los coches y camiones que pasan por la autopista elevada. Decide que ya ha visto suficiente, sin haberle contestado muchas dudas, y se vuelve a la planta baja del hotel, a recepción, donde Ota, interroga al recepcionista y propietario del hotel, un hombre de 45 años pequeñito y feo. Ota, vestido de traje gris y corbata roja sobre camisa blanca, pregunta a aquel hombre. El hombre se mostraba nervioso e intranquilo, temeroso al saber que era un asunto relacionado con la Yakuza.

(Ota) Trate de recordar el momento cuando los dos hombres entraron y usted los vio por primera vez. Cualquier cosa que pueda recordar. Lo que sea.

(Propietario) Ya le he dicho que me golpearon antes que pudiera verlos. De veras que no recuerdo nada. Nada.-visiblemente nervioso-

(Ota) Procure recordar, señor. Haga un esfuerzo. Es importante.

(Propietario) No... no puedo. Se lo digo en serio. De verdad. -entonces llega Richardson-

(Richardson) Ota, ser amable no es propio de ti. Deja de hacerte el simpático y llévate-lo a la Jefatura Superior.

(Ota) Vamos, Richardson, no seas así. Dale aunque sea una oportunidad. El pobre hombre está intentando recordar.

(Richardson) Pero no lo suficiente, amigo.

(Ota) Oh, venga ya, Andrew. Ten un poco de paciencia. Las cosas se arreglan hablando.

(Richardson) Perderás el tiempo. Nuestros amigos de investigación son especialistas en sacarles los recuerdos a la gente, usted me entiende, verdad, señor? -el propietario, nervioso, pero esta vez por miedo a que se le lleven a comisaría, por fin charla-

(Ota) -dubitativo, se decide y hace caso a Richardson- Está bien. Venga con nosotros.

(Propietario) Recuerdo que el hombre que me golpeó... tenía la cara cuadrada. Sólo tenía unas pocas luces encendidas en recepción. Ya sabe. Por la crisis y para ahorrar, je je.

(Ota) -saca su Smartphone y con el puntero de este y mediante un programa de dibujo, hace un improvisado retrato robot en la pantalla- … ¿Cómo éste? -Richardson se mira a los dos con curiosidad-

(Propietario) -mira a la pantalla del móvil de Ota- No, más delgado.

(Ota) -rehace el dibujo con el puntero- ¿O tal vez cómo éste?

(Propietario) Sí, más o menos.

(Ota) Ja ja. Bien. Por fin empieza a recordar. Ahora le preguntaré sobre el que estaba en la habitación 115. ¿Se presentó aquí sin equipaje?

(Propietario) Sí, eso mismo, señor.

(Ota) ¿Y no pidió que le guardase nada, por poco que fuese?

(Propietario) No, señor. Nada.

(Ota) Entró por tanto con las manos vacías, lo cual significa que usted pudo verle con detenimiento.

(Propietario) Bueno... esto es un hotel para parejas, señor. A veces llegan parejas con equipaje que vienen a pasar todo un "fin de semana de pasión", usted ya me entiende, je je. Pero eso ocurre pocas veces. Normalmente vienen por una sola noche, o una sola hora, y parejas jóvenes. Pero si que me fijé que llegó solo, eso me llamó mucho la atención.

(Ota) Entonces vio cómo llegó al hotel.

(Propietario) Sí, lo vi a través de la puerta automática. Llegó en un taxi.

(Ota) ¿De que línea?

(Propietario) De la roja. -Ota echa una mirada seria a Richardson, cómo diciéndole que ya tiene una pista que seguir. Richardson se marcha en busca de su Nissan GT-R, mientras Ota sigue el interrogatorio-

(Ota) Y el hombre que le golpeó... sabría decirme la edad, más o menos?

(Propietario) Pues... unos 50.

(Ota) ¿Podría decirme el aspecto? Peinado y color de pelo, color de los ojos, que ropa llevaba.

(Propietario) Era... completamente calvo. Ojos azules, un poco oscuros. Sólo le vi de cintura para arriba, pero llevaba una gabardina de color beige.

(Ota) -vuelve a dibujar sobre la pantalla del Smartphone- Calvo y ojos azules... cómo éste?

(Propietario) No, con los ojos más rasgados. Era de mirada fulminante. … ¿Le estoy ayudando, señor?

(Ota) -sonríe confiado- No lo sabe usted bien.

Richardson llega en su Nissan GT-R azul eléctrico con llantas cromadas, a los hangares de la empresa municipal de taxis de Tokio, en Kawasaki, Kanagawa, dejando el supercoche aparcado en el mismo aparcamiento de los taxis. Después de haber consultado a los administradores de la empresa y sus bases de datos, Richardson llega hasta el taxi y el taxista que llevaron a Yoshinori Ohara desde el aeropuerto internacional de Tokio hasta el hotel donde le asesinarían. Richardson entra dentro de la empresa de taxis, y encuentra al taxista en cuestión, un hombre de 28 años llamado Fujio Akitaka, un tipo guapo con gafas de sol negras y cuadradas y prominente pelilla en la barbilla, bebiendo un café de máquina con otro compañero.

Un rato después, el taxista lleva a Richardson en su taxi. Hiendo por Assakussa, le muestra la primera parada.

(Taxista) -conduciendo el taxi, un Toyota Crown, y Richardson sentado detrás- La primera parada fue en el hotel de cinco estrellas Glory, el que está viendo a la izquierda de la calle.

(Richardson) Cuanto tiempo.

(Taxista) No mucho.

(Richardson) Pare allí. Y espere.

(Taxista) Sí, capitán.

Richardson baja del taxi para interrogar a la joven recepcionista del hotel. En 5 minutos regresa al taxi.

(Richardson) -vuelve al taxi- Ya puedes regresar a la central de taxis. Y deprisa.

(Taxista) De acuerdo, señor.

El taxista arranca el taxi y emprende camino de regreso a Kawasaki. Al mismo tiempo, Richardson hace una llamada por su móvil. Pero Richardson, no se daba cuenta que detrás del taxi, a cierta distancia, hay un coche de alta gama muy potente que les sigue. Es el BMW M5 negro de los asesinos, y le están siguiendo. Richardson estaba llamando a un viejo amigo y contacto en la embajada británica, llamado Edward Charles, un tipo de pinta muy moderna, pelirrojo y pecoso, de largas patillas, peinado moderno y gafas de pasta de diseño.

(Edward) ¿Diga? Embajada británica de Tokio. ¿En que puedo servirle?

(Richardson) Hola, Edward. Soy Andrew. ¿Te llamo en mal momento?

(Edward) ¡Andrew! Hacía semanas que no sabía de ti. ¿Cómo estás?

(Richardson) Bien, muy bien, gracias. Oye, no tengo tiempo para cumplidos. Necesito que me hagas un favor. ¿Puedes llamar a tu amigo de la embajada británica de Hong Kong, para buscar cierta información?

(Edward) Por supuesto, Andrew. Ya sabes que te debo más de un favor. ¿De quien se trata?

(Richardson) Es un japonés, pero que residía en Hong Kong cómo director de la empresa importadora de Labors "Imporot". Su nombre es Yoshinori Ohara. La empresa en realidad es una tapadera. El tipo pertenece a la Yakuza. ¿Podrás encontrar información sobre él?

(Edward) Creo que sí. Vuelve a llamarme dentro de media hora, o si lo prefieres, te espero en la cafetería "Luz de luna". Está justo enfrente de la embajada británica de Tokio, tú ya sabes cómo llegar hasta allí.

(Richardson) Sí, lo sé. Prefiero verte en persona. Estaré allí en media hora. Hasta luego, Edward.

(Edward) Hasta luego. -cuelga-

(Taxista) Dos.

(Richardson) ¿? Dos que.

(Taxista) Llamadas. Hizo dos llamadas por el móvil. La segunda fue al extranjero.

(Richardson) ¿Cómo sabe usted eso?

(Taxista) Por la cantidad de números que marcó en el móvil. Al menos una quincena. Es decir... que marcó un prefijo internacional.

(Richardson) ¿Pudo ver que número marcó?

(Taxista) No, imposible. Únicamente oía los sonidos que hacía el móvil cada vez que marcaba un número. Parece que ni siquiera lo tenía en la memoria del teléfono, pero se lo sabía de memoria. Es sorprendente que hoy en día aun haya gente que no sepa usar un móvil. ¿No cree?

(Richardson) Ya. -vuelve a llamar por su móvil, esta vez a su superior, la comandante Takeo Yamazaki, pero no contesta, tenía el móvil apagado- Mierda, no está. Oiga, antes de regresar, pase por la embajada británica de Tokio. ¿Sabe donde está?

(Taxista) Por supuesto, capitán. Soy joven, pero llevo años en esto.

Takeo, en ese mismo momento, estaba pasando una mañana de domingo junto a su marido, Hiromi, y su hijo, Kozue Yamazaki, que ya tiene casi siete años. Visitan un enorme acuario, cuando de repente, Takeo es sorprendida por una visita muy molesta: la de Fumihiro Sango, acompañado de dos guardaespaldas de traje negro con gafas de sol.

(Sango) Buenos días, señora Takeo.

(Takeo) -se sorprende- Oh... hola, buenos días. Oh, permita que le presente. Mi marido, Hiromi, y mi hijo, Kozue.

(Hiromi) Hola, cómo está usted. -le da la mano a Sango-

(Sango) Encantado de conocerle. Hace usted un gran trabajo en la escuela de cadetes Labor de Okutama.

(Hiromi) Muchas gracias, señor Sango.

(Sango) ¿Y quien este jovencito, eh?

(Kozue) Buenos días, señor. Encantado de conocerle.

(Sango) Mh, es un niño muy espabilado, cómo su madre.

(Kozue) Sí, lo soy. ¿Algún problema, señor?

(Sango) Ja ja ja. No, jovencito. Señor Hiromi. Kozue. ¿Tendrías la amabilidad de dejarnos solos un momento?

(Hiromi) Por supuesto. -coge a Kozue a caballito- ¡Arrriba!

(Kozue) Ayyyy papá! Ten cuidado!

(Hiromi) Te espero ahí delante, a la salida, cariño.

(Takeo) Vendré enseguida. -Hiromi y Kozue se marchan a la salida, no muy lejos de allí-

(Sango) Tiene usted un marido que al igual que usted, es muy buen policía, y un hijo encantador. Debe ser difícil educarle teniendo unos padres tan trabajadores, y más en el mundo de hoy en día. Ya he denotado que su hijo, es realmente un niño muy listo. Seguro que dentro de diez años entrará en una buena universidad.

(Takeo) Mi hijo es responsable a pesar de su edad, sí. Por eso yo y Hiromi creemos que cuando llegue a la mayoría de edad, será lo que él quiera ser.

(Sango) Oh, por favor, no tiene por qué ser tan molesta. Aunque tengan un sólo hijo... aun podrían venir más. Y cómo diputado, conozco muy bien la realidad social de lo caro que supone tener un hijo en el Japón de hoy en día. Y eso que el sueldo de comandante no está mal. Pero creo que una mujer de su talento y aptitudes puede llegar más alto si cuenta con... el apoyo necesario. -mirando a Takeo con sonrisa confiada, mientras ella le mira seria-

(Takeo) Si no tiene nada importante que decirme... mi familia me espera, señor Sango.

(Sango) Richardson ha secuestrado a mi testigo. Se lo ha llevado del hospital.

(Takeo) Yo soy la superior directa de Richardson y le he encomendado el caso. Si se ha llevado a Ohara, tendrá sus motivos.

(Sango) ¿Eso quiere decir, si no lo he entendido mal, que... no piensa ordenar-le a Richardson que revele donde tiene escondido a Ohara?

(Takeo) Él está encargado del caso, señor Sango. Si me hubiese hecho caso des del principio y hubiese encargado el caso a Seguridad Pública, ahora no tendría motivos para quejarse. Todo por una foto en la prensa.

(Sango) Perdón, cómo dice, comandante?

(Takeo) Nada.

(Sango) -se saca un papel de debajo la chaqueta del traje- Comandante... no he tenido más remedio que levantar un acta... haciéndole usted responsable de la entrega de Ohara. -Takeo en un principio se sorprende, pero seguidamente sonríe cerrando los ojos- Cómo puede ver detrás mio, tengo dos testigos que lo han visto todo. Así que... con el debido acuse le recibo. Mire... necesito ese testigo... para demostrar que realmente existe. -exclama enfadado-

(Kozue) -grita desde la entrada del acuario- ¡Mamá! ¡El espectáculo de delfines está a punto de empezar! ¡Llegaremos tarde!

(Takeo) ¡Ahora voy, hijo! ¡Espera un momento!

(Kozue) Sepa que no pienso permitir que ni la gente ni los votantes de mi partido me acusen de falsas promesas sensacionalistas. Si no muestro ese testimonio... habré cometido un suicidio político en toda regla. No pienso tolerar que su capitán extranjero me deje en ridículo. -se marcha con indignación-

(Takeo) -aun más seria, pero con sonrisa confiada, Takeo advierte- Yo que usted iría con más cuidado, señor Sango.

(Sango) … -se para, de espaldas a Takeo-

(Takeo) El procedimiento que ha empleado usted desde el principio tampoco ha sido del todo legal, que digamos. Sé que habló con mi superior, la intendente Shinobu Goto, anoche mismo, para que influenciara en el superintendente para expulsar a Richardson de la Policía. Quiero que sepa que unánimemente se rechazó su proposición. Es más. Hay alguien cercano a la intendente Goto a quien le ha despertado la curiosidad. … Tenga cuidado, señor "diputado" Sango. Que tenga un buen día. -se marcha de regreso con su familia, dejando a Sango algo intrigado-

Media hora después, el taxi que lleva a Richardson llega frente a la embajada británica. Pero no es allí donde Richardson se dirige en cuando baja del taxi, a quien le pide que se espere, si no a una cafetería que hay enfrente mismo. Allí, estaba el viejo amigo de Andrew, esperándole, acompañado de otra trabajadora de la embajada, una funcionaria británica joven y guapa.

(Richardson) Hola, Edward ¿Llego a la hora?

(Edward) Sí, justo a tiempo. Te estaba esperando. Te presento a una compañera de la embajada. Judie.

(Richardson) Hola, Judie. Encantado. -le da dos besos a las mejillas-

(Judie) Hola, Andrew. Es un placer.

(Richardson) Llevas poco en Tokio, no?

(Judie) No, hace más de un año que vivo aquí. En realidad... yo y Edward estamos saliendo juntos.

(Richardson) Vaya. Eso si que no lo sabía. Compañera de trabajo y además, novios. Un amor de despacho.

(Edward) Judie, vuelve al trabajo, quieres? Yo y Richardson tenemos que hablar a solas. Asuntos extraoficiales.

(Judie) De acuerdo. Te esperaré en la oficina. Hasta luego. -besa a Edward y se marcha-

(Edward) ¿Quieres tomar algo?

(Richardson) No, gracias. No tengo tiempo. Estoy en medio de un caso muy importante. Que has encontrado.

(Edward) He hablado con mi amigo de Hong Kong hace cosa de 20 minutos. Según sus fuentes, la Yakuza envió a un delegado para un negocio conjunto con la mafia china de Hong Kong. Yoshinori Ohara. Cuando sólo llevaba una semana allí, los de la mafia china le sorprendieron echando mano de la caja fuerte de la empresa de importación de Labors occidentales, que usaban cómo tapadera para blanquear dinero negro obtenido de todo tipo de operaciones mafiosas.

(Richardson) Ya veo. Sigue.

(Edward) Calculan que les robaron ni más ni menos que 500 millones de dólares americanos. Dinero que al menos la mitad, fue obtenido únicamente del negocio de la venta y distribución de drogas de diseño en Hong Kong y Taiwan, y la otra mitad a través de otros negocios de la mafia china. Prostitución, juego ilegal, extorsión, lo de siempre. Según sus contactos dentro de la Policía de Hong Kong, los indicios apuntan a que la mafia china intentó deshacerse de Yoshinori Ohara el viernes por la noche, cuando aun estaba en Hong Kong. Y no sólo eso. Los de la mafia china se lo comunicaron a la Yakuza, y estos estuvieron de acuerdo en dar caza y muerte al tipo que traicionó su confianza para beneficio único de él y no de la Yakuza en su conjunto.

(Richardson) Así que el viernes por la noche Ohara aun seguía en Hong Kong.

(Edward) Sí. Los de la mafia han acabado sabiendo que Ohara se esconde aquí, en Tokio.

(Richardson) ¿Es reciente esa información?

(Edward) Según mi amigo, de hace cuatro horas. Al estar en Tokio, es la Yakuza quien se encarga de buscarle. Ahora mismo le están buscando por toda la ciudad. Están vigilando en los dos aeropuertos internacionales y en las estaciones de tren principales. Para evitar que salga de Japón. Pero... me ha dicho algo inquietante.

(Richardson) ¿?

(Edward) Dice que según la policía de Hong Kong, la mafia china habría contratado unos mercenarios, para matar a Yoshinori Ohara.

(Richardson) Sí, creo ya sé a quien te refieres. ¿Alguien más le persigue?

(Edward) No lo sé.

(Richardson) Que puedes decirme del hermano mayor de Yoshinori, Katsuhiro.

(Edward) Es quien supervisa el negocio. Pero para las autoridades policiales y judiciales de Hong Kong, es inocente. Está limpio.

(Richardson) De acuerdo, Edward. Muchas gracias por el favor, colega. -le da la mano-

(Edward) No hay de que. Dale recuerdos a Sonoko y al pequeño Edwin.

(Richardson) -sonríe- Claro. Adiós, Edward. Sigue sirviendo a los súbditos de su majestad británica.

(Edward) Ja ja ja, claro. Adiós, Andrew.

Una media hora después, el taxi, con Richardson a bordo, regresa a la central de Taxis en Kanagawa. Andrew paga al taxista y éste le desea buena suerte. Mientras Richardson camina hacia su Nissan GT-R, el cual tiene aparcado en la central de taxis, en la carretera que pasa enfrente... el BMW M5 de los asesinos que le han estado siguiendo, se detiene. En cuando Andrew se sube a su superdeportivo, se pone el cinturón de seguridad, sus gafas de sol Ray Ban de espejo, y le va a dar al contacto... se queda mirando a lo lejos, donde ve el BMW M5 negro parado... con dos hombres entorno los 50 años en los asientos delanteros. Se da cuenta enseguida, que los dos asesinos le han seguido hasta allí. Pero Richardson no se deja en absoluto amedrentar. Si lo que quieren es perseguirle o acabar con él... sabe que esos asesinos lo llevan crudo.

Andrew le da al contacto y se pone en movimiento. Se incorpora a la calle de enfrente, pero sabe que no deberá ir hacia Tokio, si no en dirección contraria si quiere correr de verdad. Ese BMW M5 es muy potente. Lleva un V8 turboalimentado de 560 caballos. Pero el Nissan GT-R es igual de potente, más ligero y se conduce mejor. Es, en definitiva, aun más rápido. Richardson va conduciendo con tranquilidad dirección al centro de Kawasaki. Mira el retrovisor de reojo y el monitor del GPS para ver la cámara de visión trasera, donde ve el BMW de los asesinos a distancia.

En un momento dado, Richardson se mete por una calle estrecha con un solo sentido de circulación. Cuando el conductor del BMW, el tipo alto vestido de negro y con gafas de pasta, se mete... el Nissan ya no estaba. Acelera hasta el final de la calle. Hay un cruce a izquierda y derecha. Va hacia la izquierda, y después otra calle a la derecha. Al final, creyendo que le han perdido, se reincorporan a una calle principal, cuando entonces... el Nissan GT-R azul eléctrico de Richardson sale de una callejuela por detrás suyo. Les había engañado. Ahora los perseguidores se habían convertido en perseguidos. Los dos asesinos le ven por el retrovisor y se ponen nerviosos. Se dan cuenta que ese policía de origen escocés es muy duro de roer. Tanto cómo una biga de acero. El BMW se para por un semáforo rojo en un cruce... y el Nissan de Richardson se pone justo detrás suyo. El semáforo se pone verde, y ambos vuelven a ir a 50 por hora, uno delante del otro. Los asesinos giran en un cruce a la izquierda, siguiendo el letrero que indica el acceso a la autopista más cercano. Cuando llegan a otro cruce... empieza la auténtica persecución.

El BMW M5 pega un fuerte acelerón, y sale disparado hacía la derecha, hacia el acceso a la autopista... y Richardson, reacciona pisando a fondo a su Nissan GT-R. Ambos coches aceleran rápidamente a velocidades de vértigo, pero hiendo aun con mucha cautela, ya que aun están en ciudad. Richardson es un conductor excepcional, pero el asesino también. Tienen que ir esquivando el tráfico, y el BMW M5 acaba provocando al menos cuatro accidentes de tráfico a su paso.

Al final el BMW consigue llegar al acceso a la autopista que comunica Tokio con Yokohama, y que traviesa Kanagawa, entrando con dirección sur. Entra rompiendo la barrera del peaje de la autopista (en Japón todas las autopistas no urbanas son de peaje). Una vez dentro de la autopista, ambos coches pueden realmente pisar a fondo, alcanzando velocidades de más de 200 kilómetros por hora. Adelantando a los demás coches, que parecen quietos a su lado, con el tremendo estruendo de los dos motores, el 4,4 litros V8 sobrealimentado de 560 caballos del BMW M5 vs el 3,8 litros 6 cilindros en línea con doble turbo de 549 caballos, rugiendo uno delante de otro. En el frenesí de la persecución, para frenar a Richardson, el BMW hace caerse a un motorista en una moto Kawasaki verde de gran cilindrada. El motorista se cae al suelo, pero al ir cubierto con un mono de motorista, no se hace nada. Al ver que los demás conductores de la autopista se detienen a socorrer al motorista, Richardson no se para, y decide seguir con la persecución. En un minuto, vuelve a estar pegado al culo de los asesinos de Ohara y quienes dejaron muy malherido a Shinshi. Dentro del BMW, el asesino que no conduce, el calvo con gabardina color beige, saca su revólver. El _Colt Anaconda_ de calibre 44, de cañón largo y plateado. Abre el tambor del arma, y va metiendo una a una las seis balas que caben en el tambor del revólver.

Entonces, el asesino, sujetando el arma, baja su ventanilla, y apunta el arma directamente al parabrisas del Nissan GT-R. Richardson va dando bandazos para ponérselo difícil al tirador. El primer disparo ni se acerca. Andrew pega un fuerte acelerón, se pone al lateral del BMW, y le va pegando golpes para hacerle salir de la autopista. El hombre dispara otra vez su arma, llegando el tiro a travesar el parabrisas del Nissan, pero sin ni rozar a Richardson. Andrew al final se cabrea de verdad, pisa hasta el fondo, se lanza contra el lateral del BMW y... casualmente justo cuando pasan al lado de una estación de servicio o gasolinera, el BMW pierde el control y se sale de la autopista. Pasa por encima un anden elevado, y sale literalmente volando, estrellándose contra el suelo de lado, y dando varias vueltas de campana, hasta ir a parar a dentro un túnel de lavado... y explota. Los dos asesinos mueren en el acto. Richardson, pega un frenazo tan fuerte, que acaba provocando el rebentón de una de las ruedas delanteras. Una vez parado en el arcén de la autopista, gira el cuello, excitado, observando cómo el BMW M5 acaba destruido y en llamas. Los dos hombres que con toda seguridad querían matarle, han sido muertos por la que iba a ser la víctima.

Más de una hora más tarde, ya de tarde, un coche patrulla _Nissan Skyline_ del departamento de tráfico de la Policía metropolitana de Tokio, llega hasta el aparcamiento subterráneo del edificio de la Jefatura Superior de Policía. Ota ya le estaba esperando allí. Ambos suben, andando con prisas, hacia el despacho de la comandante Takeo Yamazaki, quien ya les estaba esperando, con mala cara, junto a otro hombre. El inspector jefe Hongo, del departamento de investigación. Ambos entran en el despacho, y Takeo suelta su bronca, cabreada.

(Takeo) -cierra la puerta de un portazo- Que explicación tiene esto, capitán!? Una persecución en Kanagawa. Dos hombres muertos. Un inspector del departamento de investigación gravemente herido y el testigo de una investigación del senado, muerto! ¡Quiero saber que es lo que ha pasado y quiero saberlo ya, capitán! ¡Ahora! -exclama enfadada-

(Richardson) -le da una carpeta con papeles- Aquí tiene mi informe, comandante.

(Hongo) Pero Richardson, cómo se le ocurre. ¿Es que no se da cuenta? Un hombre cómo Sango sería de gran ayuda para la Policía Metropolitana de Tokio. Podría apoyarnos en los medios más influyentes. Luchar por nosotros en la Dieta durante la legislatura. Yo no tengo nada en contra tuya, capitán. Pero te lo pido educadamente. Tienes que devolverle a su testigo, Richardson. -Richardson se queda quieto, sin decir nada- Donde está Ohara.

(Takeo) -seca y áspera- Díselo. Es una orden.

(Richardson) -serio, suspira- … Está bien. Está... muerto.

(Takeo) -se sorprende- ¿Muerto?

(Richardson) Murió anoche.

(Takeo) ¿En el traslado?

(Richardson) Antes. Sufrió un paro cardíaco a eso de las seis y murió. Los médicos no pudieron hacer nada por salvarlo. Luego, a eso de las siete, nos llevamos el cadáver al depósito bajo un nombre falso.

(Hongo) -incrédulo- Dios mio. Se ha vuelto loco, escocés. Sacar a escondidas un cadáver del hospital. Y ahora dos muertos más que puede que no hayan tenido nada que ver con todo esto.

(Richardson) No, señor. El hombre o mejor dicho, los hombres a los que yo estaba persiguiendo... mataron a Ohara y malhirieron a Shinshi.

(Takeo) ¿Que? ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Los viste?

(Richardson) Sí. Intentó matarme con la misma arma que me describió Shinshi y con la que mataron a Ohara. Un revólver plateado de cañón largo y calibre 44. Un _Colt Anaconda_ para ser más exactos. Durante la persecución... los tuve muy cerca.

(Hongo) Ya. El informe de la Policía Científica indica que los dos hombres quedaron completamente calcinados. Tendremos que esperar varios días para conocer los resultados de los análisis de ADN de los cuerpos. Pero de momento, lo único que tenemos son dos hombres muertos. Eso no nos servirá de nada ante un tribunal.

(Richardson) Con todos los respetos, inspector jefe. Tengo una pista y... quiero seguirla. Comandate. -le da a Takeo un recibo de hotel-

(Takeo) -lee el recibo- Señorita Rika Anata. Hotel Speeders, autopista Tokio Osaka, kilómetro 109. -se queda mirando incrédula a Richardson-

(Ota) Solicitando ayuda a los colegas de la policía electrónica, descubrimos que el sábado al mediodía, a través de su móvil, envió un mensaje al facebook de esta mujer. Nueve horas antes que le asesinaran.

(Hongo) Bueno, envió un mensaje de Facebook a su novia, que prueba eso? -tanto Ota cómo Richardson se quedan mirando seriamente a Takeo... y esta toma una decisión-

(Takeo) Hoy es domingo. Voy a dejar en suspenso esta orden hasta mañana. -Hongo, muy serio, se marcha y sale del despacho-

(Richardson) Y bien, comandante. ¿Que coño se supone que tenemos que hacer el resto del día? ¿Mh?

(Takeo) … Seguid adelante. Y sin contemplaciones. No debería decíroslo, pero... alguien ya nos está ayudando.

(Ota) ¿? ¿Quien?

(Takeo) Pronto lo sabréis. Seguid investigando, es una orden. Retiraros.

(Richardson) Sí, comandante. -él y Ota le hacen el saludo militar a la comandante y se marchan-

Richardson va al parque móvil de la Policía, para que le dejen un coche. Necesita ir a ese hotel de carretera a interrogar a Rika Anata. Y Ota tampoco puede llevarle. No se le ocurre más remedio que llamar a su mujer, Sonoko, quien trabaja en la primera sección de vehículos especiales, para que venga en su _Land Rover Evoque_ blanco.

Una hora más tarde, Richardson... y Sonoko al volante, ya iban hacía allí por la autopista. Mientras están de camino...

(Sonoko) ¬ ¬ Con que iba a destrozar tu precioso Nissan GT-R a la primera de cambio, eh. Por la boca muere el pez. Eso te pasa por bocazas.

(Richardson) ¿Ah si? ¿Me vas a acusar de machista o algo peor?

(Sonoko) Sólo he venido porque necesitabas el coche. ¿Cuando costará la reparación de tu juguete, eh?

(Richardson) Ahora mi preocupación no es esa.

(Sonoko) Sí, ya. Me parece a mi que te quedarás calvo cuando te llegue la factura de la reparación.

(Richardson) Era una persecución policial, Sonoko. Y no es para cachondearse. -dice serio-

(Sonoko) -entran al acceso del hotel- Ya. Lo siento, perdona. … Según el GPS es aquí. ¿Te espero en el coche?

(Richardson) Sí. Volveré enseguida. -besa a Sonoko-

(Sonoko) De acuerdo.

Andrew se baja del Range Rover Evoque, y entra en la recepción del hotel. El recepcionista llama por teléfono a la habitación de Rika Anata.

(Richardson) Buenas tardes. ¿La señorita Rika Anata?

(Recepcionista) ¿Rika Anata? Un momento, por favor. -coge su teléfono y llama- … La señorita Anata no contesta, señor.

(Richardson) ¿Cual es su habitación?

(Recepcionista) Lo siento, pero no podemos... -Richardson le muestra su placa- Oh, vaya. Espere un momento, yo mismo le llevaré a la habitación de la señorita. Por aquí, por favor. -van hasta la habitación en cuestión, en el primer piso, y llaman a la puerta varias veces, pero no contestan-

En el mismo instante, Sonoko está sentada en el asiento del conductor de su Range Rover Evoque, escuchando música y leyendo una revista de moda. No se da cuenta, que por detrás suyo, por la entrada principal, sale un hombre. Un hombre alto y delgado, de cara alargada, cejas espesas, ojos oscuros y piel morena, vestido con un traje azul marino sin corbata con el cuello abierto. El tipo parece nervioso, limpiándose las manos con un pañuelo de papel. Se sube al coche que casualmente está aparcado justo al lado del de Sonoko, un _Mitsubishi Lancer _gris claro, lo arranca y se va conduciendo deprisa. Sonoko se lo queda mirando con mala cara, ya que es policía y odia ver gente circulando irresponsablemente con el coche.

Sonoko sigue esperando... cuando de repente, oye algo, y para la radio del coche. Enfrente la recepción del hotel, llega un coche patrulla con dos agentes de uniforme, y otro de traje y corbata. Se bajan corriendo y entran. Sonoko, nerviosa, decide bajar y entrar ella también. Todos acaban en la misma habitación. Cuando Sonoko entra... sus ojos se abren cómo naranjas y se queda pálida. En el suelo, hay una chica de largos cabellos castaños, desnuda... con una gruesa marca de una cuerda en el cuello. Está muerta. La habían estrangulado. La habitación estaba destrozada. Sonoko gira la cabeza, muy nerviosa, al oír la voz de su marido hablar por el móvil.

(Richardson) ¿Ota? Soy yo. … Sí. … Sí. … Estrangulada. -ve a Sonoko mirando despavorida el cadáver- Mierda. Oye, te llamaré yo después. Hasta luego. -cuelga- Sonoko. ¡Sonoko!

Un rato después, es Richardson quien conduce el Range Rover Evoque por la autopista. Sonoko está muy seria y callada. Hasta que habla.

(Sonoko) … ¿Por qué te has metido en este trabajo, Andrew? ¿Por qué no lo rehusaste?

(Richardson) Sonoko. Yo...

(Sonoko) Pensaba que te conocía bien del todo. Pero ya no estoy tan segura. Tú y yo somos policías. Pero trabajamos con Labors. No con cadáveres y asesinos. ¿Cómo... cómo lo haces para permanecer impasible? ¿Cómo puede ser que nada te afecte al corazón? ¿Tan... acostumbrado estás a la muerte que ésta no te impresiona? … Andrew... por favor. ¡Dímelo!

(Richardson) Tengo 35 años, Sonoko. Pero por dentro... a veces me siento cómo si tuviese 70. He vivido muchas cosas en esta vida. Muchas. Para bien... y para mal. De todo. Hasta el punto que pocas cosas me afectan.

(Sonoko) No... no quiero creer que el hombre con quien estoy casada, con quien he formado una familia... ha vivido durante años en una cloaca. Cada día. No quiero creérmelo.

(Richardson) No soy sólo yo. La mitad de la humanidad vive en esa cloaca. Y no podemos ignorarles.

(Sonoko) ¡Ya lo sé! Pero no quiero... que eso me recuerde constantemente el horror y la fealdad que existe en el mundo.

(Richardson) ¿A esto lo llamas fealdad? Si hubieses estado conmigo en Camboya en 1999... hubieses visto lo que es de verdad la fealdad humana. Aquellos dos meses me curaron de espanto, créeme.

(Sonoko) Lo sé, cariño. Para ti, durante años, la violencia de la guerra fue una forma de vida. Te alimentabas de ella. No... no puedo pedirte que lo olvides.

(Richardson) Ni pienso olvidarlo. Para empezar yo no soy responsable de ninguna de esas muertes. Esta mañana mismo, si cuando ese desgraciado que me ha disparado con ese revólver del 44 hubiese apuntado unos cuantos centímetros más a la derecha... ahora serías viuda.

(Sonoko) O _ o ¿Queeeee? Te te te han disparado?

(Richardson) Sí. Pero al final me los he cargado, Sonoko. Por eso ahora tengo el Nissan GT-R que me regaló mi padre hecho una mierda.

(Sonoko) Vale.

(Richardson) Vale que.

(Sonoko) Que debo dejar de comportarme cómo una moñaza y ponerme firme. Yo también soy policía... y estaré contigo, Andrew. Lo estoy.

(Richardson) Así me gusta.

Una hora más tarde, habiendo dejado a Sonoko de nuevo en la División de Vehículos Especiales, Richardson regresa a la Jefatura Superior. Los de la científica estaban trabajando en su despacho, con sus vestidos blancos y mascaras, para evitar dejar huellas, pelos o grasa en las pruebas. Mientras dos sacan pruebas, un tercero lo anota todo en un ordenador.

(Policía) -ve llegar a Ota y Richardson- Capitán Richardson; el equipaje de la señorita Rika acaba de llegar desde el aeropuerto.

(Richardson) Muy bien. Anota también esto. -saca más pruebas de una bolsa de plástico-

(Policía) -lo anota en el ordenador- Un par de zapatos de tacón dorados. ¿De dónde los ha sacado?

(Richardson) Hotel de carretera Speeders, kilómetro 109 de la Autopista Tokio-Osaka.

(Policía) Bien. ¿A quien pertenece?

(Richardson) A Rika.

(Policía) ¿Que contiene?

(Richardson) Una medalla de metal dorado; un reloj de pulsera... con correa de piel y caja de metal pulido; un brazalete de plata y... los resguardos del hotel.

(Policía) Sí, capitán. Anotado queda.

Richardson abre dos maletas rojas que pertenecían a Rika Anata. Ota comprueba que los resguardos del equipaje y los que están ligados en la maleta sean iguales... y coinciden. Ota abre la segunda maleta con las mismas tenazas. Una vez abiertas las maletas, descubren un primer detalle: la maleta contiene corbatas, calzoncillos, y un bote de perfume para hombre.

(Richardson) Vaya vaya. Aquí hay un hombre de por medio.

(Ota) -encuentra unos folletos- Mira. "Agencia de viajes Rainbow de Hong Kong". París. ¿Por qué querrá ir a París? ¿Has visto estos folletos?

(Richardson) Sí. Así que nuestro amigo quiere largarse a Francia, eh.

(Ota) Mira esto. Una maquinilla de afeitar y loción de hombre. Que crees.

(Richardson) Que no hay duda. Aquí hay un hombre metido.

(Ota) Eh, fíjate en esto. Las bolsas, las toallas... incluso el cepillo de dientes son nuevos. Todavía tienen el precio... en yuanes.

(Richardson) ¿? ¿Has dicho en Yuanes?

(Ota) Mira. Es el ticket. Y dice... que lo compraron en una tienda del aeropuerto de Hong Kong.

(Richardson) -encuentran un neceser con pintas y cepillos- Mira que tenemos aquí. Pruebas de ADN acabadas de salir del horno. Yoshiro, dame una bolsa de pruebas, por favor.

(Policía) Tenga, capitán. -le da la bolsa, y Andrew mete los peines dentro-

(Richardson) ¿Te has fijado en una cosa, Ota?

(Ota) Sí, ya lo sé. No hay pasaportes ni billetes. Es evidente que el asesino se los ha llevado.

(Richardson) ¿? -encuentra algo en el bolsillo de una chaqueta de pana. Un fajo de billetes chinos de 1000 yuanes- Ahora lo entiendo. Hay una nota. Pone... Meng Hi Chang. ¿Que?

(Ota) ¿Meng Hi Chang? ¿Entonces que tiene que ver con esto Yoshinori Ohara?

(Richardson) Ni puta idea. Fiuuu... has visto que cantidad de billetes? El muy cabroncete está forrado. Bien. De momento... ya tenemos a un tal Meng Hi Chang.

(Ota) Daría lo que fuese por saber quien demonios es este tipo. -encuentra entonces un cheque firmado- Vaya. Mira que tenemos aquí.

(Richardson) ¿Que es eso?

(Ota) Un cheque por 300.000 yenes firmado a nombre de Rika... Chang.

(Richardson) Um... una japonesa casada con un chino. Interesante. Muy bien, Ota. Mételo en una bolsa de pruebas.

(Ota) Entendido.

(Richardson) Danos más bolsas, Yoshiro. Hay huellas y restos de ADN hasta en el apuntador. -le dan más bolas de plástico pequeñas para pruebas- Dejémoslo aquí. Esto es trabajo para los de la científica, no crees?

(Ota) Estoy de acuerdo. Yo soy de acción. No soportaría este trabajo de rata de laboratorio.

(Richardson) -se marchan de allí- Vamos al departamento de comunicaciones.

(Ota) Para que.

(Richardson) Tenemos que hacer una solicitud de información a la Policía de Hong Kong. Necesitamos los datos de ese tal Meng Hi Chang.

(Ota) Oye, me temo que eso será algo más complicado. Deberemos llamar al ministerio de asuntos exteriores, y estos solicitar la información a través de nuestra embajada allí.

(Richardson) Ja ja. Déjate de gilipolleces administrativas, Ota. La comandante tiene viejos amigos en la Policía de Hong Kong. Gracias a ello podemos conseguir esa información en menos de una hora.

(Ota) Eres lo que no hay, escocés. Siempre por delante, ja ja.

(Richardson) ¡Ah, otra cosa! Llama al forense del caso y dile que escanee las huellas dactilares del caso y las mande a la central de comunicaciones de la Jefatura Superior. Yo tengo que llamar a la comandante y pedirle este favor.

(Ota) Entendido.

Richardson hace esa llamada, y un poco a regañadientes, Takeo le promete que hará ese trámite. Justo termina la llamada y se gira, detrás suyo, aparece Sango, acompañado de sus dos guardaespaldas, además del inspector jefe Hongo.

(Richardson) Vaya vaya vaya. Mira quien tenemos aquí. El regreso del "señorito".

(Hongo) Se más respetuoso, Richardson. El señor Sango quiere hablarte.

(Sango) -muy enfadado- La comandante Yamazaki le dejó bien claro que tenía hasta el lunes por la mañana para cumplir mi orden de presentar al testigo. Sin embargo, quiero una confesión por escrito ahora de que Ohara murió mientras estuvo bajo su custodia.

(Richardson) Sí, claaaro. Ya la tendrá. Espere... cinco minutos y tendrá respuestas.

(Sango) ¿Que?

(Richardson) -suena su móvil. Tiene un mensaje- Oh, disculpe. -lee el mensaje- Oh, genial. La información que he solicitado acaba de llegar.

(Sango) No quiero oír más estupideces. Exijo esa declaración firmada. ¡Ahora!

(Richardson) ¿Ha acabado ya de hacer el payaso? Pues déjeme pasar. Tengo mucho que hacer. -se vuelve para dentro cómo si nada. Sango le sigue a distancia, sin apartarle la mirada, furioso- Oh. Si quiere saber que hay de su testigo... venga conmigo a la sala de comunicaciones.

Todo el grupo, Richardson, Ota, Hongo, Takeo y Sango y sus dos guardaespaldas, se reúnen en la sala de comunicaciones de la Jefatura superior. Una impresora láser imprime los informes que han llegado desde Hong Kong. Entonces... Takeo coge el primer expediente policial, donde sale la foto de Yoshinori Ohara, el hombre asesinado. Pero resulta que...

(Sango) -mirando la hoja- Ohara.

(Takeo) -lee el expediente- Meng Hi Chang. Vendedor de Labors de una empresa importadora de maquinaria de Hong Kong. -se queda sorprendida-

(Sango) ¿Eh? ¿Quien es ese Chang?

(Richardson) El hombre que fue asesinado en el hotel de Shibuya; el que usted nos mandó vigilar, no era Yoshinori Ohara. Ni siquiera era japonés. -Sango se queda serio, pero el en fondo, está desconcertado, entonces, le suena el móvil de Ota-

(Ota) -se pone- Ota. … Sí. … Sí. … Entendido. Ahora se lo digo. -cuelga- Nuestras sospechas se confirman, Andrew. Acaban de llamarme los de Investigación. Han averiguado que el señor y la señora Ming, tienen reserva para el vuelo 7808 de ANA que despega con rumbo París hoy a las nueve de la noche. Billetes por separado y no confirmados. Ah, otra cosa. Ellos también han hecho una consulta a la Policía de Hong Kong. El tal Ming nunca ha cometido ningún delito. Ni ha sido arrestado.

(Richardson) ¿En serio? Bien... muy bien. Todo encaja. Yoshinori Ohara se llevó él solito los 500 millones de dólares de la mafia china de Hong Kong... y utilizó o sobornó al tal Ming para hacerle de tapadera y desviar la atención del auténtico culpable. Y obviamente, para que no sospecharan de él y descubriesen su falsa identidad...

(Ota) Mató a la señora Ming para que no hablara.

(Richardson) Exacto. Ota... son las siete. Ese vuelo sale del aeropuerto dentro de dos horas. Ya sabes lo que tenemos que hacer. Comandante.

(Takeo) Tenéis mi autorización. Haced lo que creáis conveniente. En marcha.

Sólo media hora después, Richardson y Ota, en el Honda Accord familiar de éste último, llegan a una de las terminales del Aeropuerto Internacional de Tokio, en Haneda. El bullicio de gente es constante y el sonido de los aviones despegando, también. Ota y Richardson se plantan en la recepción de la aerolínea ANA en la misma terminal.

(Ota) -muestra su placa a la recepcionista- Capitán Isao Ota, de la Primera Sección de Vehículos Especiales de la Policía. Estamos buscando a una persona relacionada con un delito. ¿Tiene a un tal Meng Hi Chang en la lista de pasajeros de su vuelo de las nueve con destino a París?

(Recepcionista) Un momento, señor. -consulta en su ordenador- … Sí, señor. Hace media hora que ha confirmado su billete.

(Ota) ¿Ha presentado su billete?

(Recepcionista) Aquí no, señor. Pero puede haberlo presentado en la puerta de embarque. ¿Quiere que llame a seguridad del aeropuerto?

(Richardson) No. Avise a la puerta de embarques para que vuelvan a repasar todos los pasaportes.

(Recepcionista) Pero señor, están embarcando.

(Richardson) ¿Que puerta?

(Recepcionista) La 28.

(Richardson) Muchas gracias. -él y Ota van corriendo hasta la puerta de embarques 28 de la terminal-

Ota, mostrando su placa a los de seguridad del aeropuerto, se pone a su lado, para inspeccionar cómo revisan los pasaportes uno a uno. Richardson se lo mira más de lejos. Observan cómo los pasajeros van pasando el control de pasaportes y van embarcando al Jumbo de ANA a través de la pasarela que comunica la terminal con el avión. Cuando ya quedan no más de 10 pasajeros por pasar el control, Richardson observa en un televisor plano que hay enfrente, la lista de las próximos despegues. Observa que hay otro vuelo de la misma compañía, ANA, con destino Singapur. Richardson entonces, coge el teléfono de la terminal, mostrando su placa a los de seguridad del aeropuerto.

(Richardson) … Con el servicio de pasajeros. … ¿Está un tal Chang, Meng Hi Chang, en el vuelo 5607 de ANA para Singapur de las nueve? … O _ o ¿Cómo ha dicho? … Bien, muchas gracias. -cuelga- Hoy es nuestro día de suerte, Ota. Embarcó a última hora con un billete para Singapur. -vuelve a coger el teléfono... para llamar a la torre de control del aeropuerto-

En ese mismo instante, en una de las pistas del aeropuerto, un _Boeing 747-400_, espera en una de las pistas la orden de despegue de la torre de control. Dentro se ese avión, Yoshinori Ohara, quien ha subido a bordo con la falsa identidad de Meng Hi Chang, espera nervioso el despegue, para salir del país. Pero entonces...

(Megafonía) Señores pasajeros. Soy el comandante. Me informan desde torre de control que debemos volver a la terminal para un nuevo control de pasaportes. Pedimos a los señores pasajeros que desembarquen y esperen en la sala de espera para pasar de nuevo el control de pasaportes. Rogamos disculpen las molestias que podamos causarles. Gracias. -mientras se hace el chismorreo entre los pasajeros, Ohara se pone aun más nervioso, no pudiendo evitar que su frente se llene de sudor frío-

Dentro de la terminal donde debe regresar el avión de ANA, Richardson y Ota esperan su llegada. Pero antes, lo que llega, es una inoportuna y pesada visita. La de Sango. Éste, serio, se planta al lado de Richardson.

(Sango) … Él sigue siendo mi testigo. Estaré encantado de entregárselo después de que haya declarado mañana. -Richardson ni se inmuta, concentrado en observar la llegada del Jumbo de ANA a la terminal- La Yakuza... varios asesinatos... podría beneficiarnos mucho a ambos.

(Richardson) ¿Cuanto le ofreció Ohara para ayudarnos a despistarnos a todos, eh?

(Sango) Vamos, no sea tan ingenuo, capitán. Los dos sabemos cómo se logra el éxito. La integridad es algo para impresionar al público. Puro márketing.

(Richardson) Gilipollas. Casi consiguió que los de la Yakuza y la mafia china le creyeran muerto.

(Sango) A veces... todos hemos de transigir.

(Richardson) -se cabrea- ¡Una mierda! … Fuera de mi vista. Cómo diríamos en Escocia... Que le den por el culo!

Ambos hombres se quedan mirando desafiantes, un rato, hasta que Sango se marcha andando con parsimonia. Andrew mira a Ota, quien le lanza una sonrisa de confianza. Por fin el avión embarca y empieza a desembarcar pasajeros. Mientras Ota permanece en la terminal observando a las diferentes personas que van saliendo, Richardson se mete dentro del avión. Mirando y mirando... le ve de reojo... y éste ve a Richardson: Yoshinori Ohara. Ambos se quedan mirando fijamente el uno al otro unos segundos, serios. Ohara hace ver que no va con ello, y baja la mirada. Pero vuelve a levantarla, y ve claramente que Richardson va directamente hacia él. Yoshinori se levanta... y marcha en sentido contrario a los demás pasajeros que van saliendo, hacía la parte de atrás del avión. Al final Ohara, tumbando a una pobre azafata, arranca a correr, y Richardson tras él.

Ohara abre la puerta trasera del avión, y salta desde una altura de más de 5 metros al suelo, y arranca a correr hacia en medio de las pistas donde despegan y aterrizan los aviones. Richardson también salta, y le persigue. Dentro de la terminal, una de las azafatas informa, exaltada, a Ota, y éste corre enseguida a pedir refuerzos.

Richardson, a pesar del sonido ensordecedor de los motores de los aviones cercanos que esperan para despegar sobre la pista, intenta encontrar o ver a Ohara, quien está escondido tras unos matorrales al otro lado de la pista; se mete la mano bajo la chaqueta... y se saca una pistola _Heckler & Koch USP Compact_ de 9mm. Cosa inexplicable, por las bien sabidas normas de seguridad de los aeropuertos, pero que Ohara ha conseguido pasar con permisos falsos y demás. Ohara apunta su arma sobre Richardson, quien permanece de pie al lado de la pista. El sonido de los reactores de un Boeing 777 bimotor ensordece a ambos hombres. A pesar de eso, Ohara afina la puntería en su ojo, dispara dos tiros con su arma, y huye. Richardson se tiene que tirar al suelo, y después arrancar a correr tras él.

Corriendo, teniendo incluso que pasar por la pista en la que van despegando los aviones, acaban de nuevo, dentro de una de las terminales del aeropuerto, no sin que antes Ota, a través de uno de los grandes ventanales, les haya visto, y viendo también cómo Ohara le vuelve a disparar a Richardson, sin acertar. Ohara esconde su pistola bajo su chaqueta y se mezcla entre la gente al entrar en la terminal. Dentro, Ota corre acompañado de una agente de seguridad privada del aeropuerto en dirección a la terminal donde se espera encontrar a Ohara. Richardson, antes de entrar, desenfunda su _Browning L9A1_, para quitarle el seguro y tenerla lista para usarla. Teme que le tocará hacer uso de ella, y se la vuelve a meter bajo la chaqueta. Una vez dentro, Richardson anda lentamente. Observando hacia todos lados donde puede estar Ohara. Y por fin, Richardson le ve en la taquilla de ANA, donde anula el billete y pide que le devuelvan el dinero. Ohara se mete, muy nervioso y sudoroso, en la cola de salida de la terminal internacional de Haneda. La cola era debido a que la seguridad del aeropuerto había establecido un control en la salida. Ohara se pone aun más nervioso al verlo. No ve a Richardson, pero si a Ota y la agente de seguridad privada llegando corriendo hasta allí. Richardson también se había camuflado entre el gentío.

Cuando un agente de seguridad pide el billete a Ohara en la cola de salida... Ohara le tira al suelo de un empujón y arranca a correr hacia la puerta. El agente de seguridad privada que hay al otro lado de la puerta automática de cristal, desenfunda su arma, pero Ohara le mata antes con su pistola, haciendo que se extienda el pánico y todo el mundo se ponga a gritar. Antes de que pueda huir... Richardson desenfunda su pistola, grita a Ohara para que se entregue... pero éste se gira y apunta hacia Andrew, obligando-le a disparar tres tiros seguidos sobre el pecho y el tronco, con los que mata a Ohara al instante, cayendo el asesino desplomado al suelo lleno de sangre. El pánico y el horror entre la gente allí presente es tremendo. Ota se lo mira incrédulo, pero Richardson sigue en guardia. Con el pie, aparta la H&K USP Compact, sin dejar de apuntar a Ohara. Se agacha, comprueba si aun tiene pulso poniendo los dedos sobre el cuello... y comprueba que está muerto del todo. Se quita la chaqueta oscura, y la tira sobre el cadáver.

(Policía) Vamos, esto no es ningún espectáculo. Circulen. ¡Circulen!

(Ota) ¡Richardson!

(Richardson) -vuelve a meterse la pistola dentro la funda- Lo siento, Ota. No había otra forma de pararle.

(Ota) -suspira preocupado, mirando el cadáver de Ohara- Supongo que no. Que se le va a hacer. Me temo que ahora de lo que deberás tener miedo es a Sango.

(Kanuka) -se presenta de improviso- Me temo que no, cariño.

(Ota) -se queda pasmado- O _ o ¿Que? ¡Kanuka! ¿Que estás haciendo tú aquí?

(Kanuka) He venido a acompañar al jefe Goto a hacer un trabajo. Pero me ha dicho que se puede encargar él solo sin ningún problema. Takahara está con él.

(Ota) Vaya. Esto si que no me lo esperaba. ¿A quien estáis buscando?

(Kanuka) -sonríe- … A Sango.

(Ota) ¿Queeeee?

(Richardson) Ya sabía yo que ese cabrón lameculos no era de fiar. ¿A que tiene algo que ver en todo lo que ha pasado?

(Kanuka) Si venís conmigo, lo sabréis. Por cierto, Richardson.

(Richardson) -serio- ¿Sí?

(Kanuka) No te atormentes por haber matado a Ohara. Tú eres policía y este tipo era un mafioso sin escrúpulos que ha dejado un largo rastro de cadáveres a su paso. Has hecho lo correcto, ¿entendido?

(Richardson) Sí, Kanuka. No te preocupes.

Fuera de la terminal, cerca de la entrada principal, cuando se empiezan a oír las sirenas de los coches patrulla de la policía venir hacia allí, Sango, serio pero igualmente tranquilo, de dispone a subir a su Lexus LS conducido por uno de sus dos guardaespaldas, cuando de repente... Kiichi Goto, kefe de la sección 5 de la NNSA, llega.

(Goto) ¿Señor Fumihiro Sango?

(Sango) ¿? Vaya. Es un placer verle de nuevo, señor Goto. No hablaba con usted desde esa recepción oficial en la Dieta el pasado verano. El otro día tuve oportunidad de hablar con su esposa...

(Goto) Lo lamento, señor Sango. No hay tiempo para explicaciones. -se planta Takahara a su lado- He venido a hacerle entrega de esta orden oficial firmada por el Primer Ministro en persona. -le da el papel-

(Sango) -se queda descolocado- ¿Que? ¿De que está usted hablando, señor Goto?

(Goto) Por favor, coja el papel.

(Sango) -algo confundido, coge el papel y lee que pone- … Pero que... no... no es posible. ¿Que significa esto? ¿Me expulsan del partido? ¿Me retiran mi acta de diputado? ¿Y dan orden de mi alejamiento de la política nacional? ¡Que demonios significa todo esto!? -exclama muy furioso-

(Goto) Bien. Habiendo leído la orden oficial, usted deja de ser a efectos prácticos y desde este mismo instante, diputado en la cámara alta de la Dieta, con todo lo que eso conlleva, y miembro del Partido Liberal Democrático.

(Sango) No me lo creo. ¿Donde está su autorización? ¿Con que motivo me hacen esto?

(Goto) Respondiendo a la primera pregunta, le diré que tengo la autorización del Primer Ministro y de todos los diputados del partido gobernante. Es decir. De los suyos. Y respondiendo a la segunda pregunta... usted sabe perfectamente por qué. -llegan hasta allí Kanuka, Ota, Richardson y Takeo-

(Sango) -mirando furioso a Takeo- Usted... ¡Usted me ha traicionado! ¡Por qué me hace esto!

(Takeo) Desde el principio sospeché que algo olía muy mal en todo este asunto. Que solicitase directamente a Richardson para encargarse de un caso de estas características... lo encontré demasiado extraño.

(Kanuka) Yes. Y por eso, ella nos llamó a nosotros para que le echáramos una mano. Desde la sección 5 de la NNSA investigamos un poco y descubrimos una serie de factores que le involucran a usted, señor Sango, en una trama mafiosa de altos vuelos.

(Sango) ¡Están mintiendo! ¡Se arrepentirán de esto! ¡Soy intocable!

(Goto) El hermano mayor de Ohara, Katsuhiro, lo ha charlado todo, señor Sango. -Sango se queda pálido y sin palabras- ¿Sorprendido? Lo bueno de habérnoslo pedido a nosotros, por parte de la comandante Yamazaki, es que nosotros podemos llegar siempre hasta el auténtico fondo de la cuestión. Incluso hasta cuando cómo en este caso, el fondo es doble. Usted tenía, oficialmente, intención de presentar a Ohara cómo testigo para que le revelase a la opinión pública los secretos mejor guardados de la Yakuza. Pero sabe que? Eso no sería en realidad necesario, porque en realidad, nosotros, la NNSA, los conocemos a la perfección. Sabiendo esto, otra sección de la NNSA, la sección 7, especializada en delitos macro económicos, le ha estado investigando en los dos últimos meses sin que usted se diera cuenta. Y han descubierto que en este tiempo, ha tenido al menos tres encuentros secretos pero informales con Katsuhiro Ohara. Es decir... que lo sabemos todo.

(Richardson) Pues dígalo, señor Goto. Quiero escucharlo. -muy serio-

(Goto) Lo que usted, señor Sango, pretendía, era obtener beneficios de miles de millones de yenes a través de las operaciones mafiosas encubiertas mediante la red privada de Katsuhiro Ohara, mientras la mayoría de la propia mafia, estaba distraída, buscando a Yoshinori Ohara por todas partes. Pero éste no dejaba de ser su hermano mayor, el chivo expiatorio para la operación. Y decidió emplear un cebo. Usar a uno de los empleados de su propia empresa, a quien sobornó con una suculenta cantidad de dinero negro, para cumplir con ese papel. Al mismo tiempo, contrataba unos asesinos profesionales, para que nos hicieran seguir todo el tiempo una falsa pista. Pero lo peor, señor Sango... es que si todo esto acababa cómo es debido, usted obtendría un beneficio de miles de millones de yenes, con el que dentro de su propio partido, llevar a cabo una gigantesca operación de compra y tráfico de influencias, con el que sobornar a buena parte de su "ex" partido, y con ello, conseguir el máximo poder dentro de éste, y en consecuencia, dentro del estado. Y cómo no... a aquellos miembros de su partido honrados, o dispuestos a denunciar su actuación... los amenazaría o incluso directamente... se los sacaría de en medio.

(Takeo) Dios mio. Es usted un cerdo asqueroso, señor Sango. He perdido toda confianza en usted. Pero si quiere que le diga la verdad... jamás la he tenido.

(Ota) Esto... si no lo he entendido mal... lo que quería es...

(Richardson) Llevar indirectamente a la Yakuza... al gobierno de Japón.

(Ota) ¿Queeeeee?

(Kanuka) Yes. Pero esto ya no ocurrirá jamás. Takahara. Espósalo.

(Takahara) Será un placer. -pone las esposas a Sango por detrás, quien está incrédulo y sin decir una palabra-

(Goto) Antes que se lo lleven, quiero que sepa que su amigo de la Yakuza también ha sido detenido por la Policía de Hong Kong. Será extraditado a Japón dentro de dos días... y le encerrarán con usted en la misma celda de prisión. No intente buscar argucias legales, porque... el juez ya ha dictaminado prisión preventiva sin fianza para usted hace escasamente un cuarto de hora. Él determinará los años de prisión que le van a caer. Pero... recordando lo enfadado y decepcionado que ha quedado el Primer Ministro con usted... seguro que serán muchos años. Llévatelo, Takahara.

(Takahara) Sí, jefe. Andando.

(Richardson) ¡Señor Sango! -éste se gira, mirando seriamente a Richardson- Un consejo. Cuando esté en las duchas de la prisión, tenga mucho cuidado con que no se le caiga la pastilla de jabón al suelo. Si los presos ven a un "señorito" de piel tan fina cómo usted, no podrán resistir la tentación. ¡Hasta nunca!

(Takahara) Vamos, camine. -se marcha llevándose a Sango hacía un furgón policial aparcado cerca-

(Kanuka) ¬ ¬ Es increíble, Richardson. Acabas de cargarte a un tipo a balazos y ya estás soltando tus bromas de mal gusto. No cambiarás nunca.

(Ota) Ja ja. Déjalo, mujer. Él es así.

(Takeo) Bueno... me voy al hospital a ver a Shinshi. Tengo que decirle lo que ha pasado.

(Ota) Voy contigo, Takeo.

(Kanuka) ¿Y el desastre que habéis dejado en la terminal?

(Goto) No te preocupes, Kanuka. La Policía se encargará de todo. Ya les he informado.

(Richardson) Genial. Yo me voy a casa. Llevo dos días sin dormir. Necesito descansar. Ota, me llevas tú a casa?

(Ota) Claro. Adiós, Goto. Nos vemos en casa, Kanuka.

(Kanuka) Claro, cariño. Hasta luego.

(Richardson) Adiós, Goto. Y... muchas gracias por su ayuda. De verdad.

(Goto) No hay de que, Andrew.

Una hora más tarde, cuando ya es medianoche, Richardson llega a su casa. Sonoko estaba ya en la cama, pero aun despierta, con la luz encendida, leyendo un libro. Richardson, antes de entrar en la habitación, está en el comedor, con su pistola Browning L9A1 en manos, para volverla a esconder en su armario con llave.

(Richardson) -mirando seriamente la pistola que sujeta en su mano derecha- … Creía que nunca más te volvería a usar. Y lo peor es que hasta ahora... nunca te había usado para matar a nadie. Espero que esta vez... sea la última. -la mete en la caja y cierra el cerrojo con la llave-

Va hasta la habitación, se quita la ropa, se queda en calzoncillos, y se mete en la cama. Sonoko se da cuenta que su marido está muy serio y entristecido.

(Sonoko) Por qué lo has hecho, Andrew. -seria, sin mirar a Andrew a la cara- ¿Por qué has matado a ese mafioso?

(Richardson) No he tenido más remedio. Lo siento. Acababa de matar a un guardia de seguridad. Y antes asesinó a otra mujer, con la que probablemente, tenía una relación sentimental. Que más da que haya muerto ahora... o que haya muerto ejecutado en una prisión. -dice entristecido-

(Sonoko) No es eso lo que yo te he preguntado.

(Richardson) Sonoko... yo...

(Sonoko) Yo te quiero, Andrew. Y no pienso separarme de ti. Pero quiero... que cambies. Que dejes de ser un matón.

(Richardson) No se trata de eso, Sonoko. No se trata de eso.

(Sonoko) ¿Eh?

(Richardson) No es la primera vez que mato a una persona. En Camboya... también maté a mas de un tipo. Incluso a un crío. Tuve que disparar porque ese crío me iba a disparar a mi con un misil antitanque. Le maté porque me lo ordenó mi superior, pero también... porque era él o yo.

(Sonoko) -mirando triste a Andrew- Y preferiste ser tú quien sobreviviese.

(Richardson) Sí, pero después de aquello... me sentí muy mal por dentro. Aun hoy en día tengo pesadillas de aquello. Desde la guerra de Camboya no había matado a nadie con mis propias manos. Y hoy he vuelto a hacerlo.

(Sonoko) Pero... quiero decir... le disparaste porque él te iba a disparar primero. ¿Verdad que sí?

(Richardson) Sí, claro. Por eso he disparado. Mi intención era atraparle vivo, pero al final no he podido. Y ahora, al igual que entonces... -suelta lágrimas por los ojos, y Sonoko se le queda mirando conmocionada- … Es un sentimiento muy extraño cuando matas a alguien. Aunque fuese un mafioso asesino.

(Sonoko) -se abraza llorosa a Andrew- Cariño... te quiero, te quiero. No pasa nada. Tú no tienes la culpa.

(Richardson) No sé que pensar, Sonoko. ¿Por qué coño lo he hecho? ¿Por qué?

(Sonoko) Tú eres muy buena persona, Andrew. Lo eres y punto. Por eso te amo. Por eso y por...

(Richardson) Lo sé. Lo sé. -la pareja se besa apasionadamente-

En esta ocasión, había habido al final una intervención inesperada en un caso poco habitual para la División de Vehículos Especiales. Un político muy corrupto y con ansias de poder que utiliza a la Yakuza en su propio beneficio, un rastro de cadáveres, y un sabor de boca muy amargo para Richardson, quien después de muchos años, ha vuelto a tener que matar, aunque haya sido a un asesino y por propia autodefensa. Un caso que seguro, cambiaría a Richardson... aunque muy poco.


	11. Welcome, Mr Kleiner (1ª parte)

**Capítulo 11. Welcome, Mr. Kleiner. (Primera Parte)**

Madrid, España. Otoño de 1948. Gotlieb Von Kleiner, había llegado allí hacía tres años. Se hacía pasar por un ciudadano holandés, incluso con un nombre falso. Pero lo cierto, es que Kleiner llevaba ya tres años en Madrid, en una ciudad gris y pobre, de un país entonces aun más gris y pobre, cómo era la España de la posguerra, donde el "estraperlo" o mercado negro de alimentos básicos, el racionamiento, y las imposiciones de una dictadura militar fascista y ultra católica, eran muy presentes. Kleiner se ha aposentado en el barrio más selecto de Madrid, el de Salamanca, únicamente porque tiene dinero para pagar el alquiler del piso. En realidad, vive cómo un auténtico ermitaño. Come lo que el racionamiento oficial permite, pero la bebida y el tabaco los consigue de estraperlo. A veces, Kleiner sale a pasear, quedándose en sus pensamientos. Pensando... cuando vendrán los americanos a buscarle para que trabaje para ellos. "Acaso todo el mundo se ha olvidado de mi?" se pregunta. Mientras pasea, ya de noche, con casi ninguna farola iluminando, ve, iluminado bajo una de esas farolas, el cartel del estreno de una película americana de ese año: Gilda, de Charles Vidor, con el dibujo de una sensual y provocativa (para entonces) Rita Hayworth. Película que no se llegaría a estrenar en España hasta muchos años después. Kleiner se mira aquella mujer. Recordando entonces que él tampoco hace meses, años que no ha estado con ninguna. Se tiene que conformar con las "casas de citas" o con las "señoritas de vida alegre". Después de contemplar ese cartel unos segundos, sigue andando por su camino. Cuando se había alejado muchos metros, oye el frenazo de un coche. Eran dos "camisas negras" de la Falange, vestidos con su uniforme de pantalones negros y camisa muy oscura arremangada. Kleiner, medio escondido en una esquina, observa. Los camisas negras, con un bote de pintura roja, pintan sobre el cartel "Fuera Puta Extranjera!"; se ponen firmes, levantan el brazo haciendo el saludo fascista, y gritan:

(Camisas Negras) ¡Por el honor de España y del Generalíssimo Franco, no permitiremos que el glorioso y furioso pueblo español, se contamine con la decadencia y perversión juedeomasónica de esta puta extranjera! ¡España es católica, románica y apostólica! ¡Fuera de España, puta! ¡España, una! ¡España, Grande! ¡España, libre! ¡Arriba España! ¡Arriba! -bajan el brazo, se suben al coche, y se marchan-

(Kleiner) -sale de su escondite, mirando seriamente la pintada- Pero que habéis hecho. ¿Es que no os dais cuenta, estúpidos, quien manda ahora en el mundo? ¬ ¬ Españoles.

Después de haber visto aquella escena surrealista y algo tragicómica, Kleiner regresa a su casa, solo. Muy pocas veces, traía consigo compañía femenina, fuesen prostitutas, o fuesen otras mujeres solteras y jóvenes de su mismo barrio, a las cuales seducía con cierta facilidad. No hay que olvidar que Kleiner aun tenía 36 años, y era un hombre de muy buen ver. Alto, ojos azules y cara casi perfecta, y cuerpo fuerte y fornido. Pero hace tiempo que a Kleiner, le rondaba la idea de abandonar España e irse a otro país. Cree y sabe que su lugar estará en Estados Unidos, donde podrá desarrollar sus programas de desarrollo de robótica experimental con todos los medios que él desee. Sabe que más pronto que tarde, tendrá que salir de esa España miserable, clerical y ultra austera de los años 40.

Al día siguiente, por la mañana, Kleiner trabaja en su casa. Un primer piso de un bloque de viviendas más o menos acomodadas del Barrio de Salamanca de Madrid. Kleiner trabajaba con las cortinas puestas para que los vecinos no le vean trabajar. Ante sus vecinos, se hace pasar por un investigador holandés que trabaja junto a doctores españoles. Pero algunos vecinos ya sospechan que en realidad es un alemán exiliado. Un antiguo nazi. Kleiner trabaja sobre los planos de su prototipo de Labor. Buscando que puede perfeccionar. Que puede mejorar, a pesar que el único medio que cuenta para investigar, es su propia cabeza e ingenio brillantes. Llaman la puerta de su casa. Kleiner se extraña, pero abre a ver quien es. Es el cartero.

(Cartero) Buenos días, caballero. ¿Es aquí donde vive un tal... Wirhart Harbeit Budenberg?

(Kleiner) Sí, soy yo. ¿Que quiere?

(Cartero) Traigo una carta certificada para usted. Desde... Buenos Aires. ¿Eso no es en la Argentina?

(Kleiner) No debería leer las cartas ajenas. ¿No cree?

(Cartero) Lo siento, je je. Es que... es tan raro ver una carta desde el extranjero. Aquí tiene. -le la da la carta a Kleiner- ¿Sería tan amable de firmarme el recibo?

(Kleiner) Sí. -firma el recibo al cartero y se lo devuelve-

(Cartero) Gracias, caballero. Con Dios. -se marcha y Kleiner cierra la puerta de su casa-

Kleiner se mira extrañado aquella carta. ¿Alguien que conocía su nombre falso desde el extranjero? No sabía quien podía ser. Kleiner abre la cortina para poder ver mejor el remitente de la carta. El nombre ya lo encuentra extraño: Felipe Messera Mitriani. Por el nombre y apellidos, parece un argentino sin ninguna duda. Al apartar la mirada de la carta, Kleiner observa de reojo al tipo que siempre está allí, muchas mañanas y tardes, observándole. Un tipo con gabardina y sombrero grises, corbata y traje baratos, y cara delgada y chupada con bigote, y fumando cigarrillos sin parar, uno tras otro, mientras se esconde tras la portada del periódico que hace ver que lee. Kleiner ya intuía que ese hombre sólo podía ser de la policía española, y que le estaban vigilando. Lo que no sabía, era que ese hombre era de la DGS (Dirección General de Seguridad), la policía política secreta del franquismo, que a Kleiner, le tenía bien vigilado y sabía de su verdadera identidad. Al abrir la carta, Kleiner se queda aun más pasmado, y se da cuenta que el remitente de la carta es un farol. Dentro, sólo hay una hoja de papel, donde pone:

_Gesegnet Freund. Du bist einer von uns. Es dauert drei Jahre versteckt in einem Land, das ihnen nicht gehört. Klar, er will mit seiner geliebten Heimat zurückzukehren. Ich komme sehen Sie in einer Woche. Unterzeichnet: ein argentinisches._

La carta puede o no, que estuviese escrita en clave, pero Kleiner se da cuenta que aunque la hayan mandado desde Argentina, esa carta la ha escrito un alemán. Piensa que puede que sea la forma indirecta que tienen los norteamericanos, de contactar con él para sacarle de allí. Kleiner se entusiasma con la idea, piensa que por fin los americanos querrán de él. Y decide esperar esos siete días, que se le harían eternos.

Por la tarde del mismo día, Kleiner va hasta las afueras de Madrid, a Lavapies, en una barriada pobre y miserable por aquel entonces. Allí pero, hay una nave industrial vieja y medio abandonada, que lleva un tipo español, llamado Fernando Ávila, quien se dedica al suculento negocio del estraperlo. Kleiner llama a la puerta metálica del almacén dando tres golpes. Se abre una rejilla de la puerta, por la que dos ojos le miran fijamente.

(Ávila) -mirando tras la rejilla- … ¿A un hombre con un martillo?

(Kleiner) -suspira enojado- Vamos, déjese de estupideces.

(Ávila) Tengo que hacerlo. ¿A un hombre con un martillo?

(Kleiner) Todo le parecen clavos. ¡Abra de una vez!

(Ávila) -abre la puerta, quien resulta ser un tipo bajo, rechoncho pero bien vestido y con el pelo engominado hacia atrás, y bromista- Ja ja ja ja. Pase, señor tulipa. Siempre es usted bienvenido.

(Kleiner) Debería usted buscar una contraseña mucho más difícil. Con eso no engaña ni a un niño.

(Ávila) Sí, ya lo sé. Si por mi fuese no necesitaría ninguna contraseña de los cojones. Todos los que vienen por aquí los conozco y ellos me conocen a mi. De pasada doy algo a los grises pa tenerles el estómago lleno y así no molesten a mi negocio.

(Kleiner) Éste es el país de la picaresca desde tiempos inmemoriales. Sin remedio por mucho que pase el tiempo.

(Ávila) Sí, ya. Cómo si vosotros, los holandeses, fueseis alguien, ji ji. Hay que joderse. Bueno... que va a ser? ¿Dos cartones de tabaco inglés y una caja de comida francesa? O... no me lo diga.

(Kleiner) Le hice un pedido hace dos meses. Lleva ya demasiado tiempo dándome largas. ¿Cuando piensa traérmelo?

(Ávila) ¡Ja ja ja ja! ¡Hay que joderse! Pero oiga, usted que se cree que es esto? ¿La droguería de la esquina? Yo soy un contrabandista. Debo confiar en mis redes de tráfico, en mis contactos, y en que estos no me fallen. Esto es un negocio peligroso, y aunque no lo parezca, perseguido y penado por ley. A los policías de calle los puedo sobornar con facilidad. Pero si se me presenta aquí cualquier día un inspector o aun peor, uno de la secreta o politicosocial o cómo coño se llame, estaré muy jodido. ¿Entiende? Así que no se me haga el exigente. Confórmese con lo que le de, y todos contentos.

(Kleiner) Yo no vengo aquí para escuchar sus sermones. Sólo dígame si me ha conseguido esa mercancía. Sí o no.

(Ávila) -le sonríe a Kleiner- … Claro que sí, coño. Venga por aquí. -va a un rincón, mete la mano dentro un saco, y saca una caja de madera con letras marcadas en negro, dos de las cuales son "General Motors" y "Made in U.S.A."- Aquí tiene, amigo. Directamente traído desde las américas.

(Kleiner) -mira las inscripciones en inglés de la caja... y ve que es justamente lo que buscaba- Perfecto. Es justo lo que necesitaba.

(Ávila) Muy bien. Pues... ya sabe cual es su parte, señor tulipa.

(Kleiner) -suspira, resignado- … Está bien. Cuanto pide.

(Ávila) 1300 pesetas.

(Kleiner) Se ha vuelto loco. Esto sólo es una pieza, no la máquina entera. Le pago 500.

(Ávila) 1000.

(Kleiner) 700.

(Ávila) 900.

(Kleiner) 800. Ni una más.

(Ávila) Hecho. Es toda suya. -le da la caja a Kleiner, y éste le firma un cheque bancario y se lo da-

(Kleiner) Aquí tiene. Conseguirá usted arruinarme, si es que no lo estoy ya.

(Ávila) Eso no sería ninguna novedad. Todo el país está jodido. Yo únicamente me dedico... a satisfacer las necesidades de la gente. -dice con sonrisa maliciosa-

(Kleiner) Y a arruinarles todavía más para conseguir un poco de comida.

(Ávila) Yo por lo menos proporciono comida en buen estado. Todo el mundo sabe que la comida que venden en las tiendas oficiales está adulterada. Legumbres con piedras, pan hecho con serrín, o mantequilla hecha con grasa de cerdo. Pero aun sabiéndolo, mucha gente se lo mete igualmente en la boca. El hambre puede más que cualquier otra cosa. El hambre.

(Kleiner) En eso tiene razón. El hambre impide a las mentes privilegiadas realizar su trabajo en condiciones.

(Ávila) ¿Habla por usted?

(Kleiner) Puede.

(Ávila) Oiga una cosa... eso que me ha pedido ha aumentado mis costes. Mi contacto portugués tuvo que contactar con otro contacto en el puerto de Lisboa, y éste al mismo tiempo, con otro que transporta mercancías compradas legalmente en origen en Venezuela, pero traídas a España ilegalmente de contrabando. En otras palabras. Que he asumido un riesgo que no debería de asumir. ¿Puede saberse que cojones es eso que necesita con tanta urgencia?

(Kleiner) Es una pieza de precisión para una determinada maquinaría industrial.

(Ávila) Aahhhh... si llego a saberlo, le hago cobrar más ja ja. ¿Y para que coño quiere eso? ¿No me había dicho que era usted médico?

(Kleiner) No es de su incumbencia. Dedíquese a su trabajo. Muy pronto... estaré allí trabajando en algo... muy importante.

(Ávila) ¿Eing?

(Kleiner) No me haga caso. ¿Me da el tabaco y la comida?

(Ávila) -le da una bolsa de papel grande envuelta con varias cuerdas- Tenga. No la ostente demasiado cuando vaya por la calle. Si ve a un gris a lo lejos, hágase el despistado y vaya por otra calle. Si no puede sobornarle, se lo llevarán a chirona, y entonces tendrá problemas de los gordos. ¿Danke shen?

(Kleiner) Eso es gracias en alemán. No las necesito. -se marcha serio y sin decir ni adiós-

(Ávila) ¡Vuelva cuando quiera! Es un placer hacer negocios con usted.

La tan esperada semana, pasa. Kleiner llevaba esperando aquella visita impaciente. En esos siete días de 1948, había intentado trabajar en un mecanismo nuevo para su prototipo de Labor, basado en el diseño de aquella pieza para maquinaria industrial que se había traído desde Estados Unidos. Pero aquella mañana, no estaba para investigar. Van pasando las horas, hasta que cuando ya es casi mediodía... llaman por fin a la puerta.

Que gran sorpresa la de Kleiner cuando abre y descubre que es... el cartero.

(Cartero) Buenos días, caballero.

(Kleiner) ¿? Otra vez tú.

(Cartero) ¿Cómo?

(Kleiner) Oh... nada, nada. Estaba esperando otra persona. Que trae.

(Cartero) Un telegrama para usted. De... remitente anónimo.

(Kleiner) ¿Que?

(Cartero) A mi no me mire. Yo sólo se lo traigo. ¿Me firma el recibo?

(Kleiner) Oh... sí sí, claro. -sorprendido por eso, firma el recibo y se lo devuelve al cartero-

(Cartero) Pues... eso es todo. Venga, con Dios. -se marcha-

(Kleiner) Gracias.

Kleiner cierra la puerta y se queda mirando aquel trozo de papel verde con una inscripción a máquina que dice únicamente "_No haga caso de la O Deesa. -STOP- Pronto hablaremos con usted, señor GVK. -STOP- Un amigo que quiere conocerle. -STOP-". _Los ojos se le quedan cómo naranjas después de haber leído este mensaje. Esas iniciales "GVK" eran con toda seguridad sus iniciales, lo que significaba que quien fuese que le había mandado eso, conocía su verdadera identidad. Piensa que podría ser una trampa de la policía española para desenmascarar-le. Pero también piensa... que pueden ser ellos: los americanos. Kleiner duda, cosa nada normal en él. Pero entonces... vuelven a llamar a la puerta. La visita, ya estaba aquí.

(Kleiner) ¿Sí? ¿Quien es?

(Hombre) -tras la puerta- ¿Recibió mi carta hace una semana? ¿Señor... Kleiner?

(Kleiner) -se queda pasmado- … Sí. Sí.

Kleiner abre la puerta, y aparece un señor con traje, gabardina y sombrero grises con cinta de seda. Es un hombre bien vestido, elegante, de cabellos oscuros y ojos verdes. Mas o menos de la misma edad que Kleiner, pero más cercano a los 40 años que no a los 35. Ese hombre era alemán, y se llamaba Heinrich Model.

(Model) ¿Le importa si entro en su humilde hogar?

(Kleiner) -mirando de arriba a abajo aquel hombre- Claro. Adelante, no se quede fuera.

(Model) Gracias. -entra dentro de casa y Kleiner cierra la puerta- Ufff... pensaba que España era un país de clima cálido, pero hace frío igualmente.

(Kleiner) En Madrid, sí. Pero en "nuestra" querida Alemania el frío es mucho más intenso. ¿Me equivoco, "argentino"? -mirando seriamente a Model-

(Model) -sonríe con tristeza- Me ha pillado, eh. Ja ja. Dos años viviendo refugiado en Argentina, y no se me ha quedado el acento. Pero ya no me importa. Ahora, por fin... he podido regresar a Alemania. … Bonita casa. No vive del todo mal a pesar de la miseria que hay en este país.

(Kleiner) Tampoco es muy distinto de Alemania. Toda Europa está en ruinas.

(Model) Sí, cierto. Pero Alemania renacerá de sus cenizas rápidamente. Más que ningún otro país. Los americanos se darán cuenta que nosotros somos el tapón que evita la expansión del comunismo por Europa.

(Kleiner) Política. Otro que viene a hablarme de política. Yo soy científico. ¡Un hombre de ciencias!

(Model) -sonriente, le da la mano a Kleiner- Mi verdadero nombre es Model. Heinrich Model. Ahora para mi es un deshonor haber nacido en Leipzig. Eso forma parte de la zona comunista.

(Kleiner) Señor Model. Lo que pase o lo que deje de pasar en Alemania... ya no es asunto mio. Abandoné Alemania para no volver jamás.

(Model) No puede volver por su pasado. Le entiendo perfectamente. ¿Cual fue su rango, y donde sirvió?

(Kleiner) No tengo por qué decírselo. Eso es personal.

(Model) Vamos, señor Kleiner. Si quiere empiezo yo. Fui capitán en el quinto ejército Panzer de las SS...

(Kleiner) Ni tampoco me interesa la suya. El nazismo está muerto, y nunca regresará al poder de Alemania. Yo nunca me alío con el bando perdedor. Ni tampoco tengo por qué.

(Model) ¿Y se cree de veras que lo mejor es quedarse en este país miserable, escondiéndose, viviendo cómo una rata? No. ¡No! Usted es alemán. ¡Alemán! Y su sitio está en Alemania. Ahora somos pocos. Aun somos débiles. Pero dentro de no muchos años... cuando Alemania haya renacido de sus cenizas y vuelva a ser fuerte y próspera, será el momento de nuestro regreso. El momento de devolver al cauce del que nos sacaron por la fuerza... ellos.

(Kleiner) Que es lo que quiere. En nombre de quien.

(Model) … Odessa. Ese es nuestro nombre.

(Kleiner) -se queda un rato quieto, al recordar que ese nombre también salía en el telegrama- … Odessa... vosotros...

(Model) ¿Ha oído hablar de nosotros?

(Kleiner) No. Es la primera vez. Quienes sois y que queréis de mi.

(Model) Devolverte al seno de tu nación. Devolverte a Alemania.

(Kleiner) Pero eso sería una locura. Los...

(Model) Nuestra organización es perfectamente capaz de camuflar a viejos nacionalsocialistas y confundirlos perfectamente entre los civiles normales y corrientes. Damos nuevas identidades, nuevo aspecto, nuevos trabajos, nueva documentación, e incluso cambianos los datos existentes sobre él o si es conveniente, los destruimos.

(Kleiner) Entiendo. Una organización que mantiene al individuo auténtico a la sombra y crea uno falso que asume su vida en el mundo real del día a día.

(Model) Sí, efectivamente. Necesitará un tiempo de adaptación, pero ya verá cómo funciona. Ya tenemos a muchos cómo usted en nuestra red. Somos la telaraña fina e indistinguible que algún día... volverá a Alemania al sitio que le corresponde.

(Kleiner) Está diciendo... de hacer volver al nazismo al poder?

(Model) Sí... si! Debemos continuar con la labor. ¡Limpiar lo que hemos dejado pendiente de limpiar! -se saca un periódico de debajo la chaqueta-

(Kleiner) -coge el periódico- Este periódico es británico. ¿De donde lo ha sacado?

(Model) Estuve en Gibraltar hace unas semanas. Mire en la segunda plana.

(Kleiner) -abre por la segunda plana, y encuentra una noticia internacional: la fundación del Estado de Israel. Kleiner pone mala cara- Malditos. Al final se han salido con la suya.

(Model) Lo ha aprobado esa pseudo organización, las Naciones Unidas, aunque no por unanimidad. Británicos y Estadounidenses son quienes han apoyado la creación del nuevo estado de Israel, ocupando el territorio de Palestina. Este periódico es de hace unas cuantas semanas, pero seguro que ya mismo, los árabes se habrán puesto en pie de guerra. Ojalá pudiera ayudarles.

(Kleiner) ¿? ¿Que está usted insinuando?

(Model) Cuando recuperemos el poder de Alemania, nos será mucho más difícil exterminar a los judíos. Ahora tendrán un país y un ejército propios. Apoyados por las potencias occidentales. Suena absurdo, pero a parte de los árabes, los únicos que podrían acabar con los judíos, serían los bolcheviques.

(Kleiner) Iluso... Ja... ja ja... ¡Ja ja ja ja ja ja!

(Model) ¿? ¿Que es lo que le hace tanta gracia, Kleiner?

(Kleiner) ¿Pero cómo podéis estar tú y esa organización tan alejados de la realidad? ¿No os dais cuenta quien tiene el poder en el mundo? ¿No os dais cuenta cómo están cambiando las cosas?

(Model) Lo sé perfectamente, pero...

(Kleiner) ¡No! Es evidente que usted no ha entendido nada. Alemania está partida y controlada por americanos y soviéticos. Y entre estos dos bandos hay una diferencia abismal. Unos son comunistas miserables. Los otros, son la nación más próspera, avanzada y poderosa que el mundo ha visto jamás. Ni el Fuhrer en sus delirios de grandeza hubiese soñado una Alemania tan poderosa cómo lo es y será América.

(Model) … ¿Insinúa... que tiene intención de irse a Estados Unidos?

(Kleiner) ¡Por supuesto! Fui un alto oficial de las SS con responsabilidad sobre un campo de exterminio, es cierto. Pero eso es el pasado. Un pasado que jamás volverá. Lo único que me interesa es poder dedicarme plenamente a mi trabajo de científico e ingeniero brillantes. Desarrollar mis máquinas prodigiosas con todos los medios que yo quiera. Tener libertad en mi trabajo. ¡Eso es lo que me interesa! Y la única nación que puede ofrecérmelo... es Estados Unidos de América. Mi objetivo es ir allí y empezar una nueva vida desde cero. Mi pasado alemán... ya no cuenta para nada.

(Model) -mirando incrédulo a Kleiner- Me cuesta creer todo lo que ha pronunciado, Doctor Kleiner. Si regresa a Alemania...

(Kleiner) -se enfada- ¡No insista! Deje ya de hacerse el interesante. Ja. Exterminar a los judíos. Lo que queríamos era expulsarles de Alemania o de Europa. Dándoles un trozo de tierra seca en Palestina, para que se queden allí, muertos de hambre y de asco, ya es una buena solución. ¡Que les den un país si es lo que han hecho ya! Pero el mundo sigue girando, señor Model. Girando a su ritmo y no al nuestro. Alemania fue derrotada y deberá someterse durante muchos años a las normas de los vencedores. Y yo trabajaré para esos vencedores, para derrotar al enemigo auténtico que amenaza la humanidad entera; incluso a esos cerdos judíos: los bolcheviques. ¡Por eso me iré a Estados Unidos!

(Model) -echa un largo suspiro, mirando seriamente a Kleiner- … Muy bien. Cómo usted quiera. Le he ofrecido la oportunidad de poder regresar a su verdadero país, a su patria... pero ya veo que no. Que usted es de esos vendidos que se marcha a trabajar por un miserable plato de lentejas.

(Kleiner) ¡Cállese! -grita con una expresión grotesca en su cara-

(Model) O _ o

(Kleiner) Se lo vuelvo a repetir. Mi patria es la ingeniería experimental. Soy científico. Y si en América me dan lo que en ningún otro sitio no me dan... que se jodan los demás. ¿Lo ha entendido bien, señor Model?

(Model) Sí... perfectamente bien. Debo entender entonces que quiere que me vaya.

(Kleiner) Sí. -abre la puerta de la casa- Venga. Fuera.

(Model) Por si se lo repiensa... le daré una dirección y un número de teléfono.

(Kleiner) Nunca me repienso nada fuera de la ciencia. Márchese. Y no vuelva.

(Model) -muy serio, y mirando mal a Kleiner- Está bien. Me voy. Pero que sepa que está cometiendo un grave error.

(Kleiner) No. Son ustedes. Si de verdad se creen que la abrumadora mayoría de los alemanes les volverán a ir detrás cómo ciegos, sordos y mudos, están muy equivocados. En cuando vuelva la prosperidad a Alemania cómo vosotros mismos vaticináis... nadie se acordará de vosotros.

(Model) ¡Eso es lo que queremos! El olvido es la mejor forma de conseguir reventar el poder establecido desde dentro.

(Kleiner) Dejaos de fantasías. La nueva Alemania no tiene que ver con la antigua. Ni quiere volver a tener. Y lo mismo ocurre con el mundo. Y yo quiero adaptarme al nuevo mundo. Así que lárguese.

(Model) De acuerdo. Adiós, Doctor Kleiner. -le la la mano, pero Kleiner la rehúsa, marchándose Model con el rabo entre las piernas-

En cuando Model se marcha, y baja a la calle, visiblemente enojado, en el piso de Kleiner... suena su teléfono. Uno de esos teléfonos antiguos, con altavoz y micrófono separados. Kleiner se pone...

(Kleiner) ¿Diga? Aquí Wirhart Budenberg.

(Hombre) -al otro lado del teléfono, le habla una voz profunda y ronca- … Enhorabuena.

(Kleiner) ¿Eh? ¿Quien es? ¿Puede saberse quien me está llamando?

(Hombre) El telegrama. ¿Lo ha recibido?

(Kleiner) -se queda de piedra- … Usted... lo ha mandado usted. ¿Quien es?

(Hombre) Ha sido usted muy inteligente. Bien por no dejarse convencer.

(Kleiner) Que quiere de mi.

(Hombre) Volverá a tener noticias mías y de "nosotros" dentro de un tiempo. Pueden pasar años, pero... le prometo que al final, nos encontraremos.

(Kleiner) Es usted... un mensajero de los americanos? ¡Dígamelo! -el hombre cuelga- ¿Oiga? ¡Oiga! Seguro... ¡seguro! Ja ja ja ja. Tienen que ser ellos. ¡Por fin se han fijado en mi!

Kleiner tenía razón en lo que decía. Pero aun pasarían años antes no se fijaran en realidad en él. Mientras tanto, pasaron los meses, y llegó un nuevo año. En verano de 1949, Kleiner seguía encerrado en su casa, con todas las ventanas abiertas, hiendo por dentro de casa con una camiseta blanca sin mangas, sudando cómo un cerdo de calor, y fumando. Trabaja en sus planos secretos de su prototipo de Labor. En otros papeles, dibuja copias exactas de esos planos, y retoca aquello que le parece que pueda mejorarse. Los rehace una y otra vez, pero nunca terminan de convencerle. Sabe que está solo en esto. Que absolutamente nadie podía ayudarle. ¿Nadie? No del todo. Los ingenieros y científicos alemanes que le ayudaron en el proyecto entre 1944 y 1945... y el único no alemán: un japonés. Kleiner recuerda entonces aquel japonés que le ayudó en las fases finales de desarrollo del primer Labor: Hirota Shinohara, el abuelo de Asuma Shinohara (y que es clavado a su nieto), a quien obligó a huir a Suiza para que no cayese prisionero en manos de los aliados. Kleiner no sabía si Hirota habría conseguido regresar a Japón después de la guerra. Pero aun así, sabe que Shinohara tiene familia en Japón, y no pierde nada en intentar en ir a verle. Kleiner además, estaba deseando abandonar la miserable España de la posguerra de una vez por todas, e irse a otra parte. Era la hora de hacer las maletas, e irse de viaje a la otra punta de mundo. Un viaje que en 1949, no resultaría nada fácil.

Una semana después. Puerto de Lisboa, Portugal. Kleiner había abandonado definitivamente España para no volver jamás. En Lisboa, compra un billete para un transatlántico de largo alcance, que hace el trayecto entre Lisboa y Buenos Aires, capital de Argentina. Cargado con unas cuantas maletas, y vestido con su mejor traje, Kleiner embarca a bordo. Es un viaje de alto standing, rodeado de gente de clase social elevada. El barco levanta amarras, y en medio de un enorme gentío, entre los pasajeros del barco y el gentío que despide en el muelle, tirando confeti, el barco emprende rumbo al hemisferio sur, con destino a la Argentina. Pero ya desde el primer día, Kleiner se da cuenta de algo. Uno de los pasajeros, que cómo él, viaja solo, y que resulta ser un hombre de unos 40 años, de facciones fuertes y robustas, y anchas y espesas cejas, le observa y no le quita el ojo de encima. Kleiner se pregunta si será un contacto de los americanos. Pero prefiere ser prudente, y esperar que sea ese hombre quien se ponga en contacto con él. Las semanas de trayecto, transcurren con absoluta normalidad. Un viaje de placer, con descanso, buena comida y bellas mujeres con quien tendrá más de un lío de una noche. Al cabo de cuatro semanas de viaje, el barco por fin llega a Buenos Aires.

Una vez allí, Kleiner ni siquiera se queda un día. En el mismo puerto, compra otro billete de largo alcance, pero esta vez de segunda clase, mucho menos ostentoso, de Buenos Aires, hacia Hong Kong, la principal colonia británica de Asia después de la independencia de la India el año anterior. Cuando ha pasado una semana, y aun faltando más de medio trayecto, en medio del océano pacífico en aquel transatlántico, Kleiner cena en el restaurante del barco. Un rodaballo con verduras a la plancha y una copa de vino blanco. Es entonces cuando de golpe, sin ton ni son, aquel hombre de facciones fuertes y cejas anchas y espesas, se sienta enfrente de Kleiner. Éste ni siquiera le había visto aun en los días que llevaba en ese transatlántico. Pero resultaba que el hombre tenía algo que proponerle, aunque no lo que se esperaba.

(Kleiner) -deja de comer, y se queda serio ante la presencia de ese hombre en su mesa- … Esperaba este momento. Esperaba que algún día llegase. Y ese día... ha llegado. ¿Con quien tengo el placer de compartir mi mesa? -lanzando una sonrisa de confianza a aquel misterioso hombre-

(Hombre) Vengo a hacerle un trato. Un trato que estoy seguro, le gustará escuchar.

(Kleiner) Por supuesto. Soy todo oídos.

(Hombre) Por razones que seguro entenderá, no puedo revelarle ni mi nombre ni mi identidad. Y por supuesto, no deberá hablar de esta conversación con nadie, ni hacerla pública a la prensa. Nunca.

(Kleiner) Ja ja. No se preocupe. Aunque quisiera hacerlo, a quien le interesaría. ¿Mh?

(Hombre) Tengo poco tiempo, señor Gotlieb Von Kleiner. -éste sonríe al comprobar que alguien más ha destapado su verdadera identidad- Tenemos un trato que ofrecerle.

(Kleiner) Antes que nada... sería tan amable de decirme para quien trabaja usted? Y sobre todo... para que potencia?

(Hombre) No trabajo para una potencia. Trabajo para el pueblo.

(Kleiner) ¿Eh? -se queda extrañado al oír eso-

(Hombre) Soy agente de la Checa. Mis superiores, terminando por el Camarada Stalin, me envían en misión de relaciones públicas con usted.

(Kleiner) -la sonrisa de Kleiner se rompe en mil pedazos, y se queda muy serio, más bien enfadado- Lo que me faltaba. Pero... pero quien se han creído que soy yo, eh? ¿Se creen de veras que ahora trabajaré para ustedes?

(Hombre) Usted no está obligado a nada. Es libre de elegir el bando que quiera. Eso si. Luego... atiéndase a las consecuencias. Dentro de muy poco la Unión Soviética conseguiremos la Bomba Atómica. Y entonces estaremos en igualdad de condiciones con los americanos. Y creame lo que le digo ahora. Cuando la revolución haya triunfado en todo el mundo y el socialismo rija el destino de toda la humanidad... usted y los suyos que aun queden con vida, deberán asumir su pasado.

(Kleiner) -da un golpe sobre la mesa. Los demás comensales del restaurante se quedan mirando por unos segundos, mientras Kleiner mira fijamente al espía soviético sin decirle nada un rato- … Escúcheme bien a mi, rata comunista. Y dígaselo si quiere a su amo y señor, Stalin. El pasado es pasado. Está muerto. Mi trabajo es el futuro de la tecnología y la ciencia. Y en eso quiero trabajar. Y que mejor sitio que Estados Unidos de América, donde podré desarrollar mis máquinas experimentales con todos los medios imaginables e inimaginables, y además, podré impedir que vosotros, dominéis el mundo e impongáis el credo del comunismo a la humanidad.

(Hombre) Ja ja. Que gracia. Es un chiste de muy mal gusto que justamente usted, un antiguo responsable de un campo de exterminio nazi, hable del futuro de la humanidad. Usted no está legitimado para hablar de ello.

(Kleiner) ¿Y ustedes lo están? Ustedes tienen los Gulags. Estamos empatados.

(Hombre) Le daremos un tiempo para que se lo piense, señor Kleiner. Pero sepa que le estaremos vigilando. Siempre le estaremos vigilando. Vaya a donde vaya. -en tono amenazante-

(Kleiner) No me dais ningún miedo. Buenas noches, "camarada".

(Hombre) … -se levanta de la silla, serio, y se va sin ni despedirse, andando con prisas-

Aunque fuesen en el mismo barco, Kleiner ya no volvería a saber ni ver más a ese misterioso espía soviético. Unas semanas después, Kleiner desembarca en Hong Kong, y desde allí, ya solo le quedaba coger un avión hacia Tokio. Un transporte exclusivo, elitista y muy caro en esa época, pero que le permite llegar a la capital japonesa el mismo día.

Por fin, casi dos meses después de haber salido de Lisboa en verano de 1949, Kleiner llega a Tokio cuando ya es otoño. Se queda ciertamente impresionado al comprobar cómo los estragos de la derrota en la Segunda Guerra Mundial son bien visibles. El Tokio de 1949 es una ciudad miserable, pobre, medio en ruinas, donde justo ha empezado una lenta reconstrucción. La gente de la calle va mal vestida y peinada, no hay coches, pero si muchas bicicletas y algún que otro camión. Y de vez en cuando, ve pasar jeeps y vehículos blindados ligeros, con soldados americanos a bordo. Cuatro años después del fin de la guerra, Japón seguía bajo ocupación estadounidense, quien impone las nuevas leyes, entre ellas la constitución democrática de 1948. Kleiner, siguiendo la dirección que le marca un papel amarillento en el que Hirota Shinohara le escribió la dirección a la que ir si iba a visitarle a Tokio alguna vez, va preguntando cómo se llega. No sabe nada de japonés. Intenta preguntar a policías japoneses, pero estos no le entienden. Se lo pregunta a Policías Militares americanos, pero estos no tienen ni idea de donde está esa dirección. Por fin, un hombre más bien mayor, que trabaja de profesor de primaria en una escuela, le indica cómo llegar hasta el lugar hablando en un inglés más que correcto.

Kleiner, después de varios viajes en tren, tranvía y autobús, llega por fin a la dirección que pone el papel. Está en Hachioiji, una zona muy apartada de Tokio, totalmente rural, y sin a penas industria. Allí hay una nave industrial, no muy grande, pero que está en ruinas. Solo siguen en pie las paredes y las bigas de acero, y el techo es inexistente, está derruido. Kleiner entra dentro. Es un taller mecánico donde trabajan seis hombres, dos de los cuales, son dos críos de unos 12 años, todos llenos de grasa y sucios hasta las cejas.

(Kleiner) Di... disculpen. ¿Es aquí esta dirección?

(Obrero 1) ¿Eh? ¿Que dice?

(Kleiner) -señalando el papel- ¿Es aquí?

(Obrero 1) -mira el papel- Sí, sí. Esta es la dirección de nuestro taller.

(Obrero 2) ¿Quien es ese extranjero? ¿Un yanqui?

(Obrero 1) No lo sé. Espere, llamaré al jefe. ¡Señooooor!

(Hirota) -aparece entonces Hirota Shinohara, saliendo de su minúsculo despacho, con sus gafas redondas, cabeza rapada, traje viejo y en chanclas de madera. Se queda pasmado al ver quien es- O _ o No... no me creo lo que ven mis ojos. ¿Doctor Kleiner?

(Kleiner) He venido tal y cómo te prometí hace cuatro años. Es un placer volver a verte de nuevo, Hirota.

(Hirota) Ja ja ja -le da la mano a Kleiner con una gran sonrisa- Bienvenido a mi humilde taller, Kleiner. No sabe usted la alegría que me da el verle por aquí, Doctor. -ven entonces que el cielo se nubla... y que pronto empezará a llover- Oh, otra vez. No soporto el otoño. ¡Matsutaka!

(Obrero 3) ¿Sí, jefe?

(Hirota) Va a volver a llover. Poned las lonas sobre los vehículos y esperad. Seguro que no tarda más de media hora en parar de llover.

(Obrero 3) Sí, jefe. ¡Vamos, poned las lonas, deprisa!

(Kleiner) La situación de Japón es muy precaria. Y este taller... es la viva imagen.

(Hirota) Es verdad. Los exiguos beneficios que tenemos, debo guardarlos. En cuando pueda, quiero reconstruir el techo de mi nave. Justo cuando se terminó de construir, los americanos la bombardearon y se cargaron el techo. Ahora, cada vez que llueve, mis obreros deben parar de trabajar. Y en cuando termina de llover, deben volver al trabajo sobre un suelo convertido en barrizal. Y por ahora, no hay perspectivas que la situación mejore.

(Kleiner) Son las consecuencias de pertenecer al bando de los perdedores, amigo.

(Hirota) ¿Eso es lo que piensa, Doctor Kleiner? Pues yo no estoy dispuesto a resignarme. Los japoneses trabajaremos lo que sea necesario para volver a levantar nuestro país. He oído que los alemanes también están haciendo lo mismo.

(Kleiner) La diferencia es que ustedes mantienen su país entero. Alemania está dividida, sesgada en partes. Pero eso... ya no me importa.

(Hirota) ¿? ¿No le importa? ¿No... no tiene intención de regresar a Alemania?

(Kleiner) No. Nunca.

(Hirota) ¿Ni siquiera para ver a su familia?

(Kleiner) Les causaría más daño que bien si me volviesen a ver. Es mejor que no me vuelvan a ver nunca. Podríamos... hablar a solas? -entonces se pone a llover-

(Hirota) Mierda, ya llueve. Entremos en mi despacho. Es pequeño, pero al menos estoy a cubierto de la lluvia y el frío y puedo concentrarme en mi trabajo. -ambos van hasta una pequeña casucha al lado de la nave industrial semi derruida, donde Hirota tiene su despacho de su empresa. Dentro, hay estanterías con libros, rollos de planos y una mesa con instrumentos de dibujo técnico- Cierre la puerta, así estaremos mejor.

(Kleiner) Claro. -cierra la puerta-

(Hirota) ¿Le apetece una taza de té?

(Kleiner) ¿Té japonés?

(Hirota) Claro. Lo tengo que hacer un poco pasado por agua, por no gastar. Pero ya verá que está muy bueno. Té y arroz, es prácticamente lo único que comemos en todo el día. El pescado es un lujo, la leche de bote americana es para los niños, y la carne es un sueño inalcanzable. Aquí tiene. -le sirve la taza de té-

(Kleiner) Gracias. -se pone a mirar por la ventana de la casucha cómo llueve- Nadie nos dijo por aquel entonces, que estas serían las consecuencias de nuestra arrogancia.

(Hirota) Me sorprende que usted diga eso.

(Kleiner) ¿? -se gira mirando a Hirota-

(Hirota) Cuando dirigía la construcción del prototipo de su muñeco gigante, usted era el arquetipo de persona arrogante. Era normal, teniendo en cuenta que pertenecía a las SS. Nunca me metí con usted, Doctor. Pero ahora que estamos solos y en confianza... le digo que aquello que estaba haciendo, era una crueldad.

(Kleiner) Ya lo sé. No soporto a los judíos. Por eso me portaba así con ellos. Pero ahora... eso no me interesa lo más mínimo.

(Hirota) ¿Está seguro de lo que dice? ¿Lo dice de verdad? ¿Tan poco le ha costado olvidar... lo que usted hacía en ese sitio?

(Kleiner) Amigo... el pasado está muerto y nunca volverá.

(Hirota) También se dice que los que no aprenden del pasado están condenados a repetirlo. Y eso los japoneses lo tenemos muy presente. No queremos otro Hiroshima y Nagasaki. Nunca.

(Kleiner) Exacto. A eso quería llegar.

(Hirota) ¿Que?

(Kleiner) Yo conocía a alguno de los responsables del proyecto para el desarrollo de la bomba atómica alemana. Si hubiésemos puesto auténtico empeño en ello, y perfeccionando un poco las V2, Londres, o sobre todo Moscú, hubiesen estado al alcance de nuestra bomba atómica. Pero los de arriba no se lo tomaron en serio. Nunca. Para colmo, comandos británicos destruyeron el centro de desarrollo de nuestro proyecto atómico. El resultado fue que perdimos la guerra. Pero al mismo tiempo, los americanos fueron mucho más inteligentes que nosotros. Ellos no desestimaron medios. Reclutaron a los mejores científicos especialistas en el átomo y la física teórica por todo el mundo. Entre ellos, Einstein. Y consiguieron desarrollar el arma más poderosa y mortífera que el mundo ha visto jamás. Ese arma, hasta ahora, ha permitido a los Estados Unidos gozar de una supremacía mundial absoluta. Pero esa supremacía no durará mucho.

(Hirota) Lo entiendo, señor Kleiner. Las otras potencias no tardarán mucho en desarrollar sus propias bombas atómicas.

(Kleiner) Los soviéticos están a punto de conseguirla. Después serán los británicos, los franceses. Puede que incluso los argentinos. Los países más poderosos.

(Hirota) Oyéndole, cualquiera diría que sólo le interesa el poder.

(Kleiner) No, amigo mío. A mi sólo me interesan dos cosas. Impedir la expansión del auténtico enemigo para el futuro de la humanidad: el comunismo. Y el aportar al bando correcto... mi grano de arena.

(Hirota) … ¿Su robot gigante?

(Kleiner) Exacto. Mi maquina prodigiosa ayudará al bando correcto a obtener una supremacía necesaria para imponerse en la carrera política, económica y armamentística que ya ha empezado.

(Hirota) -sonríe con tristeza- Lo que yo digo. A usted le interesa el poder. A mi en cambio... mis intereses son mucho más humildes.

(Kleiner) ¿Que es lo que te preocupa, Shinohara?

(Hirota) La situación actual de Japón no permite que pueda hacer nada. Pero estoy decidido a ayudar en la sombra a mi hermano, en la puesta en marcha de su empresa.

(Kleiner) Negocios, eh? … ¿Y que es eso de "en la sombra"?

(Hirota) Mi hermano es el único en mi familia que sabe que estoy vivo. El resto de mi familia, aun cree que estoy muerto. Él considera que hasta que los americanos no dejen Japón, debo seguir escondido aquí. Pero en cuando se vayan... podré reaparecer, para poner en pie un proyecto... importante.

(Kleiner) ¿Que proyecto, amigo?

(Hirota) Industrias Pesadas Shinohara. Ese será el nombre de la empresa que fundaremos dentro de pocos años. Mi hermano se encargará de conseguir el capital necesario, los terrenos para las naves industriales y el centro de investigación y desarrollo, la contratación de la mano de obra especializada, y lo más importante. Conseguir todos los permisos oficiales rápidamente.

(Kleiner) ¿Y su parte?

(Hirota) Yo soy el científico e ingeniero que desarrolla. El que inventa cosas. Bueno... en un principio, a lo que deberé dedicarme es a diseñar herramientas y maquinaria industrial, de todos los tipos y tamaños. Tal vez también, camiones. Y más tarde, quizás dentro de 10, 15 o 20 años... será el momento de dar la sorpresa en el mercado... y presentar mi producto estrella.

(Kleiner) -se queda serio, mirando fijamente a Hirota- … Ese... ese es tu objetivo. Convertir a mi muñeco... en un objeto fabricado en masa y accesible a todo el mundo por una determinada suma de dinero. ¿Es eso a lo que te estás refiriendo?

(Hirota) -ilusionado- ¡Sí! Mi objetivo, es desarrollar una variante para uso civil de tu robot. Estoy completamente seguro, que tu robot gigante tendrá también aplicaciones civiles. En la construcción, en transporte de materiales pesados, en tareas de salvamento o emergencias. Y no solo eso. También podrá ser usado por... los bomberos... o incluso la policía.

(Kleiner) Espero que también desarrolles una variante militar.

(Hirota) Bueno... eso dependerá de la demanda que tengamos. Ja. Creo que me estoy excitando demasiado. Estoy pensando en planes y objetivos que serán a un muy largo término. Puede que... ni siquiera viva para verlo.

(Kleiner) Lo verás, Hirota. Lo verás. ¿Tienes ya pensado cómo será... tu prototipo de robot?

(Hirota) -sonríe, ilusionado- Ya estaba tardando en pedírmelo. Mire esto. -saca uno de los rollos de papel. Son unos planos de un Labor- Que le parece. Se basan en su diseño, pero he hecho algunas modificaciones propias. Éste no lleva armas, ni sistemas de tiro. Es... más sencillo. Básicamente, lo que busco, es que al ser una máquina que deberá fabricarse en masa, sus costes de producción deberán ser más bajos.

(Kleienr) -mira detenidamente el plano, hasta que...- … No.

(Hirota) ¿Eh?

(Kleiner) Para empezar, tú diseño ni siquiera podrá hacer un paso. No sin el mecanismo de autobalance.

(Hirota) -se entristece- Sí... Ese sigue siendo el gran escollo por resolver. Le doy vueltas y más vueltas, pero... no consigo dar con la clave del mecanismo. Conseguí aprender lo más básico esos tres meses que trabajé a su lado. Pero nunca entendí su funcionamiento al 100%. Lo cierto, es que allí eran pocos los que entendían el funcionamiento del mecanismo de autobalance al 100%. Solo usted, Doctor Kleiner. La mente privilegiada que lo ideó y lo llevó de la teoría a la práctica.

(Kleiner) -echa un largo suspiro, mirando con algo de lástima a Hirota- … Está bien, que demonios. Le ayudaré. -abre la única maleta que lleva consigo, donde lleva todos los planos y datos de su prototipo de Labor- Le doy esta copia.

(Hirota) -totalmente sobrecogido- Es... es... esto es...

(Kleiner) Es una copia de los planos de mi mecanismo de autobalance. Úselo cómo modelo, o si lo prefiere... cópielo directamente, tampoco me importa.

(Hirota) Pero... no... no puedo aceptarlo. ¿Cómo me da esto así, sin nada a cambio?

(Kleiner) Porque me caes bien, Hirota. Tú y los japoneses. Ahora estáis hundidos en la miseria. Pero estoy seguro que en muy pocos años... volveréis a ser una nación próspera y poderosa.

(Hirota) Próspera no lo dudo. Pero poderosa...

(Kleiner) También. Ya lo verás. Pero hazlo según te diga yo.

(Hirota) Le escucho.

(Kleiner) No te precipites. Aunque quisieras, ahora mismo en Japón no es posible construir una máquina cómo ésta. Pero, pongamos... dentro de 20 o 25 años, hacia 1970... estoy seguro que Japón y tu empresa, Industrias Pesadas Shinohara, dispondrá de medios más que suficientes para poder desarrollar con todas las garantías su primer robot gigante para aplicaciones civiles. Entonces la comercializarás... y tú y tu empresa pasareis a los anales de la historia, cómo los pioneros en comercializar los primeros robots humanoides. Un éxito que sólo te corresponderá a ti y a la empresa de tu familia.

(Hirota) -escuchando muy atentamente- Entendido, señor Kleiner. De todas formas... encuentro algo injusto que usted se quede al margen de todo esto. Usted es el auténtico inventor de esta maravillosa máquina. Es usted sobre quien debería recaer la memoria y los honores...

(Kleiner) -sonríe con tristeza- No, Hirota. Será mejor que no. Porque yo en realidad... trabajaré en el anonimato y en el más estricto secreto.

(Hirota) ¿Eh? ¿De... de que está hablando?

(Kleiner) Me voy.

(Hirota) Y... a donde?

(Kleiner) A los Estados Unidos de América. Allí... trabajaré para ellos, en el desarrollo de mis prototipos de robots humanoides gigantes.

(Hirota) -impresionado- Pero...entonces... usted... quiero decir... trabaja para ellos?

(Kleiner) No. Aun no. Pero digamos que... ya se han puesto en contacto conmigo. Y pronto vendrán a por mi. Es entonces cuando por fin, de una vez por todas... mi obra y genio serán por fin reconocidas.

(Hirota) Y con una diferencia, señor Kleiner.

(Kleiner) ¿Eh?

(Hirota) Quien sabe. Puede que su superior en América... sea judío. ¿Que tiene que decirme a eso?

(Kleiner) -serio, sin contestar un rato- … Eso no me importa. Cuando se trata de mi labor cómo científico... eso son sutilezas sin importancia. -por fin, para de llover-

(Hirota) Oh, que bien. Ya ha parado de llover. -abre la ventana y echa un grito- ¡Regresad al trabajo! ¡Esos camiones deben estar reparados para pasado mañana! ¡Daros prisa! -cierra la ventana- Ja ja. Pueden parecer una panda de fracasados, pero son unos chicos con mucho genio. Sobre todo los dos chavales de 12 años.

(Kleiner) Ya los he visto, ya. Son muy jóvenes, pero se desenvuelven con mucha destreza.

(Hirota) Se llaman... Jitsuyama y Sakaki. Son muy buenos amigos, y a pesar de su edad, trabajadores incansables.

(Kleiner) ¿Y a usted le llaman jefe Shinohara?

(Hirota) No. Ellos tampoco saben de mi verdadera identidad. Para ellos, me llamo Hirota Orishima.

(Kleiner) Vaya. Debe ser duro vivir en tu propio país sin poder ser quien de verdad eres.

(Hirota) Sí. Pero no me importa. He acabado acostumbrándome. Además, será una situación... temporal.

(Kleiner) -suspira- Claro. Me voy ya.

(Hirota) ¿Cuanto tiempo se quedará en Japón?

(Kleiner) Sólo dos días. Tengo billete comprado para el próximo barco que sale desde Tokio hacia Hawai. Y de allí, cogeré otro barco... hasta San Francisco. Una vez allí... sólo tendré que esperar que ellos, se pongan en contacto conmigo.

(Hirota) ¿Está completamente seguro que vendrán a por usted?

(Kleiner) Los soviéticos ya lo han hecho. ¿Por qué no lo iban a hacer los americanos?

(Hirota) O _ o ¿Que? Lo... lo dice de verdad?

(Kleiner) Sí, pero... nunca jamás, hable con nadie de la conversación que hemos tenido aquí. Estos planos que acabo de darle, guárdelos cómo si del mejor tesoro familiar se tratase. ¡Guárdelos bien! Cuando llegue el momento... los volverá a sacar, para su robot civil.

(Hirota) Entendido. Ya nunca...

(Kleiner) Sí. Nunca jamás nos volveremos a ver. Recuerde. Esta conversación ni yo... nunca hemos existido. A no ser, que quien le pregunte sobre mi... sean ellos.

(Hirota) ¿Ellos? ¿Quien?

(Kleiner) … Los americanos. Adiós, Hirota. Ha sido un placer volver a verte... y ayudarte.

(Hirota) Aunque no nos volvamos a ver jamás... le deseo suerte de ahora en adelante, señor Kleiner. Suerte... en su vida cómo científico. Adiós.

(Kleiner) Adiós. Hasta nunca. -Kleiner se marcha, se queda un rato mirando entristecido a Hirota, quien le mira por la ventana de la casucha, hasta que Kleiner se marcha definitivamente-

Un mes después, Kleiner por fin cumple su sueño: llega a los Estados Unidos. Después de un largo viaje en barco, primero de Tokio a Hawai, y después de Hawai a San Francisco, llega a dicha ciudad de California. Lo malo es que llega allí sin casi dinero. Con tanto viaje, Kleiner había terminado por gastar todo el dinero que le quedaba. Al llegar a América, nadie le había recibido. Nadie digamos "oficial" o relacionado con el poder. Kleiner pues, no tiene más remedio que buscarse la vida cómo puede. Se queda a vivir en San Francisco. Alquila un pequeño piso, y se gana la vida primero con trabajos esporádicos, y después con un trabajo más solido en un taller mecánico de vehículos pesados, es decir, camiones, autobuses y otros. Así pasarían los años.

Han pasado más de siete años. Estamos ya en 1957. Kleiner había conseguido estabilizar su situación en Estados Unidos, si bien aun no había conseguido la ciudadanía estadounidense. Seguía teniente un pasaporte holandés falso. Aquel día, a principios de octubre de 1957, Kleiner, enfundado en un mono de mecánico azul oscuro y lleno de grasa, trabajaba cómo cualquier otro obrero en los bajos de un camión _Mack B61_. Durante el descanso para el almuerzo, mientras toman un café o comen un sandwich, uno de los obreros llega corriendo con el periódico del día.

(Obrero 1) ¡Eh! ¡Tenéis que ver esto!

(Obrero 2) ¿Que pasa?

(Obrero 1) Que que pasa. Mira.

(Obrero 3) ¡Eh, holandés! ¡Ven a ver esto!

(Kleiner) -deja el trabajo y se limpia la grasa de las manos con un trapo- Que queréis.

(Obrero 1) ¿No odias tanto a los comunistas? Mira que han hecho.

(Kleiner) -coge el periódico y lee el titular en voz alta- "Humillación Nacional. Los Rojos lanzan al Espacio el Primer Satélite Artificial de la Historia. El... Sputnik 1". -se queda de piedra después de haber leído el titular-

(Obrero 2) Parece mentira. ¿Cómo es posible que siendo la nación más poderosa del planeta, los rojos nos hayan echado la mano por la cara?

(Obrero 1) Pues a mi no me extraña, que quieres que te diga.

(Obrero 3) ¿Ahora estás a favor de los bolcheviques?

(Obrero 1) ¡Yo no he dicho eso! Lo que digo es que eso nos pasa por dormirnos en los laureles.

(Kleiner) No os preocupéis. América tiene mucho más potencial que esos idiotas comunistas. Pronto les pasaremos la mano por la cara.

(Obrero 1) Ja, y tú que sabrás, holandés? Ni siquiera eres americano.

(Obrero 2) Es verdad, ja ja ja.

(Obrero 4) -llega corriendo- ¡Holandés!

(Kleiner) ¿?

(Obrero 4) Ve al despacho del director. Quiere hablar contigo. Ahora.

Kleiner va hasta el despacho del director, y en cuando entra y cierra la puerta de aquel despacho pequeño y cutre, se da cuenta que el Director, un hombre medio calvo y gordo, con camisa azul y pantalones con tirantes, estaba visiblemente nervioso y sudoroso.

(Jefe) Siéntate, Wirhart.

(Kleiner) Usted dirá, señor.

(Jefe) -nervioso, limpiándose la sudor de la frente y la cara con un pañuelo- … Estás... estás despedido.

(Kleiner) ¿Eh? ¿Pero... por qué?

(Jefe) No puedo decírtelo. Ellos... me lo han dicho.

(Kleiner) ¿? ¿Ellos? ¿De quien... está hablando?

(Jefe) ¡No puedo decírtelo! No quiero tener problemas. Coge tus cosas y vete. ¡Y no vuelvas!

(Kleiner) -se queda pensativo... y sonríe- Ja ja. Ellos... Sí... Por fin. Ya sabía yo que por fin se darían cuenta. El éxito llega a los que saben esperar.

(Jefe) ¡No quiero oírte! ¡Vete y no vuelvas!

(Kleiner) Claro. Adiós y... hasta nunca, bola de cebo. Ja ja ja.

Kleiner se quita el mono, coge sus cosas, y se marcha sin ni siquiera despedirse de los que habían sido sus compañeros de trabajo durante años. Mientras se desplaza por el centro de San Francisco en tranvía, hacia su casa, piensa en los años que han pasado, y en cómo han cambiado las cosas. En cómo ha cambiado él, el mundo, la tecnología... y en lo que iba a cambiar. Había esperado pacientemente esa oportunidad... y puede que por fin, se le apareciese delante.

Al llegar a casa, pero... Kleiner se encuentra de morros con esa oportunidad. Su casa, un pequeño piso de hombre soltero, estaba con los cajones abiertos y revueltos, con toda la ropa por fuera. También los armarios. Hasta que descubre que los planos que guarda cómo oro en mano del prototipo de su primer Labor... no están. Los han robado. Kleiner se pone nervioso. ¿Habrán sido unos ladrones de casas? Se pregunta. Pero también piensa rápidamente... que habrán sido ellos. Y esa... era la elección buena. Porque justo en ese momento... suena el teléfono de su casa, en el pequeño comedor. Kleiner, algo dubitativo en un principio, se decide, y se pone al teléfono. De nuevo... era la misma voz ronca y profunda que le llamó en 1948.

(Kleiner) ¿Diga? ¿Quien es?

(Hombre) …

(Kleiner) ¿? ¿Diga?

(Hombre) … ¿Sorprendido, verdad?

(Kleiner) -nervioso- Q quien es usted?

(Hombre) Gotlieb Von Kleiner. Naciste el 14 de febrero de 1912 cerca de Berlín, en el seno de una familia de la nobleza prusiana, muy rica en posesión de tierras. En tu infancia y juventud siempre fuiste un alumno sobresaliente en todas las materias, especialmente en ciencias, donde incluso te aburrías por el bajo nivel de las clases. Muchas veces, de niño, ibas a las principales bibliotecas públicas de Berlín a leer y volver a leer grandes libros de ingeniería, maquinaria, u otras índoles. En 1927, cuando eras un chaval de 15 años, viste el estreno de una película que te fascinó y te inspiró para tu futura obra en máquinas robóticas: Metrópolis, de Fritz Lang.

(Kleiner) -boquiabierto, sin entender que pasa- Cómo... ¿cómo sabe usted eso?

(Hombre) En 1930, a los 18 años, ingresaste en la Universidad de Berlín, para estudiar ingeniería en maquinaría. Te licenciaste en sólo tres años, con matrícula de honor. Cuando eso ocurrió, los nazis llegaron al poder en Alemania, y tú te afiliaste al partido nacionalsocialista voluntariamente. Pero en realidad, lo hiciste para obtener los favores del poder. Gracias a tu genio y talento, fuiste reconocido y recibiste suculentos fondos y medios del estado para llevar a cabo tu trabajo de investigación y desarrollo de máquinas especiales. En 1939, al empezar la Segunda Guerra Mundial, te alistaste en las SS, entrando cómo capitán y ascendiendo rápidamente a comandante en cuestión de meses. Serviste en Polonia y luego en Francia. Entre el 40 y el 41, tus trabajos de investigación cobraron importancia vital al realizar la invención de un elemento vital para tu futura obra: el mecanismo de autobalance. A finales del 41 y durante medio año, serviste en la campaña de Rusia. Pero en verano de 1942, te ascendieron a coronel y te cambiaron de destinación. Durante los siguientes tres años, fuiste el responsable del campo de exterminio de Shiller-Hestrasse. Al mismo tiempo, trabajabas incansablemente para tener finalizado el primer Robot humanoide de combate, cuyo prototipo definitivo estuvo listo en enero de 1945. Desgraciadamente, ese mismo mes, destruiste el prototipo... y huiste a España, donde estuviste tres años. Desde 1949 vives en San Francisco, donde hasta hoy... eras un pobre inmigrante alemán de falsa identidad holandesa, que trabajaba en un taller mecánico. Hoy, pero...

(Kleiner) Sé perfectamente quien hay detrás suyo. Esta voz que me habla... necesita de mi. ¡Quiere de mi! Dígame. ¡Dígame que debo hacer!

(Hombre) Ja ja ja. Sabemos que lleva años esperándonos. Pues por fin hemos llegado. Así que sea buen chico y espere una última noche. Unos amigos pasarán a recogerte mañana a las siete en punto. En la calle Green Avenue, en el aparcamiento de enfrente la gasolinera Exon y los túneles de lavado. Venga sin equipaje y sin nada. Nosotros ya tenemos toda su documentación. Y cuando digo toda, es toda. Ah, eso si. Venga bien vestido. Queremos que vaya presentable.

(Kleiner) ¿Bien vestido, pero...

(Hombre) No desaproveche esta oportunidad. Le veré mañana. -cuelga-

(Kleiner) ¿Eh? Oiga. ¡Oiga! ¡Escuche! -cuelga su teléfono, impresionado por lo que acaba de pasar- Ja... ja ja ja... ¡Ja ja ja ja ja! Ja ja... ja... por fin. ¡Por fin! ¡Por fin me han llamado! ¡Lo sabía! Ja ja. Por fin se han dado cuenta que me necesitan. ¡Sabía que tarde o temprano me harían caso!

Aquella noche, Kleiner a penas puede dormir. Siente una emoción por dentro que no le deja conciliar el sueño. A las seis se levanta, se pone su mejor traje, corbata y sombrero, con zapatos de piel, se marcha de aquella casa muy temprano para no volver jamás. Va andando por la calle cuando justo empieza a salir el sol, y a penas hay tráfico de gente y coches. Cuando llega al lugar que le dijeron, aun no había nadie. La gasolinera que hay al lado aun estaba cerrada. Había dos coches, un _Chevrolet Bel Air _del '54 azul y un _Dodge Royal _del '56 blanco, aparcados. Pero nada más. Kleiner mira en su reloj de pulsera. Aun eran las seis y media de la mañana. Pero entonces...

Una bocina le hace levantar la mirada, dándole un buen susto. Un coche grande, negro y nuevo, que hace un instante no estaba ahí, se planta ante suyo. Dentro del coche, un _Cadillac Fleetwood_ del '57, iba ocupado por cuatro hombres. Kleiner se queda parado, sin saber cómo reaccionar. Los cuatro hombres, iban vestidos casi igual. Con traje negro, camisa blanca, corbata azul claro, y sombrero también negro. Los dos hombres que iban en los asientos de atrás, eran grandotes y fornidos, mientras que los de delante, más normales. Uno de los hombres, el que va en el asiento del copiloto y el único que abrirá boca, le pregunta.

(hombre) ¿Señor Gotlieb Von Kleiner?

(Kleiner) Sí, soy yo.

El mismo hombre que le pregunta, se saca un revólver de debajo su chaqueta, y apunta a Kleiner con él. Con el arma, le señala que suba a los asientos de atrás del coche. Kleiner, muy nervioso, sube al coche, seguido de los cuatro hombres, y se marchan de allí en el Cadillac negro. En cuestión de horas, la vida de Kleiner, daría un giro de 180 grados, y determinaría su futuro. Un futuro que desembocaría en el ataque de su "muñeco" en Tokio, en febrero de 2003.


	12. Welcome, Mr Kleiner (2ª parte)

**Capítulo 12. Welcome, Mr. Kleiner (Segunda Parte)**

Han pasado ya muchas horas de viaje. El Cadillac Negro llevaba ya centenares de kilómetros recorridos. Hacía horas que había travesado la desértica frontera entre California y Arizona. Era ya muy avanzada la tarde, y aquel coche, con sus cinco ocupantes a bordo, de los cuales, uno era el rehén, y los otros cuatro los secuestradores. Pero era un rehén que se dejaba secuestrar por esos hombres, muy probablemente agentes del gobierno. Pero Kleiner aun no conocía de todos esos detalles. Sólo sentía emoción por saber donde le llevarían. Que tenían destinado para él.

Dentro del coche, en los asientos de atrás, Kleiner está apretujado en medio, con los dos hombretones vestidos de traje, corbata y sombrero negros, mirando serios cómo ceporros y con aburrimiento por la ventanilla del coche. Delante, el conductor y el acompañante. También vestidos de negro, pero al menos, con un toque de color en sus corbatas. El que conducía, no decía ni pío, pero el acompañante, el que antes le había apuntado con el revólver a Kleiner para obligarle a subir al coche, era un poco más hablador. Pica cacahuetes de una pequeño paquete de frutos secos de plástico. La radio del coche, en el salpicadero, estaba encendida, sonando la canción y éxito de aquel 1957 "Diana" de Paul Anka. Kleiner, no había abierto la boca en todo el trayecto. Pero por dentro, la curiosidad se lo estaba comiendo vivo, y al fin, decide abrir la boca.

(Kleiner) Em... esto... puedo preguntar... a que sitio vamos exactamente?

(Hombre) -sentado en el asiento de acompañante de delante, picando en una bolsita de cacahuetes- Llegaremos dentro de unos momentos. … ¿Un cacahuete? -ofreciéndole la bolsita de frutos secos-

(Kleiner) No, gracias; no tengo hambre.

(Hombre) -al conductor del coche, quien no habla y lleva gafas de sol puestas- Mh. Es ahí. Para antes de meterte y asegurate que no hay ningún otro coche por los alrededores.

El conductor para el coche, mira por todos lados, y no hay nada ni nadie. Están en medio del desierto del norte de Arizona. Vuelve a emprender la marcha, saliendo de la carretera de asfalto, para meterse en un camino de tierra polvoriento, que aparentemente, no lleva a ninguna parte. El Cadillac negro va recorriendo el camino de tierra... hasta que se encuentran con algo: un puesto de control militar, con una caserna, una barrera, y dos policías militares armados con subfusiles M3. El Cadillac se detiene frente a la barrera y apagan la música de la radio. Mientras uno de los policías militares, sin dejar de empuñar su arma y mirando más bien con mala leche, el otro da unos golpecitos sobre la ventanilla de la puerta delantera del acompañante. El hombre de delante del coche, acciona el elevalunas eléctrico de su ventanilla y la baja.

(Policía Militar) Esto es aérea restringida propiedad del gobierno de los Estados Unidos. No pueden seguir. Den media vuelta y márchense.

(Hombre) Somos de la compañía "Blue Suggar". -mirando seriamente al policía militar, y estos, se quedan mirando los dos-

(Policía Militar) Entendido. Les estábamos esperando. ¿Traen la autorización?

(Hombre) Aquí tiene. -le da el fajo de papeles con la autorización y el PM la examina-

(Policía Militar) Bien... todo en orden. -le devuelve el fajo de papeles- Pueden ustedes seguir.

El Policía Militar hace el saludo militar al hombre de negro, quien indiferente, sube de nuevo la ventanilla para que no se vaya el aire acondicionado de dentro, y emprenden camino de nuevo. No recorren ni un kilómetro, cuando llegan a un segundo puesto de control, en medio de una gran valla metálica que rodea un perímetro de desierto de varias hectáreas. El control sube su barrera sin ni siquiera pararles. Sobre la valla metálica, un gran cartel en inglés, que indicaba que era una instalación del gobierno de los Estados Unidos cuyo acceso estaba prohibido a los civiles o al personal no autorizado. El Cadillac sigue avanzando... cuando aparece en medio de aquel solar, un agujero en el suelo, y cómo el camino de tierra, se vuelve de asfalto y baja por ese agujero. Es una rampa que baja hasta un hangar subterráneo a varios centenares de metros bajo el suelo. Cuando por fin llegan a abajo de todo, Kleiner se queda particularmente impresionado. Era una especie de nave industrial subterránea, todavía en construcción y en desuso, cuyo techo tenía al menos 20 metros de altura. Hasta que el Cadillac Negro del '57, se para frente a otro coche de lujo americano de la época allí aparcado. Un _Chrysler Imperial _del '57, también negro. El Cadillac para su motor, todos los ocupantes se bajan y se plantan ante el Chrysler. Del otro coche, se bajan tres hombres. Dos de las plazas delanteras, también vestidos de negro, y el de las plazas traseras... es un hombre de entorno los 45 años. Vestido de traje y sombrero gris claro, con camisa blanca y corbata verde. Al verle... Kleiner le reconoce enseguida. Era un antiguo colaborador y ayudante durante el desarrollo en Alemania 13 años atrás del "Die Puppe". Se hacía llamar, debido a su identidad falsa cómo americano, Jimmy Clark. Pero su verdadero nombre cómo alemán, es Alfred Burne Heischel.

(Kleiner) -totalmente sobrecogido al reconocer ese hombre- No... no me lo puedo creer. … ¿Heischel? ¿Alfred Burne Heischel? ¿Eres tú?

(Heischel) -se ríe entre dientes- En realidad deberías llamarme Jimmy Clark. Es mi nombre de ciudadano estadounidense. Pero entre nosotros... puedes llamarme Alfred, cómo en los viejos tiempos. Ja ja ja -se lanza a abrazar a Kleiner, quien se pone muy alegre-

(Kleiner) Dios mio. ¡Pensaba que estabas muerto! No sabes la alegría que me da verte. Tienes un aspecto magnífico.

(Heischel) Gracias, Doctor Kleiner. ¿O prefieres que te llame Gotlieb?

(Kleiner) Cómo quieras, Alfred. Sabes que somos buenos amigos, ja ja ja.

(Heischel) -se saca una cajilla de cigarrillos- ¿Un cigarrillo?

(Kleiner) Sí, gracias. No he fumado en todo el día. -Heischel se lo mete entre los labios de Kleiner y se lo enciende, se mete otro entre los suyos, y también se lo enciende- No sé por qué, pero este cigarrillo me sabe mejor que nunca.

(Heischel) ¿Has pasado miedo? ¿O tal vez te lo hice pasar yo cuando te hice esas llamadas?

(Kleiner) O . o ¿Que? ¿Fuiste tú quien me hizo esa llamada ayer?

(Heischel) Por supuesto. Quería que fuese una bonita sorpresa. Obviamente también fue cosa mía que entráramos en tu casa a robar toda tu documentación y tus trabajos científicos. No te lo tomes a mal, Gotlieb. Pero son órdenes del viejo zorro.

(Kleiner) ¿De quien si puede saberse?

(Heischel) Del director de la CIA. -Kleiner se queda impresionado-

(Kleiner) Entonces... por... por fin...

(Heischel) Sí, amigo. Tus sospechas son correctas. El gobierno de los Estados Unidos, o mejor dicho, el ejército de los Estados Unidos y sus servicios de inteligencia, necesitan de tus servicios. Quieras o... no quieras.

(Kleiner) -se ríe entre dientes, con sonrisa confiada- Por supuesto que quiero. ¡Llevo años esperándolo!

(Heischel) Pues ya no es necesario que sigas esperando. -a los guardaespaldas de Kleiner- Ya han cumplido con su función, caballeros. Pueden irse. Ahora este señor es asunto nuestro.

(Hombre) Entendido, señor. -los cuatro hombres de suben al Cadillac negro, lo arrancan y se marchan-

(Heischel) Bien... Por fin solos.

(Kleiner) Sé que sonará una impertinencia, pero quisiera preguntarte... que ha sido de ti todos estos años. ¿Donde has estado?

(Heischel) Cómo recordarás, fui uno de tus subordinados durante el proyecto AC-1945 Die Puppe, en 1944 y 45. Al igual que tú, huí de allí. Tú fuiste hacia el sudoeste. Hacia España. Yo hacia el oeste, directamente. Conseguí hacerme pasar por civil hasta julio del 45, trabajando de mecánico de motos en un taller de Munich. Un día se presentaron tres soldados americanos que me habían identificado y me detuvieron. A pesar de que me tuvieron encerrado en un calabozo durante dos años... no me interrogaron, ni me torturaron, ni me hicieron nada. Sabían que yo era científico especialista en experimentación tecnológica de cualquier campo. A finales del 47, justo al empezar la actual guerra fría entre los Estados Unidos y la Unión Soviética... me liberaron. Me llevaron en barco hasta América. Aquí... me dieron una nueva identidad, un trabajo bien pagado y reconocido de investigador en armas experimentales en laboratorios secretos del Ejército... con todos los fondos y medios técnicos y humanos necesarios. En otras palabras. Llevo 10 años trabajando para ellos.

(Kleiner) Es decir. Que de ahora en adelante, yo...

(Heischel) Exacto. De ahora en adelante, tú también trabajarás para ellos. Yo personalmente, les he hablado en reuniones secretas en el Pentágono, a los jefazos del Estado Mayor de las Fuerzas Armadas... y a los jefes de la CIA o el FBI, de tus proyectos sobre robots humanoides gigantes de combate. Sobre todo en el ejército de tierra, pero también los marines, se han mostrado muy interesados en tus proyectos e ideas. Bueno, en realidad, con lo que ha pasado muy recientemente... los de arriba buscan reclutar a las mejores cabezas pensantes de todo el mundo.

(Kleiner) Ja ja ja. Y yo soy una de esas cabezas pensantes, no? Pero sí. Es verdad. Los bolcheviques han dado un paso de gigante, humillando a la nación más poderosa del mundo.

(Heischel) Exacto. Hay que reconocer que los soviéticos se lo han montado muy bien. Han envuelto su proyecto espacial de tal aurora de secretismo y misterio, que los americanos, o mejor dicho, nosotros, hemos sido incapaces de ver hasta el último momento, su verdadera capacidad. Nos llevan mucho adelanto en este campo. Y de momento, desconocemos por completo quien es el máximo responsable... del Sputnik 1.

(Kleiner) Pero que cuenten con esa ventaja tecnológica no significa en absoluto que hayan ganado la guerra. Nosotros, mejor que nadie, ya lo sabemos.

(Heischel) Gotlieb... tu pasado alemán ya no cuenta para nada. Ahora haremos lo siguiente. Marcharemos en avión hacia Washington. Y no me refiero al Estado, sino a la capital federal. En la sede central de la CIA, te prepararán para ser un perfecto y normal ciudadano norteamericano medio. Te darán un nuevo nombre y apellidos, una historia personal, una familia. Todo, por supuesto, falso. Pero lo hacemos para mantenerte a salvo de dos peligros potenciales para ti.

(Kleiner) ¿Dos?

(Heischel) Los espías soviéticos... y judíos.

(Kleiner) ¿Eh? ¿Has dicho... judíos?

(Heischel) Sí, Gotlieb. Judíos. Tal vez aun no lo sepas, pero los judíos, el estado de Israel, pusieron en marcha su propio servicio secreto exterior: el Mosad. Un servicio de inteligencia en el que no desestiman ni medios ni hombres altamente cualificados para su funcionamiento. A los del KGB les importa una mierda tu pasado nazi. A ellos únicamente les interesa la información de tus robots humanoides. Pero los judíos... buscan venganza. Tarde o temprano, te buscarán para detenerte y llevarte ante un tribunal de Israel. Puede que no ocurra nunca... pero podría ocurrir.

(Kleiner) Eso no me preocupa. Ni siquiera pienso un segundo en esas ratas judías.

(Heischel) -se acerca a Kleiner, con sonrisa maliciosa- Claro. No debes preocuparte por nada. Ahora... cómo en los viejos tiempos, tú volverás a ser mi jefe y yo tu leal subordinado. Pero recuerda. Tienes a unos superiores por encima de ti que te exigirán resultados. Y no conviene que les hagas enfadar.

(Kleiner) Yo también tengo mis condiciones.

(Heischel) Sé cuales son. Libertad de medios, tiempo y decisión sobre tu proyecto. ¿Me equivoco?

(Kleiner) En absoluto, amigo mio. ¿Nos vamos?

(Heischel) Por supuesto. Subamos a la superficie. El helicóptero que debe venir a recogernos llegará en 5 minutos.

Ambos, junto a los dos guardaespaldas de la CIA, se suben al coche y se marchan de allí.

Han pasado 6 años de todo esto. 25 de noviembre de 1963. Kleiner tiene ya más de 50 años. Sus cabellos empezaban a estar canosos y las arrugas se marcan en su rostro. Han pasado tres días del asesinato del presidente estadounidense John F. Kennedy. Kleiner ya se había acostumbrado por completo a su vida secreta en América. Su lugar de trabajo? Un hangar industrial camuflado y vigilado por agentes del FBI vestidos de paisano, a unos 20 kilómetros al sur de la capital federal, Washington D.C. Cerca por tanto, del centro de poder, tanto político cómo militar. Un poder que justo entonces, estaba de duelo. Kleiner, en aquellas instalaciones secretas, contaba con un inmenso hangar iluminado por centenares de fluorescentes en un techo de al menos 20 metros de altura... y algunas salas en el piso superior. Entre ellas, su despacho personal. Grande, cómodo, elegante y totalmente equipado para realizar su trabajo. Contaba con su propia mesa de dibujo técnico, otra mesa de escritorio, aire acondicionado y calefacción, radio y televisión, etc. Kleiner acaba de prepararse un café y mira por la televisión en blanco y negro, con algo de indiferencia, la retransmisión en directo de los funerales de estado del presidente asesinado. Entonces, entra su amigo y compañero fiel, Heischel.

(Heischel) -abre la puerta y entra en el despacho- Ya estoy aquí. Nuestros chicos por fin han terminado los bocetos definitivos del prototipo final. ¿Quieres echarle un vistazo?

(Kleiner) Claro. Déjame ver. -coge los planos y los examina detalladamente-

(Heischel) -mira la televisión- Que lástima, verdad? Tan joven y ya le matan. De todas formas... el muy idiota llevaba tiempo buscándose-lo. Estos últimos días los peces gordos del ejército deben estar saltando de alegría.

(Kleiner) -sin apartar la mirada de los papeles- Tú lo has dicho. De haber seguido en el cargo... nosotros nos habríamos quedado sin trabajo.

(Heischel) Acaso... te alegras que maten al Presidente de los Estados Unidos?

(Kleiner) Ni me alegro ni me dejo de alegrar. Son cosas que pasan, y nosotros tenemos mucho trabajo. -suspira- Esto... no sirve de nada.

(Heischel) ¿Algo no te convence de los prototipos?

(Kleiner) Sí. Están obsoletos. Mírate-los bien.

(Heischel) ¿Cual es el problema?

(Kleiner) En que quieren respetar demasiado las líneas maestras de mi prototipo de 1945. Han hecho algunas actualizaciones en mi diseño, en vez de hacer algo completamente nuevo.

(Heischel) Cómo que.

(Kleiner) Una máquina moderna hay que equiparla con medios modernos, no de 1945. Estoy diseñando sistemas electrónicos específicos para mi robot. Y también misiles.

(Heischel) -se queda impresionado- ¿Mi... misiles?

(Kleiner) Sí. Misiles. Una pequeña unidad propulsada por cohetes, con una cabeza explosiva, y guiada mediante un mecanismo de infrarrojos, calor, radar o por control remoto. Y cuya cabeza explosiva... puede ser de cualquier tipo. Incluso nuclear.

(Heischel) Vaya. Te lo imaginas, Gotlieb? Uno de tus robots equipado con un arma nuclear. No sé yo si los de arriba nos dejarán.

(Kleiner) Ahora que nos hemos quitado a ese pacifista peligroso de en medio, por supuesto que nos lo aceptarán. El nuevo Presidente, Johnson, se ha dado prisa en ratificar el tratado de asistencia militar y económica a Vietnam del sur. Eso quiere decir que estará dispuesto a meterse donde no le llaman. De no haber sido por ese playboy, desde el pasado octubre, estaríamos por fin en guerra con los bolcheviques.

(Heischel) ¿La crisis de los misiles de Cuba? Para empezar, si lo de Bahía Cochinos hubiese salido cómo se esperaba, nada de eso hubiese sucedido. Al final sólo resultó una reyerta interna en la cúpula de poder soviética.

(Kleiner) De todas formas... lo del año pasado me hizo ver cual es la prioridad de nuestros jefazos.

(Heischel) ¿A cual de todas las carreras te refieres? ¿A la espacial? ¿A la nuclear? ¿A la política? O...

(Kleiner) Yo sólo hablo de tecnología, Alfred. Lo de Cuba me hizo ver que los misiles nucleares es la prioridad para nuestro bando y el otro. El Pentágono invierte millones y millones en el desarrollo de los nuevos misiles intercontinentales Atlas, y de forma encubierta, a la NASA.

(Heischel) Sí... nuestro viejo amigo Von Braun. Siempre es el preferido y mimado por todos. Antes en Alemania y ahora en América, siempre se gana el favor de todos. Por encima de nosotros, Gotlieb.

(Kleiner) Lo suyo es más de relaciones públicas. En cambio lo mio, es pura y estrictamente, secreto de estado. Pero cuando el mundo conozca mi obra... entonces me sentiré profundamente orgulloso.

(Heischel) Si el mundo conoce tu obra, significará que la tercera guerra mundial está en marcha, Gotlieb.

(Kleiner) Ja ja ja. Ese es mi trabajo. Déjame los planos. Yo mismo indicaré cuales son los cambios específicos que hay que realizar a fondo.

(Heischel) Entendido. -ve entonces por televisión el momento más dramático y memorable del funeral de Kennedy: el momento en que el hijo de Kennedy, de pocos años de edad, hace el saludo militar al paso del féretro de su padre muerto- Dios mio. Lo único que me sabe mal es por esos críos. Quedarte huérfano tan temprano es una monstruosidad.

(Kleiner) -mirando con tristeza por la televisión- Lo sé perfectamente.

(Heischel) ¿Eh?

(Kleiner) Comprendo perfectamente... cómo se siente ese niño ahora mismo. Yo también... sufrí de muy joven la perdida de mi padre. Sólo tenía seis años cuando murió. Pero nunca lo olvidaré. Nunca.

(Heischel) Claro. … ¿Te dejo solo para que hagas la revisión de esos planos?

(Kleiner) Sí. Hoy mismo lo tendré terminado.

(Heischel) Bien. Iré a supervisar el trabajo del grupo de desarrollo electromecánico. Hasta luego.

(Kleiner) Nos vemos luego. Y... apaga la televisión.

(Heischel) Desde luego. -Apaga la televisión y se marcha, dejando a Kleiner sólo en el despacho-

Horas después, ya bien entrada la noche, Kleiner por fin sale de su despacho. Va hasta el laboratorio o hangar principal, donde ya había empezado hacía pocos meses la construcción del esqueleto del prototipo de Labor secreto para el ejército de los Estados Unidos. Lo único que estaba hecho, era el esqueleto metálico, el chasis. Llega Heischel, quien aun no se había marchado.

(Kleiner) ¿Aun sigues aquí?

(Heischel) Hay tics alemanes que nunca podré borrar de mi comportamiento habitual. Cómo por ejemplo, quedarme a trabajar hasta muy tarde.

(Kleiner) Pues ya somos dos, ja ja ja.

(Heischel) Que te parece. Acabamos de empezarlo, pero... con el paso del tiempo, irá cogiendo forma y estará listo.

(Kleiner) -caminando alrededor del esqueleto metálico, mirándolo de arriba a abajo- … No lo creo, amigo.

(Heischel) ¿Que?

(Kleiner) Todavía no tenemos listo el diseño final. Ya he terminado las modificaciones en los planos del prototipo. Verás que he introducido serias modificaciones.

(Heischel) Hoy ya he tenido suficiente. Mañana me los enseñarás.

(Kleiner) De acuerdo. … Estuve... muchos años esperando esto. Pero ahora que lo tengo... me sabe a poco.

(Heischel) Entiendo que quieres decir. Desde la puesta en marcha de nuestro proyecto, el "Robot de Combate Humanoide M68", el departamento de Investigación y Desarrollo Armamentístico del Pentágono, ha invertido 300 millones de dólares cada año en el desarrollo del prototipo. Puede parecer mucho dinero. Pero comparado con lo que se invierte en los programas de misiles nucleares, submarinos nucleares o satélites espía... lo que nos dan es una miseria. Y aunque se empiezan a oír quejas entre algunos Generales, por la tardanza en obtener un prototipo definitivo, siguen teniendo mucha confianza depositada en ello. Pero ya sabes que...

(Kleiner) Ya lo sé. Sólo el universo es infinito. La paciencia, no. Pero ya me conoces, Alfred. En mi trabajo sólo busco una cosa. La perfección.

(Heischel) Exacto.

(Kleiner) -acariciando con sonrisa afable el esqueleto metálico de 8 metros de altura- Todo cuando haga y pida tiene que ser perfecto. Sólo puede ser perfecto.

(Heischel) Cómo debe ser. Oye... estando la nación entera de duelo oficial no deberíamos, pero... te apetece ir a tomar una copa a algún sitio?

(Kleiner) Por supuesto. Siempre voy al mismo sitio. Me gusta la bebida que me sirven, me gusta el barman y me gustan las mujeres que van por allí.

(Heischel) Ja ja ja. Viejo bribón. Tienes más de 50, pero en el fondo sigues siendo un mujeriego. Las mujeres guapas siempre han sido tu perdición.

(Kleiner) Tal vez, Alfred. Tal vez. Vamos.

Han pasado cinco años más. 20 de julio de 1969. El desarrollo del prototipo del "RCH M68" estaba ya casi terminado. Era muy distinto del primer prototipo que creó en 1945. Con sistemas electrónicos modernos, cómo una cabina de pilotaje interna, obteniendo la visión exterior a través de pequeños monitores de televisión conectados a dos cámaras, una a color, y la otra de infrarrojos. Contaba además con varias armas. Cañones automáticos de 40 milímetros, una ametralladora Gatling de cañones múltiples, y misiles de corto alcance. Para 1969, era una máquina absolutamente prodigiosa y ultra sofisticada. Pero seguía siendo un secreto militar estadounidense muy bien guardado. Pero igualmente... Kleiner no se sentía satisfecho. Pensaba que con toda seguridad, los soviéticos, o incluso otras potencias, cómo Gran Bretaña, Francia, incluso Alemania occidental o Japón, que ya eran grandes potencias económicas y tecnológicas, podrían crear algo muy semejante. En su cabeza, Kleiner pensaba en crear algo totalmente nuevo. Algo que los demás países o otros científicos, no pudieran ni soñar. Algo que sólo él, pudiera crear.

En ese justo momento, Kleiner tenía más motivos que nunca para pensar así. Está en su despacho, solo, a oscuras, con un televisor a color encendido. Ese, era un día histórico para la humanidad: la llegada del hombre a la Luna. Por la CBS, Kleiner seguía el especial informativo en color presentado por Walter Cronkite, sobre el alunizaje de la nave Apollo 11. Heischel, entra al despacho.

(Heischel) Hola, Gotlieb. Vengo de la reunión con los jefazos en el Pentágono. Esos idiotas de cuatro estrellas no me han tomado en serio. Todos tenían prisa por irse a ver por la televisión el alunizaje del Apollo 11. Y mira que bien... tú también lo estás mirando.

(Kleiner) -mirando maravillado la televisión- Por supuesto. ¿Cómo me iba a perder este hito en la historia de la ciencia y la tecnología? Es... es increíble. En nuestros tiempos era ciencia ficción de novela. Y ahora...

(Heischel) Es realidad. ¡Mira, ya sale!

Entonces, ven en directo el momento culminante. El instante en el que Neal Armstrong, enfundado en su traje espacial, desciende por la escalerilla del Módulo Lunar, y pronuncia una frase que queda para la posteridad: _That's one small step for a man, one giant leap for mankind_ (Es un pequeño paso para el hombre, pero un salto gigantesco para la humanidad), y finalmente, cómo el astronauta americano, posa sus pies sobre la superficie lunar y se pone a andar, dando brincos, en esas imágenes en blanco y negro, algo borrosas. Kleiner, a pesar de estar maravillado viendo ese prodigio, no deja tampoco, de estar preocupado de su asunto.

(Kleiner) -sin apartar la mirada del televisor- Que han respondido los jefazos a mi solicitud de más fondos para el desarrollo final del proyecto... y de nuevas vías de investigación en máquinas humanoides.

(Heischel) -suspira, mirando a Kleiner- No debería decírtelo. Te estropearé la magia del momento.

(Kleiner) No importa. Dímelo aunque sean malas noticias.

(Heischel) Sí, son malas noticias. Los jefazos del Pentágono se han negado en rotundo. De momento mantendrán el presupuesto en los niveles actuales. Pero ya me han insinuado entre líneas... que podrían recortarlo. Incluso a ellos, el cómo marche la economía del país, también les afecta.

(Kleiner) ¿La economía?

(Heischel) Este despilfarro de fondos públicos de la administración se hace únicamente para ganar a los soviéticos en la carrera espacial. Por nada más. Una vez el objetivo se ha logrado, cómo estamos viendo en vivo y en directo... el programa espacial Apollo será con toda seguridad suspendido y el presupuesto de la NASA, recortado.

(Kleiner) -aparta la mirada del televisor, mirando mal a Heischel- ¿Que estás insinuando, Alfred?

(Heischel) Insinúo que de momento la economía estadounidense funciona. Pero hay amenaza de inflación y de subida de precios. El mundo demanda cada vez más energía, el petróleo sube, y con él, los precios. Y ahora mismo, hay una fiebre consumista en todo el mundo occidental. Y nosotros que vivimos la hiperinflación en la Alemania de principios de los 30... sabemos que significa.

(Kleiner) Ja ja ja. No digas tonterías. Son dos casos incomparables. Aunque recorten el presupuesto de la NASA, y con ello, dejen a nuestro viejo amigo Von Braun a dos velas, el presupuesto en Defensa no disminuirá. La guerra en Vietnam sigue en marcha.

(Heischel) Sí, pero la estamos perdiendo. ¿O aun no te has dado cuenta?

(Kleiner) ¡Ya lo sé! Esos putos amarillos comunistas son más duros de roer de lo que aparentan. El primer error que cometimos fue ir solos a esa aventura, en vez de en una coalición internacional, cómo se hizo en Corea. De todas formas... no es para esa guerra para la que trabajo.

(Heischel) Cierto. Nuestra tecnología servirá para en el caso remoto que estalle una guerra entre los Estados Unidos y la Unión Soviética. Pero no sé si realmente serviría de algo en ese caso. Si esa guerra se produce algún día... será la última.

(Kleiner) Tienes razón. Cuesta imaginarlo. Pero en el fondo... no dejamos de trabajar en crear máquinas para la autodestrucción de la humanidad. Ese inmenso ingenio que ha creado Braun para hacer posible las misiones lunares, el cohete Saturno V, en realidad fue diseñado en origen para transportar hasta 10 cabezas nucleares al mismísimo corazón de la Unión Soviética. Y seguro que los bolcheviques, ese tal Korolev, también habrá diseñado algo igual. Nunca pensé que se llegaría a los extremos de idear... la destrucción mutua asegurada.

(Heischel) De eso se encargan en otras secciones de nuestro departamento, Gotlieb. No es asunto nuestro.

(Kleiner) -suspira, preocupado- Tienes razón. … -se queda pensativo un rato, hasta que... - … Von Braun... el Saturno V... la nave Apollo... el primer alunizaje... claro. Es... es eso! ¡De eso se trata!

(Heischel) ¿Eh? ¿Que te pasa, Gotlieb?

(Kleiner) -se levanta virulentamente de la silla, y se va andando deprisa hacía el hangar principal de experimentación, donde su prototipo de Labor de combate está prácticamente listo- Lo tengo. ¡Ya lo tengo!

(Heischel) ¡Eh! ¡Espérame! -se va tras Kleiner, quien baja al hangar, mirando su prototipo de Labor ya terminado-

(Kleiner) Esta máquina... es perfecta. Pero no lo suficiente.

(Heischel) ¿Que quieres decir?

(Kleiner) En la guerra moderna, esta máquina no servirá de nada. Tenemos que crear algo... que sobrepase la guerra moderna. Traer la guerra del futuro... de un futuro lejano... al presente. ¡De eso se trata!

(Heischel) ¿Eh?

(Kleiner) Un simple robot más pronto que tarde no servirá de nada. Rápidamente el enemigo y nosotros encontraríamos contramedidas para frenarlos... o ellos lo copiarían y crearían los suyos propios. Si es que no los han creado ya.

(Heischel) De eso estoy convencido.

(Kleiner) Por eso... lo que hay que hacer... es ir más allá. Crear un concepto completamente nuevo. Algo rompedor y jamás visto. ¡El arma definitiva! … Algo cómo... un Ciborg. -mirando a Heischel en un estado de excitación evidente-

(Heischel) ¿Que? ¿Un... un ciborg? ¿Que es eso? -pregunta muy extrañado-

(Kleiner) Cuando... cuando era niño, leía con emoción a mi ídolo de infancia. Las novelas de ciencia-ficción de Jules Verne. Recuerdo que en una de sus historias... escribió sobre unos seres artificiales creados por el hombre... pero que no eran robots. Sino... seres inteligentes, de aspecto humano y que incluso su cuerpo era semejante al humano. Aun así, eran seres artificiales pero inteligentes. Un ser con partes orgánicas, aunque sean producidas en un laboratorio.

(Heischel) Estás hablando... de crear... un ser de carne y hueso? ¿Lo dices seriamente?

(Kleiner) ¡Sí! Crear algo tan sumamente perfecto e inalcanzable para nadie. Algo que solo yo y nadie más que yo, pueda comprender, desarrollar y crear. Eso... es lo que a partir de este mismo momento... llevaré a cabo.

(Heischel) -impresionado por lo que acaba de oír- Increíble. Gotlieb... me postro ante tu genio. Eres... eres realmente una mente privilegiada de nuestro tiempo. Te apoyaré en tu idea, Gotlieb. Sabes que siempre te apoyaré.

(Kleiner) Gracias, Alfred. Te lo agradezco de veras.

(Heischel) Pero... hay que hacer algo con lo que ya tenemos terminado.

(Kleiner) Dad la información del prototipo a las empresas interesadas por si quieren empezar a fabricarlo en serie. Ahora mi trabajo... es ir mucho más allá. Cómo han hecho los hombres del Apollo 11 hace sólo un momento.

(Heischel) Vivimos unos tiempos fascinantes, Gotlieb. En este mismo instante, millones de personas en todo el mundo a través de la televisión, observan un hecho histórico. Hoy nosotros aquí... también hemos empezado algo que revolucionará el futuro de la humanidad.

(Kleiner) Sí, Alfred. No puedo perder ni un segundo. Debo ponerme ya en ello. ¡Ya!

Kleiner tenía ya en mente el que más de 30 años después, sería un monstruo artificial atacando los AV-98 Ingram de la segunda sección en Tokio. Después de tener la idea la misma noche que el hombre llegaba a la Luna, el 20 de julio de 1969, durante los siguientes años, Kleiner investiga incansablemente cómo producir esa nueva y prodigiosa máquina, o mejor dicho, ser vivo. Porque eso era realmente lo que quería producir Kleiner.

Estamos en septiembre de 1974. Han pasado pocas semanas de la dimisión del Presidente Richard Nixon por el escándalo Watergate. Ese día, en el hangar secreto en el que Kleiner lleva a cabo sus trabajos, éste justamente no se encontraba allí. Pero sí Heischel. Reciben una visita muy y muy importante. Un General del Ejército llamado Martin, y un alto delegado de la CIA, llamado Wayern. Ambos hombres se presentan allí de improviso. Uno de los científicos menores, llama a Heischel a su despacho.

(Científico) -llama a la puerta- Doctor Heischel.

(Heischel) Adelante.

(Científico) -de bata blanca y con gafas de pasta- Hay dos señores abajo preguntando por el Director.

(Heischel) ¿? ¿Por el Director Kleiner?

(Científico) Sí, señor. Un alto representante de la CIA y un General del ejército. No parecen de muy buen humor.

(Heischel) Está bien. Ahora voy. Tú vuelve a tu trabajo.

(Científico) Sí, señor.

Heischel baja hasta el hangar principal. Ambos hombres, estaban visiblemente impresionados al observar aquel robot tan grande y ultra moderno para su época. Pero no sabían que a Kleiner... se le había ocurrido algo aun mucho mejor.

(Heischel) ¿En que puedo ayudarles, caballeros?

(Wayern) Usted no es el Doctor Kleiner. ¿No es así?

(Heischel) No señor. Soy su ayudante y subdirector del proyecto, el Doctor Heischel.

(Martin) ¿Y donde coño está ese maldito nazi?

(Heischel) Perdón... ¿cómo dice, General?

(Martin) -enfadado- Lo ha oído bien. Les damos centenares de millones de dólares de los contribuyentes cada año para que desarrollaran lo que el Doctor Kleiner sabe hacer. Y aunque veo que lo tiene terminado, nos hemos enterado que el señor Kleiner, le ha dado por desarrollar algo "nuevo". Donde está, eh?

(Wayern) Cómo su superior directo, es su obligación decírmelo.

(Heischel) -suspira preocupado- El Doctor Kleiner... está de viaje en Alemania occidental.

(Wayern) ¿Que?

(Heischel) Ha ido a visitar un viejo amigo científico. Un teórico de la llamada "ingeniería genética". Una ciencia que justo acaba de nacer.

(Wayern) -se enfada- Nosotros no gastamos fondos en ustedes para que se vayan a Europa a investigar sobre "ingeniería genética".

(Heischel) Eso forma parte de su trabajo, señores. Les garantizo que el Doctor Kleiner está trabajando intensamente. Consultando a otros científicos especialistas en sus ramas de todo el mundo. Y de hecho, él mismo... está aprendiendo anatomía humana.

(Martin) -se cabrea- ¡Eso no es el trabajo que debe hacer, no le pagamos para eso!

(Wayern) General... tranquilícese.

(Martin) ¡Estoy tranquilo!

(Heischel) ¿Por qué se pone tan nervioso, General? ¿Tiene usted algo que ver en el escándalo Watergate?

(Martin) -se queda mudo- …

(Wayern) Por supuesto que no. Que es lo que está investigando el Doctor Kleiner. Con que quiere impresionarnos.

(Heischel) Ha hallado algo nuevo. Desarrolla una nueva generación de robot. Una máquina cuyo aspecto será más de humano que de máquina. … Un Ciborg.

(Martin) -se sube por las paredes- ¡Ya basta de gilipolleces! ¡No quiero oír más excusas! ¡Confiamos en el Doctor Kleiner para que creara una nueva máquina de Guerra! ¡Y cuando la tiene terminada, no se le ocurre nada mejor que tirarla a la basura y crear algo nuevo de lo que no sabemos nada! ¡Estamos hartos de su falta de resultados, Doctor Heischel!

(Wayern) -habla muy bajo a la oreja del General, y consigue calmarlo. Después, con voz y mirada intrigantes, advierte a Heischel- … Le propongo un trato, Doctor Heischel. En cuando el Doctor Kleiner regrese, asegúrese que se de por enterado.

(Heischel) Eso suena más bien cómo una amenaza, señor. ¿No está de acuerdo?

(Wayern) Bien, pues si quiere considerarlo una amenaza, considérelo. Les damos únicamente un plazo de 10 años cómo máximo para terminar definitivamente su proyecto. Si en estos 10 años no vemos resultados... cortaremos los fondos de su programa y éste dejará de existir. Y no sólo eso. También anularemos toda sus datos falsos, le devolveremos su verdadera identidad... y le expulsaremos de los Estados Unidos.

(Heischel) -se sorprende- ¿Que? ¡No pueden hacer eso!

(Wayern) ¡Podemos, Doctor Heischel! Ustedes no son conscientes del poder que las élites judías han alcanzado en este país. Y no les gusta nada tener a antiguos nazis de las SS trabajando para ellos. Y aun peor para usted. Los servicios secretos israelíes le están buscando.

(Heischel) A... a Kleiner?

(Wayern) Exacto. El hecho de trabajar para nosotros es lo único que impide que sea juzgado y ejecutado en Israel por su pasado nazi. Así que usted y su amigo, eligen. O terminan con el proyecto antes de 10 años... o acabaran en una prisión de Israel el resto de su vida. Usted elige, Doctor. Buenas Tardes. -el y el General se marchan andando con prisas, dejando a Heischel profundamente preocupado-

Ahora todo dependía para esos dos científicos y antiguos nazis, de esos diez años. En diez años debían tener un proyecto definitivo. Pero ya lo dice el viejo dicho: el tiempo todo lo cura. Aquel general y alto funcionario de la CIA si tenían algo que ver en lo sucedido en el escándalo Watergate, y fueron cesados fulminantemente, con lo que Kleiner, trabajó con cierta tranquilidad durante esos diez años. En este tiempo, Kleiner ideo y perfeccionó sus ideas básicas, y dio forma en centenares, miles de planos sobre papel y en ordenador, a su futuro "Ciborg de combate". Entre ellos, su sistema de inteligencia artificial. Un ingenio tan sofisticado, que para su propio tiempo parece de un futuro muy lejano. En estos diez años pero, el mundo si ha visto nacer los robots. Sean los brazos robóticos en las fábricas... o un nuevo invento que ve la luz al mercado en 1975... y que nace en Japón de parte de una importante corporación industrial japonesa: Industrias Pesadas Shinohara.

Los diez años pasaron volando. Estamos en 1985. En el hangar, vacío, hay sillas plegables. Un pequeño estrado, con dos mástiles: el de la bandera de los Estados Unidos, y el de la bandera de las Fuerzas Armadas. Kleiner, que entonces ya es un señor mayor de 73 años, en plena forma eso si, se presenta vestido de traje y corbata marrones con hombreras (inconfundible moda años 80), ante un pequeño público formado por Generales del ejército, altos mandos de la CIA y el FBI, y por supuesto, algún representante del gobierno. También de empresas privadas vinculadas al complejo militar. Kleiner sube al estrado, donde tiene preparado un proyector con unas diapositivas que él mismo ha hecho.

(Kleiner) Buenas tardes, caballeros. Bienvenidos a la presentación oficial... del proyecto ACMHA. Siglas de "Arma de Combate Multipropósito Humanoide Autosuficiente." -se hace el chismorreo entre el público- Seguro que ahora mismo... se están preguntando que significan todas y cada una de las iniciales del nombre del proyecto. Antes de empezar... quisiera decirles algo relacionado. Tal día cómo hoy de hace diez años; en 1975; una gran empresa japonesa fue la pionera en sacar al mercado el primer robot de aspecto humanoide para uso civil. El Shinohara SAV-75 "Labor". Ese es el nombre con que en Japón y dentro de no mucho... en nuestro país y en el mundo, esas máquinas serán conocidas. Entre algunos de ustedes, corría el rumor que esa empresa, inexplicablemente, se había hecho con la información de nuestro programa secreto "M68". Bien, pues déjenme que les diga... que es verdad. -del chismorreo, se pasa a la consternación- Pero no fue en 1975, caballeros. Sino... en 1949, cuando di al recientemente fallecido Hirota Shinohara... los planos de mi primer mecanismo de autobalance, para que su primer Labor se mantuviera en pie. Seguro que en la CIA e incluso en el FBI ya conocían esta información. Por eso me llamaron. Lo que quiero decir, señores... es que no podía seguir desarrollando un arma secreta que sabía que tarde o temprano, acabaría convirtiéndose en algo fabricado en serie. Los "Labors" son algo todavía muy poco usado. Pero estoy convencido que dentro de 10 años más... los veremos en todas partes. Después de este breve anexo... veamos que es lo que quiero presentar-les. -muestra la primera diapositiva... y se hace el desconcierto entre los asistentes- Esto que están viendo, es un boceto preliminar de lo que será nuestro futuro "Ciborg". Cómo habrán podido observar, tiene la apariencia de un ser humano de composición fuerte y atlética. Y la tiene... porque lo es. Es una máquina extraordinariamente fuerte... porque sus extremidades y tronco cuentan con músculos. Artificiales, eso si. Pero músculos. Contará con sistemas electrónicos de todo tipo... y por supuesto, de guerra y contraguerra electrónica. Podrá verlo todo, sentirlo todo. Y lo más importante. Destruir en un abrir y cerrar de ojos cualquier enemigo que se le ponga por delante. Sea un batallón de infantería, un tanque, un helicóptero. Cualquier cosa.

(General 1) ¿Con que armas va equipado esa cosa?

(Kleiner) Con un cuchillo de titanio electrificado, capaz de cortar cualquier cosa... y con sus propias manos.

(General 1) ¿Que?

(Kleiner) Esta será una máquina de unos movimientos tan ágiles y rápidos... que cualquier arma conocida se queda de piedra a su lado. E incluso suponiendo que algún proyectil enemigo le alcance... no pasa absolutamente nada. Porque nuestro amigo... será capaz de, literalmente... comerse ese proyectil.

(General 2) ¿De que está hablando?

(Kleiner) He creado para nuestro Ciborg, un "blindaje eltríquito activo deformable". Que es esto, se preguntarán. Un blindaje activo, que se deforma y absorbe el proyectil y la potencia de la onda expansiva... recuperando la forma original y el estado solido del material en cuestión de segundos. -los generales aplauden, mientras los de la CIA, se muestran más reticentes- Sí, caballeros. Ni siquiera habrá que preocuparse por el fuego enemigo, porque éste será cómo si no existiese.

(General 3) ¿Y que hay del piloto? ¿Cómo se manejará el "Giborg"?

(Kleiner) Ja ja ja ja ja ja. El ciborg... no necesita de ningún piloto. Y esto les interesará sobre todo a ustedes, señores de la CIA. -estos, se muestran de repente, interesados- El ACMHA contará con un sistema de inteligencia artificial. Pero olvídense de pesadas computadoras, con discos de memoria, procesadores de silicio, o circuitos integrados. En lugar de eso... el ACMHA cuenta con un cerebro artificial. Sí, señores. Cómo lo oyen. Cuenta con un cerebro artificial, que hace que el Ciborg, tenga capacidad para pensar por si mismo, para actuar por si mismo, para decidir al instante cómo actuar sobre una posible amenaza. Por supuesto, equipa ordenadores auxiliares muy potentes y sistemas de seguridad directos, que intervendrán si se accionan dichas medidas de seguridad, para mantener siempre el control humano sobre el aparato. … Ja. ¿Aparato he dicho? No, caballeros. El ACMHA es un ser vivo. Puede llegar a actuar bajo su libre albedrío.

(General 1) ¿Significa eso... que en cualquier momento podemos perder el control sobre él?

(Kleiner) Taxativamente, no. Me he ocupado de eso personalmente. Les garantizo que el multiprograma de su sistema de red neuronal, no permitirá de esos errores. Eso es algo, además, que aun podremos perfeccionar en los siguientes años. La informática todavía está en pañales. Pero en los próximos años, se avanzará mucho más que en los últimos 40. … Se que tienen otros asuntos que atender, y que por lo tanto, no puedo alargarme más. Pero quisiera lanzar-les una advertencia. Desde hace muy poco, la Unión Soviética cuenta con un nuevo líder. Mijail Gorvachov. Un líder político que ha anunciado su intención firme de pacificar las relaciones entre las dos superpotencias. Alguno de ustedes puede llevarles a pensar en recortar el gasto militar y en reducir sus arsenales. Pueden hacerlo, y están en su derecho hacerlo. Pero... ¿Por qué no aprovechar esta oportunidad para dotar al Ejército de los Estados Unidos, de un arma que ningún otro país no va a tener probablemente hasta dentro de muchas y muchas décadas? También sé... que el coste del ACMHA... es tan desorbitadamente elevado que puede que únicamente podemos equiparnos con tres, cuatro, puede que cinco de ellos. Estos cinco Ciborgs... costarían lo mismo o incluso un poco más... que todos los aviones, misiles y armas nucleares que las Fuerzas Aéreas tienen actualmente en servicio. Pero les garantizo... que con ella... poseerán en su arsenal del arma más sofisticada. No. Del ingenio más avanzado y sofisticado creado nunca por el ser humano. Ustedes... deciden. Gracias por su atención. -los militares se levantan y aplauden, al igual que los hombres de la CIA... pero no los del FBI-

Los altos mandos militares quedaron convencidos ante aquel discurso de Kleiner. Su proyecto fue, contra todo pronóstico, aprobado. Pero cómo todo en esta vida, nada es para siempre. Durante un par de años, su proyecto tiró adelante. Pero problemas burocráticos, económicos en la recepción de los fondos, y otros, retrasaron el inicio de la construcción del primer prototipo definitivo hasta 1991.

En este primer año de la década de los 90, el día después de navidad, 26 de diciembre, Kleiner, Heischel, y demás técnicos, trabajan ya en la construcción del primer prototipo. Kleiner en persona, daba las instrucciones. Uno de los técnicos que ha salido un momento a tomar algo, vuelve corriendo. Acaba de ver por la televisión una noticia que puede afectarles directamente: la desintegración de la Unión Soviética. Una noticia que nadie se esperaba hacía solo un par de años, pero que ahora era realidad. Aquello no solo significaba que los Estados Unidos se quedaba cómo la única superpotencia en el mundo durante los siguientes 20 años. Sino que además, suponía unas consecuencias inmediatas: el fin de la guerra fría y la carrera de armamentos, y en consecuencia, los recortes drásticos en gasto militar. Unas consecuencias que con la llegada a la Casa Blanca de la administración demócrata de Bill Clinton, Kleiner sufriría en sus propias carnes.

Primavera de 1993. Kleiner siente que debe darse prisa. Aunque tenga ganas y se siente con fuerzas, sabe que ya tiene más de 80 años. La muerte puede presentarse ante él el día menos pensado. Pero no es la muerte, sino un alto funcionario de la CIA quien le visita aquella mañana en su hangar secreto. Y no precisamente para traerle buenas noticias.

(Funcionario) -llama a la puerta del despacho de Kleiner- Buenos Días, Doctor Kleiner. ¿Me permite?

(Kleiner) Adelante. -el funcionario, un joven de menos de 30 años de traje y corbata claros, entra al despacho-

(Funcionario) Disculpe si le molesto. ¿Echando la siesta?

(Kleiner) ¿Que?

(Funcionario) Ja ja ja. Sólo era una broma. Pensaba que al ser usted un señor tan mayor...

(Kleiner) Estoy en plena forma, joven. Esas bromas estúpidas sobraban. Diga lo que tenga que decir y márchese.

(Funcionario) Permita que le diga... que es una pasada lo que están construyendo allí abajo. Es una máquina impresionante.

(Kleiner) -se enfada- ¡No es una máquina, imbécil! Es... mi pequeño. Mi mayor obra de arte. Mi muñeco definitivo.

(Funcionario) ¿Eh?

(Kleiner) Diga que quiere, haga el favor. Estoy muy ocupado.

(Funcionario) Está bien, está bien. Queríamos enviarle la notificación por fax. Pero pensábamos que un hombre tan mayor, no sabría usarlo.

(Kleiner) -mirando enfadado al funcionario- ¿Se está usted burlando de mi?

(Funcionario) ¡No! Claro que no. Mire... en realidad, vengo a traerle una noticia que seguro no le gustará. Pero no se enfade conmigo, por favor. Yo sólo soy el mensajero.

(Kleiner) ¡Pues dígalo de una vez, maldita sea!

(Funcionario) El Presidente Clinton ha firmado personalmente la orden para la reducción drástica en gasto de Defensa. En otras palabras. Todos los cuerpos y unidades de las Fuerzas Armadas deberán reducir arsenales y reservas. Y por supuesto... los programas de investigación y desarrollo en armamento llevados a cabo por el departamento de investigación y desarrollo armamentísticos del pentágono, serán...

(Kleiner) -mira intrigado al funcionario- De... de que está hablando. No estará diciendo que...

(Funcionario) Oh, por favor, no tema. Cómo le iba diciendo... el gobierno tiene intención de eliminar este departamento. Los programas actualmente en marcha, serán transferidos a empresas privadas del complejo industrial militar; y las que permanezcan bajo financiación del estado... se verán recortados.

(Kleiner) ¿Me está diciendo que... van a recortarme el presupuesto?

(Funcionario) … Sí, Doctor Kleiner. A partir de ya mismo... el presupuesto para su programa se verá recortado en un 50%. … Siento darle tan pésima noticia. Pero son los tiempos que corren.

(Kleiner) Los tiempos. ¡Ilusos! ¿No se dan cuenta que tirarán a la basura una oportunidad única de...

(Funcionario) ¡Es usted el iluso, Doctor Kleiner! La Guerra Fría terminó hace dos años. No. Puede que incluso antes. Puede que incluso antes que cayera el Muro de Berlín. Mantener semejante dispendio en armamento ya no tiene ningún sentido. Ya nunca habrá un gran enfrentamiento directo entre dos mega ejércitos. Los ciudadanos norteamericanos y de todo el mundo quieren paz y tranquilidad de una vez por todas. Seguirá habiendo guerras, sí. Puede que dentro de poco el Presidente autorice una intervención en Somalia. Puede que incluso en los Balcanes. Pero eso demuestra que la nueva era trae guerras pequeñas. En consecuencia, no necesitamos gastar y gastar cantidades multimullonarias en decenas de programas secretos de armamento al mismo tiempo. Sólo en los realmente útiles. Y lo suyo... no lo es.

(Kleiner) -se levanta furioso de su silla, ayudándose de un bastón de madera para andar- No... no puede estar diciéndolo seriamente, joven. ¡Mi obra es insustituible! ¡Se arrepentirán si no me permiten terminarla!

(Funcionario) Hay empresas privadas, los fabricantes de los llamados "Labors", que están diseñando máquinas muy semejantes a la suya. La multinacional alemana Schaft, y especialmente su delegación estadounidense, están ya trabajando en un futuro Labor de combate para uso estrictamente militar. Y hay rumores que la misma empresa en Alemania o Industrias Pesadas Shinohara en Japón, también trabajan en el mismo sentido. Ellos podrán proporcionar lo que demandan los militares mucho más rápido, barato y en mayor cantidad de lo que podrá hacerlo usted con su delicado y desorbitadamente caro "Ciborg".

(Kleiner) Usted no tiene ni idea de esto. ¡Esos Labors no se pueden comparar a mi Ciborg! ¡Están a años luz!

(Funcionario) Eso no importa, Doctor. Lo que les interesa a los militares es máquinas que cumplan sus exigencias y expectativas. Y los futuros Labors de combate de segunda generación, que verán la luz dentro d años, puede que antes, cumplen esas expectativas por un coste muchísimo menor para el contribuyente norteamericano.

(Kleiner) -se derrumba conmocionado sobre su silla- Santo Dios. Para eso... para eso vine a América?

(Funcionario) Otra cosa, Doctor. Su "sueño americano" puede peligrar. No es que quiera meterme donde no me llaman, pero el Mosad ya sabe perfectamente que trabaja para nosotros. En cuando salga usted de los Estados Unidos, si es que se le ocurre hacerlo... acabará en una cárcel israelí. Pero eso... no es asunto mio, señor, ja ja. … Que tenga un buen día. -dice con sonrisa maliciosa y en tono irónico, y se marcha-

Kleiner se había quedado inquieto ante aquella advertencia de aquel funcionario de la CIA. Los servicios secretos israelíes le seguían la pista, y eso podría significar la mayor humillación para él: el terminar ante un tribunal judío. A pesar de lo que decía, de repudiar su "pasado alemán", Kleiner seguía odiando a los judíos. Les seguía culpando del suicidio de su padre en 1918.

Sigue siendo el misma día de primavera de 1993. Era de noche, y Kleiner había ido al sitio al que normalmente solía salir por Washington, una ciudad que para Kleiner no era más que una metrópolis de funcionarios aburrida y sin emoción de ninguna clase. En aquel Bar, Kleiner está sentado en su taburete tomando la copa que le sirve el barman. Aquella noche Kleiner tiene ganas de beber. Pero su avanzada edad ya no le permite hacer locuras. Ni tampoco tener aventuras con algunas mujeres guapas y elegantemente vestidas que pasan por aquel bar, acompañadas de un hombre poderoso, o que están solas y buscan compañía, sea sentimental o puramente sexual para aquella noche. Pero entonces...

Kleiner nota que alguien se sienta a su izquierda. Oye la voz de aquel hombre pidiendo una copa de Whisky irlandés con hielo. Kleiner se da cuenta enseguida que por aquel acento... era un alemán. E incluso podía distinguir la región de ese acento. Y era un acento del este. Ese hombre... era completamente calvo, de ojos azules y mirada completamente impasible. Era... Alfred Bund Solez. Alias I.N. Y es él, quien empieza la conversación en la que ambos hombres se conocen.

(I.N.) Un Whisky a medianoche es lo mejor para mi garganta. No podría mantener mi voz a tono sin una copa a medianoche. Es una pequeña manía mía de muchos años... señor.

(Kleiner) -levanta su copa de Brandy- A su salud... camarada. Ja ja ja.

(I.N.) -sonríe maliciosamente al darse cuenta- Usted es alemán. Igual que yo.

(Kleiner) Sí. Me he dado cuenta enseguida. Por su acento... diría que es del este. ¿Me equivoco?

(I.N.) En absoluto. Nací en Dresden.

(Kleiner) Ahhh... Dresden. Una preciosa ciudad. La Florencia germánica. Lástima que esos estúpidos ingleses se la cargaron. -se bebe su copa de un trago-

(I.N.) No le convendría beberse eso a su edad, señor. ¿No cree?

(Kleiner) Si matan mi proyecto ya no tendrá ningún sentido seguir con vida.

(I.N.) Viviendo en Washington y por su origen alemán... y su edad...

(Kleiner) Ja ja ja. Cree usted que yo... trabajo en algún asunto turbio del gobierno de los Estados Unidos?

(I.N.) Más bien de la CIA o del ejército.

(Kleiner) -se queda mirando intrigado lo que acaba de decir aquel desconocido- … ¿Sabe usted... a lo que yo me dedico?

(I.N.) No. No sé absolutamente nada. Yo trabajaba en algo "un poco" distinto a lo que trabaja usted. Pero también trabajaba al servicio de la seguridad de un estado. De un estado mucho más pequeño y pobre, eso si.

(Kleiner) ¿Cómo se llama usted?

(I.N.) … Confío en usted. Algo dentro de mi... me atrae hacia ti. Mi verdadero nombre es Alberth Bund Solez. Pero mi nombre de pila es... I.N.

(Kleiner) ¿I.N.? … I.N. … Ese tipo de sobrenombre... claro. Eres del este. Fuiste un agente del este.

(I.N.) -llama al barman levantando el dedo para que le ponga otra copa- Sí, viejo amigo. Comandante y jefe de la Sección de Investigaciones Especiales de la Stasi.

(Kleiner) La Stasi. Fuiste un agente secreto del comunismo.

(I.N.) No, eso no. Me mandaron algunos trabajos de espionaje al extranjero. A Francia, España, Italia, Algeria, Líbano, Argentina, Colombia... incluso a Japón.

(Kleiner) Entonces sí fuiste un agente secreto.

(I.N.) Eso eran trabajos específicos que me mandaba el Director General. Mi función habitual era proteger la Seguridad del Estado vigilando a sospechosos durante meses en lo más íntimo de sus hogares. Oía su respiración. Sus discusiones. Cómo miraban la televisión de la Alemania occidental. Sus gemidos de placer cuando hacían el amor con sus esposas o amantes. … Pero cuando oía sus tramas conspirativas, era el momento de llevárselos a la sala gris... y sonsacarles la información aunque terminasen completamente locos. Y todo eso... lo hacía yo personalmente.

(Kleiner) Sabes... hasta hace poco repudiaba a los comunistas. Pero ahora que ya no existen... les echo de menos. Ellos daban sentido a mi trabajo. Ahora que los Estados Unidos tienen el poder absoluto... me doy cuenta que esto es un asco.

(I.N.) Lo mismo me pasa a mi. Ahora trabajo para los ex bolcheviques.

(Kleiner) ¿?

(I.N.) … La Mafia Rusa. La más poderosa y peligrosa del mundo. Me costó integrarme. Pero ahora he conseguido subir peldaños dentro de ella y he conseguido convertirme en un intocable. Aun así... echo mucho de menos los viejos tiempos.

(Kleiner) Igual que yo. … Me llamo Gotlieb. Gotlieb Von Kleiner. Es un placer... hablar con un compatriota.

(I.N.) Lo mismo digo... señor. Le he explicado mis secretos más íntimos. Algo que no suelo explicar a nadie. ¿Puedo hablarte de tú?

(Kleiner) -sonríe con tristeza- Por supuesto.

(I.N.) Te he contado mi historia. ¿Me cuentas la tuya?

(Kleiner) Soy un científico e ingeniero especializado en tecnología experimental. Llevo más de 35 años trabajando para el Departamento de Investigación y Desarrollo Armamentísticos del Pentágono. Hasta hoy me habían dejado trabajar más o menos en paz. Pero hoy... ya he recibido la primera seria amenazada de que mi querido muñeco... podría no ver la luz y dar sus primeros pasos.

(I.N.) ¿Muñeco?

(Kleiner) ¿Has oído hablar de los Labors?

(I.N.) Sí, por supuesto.

(Kleiner) Ja ja ja. … Los inventé yo. -con sonrisa prepotente mientras echa un trago en su copa-

(I.N.) Otro diría que bromea. Pero yo... le creo. -con mirada confiada hacia Kleiner-

(Kleiner) Fue en 1945. Trabajaba para los nazis. Mas bien, era nazi. Era coronel de las SS. Conseguí terminarlo, pero finalmente tuve que huir y refugiarme en España tres años. Después, fui a Japón a hablar con un viejo amigo... de la familia Shinohara.

(I.N.) Shinohara... ¿El fundador de Industrias Pesadas Shinohara?

(Kleiner) No, su hermano. El inventor. Le enseñé el funcionamiento de mi máquina y le di unos planos. En 1975 sacó al mercado su Primer "Labor", cuyos mecanismos básicos se basaban en mis diseños.

(I.N.) Me imagino que se sentirá... orgulloso por ello.

(Kleiner) Sí. Ahora por fin... la máquina que idee originalmente para hacer invencibles a las Panzer SS, están empezando a usarse para tareas de construcción. Dentro de poco serán también adoptados para trabajos submarinos, los bomberos, la policía... el ejército.

(I.N.) Pero eso es una tecnología muy común, amigo. Pronto no tendrá nada de extraordinario.

(Kleiner) Se me ocurrió la noche del 20 de julio de 1969. Justo en el momento de la llegada del hombre a la Luna. En aquel momento... se me ocurrió la brillante idea.

(I.N.) Y... que idea es esa?

(Kleiner) … Un Ciborg. -I.N. Se se sorprende-

(I.N.) Oh... es... ahora me doy cuenta. Tengo ante mi... un auténtico sabio. Un maestro. Un... verdadero señor. En mis años en la Stasi me gustaba mi trabajo. Pero no me gustaban mis superiores. Eran enchufados del partido comunista. Simples campesinos brutos de pueblo que no sabían hacer la o con un canuto. En cambio usted... siempre hubiese deseado recibir las órdenes de alguien cómo usted.

(Kleiner) ¿No le gusta ser su propio jefe?

(I.N.) Es la costumbre de muchos años de servicio. Hasta el colapso final aquel noviembre de 1989... serví a lo que yo creía que era la seguridad pública de un estado que defendía la igualdad entre los hombres. Pero en el fondo ya sabía que eso era pura palabrería vacía. Lo que me gustaba era el placer que experimentaba sonsacándoles la información a esos traidores hijos de la gran puta. Ahora resulta que muchos de ellos, son los superiores de los antiguos agentes de la Stasi que se han reconvertido para entrar a trabajar en la Bundespolizei o en el servicio secreto federal. Son unos vendidos. -diciendo esto con desprecio-

(Kleiner) ¿Te gustaría... volver a tu antiguo trabajo?

(I.N.) No exactamente. Lo que me gustaba... eran las emociones fuertes que experimentaba en el zenit de mi trabajo. Volver a sentir esa emoción. Esa descarga de adrenalina.

(Kleiner) -sonríe con tristeza- … Pues ya somos dos. Yo también estoy harto de todo esto.

(I.N.) Tiene razón. Ya somos dos.

(Kleiner) Empecé a trabajar para los americanos en 1957, justo después de lo del Sputnik. Entonces pensé que era la oportunidad de mi vida. Todo marchó perfectamente hasta mediados de los setenta. Entonces empezaron las advertencias, las amenazas, los recortes de presupuesto y los retrasos en los pagos de los fondos necesarios... a pesar de lo que idee para ellos. Ni siquiera creando para ellos un ser vivo artificial gigante. Lo más sofisticado que haya creado jamás la mente y la mano humanas.

(I.N.) -se queda mirando seriamente a Kleiner, hasta que toma una decisión- … ¿Le gustaría entonces... volver a empezar?

(Kleiner) ¿Eh? ¿A que te refieres?

(I.N.) Si los americanos no satisfacen tus expectativas... satisfácelas tú mismo.

(Kleiner) -mirando extrañado a I.N.- Explícate más claramente.

(I.N.) ¿No te gustaría... ver terminado tu ciborg gigante... y usarlo en lo que te de a ti la gana? ¿Eh?

(Kleiner) -se queda pasmado y sin habla, hasta que reacciona- … Sí... ¡Sí! Sería... perfecto. ¡Eso es justo lo que quiero!

(I.N.) Tengo muchos contactos en la mafia rusa. Conocen viejos científicos soviéticos y de antiguos estados satélite de la URSS que podrían echarte una mano.

(Kleiner) Mi ciborg es desorbitadamente caro.

(I.N.) El blanqueo de dinero negro y el tráfico de capitales ilícitos es mi especialidad. El dinero no será ningún problema. De hecho... te saldrá infinitamente más barato así, porque únicamente lo construirás para ti. No para los intereses de empresas de armamento.

(Kleiner) ¿Y en que lugar?

(I.N.) En Rusia, por supuesto. Con el derrumbe de la Unión Soviética, y de su poderoso ejército, hay decenas, centenares de instalaciones militares abandonadas. Algunas de ellas, tan inmensas y en lugares tan remotos, que te permitirán trabajar en el más absoluto secreto, sin que nadie fuera de tus círculos de poder, sepa de tu actividad.

(Kleiner) Eso suena... maravilloso. Ser el jefe de una organización secreta... dotada del arma más poderosa sobre la faz de la tierra. La cual use únicamente... para mi propia diversión. Sabes, amigo... sé que me quedan pocos años de vida. Y por eso... quiero vivirlos muy intensamente. Pero por ahora no puedo abandonar el Pentágono así cómo así.

(I.N.) ¿Que te lo impide?

(Kleiner) … Los judíos.

(I.N.) ¿Cuales?

(Kleiner) Israel. El Mossad. Van a por mi. Quieren venganza por lo que les hice en la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

(I.N.) No es necesario que me lo cuentes.

(Kleiner) ¿Que puedo hacer con esto?

(I.N.) Dame un tiempo para prepararlo todo.

(Kleiner) ¿Eh? El que.

(I.N.) Tu nueva vida, Gotlieb. Me dejas que te llame... mi señor?

(Kleiner) Ja ja ja. Me encanta cómo suena. Bien. ¿Cual es tu plan?

(I.N.) Tengo un contacto altamente especializado en realización de documentación falsa y falsas identidades. Elaborará toda la documentación para que puedas salir del país. Pero deberá ser muy rápido. Todo en cuestión de horas. Cualquier día que tu quieras dentro de un tiempo.

(Kleiner) Cuanto tengo que esperar.

(I.N.) Dos años. Esto es lento y requiere tiempo y preparación. Hay que introducir los datos de tu falsa identidad en el registro. Una vez hecho y tengas los papeles listos, sólo tendrás que comprar un billete de avión a la destinación que yo te diga... y empezarás una nueva vida para ver de una vez por todas... a tu Ciborg andando a tus órdenes.

(Kleiner) No andará a mis órdenes. Será cómo un hijo mío... que echará sus primeros pasos. Lo que de verdad me gustará... es ver cómo les echa un escarmiento a todos esos que me han tildado de inútil y me han apartado. Haré que se arrepientan de haberme tratado así.

(I.N.) ¿Vendrá alguien más contigo?

(Kleiner) Sí. Mi fiel ayudante, el Doctor Heischel. Hace dos semanas que se ha ido de viaje a Argentina a visitar unos parientes exiliados que viven allí.

(I.N.) ¿Ha dicho a Argentina?

(Kleiner) Sí. ¿Por qué lo dices?

(I.N.) -suspira- Por nada. Puede que no le veas más.

(Kleiner) ¿Que?

(I.N.) La actividad del Mossad en Argentina últimamente se ha vuelto muy intensa. Sólo quiero que lo sepas. -mira su reloj de pulsera- Debo irme ya. Tengo un encuentro... con alguien importante dentro de 30 minutos.

(Kleiner) ¿Cómo podré contactar contigo?

(I.N.) -coge una servilleta de papel, se saca una pluma estilográfica de debajo la chaqueta, y apunta un número de teléfono- Espera 2 años. Pasado ese tiempo, cuando creas que ha llegado el momento... me llamas a este número. Y muy importante. Llámame desde una cabina telefónica de la calle, nunca desde el teléfono de tu despacho. Ese con toda seguridad, estará pinchado por el FBI... o puede que incluso por el Mossad. ¿Entendido, mi señor?

(Kleiner) Perfectamente. Puedes confiar en mi. Todo cuando hago es perfecto. Sólo puede ser perfecto.

(I.N.) Me gusta esa frase. Denota su origen prusiano. Cómo dice esa última frase de la película Casablanca... éste puede ser el principio de una gran amistad.

(Kleiner) Es una gran amistad. Le prometo que nos volveremos a ver.

I.N. deja unos pocos billetes de dólar sobre la barra y se marcha de allí. Kleiner acababa de hacer una amistad que determinaría de forma decisiva sus últimos años de vida... y la vida de nuestros amigos de la División de Vehículos Especiales 10 años después de este primer encuentro.

Pero a la mañana siguiente, cuando Kleiner llega al despacho, el alto funcionario de la CIA del día antes, vuelve a estar allí para decirle algo.

(Kleiner) ¿? ¿Usted otra vez? ¿Que diablos quiere?

(Funcionario) No se enoje conmigo, haga el favor. Vengo... a traerle una mala noticia.

(Kleiner) … Suspenden definitivamente mi proyecto. ¿Es eso?

(Funcionario) No, se equivoca. Su amigo.

(Kleiner) ¿Que? ¿De que está hablando?

(Funcionario) A estas horas, el Doctor Heischel está volando en un avión militar de Buenos Aires a... Tel Aviv.

(Kleiner) -se queda de piedra- ¿Que? No... no es posible. Los... judíos.

(Funcionario) Sí, Doctor Kleiner. Lo hemos consultado esta misma mañana con la embajada de Israel en Washington. Y lo ha confirmado con... gran orgullo y satisfacción. Ayer mismo, el Mossad detuvo en pleno centro de Buenos Aires al Doctor Heischel, mientras dejaba solos un momento a los nietos de su hermano. Lo subieron a un coche, se lo llevaron al aeropuerto, lo subieron a un jet privado de la fuerza aérea israelí, y se lo llevaron a Israel. En los próximos días le juzgarán por su responsabilidades en el campo de Exterminio de Shiller-Hestrasse, del que por cierto... usted era el jefe. ¿No es así? -mirado muy intrigante a Kleiner-

(Kleiner) -se queda de piedra, sin habla- …

(Funcionario) Los tiempos han cambiado, Doctor Kleiner. Usted se ha vuelto alguien muy... incómodo para este país. Le dejaremos terminar su "muñeco". Pero después... búsquese la vida cómo pueda fuera de los Estados Unidos. Le hará mucha falta. -se marcha, dejando a Kleiner completamente consternado. Su ayudante y fiel amigo, estaba ahora encarcelado en Israel. Jamás volvería a verle-

Kleiner esperó muy pacientemente esos 2 años de plazo que le dijo I.N. Pero incluso pasado este tiempo, estaba tan concentrado en terminar su Ciborg gigante, que no se volvió a preocupar.

El momento de la huida, pero, acabó llegando. Han pasado cuatro años. 1997. El prototipo de Ciborg Gigante está concluido en un 85%. Es decir, que faltan únicamente unos pocos detalles para tenerlo terminado. Para finales de 1998 o principios de 1999, el Ciborg gigante estará definitivamente terminado para entrar en servicio en el ejército de los Estados Unidos y hacer su presentación pública. Pero eso... jamás llegaría. Kleiner estaba muy enfadado. En su despacho, tiene en sus manos la carta enviada por fax y firmada por el director de la CIA, de su despido fulminante. En esta carta, le comunican que su proyecto, por el coste y por la existencia por aquel entonces de los primeros Labors militares, ya no tiene ningún sentido, y queda definitivamente cancelado. Para Kleiner, ha llegado la hora de abandonar Estados Unidos... y empezar de nuevo, para culminar su obra cómo él quiere culminarla. Se pone su gabardina, su bastón para andar, y sale de allí. Les dice a los guardias de paisano del FBI que sale un momento. Estos no se lo impiden. Conduciendo él mismo su propio coche, un _Lincoln Continental_ del '96, llega hasta el centro de Washington. Andando por la calle, busca una cabina telefónica. Saca el papel en el que I.N. Le apuntó un número de teléfono. Lo marca... y recibe respuesta de I.N.

(I.N.) ¿Diga?

(Kleiner) Soy yo. … Kleiner.

(I.N.) Por fin. Llevaba dos años esperando su llamada. ¿Ha tomado ya una decisión?

(Kleiner) Quiero abandonar Estados Unidos. … Quiero irme con usted y empezar de cero. Quiero ver... a mi muñeco terminado y andando.

(I.N.) Muy bien. Todo está listo, mi señor. Su documentación e identidad falsas, han sido introducidas en el registro informático de la administración estadounidense por nuestros hackers expertos. Gracias a esto, no tendrá ni un solo problema para salir del país.

(Kleiner) Cual es el plan.

(I.N.) Llegaré a Washington en 24 horas. Quedamos en el mismo bar donde nos conocimos. Una vez allí, le explicaré detalladamente el plan y en cuestión de horas saldremos del país... rumbo a hacer realidad su sueño. Y yo... estaré con usted en hacer realidad ese sueño, mi señor.

(Kleiner) Ya lo sabes, verdad?

(I.N.) Sí. Todo cuando me mandes será perfecto. Sólo puede ser perfecto.

(Kleiner) Bien. Nos vemos mañana, querido amigo.

(I.N.) Sí, mi señor. -cuelga-

Kleiner se queda con una sonrisa maquiavélica en la cara. Todo eso, le estaba cambiando. Le hacía sentir verdaderamente libre. Sentía que podría ser la persona más incontrolable y poderosa del mundo.

Al día siguiente, ambos se encuentran en el mismo bar en que se conocieron en 1993. Le proporciona una documentación falsa (carnet de identidad, de conducir, pasaporte.)... todo de la república federal alemana. Kleiner, que dijo que nunca jamás volvería a Alemania... ahora podría hacerlo. I.N. le proporciona también un billete de avión con destino Frankfurt. Sólo dos horas después, se plantan en el aeropuerto internacional de Washington, donde cogen un vuelo de Lufthansa con destino Frankfurt. Consiguen pasar todos los controles, incluidos los de equipaje y pasaportes, sin ningún problema. Embarcan en el avión... y después de décadas sin poder salir del país, Kleiner abandonaba por fin los Estados Unidos. A partir de entonces, I.N. Y Kleiner se convertían en una malvada pareja que lidera una organización secreta entre mafiosa y terrorista sin ser ninguna de las dos cosas exactamente, que se prepara para sorprender al mundo con el ataque de su Ciborg gigante.

En 1998, sitúan su centro de operaciones en una antigua instalación militar soviética abandonada. Un hangar subterráneo inmenso, comunicado a través de una compleja y laberíntica red de túneles con el exterior... en medio de Siberia. Allí, empiezan por fin... la construcción del "Segundo Muñeco". Una construcción que al contrario que en América, avanza muy deprisa. Esta vez Kleiner no quiere perder ni un segundo.

Estamos en verano de 1999. Kleiner está en un despacho elegantemente decorado con libros, estatuas ecuestres, incluso una bandera imperial alemana, la del II Reich (1871-1918). Mira maravillado por la televisión parabólica, una retransmisión en directo de un canal de noticias japonés. Ese canal... retransmitía en directo el segundo de los tres combates que la Segunda Sección de Vehículos Especiales mantiene con un Labor de origen desconocido. El Shinohara AV-98 Ingram pilotado por la oficial Noa Izumi, contra el mítico "Labor Negro", pilotado por un jovencísimo Bado Rinart. I.N. Llama a la puerta y entra al despacho, viendo cómo Kleiner observa maravillado ese combate.

(I.N.) -sonríe maliciosamente al ver lo bien que se lo pasa Kleiner viendo ese combate- … Mi señor.

(Kleiner) -sin apartar la mirada del televisor- Que maravilla. Esto es belleza pura.

(I.N.) He aprovechado para saber un poco más sobre este combate que se está produciendo ahora mismo en Japón. Quien... es el responsable.

(Kleiner) Luego, amigo mio. Luego. Quiero ver cómo termina.

Ambos ven el combate... y cómo al final el Ingram de Izumi derrota al Labor Negro. Éste sale huyendo... volando. La retransmisión televisiva termina. Kleiner apaga el televisor y enciende la luz.

(Kleiner) -mirando a I.N. Muy emocionado- Eso... ¡eso que acaba de ocurrir es lo que debemos hacer! Esa es la emoción que estoy buscando. Ese es el espectáculo de títeres que quiero representar. Pero yo... lo haré mucho mejor.

(I.N.) No lo dudo en absoluto, mi señor. Venga a ver.

Kleiner se levanta, ayudándose de su bastón. A través de un ascensor, bajan hasta el hangar subterráneo principal, muy grande, gigantesco. Allí... el segundo muñeco de Kleiner, su ciborg gigante, estaba ya en construcción, por decenas de técnicos, ingenieros, informáticos, y científicos de todo tipo. La mayoría rusos o de ex repúblicas soviéticas, pero también hay alemanes.

(Kleiner) Cuando estará definitivamente terminado.

(I.N.) Los chicos calculan que en 2002. Dentro de cuatro años.

(Kleiner) Espero vivir lo suficiente para verlo en acción. Ahora que ya sé que haré con él... espero vivir para ser el director de orquesta.

(I.N.) Lo verá, mi señor. Estoy convencido de ello. Tenga fe.

(Kleiner) Ese Labor Negro... me hubiese gustado que hubiese ganado él el combate contra los policías japoneses. No tengo nada en contra de los japoneses. Pero... ahora que ya no trabajo para el poder establecido, sino en su contra... me hubiese gustado que ese Labor hubiese ganado el combate. Tal vez sea mi muñeco dentro de cuatro años... quien le vengue.

(I.N.) Seguro, mi señor. Mi señor... tengo noticias.

(Kleiner) Dime, querido amigo.

(I.N.) Nuestros amigos de la Mafia Rusa nos han conseguido el elemento básico para el mecanismo de autodestrucción primario del muñeco.

(Kleiner) ¿Lo has conseguido?

(I.N.) Se la he entregado a los técnicos. Ellos la instalarán. Una maleta nuclear, mi señor. Contiene una pequeñísima cabeza nuclear de 4 megatones. Más que suficiente para borrar del mapa cualquier gran metrópolis del planeta. Londres, París, Nueva York, Washington. … Tokio.

(Kleiner) Allí es probablemente... donde la usaremos. Tokio, debido al Proyecto Babilonia, es actualmente el epicentro mundial de los Labors. Allí es donde mi pequeño... actuará. Lo he decidido.

(I.N.) Así se hará, mi señor.

(Kleiner) ¿Que has averiguado sobre lo que ha pasado hoy en Tokio? ¿Sabes quien es el responsable del "Labor Negro" y de ese espectáculo tan bueno? Me encantaría conocerle en persona.

(I.N.) Ja ja ja. Sí, mi señor. Tengo toda la información sobre él. Según las fuentes, se llama Richard Wong. Es de Hong Kong, pero también tiene la nacionalidad japonesa. Un auténtico genio especialista en Labors. Es el jefe del Departamento de Investigación y Desarrollo de Schaft Japan, la delegación japonesa de la Corporación alemana Schaft, el segundo fabricante mundial de Labors. Al parecer, él ha desarrollado el Labor negro, cómo banco de pruebas tecnológico, y posiblemente, para venderlo cómo Labor militar a países de todo el mundo, e incluso... a guerrillas u organizaciones terroristas. Lo que sin duda indica, que el señor Wong, ni tiene ningún escrúpulo. De hecho... utiliza a un niño de 12 años superdotado y muy hábil pilotando Labors para pilotar el Labor negro.

(Kleiner) Felicita a tus fuentes por la información.

(I.N.) Sí, mi señor.

(Kleiner) Cuando mi pequeño esté definitivamente terminado... llegará el momento de conocerle. Hoy él ha sido cómo un maestro para mi. Cuando nos conozcamos... el maestro seré yo. Y será el primer día de escuela.

I.N. y Kleiner se quedan mirando sonrientes, con sonrisa malvada, y después mirando la construcción de su ciborg gigante. El que cuatro años después, en febrero de 2003, atacaría en Tokio, matando a los dos pilotos de la primera sección, Gomioka y Yuuki; hiriendo de mucha gravedad a Noa y Ota; y hiriendo en menor medida a Shinohara, Kanuka, Hiromi y Shinobu. Todo este largo, muy largo flashback al pasado... es lo que acabó conduciendo a Kleiner a actuar así... y llevar a cabo un ataque del que han pasado 10 años, y que aun hoy en día, es un misterio para la opinión pública quien es el responsable directo.


	13. Aquellos amores muertos

**Capítulo 13. Aquellos amores muertos. **

Han pasado un mes. Junio de 2012. En Tokio, el calor es insoportable. Cómo es tradicional en todo Japón, los festivales de verano, festivales tradicionales ambulantes que ambientan las noches de verano, atraen a mucha gente. Gente, especialmente las mujeres, que les invita a ponerse un bonito kimono de verano o _Yukata_. En uno de esos festivales de verano, Kanuka y su hija Rei, iban vestidas con esta tradicional y bella pieza de vestir. Ota no podía quedarse mirando embobado a su mujer que desprendía belleza japonesa por los cuatro costados, a pesar de su origen norteamericano; y sonriendo simpático cuando Rei, de ocho años de edad, corretea alegre con su Yukata. Ota y el pequeño Jiro, también iban en Yukata. Jiro además, con un cinturón ligado a la cabeza. Una pinta más tradicional japonesa ya no podían tenerla, cómo todo el mundo que estaba allí.

En el mismo momento de la noche de verano en que la familia Ota paseaba, jugaba o intentaba cazar peces de colores en las paradas ambulantes de la feria, en el edificio de la División de Vehículos Especiales, únicamente se encontraban los integrantes de la segunda sección de guardia nocturna, y una parte del equipo de mecánicos. Algunos ya acostados, otros en la sala de proyecciones, donde proyectan una película de acción, otros en la biblioteca... o unos pocos, afuera, en el muelle, tirando petardos y mirando muy tarde, el castillo de fuegos artificiales. Mientras todo esto sucede... alguien, sin que nadie lo viera, había llegado ante el buzón al lado de la puerta principal de entrada al edificio. Un buzón que normalmente tiene muy pocas cartas, y estas solían ser de facturas, promociones, publicidad, o cartas de ex novias enfadadas del mujeriego de Bado. Esa persona, deja un sobre dentro del buzón... y se marcha de allí tal cómo ha venido.

¿Pero quien es esta persona? Es una mujer. Una mujer de 36 años, llamada Ayano Ichihara. De soltera... Ayano Fujii. Una mujer guapa, alta y de larga cabellera castaña. Quien es? Ni más ni menos que la que fue la posible pretendiente de Ota a principios de 1999. En ese momento, Ota llegó a pensar que tal vez había encontrado a la mujer de su vida. Pero al final, ella rechazó a Ota al confesar que en realidad estaba enamorada de otro hombre. Un rechazo que fue forzado, porque a Ota realmente le llegó a gustar esa chica, y aquel rechazo le provocó que le rompieran el corazón por primera vez en su vida. ¿Que había sido de Ayano en estos 13 años? Se casó con el chico que entonces le gustaba: Takahaki Ichihara. En 1999 un piloto de Labors de construcción... y actualmente, en el paro. Fruto de este matrimonio, tuvieron dos hijos: un niño en 2001 llamado Deisuke Ichihara, y una niña en 2007 llamada Miyumi Ichihara. Actualmente, de 12 y 5 años respectivamente. Un matrimonio que en un principio funcionó bien. Había amor entre ellos. Pero desde 2008... todo se fue al traste. Takahaki, era bebedor. Muy bebedor. Y desde 2008, debido a esto, pero también a un carácter cada vez más difícil, y a la quiebra de la constructora para la que trabajaba, se quedó en el paro. Ayano siguió trabajando para sustentar a la familia en una agencia de viajes de Odaiba. Pero Takahaki había dejado de ser por completo el hombre alto, guapo y educado del que se Ayano se había enamorado años atrás. Ahora era un alcohólico exabrupto, de malos modales, violento, prepotente... y que pegaba, maltrataba e insultaba a su mujer. Es decir, que se había convertido en un maltratador.

Pero Ayano no quería rendirse. Ha decidido que ha llegado la hora de hacer algo al respecto, y decide recorrer al hombre con quien habría podido casarse en 1999: Isao Ota. Ella sabía de Ota por lo que leía en la prensa. Ya en 1999 había entendido que Ota era algo bruto y despistado con las mujeres... pero que en el fondo era muy buena persona. Desde entonces, Ota había cambiado para mucho mejor. Ayano piensa a veces, que entonces se equivocó.

Cuando Ayano llega a su casa, en un bloque de viviendas en Odaiba, en un sexto piso, sabe perfectamente que le espera. Reza para encontrarse a su marido ya dormido. Pero no. Al llegar y entrar a casa... la respiración de Ayano se entrecorta y se queda miedosa. Takahaki, un hombre alto y guapo, sí, no muy distinto de cómo era en 1999... estaba sentado en el sofá. Desnudo de cintura para arriba, y vestido únicamente con pantalones cortos y chanclas... y sujetando una botella de Sake medio vacía en una mano. Takahaki se queda mirando con mala cara a su mujer, echa un trago largo de Sake, se limpia los morros, y se levanta del sofá.

(Takahaki) Donde has estado.

(Ayano) -miedosa y nerviosa- En... en... en el festival de verano. He... he salido a pasear.

(Takahaki) -poniéndose cada vez de más mal humor- Sin mi, eh? Sin mi. ¡Sin mi!

(Ayano) Por favor, Takahaki, no grites. Vas a molestar a los vecinos.

(Takahaki) ¡Cállate! -grita furioso, mientras echa otro trago a la botella de Sake- Por qué coño has salido sin mi.

(Ayano) Ya te lo he dicho. Yo...

(Takahaki) He visto por la ventana a la vecina del segundo. La divorciada. Con un Yutaka nuevo... y con novio nuevo. Se la ha llevado en un Audi. ¿Te gustaría, verdad? Que a ti te pasase lo mismo.

(Ayano) Cariño, estás borracho, vete a descansar. No montes un escándalo, si no los vecinos...

(Takahaki) ¡Que se jodan los vecinos! … Por qué me haces esto. ¡Por qué!

(Ayano) Créeme, por favor. -poniéndose llorosa-

(Takahaki) -con tono cada vez más amenazante- ¿Quieres saber lo que creo? ¿Eh? ¿Quieres saberlo? No... tú no tienes por qué saber nada. ¡Soy yo quien quiero saberlo! Estoy seguro. ¡Estoy seguro que has salido para follar con tu amante, verdad que sí, puta!

(Ayano) -se echa a llorar- Takahaki, basta, por favor. ¡Aaaahhh! ¡No! -Takahaki la coge virulentamente por el brazo-

(Takahaki) ¡Eso es lo que eres! ¡Una puta! ¡Una zorra! ¡No me tienes ningún respeto! ¿Y sabes que se merecen las putas que no respetan nada!? ¡Esto! -le pega un fuerte guantazo a Ayano y ella cae al suelo, con el moflete morado y sangrando por la boca-

(Ayano) -con las manos sobre la cara, llorando- ¡Basta, basta por favor, para! ¡Para!

(Takahaki) ¡No me tienes ningún respeto! ¡Eso es lo que pasa! ¡Me insultas cada día trayendo tú el sueldo a casa cuando soy yo quien debo traerlo! ¡Me insultas cada día vistiéndote con estos vestidos de verano enseñándolo todo para atraer las miradas de otros hombres, a ver si se les pone dura y consigues casarte con otro! ¡Furcia!

(Ayano) ¡Basta! ¡Te lo suplico, Takahaki! ¡Para ya! -llorando desesperadamente-

(Takahaki) ¡No te mereces nada, zorra! ¡Escúchame bien! ¡Eso es lo que eres! ¡Una furcia, una zorra y una mentirosa! ¡Me has oído! -de repente, ambos se detienen... cuando los dos hijos aparecen, muy asustados, observando la escena. La pequeña, de sólo 5 años, se abraza miedosa y sin decir nada a su muñeco de trapo, pero el mayor, ya acostumbrado a estas escenas... y un niño valiente, se mete con su padre-

(Deisuke) Papá. ¿Que haces? -preguntando a su padre con mirada fija e intimidatoria-

(Ayano) Niños, por favor, volved a las habitaciones. Yo... papá... yo y y él...

(Takahaki) ¡He dicho que te calles, puta! -le pega otro guantazo, y sin dejar de agarrar por el cuello a Ayano... señala con el dedo a Deisuke, amenazante- Tú... tú nunca deberías haber nacido. ¡Nunca! ¡Ni nunca debería haberme casado con una mala zorra cómo vuestra madre!

(Miyumi) -se esconde tras las piernas de su hermano mayor, muy miedosa- Tengo miedo, hermanito.

(Deisuke) -asustado, pero manteniéndose firme- No... no tengas miedo, Miyumi. Estoy aquí. Papá es un cobarde.

(Takahaki) -echa un largo trago de Sake... hasta vaciar la botella- … ¿Que has dicho, culo cagado?

(Deisuke) … Que no me das ningún miedo. Tú... tú ya no eres mi padre. Estamos hartos de ti.

(Takahaki) -echa una risa cruel- Ja ja ja ja. Aigh... la puta que parió al mocoso de mierda. Mientras sigas viviendo en esta casa... harás lo que a mi me salga de los huevos. ¡Me has entendido, mocoso!?

(Ayano) -se enfada de verdad y se encara a su maltratador- No... ¡no les digas eso a nuestros hijos! ¡Antes de tocarles un pelo a ellos tendrás que pasar por encima de mi cadáver!

(Takahaki) -se vuelve loco de rabia- Ya. Yaaa. Claro. ¡Claro! ¡Eso es lo que debería hacer! ¡Matarte! ¡Sólo me traes problemas! ¡Maldita zorra de mierda! -le pega un fuerte puñetazo al estómago y Ayano cae medio desmayada al suelo-

(Deisuke) ¡Mamá! -grita desesperado-

(Takahaki) -le tira la botella de Sake vacía a sus hijos, llenándolo todo de cristales- ¡Cómo os vuelva a ver por aquí, os voy a joder a vosotros también, panda de malcriados! ¡En esta puta casa nadie me respeta! … Si nadie me respeta, tendré que ser yo quien imponga respeto. … ¡Largaos de aquí! ¡A vuestra habitación, jodidos! -los dos niños, la pequeña llorando y sin entender nada, y el mayor, se esconden. Takahaki, se queda muy nervioso, respirando con prisas- … Mierda. ¡Mierda! … Por qué me lo haces. ¡Por qué! … Sabes que yo aun te quiero. ¡Lo sabes! … Y aun así tú... ¡aun así tú buscas a otro hombre a mis espaldas! … ¡Que pasa, eh! ¡Necesitas sentir a otro hombre follándote que no sea yo, eh! ¡Contéstame!

(Ayano) -en el suelo, malherida... pero sin derrumbarse- Por... por qué. Por qué te imaginas todo esto. Que te ha pasado para... para volverte así.

(Takahaki) ¡Aquí las preguntas las hago yo! ¡No vuelvas a abrir la boca, furcia! -va hasta la cocina, abre con violencia la nevera y los armarios en busca de más alcohol. Al no encontrar nada, decide irse- … Dame dinero.

(Ayano) No... no puedo darte nada. Tengo que guardar para pagar el alquiler. Ya... ya debemos cuatro meses. Si no pagamos este mes nos echarán.

(Takahaki) ¡Y a mi que coño me importa el puto alquiler! ¡Eres tú la que no paga para marcharte de esta casa!

(Ayano) ¡Soy yo la que trabajo y trae un sueldo a casa!

(Takahaki) ¡Y aun me replicas!? ¡Puta! -le pega otro guantazo- ¡Donde tienes la puta cartera! ¡En esta casa mando yo! ¡Dame el puto dinero!

(Ayano) No... no pienso darte el dinero para mis hijos a ti. ¡Vete de casa!

(Takahaki) -se queda mirando muy furioso a Ayano- Ya. Está bien. ¡Me voy! Pero antes... te recompensaré cómo es debido. ¡Maldita zorra!

Takahaki le pega un fuerte puñetazo en toda la cara, rompiendo la nariz de su mujer. Ayano, cae al suelo, esta vez ya sin fuerzas para levantarse. Él, rabioso e impotente por no haber conseguido el dinero para bebida, se marcha de allí dando un fuerte portazo. Ella acaba llorando sin consuelo sobre el suelo, sangrando por la boca y la nariz, con el moflete hinchado y un ojo morado, cubriéndose con los brazos el estómago. Entonces llega corriendo su hija mayor, Deisuke, a socorrerla, mientras la pequeña Miyumi se lo queda mirando sin decir nada, en estado casi de Shock.

(Deisuke) -también llorando, pero de rabia e impotencia- Mamá. Mamá por favor, no te mueras.

(Ayano) -con voz débil, echa un mapa, pero sonriendo- Ja... ja... ja ja... no... no te preocupes, Deisuke chan. Mamá... ha vencido esta vez. He impedido que... que se llevara el dinero que gano con mi esfuerzo... para vosotros. Mientras siga viva... yo... yo no permitiré jamás que os ponga un dedo encima.

(Deisuke) Te quiero, mamá -se abraza a su madre, llorando de rabia-

(Ayano) Yo también. Miyumi... Miyumi, ven aquí con mamá. -Miyumi también se abraza a su madre-

(Miyumi) Mami... mami, marchémonos.

(Ayano) Miyumi...

(Miyumi) Papá es muy malo. No quiero vivir más con él. Marchémonos muy muy lejos. Donde no nos encuentre jamás.

(Deisuke) Lo que tenemos que hacer es ir a la Policía y denunciarle.

(Ayano) -se reincorpora y se limpia la sangre de la nariz y la boca... y se envalentona enfrente sus hijos- Tenéis razón. Deisuke... Miyumi... Yo... yo tampoco quiero seguir a su lado. Quiero irme de aquí. Iremos a la Policía. En realidad... esta noche ya he ido a la Policía.

(Deisuke) ¿De verdad? ¡Bien hecho, mamá! ¡Seguro que le encierran en la cárcel!

(Ayano) No he ido a denunciarle. He ido... a buscar a un viejo amigo. Un... un hombre que trabaja en la Policía y que seguro que nos ayudará. -se pone derecha- Miyumi... ahora quiero que escuches a mamá.

(Miyumi) Sí.

(Ayano) Coge tu querida maleta rosa y mete toda tu ropa. Y tú, Deisuke, haz lo mismo. Nos marchamos.

(Miyumi) ¿Nos vamos de viaje, mamá?

(Ayano) No. A empezar una nueva vida.

A la mañana siguiente, en el despacho de capitanes, se respira buen ambiente. Ota está particularmente contento. Richardson llega un pelín tarde.

(Richardson) -entra en el despacho de capitanes- Good Morning. Lo siento, se me ha hecho un poco tarde.

(Noa) ¿Que te ha pasado? ¿Has encontrado un atasco de tráfico? Que raro. Pensaba que con ese superdeportivo tan potente podrías llegar enseguida a todas partes. -le dice irónicamente-

(Richardson) Pero que dices.

(Ota) Ya no lo tiene. ¿O es que no te has dado cuenta?

(Noa) ¿Eh? Desde cuando.

(Ota) Se lo vendió la semana pasada.

(Richardson) No, Ota. "Me obligaron" a venderlo.

(Noa) Sonoko. ¿No?

(Richardson) Sí, es cosa suya. Dice que mi precioso Nissan GT-R era demasiado costoso. Y eso que ella no pagaba nada. Hay que ver lo tacaña que es.

(Noa) No es tacaña; es responsable. Cómo toda mujer casada que se preocupa por su familia.

(Richardson) Sí, pero... cambiar de un Nissan GT-R de 580 caballos a un clásico biplaza. Bueno, da igual. Ese coche corría mucho, pero no tiene el encanto del viejo rockero que conduzco ahora.

(Noa) ¿Eing?

(Richardson) Si el coche que llevo ahora fuese una persona, sería uno de los integrantes de los Rolling Stones.

(Ota) El... el... ¿que es? Ya no me acuerdo.

(Richardson) ¬ ¬ Oigh... pero que memoria de pez tienes, Ota. Un maravilloso y totalmente británico _Aston Martin V8_ del '74. De todas formas, chupa mucha más gasolina que el Nissan ultramoderno de antes, y no he conseguido calmar la ira de austeridad de mi mujer.

(Noa) Sonoko tiene toda la razón. En el fondo eres y serás siempre un niño demasiado mayor que le encanta jugar con juguetes caros. … ¿? ¿Que te pasa, Ota? ¿Y esa sonrisa?

(Ota) ¿Eh? Nada, nada. Es que anoche... salimos toda la familia al festival de verano. Todos con Yutaka. Y Kanuka y Rei estaban... ja ja ja.

(Noa) Encantadoras, claro está. Yo también tengo muchas ganas de ponerme el Yutaka y salir por ahí con Asuma. Si pudiéramos los dos solos... pero me temo que Daisuke y Chiharu querrán ir con nosotros sí o sí.

(Ota) Pero si a ti el Yutaka siempre te queda mal.

(Noa) -se cabrea- ¡Ota!

(Richardson) Ota, no faltes al respeto a nadie.

(Ota) ¡Sólo era una broma! … Decía que Kanuka estaba tan guapa en Yutaka. Es... era la viva imagen de la belleza japonesa.

(Richardson) Sí. Cuesta de creer que le quede bien un Yutaka siendo originaria de un sitio donde el vestido tradicional es una falda hecha de hojas secas de palmera y con dos medios cocos de sostén, je je je je.

(Ota) -se encara a Richardson con cara de Bulldog- ¿Insinúas que Kanuka es una salvaje?

(Richardson) ¡No! Claro que no. Si es cien veces más civilizada que tú, eso seguro. -Noa se ríe-

(Ota) ¬ ¬ Tontainas. Siempre riéndoos de mi.

(Noa) Vamos, Ota, no te lo tomes a mal. Hay que tener sentido del humor, y más de buena mañana.

(Ota) Yo estoy contento todos los días. Tengo una mujer guapa que me quiere y dos hijos maravillosos y monísimos. Que mas puedo desear.

(Richardson) Un aumento de sueldo, un ascenso, perder unos kilos de esa panza cervecera que empieza a salirte.

(Ota) Yo no tengo barriga. Y sigo estando muy fuerte, para que lo sepas. ¿Quieres ver mis bíceps?

(Richardson) Sí, ya sé que estás más cachas que Steven Segal. ¿Quieres que hagamos un pulso?

(Ota) Me encantaría, pero ahora tengo mucho trabajo. Tengo que redactar un informe especial para la comandante. Tal vez otro día.

(Noa) ¬ ¬ Aigh... hombres.

Entonces, llaman a la puerta del despacho. Es el joven piloto y oficial de la segunda sección Satoru.

(Satoru) -llama a la puerta- Capitana. ¿Puedo pasar?

(Noa) Oh. Claro, oficial Satoru. Adelante.

(Satoru) -entra al despacho y cierra la puerta- Buenos días.

(Noa) Buenos días.

(Richardson) Buenos días, "tigre", je je.

(Satoru) -se sonroja- Capitán, por favor. No... no lo diga aquí, eh.

(Noa) ¿Que es lo que tiene que decir?

(Richardson) -haciéndose el interesante- Puesssss... resulta que...

(Satoru) ¡Capitán!

(Ota) ¿Queréis dejar de hacer el idiota? Venga, oficial. Que quiere.

(Satoru) Ah, sí, esto... traigo el correo. Una carta para la capitana... y... otra para usted, capitán Ota.

(Noa) -recoge su carta y pone mala cara- Mmhhhh... ¿Otra vez? Que manía con mandarme cartas de ofertas de salones de belleza. Aun estoy de muy buen ver, no necesito nada de eso.

(Richardson) Venga ya. Si ya te hechas más potingues en la cara que el Joker de Batman.

(Ota) Ja ja ja, esa ha sido buena.

(Noa) ¬ ¬ Mira que sois... malos.

(Ota) -abre su carta- Vamos a ver que tenemos aquí. … ¿?

(Richardson) Entonces que, Satoru. ¿Te gustan las "sandías"? Ji ji.

(Satoru) -sonrojado y nervioso- No no no lo diga aquí delante de la capitana. Me... me da mucha vergüenza.

(Noa) ¿El que?

(Richardson) ¿No te lo ha dicho aun, el "Don Juan"?

(Noa) ¿Que?

(Satoru) Es... es que... yo...

(Richardson) Tu joven oficial se ha echado novia. Y que novia, madre mía. Conéctate a su facebook y verás las fotos que ha colgado de él y su conquista.

(Noa) ¡Vaya! Muchas felicidades, Satoru. ¿Cómo se llama la chica?

(Satoru) Na... Natsumi.

(Richardson) Sí, ya me dijo el otro día cuando estábamos en el baño, que esa chica es muy guapa. Puede incluso que demasiado para él. Si miras las fotos, sabrás por qué.

(Noa) Por qué si puede saberse.

(Richardson) Pues porque diciéndolo finamente... la tal Natsumi tiene unas tetas enormes.

(Noa) O _ o ¡Andrew!

(Satoru) Bueno... nos... nos conocimos hace medio año. Somos vecinos. Y durante unos días, a ella se le estropeó el calentador de gas y no tenía agua caliente. Así que... la dejaba ducharse en mi casa.

(Richardson) ¡Joder! ¡Eso si que es tener suerte! Una tetona joven y tímida duchándose en tu casa.

(Satoru) Y de tantos días, esto... ella... yo... pues que... que yo...

(Richardson) Al final no pudiste aguantar más y lo hicisteis en la ducha. ¿Verdad que sí?

(Satoru) -se pone aun más rojo- Si... bueno... esto... sí, pasó así. Pero que conste que fue ella quien se me declaró primero.

(Noa) -mirando mal a Satoru- Desde luego... los jóvenes de ahora ya no respetáis nada. No me imaginaba que fueses tan poco romántico.

(Satoru) ¡No, capitana!

(Noa) ¿Eh?

(Satoru) Es verdad que... acabamos teniendo sexo en la ducha. Pero... pero... yo odio el sexo sin amor. Y... y yo... me gustaba esa chica desde la primera vez que la vi... y yo... yo también le gusto a ella. Así que...

(Richardson) Oye, tranquilo, Satoru. No pasa nada. Nosotros, fuera de tus obligaciones cómo oficial de policía, no somos nadie para decirte que hacer en tu vida sentimental y amorosa. El amor puede surgir donde y con quien menos te esperas. A mi con Sonoko, también me pasó lo mismo. Ya el primer día que nos conocimos, tuvimos un polvo de los que hacen historia.

(Noa) -se cabrea- ¡Andrew! ¡Cállate!

(Satoru) Esto... todo va bien con Natsumi. Esta noche... ella y yo hemos quedado para salir a pasear en Yutaka. Estoy... muy impaciente para verla en Yutaka. Seguro que está preciosa.

(Noa) Claro que sí.

(Richardson) Sí, pero con ese par de melones tan enormes, le costará embutirse en uno de esos vestidos.

(Noa) -le mira con muy mala cara- Andrew...

(Richardson) Que sí, joder, ya me callo. Pero no me extraña nada lo de Satoru.

(Satoru) ¿Por qué?

(Richardson) ¿Has visto alguna vez la peli "Top Gun"?

(Satoru) Pues... sí. Sí que la he visto.

(Richardson) Los pilotos de caza ligan mucho. Y los pilotos de Labor, también. Tenéis... carisma.

(Noa) Te lo estás inventando, verdad, Andrew?

(Richardson) No me invento nada, Noa. Aunque soy un hombre y heterosexual, veo perfectamente que Satoru es un chico guapo, pero eso no garantiza que vayas a ligarte a una chica absolutamente exuberante cómo la que se ha ligado. La chica habrá sabido que Satoru es piloto de Labor en la Policía, y eso habrá hecho que se cuelgue por sus huesos.

(Satoru) Esto... yo me voy, eh. Si no hay nada más, vuelvo al despacho de oficiales con los demás.

(Ota) -serio desde hace un rato, leyendo esa carta- ¡Espera!

(Satoru) ¿? ¿Quiere algo, capitán?

(Noa) Hace un rato que te veo muy serio. ¿Que dice esa carta?

(Ota) ¿Sabes cuando la han traído, esta carta?

(Satoru) Pues... no lo sé, capitán. Pero seguramente, ayer. Ayer por la mañana fue Mimiko a recoger el correo al buzón de la entrada y no había nada. Así que alguien la habrá tirado ayer por la tarde... o por la noche.

(Ota) Ya. Vale, márchate. Y gracias por traérmelo.

(Satoru) -hace el saludo militar- Capitanes. -sale del despacho-

(Noa) Vamos, Ota, que es esa carta?

(Ota) -serio y preocupado- La verdad es que... no tengo ni idea. Pero parece... algo muy serio.

(Richardson) ¿? ¿De que cojones estás hablando?

(Ota) -suspira preocupado- Es una carta escrita a mano. Con buena letra, eso si. -Noa y Richardson se acercan a ver-

(Noa) Mmhhh... eso lo ha escrito una mujer. Estoy segura.

(Richardson) Estoy de acuerdo. Está muy bien redactada. Que. ¿Te ha surgido una amante secreta? Como se entere Kanuka...

(Ota) No, no es eso. Es una mujer que... que me pide ayuda.

(Noa) ¿Cómo?

(Ota) Parece desesperada. Me pide que le ayude. Y también pone de vernos en un sitio hoy a las... cuatro de la tarde.

(Noa) Vaya, que extraño. ¿Quien es el remitente de esta carta?

(Ota) Se llama... Ayano. Ayano Ichihara. -se queda pensativo- Mhhh... no consigo recordar de donde viene ese nombre. Pero el caso es que me suena de algo.

(Richardson) Que quieres que te diga. Yo que tú no iría. ¿Y si es una estafa o algo peor? ¿Eh?

(Noa) Es verdad. Hoy en día hay que ir con mucho cuidado.

(Ota) No, no lo creo.

(Noa) ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

(Ota) Lee tú la carta y lo entenderás. Parece... desesperada de verdad esta mujer. Necesita ayuda. Lo que no entiendo... es por qué me lo pide justamente a mi. Es cómo si... cómo si me conociera de algo.

(Noa) ¿Has dicho que quien te lo ha escrito se llama Ayano?

(Ota) Sí, así es.

(Noa) Ayano... pues... no. No me suena que sea nadie que conozcamos.

(Ota) Iré a ese sitio a ver quien es. No sé si será verdad o no. Pero siento que sea quien sea...debo ayudar a esta persona.

(Noa) -mirando seriamente a Ota- Ota... ¿estás seguro?

(Ota) Sí, lo estoy. Sólo iré a ver de que se trata.

Varias horas después. Cuatro de la tarde. Ota se coge una tarde de permiso. Se cambia el uniforme por ropa de verano. Un polo negro de manga corta Lacoste, pantalones claros, zapatillas de verano, y gafas de sol cuadradas y de montura fina. Coge su coche Honda Accord familiar y se marcha hacia el lugar que esa desconocida mujer le indica en la carta: una elegante cafetería de un hotel de cinco estrellas en Shinjuku. Nada más llegar allí, Ota ya tiene una sensación extraña. Ese sitio le resulta familiar. Muy familiar. Se sienta en un ventanal, frente a una pequeña cascada artificial. Se acerca uno de los camareros del local, elegantemente vestido.

(Camarero) Buenas tardes, caballero. ¿Que desea tomar?

(Ota) ¿Eh? Esto... un café helado, por favor.

(Camarero) Enseguida, señor. -se marcha-

Mientras, Ota espera. Sin quitarse las gafas de sol, se saca su Smartphone. Navega por la red con él para entretenerse. Siente curiosidad por saber lo que ha dicho Richardson sobre la exuberante novia que se ha echado el oficial Satoru de la segunda sección. Y efectivamente, ve una foto de Satoru y su novia en la playa, sonrientes y cogidos de la mano. Él en bañador, y ella en bikini, mostrando efectivamente unos pechos bastante grandes, redondos y firmes. Después, se conecta al perfil de Hiromi, quien muestra fotos y noticias sobre la escuela de Cadetes de Okutama. Sitio que a Ota le trae recuerdos de 10 años atrás, cuando fue instructor allí. Pero entonces... alguien le reclama. Una voz femenina que desde el primer segundo le suena familiar. Una voz femenina... rota y resquebrajada. Gira al instante su cabeza... y observa una mujer de mas o menos su misma edad, de largos cabellos castaños y guapa... acompañada de dos niños. Un niño de 12 años y una niña de 5. Es Ayano... y por fin le ha encontrado. Ota, impresionado, se quita las gafas de sol y se queda mirando incrédulo a aquella mujer, que aun no consigue recordar quien es.

(Ayano) Ota. Eres... eres tú. Ota. ¡Ota! -se lanza, muy emocionada a abrazar a Ota-

(Ota) -incrédulo, sin saber que pasa- Vaya... tú... usted... usted es la mujer que me ha mandado esa carta?

(Ayano) Ota. ¿No te acuerdas de mi? Tuvimos varias citas en este mismo restaurante hace años. En 1999. ¿No me recuerdas?

(Ota) -se queda un rato con la mirada perdida, intentando recordar... cuando por fin lo recuerda- … No... no puede ser. … ¿Ayano? … ¿Ayano Fujii?

(Ayano) Sí, soy yo. Ota... estás... no has cambiado nada. Creo que incluso estás más guapo que entonces. Ja ja ja. Te queda muy bien esa barbilla.

(Ota) Gr gracias. Entonces... esto... eres tú quien me ha mandado esta carta de ayuda?

(Ayano) Sí. Soy yo. No... no sabía a quien recorrer. Así que yo...

(Ota) Oh, pero... hablemos más tranquilamente. Siéntate, vamos.

(Ayano) Gracias. -se sienta- Hijos, sentaos aquí conmigo.

(Deisuke) Sí, mamá. Vamos, Miyumi. -el niño se sienta junto a su madre, mientras la niña junto a Ota-

(Ota) Hola, pequeña. ¿Cuantos años tienes?

(Miyumi) …

(Ota) Vaya. Eres una niña tímida. Oh, espera. ¿Quieres ver un truco de magia? -Ota le hace un truco de magia con una moneda de 100 yenes... y consigue hacer reír a Miyumi- ¿Te ha gustado?

(Miyumi) Sí.

(Ota) Esta niña y el mas mayor... me imagino que son tus hijos.

(Ayano) -algo tensa y seria- Sí. Son... son mis dos pequeños tesoros. Lo que más quiero en el mundo. Lo único... que me importa.

(Ota) ¿Ya ves bien sin quitarte esas gafas de sol tan grandes? ¿? Oye... ahora que te miro bien... ¿Que tienes en la mejilla?

(Ayano) Supongo que es tu instinto de policía... que hace que ya sepas que es lo que me ocurre. ¿No? -se quita unas grandes gafas de sol... y descubre su ojo morado-

(Ota) O _ O Dios santo. Que... que te ha pasado en el ojo? ¿Cómo te has hecho eso?

(Ayano) -se pone llorosa, mirando por la ventana, sin atreverse a responder- …

(Ota) Ayano. Que... que te pasa. -Ayano se echa a llorar-

(Miyumi) Ha sido papá.

(Ota) -totalmente estupefacto- ¿Que? ¿Papá? … Ayano. … ¿Eso te lo ha hecho... tu marido?

(Ayano) -mirando llorosa y muy triste a Ota, le hace que sí con la cabeza-... Sí.

(Ota) -echa un largo suspiro, mirando preocupada a Ayano y los niños, quienes también están muy tristes- … No me lo puedo creer. Me estás diciendo, Ayano... que aquel chico... con quien finalmente te casaste... te está... te... te pega?

(Deisuke) He animado a mamá para que vayamos juntos a denunciarle a la policía. … ¿Es policía, señor?

(Ota) Sí, soy policía, chico. Capitán Isao Ota de la Primera Sección de Vehículos Especiales.

(Miyumi) ¿De verdad? ¿Trabajas en los Patlabors? Que guay.

(Ota) Sí, trabajo en los Patlabors. Pero en los patlabors no nos encargamos de eso. La verdad es que... ya hay un departamento específico de la policía que se encarga de esto. De... la violencia de género.

(Ayano) ¿Nos ayudarás? ¡Por favor, Ota! -pidiendo desesperadamente a Ota-

(Ota) … ¿Huis de él?

(Deisuke) Anoche le dio una paliza a mamá. Le dio puñetazos, y patadas. Y... y le dijo que la mataría.

(Ota) Pero... pero... cómo... no... no lo entiendo. ¿Cómo ha acabado así?

(Ayano) No puedo seguir más con él. Se acabó. No puedo seguir queriéndole. No puedo. Necesito que alguien me proteja. Por favor. ¡Por favor! … Llévame contigo, Ota.

(Ota) Pero yo...

(Ayano) No es por mi. A mi... no me importaría si Takahaki me matara. Si hago esto es por mis hijos. No quiero que permanezcan ni un segundo más a su lado. Te conozco bien, Ota. Y sé que eres muy buena persona.

(Ota) … Dímelo. Que... que ha pasado en estos años para que... para que hayáis acabado así.

(Ayano) -se limpia las lágrimas de los ojos, y se calma- … Cuando nos casamos en noviembre del 2000... fue todo maravilloso. Para mi Takahaki era el hombre ideal. Guapo. Fuerte. Encantador. Tenía un buen trabajo. Para mi lo tenía todo. Un año después nació nuestro primer hijo, Deisuke. Y así pasamos varios años de matrimonio feliz... al mismo tiempo que éste se destruía por dentro.

(Ota) Que le pasó. Que... que hizo Takahaki.

(Ayano) Su trabajo de piloto de Labors de construcción era muy pesado y de muchas horas. A veces, iba a destinaciones a otras partes del país y no le veía durante meses. En esos meses... Takahaki, triste y abatido por no ver a su familia durante tanto tiempo, por jornadas de trabajo interminables... empezó a beber. A beber mucho, para ahogar sus penas. Cuando regresó de aquel trabajo en Okinawa... ya no era el mismo de antes.

(Ota) ¿Que quieres decir?

(Ayano) Aquella noche... Takahaki estaba... muy violento. Empezó a hacerme preguntas sin ton ni son. Me acusaba de... de serle infiel con otro hombre durante sus largas ausencias. Y entonces...

(Ota) Te... te hizo algo?

(Ayano) Aquella noche fue cuando quedé embarazada de Miyumi. Pero no nos acostamos. Si no que... sino que...

(Ota) -muy serio y estupefacto- … ¿Te violó?

(Ayano) Sí. Después de aquello... sólo tengo miedo de él. Ya nunca más me he acostado con él. Cuando quiere hacerlo... me viola. -se vuelve a echar a llorar-

(Ota) Maldito sea. Y... y pensar que fui yo quien le salvé la vida en aquel túnel derruido hace 13 años. Y así me lo agradece?

(Ayano) Nueve meses después... nació Miyumi. Desde entonces... todo ha ido a peor. El carácter de Takahaki, por culpa de la bebida, no hizo más que empeorar. Hasta que hace tres años... le despidieron de la empresa por las innumerables faltas de disciplina y de comportamiento que causaba en su puesto de piloto de Labors.

(Ota) Eso significa que en estos años, seguro que nos habremos enfrentado a él en más de una ocasión. Pero en resumen, lo que me has explicado hasta ahora es que... se ha destruido a si mismo. ¿No?

(Ayano) Yo... yo le quería. Cuando en 1999 tuve que elegir entre tú y él... escogí lo que me dictaba mi corazón. Pero en realidad hice caso de mi egoísmo de niña malcriada.

(Ota) ¿Pero que estás diciendo? Tú no eres ninguna niña malcriada.

(Ayano) No, soy una niña malcriada de buena familia, Ota. Siempre lo he sido. Y ahora estoy pagando las consecuencias. Elegí casarme con un hombre que simplemente era mas alto y guapo que tú. Pero sin darme cuenta... que en el fondo, cómo persona... tú eras mejor.

(Ota) No, Ayano.

(Ayano) ¿Eh?

(Ota) Entonces era entonces. Y ahora es ahora. Mi yo de entonces... murió tiempo después. Cuando descubrí mis auténticos orígenes... cambió mi punta de vista de todo. El Ota que conociste en 1999 ya no es el Ota de ahora.

(Ayano) Tú... si que... te has casado. ¿No? -mirando la alianza de oro del dedo pulgar de la mano derecha de Ota-

(Ota) Sí. Hace más de ocho años. Y con quien cuando te conocí... era mi superior y quien dirigía mi Ingram. La teniente Kanuka Clancy... quien ahora es mi mujer. Ahora tenemos dos hijos maravillosos. Una niña de ocho años y un niño de dos.

(Ayano) Ya. ¿Cómo se llaman?

(Ota) Rei y Jiro. Son lo que más quiero en este mundo. Por eso... entiendo perfectamente la decisión que has tomado. Quieres alejar a tus hijos de ese monstruo.

(Ayano) Cuando vuelva a casa... la rabia se lo comerá vivo. Querrá encontrarme esté donde esté. Puede que incluso... -se echa a llorar- Oh dios mio.

(Deisuke) Matará a mamá. Por favor, señor. Ayúdenos.

(Ota) … Está bien. Te ayudaré en lo que necesites, Ayano. Cómo policía, cómo padre... pero también por lo que tuvimos entonces, te protegeré. Puedes contar conmigo.

(Ayano) -sonríe a Ota- Gracias, Isao.

(Ota) Vaya. Solamente mi mujer me llama por mi nombre. ¿Te imaginas que hubiese pasado si... entonces te hubieses casado conmigo y no con él?

(Ayano) … No lo sé. No lo sé. Pero contigo... estoy segura que hubiese sido siempre feliz.

(Ota) Pero decidiste irte con él... y no pude hacer nada. Entonces, por primera vez en mi vida... supe lo que es que una mujer te repudie y te rompa el corazón. La verdad es que... tardé semanas en recuperarme de aquello. En el trabajo, en la segunda sección, hacía ver lo mejor que podía que era el de siempre. Pero de noche, en el cuarto de los hombres, mientras Hiromi, Shinshi y Asuma dormían... yo estaba despierto. Sin poder dormir. Pensando únicamente... en que maravilloso hubiese sido conocerte mejor... y tenerte entre mis brazos. Pero al final me di cuenta... que te perdí para siempre. Y nunca más volvería a recuperarte. Tres años después... me enamoré perdidamente de Kanuka y... llevamos ocho años felizmente casados. Y la sigo queriendo cómo el primer día. … Lo siento.

(Ayano) No te preocupes. Has vivido tú vida. Y yo la mía. Pero ahora... yo debo huir de la mía y empezar de nuevo.

(Ota) Esta noche la pasareis en mi casa. ¿De acuerdo? Te presentaré a mi mujer, a Kanuka y a mis dos hijos. Y no te preocupes. Allí estarás totalmente segura.

(Ayano) Gracias. ¡Gracias! -se abraza emocionada a Ota-

En ese mismo instante, Takahaki, el marido de Ayano, llega a casa bebido, apestando a alcohol, y con mala pinta. Pero nada más entrar a casa... se da cuenta que no hay nadie. Va hasta las habitaciones, y encuentra los armarios vacíos de ropa. Tampoco están las maletas. Al fin, al entrar en la cocina y ante su desconcierto y rabia, encuentra una nota de papel que le ha dejado Ayano en la puerta de la nevera sujetada con un imán. En la nota, Ayano le ha escrito que ya no puede resistirlo más. Todo el amor que había entre ellos ha muerto por su culpa (la de Takahaki), y ahora sólo hay dolor y sufrimiento. Ella le quería de verdad... pero se ha dado definitivamente cuenta, que ya no pueden seguir más juntos. Por eso, ella ha tomado una decisión. Y esa decisión es irse para siempre de su lado, junto a sus dos hijos, y no volver jamás. Takahaki se derrumba sobre la puerta de la nevera después de leer esta nota de su ya ex mujer. Sus sospechas de que su mujer iba a abandonarla, se hacen realidad. Aunque lo que dice ella y lo que Takahaki ha inventado en su mente, no tienen absolutamente nada que ver. Takahaki se echa a llorar... pero inmediatamente, las lágrimas se convierten en rabia descontrolada y sin control. Marcha hasta el cuarto de baño a lavarse la cara. Se queda mirando al espejo, mirando su propia cara demacrada y sin afeitar en el espejo... y acaba pegando un puñetazo sobre el espejo, rompiéndolo en mil pedazos e hiriéndose su propia mano. Pero es entonces... absorto y perdido en su propia rabia irracional... cuando toma una decisión horrible y fatal: matar a Ayano. Sus impulsos violentos le dicen que Ayano le ha traicionado, y por ello merece morir. Coge de los cajones de la cocina un cuchillo... con el cual está dispuesto a matar a Ayano... y se marcha en su busca, esté donde esté, para acabar con ella.

Más tarde, cuando ya atardece, Ota, acompañado de Ayano y sus dos hijos, llegan a la casa de él. Kanuka, Rei y Jiro habían llegado hacía rato. En cuando Ota y sus acompañantes entran, Kanuka ya se queda muy sorprendida.

(Kanuka) Hola cari... ¿Eh? ¿Traes visita? ¿Quien es?

(Ayano) Mucho gusto de volverte a ver, Kanuka. ¿Me recuerdas?

(Kanuka) -estupefacta- Isao. Que... ¿Quien es?

(Ota) -mirando muy seriamente a Kanuka- Kanuka. Tenemos que hablar.

Mientras en la habitación de los niños, de lado de los adultos, Rei y el pequeño Jiro conocen a sus dos nuevos amigos, los tres adultos, sentados alrededor de la mesa del comedor, escuchan. Ota le explica todo a su mujer. Después de oír la explicación, Kanuka se queda mirando con impotencia e indignación a Ayano, que lo ha escuchado todo con los ojos llorosos y cabizbaja.

(Kanuka) Dios mio. Estoy a punto de vomitar. Ayano... cómo... ¿cómo has podido vivir en esta situación durante tanto tiempo? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no le has denunciado?

(Ayano) No lo sé. Tenía... tenía demasiado miedo. Yo... yo no soy tan fuerte y valiente cómo tú, Kanuka. No podía. … No podía.

(Kanuka) -le acaricia la mano a Ayano, consolándola- Tranquila, no pasa nada.

(Ayano) Siento mucho, mucho, de verdad, las molestias que os causo. No se me ocurría nadie mejor que Ota para escapar. Sólo con él me siento segura y protegida.

(Kanuka) Ya. Tranquila. Esta noche te puedes quedar en nuestra casa. Aquí estarás segura. Tú y tus hijos.

(Ayano) -se limpia las lágrimas y sonríe a Ayano- Gracias.

(Ota) Gracias, cariño.

(Kanuka) Sabes que no puedo negarme ante esto. Pero de todas formas... quedarte aquí, es algo temporal. Y Isao tampoco podrá ayudarte de verdad, Ayano. Para eso, ya hay un departamento especial de la Policía. Pero igualmente has hecho bien viniendo aquí. Porque yo conozco a la persona adecuada, que puede ayudarte en todo lo que necesites.

(Ota) ¿De verdad? ¡Menuda suerte! Ya sabía yo que podría contar contigo, Kanuka.

(Kanuka) Gracias, Isao.

(Ota) ¿Y quien es?

(Kanuka) Se llama Anae Ayukawa. Teniente del departamento especial en lucha y prevención en violencia de género del Ministerio Nacional de Policía. Es una experta en ayudar a mujeres afectadas por violencia machista. Ella podrá ayudarte.

(Ayano) ¿De verdad?

(Kanuka) Yes. Y lo más importante. Una vez estés en contacto con ella, estarás bajo su protección. Y entonces, él ya no podrá hacerte nada sin arriesgarse a ir a la cárcel.

(Ota) Ves que bien. En esta vida todo tiene solución. Ya verás cómo todo se arreglará, Ayano.

(Ayano) Gracias. Os agradezco mucho vuestra ayuda. Pero sigo teniendo miedo. Takahaki... seguro que ahora debe estar buscándome por todas partes.

(Kanuka) ¿Tan violento es?

(Ota) Sí. Incluso la amenaza de muerte. No podemos permitir que siga con ese tipo. Debemos esconderla y evitar que la encuentre.

(Kanuka) Claro. No temas por nada. No tengas miedo. Tanto yo cómo Isao somos policías muy competentes, y esta noche, seremos tus guardaespaldas. ¿De acuerdo?

(Ayano) Gracias.

Después de haber cenado, en un ambiente distendido y familiar para hacer sentir lo más cómoda posible a Ayano, cosa que consiguen a medias, de noche, se acuestan. Jiro y Deisuke en una habitación, Rei y Miyumi en otra, y Ota... en el sofá. En la habitación de matrimonio, Kanuka y Ayano duermen en la misma cama. Pero ni una ni la otra pueden conciliar el sueño. Una por curiosidad, y la otra por nervios. Pero al final, Kanuka rompe la balanza.

(Kanuka) Ayano. Perdona si... si... si te vas a sentir mal por lo que quiero preguntarte, pero...

(Ayano) Es igual. Pregúntame lo que quieras.

(Kanuka) En aquel entonces... tú... llegaste a querer a Isao?

(Ayano) -sin contestar un rato, pero con sonrisa afable- … Me gustaban los dos. No sabía por cual decidirme. Podría haber sido... cualquiera de ellos. Mi familia quería que me casase con Isao. Por una cuestión puramente patrimonial y de conveniencia. Pero desde que le conocí... sabía que Ota era un buen chico. No era perfecto, eso saltaba a la vista. Pero veía en él a un hombre fuerte, justo y amable con las personas que quiere. -Kanuka se queda sorprendida ante esta respuesta-

(Kanuka) Entonces... te gustaba. ¿Verdad?

(Ayano) Sí. Ota también me gustaba. Pero al final me decanté por Takahaki. Le conocía de mucho antes y pensaba que le jugaría una mala pasada si después de tres años saliendo juntos, al final me casaba con otro hombre que acababa de conocer. Pero... sí. Ota también me gustaba. Y podría haber sido el hombre de mi vida.

(Kanuka) Ya. -se pone triste y cabizbaja-

(Ayano) Quisiera preguntarte algo sobre Isao.

(Kanuka) Dime.

(Ayano) Me ha dicho que llevas ocho años casada con él. … ¿Cómo es cómo marido?

(Kanuka) -sonríe con tristeza- No sabría por donde empezar. Él es... un hombre repleto de defectos. Es verdad que ha cambiado mucho y para mejor, desde que le dirigía cómo piloto de los viejos Ingram.

(Ayano) ¿Pero lo es?

(Kanuka) A pesar de todos sus defectos... es un gran hombre. Más que tener un sentido de la justicia irrompible... es un hombre maravilloso con un corazón que no le cabe en el pecho. Para mi... es un marido y un padre magnífico. Y le sigo queriendo cómo el primer día.

(Ayano) -se pone llorosa-

(Kanuka) Ey, ey. Tranquila, Ayano. No pasa nada.

(Ayano) Lo siento. Es que yo... tienes razón. Yo ya lo sabía.

(Kanuka) ¿Eh?

(Ayano) Sabía desde el mismo momento en que le conocí, que Ota era muy buena persona. Por eso me supo tan mal cuando le abandoné. Él me quería, y yo al final le dejé plantada. Aun así, él mismo decidió abandonarme, a pesar de que...

(Kanuka) De... de que.

(Ayano) Me ha confesado... que entonces, le rompí el corazón y le hice sufrir mucho. Él me quería de verdad... y yo le abandoné, cuando yo también podría haberle querido. Pero al final...

(Kanuka) Olvídalo.

(Ayano) ¿Eh?

(Kanuka) Eso es agua pasada, Ayano. Algo que nunca podrá arreglarse. Lo hecho, hecho está. De lo que debes preocuparte ahora... es de tus dos hijos. En darles un futuro.

(Ayano) … Claro.

(Kanuka) Mañana por la mañana llamaré a esa teniente. Ella te ayudará a recuperarte y poder empezar de nuevo tu vida. Ya lo verás, Ayano. Volverás a ser feliz.

(Ayano) -llorosa- … Muchas gracias por tu ayuda.

(Kanuka) No me agradezcas nada. Sabes... entonces... cuando saliste con Ota... no... no sé si debería decírtelo.

(Ayano) El que … ¿Te pusiste celosa?

(Kanuka) ¿Eh? ¿Cómo... cómo lo sabes?

(Ayano) Ja ja ja. Por la cara que pusiste entonces. Era evidente que no te gustaba que yo estuviese allí, distrayendo al oficial Isao Ota. Con quien ya presentía... que tenías algo más que relación profesional.

(Kanuka) Entonces no era amor. Pero algo dentro de mi... me hacía sentir incómoda por esa relación de Ota contigo.

(Ayano) Te equivocas. Era amor. Ota te gustaba y aun no te habías dado cuenta.

Kanuka se queda sin palabras ante estas última frase de Ayano. Pensando en que diferentes habrían sido sus vidas si entonces, en 1999, la vida de Ota se hubiese entrelazado con la de Ayano y no con la de Kanuka, cómo pasaría tres años después, en 2002. Al sentirse rodeada y segura, Ayano al fin consiguió descansar un poco.

A la mañana siguiente, todos se levantan. Mientras desayunan, Kanuka, en otra parte, llama a esa mujer y le cuenta por encima lo que pasa. Acuerdan que se presentará en la División de Vehículos Especiales en dos horas.

Una hora más tarde, Ota, acompañada de Ayano y sus dos hijos, quienes no pueden evitar estar muy emocionados y contentos de ver Labors policiales de verdad. Mientras Shige y los mecánicos se ocupan de distraer a los dos niños. Ayano sube acompañada de Ota, Noa y Richardson al despacho de los oficiales para explicarles.

(Noa) Bien, escuchad muy atentamente. Esta mujer, es la señora Ayano Ichihara.

(Mimiko) Caray. Pero si te llamas igual que mi apellido.

(Ayano) Ja ja. Sí, que curioso. Encantada de conoceros a todos. Ayano Ichi... Fujii. Es un placer. -se postra ante todos con gran educación-

(Bado) -en voz baja a Watanabe- ¿Quien es? ¿Una amante secreta del capitán Ota?

(Watanabe) No lo sé.

(Miyazaki) Pues claro que no, idiotas.

(Ota) Esta mujer... estará con nosotros esta mañana. Mientras esté aquí... todos y cada uno de nosotros seremos sus guardaespaldas. -todos se extrañan y se hace el chismorreo entre ellos-

(Richardson) Por si no lo sabéis... ella ha huido de casa. Ha decidido... empezar de nuevo su vida.

(Yamada) … ¿Es una víctima de violencia de género, capitán?

(Ota) -muy serio- Sí. Eso es.

(Mimiko) -se levanta dando un golpe con sus manos sobre la mesa- ¡Entendido, capitán! Si se trata de eso, yo seré la primera en protegerla. ¡No soporto a los maltratadores!

(Miyazaki) No es necesario que nos expliques todo lo que habrás pasado. Nos imaginamos lo que habrá supuesto para ti.

(Ota) Os equivocáis. No os podéis ni llegar a imaginar lo duro que ha sido para ella. Por eso... os pido a todos por favor... que mientras esté aquí con nosotros, cuidéis de ella. ¿Lo habéis entendido?

(Todos) ¡Sí, señor!

(Ayano) -se abraza a Ota, y este se sonroja- Muchas gracias, Ota.

(Ota) De nada, de nada.

Justo entonces, llega Shige, acompañado de una mujer de unos 30 años, con traje de ejecutiva, cabellos muy cortos y gafas de pasta de montura roja. Era la policía que Kanuka había llamado. La teniente Anae Ayukawa.

(Shige) -llama la puerta abierta- Chicos, la visita que esperabais ya ha llegado. Adelante, pase usted.

(Ayukawa) Buenos días. ¿El capitán Isao Ota?

(Ota) Sí, soy yo. Usted debe de ser... la teniente Ayukawa, no?

(Ayukawa) Exacto. Teniente Anae Ayukawa del departamento en prevención y lucha contra la violencia de Género del Ministerio Nacional de Policía. He recibido la llamada de Kanuka esta mañana.

(Ota) ¿Conoce usted a mi mujer?

(Ayukawa) Sí. Hace algún tiempo que la conozco. Ella, en su puesto en la sección 5 de la NNSA, me ha planteado casos de mujeres maltratadas o utilizadas por mafias, organizaciones criminales o víctimas de secuestros. Esa relación profesional más o menos constante ha hecho que nos conozcamos más personalmente.

(Ota) Ya entiendo. Muchas gracias por haber venido. Quisiera presentar-le... a la persona que debe ayudar.

(Ayukawa) Es ella, no? ¿Señora Ayano?

(Ayano) Sí, soy yo. Mucho gusto en conocerla.

(Ayukawa) El gusto es mio.

(Ayano) Usted... va a ayudarme?

(Ayukawa) Puede que parezca una simple secretaria. Y antes de ser policía, me dedicaba a ello. Hasta que hace ocho años, cuando tenía 22... sufrí en propia carne un intento de violación de mi jefe, que era al menos 35 o 40 años mayor que yo. -todos se quedan impresionados al oírlo- Pero yo siempre me he considerado una mujer libre e independiente, y con capacidad de defenderse por si sola. Bueno... la verdad es que fue mi padre, quien me enseñó de pequeña lecciones de judo y karate. Le di una buena paliza a ese hombre. No me denunció por agresión física, pero me despidió fulminantemente. Pero yo sí que le denuncié... y conseguí que le encerrasen. Desde entonces, ingresé en la Policía, y me dediqué en exclusiva a ayudar a mujeres víctimas de violencia machista. Casos de violencia doméstica, violaciones, maltrato físico y psicológico. Las ayudo a combatir y superar el terror y miedo instintivo que desarrollan psicológicamente hacia los hombres después de ser víctimas de lo que he mencionado. Señora Ayano... podemos sentarnos en algún sitio?

(Noa) Aquí somos demasiada gente. ¿Nos acompañáis hasta nuestro despacho? Allí estaréis más tranquilas.

(Richardson) Los demás seguid con vuestro trabajo.

(Ota) ¡Y nada de cotilleos! ¿Entendido? ¡Es una orden!

(Oficiales y Tenientes) ¡Sí, capitán!

Los capitanes, Ayano y Ayukawa se van hasta el despacho de capitanes. Ayano se sienta en la silla de Ota, mientras éste, retumbado sobre la pared y de brazos cruzados, escucha muy seriamente.

(Ayukawa) Muy bien. -se saca un boli y un bloc de notas con el que apuntar- Si no te importa, quisiera hacerte algunas preguntas. ¿De acuerdo?

(Ayano) Claro, cuando quiera.

(Ayukawa) ¿Cual fue, digamos... el momento clave en que empezó todo?

(Ayano) Fue... hará unos 6 años. Takahaki había estando trabajando durante seis meses en Okinawa, en las obras de instalación de un viaducto marino. Pilotaba un Labor submarino. En esos seis meses, ni siquiera para navidad ni año nuevo, le dejaron venir a casa. Le pagaban muy bien. Pero trabajaba en turnos de 14 horas, sin descanso. Yo le llamaba por teléfono, le escribía cartas, de todo. Al principio me contestaba, y me hablaba de lo mal que lo pasaba. Pero en un momento dado... dejó de contestarme. Hasta que pasados esos seis meses, sin que yo supiese nada de él... regreso a casa... convertido en alguien que no tenía nada que ver con el hombre con quien me había casado.

(Ayukawa) ¿En que lo notaste? ¿En un sólo factor específico... o en varios?

(Ayano) Aquella primera noche que volvió... estaba muy irritable. Se enfadaba por cualquier cosa. Le preparé su plato preferido para cenar... y lo tiró al suelo, bramando furioso que estaba asqueroso. Luego, cuando nos íbamos a acostar. Yo... yo no quería.

(Ayukawa) ¿Te refieres... a relaciones sexuales?

(Ayano) Esos días, yo... estaba ovulando, así que le dije que me encontraba mal, y que no quería hacerlo. Pero entonces... jamás desde que le conocí le había visto tan violento. Me desnudó por la fuerza, y sin dejar de agarrarme por el cuello... me violó varias veces, cómo si de un animal salvaje se tratase. … Nueve meses después de aquello, nació Miyumi. Algo extraño porque... Miyumi es una niña tímida y dócil. Nada que ver en lo que ha acabado convirtiéndose su padre. -se pone otra vez, llorosa-

(Ayukawa) Entiendo perfectamente... que esto es muy duro para ti. Pero necesito que me describas detalladamente... cual es el trato, o mejor dicho, el maltrato... que practica habitualmente hacia ti.

(Ayano) -llorosa, sin contestar un rato- … Me acusa de todo. De todos los males de nuestra casa. Yo he seguido trabajando y trayendo un sueldo a casa. Y el me acusa de humillarle... únicamente por trabajar. Lleva tres años en el paro. Pero tampoco quiere trabajar.

(Noa) -indignada y negándolo con la cabeza- Que repugnante. Te insulta, te pega... y encima no hace nada de provecho. Que morro.

(Ayukawa) Por favor, capitana.

(Noa) Disculpe, teniente.

(Ayukawa) ¿Entonces trabajaba para sustentar a su familia?

(Ayano) Lo hago por mis hijos. Ellos dos son lo único que me importa. Si no fuese por ellos... haría tiempo que me habría suicidado. -los tres capitanes se quedan boquiabiertos ante esta respuesta-

(Richardson) Por los clavos de Cristo y San José. ¿Tanto... tanto has tenido que soportar?

(Ayano) Sí.

(Ayukawa) Contésteme la pregunta. Y sea sincera, por favor.

(Ayano) Claro. … Desde que nació Miyumi... es cada día. Los golpes. Las bofetadas. … Puñetazos. A veces incluso... patadas al estómago.

(Richardson) My God.

(Noa) -se pone llorosa-

(Ayano) Pero eso es lo de menos. Los insultos malsonantes. Muy malsonantes, que hieren mi dignidad y mi propio ser. Las amenazas. Las amenazas de muerte. … Las violaciones. -se echa a llorar con desesperación- Y todo delante de mis hijos.

(Ota) -hasta ahora, había permanecido en silencio, pero estalla- Ayano. ¡Ayano! -se abraza a Ayano para consolarla- Ya está. Tranquila. Sssshhhh. Tranquila.

(Ayukawa) Bien... no necesito escuchar nada más. Lo suyo es un caso de categoría A, señora. Y necesita atención urgente.

(Ayano) Él.. él... él me matará. Sé que tarde o temprano lo hará. No... no quiero volver a verle. ¡No quiero que se acerque a mis hijos!

(Ota) Teniente. Tiene que hacer algo. ¡Por favor!

(Ayukawa) -suspira con preocupación- Primero que nada, debo enviar las órdenes pertinentes al juez de instrucción.

(Noa) ¿Que órdenes?

(Ayukawa) La orden de alejamiento del agresor... y la de protección de la víctima. En cuando esa orden judicial entre en vigor, Ayano podrá sentirse un poco más segura. Estará bajo protección directa de la Policía. Si a su ex pareja se le ocurre acercarse demasiado a ella, le detendremos y le interrogaremos.

(Ota) ¿Y no podrías pedirle que dictamine directamente la orden de arresto de ese tipo? ¡No puede seguir suelto por ahí cómo si nada!

(Ayukawa) No podemos hacerlo así. La ley lo estipula claramente. En un estado de derecho no se puede detener a una persona sin cargos de ningún caso.

(Ota) ¿Sin cargos? ¿Maltratar durante años a Ayano no es ningún cargo? -exclama indignado-

(Noa) Estoy de acuerdo.

(Richardson) En eso tiene razón la teniente. Sólo podemos actuar según lo que la ley nos permite. Es la obligación de cualquier policía en un país democrático.

(Ayukawa) No se preocupe, señora Ayano. Le vuelvo a repetir que...

(Ayano) No lo creo.

(Ayukawa) ¿Eh?

(Ayano) Hará falta mucho más que la ley para parar la voluntad de Takahaki. Para bien o para mal... él nunca se para ante nada ni nadie. Si ha decidido matarme... lo hará.

(Ayukawa) Capitán Ota.

(Ota) Sí.

(Ayukawa) Calculo que en 48 horas, el juez instructor ya tendrá la doble orden lista para entrar en vigor y ser ejecutada por la Policía. Pero mientras tanto, la señora Ayano y sus dos hijos, deben permanecer bajo custodia policial, debidamente protegidos. Su marido sigue suelto y en libertad. Hasta que el juez no ordene su alejamiento o si lo consigo, su detención preventiva... debe permanecer escondida en un lugar seguro.

(Ota) Pues...

(Noa) Que se quede aquí.

(Richardson) Sí. Aquí estará segura. Ella y sus dos hijos. Todos los integrantes de la División de Vehículos Especiales, nos encargaremos de protegerla.

(Ota) Ya lo ha oído. Aquí estará bien.

(Ayukawa) De acuerdo. Entonces, si me disculpan, debo regresar a la central. Tengo que comunicárselo a mis superiores sin mas demora. Hay que poner el mecanismo de protección en marcha cuanto antes. -coge de la mano a Ayano y le sonríe- Señora Ayano... alegre esa cara. Pronto terminará esta pesadilla. Se lo prometo.

(Ayano) Gracias. Muchas Gracias.

(Ayukawa) Usted y sus hijos, tienen todo el derecho... a volver a tener una vida normal y feliz. Adiós. La volveré a ver mañana. Capitanes.

(Ota) Adiós, y muchas gracias por su ayuda. -la teniente Ayukawa se marcha- Ayano... tú tranquila, eh. Aquí no te va a pasar nada. ¿? -Ve a Noa mirando por el ventanal a fuera, a la entrada principal... donde unos cuantos reporteros agasajan a la teniente Ayukawa con preguntas- ¿Que pasa, Noa?

(Noa) Nada. Parece que la prensa ya se ha enterado de lo que pasa. No sé cómo lo habrán sabido, pero ya les tenemos aquí.

(Richardson) Que pesados. Me apuesto una lata de cerveza a que no les interesa el hecho de que sea una mujer maltratada, sino el hecho de que se haya refugiado en la central operativa de la División de Vehículos Especiales de la Policía.

(Ota) Sí, seguro que es por eso. Que pregunten lo que quieran, que más da.

(Ayano) Yo... quisiera agradeceros todo vuestro apoyo de alguna manera.

(Ota) ¡No, tranquila! No tienes por qué hacer nada.

(Ayano) ¿Queréis que os prepare yo la cena? Se me da muy bien cocinar. Es lo menos que puedo hacer en agradecimiento por todo lo que habéis hecho por mi.

(Ota) O . o ¿Que? Pues... yo... no sé...

(Noa) Claro que sí, no se preocupe.

(Richardson) ¬ ¬ Lo dices porque esta noche le tocaba cocinar a Bado y es un cocinero pésimo. Prepara un arroz con curri que es peor que el rancho de prisión. -Ayano se ríe-

(Noa) ¡No lo digo por eso, tontaina!

(Ota) -sonríe- Me alegra... verte por fin sonreír, Ayano.

(Ayano) Es porque si tú estás aquí, me siento mucho más segura. Y lo digo de verdad.

(Ota) Agh... Ayano.

(Noa) ¿A quien le toca la guardia nocturna esta noche?

(Richardson) A nosotros, la cuarta sección.

(Noa) Bien. Ven conmigo, Ayano. Esta noche te quedas a dormir en mi cuarto. Y tus hijos...

(Ayano) Quisiera que durmieran conmigo. A Miyumi... le da miedo dormir sola.

(Noa) Ya. Está bien, pues dormiréis los tres en mi cuarto de aquí. Pero tres estaréis muy estrechos.

(Ayano) Deisuke puede dormir solo en otra habitación. Al contrario que yo y su hermana... es fuerte y valiente, y no teme a nada. Ni tan siquiera a su padre. -poniendo mala cara-

(Noa) Ayano...

(Richardson) El chaval que duerma conmigo. Y la pequeña, contigo. Con su madre. ¿De acuerdo?

(Ayano) De acuerdo.

El resto del día, Ayano consigue por fin en mucho y mucho tiempo, sentirse cómoda y arropada. Recibe el apoyo y ayuda de todo el mundo. Los oficiales, los tenientes, los capitanes (especialmente Ota), y los mecánicos. Con todos charla agradablemente, demostrando ser una chica muy amable y educada. Hacia las nueve de la noche, en el comedor, todos cenan... y se ponen las botas, con una cena deliciosa que ha preparado Ayano para todos, y por lo cual, recibe las felicitaciones de todo el mundo. Al ver a su madre tan contenta, sus hijos, Deisuke y Miyumi, lo notan y se alegran mucho por su madre. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, ven que empieza a recuperar el ánimo.

Pero justamente en ese momento... Takahaki, el marido maltratador al que Ayano ha abandonado para siempre (y con razón, porque se lo merece), está en un bar de copas de Shibuya, derrumbado sobre la barra de un bar, con varias copas de más. Tras la barra, arriba, hay un televisor de plasma en marcha, donde dan las noticias. Y entonces...

(Televisión) A continuación pasamos a las noticias de sucesos. Hoy mismo, una mujer de 36 años, llamada Ayano Ichihara -al oírlo, Takahaki abre los ojos y se queda cómo hipnotizado, mirando el televisor- y sus dos hijos, de 12 y 5 años, se han refugiado en la central de la División de Vehículos Especiales. Al parecer, dicha mujer sufre de agresiones de violencia de género por parte de su marido en su casa, y se ha refugiado en dicha instalación policial. Según fuentes policiales, debido a que es amiga personal de uno de los altos mandos de la División Especial de la Policía tokiota, ha decidido por su propia voluntad, esconderse allí de su marido, quien la tiene amenazada. El caso ya está siendo llevado por la división especial de la policía especializada en violencia de género. Aun no se ha confirmado por parte de la Policía, si el agresor, ha sido ya detenido. Pasando al siguiente titular...

Takahaki... con una mirada perdida y aterradora... toma entonces la decisión: matar a su mujer. Y ahora puede hacerlo, porque sabe donde se encuentra. Paga las consumiciones... y se marcha directamente hacia allí, para cometer su venganza.

Plena madrugada, entorno las 3. Todos quienes se encuentran en la central de Patlabors, excepto cuatro mecánicos que hacen la tarea de guardias de seguridad, están durmiendo. Dentro del hangar principal, con las grandes puertas y luces cerradas, y con los Labors quietos y en silencio, uno de los mecánicos, con una linterna, vigila el hangar. De repente, sin que haya oído nada... algo le golpea en el cogote y lo deja inconsciente en el suelo. Es Takahaki, quien ha conseguido entrar a dentro por una de las puertas de emergencias. Recoge la porra que el mecánico inconsciente lleva en su cartuchera y emprende camino hacia los pisos superiores. Su objetivo, es uno solo. Uno claro. Uno contundente: matar a su mujer. Consiguiendo que otro de los mecánicos de guardia no le vea, llega hasta el último piso: el de los dormitorios.

El oficial y piloto Masaru Suzuka de la cuarta sección, el que se parece físicamente a Ota de más joven (bajo, de piel morena, pero de composición fuerte y musculada), sale del baño de hombres del cuarto piso después de echar una meada nocturna, echando un gran bostezo. Anda descalzo y en pijama de verano por el pasillo, medio dormido, de regreso a su cuarto para seguir durmiendo. Cuando de repente... Takahaki le pega un porrazo a la espalda.

(Suzuka) ¡Aaaaaaaah! -echa un fuerte grito de dolor... despertando a todo el mundo-

(Takahaki) -coge por el cuello del pijama a Suzuka, extremadamente furioso y violento- ¡Donde está, cabrón! ¡Donde!

(Suzuka) -despierta de golpe, desconcertado y sin saber que pasa- Q q quien eres!?

(Takahaki) ¡Donde la tenéis! ¡Donde está esa puta de Ayano! ¡Contesta! -todos los integrantes de la cuarta sección, y también Ayano y sus hijos, salen a ver que ocurre-

(Ayano) O _ O -se queda en estado de Shock en ver a su marido-

(Richardson) Mierda, le ha visto.

(Takahaki) -pega un puñetazo a Suzuka y lo tumba al suelo... se saca una navaja- ¡Te voy a matar, mala puta traidora! ¡A mi no puedes abandonarme! ¡Te perseguiré hasta el fin del mundo para matarte! -se lanza corriendo directamente hacia Ayano Navaja en mano- ¡Muere, puta!

Ayano, totalmente paralizada por el miedo, no puede ni reaccionar. Pero por suerte... el teniente Richardson está allí. A pesar de estar totalmente desarmado e ir en calzoncillos, gracias a sus conocimientos en artes marciales y lucha, de una patada voladora le quita la navaja de las manos a Takahaki, lo apresa y lo reduce al suelo.

(Richardson) ¡Teniente! ¡Traiga las esposas! ¡Rápido!

(Takashita) ¡Enseguida, capitán! -entra corriendo a su cuarto-

(Yamada) -socorriendo a Ayano- Señora Ayano. ¡Señora Ayano! ¡Míreme! -Ayano recobra la normalidad... y se echa a llorar entre los brazos de la oficial Yamada- Tranquila, ya está. No ha pasado nada.

(Takashita) Traigo las esposas, capitán.

(Richardson) Pónselas. … Suzuka. ¿Aun estás vivo?

(Suzuka) -se pone derecho, limpiándose la sangre de la boca- Sí, capitán. Estoy de una pieza.

(Richardson) Llama al capitán Ota e infórmale. ¡Rápido!

(Suzuka) ¡Si, capitán! -se marcha corriendo-

(Takashita) Ya está.

(Richardson) Bien, apartaos. -se pone derecho y reincorpora a Takahaki, sujetándole por un brazo por el cuello, y con la otra mano por los brazos- Muy bien, capullo. Quedas detenido... por intento de asesinato. Tienes derecho a un abogado. Cualquier cosa que digas podrá ser utilizada en tu contra ante un tribunal. Si no puedes pagarte un abogado, se te asignará uno de oficio. ... Teniente, venga conmigo. Le encerraremos en los calabozos.

(Takashita) Sí, señor.

(Takahaki) -se pone a gritar, muy furioso- ¡Esto no quedará así! ¡Me oyes, mala puta asquerosa!? ¡Juro que te mataré! ¡Lo haré! -Richardson, bruto cómo el sólo, le pega un puñetazo para que se calle... y lo consigue-

(Richardson) ¡Cierra la puta boca! ¡Camina y no abras el pico! ¡Andando! -él y Takashita se lo llevan-

En ese mismo instante, en casa de los Ota, sobre la mesita de noche al lado de la cama, le suena el móvil a Ota, quien está despierto, se pone enseguida, despertando a Kanuka.

(Ota) ¿Diga? ... ¿Oficial Suzuka? ¿Que ocurre? … ¿Que? -se pone muy serio de golpe- … Santo Dios del cielo. … ¡Pero cómo ha podido pasar!? … ¿Lo habéis encerrado en los calabozos? Bien hecho. … Menos mal que Richardson estaba allí. ¿Ayano está bien? … Maldita sea. … Dile que voy enseguida. Estaré allí en veinte minutos. -cuelga, se levanta y se viste con prisas-

(Kanuka) ¿Que ha pasado?

(Ota) Ese cerdo asqueroso ha estado a punto de conseguirlo.

(Kanuka) ¿Que?

(Ota) Ha dejado inconsciente uno de los mecánicos de guardia y casi ha conseguido llegar hasta la habitación de Ayano. Llevaba una navaja encima. Si no llega a ser por Suzuka y Richardson...

(Kanuka) My God. Voy a llamar a Ayukawa.

(Ota) Sí, llámala. Ahora que tenemos a ese hijo de puta entre rejas, podremos interrogarle.

(Kanuka) Isao.

(Ota) ¿Eh? ¿Que pasa?

(Kanuka) … Prométeme que no te tomarás la justicia por tu mano. ¿Me oyes?

(Ota) -mirando serio a Kanuka- … Ya lo sé. Lo haré. Puedes confiar en mi.

(Kanuka) Bien. Ten mucho cuidado.

Sólo una hora después, hacia las cinco de la madrugada, cuando aun no ha salido el sol, Ota y la teniente Ayukawa ya estaban allí. Ayukawa, acompañada de Richardson, entran en una pequeña sala contigua a los calabozos, utilizada para los interrogatorios de delincuentes. Allí estaba Takahaki, sentado en una silla y esposado. Tras suyo, el oficial Suzuka de la segunda sección, quien le vigila.

(Richardson) Suzuka, sal a fuera, quieres?

(Suzuka) Sí, señor. -sal a fuera y cierra la puerta-

(Ayukawa) -ella y Richardson se sientan en dos sillas cara a cara con Takahaki- Bueeeno. Vamos a ver. Se ha metido usted en un buen lío, señor Takahaki. Podría haber seguido unas cuantas horas más, libre, pero ha demostrado ser usted un estúpido sin cerebro. Ha venido hasta aquí, en una instalación policial de primer orden, y ha intentar asesinar a su esposa. Y lo que es peor. Gritándolo a pulmón vivo ante varios testimonios, con lo que podremos presentar pruebas solidas ante un tribunal, de que usted, ha intentado asesinar a Ayano Ichihara.

(Takahaki) -se ríe cruelmente y levanta la cabeza- … Tú que vas a entender. ¿Eres soltera?

(Ayukawa) Sí. Pero por poco tiempo. Si quiere saber sobre mi vida personal... sí, tengo pareja y el noviembre que viene me casaré con él.

(Takahaki) ¡Y a mi que coño me cuentas! ¡Donde está Ayano! ¡Quiero ver a esa zorra ahora mismo!

(Richardson) -le grita muy furioso- ¡Cierra la boca, cerdo asqueroso!

(Ayukawa) Mire, señor Takahaki. Voy a serle franca. Usted está rabioso... porque su mujer le ha abandonado. Pues sí. Es cierto. Ella ha decidido abandonarle. Y tiene motivos para hacerlo. Motivos que usted solo, por si mismo, ha dejado claros con su comportamiento.

(Takahaki) ¿Sabe que pienso hacer, eh?

(Ayukawa) Yo sí sé lo que pienso hacer. Ahora usted ya no está en disposición de pedir nada. Está detenido, bajo la acusación de intento de asesinato. Y parece que lo admite claramente, porque hasta ahora no ha solicitado ni una sola vez hablar con su abogado. Lo único que pide es ver a su mujer. Es algo contradictorio, ¿no le parece? Querer hablar con su mujer, quien no quiere volver a verle nunca más, y al mismo tiempo, quiere matarla.

Desde la sala de oficiales, a través de las imágenes de la cámara de seguridad de la sala de interrogatorios, visualizadas en uno de los monitores de los ordenadores en el despacho de oficiales, Ayano, Ota, y los miembros de la cuarta sección, observan el interrogatorio. Es entonces... cuando Ota llama a través del interfono a la sala.

(Ota) ¡Andrew!

(Richardson) -se levanta y contesta al interfono al un lado de la puerta- Dime, Ota.

(Ota) ¿Puedo interrogarle yo? … ¿A solas?

(Richardson) ¿Que? Pues... no lo sé, Ota. Eso dependerá de la teniente Ayukawa.

(Ayukawa) -pensativa- … Está bien.

(Richardson) ¿Está segura? Ota es un peligro público cuando se enfada de verdad. Temo por la integridad física del detenido. -en broma-

(Ayukawa) Sí, segura. Imagino que el capitán Ota también tendrá muchas cosas de que hablar con el señor Takahaki. Aprovecharé para tomarme un café. Lo necesito urgentemente.

(Richardson) Yo también. -llega Ota- Bien, señor justicia divina. Todo tuyo. -le da dos palmadas al hombro a Ota y dejan a Ota a solas con Takahaki-

(Takahaki) -sus ojos se abren cómo naranjas- Yo... yo... yo te conozco. Tú eres... eres... eres ese tipo que iba a casare con ella en 1999. … Sí, seguro. Eres tú. … ¡Tú eres con quien mi mujer me está siendo infiel, hijo de puta!

(Ota) ¡Silencio! -grita muy furioso y con muy mala cara, haciendo callar a Takahaki, quien se queda mudo- … Escúchame muy atentamente, maldito. Porque esta será la primera y la última vez que vas a verme la cara. Sólo voy a preguntarte una cosa. … Por qué.

(Takahaki) …

(Ota) Por qué. Por qué te comportas así. Por qué le haces eso a una mujer tan maravillosa cómo Ayano.

(Takahaki) ¿Por qué? ¡Por qué!? ¡Porque se lo merece! ¡Por eso! ¡Es una pu...

(Ota) -se levanta de su silla, muy furioso, y lloroso de rabia, cogiendo por el cuello de la camisa a Takahaki y mirándole fijamente cara a cara- ¡No tenías ningún derecho a hacerle eso! ¡Ella podría haber sido la mujer de mi vida! ¡Ella quiso irse contigo y por eso te salve la vida, ya no te acuerdas!?

(Takahaki) ¿Que? ¿Tú fuiste quien...

(Ota) ¡Sí, hijo de puta! ¡Yo te salvé la vida en ese maldito túnel en 1999! ¡Así me lo agradeces!? ¿Convirtiendo la vida de Ayano en un infierno?

(Takahaki) -desconcertado y miedoso- Yo... yo no...

(Ota) -le suelta, cayendo Takahaki sobre la silla- Eso ahora ya no importa. Ahora quiero que me escuches. ¡Y que me escuches bien! … Ahora irás a la cárcel. Pero aun así te lo advierto. Nunca... nunca se te ocurra acercarte a Ayano o a sus hijos. No vuelvas a acercarte a ellos. ¿Me has oído?

(Takahaki) -hace risa malévola- Je je je. Y una mierda.

(Ota) ¿Cómo dices?

(Takahaki) Esa puta lo único que se merece es morir. Tendréis que matarme si queréis que esa furcia viva. Y lo de los niños... es culpa suya. Por provocarme y obligarme a dejarla preñada.

Ota se pone aun más furioso. Vuelve a coger a Takahaki por el cuello de la camisa con la mano izquierda... y con la derecha, va a pegarle un puñetazo de los fuertes. Pero en el último segundo, Ota se detiene y se autocontrola. Le suelta con virulencia, sin dejar de mirarle muy furioso. Entonces, Richardson y Ayukawa vuelven a entrar al despacho. Lo habían visto todo a través de la cámara de seguridad.

(Ayukawa) Ya es suficiente, capitán Ota. Contrólese.

(Ota) Sí, teniente. Estoy "calmado".

(Richardson) -sonríe a Ota- Te felicito. Incluso un bárbaro cómo tú ha sabido controlarse. Yo ya le hubiese dejado sin dientes a este hijo de puta.

(Ayukawa) Agradecería un poco más de profesionalidad por su parte, señores. ¿Es mucho pedir?

(Ota) No, disculpe. Es por los nervios.

(Ayukawa) Señor Takahaki... ya puede usted prepararse para ir a la cárcel. Gracias a las pruebas audiovisuales que acabamos de obtener, podremos presentar pruebas sólidas contra usted ante un tribunal. Podremos acusarle de amenaza, coacción, intento de asesinato, y otros. -entonces, dejando a todos desconcertados... Takahaki se echa a llorar-

(Takahaki) -derrumbado sobre la mesa, con las manos sobre la cabeza- … Lo siento. Lo siento. Yo... yo la quería. La quiero. ¡La quiero! ¡Puedo volver a quererla! Puedo superar mis ansias de matar a Ayano. ¡Denme una oportunidad, se lo suplico!

(Ota) -áspero y mirando fríamente a Takahaki- Las lágrimas de cocodrilo no sirven para nada. Ya es demasiado tarde, "Takahaki". Ahora deberás pagar por lo que has hecho el resto de tu vida. Hasta nunca.

(Takahaki) Pero... pero yo...

(Ayukawa) Usted no tiene nada que decir. Le dejamos solo, señor Takahaki. Dentro de unas horas podrá hablar con su abogado. Si necesita algo, llame al interfono. Adiós, señor Takahaki. -los tres salen de la sala y dejan a Takahaki solo en la sala de interrogatorios-

Ota tenía toda la razón en lo de las lágrimas de Cocodrilo. En cuanto se marchan... Takahaki escupe por la boca un pequeño alambre, un clip doblado, con el que intenta abrir el cerrojo de las esposas. Desde el despacho de oficiales, donde es ese justo momento no hay nadie, no lo ven. Takahaki, consigue deshacerse las esposas. E intenta entonces abrir el cerrojo electrónico de la puerta de la sala de interrogatorios. Y por qué no había nadie en el despacho de oficiales? Porque estaban todos abajo, en el hangar, despidiéndose de Ayano y los dos pequeños. Ayukawa había llamado a la central para que viniera a recogerlas un coche patrulla. Mientras se despiden... Takahaki consigue escapar... y pronto tendrían problemas muy graves.

(Ayukawa) Bien, señora Ayano. Despídase de sus amigos. Nos marchamos enseguida.

(Ayano) Ota.

(Ota) Sí, dime.

(Ayano) -sonriendo contenta, le da un beso a la mejilla a Ota- Muchas gracias. Nunca podré olvidar todo lo que has hecho por mi. Nunca.

(Ota) Claro. Sabes que siempre estoy a tu disposición. Cualquier problema que tengas, sólo tienes que decírmelo.

(Ayano) Sí. Dale recuerdos a Kanuka, a Rei y al pequeño Jiro. Es un niño monísimo.

(Ota) ¿Eh? Ja ja ja. Sí, es verdad. Y se parece mucho a mi, verdad?

Pero entonces... se van las luces. El edificio entero se queda completamente a oscuras.

(Richardson) ¿Eh? ¿Que cojones ha pasado? Se ha ido la luz.

(Ota) Pero... no puede ser.

(Takashita) Es imposible que el edificio se quede a oscuras, capitán. Cuenta con al menos tres sistemas de subministro eléctrico. Es imposible que hayan fallado los tres al mismo tiempo.

(Yamada) Lo cual significa que...

(Richardson) ¿Un sabotaje? Oh... ¡mierda! ¡Maldito hijo de puta!

(Ayukawa) ¿Que es lo que pasa? ¿Puede saberse que ocurre?

(Ota) ¡Andrew, ve a ver que ocurre!

(Richardson) ¡Teniente Takashita! ¡Tú comprueba la celda de Takahaki! ¡Suzuka y Yamada! ¡Vosotros dos id a comprobar el sistema eléctrico! ¡Coged los transmisores para comunicaros conmigo! ¡Rápido!

(Takahaki) ¡Sí, señor! -se marcha corriendo hacia arriba-

(Suzuka y Yamada) ¡A la orden! -se marchan corriendo... para abajo-

(Richardson) -enfadado- Esto me huele muy mal. Sólo ha podido ser él.

(Ota) ¿Que? Estás... estás diciendo que... que ha huido?

(Richardson) ¡Teniente Ayukawa! ¡No se quede más aquí, márchense!

Entonces de repente... oyen, sin que lo hubiesen visto, cerrarse la cabina de uno de los Labors allí estacionados. Es el Ghost número 8, el Labor de reserva de la segunda sección. Takahaki se había subido a él... y lo estaba activando.

(Richardson) -totalmente estupefacto- Mierda. Maldito hijo de puta.

(Ayano) Viene a por mi. ¡Niños, escondeos!

(Deisuke) ¡Pero mamá!

(Ayano) ¡Por favor, Ota, escóndelos dentro! ¡Él sólo me quiere a mi!

(Ota) ¡Sub-oficial Shiinji!

(Mecánico 1) ¡Sí, capitán!

(Ota) ¡Llevaos a los niños! ¡Escondeos con ellos! ¡Pero escondeos bien!

(Mecánico) ¡Si, capitán! -coge a brazalete a Miyumi y de la mano a Deisuke y se los lleva corriendo-

(Deisuke) ¡Mamá, no! ¡Mamá!

(Ayano) ¡Niños, escondeos! -grita desesperada- ¡Salgamos de aquí, teniente Ayukawa!

(Ayukawa) Pero...

(Ayano) ¡Salgamos!

(Ayukawa) ¡Oficiales, suban al coche! ¡Y corran!

Ayuwaka y Ayano, acompañadas de dos oficiales de policía de uniforme, se suben al coche patrulla, un _Toyota Crown_, y salen de allí quemando rueda con las sirena puesta. En el hangar, principal, se extiende el pánico. Richardson recibe el comunicado por su transmisor.

(Takashita) ¡Capitán! ¿Me recibe?

(Richardson) ¡Diga, teniente!

(Takashita) ¡No está! ¡La sala está vacía! ¡Ha forzado la cerradura!

(Richardson) ¡Ya lo sé, joder! ¡Ha robado uno de nuestros Labors!

(Suzuka) ¡Capitán! ¿Me oye?

(Richardson) ¡Adelante, Suzuka!

(Suzuka) Estamos ante el cuadro eléctrico principal. Los ha saboteado todos. El principal, el secundario y el auxiliar. No se pueden reparar.

(Richardson) ¡Regresad ahora mismo y preparaos para montar vuestros Labors! ¡Es una orden! Oh, mierda. -Takahaki, consigue liberar el Ghost de la pasarela metálica que rodea el Labor... y sale corriendo a fuera... tras el coche que lleva su mujer- Mierda. ¡Mierda! ¡Va tras ella! ¡Daros prisa, joder!

(Ota) ¡Richardson!

(Richardson) ¡Que!

(Ota) ¡Voy a activar el Ghost número cuatro! ¡El de reserva de la primera sección! ¡Iré tras él! ¡Tú preparara a la cuarta sección enseguida! ¡Y pide refuerzos a quien sea!

(Richardson) ¡No puedo dejar que vayas tú solo! ¡Ese tipo está cómo una puta cabra! ¡Te matará!

(Ota) ¡Es a su mujer a quien quiere matar! ¡Tengo que impedirlo! ¡Llama a la comandante! ¡Ahora!

(Richardson) ¡De acuerdo!

Ota, muy nervioso y exaltado, pero también frío y calculador, se monta enseguida al Shinohara JPL-09 Ghost número cuatro, que es el Labor de reserva de la Primera Sección, la suya. Rápidamente pero, se da cuenta de un problema. Su Labor está medio desarmado. Lleva la porra eléctrica, pero no su pistola-cañón automática _Howa Tipo 130 _de 48 milímetros. El Labor de Takahaki si que la lleva, aunque con solo dos proyectiles. Finalmente, el Ghost de Ota es activado... y echa a correr tan rápido cómo puede.

Ya lejos de allí, en la autopista, el coche patrulla circula a unos 100 kilómetros por hora. Cuando entonces... los policías ven el Ghost de Takahaki por el retrovisor. Ayano se muere de miedo en cuando le ve. Takahaki estaba dispuesto a esos extremos con tal de llegar a matar a su mujer. El coche patrulla acelera... pero el Ghost también, ya que puede llegar a correr a velocidades muy elevadas. Cuando parece que el Labor va a alcanzar el coche patrulla... Ota le intercepta y se le lanza encima.

(Ota) ¡Quieto! ¡No sigas avanzando! ¡No te muevas!

(Takahaki) Sal de en medio, jodido! -se saca la porra eléctrica... pero Ota se la saca de las manos con un golpe-

Los dos Labors mantienen una lucha encarnizada... hasta que Takahaki... desenfunda la pistola-cañón y obliga a Ota a parar. Ota hace ver que se rinde... pero Tahahaki no pierde el tiempo. Le dispara uno de sus dos proyectiles a la pierna derecha del labor, destrozándola, y haciendo perder el sustento al Ghost de Ota. Después, le clava la porra eléctrica... inutilizando por completo el Ghost nº4, con tal violencia, que acaba hiriendo a Ota, con un corte en la cabeza que le sangra la cara.

Takahaki tiene ahora su oportunidad. Vuelve a echar a correr tras el coche, y aunque no consigue aproximarse... no lo necesita. Se para; apunta la pistola-cañón, haciendo uso de la mira de precisión electrónica... y dispara el último cartucho que le queda.

El proyectil da en el blanco, en la parte trasera derecha del coche. Justo donde se encuentra Ayano. El se levanta cinco metros por el morro, y se desploma al suelo, dando seis vueltas de campana. Y quedando quieto e inmóvil sobre el asfalto. Los dos policías de delante, y la teniente Ayukawa, rompen los cristales, y salen por su propio pie. Ayukawa tiene un brazo muy malherido y cortes por todas partes. Uno de los dos policías se ha roto una pierna, y necesita ayuda del otro para caminar. Pero Ayano... Ayano está mucho peor. Tiene una herida muy profunda en el abdomen... y otra que no se ve, pero es aun más grave. Ayukawa la saca de allí, y la ayuda a moverse. Se aterrorizan al ver el Ghost de Takahaki andando lentamente hacia ellos. En cuando Takahaki ve que Ayano, en apariencia, seguía viva. El Labor arranca a correr... para rematarla. Ayukawa cierra los ojos de miedo, cuando de repente... se oyen varios disparos de artillería pesada. Son los disparos de las pistolas-cañón de 48 milímetros de los Ghost de la cuarta sección que cómo la caballería en las películas del oeste, han llegado en el último momento para salvarlos. El Ghost robado es fulminado a balazos... cayendo desplomado sobre el suelo, echando humo y chispas eléctricas por todas partes.

Llega Richardson, acompañado de Ota, quien a recogido, en su vehículo de mando.

(Ota) ¡Ve a comprobar cómo están los ocupantes del coche! ¡Y mira cómo está Ayano!

(Richardson) ¡Sí, pero y tú que!

(Ota) -desenfunda su pistola SIG Sauer P220 y la carga- … Tengo que ocuparme de él.

(Richardson) Oye, no hagas ninguna estupidez.

(Ota) -con su frente ensangrentada, sonríe a Richardson, y le dice...- … Siempre he sido un experto en cometer estupideces. -se marcha directamente hacía el Labor de Takahaki, quien ha abierto la cabina del Labor... y sale malherido, con un brazo dolorido, y muy nervioso, se cae al suelo, pero cuando va a levantarse... oye el chasquido del seguro de una pistola y- … No muevas ni un dedo.

(Takahaki) -se caga de miedo al ver a Ota, con su mirada fulminante, la frente ensangrentada, apuntándole directamente con su pistola- No... no, por favor. No... no dispares. Yo... yo... no quería hacerlo. ¡En serio! ¡Agghhh! -Ota dispara un tiro al suelo, fallando expresamente. Takahaki se mea encima de miedo-

(Ota) Esta vez he fallado el tiro expresamente. Pero la próxima... -entonces, inesperadamente... llega Kanuka-

(Kanuka) ¡Isao! No lo hagas. Suelta el arma.

(Ota) -sin apartar la mirada, seria y fulminante, sobre Takahaki, muerto de miedo, en estado de Shock- Ahora mismo podría apretar el gatillo... y volarte la cabeza, o el corazón... o la entrepierna. Ja. Pero que estoy diciendo. Alguien cómo tú no tiene nada de eso. Un ser despreciable cómo tú... que sólo desea la muerte de su propia esposa, debería morir.

(Kanuka) -pone la mano sobre la pistola de Ota, y le persuade, mirando a Ota con cierta impresión- Isao, por favor. No hace falta que sigas.

Entonces, Ota... sin dejar de mirar a Takahaki con esa mirada tan extraña incluso para él... levanta la pistola al aire... y dispara tres disparos. Takahaki, se echa a llorar aterrorizado por el mero ruido de los disparos y los casquillos de bala percutados cayendo al suelo. Kanuka se queda pasmada. Nunca ha visto a su marido así. Ota al final... se gira, y se va cómo si nada en busca de Richardson. Dos agentes de policía cogen a Takahaki, le esposan, y se lo llevan detenido. Ota, observa cómo los sanitarios suben a Ayano a una camilla para después, subirla a una ambulancia que hay cerca.

(Ota) ¡Andrew! ¡Cómo está Ayano!?

(Richardson) La teniente Ayukawa está bien, dentro de lo que cabe. Y los dos oficiales, también.

(Ota) ¡Te he preguntado por Ayano!

(Richardson) -se queda mirando seriamente a Ota, fijamente, con expresión triste- …

(Ota) -se queda pasmado- No. No... No puede ser verdad.

(Richardson) Está viva y consciente. Pero los sanitarios...

(Ota) ¿Que?

(Richardson) Sus heridas son demasiado graves, Ota. Es poco probable que sobreviva.

(Ota) -va corriendo hasta Ayano, quien se la llevan en camilla a la ambulancia- ¡Ayano! ¡Ayano!

(Ayano) -cubierta de mantas térmicas, con la máscara de oxigeno puesta, y con voz débil y cara desencajada... consigue hablar con Ota... y transmitirle su última voluntad- Ota...

(Ota) -coge de la mano a Ayano y le sonríe- Tranquila. Estoy aquí. Saldrás de esta, ya lo verás.

(Ayano) -sonríe a Ota- Mentiroso.

(Ota) -soltando lagrimones por sus ojos- Te curarás, Ayano. Te lo prometo.

(Ayano) Nunca debes prometer algo que no puedas cumplir, Isao. Por favor... hay algo que sí que quiero que me prometas.

(Ota) Claro. ¡Claro! ¡Lo que tú quieras!

(Ayano) Isao, por favor. Quiero... quiero que te ocupes de mis hijos.

(Ota) Ayano...

(Ayano) Tú y Kanuka... cuidad de Deisuke y Miyumi por mi. Hazlo por mi, Isao.

(Ota) -mirando sonriente y llorando a Ayano- … Lo haré, Ayano. Te lo prometo. Me encargaré de tus hijos. Te lo juro. -le besa en la mano-

(Sanitario) Lo siento, capitán. Tenemos que llevárnosla. -suben a Ayano a la ambulancia y se la llevan-

Sólo dos horas después, ya en el hospital, Ota, acompañado de Richardson y Kanuka, esperan en la puerta del quirófano donde operan a Ayano para salvarle la vida. En un momento dado, el cirujano sale y...

(Ota) ¡Doctor! Dígame. ¡Que ha pasado!

(Kanuka) Isao, cálmate.

(Cirujano) -se quita la mascara verde... y echa un largo suspiro de preocupación- … Lo siento mucho, señor.

(Ota) -se queda de piedra- …

(Kanuka) No... no han podido...

(Cirujano) Las heridas y contusiones eran tratables. Pero la grave hemorragia interna que tenía en el abdomen... no hemos podido cortarla, ni suplirlo con transfusiones sanguíneas. La señora Ayano ha fallecido hace escasamente tres minutos por una parada cardiorespiratoria. … Lo siento, señor. Hemos hecho lo que hemos podido por salvar-le la vida, pero no hemos podido.

(Richardson) Gracias, Doctor. Gracias por haberlo intentado.

(Cirujano) Si me disculpan. -se marcha-

(Kanuka) Ota...

Kanuka se queda mirando emocionada, a Ota, quien se sienta, traumatizado, sobre una silla... y se echa a llorar desconsoladamente. Ella se abraza a Ota para consolarle.

(Kanuka) Cariño cariño cariño. No ha sido culpa tuya. Ssshhhh Tranquilo.

Pero de repente... ambos se separan y Ota deja de llorar y se limpia las lágrimas, cuando ven llegar a Deisuke, el hijo mayor de Ayano, acompañado de Richardson.

(Ota) Pero... pero Richardson. ¿Que haces aquí con el niño?

(Richardson) Lo siento. Ha insistido tanto que... no he podido negarme.

(Deisuke) Por favor, señor Ota. Dígamelo.

(Ota) Eh... pues...

(Deisuke) -muy serio y sereno- Dígame la verdad.

(Richardson) Díselo. Ya es un niño mayor.

(Ota) -mirando al niño con mucha lástima- … Tu mamá ha muerto. Lo siento mucho. Lo he intentado, pero...

(Deisuke) -lloroso... pero manteniéndose firme- Gracias por decírmelo, señor. Tengo que decírselo a mi hermana. -se va andando hasta la otra punta de pasillo... donde la pequeña Miyumi, espera jugueteando. Él se sienta a su lado, y a lo lejos, Richardson y especialmente Ota, observan la escena, emocionados, mientras Kanuka mira a Ota- Hola, Miyumi.

(Miyumi) Hola, Deisuke. … ¿Y mamá?

(Deisuke) Verás... mamá... ha... se ha...

(Miyumi) … ¿Mamá está durmiendo?

(Deisuke) Sí. Mamá... está durmiendo. -besa a su hermana pequeña a la mejilla, sin poder evitar emocionarse-

(Ota) Kanuka.

(Kanuka) ¿Eh?

(Ota) -muy emocionado, con los ojos llorosos- A partir de ahora... tanto tú cómo yo debemos asumir una gran responsabilidad.

(Kanuka) Que... quieres decir.

(Ota) Le he prometido a Ayano antes de morir... que me ocuparía de sus hijos. Y pienso cumplir con esa promesa. ¿Me ayudarás?

(Kanuka) Isao... -se besa apasionadamente en un largo beso con su marido, terminando mirándose con gran amor- … Definitivamente tienes un corazón que no te cabe en el pecho. Eres el mejor marido del mundo. Te amo.

(Ota) Y yo a ti, querida. Y yo a ti.

(Kanuka) Lo haré. A partir de ahora... nosotros seremos sus nuevos papás.

(Ota) Kanuka... sí. Seremos sus nuevos papás. -ambos se cogen de la mano, llorosos, mirando a esos dos niños que se acaban de quedar huérfanos de padres biológicos... pero tenían una nueva familia-

Ha pasado una semana de todo esto. Es la hora de comer. Todas tres secciones, están allí reunidas, comiendo, con la tele encendida por donde dan las noticias del mediodía. En un momento dado... hablan del juicio contra Takahaki Ichijara.

(Televisión) Y ahora, tenemos nuevas noticias relativas al juicio del ya bautizado por la prensa "El maltratador del Labor". Hace escasamente dos horas, ha terminado el juicio, el cual ha sido verdaderamente rápido, contra Takahaki Ichihara. Con sólo tres días de juicio, y después de escuchar las innumerables pruebas presentadas por la acusación, en este caso, la teniente del departamento de Policía Anae Ayukawa, quien a pesar de su estado físico, ha asistido igual al juicio, y los escasos argumentos de la defensa, el juez, ha dictaminado sentencia. Cadena Perpetua, por los crímenes de asesinato indirecto, intentos múltiples de asesinato, maltrato, violación, agresión y desobediencia a la autoridad. La familia de la víctima principal en este caso, la fallecida Ayano Ichihara, esposa del agresor, quien falleció debido a la gravedad de las heridas sufridas por la más violenta y espectacular de las agresiones que sufrió por parte de su marido, se ha mostrado satisfecha. La defensa ya ha anunciado que no recurrirá la sentencia y la acata. Ahora les hablamos... -Shige apaga el televisor-

(Shige) Menos mal. ¡Menos mal! ¡Por fin se ha hecho justicia!

(Mimiko) Ya tienes razón, amorcito. Me alegro mucho.

(Chikawa) No es para alegrarse, chicos.

(Mimiko) Ya, pero...

(Yamada) Es verdad. Al final ese indeseable ha acabado entre rejas. Pero se salió con la suya. Consiguió matar a su mujer.

(Miyazaki) -apretando los puños con rabia- Maldito... ¡Ojalá se pudra en el infierno para siempre!

(Watanabe) Estoy contigo, Sakura.

(Sonoko) Cariño... no tengo derecho a decirte esto, pero... ¿no podrías haber hecho algo más por salvarla?

(Richardson) -suspira, serio- Sí, honey. Lo intentamos. Pero cuando llegamos ya era demasiado tarde. El mal ya estaba hecho.

(Noa) -muy seria y preocupada- He hablado con la comandante esta mañana. Ha tenido que tragarse una bronca muy severa del superintendente. Pero no nos harán nada.

(Bado) Y tiene motivos para estar enfadado. Permitimos que un simple maltratador pusiera en jaque la división de vehículos especiales.

(Chikawa) Es cierto. A partir de ahora, parece ser que la vigilancia nocturna será mucho más exigente... y estará en manos de profesionales. Los mecánicos ya no tendrán que hacer ese trabajo. Destinarán policías de uniforme para esa tarea. No podemos volver a sufrir fallas en la seguridad interna tan escandalosas.

(Noa) Eso es lo de menos. ¿No os parece?

(Richardson) Eso es verdad. Ahora el problema gordo lo tiene Ota. Ahora sus responsabilidades cómo padre... se multiplican por dos.

(Noa) Sí... ya lo sé. Que haya decidido eso le honora mucho. Ota puede que tengo sus cosillas, pero... es un hombre absolutamente integro.

En ese mismo instante, en un cementerio de Tokio, Ota y Kanuka, vestidos de duelo, es decir, de negro, visitan la tumba de Ayano, levantada de hace solos dos días y que contienen las cenizas de Ayano. Los padres de la difunta, un matrimonio de unos 70 años, hablan con ellos.

(Ota) Quisiera pedirles... mis mas sinceras disculpas por no haber conseguido salvar la vida de su hija. Lo intenté con todas mis fuerzas... pero fracasé.

(Señor Fujii) No se preocupe, Capitán. Sabemos que lo intentó hasta el último momento. No queremos que se atormente por ello.

(Kanuka) Quería preguntarles... esto... perdonen si es una pregunta de mala educación, pero... ¿se sienten arrepentidos de permitir que su hija se casase con Takahaki... y no con Isao?

(Señora Fujii) No.

(Kanuka) ¿Eh? -se sorprende-

(Señora Fujii) Nosotros... finalmente decidimos dar libertad de elección a nuestra hija. Sabemos que si la hubiésemos forzado a casarse con Isao... tal vez ahora nuestra hija estaría viva. Pero no sabemos si hubiese sido feliz. En aquel momento esto fue lo único que nos importó. Su felicidad. Nadie podía prever entonces que todo acabaría así. Pero ella eligió su felicidad y lo respetamos.

(Kanuka) Lo comprendo.

(Señor Fujii) De todos modos... usted, que lleva años casado con Isao...

(Kanuka) -sonríe con tristeza- Le responderé lo mismo que me pregunto su hija. Isao, con todos sus innumerables defectos... es un hombre maravilloso por el cual mi amor no ha disminuido lo más mínimo. -mirando sonriente a Ota-

(Ota) Kanuka...

(Señor Fujii) Bien, pues... nos volveremos a ver cuando vengamos a visitar a nuestros nietos. Será algo extraño para nosotros, pero... fue su última voluntad.

(Ota) No se preocupe absolutamente por nada, señor Fujii. Cómo oficial de Policía y cabeza de familia, le juro por lo más sagrado que cuidaré lo mejor que pueda de sus nietos. Se lo prometo. -se postra ante los padres de Ayano-

(Señor Fujii) Confiamos en usted. Estamos convencidos que bajo su responsabilidad, les dejaremos en buenas manos. Crecerán sanos, responsables, y sobre todo... felices. Gracias por todo, señor y señota Ota. Adiós.

(Ota) Adiós.

(Kanuka) Adiós. -el anciano matrimonio Fujii se marcha... y Ota y Kanuka regresan a su coche, el Honda Accord familiar-

(Ota) -echa un largo y profundo suspiro, cerrando los ojos y retumbándose sobre el respaldo del asiento del conductor- … Han sido demasiadas emociones fuertes en una semana. Mi corazón ya no puede soportar tanto en tan poco tiempo.

(Kanuka) La vida es así, Isao. En cuestión de minutos, tu vida puede cambiar por completo. Ahora, de repente... nos hemos convertido en los padrastros de dos criaturas a las que tendremos que criar cómo a nuestros propios hijos.

(Ota) Y estoy totalmente dispuesto a hacerlo. Es una promesa y pienso cumplirla.

(Kanuka) Claro. Yo también, cariño. -se besan-

(Ota) Te amo. Eres tan hermosa.

(Kanuka) Yo también. … Cambiando de tema... deberíamos pensar rápido en hacer algunos cambios. Deberemos ir más pronto que tarde al banco.

(Ota) ¿? ¿Y eso por qué?

(Kanuka) Para renegociar la hipoteca y el préstamo del coche.

(Ota) ¿Que? ¿Por qué tantas prisas?

(Kanuka) ¿Cómo que por qué? Ahora somos una familia de seis miembros. No estoy diciendo de hacerlo inmediatamente, pero... tendremos que cambiarnos a una casa más grande. Lo que si que tendremos que cambiar enseguida es de coche.

(Ota) ¬ ¬ ¿Ya estás otra vez con la pesadez del monovolumen? Desde que nos casamos que siempre me has dado la lata con eso.

(Kanuka) Mira quien habla. ¡Ahora somos seis, Isao! ¡Necesitamos un monovolumen sí o sí! ¡Y no quiero discutir más!

(Ota) ¡Pero...

(Kanuka) ¡Shut up!

(Ota) De acuerdo, tú ganas. -arrancan el coche y se marchan de allí-

Había sido un caso extremadamente dramático, hasta el punto que había supuesto una muerte innecesaria, que dejó a dos niños huérfanos. Pero ahora, por última voluntad de su madre, tenían nueva familia. Una familia en la que, por fin, encontrarían la felicidad. Un caso que les había demostrado a nuestros amigos, que no debe haber sitio para los maltratadores. Ni en Japón, ni en España, ni en la China Popular, ni en Pekín ni en Pokón... no a los maltratadores!


	14. Ni contigo ni sin ti

**Capítulo 14. Ni contigo ni sin ti. **

Principios de julio de 2012. Ya es pleno verano, y en consecuencia, el calor y la humedad, fuera de los lugares bajo la protección del bendito aire acondicionado, son insoportables. En la Central de Patlabors, falta gente. Esa semana, curiosamente, y con un mes de antelación, la primera y la cuarta sección tenían su correspondiente y merecida semana de vacaciones de verano. Esto se debía a una reiteración pesada y repetitiva de Richardson hacia la comandante Yamazaki, quien al final, a regañadientes eso si, se lo aceptó. Para qué? Pues para poder ir con su mujer y algún que otro acompañante más, a ver una de las fiestas veraniegas más denostadas y excitantes del mundo por estas fechas: los Sanfermines de Pamplona, en Navarra ( al norte de España). Richardson, quien no era la primera vez que iba a los famosísimos encierros pamploneses, quería ir esta vez, acompañado de su mujer... y también fue con tres compañeros de viaje más: Ota, Shige y Mimiko. Ota se había ido solo. Su mujer, Kanuka, tenía trabajo en la sección 5, y ninguno de sus hijos e hijastros, quiso acompañarle. Ota más bien se sentía molesto por dejarse arrastrar por Richardson. Pero tanto éste cómo su mujer, estaban muy contentos e ilusionados de ir.

Estamos por tanto, mas o menos en la segunda semana de julio, y en el despacho de oficiales de la División de Vehículos Especiales, sólo había cinco personas: los dos tenientes (Miyazaki y Chikawa) y los tres oficiales de la segunda sección (Watanabe, Bado y Satoru), vestidos con sus uniformes de verano de manga corta. Mientras los dos tenientes trabajan juntos en el ordenador de Miyazaki en un informe, y Watanabe está atento a su ordenador con los cascos puestos, mirando videos en youtube, Bado y Satoru, se enzarzan en una discusión que parece de quinceañeros.

(Chikawa) -señalando en el monitor del ordenador de Miyazaki- Creo que deberíamos resaltar estos datos en concreto. Las cifras de los registros de las pautas de movimiento indican una evolución notable a mejor, aunque sea por dos milésimas. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

(Miyazaki) Sí. Ya que al menos tenemos algo positivo que remarcar, cómo es la mejora de rendimiento de los pilotos de nuestra sección en los dos últimos meses, hay que reseñarlo. Seguro que la capitana, y no digamos la comandante, les gustará leer esto.

(Chikawa) Eso espero. Porque en su comportamiento habitual... ¬ ¬ señor, que cruz.

(Bado) -haciéndose el pesado con Satoru- Vamos, por qué no puedes decirme algo? Por poco que sea. Te prometo que no se lo diré a nadie. Venga, va.

(Satoru) ¡He dicho que no, pesado! ¿Cómo quieres que te hable de eso de... de mi novia? Es algo íntimo de nuestra relación.

(Bado) Sólo quiero saber que... que se siente al tener una novia con los pechos grandes. ¿Es verdad la leyenda urbana que se siente igual o mejor que metiéndola por donde tú ya sabes?

(Satoru) -se cabrea de verdad- ¡Pero bueno, que pesado! ¿Quieres dejar de preguntar eso!? ¡Es algo de mi vida íntima entre yo y Natsumi! ¡Siempre vas más salido que un conejo en celo! Deberías hacer algo con tu carácter. Tienes suerte que esta semana Yamada no esté aquí, si no la hubieses hecho enfadar de verdad.

(Bado) ¿Eing? ¿Que tiene que ver Yamada en esto? Reconozco que es una chica muy guapa, sí. Y está buena. Pero es tan... tan frígida y fría. A mi me gustan las chicas más alegres.

(Satoru) ¬ ¬ Imbécil. Es cómo si aun tuvieses 15 años. ¿Es que no te has dado cuenta?

(Bado) ¿Eh? De que.

(Miyazaki) -se pone en medio de la conversación- Satoru tiene toda la razón del mundo, Bado. Si ha conseguido conquistar a esa chica, es porque además de guapo y valiente, Satoru es templado, inteligente y sabe cómo tratar a las chicas. No cómo tú, que sigues igual que cuando llegaste. Debe ser por eso que aun no te han ascendido.

(Bado) No asciendo porque quiero seguir siendo piloto, tontaina. Y Watanabe. ¿Eh? Él lleva más tiempo que yo aquí y tampoco le han ascendido. Ah claro. Cómo es tu prometido, no le dices nada. Que morro tenéis.

(Chikawa) Bado... cómo piloto de Labors eres el mejor del mundo. Nadie lo duda. Pero fuera de tu trabajo... deberías hacértelo mirar. En este mismo despacho, hay una compañera que te aprecia mas de lo que crees y tú no le haces ni caso. Deberías hacer algo con tú carácter. Deberías...

(Bado) Déjeme en paz, teniente.

(Chikawa) Escúuuchame, Bado. Sólo es un consejo de tu superior y amigo. Ya no tienes 20 años. Deberías sentar la cabeza de una vez y centrarte. Y yo, personalmente... creo que tú y Yamada, hacéis muy buena pareja.

(Bado) -se quedo serio- … Somos muy buenos amigos. Y me ayudó muchísimo cundo viajé a la India a recuperar mi pasado. Pero... aun así...

(Miyazaki) Te estamos diciendo que a Yamada le gustas. Me lo confesó ella misma cuando estábamos todas en el baño la semana pasada. Te encuentra muy simpático y lleno de vida. Además de por tu aspecto "exótico" de piel morena y ojos azul turquesa. Por eso te criticamos tú carácter. A pesar de lo guapo que eres, te comportas cómo un imbécil, y por eso la pobre de Yamada no sabe que hacer. Le gustas, pero tiene miedo de arrepentirse si se te declara. Tú que opinas, Wataru? ¿? ¡Wataru!

(Watanabe) ¿? -se quita los cascos- ¿Eh? ¿Que decías, cariño?

(Miyazaki) ¬ ¬ No me llames cariño cuando estemos de servicio, idiota. No me digas que... no has oído nada.

(Watanabe) Mira, ven a ver esto. Estaba viendo videos en youtube de los Sanfermines de Pamplona. Es a donde ha ido Richardson y Sonoko, no?

(Chikawa) -se acerca a ver junto a Miyazaki- Ota, Shige y Mimiko también se han ido con ellos. Yo no he ido nunca, pero sí que conozco a gente que ha ido y dicen que no hay nada más excitante.

(Miyazaki) Pues yo que quieres que te diga. Lo encuentro una somera estupidez. Un montón de gente borracha hasta las cejas corriendo delante de toros que si te pillan te convierten en carne picada.

(Watanabe) Pues a mi... me gustaría ir.

(Miyazaki) ¿Que?

(Watanabe) Que te parece si el año que viene, cuando ya estemos casados, vamos a los Sanfermines. Seguro que lo pasamos genial. ¿Que me dices?

(Miyazaki) Pues... es que yo... no me hacen gracia los toros. Además, somos japoneses. ¿Que pintamos nosotros allí?

(Watanabe) ¿Es que no te gusta viajar?

(Miyazaki) Claro que sí. Pero a lugares... más tranquilos y románticos. Cómo Venecia, o Paris, o Hong Kong.

(Watanabe) Pero si a Hong Kong ya iremos por nuestra Luna de Miel.

(Miyazaki) -de repente, se pone tímida- Esto... Wataru.

(Watanabe) ¿? ¿Que pasa?

(Miyazaki) Ya que hablas de nuestra boda y la Luna de miel y eso... podríamos hablar a solas un momento?

(Watanabe) ¿De que tienes que hablar? Pensaba que todo esto ya estaba ligado y bien ligado.

(Miyazaki) Es que resulta que...

(Alarma) ¡Atención! ¡Atención! ¡Se está produciendo un 680 en el puerto de Kawasaki! ¡Almacén número 3 del muelle 4! ¡Segunda Sección, movilizase inmediatamente!

(Miyazaki) Que inoportuno.

(Chikawa) ¡No os quedéis aquí cómo idiotas! ¡Moveos, deprisa! ¡Nos movilizamos!

En cuestión de 20 minutos, la caravana de vehículos de la Segunda Sección de Vehículos Especiales, llega al lugar de los hechos. Un gran almacén del puerto medio destrozado. La Policía de Kanagawa ya estaba allí.

(Noa) -se planta ante el capitán de la policía local y le hace el saludo militar- Capitana Shinohara, segunda sección de vehículos especiales. ¿Puede hacerme cinco céntimos de lo que ha pasado?

(Capitán) -le devuelve el saludo- Capitana. Son dos activistas de una organización ultra-ecologista. Han robado dos Labors de una obra cercana y la han emprendido violentamente contra las instalaciones del muelle 4, al mismo tiempo que gritaban consignas absurdas y sin ton ni son.

(Noa) Entiendo. Nada nuevo bajo el sol. No soporto que nos movilicen con este calor tan horrible. ¿Los han identificado al menos?

(Capitán) Negativo, capitana. Según los testimonios llevan casco de motorista y no se les puede ver la cara

(Noa) Me gustaría poder pasar de misiones cómo esta. Pero que se le va a hacer.

(Capitán) Lo entiendo, capitana. Pero esta gente no descansa nunca.

(Noa) De acuerdo, mantenga la zona acordonada y evite la entrada de civiles. Ahora nosotros asumimos el control de la situación. En cuando reduzcamos los dos Labors les avisaremos para que detengan a los delincuentes.

(Capitán) Entendido. -se marcha, y Noa regresa a su mini coche patrulla, cogiendo el transmisor-

(Noa) Tenientes. ¿Me reciben?

(Chikawa) Alto y claro, capitana. ¿Órdenes?

(Noa) ¿Habéis identificado ya a los sospechosos?

(Chikawa) No, capitana. No lo sabremos hasta que no les detengamos. Lo que sí hemos identificado, son los dos Labors que han robado. De la misma empresa de construcción.

(Noa) Y bien.

(Chikawa) Son dos Labors de obras públicas prácticamente nuevos, pero uno mucho más moderno que el otro.

(Noa) ¿? ¿Que quieres decir?

(Chikawa) Uno es un _Hishi NT102 Petreus_. Es un Labor grande y pesado, con mucha fuerza, pero lento y torpe de movimientos, sobre todo en comparación de nuestros Ghost. Pero el otro...

(Noa) ¿Cual es el problema?

(Chikawa) Que los Labors que fabrica la empresa de su marido son demasiado buenos, capitana. Ese es el problema. Nos tendremos que enfrontar a un _Shinohara MFV-11 Cosmonaut_.

(Noa) -se sorprende y se pone aun más seria- ¿Que? Maldita sea. Un Cosmonaut.

(Chikawa) Sí. El primer Labor de cuarta generación del mundo. Tan rápido, ágil y fuerte cómo nuestros Ghost. Y en manos expertas, puede hacernos pasar un muy mal rato. En mi modesta opinión, creo que será mucho mejor que mi oficial se encargue de ello. ¿No está de acuerdo?

(Noa) Entendido. Que Bado se encargue del Cosmonaut.

(Chikawa) Recibido.

(Noa) Teniente Miyazaki.

(Miyazaki) Sí, capitana.

(Noa) Bado se encargará del Labor más fuerte. Que Watanabe y Satoru se encarguen del Hishi. Quiero que lo solucionen rápido y presten apoyo rápidamente a Bado. Si el piloto del Cosmonaut es bueno, nos dará mucho trabajo reducirle.

(Miyazaki) Recibido.

(Noa) Bien. Éste es el plan. El número uno, que ataque frontalmente al Shinohara. Números dos y tres, rodead por los flancos al Hishi. Le inmovilizáis y lo reducís. En cuanto lo hayas conseguido y el piloto haya sido detenido por la Policía de Kanagawa, que presten apoyo al número uno. ¿Entendido?

(Chikawa y Miyazaki) ¡Sí!

(Noa) Perfecto. Elevad los Ghost y pasad a la acción. Buena suerte. -los tres Shinohara JPL-09 Ghost de la segunda sección son elevados y se ponen en movimiento-

(Chikawa) Vamos a ver, Bado. Según los datos del helicóptero de reconocimiento, tu presa se encuentra a las seis. Distancia, 175 metros. Ten especial cuidado, es un Labor de cuarta generación. De manera que dobla las precauciones.

(Bado) Recibido. Ahora sabrá ese idiota quien manda aquí.

(Miyazaki) Oficiales. Vuestro objetivo se encuentra a las cuatro, distancia 190 metros. Rodeadle por ambos flancos y haced uso de la porra eléctrica. Si mediante persuasión puedo hacer que se entregue, mejor que mejor. Pero si no, ya sabéis que os toca.

(Satoru) Recibido.

(Watanabe) Entendido. Oye, Sakura... de que querías hablarme antes?

(Satoru) Watanabe, ahora no es momento de hablar con tu prometida.

(Miyazaki)) -se pone vergonzosa y nerviosa- ¿Eh? Es que... esto... yo... yo... ¡Ahora no es momento! ¡Concentrate en la misión!

(Watanabe) ¿? -se extraña mucho- ¿Por qué no puedes decírmelo?

(Miyazaki) ¡Esto es una orden, oficial! ¡Obedece!

(Watanabe) Sí, recibido. Desde luego... que carácter tienes, mujer.

(Miyazaki) -se sonroja- ¬ ¬ Burro.

Debido a que los dos pilotos infractores son muy jóvenes y hablando claro, unos aficionados, son reducidos rápidamente. La emergencia es solucionada sin más novedad. Pero Watanabe no estaba del todo tranquilo. No entendía por qué ahora su prometida no quería hablarle de lo que ella misma quería hablarle. Pero enseguida lo deja estar y lo olvida. Pero por poco tiempo.

Al caer la noche, la guardia nocturna corresponde a la tercera sección de Saitama, así que los de la segunda, pueden irse a sus casas. Más o menos a la hora de cenar, Watanabe y Miyazaki, están en su casa. Un apartamento bastante pequeño y más o menos ordenado, ya que cuesta embutir todas sus cosas en la caja de zapatos en la que viven. Llevaban ya muchos meses conviviendo juntos, acostumbrándose a lo que en pocos meses, sería su nueva vida en matrimonio. Esta noche, es a él a quien le toca preparar la cena: Estofado de Setas con Ternera, que huele de maravilla. 

(Miyazaki) Mmmhhhhh... que bien huele esto. Y tiene una buena pinta... Lo admito. Por el estómago siempre consigues conquistarme, Wataru. -besa a Watanabe a la mejilla-

(Watanabe) Ya te digo. Conmigo, nunca pasarás hambre, eso seguro. Ja ja ja.

(Miyazaki) Aggghhh. Que bien me ha sentado el baño de hoy. ¿Sabes lo horroroso que es meterse en el vehículo de mando, con el uniforme, sin aire acondicionado?

(Watanabe) ¿Y eso? ¿Tienes al aire estropeado? ¿O es que está estropeado y no se lo has dicho a Shige? Ah, claro. Olvidaba que Shige está de vacaciones.

(Miyazaki) Eso da igual. Trabajar en pleno mes de julio con este calor insoportable debería de estar prohibido. Cuando hemos terminado de reducir a esos dos idiotas, estaba empapada en sudor.

(Watanabe) Sí, y cómo siempre, don Genial, se ha colgado las medallas. Vale que ha luchado contra un Cosmonaut. Pero el piloto era un aficionado, y no ha durado ni veinte segundos.

(Miyazaki) ¿Quien? ¿Bado? Ese siempre se cuelga medallas él solo. Lo que debería de hacer es estar más atento y simpático con Yamada, la oficial de la cuarta sección.

(Watanabe) ¿Que? ¿En serio? ¿Se ha colgado por Bado?

(Miyazaki) Es una manía rara suya. Le molan los chicos de piel morena. Vete tu a saber por qué. Pero más que por eso... es porque... se siente muy atraída hacia Bado.

(Watanabe) ¿Y por qué no se lo dice? Así acabará antes.

(Miyazaki) ¬ ¬ Insensible. Esto es algo que debería de hacer él. El muy idiota no quiere admitirlo, pero estoy segura que a Bado, Yamada también le gusta, y mucho.

(Watanabe) El que se fuese con él a la India, sólo para ayudarle... ya demostró que le tiene mucho aprecio. Pero de ahí a querer salir con él, o incluso casarse...

(Miyazaki) Tendremos que tener paciencia. Pero Chikawa tiene razón. Si te fijas, Yamada y Bado uno al lado del otro, son un retrato de belleza exótica.

(Watanabe) Será porque los ojos azul turquesa de Bado le hacen juego con la larga cabellera teñida de blanco de Yamada. ¿Sabes que entre los mecánicos hay una porra organizada por adivinar cual es el color de cabello natural de Yamada? No sé si llegaremos a saberlo nunca.

(Miyazaki) Los hombres siempre distraídos con tonterías. … ¿Cuando cenamos?

(Watanabe) -prueba el asado con una cuchara- Pues... mmhhh... esto ya está listo.

(Miyazaki) Que bien, me muero de hambre. ¡Vamos, sirve los platos, que no me puedo aguantar!

(Watanabe) Ya voy, va voy. Que impaciente eres. -en un momento, sirve los dos platos y se ponen a cenar en la minúscula cena del comedor, sentados sobre el suelo de tatami- Bueeno. Que aproveche.

(Miyazaki) ¡Buen provecho! -se mete la comida a la boca, y se derrite de gusto- ^.^ Mmmmmhhh está delicioso. Que suerte tengo de haber pillado un hombre que sabe cocinar bien. Además es un manitas, ordenado y limpio. ¿Que más se puede pedir?

(Watanabe) Ja ja ja. Tampoco es para tanto. Lo dices cómo si fuese algo extraordinario. No hace mucho siempre te burlabas de mi, llamándome "cara de estreñido".

(Miyazaki) Es verdad. Pero mirándote bien la cara... la verdad es que es bastante mona. Ja ja ja.

(Watanabe) Esto... Sakura.

(Miyazaki) ¿Mh? -pregunta con la boca llena... cuando de repente, suena el teléfono fijo- ¡Mh! ¡Yo lo cojo! -se levanta y se pone al teléfono- Ha llamado a casa de Wataru Watanabe. Soy Sakura Miyazaki, con quien hablo? … ¡Ah, buenas noches, señora Watanabe! -al oírlo, Watanabe pone cara de horror- … ¿Su hijo? Sí, está aquí, conmigo. Estamos cenando juntos. … Por supuesto que puede hablar con él. Ahora se lo paso. … -con sonrisa burlona- Ji ji, lo siento, cariño. Es tu madre.

(Watanabe) Oigh... pero que pesada que llega a ser. Últimamente llama cada noche. Dame ese teléfono. -se pone, haciendo sonrisa forzada- Ho hola, mamá.

(Sra. Watanabe) ¡Ni mamá ni puñetas! ¡Estoy harta!

(Watanabe) Venga, mamá, no te pongas así.

(Sra. Watanabe) ¿Que no me ponga así? Me acabo de enterar que tenéis vacaciones y me dejas aquí muerta de asco!

(Watanabe) Mamá, eso no es verdad.

(Sra. Watanabe) -tragándose la bronca con cara de horror, mientras Miyazaki se aguanta la risa cómo puede- ¡No me interrumpas! Sufrí cómo una condenada para traerte al mundo y así me lo agradeces. Oigh... casi me muero cuando te parí. Tenías un cabezón enorme, casi me partiste por la mitad.

(Watanabe) - _ - Mamá, por favor. Me estás dejando en ridículo delante de Sakura. ¿Quieres decirme que quieres? ¿Y que es eso de las vacaciones?

(Sra. Watanabe) ¡No te hagas el despistado! Tu amigo, el inglés, me ha llamado esta tarde. ¡Desde España!

(Watanabe) ¿Eing? Ah, querrás decir el escocés, mamá. Es el capitán Richardson. Sí, es verdad, está de vacaciones en España con su mujer. ¿Que pasa con eso?

(Sra. Watanabe) ¿Que que pasa? Necesito que me de el sol. Necesito salir y divertirme. ¡Necesito tomarme una copa!

(Watanabe) Venga, mamá. No exageres. El pueblo es algo aburrido, sí, pero tampoco es para tanto.

(Sra. Watanabe) ¡Yo quiero irme a las playas de Okinawa o Hawai con vosotros! ¡Necesito divertirme!

(Watanabe) ¡Mamá!

( ) O . o

(Watanabe) La segunda sección no tenemos vacaciones hasta el mes que viene. Y yo y Sakura no iremos muy lejos. Tenemos que ahorrar todo lo que podamos para la boda, el banquete y la Luna de Miel. ¿Entiendes?

(Sra. Watanabe) ¿Me vas a decir que me dejarás plantada, hijo mio?

(Watanabe) No, es que yo...

(Sra. Watanabe) Eres igual que tu padre, que en paz descanse. Siempre haciéndose el despistado. No tendría que haberte parido nunca. Debería tener uno de esos Labors ginoides de hijo en vez de ti.

(Watanabe) -suspira- Está bien.

(Sra. Watanabe) ¿Eh?

(Watanabe) No te inventes más películas raras, mamá. Yo y Sakura vendremos a visitarte al pueblo el mes que viene, cuando nos den vacaciones. ¿Ya estás contenta?

(Sra. Watanabe) ¡Ay, que alegría me das, hijo! ¡Tengo unas ganas que os caséis y me hagáis abuela que no te puedes ni imaginar!

(Watanabe) Mamá, no me metas prisa. Sakura sólo quiere tener uno o dos hijos, no más.

(Sra. Watanabe) ¡Me da igual! Ay, si tu padre viviera, lo feliz que le harías. Bueno, cuelgo ya, eh.

(Watanabe) Sí, mejor cuelga, mamá. Que con tu pensión de viudedad no te llegará para pagar la factura del teléfono. Adiós, mamá. Te quiero.

(Sra. Watanabe) ¡Y yo a ti, mi amor! ¡Que descanses! -cuelga-

(Watanabe) Oiggghhh. Al final se ha salido con la suya. Adiós vacaciones de verano. Tendremos que pasar días encerrados en casa de mi madre, sin nada de intimidad.

(Miyazaki) ¿Estás seguro?

(Watanabe) ¿Eh?

(Miyazaki) Cuando fuimos por fin de año estaba muy insistente. ¿Y sabes por qué? Para que fuéramos a bañarnos juntos a unos baños de aguas termales al aire libre para parejas. Ja ja ja. Se ve que tu madre está obsesionada con lo que le hagamos abuela.

(Watanabe) -_- Oigh. Siempre ha sido así. Con las otras novias que tuve de más joven, me hacía lo mismo. Ahora ya no tengo ganas de nada. -se tumba sobre el suelo de tatami, mirando al techo... cuando Miyazaki le tira sobre la cara la camiseta que lleva encima... y se queda con los pechos al aire- ¿? Ey, pero que... O _ o ¡Sakura! Que que que haces?

(Sakura) -se pone seductora y sexi, y se sienta sobre la entrepierna de Watanabe- ¿Cómo que que hago? Tu "mamá" quiere que le hagamos abuela, no? Pues... será mejor que empecemos a "practicar". -se retumba sobre Watanabe y la pareja se besa apasionadamente, muy apasionadamente-

(Watanabe) ¿Se... seguro que no pasará nada? Ya... ya es un día seguro?

(Sakura) Que más da. Mh?

(Watanabe) ¿Lo dices en serio?

(Sakura) Claro, mi querido cara de estreñido. ¡Vamos, machote! -la pareja se lanza al "asunto" de cabeza-

Mientras en Japón anochecía... en la otra punta de mundo, en Pamplona, capital de la comunidad foral de Navarra (España), iba a dar comienzo la fiesta taurina más famosa del mundo: los Sanfermines. Desde el palco del ayuntamiento, dando a la plaza Consistorial, absolutamente abarrotada de gente gritando, o cantando aquello de "Uno de enero dos de febrero tres de marzo cuatro de abril, cinco de mayo seis de junio siete de Julio, San Fermín! A Pamplona hemos de ir, con una media, con una media. A Pamplona hemos de ir, con una media y un calcetín". Richardson, junto a su mujer, Sonoko, y también junto a Ota, Shige y Mimiko, están entre ese gentío. Vestidos, al igual que todo el mundo, con la ropa blanca y el pañuelo rojo ligado al cuello. Mimiko lo va gravando todo con una cámara, mientras Richardson va explicando, a gritos eso si, debido al tremendo estruendo del gentío que allí se congrega.

(Sonoko) -muy emocionada- ¡Esto es un caos! ¡Aquí no cabe una aguja, ja ja ja!

(Mimiko) ¡Es verdad! ¡Menudo ambiente!

(Ota) ¿Ambiente!? ¡Yo lo único que huelo es a alcohol! ¡Me parece a mi que aquí todo el mundo va bebido hasta las cejas!

(Shige) ¡Estoy de acuerdo! ¡Aquí apesta a vino y cerveza!

(Richardson) ¡Porque todos los borrachos son valientes! ¡Hay que tenerlos muy bien puestos para venir a los Sanfermines! ¡Y beber un poco, ayuda!

(Ota) -mirando mal a Richardson- ¡No estarás diciendo que también nos emborrachemos!

(Richardson) ¡Yo no lo necesito! ¡Ya he venido unas cuantas veces a los Sanfermines! ¡Pero vosotros, que sois novatos... tal vez si que lo necesitéis!

(Sonoko) ¡Yo tampoco quiero emborracharme, cariño! ¡Que imagen íbamos a dar!

(Richardson) ¿Y a quien le importaría!? ¡Aquí todo el mundo bebe más que los peces!

(Mimiko) -apuntando su cámara al balcón del ayuntamiento- ¡Ey! ¡Ha salido un grupo de gente al balcón del ayuntamiento!

(Richardson) ¡Ya era hora! ¡Por fin van a dar el chupinazo!

(Ota) El que!?

(Sonoko) ¡Tiran un petardo al aire simbolizando el inicio de las fiestas de San Fermín! ¡Así lo manda la tradición!

(Ota) ¡Que tradiciones más raras!

(Shige) ¡Cariño, grábalo, eh!

(Mimiko) ¡Lo estoy haciendo! -entonces, desde el balcón, el alcalde, da comienzo oficial a las fiestas de San Fermín-

(Alcalde) ¡Pamploneses! -el gentío le aclama- ¡Pamplonesas! -y el gentío le vuelve a aclamar- ¡Viva San Fermín!

(Gentío) ¡Viva!

(Alcalde) ¡Gora San Fermín!

(Gentío) ¡Gora! -y el alcalde, enciende la mecha, disparando el chupinazo, que estalla en el aire, dando comienzo a las fiestas de San Fermín-

A la mañana siguiente en Japón, y después de una noche de pasión sin límites ni control, Watanabe y Miyazaki llegan a su trabajo en la central de Patlabors más contentos que un tonto con un lápiz. Se besan y se sonríen mutuamente antes de sentarse cada uno a su mesa... mientras Bado se lo mira con algo de mala cara. Cuando ya están sentados, entra Chikawa al despacho, hiendo directamente en busca de Miyazaki.

(Chikawa) Teniente.

(Miyazaki) ¿Eh? Ah, Buenos Días, Chikawa. ¿Querías algo?

(Chikawa) La capitana quiere hablar con nosotros sobre el asunto del informe especial. Parece que no lo ve del todo claro. Quiere que le aclares eso de los datos de salida del procesamiento semántico en línea del sistema de los Ghost. No lo entiende.

(Miyazaki) - . - Vaya, ya me lo temía que esto pasaría. Chikawa, hemos pecado de optimistas pensando que la capitana se tragaría ese montón de datos y los entendería cómo si fuese Stephen Hawking.

(Chikawa) Ja ja ja. Eso ya es exagerar mucho, teniente. Vamos, ven conmigo a ver si le haces entender lo que has escrito.

(Miyazaki) Está bien, voy contigo. Hasta luego, chicos.

(Watanabe) ¡Sakura!

(Miyazaki) ¿Sí?

(Watanabe) Em... nada. Nos vemos luego.

(Miyazaki) -le lanza un beso al aire y le sonríe- Hasta luego, cariño. -se marcha junto a Chikawa-

(Satoru) -le da codazos a Watanabe, con sonrisa burleta... mientras Bado permanece serio- La tienes loquita por ti, eh, Watanabe. Lo vuestro va viento en popa.

(Watanabe) Pues claro. Vamos a casarnos. ¿Cómo no quieres que lo nuestro no funcione? Además, recordando lo que pasó anoche... fiuuu... que noche.

(Satoru) ¿Que quieres... oh... espera. ¿Anoche tú y ella... hicisteis... lo que me imagino?

(Watanabe) Tan fuerte que las paredes casi se derrumbaron.

(Satoru) Caray, es increíble. Me has convencido. Seguro que seréis un matrimonio muy feliz.

(Bado) ¿Estáis seguros? -intrigante y serio-

(Satoru) ¿Eh?

(Watanabe) Hace rato que te veo muy callado, Bado. Se te ha comido la lengua el gato o que.

(Satoru) Eso eso. ¿Que tramas, Bado?

(Bado) Yo que tú no me haría ilusiones, Watanabe. Me temo que lo vuestro durará muy poco.

(Watanabe) Ja ja ja. No digas tonterías, pitoniso Bado. Entre nosotros hay un amor tan fuerte y sincero, que es imposible que nada ni nadie nos separe.

(Bado) Te equivocas. "Alguien" ya os ha separado.

(Watanabe) ¿Que?

(Satoru) ¿Puede saberse de que demonios estás hablando?

(Bado) ¿De que? De esto. -pone su Smartphone sobre su mesa... con una fotografía en la pantalla-

(Watanabe) ¿Que es esto? ¿Una foto?

(Bado) Puede que fuese pura casualidad. O puede que fuese el destino. Pero ayer por la tarde... tu querida Sakura salió... y yo estaba allí para verlo. ¿Ayer por la tarde, ella salió?

(Watanabe) Pues... sí. Terminamos de aquí a las siete, pero ella no llegó a casa hasta las ocho y media. Me dijo que tenía que hacer un par de recados.

(Bado) Así que un par de recados, eh. Bien... ¡pues mira el recado!

Entonces... Bado le muestra las fotografías que él mismo tomó con la cámara de su Smartphone. Una de Miyazaki, sonriente, y cogiendo por el brazo, a un hombre alto, guapo y de composición fuerte, vestido de traje y corbata, y con gafas de sol grandes y oscuras, saliendo de un _Audi A5_ nuevo, entrando en una tienda de vestidos de novia. En la siguiente fotografía, la misma escena... de ambos entrando... en un hotel para parejas. Al ver esta segunda fotografía, Watanabe se queda literalmente helado.

(Watanabe) De... de donde has sacado esto?

(Bado) Yo mismo hice estas fotografías con mi móvil, para demostrarte que no estoy mintiendo. Tu "chica" entró en una tienda de trajes de novia con otro hombre que no eres tú. Con un tío mas alto, guapo y rico que tú. Y lo que es peor. ¡Entrando en un hotel para parejas! ¿Es que no lo ves? ¡Te está siendo infiel con otro antes incluso de casaros!

(Watanabe) -absolutamente estupefacto- No... no... no es posible. No... no puede ser. ¡Sakura nunca me haría esto!

(Satoru) ¿Estás seguro que esto es así, Bado? ¿Y si al final no es más que una confusión?

(Bado) ¿Confusión? ¿Donde ves tú la confusión? ¡Está clarísimo! Se va a la cama con otro tío que no es su prometido. Tanto llenarse la boca de su rectitud y al final resulta que es una fresca! Ja!

(Satoru) Watanabe... yo que tú no me precipitaría. Háblalo con ella. Seguro que tiene una explicación.

(Watanabe) -muy serio y preocupado- Sakura... sí. ¡Sí! ¡Ya lo creo que tiene que darme explicaciones! ¡Le doy todo mi amor y mi vida, y así me lo agradece!? ¿Quien se ha creído que es?

(Satoru) ¡Oye, no te precipites! ¡Te he dicho que lo habléis, no que os peléis y lo mandéis todo a la mierda!

(Watanabe) ¡Tú no te metas, jovencito! ¡Bado, déjame tu móvil!

(Bado) ¡Vamos a enseñarle estas fotos! ¡Ya veras cómo la dejamos en evidencia!

(Watanabe) ¡De eso nada!

(Bado) ¿Eing?

(Watanabe) Esto es algo entre ella y yo. Entre ella y yo, nadie más. Tú no te metas.

Unas pocas horas más tarde, todos los de la segunda sección, junto a los mecánicos, se reúnen para comer en el comedor. Miyazaki había buscado a Watanabe por todo el edificio, hasta que por fin lo encuentra... con cara de muy pocos amigos y enfadado.

(Miyazaki) ¡Hombre! Por fin te encuentro, Wataru. Te he estado buscando por todas partes. ¿Puede saberse donde te has metido?

(Watanabe) Siéntate.

(Miyazaki) ¿Que?

(Watanabe) Calla y siéntate. Tú y yo tenemos que hablar.

(Miyazaki) Pero... aquí, delante de todos?

(Watanabe) No me importa. Bado?

(Bado) -pone el móvil sobre la mesa con las fotos de "la prueba del delito"-

(Watanabe) -muy serio- Explícame esto.

(Miyazaki) ¿Que pasa? ¿Que tengo que mirar en este móvil? -mira a la pantalla del móvil- O _ o Oh, mierda, no.

(Watanabe) No... no puede ser. ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Lo has hecho! Cómo has podido, Sakura!? ¡Cómo has podido engañarme con otro tío!

(Miyazaki) ¿Que? -entonces... se echa a reír- ¡Ja ja ja ja ja! Ay... ay... ay que meo! Ja ja ja ja!

(Watanabe) Cómo... cómo... cómo puedes reírte de eso? Tú... tú...

(Miyazaki) Tooooonto.

(Watanabe) ¿Que? -se queda estupefacto-

(Miyazaki) ¿Pero en que tonterías estás pensando, Wataru? No te he sido infiel con nadie, ni he ido a un hotel para parejas. Es para los preparativos de nuestra boda. Fui a la tienda de trajes de boda para hacer el pedido de nuestros trajes, y luego, a hacer la reserva para el convite en un restaurante que casualmente, está bajo la fachada de un hotel para parejas. ¿Ves cómo tiene una explicación de lo más sencilla?

(Bado) ¡No mientas! ¡Te fotografié con este tipo entrando allí! ¡Quien es!

(Miyazaki) ¡Tontaina! ¡Es el padrino de nuestra boda! ¡Mi primo!

(Bado) ¿Que? ¿Te crees que me voy a tragar esa excusa barata?

Entonces... llega Noa, acompañada del "primo" de Sakura. Se llama Sendo.

(Noa) ¡Miyazaki! Tienes visita.

(Miyazaki) ¿? ¡Primo! ¿Que haces tú aquí? Ja ja ja. -se lanza a abrazar y besar a la mejilla a su primo, y Bado y Watanabe se quedan de piedra, al darse cuenta que la han cagado hasta el fondo-

(Sendo) Siento presentarme aquí de improviso, prima. Pero cómo me dijiste que te podría encontrar aquí, he venido a verte. ¿Y Wataru? Aun no me lo has presentado.

(Miyazaki) ¿Eh? -se echa a reír-

(Sendo) ¿Que te hace tanta gracia?

(Miyazaki) Ja ja ja ja ja... ja ja... Nada. Es que... el muy tonto se ha creído que eras mi amante. ¡Ja ja ja ja!

(Sendo) ¿Ah si? Bueno... no me extraña. Todos me dicen que soy un hombre de muy buen ver.

(Watanabe) -absolutamente sorprendido- En en en entonces... lo de que es tu primo... es verdad?

(Miyazaki) ¡Claro que lo es! ¡Es el hijo del hermano mayor de mi padre! ¡Mi primo Sendo de Nagasaki! Ops. Primo, el es mi futuro marido. Wataru Watanabe. Wataru, éste es mi primo, Sendo.

(Sendo) Ja ja ja. Encantado de conocerte. -le da la mano sonriente-

(Watanabe) Lo... lo mismo digo. Sakura... -se postra ante su novia, muy avergonzado- ¡Lo siento, perdóname! ¡He quedado cómo un imbécil! ¡Siento muchísimo haber dudado de ti!

(Sendo) Ja ja ja. Es un hombre honesto. Eso es buena señal. El tío seguro que estará muy contento de tenerle de yerno.

(Miyazaki) -besa a Watanabe- Vamos, no pasa nada, hombre. No ha sido culpa tuya, si no del engañabobos de Bado. ¿Verdad que sí?

(Watanabe) Tienes razón. ¡Bado, te juro que esta me la vas a pagar!

(Bado) ¡Oye, a mi no me digas nada! ¡Yo no lo sabía!

(Noa) ¬ ¬ Oigh... pero que maneras son estas de comportarse. Lo siento mucho, señor. Ya ve cual es el panorama que tenemos aquí. Por cierto... a que se dedica?

(Sendo) Oh. Soy piloto de aviación. Trabajo en All Nippon Airways cómo piloto de aerolíneas comerciales.

(Noa) ¡Vaya! Entonces se gana muy bien la vida.

(Bado) ¡Veis cómo sí que tenía razón! ¡Tenía toda la pinta de ser un amante con dinero!

(Sendo) No lo creo, "Bado". Por cierto... eres un chico muy "mono".

(Bado) ¿Eing?

(Miyazaki) Eso es verdad, primo. En realidad Sendo nunca jamás se acostaría conmigo. Ni con ninguna mujer.

(Watanabe) ¿Eh? ¿Y eso?

(Sendo) Soy Gay.

(Watanabe) O _ o ¿Que?

(Bado) -su cara se pone azul y se queda de piedra- G g g gay? Eres... eres... eres homosexual?

(Sendo) Claro. Desde muy jovencito. Es un placer conocerte, "Bado". ¿Te apetecería quedar conmigo a cenar? Para mi sería un "gran placer".

(Bado) -muy nervioso- Yo... esto... tengo... tengo que ir al lavabo. Sí... no... yo... ¡tengo que irme! -se va cagando leches y con la cara azul de horror... y los demás se ríen a carcajada limpia-

(Satoru) ¡Ya sabía yo que Sakura no podía serte infiel de ninguna manera! ¡Estaba seguro!

(Miyazaki) Estoy un poco enfadad contigo, Wataru.

(Watanabe) -se pone triste y cabizbajo- Lo sé. Lamento muchísimo haber dudado de ti. Soy despreciable.

(Miyazaki) -le levanta la barbilla con el dedo a Watanabe, sonriéndole, y le besa en la boca con lengua- … No es verdad. Para mi eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. Y te quiero con locura. Eres mi hombre. Te quiero, Wataru. Siempre te querré.

(Watanabe) -mirando enamorado a su prometida- Sakura... gracias. Eres maravillosa. -la pareja se besa, y los demás les aplauden- Si... si quieres castigarme, pídeme lo que quieras. Lo haré.

(Miyazaki) Mmhhhh... así que quieres que te castigue, eh. -se pone pensativa y burleta- Mmmhhhh... de momento, no hace falta que hagas nada. No hasta esta noche.

(Watanabe) ¿Esta... esta noche?

(Miyazaki) -le pica un ojo- Esta noche ya te "castigaré" cómo es debido. Pero por ahora... y siempre... lo único que deseo es estar a tu lado, Wataru.

(Watanabe) Yo también, Sakura. Te quiero.

(Miyazaki) Y yo, cara de estreñido. Y yo.

Horas después, cuando en Japón llega la noche... en España amanece un nuevo día, y casi a las ocho de la mañana, en Pamplona iba a empezar un nuevo encierro. Nuestros amigos, en medio de un gentío enorme que se preparaba para correr frente a los toros por las calles empedradas del casco viejo de Pamplona, esperan impacientes que suelten los becerros. Todos... excepto Mimiko, que se queda tras la barrera, grabándolo todo con la cámara de video, van ya vestidos con la ropa blanca con el pañuelo rojo alrededor del cuello.

(Richardson) Bueeeno. Estáis preparados?

(Ota) -con cara de miedo y sudando, pero haciéndose el valiente- Cl cl claro. Estoy listo.

(Richardson) ¬ ¬ ¿Seguro? Tienes una cara que es un poema. ¿Y tú, Shige?

(Shige) Yo... yo... ¡quiero irme a mi casa! ¿Por qué he venido aquí!? ¡No quiero morir corneado por un toro de seiscientos kilos! ¡Tengo esposa y una hija!

(Richardson) Venga ya. ¿Por qué no aprendes de tu mujer? Mírala que tranquila está.

(Mimiko) -gritando y saludando infantil desde el otro lado de la barrera- ¡Cariño! ¡Que guapo estás! ¡Eres tan valiente, pichoncito!

(Shige) -devuelve el saludo con sonrisa forzada- S s sí, amorcito. Ja ja ja... ay dios mio, en que lío me he metido.

(Sonoko) Ahora ya es demasiado tarde para arrepentirse, Shige.

(Richardson) Honey... seguro que no prefieres quedarte tras la barrera con Mimiko?

(Sonoko) ¡Ni hablar! ¡Llevo años deseando poder venir a los Sanfermines, y pienso aprovechar la oportunidad! ¡Correré contigo, Andrew!

(Richardson) -le sonríe a Sonoko- Bien dicho, querida. Tú si que eres valiente. ¬ ¬ No cómo otros, que mucho llenarse la boca y después... -mirando mal a Ota y Shige-

(Ota) N n no me mires con esa cara, escocés. Estoy aquí y asumiré mi responsabilidad. -entonces, tiran el chupinazo... y sueltan a los toros, con lo que el gentío empieza a correr-

(Richardson) ¡Vamos, corred corred corred!

Richardson, Shige, Sonoko y Ota, echan a correr lo más rápido que pueden. Mientras Shige se queda rezagado más adelante, corriendo cómo un poseso, Richardson corre más lentamente... hasta que acaba cerca, muy cerca del grupo de becerros. Nuestro amigo escocés, sin dejar de coger de la mano a su mujer, se pone a un lado de los toros... y les toca el lomo con la mano, con lo que demuestra su valentía. Sonoko le sigue los pasos, muy emocionada y con un gran subidón de adrenalina. Ota, les acaba imitando, pero acaba resbalando y cayendo de morros al suelo, quedando rezagado del grupo. Shige por su parte, iba corriendo sin parar, sin mirar atrás. Cuando se le ocurre mirar atrás una sola vez... se encuentra a 7 toros enormes y con unos cuernos gigantescos y afilados, hiendo directamente hacia él. Los ojos y el corazón del pobre Shige se salen de sus órbitas, y arranca a correr aun más rápido, gritando cómo una nenaza y sudando a calicanto. Por fin, los toros llegan a la Plaza de toros y el encierro finaliza. Unos pocos minutos después, el grupo se reencuentra junto a Mimiko.

(Mimiko) ¡Chicooooos! ¡Hola! Os he filmado todo el rato. Richardson, has quedado genial. Tan varonil y fuerte.

(Sonoko) ¬ ¬ Oye guapa, guárdate los elogios para tu marido. Éste es el mio.

(Richardson) Uy, Sonoko. Te noto un poco celosa.

(Sonoko) ¡Pues sí! Eres tan valiente, Andrew. Te has enfrentado a esas bestias tú solo.

(Richardson) Ja ja ja. Tampoco es para tanto, mujer. Sólo hemos acariciado el lomo a los toros.

(Ota) ¡Ja ja ja ja! ¡Yo también! ¡Cuando se lo diga a Rei, estará muy orgullosa de su padre!

(Sonoko) Yo creo que no le importará lo más mínimo.

(Ota) ¡Que dices! ¡No hables así a tu capitán!

(Richardson) Ota, ahora estamos de vacaciones. Pero te felicito. Has corrido cerca de los toros "con dos cojones". Puedes estar orgulloso. Aunque al final te has acabado estampando de morros contra el suelo. Ji ji.

(Ota) Sólo me he resbalado. ¡Pero que más da! ¡Ja ja ja! ¡Cuando se lo diga a Kanuka no se lo va a creer!

(Sonoko) ¿? ¿Alguien a visto a Shige? ¿Donde se ha metido?

(Ota) Agh, ese idiota se habrá perdido. -entonces, Shige se presenta, sudado, respirando rápido, despeinado y con cara de desesperación- ¡Shige! ¿Pero que te ha pasado?

(Mimiko) ¡Amorcito! ¿Pero que te han hecho?

(Shige) ¿Que que me han hecho? ¿Que que me han hecho!? ¡Quiero irme a casa! ¡No soporto los toros! ¡Los odio!

(Mimiko) -se abraza y hunde la cabeza de Shige entre sus grandes pechos- Ohhhh pobrecito mio.

(Ota) Eres un cobarde, Shige. Los hombres de verdad no deben derrumbarse ante las adversidades. Mírame a mi. La primera vez que vengo y he hecho lo que tenía que hacer.

(Richardson) Agh, déjale que "ahogue sus penas" entre la delantera de su mujer. Ja ja ja.

(Mimiko) No os metáis con mi amorcito Shige. Ha estado muy valiente. ¿Verdad que sí, amorcito?

(Shige) -con la cara hundida entre los grandes pechos de su mujer- Mmhhh mmggghhh ggfgfggfff.

(Sonoko) º _ º -suspira con enfado- oigh, menudo par. Andrew.

(Richardson) ¿Sí?

(Sonoko) ¿Has venido más veces a los Sanfermines?

(Richardson) -sonríe, nostálgico- Sí. La primera vez que vine, tenía doce años. Fue en julio del 89. Vine con el abuelo. A pesar de su avanzada edad, el abuelo aun estaba en forma y corrimos igualmente frente a los toros. Nos lo pasamos genial. Fue... una experiencia magnífica. Él ya había venido muchas veces. Decía que aquí... se experimentaba la auténtica fraternidad y alegría entre los hombres. Tal vez fruto del alcohol, es verdad. Pero que los Sanfermines, son sin duda, una de las fiestas populares con mejor ambiente de España y del mundo. Aquí todo el mundo sin excepción lo pasa bien. A no ser que el toro te pille o seas un activista antitaurino, los sanfermines son una fiesta muy especial. Y para mi... también es un recuerdo muy especial que viví con el abuelo antes que nos dejase.

(Sonoko) Andrew... ¿Entonces me has traído contigo porque es un recuerdo especial para ti?

(Richardson) Sé que suena un poco egoísta por mi parte. Pero sí. Quería que la persona que más quiero en el mundo... viviera la misma experiencia que viví cuando tenía doce años con mi abuelo.

(Sonoko) Andrew... gracias. Es una experiencia muy especial. Nunca la olvidaré, cariño. -la pareja, acaramelada, se besa-

(Ota) ¡Ey, ey! ¡No os pongáis tan apegalosos! ¿Nos vamos o que?

(Shige) ¬ ¬ Mira que llegas a ser insensible, Ota. Déjales en paz.

(Mimiko) -haciendo sonrisa burleta- Ji ji. Lo que pasa es que el pobre Ota tiene envidia porque su querida Kanuka no está aquí con él.

(Ota) ¬ ¬ Va, déjame en paz. ¡Vámonos de una vez!

(Sonoko) ¿Pero a donde quieres ir?

(Ota) ¡A que va a ser! ¡A comer! ¡Me muero de hambre!

(Richardson) Mira que bien. Porque yo también. ¿Que os apetece más? ¿Estofado de toro? ¿Ajoarriero? ¿Pochas? ¿O tal vez unas magras con tomate?

(Sonoko) ¿No me dijiste que aquí cultivan los espárragos?

(Richardson) Sí, cariño. En Navarra la comida es de primera categoría. Ota, si quieres saciar tu hambre, estás en el sitio ideal.

(Ota) ¡Me da igual, maldita sea! ¡Tengo mucha hambre!

(Mimiko) ¡Yo también! ¡Quiero beber vino!

(Shige) Pero amorcito.

(Richardson) A eso quería llegar. No podéis iros de aquí sin aprender a beber vino en porrón. Conozco un magnífico restaurante aquí cerca. ¡Ah! Y no os preocupéis, eh. Invito yo.

(Mimiko) ¿De verdad? ¡Gracias! Que generoso eres, Andrew.

(Ota) No es necesario que nos invites. Tampoco será tan caro.

(Richardson) Por eso os invito, ceporros. Es un restaurante más bien de alta cocina. A cien euros el cubierto.

(Ota) O _ o ¿Que? Pues entonces... mejor invitanos tú, que para eso eres de familia rica.

(Sonoko) Pero que morro tiene, capitán. -todos se ríen y Ota frunce el ceño-

Ha pasado una semana. Después de unas avanzadas vacaciones de verano, la primera y la cuarta sección se reincorporan a sus puestos. Todos están en el despacho de oficiales, y Richardson, Mimiko, Sonoko y Shige, muestran orgullosos los recuerdos que traen de los Sanfermines de Pamplona.

(Miyazaki) -junto a Watanabe y Satoru- ¡Vaya! ¡Que caras más alegres tenéis en esta foto! Seguro que bebisteis más de la cuenta.

(Ota) ¿Beber? Más que eso. Aprendimos a beber en... ¿cómo se llama esa cosa?

(Sonoko) Porrón. Aprendiste a beber a porrón. Después de dejar varias camisetas blancas hechas unos zorros de vino.

(Bado) ¿Así que le pegasteis mucho al vino? Así cualquiera se enfrenta a una de esas bestias.

(Watanabe) Tú seguro que no irás nunca, Bado. Para los hindúes, las vacas son sagradas. Ja ja ja.

(Bado) ¿Pero que dices, idiota? Eso no tiene nada que ver.

(Mimiko) Yo me lo pasé estupendamente. Mi amorcito estaba tan varonil...

(Shige) -hace risa forzada con la mano en el cogote- Ja ja ja. Sí, más o menos.

(Mimiko) De todas formas, lo encontré un poco cómo de salvajes. Tanta gente corriendo alrededor de esas bestias tan peligrosas.

(Sonoko) -con mala cara- Es verdad. De veras que lo siento, cariño. Pero yo no pienso volver jamás.

(Richardson) Ja ja ja. No lo dices por los toros, si no por el resacón de la fiesta. ¿Verdad que sí? Ni antes de casarnos pillaste un pedo tan gordo cómo el que cogiste allí.

(Sonoko) ¡No lo digas delante de los capitanes! ¿Es que quieres dejarme en ridículo?

(Richardson) No pasa nada, cariño. Alguien que va a los Sanfermines y no se emborracha es cómo una monja entrando en un sex shop.

(Miyazaki) ¡Capitán! ¡Eso ha sonado muy...

(Todos) Sexista, sí, ya lo sabemos.

(Miyazaki) -frunce el ceño- Cómo sois, eh.

(Noa) -mirando a Ota con sonrisa burlona- Por cierto, Ota. ¿Te enfrentaste a los toros? ¿O seguro que saliste huyendo cómo un despavorido? Ji ji ji.

(Ota) -se cruza de brazos, orgulloso- ¡Ja! Eso es lo que hubieses hecho tú, tontaina. En ningún momento me acobardé, y corrí no delante, sino al lado de los toros. ¡Incluso los toqué!

(Noa) ¿Que? ¿De verdad? -no creyéndose-lo-

(Richardson) Sí, es verdad. Ota estuvo a la altura de las circunstancias. En cambio Shige...

(Mimiko) -se enfada- No os metáis con mi amorcito. No fue culpa suya. ¿Verdad que no, pichoncito?

(Shige) Es que yo... bueno... que... que a mi no me gustan nada los toros. Me dan mucho miedo. Tenían unos cuernos tan enormes, que... -entonces entra la comandante Takeo Yamazaki-

(Ota) ¡Atención! ¡La comandante! -todos se ponen firmes-

(Takeo) Descansad, descansad. Capitanes.

(Ota, Noa y Richardson) ¡Sí!

(Takeo) Ahora que por fin volvéis a estar los tres aquí, os quiero en mi despacho dentro de treinta minutos. Tenemos una reunión semanal pendiente. Ahora ya estáis avisados. ¿Entendido?

(Ota, Noa y Richardson) ¡Sí, comandante!

(Takeo) Ah. A propósito, capitán Richardson. ¿Cómo les ha ido en los Sanfermines de Pamplona? ¿Ha sido divertido?

(Richardson) Mucho más que eso, comandante. Una experiencia que jamás se nos quitará de la cabeza. Buena comida, buena compañía, fiesta sin interrupción. No nos aburrimos ni un minuto. Menos el pesado de Ota, que echaba de menos a su familia, y con razón. Pero los demás, lo pasamos estupendamente.

(Takeo) ¿Ah si? Me alegro. Tal vez el año que viene, yo y Hiromi...

(Richardson) No se lo piense dos veces. Si quiere ir, vaya. Además, hiendo con Hiromi, los toros seguro que no se os acercan. -todos se ríen-

(Takeo) Claro. Me lo pensaré, capitán. Me lo pensaré. Os quiero en mi despacho en 25 minutos, capitanes. No faltéis. -entonces, suena el teléfono de la mesa de Chikawa-

(Chikawa) Segunda Sección de Vehículos Especiales, ¿dígame? … ¿Wataru? ¿El oficial Wataru Watanabe? Sí, sí que está. ¿Quien es usted? … Ah, ya entiendo. Ahora se lo paso. ¡Watanabe! Ponte. Es tu madre.

(Watanabe) O _ o ¿Que? ¿Otra vez?

(Takeo) ¿Es la madre del oficial Watanabe, teniente?

(Chikawa) Sí, comandante.

(Takeo) Pásemela. Quisiera saludarla. -se pone al teléfono- ¿Señora Watanabe? Soy Takeo Yamazaki, comandante en jefe de la División de Vehículos Especiales. Cómo su máxima oficial superior quisiera mostrarle mi agradecimiento...

(Sra. Watanabe) ¡Oh, venga ya! Usted no es la guapa y sofisticada comandante Yamazaki, la que sale por la tele.

(Takeo) -se queda a cuadros- º _ º

(Sra. Watanabe) Esa tipa habla cómo una idiota, y usted no suena cómo una idiota. Ya sé que lo único que quiere ese sinvergüenza de mi hijo es esquivarme, cómo siempre. -Takeo se queda con el teléfono a la mano, mirándolo con cara idiota-

(Miyazaki) -riendo- Ja ja ja. Desde luego... tú madre es lo que no hay, eh.

(Watanabe) Em... ¿me permite, comandante?

(Takeo) º _ º Sí, oficial. Todo suyo. -se marcha con cara de ridículo-

(Watanabe) -se pone haciendo sonrisa forzada- ¿Mamá?

(Sra. Watanabe) -sigue soltando su discurso sin darse cuenta que se ha puesto su hijo- Cuando iba al instituto ya hacía lo mismo, ya. ¿Se cree que no le encontraba cómics hentai y revistas porno bajo la cama, eh? Si a mi hijo siempre le han gustado más las mujeres que a un tonto un lápiz.

(Watanabe) ¡Mamá!

(Sra. Watanabe) ¡Ay! ¡Hijo! ¡No me des esos sustos!

(Watanabe) ¿Se puede saber por qué me llamas incluso al trabajo? ¿Que quieres ahora? Ya te dije que iremos a visitarte cuando nos den vacaciones de verano el mes que viene.

(Sra. Watanabe) No, hijo. Olvídalo.

(Watanabe) ¿Eh?

(Sra. Watanabe) Sabes muy bien que tengo muchas ganas de viajar, de ver mundo. De salir de esta triste y solitaria casa. Pero lo he pensado bien y... vas a casarte. Tú y Sakura aun no habéis llegado a los 30. Aun sois jóvenes. Y sé perfectamente... que querrás vivir intensamente con ella esta juventud que aun os queda... juntos.

(Watanabe) Mamá. ¿Eso quiere decir que...

(Sra. Watanabe) Que podéis iros a donde queráis. Yo ya me conformo con que vengáis a visitarme para fin de año. Os molestaría si viniera con vosotros. Es lo mismo que tu padre le dijo al mio cuando me pidió la mano.

(Watanabe) Mamá... eres... eres la mejor madre del mundo. Te quiero.

(Sra. Watanabe) Y yo a ti, a pesar de lo de dolores de cabeza que me has dado en casi treinta años. Pero hijo... en una cosa sí que os voy a pedir ser rápidos a ti y a Sakura.

(Watanabe) En que.

(Sra. Watanabe) Mi mayor ilusión es ver a mis nietos antes de irme de este mundo. ¡Así que daros prisa! Bueno, hijo... no te molesto más. Nos veremos para la boda. Adiós, y cuida mucho de Sakura.

(Watanabe) Claro, mamá. Cuídate tú también. Adiós. -cuelga, sonriente-

(Miyazaki) Te veo muy contento, Wataru. ¿Que te ha dicho?

(Watanabe) -se abraza a Miyazaki- Nada. Nos da libertad para nuestras vacaciones de verano. Nos ha pedido eso si... que disfrutemos al máximo de nuestra juventud, y que le demos un nieto pronto.

(Miyazaki) -da un sobresalto, sonrojándose- Esto... Wataru. Tengo que decirte algo.

(Watanabe) ¿?

(Miyazaki) Es... no quiero decirlo aquí. Lo sabrás esta noche, cuando estemos solos en casa. ¿De acuerdo?

(Watanabe) Claro, cariño.

Al llegar la noche, de nuevo Miyazaki y Watanabe estaban en su piso compartido. Watanabe sal del aseo después de darse un baño, y Miyazaki prepara la cena.

(Watanabe) -aun mojado, secándose con una toalla- Agghhhh que bien que sienta. ¿Hay cerveza en la nevera?

(Miyazaki) -pensativa y absorta frente a la cazuela hirviendo- …

(Watanabe) ¿? Sakura. ¡Sakura!

(Miyazaki) ¿Eh? Oh, lo siento, estaba distraída. ¿Que decías?

(Watanabe) ¿Hay cerveza en la nevera?

(Miyazaki) No lo sé.

(Watanabe) -abre la nevera, y no encuentra- Vaya, no hay. Tendré que conformarme con un vaso de leche fresca. -se sirve el vaso de leche- … ¿En que estás pensando?

(Miyazaki) En nada.

(Watanabe) -se pone al lado de Miyazaki- … Por eso nunca podrías serme infiel. Mentir se te da fatal. ¿Que te preocupa?

(Miyazaki) -suspira- Nada. Luego te lo digo.

(Watanabe) Ah. Vale.

Watanabe se va hasta el comedor. Coge el mando a distancia para encender la tele... pero entonces se fija a arriba del televisor, en las estanterías de los libros, y observa el álbum de fotos de su familia. Deja la tele, y coge ese álbum... donde observa fotos suyas, de niño, de adolescente, de más mayor. Con amigos, con ex novias, con familiares, con su madre... hasta que encuentra una foto suya, con diez años, junto a su padre. Un padre que físicamente era idéntico al hijo. Al ver aquella foto, Watanabe no puede evitar de emocionarse... y caerse alguna que otra lágrima de sus ojos rasgados que parecen cerrados. Miyazaki entra y se encuentra a su prometido, llorando.

(Miyazaki) Wataru... Wataru, que te pasa. -se agacha y coge de la mano a Watanabe-

(Watanabe) -se limpia las lágrimas y sonríe- … Nada. No es nada, de verdad. Viejos recuerdos de mi infancia.

(Miyazaki) No mientas, Wataru. -mira la foto en cuestión que ha emocionado a Watanabe: la de él, con diez años, muy abrigado y con bufanda y guantes, haciendo un muñeco de nieve junto a su padre- Este... este hombre se parece mucho a ti. Es...

(Watanabe) Sí. Era mi padre. Es curioso lo de tiempo que nos conocemos... y aunque vayamos a casarnos, aun no te haya hablado de él.

(Miyazaki) ¿Tus padres se separaron?

(Watanabe) -hace sonrisa triste- … No digas tonterías. Se amaban. Eran uña y carne.

(Miyazaki) Entonces... quieres decir que...

(Watanabe) Sólo un mes después de esta foto... a papá le diagnosticaron un cáncer de pulmón. Lo tenía muy avanzado. Era muy fumador, igual que mamá.

(Miyazaki) Ahora entiendo por qué no soportas el olor del tabaco. Igual que yo.

(Watanabe) No, no es por el olor. Es porque lo mató. … Le dieron quimioterapia, y le extirparon medio pulmón. Pero fue inútil. -se emociona y suelta lágrimas por los ojos- … Antes de morir... me hizo prometer una cosa. Yo, en mis diez años, no lo entendía muy bien. Pero lo que me dijo se me quedaría clavado en la memoria para siempre. … "Nunca, nunca, nunca abandones ni dejes a la estacada a las personas que quieres, Wataru. Nunca abandones a tu madre, ni a tu familia... ni a la mujer con quien vayas a compartir el resto de tu vida, ni a tus hijos. Y no lo olvides. A tus hijos, cuando sean lo suficientemente mayores, enseñales lo mismo que te he enseñado yo." … Murió el día antes de mi once cumpleaños. Aun así se ocupó de que tuviera un regalo para mi cumpleaños. Y ese regalo fue... su amor por mi.

(Miyazaki) -mira cariñosamente a Watanabe, limpándole las lagrimas de las mejillas- Wataru... ¿Crees... crees que si estuviera vivo...

(Watanabe) Me hubiese dicho lo mismo. Seguro que al igual que mamá, nos metería prisa para que le hiciéramos abuelo.

(Miyazaki) -sonríe... y le coge la mano a Watanabe, y se la pone sobre la barriga de ella- … Eso ya no hará falta, Wataru.

(Watanabe) ¿Eh? -se limpia las lágrimas de la cara- ¿De... de que estás hablando?

(Miyazaki) ¿Recuerdas... la semana pasada? El "castigo"?

(Watanabe) Ja ja ja. … No sé cual de los dos estuvo más descontrolado esa noche. Pero... ¿a que viene esto ahora?

(Miyazaki) -le sonríe- …

(Watanabe) … ¿Que? Imposible. ¿Tú... tú...

(Miyazaki) No lo recordaba. Aquella noche estaba ovulando. Fui al médico ayer y los análisis han dado positivo. -se pone a llorar de alegría- … Estoy embarazada.

(Watanabe) Sakura... ¡Sakura! Ja ja ja ja -se abraza muy alegre y con entusiasmo a Miyazaki- ¡Que alegría me das!

(Miyazaki) Díselo.

(Watanabe) ¿Que?

(Miyazaki) Díselo a tu madre. No la hagas esperar.

(Watanabe) Será una sorpresa. Será... nuestra sorpresa.

(Miyazaki) ¿Se lo puedo decir a los demás?

(Watanabe) Ja ja ja. Claro que sí. ¡Claro que sí! ¡Sakura, me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo! Ja ja ja ja

La pareja, muy contenta y llorando de alegría, se abrazan dando volteretas. Ahora su alegría para el futuro próximo era doble. En cuatro meses, en noviembre, se casarían... y en nueve meses, en abril del año siguiente, serían papás. Aquellos dos pilotos que se incorporaron a la segunda sección de vehículos especiales en 2004 en substitución de Goto y Takeo, y que parecían dos críos siempre peleados por tonterías, se habían convertido en una pareja que se amaban el uno al otro, y estaban decididos a llevar su amor a lo más alto. Un amor que culminaba con la llegada en nueve meses de su primer hijo... y con lo cual, la pesada insistencia de la madre de Watanabe, por fin terminaría.


	15. En Campaña

**Capítulo 15. En Campaña. **

Las vacaciones de verano ya han pasado. Principios de septiembre de 2012. Sigue haciendo mucho calor. Es una mañana fresca y soleada de finales de verano. En la sede central de Industrias Pesadas Shinohara, en Cachiuji, hay una nueva reunión del Consejo Ejecutivo de Industrias Pesadas Shinohara. La primera en dos meses después de las vacaciones de agosto. Todos los miembros allí presentes, incluido Asuma, de traje y corbata, discuten sobre el presente de la empresa... pero también de la nación, cosa que preocupa.

(Asuma) Caballeros. Les agradezco su asistencia a esta reunión. Espero que todos y cada uno de ustedes hayan pasado unas agradables vacaciones de verano. Bien... El primer punto de la reunión, es discutir la situación actual de la empresa, que por lo que he leído en el último informe del departamento de finanzas, es muy positiva.

(Jefe Finanzas) Puede decirlo más alto, pero no más claro, señor presidente. Una vez más, hemos sido los pioneros. Los primeros en sacar al mercado el primer Labor de cuarta generación del mundo. El Shinohara MFV-11 Cosmonaut. Y sus ventas alrededor del mundo, se han disparado. Nuestros clientes saben que es una máquina excelente en todos los aspectos.

(Jefe I+d+i) El fallecido antecesor en mi cargo, hizo muy buen trabajo. Pero yo incluso diría que fue más bien por su constante insistencia para mejorar el producto en lo máximo posible, teniendo en cuenta el coste final cómo algo secundario.

(Jefe márqueting) Y también gracias a la espectacular campaña publicitaria para el Cosmonaut, encargada a una de las más prestigiosas agencias de publicidad del mundo, que rodaron en Dubai la campaña de lanzamiento del Cosmonaut. Es cómo una superproducción de ciencia-ficción de Hollywood. Aunque eso si, únicamente resaltando las cualidades y capacidades de la máquina.

(Asuma) No dudo que la publicidad ha jugado un buen papel en el éxito de la empresa. Bien... el Cosmonaut ha sido un primer paso y ayuda sin duda a que 2012 sea un gran año para Industrias Pesadas Shinohara en ventas al extranjero. Pero en el mismo informe... leo que nuestras ventas en el mercado doméstico, se estancan. Quisiera saber por qué.

(Jefe Finanzas) -hace sonrisa entre dientes- Usted que cree, señor.

(Asuma) -suspira- … Sí, ya me hago a la idea. Crisis económica, sumada a una inestabilidad política evidente. Hoy la prensa ha anunciado a bombo y platillo un nuevo caso de corrupción en el gobierno. Eso no ayuda a la confianza en nuestro país.

(Jefe Logística) La situación actual de Japón no es para tirar cohetes. Pero el futuro cercano no es tampoco muy alentador. Las ventas de Labors en nuestro país disminuyen por la reducción de la construcción. Más privada que pública, pero el actual gobierno conservador quiere recortar drásticamente el gasto en obras públicas para el siguiente ejercicio fiscal. Hay quien dice que en una economía cómo la nuestra, que actualmente está prácticamente estancada y en serio peligro de caer en recesión...

(Jefe Finanzas) Japón ya está en recesión. ¿Cómo explica sino que el paro ya esté por encima del siete por ciento? No se veía un paro tan alto en este país desde la posguerra.

(Jefe márqueting) Yo no soy un experto en política, señores. Pero... creo sin ninguna duda que este país necesita un cambio urgente. Tal vez un gobierno más... tecnócrata.

(Jefe finanzas) No estoy de acuerdo. Lo que necesita Japón son políticos con mayúsculas. Auténticos líderes que conduzcan la situación con decisión y tenacidad.

(Asuma) ¡Señores! -los directivos se callan de golpe- ¿Por qué se me ponen ahora a hablar de política? Esto es una gran empresa privada. Nosotros no tenemos motivos para discutir cómo funciona la política de Japón.

(Jefe finanzas) ¿Está usted seguro de eso, señor?

(Asuma) ¿Eh?

(Jefe Finanzas) La economía de Japón, tradicionalmente, ha estado siempre muy vinculada al poder político. Un poder político que actualmente se encuentra en seria crisis. El partido gobernante está muy mal, con una gestión más bien pésima de las finanzas públicas; pero además, salpicado por todas partes de casos de corrupción, tráfico de influencias, incluso de pederastia. … Lo que Japón necesitaría... es un líder de ideas frescas y nuevas. Un... un Kennedy. -se hace el chismorreo-

(Asuma) ¿Que es eso de un... Kennedy? -pregunta algo extrañado-

(Jefe finanzas) Un líder joven, ilusionador pero pragmático, capaz y responsable. … Usted mismo sería el sujeto ideal.

(Asuma) -se queda a cuadros- ¿Que? Ja ja ja ja. Venga ya. ¿Yo, Primer Ministro de Japón? Bastante trabajo tengo ya con dirigir la empresa que heredé de mi padre.

(Jefe finanzas) Eso no supondría ningún problema, créame. Usted es su dirigente y quien toma las decisiones clave de la empresa. Pero el trabajo del día a día y el funcionamiento de todas las estructuras y departamentos, se encargan sus subordinados. Lo que quiero decirle... es que si se presentara a la política, podría llegar muy lejos.

(Asuma) Ya. Miren... tengo poco tiempo, así que quisiera seguir con lo que estábamos discutiendo. Quisiera hablar, para terminar... de la petición que nos ha hecho las Fuerzas de Autodefensa.

(Jefe I+d+i) Nuestro departamento ya está al corriente, señor. Nos han solicitado, para el plazo de tres años, de un nuevo Labor de combate de cuarta generación para el ejército de tierra. Estamos estudiando detenidamente los requerimientos solicitados para adaptarlos a nuestros primeros bocetos.

(Asuma) Entiendo. … Bien... creo que concluiremos aquí la reunión. No hemos discutido de todo lo que yo hubiese querido, pero no importa. Gracias, señores. Pueden ustedes retirarse.

Los directivos se levantan de sus sillas, hablando entre ellos y se marchan, dejando a solas a Asuma sentado en su silla, reflexivo. De repente, desde el interfono, le llama su secretaria-

(Asuma) ¿? Sí, diga.

(Secretaria) Señor presidente, tiene una visita. Dice ser alguien importante.

(Asuma) ¿? ¿Puede saberse quien es, exactamente?

(Secretaria) ¿Quiere que se lo pregunte, señor?

(Asuma) No, es igual. Hágale pasar. Le atenderé yo personalmente.

(Secretaria) Enseguida, señor.

Entonces... entra por el despacho un señor algo mayor, de más de 60 años. A pesar de su edad, su piel arrugada y sus cabellos blancos, un hombre de buen ver, alto y delgado, con traje gris con corbata verde sobre camisa blanca y unas gafas de montura fina. Se llama Kankichi Ishimoto.

(Asuma) -se sorprende mucho al ver ese hombre- ¿Eh? Pero que...

(Ishimoto) -sonriendo a Asuma- Hola, Asuma. Cuantos años. Cómo has crecido.

(Asuma) Yo... yo... yo te conozco.

(Ishimoto) Seguro que me conoces, Asuma. O bien por la prensa, o bien... por tus recuerdos.

(Asuma) Recuerdos... Sí. ¡Claro! Tú eres Kankichi. Kankichi Ishimoto. Tú y mi padre erais muy amigos.

(Ishimoto) -sonríe con tristeza- Sí... Menudo personaje era tu padre. Le echo mucho de menos. Era decidido y arrogante. Pero lo hacía para llegar siempre a lo más alto. Aun así... acabó muriendo de éxito. En realidad... no todo pudo conseguirlo. Incluso alguien cómo tu padre también sufrió amargas derrotas.

(Asuma) Me cuesta creerlo. ¿Quieres venir a mi despacho y hablamos más tranquilamente? Está aquí al lado mismo. -salen de la sala de reuniones y pasan por la sala de la secretaria- Señorita Matsusaka. Yo y el caballero estaremos en mi despacho. ¿Hará el favor de no interrumpirme y recoger todos los recados mientras tanto?

(Secretaria) Sí, señor presidente.

(Asuma) Gracias. Vamos, pase. -Asuma y Ishimoto entran en su despacho y cierran la puerta-

(Ishimoto) -suspira, mirando nostálgico- … Está igual que cómo lo dejó tu padre. Los mismos muebles, los mismos libros. A parte del ordenador y los porta retratos... todo igual.

(Asuma) ¿Te apetece una copa?

(Ishimoto) Es muy temprano. Pero claro que sí. Un poco de sake o un Whisky con soda, no estaría mal.

(Asuma) Enseguida te lo sirvo. Hacer de barman se me da fatal. No suelo beber mucho. -va hasta su minibar, pone hielo en dos vasos y los llena de Whisky y soda, mientras Ishimoto mira los retratos de la mesa de Asuma-

(Ishimoto) ¿Cómo están tu mujer y tus hijos?

(Asuma) ¿Noa? Fantástica. No he conocido nunca a nadie tan llena de energía cómo ella. Y lo mejor, es que se conserva muy bien. Nuestra relación a veces puede parecer un poco estrambótica, pero nos queremos mucho. Lo nuestro es un amor solido cómo los Labors que fabricamos en mi empresa.

(Ishimoto) ¿Y tus hijos gemelos? ¿Son buenos estudiantes?

(Asuma) Claro. Aunque cuesta hacerles entrar las cosas. Son muy traviesos y activos. Siempre están tramando travesuras. Pero creo que en cuando crezcan... sabrán ser responsables. Con lo cuidadosos y cariñosos que son con Alphonse IV, seguro que así será.

(Ishimoto) Ja ja ja. En eso son tal palo de tal astilla.

(Asuma) ¿Lo dices por mi, o por Noa?

(Ishimoto) Tú también eras muy travieso de pequeño. Te recuerdo cómo si fuese ahora mismo, cuando no alzabas dos palmos del suelo y discutías con tu hermano mayor porque te quitaba tus juguetes.

(Asuma) -se pone triste de golpe- Vaya. Mi hermano. Es curioso que me lo menciones. Él debería estar haciendo lo que yo hago ahora. Sin embargo, soy yo quien está aquí. -le da la copa a Ishimoto- No sé si estará bien. ¿Te gusta agitado o revuelto?

(Ishimoto) No importa. -echa un sorbo- Ahhh... esto estimula los nervios y me despeja. Ja ja. A propósito. ¿Y Jitsuyama? Hable con él hace poco, pero quisiera saber cómo se encuentra.

(Asuma) La edad ya le pesa mucho. Hizo de canguro de mis hijos cuando eran muy pequeños, pero ahora ya está demasiado mayor. Si tuviésemos que dejarle en manos de Daisuke y Chiharu, se moriría de un infarto. … Si quieres sentarte.

(Ishimoto) Gracias. -ambos se sientan a lado y lado de la mesa- … Asuma... me conoces desde que tienes uso de razón. Yo y tu padre, que en paz descanse, eramos muy buenos amigos. Teníamos también una relación profesional muy estrecha. Al fin y al cabo, yo era el segundo máximo accionista de Industrias Pesadas Shinohara y quien puso más de una tercera parte del capital necesario para la construcción de estas mismas instalaciones.

(Asuma) Sin embargo, ya hace años que no tienes ninguna vinculación con Industrias Pesadas Shinohara.

(Ishimoto) Sí, es cierto. Desde hace unos 15 años, sigo vinculado al mundo de las finanzas. Pero de forma secundaria. Mi actividad primaria... es la política.

(Asuma) Vaya. Alguien cómo tú no tiene pinta de ser el típico político. Me refiero a que... hace muchos años que no tienes ningún cargo público importante.

(Ishimoto) Sabrás entonces de mis responsabilidades políticas.

(Asuma) Sólo por lo que he leído por la prensa. No mucho.

(Ishimoto) Milito en el Partido Sociademocrático de Centro desde 1996. Desde que perdimos las elecciones en 2005, somos el principal partido de la oposición. Mikiyasu Hogo fue nuestro último primer ministro... y el primero. Sigue teniendo una posición predominante dentro del partido, pero muchos lo consideran un auténtico cadáver político.

(Asuma) Es normal, teniendo en cuenta los marrones que tuvo que tragarse durante su mandato. Los secuestros en masa, la intervención japonesa en Afganistán, el gran atentado de febrero de 2003; la muerte de su esposa por cáncer.

(Ishimoto) Ese fue el motivo oficial de su dimisión. Pero en realidad, fue una crisis interna del partido. Crisis que sigue en la actualidad, entre la vieja guardia y los nuevos delfines. Y son estos últimos quienes tienen mucha más fuerza. Pero necesitan a alguien. Alguien que lidere el partido, que lo renueve y lo muestre a la sociedad cómo una auténtica y positiva alternativa al actual gobierno.

(Asuma) Ja ja ja. Es curioso. Porque hace un momento, durante la reunión del consejo ejecutivo... estábamos discutiendo justamente eso. La actual crisis de Japón.

(Ishimoto) Sí, de eso mismo quería hablarte.

(Asuma) -se queda muy extrañado... pero enseguida mira intrigante a Ishimoto- Mire... no hace falta que siga con subterfugios. Has venido a verme a mi en persona y quieres algo de mi. Te lo noto. Así que por favor... ve al grano.

(Ishimoto) Ja ja ja. -echa un sorbo de la copa de Whisky con soda- … De acuerdo. Si es lo que deseas, dejemos las formalidades de lado y vayamos directos al asunto. Cómo acabas de decirme, antes habéis discutido sobre la actual situación de Japón. ¿No es así?

(Asuma) Sí. No entraba en los contenidos de la reunión de hoy, pero igualmente se ha hablado de ello. ¿A donde quieres llegar?

(Ishimoto) La situación actual de Japón es bastante preocupante. La tormenta perfecta. La peor crisis económica de los últimos 40 años, unida a la peor crisis política de los últimos 25. Todo esto, en medio de una tasa de paro que no para de crecer y una deuda pública que se hincha más y más. En palabras de la gente de la calle, esto hace aguas por todas partes.

(Asuma) Lo dices cómo si fuese el fin del mundo. Yo creo que tiene solución.

(Ishimoto) Exacto. Por supuesto que tiene solución. Pero esa solución... pasa inevitablemente por un cambio urgente en el poder de este país. El actual inquilino del _Kantei_ está intentando atajar los problemas internos de todo un país... cuando en su propio partido, los escándalos se suceden.

(Asuma) ¿Hablas de esto? -le tira el periódico del día con el titular "Escándalo Mayúsculo: Ministro de Economía y Finanzas Públicas acusado de Prevaricación."- Sabes... siempre suelo decir que la política no me interesa. Pero en realidad... estoy obligado a que me interese. Industrias Pesadas Shinohara es una de las grandes corporaciones industriales de Japón. Y cómo tal, su relación con el gobierno, es inevitable. Lo malo es que... el actual gobierno está desbordado por los acontecimientos y no sabe cómo actuar.

(Ishimoto) -le sonríe- Insinúas... que tú sí que sabrías que hacer?

(Asuma) No sé si tengo madera de gobernante o no. Nunca lo he averiguado. Pero sí que se me ocurren muchas cosas que hacer para llevar a este país a buen puerto. Tengo ideas al respecto. Pero obviamente, nadie las escucharía. -se termina la copa de un trago-

(Ishimoto) ¿Estás convencido de lo que dices, Asuma? -pregunta intrigante-

(Asuma) Señor Kankichi... Usted está tramando algo, y yo no sé lo que es.

(Ishimoto) Ja ja ja. … Sí. Asuma... es cuestión de un mes o incluso de semanas... que el Primer Ministro disuelva el gobierno y el parlamento y convoque elecciones anticipadas. El partido gobernante, el liberal democrático, no tiene ninguna posibilidad de revalidar la victoria. Están hundidos en las encuestas y su popularidad bajo mínimos. Es evidente que habrá un cambio. El gran problema, es que mi partido, el principal de la oposición, también está dividido. Hay una facción joven y renovadora que quiere renovar el partido y modernizarlo a los nuevos tiempos. Pero que también quiere llevarlo al gobierno. El problema, es traer a Japón estabilidad política, con la cual, se podrá llegar a la estabilidad económica. Una cosa nunca puede ir de lado de la otra. Al menos, aquí en Japón.

(Asuma) Creía que el poder era cosa de políticos, no de empresarios.

(Ishimoto) Hoy en día todo se entremezcla y se diluye, Asuma. La gente demanda alguien preparado que tome decisiones. Alguien con capacidad. Necesitamos un líder tecnocrático, pero que nunca deje de ejercer de líder. ¿Me entiendes? ¿Captas a donde quiero llegar?

(Asuma) -mirando muy seriamente a Ishimoto- … Sí, le capto. Pero me cuesta mucho creerlo. ¿Me está diciendo seriamente... que yo...

(Ishimoto) Asuma. Japón necesita ilusión, aire fresco y un cambio urgente. Pero no un simple cambio de caras. Sino un cambio profundo... Y una revitalización de la vida política. En otras palabras. Se necesita un líder joven, carismático, popular y enérgico.

(Asuma) Eso suena muy atrevido para un país que casi siempre ha tenido primeros ministros cuya edad sobrepasa los 60 años. Sería una auténtica revolución que Japón tuviese un Primer Ministro mujer o... uno de entorno los 40 años. O incluso más joven. -da un sobresalto- ¿Eh?

(Ishimoto) -sonríe- ¿Lo has adivinado ya? Sí, Asuma. Ese líder lo tengo enfrente mio. … Te necesitamos a ti.

(Asuma) -se queda boquiabierto- ¿Queeeee? Pero... pero... pero por qué yo? ¿Que les hace pensar que yo me meteré en política? Aun más que eso. ¡En las altas esferas políticas de Japón! ¡Es de locos! ¿Me ven con ganas para ello? ¿Creen de veras que a estas alturas de mi vida voy a asumir semejante responsabilidad?

(Ishimoto) -mirando a Asuma muy seriamente- ¡Asuma! -y éste se le queda mirando serio y callado- … Entiendo que es muy súbito para ti. Pero antes... quisiera que supieses algo que tú aun no sabes. … Algo de tu padre.

(Asuma) ¿Que?

(Ishimoto) Lo que yo te estoy proponiendo ahora mismo para ti... lo hubiese deseado tu padre para si mismo. Lo deseó durante años.

(Asuma) -muy sorprendido- ¿De que está hablando? Mi... mi padre estuvo metido en política?

(Ishimoto) Ya lo creo. Y mucho. Tu padre militó durante más de 15 años en el partido liberal democrático. El que ha gobernado Japón durante casi medio siglo. Una vez conseguido el éxito profesional... siendo alguien importante en el mundo empresarial, pensó en dar el salto a la política. Pero a la política con mayúsculas.

(Asuma) Cuando... cuando fue eso?

(Ishimoto) Cuando eras pequeño. Entre finales de los 70 y principios de los 90. En la década de los ochenta, Industrias Pesadas Shinohara era una de las empresas que más rápidamente crecía de nuestro país. Era la época del segundo milagro económico japonés y la actividad de construcción, tanto de promociones privadas, cómo de granes obras públicas, era muy intensa por parte de los sucesivos gobiernos de aquella época. Tu padre era cada vez más poderoso, y en consecuencia, influenciaba en determinados ministerios del gobierno... para venderles sus Labors.

(Asuma) Eso ya lo sabía. Lo que no tenía ni idea, es que quisiera meterse directamente en política. Dejar de influenciar en los políticos encargados de tomar decisiones, a ser él directamente quien las tomase.

(Ishimoto) Sí. Ya le conocías muy bien. Su ambición le cegaba. Pero esa batalla... jamás pudo ganarla, y terminó rindiéndose. Porque más allá de los ministerios de Obras Públicas o incluso de Interior... su influencia no iba más allá. ¿Y por qué? … Porque por aquel entonces, nadie se tomaba en serio a la empresa de tu padre. Los Labors eran aun una cosa... ¿cómo se llama esa palabra moderna? … De frikis. A pesar de ser un gran empresario y su buena gestión, los compañeros de partido de tu padre no se lo tomaban nunca en serio. Siempre le ofrecían puestos de secretarías de estado menores, pero poca cosa más. Jamás le ofrecieron a tu padre... un cargo verdaderamente importante.

(Asuma) Cómo cual.

(Ishimoto) Ministro de Finanzas; o si no era posible... Primer Ministro. -Asuma se sorprende al oírlo-

(Asuma) Por Dios. Sabía que mi padre era extremadamente ambicioso. Pero querer eso para si mismo, ya era pasarse mucho.

(Ishimoto) Aquella situación, por primera vez en su vida, le hizo sentir... un profundo sentimiento de derrota. Abandonó la militancia del partido en 1992. Justo cuando estalló la burbuja inmobiliaria y llegó la crisis de principios de los 90. Desde entonces, si bien siguió influenciando en las decisiones de algún que otro ministro del gobierno, se concentró en exclusiva en su actividad empresarial... y en sus hijos.

(Asuma) -se enfada- Sí, claro. En destruir la vida de mi hermano, hasta provocar-le el suicidio, y en convertir la mía en una mierda. Aunque lo hiciese por mi bien... ya era mayorcito para cuidar de mi mismo.

(Ishimoto) Si no hubiese tomado aquella decisión te hubiera devorado la desesperación. Quiso alejarte de la familia lo más posible para que no pensaras en ello. Por eso te mandó durante muchos años a la Segunda Sección de Patlabors. Y por lo que sé, fue una magnífica experiencia, porque la que fue la piloto del Labor que dirigías, actualmente es tu esposa, con quien estás felizmente casado y tienes dos hijos. ¿Es o no es?

(Asuma) Sí que lo es. Pero de todas formas... no... no puedo creerme lo que acabo de oír. Nunca... nunca supe eso de mi padre. Nunca me lo dijo.

(Ishimoto) Porque tú tampoco se lo preguntaste nunca. Fue una verdadera lástima que estuvierais tan peleados hasta el mismo día de su muerte.

(Asuma) -absorto y triste- … Es verdad. Tanto tiempo perdido... para acabar marchándose así.

(Ishimoto) Asuma...

(Asuma) -suspira y se vuelve a poner firme- … Señor Kankichi... Dígamelo. ¿Que quiere de mi?

(Ishimoto) Las circunstancias para tu empresa, y en consecuencia, para ti... Ahora son completamente diferentes.

(Asuma) Diferentes en que. La empresa y lo que fabricamos es lo mismo. La diferencia es que ahora mi padre lleva ocho años muerto y desde entonces, yo dirijo la empresa.

(Ishimoto) Exacto. Más que la empresa, que ahora es respetada y tenida muy en cuenta en las altas esferas económicas y financieras de Japón... es por ti, Asuma Shinohara. Eres el gran empresario mejor valorado del momento en Japón. A pesar de tu joven edad, 37 años, diriges esta gran multinacional tecnológica con absoluta eficiencia y transparencia. Industrias Pesadas Shinohara, la empresa número uno en Labors de todo el mundo. A tu padre se le ponían los pelos de punta cada vez que lo oía.

(Asuma) -se levanta de la butaca de piel enfrente su mesa y se pone a mirar por el gran ventanal de su despacho- ... Mi padre era así de orgulloso y arrogante. Era cómo un señor feudal que se vanagloriaba de las alabanzas de los demás. Pero con quien realmente debía mostrarse atento; con su familia; los tenía abandonados a su suerte. Desde que murió mamá cuando yo tenía nueve años en ese terrible accidente de coche... mi padre se encerró en si mismo. Se obsesionó con su éxito profesional. Y quiso convertir a mi hermano mayor en la réplica perfecta de si mismo. Sin darse cuenta que haciendo eso... le destruía por dentro. Y así sucedió. … Fue una estupidez.

(Ishimoto) Tu hermano era igual que tú. Honesto y buena persona. Por eso no podía soportar convertirse en alguien ambicioso, con poder e influencia. Ese no era él.

(Asuma) Dejémonos de recuerdos tristes, señor Ishimoto. Me pone de mal humor pensar en los trapos sucios de mi padre.

(Ishimoto) -suspira- … De acuerdo. Iré directamente a la proposición. ¿Te gustaría a ti meterte en política?

(Asuma) Por ahora... no lo sé. No me gusta la situación en la que se encuentra Japón ahora mismo. Pero de todas formas, si pudiera tomar decisiones al respecto, las tomaría. Pero antes que nada... dígame que obtendría yo a cambio. Y no por mi. Sino por mi familia.

(Ishimoto) ¿Recuerdas las lecciones de historia en el instituto, Asuma?

(Asuma) ¿Eh?

(Ishimoto) En 1960 hubo unas elecciones trascendentales a la presidencia de los Estados Unidos. John F. Kennedy contra Richard Nixon. Tuvieron un debate televisivo que también se escuchó por la radio. Los que lo oyeron por la radio dijeron que les convenció más Nixon, que parecía mejor preparado. Pero los que lo vieron por televisión, la mayoría, dijeron que ganó Kennedy con contundencia. Por una cuestión de pura imagen. Pero los estadounidenses le dieron la oportunidad y él la aprovechó. Fue un presidente joven, que iba a cambiar por completo las estructuras y mentalidad de un país. Tuvo que hacer frente a crisis muy graves. Un presidente que gustaba a las mujeres, ilusionaba a los jóvenes, y daba seguridad y confianza a los más maduros. Desgraciadamente, nunca se supo cómo hubiese sido la historia si él hubiese seguido vivo. Aun ahora no está claro si fue o no una conspiración contra él. Le asesinaron a su tercer año de mandato.

(Asuma) -se gira, incrédulo- ¿Y eso que demonios tiene que ver conmigo?

(Ishimoto) Tú puedes ser un nuevo Kennedy, Asuma. Mírate. Eres joven, entusiasta, renovador. Tienes ideas claras de que hay que reformar en este país hasta ahora gobernado por sextagenarios de ideas y formas obsoletas. Y para rematarlo... eres moderno y guapo. Seguro que gracias a ti, también atraeríamos a mucho voto femenino. Ja ja ja.

(Asuma) Aun no he decido nada, señor Kankichi. No me hable cómo si ya fuese su candidato. Aun no sé que obtendría yo de... ser un alto cargo en un gobierno.

(Ishimoto) ¿Quien ha dicho que queremos un alto cargo?

(Asuma) ¿Que?

(Ishimoto) Queremos un Primer Ministro, Asuma. Eso es lo que buscamos. Un candidato a la presidencia del gobierno. -Asuma se queda absolutamente de piedra-

(Asuma) Yo... yo... Primer Ministro? … Lo que hay que oír. -dice no creyéndose-lo-

(Ishimoto) -se levanta de su silla y se pone frente a Asuma, sonriente- … Eres diferente de tu padre, no hay duda. Eres muy honesto. Nunca quieres reconocer tus verdaderas capacidades. Pero las tienes y muy buenas. Te subestimas, Asuma.

(Asuma) ¿Es que ser honesto no es un valor positivo? Siempre lo he sido, y nunca jamás nadie me va a cambiar.

(Ishimoto) Por eso también te queremos a ti. Los ciudadanos están hartos de políticos corruptibles y corruptos. Quieren a líderes honrados. Y tú lo eres. Más de lo que tú mismo crees.

(Asuma) Agradezco tu reconocimiento, Kankichi. Pero de ahí, a ser considerado alguien que puede llegar tan y tan alto...

(Ichimoto) ¿No te consideras alguien... importante?

(Asuma) Yo soy yo.

(Ichimoto) ¿Y Noa? ¿Que crees que dice ella de ti?

(Asuma) -sonríe con tristeza-... Vale, me has pillado. Sí. Soy alguien importante, lo reconozco. Y en el mundo económico así me consideran. Y también conozco a gente en la política, por las relaciones oficiales de la empresa con la policía y el ejército, e indirectamente, con el gobierno. Pero insisto. De ahí a participar directamente en el gobierno de la nación...

(Ichimoto) Un líder democrático dirige una nación porque sus conciudadanos han depositado su confianza en él. Pero para que tengan confianza en él, éste tiene que habérsela ganado. Y tú ya tienes la confianza de una mayoría de japoneses, Asuma.

(Asuma) -en broma- ¿Y cómo lo sabe? ¿Ha ido preguntando casa por casa a los 125 millones de japoneses?

(Ichimoto) Sólo hay que leer la prensa económica digital y echarle un vistazo a lo que dicen de ti y de tu empresa. Tú buena imagen te la has ganado tú solo a pulso; y puedes aprovecharla. Si además de hacerlo por servir al país y sus ciudadanos, puedes hacerlo también... cómo homenaje a tu padre.

(Asuma) -se queda mirando muy seriamente a Ichimoto, sin decir nada- …

(Ichimoto) Tú puedes llegar a conseguir lo que tu padre jamás llegó a conseguir. Lo que él, con toda su ambición y arrogancia no pudo lograr... lo puedes conseguir tú, Asuma, con tu honestidad, tu honradez, tu juventud, tu inteligencia y capacidad. No te obligo a que aceptes, Asuma. Pero sí a que tomes una decisión. Piensa que si aceptas... servirás en la máxima responsabilidad de nuestro país, para llevarlo por el buen camino. Para renovarlo profundamente por dentro. Para modernizar y rejuvenecer la vieja y enclaustrada política nacional.

(Asuma) -se ríe entre dientes y le dice en broma- Ja. ¿Y los problemas de Japón que, eh? Son muchos. Demasiados. ¿Se cree que soy Songoku o qué? No soy ningún superhombre capaz de arreglarlo todo yo solo.

(Ichimoto) Lo sé. Pero es lo que necesita nuestro país. No un superhéroe. Sino una persona... que lucha por lo que quiere, sin malas maneras y de forma honrada y honesta. -le sonríe y le pone la mano sobre el hombro, mientras Asuma le mira algo incrédulo- Si tienes los mismos genes que tu padre... estoy completamente seguro que serás un gran gobernante. Eres un gran hombre, Asuma. Y estoy completamente seguro... que siempre conseguirás lo que te propongas. Siempre. Puedes lograrlo... si te lo propones.

(Asuma) Entonces es definitivo. Me quieres a mi... para ser el Primer Ministro de Japón. Nunca... nunca me hubiese imaginado que me pasaría algo así. De veras. Es... es cómo si aun no me hubiese despertado.

(Ichimoto) Sí. Te queremos, Asuma. Y no sólo lo creo yo. Dentro de nuestro partido, creemos que tú serías el hombre ideal. Un servidor a tu país de primer nivel. Porque... volviendo a mencionar a Kennedy... En una ocasión dijo "No preguntes lo que tú país puede hacer por ti; preguntale que puedes hacer tú por él". Y si también quieres considerarlo cómo un homenaje a tu padre... también puedes considerarlo. Le conocía bien. Y estoy seguro que si lo consiguieses... estaría muy orgulloso de ti. -Asuma se le queda mirando muy seriamente-

(Asuma) Mi padre...

(Ichimoto) -mira su reloj de pulsera- Debo irme ya. Al igual que tú, yo también tengo mis reuniones. Ha sido un verdadero placer volver a verte tan bien... después de tantos años, Asuma.

(Asuma) -él y Ichimoto se dan la mano- Lo mismo digo, señor Ichimoto. No esperaba semejante proposición. Pero ha sido un placer hablar contigo. De verdad.

(Ichimoto) -le da una pequeña cartulina- Aquí tienes mi tarjeta de presentación. Llámame decidas lo que decidas.

(Asuma) Sí. Lo haré.

(Ichimoto) No quiero presionarte. Pero piénsalo muy bien. Consultalo con la almohada... y sobre todo, con tu mujer y tus hijos. Ellos seguro que te aconsejan que hacer. Espero volver a verte muy pronto. Adiós, Asuma.

(Asuma) Adiós, Kankichi.

Al marcharse y quedarse a solas en su despacho, Asuma observa por el ventanal de su gran y lujoso despacho de presidente de Industrias Pesadas Shinohara, con mirada seria y algo triste, su imperio personal. La extensión de terrenos en la que se extienden los centros de diseño y desarrollo, líneas de producción y demás instalaciones industriales y científicas. Un imperio industrial y tecnológico... que ahora le había conducido a ser alguien verdaderamente importante y respetado entre las altas esferas económicas de Japón. A pesar de que Asuma no era en absoluto una persona ambiciosa y había llegado allí por una herencia, esa herencia estaba programada. Programada desde que su hermano mayor se suicidó. En su cabeza, Asuma no para de hacerse una sola pregunta: "¿Mi destino ahora es dirigir la nación?"

Horas después, al anochecer, Asuma regresa a su casa conduciendo su coche particular, un _Lexus RX_ nuevo rojo oscuro metalizado. Nada más entrar en casa, echa un largo suspiro de cansancio, se quita la chaqueta y se afloja la corbata. Oye la divertida conversación de Noa con sus hijos en la cocina. Va hasta allí.

(Noa) Ja ja ja ja. ¿De veras que le has dicho eso a tu amigo, Daisuke?

(Daisuke) ¡Va! Es un tonto perdido. Siempre está en los mismos líos.

(Chiharu) ¬ ¬ Los chicos sois todos unos bobos. Siempre con vuestras tonterías infantiles.

(Daisuke) Mira quien habla; la negada de la clase de gimnasia.

(Chiharu) Oigh. Mira que eres...

(Noa) Basta, niños. Venga, terminad de comer. Quiero que dejéis los platos limpios. ¿Está claro?

(Asuma) Buenas noches, familia.

(Noa) Bienvenido, cariño. -Asuma se le acerca para besarla-

(Asuma) Hola, niños. -frotándole la cabeza a Daisuke-

(Daisuke) ¡Ay, papá! Que no soy un perro.

(Chiharu) Pues nadie lo diría con esa moñera tan larga, ji ji.

(Asuma) Agghhh -se sienta en su silla echando un suspiro de cansancio- Que día he tenido hoy.

(Noa) Pues vacía tu cabeza de preocupaciones y cena, que se está helando. Con el poco tiempo libre que me queda al cabo del día y me lo tengo que pasar cocinando. -dice con una sonrisa a la cara... pero enseguida se pone seria al darse cuenta que Asuma está más serio de lo normal- Asuma... ¿va todo bien?

(Asuma) ¿Eh? ¡No! Nada. No pasa... nada.

(Noa) ¬ ¬ Asuma, por favor. Se te nota demasiado. No pasa nada, puedes decírmelo.

(Asuma) Noa... después. Es algo... importante. -desviando la mirada-

(Chiharu) ¿Que es, papá? ¿Algo guay? Vamos, cuéntanoslo.

(Noa) ¡No es nada! ¡Terminad de comer, si no os quedáis sin postre! ¡Venga!

(Daisuke y Chiharu) ¡Sí, mamá!

Un par de horas después, ya a medianoche, Asuma y Noa van a acostarse. Noa, en ropa interior, regresa a la cama, donde Asuma, serio y con las gafas de leer puestas, lee un libro... sin estar atento a lo que lee. Su mente no puede parar de pensar en lo de esta mañana.

(Noa) ¡Ta chan! -enseñándole su nuevo conjunto de ropa interior "sexi"- Que te parece. ¿Me queda bien?

(Asuma) -sin poder dejar de pensar- …

(Noa) ¿? Asuma. ¡Asuma!

(Asuma) ¿Eh? Que... que decías, Noa?

(Noa) ¿Se puede saber que puñetas te pasa? Desde que has llegado a casa que tienes una cara que es un funeral. Vamos... -se tumba sobre Asuma, seductora y sexi- Esta noche me siento cómo una gatita mala. ¿?

(Asuma) No... no estoy de humor. Lo siento.

(Noa) ¿Que? ¡No me fastidies, hombre! ¡Una noche que tengo ganas de echar un buen revolcón y el señor dice que no está de humor! ¿Donde se ha visto algo así?

(Asuma) -exclama muy serio- ¡Noa!

(Noa) ¿Eh? Que... que pasa?

(Asuma) Esta mañana ha venido alguien a verme al trabajo. Un viejo amigo de mi padre.

(Noa) ¿Eh? ¿Un amigo de tu padre? ¿Y se puede saber que demonios te ha dicho para que pierdas las ganas?

(Asuma) … Me ha ofrecido ser Primer Ministro de Japón.

(Noa) O _ o -se queda boquiabierta- Que que que que queeeeeeeee? Ja. Ja ja... ja ja ja. ¿Me estás tomando el pelo, verdad que sí?

(Asuma) Ya me gustaría, Noa. Pero no. Te estoy diciendo la verdad. Ese señor, es alguien importante del principal partido de la oposición, el socialdemocrático de centro. El gobierno pronto va a caer y habrá elecciones anticipadas. Y el principal partido de la oposición, necesita de un líder. Un líder joven, carismático, preparado y con ganas. Y creen... que yo soy la persona ideal.

(Noa) -sin salir de su incredulidad- Esto... esto si que no me lo hubiese esperado nunca. Mi Asuma... ¡mi Asuma Primer Ministro! Ja ja ja.

(Asuma) ¡No es para tomárselo a cachondeo, Noa! ¡Esto es muy serio!

(Noa) Oh. Lo siento, no quería ofenderte.

(Asuma) Me quieren a mi para dirigir un gobierno tecnocrático que saque a Japón de su delicada situación actual.

(Noa) Pero... pero... tú... ¿Por qué justamente a ti? Tú ya eres presidente de Industrias Pesadas Shinohara. Ya tienes una gran responsabilidad sobre tus espaldas. ¿Por qué tener que cargar además con esa responsabilidad tan importante?

(Asuma) Me gustaría saberlo. Pero...

(Noa) ¿Que te ha dicho ese hombre para hacer que ahora solo tengas la cabeza en eso?

(Asuma) -suspira preocupado- … Me ha dicho algo que yo no sabía. Algo que hace que haga que me lo esté planteando seriamente y no lo haya rechazado a la primera.

(Noa) ¿Y que te ha dicho?

(Asuma) … Mi padre también quiso tener responsabilidades políticas. Pero responsabilidades de gran importancia.

(Noa) ¿Te refieres... a que quería ser un pez gordo del gobierno? ¿Un Primer Ministro?

(Asuma) Sí, eso mismo. Pero jamás se lo aceptaron. A pesar de que era un empresario muy importante, con dinero y poder, las altas esferas de su propio partido no le tomaban en serio y jamás le ofrecieron ningún cargo importante. Mi padre se sintió profundamente decepcionado por ello. Él por si solo, ya era un lobby que presionaba al gobierno para favorecer sus intereses particulares, cosa que yo en mi importante cargo, jamás he hecho. Pero el caso es ese. Él, con toda su ambición y ansias de poder, jamás pudo conseguirlo porque su empresa en realidad no era tan importante. Ahora, esa misma empresa si que es importante para la economía de Japón. Pero ahora, esa economía y el poder político están en una seria crisis y deben cambiarse las cosas para que el país tenga un futuro. -se gira, y e encuentra a Noa llorando emocionada a calicanto, pero de una forma cómica- O . o ¡Oigh! Pero... pero... ¿que haces?

(Noa) -se limpia las lágrimas- Ay, lo siento, Asuma. Es que... es que... me has emocionado tanto. Ese hombre tiene razón. Hablas tan bien y eres tan guapo y argumentas las cosas con tanta... con tanta...

(Asuma) ¬ ¬ Oye guapa, aun no he terminado. ¿Puedo?

(Noa) Oh, sí, perdona, ja ja ja.

(Asuma) Mira... ellos ven en mi unas cualidades que la gente demanda en un buen gobernante en la actualidad. Unas cualidades que son antagónicas a las que tenía mi padre. Tal vez por eso nunca le aceptaron para semejante cargo público. Yo no soy nada ambicioso, Noa. Y tú lo sabes.

(Noa) Por supuesto que lo sé. Eso es algo que me gusta mucho de ti.

(Asuma) Mis subordinados de la empresa, tú y mis hijos, mis amigos... todos me consideráis una persona honesta, honrada, buena persona...

(Noa) E inteligente. Creo que esa es tu mejor cualidad. -sonriendo afablemente a su marido-

(Asuma) Con todas estas cualidades en la mano y también siendo quien soy y con mis capacidades... he conseguido convertirme en alguien muy importante y apreciado no sólo para la economía de Japón. También para su mundo científico, de aquí y del extranjero. Y cómo no, este aprecio también puedo ganármelo en la sociedad... y en la alta política japonesas. -entonces le dice en broma a Noa- Ja. Tal vez deberías ir pensando en prepararte para ser la "Primera Dama" de Japón. Y también, para conocer a sus majestades imperiales. ¿Te lo imaginas?

(Noa) º _ º -a Noa, se le va la olla, imaginándose a ella misma vestida de gran ejecutiva, conociendo y cogiendo de la mano a los emperadores de Japón- Yo... primera dama. Eso... eso sería...

(Asuma) Noa.

(Noa) -se le cae la baba con cara tonta al seguir imaginando- …

(Asuma) ¡Noa!

(Noa) ¿Eh? Que... que quieres.

(Asuma) No quiero que te imaginas cosas raras. Aun puedo decirles que no y nada de las cosas raras que habrás imaginado, sucederá nunca.

(Noa) -se echa a reír- ¡Ja ja ja ja ja!

(Asuma) ¿Eh? ¿Que te hace tanta gracia? ¿Puede saberse de que te estás riendo?

(Noa) Ja ja. De... de nada. Nada del otro mundo. Es que estaba recordando algo que me dijo la comandante no hace mucho.

(Asuma) ¿? ¿Takeo?

(Noa) Sí, ella. Y también el teniente Chikawa. El teniente me dijo que tú podrías ser un magnífico Primer Ministro de Japón. Y la comandante, me dijo que a veces, los deseos, se hacen realidad. ¿No lo encuentras increíble? Al final una cosa que me dijeron por pura casualidad, resulta que se ha hecho realidad. ¡Que pasada!

(Asuma) O _ o Un momento. Eso... eso quiere decir...

(Noa) Asuma... hagas lo que hagas... eres mi marido y te quiero mucho. Yo siempre estaré a tu lado decidas lo que decidas. Que no, pues no pasa nada. Si eliges que sí... estaré a tu lado. Si tengo que tragarme el marrón de ser la Primera Dama de Japón, lo haré. Ja ja ja. La verdad es que... ¡sería magnífico! Ja ja ja.

(Asuma) Entonces... si al final dijese que sí... ¿estarías de acuerdo? ¿Pero por qué?

(Noa) Porque estoy segura... que así vengarás a tu padre.

(Asuma) ¿Que? -se queda incrédulo-

(Noa) No sé cómo explicarlo. Pero siento que lo haces... porque tu padre lo intentó y no lo consiguió. Y ahora que se te presenta esa oportunidad y puedes aprovecharla... siento que lo harás. Y si lo haces... tu padre, desde el más allá, seguro que estará muy orgulloso de ti.

(Asuma) Noa... eres... eres maravillosa. Te quiero. -el matrimonio se besa-

(Noa) La decisión final es tuya. Pero ya lo sabes. Decidas lo que decidas... estaré contigo, Asuma. Siempre estaré a tu lado.

(Asuma) Te quiero. Siempre te querré. Noa... -la pareja se besuquea y apaga las luces-

Han pasado dos semanas de todo esto. Después de pensarlo y pensarlo muy y muy bien... y deliberar-lo con mucha precaución, Asuma se decide. Y decide aceptar. Es una noche fresca y con luna llena de mediados de septiembre. En uno de los rascacielos de Shinjuku, en el del hotel de cinco estrellas Hilton, llega Asuma. En el último piso, el del mirador del restaurante y cafetería, con unas espectaculares vistas de los rascacielos iluminados de Tokio, a Asuma le están esperando tres hombres. Kankichi Ishimoto, acompañados de dos hombres más bien jóvenes, de menos de 40 años. Se llaman Arima Sakamoto y Hanamichi Matsuda. Y este último, conoce a Azuma.

(Asuma) ¡Señor Kankichi! Lo siento, llego un poco tarde.

(Ishimoto) Ja ja ja. Tranquilo, Asuma. Permite que os presente. Ellos son, digamos... los jóvenes delfines y nuevas piezas claves del partido. Te presento a Arima Sakamoto, de 40 años.

(Sakamoto) Encantado de conocerte, Asuma. -le da la mano-

(Asuma) Lo mismo digo, señor Sakamoto.

(Ishimoto) Y él... es Hanamichi Matsuda. Tengo entendido... que ya os conocéis.

(Asuma) ¿Que? -se queda muy sorprendido- No... no me lo creo. ¿Hanamichi? ¡Eres tú!

(Matsuda) Ja ja ja -se abraza sonriente a Asuma- Encantado de verte de nuevo, Asuma. Hacía años que nos veíamos, eh.

(Asuma) Madre mía. Estás... estás muy cambiado. Casi no te reconozco con esa melena tan molona.

(Matsuda) Sí, lo sé. Cuando íbamos juntos al instituto yo pertenecía al club de kendo, y por ello, llevaba la cabeza rapada. Tú siempre me recriminabas que por culpa de eso, no ligaba con las chicas. Cosa que para ti, era sencilla, eh, bribón.

(Asuma) -hace risa boba y se frota la mano al cogote- Je je je, pero que dices, hombre, que bobada.

(Ishimoto) ¿Quieres sentarte, Asuma? Tenemos mucho y mucho de lo que hablar.

(Asuma) Claro. -se sienta en la silla de una de las mesas del elegante restaurante-

(Ishimoto) ¿Quieres tomar algo?

(Asuma) Emmmm... pues...

(Ishimoto) Ten en cuenta que estamos en un sitio elegante, así que pide algo acorde, eh. Ja ja.

(Asuma) Un... sake, por favor.

(Ishimoto) Enseguida. -le hace una señal con los dedos al camarero para que les traiga el sake-

(Asuma) No tenía ni idea... de que estuvieses metido en política, Hanamichi. Un pasota cómo tú.

(Matsuda) No era ningún pasota, Asuma. Solamente me hacía el interesante, igual que tú. -él y Asuma se ríen- Sólo deseo servir a mi país. Ayudarlo a salir de la grave situación en la que se encuentra en la actualidad. Por eso creemos... que te necesitamos. Y por eso...

(Ishimoto) Nos alegramos profundamente que al final te hayas decidido a presentarte. ¿Se lo preguntaste a tu mujer cómo te dije?

(Asuma) Sí.

(Ishimoto) Y bien.

(Asuma) Mi Noa siempre, siempre, siempre... me apoya en todo lo que yo haga. Así que decida lo que decida... ella siempre está conmigo. Y me apoyará en esto.

(Ishimoto) A eso lo llamo yo estar bien equipado para las adversidades de la vida. Con una esposa así, ya se te pueden presentar los problemas que quieras, que siempre conseguirás superarlos.

(Asuma) Gracias por el alago. Pero ya que al final he decidido acompañaros en esta aventura... quisiera saber, que es lo que tengo que hacer de ahora en adelante. O mejor será, primero... saber que es lo que queréis hacer vosotros.

(Sakamoto) Nosotros, representamos el ala reformista y joven del partido socialdemocrático de centro de Japón. Nosotros no sólo aspiramos a recuperar el poder después de siete años en la oposición. Nosotros, aspiramos a cambiar y reformar profundamente el poder desde dentro. Modernizar las estructuras políticas, administrativas, judiciales, incluso militares del reino de Japón.

(Asuma) Entiendo. Que más.

(Matsuda) Nuestro plan prioritario, es una serie de reformas urgentes para acabar con la actual crisis de Japón. Unas reformas que se llevaran a cabo por muchos y variados frentes. En la estructura política del estado, en sus instituciones, en su sistema judicial... y por supuesto, en la fiscalidad y la economía. Incluso, en temas tan ambiciosos y de momento, poco o nada discutidos en la Dieta, cómo... dos aboliciones importantes.

(Asuma) ¿? ¿Aboliciones?

(Sakamoto) La pena de muerte... y el artículo 9 de la constitución. Es decir, para terminar con un sistema penal nacional considerado cómo inhumano... y con una limitación hoy en día innecesaria y peligrosa para nuestra supervivencia en la región, debido al auge de China. Para que Japón pueda recuperar su plena soberanía militar sobre ella misma. Somos una democracia estable y consolidada, y hay rumores de que los Estados Unidos, ya no se opondrán a una recuperación de nuestra plena soberanía militar, porque ahora somos el principal aliado de los Estados Unidos en extremo oriente, por encima de Corea del sur o Taiwan.

(Asuma) A ver si lo he entendido bien. Lo que queréis llevar a cabo... son reformas drásticas, para lavar profundamente la cara a Japón. ¿Es eso?

(Matsuda) No, Asuma. Consideramos que Japón no necesita un lavado de cara. Si no cirugía y de la agresiva. Nuestro país necesita que le den la vuelta cómo a un calcetín. Que me dices. ¿Coincides con nosotros en nuestra teoría básica?

(Asuma) … Sí. La verdad es que sí. Pero con algunos matices. Yo quiero concentrarme en las reformas económicas más que en las políticas. Pero también entiendo... que Japón debe modernizarse y adaptarse plenamente al mundo del siglo XXI. Y cómo presidente de Industrias Pesadas Shinohara, he viajado por todo el mundo, con lo cual, he podido comparar. Y si bien Japón es un país moderno y competitivo, hay cosas en las que debe mejorar. Y mucho.

(Ishimoto) Entonces tienes claro que quieres meterte. Bien hecho.

(Asuma) Bien pues. ¿Cual sería entonces mi papel?

(Matsuda) ¿Y que es lo que quieres hacer tú? ¿Mh?

(Asuma) ¿Que? Pues... esto... yo... yo...

(Matsuda) No puedes mostrarte dubitativo, Asuma. Si quieres llegar a liderar un futuro gobierno, debes tomar decisiones al respecto. Te lo vuelvo a preguntar. Que es lo que tú quieres hacer.

(Asuma) -se pone serio, y después de unos segundos sin contestar, habla con gran lucidez- … Dirigir, cambiar y liderar. Gobernar, pero también saber escuchar. Negociar siempre que sea posible, y si no es posible, seguir intentándolo. Así es cómo lo hago en la dirección de mi empresa... y... esto... creo que para gobernar Japón, sería... lo mismo. ¿No? -los tres hombres le aplauden-

(Ishimoto) ¡Bien dicho, sí señor! ¡Eso es justo lo que necesitamos! ¡Lo que necesita la nación!

(Asuma) Miren... tengo bastante claras mis ideas. Y sé muy bien... que quiero hacer, con que y cuando. Lo único que me hará falta saber es... con quien.

(Ishimoto) Pues... con estos dos jóvenes grumetes y... con alguien que conoces muy y muy bien. Llegará de un momento a otro.

(Asuma) ¿Alguien que conozco muy bien? ¿Quien quieren decir? -pregunta muy intrigado-

Entonces... llega una mujer de unos 35 años, de larga cabellera castaño claro, ojos muy bonitos y con traje elegante de ejecutiva. Es... Takeo Yamazaki.

(Takeo) Buenas noches, caballeros. Lamento mucho llegar tarde.

(Asuma) O _ o ¿Queeeee? ¡Takeo! ¿Que... que estás haciendo tú aquí?

(Takeo) Ja ja ja. ¿Sorprendido? Yo estoy igual de sorprendida al verte aquí, Asuma. Pensaba que no aceptarías la proposición. Pero al final te ha pasado igual que a mi. ¿Os importa si me siento con vosotros?

(Ishimoto) No, por supuesto que no. Bienvenida al club. ja ja ja.

(Asuma) No... no entiendo absolutamente nada. Tú... ¿a ti también te han propuesto lo mismo que a mi?

(Takeo) No exactamente. En un principio lo mío puede parecer que es puro márqueting. Me escogieron porque soy una mujer aun joven y guapa, muy preparada y con grandes dotes de mando. Y por ser muy conocida por la opinión pública por mi cargo de comandante de la División de Vehículos Especiales. No sólo cómo policía... sino también en política. El señor Ishimoto vino a verme hará cosa de un mes y me ofreció el puesto. Le dije que ya le diría algo. En un principio me mostré muy reticente. Pero al final, Hiromi...

(Asuma) Quieres decir que... fue Hiromi quien te convenció?

(Takeo) Más que Hiromi, fue Kozue. Él fue quien realmente me convenció.

(Asuma) Vaya. ¿Tu hijo?

(Takeo) Sí. Mi hijo. Me dijo con una lucidez sorprendente... que yo estaba hecha para gobernar. Así que sólo con esas palabras, consiguió convencerme. Y aquí me tienes. Dispuesta a dirigir algún ministerio del gobierno. Porque tú... serás quien se presente para el cargo más importante. Y creo que... has hecho bien.

(Asuma) Gr... gracias. Que gracia. Es justamente lo mismo que me ha dicho Noa.

(Ishimoto) Entonces ya no hay dudas al respecto. Estarás con nosotros sí o sí.

(Asuma) Claro. -dice son sonrisa confiada- No sé si al final conseguiré llegar donde tengo que llegar. Pero si tengo muy claro lo que este país, nuestro país, necesita... tengo muy claro que un posible futuro gobierno presidido por mi, tendrá que trabajar muy y muy duro para adaptar realmente a Japón al siglo XXI. Y eso tiene que pasar, desde mi punto de vista, por dar a Japón el verdadero peso que le corresponde en el panorama internacional, cómo tercera potencia económica mundial que es.

(Ishimoto) Muy bien. Perfecto, Asuma.

(Sakamoto) Todo eso suena magnífico, Asuma. Pero antes que nada, tú y Takeo, deberéis llevar a cabo dos pasos básicos para entrar en Campaña. Todo vuestro papeleo ya está listo. Mañana mismo os inscribiréis en las listas abiertas del partido y dentro de unas semanas, cuando se celebre el congreso extraordinario del partido socialdemocrático de centro, se celebraran elecciones primarias.

(Takeo) Es decir. Que se deberá elegir entre Asuma... y uno o varios candidatos más del mismo partido.

(Sakamoto) Sí, exacto. Y teniendo en cuenta quien eres, Asuma, creo que no hay dudas de quien ganará la elección para ser el candidato del partido para las elecciones legislativas.

(Matsuda) Esa será la primera fase. Ten en cuenta, que de aquí a cuando se convoquen elecciones, cosa para la cual falta muy poco tiempo, deberás hacerte conocido entre la opinión pública. Y eso significará que tu vida será bastante ajetreada. Tendrás que someterte al constante desfile ante los medios de comunicación. Entrevistas y más entrevistas en radio, prensa, televisión, etcétera.

(Sakamoto) Algo en lo que tampoco tendrás que esforzarte mucho. Ya eres muy conocido por la opinión pública de Japón y para bien. Aunque no para todo el mundo.

(Takeo) Y eso por qué.

(Ishimoto) Los partidos de más a la izquierda seguramente te odiarán desde el principio. Te verán... cómo una especie de Berlusconi a la japonesa. Pero tú, eres de un nivel moral e intelectual demasiado elevado para que te tengan en esa consideración, y esa estrategia suya hacía ti, fracasará desde el principio.

(Asuma) Si usted lo dice. Yo no me he buscado enemigos con nadie. Nunca.

(Matsuda) Sólo te vamos a hacer una última pregunta, Asuma.

(Asuma) Adelante.

(Matsuda) ¿Estás completamente seguro de querer hacerlo? Piensa en la repercusión que tendrá en tu vida privada, en tu salud; en tu familia.

(Asuma) No os preocupéis. Estoy decidido. Si mi padre me está viendo desde el cielo... le demostraré de lo que su hijo, al que repudió durante años, es capaz de conseguir.

(Takeo) -sonríe con tristeza, cerrando los ojos- Espero que así sea. La victoria de la honestidad... sobre la ambición.

(Ishimoto) Señores. Señora. Brindemos por el futuro brillante... de Japón. ¡Por Japón!

(Todos) ¡Por Japón!

Por parte de Asuma... e inesperadamente de Takeo, que también se había unido a esa proposición, estaban decididos a ir hasta el final. Al día siguiente, llevaron a cabo los trámites primarios... y ya estaban metidos de lleno en las elecciones primarias dentro del principal partido de la oposición. Partido que en caso de elecciones, tenía muy probable la victoria.

A partir de aquí, y durante más de un mes, entre septiembre y octubre de 2012, Asuma no hace más que recorrer los platos de televisión, redacciones de periódicos y estudios de Radio. Casi a diario, los medios de comunicación se hacen eco de la noticia política del momento en Japón: la presentación oficial de Asuma Shinohara cómo candidato a las elecciones primarias dentro del Partido Socialdemocrático de Japón, para conseguir convertirse en el candidato del partido para Primer Ministro de Japón. Es de mañana, y los de la primera sección no están debido a que están cubriendo una emergencia. Con una taza de té recién hecho y mirando la prensa digital por Internet, en el despacho de oficiales y tenientes de la DVE, comentan esta noticia.

(Miyazaki) -todos reunidos frente el monitor del ordenador de la oficial Yamada- Menudo bombazo informativo. Quien lo iba a pensar que el marido de la capitana se presentaría cómo candidato a la presidencia. Es increíble.

(Bado) ¡Va! Total para que. Todos los políticos son iguales. Unos ladrones y unos mentirosos.

(Takashita) Totalmente de acuerdo. Si alguien tiene la culpa de la actual crisis económica, son ellos.

(Suzuka) Normal. Es su propia naturaleza. ¿No has leído nunca "El Príncipe" de Maquiavelo? Te aclararía muchas dudas sobre cómo funciona un gobernante. En el siglo XVI y ahora.

(Bado) ¿Eing?

(Yamada) Yo también he leído ese libro. Pero Asuma... no tiene nada que ver.

(Watanabe) Eso es verdad. No tuve mucho tiempo para conocerle a fondo. Pero es una persona honesta y honrada ante todo.

(Chikawa) En otras palabras. Que si llega a ser Primer Ministro de Japón, con él la prensa se aburrirá mucho, porque se acabará la corrupción en el gobierno.

(Satoru) Estoy de acuerdo. Mi voto lo va a tener seguro.

(Chikawa) Y el mio. Ja ja ja. Más de una vez se lo he dicho en broma a la capitana. Y ahora va, y resulta que será realidad.

(Yamada) No os hagáis ilusiones. Primero tiene que superar las elecciones primarias del partido Socialdemocrático de centro. Asuma debe liderar el ala joven y reformista del partido frente a la vieja guardia, que es quien todavía sustenta el poder interno del partido. Y ahora que con toda seguridad se celebrarán elecciones anticipadas, aunque nadie sabe cuando, el principal partido de la oposición, puede obtener la victoria con cierta facilidad. La vieja guardia no querrá verse apartada del poder si tienen esa posibilidad.

(Yamazaki) Sí... en menudo berenjenal ha ido a meterse. Asuma y la comandante. ¿Que pasará si finalmente consiguen la victoria y la comandante se mete en política? ¿Quien ocupará su puesto?

(Watanabe) ¬ ¬ A veces eres más corta, cariño. Es cómo si aun estuvieses dormida.

(Yamazaki) Será cosa del embarazo, tontaina.

(Watanabe) Vale, vale. No he dicho nada.

(Takashita) Uno de los capitanes, obviamente. Pero he oído rumores que... podría ser alguien externo a la División de Vehículos Especiales... o tal vez no, según cómo se mire. Pero de eso, ahora nadie de nosotros se preocupa lo más mínimo. Sino de la aventura política del marido de la capitana de la segunda sección.

(Bado) Yo le votaré por simpatía, por supuesto. Pero decidme. ¿Quien creéis que le va a votar entre toda la gente? ¿Eh? ¿Que me decís a eso?

(Yamada) Es evidente. Las mujeres y los jóvenes le votarán seguro. Pero también los trabajadores del sector industrial. Otra cosa será ver que pasa con los hombres de mediana edad, los pensionistas y los funcionarios.

(Satoru) ¿Y eso que tiene que ver? Nosotros somos funcionarios y pensamos votarle.

(Chikawa) Creo que a lo que nuestra guapa compañera se refiere, es a que un gran empresario de una gran multinacional, es decir, que puede, sospechosamente, meterse para defender sus intereses privados, puede levantar desconfianza entre los trabajadores del sector público. Sean médicos, profesores, administrativos, o cómo nosotros, policías.

(Yamazaki) No tenéis ni idea. ¿Acaso alguno de vosotros ha visto o leído algunas de las entrevistas que le han hecho y le están haciendo a Asuma? -todos se extrañan-

(Watanabe) Ahora que lo dices, cariño... esta noche, a la hora de cenar, durante las noticias de la noche de la cadena de televisión Asahi, entrevistarán en directo a Asuma. Si le echamos un vistazo, nos puede aclarar muchas cosas. ¿No creéis? -entonces llegan los de la primera sección: Mimiko, Sonoko y Arakawa-

(Mimiko) ¡Ya estamos aquí!

(Sonoko) ¡Ufff! Que rollo. No soporto atajar emergencias a las ocho de la mañana.

(Arakawa) ¡Cállate! Un policía de verdad no tiene ningún derecho a quejarse. Es su deber.

(Sonoko) Tú eres joven, soltero y sin compromiso, Arakawa. El día que encuentres novia, te cases y tengas retoños de los que cuidarte y preocuparte, ya hablaremos, guapo.

(Arakawa) -frunce el ceño- No... esas cosas no me interesan por ahora.

(Mimiko) ¿Ah no? Pues sería un desperdicio. Eres un chico bastante mono.

(Arakawa) -se sonroja y se pone nervioso- ¿Que? Em... esto... yo... yo... ¡A mi no me hable así, teniente! ¡Me pone muy incómodo!

(Mimiko) ¿Que estás mirando en el periódico? ¡Ah! ¡Es Asuma! Si se presenta, estoy decidida a votarle. Será un gran presidente.

(Sonoko) Se dice Primer Ministro. Pues... yo también.

(Chikawa) Ja. ¿Veis que os decía? Si la prensa ha tildado a Asuma con el sobrenombre de "El Kennedy japonés", no es sólo por su juventud. Si no por su éxito arrollador entre el voto femenino. Un hombre joven, guapo e inteligente, que encima es un empresario de éxito, tiene el voto femenino asegurado.

(Miyazaki) Yo no lo voy a negar.

(Yamada) Yo tampoco.

(Bado) Yo no he votado nunca. Pero esta vez... creo que lo haré.

(Arakawa) ¡Ja! Sois unos ingenuos. ¿De verdad os creéis que va a cambiar algo con Asuma? Gobierne quien gobierne, en este país todo seguirá igual.

(Yamada) Puede. Pero la realidad es que la situación actual de Japón es preocupante y se necesita un cambio de rumbo.

(Watanabe) Es decir. Cómo diría un hombre del campo, "Dame hueco. Dame hueco, que donde estás tú, me meto yo".

(Miyazaki) ¿Eing? ¿Y eso que quiere decir, Wataru?

(Watanabe) Que será un simple baile de sillas. Unos se van y entran otros. Así de sencillo.

(Chikawa) No no no. Asuma será un buen Primer Ministro. Ya lo veréis.

(Suzuka) Lo decís cómo si ya lo tuviese ganado y aun no ha conseguido nada. Tened paciencia. Al final puede quedarse todo en agua de borrajas.

(Satoru) Esperemos que no. El destino de nuestro país... depende de ello.

Horas después, ya a la hora de cenar, las secciones uno y cuatro, así cómo el jefe de mecánicos, se han marchado a casa, y se queda la segunda sección de guardia nocturna. Mientras cenan, ponen las noticias de la cadena TV Asahi.

(Miyazaki) ¿Va o no va esa entrevista?

(Watanabe) Ten paciencia, cariño. Enseguida empezará.

(Chikawa) ¿Está nerviosa por ver a su marido en televisión, capitana?

(Noa) No. Ya estoy más que acostumbrada. Él ha decido emprender este camino en su vida... y yo le apoyo en todo lo que haga.

(Chikawa) Claro, capitana.

(Bado) ¡Eh, mirad! ¡Ya sale!

(Presentador TV) A continuación, y cómo les vamos ofreciendo cada noche de miércoles, realizamos una corta entrevista en directo a un personaje de actualidad. Esta semana tenemos con nosotros a Asuma Shinohara. Con 37 años, lleva más de 7 años ejerciendo la Presidencia de la corporación industrial "Industrias Pesadas Shinohara". Nació en 1975 en Tokio. Doctorado en ciencias económicas y con un máster en alta gestión empresarial en las universidades de Cambridge y Oxford respectivamente. Y también trabajó durante siete años cómo oficial, en la Segunda Sección de Vehículos Especiales, de la Jefatura Superior de Policía. Trabajo en el que conoció a su actual esposa, Noa Shinohara, con quien ha tenido dos hijos gemelos, de siete años de edad. Desde 2004 dirige personalmente una de las empresas más importantes en el sector de la alta tecnología de nuestro país y líder mundial en su sector específico: los Labors. Ahora, el señor Shinohara, ha anunciado su candidatura a las elecciones primarias del Partido Socialdemocrático de centro. Su objetivo, según los analistas de nuestra mesa de debate, es unir al partido. Es decir, la vieja guardia en manos del ex primer ministro Mikiyasu Hogo, y el ala reformista y joven, liderada hasta ahora por Akihiro Suzuki, quien igualmente se presenta a estas elecciones primarias. Dentro del propio partido, hay prisa por elegir un candidato. Un candidato convincente y que aglutine a amplios sectores de la sociedad. La actual crisis de gobierno y la propia crisis interna del partido gobernante, el Liberal Democrático, abren las expectativas claras a un cambio en el poder. Y las encuestas, así lo reflejan. Pero pasemos a la entrevista en si. Señor Shinohara, buenas noches y bienvenido al informativo de la noche de TV Asahi.

(Asuma) Buenas noches. Es un gran placer estar aquí para todos sus tele espectadores.

(Presentador TV) Un servidor podría pasar directamente a las cuestiones que interesan más a la gente de la calle. Es decir, que soluciones plantea a la actual crisis económica, el paro creciente y el aumento de la deuda pública del estado. Pero antes, claro está, debo preguntarle que le ha hecho ver la luz de la política. ¿Por qué este interés ahora y de repente, por querer gobernar Japón?

(Asuma) Ejem. Bien, cómo usted y los espectadores ya saben, yo soy un empresario que dirige una gran compañía. Una empresa que debo gestionar, debo procurar que cuadren los números, pero ante todo, debe mantener totalmente satisfechos a sus clientes de alrededor del mundo... y cómo no, a mis trabajadores. Durante años, éste ha sido mi único reto personal. Y lo seguirá siendo durante muchos años. Pero ahora me doy cuenta... que mi propio país necesita ayuda. Yo no soy de esos grandes empresarios, que ante la mala situación del propio país optan por la deslocalización. Yo apuesto por mis conciudadanos. Y confío en ellos. Éste es un gran país y creo en él. Me da mucha pena verlo en la situación en la que se encuentra actualmente. Si no pudiese hacer nada, únicamente me quejaría y ya está. Pero pudiendo hacer algo al respecto... por qué no hacerlo? Si puedo aportar soluciones para sacar a Japón de su atolladero, para modernizar nuestro país y devolverlo al sitio que de verdad le corresponde, adaptándolo al mundo del siglo XXI. Me veo con ganas de afrontar este reto personal... y pienso atajarlo.

(Presentador TV) Ya vemos que ganas y voluntad no le faltan. Sabemos que ahora debe superar el trámite más importante antes de lanzarse a una posible campaña para llegar a alcanzar la presidencia del gobierno. Debe ganarse la confianza interna mayoritaria, sino total, del partido que le ha acogido para llevar a cabo ese objetivo, el Socialdemocrático de centro. ¿Cree que su influencia evidente en el mundo empresarial y económico de nuestro país, será suficiente para ganarse esa confianza?

(Asuma) No voy a negar que soy un empresario importante y con mis influencias. Es verdad. Pero aquí... se trata de una situación de urgencia nacional y no hay tiempo para esas discusiones. Lo que de verdad me preocupa, es atajar las reformas que nuestro país necesita.

(Presentador TV) Con eso no me contesta la pregunta, señor Shinohara. ¿Esas influencias...

(Asuma) Si lo que quiere saber es si dejaré entrar los intereses de los Lobbys industriales, financieros y demás en el gobierno de Japón, mi respuesta rotunda es "NO". Mi único objetivo si los ciudadanos me eligen, es defender única y exclusivamente dos cosas: dentro de nuestras fronteras, a nuestros ciudadanos; fuera de nuestras fronteras, los intereses generales de Japón.

(Presentador TV) Una posición contundente, no hay duda. Hablemos ahora de su visión del mundo. ¿Cual será sus líneas maestras en política exterior? ¿Y cuales las relaciones, según su punto de vista, que Japón debe mantener con Estados Unidos, China o Rusia?

(Asuma) Mire... Japón es la tercera economía del mundo. La tercera. Somos la segunda potencia mundial en producción industrial por habitante, sólo por detrás de Corea del sur y superando a China, Estados Unidos o Alemania. Tenemos un sector de alta tecnología extremadamente competitivo. Esas son las claves que han definido a Japón para el resto del mundo. Un país productor y creador de alta tecnología... pero sin voz ni voto en asuntos de seguridad internacional, resolución de conflictos internacionales, etc. Nuestro punto de vista, es que han pasado 70 años de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Hoy, en el siglo XXI, Japón es una democracia estable y consolidada. Una nación que debe ser responsable y una férrea defensora de los derechos humanos... pero también de nuestra soberanía nacional y de nuestros intereses en Asia y en el mundo.

(Presentador TV) Dice esto último... por las crecientes tensiones con China?

(Asuma) China es la segunda potencia mundial. Se dice que antes que termine esta década, superará a Estados Unidos cómo primera economía del planeta y se convertirá en la potencia hegemónica del mundo. Aun así, China no debe cometer los errores que cometió América en el pasado, e imponer su influencia e intereses por la fuerza. Nadie quiere ni le interesa eso.

(Presentador TV) ¿Lo dice por el conflicto intermitente... por las islas Senkaku?

(Asuma) Yo quiero que eso sea un asunto menor. Sabemos que China reclama esas islas porque históricamente soy suyas. Pero por ahora, jurídicamente, esas islas son nuestras. De todas formas, si llego a la presidencia del gobierno, le aseguro que estaré totalmente dispuesto a negociar y discutir lo que haga falta con las autoridades de Pekín. Pero por ahora, esas islas son japonesas. Así lo dice la ley y los mapas.

(Presentador TV) Otra pregunta, señor Shinohara. Nosotros, la prensa y medios de comunicación de este país, ya le hemos puesto un curioso sobrenombre: el Kennedy japonés. No es para menos, ya que usted y el carismático presidente norteamericano asesinado en 1963, tienen al parecer, muchas similitudes. John F. Kennedy y su padre, no se llevaban muy bien, por diferencias claras en su ideario político. Igual que usted con su difunto padre, con el cual también estuvo peleado durante años.

(Asuma) Eso no es cierto.

(Presentador TV) ¿Ah no?

(Asuma) Estuve peleado con él, sí. Pero justo en su muerte... nos reconciliamos. Para mi tenía muchos defectos. Era un hombre antagónico a mi. Pero era mi padre; y cómo tal... yo le quería.

(Presentador TV) Por supuesto. Siguiendo por el hilo de la pregunta anterior... se dice que Kennedy obtuvo la victoria sobre Nixon en las elecciones americanas de 1960, gracias al voto femenino, de los jóvenes y de los afroamericanos. Y según las encuestas, a usted le pasa exactamente lo mismo. El hecho de ser un candidato joven y por qué negarlo señor Shinohara, atractivo, es un buen baluarte para su posible candidatura. ¿Pero que tiene pensado hacer... para convencer a aquellos sectores sociales que estarán más por votar otras candidaturas?

(Asuma) Nada especial. Ofrecerles soluciones. Uno no puede esperar gobernar un país a base de encanto natural y magia televisiva. No. Yo lo que quiero es aportar soluciones a nuestro país. Modernizarlo para mejorarlo. Para que Japón vuelva a ser la nación más avanzada del mundo. Tal vez exagero, pensarán algunos de los que me están viendo ahora. Pero yo estoy convencido que este país... mi país... el país de todos nosotros, tiene mucho más potencial del que creemos. Somos un país envejecido, sí. Somos un país con un índice de natalidad peligrosamente bajo, sí. Somos un país que todavía depende demasiado de la importación de energía para su propia supervivencia, sí. Pero yo tengo ideas claras y contundentes de cómo solucionarlo. Y mi experiencia de gestión en Industrias Pesadas Shinohara, es mi baluarte.

(Presentador TV) Por lo que hemos oído, es usted un candidato que cree firmemente en su país. Y finalmente, la última pregunta. Señor Shinohara... usted es joven, y lo admite. Tiene aun 37 años. Dentro de su propio partido, se enfrentará al ex primer ministro Mikiyasu Hogo, de 67 años de edad. Un auténtico gato viejo de la política con más de 40 años a sus espaldas de experiencia política. Un hombre que llegó a ser un gobernante popular al principio de su mandato, pero tras varios escándalos, incluso después de su dimisión en 2005, muchos le consideran un cadáver político. De todas formas, es un político muy veterano y extraordinariamente preparado. ¿Contaría con él, si usted gana la candidatura a la presidencia de Japón del PSDC?

(Asuma) Tuve ocasión de conocerle hace años, cuando él era Primer Ministro y yo trabajaba en la Segunda Sección de Vehículos Especiales. Tras el atentado terrorista de febrero de 2003, en el que yo quedé malherido. Él entonces era el Primer Ministro y vino a visitarnos al hospital. En un principio pensé "Vaya, ha venido a hacerse la foto con nosotros". Pero hablamos un largo rato... y me dijo que estaba con nosotros en todo lo que necesitáramos. Y al parecer, lo dijo de verdad. Porque después de ese atentado, él personalmente, como Primer Ministro, aprobó la reconstrucción, ampliación y puesta en marcha de nuevo, de la División de Vehículos Especiales de la Policía. Eso por si solo, me hizo ver que cumplía sus promesas. Así que... por qué no podría confiar en él?

(Presentador TV) Y terminando con la entrevista... usted personalmente, cree que saldrá elegido?

(Asuma) Sabe que no estoy en disposición de decir nada. Pero mi intuición... ja ja ja y mi mujer, Noa, que seguro que ahora mismo me está viendo, están convencidos que lo conseguiré. Tengo ganas, fuerzas y ideas para llevar a cabo esa tarea. Y aquí estoy para hacerlo.

(Presentador TV) Ya lo han oído, señores y señoras tele espectadores. Asuma Shinohara, un joven candidato muy preparado, que se define cómo honesto y emprendedor ante todo, y que quiere cambiar nuestro país de arriba a abajo. Muchas gracias, señor Asuma Shinohara.

(Asuma) A usted. Ha sido un placer poder estar aquí. Muchas gracias. -Watanabe apaga el televisor-

(Bado) A mi me ha convencido. Ahora si que lo tengo claro.

(Miyazaki) A mi también. Si me dan a elegir entre un viejo calvo y un joven guapo...

(Watanabe) ¿Que insinúas con eso? ¿No tienes suficiente conmigo?

(Miyazaki) ¬ ¬ Hablo de política, tontaina.

(Chikawa) Asuma ya demuestra claramente saber hablar ante una cámara y ser un buen orador. Pero estará por ver cómo lo hará cómo gestor.

(Noa) -con sonrisa amable- No os preocupéis. Asuma es muy y muy listo. Sabrá adaptarse esté donde esté. Estoy segura que si llega a alcanzar la Presidencia de Japón, lo hará muy bien. Yo confío en él.

(Satoru) Si dirige tan bien el gobierno de Japón cómo lo hace en Industrias Pesadas Shinohara, entonces todos tranquilos.

(Noa) Sólo hay una cosa que me preocupa.

(Watanabe) El que.

(Noa) No sé... Puede parecer una tontería, pero... si se mete en política yo y mis hijos aun le veremos menos de lo que le vemos o... no sé... que se vea envuelto en cosas peligrosas.

(Chikawa) ¿Lo dice por lo de la prensa?

(Noa) ¿Eh?

(Miyazaki) La prensa ya le ha puesto el sobrenombre de "El Kennedy japonés". Y todos sabemos cómo terminó Kennedy.

(Noa) O _ o ¡No me asustes, mujer!

(Watanabe) Ja ja ja. Cariño, por favor. No le tomes el pelo a la capitana. A Asuma no le pasará nada. El Primer Ministro y su familia son, después de la familia imperial, las personas mejor protegidas de Japón. Si es por seguridad, no hay que temer nada.

(Noa) Claro. Pero que tonterías estamos pensando, ja ja ja.

Pero después de esto... los hechos se suceden rápidamente. Ocho días después de esto, a mediados de octubre, el Primer Ministro anuncia la disolución inmediata del gobierno y la cámara baja de la Dieta, y la convocatoria urgente de elecciones anticipadas. ¿El motivo? La condena en juicio de un ex ministro del partido gobernante, el PLD, por malversación de fondos públicos y prevaricación. En una mañana nublada y lluviosa de otoño, Asuma se encuentra en su despacho de presidente de Industrias Pesadas Shinohara. Sus compañeros y amigos de partido, Sakamoto, Matsuda y Ishimoto, han venido a visitarle.

(Asuma) -con el periódico en la mano leyendo la noticia de la condena del ex diputado y la convocatoria de elecciones anticipadas- Al final ha llegado. Pero nadie se esperaba que llegase por una consecuencia tan escandalosa.

(Ishimoto) Sí, Asuma. Es cierto. Esto es un escándalo mayúsculo para la opinión pública. Al final el gobierno actual del Primer Ministro conservador Irumo no ha tenido más remedio que anunciar su dimisión y convocar elecciones. Unas elecciones que sin duda...

(Sakamoto) Son nuestra gran oportunidad. Mejor dicho... son tu gran oportunidad, Asuma.

(Asuma) No cantéis victoria, chicos. Primero debemos ganar las primarias del partido, y luego, ya se verá.

(Matsuda) No has cambiado nada, Asuma. Siempre tan precavido. Pero te doy la razón. Antes que nada deberemos ganarnos la confianza del viejo Hogo.

(Asuma) Ahora es un rival dentro del partido. Pero yo... le quiero cómo amigo.

(Matsuda) ¿Que? ¿A ese cadáver político? Esa nos daría mala imagen.

(Asuma) No podemos desaprovechar a todo un veterano cómo él. Creo que sería de gran ayuda para nosotros.

(Ishimoto) La cuestión, amigos, es que el gobierno conservador se ha hundido definitivamente. Y su partido, en las encuestas, también lo está. Saben que si se vuelven a presentar con el actual Primer Ministro, será un auténtico suicidio político y tampoco disponen de ningún candidato convincente, que limpie de un día para otro, la pésima imagen que tienen ahora los liberal democráticos entre los ciudadanos.

(Matsuda) Así lo reflejan todas las encuestas. Sin duda, habrá un cambio en el gobierno en las elecciones del próximo 11 de noviembre. La pregunta que se hace la sociedad, es quien liderará ese cambio. Y esa pregunta recibirá respuesta el domingo que viene. En las elecciones primarias de nuestro partido.

(Sakamoto) Ya he emprendido acciones y contactos con todo el mundo. Convenciendo a la máxima cantidad posible de militantes... que tú eres la mejor opción. Y están de acuerdo. No sería bueno presentar por nuestra parte un candidato desgastado cómo Hogo... o uno demasiado altisonante y de izquierdas, como Suzuki. Tú eres el equilibrio, Asuma. El punto medio. El Ying Yang.

(Asuma) Esto parece una academia de Fengh Shui. -todos se ríen-

(Ishimoto) Soy un gato viejo en esto de la política. Pero aun así, no puedo evitar de sentirme igual que nervioso que vosotros, que sois aun jóvenes. ¿Seguro que saldrá todo según lo previsto en las primarias de este domingo? Para muchos militantes del partido, Asuma sigue siendo un total desconocido.

(Sakamoto) Dentro del partido, sí. Pero para la sociedad, Asuma no es ningún desconocido. Y todas las encuestas, reflejan ese apoyo popular.

(Ishimoto) Ogh, pero las encuestas pueden fallar. Nunca son fiables al 100%.

(Asuma) ¿Por qué os ponéis nerviosos?

(Ishimoto) ¿Eh?

(Asuma) Yo estoy de lo más tranquilo. Creo firmemente en lo que voy a hacer y en lo que quiero hacer. Así que no me preocupo por banalidades. Podemos conseguirlo y lo conseguiremos. Confiad en mi.

(Matsuda) Yo confío plenamente en ti, Asuma. Si tú dices que lo conseguiremos... es que lo conseguiremos y punto.

(Asuma) Así me gusta, chicos. ¿Estáis preparados?

(Matsuda, Sakamoto y Ishimoto) ¡Sí! ¡Estamos preparados!

(Asuma) -con sonrisa confiada y con las manos en la barbilla- Perfecto. Ese es el espíritu.

Llega el fin de semana. Sábado por la tarde. Noa acompaña a Asuma a la convención general del Partido Socialdemocrático de Centro o PSDC. En un moderno y grande palacio de congresos de Assakusa, en pleno centro histórico de Tokio, se celebra esa convención. La presencia de medios de comunicación nacionales y extranjeros es importante. Más que por el propio congreso, por la posible elección de un candidato joven y carismático cómo Asuma Shinohara para gobernar Japón. Después de las presentaciones y obertura protocolarias, se pasaría a la presentación en si de los tres candidatos a la candidatura para la presidencia. Tres candidatos con diferencias evidentes en sus posibilidades, pero reconocidos y reconocibles. Mikiyasu Hogo, despreciado por muchos por sus pasados escándalos en la presidencia (de los cuales él nunca fue responsable directo) y después de ella, pero todo un veterano en política y baluarte de la experiencia; Akihiro Suzuki, el joven candidato rompedor y radical, y de ideas claramente a la izquierda del ideario político, que chocan con las de una mayoría de militantes; y finalmente... Asuma Shinohara. Un candidato de última hora, pero que representa la modernización tanto interna cómo nacional, la moderación, la regeneración y las reformas. Asuma, el gran empresario de éxito joven, triunfador, inteligente, honesto e incorruptible. Cada uno de ellos, pronuncia sus discursos. Mientras Hogo se muestra dialogador y negociante, para favorecer la unidad del partido, Suzuki es más agresivo, llegando incluso a criticar con cierta dureza a sus dos rivales al liderato del partido. Pero después de estas dos locuciones... llega el turno de Asuma, sube a la tribuna... y suelta un discurso que determina su futuro próximo.

(Asuma) Compañeros. Compañeras. Muy buenas tardes. Es agradable, poder estar aquí, en un momento crucial para el futuro de nuestro país. Sí. Nuestro país. Esa es para mi... mi gran preocupación en este momento. Los problemas que se presentan ante nosotros ahora mismo... son inmensos. Hay quien dice incluso, casi apocalípticos. Normalmente uno se los tomaría en broma. Pero yo me quiero tomar cualquier posible problema que afecte a Japón muy seriamente. Nuestro país, necesita ilusión, necesita y debe tener un futuro. Debemos tener el valor y el coraje, sin politiqueos ni pretensiones absurdas, para resolver los problemas del presente para mejorar el futuro no sólo de Japón, sino ante todo, de los japoneses y japonesas. ¡Esa tiene que ser nuestra gran tarea! … -sonriendo con tristeza- Admito que... es verdad que estuve peleado con mi padre, durante años. Prácticamente hasta el día que murió. Pero en ese momento... supe reconciliarme con él y superar nuestras diferencias, para hacer prevalecer lo que de verdad importa. El amor entre padre e hijo. Uno tiene que darse cuenta, que en esta vida, lo que de verdad quieres, es posible amarlo hasta donde tu quieras amarlo. Yo... yo amo a mi mujer, Noa. Amo a mis dos hijos, Daisuke y Chiharu. Amo a todos mis amigos. Amo a los miles de empleados de mi empresa. Pero esta felicidad... no puede quedarse ahí. … Nuestro país tiene graves problemas. Muchos fruto de la irresponsabilidad. Muchos fruto del actual contexto internacional. Muchos fruto... únicamente de la mala suerte... o de nuestros propios conciudadanos. Pero a ellos... hay que darles una esperanza. Vivimos demasiado preocupados por un presente que nos agobia. Pero si no cambiamos las cosas en este presente... no podremos dar un futuro mejor, más que a nosotros mismos... a nuestros hijos. Por eso... yo quiero significar esa esperanza para mucha gente el próximo 11 de noviembre. Soy joven, sí. Para muchos eso es un valor negativo o de inexperiencia. Pero yo creo... que es más bien de positividad y de aire fresco. Pero os lo aseguro, amigos. Con mi experiencia de gestión, mi honestidad, la capacidad de decidir rápidamente, y cómo no, mi juventud... quiero... y os aseguro que llevaré a Japón por el buen camino. Un camino de esperanza en el futuro, que será únicamente realidad de una manera. Con la voluntad popular de los japoneses y japonesas mayores de 21 años, que el próximo 11 de noviembre serán convocados a las urnas. De ellos dependerá, y no de esta elección primaria hoy aquí... el futuro de nuestra nación. Muchas gracias y... ¡Larga vida a Japón y al emperador! ¡Gracias!

Ante este apoteósico discurso, todo el público, sin prácticamente excepción alguna, se pone de pie, y aplaude a Asuma. Quien sonríe y saluda con la mano a todo el mundo. Dado la reacción de los asistentes al congreso, estaba cantado quien ganaría aquellas elecciones primarias. Noa sube emocionada al palco para besar y abrazar a su marido.

Al día siguiente, domingo, se hace la elección primaria cómo tal. Y las previsiones, se cumplen de forma muy holgada. Después de una larga espera para el recuento de papeletas, Asuma, acompañado de Noa cómo ayer, esperan. El recuento termina... y se confirma: Asuma Shinohara, con un impresionante 89,9% de los votos, consigue hacerse con el cargo de secretario general del partido, y en consecuencia, en candidato del partido socialdemocrático de centro a la presidencia del gobierno de Japón. Después de esto, Asuma no lanza un gran discurso final, sino simplemente, un agradecimiento por haberle concedido la oportunidad. Ahora, aunque no sin algo de miedo por dentro, Asuma se siente preparado para llevar a cabo la mayor hazaña y responsabilidad de su vida: convertirse en el Primer Ministro de Japón. Pero antes que eso... debe pasar el trámite más difícil de todos: ganar las elecciones del 11 de noviembre.


	16. Te quiero fichar, Kanuka

**Capítulo 16. Te quiero fichar, Kanuka.**

Lunes 12 de noviembre de 2012. Es el día después de las elecciones generales en Japón... y Asuma Shinohara, el candidato elegido a última hora por el partido socialdemocrático de centro, o PSDC, ha conseguido una victoria aplastante. Con una elevada participación del 78,6% (cifra muy elevada en unos comicios nipones), el PSDC ha ganado las elecciones con una mayoría absoluta que le otorga el 54,1% de los sufragios, consiguiendo 340 representantes en la cámara baja.

Ese lunes por la mañana, y Noa, más contenta que unas pascuas, llega al despacho de capitanes de la DVE. Ota y Richardson, le reciben sonrientes y aplaudiendo.

(Richardson) ¡Ey ey ey! ¡Aquí la tenemos! ¡Larga vida a la nueva Primera Dama de Japón, ja ja ja! -aplaudiendo-

(Ota) Para ser una primera dama no es que seas la más guapa del mundo. Pero de todas formas, la enhorabuena. -también aplaudiendo-

(Noa) -muy contenta y con sonrisa de oreja a oreja- ¡Ya basta, chicos! ¡Me vas a poner roja cómo un tomate, ja ja ja!

(Richardson) Quien nos lo iba a decir, eh. Nuestra Noa esposa del presidente del gobierno. La de vueltas que da la vida.

(Ota) Yo aun no me lo creo, que quieres que te diga. Me sigo preguntando si estaré soñando. Parece imposible que los japoneses hayamos votado a Asuma para gobernar nuestro país.

(Noa) ¡Que insinúas con eso, eh! -se encara a Ota con cara de Bulldog-

(Ota) ¡Oye, tranquila! ¡Era sólo una broma, mujer!

(Richardson) Yo no le voté, ya que cómo ciudadano británico, no tengo derecho a ello. Pero de todas formas, creo que es una buena elección. Asuma es joven para ser Primer Ministro. Pero está perfectamente preparado para el cargo. Puede dar muchas alegrías a vuestro país.

(Noa) Ja ja ja. Las dará, de eso estoy completamente segura. Aunque... -se pone algo preocupada de golpe-

(Ota) ¿? ¿Y ahora por qué pones esa cara de moñaza? ¡Alégrate, mujer!

(Richardson) El diablo de Iwate tiene razón. Alegra esa cara.

(Ota) ¬ ¬ ¿Por qué sueltas ahora eso del "Diablo de Iwate", eh?

(Richardson) Pero si en todo el cuerpo de policía te llaman por ese apodo, pedazo de animal.

(Ota) Ya, cómo si tú fueses un santo. Lo que hay que oír.

(Noa) No es por nada. Sólo estoy un poco preocupada por... por cómo puede afectar a nuestro matrimonio toda esta situación. No sé que pensar. Sé que aun ni siquiera ha tomado posesión del cargo. Pero, aun así...

(Richardson) Noa... déjate de gilipolleces. No te preocupes por nada. De nuevo... muchísimas felicidades. Ahora me temo que ni los de arriba se meterán contigo.

(Ota) Eso es verdad. A propósito... ¿Alguien sabe algo de quien nombrarán cómo nuevo comandante de la División de Vehículos Especiales? Se oyen muchos rumores en la Jefatura Superior, pero ninguno parece creíble.

(Richardson) Es cierto. Se habla de alguien de fuera de los Patlabors. Pero lo dudo mucho. Yo diría que puede ser alguien de dentro mismo. Personalmente... creo que ninguno de nosotros tres será nombrado para ello. Y el capitán de la tercera sección de Saitama también lo dudo mucho. Por lo tanto, quedan...

(Ota) ¿? Ey ey ey, un momento. No... no lo dirás en serio. ¿Estás hablando de... de la escuela de cadetes de Okutama? De... Fuwa o...

(Noa) ¿Que? ¿Hiromi... comandante? Eso sí que sería la repera. Ja ja ja.

(Richardson) Yo creo que seleccionarán a Fuwa. Es perfecta para el cargo. Y cómo vieja amiga de la Intendene General Shinobu Goto, tendrá su plena confianza. Así que estoy seguro que será ella.

(Ota) ¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

(Richardson) ¿Nos apostamos algo?

(Ota) … Está bien. ¿Que nos apostamos?

(Richardson) Nada de dinero. Una caja de latas de cerveza y... que más...

(Ota) Ni hablar. Dinero.

(Noa) Nada de apuestas.

(Ota) ¿Que?

(Noa) Hasta que no tome posesión de su nuevo cargo, Takeo sigue siendo la comandante. Y las apuestas entre oficiales no le gustan nada. Así que nada de apuestas. ¡Venga, chicos, que tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer esta mañana!

(Ota) Vale, vale. Me voy a ver a los de mi sección. Tienen simulacro de combate real con los Ghost.

(Richardson) Y los míos tienen entrenamiento de judo y prácticas de tiro con los rifles cortos y las pistolas. Ay... que recuerdos me trae eso de mis tiempos de soldado.

(Ota y Noa) No empieces otra vez con tus batallitas, Andrew.

(Richardson) ¬ ¬ Tocapelotas.

Noa ha expresa algo de miedo en lo que pasará de ahora en adelante en su vida y en su matrimonio. Pero igualmente, se siente feliz por el éxito profesional que eso ha supuesto para Asuma.

En ese mismo instante, en la central de la Sección 5 de la NNSA, Kanuka, Goto, Takahara y Kurosaki, están reunidos en el despacho del jefe.

(Goto) -hojeando el periódico del día con el gran titular "Cambio rejuvenecedor: el Primer Ministro más joven de la historia"- Hoy toda la prensa coincide en el titular, aunque no en su análisis.

(Kanuka) Es cierto, jefe Goto. De todas formas, me alegro muchísimo por Asuma. Y claro está, por el país.

(Takahara) ¿Estás segura?

(Kanuka) ¿Por qué lo dices?

(Kurosaki) ¿Tú, alegre? ¿El ejemplo perfecto de la in-pasividad? Suena a chiste.

(Kanuka) Tú si que suenas a chiste, Kurosaki. Sólo me muestro seria y frígida en el trabajo. Si quiero, puedo ser la persona más cariñosa y amable del mundo.

(Goto) Chicos, más seriedad. El asunto, aunque puede parecer un simple cambio de sillas en el gobierno, es mucho más serio.

(Takahara) En otras palabras. A nosotros, o mejor dicho, a toda la NNSA, este cambio de gobierno le afectará de lleno. La pregunta es... ¿para mejor o para peor?

(Kanuka) La respuesta es evidente.

(Kurosaki) Muy optimista te veo hoy. Asuma no sé, pero el partido político que representa, quiere hacer reformas profundas en la estructura del estado. Y me suena a mi que esas reformas serán para adelgazar el estado. Es decir, para eliminar aquello superfluo, o para hacerlo más eficaz.

(Goto) Si es así, no tenemos de que preocuparnos. En la sección 5 devolvemos con creces lo que los ciudadanos invierten en nosotros con sus impuestos. Somos baratos, limpiamos lo que tenemos que limpiar y dejamos satisfechos a nuestros clientes. El estado y los ciudadanos.

(Kurosaki) Ja ja ja. Eso suena cómo un mal anuncio de detergente.

(Goto) Sí, lo sé. Hacer chistes nunca ha sido mi fuerte. De todas formas... sigo pensando que este cambio de gobierno, puede traernos sorpresas. Y a nosotros puede afectarnos de manera muy directa.

(Kanuka) Estoy de acuerdo. Tanto para mi cómo para usted, jefe... esto supondrá cambios en nuestras vidas. No se por qué, pero... lo intuyo.

(Goto) -en tono bromista- Uyyyy una intuición de Kanuka. Será mejor que hagamos caso de ella, chicos.

(Kurosaki) ¿Que cambios? … ¿Te va a ofrecer algún cargo importante?

(Takahara) Seguro.

(Kurosaki) ¿? ¿Y tú cómo estás tan seguro?

(Takahara) Porque se conocen de muchos años y hay confianza entre ellos. ¿No crees que eso es motivo más que suficiente?

(Kanuka) No lo sé, chicos. Pero tengo la total sospecha. Cualquier día de estos... Asuma puede llamar a mi puerta. -dice en pose seria y pensativa, y los demás se le quedan mirando seriamente-

Las sospechas de Kanuka no iban nada desencaminadas. Un poco más tarde, en la sede del partido vencedor en las elecciones, el PSDC, en el distrito de Akihabara, Asuma y sus colegas de partido se reúnen en una sala de reuniones algo pequeña. Hay buen humor y alegría por la victoria conseguida. Pero también hay que pensar rápido en organizar el futuro más inmediato: la organización del nuevo gobierno y la elección de algunos cargos muy próximos al Primer Ministro.

(Asuma) Bueeeno. Hoy todos parecemos chavales de 20 años un domingo por la mañana. ¿No estáis de acuerdo conmigo? -todos se ríen-

(Matsuda) Y que lo digas, Asuma. Menuda fiesta que se ha montado aquí esta noche. Tu discurso de victoria estuvo magnífico. Parece mentira que fueras reticente en un principio, pero ahora has convencido a una amplia mayoría de la nación. Y aquí estamos.

(Suzuki) Ahora que ya no somos rivales, Asuma, sino colegas, debemos pasar a lo que de verdad importa.

(Matsuda) Ja. ¿Tan rápido quieres acabar con la diversión? No tienes sangre en las venas.

(Asuma) Tiene razón. No hay tiempo que perder. Dentro de dos semanas ya tenemos que formar nuevo gobierno. Y en eso...

(Matsuda) Eso es decisión consensuada del partido. Pero sabes que oficialmente... es decisión exclusiva del Primer Ministro. Una vez hayas elegido gobierno... deberás presentarlo ante su majestad el emperador. Por cierto. Me ha dicho un pajarito que anoche te llamó.

(Sakamoto) Caray, menuda suerte. Poder hablar cara a cara con el emperador. ¿De que te habló?

(Asuma) De... de nada del otro mundo. Me felicitó, me habló de mi empresa, Industrias Pesadas Shinohara, y me deseó mucha suerte y fuerzas en mi nueva responsabilidad de gobierno. Fue más bien una conversación puramente protocolaria. Ya se sabe que los monarcas no son mucho de hablar con el pueblo llano.

(Sakamoto) No te digo que no, Asuma. Pero nuestro país es una monarquía constitucional. El parlamento vota quien dirige la nación, y luego, el emperador debe aprobar y tomar juramento constitucional al nuevo gobierno. Es un puro trámite, pero lo marca la ley y tendrás que pasar por él.

(Asuma) -suspira con las manos en las mejillas- Eso no me preocupa en absoluto.

(Matsuda) Te preocupa el marrón que nos dejará el anterior gobierno. A mi también. Especialmente quien le toque la cartera de finanzas públicas, le esperan al menos dos años de mucho mucho mucho trabajo.

(Asuma) ¿Tenemos ya claro a quien pondremos en esa cartera?

(Sakamoto) Pensaba que eso sería decisión estrictamente tuya.

(Asuma) No. Quiero que sea consensuada. Alguien...

(Hogo) Ejem, ejem.

(Asuma) ¿? ¿Señor Hogo?

(Hogo) … Terimitsu Nakajima. Director General del Banco Fujiyama. Tiene larga y contrastada experiencia en administración económica. Y su formación y currículum son impecables. Su gestión es siempre limpia y eficaz. Y en temas económicos, puede ayudarte. Estamos todos seguros, Asuma, que tu capacidad de gestión será decisiva, pero en el tema estrictamente económico, hay que dejarlo en manos de un auténtico profesional.

(Sakamoto) Entonces... buscamos a un independiente para ocupar la cartera de finanzas públicas?

(Asuma) Yo estoy de acuerdo. -se hace el chismorreo entre todos, pero al final le sonríen- ¿Estáis conmigo?

(Todos) ¡Sí, señor!

(Asuma) Bien. Las demás carteras, ya las tenemos prácticamente decididas. Hubiese deseado que Takeo estuviese aquí con nosotros, pero ha preferido ejercer su cargo de comandante de la División de Vehículos Especiales hasta el último momento.

(Matsuda) ¿Has pensado que cartera le darás a Takeo? Es licenciada en derecho y tiene muchísima experiencia y formación cómo policía. ¿Has pensado en...

(Asuma) Te digo que eso es decisión estrictamente mía. ¿Entendido?

(Matsuda) Sí... señor Primer Ministro.

(Asuma) ¬ ¬ Oye, que aun no lo soy.

(Matsuda) Tranquilo, hombre. Sólo te voy acostumbrando.

(Ishimoto) Ejem. Asuma.

(Asuma) ¿Mh?

(Ishimoto) Hay otro asunto que deber tener resuelto antes de formar gobierno. Tus cargos de confianza.

(Asuma) Ja ja ja. … No creo.

(Ishimoto) ¿Eh?

(Asuma) Si hay algo que la gente crítica y con razón, de los políticos, es que elijan decenas de cargos a dedo. Asesores, secretarios y demás. No necesito a tanta gente. Ya sé cuidar de mi mismo. Aunque entiendo que yo por si solo, al final me volvería loco. Y unos pocos consejeros de confianza, que ayudasen en la actividad diaria del gobierno, serían útiles.

(Ishimoto) Entonces si que lo tienes muy claro. Creo que es buena idea. La opinión pública seguro que valora positívamente esta decisión. Pero... debes elegir quien quieres.

(Matsuda) Si quieres, puedo echarte una mano.

(Asuma) Vaya, que amable. Y cómo.

(Matsuda) Haremos lo siguiente. Yo conozco a una chica joven, de menos de 30 años, pero muy bien preparada y competente. Estoy seguro que será una asesora que te ayudará mucho. Y el otro asesor... lo eliges tú.

(Asuma) ¿Quieres... que lo elija yo personalmente?

(Matsuda) Sí, exacto. Alguien tan bien preparado cómo tú, con un par de asesores ya tendrá más que suficiente. Pero recuerda. Tienen que ser no solo personas con la formación, la experiencia y el nivel y carácter necesarios. Lo más importante... es que sean de tu absoluta confianza y lealtad.

(Asuma) -se queda serio- De mi absoluta confianza... y lealtad. Entiendo.

(Ishimoto) Es una elección que depende únicamente de ti. No tiene por qué ser necesariamente del partido. Puede ser independiente pero debe tener amplios conocimientos en política y en cómo ésta funciona. Alguien que sepas que es una persona inteligente y competente, que sepa tomar decisiones correctas en cada situación, y que te podrá asesorar siempre correctamente. Y tiene que ser una persona que conozcas bien y que haya una confianza mutua entre vosotros. Eso, es lo que necesitas cómo asesor y consejero.

(Asuma) Vaya. Suena cómo si fuese aun más importante que mi cargo.

(Matsuda) Por supuesto, Asuma. Que un Primer Ministro tome buenas o malas decisiones es en última instancia decisión suya. Pero siempre debe haber alguien que le aconseje y le ayude a tomar las decisiones correctas. Eso ya era así en la antigua Roma, con los señores feudales, los reyes absolutistas, o los presidentes de república. Un buen consejero, determina un buen gobernante.

(Asuma) Es decir. Que... debo tomarme esa elección muy en serio. Si lo pienso... ahora mismo no se me ocurre quien.

(Ishimoto) Tranquilo, Asuma. No tienes que decidir-lo ahora mismo. Pero date prisa. El nuevo gobierno se formará dentro de dos semanas. Y antes que llegue esa fecha, debes elegir a esa persona. … La decisión es suya... Primer Ministro Shinohara.

Asuma se queda serio y pensativo. En un primer momento, no sabe quien puede elegir para ser su asesor y consejero personal en el gobierno. Alguien que sea de su absoluta confianza y que conozca bien.

Llega la noche. En casa de los Ota, la familia entera, incluidos los dos hijos adoptivos de la familia, Deisuke y Miyumi, junto a los hijos biológicos, Rei y Jiro. Toda la familia está reunida en la mesa, cenando. La televisión está encendida y dan las noticias de la noche.

(Televisión) Ésta, es la imagen del día, aunque es una imagen de ayer a las once de la noche. La fiesta y la euforia por la victoria en la sede del Partido Socialdemocrático de Centro. Una alegría que posiblemente dure muy poco. El nuevo y joven Primer Ministro, Asuma Shinohara, ha advertido a los suyos y a toda la nación, que espera un tiempo de cambios profundos y necesarios en un país que debe adaptarse y modernizarse al mundo del siglo XXI. Su aval, es la innegable buena gestión que lleva a cabo en la empresa que dirige desde hace siete años, Industrias Pesadas Shinohara, símbolo inequívoco alrededor del mundo de la calidad y tecnología japonesas. Cual será la composición de su nuevo gobierno, es aun para la prensa y los analistas, una total incógnita. Esto es algo que no se sabrá, hasta el día en que Asuma, será nombrado por los votos de los diputados del PSDC en la cámara baja de la Dieta, y posteriormente, presente juramento de la constitución y de su cargo, junto a los ministros que él haya elegido, ante su majestad el emperador en el palacio imperial. En la calle, los ciudadanos, aunque algo reticentes, se muestran ilusionados y esperanzados, ante la llegada al poder del Primer Ministro más joven que ha tenido nunca nuestro país.

(Ota) -tragándose la comida y riendo en broma- ¡Ja ja ja! ¡Ya tiene razón, ya! ¡Menudo cambiazo para el país! Si la gente hubiese conocido al Asuma de joven, en la segunda sección, no le hubiese votado. Ja ja ja.

(Rei) Eso sería si te hubieses presentado tú, papá. -dice jocosa y bromista-

(Ota) ¡Que dices!

(Kanuka) Isao, no te metas con Rei.

(Ota) Pero...

(Kanuka) ¿Que piensas tú que aportará Asuma al futuro de Japón?

(Ota) Muchas cosas, eso seguro. Pero no sé... Dudo que para nosotros cambie nada. Al menos, para mi familia y para la patrulla Labor. Bueno, algo sí que cambiará. La semana que viene tendremos una nueva comandante y aun nadie tiene ni idea de quien será. La decisión es un secreto que sólo el superintendente conoce. Pero cómo en el superintendente influye la intendente Shinobu Goto...

(Kanuka) Veo que en los Patlabors habrá cambios. Pero en la NNSA... seguro que son mucho más profundos.

(Rei) -con algo de preocupación- No... no te echarán. ¿Verdad que no, mamá?

(Deisuke) Claro que no la echarán. Madre es una señora muy inteligente. Alguien la querrá en otro sitio. Ya lo verás.

(Miyumi) Sí, es verdad. Mi nueva mamá es muy lista.

(Kanuka) -sonríe cariñosamente a los niños- Gracias, niños. Os lo agradezco de verás.

(Ota) Dime, Kanuka. ¿Temes... por una reestructuración de la NNSA? ¿O... o tal vez te van a ascender? Eso si que sería maravilloso.

(Kanuka) -suspira preocupada- … No lo sé, Isao. No lo sé. Últimamente... tengo un extraño presentimiento. Cómo si algo en mi vida... vaya a experimentar un cambio brusco.

(Ota) Ya entiendo. En la sección 5 en particular y la NNSA en general, se esperan cambios importantes, que de momento, nadie sabe donde se producirán. Temes que te trasladen a otra parte y no tienes ni idea de a cual.

(Kanuka) No tendría por qué ser necesariamente a la NNSA. Podría acabar en otro sitio. … Y ya deberías saber por qué. O en otras palabras... por quien.

(Ota) Por quien. Ah, claro. Lo... lo dices por Asuma. Crees que ahora que es el Primer Ministro... te escogerá para algún cargo importante.

(Kanuka) Sólo es un presentimiento. Pero algo dentro de mi, me lo dice. Lo único que espero, es que ese cambio sea positivo para mi y para vosotros. Mi familia.

(Ota) -sonríe con cariño a su mujer- Claro que lo será, querida. Ya lo verás.

En ese mismo instante, en casa de los Shinohara, y al igual que los Ota, la familia entera, cenan reunidos. Asuma, Noa, y los hijos, Daisuke y Chiharu, con Alphonse IV comiendo los trozos de comida que los niños le van tirando a escondidas bajo la mesa. Pero esta vez, los dos pequeños están más por hacer pesadas e insistentes preguntas a su padre.

(Daisuke) ¿Y desde donde harás de mandamás de Japón, papá? ¿Una base secreta subterránea con Labors gigantes armados con Lásers de guardaespaldas?

(Asuma) ¿Eing?

(Chiharu) ¬ ¬ No digas tonterías, bobo. La base secreta la tendrá en las montañas, cómo en los dibujos de Naruto. ¿Verdad que sí, papá?

(Asuma) Pero... ¿de donde sacáis esas ideas? Es increíble la imaginación que tenéis.

(Daisuke) ¿Por qué no los lo puedes decir? ¿Es secreto? Venga, papá, dínoslo. Te prometo que no se lo diremos a nadie.

(Chiharu) Eso es mentida, hermanito. Si eres siempre el primero en enterarte de todos los cotilleos en el cole. Eres más falso...

(Daisuke) Cállate, burra.

(Chiharu) ¿Burra, yo? Y tú eres un cenutrio.

(Noa) Niños, basta. Dejad tranquilo a vuestro padre. Si ya habéis terminado de cenar, iros un rato a ver la tele, venga. Papá y mamá tienen que hablar de sus cosas.

(Daisuke) ¡Sí, mamá! ¡Yo cojo el mando!

(Chiharu) ¡Ni hablar! ¡Sólo pondrás tonterías violentas! ¡Quiero cogerlo yo!

(Noa) Ni violencia ni cosas subidas de tono para adolescentes. ¿Me habéis oído? Un canal infantil. Si os pillo viendo otra cosa os mando derechos a la cama. ¿Me habéis oído?

(Daisuke y Chiharu) ¡Sí, mamá! -se marchan al comedor-

(Asuma) Cómo te pasas. Tendrán razón en que a veces eres peor que un ogro.

(Noa) Bastante listillos son ya, para que encima les deje ver lo que les de la gana por la tele. No. Tengo que preocuparme de su educación.

(Asuma) Ahora que estamos solos... ¿de que querías hablarme?

(Noa) -sonríe con cariño- De... de nada en particular.

(Asuma) ¿Estás triste?

(Noa) Más o menos. La semana que viene nos mudaremos a vivir a nuestra nueva casa.

(Asuma) Lo dices cómo si ésta la abandonásemos. Ésta seguirá siendo nuestra casa. La diferencia es que de ahora en adelante, tendremos otra casa... oficial.

(Noa) Sí. Se me hará muy raro tener que vivir en la residencia oficial del Primer Ministro. Cambiaremos de barrio, y que yo sepa, no tendremos vecinos.

(Asuma) Oye, Noa. Ya te he dicho que no siempre tendremos por qué estar allí. Es la residencia oficial, sí. Pero ésta, seguirá siendo nuestra verdadera casa.

(Noa) De acuerdo, Asuma. … Asuma.

(Asuma) ¿Sí?

(Noa) Nada. … Lo harás muy bien, cariño. Serás el mejor Primer Ministro que ha tenido nunca Japón. Ya lo verás. Ja ja.

(Asuma) Sabes que puedes confiar en mi. Eso si, esa confianza deberás compartirla con los más de 35 millones de japoneses y japonesas que me han votado. ¿No estás de acuerdo?

(Noa) Yo soy uno de esos 35 millones de japoneses que te han votado. Así que tengo el mismo derecho que ellos a confiar en ti. ¿O no?

(Asuma) Claro que sí. -ambos se ríen- Entonces... ¿estás tranquila por mi?

(Noa) Sólo son tonterías. Lo tuyo en cambio, si que son problemas gordos por resolver.

(Asuma) Eso será cuando yo y mi gobierno tomemos posesión del cargo. Pero antes, aun debo solucionar unos pequeños contratiempos.

(Noa) ¿Ah si? ¿Y que contratiempo es ese?

(Asuma) Por lo visto, tengo que elegir a mi asesor y consejero personal. Y debo decidir-lo esta misma semana. Antes de la toma de posesión.

(Noa) Vaya. Un consejero. ¿Quieres decir, cómo los consejeros de los señores feudales o algo así?

(Asuma) Un gobernante democrático moderno, también necesita de consejeros. O asesores, cómo se llama ahora. Básicamente, es lo mismo. Pero sí. Necesito a alguien de mi absoluta confianza, que sepa tomar decisiones y que nos conozcamos muy bien mutuamente. Pero en esto... estoy hecho un lío. No paro de darle vueltas, pero no se me ocurre a nadie. No sé que hacer. -dice con cansancio-

(Noa) -medio en broma- Vamos, Asuma. Si ya conoces a un montón de gente preparada. Tus subordinados de tu empresa, por ejemplo.

(Asuma) A esos no hay ni uno que les interese meterse en política. Descartados.

(Noa) Pues... no sé... déjame pensar. ¡Ah, ya sé! ¿Y por qué no de tu antigua casa?

(Asuma) ¿Eh? ¿Que quieres decir con eso de mi antigua casa? ¿? ¿Queeee? ¿De la División de Vehículos Especiales? ¿Estás de guasa?

(Noa) ¡No, Asuma! ¡Lo digo en serio! Necesitas a alguien de tu absoluta confianza, no? Pues entonces, entre tus antiguos compañeros de trabajo, seguro que encuentras a la persona ideal. Mira... por ejemplo... tienes a Ota. - _ - No, mejor no.

(Asuma) ¬ ¬ ¿A Ota? ¿Es que quieres convertir mi presidencia en un infierno? Ni hablar.

(Noa) ¡Ya sé! ¿Y Hiromi?

(Asuma) ¿Hiromi? No, tampoco. Demasiado bonachón. Además, no creo que quiera irse de su actual trabajo cómo instructor de pilotos de Labor de la Policía.

(Noa) -se cruza de brazos- Mmmhhh es verdad. Pues... ¡Claro! ¡Shinshi!

(Asuma) Tampoco.

(Noa) ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

(Asuma) Shinshi es muy indeciso. Y además, con sus "reacciones explosivas", te lo imaginas en las ruedas de prensa? ¿Eh?

(Noa) -se imagina la escena y su cara se pone azul- - _ - ¡ Mejor que no. Eso os daría muy mala imagen.

(Asuma) Mejor olvidémonos de la Segunda Sección. A Takeo ya la tendremos en mi gobierno y...

(Noa) ¿Y Kanuka? ¿No has pensado en ella?

(Asuma) Kanuka... ¿Eh? Kanuka. ¡Claro! ¡Kanuka! ¡Es ella! ¡Ella es a quien necesito!

(Noa) ¿Eing? ¿Que... que te pasa, Asuma?

(Asuma) Gracias, Noa. ¡Te quiero! -besa a Noa a la mejilla, muy alegre- Estoy casado con un genio.

(Noa) º _ º Pero... que mosca te ha picado?

(Asuma) Ya lo tengo. Tengo a la persona ideal para ser mi consejero y asesor personal en la presidencia del gobierno. ¡A Kanuka! ¡Es perfecta!

(Noa) Vaya. Y eso que te lo he dicho así medio en broma. ¿Tan seguro estás de que quieres a Kanuka? ¿Y que pasa si ella te dice que no?

(Asuma) No te preocupes, Noa. La convenceré. Haré uso de mis encantos.

(Noa) -mirando mal a su marido- ¿Que quieres decir con eso, eh?

(Asuma) No es lo que piensas, mujer. Le propondré una oferta que no podrá rechazar. Ya lo verás. Una mujer tan inteligente y capaz cómo Kanuka, es justamente quien necesito cómo consejero.

(Noa) Se te ve muy convencido.

(Asuma) -con sonrisa confiada- Lo estoy, Noa. Lo estoy. Yo... quiero fichar a Kanuka.

A la noche siguiente, hacia las diez, la sección 5 está de operaciones especiales. Un pequeño local en una zona degradada de las afueras de Tokio, está ocupado por siete mafiosos peligrosos. Estos, son traficantes de trata de blancas. Es decir, que se dedican al trafico de menores y a la prostitución ilegal. Un camión de la basura llega hasta allí. Del camión, se bajan Takahara y Miyuki, vestidos con el uniforme de trabajo de la empresa municipal de basuras. A unos 50 metros de allí, vigilando por unos prismáticos en el interior de un coche _Nissan Fairlady Z_ amarillo, están Kanuka y Kurosaki. Los agentes se comunican con un transmisor.

(Takahara) -por su transmisor oculto- Todo dispuesto para la recogida de basura no reciclable. ¿Preparados?

(Kurosaki) -desde el coche, junto a Kanuka- Sí. En cuanto tu digas, jefe. Ja ja. Tomas demasiadas precauciones, Mayor. No podrían pinchar nuestras comunicaciones aunque no fueran codificadas.

(Kanuka) ¬ ¬ Si no vas con más cuidado por esta vida, un día de estos acabarás dándote de bruces.

(Kurosaki) Ja. Ya ves. Aunque nuestros colegas de la sección 3 de inteligencia interior estén muy probablemente equivocados, no cambia el hecho de que sólo son un grupo de matones a sueldo de tres al cuarto.

(Kanuka) -mientras saca su pistola _Colt M1911_ de la guantera del coche y la carga- En eso te doy la razón. No sé ni por qué nos molestan con un caso tan simple. La policía metropolitana podría encargarse de esto sin ningún problema. No veo ninguna razón por lo que esto podría complicarse.

(Kurosaki) Totalmente de acuerdo.

(Takahara) ¿Kosuke?

(Kosuke) Mayor, todos los vehículos de los sospechosos han sido inmovilizados. Ahora ya no tendrán con que huir.

(Takahara) Perfecto. Iniciamos la operación. Todos a sus puestos. No falléis.

En el interior del local, los mafiosos, urden sus trapicheos ilegales y repugnantes.

(Mafioso 1) Esta es una chica tailandesa. Sólo tiene 15 años, pero su cuerpo aparenta 20, y es muy sensible. El proveedor me asegura que está esterilizada, con lo que no hay peligro que los clientes la dejen preñada. -llaman a la puerta metálica- ¿Eh? -asustado, cómo los otros mafiosos, hace con la cabeza a uno para que vaya a ver quien es. Uno de los mafiosos, abre la rejilla de la puerta, y se encuentra un empleado de la empresa municipal de basuras... que es Takahara camuflado-

(Takahara) Buenos noches. Vengo en nombre del departamento metropolitano de sanidad. Venimos a recoger su basura acumulada. Si ha habido un error, necesito que me firme estos papeles. -Mientras el mafioso abre los cerrojos electrónicos de la puerta, Takahara desvía la mirada a su derecha... donde la agente Miyuki ya espera preparada empuñando su pistola _Heckler & Koch USP_. En cuando el mafioso abre la puerta, Takahara desenfunda al instante su _Jericho 941_ y ambos se lanzan al asalto al interior del local- ¡Sección 5 de la NNSA! ¡Que nadie se mueva, coño! -todos los mafiosos, muy miedosos, se quedan de piedra y levantan las manos- Sed buenos y no os mováis. Nuestro servicio de inteligencia ha recibido el chivatazo que estáis preparando un desembarco de prostitutas ilegales a Tokio y se lo hemos comunicado a las autoridades tailandesas. ¡No hagáis ninguna estupidez!

Tras la barra del bar del local, uno de los mafiosos está escondido, y tiene un rifle corto a mano. Cuando lo coge y sale para disparar... recibe un disparo en el hombro de la Colt M911 de Kanuka. Ella y Kurosaki, entran empuñando sus pistolas por la puerta trasera.

(Kurosaki) ¿No habéis oído al caballero? Ha dicho que no hagáis ninguna gilipollez. -enseguida, la zona se llena de coches de policía, furgones policiales de las fuerzas especiales de la policía y una ambulancia- Por fin ha llegado la caballería. Ya puedes bajar el arma, Kanuka.

(Kanuka) Ya lo sé, Kurosaki. -se mete su arma bajo su chaqueta-

(Kurosaki) -mientras los sanitarios se llevan al mafioso herido de bala, Kurosaki coje la escopeta- Fíjate. Ja. Parece que nuestros colegas de inteligencia han dado en el clavo. En su informe ya nos dijeron que lo más peligroso que tendrían sería un rifle corto obsoleto del calibre 22.

(Takahara) Muy bien, misión cumplida. Los casos cómo éste deben cerrarse de forma rápida y con la máxima cautela. ¿Estáis de acuerdo, chicas?

(Miyuki) Totalmente. -con sonrisa confiada-

(Kanuka) Sí, ya lo creo. -las fuerzas especiales se llevan a los mafiosos-

(Takahara) Que, Kanuka. ¿Aburrida? Haces cara de estar un poco fuera de lugar.

(Kanuka) ¿Eh? Pues... yo... no lo sé. -algo triste y cabizbaja-

(Takahara) ¿Que es lo que te pasa? … ¿Es por lo de Asuma?

(Kanuka) ¿Que? Pues... sí. Más o menos. No se por qué, pero... siento que algo en mi vida va a cambiar muy pronto.

(Takahara) Ah... vaya.

(Kurosaki) ¿Ah si? ¿Y cómo es eso? ¿Intuición femenina?

(Miyuki) ¬ ¬ No digas tonterías. Un poco de respeto por la sargento.

Entonces... llega hasta allí un coche patrulla de la Policía, de cuyos asientos traseros, sale Takeo Yamazaki, la comandante de la DVE y futura ministra del gobierno. Al verla, todos allí se sorprenden.

(Takeo) Buenos días, señores. ¿La sargento Kanuka?

(Kanuka) -muy sorprendida- ¿Eh? ¿Ta... Takeo? ¿Que haces tú aquí?

(Takeo) Nada especial. He preguntado a Goto donde estabas y me ha dicho que te encontraría aquí.

(Kanuka) Pero... ¿que quieres de mi?

(Takeo) ¿Podríamos hablar a solas?

(Kanuka) ¿Eh?

Kanuka se queda muy sorprendida por esa inesperada visita de Takeo para hablar con ella. ¿Que quería? Se pregunta Kanuka. En un principio no tiene ni idea. Pero enseguida piensa... que puede ser por lo que sospecha.

Una hora más tarde, Kanuka, acompañada de Takeo, llega a su casa. Ota estaba solo, en el sofá, mirando una tertulia política algo reñida en televisión

(Ota) Menuda panda de idiotas. Que manera de decir tonterías.

(Tertuliano 1) ¡Lo que estoy diciendo, es que un Primer Ministro proveniente de una gran industria, no puede traer nada de bueno! ¡Japón necesitaba un político con mayúsculas, no un Berlusconi!

(Ota) -enfadado ante el televisor- ¡Pero que tontería estás diciendo, idiota! ¡No me hagáis enfadar!

(Tertuliano 2) ¡Esa no es la cuestión! ¡Shinohara será un gobernante puramente tecnócrata! ¡Ha ganado las elecciones no sólo por el gran desgaste de los liberaldemócratas en el gobierno, sino también por la amplia batería de reformas y medidas que ha presentado en su programa electoral!

(Ota) ¡Bien dicho! ¡Eso mismo es lo que pienso yo!

(Tertuliano 3) Una mayoría de ciudadanos le han dado la confianza, eso es irrefutable. Pero insisto, que la gente no espere milagros del nuevo gobierno. Aunque casi toda la prensa nacional y extranjera le haya puesto el apodo de "El Kennedy japonés", no esperen que suponga el cambio trascendente que supuso Kennedy en la América de los años 60.

(Ota) No tenéis ni idea. ¡Asuma será un gran presidente! Puagh, cambio de canal, estoy harto de oír sandeces. -se pone a hacer zapping, cuando abren la puerta del piso-

(Kanuka) ¡Ya estoy en casa! -grita desde el recibidor-

(Ota) -algo malhumorado- ¡Bienvenida a casa, cariño! Menos mal que has llegado, me estaba poniendo de muy mal humor. Esos idiotas solo decían tonterías de la victoria de Asuma en las elecciones. -gira su cabeza... y ve a Takeo- ¿? O _ o ¡Ay mi madre! -se levanta enseguida, se pone firme y hace el saludo militar a Takeo- ¡A sus órdenes, comandante!

(Takeo) Ja ja ja. Tranquilo, Ota. No tienes por qué ponerte firme. Ahora no estamos de servicio.

(Ota) ¿Eh? Oh, sí, es verdad. Discúlpeme, je je. Es la costumbre, no puedo evitarlo.

(Kanuka) Siéntete cómo en tu casa, Takeo. Ponte cómoda.

(Takeo) ¿Los niños ya están durmiendo?

(Ota) Sí, claro. A Deisuke y Rei he tenido que regañarles para que dejaran de jugar con la Nintendo Wii. Y a los pequeños, a Miyumi y Jiro, les he contado un cuento para que se duerman. A Miyumi le gustan mucho, pero a Jiro...

(Kanuka) Lo sé, es igual que tú. Incapaz de concentrarse y se distrae por cualquier cosa.

(Ota) ¬ ¬ ¿Que insinúas con eso, eh?

(Kanuka) Nada. No he dicho nada.

(Ota) Esto... a que debemos su visita a estas horas, comandante? Son más de las once de la noche.

(Kanuka) Yo también quisiera saberlo. Estoy cansada y quiero acostarme. Así que te agradecería que fueras directo al grano, ya que no has querido decirme nada durante el camino.

(Takeo) -suspira cerrando los ojos... y los vuelve a abrir- … Está bien. Te lo diré sin más rodeos. Kanuka.

(Ota) ¿?

(Kanuka) Kanuka que. ¡Dímelo de una vez, no te hagas la remolona! -le exclama enfadada-

(Takeo) Asuma te quiere fichar para que seas su asesor y consejero personal.

(Ota) ¿Queeeee?

(Kanuka) -en un principio se queda boquiabierta... pero enseguida sonríe confiada- Ya lo sabía.

(Ota) ¿Que? No... no entiendo nada. ¿Cómo que ya lo sabías?

(Takeo) -sonríe afablemente- Ya me lo imaginaba que reaccionarías así.

(Kanuka) Es que... digamos que tenía el presentimiento de que esto acabaría sucediendo.

(Ota) -se pone serio de golpe- Esto... yo... Kanuka.

(Kanuka) ¿Sí, cariño?

(Ota) Mira... no lo entiendo demasiado bien por qué te quieren a ti. Pero supongo... que es porque Asuma te considera una mujer muy preparada y capaz, y te quiere para ese cargo tan importante. Eso... eso es lo que me imagino.

(Takeo) Sí, de eso mismo se trata. Asuma necesita un consejero primero. Tendrá varios, pero tú, Kanuka... serías el primero. El que ayudaría y aconsejaría a Asuma en cualquier decisión que tuviese que tomar cómo Primer Ministro. Y para eso...

(Kanuka) Sí, ya lo sé. Necesita a alguien de su absoluta confianza, que siempre estará a su lado y que podrá asesorar-le correctamente en todo. Aunque no lo parezca, la política también se me da muy bien.

(Takeo) ¿Ah si? ¿Lo dices en serio?

(Kanuka) Cuando hice el examen de ingreso en el Departamento de Policía de Nueva York, supe contestar todas las preguntas sobre política e historia norteamericanas. Y mis conocimientos sobre historia y política japonesas, están al mismo nivel. A parte claro está, que tengo estudios más que solventes y conocimientos de idiomas. Conmigo, Asuma prácticamente no necesitará de intérpretes.

(Ota) Va va vaya. Que... ¡que genio es mi Kanuka! ¡Estoy casado con la mujer más inteligente de Japón! Ja ja ja.

(Takeo) Quiero que te quede clara una cosa. Tu trabajo no sería ninguna broma. Tenlo muy presente.

(Ota) Pero... ¿este trabajo... en que consiste?

(Takeo) En tu nuevo cargo, no sólo serías compañera mía y de Asuma. Nos ayudarás. Colaborarás en la organización del día a día de las tareas del gobierno. En su planificación diaria y en su correcto funcionamiento. Es decir. Que serás la encargada de que Asuma tome las decisiones correctas y pueda dar las órdenes correctas a los ministros.

(Kanuka) Entiendo. Será... bastante, por no decir que no tendrá nada que ver con el trabajo que desempeñaba hasta ahora en la sección 5 de Goto.

(Ota) Espera un momento, cariño. Por qué... por qué hablas cómo si ya lo hubieses aceptado? ¿Es que no vas a pensártelo o a negarte? ¿Piensas aceptar sin pensarlo?

(Kanuka) A ver, Isao. ¿Por quien crees que acepto, eh? -mirando a Ota con sonrisa burlona-

(Ota) -se queda serio y algo triste- Oh. Ya. Supongo... que es culpa mía. Soy yo quien te ha insistido últimamente para que dejaras la sección 5 y buscases otro trabajo menos peligroso.

(Kanuka) Isao... ya tengo 37 años. Ya no estoy en plena forma cómo antes, lo admito. Creo que ya no puedo seguir en la sección 5 de la NNSA al mismo ritmo que hasta ahora. Además... convertirme en la asesora personal de un buen amigo y compañero en los años que estuve en la segunda sección de vehículos especiales, que ahora dirigirá la nación... lo encuentro muy y muy interesante. Así que... Por qué no.

(Ota) -sonríe a Kanuka con cariño- Claro, cariño. Por qué no. Bien pensado... si es lo que deseas, adelante. Sabes que tienes todo mi apoyo, cariño.

(Kanuka) Gracias, Isao.

(Takeo) Quieres decir... que todo esto ya te lo esperabas?

(Kanuka) Yes. Con el cambio de gobierno, es evidente que la NNSA sufrirá cambios. Y la sección 5, no será menos. Hay rumores que a Goto pueden ascenderle y trasladarle a otro sitio dentro de la misma organización de inteligencia. Puede incluso que para convertirse en su director general. Tú que serás una ministra del nuevo gobierno... sabes algo?

(Takeo) No, lo siento. Eso no se decidirá hasta que el gobierno entre en funcionamiento.

(Kanuka) Muy bien. Ya que me ofrecéis un nuevo empleo, que condiciones tiene?

(Takeo) Si a ti y a tu marido os preocupa el sueldo, tranquilos. En tu nuevo puesto, ganarás prácticamente el doble de lo que ganabas hasta ahora en la NNSA. Así que de ahora en adelante ya no tendréis que preocuparos más por los gastos de ocuparos de cuatro hijos.

(Ota) -su cara se ilumina- ¿Que? ¿Has oído, Kanuka? ¡El doble! Ja ja ja ja. ¡Que bien!

(Kanuka) Y que más.

(Takeo) Este salario, pero, sabes que estará conforme con la dureza y dedicación a tu nuevo puesto. Debes asumir que de ahora en adelante tendrás poco tiempo para ver y cuidarte de tus hijos cómo es debido. Entiendo que será duro, pero sé que lo entiendes y podrás afrontarlo.

(Kanuka) No te preocupes, mis hijos ya están más que acostumbrados. Aunque no estoy todo el tiempo que quisiera con ellos, cuando lo estoy, disfruto con ellos todo lo que puedo.

(Takeo) Perfecto.

(Kanuka) Sólo quisiera hacerte una sola pregunta al respecto, Takeo.

(Takeo) Claro, la que quieras.

(Kanuka) ¿Por qué Asuma me quiere precisamente a mi?

(Takeo) -se ríe entre dientes- No te hagas la despistada. Sabes perfectamente por qué. Necesita a una persona que no sólo sea muy inteligente, capacitada, formada, veraz, y que sepa cómo actuar en cada circunstancia. Necesita ante todo, a alguien que sea de su absoluta confianza. Una persona con la que la confianza, amistad y respeto mutuos sea absoluta y que esté siempre dispuesta a ayudarle a las verdes y a las maduras. Por eso, Asuma ha pensado en ti. Por eso te quiere. ¿Estarás de su lado de ahora en adelante, Kanuka?

(Kanuka) -sonríe- Claro. Lo estaré.

(Ota) Asuma es un idiota. Pero si tú, cariño, le ayudas... podrá gobernar Japón de la mejor manera posible. Eso seguro.

(Kanuka) -su cara se ilumina- Aggghhh. Eso quiere decir... que es un sí?

(Ota) -sonriente, hace que sí con la cabeza- Claro que sí. Tienes todo mi apoyo, querida. Adelante.

(Kanuka) -se abraza a Ota, contenta y sonriente- Gracias, darling. I love you.

(Ota) Ja ja ja ja. ¿Cómo le voy a negar a mi guapísima esposa sus deseos, eh? Además, si es un trabajo menos peligroso que en la sección 5 de Goto, yo me sentiré mucho más tranquilo.

(Takeo) Entonces, y de forma definitiva... aceptas?

(Kanuka) Sí, acepto.

(Takeo) ¿Estás completamente segura? ¿No quieres pensártelo?

(Kanuka) No, estoy segura. Acepto el puesto de asesora y consejera primera del Primer Ministro con mucho gusto.

(Takeo) -sonríe, aliviada- Bien. Muy bien. -mira el reloj del DVD bajo el televisor- Ya es casi medianoche. Debo irme ya a casa a descansar. Kozue debe echarme en falta y aun no he llamado a Hiromi a la escuela de cadetes de Okutama.

(Kanuka) Entonces vete ya. No les hagas esperar.

(Takeo) -se levanta y se dispone a irse- Bien, Kanuka. Mañana mismo se lo comunicaré a Asuma. Espero que seas consciente... que de ahora en adelante, el destino de Japón, en parte, también estará en tus manos.

(Kanuka) Yes. Lo comprendo.

(Takeo) Os dejo solos, pareja feliz. Adiós y buenas noches.

(Ota) ¡Hasta mañana, comandante!

(Kanuka) Good night. -Takeo se marcha-

(Ota) Que... que alegría acabas de darme, cariño. ¿Por qué... has aceptado a la primera sin ni siquiera pensártelo?

(Kanuka) Ya te lo he dicho. -mirando al pasillo, a las habitaciones de los niños-

(Ota) Ah. Ya entiendo. Si es así, lo comprendo. ¿Nos vamos a dormir? Ya es tarde.

(Kanuka) Sí, vamos a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, en la sección 5 de la NNSA, en el despacho del jefe Goto, estaban reunidos para discutir sobre la operación de poca monta de la noche anterior... pero Kanuka iba a sorprender a todos con una noticia inesperada.

(Goto) Os he reunido por unos cinco minutos, por el asunto menor de la última noche. Entiendo perfectamente que os debisteis sentir algo... fastidiados, por dedicaros a detener a unos simples mafiosos dedicados a la trata de blancas. Un trabajo que la Policía metropolitana podría haberse encargado ella sola sin ningún problema. El caso es que el ministerio de asuntos exteriores del gobierno en funciones dio el chivatazo, nuestros colegas de la sección 3 de inteligencia interior y de la sección 8 de inteligencia exterior, lo investigaron, y a nosotros nos dieron la información para que lo detuviésemos. Sólo quería deciros que de los ocho detenidos de anoche, cinco eran japoneses, pero los otros tres eran tailandeses, perseguidos por las autoridades de su país. Por lo tanto, y en nombre del embajador de dicho país, con quien he hablado por teléfono hace una media hora, os quiere mostrar su más sincero agradecimiento en su nombre y el de su gobierno. ¿Alguna pregunta?

(Takahara) No, señor. ¿Algo más?

(Goto) Por mi parte, nada más. Pero por la parte de Kanuka...

(Kanuka) ¿Eh?

(Goto) Creo que tienes algo que decirnos. ¿No es así?

(Kanuka) -sonríe con tristeza- Sí, jefe Goto. Es algo triste y duro para mi después de tantos años. Pero ya...

(Kurosaki) Vaya. No me digas que la sargento ya vuelve a estar preñada. Ya sois mayorcitos, no? Deberías decirle al bestia de tu marido que tenga más cuidado cuando echáis una cana al aire. ¡Ay! -Miyuki, enfadada, le pisa el pie- ¿Pero que he dicho, mujer?

(Miyuki) ¬ ¬ Eres un completo idiota. Cierra el pico y deja hablar a la sargento. Perdónale, Kanuka.

(Kanuka) No pasa nada. Jefe Goto... ¿usted ya lo sabe?

(Goto) Por supuesto. He recibido la llamada del propio Asuma antes de que llegases. Has aceptado su oferta para convertirte ni más ni menos que en su consejera y asesora primera en el gobierno. La enhorabuena. -todos se alegran-

(Takahara) ¡Caray, tú! ¡Menudo puesto te ha tocado! Ja ja ja.

(Kurosaki) La enhorabuena, sargento.

(Miyuki) Vaya, es una lástima que te marches, Kanuka. Han sido muchos años trabajando juntos. Me sabe mal que te vayas.

(Goto) No os preocupéis por nada. Supongo que... abandonas tu puesto ya desde hoy mismo. ¿No?

(Kanuka) Sí, señor Goto. Lamento mucho las molestias que pueda causarle.

(Goto) No te preocupes. Me encargaré enseguida de encontrarte un substituto digno de ti. Debo confesaros que... a mi también me han ofrecido un cargo importante. Un ascenso.

(Kanuka) -se sorprende- ¡Vaya! ¿Lo dice en serio?

(Goto) Totalmente. Me han ofrecido reemplazar al viejo Kogame cómo director General de la NNSA. Pero ni a él le gusta que le jubilen antes de tiempo, ni yo quiero dejar de dirigir la sección 5. No a menos que Asuma me lo pida personalmente. Bueno... no me gustan nada las despedidas, pero... tu nuevo puesto de gran importancia, te espera, y no podemos hacerte esperar. Kanuka... te deseo muchísima suerte. La necesitarás.

(Kanuka) Gracias, jefe Goto. Amigos... ha sido un verdadero placer trabajar con vosotros. Muchísimas gracias a todos. -Kanuka, con sonrisa alegre, hace el saludo militar a los demás y estos, incluido Goto, le responden-

Pocas horas después, ya al mediodía, Asuma está en su despacho de presidente de Industrias Pesadas Shinohara, revisando un papeleo y hablando por teléfono.

(Asuma) Sí. … Entiendo. Pero quiero que ese cargamento de piezas estandarizadas para el nuevo modelo agrícola, lleguen antes de dos semanas, sino no podremos empezar la producción de la primera y segunda serie. ¿Entendido? … Muy bien, perfecto. … Gracias, avisadme desde vuestro departamento si hay algún cambio de última hora. -cuelga... y suena el interfono- Diga, señorita.

(Secretaria) Señor, la señora Yamazaki está aquí. Desea verle ahora mismo.

(Asuma) Hazla pasar.

(Secretaria) Sí, señor presidente. -Takeo, vestida de traje de ejecutiva, entra el despacho-

(Takeo) Buenas tardes, Asuma. ¿Trabajando?

(Asuma) Si, cómo siempre. Me imagino que vienes... a darme la noticia.

(Takeo) Sí. Pero seguro que ya la sabes. Kanuka al final ha aceptado el puesto. Así que la enhorabuena. Tu poder de convicción es sorprendente, Asuma. Incluso has conseguido convencer a alguien tan difícil de convencer cómo Kanuka.

(Asuma) Si, ya lo sé. ¿Quiere saber algo curioso?

(Takeo) El que.

(Asuma) No puedo evitar... sentirme algo extraño con todo esto.

(Takeo) ¿Aun no te acostumbras a tu nuevo papel de hombre más poderoso de Japón?

(Asuma) No, no es eso.

(Takeo) ¿?

(Asuma) Es... es cómo si los tres volviésemos a estar juntos en la segunda sección de vehículos especiales. Cómo si hubiésemos viajado 10 años atrás en el tiempo. Cuando lo pienso... no puedo evitar un sentimiento de nostalgia.

(Takeo) ¿Echas de menos tus tiempos de juventud en la segunda sección?

(Asuma) Puede que sí. Pero es sólo un recuerdo. Ahora me espera... un futuro que nunca me hubiese imaginado para mi mismo. La responsabilidad más grande para cualquier japonés, está ahora en mis manos. Y será dirigir Japón durante al menos, los próximos cuatro años.

(Takeo) La nostalgia está bien, Asuma. Pero cómo acabas de decir, lo que importa ahora, es tu futuro inmediato. Un futuro que afectará al futuro de todos los japoneses. -Asuma mira nostálgico su despacho- ¿También seguirás ejerciendo de presidente de Industrias Pesadas Shinohara?

(Asuma) Sí, claro. Aunque de forma más bien testimonial. El vicepresidente y los jefes de departamento se encargarán de que la empresa siga funcionando. Yo únicamente me encargaré de supervisar-les. -entonces le pregunta en broma- Ey, Takeo. Tú que ya estuviste el otro día... sabes si el despacho presidencial del Kantei es más grande que éste?

(Takeo) -le sonríe- No seas impaciente. En menos de dos semanas, lo sabrás. Cuando seas nombrado y hayas tomado juramento... lo sabrás.

Las dos semanas, pasan volando. El 12 de diciembre de 2012, es el día en que el nuevo gobierno de Japón, es nombrado. En la cámara baja de la Dieta, (parlamento japonés), con los votos a favor de los diputados del partido mayoritario (PSDC), la abstención del PLD y el PSD, y los votos en contra de comunistas y ultra-derecha, Asuma Shinohara es elegido Primer Ministro de Japón para los próximos cuatro años, recibiendo al final del procedimiento, los aplausos y los flashes de las cámaras de la prensa.

Sólo dos horas después, y ya en la sede del gobierno, el Kantei, Asuma presenta su gobierno. Él mismo cómo Primer Ministro... y sus ministros. Entre ellos, Takeo Yamazaki, quien ejercerá cómo ministra de justicia. El amigo de juventud y dentro del partido de Asuma, Hanamichi Matsuda, ministro de defensa. Arima Sakamoto, ministro de educación, cultura y asuntos sociales. El veterano y amigo personal del padre de Asuma, Kankichi Ishimoto, será el ministro del interior. Luego, otros cargos más menores: el viejo y veterano Mikiyasu Hogo, ex primer ministro diez años atrás, será el embajador especial de Japón en la ONU. El que fue el rival de Asuma dentro del partido, Akihiro Suzuki, será el tercer consejero de Asuma, el de seguridad nacional. El vice-primer ministro, un hombre también veterano y antiguo asesor de Hogo, Fumiho Ayawara. Etc. Hay muchos más ministros. Pero luego, también, los dos asesores personales del Primer Ministro: Kanuka Ota... y la segunda: Anako Isuzu. Mujer de menos de 30 años, de larga cabellera castaño oscuro, ojos verdes claros, gafas de pasta, tímida pero muy competente y preparada. Es quien redactará los discursos de Asuma y se encargará de cuidar su imagen en las apariciones en público y ante los medios de comunicación.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Japón, ahora sí, ya tiene nuevo gobierno presido por Asuma Shinohara, en el despacho de oficiales de la División de vehículos especiales uno, dos y cuatro, todos tienen la prensa del día entre manos, con grandes titulares y fotos sobre la presentación oficial del nuevo gobierno y su toma de posesión.

(Ota) ¡Vamos, Noa, dímelo! ¿En serio que conociste a su majestad el emperador en persona? ¿Cómo es de cerca? Vamos, dímelo.

(Noa) Uf, pero que pesado eres, Ota. Ya te lo he dicho. Es una persona mayor muy amable y educada. Pero no es ningún ser sobrenatural.

(Richardson) Ya te digo. Los monarcas también son de carne y hueso. En Gran Bretaña corre la leyenda urbana que la Reina Isabel II es inmortal. Ahora incluso dicen que si es un Labor Ginoide. Hay tanta gente que se aburre...

(Bado) Al menos la foto se ve más fresca que las anteriores.

(Watanabe) ¿Más fresca? ¿Que quieres decir con eso, Bado?

(Bado) Quiero decir que la mayoría de nuevos mandamases se ven jóvenes. También hay vejestorios, pero hay muchos jóvenes.

(Miyazaki) Pues la que está más guapa es la nueva y flamante ministra de Justicia. ¡La comandante! Ja ja ja. ¿Verdad que el cargo le va cómo anillo al dedo? Una mujer tan justa cómo ella sólo podía acabar en ese ministerio.

(Chikawa) Tienes toda la razón del mundo. Y hablando de la ex comandante... que me decís de la nueva.

(Arakawa) ¡Me gusta mucho! Es una mujer responsable, estricta y cómo Dios manda. Han elegido muy bien.

(Satoru) A mi me parece, teniente Chikawa, que por la cara que pones, te gusta mucho la nueva comandante. ¿Verdad que sí?

(Chikawa) Pues claro que me gusta. Fue mi superior en mis años de piloto de Labor en el ejército. Me alegro mucho que ahora, nuestra nueva superior, sea la comandante Fuwa.

(Mimiko) Os estáis desviando del tema, chicos. ¿No creéis que Asuma está guapísimo con ese traje y esa corbata tan elegantes? A mi me encanta. -con voz sexi y provocativa-

(Noa) ¬ ¬ Oye, guapa, a arrimar la cebolleta buscate a Shige, que para eso es tu marido.

(Mimiko) Ja ja ja, era broma, mujer.

(Sonoko) Es verdad. Yo le vote por eso. Porque está bueno.

(Noa) ¡Pero bueno!

(Yamada) ¿Podéis ser un poco más serias, chicas? -con mala cara-

(Sonoko) ¿Que?

(Yamada) Éste es un gobierno joven. Y eso significa, que están aquí para rejuvenecer la nación. Para despertarla y hacer que Japón vuelva a representar mejor que ningún otro país el futuro. Para que Japón, sea una nación querida y respetada en el mundo. ¿? Que... que pasa.

(Richardson) Ja ja ja. Nada. Tú siempre tan trascendental y objetiva, oficial Yamada. No cambiarás nunca. A no ser... que alguien te haga cambiar. ¿Verdad, oficial Bado? -Yamada echa un sobresalto y se sonroja-

(Bado) ¿Que? Oh... -mira serio a Yamada-

(Ota) Oigh. Que par de catetos. -entonces, suena la alarma de emergencias- ¿Eh?

(Alarma) ¡Atención! ¡Atención! ¡Se está produciendo un seis cinco cero en el distrito de Odaiba, obras de remodelación del túnel de la autopista interurbana N-55! ¡Segunda sección, movilizase inmediatamente! ¡Repito! ¡Segunda Sección, movilizase inmediatamente!

(Chikawa) Se acabo la tertulia política.

(Noa) ¡Chikawa, Miyazaki, Satoru, Watanabe, Bado! ¡A vuestros puestos, rápido! ¡Nos movilizamos! -todos se ponen a correr rápidamente-

Enseguida, la segunda sección sale al lugar de los hechos. En cuestión de dos meses, la vida de Noa y su marido, Asuma, había vivido un cambio drástico. La responsabilidad de Asuma y de quienes le rodearían de ahora en adelante, cómo Kanuka y Takeo, sería máxima: el destino del país estaba en sus manos. El destino de Japón.


	17. Carta de Corazones

**Capítulo 17. Carta de corazones. **

Un mes después. Ya es el nuevo año 2013. Un año con un número que cómo es conocido en nuestra cultura, la occidental, trae mala suerte. Y así iba ser dentro de poco tiempo. Pero por ahora, lo que iba a suceder, era algo que afectaría a la nueva y remodelada sección 5 de Goto.

Kiichi Goto seguía dirigiendo la sección de inteligencia especial de la NNSA. Pero Kanuka había marchado a su nuevo puesto ni más ni menos que con el gobierno de Japón, cómo asesora y consejera primera del Primer Ministro Asuma Shinohara. Quien es pues quien ha substituido a Kanuka?

Al igual que hizo Goto la última vez, ha ido directamente en busca de un antiguo colega de la segunda sección. ¿Quien? Mikiyasu Shinshi. Sí. Por increíble que pueda sonar, Shinshi aceptó esta vez sí, de trabajar junto a su antiguo capitán en la segunda sección de vehículos especiales. Aunque eso si, encargado de las misiones puras de investigación o infiltración. Lo de los asaltos y combates, era más para sus compañeros. Que le había hecho cambiar de opinión? Shinshi había crecido y madurado, eso seguro. Entendía que ser policía siempre trae consigo un riesgo que hay que asumir, estés donde estés. El viejo Matsui ya se había retirado, y Shinshi deseó trabajar junto a Goto.

Pero al empezar ese nuevo año 2013, a Takahara en particular se le presenta una operación imprevista que involucrará a la sección 5. Esa fría mañana, Takahara había recibido un correo electrónico de una antigua amiga y compañera en el instituto, que ahora trabajaba de enfermera en el hospital General de Kanto. Esa enfermera, se llama Yoshiko. Espera a Takahara, mientras saluda con la mano a una niña de unos seis años, metida en una cama de hospital, intubada. La niña, inocente, ríe y se divierte mientras dibuja garabatos en una libreta. Dibujos infantiles en los que muestra su agradecimiento al donante de su nuevo corazón. Porque de eso iba el caso: de tráfico de órganos. De repente, Yoshiko se asusta al notar una palmada en su hombro. Takahara, con abrigo ajustado, pantalones tejanos, bambas y gafas de sol grises, ha llegado.

(Yoshiko) O . o ¡Ay! ¡Takahara! ¡Siempre haces igual! ¿Por qué me das esos sustos?

(Takahara) Ja ja ja. Lo siento, Yoshiko. Es culpa tuya. Siempre has sido una espantadiza. Seguro que tu marido y tu hijo te gastan siempre la misma broma.

(Yoshiko) Cómo me conoces, eh, ja ja ja.

(Takahara) No es muy habitual por tu parte, enviarme correos electrónicos por estas fechas.

(Yoshiko) Mira quien habla. Últimamente ni siquiera te molestas en venir a mi casa cuando te invito. A mi Yoshirin le diviertes tanto cuando vienes de visita. Eso cuando vienes, claro.

(Takahara) Yoshiko, de verás que me encantaría poder salir y charlar contigo de nuestros tiempos de estudiantes. Pero soy un hombre ocupado. Sabes a que me dedico y por eso has recurrido a mi. Tú dirás de que se trata.

(Yoshiko) -mirando entristecida a la niña en la cama de hospital- Bueno... es algo que me preocupa. Esta niña fue sometida a una operación de transplante de corazón el mes pasado. Sus padres no podían creer que fueran tan afortunados de encontrar un corazón compatible. -saluda y sonríe a la niña, quien le saluda con su osito de peluche- Al parecer, dijeron que querían dar las gracias personalmente al donante.

(Takahara) De momento, parece un final feliz.

(Yoshiko) El donante... fue un chico que estaba bajo nuestro cuidado en esta misma planta y que falleció. Antes de eso, se decidió... substituir el corazón orgánico de la pequeña por uno artificial durante su tratamiento. La operación hubiera sometido a su corazón orgánico a una presión enorme. Pero los padres del chico, no recuerdan haber autorizado la donación del corazón de su hijo, aunque después de saberlo, tampoco se han opuesto a ello.

(Takahara) -mirando muy serio a la niña tras sus gafas de sol- ¿Existe alguna posibilidad de que los padres estén mintiendo o se sienten avergonzados? Quizás se trate de un error administrativo o de una confusión de memoria post operativa.

(Yoshiko) La madre del chico fallecido fue a la policía. Pero el detective que investigaba el caso sufrió un infarto y fue hospitalizado, así que la investigación ha quedado suspendida. No tengo ni idea si este asunto entra en tu jurisdicción, pero es que me tiene muy preocupada. Fue una operación de emergencia a raíz de un accidente inesperado. Y los padres aceptaban un corazón artificial para su hija si no se encontraba un órgano compatible. A su edad, el estrés físico y psicológico por una operación tan agresiva, hubiera sido terrible. Creo que han tenido mucha suerte. -se gira, y ve a Takahara mirando nostálgico a la niña- ¿Eh?

(Takahara) Esa niña... ¿que edad tiene?

(Yoshiko) Ella acaba de cumplir los seis años.

Takahara se ha quedado mirando aquella niña, muy seriamente... cómo si se lo tomara cómo algo personal y le afectara directamente. ¿Por qué? Sólo él lo sabía, ya que era un recuerdo muy duro de su infancia.

Shinshi, ya metido de lleno cómo agente de la sección 5, espera en un coche perteneciente a la sección 5, un _Subaru Legacy_ nuevo azul marino, retumbado sobre el volante a la derecha, con cara de aburrimiento. Takahara, andando tranquilamente, llega hasta el coche y se sube.

(Takahara) Ya estoy aquí, Shinshi.

(Shinshi) Y bien?

(Takahara) En cualquier caso, esa es la historia, no hay demasiada información. Jefe Goto; está ahí?

(Goto) -a través del monitor del GPS del coche, hablando por una webcam desde su despacho- Adelante, Mayor.

(Takahara) Cuales son las órdenes, jefe? ¿Cedemos el caso a la Policía Metropolitana y regresamos a la central, o hacemos algo al respecto?

(Goto) No. Quiero que os pongáis en ello.

(Shinshi) ¿Uno de sus famosos presentimientos, jefe?

(Goto) Puedes decirlo así. Quiero que os paséis por la empresa fabricante de órganos artificiales "Meditech". Ellos coordinaron el transplante de órgano de la niña. Haré que Izubuchi y Kosuke se reúnan contigo una vez hayan rastreado la pista del dinero.

(Takahara) ¿Hay algo en todo este asunto que le pique la curiosidad, jefe?

(Goto) Me imagino que recordarás la plaga de secuestros en masa que se produjo en nuestro país en 2001, y que en 2010, nosotros mismos, evitamos. Pero esos mismos secuestros siguen sucediendo en países más pobres y atrasados del sudeste asiático, cómo Camboya o Surinam.

(Takahara) ¿Los que trafican con órganos, tanto naturales cómo artificiales, en el mercado negro asiático y ruso?

(Goto) Hay una gran posibilidad que este caso esté muy relacionado con las rutas del pequeño mercado negro doméstico. Quiero una confirmación.

(Takahara) Comprendido. A sus órdenes, jefe Goto.

(Goto) Bien. -cierra la comunicación-

(Takahara) Shinshi. En marcha.

(Shinshi) Entendido. -arranca el coche y se ponen en marcha-

La siguiente parada en la investigación emprendida por Takahara, es la empresa Meditech. Nada más llegar, a un edificio grande y moderno a las afueras de Tokio, con laboratorios médicos de precisión con operarios con uniformes anti estáticos y mascarillas, en el vestíbulo, son recibidos por dos tipos. Un Labor Ginoide con voz masculina clara y simpática, un _Shinohara XV-54 Optimus_, y un tipo bajito, gracioso y bonachón llamado Iwasaki.

(Labor ginoide) Buenas días, caballeros. Sean ustedes bienvenidos a Meditech.

(Shinshi) Esto... encantado. Mikiyasu Shinshi, sección 5 de la NNSA. ¿El señor Iwasaki?

(Labor ginoide) Tengan la bondad de esperarle. Vendrá enseguida.

(Iwasaki) -llega corriendo y con prisas- Ja ja ja. Lo siento, discúlpenme. Tengo la vejiga un poco floja y no puedo evitar tener que ir al baño constantemente.

(Shinshi) Oh, pues sí que es un problema. Lo siento de verás.

(Iwasaki) Va, no se preocupe. Siempre me pasa igual. La vejiga artificial que llevo desde hace cinco años no es que sea la más fiable, pero le he cogido cariño, sabe? Mi mujer y mis críos, siempre se enfadan conmigo. Mi chaval mayor me dice que debería cambiar a un órgano artificial nuevo. Tan sólo es una de esas "excentricidades masculinas", sabe a que me refiero Ja ja ja ja... ja.. ejem, disculpe. Venían porque querían que les verificara algo, no es así? Venga.

(Shinshi) Aquí tiene, es esto. -le da el papel a Iwasaki-

(Iwasaki) Vamos a ver... ajá, sí. Se trata de una orden de entrega nuestra. Aunque... es algo extraño. Aquí no nos encargamos del trabajo de coordinación. En cualquier caso, si hay algo que deseen examinar, ustedes son libres de fisgar lo que quieran.

(Shinshi) - _ - Je je, claro, señor.

(Labor ginoide) Acompáñenos, por favor. Les guiaremos hasta la base de datos de la empresa. -les guía hasta un ascensor, una vez dentro, Takahara pregunta-

(Takahara) Una pregunta. He visto publicidad suya en la red. Ustedes son los del anuncio "faciliten-os sus órganos biológicos y le ofreceremos órganos artificiales a mitad de precio".

(Iwasaki) Mmmmhhh eso es, querido señor. Una vez tenemos todos los datos médicos del cliente, proporcionados bien por su mutua privada o por la sanidad pública, fabricamos órganos artificiales, del tipo que sean, a medida del cliente. Hígado, riñones, vejiga, y por supuesto, nuestro producto estrella: los corazones artificiales computerizados y alimentados con baterías especiales de una semana de duración. Un producto que exportamos alrededor del mundo y que supone el 50% de nuestras ventas, sabe?

(Takahara) Entonces... se gana dinero?

(Iwasaki) ¡Pero que dice! Me he hecho de oro. Debería hacernos un pedido y fabricarse un órgano artificial para usted por lo que pudiera pasar. Aproveche nuestra sensacional oferta de plan estándar de tres órganos artificiales al precio de dos!

(Takahara) -con sonrisa burlona- No, gracias, a mi no me interesa. Pero si quiere darle la brasa a mi compañero...

(Shinshi) Pero mayor. Es que yo...

(Iwasaki) No se preocupen. Si aunque tengan órganos ya fabricados y reservados con nosotros, y nunca llegan a utilizarlos, pueden venderlos a una agencia de coordinación médica. Si están pensando en invertir, me sentiría muy complacido si lo hicieran en Meditech. Incluso unos agentes especiales del gobierno cómo ustedes, pueden invertir algo de dinero. ¿No es verdad? -el ascensor llega a la planta 20, donde se encuentra el archivo- ¡Háganse un favor a si mismos!

(Labor ginoide) Es aquí, caballeros. Al final del pasillo a la izquierda, no tiene perdida. Si necesitan algo más, sólo tienen que pedírmelo.

(Shinshi) Gracias. -él y Takahara entran a la sala de archivos de la empresa- Menudas cosas se encuentra uno. El mundo no para de avanzar, pero siempre habrá tipos campechanos cómo ese. ¿No te parece?

(Takahara) -se sienta frente a uno de los ordenadores de la sala y lo enciende- ¿Quieres decir a comerciantes capaces de vender a su propia madre? Ja. Menudo estereotipo. Ese pésimo acento de Kanzai y todo lo demás, parecen sólo una pose.

(Shinshi) Aun así, cuesta creer que el gerente de una de las principales empresas nacionales y puntera en todo el mundo en creación y fabricación de órganos artificiales, use para si mismo, una vejiga artificial que no le va del todo bien. Suena cómo a chiste, ¿no crees? Considerando el entusiasmo de este tipo por los productos de su empresa, puede que incluso llegase a vender sus propios órganos.

(Takahara) Ya. Y ahora, el pobre se queja de que tiene que estar cada dos por tres al baño. Ya lo dice el viejo dicho. Quien siembra vientos recoge tempestades. -entonces llegan Izubuchi y Kosuke-

(Izubuchi) Buenas. Hemos venido a hacer el relevo.

(Takahara) Gracias. ¿Tienes algo?

(Izubuchi) -se pone en el ordenador de Takahara- Ya lo creo. Encontré algo extraño mientras seguía el rastro del dinero. Las facturas de la fundación privada de ayuda a las víctimas del crimen, han sido pagadas a esta compañía. Aquí está. -lo muestra en pantalla-

(Takahara) Vaya.

(Izubuchi) En estos registros no hay nada. Ni tampoco hay rastro en el balance de información de comunicaciones.

(Takahara) ¿Una alteración de datos externa?

(Izubuchi) Probablemente, algo por el estilo. Puede que Meditech sea una gran empresa, pero su sistema de seguridad informático interno es literalmente penoso.

(Takahara) Bien. ¡Shinshi! Vamos a ver a ese detective que está en el hospital. Os dejamos solos, chicos.

(Shinshi) Que os divirtáis. -él y Takahara se marchan corriendo, dejando a Izubuchi y Kosuke con el trabajo más aburrido-

Al cabo de un rato, mientras Takahara se queda esperando en el coche, Shinshi interroga al médico que se encarga del inspector hospitalizado. Salen de un ascensor en dirección hacia la sala del inspector enfermo.

(Doctor) Fue el pasado fin de semana. Los análisis primarios revelaron la presencia de algún tipo de substancia estupefaciente en su organismo y al mismo tiempo, también detectamos algunas lagunas en su memoria, cómo si de una amnesia inducida se tratase. Aunque consideramos que es de carácter menor. ¿Eh? O _ o ¡Ey!

De repente, el médico y Shinshi, ven a dos chavales de veintipocos años, con bata de médico, sacando un carretón de material médico. Al oír el grito del médico, echan a correr despavoridos y Shinshi tras ellos. No puede evitar pararse un momento a ver el estado del inspector... y ver que le han vuelto a drogar, ya que está salivando abundantemente por la boca abierta, y con la mirada perdida. Los dos fugitivos consiguen salir por la entrada principal del hospital y un coche de gama alta y de importación _Audi A4_ blanco nuevo, hecha un frenazo y los recoje, escapando quemando rueda. Cuando sale Shinshi, actúa muy rápido. Desenfunda su arma reglamentaria nueva, una pistola _Steyr M40_, mete una bala localizadora en el cargador, la carga, apunta y dispara. Todo en pocos segundos, antes que el coche huya. Entonces, llega el Subaru Legacy conducido por Takahara, y Shinshi se sube rápidamente, iniciando la persecución.

(Shinshi) Lo siento, se me han escapado.

(Takahara) Guárdate las escusas baratas para luego. ¿Les has disparado una bala localizadora?

(Shinshi) Sí. Todo gracias a las lecciones de tiro de Ota en la segunda sección. De no haber sido por esas clases particulares, no sabría ni apretar el gatillo.

(Takahara) -pon la señal de la bala localizadora en la pantalla del salpicadero- Ahí les tenemos. Existe la posibilidad de que cambien de coche. Tenemos que atraparles antes no lo hagan.

(Shinshi) ¿Has pedido refuerzos?

(Takahara) Sí. A tus antiguos colegas.

(Shinshi) ¿Que? Quien.

(Takahara) La segunda sección de vehículos especiales. Ellos tienen la misma señal de la bala localizadora que tenemos nosotros, así que acabaremos en el mismo sitio. Es... para impresionar a los criminales.

(Shinshi) ¬ ¬ Que exagerado eres.

Mientras, en el Audi A4 de los criminales, se reincorporan a la autopista elevada casi estampándose contra un camión.

(Chico 1) Joder tío, eso ha estado cerca.

(Chico 2) -quien conduce el coche- Estaba preocupado, os habéis tomado vuestro tiempo ahí dentro.

(Chico 3) -muy nervioso y miedoso- ¡Pero que dices! ¡Si no hubieras sido tan avaricioso, no habrías olvidado intercambiar las etiquetas en primer lugar!

(Chico 1) Borramos la memoria del detective con un buen chute de polímero EPG-11, así que no corremos ningún peligro, de acuerdo?

(Chico 3) ¿Entonces quien cojones son esos tipos que nos persiguen?

(Chico 1) ¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa? Seguramente son antiguos compañeros del detective que trabajaban con él.

(Takahara) -conduciendo a toda prisa el Subaru Legacy- Shinshi. Coloca la sirena sobre el techo del coche y ponla en marcha.

(Shinshi) ¿En serio? ¿Ya nos podemos permitir llamar tanto la atención? No sé si nuestro propio reglamento nos lo permite.

(Takahara) Esto es una persecución de emergencia. El jefe Goto lo entenderá. Hazlo.

(Shinshi) De acuerdo. -saca la sirena policial de la guantera, la pon sobre el techo del coche y la enciende-

(Takahara) Mientras nos vamos acercando a ellos, ve buscando quienes son. Y date prisa.

(Shinshi) No hará falta. La central ya ha transmitido la información. Lo tengo todo en mi tablet.

(Takahara) Quienes son entonces.

(Shinshi) Veamos... sí, lo tenemos todo. La central ha identificado el coche y a la persona que lo tiene registrado. Cómo ya sospechaba, el fugitivo es un estudiante de medicina que trabaja cómo interno residente. Ahora ya no.

(Takahara) Lo más probable, es que planeen desaparecer en el distrito de almacenes del puerto de Kawasaki. -para el coche y se baja- Enseguida vendrán a recogerme los de la segunda sección de vehículos especiales, me reuniré con ellos. Tú sigue persiguiendo a los fugitivos.

(Shinshi) Entendido. -sale acelerando el coche y mirando, muy serio, a Takahara alejándose por el retrovisor. Mientras, en el Audi A4 de los fugitivos-

(Chico 3) Nos hemos pasado. Es demasiado peligroso tener esto. ¡Vamos a deshacernos de todo!

(Chico 1) Lo único que hacemos es proporcionar órganos baratos a ciudadanos de clase baja o media que no pueden permitirse órganos artificiales o un transplante de órganos biológicos. Y aunque nos pillaran, mi viejo se encargaría de todo, tíos.

(Chico 2) ¿Y ahora, que se supone que vamos a hacer con todo esto?

(Chico 1) -en voz baja y a la oreja del chico que conduce- Esconderemos el coche y todo el material hasta que las cosas se calmen un poco. En esta área del puerto de Kawasaki no hay más que almacenes y vertederos vacíos. Aunque sea un Audi nuevo, no habrá nadie que se fije en este coche. Lo dejaremos unos días tirado por aquí y después lo recogeremos.

(Chico 3) -echándose las manos a la cabeza- Dios mio, ese tipo con gafas se ha puesto a disparar sin ton ni son. No formará parte de alguna mafia extranjera cómo la de los secuestros en masa de hace unos años?

(Chico 1) No, claro que no.

(Chico 3) ¡No, tiene que ser eso, no nos tendríamos que haber metido en su terreno! ¡Si nos pillan, nos abrirán en canal, nos cortarán en pedazos y venderán nuestras partes al mejor postor! ¡Es la puta mafia, estamos jodidos! -dice muerto de miedo y con la mano en la cara-

(Chico 1) -llama por su iPhone- Eh, oye, cállate un rato. ¿? Pero que... -en la pantalla de su móvil, le sale el mensaje de "terminal intervenida: estado no operativo"- Pero... que es esto?

(Chico 3) -aterrorizado- Oh, son ellos, seguro que son ellos.

(Chico 2) Creo que nos hemos metido en un buen lío.

Mientras tanto, la segunda sección ya había llegado allí... y estaba escondida a la espera. En el mini coche patrulla, Noa espera acompañada de Takahara.

(Noa) Tenientes, ¿Me recibís?

(Chikawa) Sí, capitana. Nuestros chicos esperan instrucciones en la posición que nos ha indicado.

(Noa) Perfecto, permaneced a la espera. Y dile a Bado que nada de grandes maniobras espectaculares. Sólo se trata de asustar a los criminales. ¿Entendido?

(Chikawa) Recibido. Corto y cierro.

(Noa) Y ahora que.

(Takahara) El coche se dirige al muelle D3. Ya te he dicho lo que hay que hacer. Que tus muchachos los asusten, pero que no se los carguen.

(Noa) Sí, ya lo sé. Somos un poco brutos, pero tampoco tanto. Chicos, ya lo habéis oído. Encargaos de ellos.

(Chikawa) Recibido. Bado, permanece a la espera. Será mejor así.

(Bado) ¡No es justo, teniente! ¡Me perderé toda la diversión!

(Chikawa) Por eso mismo, porque tienes demasiadas ganas de divertirte.

(Miyazaki) Wataru, Satoru, ya sabéis lo que hay que hacer. Asustadles bien, pero sin hacerles daño.

(Satoru) Inutilizaré su coche con un disparo desviado de mi LPW. -pilotando su Shinohara JPL-09 Ghost, desenfunda su pistola cañón, y apunta a un lado del coche, disparando. Esto asusta a los tres fugitivos, que frenan en seco, y se bajan, huyendo despavoridos- Lo he hecho, teniente. Coche inutilizado.

(Miyazaki) -carga su pistola SIG-Sauer P220- Donde se ha visto esto. Una mujer embarazada de varios meses, teniendo que perseguir a un vulgar caco pistola en mano.

(Watanabe) ¡Ni hablar, quédate en el coche y no te muevas!

(Miyazaki) Oficial, soy tu oficial superior y yo decido sobre ti. Cierra el pico y observa.

(Watanabe) ¡Pero cariño!

(Miyazaki) ¡Cuantas veces tengo que decírtelo! ¡No me llames cariño en medio de una emergencia!

(Watanabe) Sí sí, vale.

(Shinshi) -llega hasta allí en el Subaru Legacy- º _ º Madre mía. ¿No os estáis pasando un poco? No es para tanto.

Dos de los fugitivos, son reducidos y detenidos por Chikawa y Miyazaki a punta de pistola. Shinshi los cachea.

(Shinshi) -cachea a uno de los chicos, y le saca su identificación- Ja. Tal y cómo sospechaba. Estudiantes de medicina.

(Chikawa) Me cabreo sólo con pensar que estos payasos puedan jugar con mis partes o mi cabeza en el futuro.

(Miyazaki) ¡Chikawa! ¡Mira que he encontrado en el Audi!

(Chikawa) ¿Que es? -se acerca a ver-

(Miyazaki) -muy seria- Compruébalo tú mismo.

(Takahara) Órganos artificiales robados.

(Shinshi) Por la pinta de estas cosas... yo diría que han estado intercambiando las etiquetas de identificación de los órganos sobrantes en las operaciones quirúrgicas o de personas fallecidas, para posteriormente, venderlos sin permiso.

(Takahara) Aun nos falta uno.

(Noa) ¿Quieres que lo busquemos nosotros? Puedo bajar a mis muchachos de los Labors y que busquen con los rifles cortos.

(Takahara) No hace falta. Me encargaré de esto personalmente. Es una manera enfermiza de hacer dinero. Si entregamos esos chavales de casa bien a la justicia, sólo se llevarán un cachete del juez. Pero si que quisiera... que uno de tus chicos me echara una mano.

(Noa) ¿Eh?

El último chico que queda huido, para a respirar después de tanto correr. Cuando de repente... un enorme Shinohara JPL-09 Ghost, arrastrando los dedos y echando chispas por las paredes metálicas de las naves del puerto, cómo amenazante, se aproxima hacia él. El chico, aterrorizado, intenta entrar por las puertas cerradas de las naves, hasta que consigue entrar por una, y esconderse, justo cuando el Labor pasa tras la puerta, y la deja bloqueada. Pero entonces, el chico oye pasos hiendo directamente hacia él. Pasos lentos y con parsimonia. El chico se pone aun más aterrorizado, e intenta escapar. Pero no hay por donde huir. Queda atrapado... hasta que aparece Takahara... haciendo el papel de mafioso traficante de órganos. Con voz y pose amenazantes... y sujetando un cuchillo en una mano, se planta ante el chico.

(Takahara) Mmhhh... por lo que puedo ver, tú cuerpo es completamente natural y no ha recibido ninguna modificación quirúrgica. Podría ganar mucho dinero vendiéndolo por fragmentos en el mercado negro del sudeste asiático o Rusia.

(Chico) -muy asustado- E espera, tú... espera un momento, conozco unas rutas de distribución muy buenas, es dinero fácil, que te parece si unimos nuestras fuerzas, puedo hacer que mi padre nos consiga coches de importación y material de primera calidad, no tendrías que preocuparte por el financiamiento, venga, es un buen trato, no?

(Takahara) -se queda muy serio, con cara que da miedo, sin decir nada un rato- … ¿Crees que la gente cómo yo hace tratos con novatos cómo vosotros? A partir de ahora, yo me encargaré de vuestras rutas de distribución y vosotros cerrareis el pico para siempre. Dividir vuestros órganos eliminará todas las pruebas. Beneficio limpio, dos pájaros de un tiro.

(Chico) -aun más aterrorizado, intentando escapar- E e e espera, quieres dinero? Mi padre te dará todo lo que pidas, todo el dinero que quieras. No te preocupes, de de acuerdo? Oye, cuanto quieres.

(Takahara) -levanta el cuchillo- Vuestro puto juego de niños ha ido demasiado lejos. Tú y tus amigos habéis metido las narices en un mundo del que no se puede salir.

(Chico) -el chico se caga de miedo y se pone a suplicar- ¡No por favor, no volveremos a hacerlo, lo juro, no volveremos a hacerlo, nos nos mate, se lo suplico, se lo suplico!

(Takahara) Ja. ¡Resultas patético! -hace ver que va a clavar el cuchillo al chaval... pero clava el cuchillo a una cañería llena de agua sucia, y el chico acaba desmayándose de miedo y meándose encima- Ja. La mafia no sería tan amable.

Un rato después, a los tres ex delincuentes, ya sin duda arrepentidos para el resto de su vida, los suben a un coche patrulla. Antes de que se los lleven, Takahara les advierte.

(Takahara) En los bajos fondos hay toda clase de tipos malnacidos con los que no se puede razonar. Aun estáis a tiempo. Haced borrón y cuenta nueva. Tenéis dinero y una educación. Y también "cuerpos enteros", verdad? -los tres chicos se muestran muy arrepentidos, y se los llevan-

(Shinshi) Al final todo ha terminado bien.

(Noa) Nosotros nos marchamos. Tenemos que regresar a la central y redactar un informe aun más extenso de lo normal de este caso. Adiós.

(Shinshi) Adiós, Noa. ¡Y dale recuerdos a su excelencia el Primer Ministro Shinohara, ja ja!

(Noa) ¡Ja ja ja! ¡Claro, no me olvidaré! ¡Adiós!

(Takahara) Se nota que la conoces de hace muchos años a Noa. Es cómo si fuerais de la familia.

(Shinshi) Oye... no es que quiera inmiscuirme en tu vida privada, pero... que te pasa con este caso?

(Takahara) ¿Eh? -hace sonrisa triste- Nada. Nada en particular.

(Shinshi) ¿Seguro? -pregunta serio a Takahara-

(Takahara) Cuando iba primaria... había una niña, de mi misma clase, que me gustaba mucho. Fue.. mi primer amor. Mis amigos se reían de mi porque me gustaba una niña... enfermiza.

(Shinshi) ¿Enfermiza?

(Takahara) Era ciega.

(Shinshi) -se sorprende- Vaya.

(Takahara) Mi mayor deseo en aquel entonces... era que mi amiga recuperase la visión algún día. Pero por aquel entonces, en los años 80, aun no existían los transplantes de cornea, y aun menos, los nervios ópticos electrónicos. Yo y esa chica, seguimos juntos hasta que terminamos la secundaria. Nos separamos y ya no nos volvimos a ver.

(Shinshi) Ahora... lo entiendo. Te has interesado tanto por el caso de esa niña... porque te recuerda mucho al caso de esa amiga tuya de la infancia.

(Takahara) Ahora ya no importa. Esa niña... la reencontré años después. Se había operado y volvía a tener visión en los ojos. Pero ya nunca pude confesar-le mis sentimientos de amor de mi niñez.

(Shinshi) ¿Y eso? ¿Se ha casado?

(Takahara) No lo sé. Para ser sincero, ni siquiera me reconoció. Pero sabes que? Me da igual. Vámonos.

(Shinshi) -suspira- Eres lo que no hay, Mayor.

(Takahara) Deja de quejarte y démonos prisa. Aun tenemos que hacer el informe del caso para el jefe Goto. No querrás terminar muy tarde y que Tamiko se ponga furiosa.

(Shinshi) ¡Eso sí que no!

(Takahara) Conduces tú.

(Shinshi) -con tono resignado- Sí, Mayor.

Al final, se ha concluido un caso que al Mayor Takahara, el principal y mejor hombre de la Sección 5 de la NNSA, le ha traído recuerdos de su infancia. Unos recuerdos que seguro ha podido redimir con su resolución.

Por ahora todo iba estupendamente. Pero una vela de nuestros amigos estaba a punto de apagarse... y para siempre. Un secreto que se había guardado muy bien... pero que no siempre podría ocultar.


	18. Bado y Yamada para siempre

**Capítulo 18. Bado y Yamada para siempre. **

Febrero de 2013. Es una mañana fría y nublada. Ha estado nevando los últimos días. Esos días, eran especiales para Noa y Ota. Se cumplen exactamente diez años del brutal ataque del muñeco de Kleiner que les afectó plenamente. Pero curiosamente, tampoco no quieren recordarlo demasiado. Fue un hecho que sufrieron en sus propias carnes y que les llevó a estar muy cerca de la muerte. Pero diez años son muchos años, y prefieren mirar al futuro.

En el despacho de oficiales y tenientes, se refugian del frío de fuera con una buena taza de té y la calefacción. No estaban todos: falta la teniente Sakura Watanabe, quien se caso el pasado mes de noviembre con el oficial Wataru Watanabe, está embarazada de siete meses, y obviamente, aun le faltaban tres meses para reincorporarse al servicio. Pero el caso es que la teniente Sakura no había sido substituida durante su baja por maternidad, y el teniente Tetsuo Chikawa se ocupaba de dirigir a los tres pilotos en la retaguardia él solo. Watanabe estaba muy contento y feliz, cómo no. Se acababa de casar, y en dos meses, sería padre de un niño, al que llamarían Makoto Watanabe. Pero al mismo tiempo, Chikawa parecía seriamente entristecido y poco hablador. Se intuía entre sus compañeros que algo le pasaba.

(Satoru) ¿Quieres que te traiga un calmante, Wataru? Se te nota algo nervioso. -dice sonriente a Watanabe-

(Watanabe) -hace sonrisa boba y se frota la mano al cogote- Ja ja ja. Lo siento, es que no puedo evitarlo. Aun faltan dos meses, pero cada día que pasa me pongo un poco más nervioso. Voy a ser padre por primera vez. Quien me lo iba a decir.

(Arakawa) Eres un idiota. Eso te pasa por casarte. Los policías deberían ser todos solteros. Tienen que estar totalmente por su profesión.

(Takashita) ¿Ah si, Arakawa? ¿Quieres decir que las mujeres no te interesan? Porque a la teniente Mimiko ya te gusta mirarla, ya. Ji ji ji.

(Arakawa) -se levanta de su silla golpeando con las manos sobre la mesa- ¡Teniente! ¡Ha roto el juramento de los hombres!

(Mimiko) ¿De verdad? No me sorprende. Sigo teniendo una atracción fatal para los hombres. ¿Por qué será?

(Sonoko) ¬ ¬ ¿Y aun lo preguntas, guapa?

(Yamada) ¿Juramento de los hombres? Será el de los pervertidos. Nadie es de piedra, y menos tú, Arakawa. Seguro que eres de esos que mira hentai a escondidas.

(Arakawa) No es verdad.

(Suzuka) Venga, chicos. Ya está bien. Dejaros de tonterías. Estábamos felicitando a Watanabe por su futura paternidad.

(Mimiko) Así que le llamaréis Makoto. Es un bonito nombre para un niño.

(Watanabe) Sí. Me hubiese querido esperar un poco para tener nuestro primer hijo. Pero la pesada de mi madre y las ganas de Sakura, hicieron el resto.

(Mimiko) Caray. Seguro que será un niño monísimo. Con una madre tan bonita.

(Watanabe) Eh. Y yo qué.

(Bado) Si ese niño se parece al padre, con esa cara de estreñido que tienes. -todos se ríen y Watanabe frunce el ceño- Vamos, no te enfades. Es una broma.

(Watanabe) Pues que broma más graciosa.

(Sonoko) Ten presente que en cuando seas padre, tu vida dará un giro radical. Tu libertad de soltero se va para siempre y nunca más va a volver. Pero que te conste que no te lo digo para desanimarte, sino por experiencia propia.

(Mimiko) Teniente Chikawa. ¿No tienes nada que decir a eso?

(Chikawa) -serio y entristecido, concentrado en su ordenador- …

(Suzuka) ¿Teniente? ¿Se encuentra bien?

(Bado) Ja ja ja. Parece que nuestro teniente está en la luna, eh. Cómo le pille la capitana así se va a enterar.

(Yamada) Déjale en paz, Bado.

(Bado) ¿Eh? ¿Y tú quien eres para decirme lo que debo y no debo decir, eh?

(Yamada) Bado, te lo vuelvo a repetir. Deja en paz a Chikawa.

(Bado) ¡Pero si sólo es una broma! ¡No es para tanto!

(Yamada) -suspira, seria- Eres un crío. ¿Cuando piensas madurar de una vez? ¿Es que nunca te vas a dar cuenta?

(Bado) Cállate. Eres tú quien debe cambiar. Siempre eres demasiado frígida e insensible. Nunca te he visto sonreír.

(Yamada) -desviando la mirada- Tal vez sea culpa tuya, idiota.

(Bado) ¿Eh? ¡Venga ya! ¿Sabes lo que te pasa? ¡Que nunca has tenido novio! ¡Eso lo que te pasa! ¡Frígida!

Entonces Yamada... hace algo que deja mudos a todos. Se enfada de verdad, y sin decir en ningún momento una palabra, se levanta de su silla, se planta ante Bado, enfadada y con los ojos llorosos. Bado se queda sorprendido y sin saber que hacer... y ella le pega un sonoro guantazo en toda la cara, y se marcha corriendo y llorando.

(Sonoko) ¡Yamada! ¡Yamada, espera! -se va tras ella corriendo-

(Mimiko) Bado, eres un chico muy mono. Pero en serio, a veces eres más idiota. -se marcha tras Yamada-

(Satoru) Pero mira que eres... idiota, Bado.

(Bado) -con la mano marcada en la mejilla y con cara de gilipollas- Pero... pero... pero... que... que he hecho?

(Watanabe) -se pone al lado de Bado y le da unas palmadas al hombro a Bado- Bado... en serio, tío. Lo tuyo es de juzgado de guardia. Ahora tienes un problema y de los gordos. -entonces, Chikawa, visiblemente entristecido y enfadado al mismo tiempo, sale de allí caminando con prisas- Aunque la verdad... es que no sé quien me preocupa más.

Ahora era oficial y conocido por todos. Yamada se había peleado con Bado y era muy evidente, porque ella evita y repudia todo el tiempo a Bado. A la mañana siguiente, la cosa seguía exactamente igual. Yamada ni siquiera mira a la cara a Bado, está muy enfadada. En un momento dado, Watanabe pide de hablar a solas a Bado en el muelle. Ambos, serios, discuten un largo rato.

(Watanabe) Por qué le haces esto.

(Bado) ¿Eh?

(Watanabe) ¿Por qué haces sufrir a Yamada de esta manera? A ella le gustas, pero tú la ignoras. ¿Por qué lo haces?

(Bado) Yamada... es una chica muy guapa. Y si quieres que lo reconozca... sí, lo reconozco.

(Watanabe) No lo digo por su belleza. Lo que pregunto... es si la quieres. -Bado se entristece- Que te lo impide.

(Bado) Nada. No me lo impide nada. O tal vez sí, no lo sé. Y sí. Ella... me gusta. Me gusta mucho.

(Watanabe) ¿Entonces? ¿Por qué no puedes aceptarla? ¿No lo ves claro? ¿O hay alguna otra mujer que te gusta y no quieres decirlo para no romperle el corazón?

(Bado) ¡No, no es eso! A mi... a mi... a mi me gusta Yamada. Pero en el fondo... en el fondo... siento miedo.

(Watanabe) ¿?

(Bado) Me da algo de miedo lo de... establecer una relación estable con una chica. Lo de ligarme a la misma mujer para siempre. A mi las mujeres me encantan. No sabría vivir sin ellas. Pero ligarme para siempre con Yamada...

(Watanabe) ¿Estás seguro?

(Bado) ¿Eh? ¿Que quieres decir?

(Watanabe) -le enseña su alianza de casado en el dedo meñique de la mano derecha- Mírame la mano.

(Bado) Agghhh...

(Watanabe) ¿Lo ves? Esto es un símbolo para mi. El símbolo de que mi vida ha cambiado para siempre. Yo siempre me había imaginado a mi mismo cómo un eterno solterón. Nunca jamás... se me habría ocurrido casarme y formar una familia. Años atrás odiaba esa perspectiva para mi vida y no quería ni pensar en ello. Pero ahora... todo ha cambiado. Me he casado con Sakura, y dentro de dos meses seremos padres de un niño. Y cuando lo pienso... no puedo evitar que se me salten las lágrimas de alegría. Es algo que... a mi... me ha hecho mucho más feliz.

(Bado) Ya te he dicho mil veces que me alegro mucho por ti. Ha sido tu decisión y lo respeto. Pero todo eso... que tiene que ver conmigo?

(Watanabe) -hace sonrisa triste- Contéstame a una cosa. Y se sincero.

(Bado) Cl... claro.

(Watanabe) ¿Qué es para ti la felicidad?

(Bado) Pues...

(Watanabe) ¿La felicidad es algo que sólo te incumbe a ti... o también a los que te rodean? -Bado se queda de piedra ante esta pregunta, sin saber que contestar-

(Bado) -se entristece y baja la cabeza- … No lo sé.

(Watanabe) Bado... soy tu amigo. Intento ayudarte. De veras. Y Yamada es una chica... que te aprecia mucho. Cuando viajaste a la India para recuperar tu pasado, dijiste que no querías ir solo, y ella fue la primera en ofrecerse voluntaria para ayudarte.

(Bado) Sí, es verdad. Pero, aun así...

(Watanabe) Ella... rió a tu lado. Se emocionó a tu lado. Sufrió a tu lado. Y te ayudó a recuperar tus recuerdos de tu pasado. Todo lo hizo contigo. O puede incluso que por ti, sin pensar en ella misma. Ella te aprecia mucho más de lo que te imaginas, Bado. Y se siente dolida porque aun no te das cuenta. No. Porque haces ver que no te das cuenta.

(Bado) Pero yo...

(Watanabe) Por tu actitud... tal vez piense en abandonarte. Pero ella misma sabe que si lo hace... sufrirá mucho. Porque te quiere, Bado. Y tú también la quieres. ¿Quieres eso para ella... y para ti? Admítelo, Bado. Tu también la quieres y no quieres reconocerlo. Y todo por un miedo absurdo.

(Bado) -se queda serio y absorto cómo nunca lo ha estado, mirando al horizonte- … Tienes razón. Soy un cabrón. Ella me gusta, y aun así... aun así... yo la he evitado cuando ha querido acercarse a mi. Todo por mi puta obsesión por... por acostarme con mujeres diferentes. Cuando en realidad casi nunca me cómo un rosco por mi maldito carácter infantil. Mis miedos y ansias de chaval... me la juegan y debo deshacerme de ellas. Yamada tiene razón. Tengo que madurar de una vez por todas.

(Watanabe) Tienes que hacerlo, Bado. Tienes que afrontar tus miedos y vencerlos. Aun no lo sabes. Pero tener una relación estable con la oficial Yamada... puede hacerte mucho más feliz de lo que has sido nunca... y aun no te has dado cuenta.

(Bado) También puede ser al contrario. Terminar en separación, dolor y sufrimiento. Cómo...

(Watanabe) Aun así, nunca olvidarías lo que ha habido entre vosotros. Eso nunca desaparecería de tus recuerdos de juventud. Porque aun eres joven, Bado. Y puedes vivir más felicidad de la que tú crees. Yo lo he descubierto.

(Bado) No sé que pensar. … Salir con Yamada no niego que estaría bien. Estaría genial. Pero... aun así... no quisiera que lo nuestro acabase mal. Cómo le ha pasado a Chikawa.

(Watanabe) Vaya. ¿Te ha dicho algo? Porque a mi, ni pío.

(Bado) No, sólo los rumores entre los mecánicos. Al parecer ha tenido una fuerte discusión con su mujer, con quien lleva más de dos años casado... y le ha pedido el divorcio. Pero es sólo un rumor. No sé si es verdad o no.

(Watanabe) Yo no me he atrevido a preguntárselo. Ya conoces a Chikawa. Cuando se enfada de verdad más vale estar bien alejado de él. Pero si quieres preguntárselo tú.

(Bado) Ya veremos. Antes de eso... debo hacer las paces con Yamada.

(Watanabe) Y confesarle tus sentimientos hacia ella. Eso, si los tienes claros. Sino, no esperes una reconciliación fácil.

Bado se queda serio y reflexivo. Sabía que aquella pelea con Yamada sólo se solucionaría si él se mostraba más cariñoso con ella.

Por la tarde, todo seguía tranquilo y sin novedad. Bado va andando hacia la biblioteca de las instalaciones, con unos libros bajo el brazo. Cuando entra... se encuentra únicamente a Chikawa, sentado frente a una de las mesas. Tenía un ordenador portátil en marcha... por el que miraba fotos. Chikawa estaba mirando en esa pantalla cómo absorto, con los ojos llorosos y la mirada triste. Ni siquiera se había percatado de la llegada de Bado. Éste, andando lentamente y algo extrañado, se pone tras Chikawa y mira la pantalla del ordenador: son fotos de Chikawa con su mujer. Fotos felices y simpáticas. Chikawa acaba dándose cuenta de la presencia de Bado, y cierra de golpe la tapa del ordenador.

(Chikawa) -enfadado- Que coño quieres, Bado.

(Bado) Nada. No... no quería nada. Sólo he venido a devolver los libros. ¿Los dejo en la estantería o...

(Chikawa) Déjalos sobre la mesa. Yo los dejaré en su lugar.

(Bado) Ah. Ya. Te los dejo aquí encima.

(Chikawa) Vamos, joder. Deja los libros y lárgate.

(Bado) Sí, claro. … Oye... los rumores...

(Chikawa) ¡No te importa una mierda, joder! ¡Es cosa mía! -se levanta de su silla, furioso, y coge a Bado por el cuello de su uniforme, lloroso- ¡Es mi desgracia y no tienes derecho a meterte en ella! ¿Me oyes? Pero tú...

(Bado) ¿?

(Chikawa) ¡Te lo advierto, Bado! ¡No se te ocurra hacer más el imbécil a expensas de la oficial Yamada de la cuarta sección! … A ella le gustas y a ti te gusta. Ja. Pero cómo en el fondo eres un cobarde con las mujeres, nunca te atreves a dar el verdadero paso con ellas.

(Bado) -se siente ofendido por esas palabras. Se suelta de malas maneras- … No digas eso, teniente. No... no quiero que nuestra amistad de tantos años termine por esto.

(Chikawa) -se pone cabizbajo y triste- Lo nuestro...

(Bado) ¿Eh?

(Chikawa) Lo nuestro ha muerto, Bado. Y ha muerto por mi culpa. Ahora, tendré que lamentarlo el resto de mi vida. Pero a ti... te lo advierto. No sigas haciendo el capullo. Si tienes una mujer que la quieres y ella te quiere a ti, no seas hijo de puta y no la hagas sufrir. No te lo perdonarías nunca. Nunca.

(Bado) -se queda mirando muy seriamente y algo consternado- Teniente...

(Chikawa) Sal de aquí. Necesito estar solo un momento. Por favor.

Bado sal del despacho. En cuanto cierra la puerta... oye llorar a Chikawa y se siente mal por ello. Pero sabe que para él, su primera preocupación y problema, no es ese, sino su pelea con Yamada.

Un rato después, y por pura casualidad, Bado y Yamada se encuentran en uno de los pasillos de las instalaciones. Ella, se hace la enfadada, y se gira, haciendo ver que le ignora. Pero Bado, se arma de valor, y decide hacer algo.

(Bado) ¡Espera! -Yamada, de espaldas a Bado, se para de golpe- Por... por favor. Quiero hablar contigo. Por favor.

(Yamada) -echa un sonoro suspiro... y se gira, mirando a Bado enfadada... pero también sonrojada, con ese sonrojo amoroso- … ¿Sí? ¿Que... que quieres?

(Bado) -se queda sorprendido ante esta expresión en la cara de Yamada, pero enseguida se pone serio- … Po... podríamos hablar a solas en alguna parte?

(Yamada) … Está bien. Ahora no hay nadie al comedor. Vayamos allí.

Ambos andan hacia el comedor, que efectivamente está desierto, y se sientan uno al lado del otro sobre los taburetes de enfrente las mesas. Tanto Bado cómo Yamada están sonrojados y nerviosos. Parecía evidente que lo del enfado de Yamada era más bien, cómo diría Mourinho, teatro y del bueno. Ambos se ponen a hablar a la vez, intentando disculparse.

(Yamada y Bado) ¡Perdona lo siento mu... O . o ¡Es que yo... O_o …¡De veras que... -ambos se ríen-

(Bado) Yamada.

(Yamada) ¿Sí?

(Bado) Lo... lo siento muchísimo. Te pido... mil perdones por lo que te dije ayer. No te merecías que te hablase así. ¿Me perdonas?

(Yamada) Claro. Sólo fue una estúpida e inútil discusión infantil. No te lo tengo en cuenta.

(Bado) De verás que lo siento.

(Yamada) Ah. Vale. -diciendo con algo de indiferencia, cómo si se esperase algo más-

(Bado) Quiero darte un agradecimiento que hace tiempo que te debo.

(Yamada) ¿Eh?

(Bado) Te agradezco profundamente y de todo corazón... que me ayudases cuando mi viaje a la India, para recuperar mi pasado. Nunca... nunca te lo podré agradecer lo suficiente.

(Yamada) -entristecida- Claro. No tienes por qué darme las gracias. Pero... sigues sin darte cuenta, idiota.

Yamada se levanta de la silla y se gira, triste y algo decepcionada. Pero entonces... sus ojos se abren cómo naranjas y su respiración se entrecorta. Nota cómo Bado la abraza por detrás, rodeándola con sus brazos algo musculados por debajo de los pechos. Ella se pone roja cómo un tomate, su pulso no puede ir más deprisa. Bado, de golpe y porrazo, se ha puesto serio y romántico. No parece el crío infantil e idiota que suele ser. Se está comportando cómo debe.

(Bado) Perdóname, Reiko. Perdóname. Te pido mil veces perdón... por no haberme dado cuenta antes de tus sentimientos. Me he comportado cómo un imbécil. Lo siento. … Tú me gustas, Yamada. Pero siempre he tenido miedo a una relación estable. Que eso acabara con mi libertad. Pero me he dado cuenta... que sin felicidad no hay libertad. He terminado por darme cuenta, diga lo que diga ante los demás, que me siento solo y necesito a alguien a mi lado.

(Yamada) -muy emocionada- En... entonces... no soportas estar solo? -se gira... y ve a Bado sonriente. Con una sonrisa muy bonita y afable- Bado...

(Bado) Yo me he confesado, Reiko. Que me respondes tú. ¿Eh?

(Yamada) Bado... ¿Por qué ahora?

(Bado) Porque no puedo esconderlo más. Tú me gustas, Reiko. Tenía miedo de que pensarían los demás, o yo de mi mismo, si salía con una chica un poco rara cómo tú. Con alguien que es tan diferente de carácter a mi. … ¿Podrías... podrías hacer una cosa por mi?

(Yamada) El que. -mirando enamoradiza a Bado-

(Bado) Sonreír. Nunca te he visto sonreír con sinceridad. Por favor. ¡Hazlo por mi! -Entonces, Bado se queda hipnotizado con la preciosa y muy bonita sonrisa de Yamada. Una sonrisa auténtica y preciosa... al mismo tiempo que se pone a llorar tímidamente- Ey... vamos, no llores, mujer.

(Yamada) -se limpia las lágrimas- Lo... lo siento. Es que... es que no puedo evitarlo. Por fin te has dado cuenta de mis sentimientos. Pensaba que nunca te darías cuenta de mi existencia. Aghh. -la chica se pone muy sonrojada y tímida cuando Bado le coge de las manos-

(Bado) Te pediré perdón las veces que haga falta. Siempre. Pero por favor... dímelo. ¿Tengo un rincón reservado en tu corazón? Porque yo... yo te quiero. Te amo, Reiko Yamada. No... no quiero perderte y volver a quedarme solo.

(Yamada) No estarás solo, Bado. Nunca más. No quiero volver a verte sufrir... cómo cuando fui contigo a la India. Yo... te quiero. Te quiero mucho. Bado... -ella, tímidamente, besa en la boca a Bado. Primero con timidez, pero después, de forma más apasionada, en un largo y sentido beso-

(Bado) -sus labios se separan y se quedan mirando con cara de bobo enamorado- Eres... eres genial, Reiko.

(Yamada) Me haces muy feliz.

(Bado) Yo también. Nunca... nunca me había sentido así. Tan lleno de vida y de alegría. Esto... esto es...

(Yamada) Esto es el amor verdadero, Bado. Y por fin lo has descubierto. Tú... pero yo también.

(Bado) Te quiero.

(Yamada) Yo también, Bado. Yo también.

Pero justo entonces... se acaba el romanticismo de forma forzada. Suena la alarma de emergencias.

(Alarma) ¡Atención! ¡Atención! ¡Se está produciendo un cinco ocho cero en el polígono industrial de Mirai-Shinkai, cerca del aeropuerto de Narita! ¡Segunda Sección, movilícese inmediatamente! ¡Repito! ¡Segunda Sección, movilícese inmediatamente!

(Yamada) Vaya. Se acabó.

(Bado) Tengo que irme. Reiko...

(Yamada) ¿Te has dado cuenta que ahora me llamas por ni nombre? ¿Tanto confías en mi de repente?

(Bado) Reiko... hemos tenido nuestras diferencias. Somos personas diferentes. Pero por algún motivo... nos queremos el uno al otro. Y eso es algo... precioso.

(Yamada) Estoy de acuerdo.

(Bado) Tengo que irme. Pero en cuando regrese... te prometo que de ahora en adelante me comportaré mucho mejor contigo. Seré...

(Yamada) Ja ja ja. Déjalo ya, Bado. Ahora todo irá bien entre nosotros. Vamos, vete ya, que os movilizan.

(Bado) Oh, si, claro. -se pone firme y hace el saludo militar a Yamada- ¡La Segunda Sección se moviliza!

(Yamada) Entendido. Que tengan buen servicio.

(Bado) Adiós. Te quiero. Nunca mas nos separaremos. -da un fugaz beso a la mejilla a Yamada y se marcha corriendo... dejando a Yamada sonrojada y con una sonrisa afable en la cara-

Yamada regresa al despacho de oficiales, donde están los de la primera y la cuarta sección. No puede sacarse su afable sonrisa de la cara ante lo que acaba de suceder-le. Todos se le quedan mirando.

(Yamada) Hola, chicos- se sienta, sonriente, en su mesa-

(Suzuka) ¿? ¿Que te pasa, Yamada? ¿Por qué estás tan sonriente?

(Sonoko) Es verdad. A ti... te ha pasado algo bueno. Algo muy bueno. ¿Tengo razón?

(Takashita) Si no se lo quieres decir a ella, dímelo a mi, que soy tu oficial superior.

(Yamada) -sonríe- No puedo. Es un secreto.

(Sonoko) ¿En serio? Que fastidio. Yo quiero saberlo.

(Mimiko) ¡Aaagghhh! ¡Ya sé! ¡Bado! ¡Es cosa de Bado! ¿Por fin se te ha declarado?

(Yamada) -aun más sonriente, hace que sí con la cabeza-

(Mimiko) ¡Aaahhh! ¡Que alegría me das! ¡Dame un abrazo, Reiko! -se levanta y se abraza a Yamada-

(Sonoko) ¡Así que es eso! Ja ja ja ja. Ya era hora que ese bobo se diera cuenta de tus sentimientos.

(Suzuka) Es verdad. ¿Pero quien ha atacado primero? ¿Tú o él?

(Mimiko) ¡Suzuka! ¡Eso no se pregunta! ¡Lo importante es que por fin han dado el paso! Ay... que alegría me das, mujer. Seréis muy felices, ya lo veréis.

(Arakawa) ¡Va! Seguro que no duran nada. Unas semanas, se pelearán y se separarán. Son demasiado diferentes el uno del otro. O _ o -se caga de miedo cuando ve a Mimiko mirándole con cara muy furiosa- ¡Tranquila, teniente, no no no he dicho nada! ¡Lo retiro!

(Sonoko) ¬ ¬ Al menos Bado ha madurado y ha dado el paso. A ver cual será el día que madurarás tú, idiota.

(Takashita) Menos mal que por fin hay una alegría. Porque el pobre Chikawa...

(Mimiko) Es verdad. Me da mucha pena el pobre. Lo está pasando muy mal.

(Sonoko) ¿Pero sabes realmente que le ha pasado? Yo sólo he oído los mismos rumores que vosotros.

(Mimiko) Pues yo creo que esos rumores serán ciertos. Se ve que su mujer...

(Alarma) ¡Atención! ¡Atención! ¡Cuarta sección, movilícese en apoyo de la segunda sección inmediatamente! ¡Repito! ¡Cuarta Sección, movilícese en apoyo de la segunda sección inmediatamente!

(Mimiko) Ops. Ahora que iba a decirlo.

(Takashita) ¡No perdáis tiempo! ¡Moveos, moveos, rápido! ¡La segunda sección necesita ayuda! ¡Rápido!

Takashita, Suzuka, Yamada y Richardson, salen corriendo hacia el hangar. Se suben a sus vehículos y salen corriendo con las sirenas encendidas hacia el lugar de los hechos.

La caravana de vehículos de la cuarta sección llega al lugar de los hechos en sólo diez minutos. Los tres Ghost de la cuarta sección son elevados inmediatamente y permanecen a la espera. Richardson, se baja de su mini coche patrulla, en busca de Noa, quien está reunida con el jefe de la Policía de Narita y de las fuerzas especiales de la Policía.

(Richardson) ¡Noa!

(Noa) ¡Andrew! Por fin has llegado. -visiblemente sería y preocupada-

(Richardson) ¿Puede saberse que coño ha pasado? ¿Por qué necesitáis refuerzos? ¿Y por qué no pueden intervenir todavía mis chicos?

(Noa) Todo... todo ha sido culpa de Chikawa.

(Richardson) ¿Que?

(Noa) Ahora que Miyazaki no está. Perdón, quiero decir la teniente Watanabe, él solo se encarga de dirigir la retaguardia de los tres pilotos. Y debido a su mala situación personal...

(Richardson) ¡Noa, ve al grano! ¡Que coño ha pasado!

(Noa) Chikawa... estaba distraído. A veces incluso absorto, sin contestar a nadie. Y no ha comunicado a Bado y demás, las posiciones de los tres Labors de los ladrones.

(Richardson) ¿Ladrones?

(Jefe Policía) Los tres delincuentes en cuestión han sido identificados gracias a las cámaras de seguridad. Son tres miembros de una banda de ladrones especializada en robatorio de maquinaria industrial muy cara. Y también son una banda muy violenta. Utilizan Labors en sus acciones. E incluso tienen armas para Labors militares procedentes del mercado negro.

(Richardson) Eso... eso quiere decir que...

(Jefe Fuerzas Especiales) Los tres Labors rodearon al oficial Bado Rinart y lo redujeron. Ahora... es su rehén. Amenazan con matarle antes de una hora si no hacemos caso a sus exigencias.

(Richardson) Joder. A esto lo llamo yo una putada de las grandes. -en su cabina de piloto, Yamada había acabado de escuchar que su querido Bado, había caído en manos de ese grupo de delincuentes muy violentos, que le tenían cómo rehén-

(Noa) Por eso os hemos llamado.

(Richadson) Pues no tendrías que haberlo hecho.

(Noa) ¿Que?

(Richardson) Ahora que tienen a Bado cómo rehén y amenazan su vida, los Labors no sirven de nada. Ahora sólo hay dos vías de actuación. O negociar... o atacar por sorpresa.

(Capitán fuerzas especiales) Para eso estamos aquí, capitán. Mis muchachos se están preparando. Dentro de diez minutos asaltaremos el complejo de naves.

(Noa) No estoy de acuerdo.

(Capitán fuerzas especiales) ¿Eh?

(Noa) Eso sería demasiado arriesgado. Si esos tres criminales les oyen o les ven antes de llegar... -suspira preocupada- Si me hubiese encargado yo de la retaguardia nada de esto habría pasado.

(Richardson) Ahora ya es demasiado tarde para quejarse. ¿Watanabe y Satoru están bien?

(Noa) Sí, a ellos nos le ha pasado nada.

(Capitán fuerzas especiales) Pero por mi recomendación han vuelto a cargar sus Labors a los transportadores y están a la espera. La presencia de los Labors no hará más que poner más nerviosos a los delincuentes.

(Noa) Pero...

(Richardson) Pues piense que hacer, capitán. Nosotros no nos iremos de aquí hasta que no hayamos liberado al oficial Bado Rinart sano y salvo.

Dentro de una de esas naves industriales, desiertas de gente, los tres delincuentes, bajados de sus Labors, han amordazado y ligado a Bado. Mientras uno vigila y otro se lo mira con sonrisa malvada, el tercero, pega e insulta a Bado. Éste, está malherido. El labio partido, la nariz rota y sangrando y un ojo morado.

(Delincuente 1) ¡Ja ja ja! ¡Míratelo! -escupe a la cara malherida de Bado, quien le mira rabioso y desafiante- Poli de mierda. Que se siente, eh? Dime que se siente cuando eres tú el cazado. Hijo de puta. -le pega una patada al estómago-

(Delincuente 2) Oye, déjame un poco a mi.

(Delincuente 1) Olvídalo. Esto es cosa mía. Tengo una deuda pendiente con los cabrones de los Patlabors de la Bofia. Tú preocupate de encontrar la manera de salir de aquí.

(Delincuente 3) ¿Por qué no usamos los Labors? Tenemos armas para Labors militares. Podremos deshacernos de ellos en...

(Delincuente 2) Eres gilipollas, tío. Las baterías de los Labors están agotadas. Ey... ya lo tengo. Podemos huir en el Labor del puto poli.

(Delincuente 1) ¿En serio?

(Bado) -malherido y escupiendo sangre por la boca- No... ¡No! ¡Si le ponéis un dedo encima a mi Labor os mataré, hijos de puta!

(Delincuente 1) -le pega otra patada al estómago- ¡Cállate, joder! … La madre que le parió. Sí, es una buena idea. Siempre he querido pilotar un Ghost de la bofia.

(Delincuente 3) Pero... pero ya han pedido refuerzos.

(Delincuente 1) ¿Y que más da, eh? Tenemos a este poli de rehén. Míratelo. Ni siquiera es japonés, el muy hijo de puta. No soporto los extranjeros. Le utilizaremos y después le mataremos.

(Delincuente 2) Ja ja ja. Bien dicho, tío. Dos pájaros de un tiro.

(Bado) Mierda. Yamada...

En la retaguardia, todo lleno de policía, los agentes de las fuerzas especiales, armados con subfusiles _Minebea P-9_, se preparan para asaltar el lugar. Noa, cada vez más nerviosa e impotente por no poder hacer nada, piensa todo lo que puede por salvar a su oficial, a su mejor hombre. Entonces... llega Chikawa.

(Chikawa) -visiblemente serio y afectado- Capitana.

(Noa) ¿Teniente?

(Chikawa) -se postra en señal de respeto- Le pido mis más sinceras disculpas por mi vergonzosa actuación. No tengo perdón. Aceptaré cualquier castigo que se me imponga.

(Noa) Ya hablare con usted, teniente, cuando regresemos a la central. Ahora nuestra prioridad es rescatar a Bado sano y salvo.

(Yamada) Capitanes.

(Richardson) Oficial, de momento no hay instrucciones para vosotros. Permaneced a la espera. Esto de momento, es trabajo para las fuerzas especiales.

(Yamada) En realidad, capitán, quisiera proponer una alternativa.

(Noa) ¿Que?

(Richardson) -se pone más serio- Sólo tienes el rango de oficial, Yamada. Pero aun así, te conozco bien y sé que eres una chica muy capaz. Dime, que se te ha ocurrido.

(Yamada) Hacer lo que sabemos hacer. Entrar al asalto con los Ghost.

(Richardson) Me encantaría, Yamada. Pero sabes que no te lo puedo aceptar. Haces esa petición porque estás enamorada de Bado y estás sufriendo por él. ¿No es verdad?

(Yamada) … Sí, capitán. Es verdad. ¿Algún problema?

(Richardson) No, ninguno. Me alegra saber que por fin os habéis aclarado las ideas.

(Yamada) Al menos... déjeme que lo intente yo sola.

(Noa) Dile que no, Andrew. No podemos permitirnos más rehenes.

(Yamada) No, capitana. Opino que sus Labors se habrán quedado ya sin baterías. A no ser que hayan pensado robar el Ghost de Bado y huir con él, el Ghost es un Labor que sólo un piloto especializado puede pilotar.

(Richardson) No es mala idea, oficial. Pero las fuerzas especiales han tomado la iniciativa y atacarán dentro de cinco minutos.

(Yamada) -se queda seria, sin contestar un rato- … Muy bien, capitán. Ya me pondrá la sanción que usted quiera. Yo... me voy a rescatar a mi novio. -se marcha visiblemente indignada hacia su Labor-

(Richardson) ¿? ¿Lo... lo dice en serio?

(Noa) Andrew, no te quedes aquí cómo un pasmarote. Haz algo.

(Richardson) No creo que sea recomendable.

(Noa) ¿Que?

(Richardson) Yamada es de esas mujeres que cuando se enfadan de verdad, muestran una fuerza y valentía que ningún hombre es capaz de demostrar. Dejémosla ir. Si se mete en un lío, nuestros demás muchachos la ayudarán.

(Noa) ¡Pero no puedes dejarla ir así cómo así! ¡Es una irresponsabilidad!

(Richardson) Ella tiene un plan. Se lo noto en la cara. Tal vez... nos de una sorpresa.

(Noa) Pero... oighhhh

Entonces... los demás policías y los agentes de las fuerzas especiales, se quedan de piedra cuando ven al Shinohara JPL-09 Ghost de la oficial Yamada hiendo directamente hacia la zona de polígonos industriales donde se esconden los delincuentes que tienen a Bado secuestrado. El capitán de las fuerzas especiales se queja, pero Richardson, confiado y seguro de si mismo y de su oficial, les pide que esperen cinco minutos más.

Dentro de la nave industrial abandonada, los tres secuestradores de Bado, cada vez más nerviosos, discuten entre ellos que hacer.

(Delincuente 2) ¡Tenemos que largarnos de aquí! ¡Las fuerzas especiales asaltarán de un momento a otro! ¡Si nos pillan nos acribillarán a balazos!

(Delincuente 1) ¡Eso ya lo sé, gilipollas! Pero con que propones huir, eh?

(Delincuente 3) Robamos el Labor del poli y ya está!

(Delincuente 1) ¡Ja! ¡Eres un puto genio! ¡Dentro de ese puto Labor sólo cabe una persona! ¡Tenemos que huir por nuestro propio pie!

(Delincuente 2) ¿Y a donde?

(Delincuente 1) Muy sencillo, tíos. Ya es de noche; estamos en medio de un polígono industrial evacuado y a oscuras. Aprovecharemos la oscuridad de la noche para escondernos y huir por alguna callejuela no vigilada o por las alcantarillas. ¿Que os parece, eh?

(Delincuente 3) Es una buena pensada, jefe.

(Delincuente 2) Vale, perfecto. Entonces que cojones hacemos con el puto poli.

(Delincuente 1) Ja ja ja. Tú que crees, eh.

(Bado) -malherido y débil- No... no os atreváis. Aunque me matéis...

(Delincuente 1) -desenfunda su pistola _Glock 17_ y la encañona a la sien de Bado, quien le mira rabioso- Oh, que nos harás? ¿Tu fantasma nos perseguirá para siempre? No me jodas, poli. Lo siento por ti, de verás. Pero ya no nos sirves de nada. Despídete de la vida, indio de mierda.

(Bado) ¡A mi no me hables así! ¡Soy japonés, capullo! -entonces, oyen un extraño ruido a fuera. Los tres delincuentes se quedan en silencio y nerviosos-

(Delincuente 1) Mierda. ¡Tú! Sal a fuera y mira quien es. No te olvides el arma.

(Delincuente 3) Ya lo sé, joder. -sale a fuera pistola en mano... y no ve nada. Avanza hasta un cruce entre dos naves, a la izquierda no ve nada... hasta que a la derecha, se cae al suelo del susto. Es un Labor de la policía, un Ghost, pero vacío, con la cabina del piloto abierta- Pero que... que cojones es esto? No... no hay nadie. -entonces... el delincuente se caga encima cuando oye un ruido: el característico chasquido de un rifle corto al cargarse. Se gira y ahí está Yamada, apuntándole con su rifle corto-

(Yamada) -mirando muy seria y furiosa al tipo- Policía. Estás arrestado. Tira el arma. Al suelo y con las manos sobre la cabeza.

(Delincuente 3) -va a abrir la boca para gritar a sus compinches, pero antes de decir nada-...

(Yamada) Yo que tú no lo haría. Abre la boca y te mando derecho al depósito de cadáveres. Tira el arma, ahora. Al suelo y las manos sobre la cabeza. -el delincuente le hace caso. Tira su pistola, se tumba al suelo panza abajo y se pone las manos sobre la cabeza. Ella, no le pone las esposas, sino que sin dejar de apuntar su arma, pregunta- Que le habéis hecho a Bado. ¡Contesta!

(Delincuente 3) Ja ja ja. ¿Quieres saberlo, zorra?

(Yamada) -rabiosa, con una cara que da miedo- No me calientes, cabrón mal nacido. Dime que le habéis hecho a Bado. ¡Donde está!

(Delincuente 3) Está... está muerto. Nos lo hemos cargado, ja ja ja. O _o -Yamada le mete la punta del cañón de su rifle corto por la boca y el tipo se caga de miedo, sudando a calicanto-

(Yamada) -con mirada terrorífica- Respuesta equivocada. Estás mintiendo. Pero aun así... yo si que te voy a matar. Prepárate para morir aquí y ahora. -el tipo, acaba desmayándose de miedo-

Pero entonces... salen los otros dos delincuentes. Uno apunta a Yamada con su pistola, y el otro, el cabecilla, con otra pistola, encañona la sien de Bado, quien está malherido. En cuando lo ve, los ojos de Yamada se abren cómo naranjas. Pero en absoluto estaba dispuesta a rendirse.

(Delincuente 1) ¡Ya basta, zorra! ¡Suelta el rifle! -al su compinche- No dejes de apuntarla.

(Delincuente 2) Tira el rifle, si no quieres que matemos a tu compañero.

(Yamada) ¡Bado! -grita muy preocupada-

(Bado) Lo... lo siento, Reiko. Perdóname.

(Yamada) Hijos de puta. ¡Que le habéis hecho!

(Delincuente 2) ¡Tira el arma! ¡Tirala o le matamos! -Yamada, muy rabiosa e impotente, acaba tirando su rifle corto al suelo- Muy bien, puta.

(Delincuente 1) Ja ja ja. ¿Por qué coño lo haces, eh? ¿Arriesgas tu propia vida por este pringado de mierda? ¿Es que es tu novio o algo así? -Bado echa un sobresalto al oírlo- ¿?

(Yamada) … Pues sí. Sí que lo es. ¿Algún problema, desgraciado?

(Delincuente 1) -hace risa maliciosa- Así que lo eres de verdad, eh. Tienes suerte que tengamos que huir, puta. ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque me encanta violar a las novias de los demás delante de ellos. Me pone tan duro...

(Delincuente 2) Jefe, debemos irnos ya.

(Delincuente 1) Mátala primero a ella y después le mataré yo a él. Hazlo.

(Delincuente 2) Joder, jefe. Yo preferiría violarla. Está bien, joder. Lo siento, nena. Es hora de morir.

Pero cuando el tipo va a encañonar su pistola a Yamada... está se lanza al ataque. Aprovechando las grandes habilidades en lucha libre y artes marciales que ha aprendido de su superior, el capitán Richardson, se lanza a tal velocidad contra el tipo que le apunta con su arma, que éste no tiene tiempo a reaccionar. De una patada voladora, le quita la pistola de las manos, y de otra al estómago, lo deja inconsciente en el suelo. El cabecilla, muy asustado, suelta a Bado de malas maneras y sale de allí huyendo despavorido. Pero Yamada no va tras él, sino que socorre enseguida a Bado.

(Yamada) ¡Bado! -se lanza a ayudar a Bado- ¡Bado! Bado, estás bien? ¡Contéstame! -pregunta muy preocupada-

(Bado) ¡Ay! Que daño. Sí, Reiko. Estoy bien. Lo... lo siento mucho. Nuestro primer día de noviazgo oficial y mira cómo me han dejado la cara. -dice en broma-

(Yamada) -se echa a llorar de rabia, abrazándose a Bado- Idiota... ¡Idiota idiota idiota! … Idiota.

(Bado) Reiko...

(Yamada) Eres... eres lo que más me importa. ¡No quiero perderte!

(Bado) -sonríe- A mi me pasa igual. -Yamada se queda mirando a Bado... y ambos se sonríen- Esto... no tendrías que perseguir al cabrón que me ha dejado con esta cara?

(Yamada) Es igual. Los capitanes se encargarán de él.

(Bado) ¿Eh?

El fugitivo, pistola en mano, seguía corriendo entre callejuelas oscuras. En un momento dado, tiene que parar a respirar... cuando es sorprendido por los focos de un mini coche patrulla de la Policía. Del coche, se baja Noa, con mirada desafiante y cargando su pistola SIG Sauer P220. El tipo intenta salir huyendo por el otro lado... y se encuentra a Richardson apuntándole con su Browning L9A1.

(Delincuente 1) Mierda, no.

(Noa) Policía. Estás arrestado. ¡Que les has hecho a nuestros oficiales! ¡Contesta!

(Delincuente 1) Yo... yo... no...

(Richardson) Suelta el arma ahora mismo. Si no quieres morir, obedece.

(Delincuente 1) No... no... ¡no pienso volver a la puta cárcel! ¡Salid de en medio, hijos de puta!

Cuando el tipo, muy nervioso y gritando, apunta su pistola hacia Richardson... se oye un disparo. Pero ninguno de los dos capitanes ha disparado. Ha sido la oficial Yamada, con su rifle corto, quien ha disparado un tiro preciso, que ha rozado la mano del delincuente que sujeta la pistola. Los capitanes se quedan impresionados, pero Yamada, muy seria y amenazante, al igual que Bado, amenaza al delincuente ya rodeado.

(Delincuente 1) Oh, joder. Me... me has volado la mano.

(Yamada) -tira el pistón de su rifle, expulsando el cartucho gastado y recargando el arma- No es verdad, capullo. Sólo te he rozado la mano. Pero que te quede grabado en la cabeza. Cualquiera que le haga algo a mi novio... se las verá conmigo. -Noa se queda de piedra y Richardson se ríe, al mismo tiempo que llegan los hombres de las fuerzas especiales y apresan al delincuente- Bado.

(Bado) ¿Sí?

(Yamada) ¿Seguro que estás bien? ¿No necesitas ir al hospital?

(Bado) Bueno; pues...

(Yamada) Me prometiste que serías más claro de ahora en adelante. Necesitas ir a un hospital.

(Bado) Claro. Lo haré.

(Noa) Uffffff. Menos mal que al final ha acabado bien.

(Richardson) ¿Seguro? Ahora tendrás que tragarte la bronca de la comandante Fuwa y tú, casi simultáneamente, echársela a Chikawa.

(Noa) Sí, es verdad. Eso si que me quita el sueño. Pobre teniente.

(Richardson) Vas... a darle de baja una temporada?

(Noa) Después de lo que ha pasado hoy, estaré obligada a hacerlo. Quiera o no, me lo ordenarán y tendré que hacerlo.

(Richardson) Sí... que putada.

(Noa) ¬ ¬ Esa lengua, Andrew.

(Richardson) ¿No te alegras?

(Noa) ¿Eh? Ah, lo dices... por ellos?

(Richardson) Ja ja ja. Míratelos. ¿No crees que ya era hora? Son una pareja rara, pero desprenden... una aurora especial.

(Noa) No digas tonterías. Lo importante es que se quieren de verdad.

(Richardson) Es cierto.

La operación, muy delicada, acaba siendo solucionada con éxito: Bado es liberado y los tres delincuentes, apresados. Aun así, debido a la nefasta actuación del teniente Tetsuo Chikawa de la segunda sección, por lo que ocurrió todo, los de arriba estaban muy enfadados y reclamaban responsabilidades.

A la mañana siguiente, Chikawa es convocado al despacho de capitanes. Seguía visiblemente deprimido y triste.

(Chikawa) -llama a la puerta- Con permiso. ¿Me han llamado?

(Noa) Adelante, teniente. -Chikawa entra al despacho y saluda a su capitana-

(Chikawa) Se presenta el teniente Tetsuo Chikawa a sus órdenes, capitana.

(Noa) Descanse, teniente. Bueno... que tiene usted que decirme sobre su nefasta actuación de anoche.

(Chikawa) Lo siento mucho, capitana. Fue un error imperdonable por mi parte. Asumo toda la responsabilidad.

(Noa) Sin embargo, no terminas tu frase con un "le prometo que no volverá a suceder".

(Chikawa) -suspira preocupado- Lo sé, capitana. Lo sé.

(Noa) Quiero que sepas... que me siento enfadada contigo. Pero también me siento triste por hacer lo que voy a hacer. Pero no me tengas rencor, Chikawa. Han sido órdenes directas de la comandante Fuwa.

(Chikawa) No se preocupe. Asumiré el castigo que se haya considerado oportuno imponerme.

(Noa) La cadena de errores que cometiste durante la emergencia de ayer fue imperdonable y no hay excusa que valga. Por culpa de esos errores, Bado fue reducido por los delincuentes a los que debía apresar, le amordazaron y le dieron una paliza. Incluso podrían haberle matado. … Pero ahora ya es demasiado tarde para quejarse. Ahora es el momento de las consecuencias. Teniente Tetsuo Chikawa. Le comunico que... serás suspendido de empleo y salario durante los seis siguientes meses a partir de mañana. Tu puesto será substituido por una servidora. ¿Entendido?

(Chikawa) Entendido, capitana. Asumo el castigo.

(Noa) Lo siento mucho, Chikawa. De veras que lo siento. Pero no puedo hacer nada.

(Chikawa) Es igual. Lo acepto y punto. No hay vuelta atrás. Al fin y al cabo... ahora mismo eso no me importa lo más mínimo.

(Richardson) Entonces contestanos a una pregunta, teniente. Y dinos la verdad. ¿Son ciertos los rumores que circulan entre los oficiales y los mecánicos de ti?

(Chikawa) …

(Ota) ¡Conteste, teniente! ¡Es una orden!

(Noa) Ota, por favor, no le presiones.

(Ota) Pero...

(Chikawa) -suspira preocupado, cerrando los ojos, hasta que los vuelve a abrir, con mirada triste- … Sí, es verdad.

(Ota) ¿Y que es lo que es verdad?

(Chikawa) Que lo nuestro ha terminado. Nuestro matrimonio está muerto. Mi mujer. Mi esposa... Eriko... quiere el divorcio.

(Richardson) Joder. O sea que se trata de eso. Menuda putada.

(Ota) Ahora... lo entiendo. Lo... lo sentimos de veras, Chikawa. No... no sabíamos nada.

(Noa) ¿Tanto te ha afectado, Chikawa?

(Chikawa) Sí, mucho. He intentado arreglarlo. Hemos discutido y hablado mucho. Pero no lo he conseguido. Ella... ella está decidida a separarse de mi. No... no quiere volver a saber nada de mi. -poniéndose lloroso-

(Noa) Chikawa...

(Chikawa) Ya es demasiado tarde para arreglarlo. Los papeles del divorcio ya están firmados y se hará efectivo en unas pocas semanas.

(Noa) Chikawa... entiendo que estés sufriendo mucho por toda esta situación. Pero esto no es motivo para...

(Richardson) Noa.

(Noa) ¿Eh?

(Richardson) -mirando serio y triste a Noa- … Déjalo estar. Bastante mal lo está pasando ya el pobre. Dejémosle en paz. Alguien cómo tú... que aun no ha vivido una sola penalidad en su matrimonio y no hay perspectivas que las padezcas... no lo entiende. Y Ota, aun menos, considerándose el hombre casado más feliz de todo Japón.

(Ota) ¡Pues claro que lo soy!

(Noa) Ya. Sí. Supongo que tienes razón.

(Chikawa) Mi mujer me ha pedido el divorcio, sí. Pero tiene motivos para hacerlo. Y todo es culpa mía.

(Noa) No me lo creo.

(Chikawa) Es la pura verdad. Puede ser por vernos poco. Puede ser por una relación que no avanzaba y que se había estancado. Puede ser por una preocupante falta de sinceridad entre nosotros. … O... puede ser... porque soy incapaz de darle un hijo.

(Noa) ¿Que?

(Ota) ¿De que estás hablando, Chikawa?

(Richardson) ¿Acaso... tienes algún problema sexual?

(Chikawa) No. O tal vez sí, no lo sé. Pero es lo que me dijo el médico hace poco. Me derrumbé en cuando lo oí. Puede que eso sea el auténtico responsable de que nuestro matrimonio haya muerto.

(Noa) El que.

(Chikawa) Mi mujer y yo llevábamos mucho tiempo intentándolo. Calculando los días en que ella estaba ovulando, para concebir a nuestro hijo. Lo intentamos una y otra vez. Pero... siempre salía negativo en los tests de embarazo. Al final, muy preocupados, y ella, cada ves mas estresada y distanciada de mi, me obligó a hacer las pruebas. Ella dio positivo. Es decir, que estaba perfectamente sana y fértil. Pero yo...

(Richardson) No me jodas. Tú... eres...

(Chikawa) Sí. … Soy estéril. -se pone a llorar- Por eso, mi Eriko... se ha ido de mi lado. Ella desea más que nada en el mundo ser madre. Y conmigo nunca podrá cumplir ese sueño. Por eso se ha ido de mi lado.

(Richardson) Dios. Eso es absurdo. Podríais igualmente adoptar a un hijo o recurrir a la fecundación artificial.

(Chikawa) ¡No! Ella quiere tener sus propios hijos. Sentir cómo una nueva vida crece en sus entrañas. … Yo le he fallado, y por eso, se ha ido de mi lado. Por eso, al final lo hemos dejado.

(Noa) Lo sentimos. Lo sentimos mucho, de veras, Chikawa.

(Ota) Sabes que cualquier cosa que necesites, sólo tienes que pedírnoslo. En nosotros siempre encontrarás a un amigo.

(Richardson) Es cierto. No te dejaremos abandonado a tu suerte.

(Chikawa) -se limpia las lágrimas de los ojos y se calma- Gracias, capitanes. Se lo agradezco mucho, de verdad. La verdad... es que por todo esto, le di esa bronca a Bado ayer. Antes de la emergencia.

(Noa) ¿Que? ¿De que estás hablando?

(Chikawa) Le di la bronca para que se aclarara con Yamada de una vez por todas. Y parece que... ha funcionado. Eso... me alegra.

(Noa) Entonces... ya sabes lo que te toca, Chikawa. Espero volver a verte con nosotros dentro de seis meses, recargado de energías. ¿Entendido?

(Chikawa) Espero que sí, capitana. Espero que sí. Con su permiso, me retiro. Adiós. -hace el saludo militar y se marcha-

(Noa) Me siento un poco mal por lo que acabo de hacer. Pero órdenes son órdenes.

(Ota) Pues yo... aun no me creo lo que acabo de ver. ¿Cómo ha podido acabar tan mal su matrimonio? Entiendo que la esterilidad es una razón de peso. Pero de ahí a que su mujer le pida enseguida el divorcio por eso...

(Richardson) Ota... no todas las parejas pueden tener amor para siempre. Es más, hoy en día y en este país, diría que esa clase de parejas son minoría. Nosotros tenemos suerte con nuestros matrimonios. Todos han funcionado. Pero en el caso de Chikawa, no ha habido suerte, y su relación ha terminado en divorcio.

(Noa) Si es así, no me gustan que le hayan dado un castigo disciplinario tan duro. Lo encuentro injusto. No puedo quitarme de la cabeza, que sabiendo cómo se encontraba Chikawa, si yo hubiese asumido el mando directo de la retaguardia, nada de todo eso hubiese pasado.

(Ota) Haberlo pensado antes, Noa. Ahora ya es demasiado tarde.

(Noa) Tienes razón, Ota.

(Richardson) Noa, Ota... de ahora en adelante, Chikawa necesita de la ayuda de todos nosotros. Un tiempo para reflexionar, recuperar los ánimos, y si hay suerte... encontrar a otra mujer en su vida, con quien pueda empezar de nuevo y quien sabe... encontrar la felicidad perdida. ¿No estáis de acuerdo?

(Ota) ¡Claro que sí! ¡Debemos ayudarle! ¡Cuenta conmigo!

(Noa) Sí, lo haré.

(Richardson) -sonriendo- Bien dicho.

En ese mismo instante, en la sala de recreo, hay algunos mecánicos, haciendo una pausa, jugando en la mesa de billar. Frente al televisor, sentados uno al lado del otro, Bado, con la cara llena de tiritas y morados, y Yamada, con tímida sonrisa en su cara.

(Bado) ¿? ¿Por qué me miras tan fijamente? Tengo la cara destrozada, no es muy bonita de ver.

(Yamada) Eso no importa. Me sigues gustando igual.

(Bado) Ah, gracias. Es un gran alivio saberlo.

(Yamada) -se ríe sola- …

(Bado) ¿Que te pasa? … Ya sé que soy un poco payaso, pero tanto cómo para reírte en mi cara.

(Yamada) ¡Toooonto!

(Bado) O_o

(Yamada) No digas más tonterías. Me gusta todo de ti, Bado. Siempre me has gustado. Eres... mi antítesis, es verdad. Siempre me ha gustado que seas un chico tan simpático y alegre. Algo que yo nunca he tenido.

(Bado) No es verdad.

(Yamada) ¿Eh?

(Bado) Una chica con una sonrisa tan preciosa cómo la tuya, no puede ser en realidad tan frígida y fría cómo aparenta. … Eres preciosa, Reiko.

(Mecánico 1) ¡Ey ey ey, parejita, no os tiréis tantos piropos, o acabareis demasiado endulzados!

(Mecánico 2) ¿Seguro que quieres salir con Bado? Siempre va más salido que un balcón. Aprovechará la más mínima oportunidad para meterte mano.

(Mecánico 3) Es verdad. Vigílalo bien, o te engañará con otra.

(Bado) ¡Callaros, idiotas! ¡Regresad al hangar! ¡Queremos estar solos! -los mecánicos, riendo, se van- No... no les hagas caso. Te juro que... ¿Eh? -Yamada, sonrojada y con mirada picantona, le pone un dedo sobre los labios y lo hace callar- Re... Reiko.

(Yamada) No les contestes. Sea verdad o no lo que han dicho... yo confío en ti.

(Bado) Reiko... gracias. Te quiero.

(Yamada) Bado.

(Bado) Dime.

(Yamada) Esta noche la guardia nocturna la tiene la primera sección. Así que tenemos la noche libre. ¿Vamos a alguna parte?

(Bado) -su cara se ilumina- ¿Que? ¿Eso quiere decir que... que...

(Yamada) Ja ja ja ja. No seas tímido. Sólo te he preguntado si tienes planes para esta noche.

(Bado) Pues... no. La verdad es que desde que Watanabe se ha casado, salgo mucho menos por las noches. Pero... sí, salgamos.

(Yamada) Perfecto. ¿Vamos a algún sito interesante?

(Bado) Esto... no crees que... tú y yo... esto... cómo puedo decirlo? ¿No crees que deberíamos conocernos mejor? Mas... a fondo?

(Yamada) ¬ ¬ Los mecánicos tenían razón. Te mueres de ganas de llevarme al huerto, eh. -entonces Bado, con una cara seria pero mona, que enamora a Yamada y la pone roja cómo un tomate, le coge las manos, y le dice...-

(Bado) No te preocupes por nada, Reiko. Te prometo que contigo, me comportaré cómo un auténtico caballero. Me comportaré de forma responsable. ¡Te lo prometo!

(Yamada) -sonríe- Bado... sabes que? Al diablo con las formalidades. Iremos a ese sitio.

(Bado) ¿Eh? ¿Que... que sitio?

(Yamada) -con mirada pillina- A un sitio donde nos conoceremos aun mejor. Tú... seguro que me entiendes.

(Bado) ¿Que te pasa? … ¿Eres virgen?

(Yamada) -suspira- … No. Claro que no. Sabes... normalmente me enfadaría y te pegaría un guantazo que te desfiguraría la cara. Pero sabes que? Que si me lo pide el chico de quien estoy locamente enamorada, no me importa.

(Bado) Reiko...

(Yamada) Esta será la primera vez... que me acueste con alguien, sintiéndolo de verdad.

(Bado) -le coge la mano y le sonríe- Yo también. … Gracias, Reiko. Gracias por todo.

La pareja, termina con un apasionado beso con lengua. En la División de Vehículos Especiales, cómo reza el título de esa película que siempre emiten por navidades, había habido "sonrisas y lágrimas". El nacimiento de una nueva y feliz pareja, y la ruptura de otra. A todo esto, había que esperar la llegada de una nueva vida al mundo en pocas semanas: el nacimiento del hijo de Watanabe y Sakura. Pero también, otra sorpresa inesperada. 


	19. Sorpresa Doble

**Capítulo 19. Sorpresa Doble. **

Ha pasado un mes. Abril de 2013. El frío invernal es cosa del pasado y ha llegado la primavera. Es la mañana de un día soleado fantástico y muy agradable. Pero haga el tiempo que haga, siempre hay emergencias para los Patlabors. La segunda sección cubre en ese mismo momento una emergencia muy sencilla en las obras de construcción de un centro comercial. Los oficiales y pilotos Satoru y Bado, se encargan de afrontar la emergencia, mientras que Watanabe, permanece de lado por orden expresa de la capitana Noa Shinohara. Watanabe estaba muy nervioso. Esa misma semana estaba previsto que Sakura, su mujer, diese a luz su primer hijo. Desde hacía casi un mes, tenían un teniente nuevo, que estaría allí un par de meses mientras Sakura estuviese de baja: el teniente Yamahiro Tadawa, proveniente de la tercera sección de Saitama.

(Tadawa) -desde su vehículo de mando- Capitana. Entiendo por lo que está pasando el oficial Watanabe. ¿Pero cree de verdad que es para tanto, cómo para tenerle de lado?

(Noa) Ya lo creo que lo es. Tú que ya has sido padre, deberías entenderlo.

(Tadawa) Em... claro, sí. Supongo que sí.

(Noa) Da las instrucciones a Bado y Satoru. Terminad con esto rápidamente.

(Tadawa) Pues... no hará falta.

(Noa) ¿Eh?

(Tadawa) Cuando Bado iba a clavar la porra eléctrica el Labor se ha desplomado al suelo. Lo único que se oye ahora por el altavoz externo del Labor son los ronquidos de su piloto borracho durmiendo la mona. ¿No deberíamos darle una aspirina para cuando se despierte con resaca?

(Noa) - _ - Oigh. No soporto estos casos tan tontos. Que manera de hacernos perder el tiempo.

(Tadawa) Y los impuestos de los contribuyentes, capitana. ¿Dejamos al piloto infractor en manos de la policía del distrito?

(Noa) Sí. Ordena a Satoru y Bado que se retiren y se suban a los trailers. Regresamos en cinco minutos.

(Tadawa) Recibido. Corto y cierro.

(Noa) ¿Oficial Watanabe?

(Watanabe) -en la cabina de su Ghost, algo nervioso- …

(Noa) ¡Watanabe!

(Watanabe) ¿Eh? ¡Sí, capitana!

(Noa) La misión ha concluido. Sube tu Labor al transportador. Regresamos a la central.

(Watanabe) Re recibido.

En quince minutos, la segunda sección regresa a la central. En el despacho de oficiales, los de la segunda sección deben ponerse enseguida a redactar sus informes de la emergencia. Pero todos se fijan en cómo está Watanabe.

(Watanabe) Oh, mierda, me he vuelto a equivocar. Maldito ordenador.

(Bado) No le eches la culpa al ordenador. Sino a tus nervios, ja ja ja.

(Satoru) Es verdad. No lo puedes ocultar. Por eso la comandante te ha dejado de lado. Para que no hicieras alguna estupidez.

(Watanabe) ¬ ¬ Claro, cómo no os está pasando a vosotros. Insensibles.

(Tadawa) Chicos, no discutáis. Terminad rápido con esos informes.

(Mimiko) Ay, Tadawa. Si tuviese a alguien tan guapo y apuesto cómo tú de compañero, trabajar sería una delicia.

(Sonoko) Pero que dices. Déjale en paz, que está casado. Confórmate con tu marido bajito y de nariz chata. Ja ja ja.

(Mimiko) ¬ ¬ Eso lo dices porque tienes envidia. No existe un hombre tan simpático y bueno cómo mi amorcito Shige.

(Arakawa) ¡Queréis dejar de hablar de estupideces, chicas! ¡Comportaos! ¡Sois policías!

(Mimiko) A mi no me hables así. Soy tu oficial superior.

(Sonoko) Y yo soy mayor que tú. ¿No te enseñaron en secundaria que hay que respetar siempre a los alumnos mas mayores?

(Arakawa) Sois un par de... arpías.

(Yamada) Watanabe, no es para tanto. Todo irá bien.

(Bado) Hazle caso, colega. Si lo dice mi novia, es que es verdad.

(Yamada) ¬ ¬ Te gusta presumir de ello, eh. Hablas de mi cómo si fuese un trofeo.

(Bado) ¡No! No quería decir eso. Lo siento, de verdad. Perdóname.

(Yamada) Ja ja ja. Era broma, tontaina. Eres tan fácil de engañar.

(Bado) ¡Aaaaaahhhh! ¡Siempre me haces igual!

(Sonoko) Menudo par de memos. Watanabe...

(Watanabe) ¿Sí?

(Sonoko) Yo ya soy madre, y eso que soy más joven que tú. Pero creo que... debes estar con ella cuando vuestro hijo nazca. Andrew estuvo conmigo cuando di a luz a Edwin y no se separó de mi ni un segundo. Es un hombre cómo Dios manda. Con sus defectos sobre todo de lengua, eso si. Pero un hombre maravilloso.

(Mimiko) En eso estoy de acuerdo. Está tan y tan bueno.

(Sonoko) ¬ ¬ Métete en tus asuntos, guapa.

(Watanabe) No os preocupéis por mi. De verdad. Estoy que me como las uñas de los nervios. Pero sé... sé... que todo saldrá bien. Confío totalmente en Sakura. Ella y nuestro hijo... son lo más importante para mi.

(Tadawa) Me alegro mucho por ti, oficial. Pero primero que nada, termina el informe, si no te importa. He oído que la capitana Noa no es muy agradable a la vista y al oído cuando se enfada, así que por favor, terminad vuestros informes.

(Satoru) Yo ya lo he terminado.

(Bado) Yo casi he terminado.

(Satoru) Pues revisa las faltas de ortografía. Que escribes peor que un niño de primaria.

(Bado) ¡Eh, eso no se le dice a un oficial más veterano que tú!

(Watanabe) ¡Queréis callaros de una vez! ¡Bastante nervioso estoy ya cómo para encima aguantar vuestras broncas! -todos se quedan mudos- Lo... lo siento. Enseguida termino, teniente.

(Tadawa) -le lanza una sonrisa de confianza- Tranquilo, oficial Watanabe. Tómate el tiempo que necesites.

En ese mismo instante, en el despacho de capitanes, el debate entre Richardson, Ota y Noa, iba en el mismo sentido.

(Noa) -mientras se llena una taza de té de la tetera- Aigh... Todo esto me inquieta.

(Richardson) ¿Hablas del "cara de estreñido"?

(Ota) Ja ja ja, así es cómo le decía la teniente antes de casarse con él. Cómo cambian las cosas, es increíble.

(Noa) No os burléis de él, chicos. Decía que me tiene algo inquieta por dentro. Lo de cómo lleva Watanabe su futura paternidad.

(Ota) ¡Va! ¡Eso son tonterías! Yo, cómo padre experimentado que soy, te digo que no hay que preocuparse por nada. Ese niño, teniendo a una madre de mal carácter y ruda cómo una mula, seguro que nacerá muy fuerte y sano.

(Noa) -se encara a Ota con cara de Bulldog- ¿Que has dicho?

(Ota) º _ º Em... nada. No he dicho nada. Ja ja ja ja. Se nota que ha llegado la primavera, eh, je je je.

(Noa) ¬ ¬ Sí sí, disimula. Eres más falso.

(Richardson) Pues claro que no pasa nada, Noa. Son los nervios normales cuando se va a ser padre por primera vez. Yo mismo lo pasé fatal la última semana antes de que Sonoko diera a luz a Edwin. Pero en cuando llegó el momento, estuve a su lado, dándole fuerzas y todo mi amor y apoyo. -suspira- Me pregunto cuando volveremos a repetir la experiencia. Fue alucinante.

(Noa) ¿Ah si? ¿Queréis tener otro hijo?

(Richardson) Bueno... la verdad es que si dependiera de mi, no supondría ningún problema. Pero es Sonoko quien lo controla hasta un punto que llega a ser excesivo. Me refiero al calendario. Ya sabéis. Que días son seguros y cuales no. ¿Me entendéis?

(Ota) Ja. Yo no tengo ese problema. Desde que Kanuka trabaja con Asuma en el gobierno, llega tarde a casa y muchas veces no tiene... ganas de eso.

(Noa) ¬ ¬ Será porque os encargáis de cuatro hijos, y no quiere que le compliques más la vida con otro.

(Ota) ¡A mi no me hables así! ¡Sabes que tengo el más absoluto respeto por mi mujer! ¡Si ella no quiere, yo no le toco un pelo! … Y tú que, eh? Que me dices de Asuma.

(Noa) ¿Que? Bueno, pues, yo, esto...

(Richardson) En eso tiene razón. Aun tienes 35 años, Noa. Todavía estás en edad de tener más hijos. ¿No lo habéis hablado?

(Noa) Ya me gustaría. Pero ahora que Asuma es el Primer Ministro de Japón, tenemos poco tiempo para vernos y hablar de nuestro matrimonio. De momento estamos muy felices con Daisuke y Chiharu. Pero sí que es verdad, que nunca se sabe.

(Ota) ¿Por qué no dejamos ya de hablar de retoños? Esto parece la consulta de un ginecólogo. Te recuerdo, Noa, que mañana es la reunión con la comandante Fuwa. ¿No has pensado en plantearle la solicitud de otro teniente que dirija a tus pilotos?

(Noa) No. De momento estoy muy contenta con Tadawa. Es un teniente muy eficaz, estricto y fuerte. Dirige a mis oficiales con una precisión que me sorprende. Lástima que volverá de regreso a la tercera sección en cuando Sakura se reincorpore a su puesto.

(Ota) Por eso lo digo. Mientras Chikawa siga suspendido de empleo y sueldo, seguirás teniendo a un solo controlador para tres pilotos. ¿No supone eso un desequilibrio? ¿Demasiada carga para un controlador?

(Noa) Yo también puedo dirigir la retaguardia, Ota. No tiene porque ser trabajo en exclusiva del teniente.

(Ota) Ya. Si así lo crees. Ahora que lo pienso...

(Richardson) Ya sabía yo que tarde o temprano te darías cuenta. ¿No lo encontráis extraño?

(Noa) ¿? ¿De que estáis hablando? No lo entiendo.

(Ota) De Chikawa. Ni nos ha llamado, ni ha venido a vernos, ni sabemos nada de él. Es cómo si se lo hubiese tragado la tierra.

(Noa) -se entristece- Ya. Pobre Chikawa.

(Richardson) Mejor dejémosle en paz una temporada. Necesita recuperarse del divorcio. Todavía lo tiene demasiado presente en su mente.

Han pasado varias horas. Ya es de tarde. Y el afectado por este divorcio, el teniente Tetsuo Chikawa, acaba de llegar a una cafetería del centro de Tokio, en el distrito de Shibuya. Va vestido de calle, con traje oscuro, con camisa blanca sin corbata y el cuello abierto, y gafas de sol. El local está lleno de gente tomando algo y hablando. Él, espera una visita que le ha pedido de esperar allí después de recibir un mensaje en su móvil. Hay una tele en marcha, con un canal de noticias.

(Camarero) Buenas tardes. ¿Que va a tomar?

(Chikawa) Em... un café con crema, por favor. Sin azúcar.

(Camarero) Enseguida, señor. -se marcha-

(Televisión) Las relaciones entre nuestro país y la gran potencia emergente y rival histórico, China, no hacen más que agraviarse. A pesar de que fue una contundente promesa electoral del actual gobierno del Primer Ministro Asuma Shinohara, la normalización en las relaciones políticas entre los gobiernos de Tokio y Pekín, no hace más que distanciarse. El litigio por las llamadas "Islas Senkaku", Daiou para China, sigue latente y con más fuerza cada día. Si bien el gobierno de Shinohara, ha intentado apaciguar los ánimos, retirando las fuerzas de la marina de autodefensa que vigilan los alrededores de las islas, decisión criticada con dureza por la oposición conservadora, en China, y especialmente en su capital, Pekín, se han producido violentas manifestaciones nacionalistas permitidas por el régimen comunista. Algunos manifestantes, han asaltado y quemado comercios, cómo concesionarios de vehículos de fabricantes japoneses. Incluso de Labors, cómo estamos viendo en las imágenes, cuando un grupo de manifestantes nacionalistas chinos radicales, enarbolando banderas chinas, y con cuerdas, tumban al suelo un Labor de obras públicas fabricado en Japón por Industrias Pesadas Shinohara, lo cubren con una bandera japonesa, lo rocían con gasolina y le prenden fuego, mientras gritan sus consignas, tales cómo "fuera imperialistas japoneses", o "Japón, criminal de guerra", en clara alusión a los brutales crímenes y violaciones cometidos por las tropas japonesas en China, durante la segunda guerra chino-japonesa en 1937.

De repente, Chikawa tiene que apartar la mirada del televisor. Una voz femenina muy familiar le llama. Es Eriko. Eriko Sorimachi. Y no era su apellido de soltera.

(Eriko) Tetsuo.

(Chikawa) -se gira, y se quita las gafas de sol, sorprendido- … Eriko.

(Eriko) ¿Hace mucho que me esperas?

(Chikawa) No. No, claro que no. Siéntate. ¿Quieres tomar algo? -llega el camarero a traer el café a Chikawa-

(Eriko) Un agua con gas, por favor.

(Camarero) Enseguida, señorita.

(Chikawa) Esto... yo...

(Eriko) No tengo mucho tiempo, Tetsuo. Lamento que al final tengas que buscarte otro sitio para vivir. Pero es lo que pactamos con nuestros abogados. O me quedaba con la casa, o me dabas una paga mensual vitalicia. Y al final decidimos que yo me quedaba con la casa. Incluso que yo seguiría pagando la hipoteca. Ya ves... que no soy ninguna bruja arpía que quiere chuparle hasta la última gota de sangre a su ex marido.

(Chikawa) Lo sé. Y te lo agradezco. Mira... podemos seguir viéndonos...

(Eriko) Tetsuo... Sabes perfectamente que en el fondo me siento un poco mal por abandonarte. Sólo te pido, que de ahora en adelante, podamos seguir siendo... buenos amigos. No tenemos por qué olvidar el amor y la felicidad que durante unos años compartimos el uno con el otro. Pero sabes que eso es sólo un recuerdo. Y que ahora, es ahora.

(Chikawa) -suspira con algo de rabia e impotencia- … ¿Por qué me cuentas todo este cuento? ¿Quieres ir la grano de una vez?

(Eriko) Que quieres saber.

(Chikawa) No te hagas la despistada, Eriko. … Has vuelto a casarte, verdad?

(Eriko) … No, aun no. O tal vez sí.

(Chikawa) Ja. Lo sabía.

(Eriko) Ya nos hemos casado por lo civil y en noviembre lo haremos con una ceremonia. Si te interesa saberlo, sí. Ya he encontrado a otro hombre en mi vida. Es un compañero de trabajo que conozco de hace muchos años.

(Chikawa) Eso quiere decir que... Debí suponerlo.

(Eriko) Sí. Mucho antes de divorciarnos, ya estaba enamorada de él. Y también... me acosté con...

(Chikawa) ¡No!

(Eriko) -se queda seria sin decir nada- …

(Chikawa) No lo digas delante de mi. ¡No lo digas! No quiero oírlo.

(Eriko) Pues tendrás que aceptarlo. Porque gracias a mi nuevo marido... -se frota la barriga con la mano, y Chikawa se queda horrorizado- He conseguido por fin quedarme embarazada. Estoy de un mes.

(Chikawa) -se pone rabioso y lloroso- … Dios mio. Pero... por qué. ¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿Cómo puedes tirar a la basura todo lo que hubo entre nosotros? ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo puedes pedirme encima que seamos tan amigos, cómo si nunca hubiese existido lo que hubo entre nosotros?

(Eriko) -también llorosa- … Lo siento, Tetsuo. Lo siento mucho. Pero sabes que no hay vuelta atrás. Lo nuestro ha muerto para siempre. No te empecines porque jamás volverá. Ahora amo a otro hombre. Me he casado con él y esta vez sí, formaré una familia.

(Chikawa) Y todo para cumplir tu sueño, eh. Te da igual si le destrozas la vida a otra gente que aun te quiere. No te importa lo más mínimo.

(Eriko) Tetsuo. Puedes pensar lo que quieras. Ya no me importa. No es sólo que me has fallado, Tetsuo. Sino que me tuviste abandonada a mi suerte. No vivíamos realmente cómo un matrimonio. No podíamos seguir así. Así que... no me lo tengas en cuenta.

(Chikawa) ¿Significa eso que... se acabó? ¿No nos volveremos a ver jamás?

(Eriko) ¿Por qué eres tan negativo? Podemos seguir siendo buenos amigos. ¿Que te lo impide?

(Chikawa) Antes de despedirnos, quería decirte algo. Si no quieres escucharlo, no lo escuches. … Me voy.

(Eriko) Entiendo. Vas a huir, no?

(Chikawa) Puedes pensar lo que quieras. Me han suspendido de empleo y sueldo durante seis meses.

(Eriko) ¿Y?

(Chikawa) Me marcho a vivir a Hokkaido estos seis meses. Necesito irme de Tokio. Olvidar-lo todo y desconectar por completo. He alquilado allí, una casa rural en medio de la naturaleza. Ya que quieres que me olvide de ti para siempre, lo mejor será aislarse por completo del mundo una temporada. Vivir tranquilamente, para poder pensar y reflexionar sobre mi mismo.

(Eriko) -suspira preocupada- … No cambiarás nunca. Cuando tienes problemas nunca quieres asumirlos ni compartirlos con nadie. Todo te lo guardas para ti. ¿No crees que eso ha contribuido al fracaso de lo nuestro?

(Chikawa) … No lo sé. Pero me da igual.

(Eriko) -se termina el agua con gas y deja unas monedas- … Me parece muy bien. Tú decides. Es tu vida y ahora ya no la compartes conmigo. De manera que tienes total libertad para hacer lo que quieras. Pero sólo quiero pedirte una cosa. … ¿Podremos volver a ser buenos amigos algún día?

(Chikawa) -suspira, sonriendo con tristeza- … Puede. Pero de momento... no quiero saber nada ni de ti ni de nadie por ahora. Necesito estar solo unos meses.

(Eriko) -se levanta y se dispone a irse- … Ahora vuelves a ser libre para hacer lo que quieras. Adiós, Tetsuo. -ella quiere darle la mano... pero Chikawa le esquiva la mirada, entristecido- … Que tengas buena suerte. -se marcha, dejando a Chikawa solo con sus pensamientos-

El matrimonio de Chikawa, estaba ya definitivamente y para siempre, muerto, tocado y hundido. Tal vez por eso, Chikawa ha decidido marcharse bien lejos de Tokio, e irse a vivir unos meses a Hokkaido, en medio de la nada, para reflexionar. Y nadie le haría cambiar de opinión. Se marchaba mañana mismo para allá.

Al anochecer, la guardia nocturna correspondía a la cuarta sección y las otras dos secciones pueden regresar a casa. Watanabe llega a su apartamento, donde su mujer, Sakura Watanabe, embarazada de casi nueve meses, con una enorme barriga y ropa de embarazada, le espera en el sofá.

(Watanabe) ¡Ya estoy en casa, cariño! ¿Cómo estás? -pregunta sonriente a su mujer-

(Sakura) ¿Que cómo estoy? ¿Siempre tienes que hacer la misma pregunta estúpida?

(Watanabe) Oye, no la tomes conmigo. ¿Que haces en tu portátil?

(Sakura) Estoy en mi perfil de Facebook. He colgado la últimas ecografías de nuestro pequeño. Fíjate la cantidad de seguidores que tengo ya.

(Watanabe) Normal. Después de Mimiko, eres la mujer más popular de la patrulla Labor.

(Sakura) Te equivocas; yo soy la más popular. A Mimiko, la mitad de sus seguidores, son babosos pervertidos que le piden que cuelgue una foto suya en ropa interior o directamente desnuda.

(Watanabe) ¿Y que hace ella?

(Sakura) Les responde colgando fotos desnudas. Pero de su gata, que siempre va desnuda.

(Watanabe) Ja ja ja, es una buena respuesta.

(Sakura) Pensaba que estarías muy nervioso. Sin embargo...

(Watanabe) Lo estoy, lo estoy. Me tomo de todo para calmar los nervios, pero no los puedo evitar. La espera se me está haciendo eterna.

(Sakura) No lo entiendo, de verdad.

(Watanabe) ¿Eh? El que.

(Sakura) Que tú estés tan nervioso y yo tan tranquila. Es mi primer parto y será un día de estos. Hoy, mañana, pasado, cualquier momento, a nuestro hijo le pueden entrar las ganas de salir al mundo.

(Watanabe) Es verdad. Eres muy valiente. Lo llevas tan y tan bien... Yo en cambio, no soy más que un mal ejemplo.

(Sakura) ¿Que quieres decir?

(Watanabe) Nada. No... no es nada.

(Sakura) Algo te preocupa y no quieres decírmelo para no preocuparme a mi.

(Watanabe) Sí... supongo que sí. Lo siento.

(Sakura) Tranquilo. Pero una cosa si que quiero que me la prometas sí o sí.

(Watanabe) Claro. Eso está hecho.

(Sakura) Quiero que estés conmigo en el momento del parto. Para que nuestro hijo conozca a su papá y a su mamá en cuando nazca. Y también por...

(Watanabe) -besa a la mejilla a Sakura y le acaricia la barriga- Lo sé, lo sé. No te preocupes. Pase lo que pase, estaré contigo cuando llegue el momento. Te lo prometo, Sakura.

(Sakura) Muy bien, cariño. … Cambiando de tema... podrías preparar tú la cena?

(Watanabe) ¡Claro que sí! Tu estás a punto de dar a luz. No puedes hacer nada. Déjalo en mis manos, entendido? Yo prepararé la cena.

(Sakura) Gracias, cariño. ¡Pero que esté bueno!

(Watanabe) ¿Otro antojo? A ver si se acaban pronto, que no hay quien te aguante.

(Sakura) ¬ ¬ Burro. Tienes que ser más educado con una mujer embarazada.

A la mañana siguiente, hacia las once, los tres capitanes están reunidos con la comandante Fuwa, quien dirige la División de Vehículos desde que Takeo ocupa la responsabilidad en el gobierno de ministra de Justicia. Los tres capitanes, firmes ante la mesa de Fuwa, escuchan las indicaciones de su superior.

(Fuwa) Es sorprendente lo bien y rápido que se ha adaptado el teniente Tadawa a su puesto. Incluso insistiéndole que su puesto será temporal y que sólo durará dos meses, hasta la reincorporación de la teniente Watanabe.

(Noa) Ja ja ja, es extraño oírle su nuevo apellido. No termino de acostumbrarme.

(Richardson) Yo tampoco. Pero tiempo al tiempo.

(Ota) Eso quiere decir, comandante, que Tadawa regresará a la tercera sección cuando Sakura regrese. ¿No?

(Fuwa) Sí. He recibido sugerencias de mis superiores de ascender a uno de los oficiales a tenientes, pero me he negado. Considero que es mejor... esperar a Chikawa. Es una pieza clave de la segunda sección. ¿No están de acuerdo conmigo?

(Richardson) Eso, si cuando regresa, es el mismo de siempre. El divorcio le ha afectado mucho y son heridas que tardarán mucho en sanar.

(Ota) Si se dejase ayudar por nosotros, le iría mejor.

(Richardson) No, Ota. Olvídalo. Esto es algo que debe pasar él solo. Es algo estrictamente personal. Nosotros no podemos meternos.

(Ota) Ya, pero...

(Noa) Es muy triste llegar a esta conclusión. Pero supongo que Andrew tiene razón, en parte.

(Fuwa) Tengo algo que deciros al respecto del teniente Chikawa. Algo... personal. Me dijo que no lo dijese a los oficiales, pero que sí que os lo podía decir a vosotros. -los tres capitanes se quedan extrañados-

(Noa) Algo... personal?

(Fuwa) Sí. Me llamó anoche. Me dijo que hoy mismo, se marcha a vivir a Hokkaido.

(Noa) ¿Que? ¿A... a mi tierra? ¿Y eso por qué? -pregunta muy sorprendida-

(Ota) Yo tampoco lo entiendo, comandante. ¿Podría explicárnoslo?

(Fuwa) Por lo visto, los cinco meses de suspensión de empleo y salario que le quedan, los pasará al norte del país. Ha alquilado una casa rural en medio de una enorme llanura.

(Richardson) Creo que ya sé por donde van los tiros. Se va a vivir a la naturaleza, en medio de la nada, porque no soporta quedarse en Tokio. Seguro que todo le recuerda a su matrimonio. ¿He acertado, comandante?

(Fuwa) Sí, exacto.

(Ota) Y nosotros, que. ¿Por qué tiene que irse? ¿Es que a nosotros no nos tiene en cuenta?

(Richardson) No te equivoques, Ota. Necesita aislarse de todo y de todos una temporada. Incluidos nosotros.

(Ota) Ja. Sigo sin entenderlo. Pero que se le va a hacer. Si él lo quiere así...

(Noa) Que triste. Me da mucha pena.

(Richardson) Pues yo le entiendo perfectamente. En estas circunstancias... es mejor no putearle más y dejarle tranquilo una temporada. Cuando te rompen el corazón, necesitas el apoyo de los demás, sí. Pero también hay personas que prefieren quedárselo para ellos solos. Y Chikawa, es de esos, os lo digo en serio.

(Noa) ¿Nada más, comandante?

(Fuwa) No. La reunión de esta semana no tiene nada más de lo que hablar. ¡Oh! En realidad, sí. El nacimiento del hijo de Watanabe.

(Noa) -hace risa boba y se frota la mano al cogote- Ja ja ja, sí, ya lo sé. Esta semana ya sale de cuentas. Siento mucho curiosidad por saber cómo será ese niño.

(Fuwa) Esperemos que nazca perfectamente bien. Muy bien, si eso es todo, pueden retirarse, capitanes. Muchas gracias. -se levanta y hace el saludo militar a los capitanes, quien le devuelven el saludo-

El día ha pasado, absolutamente tranquilo y sin ni una sola emergencia. Es de madrugada y la guardia nocturna la asume la segunda sección. Sus miembros, deben quedarse allí a dormir, cada uno en su cuarto individual. Y todos están durmiendo plácidamente... excepto Watanabe, que es incapaz de pegar ojo. Se va hasta la sala de recreo, a oscuras, compra una lata de te caliente en una de las máquinas expendedoras y se pone a mirar por el gran ventanal con vistas al centro de Tokio. En ese mismo instante, Noa se había levantado un momento para ir al baño. Nota que hay alguien en la sala de recreo. Va hasta allí y se encuentra a Watanabe.

(Noa) Watanabe.

(Watanabe) ¿Eh? -se gira y ve a la capitana en pijama, y se da cuenta que él va solamente en calzoncillos- Oh, bu buenas noches, capitana. Esto... perdone el panorama, je je.

(Noa) ¿Siempre duermes en calzoncillos, oficial?

(Watanabe) Em... sí, capitana. Es la costumbre. Sea invierno o verano.

(Noa) No te preocupes. Iba a decir que estás de buen ver, pero... seguro que tu cabeza está en otras cosas.

(Watanabe) Sí, capitana. Y que lo diga.

(Noa) No puedes dormir, eh.

(Watanabe) -suspira, preocupado- No, imposible. Los nervios se me están comiendo vivo. ¿Cómo voy a poder dormir?

(Noa) Te entiendo. Es por lo del parto de Sakura.

(Watanabe) Es más que eso, capitana. Todo me preocupa. Y unas cosas, más que otras.

(Noa) ¿Ah si? Cómo cuales.

(Watanabe) Si quiere que le diga la verdad... no sabría por donde empezar. No sabría decir por que estoy más nervioso. Si por el parto de Sakura, si por a quien se parecerá ese niño, si ese niño nacerá sano... o por si seré un buen padre. Eso es lo que realmente me da miedo. -se termina la lata de un trago y la tira a la papelera desde muy lejos, acertando el agujero-

(Noa) -le sonríe- Te comprendo perfectamente. A mi me pasó exactamente lo mismo.

(Watanabe) ¿De verdad?

(Noa) -hace que sí con la cabeza- Antes de tener a Daisuke y Chiharu, más que por el embarazo y el parto, tenía miedo de cómo lo haría cómo madre. Un miedo que se dobló cuando me enteré de que iba a tener gemelos. Al principio fue muy duro, encargarme de dos hijos que no paran de llorar, que necesitan tu protección y amor. Pero los años han pasado y ahora ya se han hecho mayores. Ahora son dos hermanos de siete años, muy listos, responsables, y que saben discernir lo que está bien de lo que está mal. Entre yo y Asuma, les hemos criado para que sean buenas personas. Y de momento, aunque también es verdad que son unos niños muy activos y algo gamberros, saben perfectamente lo que está bien y lo que está mal. Por eso me siento satisfecha y llevo bastante bien mi papel cómo madre.

(Watanabe) -le sonríe a la capitana- Me alegro mucho por usted, capitana.

(Noa) Gracias. Pero ahora eres tú el que necesita ánimos. Tú tranquilo, Watanabe. Estoy segura que serás un buen padre, ya lo verás.

(Watanabe) Espero que sí, capitana. Ahora... tendré que asumir la mayor responsabilidad de toda mi vida. Pero estoy decidido a asumirlo cómo una bendición, no cómo una carga.

(Noa) Seguro que lo harás. -echa un gran bostezo- Yo me vuelvo a la cama, que tengo mucho sueño. Y tú deberías hacer lo mismo.

(Watanabe) Em... es que yo...

(Noa) Es una orden, oficial.

(Watanabe) Ja ja ja. Está bien, me iré a dormir un poco. Buenas noches, capitana.

(Noa) Que descan...

(Alarma) ¡Atención! ¡Atención! ¡Se está produciendo un seis tres cero en las obras de remodelación de la línea ferroviaria Yamanote, punto kilométrico 79,6, al sur del distrito de Shinjuku! ¡Segunda sección, movilizase inmediatamente! ¡Repito! ¡Segunda sección, movilizase inmediatamente!

(Noa) Que fastidio, con lo bien que se está en la cama a estas horas. ¡Watanabe! ¡Despierta a los demás y vestíos! ¡Salimos en cinco minutos!

(Watanabe) ¡A la orden, capitana!

En esos cinco minutos, Satoru, Bado y Tadawa se despiertan, se visten con el uniforme y se bajan para el hangar principal. Los pilotos montan sus Labors a los trailers transportadores y siguiendo al mini coche patrulla de Noa, salen corriendo para allá. A mitad camino, por la autopista con las sirenas en marcha, Noa recibe la información de la central.

(Noa) -por la radio- Bien, escuchadme todos. Ya tenemos los datos de nuestro objetivo. El suceso está teniendo lugar en unas obras de modernización de la instalación de la línea de ferrocarriles de cercanías "Yamanote". Aproximadamente por el punto kilométrico 80 de la misma. Muy cerca del hospital general Shinjuku sur.

(Watanabe) O_o Co co ¿Cómo ha dicho, capitana?

(Noa) ¿? El hospital Shinjuku sur. ¿Algún problema, oficial?

(Watanabe) No... no, ninguno. Es que es mucha casualidad.

(Tadawa) Casualidad de que, oficial. Dilo, no te lo guardes para ti solo.

(Watanabe) Ese hospital es el mismo donde llevarán a Sakura para dar a luz a nuestro hijo.

(Noa) ¡Vaya! O sea que es por eso. Ja ja ja. Que casualidad, eh.

(Watanabe) Sí, es mucha casualidad. Pero no pasa nada. De momento, el niño aun no ha llamado a la puerta. -de repente, suena su móvil- ¿? ¿Y esto? ¿Quien me llama a las cuatro de la madrugada? -se pone- Sí, dígame? … Sí, soy yo. ¿Con quien hablo? … ¿Queeeeeeee? … ¡Oh, mierda, joder, justamente ahora no! … No, no señorita, no se lo decía a usted. … ¿Que ya la están llevando hacia allá en una ambulancia? … No no, no hay ningún problema. … Es que le prometí que estaría con ella en el parto, pero le prometo que estaré allí, se lo juro. … Gracias por llamarme. Adiós. -cuelga y se queda muerto de miedo- Ay mi madre. ¡Ay mi madre! ¡Y ahora que hago!

(Tadawa) ¿Puede saberse que ha pasado, oficial?

(Watanabe) ¡Sakura! ¡Sakura se ha puesto de parto! ¡El pequeño Makoto ya está en camino! ¡Justamente ahora! ¡No sé que hacer!

(Noa) ¡Watanabe, tranquilizate!

(Watanabe) ¡Estoy tranquilo!

(Noa) ¬ ¬ ¿Seguro?

(Tadawa) Capitana, creo que deberíamos dejar a Watanabe de lado y dejárselo a Satoru y Bado. ¿Contra cuantos Labors nos enfrentamos?

(Noa) Pues... contra solo uno. Y al parecer, según la información que me ha transmitido la policía del distrito, ni siquiera es un saboteador o un ladrón o nada por el estilo. Es uno de los trabajadores de las obras nocturnas que, esto...

(Tadawa) Qué que. Dígalo.

(Noa) Parece que va borracho cómo una cuba; y además, drogado.

(Bado) ¿Queeeee? ¡No hay derecho! ¡Estaba teniendo un sueño húmedo con mi querida Reiko y me lo interrumpen por culpa de un idiota que le ha dado a la farina y a los palomos! ¡Por qué!?

(Satoru) ¬ ¬ Cómo se entere tu novia, Bado, no le va a gustar nada.

(Bado) ¡Tú cállate! ¡Deberías estar protestando conmigo!

(Noa) ¡Silencio! -todos se callan de golpe y Noa echa un largo suspiro- Watanabe, escúchame bien.

(Watanabe) Eh, sí, capitana.

(Noa) Sé que estás impaciente por ir con tu mujer para apoyarla en el parto de vuestro hijo. Pero antes... te propongo un trato.

(Watanabe) ¿Eh? ¿Un... un trato?

(Noa) Sí, un trato. ¿Aceptas?

(Watanabe) Es... es mi superior, capitana. No puedo negarme. Diga.

(Noa) Si acabas tú solo rápidamente y sin incidentes con el infractor, te daré permiso no solo para ahora, sino para toda la semana, para que puedas estar con tu mujer y tu hijo recién nacido. ¿Aceptas?

(Watanabe) -se queda serio, pensándolo, hasta que...- … Está bien, capitana. Acepto el trato. Sólo es un piloto de obras públicas borracho, no es así?

(Noa) Sí, exacto.

(Watanabe) Bien, pues déjemelo a mi. Me encargaré de él en menos de un minuto.

(Noa) Perfecto. Actuaremos así en cuando lleguemos.

La caravana de la segunda sección por fin llega al lugar de los hechos. El infractor, andando dando tumbos de un lado a otro y destrozando el tendido de cables y palos metálicos de la línea férrea, es un piloto de construcción, que iba a los mandos de un Labor viejo, un _Hishi NVK-101_, cuyo piloto iba borracho y porque no decirlo, ciego ciego ciego hasta las cejas de substancias raras. Soltando sandeces por el altavoz del Labor.

(Piloto Labor) ¡JA JA JA! ¡Viva Japón, viva el emperador, viva el orden dentro de un condón, JA JA JA JA! -mientras da brincos con su Labor-

(Noa) º _ º Madre mía, lo que hay que ver. Si yo fuese su madre, le daría la bronca de su vida.

(Tadawa) Capitana. Órdenes.

(Noa) Deja que Watanabe se encargue él solo de él. El tipo me da pena.

(Tadawa) Recibido. Watanabe, ya lo has oído. Creo que ni será necesario usar la porra eléctrica. Abre la cabina del piloto y sácale de ahí para que pueda dormir la mona en paz sin molestar a los demás. Luego, ya tendrá tiempo de pasar la resaca y dar las explicaciones ante el juez de porque ha hecho todo este destrozo. ¿Entendido?

(Watanabe) ¡Recibido!

(Piloto Labor) ¡Que viva la policía de azul y las tías buenas en minifalda, JA JA JA!

(Bado) - _ - Que payaso. Este tío va de mierda hasta las cejas. ¿Con que se habrá colocado?

(Satoru) Eso será trabajo de la policía del distrito cuando se lo entreguemos. De momento, hasta que no le reduzcamos, debemos permanecer a la espera.

(Bado) Mierda. Con lo bonito que era ese sueño con mi querida Reiko. Estaba tan sexi y... y...

(Satoru) ¬ ¬ ¿Ibas a decir "y guarrilla"? Que te conozco bacalao.

(Bado) ¡Ah, cállate! ¡No te quejes, que tu también debes soñar lo mismo con Natsumi, con esas tetas tan gordas!

(Tadawa) ¡Callaros de una vez! ¡Basta de discusiones estúpidas! ¡Permaneced a la espera en silencio! ¡Es una orden!

(Bado) Sí, teniente.

(Satoru) Recibido.

(Watanabe) -a través del altavoz exterior de su Ghost- Le habla la policía. Está cometiendo y ha cometido varios delitos graves. Detenga el Labor y bájese de él inmediatamente. De lo contrario, me veré obligado a actuar contra usted con contundencia. Ésta es la última advertencia.

(Piloto Labor) ¡Pim pam toma lacasitos! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡Toca la trompetita, neng! ¡JAJA JA AJAJA!

(Watanabe) - _ - -echa un suspiro de enfado- Y pensar que por culpa de este idiota no estoy con mi mujer. Tú te lo has buscado.

Watanabe, acaba enfadándose de verdad. Watanabe ataca el viejo Hishi NVK-101 con la porra eléctrica, se la clava y echando chispazos con una explosión final, el Labor es definitivamente desactivado.

(Watanabe) Teniente, misión cumplida. El Labor ha sido inutilizado.

(Tadawa) Nuestra parte está hecha, capitana.

(Noa) Recibido. Que los tres pilotos suban sus Labors a los trailers. Lo que queda es trabajo de la policía del distrito. Regresamos.

(Tadawa) Recibido. Ya lo habéis oído, chicos. Subid los Labors a los trailers. Regresamos.

(Satoru) Entendido.

(Bado) ¡Va! Menudo aburrimiento.

Los tres pilotos suben sus Labors a los trailers y estos son puestos en horizontal, dispuestos para ser cargados de regreso a la central. Pero Watanabe tienes otros planes, en cuando de baja de su Labor, va corriendo hasta la capitana.

(Watanabe) ¡Capitana!

(Noa) ¿? ¿Sí, Watanabe?

(Watanabe) Capitana, necesito que me haga un favor. ¡Se lo suplico! -se postra ante Noa-

(Noa) O . O Oye, tampoco es para tanto. ¿Que quieres?

(Watanabe) Lléveme al hospital, por favor. Sakura ya está de parto y le prometí que estaría con ella cuando llegase el momento. ¡Por favor, capitana! ¡Lléveme!

(Noa) -suspira- … Está bien, te llevaré.

(Watanabe) -su cara se ilumina- Agh, ¡Gracias! ¡Muchas gracias, capitana!

(Noa) Tadawa; tú, Satoru y Bado, regresad a la central. Llevaos el Labor de Watanbe con vosotros. Yo me voy con él al hospital.

(Tadawa) Sí, capitana. ¡Venga, nos vamos!

(Noa) Vamos, Watanabe. Ya me dirás cómo se llega a ese hospital.

(Watanabe) Sí, capitana. Y muchas gracias.

Sólo diez minutos después, Watanabe, acompañado de Noa, llegan hasta la sala de partos del hospital donde Sakura está de parto. Watanabe, entra de un portado, y ya se encuentra a Sonoko, abierta de piernas sobre la cama, expirando y respirando sin parar, y también histérica.

(Watanabe) ¡Sakura!

(Sakura) Agh agh agh agh ¡Aaaaaahhhh! Agh agh ah agh ho ho hola, Wataru. ¡Aaaahhhhh!

(Médico) Tranquila, señora. Siga respirando, no pierda el ritmo.

(Watanabe) Doctor, soy su marido. ¿Cómo está?

(Médico) De momento parece que su hijo se resiste un poco a salir. O eso, o es que estaba esperando a su padre. No se quede aquí en medio.

(Watanabe) -se pone al lado de su mujer y le coge de la mano- Tranquila, tranquila, ya estoy aquí. Todo irá bien, cariño, todo irá bien.

(Sakura) -histérica- ¡A mi no me engañes, Wataru! ¡Tengo miedo!

(Watanabe) -poniendo cara de horror- Ayyyyy mi... mi mano. No me cojas tan fuerte de la mano.

(Noa) Esto... yo será mejor que espere a fuera. Creo que molesto.

(Sakura) Agh agh agh ¡No! Agh agh ¡Quédese! ¡Se lo suplico! ¡Por favor!

(Noa) ¿Eing? Pero... por qué?

(Watanabe) ¡Hágalo, capitana! ¡Por favor! ¡Lo necesita!

(Noa) Es... está bien, me quedo. Pero...

(Médico) Póngase al otro lado de la cama, no se quede aquí en medio. ¿Aun no se siente preparada, señora? ¿Tiene más contracciones?

(Sakura) Agh Agh agh ¡Claro que las tengo, imbécil! ¡Me estoy partiendo por la mitad! ¡Esto es un horror! ¡Ah ah ah Aaaaaaaahhhh! ¡Ay Dios mio, ahora sí, ahora sí! ¡Ya viene!

(Médico) Muy bien, señora. Ya sabe que hay que hacer. Usted es policía y está acostumbrada a dar órdenes. Pues ahora escuche las mías.

(Sakura) ¡A mi no me das órdenes!

(Watanabe) -cogiendo de la mano a su mujer y animándola- Sakura Sakura Sakura, tranquila tranquila. Haz caso al doctor, venga. Todo saldrá bien. Haz un esfuerzo, venga.

(Sakura) S s sí, Wataru ¡Aaaaahhhhhh!

(Médico) Muy bien, señora, empuje!

(Sakura) ¡Aaaaaaahhhhhhhh!

(Médico) ¡Ya está, ya está, ya empieza a salir algo! ¡Vamos, empuje otra vez, con fuerza!

(Sakura) ¡Aaaaaahhhhhhh!

(Watanabe) Vamos, tú puedes, Sakura. Eres la mejor, venga.

(Sakura) ¡Aaaaaahhhhh! ¡Ay, dios!

(Médico) ¡Ya tengo la cabeza, empuje por última vez, venga! ¡Empuje!

(Sakura) ¡Aaaaaahhhhhhhh! Aaaagggghhhhh...

(Médico) ¡Ya está!

Los ojos de Sakura, se abren cómo naranjas y su cara se ilumina, a pesar de su cansancio y agotamiento físico, cuando oyen los primeros llantos de su bebé. De su hijo recién nacido. Noa, que ha contemplado alucinada la escena, no puede evitar echarse también a llorar de alegría. El médico y las enfermeras, cortan el cordón umbilical y envuelven al recién nacido en una toalla, sin que el bebé pare de llorar.

(Médico) Es un niño. Y parece totalmente sano. ¿Quiere usted cogerlo primero, señor Watanabe? -le da el bebé a Watanabe-

(Watanabe) -coge a su hijo recién nacido en brazos, sin poder evitar que se le salten lágrimas de alegría- Hijo... hijo mio. Hola. Soy tu papá. Encantado de conocerte. Ja ja ja. Vamos, ahora quiero que conozcas a tu mamá. Toma, cariño. -le da su hijo a su madre- Te quiero, Sakura. Eres la mejor. -le besa a la frente-

(Sakura) -llorando de alegría- Hola... hola, Makoto. ¿Te gusta el nombre? … Eres lo más precioso que he visto en toda mi vida. Makoto. -el niño se calma y se duerme entre los brazos de su madre-

Noa, siento allí una espectadora involuntaria, lo había visto todo, sintiendo la misma alegría que los nuevos padres.

Dos días después, Sakura ya estaba casi recuperada, si bien debía seguir en el hospital un día más antes de darle el alta. Cómo es tradición, todos los compañeros van a visitarles y traer regalos para los nuevos padres y el recién nacido.

(Mimiko) -mirando al bebé en su cuna de hospital- ¡Ayyyy, pero que monada! ¡Está para comérselo! Es tan pequeñito.

(Sonoko) Así que al final le habéis puesto Makoto. Es un bonito nombre.

(Sakura) Sí. El nombre del difunto padre de Wataru. Es decir, de mi suegro.

(Watanabe) Sí, exacto. Hemos creído que le honraría mucho llevar el nombre de uno de sus abuelos que murió hace años.

(Satoru) Entonces, seguro que le quedará muy bien ese nombre.

(Bado) -mirando e inspeccionando el niño de arriba a abajo- Mmmmmhhh... no sé.

(Yamada) ¿Se puede saber que estás mirando, Bado?

(Bado) Es que... no acabo de ver a quien se parece.

(Suzuka) Yo creo que se parece a la madre.

(Takashita) Te equivocas, se parece al padre.

(Mimiko) No tenéis ni idea, chicos. Se parece a los dos. Fijaros bien. El cabello es del padre, pero los ojos y el tono de piel son de la madre.

(Sonoko) Eso es lo de menos. Que me dices de la cara. Eso es lo que importa.

(Richardson) -llega junto a Ota y Noa- ¡Ya estamos aquí!

(Sonoko) Cariño, tú que entiendes de facciones. ¿A quien crees que se parece de cara?

(Richardson) -se acerca a ver el bebé- Déjame ver... mmhhhh... francamente... no sabría decirte. Pero no hay duda. Es hijo suyo.

(Sonoko) Eso ya lo sabemos, tontaina. Digo la cara.

(Ota) Los ojos son de la madre, la nariz del padre, y el resto... es un punto medio. Yo diría más bien que es un cruce entre ambos.

(Noa) Oh, aquí tenéis. Os traemos unos cuantos regalos para vosotros y vuestro bebé. Espero que os gusten.

(Watanabe) Muchas gracias, capitana.

(Sakura) Gracias. Se lo agradezco muchísimo.

(Richardson) Lo que importa de este niño, es cómo será cuando crezca. Cómo será de carácter.

(Watanabe) Eso dependerá... de cómo le eduquemos. Y en eso, pienso esforzarme al máximo. Os lo aseguro.

(Ota) Eso es verdad. Estar por los hijos es muy importante.

(Bado) Ji ji, entonces que, Wataru. ¿Querrás repetir la experiencia?

(Watanabe) -se pone vergonzoso- Pues... esto... yo...

(Sakura) No hagas el tonto, cariño. Yo lo tengo muy claro. Por supuesto que sí. No sé cuando... pero seguro que tendremos más hijos.

(Ota) Claro que sí. Ja ja ja.

(Richardson) Ja ja ja. Ya lo habéis oído, Bado y Yamada. Espabilaros y probad la experiencia, a ver si os gusta. Si no el tener hijos... al menos, hacerlos. -Bado y Yamada se avergüenzan y se ponen rojos cómo tomates, mientras todos se ríen-

(Sonoko) ¬ ¬ Oigh, cómo eres, Andrew. Siempre con tus chistes verdes.

Aquel día, la alegría era generalizada en la División de Vehículos Especiales. Una pareja más de sus integrantes, eran padres. Una alegría que no era generalizada. Chikawa se había ido a vivir aislado y a solas unos meses a Hokkaido, para reflexionar sobre lo suyo, su presente y su futuro personal.

Pero lo que se aproximaba en cuestión de un mes, era algo muy, muy, pero que muy serio para uno de nuestros viejos amigos. Para el gobierno del joven Primer Ministro Asuma Shinohara, se acercaba la primera crisis grabe para su gobierno. Una crisis de tal envergadura, que afectaría al futuro de la humanidad entera, pero en la que él, su gobierno, y en especial Kanuka y Takeo, le ayudarían a salir airosos de ella.


	20. Dos Semanas (1ª parte)

**Capítulo 20. Dos Semanas. (Primera Parte)**

Ha pasado otro mes. Mayo de 2013. Para nuestros amigos todo transcurría con absoluta normalidad. También para la ciudad. Incluso para todo Japón. La crisis económica, gracias a las medidas de urgencia del gobierno de Asuma, aflojaba su presión sobre el país del sol naciente. Pero pronto... muy pronto, esa ya no sería ni de lejos la mayor preocupación para la nación.

Jueves 9 de mayo de 2013. Plena madrugada sobre Japón. Un caza de 5ª generación _Mitsubishi F-3_ de la Fuerza Aérea de Autodefensa de Japón, realiza un vuelo de reconocimiento aéreo y de superficie rutinario sobre el sureste del país, sobre el mar. En un momento dado, sobrevuela un territorio que está causando muchos quebraderos de cabeza en las relaciones entre China y Japón: las islas Senkaku (Daiou para China). El avión, que lleva un sistema de cámaras de reconocimiento con infrarrojos y visión nocturna, por orden de su piloto, realiza varias tomas nocturnas de las islas, cómo ya ha tomado muchas de todo el espacio que tiene asignado sobrevolar. Su piloto no lo ve, pero en el momento de hacer esas fotografías digitales de reconocimiento, estaba descubriendo un escándalo mayúsculo en las relaciones chinojaponesas. En el momento que el avión toma las fotos, tropas chinas están desembarcando en secreto en las islas. Pero no solo soldados y equipos. Con ellos, los chinos desembarcan material militar de alto, altísimo poder destructivo: misiles nucleares, con los que apuntar y amenazar directamente a Japón. Pero el piloto del avión, no lo ve con sus propios ojos y da media vuelta de regreso a su base. Pasarían aun unas horas antes no se descubriese.

A las siete de la mañana, Kanuka se despierta en su cama. Ota y sus hijos, ya estaban danzando por la casa, preparándose para ir a la escuela. Kanuka Coge su móvil para ver que hora es. Pasan cinco minutos de las siete. Sale de la cama... cuando de repente, se coge un tremendo susto. Dos manitas salen de debajo la cama, cogiéndole las piernas. Su hijo pequeño, Jiro, se ha metido bajo la cama para darle una sorpresa a su mamá.

(Kanuka) O_o Pero que... -mira bajo la cama, y se encuentra su hijo, riendo su travesura-

(Jiro) Ji ji ji, hola mami. Ji ji ji.

(Kanuka) ¿Que haces aquí abajo? ¡Prepárate! -coge a su hijo por sus brazitos, lo tumba sobre la cama y juega con él- ¿Quien me ha cogido el pie, eh? ¿Quien me ha cogido el pie?

(Jiro) Ja ja ja, mami, me haces cosquillas.

(Ota) -gritando desde el comedor- ¡Cariño, llegarás tarde!

Kanuka se viste enseguida, con traje de pantalones y chaqueta blanca son una camiseta de manga corta negra debajo; se recoge su larga melena oscura con una pinza. En diez minutos está lista y preparada para que un chófer en un vehículo oficial (blindado), la venga a recoger. Ya no tiene tiempo para desayunar. Baja a la cocina, donde toda la familia desayuna, mientras Ota, con un devantal puesto, prepara el desayuno para toda la familia.

(Rei) Papá, no encuentro mis zapatos. ¿Los has visto?

(Ota) Los tienes debajo del sofá, hija. Siempre te los dejas tirados por ahí. Te he dicho mil veces que cuando llegas a casa, se dejan al armario de la entrada. Nunca me escuchas.

(Rei) Lo siento, papá. Ha sido un descuido.

(Ota) Venga, a desayunar, que tenéis que ir a la escuela.

(Deisuke) ¿Me puedes firmar esta autorización para una excursión de la escuela, madre?

(Kanuka) Dáselo a papá. Estoy leyendo el periódico.

(Ota) Papá no puede, está haciendo el desayuno. -Kanuka se le queda mirando un rato, pero enseguida vuelve a mirar el periódico- ¿Tienes tiempo para desayunar?

(Kanuka) No. Con un café me bastará.

(Deisuke) Venga, madre, hazme otra pregunta para el examen de historia.

(Kanuka) -deja su periódico, mientras Ota le pone una taza de café- Está bien. Quien era el emperador de Japón durante el periodo Taishō.

(Rei) ¡Esta me la sé! ¡Hiro Hito!

(Kanuka) No. Y el sábado limpiarás tú sola tu habitación. Por bocazas.

(Rei) -hincha los mofletes y mira mal a su madre- Ummmm cómo te pasas, mamá.

(Deisuke) Ja. Tonta. Hiro Hiro fue el emperador durante el periodo Shōwa, entre 1926 y 1989. En el periodo Taishō fue el emperador Yoshihito, entre 1912 y 1926. Ja, esta era fácil. -Kanuka se bebe el café que Ota le pone de un trago y se levanta de su silla, cuando suena un mensaje en su móvil-

(Rei, Miyumi y Jiro) ¡Takeo Yamazaki!

Kanuka hace con la cabeza a Ota para que se ponga él y Ota se pone al móvil de Kanuka para hablar con Takeo.

(Kanuka) Muy bien, listillos. Ahora una de más difícil. El primer emperador del periodo Muromachi.

(Rei) Uf, cómo te pasas, ésta sí que es difícil.

(Kanuka) -va a firmar la supuesta autorización escolar de Deisuke, quien nervioso, mira a su madre a ver si se lo traga... pero enseguida se da cuenta que son sus notas... y no son buenas- ¿? Un momento. Esto no es ninguna autorización escolar. ¡Son tus notas! Isao, has visto que notas?

(Ota) Toma tu móvil. ¿Que decías?

(Kanuka) Que mira que notas tan pésimas. ¿Sabías algo?

(Ota) No. Ahora me entero.

(Kanuka) -se pone su chaqueta, con algo de enfado- Me voy a trabajar. ¡Portaos bien! -señalando a Deisuke con mala cara- Y contigo... ya hablaré esta noche.

En cuando se marcha, Ota le da una tollina al cogote a su hijo adoptivo mayor, que se queja tontamente. Nada más salir de casa, un coche _Toyota Crown_ negro, conducido por un conductor oficial, espera a Kanuka. Ella se sube y emprenden la marcha. Destino: el _Kantei_, el edificio de la sede del gobierno y residencia oficial del Primer Ministro. Es decir, la segunda casa de la familia Shinohara.

En ese mismo instante, una furgoneta con los cristales tintados llega a un edificio protegido por agentes del gobierno de paisano. De la furgoneta, se bajan dos hombres armados con subfusiles _Minebea M-9_, que escoltan a otro tipo con un maletín. En ese maletín, lleva un disco de memoria, que contiene las fotografías de reconocimiento hechas por el F-3 que ha sobrevolado las islas Senkaku la pasada madrugada. Aquel edificio, resulta ser una instalación camuflada de la NNSA, donde tienen personas especialmente asignadas y equipadas con sistemas y programas informáticos específicos para observar bien esas imágenes tomadas por el avión militar.

Mientras esos hombres de la NNSA empiezan a observar y analizar esas imágenes, en el Kantei, el Toyota Crown negro llega al párking subterráneo del gran y ultra moderno edificio. Kanuka sube por el ascensor hasta la planta baja. Da los buenos días a los diferentes guardaespaldas que pululan por ahí, vigilando constantemente y velando por la seguridad de Asuma y su familia.

En ese mismo instante, los hombres de la NNSA, analizan las últimas imágenes tomadas por el avión... y descubren el gran marrón que al país se le avecina encima: tropas chinas que han desembarcado en las islas, con armamento pesado. Los hombres deben analizar ahora que armas son esas.

Kanuka llega por fin a su lugar de trabajo habitual en el Kantei. La planta principal, donde se encuentran el despacho presidencial o despacho del Primer Ministro, justo al lado está la sala de las secretarias y la asesora personal, es decir, Kanuka. Al otro lado, otro despacho de secretarias, y dos salas de reuniones: una de mayor, y otra de más pequeña, pero donde se producen las auténticas reuniones. Kanuka, siendo la primera en llegar, deja su chaqueta en el perchero. En cada una de las salas, elegantemente decoradas y con mucho mobiliario claramente minimalista y muy japonés, junto a mástiles con banderas japonesas, Kanuka se encarga enseguida de dejar expedientes y variado papeleo sobre la mesa de Asuma en el despacho presidencial, que debe atajar. Se encuentra con una de las secretarias, la más mayor y vetara, quien llena un cuenco con caramelos.

(Kanuka) -cogiendo un caramelo del cuenco- Buenos días.

(Secretaria) Buenos días. ¡Ey! Estos caramelos son para los niños.

(Kanuka) ¿Ah si? -va andando hasta la zona residencial del edificio, donde se encuentra con uno de los guardaespaldas- Buenos días, Hijiro.

(Guardaespaldas) Buenos días, señora Ota. -le abre la puerta y Kanuka pasa a la zona residencial del edificio, hasta que se encuentra con Noa, quien se dispone a irse a su trabajo-

(Kanuka) Buenos días, Noa. Que. Llegando tarde, cómo siempre. -dice en broma-

(Noa) Lo siento, siempre se me pegan las sabanas. ¡Oh! Ya que estás aquí, quería preguntarte algo sobre la fiesta del lunes. ¿Por qué has borrado de la lista de invitados los que he puesto yo?

(Kanuka) Porque no hay ni uno que sirva para nada. No hay votos, no hay dinero.

(Noa) -quejándose- Vamos, Kanuka. Es una fiesta. Y ya sabemos que tú, de fiestas, no tienes ni idea.

(Kanuka) Para mi no es una fiesta, para mi es política. Dime quien quieras de la lista. Con sinceridad.

(Noa) Todos los de la lista. No quiero pasarme la vida haciendo ver que tus votos y tu dinero son más importantes de lo que son. … Y no quiero que Daisuke y Chiharu coman más caramelos del despacho presidencial.

(Kanuka) No soy yo.

(Noa) ¿Entonces quien es?

(Kanuka) Yo no delato a los amigos.

(Noa) -haciéndose la traviesa- Pues... le diré lo de la lista, a tu "amigo".

(Kanuka) ¿Que quieres pasar por encima de mi?

(Noa) Ja. Por encima, por debajo, o por el lado. Lo que sea.

(Kanuka) Oigh. No cambiarás nunca. Eres peor que un crío.

(Noa) Ja ja ja, ya lo sé.

(Kanuka) Vamos, vete ya, que llegarás tarde a la segunda sección.

(Noa) ¡Ops! ¡Es verdad! Me voy a trabajar. ¡Adiós! -se marcha corriendo, mientras Kanuka entra en dormitorio, donde Asuma lee el periódico y desayuna-

(Kanuka) -entra en el dormitorio- Buenos días, Primer Ministro.

(Asuma) Buenos días, Kanuka.

(Kanuka) Acabo de encontrarme a Noa. Cómo siempre, se le pegan las sábanas. Por muchos años que pasen, nunca se le pasa esa manía suya. … ¿Quieres hablar de la fiesta?

(Asuma) Sí, ya lo sé. ¿De la fiesta, dices?

(Kanuka) Sí, de la fiesta del lunes.

(Asuma) No, es igual. -mirando el periódico- … ¿Has visto... has visto que discurso más agresivo hizo ayer Angela Merkel en el Bundestag?

(Kanuka) Sí. No sé por qué tiene que inventarse esas historias raras. Tiene toda Europa bajo sus pies. Pero volviendo a Japón, deberíamos ir a por el gobernador de Aichi. Nos allanará el camino para las elecciones municipales y al senado del mes que viene.

(Asuma) -mirando prensa digital en su tablet- Estaba buscando... esa noticia tan preocupante de oriente medio.

(Kanuka) ¿El F-14 iraní que han abatido al norte de Israel? Ha ocurrido hace escasas horas. Así que en la prensa de papel no habrán tenido tiempo de meterlo en los titulares. Pero en la prensa digital la noticia ya está presente y está causando muchos comentarios. -coge una de las tostadas del desayuno de Asuma y se la come-

(Asuma) ¬ ¬ Esas tostadas me las estaba comiendo yo.

(Kanuka) -con la boca llena- No es verdad.

(Asuma) Que sí.

(Kanuka) Que no.

(Asuma) ¡Que sí! -Kanuka se le queda mirando haciéndose el sueco- … Que sí, gamberra. … Que tenemos que hacer hoy.

(Kanuka) ¿Hoy?

En el departamento especial de reconocimiento de la NNSA, examinan el último detalle de las fotografías de reconocimiento hechas sobre las islas Senkaku. Y se hace el estupor cuando lo descubren: son misiles nucleares de alcance medio "SRM-75". La información, es comunicada inmediatamente al secretario personal en asuntos de defensa del Primer Ministro: Akihiro Suzuki, quien se presenta en el Kaitei con dos hombres más de de su secretaría, el subsecretario de su departamento, Takashi, y otro hombre más.

(Suzuki) -se planta ante Kanuka, más serio que un ceporro- Tengo que hablar con el Primer Ministro.

(Kanuka) Está bien. De once y media a doce... o de cuatro y media a cinco. Tú eliges.

(Suzuki) No, tengo que verle ahora mismo. -Kanuka se queda igualmente seria, hasta que decide-

(Kanuka) … Está bien, pasa. Ahora le llamo. -los tres hombres entran al despacho presidencial-

(Secretaria) ¿Café o té?

(Kanuka) Café. Y bien cargado.

Durante los minutos en que esa reunión se lleva a cabo, Kanuka atiende por teléfono a sus asuntos, que no son pocos, con otro secretario del gobierno.

(Kanuka) -nerviosa, con un lápiz en la mano- No es lo que habíamos acordado.

(Secretario) Pero oiga, que se cree que es esto? ¿Que es tan sencillo?

(Kanuka) Que no es lo que... -se pone furiosa de verdad y las secretarias se le quedan mirando- ¡Escúchame bien, maldito cabrón!

(Secretario) ¿Que?

(Kanuka) ¡Meterás a Yagawa en el tribunal, y lo harás hoy mismo!

(Secretario) ¿Pero que dice? No me pida que haga eso. Eso es demasiado.

(Kanuka) Siii, claro, ya veo lo agradecido que eres. Si tienes este trabajo es sólo gracias a esta administración.

(Secretario) ¿Que está insinuando? Sabe que siempre he estado a su disposición.

(Kanuka) Sí, ya veo cómo nos das las gracias. Mira, en política cómo en la vida, hay una palabra que nunca debes olvidar. Se llama lealtad. ¡Lealtad!

(Secretario) ¿Lealtad?

(Kanuka) -llega Asuma, muy serio, quien se queda mirando a Kanuka- A ver, hay algo que no te haya quedado claro aun?

(Secretario) Tranquila, no se preocupe, lo haré.

(Kanuka) Perfecto. -cuelga y mira a Asuma- Que pasa. Esto no es un templo sintuista.

(Asuma) Será mejor que vengas.

(Kanuka) ¿? -se levanta de su silla y se va andando con Asuma al despacho presidencial-

(Asuma) ¿Que me dijiste el otro día... de las Senkaku? Que no era importante.

(Kanuka) Al menos para las elecciones municipales y al Senado. ¿Por qué?

(Asuma) ¡Suzuki! Dame esa Tablet. Fíjate en esto. No te mires las etiquetas adjuntas a las fotografías. ¿Tú que dirías que es? -Kanuka se mira aquello-

(Kanuka) … Ni idea. ¿Que es?

(Suzuki) Estas fotografías de reconocimiento las ha hecho un F-3 esta pasada madrugada. Tropas chinas han desembarcado en las Islas Senkaku, y a parte de equipos ligeros, han desembarcado con ellos misiles de alcance medio.

(Takashi) Parecen SRM-75. Tienen un alcance de 4500 kilómetros y cabezas nucleares de 5 megatones. Se los puede ver en esta fotografía durante el último desfile del ejercito de liberación popular, en la Plaza de Tianangmeng de Pekín, el pasado 1 de mayo.

(Asuma) -muy y muy serio, no dice nada- …

(Kanuka) -incrédula- … Shit.

En ese mismo instante, Noa llega al despacho de capitanes de la DVE, siendo la última en llegar.

(Noa) ¡Buenos días!

(Richardson) Buenos días, Primera Dama. -dice con sonrisa burlona-

(Ota) ¡Ey! ¡Llegas tarde!

(Noa) Buenos días, no?

(Ota) Sí, buenos días. Llegas cinco minutos tarde. Se te han vuelto a pegar las sábanas, eh. Claro que con esa excusa que tienes, nadie te dice nada. Desde luego... que morro tienes.

(Noa) ¬ ¬ Será mejor que tengas un poco de respeto por mi, Ota. Soy la mujer más importante de todo Japón.

(Ota) Sí, sí, ya lo sé. Pero deja que te diga algo. Sin la ayuda de mi mujer, Asuma no sabría que hacer.

(Richardson) Dejaros estar de tonterías y poneros a trabajar. Tenemos mucho que hacer.

(Noa) -suena el teléfono de su mesa y se pone- Segunda Sección de vehículos especiales. Dígame?

Donde la centralita telefónica estaba literalmente hirviendo, era en el Kantei. Kanuka y sus secretarias llamaban a todos los miembros del gobierno, las Fuerzas de Autodefensa y las diferentes agencias de seguridad, para que vinieran. Había una reunión de la máxima urgencia convocada.

(Kanuka) -hablando por teléfono- ¡Sí, exacto! El gabinete de crisis se reúne dentro de una hora. No llegues tarde. Hasta luego. -cuelga-

(Asuma) ¿Donde está Takeo?

(Kanuka) Ya está de camino. Llegará de un momento a otro.

(Asuma) -visiblemente preocupado- Perfecto. … Perfecto.

(Takeo) -gritando desde otra sala- ¡Donde os habéis metido!?

(Kanuka) ¡Estamos aquí! -ella y Asuma van hasta Takeo y los tres se encuentran-

(Takeo) La madre que... pero que se ha pensado Li Xing Ping para pasarnos la mano por la cara de esta manera, eh? -exclama enfadada-

(Asuma) Tu amigo de Hong Kong. El espía doble del SMS. Shiao. ¿Te ha dicho algo? ¿Algún aviso? ¿Alguna explicación?

(Takeo) Nos han bien dado gato por liebre. Me dijo que no se les pasaría nunca por la cabeza hacer semejante locura.

(Kanuka) Ja. Ahora ya sé cómo se sintieron mis compatriotas americanos... cuando les atacasteis en Pearl Harbour.

Asuma, seriamente preocupado por lo que está pasando al instante y consciente de la gravedad de la crisis que se le viene encima a él cómo máximo responsable de la nación, mira serio uno de los porta-retratos de su mesa, con toda su familia. En su cabeza, Asuma tal vez piensa sobre todo, en el bien de las generaciones futuras: en sus hijos.

Sólo una hora después, Asuma, acompañado de Takeo y Kanuka, entran a la sala de reuniones no públicas del edificio, con una gran mesa con decenas de sillas a su alrededor, y otras, de lado de la mesa. Todos los ministros del gobierno están presentes. También el General del ejército de tierra, Okura y su teniente General, están allí, además de la segunda consejera y asesora de Asuma, la joven Anako Isuzu.

(Asuma) -entra a la sala- Buenos días, señores.

(Todos) Buenos días, Primer Ministro.

(Asuma) Kankichi.

(Ishimoto) Buenos días, Asuma.

(Asuma) Matsuda. Haces cara de cansado.

(Matsuda) Dormir es de débiles, señor Primer Ministro.

(General Okura) Buenos días, señor Primer Ministro. Se ha informado a la NNSA y a nuestros aliados americanos a través de los canales habituales. El General de la fuerza aérea, el señor Riukatsu, se encuentra en Kioto, ha asistido al funeral de su padre, pero está de camino. -todos se sientan en sus sillas y la reunión da comienzo-

(Kanuka) Hola, Anako.

(Isuzu) Kanuka.

(Asuma) Bien. … Adelante.

(Teniente General) ¿Takashi?

(Takashi) Em... cómo la mayoría de ustedes ya saben, esta pasada madrugada, un F-3 que sobrevolaba las islas Senkaku, ha hecho un descubrimiento muy inquietante. La análisis de las fotografías de reconocimiento tomadas por el F-3, y hechas por la sección 12 de análisis e interpretación de datos militares de la NNSA, indican que la República Popular de China, con su política de presión constante para la reclamación de su soberanía histórica sobre las islas Senkaku, o cómo ellos las llaman, Daiou, han desembarcado tropas en las islas, ocupándolas. Pero eso, caballeros, no es lo peor. Lo más espinoso del asunto, es que los chinos han desembarcado con ellos en las islas, misiles. Estos, según la valoración oficial de nuestros expertos, pertenecen con toda probabilidad al sistema de misiles nucleares de alcance medio "SRM-75"; el más moderno de este tipo que disponen en su arsenal nuclear. No creemos que los misiles estén aun operativos. Los mismos expertos nos informan que estos misiles transportan una única cabeza nuclear de 5 megatones a una distancia de hasta 4500 kilómetros. De momento, únicamente hemos identificado ocho misiles, de los cuales se ocupan alrededor de un centenar de hombres. Sin duda, todos personal militar chino. Si se fijan en el monitor de plasma, podrán ver en el mapa, que prácticamente todas las ciudades e instalaciones militares importantes de Japón, están bajo su alcance. Y que aunque llegasen a disparar uno sólo de esos misiles... pongamos, hacia Tokio... Sólo tardaría cuatro minutos en alcanzar su blanco.

(Teniente General) Cuatro minutos, señores.

(General Okura) En cuatro minutos podrían matar... más de 20 millones de japoneses. Y destruir una parte significativa de nuestra capacidad defensiva e instalaciones militares de todo tipo. Eso reduciría casi a la nada nuestra capacidad para defendernos ante nuevos ataques. La opinión de la Junta Nacional de Defensa y de la Junta de Jefes de Estado Mayor, es que eso indica un cambio importante en el pensamiento militar chino, hacia una política claramente... ofensiva. Un cambio que produce una profunda desestabilización en toda la región de Asia-Pacífico. -Asuma se muestra muy preocupado-

(Takeo) ¿Cuanto tiempo tardarán en estar operativos?

(Takashi) El general Okura podrá responder-le mejor que yo a esa pregunta.

(General Okura) -consultando en su tablet- Los expertos en misiles balísticos de la Junta Nacional de Defensa, calculan que entre cuatro y cinco días. Con un plazo rápido de urgencia, ese periodo se reduce a sólo 48 horas o incluso menos. Aun así quiero resaltar, que pueden haber más misiles que desconozcamos. Necesitamos... más cobertura de nuestros aviones de reconocimiento. Y sobre todo, de nuestros nuevos Drones.

(Asuma) Señores, quiero conocer las primeras reacciones. Suponiendo que el Primer Secretario Li Xing Ping o todo el partido comunista chino entero, han perdido la cabeza y quieren empezar la tercera guerra mundial, que es lo que está pasando.

(Ishimoto) Señor Primer Ministro. Desde el Ministerio del Interior, nuestra opinión es unánime. Si permitimos que los chinos no sólo invadan un territorio que históricamente es suyo, pero jurídicamente nos pertenece, y encima, permitimos que instalen misiles nucleares apuntándonos directamente a nosotros, las... consecuencias diplomáticas serán demasiado graves para preverlas. China es una nueva superpotencia, y quiere demostrarnos a nosotros y al mundo entero, que pueden hacer lo que les de la gana y que nadie puede pararles. Si se salen con la suya...

(Takeo) Poniendo un ejemplo histórico, tendremos otro pacto de Munich en 1938. ¿Es eso?

(Ishimoto) Exacto. Una política contemporizadora les hará mas agresivos. Se envalentonarán y entonces a nosotros, pero también a nuestros aliados, nos querrán apretar las tuercas todavía más. Más que expulsarles de las islas, lo prioritario es retirar esos misiles cómo sea. Creo que nuestra respuesta sólo puede venir por dos vías. Una es una combinación de presión internacional de nuestro favor y de fuerte presión por nuestra parte, hasta que cedan. O... les atacamos. Un ataque aéreo. -en cuando oye eso, Asuma se preocupa aun más por dentro-

(Asuma) ¿Matsuda?

(Matsuda) Nos hemos planteado diversas opciones militares. Pero antes que el General Okura nos las exponga, quisiera que nos pusiéramos de acuerdo. Si decidimos atacar... tenemos que acordar que atacaremos antes que los misiles estén operativos. Porque si lo hacemos cuando lo estén, no podremos garantizar que los encontremos todos, antes no... lancen unos cuantos contra nosotros.

(Asuma) Es evidente que no podemos permitir que se invada territorio soberano de Japón de forma tan impune. Pero aun menos... que instalen armas nucleares en ellas. -todos se le quedan mirando muy seriamente- … Tenemos que sacar esos misiles de ahí.

Al terminar la reunión, Asuma, acompañado de Kanuka y Takeo, salen fuera del edificio, a los grandes jardines del patio trasera del Kantei. Bajo un gran árbol y frente unas flores, se ponen a discutir las primeras medidas.

(Asuma) Me parece que da igual las intenciones de Li Xing Ping. Dadas las circunstancias, no tenemos más remedio, que atacarles inmediatamente.

(Kanuka) Si les atacamos, mataremos muchos chinos, y ellos contraatacarán no sólo contra nosotros, sino también contra Taiwan y Corea del sur. Si esto ocurre, los americanos intervendrán. Y si los americanos intervienen, significará la OTAN, y la tercera guerra mundial estará en marcha.

(Takeo) Si les atacamos meteremos la pata, es cierto. Pero si no hacemos nada, seguro que en un mes o en cuestión de semanas, estaremos igualmente en guerra.

(Asuma) Si hay alternativas que puedan funcionar, y no quiero decir que las haya, las necesitamos y deprisa.

(Takeo) Un momento, ¿y La Dieta? Creo que sería conveniente informar a la gente clave, y están todos esparcidos por el país, para la campaña para las elecciones municipales y al Senado.

(Kanuka) Les haremos volver.

(Takeo) Y también tendremos que implicar al personal de la ONU, que se vayan preparando. ¿Y nuestros aliados asiáticos? ¿Y los aliados occidentales?

(Asuma) No podemos estar por todo. Primero tenemos que pensar muy bien que haremos y después ya pensaremos cómo lo haremos.

(Takeo) En todos los ministerios y en las secretarías del estado tenemos a mucha gente muy bien preparada e inteligente. Les encerramos en un despacho y les vamos machacando hasta que encuentren soluciones. … Dejadme que me encargue yo.

(Kanuka) Si te encargas tú sola se politizará demasiado. Tienen que ser capaces de arriesgarse.

(Takeo) Creo que deben haber los asesores principales. Un par de personas destacadas de cada ministerio y también de la Junta Nacional de Defensa. Lo llamaremos... "comité secreto VM-5".

(Asuma) -sonriendo confiado a Takeo- … De acuerdo. Sólo me presentaré a las reuniones que tú me convoques. Impresiónanos, Takeo. Y deprisa.

(Takeo) Entendido.

(Asuma) Tú, Kanuka, asegúrate que no se sepa nada fuera de aquí. Si la gente se entera de lo que está pasando antes de que sepamos que hacer, se extenderá el pánico. Y no tendremos ninguna posibilidad de atacarlos por sorpresa si es lo que decidimos hacer.

(Kanuka) -sacando su móvil y un puntero- Hay un par de puntos que debemos resolver inmediatamente. Hatsuko, fuera. Si lo sabe ella, lo sabe la prensa. Tú mantén el programa previsto. Sabes que la prensa, tanto la política cómo la amarilla, te siguen demasiado de cerca.

(Takeo) En el ministerio de justicia tenemos reservado una sala de reuniones en el campus antiguo de la Todai. Creo que es el sitio ideal para que la VM-5 se reúna.

(Kanuka) Perfecto. Quedáis allí esta misma tarde. Ya encontraremos la manera de llevaros desde allí hasta aquí a escondidas esta noche.

(Takeo) Chicos... Creo que podríamos convocar al señor Keitaro Suzumiya. -Asuma se extraña y Kanuka se enfada algo cuando lo oye- Cuando nosotros íbamos al jardín de infancia, él ya luchaba contra el régimen de Pekín. -Kanuka pregunta con la mirada a Asuma-

(Asuma) -mirando muy serio a Kanuka- … Búscale. Necesitaremos toda la ayuda.

Por la noche, en dos furgonetas con los cristales tintados, todos regresan de la primera reunión de la comisión secreta VM-5 que se inventa Takeo. No habían llegado a ninguna solución, aunque todos coinciden en una primera valoración: la diplomacia no servirá de nada, es demasiado lenta; aun estarán discutiendo que los misiles ya estarán operativos.

Ya de noche, el gabinete de crisis se vuelve a reunir en el despacho del Kantei, con los mismos integrantes de la reunión de la mañana, con un invitado: Keitaro Suzumiya. Un señor de 65 años, diplomático muy experimentado, pero también muy conservador y nacionalista.

(General Okura) Tenemos más de ochenta aviones aplegándose en Naha, Okinawa, Kasuga y Fukuoka. Debido a la dispersión de las islas, será necesario el uso de armamento de precisión en los ataques aéreos.

(Hogo) Sigo pensando que hay vías diplomáticas que no hemos tenido en cuenta.

(Suzuki) Por favor, Hogo. ¿La paz a cualquier precio? Tenemos la hoja de la espada sobre la garganta.

(General Okura) Consideramos que un ataque aéreo de precisión sería una buena opción, señor Primer Ministro. El problema, es que se trataría tan sólo, de una solución temporal. Las reservas militares de los chinos son enormes, y Li Xing Ping podría mandar refuerzos inmediatamente en cuestión de días. Nuestra opinión, la de la junta de jefes de estado mayor, es que después de los ataques aéreos... sería recomendable llevar a cabo el operativo militar secreto "OP-1".

(Asuma) … ¿Una invasión?

(General Okura) Exacto. Expulsamos a los chinos de las islas... e inmediatamente después, enviamos tropas y armamento defensivo pesado, estableciendo una solida línea de defensa. Así no nos volveremos a encontrar con ello.

(Asuma) ¿Es ésta la recomendación de la Junta Nacional de Defensa?

(General Okura) Sí, señor. La recomendación general tanto por la JND cómo por parte nuestra, al igual que ha dicho el ministro de defensa Matsuda esta mañana, es que el ataque aéreo se lleve a cabo antes que los misiles estén operativos. La invasión de las islas... se llevaría a cabo 24 horas después.

(Asuma) … Señor Suzumiya. Usted... que opina?

(Suzumiya) Ejem. Señor Primer Ministro. En mis 40 años de carrera cómo diplomático al servicio de mi nación, Japón, me he sentado en esta misma mesa, junto a todos sus antecesores, para asesorar-les sobre las relaciones con la República Popular de China. No quisiera sonar melodramático. Pero quisiera inculcarles a todos ustedes, una lección que he aprendido a base de lágrimas amargas, y grandes sacrificios. El régimen comunista de Pekín sólo entiende un lenguaje: la acción. Sobre la mesa de negociaciones sólo respeta una cosa de la otra parte: la fuerza bruta. Estoy de acuerdo con el General. Recomiendo ataques aéreos precedidos de un ultimátum que les obligue a desmantelar los misiles y abandonar las islas, si es que eso es viable militarmente hablando. -mirando al General-

(Asuma) -se levanta de su silla y se pone a andar alrededor de la mesa, contando con los dedos- Tenemos entonces, tres opciones. La primera... un ataque aéreo de precisión, sobre los misiles. La segunda... un ataque combinado aéreo y naval, de mayor alcance, sobre los misiles, las tropas y las fuerzas navales de apoyo. Y la tercera... una invasión. Por lo tanto... seguiremos la primera. Destruiremos esos misiles. No deberíamos tardar demasiado. Deberíamos... tenerlo todo listo en pocos días.

(General Okura) Nos estamos preparando para todas tres opciones, señor Primer Ministro. Pero cabe que le recuerde que el ataque aéreo por si solo es arriesgado sin la invasión posterior. -Asuma, está cada vez más serio-

(Suzuki) Ha de dejar completamente claro, señor Primer Ministro, que descartamos totalmente la vía diplomática.

(Asuma) Em... se... señor Suzumiya. Cómo... cómo funcionaría todo esto? -pregunta visiblemente nervioso e inquieto-

(Suzumiya) Primero exigirá de forma contundente a los chinos la retirada de los misiles y el abandono de las islas en menos de 48 horas. Se negarán. Entonces usted ordenará los ataques y la invasión. Les venceremos y les expulsaremos de las islas. Ellos responderán. Nosotros, nos defenderemos. Ellos, impotentes, responderán ante otro objetivo. Probablemente, Taiwan. Con la ayuda de nuestros aliados americanos, resistiremos... y les venceremos según el plan.

(Asuma) -mirando fijamente a Suzumiya, más serio que nunca- … ¿Este plan requerirá del uso de armamento nuclear?

(Suzumiya) -se retumba sobre su silla, echando un largo suspiro y mirando a Asuma, cómo diciendo que sí con resignación- …

(Asuma) -baja la cabeza y hace que no con la cabeza, hasta que levanta la mirada y mirando desafiante a Suzumiya, le pregunta...- … ¿Y cual será... la "última fase" del plan?

(Suzumiya) Esperemos que se imponga el sentido común entre los chinos y los americanos antes de llegar a la última fase del plan.

(Asuma) -se queda un rato quieto, sin saber que contestar, hasta que toma una decisión- … Gracias, señores. -se levanta de la silla y se marcha de la sala de reuniones, acompañado de Kanuka y Takeo.

Ante esta reacción, los militares y el señor Suzumiya se quedan algo incrédulos. Más bien enfadados. Cuando el viejo diplomático, acompañado de los dos militares y el secretario Suzuki, bajan por las escaleras del vestíbulo principal del Kantei, Suzumiya se muestra furioso.

(Suzumiya) ¿Que demonios ha significado todo esto? -pregunta enfadado-

(General Okura) No lo sé. Pensaba que él nos diría cual sería la linea de actuación a seguir de ahora en adelante.

(Suzuki) Les conozco, sólo quieren asegurarse de que no quede todavía un resquicio abierto para la diplomacia.

(Suzumiya) El padre del Primer Ministro Shinohara fue uno de los artífices en la sombra del tratado de libre comercio con los chinos de los años 90. Sólo hay una solución responsable. Espero que el dar concesiones a una dictadura comunista no se herede, porque diría que la debilidad, sí. -se marcha muy enfadado, dejando a los militares mirándose entre ellos y a Suzuki, incrédulo-

En el mismo momento, Asuma, Takeo y Kanuka, están los tres en el despacho presidencial. Asuma, se toma una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza, mientras Kanuka le da, sonriente, una taza de té. La tensión ha sido máxima y la preocupación, aun mayor.

(Kanuka) Toma.

(Asuma) Gracias, Kanuka.

(Takeo) -sentada en una de las butacas del despacho- Menudo espectáculo. Ja ja ja ja.

(Kanuka) No sé vosotros, pero a mi me ha dado la sensación que aquello se nos estaba hiendo de las manos. Además, diréis que es por mi origen americano, pero en cualquier guerra, nunca se impone el sentido común; eso seguro.

(Asuma) Se han pensado que me he bloqueado.

(Takeo) No te has bloqueado, Asuma.

(Kanuka) Has hecho exactamente lo que tenías que hacer. Has trampeado la situación. No has decidido nada.

(Asuma) La solución que plantea el señor Suzumiya es... inaceptable. Y se supone que es el mayor experto en China que hay en Japón.

(Kanuka) No hay expertos en esto. No hay sabios. Sólo... mierda, sólo estamos nosotros. … Que caray, jodámosles! -dice en broma-

(Takeo) -se lo toma a broma- ¿Que? Ja ja ja.

(Kanuka) Medio mundo les tiene ganas a los chinos. Los americanos, los europeos, los indios, incluso los rusos. ¿Por qué no? Nos lo pasaríamos bien.

(Takeo) Mira, Asuma. Me escogisteis porque me consideráis una mujer muy inteligente. No lo niego. Pues bien, deja que te diga cual es mi opinión. Y mi opinión es que un ataque aéreo contra los chinos sería un grave error.

(Kanuka) Tienen un ejército de 20 millones de hombres y armas nucleares. ¿Crees que podríamos aguantar ni siquiera el primer asalto? Eso demuestra que nuestros Generales son un poco pardillos, no creéis?

(Asuma) -se sienta en una de las butacas en medio del despacho- Mientras estábamos en la reunión, me imaginaba... al señor Suzumiya y al General Okura, diciéndome que firmara sobre la línea de puntos y que el ataque aéreo y el desembarco de tropas sería un éxito y el problema desaparecería por arte de magia. Así, sin más. -Takeo y Kanuka se quedan mirando con tímida sonrisa a Asuma- … Para mi, para mi es... inmoral no hacer caso de las propias opiniones. … No podemos permitir de ninguna manera que esto se nos escape de las manos. Y quiero que esto se os quede clavado en la memoria. Haremos lo que sea, lo que haga falta, para que esto termine bien. … Mañana me quedaré en Tokio.

(Kanuka) No. No puedes. Debes seguir con el programa previsto. Mañana tienes que ir a Sapporo.

(Asuma) -suspira- … Está bien, tú ganas. Mierda.

Mañana del día siguiente, viernes 10 de mayo del 2013. El avión presidencial de Asuma, un enorme Boeing 747, aterriza en el aeropuerto de Sapporo. Una munión de gente, con banderitas japonesas, aclama y vitorea a Asuma en cuando baja por la escalerilla del avión. Sobre todo, mujeres y jóvenes. Por las calles de la capital de Hokkaido, Asuma, es aclamado a su paso en el coche oficial blindado.

Pero esa misma mañana, de forma simultanea, en una sala de reuniones recóndita en el campus antiguo de la Universidad Todai, se desarrolla una reunión del comité secreto VM-5, donde esta vez, también asiste el Director General de la NNSA y viejo amigo de Goto, el señor Kogame. Takeo, más enfadada y tensa que nunca, intenta convencer que los ataques no son la solución.

(General Okura) Un seguido de ataques aéreos es la respuesta mínima que aceptará la junta nacional de defensa...

(Takeo) -de pie, andando alrededor de la mesa, visiblemente enfadada- ¡No, no, no y no! Tenemos más de una opción. Y si no se nos ocurre ninguna, es porque no nos estamos rompiendo bastante la cabeza.

(Kogame) -se levanta de su silla, enfadado- A veces sólo hay una opción posible, y puedes dar gracias a Dios de verla con tanta claridad.

(Takeo) -golpea don sus dos manos sobre la mesa y se enfada aun más- Hablan de un ataque aéreo. ¿Pero que se creen que van a pensar de nosotros en el resto de Asia? ¡De Japón! ¡Del país que antes y durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial asesinó y torturó a millones de personas! ¡O que convirtió a millones de mujeres en esclavas sexuales para nuestros soldados! ¿Es que no se dan cuenta? Por culpa de aquello nos han señalado con el dedo durante generaciones; y si ahora lo hacemos, volverá a ocurrir lo mismo. ¿Es que no lo ven? -Hogo hace un gesto diciendo que es verdad-

(Suzumiya) Por favor, no sea ingenua. Esto es el mundo real. Lo sabe mejor que nadie.

(Kogame) No tenía tantas reticencias cuando desde la NNSA le planteamos hace dos meses una operación secreta de alto riesgo para asesinar a algunos científicos del programa nuclear norcoreano. ¿Ya no se acuerda?

(Takeo) -echa un suspiro de enfado, con mirada furiosa hacia Kogame, y se sienta en su silla, al lado de Matsuda- … Matsuda.

(Matsuda) ¿?

(Takeo) Mira... si llevamos a cabo esos ataques aéreos... sabes perfectamente que pasará al final. Quiero una alternativa. -Matsuda levanta los brazos quejándose- Me da igual si es infantil, de locos o estúpida, me da igual. … Quiero saberla.

(Matsuda) Em... hace ocho meses, el anterior gobierno ya se planteó una alternativa. Es lenta, no destruirá los misiles, tiene muchos inconvenientes. -Takeo se queda mirando fijamente a Matsuda, como diciendo "ya está"- … Esta solución consiste en un bloqueo naval sobre las Islas Senkaku. -mientras entre todos los demás se hace el chismorreo, Takeo sonríe confiada: había encontrado una primera solución al problema-

Mientras en el gobierno de discute, las Fuerzas de Autodefensa se preparan, tanto la fuerza aérea cómo el ejército de tierra. Aviones, helicópteros, Labors paracaidistas y tropas. Y también al mismo tiempo, la fuerza aérea en concreto, mediante sus nuevos y ultramodernos _Drones_ de fabricación japonesa, los _Fuji Tacom_, obtienen nuevas fotografías de reconocimiento sobre las Islas Senkaku y alrededores.

Sábado 11 de mayo. Kanuka entra al despacho presidencial, donde Asuma, acompañado de Takeo, está reunido con los Generales del ejército y de la Fuerza Aérea, Okura y Riukatsu, sin duda el General de línea más dura de todo el ejército y anti chino convencido.

(General Okura) La situación es peor de lo que creíamos. Ahora ya hemos detectado quince. Quince misiles, cinco de los cuales son de alcance medio-largo. Del tipo IRBM. Con lo cual ya no sólo Japón está bajo su alcance... sino incluso las islas Hawai, en medio del pacífico. Territorio de Estados Unidos.

(General Riukatsu) Señor Primer Ministro. Sólo deme la orden... y le prometo que en menos de 48 horas, toda la Fuerza Aérea de Autodefensa, estaremos listos para el ataque aéreo. Sólo diga "adelante"... y nos desharemos de esos jodidos chinos comunistas.

(Asuma) -visiblemente preocupado- ¿Cuando tardarían las fuerzas de tierra y las tropas en estar a punto?

(General Okura) -al lado de Asuma, presionando- Hemos empezado las movilizaciones con la excusa de una maniobras militares conjuntas con los americanos, quienes también se están preparando para el ataque, que teníamos previstas desde hace 10 meses. Pongamos, unas... 60 horas.

(General Riukatsu) Pero los ataques aéreos puede ordenarlos ahora mismo. -se levanta de su sillón y se va andando deprisa hacia Asuma... siendo cortada por Kanuka, quien le mira con muy mala cara- Según el plan será una campaña de tres días. Así el Ejército se espabilará un poco.

(Asuma) General Riukatsu. ¿Cree sinceramente que es la mejor solución?

(General Riukatsu) Señor Primer Ministro, considero que es la única solución. Japón está en grave peligro. Esos misiles nucleares son una grave amenaza para nuestras bases y para nuestro organigrama estratégico de defensa nacional. Sin esto de nuestra parte, nada impedirá que el enemigo pueda actuar contra nosotros impunemente, y que al final se desencadene una guerra nuclear general entre China y América de consecuencias imprevisibles. Es nuestra obligación. Somos responsables ante el pueblo japonés, de retirar esos misiles, devolver a esas islas bajo nuestra soberanía a la cual legalmente pertenecen, y devolver la estabilidad a la situación estratégica de extremo oriente. Tenemos a un perro rojo hurgando su ozico en nuestro jardín, y echarlo a golpes de escoba está justificado.

(General Okura) Señor Primer Ministro. Estamos dejando escapar muy rápidamente, la oportunidad de evitar que esos misiles chinos entren en funcionamiento. Las otras opciones, no garantizan el resultado final que nosotros sí que podemos garantizar. Y a medida que pasa el tiempo, menos fiable... se vuelve la opción que le planteamos.

(General Riukatsu) Señor Primer Ministro, desde la puesta en marcha de las Fuerzas de Autodefensa hace casi 60 años, nuestra misión ha sido siempre la misma: la defensa de nuestra paz. Todos rogamos a Buda grande y poderoso para que esto no acabe en la tercera guerra mundial. Pero si los chinos disparan ni que sea uno solo de esos misiles, matarán a millones de japoneses. El sólo hecho de tener esos misiles tan cerca de nuestro territorio, les da capacidad para atacar primero, sin que nosotros tengamos a penas tiempo para reaccionar. Y estos mismos misiles, posibilitan también una intervención nuclear rusa o de la OTAN. Y por eso le estoy dando la tabarra todo el rato, señor, para que actúe y elimine esos misiles de una puta vez. … Joder. Si incluso hasta el progre de Suzuki está de acuerdo conmigo. -Suzuki mira confiado a Asuma en cuando lo dice- Además... Recordando sus declaraciones sobre el conflicto de las Senkaku durante la campaña electoral... considero que... muchos países amigos de nuestro entorno y de occidente, y también muchos países neutrales, considerarían un bloqueo o unas negociaciones políticas, cómo una respuesta bastante débil. -Asuma se le queda mirando con sonrisa de no creer lo que oye- Y sospecho que muchos de nuestros conciudadanos opinarían lo mismo. … Está en una situación muy complicada, señor Primer Ministro.

(Asuma) -se gira, sonriendo incrédulo- … ¿Que ha dicho?

(General Riukatsu) … Que está en una situación muy complicada.

(Asuma) Ja ja. ¿No se ha dado cuenta que usted también está metido en esto? -los militares se ríen entre dientes- General... ¿Que harán los chinos cuando les ataquemos?

(General Riukatsu) -se vuelve a reír entre dientes- … Nada.

(Asuma) -se queda estupefacto, mientras Kanuka, Takeo y demás ministros, se quedan mirando sorprendidos- ¿Nada?

(General Riukatsu) Nada. Porque saben perfectamente que si responden a nuestro ataque... al final no tendrán opción para elegir.

(Asuma) Je. Em... mire, General. No se trata únicamente de destruir misiles. Si matamos soldados chinos, ellos responderán. ¿Nosotros que haríamos si matasen de los nuestros? Harán alguna cosa, General, eso se lo aseguro. -el General Riukatsu, mira a Asuma aguantándose la rabia-

Riukatsu y demás general salen del despacho para irse, pero especialmente el primero, se muestra especialmente enfadado.

(Riukatsu) -junto a los demás generales, bajando por las escaleras del vestíbulo del Kaitei- Este hijo de puta de Shinohara acabará con nuestro país si no ponemos remedio. -los demás Generales se lo quedan mirando cómo no tomándoselo en serio-

Mientras, en el despacho presidencial.

(Matsuda) -en broma-Vamos al jardín Zen a echarle un vistazo al "perro rojo".

(Takeo) Ja ja ja. Gracias. -Matsuda y Suzuki se marchan juntos-

(Kanuka) -enfadada e indignada- Ojalá te hubiera presionado más. Porque te juro que estaba a punto de pegarle un puñetazo que le mandaba a la otra punta de habitación.

(Asuma) ¬ ¬ Haz el favor de calmarte, que ya te comportas igual que tu marido.

(Kanuka) Lo sé, lo sé. Lo siento.

(Asuma) Ya tendríamos que habernos dado cuenta antes. Estos "militares" tienen una gran ventaja. Si hacemos lo que nos dicen a pies juntillas, nadie de nosotros sobrevivirá para decirles que estaban equivocados. -entran el ministro del interior, Kankichi Ishimoto, y la asesora segunda de Asuma, Anako Isuzu-

(Ishimoto) Señor Primer Ministro, deberíamos repasar lo que dirá en la reunión diplomática con el ministro de exteriores chino y el embajador Zhou.

(Isuzu) Su avión ya ha aterrizado en Narita. Llegará en menos de una hora.

(Ishimoto) No hay indicios que sepan que sabemos lo de los misiles.

(Asuma) Pues que siga siendo así.

En ese mismo momento, las movilizaciones de las Fuerzas de Autodefensa, y también de las fuerzas americanas en Japón se desarrollaban de forma rápida y en toda su extensión. Asuma había establecido contactos permanentes con el Presidente de los Estados Unidos para actuar de forma conjunta, y sorprendentemente, dando batuta a los japoneses en el conflicto.

Cuando faltan pocos minutos para la reunión diplomática entre el embajador chino y el primer ministro en el Kantei, la portavoz del gobierno, la joven y guapa Hatsuko Saohime, de larga cabellera morena rizada, entra en el despacho de secretarias donde también está Kanuka.

(Hatsuko) ¡Kanuka!

(Kanuka) ¿Sí? ¿Que quieres?

(Hatsuko) Últimamente me hacen preguntas extrañas.

(Kanuka) ¿Ah si? ¿Cómo cuales?

(Hatsuko) Sobre no sequé de unas maniobras militares. Si quieres que me encargue de la prensa, debo saber que pasa.

(Kanuka) -haciéndose el sueco- ¿Maniobras militares?

(Hatsuko) -mirando algo enfadada- Sí, maniobras militares.

(Kanuka) No tengo ni idea. Matsuda es quien lleva esos asuntos, pregúntaselo a él.

(Hatsuko) Ahora vengo, me ha dicho que te lo preguntase a ti.

En ese momento, en un coche negro _Hongqi_, llega el ministro de exteriores chino acompañado del embajador chino. La cantidad de periodistas, prensa gráfica y cámaras de televisión es enorme. En la sala de recepciones oficiales del Kantei, Kanuka, Isuzu y Hatsuko esperan las tres juntas rodeadas de reporteros, cuando nuestra conocida, la reportera Momoko, se aproxima a hablar con ellas.

(Momoko) ¡Hola, chicas! Alegrad esa cara.

(Kanuka) ¬ ¬ Sabes que cada vez que te me acercas, tengo un mal día.

(Momoko) Y bien, que podéis decirme de esas impresionantes maniobras militares conjuntas entre Japón y Estados Unidos que se desarrollan al suroeste de Japón. Creo que se llaman... Nikep. Pekín al inrevés. ¿No es gracioso?

(Kanuka) -se hace la despistada- ¿Nikep? No... no sé de que me hablas.

(Isuzu) Yo tampoco. ¿Por qué?

(Momoko) Ah, porque a lo mejor hablan de ello durante la reunión...

(Kanuka) Si tienes ganas de liarla parda, quítatelo de la cabeza, guapa. Esta reunión hace meses que está programada. Sólo es un encuentro diplomático de rutina entre los gobiernos de Japón y China.

(Momoko) Ah. Vale. -se marcha cómo si nada, pendiente de la entrada del ministro chino y el embajador a la sala presidencial-

(Kanuka) -en voz baja y sin mirar a Isuzu- ¿Es así?

(Isuzu) -escribe Inkep y Pekin en su móvil- Sí, es así.

(Kanuka) º _ º Desde luego... Menuda panda de genios tenemos en la inteligencia militar.

(Isuzu) Y que lo digas.

Dentro del despacho, mientras Hatsuko intenta poner orden, los periodistas fotografían y filman a Asuma junto al ministro chino. Uno de los periodistas les pide que se den un apretón de manos. Lo hacen y los flashes de las cámaras disparan al unisono. Después, ya a solas y sin periodistas de por medio, Asuma, acompañado de Kanuka y Ishimoto, tienen la reunión diplomática.

(Asuma) Para que no se malinterprete la posición de Japón, que el fiscal general del estado ha dejado bien clara al embajador Zhou, leeré un fragmento de mis declaraciones durante el debate del estado de la nación en la cámara baja de la Dieta, el pasado 15 de febrero. "Si las Fuerzas Armadas de la República Popular de China, desplegasen armamento naval o aéreo de carácter ofensivo sobre el mar del Japón o sobre los límites de nuestro territorio, sería considerado cómo la peor amenaza, para la seguridad de Japón.

(Ministro chino) Señor Primer Ministro, el Primer Secretario Li Xing Ping, ya afirmó en sus declaraciones durante su visita oficial a Alemania del pasado 20 de marzo, que nuestra presencia militar en el mar de Japón es... puramente defensiva.

(Asuma) Así no lo he entendido mal. No hay despliegue de fuerzas militares ofensivas chinas en el mar del Japón... y en territorios en disputa con Japón. ¿Es así?

(Ministro chino) Las declaraciones de nuestro jefe de gobierno... siguen siendo la misma postura oficial de mi gobierno. No tengo nada más que añadir.

(Asuma) -en medio de una tensión tremenda, Asuma la una falsa pero convincente sonrisa al ministro de exteriores chino- … Con eso me basta. Muchísimas gracias.

(Ministro chino) -le da la mano a Asuma- A usted. Ha sido una reunión muy provechosa.

Kanuka mira de reojo la tablet y las carpetas con las fotografías impresas tomadas por los drones japoneses sobre las Senkaku. Cuando la reunión ya ha pasado, han dado la rueda de prensa correspondiente y se han marchado, Takeo llega proveniente de una reunión del consejo VM-5.

(Takeo) -entra al despacho presidencial- ¿Que ha pasado?

(Asuma) -indignado y enfadado- ¡Maldito mentiroso! Me ha engañado a la cara.

(Takeo) Estamos en un 50%. Si se hiciese la votación ahora, el ataque aéreo ganaría por un voto o dos.

(Asuma) ¡Quiero unanimidad! Tanto si es para el ataque aéreo cómo para el bloqueo. Pero quiero que sea unánime; aunque no les guste. Háztelo cómo quieras.

(Takeo) -suspira preocupada- … ¿Y si no puedo?

(Kanuka) Si estamos divididos, los chinos lo sabrán. Y utilizarán esto en nuestra contra.

(Asuma) ¿Ya has anulado la visita oficial de mañana a Osaka?

(Kanuka) Si no te presentas mañana a Osaka, todo el mundo se olerá que está pasando una de muy gorda.

(Asuma) Me da igual, anula-lo. Llama a la alcaldesa Tachimuya y dile que no puedo ir. Y punto.

(Kanuka) ¡Ni hablar!

(Asuma) O_o

(Kanuka) ¡No pienso llamar a esa foca histérica y decirle que no vienes!

(Asuma) -con sonrisa burlona hacía Kanuka- ¿Te da miedo llamar a Tachimuya?

(Kanuka) Ja. Tú mismo si me da miedo.

(Asuma) Pues a mi no. -con sonrisa confiada-

(Kanuka) ¬ ¬ Míratelo. Mil-hombres.

Pero Asuma tampoco se atreve. La alcaldesa de Osaka, que podríamos decir que es una Rita Barberá a la japonesa, bajita, regordeta, pero de un carácter y una mala leche impresionantes, cosa que hace que nadie se atreva a enfrentarse a ella. Al día siguiente, domingo 12 de mayo, Asuma, Kanuka y Hatsuko están en Osaka. Asuma tiene que hacerse las fotografías de cortesía ante la prensa junto a la alcaldesa de armas tomar, para ir a una recepción y una comida. Mientras van entrando, Hatsuko para a Kanuka.

(Hatsuko) ¡Kanuka! No paran de preguntarme sobre unos movimientos de tropas en Kiushu y Okinawa.

(Kanuka) Em... y tú que les has dicho?

(Hatsuko) La verdad, que no sé nada. ¿Me he perdido algo?

(Kanuka) No. Diles que lo has preguntado y que... sólo son unas maniobras militares. ¡Ah, por cierto! Mañana Asuma tal vez se resfríe.

(Hatsuko) ¿Que?

(Kanuka) ¡Resfriado! -suena un mensaje en su móvil. Se lo manda uno de los guardaespaldas, rezando "Llamada de Takeo por la línea de seguridad. Importante." Después de leerlo con disimulo, Kanuka se esconde el móvil bajo la chaqueta-

(Hatsuko) Kanuka, no puedes darme más información?

(Kanuka) Em... sí. Decídelo tú si es importante o no.

Kanuka se marcha haciéndose la despistada y dejando a Hatsuko sin saber que hacer. Kanuka anda hasta los ascensores del hotel de lujo en el que se encuentran, para ir hasta la habitación en la que están los guardaespaldas, mientras espera el ascensor, viene Momoko a molestar.

(Momoko) -con sonrisa falsa- … Hay alteraciones en el tráfico ferroviario en Kiushu, desviaciones de rutas aéreas comerciales al sur de Japón y también de rutas navales entre Japón y Corea del sur. Dos divisiones de infantería de marina, un escuadrón de Labors paracaidistas y otro de helicópteros de combate Hellhound en alerta. Sin contar la actividad frenética inexplicable en las bases aéreas del sur. Estas maniobras militares son realmente emocionantes, ¿no crees?

(Kanuka) -indiferente, se mete en el ascensor y le da al botón- Ya sabes que Asuma tiene atravesados a los pescadores de Kiushu por los aranceles a la pesca.

(Momoko) -mientras las puertas del ascensor se cierran- Dicen que desembarcamos en las Islas Senkaku.

(Kanuka) O _ o -de un golpe, abre las puertas del ascensor, y abronca a Momoko, muy enfadada- ¡Pero de que estás hablando!? ¡Nadie va a desembarcar en las islas Senkaku! ¿Estás loca? A nadie le importa una mierda esas malditas rocas; ahora y siempre. Si emites esto en tu programa de actualidad sólo hincharás un conflicto por la maldita audiencia. ¡Y nadie habla con estúpidas que hinchan un conflicto! Estos estúpidos suelen acabar arrinconados de determinados círculos.

(Momoko) -seria e incrédula- … Es la primera vez que me amenazas. -Kanuka se mete en el ascensor de nuevo- Está bien, no publicaré nada hasta que no encuentre otra fuente, ¡pero te juro que la encontraré! -las puertas del ascensor se cierran-

Kanuka sube hasta una de las habitaciones del hotel, donde un guardaespaldas sujeta un teléfono fijo, en el que espera Takeo a Kanuka.

(Guardaespaldas) La ministra Yamazaki la espera al teléfono, señora Ota.

(Kanuka) Dame eso. -se pone al teléfono- Dime, Takeo.

(Takeo) Hemos conseguido que se acepte el bloqueo por consenso, pero no creo que aguante más allá de mañana. Tienes que hacerle volver enseguida.

(Kanuka) Ya.

(Takeo) Por cierto. ¿Te has enterado?

(Kanuka) De que.

(Takeo) Parece que no somos los únicos que estamos metidos en un buen lío. Hace dos horas Iran ha amenazado con declarar la guerra a Israel por lo del F-14 del otro día.

(Kanuka) ¿En serio?

(Takeo) Sí, así es. Prácticamente toda la diplomacia de occidente está intentando calmar los ánimos entre las dos partes. Nuestro ministerio de exteriores ya está estudiando enviar delegados.

(Kanuka) -en broma- Hay que ver. ¿Que demonios les pasa últimamente a los líderes del mundo... que están de tan mala leche?

(Takeo) No lo sé. ¿El pésimo menú durante el último consejo general de la ONU?

(Kanuka) Ja ja ja ja, tal vez sí.

(Takeo) Hasta mañana. -cuelga-

(Kanuka) Hasta mañana. -cuelga ella también-

A la mañana siguiente, lunes 13 de mayo de 2013, la portavoz del gobierno tiene que salir a las puertas del hotel para decir a la prensa que Asuma regresa a Tokio.

(Hatsuko) -ante una aluvión de reporteros- El Primer Ministro Shinohara se encuentra enfermo al estar atravesando un proceso gripal. Por eso anula el resto de su gira prevista por Osaka y regresa a Tokio por recomendación médica.

(Reportero) ¿No tiene más que añadir?

(Hatsuko) No, lo siento. Eso es todo. Muchas gracias.

Asuma, haciendo ver que se encuentra mal, subiéndose el cuello de la gabardina y tosiendo, se sube al coche oficial. Sólo dos horas después, llega en helicóptero al Kantei, donde se reúne enseguida con los miembros del comité secreto NV-5.

(Ishimoto) Señor Primer Ministro. Después de largas deliberaciones, hemos llegado a la conclusión que un bloqueo naval de armamentos sobre las Islas Senkaku es la mejor solución. Una muestra firme de apoyo por parte de la organización de estados transpacíficos nos daría legitimidad.

(Matsuda) En sentido riguroso un bloqueo es un acto de guerra, por lo tanto preferimos llamarlo una cuarentena.

(Kanuka) -en broma- Esperemos que se traduzca al chino, tal y cómo deseamos. -todos lanzan una tímida risa-

(Matsuda) -mostrando fotos de reconocimiento- E aquí una cortesía de nuestros aliados americanos. Imágenes de reconocimiento de sus satélites militares. En estos momentos hay una docena de barcos de carga chinos zarpando de puertos militares en dirección a las Islas Senkaku. En cuando entren en nuestras aguas territoriales, y las Senkaku lo están, la marina les detendrá. Subirán a bordo y obligarán a cualquier barco que lleve armas a bordo a dar media vuelta. Con una cuarentena evitaremos que lleguen más misiles a las islas Senkaku. Pero no destruimos los misiles que ya tienen instalados. Damos la oportunidad a los chinos de retirarse sin una guerra. Si se niegan a retirar los misiles, nosotros y los americanos, nos reservamos la posibilidad de atacarles y expulsarles de las islas por la fuerza.

(Takeo) Un ataque sorpresa iría en contra de lo que defiende Japón y de nuestra propia constitución. No tendríamos espacio de maniobra. Y la respuesta inevitable de los chinos, nos obligaría a nosotros y a los americanos a entrar en guerra.

(Kogame) Señor Primer Ministro, los hay que seguimos pensando que deberíamos optar por los ataques aéreos. Con el bloqueo perdemos la capacidad de sorprenderles y corremos el riesgo de que los chinos lancen el primer ataque, si concluyen que si no utilizan los misiles, los perderán. -Takeo se muestra nerviosa mientras el General Okura se muestra de acuerdo-

(Asuma) -indeciso- O cuarentena... o ataque.

(Hogo) Ejem, ejem. Hay una tercera opción. -todos se le quedan mirando extrañados-

(Kanuka) ¿?

(Hogo) Con estas dos vías corremos el riesgo que esto termine en una guerra, que incluso al mismo tiempo, puede desembocar en una guerra nuclear. Por eso considero que tiene que haber alguien que haga el papel de cobarde. … Seré yo. La tercera vía es llegar a un acuerdo. -en cuando lo oyen, todos se sienten muy incómodos- Intercambiamos la base americana de Yokota y sus bombarderos nucleares B-52 por los misiles de las Senkaku. No utilizamos los canales habituales. Atribuimos la idea a los americanos. Los americanos lo plantean a la OTAN. Y finalmente, la OTAN, lo plantea a la ONU.

(Asuma) … No creo que eso sea factible todavía. -Hogo se calla de golpe- … Pediré a las cadenas y emisoras de alcance nacional y también a través de nuestras páginas web, que el miércoles a las nueve de la noche, haré una intervención televisiva para dar a conocer a la opinión pública la situación y transmitir nuestra línea de actuación. He hablado con la Casa Blanca por teléfono hace un momento, y el Presidente me ha dicho que él hará lo mismo. … Isuzu, prepara los discursos, tanto los de la cuarentena cómo los del ataque aéreo. Y muchas gracias por todos vuestros consejos.

Un rato después, Asuma, Kanuka y Takeo, vuelven a hablar los tres bajo el árbol del jardín del patio trasero.

(Takeo) ¿Has oído a Hogo? Es cómo si en las clases de historia de secundaria, se hubiese dormido cuando explicaban cómo empezó la segunda guerra mundial en Europa.

(Asuma) Alguien tenía que decirlo. Respeto al viejo Hogo por haber tenido, con perdón, los cojones de haber planteado concesiones a los chinos.

(Takeo) -tensa- Tenemos que sacárnoslo de en medio. Está demasiado mayor y sus ideas chirrían. En la ONU, el embajador chino se lo comerá vivo.

(Asuma) Por ahora tenemos problemas más graves en los que pensar.

Por la noche, hay una recepción de gala, o mejor dicho una fiesta, con canapés, bebida, y una orquesta tocando música jazz, en la sede del gobierno, en la que Noa es la anfitriona. Kanuka, vestida con traje de noche, acompaña a su marido, Ota, vestido con su uniforme de gala de la policía. En un momento dado, entre la gente que charla, Kanuka ve a Hogo. Decide ir a hablar con él.

(Kanuka) Isao, ¿me disculpas un momento?

(Ota) Claro, cariño. -mientras habla con otras señoras-

(Kanuka) -se acerca a Hogo- ¿Señor Hogo?

(Hogo) Aaahhh Parece que no puedo escaparme de vosotros, eh. Ja ja ja. Una noche de fiesta.

(Kanuka) Sabe que aunque no quiera reconocerlo, Noa me considera su mejor amiga, y ha pensado que si no venía, se me echaría mucho de menos. Estoy haciendo un "acto de servicio a la nación". Créame.

(Hogo) Sí, hay que mantener las apariencias, ja ja ja. -echa un trago de su copa de champán- Yo en cambio...

(Kanuka) ¿?

(Hogo) Políticamente estoy muerto. ¿Has visto nunca a alguien que se suicidase de la forma que lo hice yo? -le da unas palmadas a Kanuka sobre el hombro, sonriendo cariñosamente- … No. Claro que no.

(Kanuka) Le entiendo, señor Hogo. No fue fácil para usted.

(Hogo) Lo sé. … A propósito. Un amigo me ha dado el chivatazo. La agencia Kyodo tiene la noticia. El Asahi Shinbun lo publicará mañana. -se separa de Kanuka, quien se queda boquiabierta-

(Kanuka) -va corriendo en busca de su teléfono móvil para llamar a Asuma, quien está en su despacho presidencial, sale al jardín y le llama- … ¡Asuma!

(Asuma) Dime.

(Kanuka) ¡La prensa no sabe! ¡La agencia Kyodo! ¡No aguantaremos hasta el miércoles!

(Asuma) ¡Mierda!

(Kanuka) Llamaré al director de la agencia para que convenza al director del periódico. Pero sabes que la decisión final la suelen tomar los editores.

(Asuma) Bien. Déjalo en mis manos, yo mismo me ocuparé.

Asuma cuelga y llama al editor del periódico en cuestión, quien aun se encuentra en la redacción del periódico.

(Editor) Le entiendo, pero es que con lo de Camboya en 1999 hicimos lo mismo, y fue el mayor error de mi vida. ¿Por qué está vez es distinto?

(Asuma) Le pido que no publique la noticia hasta que yo no presente la línea de actuación el miércoles por la noche por televisión.

(Editor) -echa un largo suspiro- … Muy bien, de acuerdo. Pero tendré que darles un buen motivo a mis muchachos, porque querrán colgarme de los huevos.

(Asuma) Pues dígales una cosa. Que salvarán muchas vidas... incluidas las suyas.

(Editor) … Sí, señor Primer Ministro.

Martes 14 de abril de 2013. Mientras Asuma y demás miembros del gobierno y el ejército se reúnen para discutir la vía de actuación definitiva, Kanuka, en su despacho, organiza papeleo con sus secretarias, cuando llega Takeo, enfadada.

(Kanuka) ¿Cuantos diputados no han contestado aun?

(Secretaria) Catorce.

(Kanuka) Ya veo. -llega Takeo con mala cara- ¿?

(Takeo) Será mejor que vengas. Quiere volver a hablar con el General Riukatsu. El muy idiota aun piensa en ataques aéreos. -se vuelve al despacho presidencial con su cara de enfado-

(Kanuka) -suspira preocupada y mira el papel con la agenda del día siguiente- Mañana no podremos hacer nada de todo esto. -a la secretaria- Mira de anularlo.

(Secretaria) Entendido.

En el despacho presidencial, están todos, mirando fijamente a Asuma, quien debe tomar la decisión transcendental.

(Asuma) -mirando por la ventana de su despacho y de espaldas a todos los demás- … ¿Me pueden garantizar que destruirán todos los misiles?

(Vice General) Que destruiremos todos los misiles que hemos detectado.

(General Riukatsu) Señor Primer Ministro, podemos destruir más del 90%.

(Asuma) … Informaré a la Dieta mañana a las cinco de la tarde. A las cero cero horas de mañana, quiero a todo el personal de las Fuerzas de Autodefensa movilizado y en alerta máxima, preparado para intervenir en cualquier momento.

Miércoles 15 de mayo de 2013. Ya a primera hora de la mañana, la portavoz del gobierno, Hatsuko, sale en la sala de ruedas de prensa de la sede del gobierno, para decir algo a la prensa.

(Hatsucko) Buenos días. Voy a hacer una breve declaración. Hoy a las nueve de la noche, el Primer Ministro Asuma Shinohara emitirá un mensaje institucional por radio, televisión e Internet a través de los medios de alcance nacional, para transmitir a la nación una información de la máxima urgencia. Ha solicitado de hacer una retransmisión televisada a través de la televisión pública nacional y las otras grandes cadenas de alcance nacional. Muchas Gracias.

Mientras la nación entera, los japoneses y japonesas, sentían curiosidad por los grandes titulares en la prensa digital, los programas especiales de televisión, y los bulos que van y vienen en las redes sociales sobre que va a decir el Primer Ministro en ese mensaje televisado, las Fuerzas de Autodefensa, en sus ejércitos de tierra, mar y aire, se movilizan por completo. Todos los aviones AWAX están desplegados, todos los pilotos de caza movilizados, las tropas, etcétera. El ejército en su conjunto, en alerta máxima.

Hacia las ocho de la tarde, termina la reunión de Asuma con los representantes de los diferentes partidos en la Dieta... y termina cómo el rosario de la aurora: fatal. Asuma acaba saliendo de la sala de reuniones muy cabreado, escuchando todavía las quejas y las malas palabras de los diputados detrás suyo.

(Diputado 1) ¡No estoy dispuesto a aceptar una intervención de estas características! ¡Me parece un riesgo innecesario!

(Diputado 2) Señor Primer Ministro, nuestro grupo parlamentario no puede apoyarle para meternos de lleno en una guerra.

(Asuma) -andando muy enfadado- ¡Si quieren quedarse este maldito trabajo, que se lo queden! ¡No es ninguna maravilla!

(Isuzu) Señor, el discurso. He hecho los cambios que me pidió. -le da la carpeta con el discurso impreso en un papel-

(Kanuka) Asuma, necesitas un minuto. -intentando quitarle la tensión a Asuma-

(Asuma) Kanuka, no.

(Kanuka) Un minuto.

(Asuma) -se queda mirando furioso a Kanuka... pero al final le hace caso. Entran a solas en el despacho presidencial y Kanuka cierra la puerta- No quiero que me des un sermón para animarme. Ya no somos dos veinteañeros en la Segunda Sección de Vehículos Especiales. Estamos al límite. … ¡Quieren convertirme en el chivo expiatorio que empiece la tercera guerra mundial! ¡Y no pienso permitirlo! -grita muy furioso-

(Kanuka) ¿Y que te pensabas que haría la Dieta?

(Asuma) Pues...

(Kanuka) ¿Ofrecerte un apoyo incondicional y un aplauso idiota?

(Asuma) Pero...

(Kanuka) ¿Lamerte el culo? -Asuma se le queda mirando serio- Esos vejestorios creen que no merecemos estar donde estamos.

(Asuma) ¿Y tú que crees?

(Kanuka) Que hasta ahora no hemos tenido un papel muy lucido que digamos y tienen motivos para dudar de nosotros.

(Asuma) Que quieres, dilo. -seco y áspero-

(Kanuka) … Quiero que te sientes al sillón.

(Asuma) ¡No pienso sentarme!

(Kanuka) Quiero que te sientes, te relajes, te aflojes la corbata y pienses un minuto con calma.

(Asuma) ¡No tengo ese minuto! -exclama muy tenso-

(Kanuka) Asuma, eres el Primer Ministro. Te pueden esperar.

(Asuma) -se queda quieto un rato... hasta que echa un suspiro- … Por qué no. Tampoco podemos empeorarlo más de lo que ya lo está. -se sienta en el sillón-

(Kanuka) -va hasta el minibar y lleva dos vasos de madera de Sake- No sé que decirte. Puede que a las vacaciones de verano, tengas que ir con Daisuke y Chiharu a un parque acuático para sacarte de encima toda la tensión acumulada.

(Asuma) Ja ja ja. … Dios... que día tan horrible. Yo pensaba que en este trabajo, habría más días buenos. -Kanuka le da el vaso de Sake-

(Kanuka) -se pone nostálgica- … Cuando vine a hacer aquellos seis meses de prácticas en la Segunda Sección de vehículos especiales, hace 14 años, nunca podré olvidar los primeros días. Al principio no te entendí. -Asuma sonríe cariñósamente- Pensaba "Vaya. Tiene suerte". Eras guapo. Simpático. Tenías un punto... seductor. Y tu familia era rica. ¿Que más se podía pedir? Aun así, yo, por mi propio orgullo, creía que podía ganarte a ti y a todos los demás, juntos. … Pero me equivocaba. … Me equivocaba. -Kanuka, mira con algo de lástima a Asuma, que sigue muy preocupado y tenso- … ¿Ya descansas cómo es debido?

(Asuma) No mucho, la verdad. Ja ja. Esta noche he dormido, eso sí. Me he despertado antes de que sonara el despertador. Entonces no recordaba nada de lo que está pasando. Noa aun estaba dormida. Le he acariciado el pelo y le he besado en la mejilla. Entonces lo he recordado todo y... hubiese deseado no ser el Primer Ministro de Japón.

(Kanuka) ¿Lo dices en serio?

(Asuma) -sonríe a Kanuka- … Ha sido sólo un momento. -se levanta del sillón y con las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones, se pone a andar lentamente por el despacho presidencial- … Menudo revuelo se ha montado, eh, Kanuka. -se queda de espaldas a Kanuka, mirando por el gran ventanal de su despacho-

(Kanuka) Ya sabes perfectamente que hay que hacer. Tomarás la mejor decisión posible y sabes que te la cuestionarán. Y que. Cómo nos decía el capitán Goto en la segunda sección... ya lo solucionaremos después.

(Asuma) -se gira y ve a Kanuka lanzándole una mueca burlona para animarle y Asuma le sonríe-

(Kanuka) ¿Que haremos ahora, Asuma?

(Asuma) Hablar por la tele. … El Pueblo tal vez me de su apoyo. Aunque... sus representantes de la Dieta no quieran ni oír hablar de ello.

(Kanuka) -le pone la palma sobre el hombro y le sonríe- Tienes que ser fuerte. … Ponte bien guapo para salir por la tele. Deja que Noa te elija la corbata.

(Asuma) Claro.

Una hora después, Kanuka regresa al mismo despacho presidencial, repleto de periodistas gráficos, y un equipo de televisión de la NHK con una cámara, listos para transmitir el mensaje televisado a toda la nación. Noa y sus hijos están allí, ellos muy curiosos, pero Noa muy preocupada. Mientras Isuzu da las últimas recomendaciones a Asuma.

(Kanuka) Noa.

(Noa) Kanuka...

(Kanuka) -sonríe a Noa- Estate tranquila.

(Noa) Niños, callaos y estaos en silencio.

(Isuzu) Ya estoy aquí. A ver cómo sale.

(Kanuka) Saldrá bien.

(Técnico televisión) Señor Primer Ministro. Entramos en cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno.

(Asuma) Buenas noches, queridos conciudadanos. Este gobierno, tal y cómo prometió en su toma de posesión hace seis meses, ha vigilado siempre de muy cerca, la concentración militar china en el Mar del Japón. La semana pasada, conseguimos pruebas irrefutables que fuerzas militares de la república popular de China, han ocupado las Islas Senkaku, y en su superficie, están instalando armamento pesado de carácter ofensivo. Estamos hablando más concretamente, de misiles nucleares de alcance medio. El objetivo de este extraño y desconcertante movimiento, no es otro que tener la capacidad de atacar Japón con armas nucleares, sin que nosotros, Japón, no podamos ni defendernos. Actuando en consecuencia, y en defensa de nuestra seguridad y de nuestra libertad y soberanía cómo país, gracias a los poderes que me otorga la constitución de 1948, he ordenado que se tomen las primeras medidas inmediatamente. En primer lugar, que se paralice de forma inmediata la concentración de material militar pesado por parte de China sobre las Islas Senkaku, y que se aplique una cuarentena estricta a todo el material militar que se ha embarcado hacia las Senkaku. Cualquier barco de carga chino, que entre en nuestras aguas territoriales limítrofes, con una carga de más armas ofensivas hacia las Islas Senkaku, será obligado a dar media vuelta. En segundo lugar, he ordenado que se vigile de forma intensiva no sólo las Islas Senkaku, sino la concentración militar, sea del tipo que sea, en el mar del Japón y las aguas territoriales japonesas del Pacífico oriental. Si estas preparaciones militares chinas sobre nuestro territorio conquistado de forma ilegal, siguen, consideraré oportuno ordenar a las Fuerzas de Autodefensa que se preparen para cualquier eventualidad. Y en tercer lugar, esta nación, avisa a las autoridades de la República Popular de China, de que de acuerdo al tratado de seguridad mutua que Japón tiene con Estados Unidos, que es básico para nuestra defensa, un ataque con misiles nucleares sobre Japón, será considerado por parte no solo nuestra, sino de nuestros amigos y aliados, cómo un ataque contra ellos mismos, cosa que a nosotros y a nuestros aliados, nos obligará a tomar las debidas represalias, contra la República Popular de China.

Todo el país entero: hombres, mujeres, ancianos, militares, funcionarios, policías, también nuestros amigos de la DVE, habían estado muy atentos. Especialmente Ota y sus hijos en su casa, habían escuchado con una atención extrema el discurso de Asuma por televisión.

Jueves 16 de mayo de 2013. Muy por la mañana. Kanuka se había quedado a dormir al Kantei. Está en el baño, lavándose la cara. Entra Isuzu, medio dormida, a lavarse también la cara.

(Kanuka) Un gran discurso.

(Isuzu) Sí, bueno. Supongo que conservaré el empleo.

(Kanuka) No, en serio. Ha sido un discurso muy bueno. No quiero ni imaginarme cómo te habrá quedado el de los ataques.

(Isuzu) -suspira preocupada y cabizbaja- … No he podido redactarlo.

(Kanuka) -se queda seria- …

(Isuzu) Cuesta imaginar algo... impensable. Lo he intentado. Pero no he podido.

(Takeo) -entra en el baño- Chicas, los chinos responden. Nos llega por el correo electrónico de seguridad.

Unos minutos después, ya están Asuma, Takeo, Kanuka, Isuzu y Suzuki de nuevo en el despacho presidencial, examinando el contenido de esa carta oficial china.

(Isuzu) -leyendo la carta- "La comunidad de naciones reconoce el derecho legítimo a la libertad marítima".

(Kanuka) Bobadas.

(Isuzu) Tienes razón.

(Kanuka) Aun no saben cómo responder.

(Asuma) Imagínate que eres Li Xing Ping. Que haces.

(Kanuka) -se lo piensa un rato, y al final suelta una mueca- … Ja. Burlar el bloqueo.

(Suzuki) Burlarán el bloqueo.

Pocas horas después, y cómo tantas veces, el gabinete de crisis se reúne en la sala de reuniones no públicas del Kantei. Esta vez con un nuevo invitado: el jefe de la Marina de Autodefensa, Almirante Nohiro Komatsu.

(Almirante Komatsu) Y es exactamente lo que se disponen a hacer, señor Primer Ministro. Tenemos localizados una docena de barcos de carga de tamaño medio y pequeño con rumbo a las islas Senkaku. No parece que tengan intención de cambiar de rumbo. El Phong-Hi y el Wang-Lei, llegarán a la línea de cuarentena mañana a esta misma hora.

(Takeo) Por favor, Almirante. Si estos barcos de carga no se detienen, ¿cual es el procedimiento establecido para estos casos?

(Almirante Komatsu) Bien. Se ha enviado personal que sabe hablar chino a todos nuestros buques de guerra destinados a la línea de cuarentena. Cuando los buques chinos lleguen a la línea mañana por la mañana, nuestros buques mirarán de establecer contacto por radio con los buques más próximos. Se les ordenará que reduzcan la velocidad y se detengan para que que podamos hacerles una inspección a bordo. Entonces un equipo de nuestros hombres subirá al buque chino y lo inspeccionará. Si se le encuentran armas, se le ordenará que abandone la zona de cuarentena inmediatamente. Si se niegan, se les remolcará hasta el puerto japonés más próximo.

(Takeo) ¿Que pasa si los barcos se niegan a hacer la inspección, o no quieren que les remolquen?

(Almirante Komatsu) Disparamos un tiro de aviso a proa.

(Takeo) ¿Y que ocurre si el barco chino no hace caso de ese aviso?

(Almirante Komatsu) Entonces le disparamos al timón, lo inutilizamos, y proseguimos con...

(Asuma) No habrá ni un sólo disparo de nuestros buques de guerra si yo no lo autorizo explícitamente. ¿Entendido, Almirante?

(Almirante Komatsu) Sí, señor.

(Asuma) Bien, parece que todo depende de la Marina.

(Almirante Komatsu) La Marina no le decepcionará, señor Primer Ministro. -lanzando una sonrisa forzada a Asuma-

(General Okura) Hay otra cuestión, Señor Primer Ministro. Esta mañana llevaremos a cabo una batida fotográfica a baja altura con cazas F-2 especialmente equipados con unidades de reconocimiento óptico bajo sus alas.

(Kogame) Tendremos imágenes mucho más detalladas y con todo lujo de detalles de la situación actual sobre las Islas Senkaku. Iban a hacerlo los americanos, pero finalmente han decidido que lo hagamos nosotros. Con esto, podremos confirmar las previsiones por lo que hace a la situación, desarrollo y cantidad de los misiles, y establecer instrucciones precisas para los ataques aéreos, si los ordena. -tanto Asuma cómo Kanuka se muestran muy preocupados al oírlo-

(General Okura) Para proteger a nuestros pilotos estamos listos para contraatacar contra lo que hayan desplegado los chinos sobre las islas para defenderse. Sean antiaéreos, buques de guerra, baterías de misiles tierra-aire.

(General Riukatsu) Tenemos nuestros nuevos F-35J desplegados en la base de Naha, listos para responder al cabo de pocos minutos de recibir un ataque contra nuestros aviones sobre las Senkaku.

Kanuka, sin decir una palabra, pero con una mirada muy seria, ya dice a Asuma que tienen que hablar a solas. Ambos quedan a solas en el despacho presidencial.

(Kanuka) Oye, no me ha gustado nada lo que acaba de pasar allá dentro.

(Asuma) Mañana llevaré el asunto del bloqueo personalmente desde la sala de comunicaciones del Kantei. Y Matsuda, que se instale en la sala de control logística principal de las Fuerzas de Autodefensa y que lo controle todo.

(Kanuka) Buena idea, porque si suben nuestros soldados a los barcos chinos y nos ponemos a disparar a proa...

(Asuma) Ya lo sé, ya lo sé.

(Kanuka) Y estos vuelos de reconocimiento a baja altura, que.

(Asuma) Nos hacen falta, Kanuka.

(Kanuka) Cuando empiezan.

(Asuma) Dentro de una hora.

(Kanuka) Una hora. ¿Te das cuenta de donde te estás metiendo?

(Asuma) Escucha.

(Kanuka) ¿Eres consciente de esto?

(Asuma) Escúchame, Kanuka. Necesitamos de estos vuelos a baja altura porque una vez los misiles estén operativos, tenemos que ir y destruirlos.

(Kanuka) Eso ya me lo sé. ¿Pero te crees que los chinos son idiotas? Esas puñeteras islas están en el límite de nuestras aguas territoriales con las suyas y han desplegado buques de guerra para defender a los suyos. Y seguro que sobre las islas también habrán desplegado defensas antiaéreas, las cuales estarán alerta y a punto por si se nos ocurre atacarles con aviones de combate.

(Asuma) Oh, mierda.

(Kanuka) Exacto. ¿Cómo sabrán si esos F-2 llevan cámaras y no misiles? Les dispararán, Asuma. Así de sencillo.

(Asuma) ¡Maldita sea! -exclama furioso y tenso, quedándose de brazos cruzados-

(Kanuka) Me escogiste para ser tu consejera y asesora política, Asuma. Hago un análisis político. Esto... esto es una trampa. Los militares quieren atacar. Quieren limpiar su imagen después del desaguisado que provocaron con el campo de refugiados de Phong Pheng norte en 1999. Esta vez quieren intervenir ellos solos y demostrar que pueden hacer las cosas bien.

(Asuma) Pienso proteger a los pilotos de esos cazas.

(Kanuka) Ogh, por favor. Asuma, quiero que te des cuenta de algo. Nos están acorralando con estas condiciones que hemos impuesto. Si lo aceptas y abaten aunque sea sólo uno de nuestros F-2, o los barcos se niegan a las inspecciones, los Generales te tendrán cogido nunca mejor dicho por los huevos. ¡Y te obligarán a disparar!

(Asuma) Dios Santo.

(Kanuka) Quieren una guerra, Asuma. Y lo están preparando todo para tenerla.

(Asuma) … ¿Cómo es posible que un hombre llegue a decir cómo si nada... que la vida de los demás, no tiene importancia?

(Kanuka) Quizás les cuesta más de decir de lo que aparenta. Pero al menos, creen que lo hacen por el interés y la seguridad de nuestro país. ¿Y sabes qué? Al final... tal vez les tengamos que dar la razón. -con expresión derrotista en su cara-

(Asuma) -se pone a andar hacia su mesa... y se pone serio y contundente de verdad- ¿Pues sabes que te digo yo? Que tendrán que confirmar y reconfirmar lo que nos dicen los Generales con quienes tienen que hacerlo. Y que no lo sepa nadie más, excepto Takeo. Quiero controlar la situación totalmente. Y si las cosas no resultan... cómo está previsto, procura que salgan tal y cómo yo quiero.

(Kanuka) Ya, pero será...

(Asuma) ¡Empezando... por esos vuelos de reconocimiento a baja altura.

(Kanuka) Será complicado. Nosotros que fuimos policías, ya sabemos cómo funciona esto de las jerarquías. Y en el ejército es algo aun más estricto.

(Asuma) ¡Pues diles que esas jerarquías acaban en alguien! ¡En mi!

Después de esta orden tan taxativa de Asuma, Kanuka decide actuar al instante y de forma contundente. Va en busca de su secretaria personal, en su despacho, quien tiene una llamada incómoda en ese momento.

(Secretaria) ¡No, pesado! … Oigh, pero mira que eres … No pienso hacerte caso. … ¿Cómo puedes proponerme eso con la que está cayendo? ¿Ir a un hotel? … ¡He dicho que no! … Eres... eres un pervertido y un cerdo. … ¡Déjame en paz! ¡Lárgate! -cuelga enfadada al levantar la mirada se encuentra a Kanuka- Ops.

(Kanuka) Que. ¿Hablando con tu novio en horas de trabajo?

(Secretaria) No me pregunte.

(Kanuka) No me digas.

(Secretaria) ¿Quería algo, consejera Ota?

(Kanuka) Pues... sí. Necesito que me hagas un favor.

(Secretaria) ¿Que?

En ese mismo instante, en la base aérea de la Fuerza Aérea de Autodefensa de Tsuiki, en Fukuoka, los pilotos que deben pilotar los dos Mitsubishi F-2 en misión de reconocimiento sobre las Senkaku, se toman un descanso antes de la misión. Son el piloto y oficial Okimura y el Capitán jefe Hajima.

(Okimura) Capitán. ¿Que hace?

(Hajima) Mirar por la ventana.

(Okimura) ¿Y que mira?

(Hajima) Las islas Senkaku.

(Oficial) Capitán. Al teléfono. -Hajima va hasta el teléfono fijo de la sala de oficiales y se pone-

(Hajima) Capitán Ichiro Hajima, de la octava ala de combate de la base de Tsuiki. ¿Con quien hablo?

(Secretaria) Buenos días, sargento. Le llamamos desde el Kantei, la sede del gobierno. No cuelgue.

(Hajima) O_o Oh, mierda.

(Secretaria) Cariño, no tienes ni idea de lo que es la mierda. -le pasa la llamada a Kanuka-

(Kanuka) ¿Capitán?

(Hajima) Sí, dígame.

(Kanuka) Me llamo Kanuka Ota, asesora y consejera primera del Primer Ministro Asuma Shinohara. Verá... el Primer Ministro me ha dado una orden personal para usted. … Que no os disparen.

(Hajima) -se queda un poco incrédulo- Em... haremos lo que podremos.

(Kanuka) Creo que no me ha entendido, capitán. Pase lo que pase, no os pueden disparar. Pase lo que pase, no os han disparado. Puede haber problemas mecánicos, uno de los ordenadores del avión puede haberse colgado, pueden chocar contra una montaña. Pero a usted y a sus hombres no les dispararán, ni les tocarán, ni les lanzarán nada.

(Hajima) ¿? Señora Ota... que está pasando? ¿Que quiere decirme?

(Kanuka) Capitán, si les disparan, el Primer Ministro se verá obligado a atacar las instalaciones enemigas desde donde les han disparado. Y no le apetece nada. Es muy importante que no se vea obligado a ello. Las cosas pueden ir muy y muy mal.

(Hajima) Y mis hombres, que. Si no tenemos a nadie que nos proteja, tendré que escribir muchas cartas a padres, esposas e hijos.

(Kanuka) Si el Primer Ministro se ve obligado a protegerles... tendrá que llamar a la Casa Blanca para que los americanos nos protejan con "La bomba". Hace 15 años que le conozco y el problema es que... os protegerá. Por eso le pido... que no le obliguen. Que no os disparen.

(Hajima) De acuerdo, señora Ota, haremos lo que podremos.

(Kanuka) Estoy segura de ello. -cuelga-

Media hora después, los dos pilotos se disponen a llevar a cabo su misión de reconocimiento sobre las islas Senkaku. Se ponen sus uniformes; se montan a sus cazas F-2, equipados uno con una unidad de guerra electrónica para interferir los sistemas electrónicos de los chinos sobre las Senkaku y otro con una unidad de reconocimiento óptico. Hajima da las instrucciones a su oficial menor que no utilice la radio y que se comuniquen con señales manuales, ya que volarán muy bajo y pegados el uno al otro. Se suben a los aviones... y en pocos minutos, despegan. Rumbo: las islas Senkaku. Vuelan prácticamente sobre el mar, muy bajo, para evitar los radares de los buques de guerra chinos de las cercanías. En las islas, las tropas chinas y los técnicos militares que montan lentamente los misiles, empiezan a oír el ruido de los dos reactores japoneses hiendo directamente hacia ellos. Hacen sonar las alarmas y los soldados se ponen en movimiento. Los aviones llegan... y son recibidos con una lluvia de balas de todo tipo. De los antiaéreos, los fusiles de asalto de los soldados, ametralladoras, de todo. El ala derecha del F-2 de Hajima recibe de lleno los impactos de las balas chinas, pero sigue volando sin problemas. Los aviones toman las imágenes de reconocimiento necesarias con una sola pasada, dan media vuelta y regresan a su base.

En cuando aterrizan y bajan de sus aviones, Okimura va corriendo y muy excitado hasta la ala agujereada del F-2 de su superior. Pero éste, ya sabía que tenía que hacer.

(Okimura) ¡Uau! ¿Habéis visto?

(Mecánico) Caray, menuda suerte.

(Hajima) Malditas aves. Debían estar emigrando. Yo he tocado unas 200. ¿Tú cuantas has tocado?

(Okimura) º _ º Em... ¿Aves, señor? -Hajima le hace muecas para que le siga la corriente- … Unas cuantas, supongo.

(Mecánico) Ya. ¿Son aves de 20 milímetros o de 40 milímetros?

(Hajima) Esto lo han hecho unas aves. Pájaros para ser más exactos. ¿De acuerdo, muchachos? Sacad la tarjeta de memoria de la unidad de reconocimiento. -se marcha, dejando a Okimura y el mecánico alucinados-

Al mismo momento, en el Kantei, reciben la llamada de Hajima.

(Secretaria) Señora Ota, el capitán Hajima.

(Kanuka) -se pone- Dígame.

(Hajima) ¿Señora Ota?

(Kanuka) Sí, adelante, le escucho.

(Hajima) Oiga, me han ordenado que lleve la tarjeta de memoria de la unidad de reconocimiento de mi F-2 personalmente a la central de las Fuerzas de Autodefensa. ¿Puedo saber que está pasando?

(Kanuka) Los peces gordos quieren hablar con usted. Quieren saber si os han disparado. ¿Sí o no?

(Hajima) Podríamos decir que sí.

(Kanuka) -cierra los ojos y suspira cuando lo oye- … Escúcheme muy atentamente, capitán. Sé que esto que le diré ahora, se opondrá a todo lo que ha hecho usted... hasta ahora. Yo, cómo antigua policía, lo entiendo perfectamente. Pero le pido que no explique lo que ha pasado de verdad.

Hajima, un par de horas después, y todavía con el uniforme puesto, llega hasta la central de las Fuerzas de Autodefensa, en Tokio. En un despacho, le esperan los dos generales, Okura y Riukatsu.

(Hajima) Señores, se presenta el capitán Hajima de la octava ala de combate a sus órdenes, señor. Me han ordenado que venga a informarles.

(General Okura) Descanse, capitán. Y bienvenido.

(Hajima) Gracias, señor.

(General Okura) Deje sus cosas aquí mismo, en esta mesa. ¿Quiere beber o comer algo?

(Hajima) No, gracias, General. Señor.

(General Riukatsu) Capitán.

(General Okura) Siéntese.

(Hajima) Sí, señor.

(General Okura) Ejem. Supongo que ya sabe... por qué le hemos hecho venir hasta aquí.

(General Riukatsu) Hijo. Sólo te voy a preguntar una cosa al respecto. … Esos hijos de puta os han disparado, ni que sea con un tirachinas?

(Hajima) -sin contestar un rato, pero con cara segura- … No ha habido ningún problema, señor.

En en Kantei, ya de tarde, se prepara todo para tener el bloqueo a punto. Asuma va de una reunión a otra. Sale de una y ya se encuentra con el ministro del interior, Ishimoto.

(Ishimoto) Señor Primer Ministro.

(Asuma) Dime, Kankichi.

(Ishimoto) Falta menos de una hora para la reunión extraordinaria de la organización de estados transpacíficos en Santiago de Chile.

(Asuma) Perfecto. Creo que nos irá bastante bien.

(Ishimoto) No esperamos milagros.

(Asuma) La cuarentena es legal si conseguimos un mandato. Sino, el mundo lo considerará un acto de guerra. Tiene que conseguirme el voto. Y que sea unánime.

(Ishimoto) Señor Primer Ministro, la organización de estados transpacíficos no ha tenido una votación unánime desde...

(Asuma) ¡Unánime! ¿Entendido? -se marcha-

(Kanuka) -le da unas palmadas a la espalda a Ishimoto- Ya lo has oído.

Una hora después, en la capital de Chile, la organización de estados transpacíficos vota en su mayoría, salvo contadas excepciones, en favor del bloqueo sobre las Senkaku propuesto por Japón. Una hora más tarde, en el despacho presidencial y ante la prensa, Asuma firma la orden definitiva para llevar a cabo el bloqueo.

(Asuma) De acuerdo con la resolución de esta tarde, de la organización de estados transpacíficos, la cuarentena se aplicará a partir de mañana, a las diez en punto de la mañana, hora japonesa. -firma el documento y los flashes de las cámaras de la prensa lo registran-

Pero la alegría dura muy poco. Antes incluso de empezar el bloqueo, y cuando en Japón ya es de noche, se enteran de una noticia que sólo echa más leña al fuego: el oportunismo de la dictadura stalinista de Corea del norte. Se enteran mientras miran la tele en el despacho presidencial Kanuka, Takeo, Azuma e Isuzu.

(Televisión) Si no fuera poca la tensión que se vive actualmente en Asia oriental, el régimen stalinista de Corea del Norte, en lo que puede interpretarse cómo una muestra de apoyo indirecto a su aliado chino, ha hecho detonar hace dos horas una carga atómica de muy baja potencia en una prueba nuclear subterránea. Los gobiernos de Japón, Corea del sur, Taiwán, Estados Unidos, e incluso Rusia, han condenado inmediatamente la acción, mientras el régimen de Pekín permanece en silencio.

(Asuma) Estos norcoreanos siempre hacen igual. Cuando no llaman bastante la atención, ¿que hacen?

(Kanuka) Hacer volar cabezas nucleares cómo si de petardos en el festival de verano se tratara.

(Takeo) Sí, pero también es una jugada inteligente por parte de Pekín. Si les tocamos demasiado lo que no suena, saben que su aliado norcoreano no tiene su misma moderación y paciencia, y puede hacer alguna locura. En realidad es una advertencia indirecta. ¿No lo veis?

(Asuma) Lo único que veo yo, es que todo Asia está haciendo un derroche de irresponsabilidad, mientras los americanos y los europeos se mueren de risa con el espectáculo que estamos montando.

(Kanuka) Eso no lo dudo.

(Asuma) … Ahora he recordado una anécdota.

(Kanuka) ¿Ah si?

(Asuma) Recuerdo que en la clase de literatura del instituto, nos hicieron leer un libro. No recuerdo de quien era. Pero se llamaba... "Los cañones de Agosto".

(Takeo) Me suena. También lo he leído.

(Isuzu) Ajá.

(Asuma) Ojalá todos los que están en la línea de bloqueo, por no mencionar los Generales del ejército, lo hubiesen leído. Iba de la Primera Guerra Mundial. En ella mataron a más de 13 millones de personas. Y todo fue porque los militares de las dos alianzas se pensaban que... conocían tan bien el temperamento y los movimientos de sus enemigos, que podrían anticiparse a ellos y prever sus intenciones. Pero sus conocimientos se basaban en la última guerra del siglo pasado. Del XIX. Y el mundo y la tecnología habían evolucionado tanto que esas lecciones ya no eran válidas. Pero era lo único que sabían, se metieron de lleno, y ya no supieron pararlo. … Los jóvenes que morían cómo ratas en las trincheras, acribillados por las ametralladoras, despedazados por la artillería o gaseados... ni siquiera sabían decirte por cual motivo les mataban. … ¿Pero por qué no podían pararlo? ¿Que podían hacer? ¿Eh? … Ha pasado casi un siglo. Pongamos que hay un barco chino que se opone a nuestra inspección. Le disparamos al timón y... subimos a bordo. Nos responden abatiendo uno de nuestros aviones de combate. Entonces bombardeamos sus instalaciones antiaéreas sobre las Islas Senkaku, les destruimos los misiles y desembarcamos en las Islas. Ellos responden contraatacando contra nosotros, e invadiendo Taiwán y Corea del sur. Los americanos intervienen. Y el conflicto toma otra dimensión, cuando... los chinos disparan sus misiles... y los americanos los suyos. -dice con mirada absorta y muy preocupada-

La situación no puede ser peor y más tensa. El riesgo de guerra nuclear, por primera vez en décadas, vuelve a ser muy serio. Kanuka, asustada por dentro, llama a su casa. Los niños ya estaban durmiendo, pero Ota aun no.

(Ota) -se pone- ¿Diga? ¿Eres tú, Kanuka?

(Kanuka) Sí, soy yo, Isao. ¿Cómo estáis?

(Ota) Bien. Más o menos. Bueno... los niños están un poco asustados. Sobre todo Miyumi.

(Kanuka) Ya. ¿Y en el trabajo? ¿Cómo están?

(Ota) -echa un suspiro de preocupación- … Esta tarde... Richardson nos ha propuesto evacuar a todos nuestros hijos a su casa de Glasgow. Dice que allí estarán seguros. Yo no le he hecho mucho caso, cómo casi nadie. Seguro que no pasa nada.

(Kanuka) Escúchame muy atentamente, Isao. Mañana, estés en casa o en el trabajo, ten a los niños cerca. Que no vayan al colegio. Quiero que se queden contigo.

(Ota) ¿Que? ¿Pero por qué?

(Kanuka) Y estés donde estés... tened la tele o la radio encendida hasta que yo te diga. Duerme con la tele o la radio encendida.

(Ota) Cariño, dime la verdad. Que está pasando.

(Kanuka) Nada. Nada que no sepas, tranquilo. Ten el coche con el depósito lleno por si te llamo o... dan un mensaje de defensa civil por radio y televisión.

(Ota) Pero... pero... y a ti que te pasará, Kanuka? No pienso irme a ninguna parte sin ti.

(Kanuka) -sonríe con tristeza- … Me evacuarán en helicóptero con el Primer Ministro. Al refugio subterráneo del Monte Fuji.

(Ota) -lloroso e impotente- Ah, que bien. Fantástico. … ¿Y mientras tú estás bajo una montaña con los peces gordos del gobierno que se supone que tengo que hacer yo con nuestros hijos, eh?

(Kanuka) Cariño cariño cariño. No... no pasará nada. Te lo prometo. Asuma y Takeo son... muy inteligentes.

(Ota) -sonríe- … Tú eres la más inteligente.

(Kanuka) Ja ja. No tanto cómo ellos.

(Ota) Te quiero, Kanuka. Te querré siempre.

(Kanuka) Yo también, Isao.

Después de una conversación telefónica con su marido que le ha marcado mucho, y siendo ya medianoche, Kanuka aun pulula por el Kantei. Va hasta la cocina, donde se encuentra con Takeo sirviéndose una taza de te caliente.

(Takeo) Hola, Kanuka. ¿Aun sigues aquí?

(Kanuka) Yes. Acabo de hablar con Isao por teléfono.

(Takeo) Sí. Yo también he llamado a Hiromi hace un rato.

(Kanuka) Isao me ha preguntado si... hay algo dispuesto para las familias.

(Takeo) Sí, acabo de comprobarlo. Pero seguramente, ya lo sabes.

(Kanuka) Es igual, dímelo.

(Takeo) Se les están dando identificaciones. Si se produce el aviso, los encargados de la evacuación, irán a recogerles a las zonas de salida. Nos llevarán en helicóptero al pie del monte Fuji, donde hay un refugio subterráneo a 600 metros bajo el suelo.

(Kanuka) Ya.

(Takeo) -echa un sorbo de té- … Sabes perfectamente que es mentida. Sólo es para animarles. Los misiles no tardan ni cinco minutos en llegar aquí.

(Kanuka) -negándolo con la cabeza- Cómo pueden acabar las cosas así. Cómo pueden.

(Takeo) Hiromi ya me ha dicho lo de Richardson. Noa ya ha hecho lo mismo. Hoy mismo ha mandado a Daisuke y Chiharu en avión a Hokkaido, con sus abuelos. Cree que allí estarán más seguros.

(Kanuka) ¿Sabes esas fotos del piso de más arriba? Las de la exposición permanente de la historia política de Japón. ¿Te has fijado en el antiguo Primer Ministro Okazaki? ¿El que gobernó en los años 60?

(Takeo) Sí, yo también me he dado cuenta.

(Kanuka) Se le veía mucho más envejecido al final de su mandato. ¿Crees que a Asuma le pasará lo mismo?

(Takeo) A este paso, seguro que sí. Es algo inevitable.

(Kanuka) Tiene gracia. Cuando llegamos aquí hace seis meses, dijimos que eso no nos pasaría a nosotros. Ja ja ja. Eramos demasiado jóvenes.

(Takeo) ¿Por qué no te vas a casa a descansar esta noche? ¿Mh? Vete a casa. Seguro que Isao te lo agradecerá.

(Kanuka) No, demasiado complicado encontrar un coche a estas horas.

(Takeo) Podemos tenerte un coche listo en diez minutos.

(Kanuka) No.

(Takeo) Vamos, ve.

(Kanuka) No insistas. -Kanuka se le queda mirando con lástima- Le dejaré dormir. Les dejaré dormir.

El país entero ya tenía mucho miedo de cual sería la situación de ahora en adelante. China había jugado una mala pasada a Japón realmente épica. Los japoneses estaban aterrizados. En la televisión japonesa y en el resto del mundo, se repetían las imágenes de las colas en los supermercados de Tokio y otras ciudades. La gente acapara víveres y comida por si el temido ataque chino se produce. Y quien puede, se construye deprisa y corriendo, un espartano o ridículo refugio antinuclear.

Pasada la medianoche, Kanuka sale a pasear por las calles del centro de Tokio. No quiere regresar a casa, sino estirar las piernas. Lo que encuentra por la calle, le preocupa profundamente. Ante los carteles luminosos de noticias y los monitores gigantes, la gente se muestra muy preocupada y asustada de lo que pasará. Pero lo que de verdad impresiona a Kanuka, es cuando llega frente a un templo Sintuista... y la larga, larguísima cola de gente que espera para entrar y rezar una plegarias. A la entrada del templo, un cartel escrito a mano con rotulador: "Oraciones 24 horas. Roguemos por la Paz." Kanuka se lo piensa... y decide unirse a esa cola de personas que buscan en la intermediación divina una solución que evite la guerra y haga perdurar la paz. Pero lo peor... aun estaba por venir.


	21. Dos Semanas (2ª parte)

**Capítulo 21. Dos Semanas (Segunda Parte) **

Viernes 16 de mayo de 2013. Nueve y pico de la mañana. En la sala de comunicaciones, llena de monitores y relojes que indican diferentes franjas horarias de todo el mundo, Asuma, acompañado de casi todos los ministros del gobierno, el General Okura, y por supuesto, Takeo, Kanuka y demás, esperan a que llegue el momento: las 10 en punto de la mañana en que la cuarentena sobre las islas Senkaku entrará en vigor. Varias fragatas y destructores de la marina de autodefensa están en la línea. Pero una en concreto, un destructor de la clase _Kong__ō_, el _JDS Kirishima_, es quien está en la primera línea del bloqueo y quien debe pararles los pies a los barcos de carga chinos. Quien no estaba presente en la sala de comunicaciones del Kantei, pero sí en la sala de control y logística central de las JSDF, era el Ministro de Defensa, Matsuda.

En el despacho del Kantei, todos, pero sobre todo Asuma, miran nerviosos el reloj. Se aproximan las 10 de la mañana.

(Matsuda) -comunicándose a través de unos auriculares con micrófono con el Kantei- Señores, ¿me oyen?

(Asuma) -desde la sala de comunicaciones del Kantei, junto a todos los demás- Sí, Matsuda. Alto y claro.

(Matsuda) -mirando su reloj de pulsera- Aquí falta un minuto para las diez. La cuarentena empieza dentro de un minuto. … Y por lo que veo en las pantallas, no hay indicio de que quieran detenerse.

(Controlador 1) Los barcos siguen con su rumbo invariable. Coordenadas sin cambios.

(Asuma) -observa fijamente el reloj con la hora japonesa, hasta que señala las 10 en punto- … La cuarentena entra en vigor.

(Matsuda) -observando los datos en los monitores gigantes de la sala de operaciones- Bien. Parece que nuestros primeros clientes serán el Ning-Ho y el Gelay-Ching.

En la primera línea de cuarentena, el personal del JDS Kirishima, observa muy de cerca cómo se aproximan los barcos chinos. En el puente, el capitán y su comandante, observan con prismáticos los barcos, cuando un insignia les llama desde la sala de comunicaciones.

(Insignia) ¡Capitán! Venga, hemos detectado algo a las cero cinco cero.

(Capitán) -él y el comandante van hasta la sala de comunicaciones y se plantan tras el controlador del sonar- Vaya. Esto se complica. Es un...

(Comandante) Sí, capitán. Un submarino chino.

(Capitán) Mierda. Comandante, que todos se preparen.

(Comandante) ¡Sí, señor! -activa la alarma de a bordo y se comunica por los altavoces internos del barco- ¡Atención, atención, en posición de combate! ¡Repito! ¡Todos a sus puestos de combate! -en el destructor japonés, todos se mueven rápidamente y se ponen en máxima alerta-

Para más complicación, ahora se había descubierto que los barcos iban escoltados por un submarino. Y había el miedo que este fuese de propulsión nuclear. En la sala del Kantei, informan enseguida a Asuma.

(General Okura) Señor, nos informan desde el JDS Kirishima, que han detectado un submarino chino alrededor de los barcos. Sin duda lo han destinado para proteger los barcos de carga.

(Asuma) -se echa la mano a la cara y suspira- … Decidme que no es una conspiración. -se queda un rato reflexionando, hasta que toma una decisión- … Matsuda, dirías que hay alguna forma de parar primero al submarino?

(Matsuda) Me temo que no, señor Primer Ministro. El submarino se ha situado entre el Kirishima y los barcos chinos. El almirante Komatsu insiste en que es demasiado arriesgado proceder al abordaje de los barcos de carga. El Kirishima sería un blanco fácil para el submarino.

(Asuma) Matsuda, ponme directamente con el puente del Kirishima.

(Matsuda) Enseguida, Asuma. Almirante.

(Almirante Komatsu) ¿?

(Matsuda) El Primer Ministro quiere hablar directamente con el capitán del Kirishima. -se da cuenta que el Almirante se cabrea un poco por su mirada- ¿Hay algún problema, Almirante?

(Amirante Komatsu) No, ninguno. -disimulando su enfado por esa orden-

(Matsuda) Ahora le pasa con el capitán. -establecen contacto directamente entre el Kantei y el destructor japonés-

(Capitán) -se pone sus cascos- Sí, adelante, soy el capitán del JDS Kirishima.

(Asuma) Capitán, soy el Primer Ministro Asuma Shinohara.

(Capitán) -algo impresionado- Señor.

(Asuma) ¿Hay alguna forma de obligar a subir al submarino sin que ustedes salgan maltrechos?

(Capitán) Por supuesto que puedo hacerle subir, señor. Pero que salga maltrecho o no, depende del submarino.

(Kogame) Aunque le obliguen a subir, sólo podrán inspeccionarlo si matan a toda la tripulación. Si no, cuando regresen a China, los someterán a consejo de guerra y los ejecutarán por haberlo permitido.

Asuma y Takeo se lanzan una mirada mutua de miedo, y Kanuka, tensa, le hace un tímido que sí con la cabeza, pero Asuma le responde con una tímida negación... después de un silencio sepulcral en la sala... Asuma toma una decisión.

(Asuma) Capitán, obligue al submarino a subir.

(Capitán) Sí, señor Primer Ministro. -mientras el General Okura se ve satisfecho, los ministros se echan las manos a la cabeza. En el destructor, el capitán da las órdenes de ataque- Preparados para disparar torpedos.

(Oficial de Guardia) ¡Preparando torpedos, capitán!

(Capitán) Armad un misil antisubmarino.

(Oficial de Guardia) ¡Armando misil antisubmarino, capitán!

En la sala de operaciones del puente, los operarios de los sistemas van activando y preparando todo para lanzar un misil antisubmarino y lanzar torpedos. En la sala de operaciones del Kantei, la tensión es máxima. Saben que este choque puede ser el incidente definitivo que desemboque en el estallido de la Tercera Guerra Mundial.

Pero esto en realidad no era del todo así. En ese momento, un avión de reconocimiento marítimo P-3 Orion de la marina japonesa sobrevuela la zona. Y no mucho más lejos, hay otros buques de guerra... americanos. Estos dos factores, hacen que de repente, los barcos chinos se detengan.

(Comandante) -desde las ventanas del puente, mirando con prismáticos- Capitán, fíjese. Han reducido la marcha de golpe.

(Capitán) No. Se han detenido. Transmitid-lo inmediatamente.

(Comandante) Sí, capitán. -la información, es transmitida vía satélite inmediatamente a la central de las JSDF-

(Almirante Komatsu) ¡Señor Ministro! Se nos informa, que por lo visto, las naves chinas se detienen.

(Matsuda) O . O ¡Señor Primer Ministro! Recibimos informes de los buques de la marina en la linea, que por lo visto, los barcos chinos se detienen! -al oírlo, todos se quedan pasmados-

(Asuma) ¡Capitán, anule la orden! ¡Anule la orden!

(Capitán) ¡No disparéis el misil! ¡Alto el fuego!

(Asuma) ¿De donde ha salido esta información?

(Matsuda) Un momento, señor Primer Ministro.

(Asuma) Quiero saber que está pasando.

Los Generales y Kogame, jefe de la NNSA, se levantan de sus sillas algo enfadados. En la línea de cuarentena, los barcos chinos se han parado por completo... y se mueven para dar media vuelta.

(Comandante) -junto al capitán del JDS Kirishima, mirando por los prismáticos- Los barcos se han detenido, no hay duda, capitán. Incluso están girando.

(Capitán) -sonríe y se alegra- Ja ja ja. Les hemos parado los pies. De la orden de transmitirlo a la central, rápido.

(Comandante) A la orden, capitán.

(Ishimoto) ¿Se detienen, Asuma?

(Asuma) No sé que demonios está pasando.

(Matsuda) Almirante. ¡Almirante, que es lo que pasa!

(Almirante Komatsu) -escuchando por sus casos- Em... sí, señor. Los barcos se han... detenido. -en la sala, los controladores y personal militar saltan en jubilo-

(Matsuda) -tiene que hablar gritando a sus cascos, debido al griterío en la sala- ¡Señor Primer Ministro! ¡Nos informan de todas partes! ¡Los barcos se han detenido!

(Almirante Komatsu) ¡Incluso dan media vuelta, ja ja ja!

(Matsuda) ¡Incluso dan media vuelta!

En la sala de comunicaciones del Kantei, el jubilo y la alegría también se desatan. Los barcos chinos no se han atrevido a pasar y dan media vuelta.

(Ishimoto) Ja ja ja. ¿Lo has oído, Asuma? Nos mirábamos fijamente y el contrincante ha parpadeado. Ja ja ja.

Asuma no dice nada, sigue tenso y preocupado, pero siente un gran alivio por dentro, al igual que Takeo y Kanuka. Pero la alegría a penas dura unos minutos. Unos minutos después, Kogame, acompañado del General Okura y Suzuki, traen malas noticias a Asuma y los demás, que descansan un poco a un lado de la sala.

(Kogame) Señor Primer Ministro. Señor, disculpe, pero debe saber algo. Acabamos de recibir información de la Agencia de Seguridad Marítima y de la inteligencia militar. Hay ocho barcos que se han detenido y han dado media vuelta. Pero hay cuatro que siguen avanzando hacia la línea.

(Takeo) Esto tiene que ser... alguna clase de error. No deben haber recibido órdenes. Déjenlos.

(General Okura) No, no es probable. Tan avanzadas cómo están las comunicaciones hoy en día, un error es muy poco probable. Además, tanto nosotros cómo los americanos, tenemos controladas sus comunicaciones. Sus sistemas les funcionan perfectamente, ministra Yamazaki.

(Kogame) Si fuese un solo barco, tal vez podría ser un error. Pero cuatro... esto lo están haciendo intencionadamente.

(Matsuda) Señor Primer Ministro, déjeles avanzar.

(Asuma) -oye la voz de Matsuda por los altavoces y dice en broma- Ah, aun estás aquí, Matsuda?

(Matsuda) Señor, dejémosles tirar adelante. De todos estos barcos, ya hemos detenido los que sospechábamos que llevaban armas. Sería un error hacer volar por los aires con un misil antibuque un barco cargado de agua potable y comida para la tropa.

(Kanuka) Ya puedes decirlo, ya. -dice en tono sarcástico-

(Asuma) Capitán, quiero que mantenga el contacto con los barcos chinos. No haga nada, hasta que yo ordene lo contrario. ¿Le ha quedado claro, capitán?

(Capitán) Sí, señor Primer Ministro. Contacto y nada más.

Pero ese mismo día, la cosa se complicará aun más para Asuma. Gracias a quien? A los americanos. Japón tiene ratificado con Estados Unidos un tratado de seguridad desde los años 50. Por ese tratado, Estados Unidos se compromete a garantizar la defensa y seguridad de Japón ante cualquier agresión externa, en lo que se ha llamado, "Estados Unidos será la lanza y Japón el escudo". En consecuencia, y por órdenes del Presidente americano, las fuerzas americanas en Japón se involucran directamente en el operativo de la línea de bloqueo, pero además, despliegan la séptima flota en la zona, es decir, con al menos dos portaaviones, varios submarinos nucleares, y el despliegue de las fuerzas aéreas americanas de Japón, con sus F-16, F-15, e incluso bombarderos B-52, cazas de 5ª generación F-22, y los bombarderos invisibles B-2. Pero también... de sus fuerzas nucleares estratégicas. En cuando lo sabe, Asuma se cabrea cómo un loco. Él no quiere para nada esa intervención americana, para no poner aun más nerviosos a los chinos. Pero ahora ya era demasiado tarde. En su despacho del Kantei, Asuma, acompañado de Kanuka y Takeo, se muestra muy enfadado y le echa la bronca al General Okura.

(Asuma) ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué demonios se han tenido que meter los americanos de por medio? Ojalá pudiera tener a Obama delante para que me diera explicaciones. Y también a Putin. Kanuka, ¿tú me has visto llamar a la Casa Blanca pidiéndoles de rodillas que vinieran corriendo a salvarnos el culo? Porque recuerdo haber ordenado el estado de alerta en nuestras fuerzas armadas. Pero no he pedido en ningún momento ayuda tan directa a los americanos. Debo tener amnesia o algo así. Me acabo de enterar de que los americanos han ordenado el estado de alerta Defcon 2 en sus fuerzas armadas y el despliegue de sus fuerzas nucleares estratégicas, incluyendo los bombarderos B-52 de Yokota. -mirando muy furioso al General Okura, quien se muestra también irritado por la bronca-

(General Okura) Señor Primer Ministro, ya sabe perfectamente que Japón tiene firmado desde hace más de 50 años un tratado de seguridad mutua con los Estados Unidos, por el cual se ven obligados a protegernos en caso de que seamos agredidos por una tercera nación.

(Asuma) ¡Agh, no me venga con esas, General! -exclamando enfadado-

(General Okura) Los americanos sólo han hecho lo que dice la ley. Y por tanto, están actuando correctamente. Y el General Riukatsu está de acuerdo conmigo. La ley estipula...

(Asuma) -se enfada aun más, y dando un golpe sobre su mesa, se pone a gritar- ¡La autoridad en Japón la tengo yo! ¡Soy el Primer Ministro de Japón y el comandante en Jefe de las Fuerzas de Autodefensa! ¡Y sólo yo puedo decidir si entramos en guerra!

(General Okura) -intimidado- … Japón no tiene autorización para declarar ninguna guerra, señor. Sólo para defenderse.

(Asuma) General. Los americanos, con su desaforado despliegue de fuerzas, acaban de demostrar a los chinos con su supuesto "apoyo", su intención de entrar en guerra. No. Mejor dicho, de meternos en una guerra. Y yo, no tengo ninguna intención de empezar o meterme en ninguna guerra, ni he pedido a los americanos su despliegue militar masivo sobre Japón. Váyase, por favor. -el General, sin decir ni pío, recoge sus cosas y se marcha-

(Takeo) -visiblemente enfadada- Anula la orden. Deshazte de todos los Generales y asciende a los Coroneles.

(Kanuka) No podemos hacer eso, Takeo.

(Takeo) ¡Sí que podemos!

(Kanuka) ¡No podemos deshacernos de ellos! Parecería que la amenaza de invasión de las Senkaku es un farol. O incluso peor, que ha habido un intento de golpe de Estado.

(Asuma) -preocupado y tenso- Dios... -suspira y se queda un rato reflexivo, hasta que...- … Kanuka, déjanos solos un momento a Takeo y a mi. -Takeo le hace que sí con la cabeza a Kanuka y ésta se marcha- Oye... a ver que te parece esta propuesta. Hablemos con el columnista del Tokio Daily, Teremitsu Asama, y dejamos ir la idea, de forzar a los americanos a retirar sus B-52 de Yokota, y que los chinos, retiren sus misiles nucleares de las Senkaku.

Asuma quiere utilizar a un periodista afín al gobierno para dejar ir una idea o una forma de pactar con los chinos. Frente al Kantei y por las calles de Tokio, se suceden manifestaciones de ciudadanos de diferente signo. Las mayoritarias, pidiendo paz y el fin del conflicto, y la obligación a los políticos a llegar a una solución pacífica. Y otras, de carácter nacionalista y violento, reclamando la entrada en guerra contra los chinos... y la expulsión de los americanos de Japón. Manifestaciones estas últimas, reprimidas por los antidisturbios.

Sábado 17 de mayo de 2013. La edición de ese día del periódico "Tokyo Daily", publica una columna de opinión que trae mucha cola, y que ha causado mucho revuelo entre las altas esferas del poder. En cuando Kanuka llega al Kantei para una nueva jornada de trabajo agotadora, Suzuki le recibe muy nervioso, andando a su lado, mientras ella se muestra algo indiferente.

(Kanuka) Buenos días, Suzuki. -le dice seria y áspera, sin ni siquiera mirarle-

(Suzuki) Guárdate lo de buenos días. ¿Que te ha parecido lo de la columna de Asama?

(Kanuka) Que me va a parecer. Que es una pésima idea.

(Suzuki) Menos mal que hay alguien con dos dedos de frente en este gobierno. Todos en el partido y en el gobierno están muertos de miedo. Si hacemos estas proposiciones justamente cuando más necesitamos a los americanos, estamos muertos políticamente. Tienes que pararlo. Sabemos que Asuma y Takeo se lo han filtrado a Asama.

(Kanuka) Ya, pero...

(Suzuki) Los militares están muy enfadados y hemos quedado mal ante los americanos.

(Kanuka) -se enfada- ¡Pues que se enfaden!

(Suzuki) Joder, Kanuka, no está bien.

(Kanuka) Sí que lo está.

(Suzuki) No, no lo está. No confío en la gente que piensa así, pero tienen razón. Takeo no sé, pero Asuma se equivoca. A ti te escuchará. Asuma es joven y necesita...

(Kanuka) -se detiene, mirando intimidatoria a Suzuki- ¿Te refieres al Primer Ministro de Japón?

(Suzuki) Es buena persona, Kanuka, pero...

(Kanuka) ¡Hablas, del Primer Ministro, la máxima autoridad de nuestro país!

(Suzuki) Le falta algo de carácter y resistencia moral para enfrentarse al régimen de Pekín.

(Kanuka) -amenazante, señalando con el dedo- Escúchame bien, Suzuki. Si estás en este gobierno es gracias a Asuma. Él y Takeo pueden equivocarse. Cometen errores. Y es normal, porque son humanos. Pero no son nada débiles. Los débiles son aquellos que parece que no saben decir lo que piensan.

(Suzuki) Que sean débiles yo no le dicho en ningún momento.

(Kanuka) ¡Sí, claro, sólo les falta "resistencia moral"! … Ja. Dios. Que... ¿Pero que te has creído, que haré de Judas? Vosotros, los políticos profesionales, nunca nos habéis entendido. Ni a mi, ni a Takeo, ni a Asuma. Hemos sido amigos desde hace muchos años. Y luchamos juntos durante años. ¡Y nunca, nunca, nadie se va a meter entre nosotros ni romperá con nuestra amistad! ¿Me has oído!? -se marcha muy furiosa, dejando a Suzuki de piedra e intimidado-

Kanuka va hasta la parte residencial del Kantei, donde Asuma acaba de levantarse. La tele del cuarto está encendida, donde tienen el canal de noticias de la CNN, emitiendo en directo, una nueva reunión de urgencia del consejo de seguridad de la ONU; y donde habla el embajador chino, Zwei, un hombre duro e implacable.

(Asuma) -mientras se pone la corbata- ¡Es un globo sonda! ¡Sonda, cómo indica la palabra!

(Kanuka) ¡Pues entonces que alguien haga algo y que lo niegue públicamente! ¡Porque la gente lo interpretará de una sola forma! ¡Nos deshacemos de nuestro principal aliado y protector en el momento que más le necesitamos!

(Asuma) ¡Mierda!

(Kanuka) Asuma, por favor. Tenemos que actuar.

(Asuma) -se planta ante el televisor, muy tenso, donde habla el embajador chino en la ONU, Whei- Dios. Nos están... nos están matando.

(Whei) Y empezar negociaciones de paz para acabar con este absurdo enfrentamiento y evitar la amenaza japonesa que desencadene con una guerra mundial. -Asuma se cabrea aun más al oírlo-

(Asuma) ¿Cómo era... esa frase que aprendí en Cambridge, jugando a Ajedrez? … Ya sé. La guerra es un combate moral y se libra en los templos antes incluso de librarla. Claro... Es aquí. ¡Aquí es donde se está poniendo todo del revés! ¡Llama a Hogo y dile que le de fuerte a este cabrón!

(Kanuka) Entendido. -se marcha dejando a Asuma indignado ante el televisor-

Un rato después, Kanuka está en la mesa de su despacho, junto a sus dos secretarias. La tele está encendida, donde siguen emitiendo la reunión del consejo de seguridad de la ONU. Y donde habla el embajador de la República bolivariana de Venezuela, mientras Kanuka, esperando al teléfono que le conteste Hogo, mira entristecida la televisión.

(Ambajador de Venezuela) Se creyeron que con ese infame bloqueo; con esos tics imperialistas de épocas pasadas en las que Japón hizo tanto y tanto daño en Asia, conseguirían su objetivo de reducir a nuestros camaradas de la República Popular de China, cuyo único pecado, ha sido reclamar un territorio que en justicia e históricamente le pertenece. Que le parece, señor presidente. El retorno de Japón a sus tiempos imperiales, en los que causó tanto dolor y sufrimiento.

(Kanuka) -a las secretarias- ¿Que se ha cortado la línea?

(Secretaria) Es que le están buscando. -llega Takeo-

(Takeo) Ya estoy aquí. Kanuka, tenemos que hacer algo con esto. Hogo es demasiado débil. Tenemos que convencer a Asuma para sacarlo de en medio antes no se haga demasiado daño en un cara a cara contra Whei.

(Kanuka) No digas tonterías. No podemos sacarlo a estas alturas del juego.

(Takeo) Te digo que Whei se lo comerá con patatas. No tiene ninguna posibilidad.

(Kanuka) ¡Pues habla con Asuma y solucionadlo! No me necesitáis para meteros en líos vosotros solos.

(Takeo) ¿? ¿Que? ¿Por qué dices ahora esto? -Kanuka coge el periódico "Tokyo Daily" del día y se lo tira enfrente a Takeo- … Ya entiendo. Aun estás cabreada por lo del artículo de Asama.

(Kanuka) Seguro que tú se lo metiste en la cabeza. De haber dependido únicamente de Asuma, jamás lo habría permitido.

(Takeo) ¿Que? ¿De Asuma? -dice sin tomarse en serio a Kanuka-

(Kanuka) Sólo quiero que sepas mi opinión al respecto. Este artículo... es un buen pedazo de mierda. … No te preocupes. Hogo sabrá domar a Whei. Es un gato viejo, sabe jugar sus cartas.

(Takeo) -muy seria- Más le vale. Porque nadie le ve capaz de hacerlo. Nadie. -Hogo por fin se pone al teléfono-

(Hogo) ¿Diga?

(Kanuka) ¿Señor Hogo?

(Hogo) Sí, dime, Kanuka.

(Kanuka) ¿Cómo está? ¿Todo bien?

(Hogo) Ajetreado.

(Kanuka) Tengo dos mensajes para ti. Uno de parte mía y otro de parte de Asuma. ¿Cual quieres oír primero?

(Hogo) El tuyo seguro que es más bonito, ja ja ja.

(Kanuka) Saluda a mi querida Nueva York.

(Hogo) Ja ja ja, claro. ¿Y el mensaje de Asuma?

(Kanuka) Dale fuerte a Whei. Que no se te escape.

(Hogo) Claro, eso está hecho. Menos mal que eres tú quien me llama. Creía que era Takeo para despedirme.

(Kanuka) El mundo debe saber que Japón tiene razón en este conflicto. Si queremos una solución política, y por tanto, diplomática y pacífica, necesitamos la presión internacional. Soy consciente que te pido mucho para tu edad, Hogo. Pero tienes que ser duro. Tienes que sacar fuerzas de donde sea. -Takeo, enfadada, se marcha-

(Hogo) Si se mantienen en su estrategia de seguir negándolo todo, les dejaré en evidencia. Soy un gato viejo de la política. Pero aun me queda una vida.

(Kanuka) No lo dudo en absoluto.

(Hogo) Ahora miradme por la tele... y sorprendéos. Hasta luego. -cuelga-

(Kanuka) -cuelga con una sonrisa afable en su cara- … ¡Takeo, no te enfades! ¡Vamos, ven!

Hogo, cómo embajador de Japón en la ONU, se encuentra en la sede de dicha organización mundial en Nueva York. Acompañado de varios hombres y llevando unos grandes carteles y varios trípodes, bajan hasta la enorme sala del consejo de seguridad de la ONU. Simultáneamente, en Tokio, de nuevo en la sala de comunicaciones del Kantei, Asuma y todos los demás, miran la asamblea de la ONU por la televisión a través de un monitor de plasma gigante. Hogo y sus hombres entran en la sala en el momento en que habla el representante de Brasil.

(Embajador brasileño) Nós apelamos ao mundo para condenar este provocativo intolerável japonês do mundo século XXI. Mas a República Popular da China, para responder a essas provocações por meios diplomáticos. Nós, da República Federativa do Brasil, a nossa vontade inequívoca para a paz e estabilidade global, mas também a compreensão para a República Popular da China, e sua pretensão apenas nas ilhas Senkaku. Obrigado, Sr. Presidente.

Hogo se sienta en su silla de representante de Japón. Hwei, el embajador de China en la ONU, le mira de reojo, intrigante... y empieza su discurso envenenado-

(Hwei) 我們很高興看到日本大使，決定加入我們。兩個多小時了整個世界，只問的問題。"日本帝國"，是領先的花萼人類的災難。來自世界各地的人，想知道為什麼。日本又重複了一遍，並再次，它具有不可辯駁的證據，我們已經佔據大有群島，我們已經安裝在他們的進攻性武器。但是...到目前為止，我們還沒有得到任何證據。也許你的無人駕駛飛機是如此秘密，那就是我們根本無法顯示這方面的證據。 (Nos complace enormemente, que el señor embajador de Japón, haya decidido acompañarnos. Hace más de dos horas que el mundo entero, sólo se hace preguntas. El "Imperio de Japón" está llevando a toda la humanidad al cáliz de una catástrofe. Gente de alrededor del mundo, quiere saber por qué. Los japoneses nos repiten una y otra vez, que tienen pruebas irrefutables, que hemos ocupado las Islas Dayou, y que hemos instalado armamento ofensivo en ellas. Pero... de momento no se nos ha mostrado ninguna prueba. Puede que sus aviones espía son tan secretos, que resulta que, sencillamente, es incapaz de mostrar estas pruebas.)

(Takeo) -en voz baja a Asuma- Hago la llamada. Echamos a Hogo y colocamos a Takemitsu.

(Asuma) Ten paciencia, Takeo. No te precipites.

(Gwei) 也許日本完全錯誤的。咦？ (Tal vez Japón, simplemente, se equivoca. ¿Eh?)

(Takeo) -hace una llamada con su móvil- … Soy yo. Preparaos para echarle. Metemos al nuevo.

(Gwei) 是的，日本對中華人民共和國沒有證據。只有假貨。總統把地板的日本代表。 (Sí. Japón no tiene ninguna prueba contra la República Popular de China. Únicamente falsificaciones. El Presidente cede la palabra al representante de Japón.)

(Hogo) -mostrándose firme y contundente desde el principio- Bien. Permítame que le diga una cosa, señor embajador. Tenemos pruebas. Tenemos pruebas, y son claras e irrefutables. Son ustedes, la República Popular de China, quienes han generado este grave peligro para la humanidad entera. Son ustedes, quienes han invadido territorio soberano de Japón, y quienes han instalado armamento nuclear sobre ellas. Y no Japón. Dígame, señor Hwei. Usted mismo, el otro día, durante la visita de la Secretaria de Estado norteamericana a Pekín, no negó públicamente la existencia de estas armas. Sin embargo, usted acaba de decir ahora, si no lo he entendido mal, que los misiles de las Islas Senkaku no existen. -dice Hogo con tono y pose de sorprendido, mientras Hwei, con la mano sobre la frente, le mira muy serio- … Pues bien, déjeme hacerle una pregunta muy sencilla. … Usted, señor embajador, niega que la República Popular de China, haya invadido ilegalmente las islas Senkaku, y esté instalando en ellas, armamento nuclear ofensivo? Sí o no. ¡No espere a la traducción! ¡Sí o no! -en la sala de la ONU, todos echan unas risas-

(Hwei) 我在日本的法庭。我沒有義務回答問題。問題你可能會問的起訴的防禦。將所有這些問題的答案在會議期間。 (No estoy en un tribunal japonés. Y no estoy obligado a contestar preguntas. Preguntas que podría hacer la acusación al acusado. Tendrá todas las respuestas a estas preguntas, durante la sesión.)

(Hogo) Ahora se encuentra ante el tribunal de la opinión mundial. Y puede responder sí o no. Ha negado que la invasión y los misiles existan, y quiero esclarecer si le he entendido correctamente.

(Hwei) 繼續。繼續你的解釋，並及時得到答案。不要擔心。不要擔心。 (Prosiga. Prosiga con su explicación y recibirá las respuestas en el momento oportuno. No se preocupe. No se preocupe. ) -dice con expresión burlesca y algo grotesca, que hace reír al personal-

(Hogo) … Estoy dispuesto a esperar la respuesta hasta el fin del mundo si es lo que desea. -en el Kantei, frente al televisor, casi todos arrancan un aplauso y se alegran por lo bien que lo hace Hogo, aunque Kanuka y Asuma, se muestran más contenidos- Yo, en nombre no sólo del gobierno de Japón, sino de sus 125 millones de habitantes amenazados por esos misiles, estoy aquí para presentar las pruebas que demuestran que China, ha mentido al mundo.

(Hwei) 如果你不想繼續他的發言，主席代表意大利共和國。 (Si no quiere seguir con su declaración, el presidente cede el tiempo de palabra al representante de la República de Italia.)

(Embajador italiano) Io do il mio tempo per parlare, il rappresentante del Giappone.

(Hogo) Grazie. Bien, señores. Cómo parece que nos vamos a estar aquí un largo rato... que les parece si echamos un vistazo a lo que hacen nuestros amigos de la República Popular de China en las Islas Senkaku, o para ellos, Daiou? La presentación, por favor.

Los hombres de Hogo, levantan los carteles sobre los trípodes: son las fotos de reconocimiento tomadas por los F-3 y los Drones a lo largo del tiempo sobre las islas Senkaku. El desconcierto entre Whei y demás miembros chinos es total. En la sala del Kantei, Asuma se muestra más aliviado, mientras los demás, aplauden y se felicitan por haber conseguido un éxito ante la ONU.

(Kanuka) -sonríe- Bien. Muy bien.

(Asuma) Perfecto. Ahora la pelota está en su tejado. Veremos que hacen a partir de ahora.

(Kanuka) Parece que Whei no ha recibido instrucciones de su gobierno. Alguien en Pekín la habrá hecho muy gorda. -pero la diversión se acaba enseguida. Se termina un problema... pero llega otro-

(Suzuki) -pasa un teléfono a Asuma- Señor Primer Ministro. Es Matsuda desde la central logística de las Fuerzas de Autodefensa. Tiene malas noticias.

(Asuma) ¿? -se pone- Dime, Matsuda.

(Matsuda) El barco se llama "Mao Ye". Ayer le perdimos el rastro en las inmediaciones de la línea de cuarentena. Uno de nuestros helicópteros lo ha localizado hace sólo 15 minutos. Ha travesado la línea hace más de dos horas.

(Asuma) -se cabrea- ¿Cómo demonios se ha podido perder un barco de carga pequeño!? ¿Por qué!? ¡Diles a los de la marina que hagan algo! ¡Y rápido!

Matsuda, llevaba allí dos días, sin a penas dormir, visiblemente cansado, tenso y nervioso, en medio de aquella sala de guerra de las Fuerzas de Autodefensa.

(Matsuda) -cruzado de brazos frente a los monitores gigantes que muestran la situación de las fuerzas sobre el mapa- … Mierda. Nos estamos engañando a nosotros mismos.

(Controlador 1) El barco enemigo sigue avanzando. Mismo curso.

(Controlador 2) Nuevas coordenadas del JDS Chokai. Las muestro en pantalla.

El destructor japonés que sigue muy de cerca al barco de carga chino. Intenta pararlo por medios no violentos. Mediante banderas navales, códigos de luz, y por supuesto, con un operador de radio que se comunica en chino con el barco. Pero no obtienen respuesta.

(Operador Radio) No hay nada que hacer. No responden. No responden.

(Oficial) Avise al capitán.

(Operador Radio) -se comunica con el puente- Capitán, no responden.

(Capitán) Bien. Déjelo estar, oficial. Comandante, ordene zafarrancho de combate.

(Comandante) ¡Sí, señor!

El comandante pulsa el botón de las alarmas y todo el personal del destructor se pone en movimiento. Bajo la cubierta, cargan el cañón de proa con una munición especial. Giran la torreta del cañón hacia el barco chino. Mientras, en la sala de guerra...

(Almirante Komatsu) -con sus cascos puestos, en la zona de altos mandos- Muy bien. Carguen las armas.

(Matsuda) ¿? -se gira, extrañado, mirando al Almirante- ¿Que pasa, Almirante?

(Almirante Komatsu) Hace más de una hora que intentamos ponernos en contacto con el barco chino, señor Ministro. Pero no quiere detenerse.

(Matsuda) -se pone aun más serio- Y que está haciendo.

(Almirante Komatsu) Cumplir nuestra misión, señor ministro. Disculpe, pero debería dejarnos hacer nuestro trabajo.

(Matsuda) -se enfada de verdad- Almirante. Le he hecho una pregunta.

(Almirante Komatsu) Pensamos seguir las normas militares de combate. Unas normas que el Primer Ministro signó y aprobó en la resolución del 15 de mayo. -incrédulo, Matsuda lo niega con la cabeza- Sí. Sí, capitán. Tiene mi autorización. Abran fuego.

(Matsuda) O_o ¿Que? Mierda. ¡Mierda! ¡Pare la ofensiva! -se encara histérico al Almirante-

(Almirante Komatsu) ¿Que?

(Matsuda) ¡Que pare la ofensiva, joder!

(Almirante Komatsu) -por el micrófono de sus cascos- Alto el fuego. Alto el fuego. -se queda mirando con enfado a Matsuda-

(Matsuda) Que Dios nos ayude.

El destructor japonés, deja de disparar su cañón de proa sobre el barco chino... pero no le ha hecho absolutamente nada. Porque esos proyectiles... son inofensivos.

(Almirante Komatsu) -exclama furioso- ¡Nuestro destructor dispara Bengalas de iluminación!

(Matsuda) ¿Que?

(Almirante Komatsu) ¡Bengalas de iluminación, señor ministro! -todo el personal militar de la sala les mira- ¡Maldita sea, tengo mucho trabajo aquí! ¡Joder, desde antes de ayer que está instalado aquí! ¡Está cansado, agotado, y muchas veces se equivoca! ¡Si se mete en mi trabajo, hará que maten a mis muchachos, y no pienso permitirlo!

(Matsuda) -se gira a mirar el mural de monitores gigantes, muy serio- … Bengalas.

(Almirante Komatsu) Salga de en medio, señor Ministro. La centenaria marina japonesa lleva a cabo bloqueos desde mucho antes de la Revolución de Meiji.

(Matsuda) -se gira, encarándose al Almirante, enfadado- ¡El Primer Ministro Shinohara ha dejado bien claro que no se dispararía contra ningún barco chino si él no lo autorizaba explícitamente!

(Almirante Komatsu) Con todos mis respetos, señor Ministro. Nosotros no hemos disparado contra el barco.

(Matsuda) -exclama alterado- ¿Y que coño han hecho!?

(Almirante Komatsu) ¡Disparar contra un barco significa atacarlo, y nosotros no lo hemos atacado! ¡Hemos disparado por encima suyo!

(Matsuda) ¡Esta no era la intención del Primer Ministro cuando dio la orden! ¿Y si los chinos no ven la diferencia!? ¿Y si cometen el mismo error que yo!? ¡Le ordeno que no dispare nada cerca de ningún barco chino si yo no lo autorizo explícitamente! ¡Ha quedado lo suficientemente claro, Almirante!? ¡Entendido!? -ambos hombres se quedan mirando muy tensos-

(Almirante Komatsu) … Sí, señor.

(Matsuda) Yo sólo ordenaré disparar si recibo órdenes directas del Primer Ministro. … La Revolución de Meiji. ¡Ja! ¡No entiende nada, verdad, almirante!? Esto no es sólo un bloqueo. Esto... es una conversación indirecta. Esto... es el Primer Ministro Asuma Shinohara, comunicándose con el Primer Secretario Li Xing Ping!

El Almirante, y todos los militares en la sala de guerra, se quedan consternados ante estas palabras grandilocuentes del Ministro de Defensa. Unas palabras que dejaban claro, o querían dejar claro, quien mandaba y quien tenía el timón de la situación. Pero si bien el ejército de tierra y la marina estaban controladas, el General de la Fuerza Aérea, Riukatsu, iba de por libre, y al día siguiente, hace una más de las suyas.

Domingo 18 de Mayo de 2013. La Fuerza Aérea de Autodefensa, lleva a cabo una prueba, con éxito, del futuro escudo anti-misiles japonés: el RX-1000. En este domingo por la mañana, en el despacho presidencial, Asuma, Takeo y Kanuka, lo discuten airadamente.

(Asuma) ¿Quien demonios ha autorizado esta prueba del RX-1000?

(Takeo) Tú que crees. Ya me dirás tú que entenderán en Pekín.

(Kanuka) Que van a entender los chinos, si no nos entienden ni en las Fuerzas de Autodefensa.

(Takeo) El General Riukatsu se cree que le tienes miedo, Asuma.

(Asuma) No pienso caer en sus provocaciones. Hemos hecho un paso importante y seguiremos adelante con ello.

La situación ese domingo, es de tensión aun mayor. En todos los medios de comunicación de alrededor del mundo, no se habla de otra cosa: el miedo a un enfrentamiento directo entre los barcos de guerra chinos, contra los japoneses y americanos. Y desde Pekín, los chinos iban advirtiendo que si los americanos intervienen con toda su fuerza, contraatacaran con armamento nuclear. Y desde Washington, el gobierno americano amenaza a los chinos, que si hacen eso, ellos responderán. Mientras los europeos, los rusos y los hindúes, hasta ahora ajenos, amenazan a China con intervenir si sigue por ese camino. Pero a pesar de todo eso, Japón es quien realmente está llevando a cabo todo el peso de la presión sobre China.

Kanuka, mira las muy preocupantes noticias de la tele, cuando de repente, en su despacho, entra Ishimoto... acompañado de alguien que Kanuka conoce muy bien. Un antiguo compañero de la División de Vehículos Especiales... y desde hacía unos años, director de cine. Sí. Estoy hablando del antiguo oficial y piloto de la Primer Sección, Fukuda Hato.

(Kanuka) º _ º Pero... ¿que significa esto? ¿Es que aquí puede entrar quien le de la gana o que? -se muestra enfadada-

(Ishimoto) ¿Me dejas hablar?

(Kanuka) Hato, sabes que me alegro mucho de verte después de tanto tiempo, pero has elegido el peor momento para venir a hacernos una visita.

(Ishimoto) ¡Kanuka!

(Kanuka) ¿Eh?

(Hato) No te preocupes, Kanuka. No vengo a hacer ninguna película sobre vosotros.

(Kanuka) ¿Podéis decirme entonces...

(Ishimoto) Tenemos que hablar. Ha pasado algo.

Un rato después, en el despacho del Primer Ministro, Hato expone a que ha venido. Resulta que habla y se comunica con alguien que dice conocer en persona al Presidente chino Li Xing Ping.

(Hato) Como con él. Una o dos veces al mes. Dice conocer en persona a Li Xing Ping, pero... nunca entra en excesivos detalles.

(Asuma) -mostrándose muy interesado- Ajá.

(Hato) Lo he utilizado para escribir al menos tres guiones para películas, y también para escribir mi próxima novela de intriga y thriller político.

(Ishimoto) Seguridad Pública ha identificado a este tal Mitsuhiko Orihime cómo un "residente". El... equivalente chino a uno de nuestros "jefe de espías". Es el espía chino de mayor nivel que hay actualmente en Japón. Y saben que Hato... es amigo personal de Asuma.

(Isuzu) Todo apunta a que se trata de una vía indirecta.

(Kanuka) -con sonrisa burlona- Sí. Y menuda vía. Un conocido director de cine japonés. Lo más normal del mundo. -todos le ríen la gracia-

(Asuma) Así pues... retirarán los misiles, abandonarán las islas y las aceptarán cómo territorio soberano de Japón, a cambio que nosotros negociemos con ellos una devolución pacífica de las islas a su soberanía, ni apoyemos las pretensiones de Taiwán sobre las mismas.

(Takeo) Podría ser el primer mensaje auténtico que recibimos de Li Xing Ping.

(Kogame) La alternativa, señor Primer Ministro, es que se trate... de una trampa.

(Takeo) Ajá. Por qué lo dice.

(Kanuka) Nos ofrecen un trato. Nos implican en unas negociaciones. Fracasamos.

(Kogame) ¿Por qué tendrían que acostarse a nosotros de esta manera? ¿Se puede desmentir? Lo único que nos han dicho los chinos hasta ahora son mentiras. Es decir, que no es más que un nuevo engaño.

(Kanuka) Tal vez es por eso que Li Xing Ping mete a este tipo en el fregado. Los mensajeros de los canales habituales nos han engañado, y por eso... hace participar a un negociador ajeno.

(Kogame) Quizás es lo que quieren que creamos.

(Ishimoto) Lo cierto es que ni siquiera sabemos en nombre de quien habla Orihime. Podría ser alguien cercano a Li Xing Ping, una facción determinada del Partido Comunista o del propio SMS, no se sabe.

(Takeo) Ops. Antes de que se me olvide, Hato. Todo lo que hagas en esto, colaborando con nosotros, se regirá por la ley de secretos oficiales.

(Kanuka) -en broma- De veras que lo siento, Hato. No hay Óscar. -Hato se lo toma con una sonrisa-

(Hato) Asuma. Perdón, quería decir señor Primer Ministro. No tengo mucho tiempo. Tengo que reunirme con él dentro de tres horas y media en una cafetería de Shinjuku.

(Asuma) Por lo visto, la pregunta del millón de yenes es... es legítima la oferta? Y si lo es... no nos podemos permitir el lujo de no hacer caso de ella. -se levantan todos de sus sillas- Dentro de un par de horas, te mandaremos un mensaje a tu correo con nuevas instrucciones. Muchas gracias, Hato. Me he alegrado mucho de verte. -le da la mano, sonriente-

(Hato) Lo mismo digo, Asuma. Gracias. -se marcha-

(Kanuka) Adiós, Hato. Y Gracias. -cierra la puerta-

(Kogame) No tenemos mucho tiempo para dedicar a "comunicados indirectos".

Asuma se queda un rato reflexivo, suspira... y llama a Kanuka.

(Asuma) Kanuka.

(Kanuka) -se planta ante Asuma, muy seria y atenta- Yes.

(Asuma) Ve a ver a tus antiguos colegas de la sección 5 y repasa todo lo que la NNSA tenga de Mitsuhiko Orihime. Y si podéis encontrar algo nuevo, mejor que mejor. Descubre si nos engaña, o habla realmente en nombre de Li Xing Ping.

(Kanuka) Entendido. Conozco al hombre ideal.

Al anochecer, Kanuka regresa a su antigua casa, la sección 5 de la NNSA. Junto a Shinshi e Izubuchi, en el superordenador de la Sección 5, y a través de los monitores gigantes de la sala de comunicaciones, buscan, y encuentran.

(Izubuchi) Ya está. -mostrando el fichero de Mitsuhisko Orihime- Vamos a ver... Su nombre auténtico es Yiao Lei Pheng. Le nombraron hace cinco años cónsul de la embajada china en Tokio, pero en realidad es un enviado especial del SMS a Japón. Destacó durante la gran purga interna del partido comunista en 2009, en la que rodaron cabezas importantes por casos escandalosos de corrupción y tráfico de influencias. Diversas misiones con el SMS en... destinaciones asiáticas. Especialmente, Japón y Taiwan. Estos son los datos básicos que tenemos de la principal cabeza visible del SMS en Japón.

(Kanuka) -mirando seria y de brazos cruzados el expediente de Orihime en el monitor gigante- Entiendo. Resuélveme una duda, Izubuchi. ¿Cómo lo haces para ser el principal espía del SMS en Japón?

(Izubuchi) Contactos, dinero y suerte. O lo que es lo mismo...

(Shinshi) Tienes que conocer a alguien.

(Kanuka) Ya. Así que tienes que conocer a alguien. La política es la política. ¿? -de repente, se da cuenta de algo observando la cronología del espía chino- Creo que ya lo tengo. Pon en pantalla el dossier de Li Xing Ping.

(Izubuchi) Enseguida. -lo pone en pantalla al lado del de Orihime- ¿Tienes algo, Kanuka?

(Shinshi) Sí, dínoslo.

(Kanuka) Estoy comparando las cronologías de sus carreras. Ambos tienen casi la misma edad, sólo se llevan de un año. … Ya está. Tiene que ser esto. Parientes no lo son, verdad?

(Shinshi) No, claro que no.

(Kanuka) Ni son de la misma ciudad.

(Izubuchi) Imposible. Ping es del sur, mientras que Pheng es de Shanghai.

(Kanuka) Y también fueron... a escuelas, institutos, y universidades diferentes. La diferencia... es que cuando iban a la universidad, ya se conocían. Por lo tanto, si entonces ya se conocían, pero antes, en el instituto aun no se conocían, tenía que ser... aquí. Cuando tenían 18 años.

(Shinshi) Creo que ya lo tengo.

(Kanuka) Que tienes.

(Shinshi) Cuando Ping tenía 19 años y Pheng 18, en 1984, hicieron el servicio militar en el mismo sitio: en la marina. Y más exactamente... en una base de submarinos.

(Kanuka) Claro. Es eso. Se conocen desde entonces. Fueron compañeros y amigos de penalidades durante el servicio militar obligatorio.

(Izubuchi) No es un dato muy contrastado. No lo veo del todo claro.

(Kanuka) -dando unas palmadas al hombro de Izubuchi, en broma- Ja. La vida tampoco suele serlo mucho. Tengo que llamar a Asuma ahora mismo.

(Izubuchi) Usa una de nuestras líneas de seguridad.

(Kanuka) Gracias. Ponme con él. -Izubuchi establece conexión con el teléfono del despacho presidencial del Kantei-

(Asuma) ¿Si?

(Kanuka) Asuma, soy Kanuka. Ya lo tenemos.

(Asuma) Muy bien, suéltalo.

(Kanuka) Son amigos. Se conocieron de bien jóvenes, durante el servicio militar obligatorio.

(Asuma) ¿Estás segura?

(Kanuka) No quiero hacer de Perry Mason y mostrarlo ante el tribunal cómo prueba. Pero tenemos indicios muy sólidos.

(Asuma) ¿Que te dice tu intuición femenina? ¿Tengo que dejarme guiar por estos indicios?

(Kanuka) Puedes decirlo así. Asuma... mi intuición femenina me dice que Li Xing Ping ha recurrido a un viejo amigo para hacernos llegar su mensaje.

(Asuma) … Muy bien. Entonces adelante. -cuelga-

Dos horas más tarde, Hato, de traje y corbata, y el espía chino, de chaqueta azul sobre camisa blanca de cuello abierto, se reúnen en una céntrica cafetería de Shinjuku. Sentados frente a frente en una de las mesas, van directos al asunto.

(Hato) Me han ordenado que le diga que el gobierno japonés respondería favorablemente a una oferta en el sentido que han planteado. Si el embajador Hwei plantease esta solución en la ONU, encontraría una respuesta favorable por parte del embajador Hogo.

(Pheng) Entonces, si no lo he entendido mal... dice que... si se desmantelan los misiles de las islas Daiou y con ellos, nuestras tropas regresan a la República Popular de China... "Japón" se comprometerá a no enviar tropas ni ocupar las islas, negociar una devolución pacífica de dichas islas, y además, a no apoyar las reivindicaciones de la provincia rebelde de Taiwan sobre las islas Daiou. ¿Es así?

(Hato) Efectivamente.

(Pheng) ¿Y esto proviene de la máxima autoridad?

(Hato) La máxima autoridad. Con dos condiciones. Tienen que permitir que los inspectores de la ONU inspeccionen la retirada de los misiles y las tropas de las islas.

(Pheng) Ya. Y también se les debe permitir de observar el repliegue de fuerzas militares japonesas y estadounidenses al suroeste de Japón, no?

(Hato) Eso no se lo puedo decir yo.

(Pheng) -sonríe con algo de malicia- … ¿Cual es la otra condición?

(Hato) El tiempo.

(Pheng) Cuanto tiempo.

(Hato) 48 horas. -en cuanto lo oye, Pheng se muestra inquieto- Si no se recibe respuesta antes de 48 horas, no habrá acuerdo.

(Pheng) … Veré... que puedo hacer. -se levanta de su silla, seco y áspero, y se marcha andando con prisas-

Nuestro viejo amigo Fukuda Hato, parecía haber jugado un papel decisivo en la resolución del conflicto. Muchas horas después, ya a medianoche, reciben una respuesta en forma de correo electrónico secreto proveniente de Pekín. Todo parecía indicar... que era una respuesta directa del presidente chino. En el despacho presidencial, todos se reúnen para analizar la larga carta.

(Ishimoto) Es muy difícil tomar una decisión a partir de este documento.

(Takeo) Debo reconocer que ha sido un golpe de suerte magnífico. Ha resultado que las sospechas de Hato eran verdaderas.

(Kanuka) Son diez páginas de paja sentimental y sensiblera, pero aquí lo dice bien claro. Retirarán los misiles y abandonarán las islas si nosotros y los americanos nos comprometemos a no atacarles.

(Kogame) Según nuestro primer análisis del documento, el comunicado lo ha escrito el mismísimo Li Xing Ping. Por lo visto, el ministerio de asuntos exteriores no lo ha pulido; y puede que ni siquiera haya recibido el aprobado de la cúpula del partido comunista, porque no habrían dejado pasar todo este sentimentalismo. Nuestros analistas expertos de la sección 3 de análisis de datos e información, dicen que lo ha escrito una persona en una situación de gran estrés. -todos echan una risa-

(Asuma) Es bueno saber que no somos los únicos. -todos vuelven a reírse- La verdad es que... nunca jamás he tenido la más mínima intención de mandar tropas ni nada a las Islas Senkaku hasta que los chinos las ocuparon e instalaron misiles nucleares en ellas. Mirad... creo que deberíamos planteárnosla muy seriamente esta oferta.

En unas pocas horas, la tensión y la preocupación disminuyen de forma muy pronunciada. Ya es domingo 19 de mayo de 2013. A las dos de paso de la madrugada, Kanuka, llevada en un coche oficial Toyota Crown negro, regresa a casa. Al entrar, está todo silencioso y a oscuras. Va a la cocina, enciende la luz y encuentra algo de desorden. Entonces llega Ota de la cama... en calzoncillos, quien se ha despertado de golpe.

(Ota) Kanuka. Hola.

(Kanuka) Hola, Isao.

(Ota) Mmhhh. Menuda cara larga me traes.

(Kanuka) Sólo es cansancio, no te preocupes.

(Ota) Claro que me preocupo. Me preocupa que con tanta tensión, esta cara tan preciosa que tienes se te llene de arrugas antes de tiempo.

(Kanuka) Ja ja ja. Tú en cambio, sigues igual de fuerte. Con estos brazos tan musculosos y estos pectorales. -acariciando el pecho desnudo de Ota con la yema de los dedos-

(Ota) º _ º Cariño... son las dos de la madrugada. ¿Que intentas seducirme?

(Kanuka) -sonríe- Por qué no. -la pareja se abraza y se besa- Isao... ¿quieres saber una cosa?

(Ota) Dime.

(Kanuka) -se separa y mira sonriente a su marido- Esta noche... hemos recibido un comunicado de Li Xing Ping, tanteando la posibilidad de llegar a un acuerdo diplomático. Nos lo ha confirmado hace escasamente unas horas, con una correo electrónico.

(Ota) -su cara se ilumina- … Gracias a Dios.

(Kanuka) Ja ja. Asuma... nos ha dado fiesta para esta noche.

(Ota) ¿Ah si? Menudo idiota. Pensaba que te había despedido.

(Kanuka) No tendremos tanta suerte, cariño. -la pareja vuelve a besarse, esta vez con más pasión. Dejan de besarse, para abrazarse acaramelados- Viniendo hacia aquí... quería decirte una cosa. -Pero de repente... suena el móvil de Kanuka- Oh. Lo siento, Isao. Tengo que contestar.

(Ota) Por favor, Kanuka. … Termina de decírmelo.

(Kanuka) -sonríe con tristeza a su marido... pero acaba por contestar al móvil. Es takeo- Diga.

(Takeo) Kanuka, nos acaba de llegar otro correo de Li Xing Ping. Me da muy mala espina.

(Kanuka) Entendido. Voy enseguida. -cuelga y se queda mirando triste a su marido- … Te quiero. -besa a Ota y se va, dejando a Ota entristecido y fastidiado-

Lo que parecía una solución... de repente ya no lo era. En cuando Kanuka regresa al Kantei, Takeo le explica por qué.

(Takeo) Resulta que al final lo de Hato era un estratagema de los chinos para ganar tiempo. En otras palabras. Le han utilizado. -Kanuka se queda muy preocupada, sin saber que decir- … En realidad es peor. … Vamos, ven conmigo. -ambos se van hasta el despacho presidencial, donde Kogame explica lo que ha pasado-

(Kogame) Señores, mis especialistas de la sección 3 están de acuerdo. La carta de ayer era de Li Xing Ping, la de hoy no lo es. De las pruebas se deriva que... ha habido un golpe de estado y... han substituido a Li Xing Ping en la jefatura real del estado.

(Ishimoto) Al menos, indica que elementos inflexibles del Partido Comunista o incluso de la cúpula del ejército de liberación popular, lo han neutralizado.

(Matsuda) Que al fin y al cabo, es lo mismo. Un Li Xing Ping títere, y una facción dura del partido comunista y de las Fuerzas Armadas que mueven los hilos. Ya no hay trato. Y los misiles ya casi están operativos. ¿Y si los chinos no tienen intención de cumplir este segundo trato? Mañana ponen otra condición. Y mientras tanto la cuarentena no se aplica, y acaban de poner los misiles a punto. … Creo que debemos dar las órdenes previas a la invasión de las islas. -entra el subconsejero de seguridad, Takashi, acompañado del General Riukanji-

(Takashi) Señor Primer Ministro. Acaban de llegar las fotografías de reconocimiento de nuestros drones hechas esta misma madrugada. Parece que los chinos han puesto en marcha un programa rápido para tener los misiles listos antes de 48 horas. Desde ayer mismo una tercera parte de todos los misiles, unos ocho, están ya operativos. Lo más probable es que mañana mismo, estén ya todos a punto.

(Matsuda) -muy serio- Se nos ha acabado el tiempo entonces. Tenemos que atacar ya.

(Takashi) Esto tampoco será tan fácil cómo pensábamos. Los americanos nos han informado del despliegue por parte de los chinos, de destructores lanza misiles equipados con misiles de combate. Y también que hoy mismo los chinos han ordenado el despliegue de su único portaaviones para proteger las islas.

(General Riukanji) Los americanos los llaman "Frogs". Misiles nucleares tierra-tierra de corto alcance. No sabemos si la cúpula militar china ha autorizado a los capitanes de esos destructores para utilizarlos contra nuestras fuerzas y las de nuestros aliados. Pero la buena noticia, es que tanto nosotros cómo los americanos, tenemos esos barcos perfectamente localizados, y podemos destruirlos por sorpresa con nuestros submarinos o con nuestras fragatas equipadas con el sistema de misiles Aegis. -Asuma, muy tenso y furioso, tira sobre la mesa con rabia la carpeta de las fotos de reconocimiento- Pero cómo más esperemos, más difícil será.

Asuma, se queda respirando muy tenso, con una tensión y nerviosismo que casi nunca en su vida no ha sentido. Pero incluso así, su mente es capaz de pensar... y decidir que hacer.

(Asuma) No tenemos otro remedio. … Generales Okura y Riukanji. Preparen y coordinen con los americanos la aviación para realizar un ataque aéreo el miércoles por la mañana. La invasión posterior será... según el programa previsto. Quiero tener sobre mi mesa las órdenes oficiales de ataque... el miércoles a primera hora de la mañana.

(General Okura) De acuerdo, señor. Tenemos que intensificar los vuelos de reconocimiento sobre las islas. Con los drones no es suficiente. Hay que realizar un vuelo de reconocimiento a muy alta altura con los F-3, que nos proporcionarán imágenes de gran ángulo con toda la perspectiva de la situación de las fuerzas chinas sobre las islas y sus alrededores.

(General Riukanji) Y con esta información, podremos establecer claramente los objetivos de los pilotos, para llevar a cabo los ataques aéreos.

(Asuma) Tienen mi permiso, Generales.

(General Okura) Perfecto, señor Primer Ministro.

Los dos Generales, serios cómo ceporros, salen del despacho presidencial, dejando a los políticos con expresión de "y ahora que".

(Asuma) Bien, señores. Si alguien tiene alguna gran idea, ahora es el mejor momento. -nadie sabe que decir-

Una hora más tarde, y al igual que hizo con los pilotos de los F-2 que debían sobrevolar las Senkaku a baja altura, Kanuka vuelve a llamar ella personalmente con el piloto que debe pilotar un caza de 5ª generación Mitsubishi F-3 para hacer un vuelo de reconocimiento a muy alta altura. El piloto en cuestión, es un chico joven, simpático y guapo, el teniente Tadashi Okagi, quien le ponen el uniforme de piloto antes de emprender la misión.

(Oficial) Teniente Okagi, tiene una llamada.

(Okagi) Voy. -va hasta el teléfono y se pone- ¿Dígame? Teniente Okagi.

(Kanuka) -en su despacho del Kantei, con la mirada perdida y triste- …

(Okagi) ¿Diga? ¿Con quien hablo?

(Kanuka) ¿Teniente?

(Okagi) Sí, dígame.

(Kanuka) Me llamo Kanuka Ota, asesora y consejera primera del Primer Ministro Asuma Shinohara. Mire, hace unos cuantos días el Primer Ministro me ordenó que... le ayudase a controlar lo que pasaba. He estado... tocándoles lo que no suena y dándoles la tabarra a gente de las Fuerzas de Autodefensa, para procurar que no nos metiesen en ningún lío a los que estamos en Tokio. Pero sabe que? Tenemos mucha habilidad para meternos en líos nosotros solitos. Por eso en vez de soltarle el rollo, le diré cual es la situación a ver si se le ocurre la manera de ayudarnos en esto.

(Okagi) Adelante.

(Kanuka) Ayer por la noche... parecía que íbamos a llegar a un acuerdo que nos sacaría de este embrollo. Hoy los chinos se han desdicho. Miraremos de salvar la situación, pero... nos están saliendo muchas cosas al inrevés. Todo el mundo se pone nervioso. Si hay más errores, la gente se pone todavía más nerviosa y... costará muchísimo evitar la guerra.

(Okagi) Em... no sé si acabo de entenderle.

(Kanuka) Le estoy repitiendo el mismo disco gastado de toda la semana. Que no os disparen.

(Okagi) -sonríe con impotencia, mientras Kanuka, escucha entristecida, mirando el portaretratos con la foto de ella con su familia- Em... ja ja. Oiga. Cuando... incluso volando con un avión tan sofisticado cómo el F-3... cuando haces un vuelo de reconocimiento a muy alta altura, a más de 20.000 metros, pueden fallar cien-mil cosas, yo que sé. ¿Sufrirá un error la mezcla de oxígeno? ¿Fallará uno de los centenares de ordenadores? ¿Tus sistemas de interferencia electrónica serán lo suficientemente potentes? ¿Me detectarán las defensas enemigas? Cuando piensas en todo esto... piensas en tu insignificancia, y en que estas cosas, allá arriba, no puedes controlarlas. Pero... en cierta manera, me tranquilizo. Pienso en lo bueno que es mi avión y en lo bueno que es mi equipo de tierra, no puedes pedir nada más y que con la ayuda de Buda grande y poderoso, sales de esta con vida.

(Kanuka) ¿Es creyente, teniente?

(Okagi) Sí. Soy budista.

(Kanuka) Bien. Le deseo buena suerte. -cuelga-

Dos horas después, el Mitsubishi F-3 sobrevuela muy cerca de las Senkaku, a casi 20.000 metros de altura, el doble que un avión comercial normal. El piloto está tranquilo y todo transcurre con normalidad. Las multipantallas del tablón de mandos y los propias pantallas que el piloto observa por la visera electrónica del casco, le indican que todo va bien. Hasta que...

20.000 metros más abajo, unos cuantos kilómetros tras las Senkaku, en aguas territoriales chinas, un destructor en misiles chino dispara varios misiles tierra-aire. En pocos segundos, dentro de la cabina del teniente Okagi, saltan las alarmas del radar y de alerta de misiles. Okagi, se pone muy nervioso y su pulso se acelera, pero reacciona. Emprende inmediatamente maniobras de evasión y activa las medidas de interferencia electrónica de su avión. Cuando los misiles se aproximan, él, poniendo su avión al máximo, sólo tiene que lanzar contra-medidas. Acaba deshaciéndose de todos los misiles. Pero desde el mismo barco chino... y otros, le lanzan muchos más misiles tierra-aire. Alcanzan al caza de Okagi, quien hace más y mas maniobras de evasión. De repente, su radar le indica que también se acercan cazas enemigos. Ni más ni menos que que dos _Chengdu J-20_, el caza chino de quinta generación... quien también le disparar misiles aire-aire. El F-3 de Okagi, rodeado, y su piloto, dominado por el pánico, al final no puede huir... y acaba siendo alcanzado por dos misiles casi al mismo tiempo, uno de las fragatas chinas que atraviesa el ala izquierda, y uno de los Chengdu, que lo hace volar en pedazos sobre el cielo. El piloto, muere en el acto. Los chinos, ya han destruido el primer avión japonés. La pregunta ahora era: sería el último?

Una hora después, por la tarde, Kanuka ha oído lo que ha pasado, pero quiere confirmarlo. Despavorida y asustada, corre por los pasillos del Kantei hacia el despacho de Suzuki. En cuando entra, él le da la mala noticia.

(Kanuka) -entra exaltada y respirando deprisa después de correr- ¿Que ha pasado?

(Suzuki) -suspira- … El F-3 ha sido abatido. Obviamente, el piloto está muerto. -Kanuka se derrumba en cuando lo oye; se marcha cabizbaja y triste-

Más tarde, al anochecer, hay una nueva reunión en la sala de reuniones no oficiales del Kantei del gabinete de crisis. Kanuka, sentada en una silla de lado, muy pensativa y triste, sin poder quitarse de la cabeza que el joven piloto con quien ha hablado unas pocas horas antes está muerto, mientras Takeo anda y escucha alrededor de la mesa.

(General Okura) Cuesta de creer, que haya sido un simple incidente, teniendo en cuenta la estructura de mando centralizada que tienen los chinos.

(Asuma) La cuestión es si este ataque contra uno de nuestros aviones supone una escalada definitiva e intencionada de los chinos hacia la guerra.

(Kogame) Señor Primer Ministro. Vistos los hechos de las últimas horas, creo que esto confirma nuestros miedos. Nos enfrentamos a un gobierno chino de línea dura, que tal vez tenga a Li Xing Ping de títere al frente o quizás no, no lo sabemos. -Takeo le da una palmada al hombro a Kanuka para animarla-

(Takeo) ¿Estás bien? -Kanuka reacciona a los ánimos de Takeo y se levanta de la silla-

(Kanuka) Sí, estoy bien. Tranquila. -le dice a Takeo sonriendo tímidamente, cuando de golpe, entra suzuki con una información de última hora-

(Suzuki) Señor Primer Ministro. -entra visiblemente tenso-

(Asuma) ¿Que pasa?

(Suzuki) Uno de nuestros drones que hacía un vuelo de reconocimiento rutinario a unos 50 kilómetros al norte de las Senkaku, ha sufrido un error en su sistema de guía informático programado y ha penetrado en el espacio aéreo chino por error durante unos minutos.

(Asuma) -se cabrea de verdad- ¡Oh, mierda, maldita sea, joder!

(Suzuki) Lo han interceptado dos _Chengdu J-10_ chinos creyéndose que era uno de nuestros caza-bombarderos. Por suerte para nosotros, hemos conseguido recuperar el control sobre el aparato y devolverlo a Japón sano y salvo justo antes que los chinos lo abatieran. Parece que "alguien" se olvidó de anular la misión. -tira el informe secreto despectivamente frente al general Riukanji, quien se queda cómo si nada-

(Asuma) ¡Siempre hay algún imbécil que no está al caso! ¡Ya sólo nos faltaba esto! ¡Que se crean que les bombardeamos! -el General Okura se muestra furioso mientras el General Riukanji se lo toma cómo si nada- ¿Alguien más tiene que meter la pata, eh?

(General Okura) Señor Primer Ministro. Nuestros pilotos corren peligro. Según las normas de combate y también de acuerdo con el tratado de seguridad mutua con Estados Unidos, nosotros y los americanos debemos tomar represalias y atacar conjuntamente contra las fuerzas navales chinas que han abatido al teniente Okagi.

Asuma, más tenso que nunca, se queda pidiendo ayuda con la mirada a Takeo y Kanuka, sin decirse nada. Asuma pero... sabe estar a la altura. Y en este justo momento... toma la decisión que salva toda la situación, y porque no decirlo... el futuro de la humanidad. Se queda mirando un rato por el gran ventanal del despacho presidencial, hasta que...

(Asuma) … No. Quiero que se me confirme que no ha sido ningún accidente.

(General Okura) -se cabrea aun más- ¡Pero señor Primer Ministro!

(General Riukanji) Creo que es una buena idea, señor Primer Ministro. Nuestros aliados americanos nos han recomendado que para ellos, y para coordinar mejor nuestras fuerzas, sería mucho mejor atacar el miércoles, cuando hayamos detectado todo el resto. De esta forma, para nuestros pilotos y los de los americanos, será más seguro y eficaz.

Asuma ni siquiera responde a esta proposición del General de la Fuerza Aérea de Autodefensa. Ha pasado otro día más. Lunes 20 de mayo de 2013. Los chinos ya tienen sus misiles SRM-75 desplegados sobre las Senkaku listos y a punto. A un lado y a otro, las marinas china versus la japonesa y americana, se refuerzan y se preparan. La guerra, parece inminente.

Es un lunes por la mañana. Kanuka, sola en su despacho, y sin saber que hacer, tampoco por sentirse ya sin ganas de nada, decide hacer una cosa: visitar a su hija, Rei, en el colegio. Se pone su chaqueta, sus gafas de sol, y se sube a uno de los coches oficiales a su disposición. Le manda al chófer que le lleve al colegio de su hija mayor.

Rei, que ya tiene nueve años y está en cuarto de primaria, hacía en ese mismo momento natación en la clase de gimnasia en la piscina cubierta de su escuela. Un deporte en el que Rei empieza a despuntar. Kanuka, distancia, observa cómo la profesora, silva con el silbato para que las nadadoras se lancen al agua... y Rei es la más rápida.

(Entrenadora) ¡Muy bien, chicas, descansad un momento!

(Rei) -se quita las gafas y el gorro de natación y va corriendo, sonriente, a ver a su madre- ¡Hola, mamá!

(Kanuka) Hola, cariño. -besa a la mejilla a su hija- No sabía que se te daba tan bien la natación.

(Rei) ¡Ja! ¿Que te creías, eh? Soy muy buena estudiante, pero en deportes también. Y la natación es lo que más me gusta. -dice con orgullo-

(Kanuka) -se ríe entre dientes- En eso eres igual que tu padre. Una orgullosa sin remedio.

(Rei) Ma... mamá. ¿Crees que al final acabará bien la cosa? No habrá ninguna guerra, verdad? -pregunta asustada a su madre-

(Kanuka) -suspira y se abraza a su hija- No, claro que no, cariño. No te preocupes. No te preocupes. Todo saldrá bien. -se separa y besa a su hija a la mejilla, quien se queda algo triste-

(Rei) Esta noche tampoco vendrás a casa, verdad?

(Kanuka) Em... pues...

(Entrenadora) -pita con su silbato- ¡Vamos, chicas! ¡Segunda tanda! ¡A ver si alguna de vosotras puede batir a Rei!

(Rei) Mamá.

(Kanuka) … Vamos, hija, ve. La entrenadora os llama.

(Rei) Adiós, mamá. Te quiero mucho. -madre e hija se abrazan muy sentidamente, y Rei se va corriendo-

(Entrenadora) Vamos, Rei, date prisa, que sólo faltas tú.

Kanuka, entristecida, pero algo reconfortada por haber hablado con su hija, regresa al coche. Al subir, suena un mensaje en su móvil de Takeo. Al leerlo en la pantalla, se cabrea.

(Kanuka) ¿? -lee el mensaje- "Donde te has metido. Asuma quiere hacer simultáneamente con los chinos y los americanos el trato de los B-52 de Yokota." ¡Mierda!

Nada más llegar al Kantei, y en cuando Takeo entra al despacho de Kanuka, ella le muestra, sujetando su móvil en la mano derecha, el mensaje que acaba de enviarle.

(Kanuka) -enseñando su móvil con el mensaje- ¡Que demonios es esto! -grita enfadada-

(Takeo) Te vas dos horas y el espectáculo que te pierdes.

(Kanuka) ¡Ya os dije que esta idea era un buen montón de mierda! ¿Ahora pensáis tirarlo adelante? ¡Estáis locos!

(Takeo) ¡Los propios americanos nos han dicho que los B-52 de Yokota están obsoletos! ¡Hace más de un año que quieren retiralos del servicio!

(Kanuka) ¡Ya lo sé, ya lo sé que están obsoletos! No se trata de eso. Si obligamos a los americanos a intercambiar en nuestro nombre sus B-52 de Yokota por los misiles que los chinos tienen en las Senkaku, nosotros y los americanos entraremos en una espiral de intercambios. Y dentro de un par de meses o incluso antes, los chinos se creerán con derecho de reclamar lo que quieran, y a reclamar cosas que ni nosotros ni nuestros aliados estaremos dispuestas a ceder. La soberanía de Taiwan y Corea del sur, los territorios fronterizos con la India, o otras islas en disputa con Vietnam y Filipinas. Y acabará habiendo una guerra generalizada por toda Asia. Dejando de lado que mucho antes que llegue este punto, este gobierno ya habrá caído.

(Takeo) -exclama furiosa- ¡Me importa una mierda si este gobierno se va al cuerno! ¡Si no llegamos a un acuerdo esta noche, ya no habrá ningún gobierno, ni en Japón ni en ninguna parte! ¡Sólo gobernará el caos y la destrucción!

(Kanuka) ¡Os estáis equivocando del todo y no soy la única que lo ve! ¡Todos los miembros del comité secreto VM-5 no paran de deciros lo mismo!

(Takeo) -mirando intimidatoria a Kanuka y señalándola con el dedo sobre el pecho- ¿Y tú de que lado estás, Kanuka?

(Kanuka) -quejándose- Oh, por favor. ¿Y si no ha habido ningún golpe de estado? ¿Y si sois vosotros dos?

(Takeo) Que quieres decir con eso.

(Kanuka) ¿Y si sois tú y Asuma quienes habéis enviado esta carta que plantea la posibilidad de un intercambio? -Takeo se queda de piedra-

Más tarde, la cosa seguía exactamente igual. Seguía sin haber acuerdo, pero tampoco sin llegar a estallar el conflicto. Por la tarde, Asuma, Takeo, Kanuka, Isuzu e Ishimoto, se reúnen a solas en el despacho presidencial.

(Ishimoto) Señor Primer Ministro. Nos quedan menos de 30 horas y... enviemos la respuesta que enviemos, nuestra embajada de Pekín, recibirá el mensaje al instante, pero tardará unas horas en reportarlo a la sede del gobierno chino. Por lo tanto, la respuesta de Li Xing Ping no la tendremos al menos hasta mañana por la mañana.

(Asuma) ¿Quien de vosotros me ayudará a explicarle a la gente por qué no hemos hecho este intercambio? ¿Que les diremos a los chinos?

(Isuzu) Pues... depende, no lo sé. ¿Nos lo creemos que ha habido un golpe de estado?

(Takeo) ¿Y si lo de Hato era una trampa? ¿Y si el mensaje del espía chino no era verdadero? ¿Y si todo lo que pasa son... un cúmulo de accidentes?

(Ishimoto) ¬ ¬ Accidentes cómo el que abatió nuestro F-3?

(Kanuka) Sí... Accidentes cómo ese.

(Asuma) Y los accidentes hacen que la segunda carta sea más agresiva... y que la situación, en apariencia, sea peor de lo que es.

(Isuzu) … Los cañones de agosto.

(Kanuka) Exacto.

(Asuma) Por tanto, repudiamos la segunda carta?

(Isuzu) No. ¡No! ¡No la repudiamos!

(Takeo) ¡Aceptamos la primera carta y hacemos ver que la segunda ni existe! -Asuma sonríe confiado ante esta conclusión-

Una hora más tarde, el gabinete de crisis al completo se reúne de nuevo en la sala de reuniones no oficiales. Una reunión que hace saltar chispas.

(Kogame) ¡No funcionará porque son únicamente deseos!

(Takeo) Mire, hicieron una oferta y tal vez...

(Kogame) ¡Y son estos deseos de paz infantil durante sus seis meses de gobierno, los que os han cegado, mientras los chinos invaden las islas Senkaku sin que nosotros nos demos ni cuenta, e instalan misiles nucleares a escondidas sobre ellas!

(Matsuda) Ignoremos las condiciones de la segunda carta y aceptemos las condiciones de la primera.

(General Okura) Saben perfectamente que los chinos no lo aceptarán.

(Ishimoto) El General tiene razón en eso. ¿Por qué tendrían que aceptarlo?

(Matsuda) Puede funcionar. ¡Sí, si les hacemos creer que nosotros y los americanos les atacaremos y les atacaremos con contundencia. -Takeo hace que sí con la cabeza- Tenemos tiempo para un último intento diplomático y basta. Los primeros ataques empezarán dentro de 28 horas.

(Ishimoto) Tenemos que conseguir que accedan.

(Matsuda) Exacto.

(Ishimoto) Cómo lo hacemos.

(Asuma) Tendremos que darles algo. Les diremos que hemos llegado a un acuerdo secreto con los americanos para que retiren sus B-52 de Yokota. -todos se quejan- ¡Un momento! Pero dentro de seis meses, para que parezca que no tenga ninguna relación; y por supuesto, porque es algo que en realidad aun debemos negociar con los americanos. Pero es algo que el Presidente en persona me ha prometido por teléfono y que me garantiza que lo hará.

(Kanuka) También tenemos que decirles que si lo hacen público, lo negaremos.

(Asuma) Si. Lo negamos y no hay trato.

(Kanuka) Y lo hacemos a escondidas, así siempre podemos decir, que no sabíamos nada.

(Kogame) Es demasiado evidente. Todo el mundo se dará cuenta que los B-52 de Yokota han desaparecido cuando sea que los retiren. Cuando la prensa lo sepa se nos echará encima, para bien y para mal.

(Kanuka) Dentro de seis meses nos importará un rábano, no? Ya nos ocuparemos de ello entonces.

(Matsuda) Al menos sabremos si el partido comunista chino se ha desecho de Li Xing Ping o el ejército se ha puesto por encima del partido comunista. Sabremos con quien nos estamos enfrentando en realidad.

(Asuma) He estado pensando en Li Xing Ping, y... si se trata de una acción para calmar a los más agresivos de su gobierno y de sus fuerzas armadas, tal vez sea el golpe de efecto que necesita para recuperar el control dentro de su propia casa.

(Ishimoto) Quien transmita el mensaje debe encontrar el tono adecuado. Si nos ven demasiado blandos nos presionarán. Si nos ven demasiado duros aun serán más peligrosos.

(Kogame) ¿Se dan cuenta? ¿Se dan cuenta que ofrecer este acuerdo tiene un riesgo enorme? ¿Se dan cuenta? Porque si lo repudian y ya les hemos dicho que pasado mañana les atacaremos...

(General Okura) Atacarán ellos primero.

Todos tragan saliva y se muestran muy nerviosos ante esta perspectiva. Pero Asuma... se pone firme de nuevo, y decide actuar a su manera.

(Asuma) Takeo.

(Takeo) -traga saliva, tensa- … Sí.

(Asuma) Irás tú, de acuerdo?

(Takeo) Sí, entendido.

(Asuma) Isuzu, empieza a trabajar en el borrador. Takeo, quiero que vayas y les hagas entender que "mañana", necesitamos una respuesta. Porque el miércoles, entraremos en guerra. -le dice a Takeo con mirada muy seria y fulminante-

A fuera del Kantei, Takeo espera el coche que debe llevarle hasta el edificio donde ella trabaja, el ministerio de justicia, donde se reunirán con el embajador chino en Japón, Zhou. Está muy nerviosa y espantada, aunque intenta disimularlo lo mejor que puede. Entonces, Kanuka, se pone a su lado. Ella está igual de cagada de miedo, pero aparenta estar cómo si nada. Todo para ayudar a Takeo, a cumplir su misión: evitar la tercera guerra mundial.

(Takeo) ¬ ¬ ¿Que quieres? ¿Un besito de buenas noches?

(Kanuka) -al chófer del Toyota Crown negro- Oye, Kazama. Ya me ocupo yo. Volveremos enseguida.

(Kazama) ¿Seguro?

(Kanuka) Seguro. Anda, vete a dentro a descansar un rato. Ponte a mirar la tele o a leer.

(Kazama) Ah, pues muchas gracias, ja ja ja. -se marcha-

(Kanuka) ¿Que te pasa, Takeo? ¿No sabes abrir la puerta de un coche?

(Takeo) ¬ ¬ No digas tonterías. -las dos se suben al coche, Kanuka al volante del coche, y emprenden camino- … Yo... yo y Hiromi le prometimos a Kozue que le llevaríamos de excursión al campo este domingo. Le gusta mucho la naturaleza.

(Kanuka) Pues ya sabes lo que te toca.

(Takeo) Ja ja ja ja.

(Kanuka) ¿Tan graciosa te parezco?

(Takeo) Es que... últimamente Kozue nos da la tabarra a mi y a Hiromi con que... le hagamos un hermanito. Dice que quiere tener un hermano con quien jugar.

(Kanuka) Pues... ya sabes. Dile a Hiromi que se ponga las pilas.

(Takeo) -suspira y se queda un rato absorta- … Hemos renunciado a mucho para llegar hasta aquí. No sé. A veces me pregunto por qué caray lo hemos hecho.

(Kanuka) Tú no sé. Yo me metí porque me doblaban el sueldo y en casa somos seis bocas que alimentar. -Takeo se ríe tímidamente- … Asuma y nosotros estábamos convencidos que podíamos hacerlo mejor que los demás. Que esos... vejestorios incapaces de reaccionar ante nada.

(Takeo) Kanuka... quiero confesarte algo.

(Kanuka) ¿Ah si? Caray, que habladora estás esta noche.

(Takeo) Nunca... nunca he soportado que me consideren una listilla. Una prepotente. Una sabelotodo. Ni ahora en el gobierno de Japón... ni hace diez años, cuando era teniente en la Segunda Sección de Vehículos Especiales. Yo no soy un ogro que da miedo a todos. No soporto que me vean así.

(Kanuka) Tienes razón, con eso que no eres un ogro. ¿Desde cuando los ogros tienen una larga cabellera castaña suave y lisa, una cara bonita y unos ojos marrones preciosos, eh? Hiromi ya se puede sentir muy afortunado de tenerte de esposa. -Takeo sonríe afablemente-

(Takeo) … Tengo miedo, Kanuka. No sé si lo conseguiré.

(Kanuka) Tú eres la única persona que querría que fueses. No confiaría la vida de Isao, de mis dos hijos y de mis dos hijastros... a nadie más.

(Takeo) Gira a la izquierda. Echaremos un vistazo a la embajada china. -llegan frente a la embajada de China, donde hay manifestantes pacifistas y nacionalistas japoneses, separados por un cordón de policías... y la chimenea de la embajada humeando humo blanco- ¿Hueles este olor, Kanuka?

(Kanuka) Sí. Están quemando los documentos.

(Takeo) Se preparan para la guerra. Que Dios nos ayude.

Emprenden de nuevo la marcha y se van tres manzanas más arriba: a la sede del ministerio de Justicia. Aparcan el coche frente a la entrada principal, entran y suben en un ascensor hasta la quinta planta, donde Takeo tiene su despacho. El secretario de Takeo ya les estaba esperando.

(Secretario) Buenas noches, señora ministra. El embajador Zhou ya ha llegado hace cinco minutos. Le espera en su despacho, señora. -recoge las chaquetas de Takeo y Kanuka-

(Kanuka) -le pone una mano sobre el hombro a Takeo y le sonríe- Tararearé para desearte suerte.

(Takeo) -hace que sí con la cabeza nerviosa, y entra en su despacho, donde espera sentado el embajador- Señor embajador. Gracias por haber venido.

El secretario cierra la puerta y Kanuka se sienta en la sala de espera, sobre uno de los sillones con tapizado de cuero negro, y se pone a tararear una canción. Una canción que le suele tararear a su hijo pequeño, Jiro, para dormirle. Dentro del despacho, Takeo se queda mirando con algo de terror al embajador... y éste, igual. Pero mientras tararea... una voz femenina le detiene de golpe: es la mujer del embajador, con un gran pin en el cuello de su camisa con la bandera china.

(Esposa embajador) Ejem, ejem.

(Kanuka) º _ º -se queda de piedra al ver el pin de la bandera china en el cuello de la camisa de la mujer, la cual está tanto o más tensa que los demás-

(Esposa embajador) Quien... quien es usted? -pregunta muy tensa y con mala cara-

(Kanuka) -en un principio se pone cabizbaja... pero entonces... levanta la cabeza y sonríe a la extraña, diciéndole...- … Una amiga.

Y de nuevo, Kanuka se pone de nuevo a tararear la canción, y consigue arrancar una sonrisa cómplice de la mujer china, quien no puede evitar seguir temblando cómo un flan de miedo y tensión. Dentro del despacho, donde se decidía el futuro de la humanidad, Takeo negocia hasta el último segundo con el embajador chino.

(Takeo) -con voz y postura firmes y contundentes- El Primer Ministro; mis compañeros de gobierno; mis amigos, mi marido, mi familia. Todos los ciudadanos de este país, Japón, no aceptamos esta situación intolerable y no permitiremos que esos misiles entren en funcionamiento.

(Zhou) Entonces, 70 años después, nuestros dos países volverán a entrar en guerra. Y sobre todo ustedes, los "japoneses", que sufrieron las dos bombas atómicas, deberían entender a donde les conducirá, una guerra.

(Takeo) Ja. Oiga, si retiran los misiles... si retiran los misiles y evacuan sus tropas de las islas Senkaku, no habrá ninguna guerra. En estos momentos el Primer Ministro Asuma Shinohara acepta las condiciones de la carta que el Primer Secretario Li Xing Ping nos envió el pasado domingo. Si la República Popular de China paraliza la puesta en marcha de sus misiles, los desmantela y evacua sus tropas de las islas, bajo supervisión de los inspectores de la ONU, Japón se compromete a negociar con ustedes una salida diplomática y pacífica para el litigio sobre las islas, y a no apoyar al tercer país que se las disputa, Taiwan, en sus pretensiones sobre las Senkaku.

(Zhou) Si ustedes pudiesen convencer a los americanos de retirar sus bombarderos nucleares B-52 de sus base de Japón... tal vez se podría llegar a ese acuerdo. Pero dudo mucho que ustedes puedan convencer a nadie.

(Takeo) ¿Que? Ja. No puede ser. Japón nunca puede aceptar esas condiciones bajo amenazas, ni para nosotros ni para nuestros aliados y amigos. Si han pensado lo contrario, se han equivocado.

(Zhou) ¿Quieren... una guerra?

Zhou mira seriamente a Takeo, quien se queda de piedra. Pero al final, desiste... pero sólo por un segundo. Cuando parece que Zhou recoge su maletín para marcharse... Takeo contraataca-

(Takeo) Aun así. Aunque no puede haber ninguna compensación en esta cuestión, el gobierno de Japón les fuere ofrecer una garantía privada.

(Zhou) -mostrándose interesado- ¿Una... garantía?

(Takeo) Sí. Los americanos nos comunicaron recientemente que los B-52 que tienen desplegados en su base de Yokota, están obsoletos. Hace tiempo, al menos dos años, que tienen previsto retiralos del servicio, y además... transferir definitivamente la base de Yokota a las Fuerzas de Autodefensa del Japón. Esta retirada de los B-52 podría llevarse a cabo, pongamos, dentro de seis meses. Obviamente, si esto se hace público, tanto por la prensa japonesa cómo por la china, o de cualquier otro país, negaremos que haya habido ningún acuerdo y nuestro gobierno lo desmentirá categóricamente.

(Zhou) Esta... garantía, proviene de la máxima autoridad?

(Takeo) Sí.

(Zhou) ¿Y además del camarada Li Xing Ping, se puede dar a conocer a los círculos más altos de mi gobierno?

(Takeo) Nuestra promesa puede darse a conocer a cualquier miembro del gobierno de la República Popular de China que el Primer Secretario Li Xing Ping considere adecuado. Con la condición que nunca jamás puede hacerse pública y bajo ninguna circunstancia. Y... queremos una respuesta mañana por la mañana, cómo muy tarde. No tengo palabras para expresar la urgencia de esta respuesta.

(Zhou) ¿Mañana?

(Takeo) Mañana.

(Zhou) Pues... entonces tendrá usted que disculparme, señora. -se levanta y da un apretón de manos a Takeo- Pero tendré que transmitir inmediatamente a mis superiores el contenido de nuestra conversación.

(Takeo) Claro, faltaría más.

(Zhou) Hemos oído rumores, que alguno de sus Generales, quien entrar en guerra... con nosotros.

(Takeo) … Sí, es verdad.

(Zhou) -sonríe y le pone la mano al hombro de Takeo- Usted y el Primer Ministro Asuma Shinohara... son buenas personas. Le aseguro que las buenas personas somos mayoría. Ojalá esta mayoría de buenas personas tenga el suficiente coraje para contrarrestar la fuerza que ha ido cogiendo todo este asunto.

La reunión secreta entre Takeo y el embajador Chino, tenía un resultado que era una total incógnita. Pero de la que dependía el futuro de la humanidad. Una hora más tarde, ya de madrugada, un coche oficial deja a Kanuka frente a su casa. Kanuka... esta cómo descolocada. Llorosa, incluso temblando de miedo. No sabe si mañana mismo puede estallar una guerra nuclear y desaparecer ella, su familia, su casa, la ciudad entera. Una perspectiva que nunca se hubiese imaginado. Kanuka entra en casa, simplemente, se sienta en el sofá del comedor, llorosa y muerta de miedo. Ota, que la ha oído llegar, en calzoncillos porque estaba en la cama durmiendo, se sienta a su lado para consolarla.

(Ota) Kanuka, tranquila. Estoy aquí, contigo. -le coge la mano a su mujer, intentando calmarla-

(Kanuka) Isao... -llorosa y miedosa-

(Ota) … ¿Que pasará ahora?

(Kanuka) … Si mañana vemos salir el sol... será gracias a personas buenas. Y eso es todo lo que hay entre nosotros... y el infierno. -se echa las manos a la cara llorosa, y su marido la abraza-

El futuro estaba pues, en la pura suerte, o en la decisión del régimen de Pekín de seguir con su locura, o volver las aguas a su cauce.

Finalmente... la reunión de la última noche... funciona. A las siete en punto de la mañana, suena la radio del despertador en la mesilla al lado de la cama de Ota y Kanuka. Ambos no pueden creerse que aun sigan existiendo, la ciudad entera, y ellos, sigan vivos. Finalmente, la guerra se había evitado.

(Radio) Buenos días, Japón. Son las siete. Abrimos inevitablemente con el titular que ha mantenido en vilo a todo el mundo los últimos días. La gravísima crisis entre China y Japón que podría haber terminado en la tercera guerra mundial. Pero finalmente, el gobierno chino ha tomado cartas en el asunto, y más concretamente, su Primer Secretario, Li Xing Ping. En un mensaje televisado de urgencia a la nación emitido en directo por la radio y televisión nacionales, la CCTV, ha enviado un mensaje al pueblo chino, pero también al Primer Ministro japonés Asuma Shinohara, y al presidente de los Estados Unidos, Barack Obama. En su mensaje, el líder chino ha resaltado la necesidad de tomar medidas urgentes, para que la situación no empeore más, y devolver la situación a la paz y la estabilidad. Ha declarado que ya ha ordenado, personalmente, que los misiles nucleares que se estaban instalando sobre las islas japonesas, sean desmantelados, embarcados y devueltos a la República Popular de China, además de que las tropas que ocupan dichas islas, las abandonen sin más demora, para que las islas vuelvan al seno de su propietario legitimo actual: Japón. Aun así, el Presidente chino ha dejado muy claro que China, no piensa renunciar a su soberanía sobre las islas Daiou, pero que está recuperación, se hará siempre y bajo cualquier circunstancia, por medios estrictamente diplomáticos y pacíficos. A pesar de ser plena madrugada, en cuanto se ha sabido la noticia, tanto en Tokio, cómo en Pekín, cómo en muchas otras ciudades de ambos países, y del mundo, se han producido muestras de júbilo y alegría espontanea por parte de los ciudadanos. La guerra,se ha evitado.

Todo el país entero, pero particularmente sus gobernantes, Asuma, los ministros, los militares, sintieron el mayor alivio de toda su vida. Lo habían conseguido.

En casa de los Ota, son mas de los ocho y la familia, reunida alrededor de la mesa de la cocina, desayuna. Kanuka, sigue con los ojos lloros, absorta, triste. Sólo piensa en lo cerca que se ha estado de la catástrofe.

(Ota) ¿Estáis listos para ir al colegio, niños?

(Miyumi) Sí, papá.

(Ota) -sonriendo a Kanuka- Que día más bonito hace.

(Rei) Mamá. ¿No quieres leer el periódico?

(Kanuka) … No. No, hija.

(Deisuke) ¿Que te pasa, madre? -le pregunta muy extrañado-

(Kanuka) … Hoy ha salido el sol. Cada día que sale el sol, dice algo bueno de nosotros. -Deisuke, que no lo entiende, se queda mirando a su padrastro, quien se queda mirando con mucha lástima a su mujer-

(Miyumi) No lo entiendo.

(Rei) ¿Y que nos dice?

(Jiro) ¿Que le pacha a mami? -le pregunta a su padre-

Ota, sonriendo a su hijo pequeño, le acaricia con fuerza el cabello de Jiro, de dos años, un niño muy parecido a su padre, y que sonríe cuando su padre le mima. Takeo llama al móvil de Kanuka, que lo tiene sobre la mesa... pero con susto, Kanuka hace que no con la cabeza. No quiere contestar. Al final, Ota, viendo cómo está su mujer, se abraza a ella con fuerza, y ella llora muy emocionada, mientras Ota la consuela y la acaricia.

Una hora más tarde, el Kantei es una fiesta. La alegría es desbordante. Pero ni Kanuka ni Asuma están para fiestas. Asuma entra en el despacho donde todos le reciben aplaudiendo.

(Suzuki) Lo diré y lo repetiré mil veces. Éste es el trofeo que esperábamos en política exterior. -entonces entra Asuma y le aplauden-

(Asuma) Gracias. En serio. Muchas gracias a todos.

(Matsuda) Un momento. ¡Un poco de calma! Señor Primer Ministro. Asuma. Creo que hablo en nombre de todos, si digo que... vistos los resultados... ahora ya no nos podrá parar nada.

(Ishimoto) ¡Cuatro años más, ja ja ja! -todos vuelven a aplaudir-

(Asuma) Gracias. Han... han sido dos semanas muy largas y... querría dar las gracias a todos y cada uno de vosotros. Habéis hecho un trabajo magnífico. Pero no creo que tengamos que celebrarlo... de esta manera. Creo que ha sido una victoria tanto para nosotros, cómo para ellos... cómo para la humanidad entera.

(Hogo) Bien cierto, señor Primer Ministro.

(Asuma) Gracias, y... pasadlo bien.

(Kogame) Gracias, señor Primer Ministro.

(Matsuda) Descanse, señor Primer Ministro. -Asuma se marcha a su despacho, solo-

(Kogame) Ahora Japón tendrá el puesto que de verdad le corresponde en el mundo. Dependeremos menos de los americanos, mantendremos a ralla a los chinos y seremos respetados en el mundo.

(Matsuda) Sí, es verdad.

Mientras los demás lo celebraban, Asuma está solo en el despacho presidencial, grabando con una grabadora digital, la transcripción para una carta oficial que debe redactar su secretaria. Dicha carta, va dirigida a la familia de la única víctima mortal que ha generado esta crisis que podría haber desembocado en millones y millones de muertes: la del joven piloto del Mitsubishi F-3 abatido por los misiles chinos y que ese mismo día, es enterrado con honores militares con la presencia de su familia.

Más tarde, ya en el Kantei, Kanuka, sola, piensa en lo que ha pasado... y en que pasaría de ahora en adelante. ¿Podrían pasar cosas iguales o incluso peores en el futuro? Era imposible saberlo.

Pero para mejorar en el futuro, hay que aprender a veces, del pasado. Kanuka observa uno de los portaretratos en el despacho presidencial: la del recorte de una portada de periódico, donde ponían una al lado de otra, la foto actual de Asuma con la del ex presidente americano John F. Kennedy en 1962, por sus múltiples paralelismos, según la prensa. Y aprendiendo del pasado, Kennedy pronunció una vez, en 1962, después de la crisis de los misiles de Cuba, muy semejante a lo que acababa de acontecer, un discurso inaudito en la mayoría de presidentes americanos, y que hay quien dice, que por este discurso, los militares americanos conspiraron para asesinar a Kennedy. El discurso rezaba:

_¿Que tipo de paz buscamos? Hablo de la Paz Auténtica. La Paz que hace que valga la pena vivir en la Tierra. No sólo paz en nuestros tiempos, sino Paz para siempre. Nosotros nos hacemos los problemas. Por tanto, nosotros podemos solucionarlos. Porque al fin y al cabo, el punto de contacto fundamental, es que todos compartimos este pequeño planeta. Todos respiramos el mismo aire. Todos deseamos un buen futuro para nuestros hijos. Y todos somos mortales. _


	22. Armadura Roja

**Capítulo 22. Armadura Roja**.

Ha pasado más de un mes. Finales de junio de 2013. En medio de un precioso y sobrecogedor paisaje veraniego de la naturaleza de Hokkaido, el teniente Tetsuo Chikawa de la segunda sección, hace footing enfundado en unos pantalones cortos, unas bambas deportivas y una camiseta completamente sudada. Llevaba unos cuantos meses viviendo en una casa rural alquilada en medio de la naturaleza y a kilómetros de cualquier ciudad. Solo, aislado, sin comunicarse con nadie. El divorcio de su mujer, a la que quería, le había afectado mucho y le afectó en su rendimiento en el trabajo, hasta el punto de ganarse una sanción de las gordas: seis meses de suspensión de empleo y salario. En estos seis meses, Chikawa estaba allí, viviendo solo cómo un ermitaño, metido en sus cosas y sus pensamientos. Pero alguien... estaba decidiendo por él. Algo muy y muy importante.

Es una mañana de principios de verano. Chikawa corre y corre. Sus gotas de sudor le caen por la barbilla. Lleva corridos más de 5 kilómetros. Es evidente que se mantiene en plena forma. Pero de repente... empieza a oír un ruido extraño. Es el sonido de un helicóptero. El sonido se hace visible... cuando Chikawa observa en el horizonte lo que se aproxima. Es un helicóptero militar del ejército _Mitsubishi UH-60_, con camuflaje marrón y verde, y el escudo japonés en la cola del aparato. El helicóptero va directamente hacia Chikawa... hasta que le sobrevuela. Chikawa se asusta de verdad y arranca a correr despavorido. Hasta que el helicóptero le sobrevuela tan bajo... que Chikawa, andando para atrás, mirando asustado, se cae de espaldas a un pequeño estanque. El helicóptero militar japonés aterriza... y se baja un hombre de él que no es militar, sino policía: el capitán Andrew Richardson de la tercera sección de vehículos especiales. En cuando Chikawa, mojado cómo un pato, sale del agua, se queda flipado.

(Chikawa) -sale del estanque, mojado de pies a cabeza, y levanta la cabeza- O_o ¿Andrew? Que... ¿Que coño haces tú aquí?

(Richardson) Ja ja ja ja. ¿Dándote un baño matutino, Chikawa? ¿Está buena, el agua? Ja ja ja ja.

(Chikawa) -se enfada- No tiene ninguna gracia. Me habéis dado un susto de muerte, joder.

(Richardson) -le da la mano y le ayuda a salir del agua- Vamos, sal del agua. Tengo algo que decirte.

En ese mismo instante, se celebra una reunión secreta de la máxima importancia en la sede del ministerio de Defensa de Japón. Es una reunión multinacional, donde además del ministro de defensa, Matsuda, hay militares y jefes de agencias de inteligencia de Japón, Estados Unidos, Corea del sur y la OTAN. El jefe de la sección 5 de la NNSA, Kiichi Goto, es el encargado de una misión especial de la NNSA en Corea del Norte e informa de lo que va la reunión.

(Goto) -señalando en las imágenes proyectadas en una pantalla desde un proyector- La siguiente fotografía tomada desde un satélite espía americano, fue tomada el pasado viernes, hace sólo cuatro días. Corresponde al complejo militar secreto de Yung-Meoyang, a unos 300 kilómetros al oeste de la capital, Pyongyang. Si se fijan bien, en el ángulo superior derecho de la imagen, podrán ver el hangar principal. Em... ¿podrían ampliar esa parte? Ah, gracias. Fíjense bien, damas y caballeros, porque todos los indicios parecen indicar que están viendo... el "Armadura Roja". Cuando se empezaron a filtrar los primeros rumores provenientes de Corea del Norte hace casi dos años, nuestros expertos militares en Labors, y también los de sus países, presentaron extensos informes a sus gobiernos y a la alta comandancia de la OTAN, para afirmar, muy seguros de si mismos, que a los Norcoreanos, incluso con la ayuda de su aliado chino, les haría falta un mínimo de cinco años, para desarrollar un Labor de combate de cuarta generación con capacidades de combate máximas y... un sistema de control de armas a través de la mente. Pues bien, hoy estamos aquí para que un servidor les diga... con cierto desánimo... que se equivocaron. A las cero ocho cero horas del pasado jueves, en la NNSA nos quedamos literalmente de piedra, cuando captamos la transmisión en clave transcrita en los documentos secretos que tienen enfrente suyo. Les ruego que le echen una ojeada, porque vale mucho la pena. … ¿General?

(General Fueras Aéreas USA) A parte de nuestros satélites de vigilancia y reconocimiento, el pasado sábado desplegamos desde la base de Yokota, aviones de reconocimiento AWAX de última generación, equipados con nuestros equipos de radar y guerra electrónica más sofisticados. Nuestros colegas de las Fuerzas de Autodefensa de Japón, hicieron lo mismo en otro ángulo. Nosotros enviamos nuestros aviones al sur, y los japoneses al norte, con lo que prácticamente todo el espacio aéreo y la superficie de Corea del Norte, quedaron cubiertos. Gracias a la información que nos ha proporcionado el Doctor Sung Whang, sobre la hora y la trayectoria tanto terrestre cómo aérea del Armadura Roja, pudimos hacer el seguimiento entre las coordenadas que se nos proporcionó. A parte de un grupo de grúas que emigraban hacia China, volando hacia el oeste, nada sobrevoló ese espacio aéreo, ni tampoco su superficie, ese día.

(Goto) Contrastamos esta información con nuestra fuente de Yung-Meoyang. El Armadura Roja no sólo caminó. Sino que además... voló. Y voló según el programa previsto y dentro... de las coordenadas que nos proporcionó el Doctor Whang. Únicamente nos queda una conclusión plausible, de la que no podemos escapar. … Los norcoreanos han desarrollado su propio Labor de combate de cuarta generación, el cual va equipado con un sistema de guerra electrónica tan potente y secreto, que hace que el Armadura Roja, sea literalmente... invisible. Y lo que es más. Con capacidad para volar igual que un Jet de combate.

Mientras, en Hokkaido, mientras los pilotos del helicóptero militar esperan a fuera al lado del aparato, Chikawa y Richardson están dentro de la casa rural.

(Chikawa) -sentado en una silla de la cocina, mientras Richardson se sirve un baso de leche de la nevera- De acuerdo, capitán. Sé que has venido expresamente desde Tokio sólo para verme. Así que sea lo que sea, te escucho.

(Richardson) Teniente Tetsuo Chikawa. 32 años. Divorciado.

(Chikawa) Ve al grano, si no te importa.

(Richardson) A pesar de estar suspendido veo que te mantienes en plena forma. Quiero que sepas que en Tokio, te echamos mucho de menos. Incluso el graciosillo de Bado dice que seguro que regresarás pronto, porque con la mala uva que tienes, tus vecinos no te aguantarían. Claro que ahora veo... que no tienes ninguno. Estás realmente aislado del mundo. Pero sí. Tanto los oficiales, cómo los tenientes, incluso los mecánicos, te echan mucho de menos.

(Chikawa) Ya. Típico de ellos.

(Richardson) Ja ja. … No sabes lo que me has hecho sudar para encontrarte, cabrón.

(Chikawa) ¬ ¬

En el ministerio de defensa, la reunión secreta continúa.

(General Riukanji) Fíjense en la pantalla, señores. Estas son las cifras del Armadura Roja. Un sistema de baterías de alta potencia que proporcionan más autonomía con mucha mayor potencia. Dos turborreactores compactos que proporcionan el empuje necesario para volar, junto a unas alas autocamuflables. Posee una capacidad de aprovechamiento de su potencia al 100%. Sus capacidades de movimientos son inauditas. De una rapidez extraordinaria, dando plena libertad al piloto. Sobre el suelo, tanto sus extremidades de alta flexibilidad cómo su sistema de vuelo sobre superficie, le proporcionan una capacidad para correr a velocidades próximas a los 300 o incluso los 400 kilómetros por hora. Y fíjense en su capacidad aérea. Puede alcanzar un techo de vuelo de más de 10.000 metros. Prácticamente cómo un avión. Y no sólo eso. Puede incluso romper la velocidad del sonido y alcanzar velocidades próximas a Mach 2 y medio, y es capaz de mantenerse a esa velocidad en vuelo y aterrizar sobre suelo firme, volviendo a a caminar cómo si nada. Hasta la fecha, los pocos intentos de desarrollar Labors con capacidades para volar, cómo el archiconocido Labor Negro, el Griffon, sólo podían volar a velocidades de unos 700 kilómetros por hora, durante unos pocos minutos.

(Matsuda) No hace falta ser un genio para darse cuenta de por qué los norcoreanos se han arriesgado a utilizar un hombre cómo el Doctor Sung Whang. Es un auténtico genio de la física teórica y de la ingeniería experimental, sí. Pero para el régimen stalinista de Pyongyang, es también un preso político; y un católico disidente. Por la información que tenemos, este sistema de armas que el Doctor Whang ha desarrollado, es hasta la fecha, uno de los más sofisticados jamás creado no sólo para un Labor de combate, sino para cualquier máquina de guerra. Acopla al sistema de radar, infrarrojos, magnético y de datos, a un sistema informático muy potente acoplado a unos sensores del casco del piloto, que lee los impulsos del cerebro de éste. Las emisiones cerebrales del piloto, llegan a uno de los múltiples ordenadores del Labor, haciendo que cualquier objetivo detectado en los visores de su casco, sea inmediatamente destruido. Amenaza que ve el piloto, el sistema se encarga de disparar los cañones automáticos, un misil, o incluso un cañón de rayos ionizados, hacia esa amenaza. Es decir, sin necesidad de pulsar ni un sólo botón o seleccionar nada en las pantallas. Sólo... con un pensamiento. Esto, señores, da una ventaja de varios segundos en la reacción del piloto, respecto a los sistemas de armas de los Labors o cualquier vehículo militar conocido hoy en día. … No nos dan miedo los norcoreanos, señores. Ellos no tienen la suficiente capacidad para producir en serie semejante máquina. Pero si proporcionan esta tecnología revolucionaria a su aliado chino... podrían romper la balanza de poderes en nuestra región... y en el mundo. -todos se quedan muy serios-

(Goto) Em... esto... desde la NNSA, hace dos años que trabajamos en un plan para extraer información desde Meoyang. Los miembros que lo integran están a punto para actuar. Esto... si no lo he entendido mal, Almirante Komatsu, el operativo de su marina en esta operación se hará efectiva dentro de 30 días. ¿Es correcto, Almirante?

(Almirante Komatsu) Totalmente, señor Goto.

Mientras, en Hokkaido, Chikawa lava su ropa en uno de los estanques que tiene cerca de casa, mientras Richardson, empieza a insinuarle a que ha ido hasta allí.

(Richardson) Mira... que sepas que a mi me han metido en esto.

(Chikawa) Quien.

(Richardson) Quien va a ser. La comandante Fuwa. Pero seguro que a ella también se lo han ordenado.

(Chikawa) ¿?

(Richardson) Te necesitan, Chikawa. Necesitan de tus servicios.

(Chikawa) ¿De que estás hablando?

(Richardson) Mira... sé que aun estás muy jodido por lo del divorcio. Tengo amigos que también han pasado por este mal trago, y es duro. Y seguro que psicológicamente, te habrá afectado, pero...

(Chikawa) Ey ey ey, un momento, ¡un momento! Ahora estoy suspendido de empleo y sueldo. Y además, ya hace años que no piloto Labors. Vuélvete y díselo.

(Richardson) Esto no depende de la División de Vehículos Especiales. Ni siquiera depende de la Policía.

(Chikawa) Pero me piden que pilote un Labor. ¿No?

(Richardson) Sí, Chikawa. Que pilotes. Que pilotes el Labor de combate más poderoso que se ha construido jamás. -dice seriamente, mientras Chikawa se queda muy intrigado-

Mientras, en la sala de reuniones del ministerio de defensa.

(Fuwa) -se levanta cabreada de su silla- ¡No estoy de acuerdo con esta operación!

(Kogame) Sabíamos que no le haría ninguna gracia, comandante Fuwa. Pero la madre del teniente Chikawa es coreana. Sabe hablar y escribir el coreano perfectamente desde pequeño. Y también aprendió chino y otras lenguas en sus años en el ejército. Y tiene, además, exactamente la misma talla y composición física que el comandante Sudogong, que es para quien han diseñado específicamente el traje de combate de conexión neuronal y la cabina.

(Fuwa) -incrédula y enfadada- ¿Quiere decir que este operativo altamente secreto se justifica por el simple hecho que al teniente le irá bien el uniforme de combate de ese Labor? Me piden que ponga mis recursos y uno de mis hombres en juego, para meter al teniente en una misión de espionaje para la cual con toda seguridad, no está preparado. Sencillamente, porque tiene una talla determinada.

(Kogame) Sabemos perfectamente que el teniente está psicologicamente afectado por su reciente divorcio. Pero eso no es excusa. Puede participar de ella sin mayores dificultades.

(Fuwa) -se sienta de nuevo en su silla, suspirando enfadada-

Mientras, en Hokkaido, Chikawa y Richardson, pasean de regreso a la casa.

(Chikawa) ¿Cómo pretendéis que pilote un prototipo secreto de Labor? Sabéis perfectamente que hace años que no ejerzo de piloto.

(Richardson) Eso a mi no me preocuparía. Viéndote en tan buena forma física, con un mes de entrenamiento intensivo, bastará. El problema... será meterte allí.

(Chikawa) ¿Allí? ¿Donde es allí?

(Richardson) Corea del norte.

(Chikawa) ¿Qué? -se queda impresionado-

(Richardson) Lo robarás.

La reunión en el ministerio, sigue.

(Goto) En la NNSA, hemos estado trabajando con nuestros agentes norcoreanos las 24 horas del día y estamos bastante seguros que... podemos colocar a un hombre lo bastante cerca del Labor. Por mi parte, sólo le pediré un par de cosas cómo mínimo. Que sepa el idioma; y que sepa pilotar ese Labor... tan bien cómo el mejor.

Mientras, en Hokkaido.

(Chikawa) Joder, Richardson. Lo que me planteas es un sinsentido. Un auténtico suicidio.

(Richardson) Ja. Es por eso que funcionará. Es demasiado acojonante y surrealista para tenerlo previsto. Te colocaremos en la cabina de pilotaje de ese Labor. Tú solamente, tendrás que disfrutar de su pilotaje.

(Chikawa) Joder. Pero cómo podéis proponerme esto y quedaros tan anchos? No tenéis sangre en las venas.

(Richardson) Te necesitan, teniente. Eres el hombre ideal.

(Chikawa) Seguro que encontráis a otro. En la policía o en el ejército, hay montones de jovencitos que podrían hacer esa misión. O Bado, por ejemplo. Él es el mejor.

(Richardson) -sonríe con tristeza- … No hay nadie con tus aptitudes. Y me temo que ya no puedes negarte. Los peces gordos de arriba ya han tomado una decisión. Y no hay vuelta atrás.

(Chikawa) En otras palabras, que ya habéis elegido a un conejillo de indias. ¿Verdad que sí?

(Richardson) Teniente, vas a pilotar el Labor de combate más poderoso y sofisticado que hay sobre la faz de la Tierra.

A partir de aquel mismo momento, Chikawa estaba plenamente involucrado en una operación secreta de la NNSA y las Fuerzas de Autodefensa de Japón, con ayuda de Estados Unidos y Corea del sur, para infiltrarle en Corea del Norte y robar ese Labor experimental y su extraordinaria tecnología. En un sólo mes, tienen que reentrenarle, formarle y prepararle para infiltrarle. Pero antes que nada, le tienen que dar una nueva identidad. Y esa identidad, es la de un infiltrado que trabaja para la NNSA. Un empresario chino llamado Yao Xeiling. En una sala oscura, Goto le muestra imágenes a través de un monitor.

(Goto) Cómo seguro que ya habrá deducido, teniente, no se presentará en Pyongyang con el nombre de Tetsuo Chikawa. Quédate clavada en tu retina la imagen de este hombre. Fue grabado con cámara oculta por uno de nuestros agentes en el aeropuerto de Pekín. Se llama Yao Xeiling, y es un empresario independiente de Macao. Lleva varios meses volando entre China y Corea del norte, para proporcionarles a los "camaradas" ricos y acomodados vinculados al poder, abrigos de piel, bisón, y otras prendas de alto standing, fabricadas en su fábrica textil de Hunang. Ese es tan sólo "uno" de sus negocios. Más bien una tapadera. Lo que hace en realidad, es corromper a la juventud de las élites norcoreanas con grandes cantidades de heroína y cocaína muy puras provenientes de Hong Kong. Es un traficante de drogas. Un "enemigo del pueblo", o al menos, así lo ha calificado la policía norcoreana y el departamento de seguridad del estado. El señor Xeiling no lo sabe, pero te está despejando el camino a ti. … Míratelo bien. ¿Te lo creerías si te dijese que en ese momento llevaba tres kilos de cocaína encima? Parece el típico salary man que se va de vacaciones de verano a Okinawa. … ¿Tendrás tanta sangre fría para interpretar ese papel, teniente? -pregunta intrigante a Chikawa, quien se queda sin saber que decir, mirando el video en la pantalla-

Chikawa siguió siendo entrenado por las Fuerzas de Autodefensa en el pilotaje de Labors militares de última generación... y consiguen convertirlo en un piloto muy bueno y capaz. Una noche, mientras descansa tomando una cerveza, Richardson viene a hacerle una visita.

(Chikawa) ¿Otra vez por aquí? ¿Que quieres ahora?

(Richardson) Nada. Sólo que... veo que ya te han dejado listo y a punto para actuar.

(Chikawa) ¿Se lo has dicho a Bado y los demás?

(Richardson) No. No estoy autorizado. Noa y Ota lo saben. Pero los oficiales y tenientes no deben saberlo. Ni ahora... ni nunca. Esta... es una operación secreta de máxima importancia.

(Chikawa) Ja ja ja. Que cabrones. ¿Sabes que pienso yo? Que creéis que no tengo la más mínima oportunidad de conseguirlo.

(Richardson) No te lo tomes a cachondeo. ¿Te crees que el estado, las Fuerzas de Autodefensa, y la NNSA, se tomarían tantas molestias?

(Chikawa) -se queja- Oh, venga ya. Si lo lleváis escrito en la cara. ¡En la de todos! -exclama enfadado, mientras Richardson se queda mirándole serio-

(Richardson) Entonces... ¿quieres saber la verdad?

(Chikawa) ¿Estás autorizado a decírmela?

(Richardson) No. Pero me importa una mierda. En la operación... si los norcoreanos capturan a uno sólo del operativo... esto...

(Chikawa) -suspira, preocupado- … En otras palabras. Que los de arriba no pondrán en riesgo toda la operación... por un solo hombre. Es decir, por mi. Si fallo y me detienen... ya me puedo preparar para lo peor. De todas formas... lo haré.

(Richardson) ¿Lo dices seriamente?

(Chikawa) Sí. Me dijiste... que no hay vuelta atrás. Ya sólo falta una semana.

La semana ha pasado y Chikawa está perfectamente preparado para llevar a cabo la operación secreta de alto riesgo. En una habitación de un hotel de gran lujo de Shinjuku, Chikawa está siendo convertido por una maquilladora profesional... en Yao Xeiling. Goto, acompañado de Shinshi y Kurosaki, y también Richardson, vestido de calle, están en aquella habitación. Mientras el aspecto de Chikawa, es transformado en un hombre de 40 años, con gafas de pasta, peinado con ralla, bigote con barbilla postizas y traje con corbata oscura, Goto, mientras va andando lentamente por la habitación, le va explicando cual es su papel a partir de ahora.

(Goto) En la suite del hotel para extranjeros en el que te alojarás, habrá micrófonos ocultos. Ellos ya conocen tus hábitos y tú eres un traficante de drogas. Llevan siguiéndote meses. Cualquier cambio en la interpretación de tu personaje, te delatará, y podría ser... fatal. Tengo que remarcar algo. Allí, una vez salgas del hotel y te dirijas al puente Mao Ho, en pleno centro de la ciudad, no debes permitir que te pierdan de vista. Si tú te relajas... ellos, se relajan. Procura aprovechar al máximo su gran punto débil. A pesar de las dimensiones del país, el enorme tamaño y magnitud del DSE o Departamento de Seguridad del Estado, al igual que el antiguo KGB soviético, hace que... tarde en despertar. Es... cómo uno de esos monstruos de las viejas películas de Gamera. Si pasas de puntillas por delante suyo, tal vez abra un ojo y huela un poco. Pero si de verdad se despierta... Pero no pienses en ello en absoluto. Tú sólo tienes un único objetivo. Llegar hasta el puente en cuestión, a las once en punto de la noche... con la DSE pisándote los talones. De esta forma, verán que te presentas a la cita y que los japoneses somos de palabra y puntuales. … -mirando intrigante a Chikawa, mientras terminan de peinarle- Sea lo que sea lo que esos hombres te manden, tú, lo haces sin rechistar. … Shinshi. ¿Me das el cacharro?

(Shinshi) Tenga, jefe. Acabado de salir del horno. -le da un Smartphone a Goto-

(Goto) Gracias, Shinshi. Fíjate bien, Chikawa. Cualquier policía norcoreano creerá que esto es un Smartphone normal y corriente diseñado y fabricado en su vecina y enemiga Corea del sur. Y a través de su pantalla, puedes acceder a multitud de funciones, e incluso, cómo no, navegar por facebook y twitter. Aunque cómo ya debes saber, en Corea del norte el acceso a Internet está prohibido. En realidad, este artefacto ha sido fabricado en Estados Unidos por nuestros amigos de la NSA. Se trata de un buscador y decodificador de señales de satélite multibanda y multicodificadas, las cuales serán transmitidas por "Oso polar 1". Los norcoreanos buscarán cualquier señal allá arriba, en el aire. En otras palabras. Será tu salvavidas una vez estés subido al Labor y pilotándolo. En cuando eso esté hecho, tendrás dos objetivos. Fijar un rumbo; y re-abastecerte de energía. Es decir, recargar las baterías y llenar el depósito de combustible. Sólo con esto tendrás una conexión con el exterior. En cuando recibas la señal, en la pantalla del aparatito se te indicará el rumbo a seguir y la distancia, primero para abastecerte de energía, y después para regresar a casa sano y salvo. -Goto le da el aparato a Chikawa, quien lo mira con curiosidad- … Nunca, jamás, debes separarte de él. Si lo pierdes, o... te lo confiscan... no podrás salir de Corea del Norte. No sabrás a donde te diriges. Se te agotarán las baterías del Labor y el combustible... y morirás ahogado en el mar del Japón. -dice mirando muy seriamente a Chikawa, quien se queda algo asustado, pero al final le sonríe- … Vamos, levántate y anda un poco, a ver que pinta haces. -Chikawa se levanta, se pone la chaqueta y se planta ante Goto y los demás. Parece una persona completamente diferente- Que, señor Xeiling. ¿Se siente cómodo?

(Chikawa) Por supuesto, señor Goto. Listo y a punto.

(Goto) Bien. Muy bien. Estupendo.

(Richardson) La caja negra.

(Goto) ¿Eh?

(Richardson) El... registrador de la cabina, señor Goto.

(Goto) Vaya, ya no me acordaba de esto. Ja, esto es cosa de la edad. Verá, nos acaba de informar de ello el Doctor Whang. La cabina del piloto del Labor va provista de una grabadora digital de alta capacidad de memoria. Es lo que en aviación se conoce popularmente cómo "caja negra". La activa la voz. La instalaron para que los pilotos de pruebas anotarán sus observaciones y quejas sobre el funcionamiento del prototipo. La verdad es que... estaríamos encantados que la utilizases. Si pasase lo que... bueno... nadie de nosotros quiere que pase. Y... esto... pudiésemos recuperar los restos del prototipo... tus observaciones y anotaciones orales nos resultarían de mucha utilidad. Así... podríamos reconstruir el diario de tan... inestimable ayuda.

(Kurosaki) Jefe Goto. Es la hora. Debemos marcharnos ya.

(Goto) ¿Ah si? Vaya, ya sabía yo que me picaba la cabeza por algo. Ja ja. Dadme un minuto, termino enseguida. Bien, teniente Chikawa. Ya hemos llegado al... final del espinoso asunto. -se ríe entre dientes- Pero que bobada estoy diciendo. No es el final. Sino más bien... el principio de todo. -se la un fuerte apretón de manos- Buena suerte, teniente. La necesitará.

(Chikawa) Gracias.

(Goto) -lanza una sonrisa a Chikawa y se marcha con prisas- Vamos, chicos. Tenemos mucho que hacer. -Goto, Kurosaki y Shinshi se van andando deprisa, dejando a Chikawa y Richardson solos en la habitación del hotel-

(Chikawa) -suspira visiblemente preocupado- … Joder. Quien me mandaba a mi meterme en semejante berenjenal.

(Richardson) -se pone a su lado, igualmente preocupado, pero animando a Chikawa- Aunque no esté allí contigo... quiero que te sientas cómo si lo estuviese. Estaré contigo, teniente.

48 horas después. Aeropuerto de Pyongyang. En un vuelo proveniente de Pekín (del único país con quien Corea del Norte mantiene relaciones), llega Chikawa camuflado y disfrazado del empresario chino por quien tiene que hacerse pasar: Yao Xeiling. Nada más plantarse al control de pasaportes, donde hay dos agentes de uniforme militar y otros dos de traje y corbata baratos, Chikawa ya se topa con dificultades.

(Agente de aduanas 1) Pasaporte, por favor.

(Chikawa) … -se saca su pasaporte chino falso y se lo da a la agente, quien se lo mira detenidamente; lo pasa a su compañero, mientras otro de los hombres de traje, revisan y revuelven la maleta de Chikawa de arriba a abajo-

(Agente de aduanas 2) Em... señor Yao Xeiling?

(Chikawa) Sí.

(Agente de aduanas 2) ¿Cual es el motivo de su visita a Pyongyang?

(Chikawa) Negocios.

(Agente de aduanas 2) ¿Sí? ¿Que clase de negocios? Especifique, por favor.

(Chikawa) Abrigos de piel, bisón, todo productos textiles. ¿? ¿Puede saberse que están buscando? -pregunta con cierto enfado-

(Agente de aduanas 3) Disculpe, señor Xeiling. Pero cómo ya debe comprender, cada aeropuerto internacional tiene sus normas específicas. Y debemos atenernos a ellas.

(Chikawa) -exclama enfadado- He estado en casi todos los aeropuertos internacionales del mundo y es la primera vez que me tratan así. Soy un gran empresario. Hago muchos negocios con sus superiores.

(Agente de aduanas 3) -sujetando el Smartphone que se encuentra entre el equipaje y con mirada desafiante- … ¿Me está amenazando, señor Xeiling?

(Chikawa) -se queda intimidado- … No.

(Agente aduanas 3) ¿Y por qué lleva esto encima? ¿Espera poderse conectar a Facebook o Twitter en Corea del Norte?

El agente de aduanas se queda mirándose el Smartphone de arriba a abajo... pero al final se lo da a Chikawa, quien se marcha intimidado sin decir nada. El mismo agente, coge inmediatamente un teléfono y hace una llamada para avisar a alguien. Sin duda, para decirles que el traficante chino estaba de nuevo en Pyongyang. De momento, los norcoreanos han picado el anzuelo de los japoneses.

Chikawa sale de la pequeña y pobre terminal de aquel aeropuerto casi vacío de gente y se sube a un taxi que hay en la entrada. Un viejo y apestoso LADA de fabricación soviética conducido por un taxista viejo, bajito y sin dientes. Chikawa le indica que le lleve al hotel Plaza Roja, en pleno centro neurálgico de la ciudad. Nada más arrancar, otro coche, negro y mucho más nuevo, un _FAW Besturn B50_ negro de fabricación china, les sigue a distancia durante todo el trayecto. Ese coche era del DSE (Departamento de Seguridad del Estado). El taxi acaba llegando al hotel, Chikawa se baja y recuerda que no debe pagar nada al taxista, porque el transporte es gratuito. Entra en el hotel... mientras el coche negro aparca muy cerca sin moverse de allí. Nada más entrar en su habitación del hotel, Chikawa no deja de actuar. Sin quitarse las gafas de pasta ni la chaqueta, se sirve un baso de Vodka del minibar. Abre la maleta y se mete el Smartphone en el bolsillo de la chaqueta. Mira por la ventana cuando oye unos pasos. Son un grupo de cinco guardias militares, desfilando en perfecta formación y rectitud. El hotel, está muy cerca de los centros principales de poder.

Y hablando de centros de poder, unas horas después, a las nueve de la noche, en la sede central de la DSE, se celebra una reunión entre los responsables de seguridad del proyecto "Armadura Roja". Son el Capitán Su Yong, el Comandante Seng, y el pez gordo y de muy mala uva, el coronel Yung.

(Yung) De acuerdo, Seng. Estamos en una situación en que toda cautela es poca. Capitán, anótelo en su memoria una vez llegue a Yung-Meoyang.

(Su Yong) Delo por hecho, señor. Será un buen complemento para las patrullas con perros.

(Yung) De acuerdo. Ahora, dígame. Donde estarán nuestros traidores en el momento de la exhibición ante el querido líder.

(Su Yong) Los... -tose- Los tres científicos en el propio hangar, señor. Whang en persona, trabajará en el sistema de armas y en los ordenadores del Labor, durante la noche.

(Yung) ¿Trabajará en el Labor hasta su puesta en marcha?

(Yu Yong) Sí, camarada coronel.

(Yung) ¿Y... los otros?

(Yu Yong) El Doctor Hyunhe y la doctora Yang se encargarán del combustible, las baterías y la carga del sistema de armamento. Es decir, de los misiles, los cañones automáticos y el de rayos ionizados. Ah, y el sistema de defensa posterior. Lo conocen a la perfección, señor. En eso son insustituibles.

(Yung) Déjeles que sigan trabajando. -dice con algo de sorna- Sus hombres deben de estar... preparados, ja ja ja. -los tres se levantan de sus sillas-

(Yu Yong) Sí, señor. Nuestros informadores tendrán a los guardias debidamente informados. Estarán con ellos todo el tiempo y equipados con transmisores ocultos para notificar cualquier anomalía.

(Yung) Espero que sepan distinguir un intento de sabotaje. Si se produce, claro está.

(Yu Yong) Sabrán, camarada. El Armadura Roja estará en buenas manos.

(Yung) -le da un apretón de manos- Buena suerte, camarada. Y que tengas un buen viaje de regreso a Yung-Meoyang.

(Yu Yong) Sí, señor. Camarada. -le da la mano al comandante Seng y se marcha-

(Yung) -se queda serio y se cruza de brazos- … Detened a los hombres de Tokio al amanecer. Esperaremos hasta entonces. No quiero que... nuestros amigos de Yung-Meoyang se den cuenta de que lo sabemos todo.

(Seng) Muy bien, camarada coronel. Redoblaremos la vigilancia... esta noche; y esperaremos sus órdenes.

(Yung) Bien, Seng. Me gustará mucho, antes de marchar a Yung-Meoyang, ver personalmente a esos espías pagados por Japón. Para ver... que cara ponen. -dice con sonrisa malvada-

Son las once menos cuarto de la noche. Para Chikawa, ha llegado la hora del encuentro con sus contactos norcoreanos. Baja hasta la recepción del hotel. Pide un buen puro habano en el estanque (ya que el personaje que interpreta es de fumar puros habanos), sale a la calle, se lo enciende con un misto y se pone a andar hacia el encuentro. Nada más ponerse a andar, el coche negro, que aun seguía allí, arranca. Se bajan del coche dos hombres, uno bajito con gabardina, y el otro alto y delgaducho con gafas de pasta y calvo. Chikawa, haciendo ver que fuma ese habano, va andando por una ciudad desierta de gente de noche, fantasmagórica, casi aterradora. Oye tras suyo los pasos de los hombres siguiéndole a distancia. Traviesa calles, avenidas, callejuelas estrechas, hasta que llega al lugar acordado. Los dos hombres y el coche más lejos, aun le siguen. Chikawa, mira su reloj de pulsera: son las once en punto de la noche. Es ya la hora. Cuando por fin llega, bajo un puente, no debajo sino al lado, de una línea de tren, se encuentra a tres hombres que le están esperando en la penumbra. Se trata del auténtico Yao Xeiling... y los dos agentes norcoreanos de la NNSA japonesa: un tipo bajo y malhumorado llamado Ken; y otro hombre más alto y nada hablador, llamado Wmai.

(Ken) ¿Señor Yao Xeiling?

(Chikawa) Sí. -se planta ante aquellos tres misteriosos hombres-

(Xeiling) Es él. Soy Yao Xeiling. -le da la mano a Chikawa-

(Ken) Cuantos le han seguido.

(Chikawa) Pues... dos tipos, uno no muy lejos del otro. Y un coche negro, un poco más lejos.

(Xeiling) ¿Que hacen ahora, Ken?

(Ken) El bajito, que estaba más cerca, ha vuelto al coche. Y el delgaducho de las gafas de pasta no sabe que hacer. Porque ahora somos cuatro. -mirando amenazante a Xeiling-

(Xeiling) -se pone nervioso- Em... pedirán refuerzos. Más vale que salgamos de aquí pitando.

(Ken) Cójale el puro.

(Xeiling) ¿Que?

(Ken) El puro. ¡Fume!

Tanto Xeiling cómo Chikawa se quedan muy sorprendidos, pero Chikawa termina por darle el puro encendido a Xeiling... cuando... justo cuando pasa un tren por encima el puente, el otro tipo, Wmai, sujeta por detrás a Chikawa, y Ken, con una porra, le da una brutal paliza a Xeiling. Después de muchos porrazos, Xeiling acaba muerto en el suelo, con la cara sangrante y desfigurada. Chikawa está absolutamente desconcertado.

(Ken) Sus papeles.

(Chikawa) -sin saber que decir ni cómo reaccionar- …

(Ken) ¡Sus papeles, deprisa! -le grita desesperado a Chikawa, quien le da su documentación-

(Ken) -mete los papeles bajo la chaqueta de Xeiling- Ayúdame. -él y Wmai, cogen el cadáver de Xeiling y lo tiran al río que hay cerca- ¡Síganos hasta la estación Lenin, al metro! … ¡Corra!

Los tres hombres, emprenden una huida hacia la estación de metro más cercana. Ahora el objetivo, era llegar al punto de encuentro, sin que las autoridades les descubriesen. Los agentes gubernamentales que seguían a Chikawa, recogen el cuerpo sin vida de Xeiling a la orilla del río. Con la luz de un misto, miran la documentación. Comprueban que es Yao Xeiling.

Chikawa y los dos coreanos, llegan hasta la estación de metro. Entran andando normalmente, para no llamar demasiado la atención. En cuando llegan al andén de la estación, Ken, disimulando y vigilando que nadie les vea, le da sus nuevos papeles a Chikawa.

(Ken) -en voz baja- Aquí tiene. Ahora se llamará David Xieng y es un turista de Hong Kong que se hospeda en el hotel La Habana. Está todo arreglado y bajo control. No se preocupe. Conserve la calma.

Los dos hombres se separan de Chikawa, haciendo ver que no le conocen de nada. Chikawa, echa una ojeada a su nuevo pasaporte. Esta vez, de Hong Kong. Para ser igual que en la foto del documento, se quita muy disimuladamente, las gafas de pasta, el bigote y la barbilla postizas; las tira a la vía sin que nadie le vea. Cuando se mete el pasaporte en el bolsillo, se da cuenta que lleva la cartera. La saca... y descubre una pequeña foto de él, Chikawa, con su ex mujer. Sonríe con tristeza al ver la foto de una pareja joven y feliz. Pero la felicidad termina. Llega un tren, y Chikawa, al ver que los mismos hombres que le seguían se meten en el vagón, se sube con prisas al tren, justo antes que las puertas se cierren y arranque. Todo marcha bien, hasta que llegan a la siguiente parada. En esa aun no deben bajar. Pero justo al arrancar, ven que llegar soldados armados con AK-47 y policías que detienen a los pasajeros y les obligan a pasar un control. Es en la siguiente estación en la que deben bajarse. Y es en esa estación, donde la policía norcoreana ya se está desplegando de forma masiva.

Nada más bajar del tren, Chikawa ya se topa con un control.

(Policía) Los papeles, por favor.

(Chikawa) -Se saca su pasaporte y se lo da al agente-

(Policía) Señor David Xieng. ¿Es de Hong Kong?

(Chikawa) Sí.

(Policía) En la fotografía del documento no se parecen mucho. Tiene los cabellos... más cortos y oscuros.

(Chikawa) Em... también estaba un poco más gordo, entonces.

(Policía) Me han dicho que Hong Kong es muy bonito. Sobre todo el Monte Victoria.

(Chikawa) Sobre todo en verano. -dice visiblemente nervioso-

(Policía) Parece usted no encontrarse del todo bien. ¿Tiene problemas de salud?

(Chikawa) Tengo problemas de estómago. La comida es...

(Policía) ¿Que pasa? ¿La comida del La Habana no es buena?

(Chikawa) Sí que es buena. Pero un poco fuerte para mi.

(Policía) Ah, ya. Gracias... señor Xieng. -le devuelve su pasaporte-

(Chikawa) A usted. -se marcha despavorido, cagando leches. Se pone, disimulando, a mirar en un plano del metro de Pyongyang, hasta que llega Ken-

(Ken) Tiene muy mala cara, "señor Xieng". He visto su representación teatral. No es muy buen actor, que digamos.

(Chikawa) -replica enfadado- Has matado al auténtico Yao Xeiling ante mis narices y pretendes que me quede cómo si nada?

(Ken) Escóndase en los baños. Y sobrepóngase. Habrá más policías y agentes de la DSE. No saldremos de la estación hasta que nos hayan registrado al menos tres o cuatro veces. Venga.

Chikawa no tiene más remedio que obedecer a ese tipo, tal y cómo le dijo Goto antes de salir de Japón. Mientras el otro tipo se marcha, cruzándose entre Ken y él miradas de ánimo mutuo, Ken se pone realmente nervioso. Ve entrar a un hombre con chaqueta de piel negra y cara prepotente: es un agente del DSE. Cuando va hacia allá, unos policías detienen a Ken para pedirle la documentación.

El agente del DSE entra en los lavabos. Chikawa, se había encerrado en uno de ellos, escondiéndose. Y volviendo a mirar la fotografía en su cartera de él con su ex mujer. Preguntándose que está haciendo allí... y por qué ella le abandonó. Pero entonces... el agente del DSE llama virulentamente a la puerta del váter.

(Agente DSE) ¡Salga! ¡Departamento de Seguridad del Estado! ¡Salga ahora mismo!

(Chikawa) Puede... puede esperarse un momento, por favor?

(Agente DSE) De acuerdo, pero dese prisa. -Chikawa coge papel, lo tira a la taza y tira de la cadena, haciendo ver que ha terminado, abre la puerta, haciendo ver que está enfermo- ¿Está enfermo... o está espantado?

(Chikawa) No, es que he tenido problemas de estómago. -le da su pasaporte al agente- ¿?

(Agente DSE) -mirando un largo rato el pasaporte- … Sus papeles... no están en regla. -dice maliciosamente-

(Chikawa) ¿Que? Ya lo creo sí. Míreselos otra vez.

(Agente DSE) No. No están en regla. -dice con sonrisa maliciosa, mientras con la otra mano, busca algo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta de piel-

Chikawa, cada vez más nervioso, termina estallando. Coge virulentamente la mano del agente de dentro el bolsillo... y descubre que iba a sacarse un paquete de cigarrillos. Chikawa se queda incrédulo, pero el agente, le sonríe, cómo diciendo "estás acabado". Chikawa la emprende a puñetazos contra el agente gubernamental, y éste se los devuelve. Saca una pistola, una vieja Makarov rusa, pero se le cae al suelo. Ambos acaban dando de puñetazos contra la pared, hasta que Chikawa, coge una barra de madera de los porta toallas y lo utiliza para darle porrazos. Finalmente... Chikawa ahora con la barra de madera al agente, apretando sobre el cuello. Ken, llega corriendo, cogiéndole por detrás y apartándolo de allí. Se abalanza sobre el agente norcoreano.

(Ken) -mirando a Chikawa muy furioso- Japonés de mierda. Por qué has tenido que matarle.

(Chikawa) -respirando rápido y muy tenso- Ya... ya sacaba la pistola, lo sabía.

(Ken) Es un DSE. Entiende esto. ¿Qué lo entiende? Vamos, suba las escaleras. Suba derecho a la salida. -mientras arrastra el cadáver del muerto a uno de los lavabos, lo sienta y lo encierra- Si alguien le para, obedezca. Enseñe su documentación. Y hágase el enfermo o el despistado, cómo antes. ¿Entendido?

(Chikawa) Ha dicho que los papeles no están en regla.

(Ken) -se cabrea mucho- Maldito idiota. ¡Están en regla! ¡A mi también me ha parado la DSE! ¡Mis papeles también están en regla! ¡Salga de aquí! Cuando lo descubran no dejarán salir a nadie de la estación. Váyase. -le dice muy nervioso y con cara de desesperación-

Chikawa sale despavorido de los baños. Intenta hacer lo que le han dicho. Salir directamente de allí, de aquella estación de metro llena de policías. Pero acaba topándose enseguida con otro control, saltándose la cola del control.

(Policía 1) ¡Eh! ¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo, eh?

(Chikawa) Disculpe, es que soy un turista de Hong Kong y no sé muy bien que hay hay que hacer. -el policía, va en busca de otro compañero, diciéndole algo a la oreja-

(Policía 2) ¿Dice que es de Hong Kong?

(Chikawa) Sí, yo...

(Policía 2) Que hace fuera de la cola.

(Chikawa) Es que...

(Policía 2) Los papeles. -Chikawa le da los pasaporte, mientras ve cómo Ken pasa a un lado disimulando tranquilamente... y al mismo tiempo que un policía uniformado y armado con un AK-47, entra en los baños- Tiene que esperar cómo todos los demás. Ustedes, los capitalistas, parecen no entender bien lo que es la colaboración. ¿No cree?

(Chikawa) Perdone, pero es que...

(Policía 2) Veamos que lleva aquí. Nuestra intención... no es entretenerle innecesariamente.

En ese mismo instante, el policía descubre que uno de los baños está cerrado con alguien dentro. Llama a la puerta, pero no le responde nadie.

(Policía 2) Con que se aloja en el Hotel La Habana, eh.

(Chikawa) Sí.

(Policía 2) ¿Que le parece si les llamamos para que nos lo confirmen? -Chikawa, por dentro, se caga de miedo. Si hacen esa llamada, pueden descubrir-le- … No. Creo que no será necesario. Parece que sus papeles están en regla. El control es porque buscamos... unos criminales, podríamos decir. Pero usted, es libre de seguir su visita nocturna, por nuestra querida ciudad. -le devuelve el pasaporte a Chikawa y le deja pasar-

(Chikawa) Gracias. -sal de allí despavorido-

En cuando Chikawa traviesa el control, el último antes de la salida, el policía que se había metido en los baños, descubre, tras abrir la puerta de una patada, el cadáver del agente del DSE tumbado sobre la taza del váter. Chikawa sale por fin a la calle, andando con prisas. Ken se pone a su lado.

(Ken) Buena interpretación, japonés. Esta vez sí has estado convincente.

(Chikawa) Donde vamos ahora.

(Ken) Bajando por esta calle llegaremos a tu nueva casa. -oyen los policías saliendo silbando de la boca del metro-

(Chikawa) Le han encontrado. Larguémonos. -salen de allí corriendo-

Tras andar, o mejor dicho, correr varios centenares de metros, llegan a un pequeño almacén industrial. Un hombre mayor y con boina, les espera en la puerta.

(Hombre mayor) -en voz baja- Deprisa. Daros prisa. Entrad. -Chikawa y Ken se meten dentro del almacén y el anciano cierra la puerta-

(Ken) En menudo lío nos ha metido el japonés. Se ha cargado un DSE en la estación de metro. ¿Que hacemos con él?

(Hombre mayor) Tiene que cambiarse de ropa. Deprisa.

Enseguida, a Chikawa le cambian de ropa. Ahora ya no va de traje y corbata de ejecutivo, sino con un mono de obrero. Y le dan su nueva documentación.

(Ken) Bien. Ahora te llamas Yong Mnai. A ver, estás casado y tienes dos hijos. Un niño de tres años y una niña de ocho meses. Vives en un piso del distrito norte de la ciudad. Y trabajas para esta empresa de reparto a domicilio. Usted y yo somos los chóferes.

(Chikawa) Este tal... Yong Mnai... trabaja para la causa?

(Ken) Yong Mnai hoy está de permiso. Usted ocupa su puesto.

(Chikawa) -pregunta, sarcástico- ¿Cómo el de Yao Xeiling? ¿Morirá también?

(Ken) El señor Yao Xeiling sirvió para un propósito muy concreto. Y no lo olvide. El señor Xeiling era un vulgar traficante de drogas. No era uno de los nuestros. -los tres se quedan muy serios- Estudie esto. Debe saberlo todo sobre Mnai. -oyen la sirena de un coche patrulla acercarse... y pasar de largo- Aquí no mirarán. … Chikawa.

(Chikawa) ¿?

(Ken) ¿Sabrás pilotar ese Labor? ¿De verdad lo sabrás?

(Chikawa) Sí, por supuesto que sabré. Y creo que no han podido seleccionar a nadie mejor que yo.

(Ken) … -se queda cómo si nada-

La operación seguía en marcha y sin contratiempos. O puede que no. Nada más amanecer... hombres de la DSE, entran en la casa de Yong Mnai, el auténtico. Se lo llevan detenido... y el coronel Yung está allí para verlo. Ordena enseguida que detengan a Ken. En el almacén, Ken y el hombre mayor están cargando la furgoneta de reparto, una vieja GAZ soviética, cuando suena un solo timbrazo del teléfono. Ken le dice al hombre que vaya a ver por un pequeño agujero por la pared.

(Ken) Que ves.

(Hombre mayor) Un coche negro... con dos hombres en los asientos de delante.

(Ken) Sigue vigilando. ¡Chikawa, tenemos que irnos!

(Chikawa) -durmiendo en un sofá- ¿Eh? ¿Que ocurre?

(Ken) Tenemos que irnos enseguida. Están aquí, en la entrada. Deprisa. -Chikawa se levanta con prisas-

(Chikawa) ¿Lo saben?

(Ken) No. Esos no son los que le siguieron anoche. Son del departamento destinado al Labor. Me buscan a mi.

(Chikawa) ¿A usted?

(Ken) Me han descubierto. Vamos, suba a la furgoneta. -los dos hombres se suben a la furgoneta... y Chikawa le da una pistola, una _Norinco 77B_- ¿Sabes usar esto?

(Chikawa) Que pregunta. Por supuesto que lo sé.

(Ken) Perfecto. No la utilices si no es estrictamente necesario. -arrancan la furgoneta y salen del almacén, mientras en el coche negro, un FAW Besturn B90 negro, uno de los dos agentes de la DSE, se comunican por móvil con el coronel Yung-

(Agente DSE) Ya han salido, coronel. Dos hombres, en una furgoneta de reparto. Qué hacemos ahora.

(Yung) Síganlos a distancia pero no los intercepten.

(Agente DSE) A la orden, camarada coronel. -cuelga- Vamos.

Así, y durante kilómetros, el coche sigue a distancia a la furgoneta. Atraviesan Pyongyang y salen de la capital, en dirección al noroeste. Su destino, es la base militar secreta de Yung Meoyang.

Cuando llevan unos 50 kilómetros recorridos y mirando el coche negro por el retrovisor, Chikawa empieza a tener dudas.

(Chikawa) ¿Qué ocurrirá si nos paran?

(Ken) Si nos paran... hay otros planes.

(Chikawa) ¿Otros planes? Se supone que tenemos que recorrer más de 500 kilómetros.

(Ken) Sus amigos de Tokio me han ordenado morir si es necesario. Lo que sea, para que usted alcance su objetivo. -Chikawa se le queda mirando cómo diciendo "pero que coño me estás contando"-

(Chikawa) … ¿Qué coño os pasa a vosotros, los cristianos coreanos?

(Ken) O_o

(Chikawa) ¿No os cansáis de luchar contra el poder fáctico del "querido líder"?

(Ken) -se ríe entre dientes- Ja. Luchar contra el "querido líder", cómo dice usted, es un privilegio que no nos dan. El Doctor Sung Whang es tal vez la mente más brillante que ha dado nunca la ciencia norcoreana. Nació aquí. Éste es su país. Por desgracia, cuando termine el proyecto "Armadura Roja", lo mandarán a otro sitio, o incluso a China. Y todo por su práctica religiosa.

(Chikawa) -se queda muy serio y preocupado- … ¿Y usted? ¿Qué será de usted?

(Ken) No lo sé. Yo no soy cristiano, señor Chikawa.

En ese mismo instante, el coronel Yung llama al coche que sigue a nuestros amigos a distancia.

(Agente DSE) -se pone al móvil- Diga, coronel.

(Yung) Seng acaba de detener a Yong Mnai... en su piso. ¿Quien va en la furgoneta con Ken?

(Agente DSE) No lo sé, camarada coronel. Debería ser Yong Mnai.

(Yung) Ja ja ja. Exacto. Debería ser Yong Mnai. Si Ken reparte un pedido... será él, ¿no? -dice en tono sarcástico-

(Agente DSE) Sí, coronel. La furgoneta pronto cambiará de provincia y tendrá que pasar un control. ¿Los detenemos?

(Yung) Esto... esto es muy curioso. Donde... donde va Ken. A donde lleva el pedido.

(Agente DSE) No lo sé, camarada coronel. Pero si quiere, lo averiguo.

(Yung) ¡No! No pierda más tiempo inútilmente. Sigan su pista hasta que lleguen al sitio. Seng viene aquí con el otro traidor pagado por los imperialistas japoneses. Puede que él me lo explique mejor.

La furgoneta, llega a un control policial con barreras en medio de una carretera. Desde la torreta de vigilancia, echan unas fotos a Chikawa y Ken.

(Ken) -en voz baja y disimuladamente a Chikawa- Ahora le están sacando una fotografía. Los de la DSE están ahí atrás. Nos vigilan.

Un policía devuelve al documentación a Ken y Chikawa. Se suben a la furgoneta y emprenden la marcha, mientras otro coche negro de la DSE, les sigue a distancia.

En ese mismo instante, en una sala de la policía forense, en Pyongyang, un inspector de policía muestra el cadáver de Yao Xeiling al embajador chino.

(Embajador chino) … Yo diría que éste es Yao Xeiling.

(Inspector) ¿No se equivoca, señor embajador?

(Embajador chino) Creo que no, inspector. Aunque tiene la cara muy desfigurada.

(Inspector) Desde luego. Cómo si el propósito de su socio, fuera el que no le reconocieran.

(Embajador chino) Pero por qué.

(Inspector) -con voz intimidatoria- No lo sé, señor embajador. Y supongo que usted, tampoco. -el embajador se queda sin saber que contestar-

Esta empezando a anochecer. Chikawa y Ken paran en una gasolinera perdida en medio del campo a repostar el depósito de la furgoneta. Andan uno al lado del otro... y Ken se siente predispuesto a hablar con Chikawa de sus motivaciones.

(Ken) Estoy casado, Chikawa. ¿Te lo había dicho?

(Chikawa) Primera noticia. Ahora me entero.

(Ken) Ella si es cristiana. Muy culta y preparada. Es Doctorada. Aun así, se casó con un idiota bajito y feo cómo yo.

(Chikawa) ¿Es guapa? Por... curiosidad.

(Ken) … Sí, lo es. Mejor dicho, lo era. Hace más de 15 años que la tienen encerrada en prisión, por protestar durante la gran hambruna de 1998. No la tratan bien en la cárcel. Me he pasado todos estos años haciéndole justicia.

(Chikawa) -se queda mirando muy seriamente y con algo de lástima a Ken, quien mira triste al horizonte la puesta de sol-

Justo entonces, en una dependencia gris y oscura, iluminada con una sola bombilla en el techo colgando de un hilo, los de la DSE torturan a Yong Mnai, quien ya tiene la cara totalmente desfigurada. El coronel Yung y el comandante seng están allí, observando la tortura.

(Torturador) -dando más y más puñetazos a Mnai, quien ya está totalmente irreconocible y sin habla- ¡Vamos, habla, hijo de puta traidor! ¡Cuando te han pagado los imperialistas japoneses!? ¡Contesta!

(Mnai) …

(Yung) Que ocurre.

(Torturador) -sudado y muy tenso- No... no lo sé, camarada coronel. Yo... lo... lo siento, coronel.

(Yung) Qué ha hecho. Lo ha matado.

(Torturador) ¡Usted me ha presionado! -Yung, enfadado, le pega una sonora bofetada al torturador-

(Seng) Él no sabía nada, señor.

(Yung) ¿Que!? -pregunta furioso- Que significa eso.

(Seng) Recibió órdenes de que hoy no debía ir a trabajar. Sólo le ordenaron eso, es lo único que sabía, nada más. Le inyectamos pentotal y polímero EPG-11. Pero no dijo nada.

(Yung) -suspira- … Muy bien, Seng. Llama al coche número cinco. Diles que detengan la furgoneta.

(Seng) Sí, camarada coronel.

Poco rato después, ya de noche, Chikawa y Ken ya casi han llegado a su destinación. Están muy y muy cerca. Pero no iban a ir directamente... sino de una forma muy peculiar.

(Ken) El Doctor Hyunhue estaba en la gasolinera en la que hemos parado.

(Chikawa) O_o

(Ken) No hablé con él, pero estaba allí.

(Chikawa) Ya. ¿Estará esperándome en la curva?

(Ken) Sí, es lo concertado. … Salte de la furgoneta cuando yo le diga. -Chikawa se queda patitieso, pero serio- Procuraré que no me alcancen hasta el siguiente puesto de control.

(Chikawa) Vaya con cuidado, amigo. No se deje coger.

(Ken) No si puedo evitarlo. Prepárese.

(Chikawa) Yo...

(Ken) No diga nada. -Chikawa se le queda mirando serio- Sus palabras podrían resultar incluso ofensivas. Llévese el puto Labor. -lanzándole una mueca de confianza a Chikawa-

Chikawa salta de la furgoneta en marcha, quedándose escondido entre los matorrales del anden de la carretera. Pasa el coche negro de la DSE. En cuando ha pasado el peligro, Chikawa se levanta y emprende camino con su siguiente contacto. Uno de los científicos directamente encargados del "Armadura Roja": el Doctor Hyunhue.

La furgoneta, perseguida ahora muy de cerca por el coche negro, pasa ante una torre de vigilancia, cuyo centinela avisa a la central del paso del coche número cinco.

Chikawa, después de un largo rato andando en medio del bosque oscuro, con el sonido de los grillos y la luna llena en el cielo, oye por fin unos ruidos metálicos. Ha llegado por fin a la otra carretera, donde hay un coche con el capó abierto, un _Geely Haoqing_ blanco. Junto al coche, un hombre bajito y medio calvo, con gafas de culo de vaso. Es el Doctor Hyunhue.

(Chikawa) ¿Doctor Hyunhue?

(hyunhue) -en voz baja- Llega tarde.

(Chikawa) Lo siento. Había un buen trecho.

(Hyunhue) El problema son los guardias. Hace más de una hora que he pasado por el primer puesto de control y pronto habrían venido a buscarme. Es por eso que hago ver que tengo el coche estropeado. -abre el maletero- Lamento mucho no poder ofrecerle algo más cómodo. Métase dentro, deprisa.

(Chikawa) ¿No lo inspeccionarán en el siguiente puesto de control?

(Hyungue) Ya lo han hecho en el primer puesto de vigilancia. Vamos, métase dentro.

Chikawa se sube al maletero y el doctor lo cierra. Se sube al volante y emprenden de nuevo la marcha... conduciendo muy mal, haciendo rechinar el cambio de marchas. Después de un kilómetro, llegan al segundo puesto de control. El acceso a una instalación militar secreta norcoreana.

(Guardia 1) Buenas noches, Doctor. ¿Donde se ha metido? Hace más de una hora que ha pasado por el primer puesto de control.

(Hyungue) -quejándose- Oh, no me hables de ello, por favor. Se me ha estropeado el coche, maldita sea. Aunque digan que los copian de coches japoneses o surcoreanos, estos coches chinos tienen muchos defectos.

(Guardia 2) Abra la capota. -Hyungue le da a la palanca de la capota, el guardia le echa un vistazo, y la vuelve a bajar, mirando mal al Doctor- Lleva el motor muy sucio. Y este coche aun es nuevo. Usted es científico, debería cuidarlo mejor.

(Hyungue) -mirando por el retrovisor al guardia que está atrás, frente al maletero, muy nervioso- Nos hacen... trabajar... demasiado. -el guardia de detrás, hace con la mano que adelante y los guardias le dejan pasar-

Nada más pasar el control, otro coche, un Chery Tiggo negro, escondido en la oscuridad, arranca y enciende las luces, siguiendo el Geely con Chikawa en su maletero, a mucha distancia. Les sigue... hasta cierta distancia. El Doctor Hyungue, llega hasta la residencia del Doctor y jefe del proyecto "Armadura Roja": el Doctor Whang.

(Hyungue) -se baja del coche y dando dos golpecitos a la puerta del maletero, lo abre- Ya puede usted salir, japonés.

(Chikawa) Gracias. -sale del maletero del coche y los dos entran en la casa, y el doctor Whang, un hombre ciertamente atractivo, con barbilla, alto y guapo, de unos 45 años, quien les recibe-

(Whang) Bienvenido, teniente Chikawa. -le da un agradecido apretón de manos-

(Chikawa) Gracias. Es un honor conocerle.

(Hyungue) Yo me marcho. Nos vemos luego, amigo mío.

(Whang) Adiós, Hyungue. - Hyungue marcha- Vamos, suba al piso de arriba. Estaremos más cómodos. -suben hasta el piso, donde se encuentran con la esposa del Doctor- Ah. Le presento a mi esposa. La doctora Yang.

(Yang) Encantada.

(Chikawa) Es un placer.

(Whang) -sonriente- Tenemos un buen plato de comida caliente para usted. No se preocupe, puede hablar libremente. Nos están escuchando, sí. Pero tenemos unas cuantas cintas grabadas para ellos. Ruido de televisión, conversación intrascendente. Bueno... nos quedan muy pocas horas. Venga conmigo. Seguro que está hambriento.

(Chikawa) Ja. Y que lo diga, Doctor.

Mientras el Doctor y la Doctora Whang y Chikawa se van conociendo, lejos de allí, en una carretera, el coche negro de la DSE intenta detener la furgoneta. Pero Kei, se defiende. Primero intentando golpear y hacer salir de la carretera el coche. Después, disparándoles. Los agentes le responden... y hieren a Kei en el hombro. Pero Ken, consigue hacer salir el coche negro de la carretera. Da varias vueltas de campana y acaba envuelto en llamas. La furgoneta acaba saliendo de la carretera, dándose de bruces contra un árbol. Kei sale corriendo de la furgoneta, sin dejar de empuñar su pistola, con destino a lo desconocido.

En la residencia de los Whang, Chikawa ya esta listo para su nuevo rol. Le han embutido en un uniforme militar norcoreano, concretamente de capitán de la fuerza aérea. Pero la esposa de Whang pronto tendría malas noticias.

(Whang) -mostrándole un plano de la base militar de Yung-Meoyang- Hay otra alambrada, electrificada, la cual está vigilada desde estas torres. Dentro de su perímetro, hay sólo una entrada más. Ésta, al otro lado de la pista aérea. Es la que utiliza el cuerpo de seguridad... y la misma que utilizará usted, para entrar.

(Chikawa) Cómo.

(Whang) Con mucha valentía y decisión. Y contando con mi ayuda y la de mis colegas. No se preocupe por eso. -se saca un paquete de cigarrillos- ¿Fuma?

(Chikawa) No. Fumaba en mi época de estudiante. Pero lo dejé en cuando entré en las Fuerzas de Autodefensa.

(Whang) Pues tendrá que volver a fumar.

(Chikawa) -se mira el paquete de tabaco- ¿? Pero... pero si este tabaco es americano.

(Whang) Tabaco extranjero entre los labios de la persona que va usted a representar es más convincente que cualquier otra cosa. Tanto cómo sus papeles. Así que... saldrá por esta puerta y se moverá por esta zona. Al otro lado de la pista. Este edificio, el mayor, es el hangar donde se ultiman los trabajos de puesta a punto del "Armadura Roja". O su nombre técnico en clave: el Hong-go PJ-500. Fíjese. Este corredor de aquí, da a los vestuarios. Vaya allí enseguida. El piloto de pruebas del prototipo, el teniente coronel de la Fuerza Aérea de liberación popular Yo Sudogong, llegará varias horas antes del vuelo. He observado que usted es un hombre físicamente muy fuerte. De manera que prepárese para "recibirle cómo es debido", usted ya me entiende.

(Chikawa) Comprendo. Será un placer. -dice algo chistoso-

(Whang) ¿Alguna pregunta?

(Chikawa) Suponga que aparece alguien. ¿Tendré que estarme allí encerrado tres o incluso cuatro horas?

(Whang) Oculte el cuerpo de Sudogong. En los mismos vestuarios hay una serie de armarios metálicos. Todos lo suficientemente amplios para encabir a una persona. Con buenas cerraduras de acero. Para su seguridad y puesto que de cara no se parece en nada a Sudogong, salvo en su constitución física, lo mejor es que se meta en la ducha.

(Chikawa) ¿Ducharme durante tres horas? ¿Es que quiere que acabe arrugado cómo una pasa?

(Whang) Ja ja ja. No exactamente. Simulará que se está duchando. Nosotros estaremos en el hangar principal trabajando en el Labor. A la hora de empezar la maniobra de diversión que hemos calculado, sonarán las alarmas de emergencia. En ese preciso momento... usted se vestirá con el uniforme de conexión neuronal y presión compensada para pilotar el Labor. La visera negra del casco... le protegerá, e impedirá que le identifiquen.

(Chikawa) Y... puede saberse... ¿cual será esa maniobra?

(Whang) -sonríe- No se preocupe. Cuando suene la alarma, todo estará a punto. Usted saldrá y aprovechará el caos reinante para subir a la cabina del Labor, activarlo, y llevárselo. -Chikawa se queda algo extrañado... porque algo no le cuadra-

(Chikawa) ¿Y ustedes? ¿Qué pasará con ustedes?

(Whang) -hace sonrisa triste- … Eso no importa.

(Chikawa) ¿Cómo que no importa? No entiendo cómo no están resentidos con la NNSA en Japón, que le ordenan morir.

(Whang) Señor Chikawa... usted es japonés. Hace 70 años, ustedes cometieron crímenes abominables en Corea. Pero ahora es ahora. Y ahora, Japón es un país democrático, con un estado de derecho y derechos civiles para sus ciudadanos. Es decir, que es un hombre libre. Yo, cómo norcoreano, vivo en la última dictadura stalinista que queda en el mundo. Y en consecuencia, no soy libre. Hay una gran diferencia, no le parece? Pero a pesar de todo... sigue siendo mayor, mi resentimiento... hacia el régimen y la DSE.

Precisamente la DSE, empieza a estrechar el cerco. Recurren al centro de datos informático de la misma organización gubernamental, para esclarecer quien es... Tetsuo Chikawa.

(Seng) Ah, aquí le tenemos. Si mi colega de investigación criminal de la policía civil, consultara algunas fotografías, se retrasaría la búsqueda?

(Oficial SDE) No señor, nuestros ordenadores son muy rápidos. Se adaptarán a la búsqueda inmediatamente.

(Seng) Muy bien. Entonces haz un favor a un antiguo compañero en los pioneros y díganos quien es este hombre.

(Oficial SDE) Enseguida, camarada comandante. -vuelve a la sala de ordenadores-

(Seng) Por cierto, amigo. Tenías algo que decirme, no es así?

(Inspector) Sí, Seng. Quería decirte que no nos hemos dado cuenta hasta esta misma noche, que este hombre es probablemente, un agente extranjero. -Seng se queda parado- Si el hombre que murió a manos de sus compinches o... creemos que murió, no es el mismo que llegó al aeropuerto de Pyongyang hace dos días.

(Seng) Pero Yao, cómo puede ser un agente extranjero? Es absurdo.

(Inspector) ¿No lo ves? El hombre que llegó hace dos días, es un substituto, que se hizo pasar por el contrabandista muerto.

(Oficial SDE) -llega con varios papeles impresos- Señor. Tenemos resultados. Creo que debería echarles un vistazo, señor. Fíjese bien, camarada. Las tres son del hombre que están buscando, no? -una de las tres fotografías... es la Chikawa, con su uniforme militar, en su época de piloto de Labors en las Fuerzas de Autodefensa de Japón-

Mientras, en la residencia del Doctor Whang, la mujer se pone nerviosa, al regresar de afuera y ver el panorama alrededor y dentro de la base militar.

(Yang) Han reforzado la guardia de la puerta.

(Whang) ¿Y los puestos de la alambrada?

(Yang) Están ocupados por más centinelas de lo normal y... Dios mio, que contrariedad. Rondan patrullas especiales con perros cada diez minutos.

(Whang) Debo reconocer que con este elemento no había contado en absoluto. -suspira preocupado- Verá, el refuerzo es para impresionar al Primer Secretario o, cómo ya sabe que se le llama, al "Querido Líder", que viene a presenciar la prueba de mañana. Nos enteramos ayer de su visita. Ahora... todo será más difícil de lo que ya lo es.

(Chikawa) … ¿Pero puede hacerse?

(Whang) Em...

(Chikawa) Yo no pienso hacerme atrás. Si algo he aprendido en mis años en la División de Vehículos Especiales de Tokio... es a no rendirme jamás. ¡Jamás!

(Whang) No se lo habíamos dicho, pero hay un segundo prototipo del armadura roja en el hangar, prácticamente idéntico al que usted debe llevarse para Japón. Ese no debe participar en las pruebas. No está armado, pero si con el depósito de combustible lleno y con las baterías a plena carga de energía. Dispuesto a entrar en acción en cualquier momento. Estaría armado y en condiciones de entrar en acción en... menos de una hora. Puede que incluso en treinta minutos.

(Chikawa) ¿Podría llegar a alcanzarme?

(Whang) No. Pero podría reabastecerse de combustible y baterías cargadas donde usted no puede. Con esa maniobra bien calculada, sacaremos el Labor.

(Chikawa) Cómo.

(Whang) Con un accidente. Provocaremos un incendio en el hangar. Hay que evitar que pueda moverse el otro aparato. … Resumiendo, sólo podrá disponer de unos segundos. Al oír la alarma, abandone los vestuarios inmediatamente y actúe. Ignore por completo lo que vea a su alrededor y ocurra en el hangar. Súbase al Labor, actívelo, y márchese de allí. La acción del fuego es imprevisible. … -mira su reloj de pulsera- Son más de las doce. Yang y yo no tenemos que fichar hasta las dos y media, pero usted debe entrar a la una. -le da un papelito- Estas son las coordenadas que debe proporcionar a su ordenador de navegación, una vez se disponga a volar. Tenga. Su recorrido será de tres partes. El primero, aéreo; el segundo, por tierra; y el tercero, otra vez aéreo. Cuando salga de aquí, tomará altitud de crucero e introducirá el primer juego de coordenadas. Estas le pondrán en rumbo de colisión con un vuelo comercial proveniente de Pekín, con lo que hará creer a los militares norcoreanos que lleva rumbo norte. Inmediatamente después de esto, introduce el segundo juego de coordenadas, que le llevarán hasta el punto de abastecimiento, en el mar del Japón. Una vez se haya abastecido de energía, marca el tercer y último juego de coordenadas... que le llevarán hacia casa.

(Chikawa) Bien. Esto... ¿que pasará si me retraso?

(Whang) Imposible, si actuamos con disciplina. Algo en lo que los coreanos somos muy buenos. Una vez haya introducido el segundo juego de coordenadas y se dirija hacia el mar del Japón, deberá tener mucho cuidado con la velocidad de crucero. Hay numerosas estaciones de escucha. Los militares las llaman "orejas grandes". Estaciones para captar y seguir cualquier vuelo supersónico sobre nuestro espacio aéreo.

(Chikawa) ¿Y que me dice... del sistema de armas controlado por el pensamiento?

(Whang) Ah, sí. No le hará ninguna falta apretar botones ni seleccionar menús en el visor electrónico de su casco. Su pensamiento, o mejor dicho, sus impulsos neuronales, pasan a la computadora de decodificación neuronal, quien descifra e identifica estos impulsos cerebrales y las transforma en órdenes de ejecución para el sistema de armas. Es un proceso totalmente automático. Cómo puede comprobar en los planos, el Armadura Roja, es una fusión de Labor de combate de cuarta generación, con un avión de combate de quinta generación. Dos cosas en una sola máquina. Va armado con misiles aire-aire, en su barriga. Dos cañones de rayos ionizados, los cuales sólo pueden usarse pocas veces, ya que consumen mucha energía. También dispone de cañones automáticos de cuarenta milímetros; y lo mejor: un sistema de defensa posterior, muy eficaz, que le protegerá de cualquier ataque con misiles, vengan de donde vengan. Todo ayudado, por un potente equipo de radar, interferencia, infrarrojos y demás sistemas electrónicos de última generación.

(Chikawa) Ja, para que luego digan que los juguetes coreanos son peores que los japoneses. -dice en broma-

(Whang) Pero lo más importante, señor Chikawa, es que debe pensar... en coreano. No pude ir traduciendo todo el rato desde el japonés. Piense en coreano. … ¿Cree usted que le será posible?

(Chikawa) … Por supuesto. Cuente con ello.

Una hora más tarde. Es la una de la madrugada. Chikawa, vestido o mejor dicho, disfrazado con su uniforme de capitán del ejército de tierra de Corea del Norte, va andando hasta la entrada del personal de seguridad de la base secreta de Yung-Meoyang. Se enciende un cigarrillo de un paquete de tabaco "Malboro", hasta que llega al control... y uno de los guardias debe sujetar al perro, que ladra sin parar a Chikawa.

(Guardia 1) -sujetando al perro cómo puede- ¡Tranquilo, tranquilo! ¡Quieto!

(Chikawa) ¡Sujétalo, joder!

(Guardia 1) Perdone, camarada capitán. -se va él y perro-

(Guardia 2) Buenas noches, capitán. Documentación.

(Chikawa) -le da sus papeles al guardia, quien los inspecciona- Deberías ligar a ese puñetero perro, para que no ataque a la gente. -echa un escupitajo, haciéndose el prepotente-

(Guardia 2) Ya. Todo en orden, camarada. Adelante.

(Chikawa) Gracias.

Chikawa traviesa el control y entra en la base militar. En la oscuridad dela madrugada, un helicóptero del ejército sobrevuela constantemente el recinto. Ilumina a Chikawa son su foco, quien saluda al helicóptero con la mano. Después de andar un rato largo... llega por fin al hangar principal de la base. Al verlo... Chikawa se queda muy y muy impactado. Ve por primera vez, el Labor de combate más poderoso jamás creado: el Hong-Go PJ-500 "Armadura Roja". Un Labor que en su forma básica recuerda mucho al mítico Griffon. Totalmente oscuro, con una estrella roja en su pecho que lo identifica cómo máquina del ejército de Corea del Norte. Con un aspecto extremadamente agresivo y afilado, sobretodo en su cabeza, puntiaguda y amenazante. Un Labor muchísimo más poderoso que el antiguo Griffon. Fuertemente armado con todo y con unos sistemas informáticos muy desarrollados. No sólo es bueno en el suelo, sino también en el aire, ya que tiene capacidad para volar y hacerlo de forma ininterrumpida, mientras tenga combustible para sus turborreactores en la espalda y sus alas completamente plegables y camuflables. Chikawa se mira maravillado el Labor, rodeado de técnicos de bata blanca que trabajan a su alrededor. Hasta que el jefe del equipo de seguridad... el coronel Yung, se planta delante suyo.

(Yung) ¿Sí, camarada capitán?

(Chikawa) O_o Em... esto... coronel, sin su permiso he ordenado a los guardias... que patrullen con los perros en el bosque alrededor de la base, señor.

(Yung) Una buena pensada, capitán. Bien hecho. Bien hecho.

(Chikawa) Gracias. -Yung y los dos soldados que le acompañan se marchan-

Chikawa se mete dentro del edificio. Directo a los vestuarios... donde esperará la llegada del piloto de pruebas del Armadura Roja: el teniente coronel Yo Sudogong. Cuando éste llega... nada más ir a darle al interruptor de la luz de los vestuarios, Chikawa lo recibe con una buena tanda de puñetazos y cozes, dejando al piloto norcoreano inconsciente. Le quita el uniforme, dejándolo en ropa interior, lo amordaza y le tapa la boca con cinta adhesiva y lo encierra en una de las taquillas.

En el mismo momento, todos los científicos pasan el control de la entrada principal. Los tres cabezas pensantes, Whang, Yunghue y Yang. Y también al mismo tiempo, Ken, herido de bala en su hombro derecho y sangrando, huye campo a través de los policías, que le buscan acompañados de perros y linternas campo a través.

Son ya las cinco y todo parece tirar según lo previsto. Chikawa se mete en la ducha de los vestuarios... pistola en mano. Simulando que se está duchando. En el hangar, el Doctor Whang sigue aparentando que trabaja en un Labor que ya está totalmente terminado.

(Técnico) Parece la placa madre del sistema de interferencia número 3, camarada Director.

(Whang) Tírelo y vaya a por otro. Quiero que lo substituya en menos de 15 minutos.

(Técnico) Enseguida, camarada Director. -sale de la cabina del Labor-

El coronel Yung se queda mirando a Whang fijamente, con mala cara. En un cruce de miradas que parece no tener fin. Pero Yung termina por darse la vuelta y salir a fuera. Whang gira su mirada hacia otro lado del hangar, hacía el Doctor Yunghue, quien sudoroso, le hace un tímido sí con la cabeza.

Cuando Yung sale a fuera del hangar, llega un vehículo militar, un todoterreno. Es el capitán de seguridad de la base, Yu Yong.

(Yu Yong) Camarada coronel. Acabo de inspeccionar la puerta 3. El oficial de guardia recuerda haber admitido a un capitán del ejército hace cuatro horas. Les he mostrado la fotografía del sospechoso y no han tenido problemas en identificarle. -le da un retrato robot a Yung, lo mira detenidamente bajo la luz de los faros del todoterreno- Según el testimonio del jefe de guardias, solicitó que se reforzara la vigilancia del bosque cercano con guardias acompañados de perros.

(Yung) Espere un momento.

(Yu Yong) ¿?

(Yung) Yo he visto a este hombre. Hace un rato me habló de eso mismo a mi. Pero ahora no recuerdo a donde. … Registren todo el edificio.

(Yu Yong) Ya lo hemos hecho, coronel.

(Yung) ¡Pues vuelvan a hacerlo! Llévese a estos dos centinelas. Registre el hangar, los armarios, todas las dependencias. Está aquí. Sé que está aquí.

(Yu Yong) A la orden, camarada coronel. -se marcha corriendo con los demás soldados hacia dentro-

Y en unos pocos minutos... los centinelas se presentan en los vestuarios. Chikawa llevaba allí más de dos horas metido, haciendo ver que se está duchando. Sin que los centinelas se atrevan a entran en la ducha, intentan confirmar que es él.

(Centinela) ¿Teniente Coronel Sudogong?

(Chikawa) -al lado de la puerta de la ducha... pistola en mano- … Sí, que quiere.

(Centinela) Tenemos orden de hacer un registro. Tenga la bondad de identificarse, camarada teniente coronel.

(Chikawa) … Me estoy duchando, ¿es mucho pedir que nadie me moleste? -replica con tono arrogante-

(Centinela) Lo... lo siento, camarada teniente coronel. Pero hay un saboteador suelto por las instalaciones y lo estamos buscando.

(Chikawa) -exclama haciendo ver que está muy furioso- ¡Es idea suya, soldado, o ha sido el coronel Yao quien ha ordenado que me molesten!?

(Centinela) O_o Lo lo siento, disculpe. Camarada teniente coronel. -se cuadra y se marcha-

A Chikawa le ha faltado muy poco para que le descubran. Pero aun podía irse todo a tomar por saco. En la central de datos de la DSE, han encontrado algo: el expediente policial de Tetsuo Chikawa. Es decir, que le han identificado. Mientras, en el hangar, los tres Doctores y genios encargados de la creación del Armadura Roja, se reúnen en una pequeña mesa a un lado del hangar, fingiendo tomar un poco de té.

(Whang) ¿Y el armamento de cola? ¿Está terminado? ¿Yunghue?

(Yunghue) -sudoroso y nervioso- To... todo está revisado y a punto. Terminé mi trabajo hace dos horas. No habrá... ningún fallo. Estoy seguro.

Whang se queda mirando a su mujer, quien está muy y muy asustada con su mirada, pero Whang, termina sonriendo a su amigo y compañero-

(Whang) Buena suerte, amigo mío. -Yunghue se levanta y se dispone a irse... a empezar el operativo de sabotaje, pero es parado por un guardia armado-

(Guardia) ¿A donde va, Doctor?

(Yunghue) … Voy... voy al lavabo. -el guardia le deja pasar-

Un rato después, en las oficinas de la base, el coronel de la DSE, Yung, entra. Hay nerviosismo entre el personal. Los teléfonos no paran de sonar.

(Yung) Quiero que se me informe puntualmente de cómo avanza la búsqueda.

(Centinela 1) ¡Coronel! ¡Una llamada para usted desde Pyongyang!

(Yung) Lo cogeré dentro. ¡Manden perros! Seguro que se habrá escondido en las colinas.

(Centinela 2) Señor, control en estado de alerta. Acaban de informarnos de que el Querido Líder ya está de camino hacia aquí. Llegará en su coche oficial en un cuarto de hora.

(Yung) Mierda. Se supone que no debía venir aquí hasta las nueve de la mañana. -dice enfadado-

(Centinela 2) Ha salido antes de lo previsto de Pyongyang, camarada. Sin explicaciones.

(Yung) -va hasta el teléfono. Seng le espera al otro lado- … Diga, soy el coronel Yung.

(Seng) … Le tenemos. Le hemos identificado. … Coronel, ¿está ahí?

(Yung) Sí, sí, diga, comandante.

(Seng) Es un antiguo piloto de Labors militares. Actualmente ejerce de Policía.

(Yung) ¿Que? ¿Un Policía?

(Seng) Sí, camarada coronel. Se llama Tetsuo Chikawa. Es japonés.

(Yung) Japonés.

(Seng) Sí. Teniente de la Segunda Sección de Vehículos Especiales de la Policía Metropolitana de Tokio. La mejor división de Labors policiales del mundo. Auténticos expertos en Labors. Conocen las tácticas de combate, las máquinas y absolutamente todo lo relacionado con los Labors tan bien cómo ellos mismos. Y por lo visto, también fue piloto de Labors en unidades de primera línea en el ejército japonés. Sin duda, una elección perfecta para cometer algún tipo de sabotaje o para obtener información para su país. O tal vez... quiera inspeccionar de cerca el Song-Ho PJ-500.

(Yung) -se queda totalmente alucinado- … No... no puede haber venido por eso.

(Seng) -muy nervioso- Je... je je. No... no señor. Por supuesto que no. Eso sería una completa estupidez. Sería imposible que lo consiguiera. -Yung se da cuenta que en realidad los japoneses se la han jugado y que pueden conseguirlo- …

(Yung) Gracias, Seng. Un buen trabajo. Bien hecho. -cuelga y se pone a dar ordenes a diestro y siniestro- ¡Detengan al Doctor Whang y a los otros! ¡Enseguida! ¡Y que nadie se acerque al Labor! ¡Nadie!

Pero justo entonces... estalla la alarma de emergencias. En el hangar, empiezan a producirse un sin fin de pequeñas explosiones alrededor del segundo prototipo de Labor. Yung se caga de miedo al darse cuenta que sus miedos se convierten en realidad. Whang, coge a su esposa entre sus brazos, para calmarla. El pánico y el descontrol en el hangar es total. Mientras todo esto pasa... Chikawa se pone el uniforme de combate... y espera en los vestuarios el momento de salir y subirse al Labor.

En el hangar, las represalias de los guardias contra los científicos se suceden enseguida. Uno de ellos ha capturado a Yunghue... y otro le fusila con su AK-47. Los demás guardias van reuniendo en un grupo a los demás científicos e ingenieros, hasta tenerlos rodeados.

(Guardia) -hablando por un megáfono- ¡Doctor Whang, haga un paso al frente!

(Whang) -en voz baja a su esposa- Lo saben … Ahora ya lo saben.

El Doctor Whang, creador del Armadura Roja, mira a la puerta y ve que Chikawa aun no se ha presentado. Se saca una pistola de debajo su bata blanca y rápidamente, apunta al guardia del megáfono y le dispara dos tiros. Dos guardias más, le disparan a él y su esposa y caen desplomados al suelo, llenos de balazos. Él aun sigue vivo, pero ella muere en el acto. Mientras mira muerto de tristeza el cuerpo sin vida de su mujer, los ojos de Whang se abren. Con una sonrisa confiada, al ver que si que lo han conseguido, el Doctor muere.

Chikawa por fin ha aparecido. Vestido con el uniforme de piloto del Labor completamente negro, con la visera puesta. Ignorando por completo el fuego y el caos aun reinante, Chikawa se monta en la cabina del Labor. Se sienta en el asiento, se pone el arco de seguridad, conecta las conexiones de oxigeno, datos y neuronal al traje y lo activa.

(Guardia) ¡Teniente coronel Sudogong! ¡Enséñeme su documentación! -Chikawa, con el visor del casco en negro, le hace señales con las manos para que se aparte, el guardia le vuelve a insistir... y Chikawa, moviendo el brazo izquierdo del Labor, le da un puntapié en el trasero con el dedo meñique del Labor-

(Yung) ¿? -Chikawa se quita el visor del casco... y Yung se da cuenta que es Tetsuo Chikawa- No... no puede ser verdad. Tetsuo Chikawa. -uno de los guardias apunta su fusil sobre Chikawa antes que cierre la cabina del piloto- ¡No! ¡Quiero capturarle vivo! ¡Cerrad las compuertas del hangar! ¡Que no salga!

Graso error. El Labor es definitivamente activado. La cabina del piloto se cierra por completo, y a través del visor tridimensional de su casco, Chikawa tiene toda la información en sus ojos. Mueve el Labor andando tranquilamente hasta salir fuera del hangar. Los guardias le disparan, sin hacerle un arañazo. Pero entonces... el Labor despliega sus alas y pone a rugir fuego azul por sus turborreactores. Sale de allí volando a gran velocidad cómo si nada. Justo en el momento en que la comitiva de coches oficiales, con el "Querido Líder" o Primer Secretario del país, el dictador supremo de Corea del Norte, Kim Jon Il, llega hasta allí.

No muy lejos de allí, Ken ya no tiene fuerzas para seguir huyendo. Oye el ruido estruendoso y ve el Armadura Roja sobrevolando sobre él y tomando altura. Sonríe al ver que la misión, ha tenido éxito. Pero su vida, ya no. Los soldados con perros se acercan cada vez más. Ken, sin esperanza alguna para si mismo, se encañona su pistola en la sien y se mata.

La noticia de que Chikawa ha conseguido la hazaña, llega hasta Japón. En la central logística y de comunicaciones de las Fuerzas de Autodefensa, una gran sala de guerra con monitores gigantes y decenas de operadores y controladores, Goto, Richardson, Fuwa y algunos militares tanto japoneses cómo americanos y surcoreanos, lo oyen.

(Controladora) ¡Señor, tenemos confirmación!

(Goto) ¿Sí? -todos se acercan a la operadora militar-

(Controladora) Nuestro avión AWAX informa que hay señales de despliegue de emergencia de las Fuerzas Aéreas norcoreanas tanto al sur cómo al norte del país. El alto mando ha captado... señales en clave entre Yung Meoyang y la marina norcoreana desplegada al sur del mar del Japón. Las predicciones indican... ¡un despegue confirmado y definitivo! -dice contenta-

(Richardson) Joder, sí, ¡Sí! ¡Lo ha conseguido, sí! Ja ja ja ja. -todos estallan de alegría-

(Goto) Querido escocés, te pido que contengas tu alegría un poco. Pero ya que estamos... ¿por qué no te pones en contacto con "Oso Polar 1", para que entren en acción?

(Richardson) Será un placer, señor Goto. ¡Ja ja ja! ¡Lo ha hecho, sí, joder, ja ja ja!

(Goto) -se planta ante los monitores gigantes- … Lo ha hecho. Menudo bribón estás hecho, eh, Chikawa.

Chikawa vuela con el Armadura Roja a unos 8000 metros de altura. Entra en contacto con un vuelo comercial Chino... y pasa frente a sus morros.

(Chikawa) -se pone a hablar solo, para que sus anotaciones queden registradas en la grabadora digital- Bien. Esto les revelará que llevo rumbo norte. Seguro que les he clavado un susto de muerte, pero así se darán por enterados. Es una sensación muy extraña. Estoy pilotando un Labor, cómo se pilota un Labor... y sin embargo estoy volando, cómo si pilotase un avión. Es un cacharro increíble, de verdad. Muy bien, voy a ir al grano. Ni rastro de misiles tierra-aire, ni de ningún caza a mi búsqueda en el radar. Mantengo rumbo norte, a mach 0,75 de velocidad. Altitud, 22000 pies. Ahora, ajusto las nuevas coordenadas en el ordenador de navegación, hacia mi punto de abastecimiento de energía. Estas nuevas coordenadas me deben guiar hasta el mar del Japón. Suponiendo que llegue entero. Debo informarles que... todos nuestros agentes y contactos norcoreanos, han sido... eliminados. Repito, eliminados. No puedo detallar, por desconocimiento, los daños sufridos por el segundo prototipo. -entonces... suena la radio. Alguien, intenta ponerse en contacto con él. Es ni más ni menos... que el "querido líder"-

(Líder) ¿Señor Chikawa?

(Chikawa) Me llaman de Yung-Meoyang. Probablemente, algún General cabreado.

(Líder) Soy el Primer Secretario de la República Popular de Corea del Norte. Hablo contra el individuo que atenta contra la propiedad de Corea del Norte. ¿Me oye, señor Chikawa?

(Chikawa) Ja ja. Buen chiste. Creía que en Corea del Norte no existía la propiedad. Increíble. Me llama la realeza. -dice en tono sarcástico. Abre su micrófono, y habla por radio con el dictador- Sí, adelante, le escucho.

(Líder) ¿Está disfrutando con el vuelo, señor Chikawa? ¿Le gusta, el juguete?

(Chikawa) Ja, podría ser mejor. De haberlo fabricado los japoneses, la calidad sería mucho mejor.

(Líder) ¿Es su observación... cómo experto en Labors, señor Chikawa?

(Chikawa) Podría enrollarme, "camarada". ¿Pero no llama para amenazarme o acusarme de imperialista japonés o esas bobadas?

(Líder) Ja ja ja. Lo haré, si eso es lo que desea. Pero antes le pediré que nos devuelva lo que es exclusivamente nuestro.

(Chikawa) Sí hombre, y ustedes olvidarán el incidente, claro.

(Líder) Ja ja ja ja. Si le dijera esto, no me creería, señor Chikawa. Olvidar, nunca. Pero le prometo que vivirá y le devolveremos a su país sano y salvo, si regresa enseguida. Según nuestros cálculos, tardará unos cuatro minutos en su vuelo de regresa a Yung-Meoyang.

(Chikawa) Y si no lo hago?

(Líder) No permitiremos jamás que nuestro nuevo y absolutamente formidable Labor de combate caiga en manos de los servicios de seguridad de su país, sus secuaces y sus ejércitos imperialistas. Haré lo que sea necesario para que no lo consiga.

(Chikawa) Entiendo, "camarada". Pero cómo no sé si sabe... yo soy un "ciudadano", no un súbdito de su reino socialista. Por lo tanto soy libre. Y decido que no pienso obedecerle. Lo siento, "querido líder".

(Líder) Ya. Entonces yo evitaré que llegue a su destino, sea cual sea. No quiero saber nada más de un teniente de la policía japonesa recientemente divorciado e incapaz de tener hijos. Adiós, señor Chikawa. -corta la comunicación-

(Chikawa) Perfecto, ya han picado el anzuelo; y ahora, regresemos a la superficie unos minutos. Después, volveré a volar en dirección al mar del Japón.

En la sala de comunicaciones de la base norcoreana de Yung-Meoyang, el Primer Secretario, junto a los tres Generales de los tres ejércitos, discuten que hacer de ahora en adelante.

(General 1) ¿Ha pensado tal vez, querido líder, que puede ser un engaño supremo de los americanos y los japoneses, para distraer nuestra atención hacia el norte, mientras el Armadura Roja se dirige hacia el sur, a la rebelde y capitalista Corea del sur?

(Líder) No, Mariscal. Estamos pagando las consecuencias de años de ser demasiado blandos con los imperialistas. Y pagamos por ello con un acto de desesperación cómo éste.

(General 1) ¿Está absolutamente seguro, querido líder?

(Líder) Desde luego. Todos nuestros enemigos conocen el potencial de ese Labor. Saben lo que representa. Si la situación hubiese sido a la inversa, nosotros seguramente hubiésemos intentado lo mismo. Tendrán un punto de reabastecimiento de combustible y la recarga de las baterías para ese japonés chalado. Una vez encontremos ese punto, lo destruyamos y recuperemos el Armadura Roja... daré el asunto por terminado.

(General 1) ¡Rápido! ¡Pongan en el monitor principal, la situación actual de nuestras escuadrillas tanto terrestres cómo aéreas! -muestran dicha situación sobre un mapa gigante de Corea del Norte en un gran monitor de plasma- ¿General SsangCheon?

(SsangCheon) Hemos ordenado el despliegue masivo de nuestros cazas... y también de nuestros Labors y carros de combate, en dos zonas. Buena parte de nuestra flota de cazas, sobrevuela el sur de la frontera. De momento, hay que esperar a que el Labor sea avistado, tanto por aire, cómo por tierra. Aparentemente... ha puesto rumbo norte. Hacia la frontera china. Lo cazaremos en menos de media hora.

(Líder) ¿Cual es el alcance de ese Labor experimental?

(SsangCheon) En el aire, puede volar más de 800 kilómetros. En el suelo, su autonomía es de más de seis horas. … El punto de abastecimiento... puede estar presumiblemente en estas islas al oeste del mar de Japón, aquí. O al otro lado, en el golfo entre Corea y China. Pero no creemos que sea allí donde vaya. Precisamos... que nos haga tan sólo una aclaración, querido líder. Que hacemos con él... cuando lo interceptemos.

(Líder) Es imprescindible destruirlo. Totalmente.

Mientras, en la sala de guerra de las JSDF, seguían muy atentamente el rumbo del Labor.

(Almirante Komatsu) El encuentro tendrá lugar a las seis de la mañana. Es decir, dentro de veinte minutos. Tiempo en la zona estable y despejado.

(Goto) Bien, perfecto.

(Controlador) Señor, tiene que ver esto. -le da un papel al almirante y a Goto-

(Goto) ¿De que se trata?

(Controlador) Un mensaje en clave de la fuerza aérea norcoreana, citando un vuelo comercial de Air China con destino Pyongyang. Le han descubierto al noreste. Al parecer, el teniente Chikawa casi se lleva por delante el morro de ese avión de pasajeros antes de desaparecer entre las nubes, sin que su radar les indicara nada. El piloto se puso a gritar histérico hasta que le mandaron callar. Pobre hombre.

(Goto) -se rasca la cabeza, con cara de circunstancias- Mmhhhh. Menudo es el teniente.

Chikawa ya no estaba volando, sino en la superficie, andando tranquilamente. Comprueba efectivamente que el Labor se mueve de maravilla. Pero decide probar otra de sus capacidades. La de vuelo suspendido sobre superficie. Cómo un caza de aterrizaje y despegue vertical (un Harrier, por ejemplo), puede quedarse suspendido unos pocos metros sobre el suelo y avanzar muy rápidamente sobre la superficie, llegando a alcanzar velocidades de más de 500 kilómetros por hora, por una zona montañosa. Gracias a los sensores, evita todos los obstáculos cómo si nada. Pero al final, termina de hacer el burro. Recuerda algo que le dijo el doctor Whang: las estaciones de seguimiento sónicas. Y los norcoreanos, en Yung-Meoyang, ya lo han descubierto.

(SsangCheon) -en voz baja- Él no habría cometido tal error.

(Líder) ¿? General SsangCheon. ¿Tiene algo que decir?

(SsangCheon) Di... disculpe, querido líder. Sólo... sólo pensaba en voz alta.

(Líder) ¿Somos un obstáculo para usted? ¿Prefiere que le dejemos solo? -pregunta, impertinente-

(General 1) Vamos a ver, SsangCheon. ¿Vas a compartir con nosotros tus deducciones? ¿Sí o no?

(SsangCheon) He descubierto... creo haber descubierto un fallo en nuestra táctica. Si los americanos les han dejado, es que los japoneses han enviado a su mejor piloto. No estoy tan seguro de que sea el mejor que tienen. Pero sin duda... nos enfrentamos a un hombre muy inteligente. En mi opinión vio al avión comercial chino en su radar con tiempo suficiente para evitar que le vieran. Y a puesto intencionadamente rumbo norte, cosa que personalmente, he creído desde el principio, que no tenía ningún sentido... para despistarnos.

(Líder) Y si no cree usted que va hacia el norte... por qué quiere ordenar al otro Armadura roja, que vaya?

(SsangCheon) Porque es una deducción. No tengo ninguna seguridad.

(General 1) Si no va hacia el norte, SsangCheon, hacia donde.

(SsangCheon) -suspira, mirando el monitor- … Aun no tengo esa información. -llega entonces uno de los técnicos con bata blanca, quien entrega un informe de daños a los Generales-

(Líder) ¿Que es eso?

(General 1) Es el informe de daños del segundo Armadura Roja. Concluye que los daños sufridos son mínimos. Los disidentes no han logrado dejarlo fuera de combate, querido líder.

(Líder) ¿Y cuando... cuando estará listo para actuar?

(General 2) Mas o menos en media hora. Quizás antes. Después de limpiarle de espuma, hay que revisarlo y armarlo.

(Líder) Sí sí, eso ya me lo sé. Que hay del piloto.

(General 1) Está preparado. Insiste en que se siente con fuerzas para entrar en acción.

(Controlador) -trabajando en su ordenador- Recibiendo confirmación de estallido sónico. Instalación... M56.

(SsangCheon) ¿? ¿Cómo ha dicho, oficial?

(Controlador) Se ha identificado el estallido sónico de un aparato desconocido volando muy bajo, a una velocidad subsónica. La ha captado la estación M56, en el mismo centro geográfico de nuestro país.

(SsangCheon) Naturalmente. Ya lo tenemos. Deme en la pantalla principal una proyección de la zona centro del país. Y confirme esa información inmediatamente.

(Controlador) … Confirmada, General. El aparato desconocido se negó a identificarse. Llevaba rumbo... sudeste. Se le perdió el rastro por completo hace más de tres minutos. Pero está confirmado rumbo y velocidad. ¡Oh! Acabo de recibir otra información. Una patrulla de tierra ha establecido contacto visual en la misma zona. El Armadura Roja ha vuelto a despegar.

(Líder) Fascinante. Bueno... cual es su plan, General.

(SsangCheon) Ejem. Si mira usted el mapa en el monitor principal, querido líder, le explicaré cuales son mis deducciones. Desde luego se dirige al sur, no al norte. Es decir, hacia Corea del Sur... o hacia Japón. Por esta ruta, siguiendo las líneas montañosas del centro de la península, las cuales le sirven para no ser detectado por nuestros eficaces equipos de radar y radio. Cosa que sería igualmente inútil, porque cómo ya sabrán, el armadura roja es invisible al radar. El piloto japonés es verdaderamente ingenioso, no cabe duda. Pero si sigue con su actual rumbo sud-este, no tendrá más remedio que alterar su rumbo y altitud antes de llegar a su punto de encuentro. Sin duda, en el mar del Japón. Al este o sureste de nuestras aguas territoriales. Allí le atraparemos; a pesar de su inmunidad al radar.

(Líder) Y... cómo.

(SsangCheon) Por el calor de los gases. ¡Alerten al escuadrón de defensa fronteriza! ¡Y a las baterías de misiles tierra-aire situadas en la primera línea de defensa! ¡Que dirijan su sistema de guía por infrarrojos al supuesto rumbo del japonés! ¡Y que esperen órdenes! Querido Líder... el sistema de guía por infrarrojos no es el más preciso que existe. Tal vez sea necesario, que uno de nuestros aviones actúe cómo blanco para los misiles. … ¿Doy la orden?

(Líder) … Desde luego.

(SsanCheon) Perfecto, querido líder. El japonés está a punto de caer en la trampa.

Mientras, en el Armadura Roja, Chikawa esta a punto de sobrevolar el mar del Japón.

(Chikawa) Estoy a punto de llegar al mar del Japón. Visibilidad no muy buena. Estoy volando no muy alto. -activa el "Smartphone" acoplado a un lado de la cabina de pilotaje- Activo buscador de señales múltiples. Esperemos que funcione. -en el visor de su casco, el radar de la un aviso- Mh, mira quien tenemos aquí. Parece que tengo compañía. Uno que vuela más alto y más rápido, a mi derecha. Probablemente un viejo MIG 29 en misión de reconocimiento. Puedo estar tranquilo, mientras me mantenga dentro de las nubes, no me verán. -aparece una señal de alarma en su visor- Vaya vaya. Me han disparado tres misiles tierra-aire. Se guían por mi calor. Ningún problema. Me los sacaré de encima haciendo que el MIG 29 esté aun más caliente que yo, sin necesidad de emborracharlo. Ja, menudo chiste más malo. Activando sistema de armas. Contacto, nueve segundos. Sistema de control de armas por la mente, activado. -y entonces... con sólo pensarlo, el Labor dispara un misil aire-aire hacia el MIG 29 y lo destruye en pocos segundos... haciendo que los tres misiles impacten en el mismo sitio- Ja ja ja. ¡Genial, ha funcionado! Yo quiero uno cómo éste en mi garaje.

Sin que nadie aun lo supiese de verdad, parecía que el Armadura Roja había sido abatido por los norcoreanos. En la sala de guerra de las JSDF, todos se hunden.

(Richardson) -visiblemente entristecido y rabioso al mismo tiempo- Ya está. Se acabó. Retirada. Dios... cómo odio esta palabra.

(Goto) Todavía no sabemos si...

(Richardson) -exclama furioso- ¡Joder, claro que lo sabemos! ¡Ya me dirás que coño es! ¡Una explosión confirmada a 23000 pies sobre el sudeste de Corea del norte y confirmada por nuestros aviones AWAX!

(Goto) ¡Aun no lo sabemos! Todavía no está confirmado.

(Richardson) No está confirmado. Y entonces que cojones es esta mierda que hemos interceptado entre Yung-Meoyang y las defensas antiaéreas del ejército de liberación popular. ¿Eh? ¡Le han cazado, Goto! ¡Le han interceptado y lo han desintegrado!

(Goto) No sé... no sé que decirte. Me pica la cabeza. No termina de convencerme. Podría ser al revés. -Richardson se queda muy serio- Almirante Komatsu, creo que es la hora de informar a la marina, para que pongan en marcha el operativo "Oso Polar 1".

(Almirante Komatsu) Sí, señor Goto. ¿Capitán?

(Richardson) -suspira muy preocupado- Si, adelante. Ja. Menuda forma más estúpida de morir.

Pero enseguida... se descubre que el plan de los norcoreanos ha fracasado. En cuando Chikawa sale de tierra firme y sobrevuela ya el mar del Japón, le captan. Chikawa vuela muy bajo, prácticamente sobre la superficie del agua. En Yung-Meoyang, el "Querido Líder", se pone furioso en cuando lo sabe.

(Líder) ¡Usted es el responsable de este fracaso! ¡Es usted quien aun no ha conseguido destruir ese Hong-ho PJ-500!

(SsangCheon) -suspira- … Lo intento, señor Primer Secretario.

(Líder) ¡Que me dice de su plan! ¡Esa trampa cómo usted decía, ha fracasado! -se calma- … Debemos continuar.

(SsangCheon) Amplíen el sector sudeste y nuestras aguas territoriales sobre el mar del Japón.

(Controlador) Sí, señor.

(SsangCheon) Y deme el nuevo rumbo basado en su último avistamiento. ¡Y ordenen al destructor Stalin que no se mueva de su posición!

(Controlador) Sí, General.

(SsangCheon) Den la alerta general a toda nuestra flota de navíos de guerra. Fragatas, destructores, todo. Que estén preparados para cubrir todas nuestras aguas territoriales. … ¿Cuanta autonomía le queda? Tanto de combustible cómo de baterías.

(Controlador) Según el ordenador, las baterías ya están por debajo del 10% de carga. Y solo le queda combustible para volar menos de 100 kilómetros.

(Líder) En que piensa, General.

(General SsangCheon) Estoy pensando, señor Primer Secretario, que si es a Japón donde se dirige, no tiene combustible para llegar hasta allí, ni tampoco energía en las baterías. Ni siquiera para salir de nuestras aguas territoriales. Tendrá que volar muy bajo y controlar su velocidad para administrar el combustible. … Con su rumbo actual... pronto entrará bajo el campo visual, del destructor Stalin.

En el "Armadura Roja", Chikawa, se está empezando a poner nervioso. El Smartphone le guía hacia donde debe ir. Pero aun no ve nada.

(Chikawa) Estoy volando con el depósito de combustible auxiliar. Ya hace cinco minutos que lo estoy haciendo. No me quedan muchos minutos de vuelo. De momento, no recibo señales de Oso Polar 1. Al menos me quedará el consuelo de que lo hemos intentado. Y debo reconocerlo. Jamás en toda mi vida me hubiese imaginado haciendo algo así. -aparece una alarma en su visor- Otra vez. Detectado destructor. Inevitable rumbo de colisión con él. No puedo hacer maniobras de evasión, no me queda a penas combustible. -el Smartphone, por fin recibe la señal- ¡Por fin! ¡La señal! Distancia... 50 kilómetros al suroeste. ¿? Vaya, detectada franjas de infrarrojos provenientes del destructor, me tienen localizado. Activo sistema de armas y de control neuronal de las mismas. Vaya vaya. El destructor envía un helicóptero contra mi. Voy a derribarlo. -Chikawa destruye el helicóptero con un misil, sobrevuela rápidamente el destructor norcoreano, quien le lanza cuatro misiles- Ha sido fácil. Me han disparado cuatro misiles. -mediante el sistema de defensa posterior, se deshace de los misiles- Ja. ja ja ja. Menudo trasto. Esto es mejor que la Playstation.

En Yung-Meoyang, el teniente coronel Yo Sudogong, está ya listo para emprender la persecución de Chikawa con el segundo Armadura Roja.

(Líder) Se da cuenta que debemos actuar ante una terrible crisis, que debemos afrontar. Si no lo conseguimos, pagaremos el fracaso, teniente coronel Sudogong. Usted y los presentes en esta habitación. -todos se quedan mirando al joven y guapo piloto coreano-

(Sudogong) … El piloto japonés es hombre muerto, Querido Líder.

(Líder) Bien. -Sudogong saluda a los Generales y se marcha- … No muestra demasiado entusiasmo por el envío del segundo prototipo, General SsangCheon.

(SsangCheon) ¿Que? No, si estoy de acuerdo.

(Líder) Entonces que ocurre, camarada General. Su destructor está en línea recta, me pareció oírle de su boca, General. Puede en que confíe en que destruya al PJ-500.

(SsangCheon) No. La verdad es que no mucho.

(Líder) -se cabrea- ¡Entonces en que confía! Seguramente habrá pensado hacer algo.

(Controlador) General. Un mensaje del Stalin.

(SsangCheon) Que dice.

(Controlador) Han establecido contacto visual con un objecto desconocido. Dicen... que parecía un Labor volador. Misiles tierra-aire disparados.

(SsangCheon) Siga.

(Controlador) El Labor ha disparado de su parte trasera unas unidades, aparentemente misiles, que han interceptado todos los misiles agresores, General.

(Líder) Dígame. Que piensa hacer ahora, General SsangCheon.

(SsangCheon) Ante todo, Primer Secretario, ordenar el despegue del segundo Armadura Roja.

(Líder) Eso está hecho, General. Y... después?

(SsangCheon) Ordenar al Stalin, que se dirija al suroeste, a toda máquina.

(Líder) Bien. Y que más.

(SsangCheon) Avisar inmediatamente a los escuadrones de defensa fronteriza. Ordenaré que se dirijan al posible lugar de aterrizaje del Hong-go PJ-500. Y además... que busquen posibles almacenamientos de combustible y puestos para recargar las baterías de un Labor.

(Líder) Dentro... de nuestras aguas territoriales, estimado General?

(SsangCheon) Sí, Primer Secretario. Es el único lugar al que puede llegar. Sabemos perfectamente que ni los japoneses, ni los americanos, ni los surcoreanos han desplegado ningún barco de guerra en la zona. Por lo tanto, deduzco que el punto de abastecimiento, tiene que ser sin ninguna duda... un submarino.

(Controlador) Señor. El segundo Armadura Roja ha despegado.

(Líder) Ja. Esperemos que haya suerte. Mucha más suerte... esta vez.

En el mismo momento, en la sala de guerra de las JSDF, avisan a Richardson.

(Richardson) -llega corriendo hasta al lado de Goto, quien mira con su cara de ni pez ni pescado los monitores gigantes- Que. Que pasa. ¿Me ha llamado?

(Goto) Nada.

(Richardson) Pero...

(Almirante Komatsu) Se ha recibido esto, señor Goto, junto al último parte meteorológico.

(Goto) Vaya. Prácticamente no le queda combustible. Y sus baterías están ya al 5% de carga.

(Richardson O_o Entonces... ¡entonces está vivo!

(Goto) Hay que ver lo optimista que eres, Richardson. Sí. Lo está. Oso Polar 1 envió los señuelos en su zona del mar del Japón. Le han localizado hace cuatro minutos.

(Richardson) -su cara se ilumina- Ja ja ja ja. Lo Sabía. ¡Ya sabía yo que ese cabronazo era demasiado duro de roer! Ja ja ja.

Pero... cual era el famoso punto de abastecimiento? Las sospechas del General norcoreano, son ciertas. El punto de abastecimiento, es un submarino japonés de la clase _Soryu_, el _JDS Kenryu_.

(Capitán submarino) Donde está ahora.

(Teniente) A 3000 pies de altura y bajando. Pronto estableceremos contacto visual con el teniente Chikawa.

(Capitán submarino) Perfecto. Mantengan mismo rumbo y profundidad. Reduzcan velocidad y prepárense para salir a la superficie. Sorprendámosle, caballeros.

(Teniente) Sí, capitán.

(Capitán) ¡Emerjamos! Subimos a la superficie.

El submarino japonés, sube a la superficie. El capitán del submarino, acompañado de su ayudante y un alférez, observan en el puente con unos prismáticos la llegada volando del Labor.

(Teniente) Se acerca a mucha velocidad, capitán. ¿Cree que se posará suavemente sobre nuestra cubierta cómo está previsto?

(Capitán) -sonríe- Ja ja. Tan suave cómo el culito de un bebé. No se preocupe. Es un profesional, ya sabe lo que se hace. Prepárense a sacar las mangueras de combustible y energía para las baterías.

(Teniente) Sí, capitán. -y efectivamente... el Labor, haciendo un perfecto aterrizaje vertical con sus impulsores, se posa suavemente, sobre la cubierta del submarino, sin que éste a penas se hunda por el peso extra-

(Chikawa) -abre la cabina y se baja, siendo recibido por los mandos del submarino- Hola. Me alegro mucho de verles. Teniente Tetsuo Chikawa a sus órdenes, capitán.

(Capitán) Bien, bien. Déjese de formalidades.

(Chikawa) Llenen el depósito y limpien los mosquitos de mi parabrisas. Ja ja ja. -otros tripulantes del submarino enchufan las mangueras de combustible y energía para las baterías-

(Capitán) A ustedes, los policías de Tokio, se les dan muy bien los chistes malos, eh.

Mientras, en Yung-Meoyang...

(Ssangcheon) Donde han sido vistos con exactitud.

(Controlador) Los submarinos han sido vistos al sudeste. Nuestros aviones de reconocimiento marítimo, acaban de avistarlos.

(Líder) Entonces ya no cabe duda. Nos han rebelado su estrategia.

(Ssangcheon) ¿Cual es el último informe del escuadrón fronterizo?

(Líder) Negativo, señor. Sin novedad.

(Líder) Vamos, vamos, querido amigo. ¿Es tan difícil de aceptar? Se ha enfrentado a mentes inferiores y ha ganado. No hay ningún portaaviones, ni barco, ni submarino, ni nada semejante del enemigo en nuestras impenetrables aguas. No hay ninguna de esas bestias míticas, tan populares en esas infumables películas japonesas de monstruos, para salvar a su compatriota. Está aquí. ¡Aquí! Venga. Quiero que envíen contra él todo lo que tengan.

En el submarino, empiezan a sentirse presionados. Alguien se acerca.

(Teniente) Capitán. Me informan desde el puente que tienen un contacto del radar de superficie. A lo largo de la misma ruta que ha seguido el teniente Chikawa.

(Capitán) ¿Distancia?

(Teniente) 30 kilómetros, capitán. Aproximándose a nosotros. Rumbo de colisión con nuestro submarino.

(Capitán) ¿Alguna idea o sugerencia de quien puede ser exactamente?

(Teniente) Está aun lejos para que nuestros ordenadores de a bordo puedan identificar plenamente el navío enemigo, señor.

(Chikawa) El destructor norcoreano que sobrevolé.

(Capitán) Imposible. Se supone que va a la zona de señuelos de los americanos y los surcoreanos.

(Chikawa) Ja. Eso es lo que se supone que deberían hacer. Pero a mi me han seguido en todo momento.

(Capitán) Ya. No hay más remedio. Si nosotros podemos verlos, ellos a nosotros también. En cuando usted se marche, nos sumergiremos y regresaremos a nuestras aguas territoriales cagando leches.

En el mismo momento, en Yung-Meoyang...

(Controlador) ¡Señor! El Stalin capta señales en su radar. Son... muy características. Cómo de un submarino. Y seguían la misma ruta que el piloto japonés cuando fue visto. Esperan órdenes.

(General 1) En mi opinión, Querido Líder, tal contacto merece que se le investigue.

(Líder) ¿En su opinión, dice? -respondiendo de forma despótica-

(Ssangcheon) Me parece que ya sé cómo van a recargar las baterías y los depósitos de combustible del Armadura Ruja en medio del mar del Japón. Han utilizado... no, están utilizando un submarino. Más concretamente su cubierta... cómo plataforma para aterrizar, abastecerse y volver a volar, en dirección a Corea del sur... o a Japón. Ese... es el contacto que ha recibido el radar del Stalin.

(Líder) Entonces... ha... ha aterrizado el Labor, Ssangcheon?

(SsangCheon) Sí, querido líder. El Labor ha aterrizado.

(Líder) Y cómo... interpreta usted el contacto del radar, Ssangcheon?

(SsangCheon) Llamen al Stalin y dígales que envíen sus helicópteros al punto de contacto sin más dilación. Tardarán menos de 10 minutos en llegar.

(Controlador) Señor. Es el teniente coronel sudogong. Ha aterrizado en la base aérea 32, a abastecerse de combustible y recargar las baterías. Espera órdenes, señor.

(SsangCheon) Él podría llegar en la mitad de tiempo.

(Líder) No no, ni hablar. Mande los helicópteros si quiere tras ese contacto tan dudoso del Stalin. Pero el segundo Armadura Roja ni hablar. Él debe seguir hacia la frontera con Corea del sur. Es allí donde va, estoy seguro!

(SsangCheon) Teniente coronel, ¿me recibe?

(Sudogong) -en la cabina del segunda Armadura Roja- Le recibo, General. ¿Órdenes?

(SsangCheon) Diríjase a la frontera con Corea del sur. Repito. A la frontera con Corea del sur. Y espere órdenes.

(Sudogong) Recibido.

Mientras, en el submarino.

(Capitán) Tenemos recámbios para su Labor, Chikawa. Los americanos nos han conseguido estos misiles de fabricación china que sacaron de Libia. Son compatibles con los que lleva el Armadura Roja.

(Teniente) Señor, dos helicópteros enemigos se dirigen derechos hacia nosotros. Se dirigían a la zona de señuelos, pero parece que nos han detectado.

(Chikawa) Sí, son ellos. Los helicópteros del destructor.

(Capitán) ¬ ¬ Usted tiene la mano rota en meterme en problemas, eh, teniente Chikawa. Cuanto tardarán en llegar.

(Teniente) Siete minutos, si mantienen trayectoria y velocidad.

(Capitán) Muy bien. Tenemos únicamente seis minutos. Repito. Seis minutos para terminar y largarnos de aquí. ¡Deprisa!

(Chikawa) ¿Falta mucho para estar a punto?

(Capitán) Egh... los depósitos de combustible ya están llenos. Y las baterías... por encima del 85%.

(Chikawa) Esperaré tres minutos más. Entonces, me marcharé.

(Capitán) ¿En serio? Menudo alivio. -dice en broma-

(Chikawa) Tan rápido, que ni me verá marchar.

En Yung-Meoyang, las cosas se van de madre. Ante la incapacidad manifiesta del "Querido Líder", el general se muestra impotente.

(SsangCheon) Contacto confirmado, señor Primer Secretario.

(Líder) Cálmese, General SsangCheon.

(SsangCheon) -se exalta- ¿Que me calme? ¡Que me calme!?

(Líder) Sí, cálmese.

(SsangCheon) ¡Cómo voy a calmarme cuando por su estupidez! ¡Estupidez! ¡Hace que estemos regalando nuestro preciado Labor a los imperialistas japoneses! -todos se quedan mirando al General en la sala... ante ese insulto en toda regla al hombre de poder absoluto que dirige el país más hermético del mundo- ¡Ese Chikawa, cómo sus compañeros de la División de Vehículos Especiales de Tokio, es capaz de todo! ¡Puede posarse suavemente sobre un pequeño submarino Diésel, repostar y volver a despegar! ¡Tiene que actuar!

(Líder) Muy bien... General. Que propone que hagamos.

(SsangCheon) Enviar inmediatamente, el segundo Armadura Roja, a interceptarlo directamente.

En dos minutos, el Labor está cargado de combustible y sus baterías, cargadas. Chikawa, en 30 segundos, despega verticalmente de la cubierta del submarino japonés y sal de allí, volando. Al mismo tiempo, el submarino se sumerge, sin dejar ni rastro. En cuando los dos helicópteros norcoreanos llegan, ya no encuentran nada.

Cuando Chikawa lleva ya 10 minutos de vuelo, a punto de llegar a las costa suroeste de Japón, en la isla de Kuyshu... alguien le dispara con un cañón de rayos ionizados. Consigue esquivarlo por los pelos. El segundo armadura roja, le ha interceptado. Ambos Labors, suspendidos en el aire, quietos, en vuelo vertical, se miran mutuamente, hasta que Chikawa piensa rápido que hacer. Sabe que está muy cerca de tierra firme, de Japón... y decide volar hasta allí lo más rápido que puede, mientras su rival, el teniente coronel Sudogong, le dispara de todo. Llegan a la costa surcoreana, y ambos aterrizan. Chikawa corre... y los dos Labors, se enfrentan en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, en la que están muy igualados. Consigue escapar de las garras del Labor y volver a despegar. El norcoreano le sigue muy de cerca disparando sus cañones. Chikawa quiere disparar el sistema de defensa posterior.

(Chikawa) Dispara armamento posterior. -el sistema no responde- ¡Mierda, venga! ¡Funciona! -entonces, Chikawa recuerda las palabras del Doctor Whang: "tiene que pensar en coreano"

Y así lo hace. Piensa en coreano... y el sistema se activa. Con un solo disparo posterior del cañón de rayos ionizados, el Labor enemigo es totalmente destruido. La victoria es absoluta.

Media hora más tarde, Chikawa aterriza en la base americana de Yokota, donde reciben a Chikawa cómo un héroe. Había conseguido su misión.

(Chikawa) -saluda a Goto y Chikawa, con sonrisa confiada- Se presenta el teniente Tetsuo Chikawa a sus órdenes, señor. El "Armadura Roja" está sano y salvo.

(Richardson) Fiuuu. Menudo cacharro. Tiene una pinta estupenda. Sólo necesita una buena capa de pintura y tendrá un aspecto mucho más agradable.

(Goto) Teniente... bienvenido de nuevo a Japón. -le da la mano a Chikawa-

(Chikawa) Gracias. Siento mucho informarle, que todos sus contactos... están muertos. Lo siento mucho.

(Goto) -hace sonrisa triste- No te preocupes. Lo asumo. … Tengo un mensaje para ti... de parte de Asuma.

(Richardson) Joder, Chikawa. Del Primer Ministro en persona. Hoy es tú día de suerte, eh.

(Chikawa) No quiero que me lo diga.

(Goto) ¿?

(Chikawa) Lo único que deseo ahora... es volver a la normalidad. Reincorporarme a mi puesto de teniente en la Segunda Sección de Vehículos Especiales. Y fuera del trabajo... empezar de nuevo.

(Goto) Veo que... te sientes cómo su hubieses vuelto a nacer.

(Chikawa) Sí, señor Goto. He vuelto a nacer. Y quiero volver a empezar.

(Richardson) Pues cuenta con todos nosotros, Chikawa. Somos tus amigos y jamás te abandonaremos.

(Chikawa) Gracias. … Señor Goto. Que... harán con el Armadura Roja?

(Goto) Nosotros únicamente debíamos robarlo. Ahora se lo llevarán en un transporte secreto a Estados Unidos, donde ingenieros y técnicos especialistas japoneses, surcoreanos, americanos y de la OTAN, podrán inspeccionarlo de arriba a abajo y hasta su último tornillo.

(Chikawa) ¿Eso no es peligroso? ¿Los norcoreanos no...

(Goto) No. No harán nada. Porque su aliado chino les dejará bien claro que no hagan ninguna estupidez. Es más. El Primer Ministro Shinohara... habló personalmente con el Primer Secretario Li Xing Ping, con quien ahora tiene una relación mucho más distendida y pacífica, y le informó del proyecto "Armadura Roja" de los norcoreanos. Los chinos dijeron que no intervendrían y harían ver que no sabían nada. Ya se sabe. Cosas de alta política, en fin.

(Chikawa) Sabe que, capitán? Que me da igual. … Me da igual. Ahora lo que quiero... es volver a mi día a día.

(Goto) -sonríe con tristeza- … Si es lo que deseas, de acuerdo. Pero recuerda. Ni una palabra a los oficiales y tenientes. Ellos nunca... nunca deber saberlo. Nunca.

(Chikawa) … Sí, señor Goto.

La misión más importante, dura, arriesgada y emocionante en la que el teniente Tetsuo Chikawa de la segunda sección había nunca intervenido, ha terminado con éxito. Él ahora, se sentía mucho más fuerte y recuperado de su divorcio. Ahora sólo deseaba regresar a la Segunda Sección. Al trabajo de teniente y controlador del que tan orgulloso se siente; y en su nueva vida privada, quien sabe. Encontrar a una mujer que quiera de verdad. Pero... esta misión tendría consecuencias en un futuro no muy lejano? Tal vez no... o tal vez sí. Aunque no vendrían precisamente de Corea del Norte. El paso del tiempo, lo diría.


	23. God save the Queen of my house

**Capítulo 23. God save the queen of my house. **

Julio de 2013. Es pleno verano y el calor, cómo no, es insoportable. Es de noche y hora de cenar. En casa de los Richardson, hay nerviosismo. Sonoko, acaba de recibir una llamada de su padre, quien vive en un pequeño pueblo costero de la prefectura de Aichi. Ella parece nerviosa, mientras Richardson, dando de comer a su hijo, Edwin, quien ya tiene tres años y medio; siendo un niño realmente extraño (en lo físico), pero igualmente una autentica monada. De cabellos rubios, ojos azules brillantes y claros, y pecas en las mejillas... pero sin esconder rasgos y ojos japoneses de cara. Pero eso si, de carácter, era un niño muy travieso, curioso y charlatán. Tanto se pone a hablar en japonés, cómo en inglés, cómo incluso en catalán.

(Sonoko) -andando muy nerviosa de arriba a abajo, mientras llena una maleta con ropa y otras cosas- Tengo que llevarme esto también.

(Richardson) ¿No te gusta la comida, Edwin? Come, say yes.

(Edwin) I don't like the food, dady. You kitchens badly.

(Richardson) Come, Edwin. Com es diu en català? Eh? Si l'avia fos aquí, ja t'hagués estirat les orelles.

(Edwin) Ai no, quin mal, papa.

(Richardson) Ja ja ja. Es una buena respuesta, hijo.

(Sonoko) -se planta, enfadada, ante padre e hijo- Es increíble. Lo tranquilos que estáis.

(Richardson) Pero Sonoko. ¿Por qué tienes que irte corriendo a tu pueblo? Ni siquiera me has dicho aun que coño ha pasado. Oh, perdona hijo. Esto es una palabrota, no lo digas, eh.

(Edwin) Serè una tomba, papa.

(Sonoko) ¿Qué ha dicho?

(Richardson) Nada nada, déjalo estar. ¿No quieres que te lleve?

(Sonoko) No. Iré en tren. Sale dentro de media hora. Llegaré al pueblo pasada la medianoche. Tú mañana a las ocho tienes que estar en la capitanía de la cuarta sección. Yo ya he llamado al capitán Ota y me ha dado permiso indefinido.

(Richardson) Vamos, mujer, seguro que no es para tanto. Por lo que he oído en tu conversación telefónica, a tu madre sólo...

(Sonoko) ¡Andrew! ¡Mi madre acaba de tener una apoplegia! ¡Está en el hospital! ¡Podría haber muerto! -le replica medio histérica-

(Richardson) Tranquila, Sonoko. Tranquilízate. ¿Cómo está ahora?

(Sonoko) Mejor. Mas... estable. Pero es mi madre y quiero estar con ella mientras la tengan en el hospital.

(Richardson) Y no sabes cuando regresarás.

(Sonoko) He hablado con papá y me ha dicho que los médicos creen que unos pocos días. Cuestión de una semana. Así que ya sabes.

(Richardson) ¿Que? Me... ¿me estás diciendo que... que me dejas aquí solo con Edwin?

(Sonoko) ¿De que te quejas? Nuestro hijo ya sabe hablar un montón de idiomas gracias a ti. Y sólo tiene tres años y medio. Está más tiempo contigo y se lo pasa mejor contigo.

(Richardson) No digas eso. No hay preferencias. Edwin nos quiere a los dos por igual. I haven't that right, son?

(Edwin) La mama cuina millor que tu. Però tu ets mes divertit, papa.

(Sonoko) ¬ ¬ Menudo niño mas rarito nos ha salido. ¿Era necesario enseñarle inglés, catalán, francés o ruso con tres años?

(Edwin) ¿A donde vas, mamá?

(Sonoko) Oh, mi pequeñín. -le besa en la mejilla a su hijo- Lo siento, cariño. La abuela del pueblo se ha puesto mala y tengo que ir a cuidarla. Estaré con ella unos días. ¿Quieres que le diga algo de tu parte?

(Edwin) Yes.

(Sonoko) No, hijo. La abuela no sabe inglés. Tienes que decírselo en japonés.

(Edwin) mmmm... ¡Ya sé! Que todo todo todo lo malo, le pase pronto, muy pronto.

(Sonoko) Muy bien, cariño. Te quedarás con papá unos días, vale? ¿Me prometes que te portarás bien? ¿Eh?

(Edwin) Sí, mamá. I promise.

(Sonoko) Muy bien.

(Richardson) -suspira- Bonita perspectiva. Una semana a solas con este pequeño monstruo.

(Sonoko) Sabes que es muy travieso. Así que vigila-lo bien, eh. Te lo llevas al trabajo y se lo dejas a la canguro. O te encargas tú mismo de él.

(Richardson) En el trabajo puedo estar tranquilo. Pero aquí en casa... me da mucho miedo.

(Sonoko) Me voy, Andrew. Acuérdate de prepararle la comida de forma apropiada. Nada de demasiado picante ni demasiados dulces. ¡Ah! Y al acostarle, cuéntale una historia fantástica, no un cuento. Le gustan más y le mantienen despierto más rato.

(Richardson) ¿Historias fantásticas? Mmhhhh. Creo que ya sé que puedo contarle.

(Sonoko) Si es lo que me imagino que es, creo que Edwin es aun demasiado pequeño. Bueno, es igual, haz lo que quieras. -oye la bocina del taxi a fuera- El Taxi ya está aquí. Adiós, cariño. Y... aguántate las ganas durante esta semana, vale?

(Richardson) º _ º Las... ganas, eh? Sí, que remedio. Tranquila. Teniendo que ocuparme de mi hijo yo solo, no tendré mucho tiempo para pensar en ti.

(Sonoko) Adiós. ¡Portaos bien! ¡Adiós, hijo!

(Edwin) Adeu, mama. Have a good trip. Y dile a la abuela que se ponga buena.

(Sonoko) -sonríe- Claro, cariño. Adiós. -se marcha-

(Richardson) Bueeeno. Así que una semana tú y yo solitos en casa, eh, Edwin.

(Edwin) Sí, que rollo, papá.

(Richardson) ¬ ¬ Que estás insinuando, eh? Tienes al padre más molón de todo Japón. Mira, mañana te vienes conmigo al trabajo, eh?

(Edwin) Will you show me your cars, dady?

(Richardson) What? Em... this... esto... no... no creo que sea buena idea. Ja ja.

(Edwin) ¿Por qué? Yo quiero verlos.

(Richardson) Porque... porque... porque es peligroso. Y... y son muy delicados.

(Edwin) ¬ ¬ Papá, eres un cagueta.

(Richardson) Y un cuerno. Venga a dormir, hijo, que es muy tarde.

Aquella noche, fue tranquila sin más. Pero Richardson no tenía ni idea de la que se le venía encima, cuidando él solo de su hijo. "Edwin el terrible", pronto haría acto de presencia. A la mañana siguiente, Richardson llega el último al despacho de capitanes, junto a su hijo. Ya desde el primer momento, a Noa le parece adorable, y a Ota, raro.

(Noa) ¡Caray! ¡Que monada! ¿Cómo te llamas, bonito?

(Edwin) My name's is Edwin. Edwin Richardson. Nice to meet you, miss.

(Noa) ^ . ^ Y además de bonito, es atento. Me ha llamado señorita, ja ja ja.

(Ota) Que más quisieras tú.

(Noa) ¡Ota!

(Richardson) Son, you have to speak in japanese. Got it?

(Edwin) Yeah, dady. Encantado de conoceros. Ji ji ji.

(Noa) Es un niño encantador. Seguro que de mayor será el más guapo de la escuela.

(Ota) ¬ ¬ A eso se le llama pederastia, Noa.

(Noa) -mirando a Ota con muy mala cara y un aura perturbadora- ¿Que has dicho?

(Ota) O_o Em... nada. Je je je. No... no he dicho nada.

(Richardson) Sonoko ya me dijo que te llamó anoche, Ota. Espero que no sea demasiada molestia para la organización de la primera sección.

(Ota) Agh, no te preocupes. Tratándose de un asunto familiar tan importante le di permiso sin dudarlo. No hay problema.

(Noa) ¿Le ha pasado algo a Sonoko? ¿Donde está?

(Richardson) Se ha ido a su pueblo. A su madre le cogió ayer una apoplegia y la tienen en un hospital. Me ha dicho que mientras la tengan hospitalizada, se quedará con ella.

(Noa) Vaya, que pena. Cuando la llames dale ánimos de mi parte.

(Richardson) Descuida, lo haré.

(Ota) Y es por eso que tienes que encargarte tú solo de tu hijo. Menuda faena. No sabes la que se te viene encima.

(Richardson) Sí, ya lo sé. Mientras lo tenga aquí, no debo preocuparme. Con dejarlo a la guardería me bastará. Además, Ota, tu hijo y el mio, son muy amigos.

(Ota) Ja ja ja. Sí, es verdad. Jiro y Edwin es cómo si fuesen hermanos. Cómo nacieron el mismo día, celebramos su cumpleaños juntos. La suya es de esas amistades que duran literalmente toda la vida. ¿No estáis de acuerdo?

(Richardson) Yo sí. Y eso me gusta. Noa.

(Noa) Sí, dime.

(Richardson) Dentro de un rato la cuarta sección tenemos prácticas de tiro con los Ghost. ¿Puedes llevar tú a Edwin a la guardería?

(Noa) Sí, claro. Lo haré encantada. Así, de paso, nos conocemos mejor. ¿Vale, Edwin?

(Edwin) He de marxar amb aquesta senyora, papa?

(Richardson) Si, fill. Parla-li en japonès, eh. No et facis l'espabilat.

(Noa) -se queda patitiesa- Em... ¿Se puede saber que os estáis diciendo?

(Richardson) Ja ja ja. Nada, mujer. Sonoko siempre me critica el haberle enseñado a Edwin idiomas nada más haber empezado a hablar. Pero yo creo que así será mejor para su futuro. Y de pasada, nos ahorraremos dinero en academias de idiomas y demás.

(Noa) En eso sí que tienes razón. Vamos, pequeño, te presentaré a tu nueva amiga. -Noa y Edwin se marchan-

(Ota) Tienes un hijo algo rarito, pero encantador. Debo reconocerlo.

(Richardson) ¿Acaso te da algo de rabia, que mi Edwin sea aparentemente más listo que tu Jiro?

(Ota) ¡Pero que di... ¿aparentemente?

(Richardson) Jiro también sabe hablar inglés. Gracias a su madre, claro está. ¿No te has dado cuenta, que cuando los dos juegan juntos, van turnando el japonés con el inglés sin darse cuenta?

(Ota) Sí, sí que lo sé. Pero son niños de tres años y medio, Andrew. A esta edad tan tierna, justo empiezan a descubrir el mundo que les rodea y lo interpretan todo cómo un juego.

(Richardson) Sí.

(Ota) ¿Que harás con Edwin la noche que la cuarta sección tengáis guardia nocturna? ¿Donde lo dejarás?

(Richardson) Me lo quedaré aquí, conmigo.

(Ota) Y si te movilizan, que.

(Richardson) Pues... no sé. No tengo ni idea. Ya lo pensaré. -dice preocupado-

(Ota) ¿Por qué no me lo dejas a mi la noche que estés de guardia nocturna? En serio que para mi no será ninguna molestia. A Jiro seguro que le encantará poder jugar con Edwin.

(Richardson) Ja ja ja. Ay, Ota. Quien te ha visto y quien te ve. Nadie hubiese dicho que llegarían a gustarte tanto los niños y que serías un padre tan responsable.

(Ota) La vida es así. Y yo soy así. … Vamos, no te quedes aquí plantado. Ve a hacer esas prácticas de tiro con tu sección. Ya me responderás.

(Richardson) Sí, claro. Hasta luego.

El día transcurrió con absoluta normalidad y sin emergencias ni tampoco accidentes... de momento. Andrew regresa a casa junto a Edwin en uno de sus coches clásicos. Esta vez va con un clásico japonés: un _Datsun 240 Z_ de 1969. Aparca en el aparcamiento adjunto a su casa. Padre e hijo entran a casa.

(Richardson) Por fin en casa.

(Edwin) Papá, tengo hambre. ¿Cuando cenamos?

(Richardson) Espera un poco, hijo. Ahora miro que hay en la nevera. -abre la nevera... y está casi vacía- Pero que... No hay casi nada. Si lo pienso bien es normal, porque hace tres días que no se llena la despensa. Hijo, ¿si te enciendo la tele y te pongo dibujos o algo que te guste, me prometes que no te moverás del sofá?

(Edwin) ¿Por qué? ¿No puedo ir contigo?

(Richardson) Tengo que ir a comprar cuatro cosas para preparar la cena al super de la esquina. No tardaré ni diez minutos. Tú estate aquí tranquilito mirando la tele, vale? No te muevas ni toques nada.

(Edwin) Pero...

(Richardson) ¡Ep! No vull sentir ni una paraula. Muts i a la gàbia.

(Edwin) -hincha los mofletes y pone mala cara a su padre-

Richardson sale de casa al supermercado que hay a penas 100 metros de su casa. Entra, coge un cesto y lo va llenando de carne, pescado, verduras, fruta, leche y también patatas fritas y latas de cerveza. Cuando se pone en la cola para pasar por caja, le suena su iphone. Le llama Sonoko.

(Sonoko) -llamando desde la habitación de hospital, mientras pela una manzana para su madre- ¿Andrew?

(Richardson) ¡Cariño! Iba a llamarte en cuando llegase a casa.

(Sonoko) ¿Que haces ahora?

(Richardson) Comprando en el super. La despensa está casi vacía. Se nota que no estás, Sonoko. El fregadero hasta arriba de platos sucios, las camas por hacer y el cuarto de baño... bueno, cómo está el cuarto de baño.

(Sonoko) ¬ ¬ No estarás diciendo que te has saltado la limpieza aprovechando que no estoy. Que morro tienes.

(Richardson) No pasa nada. Pasado mañana tengo permiso. Ya lo limpiaré entonces.

(Sonoko) Sí, ya. Tan cuidadoso para tus dichosos coches antiguos, pero para limpiar te escabulles siempre que puedes. No tienes remedio.

(Richardson) Ah, me olvidaba. Te mando ánimos de parte de la capitana Shinohara.

(Sonoko) Ah, sí. ¿Me echan mucho en falta en el despacho de oficiales?

(Richardson) Pues claro que sí, cariño. ¿Cómo está tu madre? ¿Se encuentra mejor?

(Sonoko) Sí, mucho mejor. Ahora está durmiendo. Se está recuperando muy rápidamente. Los médicos dicen que a lo mejor le dan de alta en tres o cuatro días.

(Richardson) Me alegra oír eso. Ya te dije que no era para tanto.

(Sonoko) ¿Ya le das de comer cómo es debido a Edwin? ¿Que le has comprado para cenar?

(Richardson) Haré un poco de merluza a la plancha, con setas fritas de guarnición. Y de postre un poco de sandía bien fría.

(Sonoko) Menos mal. Pensaba que ibas a pedir una pizza o a cenar fuera.

(Richardson) -mientras vacía el cesto y paga con tarjeta de crédito- Eso será pasado mañana. Lo tengo todo preparado. Será un día de diversión a tope entre padre e hijo. Edwin se lo pasará genial.

(Sonoko) Me alegro. Mañana volveré a llamarte, de acuerdo?

(Richardson) Claro, cariño. Te estaré esperando. Te echo mucho de menos, en serio.

(Sonoko) Yo también. Sólo espérame. En cuando den de alta a mi madre, regresaré a casa.

(Richardson) Ok. Kisses.

(Sonoko) ^ . ^ Thank you.

Richardson regresa a casa andando cargado con dos bolsas de la compra. Nada más plantarse ante la puerta de casa... se da cuenta que algo no va bien. Observa de reojo, que la puerta del garaje de al lado, donde tiene algunos de sus muchos coches clásicos, está con la luz abierta. Andrew piensa que puede ser un ladrón. Deja las bolsas al suelo y se planta andando sigilosamente hacia la puerta del garaje. Pero...

(Richardson) -se planta al lado de la puerta del garaje, tras la cual hay luz- Shit. Sabía que tarde o temprano volvería a pasar. Algún ladrón de coches aficionado que quiere llevarse una de mis preciosidades. Cómo intente llevarse mi precioso Jaguar E Type del 61, me lo cargo. ¿? -oye las risas de un niño pequeño... y se da cuenta que es Edwin- Pero que... ¿Edwin?

Andrew levanta enseguida la puerta del gran garaje... y se encuentra a Edwin, jugando y riendo. Jugando con que? Con sus lápices de colores... y con rotuladores de tinta indeleble, sobre su coche más preciado en ese momento: un Jaguar E Type descapotable de color beige del año 61. Andrew echa tal grito que se oye en todo el vecindario. Pero la cosa no terminaría aquí aquella noche.

A la mañana siguiente, Richardson se presenta en su puesto, con cara de mucho cansancio y una gran tirita en medio de la frente.

(Noa) -le pone la primera taza de te de la mañana a Richardson, quien está derrumbado sobre su mesa, con cara de cansancio- Ja ja ja. Que cara tienes, Andrew. Se nota que tienes que encargarte tú a solas de tu hijo, eh.

(Richardson) ¬ ¬ Déjame en paz.

(Ota) Ya te entiendo. Cuando Rei tenía unos cuatro años, Kanuka estuvo toda una semana fuera de casa por un caso importante en la sección 5. Tuve que ocuparme yo solo de ella. Darle de comer, bañarla, acostarla, jugar con ella, contarle un cuento antes de irse a dormir, y sobre todo, tenerla muy vigilada. Aun así, se me escabullía más de una vez y hizo algún que otro destrozo en casa.

(Noa) ¿En serio?

(Ota) Sí, ya lo creo. Fue exactamente lo mismo que le pasó anoche a Richardson. Salí de casa cinco minutos para ir a comprar cuatro cosas para la cena, y cuando llegué a casa, me la encontré en mi dormitorio, pintándose los morros con el mejor pintalabios de Kanuka y con su mejor collar de oro. Y encima me preguntaba "¿A que estoy más guapa que mamá?", ja ja ja. Estaba más pintada de rojo que un payaso. Ja ja ja ja.

(Richardson) ¡Agh! ¡No compares, joder! ¡Mi precioso Jaguar! ¡Un precioso y único Jaguar E Type del 61, lleno de garabatos y pintadas con rotulador de tinta indeleble!

(Noa) Vamos, Andrew, no exageres. No es para tanto. No te costará nada limpiarlo.

(Richardson) No tienes ni idea, Noa. Esa capa de pintura color beige es muy delicada, porque respeta la pintura original del coche. Ahora tendré que devolverlo a Escocia para que lo vuelvan a pintar. Oigh... si el abuelo estuviera vivo, me rompería el pescuezo.

(Ota) ¿Por qué dices eso?

(Richardson) Porque ese Jaguar lo compró mi abuelo en 1962. Ya sabéis, Irvin. Al contrario que los demás coches, éste siempre ha pertenecido a mi familia. Es por eso que me da tanta rabia.

(Noa) Pero sabes que la culpa en realidad es tuya, Andrew. Si te hubieses llevado a Edwin contigo a comprar al supermercado, no habría pasado nada.

(Richardson) Yo no estoy tan seguro.

(Noa) ¿Eh?

(Richardson) Anoche Edwin estaba imposible. Le di una buena regañina en inglés, pero de poco sirvió. Mientras cenábamos, se puso a jugar con la comida, hasta que acabó tirándome-la por encima. Y lo peor... oh my god. Lo peor...

(Ota) Ahora ya entiendo esa tirita tan grande en medio de la frente.

(Noa) ¿Eh? Entonces... Edwin...

(Richardson) Sí. Después de cenar, preparé el baño para bañarnos los dos juntos. Fue un gran error. Yo lo único que quería y necesitaba era un baño relajante. Pero con Edwin... Mientras me desnudaba antes de entrar en el baño, él preparó otra de sus travesuras. Cogió una pastilla de jabón caro de las que usa Sonoko de vez en cuando, la mojó, y la puso a medio camino entre la puerta y la bañera. Cuando abrí la puerta, Edwin ya se había metido en la bañera. Pero me miraba riéndose, cómo burlándose. Yo no sabía de que coño iba. Estaba demasiado cansado para pensar en nada. Me dispuse a meterme en la bañera, hasta que... -Noa y Ota se echan a reír- ¡No tiene ninguna gracia, jodidos!

(Noa) Ja ja ja, perdona, pero es que, ja ja ja ja!

(Ota) Ahora lo entiendo, ja ja ja. Pisaste la pastilla de jabón sin darte cuenta y caíste.

(Richardson) ¿Caer, dices? Salí literalmente volando hacia la bañera, gritando cómo una nenaza. Me di de morros contra la pared. Y Edwin, riéndose de la desgracia de su padre. Dios... Ahora me doy cuenta que lo de "pequeño monstruo" va en serio.

(Ota) Ja ja ja ja ja. Menudo es Edwin. ¡Que genio tiene! -dice en broma-

(Noa) Ja ja ja. Vamos, Andrew. No es para tanto. Sólo es una broma inocente. Un poco dolorosa, lo reconozco. Pero una broma inocente al fin y al cabo.

(Richardson) -suspira- … Sólo en pensar que mañana tengo permiso y tendré que ocuparme de él a solas todo el día, me echo a temblar.

(Noa) ¿Puedo darte un consejo?

(Richardson) ¿Eh? ¿Que consejo?

(Noa) Mira... Edwin es tu primer hijo y aun es muy pequeño. Al no tener hermanos y tener unos padres que trabajan los dos, muchas veces el pobre no tiene más remedio que tirar de su imaginación para entretenerse. Por eso, los pocos ratos que padre e hijo están juntos, tienen que aprovecharlos de verdad. Tienen que conocerse bien mutuamente. Si hay algo que ahora hace Asuma con Daisuke y Chiharu cuando tiene tiempo para estar con ellos... es, simplemente, hablar. Hablar de todo. Para que no haya tabús ni limitaciones de ningún tipo. ¿Me entiendes?

(Richardson) ¿?

(Ota) Yo sí la entiendo. Tanto yo cómo Kanuka hablamos mucho con todos nuestros hijos cuando tenemos el momento para hacerlo. Si no hay comunicación entre padres e hijos, entonces las cosas sí que irán mal, créeme. Si te digo la verdad... no puedo evitar sentirme algo inquieto por lo que me depara el futuro en unos años. Me refiero a Rei.

(Noa) Ya. Quieres decir, cuando llegue a la adolescencia. Es decir, cuando su cuerpo deje ser el de una niña y se convierta en una mujer, le empiecen a gustar los chicos, y quiera más libertad personal para ella misma.

(Ota) Sé que aun faltan años para eso. Pero son pocos años y me preocupa bastante. A Kanuka no, porque ella confía en su hija. Pero yo...

(Richardson) Está bien, está bien. No hace falta que me deis más la lata. Hablaré con mi hijo esta noche.

(Noa) Es que es lo que tienes que hacer. Anoche, fuiste tú el que actuó de forma irresponsable, Andrew. A tu hijo se le ocurrió ir al garaje a pintar garabatos sobre la chapa de tu Jaguar antiguo. Pero... y si se le hubiese ocurrido ir a la cocina y beberse una lata de cerveza de la nevera? ¿O hubiese bebido detergente líquido de la lavadora? ¿O de una botella de lejía del fregadero? -Andrew se queda serio, sin palabras-

(Richardson) -suspira profundamente- … Tienes razón, Noa. Edwin sólo tiene tres años y medio, no sabe lo que se hace. Él... no es consciente de lo valioso e importante que es para mi y para Sonoko. Y para sus abuelos, tanto los de Japón cómo los de Reino Unido.

(Ota) ¿Y que piensas hacer?

(Richardson) No lo sé muy bien. Tal vez... no sé. Aun es muy pequeño para que sepa esto. Pero sería bueno que supiese... de donde viene.

(Ota) ¿De donde viene?

(Noa) Hablas de sus raíces escocesas. ¿No?

(Richardson) Yes. Que sepa de donde viene... es también, necesario. Quería esperar unos años, o que él mismo lo preguntase por pura curiosidad. Pero... quizás ha llegado la hora.

Aquel día, todo transcurrió con normalidad relativa en la División de Vehículos Especiales. A parte de una emergencia a las seis de la tarde para la primera sección, todo transcurrió con tranquilidad. Al caer la noche, Andrew y Edwin regresan juntos a casa. Cuando Andrew detiene el coche, se da cuenta que la luz del garaje está encendida. Pero su hijo está con él en el coche, mirándole sin saber de que va la cosa.

(Richardson) -se queda muy serio- Mierda. Parece que esta vez sí que va de verdad.

(Edwin) What is it, Daddy?

(Richardson) Edwin. Stay in the car and don't get out. I'm deadly very seriously. Don't leave the car until I tell you.

(Edwin) Yeah, daddy.

Richardson se baja del coche. Se pone al lado de la puerta del garaje... la abre... y la tensión desaparece al instante. Es Sonoko. Por fin ha vuelto a casa.

(Richardson) º _ º -suspira aliviado- … Joder, eres tú. Me has dado un buen susto.

(Sonoko) ¿No me das la vienbenida, Andrew?

(Richardson) Sí, perdona. -besa a su mujer y la abraza- Bienvenida a casa, mi amor.

(Sonoko) Gracias. Por cierto. Que bonito ha quedado tu precioso Jaguar descapotable con estos garabatos. -dice sarcásticamente-

(Richardson) ¬ ¬ No tiene ni puñetera gracia. ¿Tienes idea del trabajo que costará reparar esto?

(Sonoko) He hablado con Mimiko por teléfono de camino a Tokio. Me lo ha contado todo. Que anoche... Edwin estaba especialmente juguetón. Y veo que las secuelas son muy visibles. Además del coche... tienes un enorme chichón tapado con una tirita en medio de la frente, ja ja ja.

(Richardson) Sí, ya lo sé. Debo admitirlo, Sonoko. Sin ti, esta casa es un caos. No sabría que hacer sin ti.

(Sonoko) Y yo tampoco, mi querido escocés. Ni yo tampoco. Aigh... será mejor que vaya para dentro. La casa debe de estar que da pena.

(Richardson) Es igual. Ya lo he limpiado yo esta mañana.

(Sonoko) Ah, que bien.

(Richardson) -saca a Edwin del coche, quien está dormido- Vamos, Edwin. ¿Y tu madre? ¿Ya está bien?

(Sonoko) Sí. Aun la tendrán hospitalizada un par de días más. Pero papá me ha insistido mucho en que no me preocupe más y que vuelva a Tokio. Creo que aun estaba más preocupado por su querido nieto que por su esposa.

(Richardson) Es normal. Edwin es el niño más adorable del mundo. Aunque haga unas travesuras que son demasiado.

(Sonoko) Yo más bien diría que es hijo de padre.

(Richardson) Sí. O cómo diria mi madre, "els testos s'assemblen a les olles". Ja ja ja. Pero después de cenar y bañarlo, al acostarlo... quiero hablar con él muy seriamente. Más que de padre a hijo... cómo descendiente de la familia Richardson, y también, para enseñarle de donde viene.

(Sonoko) -se queda seria- … Sabía que tarde o temprano querías hablar de ello a Edwin. Creo que aun es demasiado pequeño y no lo entenderá. Pero esto es algo que le debes enseñar tú, no yo.

(Richardson) Claro. Oye... ¿vendrás mañana conmigo? Tengo el día libre y lo pasaremos los dos juntos. Lo tengo todo preparado. Yo y Edwin...

(Sonoko) No. Además, me temo que no podréis ir a ninguna parte.

(Richardson) ¿Eh? ¿Pero por qué?

(Sonoko) ¿No has visto la previsión meteorológica para mañana en la tele? Mañana llega un tifón a Tokio. Estamos en verano y es algo habitual.

(Richardson) ¿Que? Joder, no, que putada. Con lo de ilusión que me hacía poder pasar un día de diversión con mi hijo.

(Sonoko) Yo tendré que ir igualmente a la primera sección a trabajar. ¿Por qué no te vienes conmigo y con Edwin? Creo que debido al tifon mañana... -de repente, suena el móvil de Richardson-

(Richardson) ¿? Sonoko, sujeta a Edwin, quieres?

(Sonoko) Claro, dámelo. -coge a Edwin y Richardson se pone al móvil-

(Richardson) Capitán Richardson. … Oh, buenas noches, comandante. … Sí. … Oh, mierda. … No, no me quejo, no se preocupe. … Pues no lo sabía. Acabo de enterarme ahora mismo. Me lo ha dicho Sonoko. … Sí, ella acaba de regresar de su pueblo. Su madre ya está bien. … Mire... en palabras malsonantes, es una putada, pero órdenes son órdenes y sabe que un servidor las cumple siempre. … Entendido, comandante. Allí estaré. … Gracias, y buenas noches. -cuelga y suspira- … Adiós permiso.

(Sonoko) Te lo han suspendido, verdad?

(Richardson) Sí. Toda la cuarta sección teníamos permiso, pero nos la ha anulado. Todo por el puto tifón. Toda la policía deberá estar en estado de alerta. Incluyéndonos a nosotros, claro está.

Un par de horas después, hacia las diez, Richardson va a acostar a Edwin en su cama. Esta vez, pero, su padre le quería decir algo muy importante.

(Richardson) Bien, hijo. Es hora de dormir.

(Edwin) Lo siento, papá.

(Richardson) ¿Eh?

(Edwin) Perdona si te hiciste daño por culpa de mi broma.

(Richardson) -se ríe entre dientes y acaricia el cabello pelirrojo de su hijo- No pasa nada. Cuando yo tenía tu misma edad, también hacía trastadas cómo esa.

(Edwin) Daddy... is it true that you were a soldier?

(Richardson) -se queda serio, mirando a su hijo con tristeza- … Te lo ha dicho mamá, no?

(Edwin) Yes, mom told me.

(Richardson) … Sí, hijo. Fui soldado del ejército británico durante casi diez años.

(Edwin) … Did you go to war?

(Richardson) Yes, my son. I was in a war.

(Edwin) Did you have many friends in the army?

(Richardson) -se queda unos segundos absorto- … Sí, hijo. Tenía muchos amigos. Los conocía muy bien, a todos. Y algunos... ya no están.

(Edwin) … ¿Murieron?

(Richardson) Verás, hijo. Cuando... eres soldado... tu deber es luchar para defender a tu país y tus compatriotas. Pero a veces...

(Edwin) ¿Tú mataste a muchos enemigos, papá?

(Richardson) … Sí. Pero no lo hice por gusto. Eran órdenes y debía obedecerlas. … ¿Te he decepcionado, hijo?

(Edwin) No, papá. Pero... No te mandarán a otra guerra, verdad?

(Richardson) … No. Ya no estoy en el ejército. Aun así, papá y mamá, trabajan de policías y es un trabajo que encarna cierto riesgo.

(Edwin) Papá... ¿Conocías al bisabuelo? ¿Al bisabuelo Irvin?

(Richardson) -sonríe afablemente a su hijo- … Claro que le conocí. Más que eso. Le adoraba. Era mi héroe. Estaba siempre por mi. Puede que incluso... me mimase demasiado de pequeño, ja ja ja. Aun así... supo educarme y convertirme en una persona fuerte y de convicciones justas. Verás... el abuelo sí que estuvo en una guerra.

(Edwin) ¿Que guerra, papá?

(Richardson) En la guerra contra los nazis, hijo. Contra los nazis. Hace muchos y muchos años. Eres muy pequeño y seguro que no entiendes de que va esto.

(Edwin) Si el abuelo luchaba contra los nazis... es porque eran muy y muy malos. ¿No?

(Richardson) Sí. Eran los mas malos. Tu abuelo... era británico. Y piloto de avión. Él y todos sus compatriotas... no querían caer en manos de los malos. Mira si eran malos... que mataron a muchísima gente, solo por pensar diferente que ellos.

(Edwin) ¿De verdad? Que injusto.

(Richardson) Por eso, hijo... aunque ahora no me entiendas... quiero que aprendas, una lección que mi abuelo Irvin, Dios lo tenga en la gloria... me enseñó cuando tenía cinco años.

(Edwin) ¿Que te dijo?

(Richardson) Se siempre justo en toda y cualquier circunstancia. Con los demás, contigo mismo y con los que más quieres. Y si ves algo injusto... lucha para cambiarlo. El abuelo luchó muy duro, en la guerra, para que sus hijos y sus nietos, no tuvieran que sufrir los horrores de la guerra en su propia casa. Él consiguió sobrevivir a la guerra. Se casó con la bisabuela. Tuvieron al abuelo. Más de 30 años después, nací yo en Glasgow, aunque... por lo que sé, me hicieron en Barcelona, ja ja ja.

(Edwin) ¿Te hicieron? ¿Que quieres decir?

(Richardson) º _ º Em... ya lo sabrás cuando seas mayor, hijo. Lo que quiero decirte... es que el abuelo consiguió sobrevivir a la guerra. Pero de milagro. Mucha, muchísima gente, murió. Por eso, las guerras siempre, siempre, siempre... hay que procurar evitarlas. Y es algo que tu generación, que tomará el relevo a la mía dentro de 25 años... tendréis que evitar.

(Edwin) No lo entiendo, papá.

(Richardson) -sonríe- No pasa nada. Aun eres muy pequeño. Cuando seas más mayor... lo entenderás. Good night, my soon.

(Edwin) Good night, daddy. -Richardson besa en la frente a su hijo, apaga la luz y cierra la puerta, encontrándose con Sonoko-

(Richardson) Ah, Sonoko. Ya he acostado a Edwin.

(Sonoko) -mirando con algo de lástima a su marido- … Has estado muy bien. Le has dado una lección cómo padre muy buena, querido.

(Richardson) Sí. ... Pero tenías razón tú. Aun es demasiado pequeño para que lo entienda. Aun así... si lleva mis mismos genes, pronto lo entenderá.

(Sonoko) Ya. Es mejor así. Es demasiado pequeño para que sepa de los horrores de este mundo. Ahora tiene que ser un niño y vivir cómo un niño. Jugar, reír, aprender... y querer.

(Richardson) Claro. Y hablando de querer... -el matrimonio se besuquea-

(Sonoko) Aigh... si sólo he faltado dos noches, Andrew.

(Richardson) Crees... que deberíamos hacer un hermanito o hermanita para Edwin?

(Sonoko) ¿Que? Ja ja ja. Pues... no sé. No sé si es buen momento para tener un segundo hijo, ahora. ¿No sería mejor esperar unos meses?

(Richardson) Es inútil hacer planes, mujer. Nunca se sabe. Nunca... se sabe.

Al día siguiente, el tiempo empeoró muchísimo. Un fuerte tifón llegó a Tokio. Vientos huracanados con lluvia muy persistente. Debido a eso, los bomberos, protección civil, y la Policía, tienen que estar en estado de alerta para intervenir en cualquier caso de emergencia. En el despacho de oficiales, los tres capitanes informan a los oficiales.

(Ota) Así que ya lo sabéis. Debido a esto, nos tenemos que quedar obligatoria-mente aquí hasta que el temporal haya pasado. ¿Entendido?

(Mimiko) Agh, no soporto los tifones. En verano tiene que hacer sol y calor. Que asco de tiempo.

(Bado) Ya tienes razón, Mimiko. Tu cuerpazo tiene que verse en todo su esplendor, ja ja ja.

(Yamada) -se queda mirando con muy mala leche a Bado, envuelta en llamarada rollo superguerrero-

(Bado) O _ o No no no no he dicho nada, mi amor. Era broma, ja ja ja ja.

(Noa) ¿Alguna pregunta?

(Todos) ¡No, capitana!

(Noa) Muy bien, perfecto. -los oficiales se ponen firmes y saludan a los capitanes, y estos, devuelven el saludo y se marchan... excepto Richardson-

(Richardson) Sonoko.

(Sonoko) ¿Mh?

(Richardson) ¿Podemos hablar?

El matrimonio van andando juntos en dirección a la guardería, donde ven a Edwin i Jiro, jugando juntos, construyendo un castillo con moldes de construcción.

(Richardson) Miralos. Se lo pasan muy bien, no crees?

(Sonoko) Tal vez tengas razón.

(Richardson) ¿Eh?

(Sonoko) Deberíamos hacerle un hermanito a Edwin. Sé que eso repercutiría en mi carrera, pero... me doy cuenta que eso le iría muy bien para su desarrollo personal.

(Richardson) ¿Estás completamente segura? ¿No te obligará ello después... a dejar tu trabajo de policía? Piensa en la responsabilidad que acarrea eso. Tanto para ti cómo para mi.

(Sonoko) Si fuiste tú mismo quien me lo planteó anoche. ¿Por qué no?

(Richardson) Por mi parte no hay problema. Pero es que tú...

(Sonoko) Ni por mi tampoco. Me siento con ganas de tener un segundo hijo. ¿Tú no?

(Richardson) -besa a Sonoko- Lo que tú mandes. God save the queen... of my house. You... and my little queen.

(Sonoko) Que juego de palabras más malo, tontorrón. -se besan apasionadamente-

A pesar del tifón, al final no hubo ninguna salida. Ahora, Richardson, tenía una decisión que tomar próximamente: ser padre por segunda vez. O lo que es lo mismo, hacer un hermanito para Edwin. El pequeño, aun siendo muy joven, empezaba a comprender y a preguntarse, de donde venía, y a donde iba. A querer saber más, sobre su familia paterna: los Richardson.


	24. Distancias Paralelas

**Capítulo 24. Distancias Paralelas. **

Berlín Oriental, Alemania del este. Abril de 1979. En un gris y "soviético" bloque de viviendas en el barrio berlinés de Friedrichshain, en su desván, un hombre vigila a otro hombre. Sobre una mesa de madera, hay un entonces sofisticado "equipo de vigilancia monitorizada". Ese equipo electrónico, estaba conectado a una serie de micrófonos ocultos en una vivienda del tercer piso de ese mismo bloque de viviendas. El hombre, hace dos cosas: escuchar por unos auriculares lo que captan esos micrófonos ocultos; y anotar lo que escucha, en una máquina de escribir. Este hombre que espía la vida privada de otro hombre... no es más que Alberth Bund Solez: Alias I.N, comandante del departamento de investigaciones especiales de la Stasi. Un hombre de 44 años, con cabello oscuro algo largo, gafas finas y su inconfundible mirada inexpresiva. En ese mismo momento, se siente algo fastidiado. Después de haberse "excedido" en su último interrogatorio, en el que se cargó al sujeto, sus superiores le destinan temporalmente a "relajarse un poco", con trabajos menores cómo espiar sospechosos o confirmados de subordinación. A través de los auriculares, I.N. oye que el sospechoso ha llegado a casa, junto a compañía femenina. Oye sus risas, incluso cómo la pareja se besa. Entonces, oye cómo encienden el televisor... e I.N. sonríe maliciosamente al escuchar una sintonía muy característica: la del "Tagesschau", el informativo televisivo de la ARD, una televisión de la Alemania occidental, cosa que para I.N., ya es de por si un acto subversivo contra la RDA. Oye lo que la televisión va diciendo.

(Televisión) Buenas noches, damas y caballeros. Esta mañana, el ministro de asuntos exteriores de la República Federal Alemana, se ha reunido con su homólogo austriaco, en sus oficinas del Bundestag de Bonn. La reunión ha transcurrido a puerta cerrada, si bien en la rueda de prensa posterior, se ha comunicado que ambas partes, han discutido sobre la cuestión de los refugiados políticos de Alemania del este, Checoslovaquia y Polonia, en Alemania occidental y Austria. El ministro se ha mostrado dispuesto a reunirse con su homólogo de la RDA. Por el momento, el gobierno de la RDA liderado por Herich Honecker, no ha hecho aun ninguna declaración al respecto.

Pero I.N. no parece del todo contento. No sólo por lo que oye en las noticias de la televisión occidental, si no porque la pareja parece no prestarle atención. A través de los auriculares, únicamente escucha los besuqueos y los tímidos gemidos de placer de ella. De repente, tiene que quitarse los cascos. Su "teléfono silencioso", sin timbre pero con una luz roja parpadeante, la cual le indica que le llaman, está sonando. I.N. se pone enseguida. Le llama su superior directo.

(I.N.) … I.N. Cuatro siete ocho cinco. Vigilancia monitorizada cinco ocho uno.

(Teléfono) … I.N. Tu misión actual queda relevada desde el mismo momento de terminar tu actual turno de vigilancia monitorizada del sospechoso nueve cinco seis uno. Preséntese a las diez horas treinta minutos de hoy en Gunter-Platz 115.

(I.N.) Motivación.

(Teléfono) Un asunto extraoficial muy importante. Ni yo puedo decirte nada ni tú puedes preguntarme nada. Solamente obedece. -cuelga-

I.N., sin colgar el teléfono, mira su reloj de pulsera. Son las nueve y cuarto de la noche. En una hora y cuarto tiene esa reunión de muy altos vuelos. Justo entonces, llega su relevo. Otro agente de la Stasi, más joven y campechano, gordete y con mejillas pecosas, llamado Willy.

(Willy) Ya estoy aquí. Uf, cómo llueve.

(I.N.) -cuelga el teléfono, sin ni siquiera mirarle- Llegas cuatro minutos y 36 segundos tarde, oficial A.T.

(Willy) Oh, sí, lo siento, I.N. Mi viejo Trabi se ha calado en un semáforo y el muy puñetero no quería arrancar.

(I.N.) Tu vida privada no es de mi interés, a no ser que me lo ordenen. Y viceversa. Te informo que a partir de mañana y hasta nueva orden, ya no me relevarás a mi.

(Willy) Te han asignado otra misión, a que sí. Que suerte. Vigilar a esta parejita de burgueses es de lo más aburrido.

(I.N.) -se pone su chaqueta de pana y le pasa los auriculares a Willy- Ahora mismo no te aburrirás. Escucha.

(Willy) -se pone los cascos y escucha a la pareja de subsersivos haciendo el amor salvajemente, jadeando de placer- Joder. Que bien se lo pasan los cabrones. Esto tengo que anotarlo en las memorias para el informe.

(I.N.) De momento no hay nada nuevo. Miran la televisión occidental, escuchan música occidental, y tienen relaciones al estilo occidental. Capitalistas. -dice con desprecio-

(Willy) Puede marcharse ya, maestro. Está todo bajo control. Jo jo jo. Que hijos de puta. Ese cabrón no se la merece. Oh... se está corriendo. Ella se está corriendo. Me pregunto si lo estará fingiendo. ¿Puedo anotarlo en el informe?

(I.N.) -sonríe maliciosamente- ¿Crees que un orgasmo puede desestabilizar la seguridad de nuestro estado socialista?

(Willy) Em... pues... no lo sé, camarada.

(I.N.) Te doy "libertad de acción". Anótalo todo. Todo. -se marcha-

(Willy) Sí, I.N. … Hijo de puta. Ahora se corre él. Sigue así, sigue. Pronto seremos nosotros lo que te haremos correr. Pero de dolor.

Ha pasado más de una hora. Plena noche en Berlín oriental. I.N. Conduciendo un coche _Wartburg 353_ blanco, llega hasta la dirección que le han mandado: Gunter-Platz 115. Aparca el coche en la calle, apaga motor y faros, y espera. I.N. sabe perfectamente a que va a enfrentarse: un trabajo extraoficial. Eso para él, significa un trabajo fuera de lo habitual. Es decir, un trabajo puro y duro de espionaje fuera de la RDA. Su función primaria son los interrogatorios a presos políticos peligrosos para el estado. Pero de vez en cuando, también afronta misiones realmente peligrosas y de máxima importancia. Pero no se imagina, esta vez, hasta cuando.

De repente, llega otro coche por el sentido contrario por esa desértica y oscura calle, iluminada por unas pocas farolas. Es un _Tatra T-613 _de color verde oliva. Aparca... y da varios toques a sus luces largas hacia el coche de I.N. Él, ya sabe al instante que son ellos. Se baja del Wartburg 353, andando con parsimonia y mojándose por la persistente lluvia, hacia el Tatra T-613. Desde fuera, observa que en el coche hay dos ocupantes, en el asiento del conductor y en el asiento trasero, al lado derecho. I.N. abre la puerta trasera izquierda del Tatra, se sube y cierra la puerta. Ni siquiera se dan las buenas noches. El conductor es sin duda un guardaespaldas, fumando y mirando en todo momento de reojo por el retrovisor. El hombre sentado a su derecha, es alguien muy importante. Un alto funcionario del ministerio de asuntos exteriores de la RDA, muy vinculado al ministro y todos los peces gordos del gobierno. Se llama Higenau, tiene entorno de 48 años, rubio y ojos azules, medio calvo y alto, con un traje claro y corbata de rallas.

(I.N.) -con sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro- … Le conozco. Por fin un trabajo interesante.

(Higenau) El expediente. -el guardaespaldas, abre la guantera del coche, donde junto a una pistola Makarov, hay un expediente con papeles y tapas de cartón. Se lo da a Higenau- I.N. Ésta es la única identidad que aquí, debe conocerse. Y aunque usted me conozca... haga ver, si es tan amable, que no me conoce. Escuche muy atentamente, para no tener que hacerme preguntas.

(I.N.) Lo intentaré.

(Higenau) -le da el expediente a I.N., quien lo abre y lo ojea- Ésta es su misión. Su objetivo es un hombre aun joven. 39 años. Casado y sin hijos. Él es de aquí mismo, de Berlín oriental. Bueno... era. Su nombre es Fritz Odemburg. Es un científico especializado en física teórica. Obtuvo el doctorado en su especialidad en la universidad de Berlín en 1964. Realizó un estudio de un año sobre el comportamiento de las partículas sub-atómicas en la Universidad de Moscú, en 1969. En los últimos diez años, compagina la docencia de física teórica y aplicada en la universidad de Berlín, con la participación en programas de investigación estatales. Programas... algunos de los cuales, son secreto de estado. Pero todo esto que le he explicado... no tiene, o tal vez sí, relación con su misión. Cómo seguro ya habrá deducido, Fritz es un disidente subversivo. Tiene malas compañías y malas influencias. Organizaciones de intelectuales del oeste, colegas científicos abiertamente antisocialistas...

(I.N.) Ya no está en la RDA. ¿Ha escapado?

(Higenau) I.N. Sus preguntas, de momento, no están permitidas. No hasta que termine de comunicarle su misión.

(I.N.) -hace que sí con la cabeza, muy serio-

(Higenau) Ésta es una misión secreta de la máxima urgencia para la seguridad de nuestra república socialista. Tú la llevarás a cabo. Ahora escucha. Fritz, al igual que su esposa y su hermano hace un año, ha escapado de la RDA. Ellos huyeron a occidente. Parece que Fritz tiene intención de reunirse con su mujer y su hermano. Pero no es tan sencillo.

(I.N.) ¿?

(Higenau) Usando sus contactos en universidades asiáticas cómo tapadera, entre ellas, la Todai de Tokio, ha escapado a Japón. Lo descubrimos hace escasamente 24 horas a través de nuestros contactos en Yugoslavia.

(I.N.) A Japón. … Es muy sospechoso.

(Higenau) Escapó a Japón hace más de dos semanas y tardó tres días en llegar, después de tres viajes en avión. Primero desde Berlín Este hacia Belgrado. Después; de Belgrado a Istanbul; y finalmente, de Istanbul a Tokio. En Japón, obviamente, no entró con pasaporte de la RDA, sino yugoslavo. Evidentemente, falso. Se lo proporcionó un amigo en Belgrado que aun no ha sido identificado, y probablemente, nunca lo sea. Los yugoslavos nunca han sido en esto tan eficaces cómo nosotros, I.N. Ja ja ja. … Ejem. Ahora escucha muy atentamente. Es muy importante. Fritz Odemburg tiene en su poder una documentación secreta altamente valiosa. Por ello, sabe información muy delicada de uno de los más importantes programas secretos de nuestra república socialista.

(I.N.) Entendido, camarada. Escucho, pero no escucho.

(Higenau) Bien. Muy bien. En usted se puede confiar, me lo han asegurado. El programa secreto en cuestión está relacionado con la psicología y la mente humanas. Es un experimento de ingeniería social, incluyendo programas secretos de desarrollo y experimentación de suplantación de identidad, para crear al perfecto ciudadano socialista. Un ciudadano feliz, obediente, y ferviente defensor del socialismo desde su nacimiento hasta su muerte. Él, Fritz, no trabajaba directamente en este programa, pero tenía acceso a los archivos del ministerio de sanidad. Ha creído encontrar un escándalo mayúsculo que la humanidad debe conocer.

(I.N.) ¿Ha... creído?

(Higenau) Exacto. "Ha creído". Esos programas en realidad no existen. Son una tapadera ante los servicios de inteligencia occidentales. Pero también ante nuestro padrino y protector.

(I.N.) ¿La Unión Soviética?

(Higenau) -hace que sí con la cabeza- Esos documentos no dejan de ser altamente secretos. No son los originales, sino una copia. Aun así, las partes más delicadas de esas copias aun no habían sido censuradas. Lo peor, es que existe un temor muy serio.

(I.N.) ¿Puedo saber... a que programa secreto pertenecen, exactamente?

(Higenau) -se queda un rato serio, sin contestar un rato- … Al programa nuclear de la RDA. Y con ello no me refiero a centrales nucleares. Sino para el desarrollo de nuestro propio arsenal nuclear, con el que a medio y largo plazo, la República Democrática Alemana pueda intimidar a occidente y conseguir la anexión de Alemania occidental. O al menos, eso es lo que han pensado algunos iluminados del ejército. Pero eso ni a ti ni a mi, nos incumbe. La cuestión es que esos documentos deben ser destruidos. Y Fritz, que ya conoce esos documentos...

(I.N.) ¿También debe ser eliminado?

(Higenau) Aun no hay respuesta a esa pregunta. Espere. Si Fritz llegase a proporcionar esa documentación a la prensa occidental, y de allí, llegase a conocimiento de los gobiernos, servicios de inteligencia y militares de occidente... y llegasen a darse cuenta de lo que en realidad contienen esos documentos, las consecuencias diplomáticas ante el oeste... y sobre todo ante la Unión Soviética, serían demasiado graves. La seguridad interna del estado ya se está encargando de los militares iluminados que han escrito esto. Tú ocupate de Fritz y los documentos para que nunca lleguen a occidente. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que Japón es un país del bloque occidental y el principal aliado de Estados Unidos de América en Asia oriental.

(I.N.) La respuesta no puede ser otra. Debo ir a Japón, detener a Fritz y traerlo de vuelta a la RDA.

(Higenau) No. Nada de detenciones ni extraditaciones.

(I.N.) ¿?

(Higenau) El hecho que esté en Japón en realidad es una oportunidad que no podemos desaprovechar. Y por otro lado, al haberse convertido en un elemento tan incómodo para la seguridad de nuestra república socialista... Fritz Odemburg debe ser asesinado. Pero para llevarlo a cabo, se necesita de un auténtico profesional. Y ese eres tú. I.N.

(I.N.) Instrucciones.

(Higenau) Marcharás dentro de dos días siguiendo exactamente los mismos pasos que tu presa. Viajarás en avión primero hacia Yugoslavia. Allí un contacto de la sección exterior de la Stasi, te proporcionará la documentación falsa necesaria para poder entrar en Japón legalmente y sin ningún problema, bajo la identidad de un rico y ostentoso empresario de la Alemania occidental. Después, cogerás un segundo vuelo hasta Istanbul... y desde allí, hasta Tokio. Una vez en Japón, nosotros, el ministerio de Asuntos Exteriores, te hemos allanado el camino. Hemos sobornado a una pequeña facción de la Yakuza, la mafia japonesa, para que tengan a Fritz Odemburg vigilado y localizado, y te informen a ti en cuando llegues al aeropuerto de Narita, de la situación de Odemburg en Tokio. A parte, te proporcionarán las "herramientas" necesarias para llevar a cabo tu misión.

(I.N.) Asesinar a Fritz Odemburg.

(Higenau) Correcto. Cómo lo hagas es cosa tuya. Pero quiero una operación eficaz y discreta. Sin dejar pistas a las autoridades japonesas y saliendo de Japón sin levantar ninguna sospecha. ¿Ha quedado todo absolutamente claro?

(I.N.) A la perfección, camarada. Puede confiar en mi. Cumpliré mi objetivo con absoluta eficacia.

(Higenau) De esta misión no quedará constancia en los archivos. No debes escribir un informe regular de la misión. Únicamente a tu regreso y si ésta ha terminado con éxito. ¿Alguna pregunta?

(I.N.) No. Todo claro.

Sin ni despedirse, I.N. se baja del coche y regresa a su Wartburg 353 blanco. Observa cómo el Tatra T-613 arranca, enciende sus faros y se va pasando a su lado. I.N. se sube a su coche... y sonríe con maldad. Dentro de él, piensa "por fin un poco de diversión". Y diversión, a su manera de criminal de estado, iba a tenerla.

Cinco días después. Sigue siendo abril de 1979. Aeropuerto internacional de Narita, Japón. Un _McDonell-Douglas DC-10 _de _Turquish Airlines_ proveniente de Istanbul, aterriza. A bordo de ese avión turco, va I.N. Pero eso sí, con identidad, pasaporte y apariencia totalmente falsificadas. Ahora va vestido con traje de ejecutivo, con gafas de sol grandes y cabellos rubios con ralla perfecta. En el control de aduanas, consigue pasar sin ningún problema.

(Policía aduanas) Pasaporte, por favor.

(I.N.) -se la su pasaporte perfectamente falsificado de la República Federal Alemana-

(Policía aduanas) Vamos a ver que tenemos aquí... Señor Edgard Meitzel. ¿Es usted de la Alemania del oeste?

(I.N.) Sí. De Stuttgart.

(Policía aduanas) Vaya. Así que de Stuttgart. Allí hacen buenos coches, je je. Ejem. ¿Placer o negocios?

(I.N.) Negocios.

(Policía Aduanas) ¿A que se dedica?

(I.N.) Exportador e importador de automóviles de lujo. Mercedes-Benz, BMW, Porsche, Audi. Tengo toda la documentación.

(Policía Aduanas) Ya. Justamente ahora que la gasolina se está poniendo por las nubes, ja ja. Em... disculpe. Su pasaporte está en orden, señor. Bienvenido a Japón.

(I.N.) Gracias.

I.N. recoge su pasaporte y se va, andando con prisas y cargado con una sola maleta, a la salida de la terminal. Ahora ya estaba definitivamente, en Japón, dispuesto a cumplir su misión de asesinato de estado. Nada mas travesar la puerta de la terminal, con muchos taxis, gente entrando y saliendo vestida a la moda de finales de los '70, I.N. encuentra enseguida un poco a lo lejos, a sus contactos japoneses: un tipo vestido con unos pantalones de campana y una chaqueta blancas, con una camisa morada con el cuello abierto, un collar de oro en el cuello, una cara feísima y con mala leche. Es decir, el tipo con la típica pinta de mafioso japonés, quien espera retumbado sobre un coche japonés de lujo, un _Mazda Roadpacer_ del '77 de color gris oscuro. El mafioso, sujeta un cartelito con el nombre "Meitzel". I.N. va hasta allí y el mafioso le reconoce. Sin decirse una palabra, le abre la puerta trasera derecha del coche. Dentro, hay un hombre de unos 60 años, con barriga y bigote, vestido con yutaka marrón y un bastón. Es el jefe de ese clan, y se llama Ishitake.

(I.N.) -asoma dentro del coche- … ¿Le interesaría un Mercedes-Benz de gama alta, caballero?

(Ishitake) Sí. Rojo y siempre con paso firme hacia adelante.

(I.N.) -sonríe con maldad y se mete dentro del coche, el otro mafioso cierra la puerta, se sube al asiento del conductor, arranca el coche y salen de allí- … Una contraseña un poco ingenua para mi gusto.

(Ishitake) Y para el mio. Yo siempre adquiero productos japoneses. También coches de lujo. ¿Que necesidad tendría de comprarlos al extranjero?

(I.N.) Tiene algo para mi.

(Ishitake) Su gobierno me ha pagado muy generosamente para ayudarle en su misión en Japón. A mi personalmente, cómo comprenderá, no me incumbe para nada. Pero después de tan cuantiosa ayuda económica, uno no se puede negar así cómo así. Los yakuza somos ante todo... hombres de honor.

(I.N.) El capital corrompe a todo el mundo. Incluyendo a los samurais japoneses. Yo, cómo servidor a la defensa del socialismo, no tengo ese problema.

(Ishitake) Ja ja ja. Tiene usted espíritu de samurai. Los alemanes y los japoneses nos parecemos mucho más de lo que cree. Somos disciplinados, trabajadores y obedientes. Claro que a ustedes los han derrotado dos veces, ja ja ja ja. ¿Ha pillado el chiste? Je... em... es igual.

(I.N.) -con una mirada muy seria e incluso amenazante tras sus gafas de sol- No tengo tiempo para chistes. Necesito la información que hayan conseguido de Fritz Odemburg. Que saben de su actual vida y actividad aquí; en Tokio.

(Ishitake) Hemos conseguido establecer contacto periódico con él gracias a una informadora que trabaja para nosotros. Es una profesional muy buena, no sé si me entiende, ja ja.

(I.N.) Quien.

(Ishitake) Una prostituta de lujo a quien contrato sus servicios muchas veces. La he utilizado en otras ocasiones para obtener información de rivales. He conseguido que se acueste con este tal Fritz unas cuantas veces.

(I.N.) Cuantas. Con que periodicidad.

(Ishitake) Unas seis o siete. Unas dos o tres veces por semana. Ella, durante sus sesiones de sexo nocturno, consigue sonsacar información a sus víctimas, mientras las retuerce de placer. Conmigo mismo lo hace, ja ja ja. Es muuuuy buena.

(I.N.) ¿Y usted? ¿Le ha seguido?

(Ishitake) Uno de mis hombres le han seguido de la forma más discreta posible. Ha descubierto que su amigo, ha ido varias veces, de forma muy asidua, a la embajada de la Alemania occidental, en el distrito de Minato-ku.

(I.N.) Alemania occidental. Para escapar a occidente.

(Ishitake) Mire... eso ya es cosa suya. Un asunto... entre alemanes. Si nosotros, la yakuza, nos metemos en asuntos que sobrepasan nuestro ámbito de acción, la policía se dará cuenta. Así que no espere ayuda demasiado directa de nosotros. Haremos lo acordado, usted cumplirá su parte, y después, cada uno por su lado y no nos hemos visto nunca. ¿De acuerdo?

(I.N.) Yo siempre lo tengo claro. Pero usted aun debe decirme dos cosas. Indicarme los lugares habituales de Fritz Odemburg y proporcionarme el "material" en menos de 24 horas para llevar a cabo mi misión.

(Ishitake) No se preocupe. Llevo personalmente lo del "material". Unos colegas de nuestra rama de Osaka, que al mismo tiempo, conoce a otra gente dedicada al tráfico de estupefacientes en el puerto de Osaka, nos proporcionó ayer su "material". Esta noche o mañana por la mañana sus hombres lo traerán en coche hasta Tokio. Y quiero que sepa... que el hombre que se encarga de lo suyo es de mi absoluta confianza. Hará lo que sea oportuno para que su material llegue hasta usted.

(I.N.) No sería recomendable que las autoridades japonesas se enterasen de mi presencia aquí.

(Ishitake) No hay que temer. La policía de este país, por desgracia para nosotros, es incorruptible. Pero por suerte, no tiene mucha capacidad para desenmascarar cosas grandes... cómo la suya.

Lo que Ishitake y los suyos no sabían, es que la Policía ya les seguía. Aunque no por lo de I.N. Eso nadie lo sabía. Sino por un asunto de tráfico de drogas, que ya estaban haciendo estragos en los países occidentales: heroína y polvo de ángel. En ese mismo instante, en el distrito de Akihabara, un inspector de policía, división Yohonan, de la Policía Metropolitana de Tokio, llamado Tokuro Ishibashi, observa a distancia a otros mafiosos. Ishibashi es un tipo de 40 años, guapo y de aspecto formal, vestido con traje y corbata baratas, pero duro y legal cómo policía. Está sentado al volante de su coche, aparcado: un _Mitsubishi Galant Lambda _blanco del '77. No estaba solo, sino acompañado, en el asiento del acompañante, de su ayudante. Un joven y aparentemente novato subinspector de 21 años, que acababa de entrar el mes anterior, es decir, marzo de 1979, en el departamento por méritos propios primero en las pruebas de acceso, y después, durante su año de instrucción. Nada más entrar allí, este joven demostraba un innegable potencial para la investigación criminal, y el favor y aprecio de su superior, el viejo y muy veterano inspector jefe Tonoda. Este joven... es Kiichi Goto. Mientras Tokuro va en traje y corbata gris claro y negro baratos, Goto va con pantalones de campana tejanos, camiseta blanca de manga corta Adidas con rallas rojas y gafas de sol Ray Ban oscuras. Dentro del coche blanco de Ishibashi, van turnándose la observación a lo lejos por unos prismáticos.

(Ishibashi) -suspira mirando por los prismáticos- … Llegan tarde. Cómo al final la hayan pifiado, los de Seguridad Pública me van a oír. Encima que nos ordenan hacer el trabajo que deberían estar haciendo ellos...

(Goto) ¿Nada nuevo? ¿Ni entradas ni salidas?

(Ishibashi) No. Según la fuente, esperan la llegada de su filial de Osaka. Que les traerá, aun está por determinar.

(Goto) Que van a traer, sino droga. ¿Mh?

(Ishibashi) Hijos de puta. ¿Ahora les ha dado por querer traer ese veneno de occidente a nuestro país? Si supiesen lo de gente que muere en Estados Unidos o Europa por culpa de esa mierda, a lo mejor se les quitaban las ganas de hacer negocio.

(Goto) En eso estoy de acuerdo. Es más. Creo que sería contraproducente para ellos. Que se dediquen a la prostitución o al juego ilegal, que es lo suyo.

(Ishibashi) Ja. Ja ja ja. Tienes muy malas pulgas, novato. ¿Quieres echar tú un vistazo?

(Goto) Sí. Dame los prismáticos. -coge los prismáticos y mira- Llevamos aquí dos horas y media y no se mueve absolutamente nada. ¿Cuando es el relevo?

(Ishibashi) Tenemos que vigilar su local durante cuatro horas. Así que... nos queda una hora y media. Mala suerte, jovencito.

(Goto) Mmmhhhh... nada. Toma. -le da los prismáticos- Esto es de lo más aburrido. ¿Puedo poner la radio?

(Ishibashi) No deberíamos ponerla. ¿Y si nos ven?

(Goto) Estamos a más de 500 metros de ellos. No oirán nada.

Goto enciende la radio en el salpicadero, buscando entre emisoras... hasta que deja una con música, donde empieza a sonar una canción americana y hit de 1979: "I will survive" de Gloria Gaynor.

(Goto) Mhhh. A Minako le encanta esta canción.

(Ishihashi) -quejándose- Oh, por favor. ¿Quieres quitar eso?

(Goto) ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? ¿No te gusta? Si suena muy bien. -se pone a tararear la canción-

(Ishihashi) Goto... Esta canción es de maricones. Y somos dos tíos que llevamos horas encerrados en el mismo coche.

(Goto) ¿Y?

(Ishibashi) ¿Cómo que y?

(Goto) Ja ja ja. No pasa nada. Yo no tengo ningún problema con esta canción. ¿? -se pone serio de golpe, apaga la radio y coge los prismáticos- Algo se mueve.

(Ishibashi) Que ocurre.

(Goto) Llega un coche. Mira.

(Ishibashi) Quédate con los prismáticos. Tengo que sacar fotos. -coge en los asientos traseros una cámara reflex Nikon-

El coche en cuestión que acaba de llegar ante el local de los yakuza, es un _Mitsubishi Debonair _del '76 negro. Del coche, se baja dos tipos que protegen a un tercer tipo, un jefe mafioso de la Yakuza de Osaka. Uno de los dos guardaespaldas del jefe mafioso, transporta con él un pequeño maletín de madera, y el otro, uno metálico mucho más grande.

(Goto) -observando la escena con los prismáticos- ¿Se te da bien, la fotografía?

(Ishibashi) No te preocupes, novato. Sacaré buenas fotos, ya lo verás. -haciendo fotos sin parar-

(Goto) Fíjate en los dos matones que protegen a su jefe. Ambos llevan una maleta consigo. … ¿No la encuentras extraña, esa pequeña maleta de madera?

(Ishibashi) Olvídate de la maleta de madera. Lo que nos interesa es la grande. En esa seguro que llevan la mercancía.

(Goto) ¿La heroína y el polvo de ángel?

(Ishibashi) Uno de dos. De momento, debemos esperar a que la cosa se anime.

(Goto) Pues... siento discrepar. Pero yo preferiría llamar a los refuerzos. Tengo la intuición de que allí se está organizando algo gordo.

(Ishibashi) Déjate de intuiciones, novato.

(Goto) ¿Cuando será el día que me llamarás por mi nombre, mh? -le pregunta burlesco-

(Ishibashi) Que sé yo. -se queda mirando a Goto, quien está muy serio y seguro de si mismo. Y al final, echa un suspiro- … Está bien, Goto. Dilo.

(Goto) Deduzco lo siguiente. Y tengo al menos tres argumentos de por qué debemos intervenir. Primero, por la importancia del encuentro en si. Segundo, por quien se ha presentado.

(Ishibashi) ¿Por quien? ¿A donde quieres llegar?

(Goto) Dos facciones internas de la Yakuza siempre enfrentadas y que ahora unen sus fuerzas más que para terminar con sus diferencias, que en mi opinión las sigue habiendo, para aunar esfuerzos y obtener el éxito en sus actos delictivos y en consecuencia, haya más pedazo de pastel para repartir entre ambas facciones.

(Ishibashi) Ah. ¿Y el tercero, Perry Mason?

(Goto) Ese maletín metálico tan grande y pesado, porque estoy observando que a ese matón le está costando sujetarla sin cansarse, es la prueba definitiva de que nuestros colegas de Seguridad Pública no se han equivocado y sus fuentes son fiables. Y estas fuentes, rebelan que en ese maletín, tiene que haber muchos kilos de heroína muy pura proveniente del sudeste asiático. Probablemente, de Tailandia o las Filipinas.

(Ishibashi) Muy bien, jovencito. Buenas conclusiones. Ahora bien. Tú que harías.

(Goto) Mi opinión es que tenemos la oportunidad única de pillarlos infraganti. Es decir. Que tendríamos que intervenir cuanto antes.

(Ishibashi) Ni hablar. No podemos hacer nada de eso. Lo siento, Goto. Pero aquí somos dos. Tú eres el novato y yo el veterano y oficial superior. Así que aquí mando yo. Mantendremos la vigilancia a distancia cómo nos ha ordenado el jefe Tonoda.

(Goto) -impasible- Ah. De acuerdo, cómo quieras. Pero... ¿podrías hacer una prueba?

(Ishibashi) -suspira, quejándose- Y ahora que.

(Goto) Llama a la central, comunícales la situación... y a ver que te dicen.

(Ishibashi) ¿Y por qué demonios tendría que hacer eso?

(Goto) Vamos, hombre. No te hagas de rogar.

(Ishibashi) Está bien, novato. Por eso te has ganado enseguida la confianza del viejo Tonoda. Eres tan pesado e insistente cómo él. -coge la radio policial, un cacharro grande y totalmente analógico, estamos en 1979, y contacta con la central- Nueve cero seis, aquí uno cinco uno. ¿Me recibe? Nueve cero seis, aquí uno cinco uno. ¿Me recibe? Cambio.

(Radio) Aquí nueve cero seis. Adelante, uno cinco uno.

(Ishibashi) El encuentro previsto se ha producido. Repito. El encuentro previsto se ha producido. Solicitamos confirmación de instrucciones. Cambio.

(Radio) Recibido, uno cinco uno. Esperad.

(Ishibashi) Esperamos, nueve cero seis. No sé para que llamamos a la central. No vamos a sacar nada. Todo por tu tozudería, Goto.

(Goto) ¿Estás seguro? -le dice burlesco-

(Ishibashi) Tonoda ya nos ha dado órdenes. Y nos ceñimos a ellas.

(Radio) Uno cinco uno, responda.

(Ishibashi) Aquí uno cinco uno. Adelante, nueve cero seis.

(Radio) Tenéis nuevas instrucciones. El alto mando ha ordenado una movilización inmediata. Hay que detener a los mafiosos. -Ishibashi se queda a cuadros y Goto hace sonrisa confiada- Dos furgones policiales y varios coches patrulla con refuerzos están de camino. Llegarán en menos de diez minutos. Nuestros colegas de Seguridad Pública, han detenido a otros mafiosos. Nos confirman que los que vosotros vigiláis, llevan un cargamento de heroína proveniente de Tailandia. Vosotros dos adelantáos y esperad los refuerzos para asaltar el local. ¿Entendido, uno cinco uno?

(Ishibashi) Nueve cero seis, recibido. Procedemos al asalto. Corto y cierro. -se queda mirando a Goto- La madre que te parió, Goto.

(Goto) Puedes llamarlo la suerte del principiante. -abre la guantera y saca dos pistolas: un revólver _Nambu tipo 60_ y una pistola _Smith & Wesson 439_- Toma tu revólver. Por fin un poco de diversión.

(Ishibashi) ¬ ¬ No hables cómo si fuese una atracción para críos. Esto es muy serio.

(Goto) En cuando lleguen los refuerzos, entraremos. Vamos. -se baja del coche-

(Ishibashi) ¡Oye, novato! ¡Aquí las órdenes las doy yo! Mierda. -se baja del coche con prisas-

En cinco minutos, los refuerzos, llegan. Dos furgones policiales y varios coches patrulla. De los furgones policiales, bajan agentes antidisturbios que rodearan la zona, mientras los agentes entrarán armados al asalto dentro del local. Y en un momento dado y dando una fuerte patada a la puerta, entran al asalto.

(Ishibashi) ¡Policía! ¡Que nadie se mueva, coño! ¡Quedaos quietos! -grita mientras los demás también gritan y los yakuzas alzan los brazos- Goto, esposa al cabecilla.

(Goto) Será un placer. -saca sus esposas y se las pone al cabecilla mafioso-

(Mafioso) ¡No puedes hacerme esto, puto poli! ¡Mi abogado te va a desplumar, hijo de puta! ¡No tenéis ningún derecho! ¡Esto es un negocio privado!

(Goto) Ah, ya. No sabía yo que en los negocios privados de barrio también se vendía heroína cómo quien vende piruletas a los niños. -dice sarcásticamente, cuando oyen un disparo y un grito- O _ o

(Ishibashi) ¡Mierda, hay uno suelto!

(Goto) ¡Voy yo! -sale corriendo a fuera-

(Ishibashi) ¡No hagas ninguna estupidez, novato! ¡Mierda!

(Goto) -se encuentra a otro agente herido de bala en la pierna- ¡Eh! ¿Estás bien!?

(Policía) Aaaggghhhh mi pierna. Persíguele, ha espadado por esta calle. ¡Corre!

(Goto) ¡Llamad a una ambulancia! -sale corriendo tras el mafioso pistola en mano-

El mafioso fugitivo, un tipo de traje negro de cuello alto con corbata aflojada y cabellos muy largos, corre empuñando una pistola _Beretta M1951_... y quien lleva la pequeña maleta de madera, y no la suelta por nada del mundo, corre y corre con todas sus fuerzas. Se detiene unos segundos tras un coche aparcado, para disparar tres tiros a Goto, el cual se esconde tras otro coche, oyendo los impactos de las balas sobre el asfalto y la chapa del coche _Honda 145_ tras el que se parapeta. Vuelve a correr tras él, gira la esquina... y el hombre ya no estaba. Se ha esfumado. Ha escapado a sus narices. Pero de repente.. le ve huir de un portal y Goto vuelve a perseguirle. Goto le grita que se detenga. Pero el mafioso ni caso, hasta que llega a una calle de doble sentido con un tráfico intenso. Salta en medio de la calle,y apunta con su pistola a un motorista que va directo hacia él, montado en una moto _Honda CB750_ del '78 roja. El motorista frena en seco, muy asustado. El mafioso le baja de la moto de malas maneras y huye en la moto robada dando un acelerón y quemando rueda. Al final, la persecución de Goto ha resultado inútil. El mafioso que él encontraba más sospechoso, ha huido.

Dos horas después de esto, Goto e Ishibashi regresan a la central. Se reúnen con su jefe, el inspector jefe Tonoda de la División Yohonan, en un despacho con otros policías, en un ambiente de humo de tabaco, ruido de máquinas de escribir y timbres de teléfonos antiguos. Es un hombre de 60 años calvo, regordete y con barriga, más bien chapado a la antigua, pero un buen hombre y un gran policía.

(Goto) Lo lamento mucho, señor. He perdido al mafioso en la huida. Lo siento.

(Tonoda) Agh... que se le va a hacer. Al menos has captado la matricula de la moto robada.

(Goto) Sí señor. Y yo personalmente, he transmito la información a los colegas del departamento de tráfico. Pronto tendré noticias suyas.

(Tonoda) Ja ja. No te preocupes demasiado, Goto. Les encontraremos, ya lo verás.

(Ishibashi) Jefe. ¿Tenemos novedades respecto de los sujetos que hemos detenido?

(Tonoda) Ya lo creo. Seguridad Pública ya les ha interrogado. Lo cierto es que... han descubierto algo muy extraño.

(Ishibashi) ¿?

(Goto) A que se refiere, exactamente.

(Tonoda) Han confesado algo aparte de lo de la droga. Parece que tenían entre manos la vigilancia de un ciudadano extranjero. Un alemán.

(Goto) ¿De que lado, señor?

(Tonoda) ¿Eh?

(Isibashi) ¬ ¬ No te hagas el gracioso con el jefe, Goto.

(Goto) Me refiero a cual de las dos Alemanias, señor.

(Tonoda) No lo sabemos. La verdad... es que no tenemos ni puñetera idea. Puede que lo que sea un alemán sea también mentida, quien sabe. Los yakuza no suelen decir la verdad hasta el último momento del interrogatorio. Aguantan demasiado bien. De todas formas... eso no es asunto nuestro.

(Ishibashi) Me alegra oír eso, señor.

(Goto) ¿En serio?

(Ishibashi) ¿? -se extraña y Tonoda les mira a ambos-

(Tonoda) -se saca el último cigarrillo de un paquete arrugado, se lo mete entre los labios y se lo enciende con un encendedor de metal pulido- … Nosotros no podemos intervenir. Seguridad Pública se lo ha tomado cómo algo personal y no quiere interferencias de otros departamentos de la policía. Es cómo... si fuese un asunto secreto. Al menos... eso es lo que me dice mi nariz de viejo detective.

(Goto) A mi me pasa lo mismo, señor. Es más. Quisiera saber sobre ello.

(Ishibashi) Ja. Que más quisieras tú, novato.

(Tonoda) Ja ja ja. No, Ishibashi. Tu joven compañero tiene razón en el fondo. Y por eso me gusta. Tiene la curiosidad y las ganas de encontrar la verdad de las cosas que todo buen detective criminal debe tener. Lamentablemente, no podemos ir más allá de nuestra jurisdicción y de las órdenes de nuestros superiores. De momento, esta noche os doy fiesta. Os quiero aquí mañana por la mañana a las ocho en punto. Largaos.

(Ishibashi) -sonríe- Sí, señor.

(Goto) Si no hay más remedio. -Goto e Ishibashi se marchan- … ¿Tú que vas a hacer?

(Ishibashi) Irme a casa con mi mujer y mis críos. Darme un buen baño, beberme una buena cerveza fría y... ya me entiendes.

(Goto) Ja ja ja. Llamaré a Minako para quedar en mi piso.

(Ishibashi) Ayyyy la juventud. Menuda envidia me dais los solteros. Y aun más los que tienen una novia guapa y con los pechos granes, eh, puñetero, je je. -dándole codazos a Goto y son sonrisa boba-

(Goto) -se queda un rato pensativo y serio- De todas formas... no te parece extraño lo del extranjero?

(Ishibashi) Agh, olvídalo, novato.

(Goto) Me llamo Goto. ¿Cuantas veces tengo que repetírtelo?

(Ishibashi) Sí, Goto, sí. Claro que lo encuentro extraño. Pero ya has oído al jefe. No es asunto nuestro. Despeja tu mente, ve a ver a tu preciosa novia, y pasa una noche de pasión con ella, ja ja ja.

(Goto) Eres un depravado. Anda vete a casa. Y no vayas a beber por ahí. Sino tu mujer se pondrá de muy mal humor.

Una hora más tarde, hacia las once de la noche, llueve sobre Tokio. Un Tokio muy diferente al actual. Con menos rascacielos ultramodernos, con zonas del puerto completamente diferentes, o sin un Proyecto Babilonia, aun inexistente. El mafioso fugitivo, después de haber abandonado la moto robada por ahí, y de ir a hurtadillas por la ciudad, escondiéndose de la Policía, consigue llegar a un piso pequeño y viejo en Katsushita, en una tercera planta de un bloque de viviendas. Sube por las escaleras exteriores, hasta el pasillo de las puertas de los apartamentos del tercer piso. Casi todos los fluorescentes del techo no funcionan, algún que otro parpadea, y uno solo funciona. El mafioso fugitivo, va hasta el suyo, al final del pasillo, donde está a oscuras. Llega ante la puerta y busca las llaves bajo su chaqueta mojada por la lluvia, cuando... una voz a su lado, en la penumbra, le da un susto de muerte. Es...

(I.N.) Está abierto.

(Mafioso) ¡Aghhh! -le pega un susto de muerte- Joder, eres tú.

(I.N.) El encuentro debía producirse a las diez treinta. Se ha retrasado treinta minutos y cuarenta y seis segundos. Quiero lo estipulado.

(Mafioso) -abre la puerta- Vamos, entre. -ambos entran al piso- No hable demasiado alto. No quiero que los vecinos nos oigan.

(I.N.) Donde está lo que tiene que proporcionarme.

(Mafioso) Tranquilo, tranquilo. Lo tengo todo, no se preocupe. Aun así quiero avisarle que hay problemas. La policía nos va detrás. A ti no te van a joder, estate tranquilo. Ellos no saben nada de ti. Vienen por mi y por los míos. Sabía que no deberíamos habernos metido en el negocio del tráfico de drogas peligrosas.

(I.N.) -muy serio y desafiante- Lo único que te pido, japonés, es que cumpláis vuestra parte del trato. Quiero la información... y el material. Y lo quiero ahora.

(Mafioso) Sí, enseguida. Antes, el jefe quiere que oiga esto. -va hasta un armario. Saca un radio-cassete de los de entonces y una cinta de cassete. La mete en el aparato y la pone a rebobinar- Ésta es una prueba que sacó nuestra informadora en su última cita con Fritz Odemburg. -para la cinta y le da al play. Se oye un hombre y una mujer jadeando de placer mientras tienen sexo- Este tal Fritz... está casado, no? Parece que no le importa mucho su esposa.

(I.N.) Rebobine eso. Muéstreme lo realmente interesante.

(Mafioso) Claro. -para la cinta y la vuelve a rebobinar hacia delante un largo rato- Lo que realmente le puede interesar, sale al final de la cinta. Creo que es mas o menos por aquí. -para y le vuelve a dar al play. Se puede oír en la grabación a Fritz hablando con la prostituta-

(Fritz) -con voz claramente triste- No puedo seguir más con este peso. Necesito volver con ella. Por qué estoy aquí. Yo solo quiero volver con ella.

(Prostituta) -haciéndose la melosa- Ohhhh pobrecito mio. La echas de menos. Que buen hombre eres. Tan cariñoso.

(Fritz) Mi única intención era huir de esa prisión sin celdas. Yo sólo quiero regresar con mi hermano y mi mujer.

(Prostituta) Agh... yo también. Hace tanto que no veo a mi madre. La pobre se cree que trabajo de secretaria en una empresa de Shinjuku. Si supiera que me gano la vida follando con hombres de todas las edades, se moriría de la vergüenza.

(Fritz) ¡Yo no hablaba contigo!

(Prostituta) Oye, guapo, a mi no me metas en tus dilemas. Y date prisa en pagarme, que tengo que acostarme con otro cliente a las doce y media.

(Fritz) Pero... pero... pero en el fondo... siento que hago un bien a la gente. Tengo mucho miedo por lo que estoy pasando ahora. Esperando aquí, en Japón, donde nunca había estado ni he querido estar, los papeles de asilo de la Alemania occidental, que nunca llegaban. Ahora, por fin...

(Prostituta) La enhorabuena. Pero yo quiero mis 4000 yenes por el servicio completo. Desembucha, guapo.

(Fritz) -se oye abrir su cartera- Toma. Y lárgate. Quiero estar solo.

(Prostituta) Oh, eso no puede ser. No puedes estar solo. Me necesitas de vez en cuando. Los occidentales sabéis meterla mejor que los japoneses, ja ja ja ja.

(Fritz) ¡Cállate! … Tú no sabes lo que es. Estar viviendo en la otra punta de mundo, con una falsa identidad y el miedo a que acaben conmigo en cualquier momento. Dios mio... Dios mio... -dice muy tenso-

(Prostituta) Oh, pobrecillo. ¿Entonces no nos volveremos a ver? ¿Cuando te vas de regreso a Alemania? Me sabrá muy mal dejar de acostarme con un hombretón cómo tú.

(Fritz) … Em... pues... yo... dentro de una semana recibiré por fin los papeles de asilo y mi nuevo pasaporte de la Alemania occidental. -la grabación se termina aquí y el mafioso apaga el radiocassete-

(Mafioso) La cinta se termina aquí. Que dijo de más, ya no lo sabemos.

(I.N.) Pero ella sí que lo sabe.

(Mafioso) No tengo ni idea. Cómo no se lo preguntes a ella...

(I.N.) De cuando es la grabación.

(Mafioso) De antes de ayer. Es decir, que su amigo tendrá los papeles de asilo y el pasaporte para huir a Alemania occidental dentro de cinco días. -se mete la mano bajo la chaqueta y se saca un bolígrafo azul de plástico y apunta algo en un trozo de papel- Ésta es su dirección habitual. Tenga. -le da el papel a I.N.- Es un minúsculo apartamento para hombres solteros en Shibuya. Por lo que yo mismo he podido observar, espiándole, va muy poco por allí. Nunca está de día. El único momento en que le encontrará allí, será de noche.

(I.N.) En que hora.

(Mafioso) Entre las diez de la noche y las siete de la mañana. Sólo va por allí para dormir o... traerse consigo compañía femenina. Prostitutas, ya sabe.

(I.N.) Perfecto. Una información fiable. Ahora quiero el material. ¿Lo tiene?

(Mafioso) ¿Que si lo tengo? Todo el jodido día que lo llevo encima, en esta maleta de madera. Tenga. -le da la maleta a I.N., quien la abre... y sonríe maliciosamente cuando ve su contenido- Nos ha costado trabajo y dinero, mucho dinero conseguirla de contrabando. Una preciosa y reluciente pistola soviética Makarov de 9 milímetros con todo el equipo. Un silenciador, tres cargadores extraíbles con capacidad para siete municiones y dos cajas de munición. Todo traído desde el paraíso socialista, camarada.

Mientras el mafioso se pone a andar algo nervioso por la habitación, I.N. va cargando la munición a los cargadores de la pistola.

(Mafioso) -nervioso- Mierda. … No sé que hacer. Debería llamarles y avisarles que estoy aquí. Pero y si la policía también les ha detenido? Joder. Tengo que huir de la policía y esfumarme por una temporada. Pero también tengo que avisarles. Tendré que huir lejos de Tokio. Irme a Okinawa o a Hokkaido. A donde no me encuentren.

(I.N.) -termina de cargar de munición los cargadores y lo mete en la pistola, cargándola- Donde puedo encontrar a esa prostituta.

(Mafioso) ¿Eh? Te costará encontrarla. Trabaja a sueldo de un club de alterne controlado por la rama local de la Yakuza de Tokio.

(I.N.) Que local. Donde está.

(Mafioso) En el club de alterne "Soyama-San", en Shinjuku. Es un sitio poco recomendable. Frecuentado por hombres de negocios sin escrúpulos, yakuzas y hombres casados que puedan pagárselo y les gusta llevar una doble vida a espaldas de su matrimonio. Ella a veces pulula por ahí. Si un cliente puede pagarlo, allí mismo le hace un servicio privado. Pero normalmente, trabaja fuera, por libre.

(I.N.) -enrosca el silenciador en el cañón de la pistola- Danke. Ahora ya sé lo que necesito saber. Gracias por tu colaboración. -apunta la pistola directamente hacia la frente del mafioso-

(Mafioso) O _ o Eh ¡Eh! No lo hagas. ¡No!

I.N. dispara un único pero mortal tiro en plena frente del mafioso y lo mata al instante, cayendo primero sobre sus rodillas y después de espalda sobre el suelo del piso, dejando un charco de sangre sobre el suelo que va creciendo. Desenrosca el silenciador de la pistola y se la mete bajo su gabardina de color beige. Sale del piso y se va cómo si nada hubiese pasado.

En ese mismo instante, el joven Kiichi Goto de 21 años, está en su casa, o mejor dicho, piso de hombre soltero. No solo, sino acompañado de su guapísima novia de entonces: Minako Hirokawa. La pareja, acostada en la cama, desnudos y tapados por las sábanas, se van pasando uno al otro el mismo cigarrillo, después de haber hecho el amor, en aquella habitación a oscuras, colándose por la luz de farola de la ventana, la sombra de las gotas de la lluvia sobre el cristal y el ruido constante de las gotas de lluvia golpeando sobre la ventana.

(Minako) Kiichi.

(Goto) ¿Mh?

(Minako) ¿Por qué has tardado tantos días en poder quedar conmigo?

(Goto) -suspira, abrazándose por detrás a Minako- … Perdóname. Ya sabes que mi trabajo de subinspector de policía, no me permite disponer libremente de mi tiempo.

(Minako) … No te creo.

(Goto) Minako... a ti te pasa algo. Y no quieres decírmelo.

(Minako) No, Kiichi. Eres tú quien no se da cuenta.

(Goto) Hace un rato, cuando lo hacíamos, ya te lo he notado. Tus ojos ya no brillan cómo antes, ni tu cuerpo tiembla cómo antes. Ya no hay la misma pasión. … Por qué. ¿Estás molesta conmigo por algo? Minako... no te lo tendré en cuenta, de verdad. Dímelo.

(Minako) -se gira sobre la cama, con mirada absorta unos segundos, le dice a Goto- … Que harías si me quedase embarazada, Kiichi.

(Goto) ¿Que? Ja. ja ja ja ja ja. Em... pues... para empezar, no sería muy correcto que digamos. Aun tenemos 21 años y somos demasiado jóvenes para tomar semejante responsabilidad. Estamos en la flor de la vida y... sería desaprovechar el momento. Ya pensaremos en retoños... más adelante. Aunque debo admitir, que hacerlos es muy divertido.

Goto se pone a besuquear el cuello de Minako... pero ella se aparta y se muestra distante.

(Goto) -se pone serio- … Que ocurre.

(Minako) -suspira profundamente- … Nada. No pasa nada. Nada importante.

(Goto) -se tumba sobre la cama, mirando al techo- … Recuerdo cuando nos conocimos en nuestro primer año de instituto, hace seis años. En 1973. Tú y yo eramos un chico y una chica de 15 años de pueblo, mandados por nuestros padres a Tokio para estudiar. Y lo hicieron porque sabían que eramos buenos estudiantes. Muy buenos estudiantes. Tú, Minako, cuando te conocí, eras muy tímida e introvertida. Yo era fuerte, inteligente, astuto pero discreto. A pesar de mi discreción, conseguí enseguida que nadie se metiese conmigo, porque para todos era considerado un chico muy peligroso. Tú ya lo sabes. Pero debo confesar que... me enamoré de ti desde el primer momento en que te vi. Por eso te ayudé.

(Minako) Eso fue hace seis años, Kiichi. Eramos dos chavales de 15 años para los cuales encontrar la felicidad era aun relativamente fácil. Pero ahora... ahora... ahora me doy cuenta que encontrar la felicidad cuesta mucho más de conseguir de lo que aparenta. Es mucho más fácil que te hieran el corazón y que te hagan daño que no conseguir la felicidad. A veces pienso que no existe. -dice llorosa-

(Goto) -sin decir nada, pero con mirada triste, abraza entre sus fuertes brazos a Minako, besándola al cuello- … No pasa nada. Tranquila.

(Minako) Lo siento. Lo siento, perdóname. Últimamente no sé que demonios me pasa. Todo me da miedo.

(Goto) Mientras estés a mi lado, no debes tener miedo de nada. De nada. Y si alguien debe pedir perdón, soy yo, por tenerte medio abandonada desde que trabajo en la Policía. Para mi es un objetivo en mi vida cumplido. Pero a veces... pienso que a un precio demasiado caro. Y ese precio, eres tú, mi amor.

(Mimiko) Kiichi...

La pareja se vuelve a besar apasionadamente, dejándose llevar de nuevo por la pasión. Pero era una pasión verdadera? Goto pronto lo sabría.

Al amanecer, nada más entrar los primeros rayos del sol del nuevo día que despunta, Goto se levanta, se viste con una camiseta, una chaqueta de cuero ajustada y pantalones de campana tejanos con unas bambas blancas. Se viste sin hacer ruido. Minako aun duerme. Mientras desayuna en la cocina, suena el teléfono. Uno de esos teléfonos de marcador giratorio de los de antes. Su compañero, Ishibashi, le espera al otro lado de la línea.

(Goto) -se pone con prisas al teléfono- Kiichi Goto, dígame.

(Ishibashi) Goto, se acabó el dormir. Tenemos trabajo.

(Goto) Para tu información, ya no estaba durmiendo. Sólo espero que no hayas despertado a Minako.

(Ishibashi) Vaya vaya, eh. Agh, ahora eso no me importa. Ha pasado algo... desconcertante.

(Goto) ¿? ¿Que es eso de "desconcertante"?

(Ishibashi) Luego te lo digo. Pasaré a recogerte en mi coche en diez minutos. -cuelga-

(Goto) -cuelga y se queda pensativo- … Algo desconcertante. … Vaya, me pica la cabeza.

Media hora más tarde, el joven Goto e Ishibashi, llegan en el _Mitsubishi Galant Lambda_ blanco. Es un bloque de apartamentos. Suben por las escaleras hasta el tercer piso, donde la policía de homicidios ya está allí trabajando.

(Goto) Mmhhhh. No sabía que el jefe Tonoda nos había asignado un nuevo caso. Y además, de homicidio.

(Ishibashi) No es un nuevo caso, novato. Ven y verás. -entran al piso... y Goto ve de que va el asunto: el cadáver del mafioso que él mismo persiguió ayer-

(Goto) -se queda muy serio- … Mierda. Éste es el tipo que perseguí ayer y que se me escapó en una moto robada.

(Ishibashi) Según los de homicidios, ha sido una muerte rápida e indolora. Un único disparo de arma de fuego en el cráneo. Justo en medio de la frente. -se saca un cigarrillo de un paquete de tabaco, se lo enciende y le echa una calada- Es decir, que el caso se ha acabado para nosotros. Los suyos se lo han cargado para que no le cojan y hable. Así de sencillo.

(Goto) Ya. No sé por qué... pero me temo que no puede ser tan sencillo.

(Ishibashi) Ya empezamos otra vez. Eres realmente un inconformista, Goto.

(Goto) -a uno de los policías científicos que inspeccionan el escenario del crimen- Disculpe. ¿Han encontrado el casquillo de bala percutado del arma del crimen?

(Oficial policía) Sí, subinspector. La tenemos en una bolsa de pruebas.

(Goto) ¿Podría mostrármela un segundo?

(Oficial policía) Sí, señor. -va hasta una maleta metálica abierta donde dejan muestras en bolsitas de plástico y le da la bolsita correspondiente a Goto- Aquí tiene, subinspector.

(Ishibashi) ¿Que vas a sacar de mirar el casquillo de bala? Sólo nos resultará útil si hay huellas dactilares en ella o para el examen de balística. Pero a parte de esto...

(Goto) Mmhhhh. Vaya vaya vaya. -mirando el casquillo de bala con su cara de ni carne ni pescado-

(Ishibashi) ¿? ¿Puede saberse que has visto, novato?

(Goto) Tú puede que entiendas más que yo de armas. ¿Desde cuando... la yakuza emplea armas del otro lado del telón de acero?

(Ishibashi) ¿Eh? ¿De que estás hablando?

(Goto) Es munición soviética. Yo diría que una Makarov de nueve milímetros. Nuestros colegas de balística estarían de acuerdo conmigo en que la Makarov es un arma simple pero fiable. Pero sobre todo, prácticamente imposible de encontrar en Japón.

(Ishibashi) ¿Estás seguro de eso? -pregunta muy serio-

(Goto) Completamente. Es más. Puede que esto venga a decir que no es obra de la Yakuza. ¿No lo encuentras extraño?

(Ishibashi) Bobadas. Esto es una venganza entre yakuzas. No le busques tres pies al gato, Goto.

(Oficial policía) Inspectores.

(Ishibashi) Sí.

(Oficial policía) Tenemos a una posible testigo.

(Ishibashi) ¿Eh? ¿Una testigo del crimen?

(Oficial policía) No, señor. No es una testigo presencial. Dice ser una amiga de la víctima que venía a verle.

(Ishibashi) Una amiga, eh.

(Goto) ¿Está aquí?

(Oficial policía) Sí, señor. Está abajo, en la recepción. Uno de nuestros hombres la custodia.

(Goto) -a Ishibashi- Que crees.

(Ishibashi) Podría ser una forma de obtener información de quien está detrás de este asesinato. Yo voto por llevárnosla a comisaría e interrogarla.

(Goto) Con interrogarla aquí mismo será suficiente. Antes debemos descubrir si efectivamente conoce a la víctima o... sólo era por interés.

Ambos se bajan hasta la planta baja del bloque de viviendas, a la recepción, y se encuentran a la mujer en cuestión. Va vestida con ropas cortas: minifalda, medias y una camiseta de tirantes, de cuerpo voluptuoso y larga cabellera castaña. La mujer se muestra nerviosa. Se llama Saeko Seisho, y es prostituta.

(Ishibashi) Buenos días, señorita. Somos inspectores de Policía. Él es mi compañero. -les muestran sus placas- ¿Cómo se llama?

(Saeko) Saeko. Sakeo Seisho. ¿Es verdad que han matado al intermediario del jefe?

(Ishibashi) ¿Sería tan amable de respondernos a unas preguntas?

(Sakeo) … Sí, claro.

(Ishibashi) ¿Que relación tenía con el asesinado?

(Sakeo) Me mandaba trabajos con clientes. Cómo recompensa o detalle por un favor. Ya sabe.

(Goto) Mmhhh. Usted es prostituta. ¿No?

(Sakeo) … Compañera de suite de lujo. Me gusta más así. Suena más elegante. Más fetish.

(Goto) Que al fin y al cabo, es lo mismo.

(Ishibashi) Ejem. Entonces se dedica usted a la prostitución?

(Saeko) … Sí. Ese tipo me contrató. No él sino en nombre de su jefe, para llevar a cabo un trabajillo especial con un cliente.

(Ishibashi) ¿Podría aclararnos eso de "trabajillo especial"?

(Sakeo) Me pagaron muy generosamente para acostarme con un cliente extranjero y sustraerle información.

(Ishibashi) ¿Un extranjero?

(Goto) -se queda muy extrañado- … Que extranjero concretamente. De que país.

(Sakeo) -suspira, nerviosa- … Miren... yo no entiendo nada de política ni esas mierdas. Nunca he querido meterme en líos de esos. Pero oí decir al tipo muerto, que el alemán con el que me acuesto...

(Goto) ¿? ¿Ha dicho... un alemán?

(Saeko) Sí. Un alemán. Creo que le escuché decirle no sequé de que el alemán era un tipo del este que quería huir al otro lado. Eso es lo que escuché decirle por teléfono a su jefe mafioso hace pocos días. En serio que no sé nada más, se lo juro.

(Goto) … Muy bien, señorita. Si necesitáramos hacerle más preguntas ya nos encargaríamos de encontrarla o de llamarla para que viniera a comisaría. ¿Querrá colaborar con nosotros?

(Saeko) Sí. Ningún problema. Yo no tengo nada que ver con toda esta mierda, así que estoy de lo más tranquila. -dice cómo si nada-

(Ishibashi) Pues... nada más. Gracias por su colaboración, señorita. Puede usted marcharse. -Saeko se va sin ni decir adiós- … No sé tú, pero para mi esto empieza a complicarse un poco. Tal vez, demasiado. ¿Que cojones tendrá que ver lo del alemán con este asesinato? No tiene sentido.

(Goto) En realidad no es tan complicado.

(Ishibashi) ¿Ah no? ¿Que has deducido, novato?

(Goto) Un alemán del este que quiere huir a Alemania occidental. ¿Cómo lo ha hecho? De forma indirecta. Es decir, por escalas, hasta llegar a Japón. Ahora, en Tokio, pedirá asilo a la Alemania occidental para escapar a occidente a través de su embajada de Tokio. Una estrategia muy arriesgada, pero que sin duda, puede funcionar. Al menos... esa es mi teoría.

(Ishibashi) Una teoría muy rebuscada, Goto. Pero olvídalo.

(Goto) ¿Eh? ¿Otra vez? Nunca me dejas hacer nada.

(Ishibashi) Si tu teoría se confirma, cosa que está por ver, esto ya será competencia exclusiva del departamento de asuntos exteriores. Es decir, de Seguridad Pública. Lo siento, Goto. Pero estos casos con competencia suya.

(Goto) Ya. Entiendo. … Que vas a hacer ahora.

(Ishibashi) Regresar a la central y escribir el informe para el jefe. A partir de aquí, empezaremos enseguida a investigar y buscar hasta dar con un posible culpable.

(Goto) ¿Y después del informe?

(Ishibashi) Tomarte el resto del día libre. Ya se nos acumulará el trabajo.

Por la tarde, a la hora que teminan las classes en la universidad de Waseda, Goto decide ir a recoger a su novia, Minako, en un coche del parque de la policía, un _Nissan Silvia _del '78 azul. Pero en cuando la ve salir... observa que otro coche, un _Mitsubishi Sapporo_ del 78, rojo, aparca al otro lado de la calle. Del coche, se baja un chico alto, guapo y con pinta de pijo macarra, que va directamente hacia Minako, habla con ella, y ella, se muestra muy sonriente y atenta. Ambos se suben al coche y se van dando una derrapada. Goto se ha quedado de piedra: acaba de descubrir que Minako, tal vez, ha empezado a salir con otro chico a sus espaldas, o que puede que ya le haya abandonado.

Por la noche, hacia las diez, la prostituta en cuestión, Saeko, está acostada con un cliente en la habitación de un hotel para parejas en Shibuya. Un "Salary Man" de 50 años calvo y con barriga. Al terminar, ella se mete en la ducha, en el cuarto de baño, al lado de la habitación con la cama, mientras el hombre se viste. La radio, en la mesita de noche, está encendida, donde empieza a sonar _Hot Stuff_ de Donna Summer.

(Salary Man) -le grita desde la habitación- ¡Yo me marcho ya, bonita! ¡Te dejo el dinero encima la mesita de noche!

(Saeko) -le responde desde la ducha- ¡Muy bien, cariño! ¡Sube el volumen de la radio! ¡Me encanta esa canción!

(Salary Man) Claro, preciosa. -sube el volumen de la radio y se marcha, cerrando la puerta-

En la ducha, Saeko tararea la canción alegre, cómo si ya se hubiese olvidado por completo del asesinato ese mismo día del intermediario mafioso que le pagó para acostarse con ese alemán totalmente desconocido para ella. Termina de ducharse, se envuelve una toalla en la cabeza y se pone un albornoz verde turquesa y sale a la habitación. Sobre la cama, está su bolso, del que se saca un cigarrillo y se lo enciende con un encendedor. Recoge el dinero del cliente de encima la mesilla de noche, unos 7000 yenes.

(Saeko) -coge el dinero- Que cabrón. Este viejo está podrido de pasta. Y eso que no es ninguna maravilla. A él lo he dejado sadisfecho, pero yo he tenido que fingir el orgasmo. Ja. Viejo impotente.

Entonces... Saeko ve de reojo que el cerrojo de la puerta está abierto. Cree que el cliente ha dejado la puerta sin cerrar. Pero se da cuenta que no puede ser, porque antes, desde la ducha, ha escuchado cómo cerraba la puerta. Pero entonces... Saeko oye un chasquido metálido: el del seguro de una pistola. Se gira, asustada... y se asusta aun más. Ahí está. I.N. Apuntando a Saeko con su Makarov de 9 mm con silenciador. Enfundado en una gabardina beige y con gafas de sol grandes que le cubren los ojos por completo. I.N. no dice nada de nada. Y Saeko, se queda también de piedra. Ni siquiera piensa en gritar. I.N., entonces, le da un papel a Saeko. El papel que le dío el mafioso que él mismó asesinó la noche antes. Ella lo coge, muy temerosa, y enseguida se da cuenta. Ese hombre... también va por ella.

(Saeko) -aterrorizada- Dios mio. Este... este papel... Esta letra es la de ese tipo.

(I.N.) Cual es la dirección.

(Saeko) Que... que dirección.

(I.N.) Que dirección corresponde a esta casa. Responda y no le pasará nada. Hable.

(Saeko) ... Es... es la dirección del piso de ese alemán tan triste. Ese tipo da mucha pena.

(I.N.) Cual es el nombre.

(Saeko) ¿Que?

(I.N.) El nombre del alemán.

(Saeko) … Fritz. Fritz Odemburg.

(I.N.) -sonríe con maldad- Perfecto. Devuélvame el papel.

(Saeko) Pero...

(I.N.) Devuélvemelo.

(Saeko) -le da el papel- … Tome el jodido papel. … Cuanto tiempo piensa estar apuntándome con esa pistola. Yo no he hecho nada. No sé nada ni quiero saberlo. Lárguese.

(I.N.) Nein, nein, nein, kapitalistischen Hure. Jetzt wissen Sie auch. Bleiben Sie ruhig. Es wird schnell und schmerzlos. Vielleicht tun Sie sich selbst einen Gefallen. Trotzdem, vielen Dank für die Informationen. Auf Wiedersehen.

(Saeko) Pero... Qué coño acabas de decirme? ¡A mi hablame en japonés, no te entiendo! -le grita enfadada-

I.N. le responde matándola, una vez más, de un único disparo de su Makarov en la cabeza, justo en medio de la frente. Saeko muere al instante, cayendo desplomada al suelo en medio de un charco con su propia sangre. I.N. desmonta el silenciador de la pistola y se marcha de allí cómo si nada hubiese pasado. Sin que nadie le vea.

En ese mismo instante, Goto y Matsui, entonces dos jóvenes policías que trabajan en lo mismo, aunque en departamentos diferentes, toman una copa juntos en un bar de Shinjuku. Un local lleno de gente, con música disco típica de finales de los '70. Goto, que pocas horas antes había pillado a su novia subiendo al coche de otro hombre, está muy serio y fastidiado. Aun así, su instinto, no le impide tampoco pensar en el caso que llevan entre manos.

(Matsui) Goto... normalmente estar en un bar de copas después de una larga jornada de trabajo debería sentarme bien. Sin embargo... tu cara larga me la está fastidiando. Qué es lo que te pasa.

(Goto) … Hay cosas que es mejor descubrirlas cuando ya es demasiado tarde. Desgraciadamente para mi, he descubierto algo que no quería descubrir.

(Matsui) -se traga su copa de un trago y se queda mirando a Goto seriamente- … Es algo de Minako. ¿No?

(Goto) Sí. Es algo de Minako.

(Matsui) Piensa que... hubo un gran sabio que ya dijo que nada, absolutamente nada, es para siempre. Hay parejas que pueden vivir juntas toda la vida y quererse siempre. Pero hay otras en las que el amor tarde o temprano se acaba y no hay otra solución que cada uno se marche por su lado.

(Goto) Lo dices tú, que aun sigues más solo que la una. ¿Que hay de esa novia que te echaste en el departamento de tráfico?

(Matsui) A penas duramos seis meses. Ella era muy guapa, sí. Pero demasiado ingenua e inocente para alguien frío y calculador cómo yo. Al menos, ella lo vio así.

(Goto) Sin embargo, es ella quien me ha abandonado. O tal vez sea únicamente una confusión. Pero algo dentro de mi...

(Matsui) … ¿Tú intuición?

(Goto) … No lo sé. Incluso hiendo en contra de mi instinto, quiero darle una oportunidad. -de repente, alguien le pone una mano sobre su hombro izquierdo. Goto se gira y ve a su compañero, Ishibashi- ¿? Vaya. Eres tú. ¿Ni siquiera puedes dejarme tomar una copa en paz?

(Ishibashi) No hay tiempo, Goto. Ha pasado algo.

(Goto) ¿?

(Ishibashi) Tengo el coche afuera. Vamos.

(Goto) Ya lo has oído, Matsui. Trabajo, trabajo, y más trabajo.

(Matsui) -sonríe con tristeza- Sí, pero es un trabajo que en el fondo de encanta. A pesar de que es imposible saber en que piensas, sí que puedo denotar en tu cara cuando algo te gusta. Anda, ve.

Goto e Ishibashi salen del local, se suben al Mitsubishi Galant Lambda blanco de Ishibashi aparcado en doble fila en la calle y emprenden camino. Ishibashi, muy serio, tiene algo que decir.

(Goto) … Te noto especialmente serio, Ishibashi. Tienes algo que...

(Ishibashi) -suspira preocupado mientras conduce su coche- … Te debo una disculpa, Goto. Siento mucho... haberte subestimado hasta ahora.

(Goto) ¿? De que estás hablando.

(Ishibashi) Tus deducciones son correctas. En razón el jefe Tonoda te tiene en tan buena consideración. Está convencido que llegarás muy lejos cómo Policía. Confía más en ti que en mi.

(Goto) Que es lo que ha pasado. Dilo.

(Ishibashi) La prostituta que hemos interrogado esta misma mañana, Saeko Seisho, ha sido asesinada.

(Goto) -se queda de piedra, muy serio- … Cuando.

(Ishibashi) Hace solamente media hora que han encontrado el cadáver en la habitación de un hotel para parejas en Shibuya. De momento ya han asignado la investigación del crimen a otro departamento.

(Goto) … Ya. Ya lo entiendo. Sí... no hay duda. Ahora las piezas del puzzle, encajan.

(Ishibashi) Que has deducido.

(Goto) Tenemos que encontrar a ese alemán cómo sea.

(Ishibashi) ¿Y donde se supone que tenemos que empezar a buscar, eh? No sabemos absolutamente nada de él. Ni su aspecto, ni la identidad, ni el nombre. Nada.

(Goto) Pues que propones tú.

(Ishibashi) -suspira algo enojado, pero enseguida se calma- … Mira, Goto. Lo admito. Yo no tengo ni idea de que hacer en esto. Así que por primera vez... te dejaré elegir a ti que hacemos. Haré caso de tus deducciones. Que hacemos.

(Goto) Pues... algo sencillo pero complicado al mismo tiempo. Sé que es muy tarde y tendremos muy complicado el acceso. Pero tenemos que ir a la embajada de la Alemania occidental a ver si podemos averiguar algo, por poco que sea.

(Ishibashi) Pero... no sería también conveniente consultar los registros de nuestros colegas de las aduanas del aeropuerto de Narita?

(Goto) Podría haber entrado también por el aeropuerto de Osaka. De todas formas, eso no nos daría toda la información. Si la queremos toda, tenemos que ir a la embajada de la Alemania del oeste. Es la única salida que tenemos para impedirlo.

(Ishibashi) Para impedir el que.

(Goto) Un nuevo asesinato. Tengo un fuerte presentimiento... que es a este tipo a quien están buscando. … ¿Sabes cómo llegar hasta la embajada alemana?

(Ishibashi) Está en Minato-ku. No hace mucho hubo una manifestación de estudiantes de ultra-izquierda delante, donde intervinieron los antidisturbios. Así que más o menos, sé cómo se llega.

(Goto) Perfecto. Pues date prisa. No nos queda tiempo.

(Ishibashi) ¿Estás completamente seguro que es lo mejor que podemos hacer?

(Goto) Completamente. Acelera.

(Ishibashi) Entendido.

Un rato después, llegan a la embajada de la Alemania del oeste en Tokio, en el distrito de Minato-Ku. Un edificio de una sola planta, rodeado por una verja metálica, con una placa con la inscripción "Bundesrepublik Deutschland". Entre el edificio y la verja, un patio con un jardín. En este patio, un alto mástil con la bandera alemana, roja, amarilla y negra, con el escudo del águila negra sobre fondo amarillo. Custodiando aquel jardín y la seguridad del edificio, dos policías alemanes son su uniforme verde y gorra blanca. Goto e Ishibashi se bajan del coche y van hasta la puerta principal.

(Ishibashi) ¿Tú sabes alemán?

(Goto) No. Ni pizca. Pero no creo que nos haga falta. Uno de ellos seguro que sabe japonés.

(Ishibashi) ¿Seguro?

(Goto) Es una sede diplomática. Bien tienen que conocer la lengua del lugar donde están. ¿No crees que es de lógica elemental?

(Ishibashi) ¿Llamo al timbre?

(Goto) No. Prefiero preguntar a los guardias. El personal diplomático no nos atenderá.

(Ishibashi) Pero... ah, claro. No tenemos autorización oficial.

(Goto) Exacto. Y aunque la pidiésemos, tampoco nos la darían. No es competencia de nuestro departamento. Pero tenemos que hacerlo.

(Ishibashi) Pues pregúntales. Si puedes. -tras la verja, los dos guardias alemanes, hablando bajito entre ellos, miran extrañados a Goto e Ishibashi-

(Goto) Em... vite. ¿Vite? -se saca su placa- Em... Polizei. Polizei. Policía. ¿Pueden acercarse un momento?

(Polizei 1) -junto a su compañero, se acercan a la verja- Es tut mir leid. Sie können nicht hier sein. Dies ist eine diplomatische Delegation.

(Polizei 2) -hablando un correcto japonés- Lo que mi compañero quiere decirles es que esto es una delegación diplomática. No pueden entrar aquí sin una autorización pertinente. Márchense.

(Goto) Sí sí. Nos iremos enseguida. ¿Usted sabe hablar japonés?

(Polizei 2) Sí. Un poco. Pero por favor, no se quede aquí.

(Goto) No nos iremos de aquí hasta que obtengamos cierta información de vital importancia.

(Ishibashi) Es muy importante. Está relacionado con una serie de asesinatos en Tokio acontecidos en los últimos días. -los dos policías alemanes se miran algo sorprendidos- Necesitamos su colaboración.

(Polizei 2) No podemos colaborar. Lo siento.

(Goto) Necesitamos saber si las dos últimas semanas, ha venido por aquí un ciudadano de la Alemania del este, a preparar el papeleo para el asilo político en Alemania occidental. … No les pido una confesión. Sino únicamente que nos lo confirmen y nos digan quien es.

(Polizei 2) Por qué motivo tendríamos que decírselo.

(Goto) Su vida corre peligro. Es una víctima potencial de asesinato. Por favor. -los dos policías alemanes, se miran, lo hablan a la oreja... y toman una decisión-

(Polizei 1) Letzte Woche kam ein Mann viele Male wir wussten, war dies. Sein Name ist Fritz, denke ich. Es ist schon mehr als zehn Mal im letzten Monat.

(Polizei 2) Dice que el hombre que buscan, uno del este, se llama Fritz. Ha venido aquí unas diez veces en las últimas tres semanas.

(Goto) ¿Un ciudadano de la RDA?

(Polizei 1) Ja, ein Bürger der DDR, sah und von der Stasi, die zu fliehen und sich hier verwaltet gefolgt. Durch die Botschaft der Bundesrepublik Deutschland in Tokyo, können Sie in den Westen fliehen. Ich kann nichts mehr sagen.

(Polizei 2) Dice que es sin duda un ciudadano de la Alemania del este, perseguido por la Stasi. Un disidente. Consiguió salir del país y llegar hasta Japón. Una vez aquí, ha pedido asilo y papeles para escapar a occidente. No podemos decir nada más.

(Goto) No. Aun necesito saber lo más importante. Algo para que su protegido, pueda escapar a occidente sano y salvo. Necesito que me describan el aspecto del tal Fritz y su nombre completo.

(Ishibashi) Por favor, colaboren con nosotros. Es muy importante. La vida de su compatriota, peligra.

(Polizei 1) -suspira preocupado- … Alles klar, alles in Ordnung. Wir sagen.

(Polizei 2) Sind Sie sicher? Ich habe keine Probleme?

(Polizei 1) Ruhig, muss nicht jeder wissen. Hören. Der Kerl in Frage gestellt wird Fritz. Fritz Odemburg. Höhe 1,85 Meter. Hellbraunes Haar. Ziehen grünlich gelben Augen, groß und hell sein. Factions robuste und starke physikalische Zusammensetzung, aber nicht muskulös.

(Polizei 2) Dice que se llama Fritz Odemburg. Metro ochenta y cinco. Cabellos castaños claros. Ojos verdes tirando a amarillos, grandes y brillantes. Cara de facciones robustas. Composición física fuerte.

(Ishibashi) Muchas gracias por su colaboración.

(Polizei 2) Ahora por favor, márchense. Si el personal de la embajada se entera que estamos dando información a extranjeros sin autorización, tendremos muchos problemas. Váyanse.

(Goto) Sí. No se preocupe. Con eso nos basta. Muchas gracias por todo. -él y Ishibashi salen de allí andando con prisas camino del coche-

(Ishibashi) Eh. ¡Goto! ¿Y ahora donde vamos, eh?

(Goto) Ahora me toca a mi hacerte caso a ti. Al aeropuerto de Narita. Debemos preguntar a los de aduanas. Lo ideal... sería separarnos. Tú ve al aeropuerto. Yo regresaré a la Jefatura Superior. Tengo que hablar con los de Seguridad Pública.

(Ishibashi) Ni hablar. A un subinspector tan joven no querrán escucharlo. Deja que te acompañe. Primero vamos al aeropuerto y después a ver a los de Seguridad Pública.

(Goto) Deberíamos llamar al jefe Tonoda. Él puede ayudarnos si yo se lo pido.

(Ishibashi) … De acuerdo. Vamos. -suben al coche y se van de allí a toda velocidad-

El hombre en cuestión, y en busca de todos, Fritz Odemburg, tiene su momento más complicado esa noche. Una hora más tarde, a las once, Fritz se encuentra en una céntrica y elegante cafetería en Ginza. Sentado en una silla, solo, muy nervioso y sudoroso, mientras espera alguien. Fritz se ha puesto en contacto indirectamente con un medio de comunicación muy importante de occidente, para que el mundo conozca lo que él cree saber. Fritz teme por dos cosas: por la información que posee y que ansía que el mundo conozca; y por él mismo: por su propia vida. En un momento dado, el hombre que espera, de cabellos rubios largos, espeso bigote también rubio, y gafas Ray Ban negras que le cubren los ojos, llega. Es un americano que se hace llamar Stephen.

(Stephen) Buenas noches. ¿Es usted Fritz Odemburg?

(Fritz) -visiblemente nervioso- ¿Eh? Sí. ¡Sí! Soy yo. ¿Es... es usted el periodista del New York Times?

(Stephen) Sí señor, yo mismo. ¿Me permite si me siento?

(Fritz) Sí. ¡Sí! Claro. -el periodista se sienta cara a cara con él-

(Stephen) Verá... no voy a sacar el bloc de notas ni a tomar apuntes. Usted mismo ha insistido en ello. Pero si que necesito constancia oral. ¿Me permite que grabe nuestra conversación en una cinta de cassete?

(Fritz) -se muestra muy nervioso y dubitativo- …

(Stephen) Eso demuestra que es un asunto muy importante. Siente... siente que su vida corre peligro?

(Fritz) Sí. Claro que sí. Pero necesito hacerlo. No puedo volver al lado de mi esposa y mi hermano si no lo hago. No estaría bien. -dice cabizbajo y triste-

(Stephen) Entonces... pongo mi grabadora a grabar. ¿De acuerdo? -se saca un armatoste no precisamente pequeño, recordar que estamos en 1979, y le da al botón de grabar- Muy bien. Ahora... es usted libre de decir lo que tenga que decirme. Adelante, señor Odemburg.

(Fritz) Me llamo Fritz Odemburg. Trabajaba en investigaciones científicas médicas, o mejor dicho, neurológicas y psicológicas del ministerio de sanidad de la República Democrática Alemana. He trabajado en ello los últimos 15 años. Pero hace poco... descubrí que trabajo en experimentos secretos sin que yo lo supiese. Si ahora mi vida corre peligro, porque ellos no van a permitir que lo saque a la luz... es por esto. -abre su maletín y saca unas carpetas de cartón con mucha documentación en su interior- ¿Quiere echarle una ojeada?

(Stephen) Por supuesto. Pero deberá usted disculparme. Sé japonés y chino. Pero el alemán se me da muy mal.

(Fritz) No... no pasa nada. Yo le puedo decir que pone ahí. Son unos documentos secretos de la República Democrática Alemana. Los de papel blanco pertenecen al ministerio de sanidad. Los de papel amarillo, al ministerio de defensa.

(Stephen) ¿? ¿A dos ministerios distintos? Eso por si solo ya es muy extraño.

(Fritz) Sí, lo es. Pero hay algo aun más extraño.

(Stephen) ¿De que tratan exactamente estos documentos?

(Fritz) Del proyecto secreto "Muro Cerebral".

(Stephen) Interesante. Usted viene de un país con mucha afición a levantar muros. Pero eso de muro cerebral... suena muy inquietante. ¿De que va?

(Fritz) Es un proyecto médico, pero también militar, para conseguir, literalmente, lavar el cerebro a los presos políticos incómodos para la dictadura comunista de la RDA.

(Stephen) Fiuuu. Eso suena... aterrador. Lavar el cerebro a la gente.

(Fritz) Sí. Es aterrador. A mi mismo me aterroriza la perspectiva que la dictadura socialista de mi antiguo país, llegue a poner a punto este proyecto experimental y lavar el cerebro a toda la población. Primero en Alemania oriental, después en todo el bloque soviético... y finalmente, al mundo.

(Stephen) Pero... este proyecto secreto... sabe quien está detrás? ¿Donde, quien y cuando lo pone en marcha? ¿O eso es también secreto?

(Fritz) Eso ya no lo sé. Eso deberán descubrirlo los servicios de inteligencia occidentales. Yo únicamente he descubierto el proyecto. Y sé que es real. ¡Lo sé!

(Stephen) Está bien, está bien. Le creo. Ahora bien, señor Odemburg. Por lo que me ha explicado, este proyecto aun está en fase de desarrollo. Es decir, que aun está en estudio. Y si hay algo de lo que adolecen los países socialistas, es de una burocracia extraordinariamente lenta e inoperante. Es decir, que este supuesto proyecto secreto, ni siquiera llegue a empezar nunca.

(Fritz) ¡No, sé que está en marcha! ¡Lo sé! ¡Tiene que creerme! -dice con desesperación-

(Stephen) … Está bien, señor Odemburg. No se altere. Yo me limito tan sólo a hacerle de altavoz para que el mundo sepa lo que usted ha descubierto.

(Fritz) La prueba irrefutable, es que yo mismo, cómo científico especializado en física subatómica, y con ciertos conocimientos en neurología por un amigo disidente neurólogo, estoy convencido que únicamente puede tratarse de esto. Y aun más que eso. Yo mismo, cómo científico... he ayudado en este proyecto inconscientemente, sin saberlo. Ahora, lo sé.

(Stephen) De acuerdo, señor Odemburg. Usted ha aprovechado su llegada a Japón, para pedir el asilo político a la Alemania del oeste. Usted mismo lo escribió en la carta que mandó a nuestra redacción de Nueva York hace tres semanas. ¿No es así?

(Fritz) Sí, así es, es cierto.

(Stephen) Entonces... por qué no ha aprovechado este asilo político a la Alemania occidental, para entregar esta documentación a sus autoridades? Estoy seguro que al gobierno de la República Federal Alemana, y no digamos a los gobiernos británico, estadounidense, y sus agencias de inteligencia, les encantaría tener esta información en sus manos. ¿No ha pensado en ello?

(Fritz) Por supuesto que lo he pensado. Pero... no. Me niego a eso.

(Stephen) ¿Por qué?

(Fritz) Confío más en la prensa occidental que no en sus gobiernos. Si cayese en manos de los gobiernos occidentales, temo que podrían caer en la tentación de copiar el proyecto "muro cerebral" para ellos.

(Stephen) Entiendo. Es comprensible su desconfianza. Sólo han pasado cinco años del Watergate. Hay mucha más mierda atascada en las cañerías del poder de la que podemos llegar a imaginar. ¿Algo más?

(Fritz) Por favor, quédese usted las carpetas.

(Stephen) ¿Eh? ¿En serio... quiere que me quede yo con todo esto?

(Fritz) Sí. Quédeselo todo usted. Y si puede, haga copias y entréguelas a otros medios de comunicación. Esto es algo muy serio. La gente debe enterarse, tienen que saberlo. Tienen que conocer el proyecto más macabro llevado a cabo por la humanidad desde el holocausto judío. Hay que parar este crimen contra la dignidad humana.

(Stephen) -mirando muy seriamente a Fritz- … De acuerdo, señor Odemburg. Me quedaré los expedientes. -coge las carpetas y se las mete en su maletín, junto a su grabadora de cassete- Ha sido un placer... y un honor, hablar con usted. De verdad.

(Fritz) -ambos se dan la mano- Sólo prométame que lo publicará. Se lo suplico. El mundo tiene que saber lo que está preparando la República Democrática Alemana.

(Stephen) Cuente con ello. No sé si conseguiré que me lo publiquen en primera plana. Ahora el mundo está mucho más pendiente de la crisis energética y de la revuelta en Irán contra el Sha de Persia. De todos modos, me aseguraré que la opinión pública, a un lado y al otro del muro de Berlín, se den por enterados. Se lo prometo.

(Fritz) Gracias. Muchísimas gracias.

El periodista americano se marcha y Fritz le mira con sonrisa afable. En el fondo, se siente aliviado. Siente que ha cumplido su objetivo vital de que la humanidad sepa lo que él considera una atrocidad que debe evitarse. Fritz se pone su chaqueta y sale del local, camino a su apartamento. Aun así. Aunque haya cumplido su objetivo, sigue teniendo mucho miedo. Si bien ahora él ya no tenga esos documentos, sabe que aun pueden estar siguiéndole.

Después de un trayecto en tren urbano y una larga caminata, en la que se para cada rato para mirar tras de si, asustado, sigue andando y andando, hasta llegar a su apartamento. Abre la puerta, la cierra, enciende la luz, gira la cabeza y... su sorpresa y susto son máximas. Fritz se acojona de verdad, al encontrar, en su apartamento, al mismo periodista con el que se ha reunido hace un momento. Allí está, plantado en medio del pequeño salón de estar con suelo de tatami verde del minúsculo apartamento. El hombre, tiene cómo una sonrisa maquiavélica en su rostro. Una sonrisa malvada, amenazante. Con su mirada escondida tras las gafas Ray Ban oscuras. Y por qué estaba allí ese periodista? Porque...

(Fritz) -totalmente descolocado- Que... que... que hace usted aquí? ¿Cómo ha entrado en mi apartamento?

(Stephen) Oh... ha sido relativamente sencillo. Sólo he tenido que pedírselo amablemente al portero, y dejarle inconsciente después que me diera la llave. Y aunque no me la hubiese dado, habría podido abrir el cerrojo sin ningún problema.

(Fritz) Pero... pero... pero que está diciendo? ¿Desde cuando un periodista... -se queda de piedra y aterrorizado- No. Dios mio, no. Tú... tú...

(Stephen) Ja ja ja. Los enemigos del socialismo hacéis lo que sea con tal de saliros con la vuestra. Pero siempre cometéis el mismo error. Confiar en el bando equivocado: el vuestro.

Entonces, el periodista americano, Stephen, se quita las gafas de sol, descubriendo unos ojos azules de mirada fría e inexpresiva. Se pone la mano derecha sobre la cara y la izquierda sobre la cabeza. Estira con fuerza... y se quita una peluca rubia, junto a una máscara de látex que le tapaba perfectamente su verdadero rostro. Porque el tal Stephen no existe: es I.N. Fritz se ha quedado de piedra, literalmente. Es incapaz de reaccionar. Se cae de culo sobre el suelo de tatami, sin ni siquiera saber que decir.

(I.N.) -mete su mano bajo su chaqueta y se saca su pistola Makarov; con la otra mano, enrosca el silenciador al arma- Soy I.N. Comandante del departamento de Investigaciones Especiales de la Stasi. He venido a matarte en nombre del Pueblo de la República Democrática Alemana.

(Fritz) -boquiabierto y temblando de miedo- Di... di... Dios mio. Dios mio.

(I.N.) -termina de enroscar el silenciador y carga el arma- Fue una pésima idea por tu parte dar estas carpetas a la prensa capitalista. -se saca las carpetas que Fritz le ha dado rato antes... y las quema con un encendedor- Sobre todo... a la de Estados Unidos. Los editores americanos habrían encontrado la noticia una estupidez y jamás la habrían dejado pasar a los rotativos. Nadie se creería algo semejante. Pero tampoco... nosotros.

(Fritz) Q... qu... que? De que estás hablando. ¡De que demonios estás hablando!

(I.N.) -tira al suelo los papeles de los documentos ya convertidos en cenizas humeantes- Interesante. Muy interesante. Aun te muestras desafiante. Tienes suerte que estemos en Japón y que yo no tenga tiempo para sonsacarte toda la información. Ya que estos son tus últimos minutos de vida... te lo diré, cómo tú última voluntad.

(Fritz) -de el miedo y la desesperación, pasa a la rabia y la impotencia- Contéstame. ¡De que estás hablando!

(I.N.) Que eres un ingenuo, Fritz Odemburg. El proyecto secreto muro cerebral... no existe.

(Fritz) ¿Que?

(I.N.) Es una simple tapadera. Una distracción para desviar la atención de los servicios de inteligencia occidentales. Es la tapadera de otro proyecto militar secreto de la RDA. Aun más secreto, pero mucho más verosímil.

(Fritz) Otro... otro proyecto secreto?

(I.N.) Sí. Dicho proyecto... es el programa armamentístico nuclear secreto de la RDA. Un proyecto que se hace de lado y sin conocimiento de la Unión Soviética.

(Fritz) No... no... no puede ser. No puede ser verdad.

(I.N.) Esta es la pura verdad, Fritz Odemburg. Y antes de morir, quiero que sepas algo... de tu hermano.

(Fritz) ¿Eh? Mi... mi hermano? No... no por favor. No le hagáis nada. ¡No le hagáis nada, ni a él ni a mi esposa! ¡Os lo suplico!

(I.N.) -sonríe con maldad- ¿De que temes? ¿Mh? No le pasa nada. Al fin y al cabo... el está encantado de trabajar de nuestro bando. Del bando correcto.

(Fritz) ¿Que? ¿De que estás hablando?

(I.N.) Tu hermano es en realidad un espía a sueldo de la Unión Soviética, que sustrae información de las dos Alemanias. Tanto la del este cómo la del oeste. En otras palabras. Él de occidente... y tú de oriente. Es decir. Que únicamente... te ha utilizado. Incluso se acuesta con tu mujer a espaldas tuyas, estando ella harta de que no aparezcas. Ahora la pobre no sabe que hacer... porque tu querido hermano la ha dejado embarazada. Nos lo ha confirmado nuestro contacto de Bonn. No me gustaría estar en tu piel ahora mismo.

(Fritz) -totalmente descolocado, negándolo con la cabeza- …

(I.N.) -quita el seguro de su pistola y apunta a Fritz- Tienes mucha suerte, hijo de puta traidor. Mi especialidad es la tortura individualizada, para sustraer la información al individuo subversivo que no cree en la colectividad y en el pueblo. Solamente en su egoísmo y egocentrismo propios de las sociedades capitalistas occidentales. Pero claro, sabiendo que lo que que creías saber es mentida, no tendría sentido para ti. Ahora te has dado cuenta... que no eres nada. Ahora morirás, y nadie, absolutamente nadie se acordará de ti. Serás un extranjero muerto que tendrá un leve protagonismo en la crónica de sucesos de la prensa japonesa del día de mañana, y nada más. Nadie... te recordará.

(Fritz) -levanta la cabeza, furioso y llorando de rabia, mostrándose desafiante- ¡Quien coño te crees que eres para hacerme esto!? Mientes. ¡Mientes! ¡Mi hermano jamás haría eso! ¡Le conozco!

(I.N.) Ja. Por supuesto. Al menos, muestras un mínimo de inteligencia. No te has tragado a la primera de cambio una mentida tan burda, cómo lo de tu hermano. Efectivamente, lo de tu hermano es mentida. Tu esposa, te sigue esperando en occidente. Y... ya dio a luz hace unos cuatro meses a un niño. … Tu hijo, Fritz Odemburg.

(Fritz) -se queda de piedra- … Dios mio. Por qué. Por qué.

(I.N.) Es inútil, Fritz. Ella nunca más volverá a verte. Ni tu hijo, tampoco. Tengo órdenes de mi gobierno de matarte. Y voy a hacerlo.

Entonces... Fritz echa un fuerte y desgarrador grito de rabia y dolor, e intenta abalanzarse sobre I.N., para darle una paliza a la desesperada. Nada más ponerle las manos encima de los hombros, I.N., sin la más mínima perturbación en su rostro, con una serenidad que no parece humana, le dispara dos disparos de su Makarov sobre el estómago y el pecho de Fritz. Éste se queda quieto de golpe, en estado de Shock. Se mira a si mismo hacia abajo y observa cómo la sangre se le sale por la boca y cómo su cuerpo se mancha con su propia sangre. Cae de espaldas al suelo, con mirada perdida, aun vivo y respirando, mientras I.N, impasible, se lo mira.

(I.N.) Conmigo, la fuerza, la bravura y la voluntad de resistencia, no existen. Son inútiles e inservibles. Yo soy especialista en hacerlas desaparecer. Lo siento, Fritz Odemburg. No hay esperanza. Sólo has sido lo que te han dejado ser. Cómo a mi. -apunta su arma sobre la frente de Fritz Odemburg-

(Fritz) -agonizando- A... algún día... algún día alguien te hará pagar por todo lo que has hecho. No... no lo olvides... nunca.

I.N. dispara un tercer disparo en la cabeza de Fritz y lo mata al instante. Ahora sí, ha cumplido su misión en Japón. Ahora, su último objetivo, es salir del país sin que nadie le descubra. Desenrosca el silenciador de su pistola, se la mete bajo su chaqueta, y se dispone a irse.

Pero entonces... oye el frenazo de un coche a fuera, abajo. Mira por la ventana... y ve un coche. Un Mitsubishi Galant Lambda blanco del '77, del que se bajan dos hombres: Goto e Ishibashi. I.N. no se deja asustar, cosa que sería inusual en él. Sabe perfectamente cómo actuar. Por la ventana del baño, que da al minúsculo jardín del patio trasero, I.N. salta, sin a penas hacerse un rasguño. Goto e Ishibashi por su parte, suben corriendo hasta el segundo piso.

(Goto) Es aquí. Según los de Seguridad Pública, ésta es su dirección. Pasa tú primero.

(Ishibashi) Entendido. ¿?

(Goto) Que.

(Ishibashi) La puerta está abierta.

(Goto) Mierda. Vamos, entra.

Ishibashi, pistola en mano, entra... y en un minuto vuelve a salir, muy serio.

(Goto) ¿? Que has encontrado.

(Ishibashi) … Míralo tú mismo. El muy hijo de puta se nos ha adelantado. Hemos llegado tarde.

Goto entra dentro del pequeño apartamento... y se queda de piedra. Encuentra el cadáver sin vida, de un hombre occidental de mediana edad, que corresponde con la descripción que le hicieron los guardias de la embajada alemana. El hombre está en medio de un charco de sangre, con tres disparos, uno de ellos en medio de la frente. Esto indica que el asesino es el mismo. Goto inspecciona el cuerpo.

(Ishibashi) Hijo de puta... Nos la ha bien jugado. Voy a avisar a la central. -sale corriendo-

(Goto) El cuerpo aun está caliente. Hace pocos minutos que ha muerto. Por lo tanto... el asesino no puede estar muy lejos.

Goto sale del apartamento y baja hasta la planta baja. El edificio en cuestión es muy pequeño, de solo dos pisos, con un jardín en el patio trasero. Goto, en la oscuridad de la noche, va andando lentamente hacia el jardín nada más bajar por las escaleras. En el jardín... le espera I.N., pistola en mano, escondido en la oscuridad. Pero...

(Ishibashi) -le grita desde el coche- ¡Goto! ¡Ven, deprisa!

(Goto) ¿? -regresa junto a Ishibashi- Que has encontrado. ¿Has llamado a la central?

(Ishibashi) Sí. Llegarán enseguida. Han encontrado otro cadáver en el puerto de Kawasaki. Otro extranjero.

(Goto) ¿Que? ¿Otro alemán?

(Ishibashi) No. Un periodista norteamericano. Ni más ni menos que del New York Times. Parece que fue asesinado anoche. De un solo disparo en la cabeza.

(Goto) … Esto ya no es una cadena de asesinatos. Esto...

(Ishibashi) Goto, podría no tener ninguna relación con esto.

(Goto) No, Ishibashi. Por supuesto que tiene relación.

Mientras la pareja de inspectores de policía habla, I.N. salta la pared de ladrillo del jardín, hasta la calle de atrás. Sale de allí andando con prisas. Mira primero su documentación en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Sonríe con maldad cuando comprueba que no ha perdido nada. Y sale de allí, oyendo las sirenas de la policía acercándose hacia allí... tan campante. Su misión en Japón... ha sido un éxito.

Han pasado dos días. En la central de la División Yohonan, Goto e Ishibashi, están reunidos con su superior, el inspector jefe Tonoda. Ambos le entregan un extenso informe de su fracasada misión para dar con asesino múltiple que ha dejado un rastro de cadáveres sobre Tokio.

(Tonoda) -hojeando con cara de profundo enfado el informe... hasta que lo tira sobre su mesa, juntando sus manos, apoyando su barbilla sobre ellas- … Que explicación me dais para esta mierda. ¡Cómo demonios me voy a presentar ante mis superiores, sin ningún resultado en las investigaciones! ¡No hemos conseguido nada! ¡Sólo tenemos un montón de cadáveres! … Cómo voy a justificar ante la Jefatura Superior, esta falta de resultados. ¿Mh?

(Goto) Le pido mis más sinceras disculpas, señor. Seguimos todas las pistas. Mejor dicho... yo, seguí las pistas y conseguí llegar hasta el último escenario del crimen. Desgraciadamente, no hemos encontrado indicios claros, ni testimonios, de quien es el asesino. De hecho, los únicos testimonios, han sido asesinados... o han muerto de repente, en extrañas circunstancias.

(Tonoda) Ya. Te refieres al jefe mafioso muerto por envenenamiento por cianuro en su plato de Sushi, ayer mismo por la mañana. Un tipo que... resultaba ser el jefe del mafioso asesinado. Ja. ¿Creéis que tiene relación?

(Ishibashi) Pues... no lo sé, señor.

(Goto) Personalmente... creo que tiene relación. Y mucha. Pero no tengo pruebas sólidas. Sólo mi intuición. … Le vuelvo... a pedir mis más sinceras disculpas por nuestro fracaso, señor. Lo siento mucho.

(Tonoda) -suspira, retumbándose en su butaca- … No, Goto. Tú no tienes que pedir disculpas por nada. Has actuado magníficamente bien. Tú solo, has llegado hasta el lugar del último crimen, siguiendo las pistas y tu olfato de detective. Si alguien aquí debe dar disculpas... eres tú, Ishibashi.

(Ishibashi) -serio, traga saliva, sin decir nada- …

(Tonoda) Tu evidente desidia y falta de olfato cómo detective en este caso, ha contribuido al fracaso final. Me avergüenzas, Ishibashi. Si hubieses hecho caso de las sospechas de Goto desde el principio, o si estas mismas sospechas, las hubieses deducido tú mismo, seguro que hubierais detenido al asesino. Ahora seguramente, ya nunca o hasta dentro de mucho tiempo, no podremos atraparle. … Eso es todo. Retiraros. -Goto e Ishibashi se marchan, muy serios... pero Tonoda, quiere hablar- Goto.

(Goto) ¿Sí, señor?

(Tonoda) … Desde el primer momento en que te vi... y te vi actuar... vi en ti a un auténtico inspector de policía. Alguien que ante todo, tiene buen olfato e intuición para observar los hechos, estudiarlos, y solucionarlos. Ishibashi es un simple funcionario policial. Tú en cambio... eres un policía de verdad. … Tú llegarás muy lejos, Goto. Ya lo verás. Retírate.

(Goto) Sí, señor.

Goto se marcha algo indiferente, mientras Tonoda sonría confiado al haber encontrado lo que para aquel viejo inspector, es una joven perla en bruto.

En ese mismo momento, un avión _McDonell Douglas DC-10_ de Turkish Airlanes con destino Istanbul, está a punto de despegar de Narita. I.N., disfrazado con un nuevo aspecto, de turista alemán occidental de chancleta, lee una noticia en la prensa japonesa del día que le hace sonreír maliciosamente: "Ciudadano de la Alemania del Este asesinado en Tokio en misteriosas circunstancias. La Policía tokiota todavía investiga la escena del crimen, mientras Seguridad Pública investiga si puede ser un posible acto de terrorismo de estado. Las embajadas de las dos alemanias en Tokio, niegan contundentemente ninguna relación con la víctima y los hechos." El avión despega rumbo a Turquía. Ahora I.N., regresaba a la Alemania oriental, con su misión en Japón, cumplida.

Han pasado unos meses. 1980. Goto, esta vez de traje y corbata, y en su propio coche nuevo, un _Honda Prelude_ rojo, vigila de lejos a la que desde hacía muy poco era su ex novia: Minako. Ella, había terminado la carrera hacía muy poco, pero no tenía trabajo. Goto, en su coche, espía a lo lejos a su ex. Observa cómo Minako, sube al Mitsubishi Sapporo rojo del '78, el coche del que ya es su nuevo novio. Lo mira con su cara de ni carne ni pescado, pero por dentro, se siente triste y hundido. Aun así, su inaudita fuerza interior, no le permite perturbarse demasiado. Aun no sabía que sólo dos meses después, Minako moriría en un accidente de tráfico con ese mismo coche. Arranca su Honda Prelude y se marcha.

En ese mismo día de 1980, en la central de la Stasi en Berlín Oriental, un policía lleva enmanillado a un preso. Andan por un pasillo largo. De repente, suena una alarma y se encienden unas luces rojas. Le dice al preso que se detenga y que mire al suelo. Por otro pasillo de delante, pasa otro guardia con su preso. Cuando han pasado, las luces rojas y la alarma se apagan, vuelven a andar, hasta que llegan a la puerta de una sala. Al otro lado de la puerta, uniformado con un uniforme de Policía de la RDA, le espera, I.N. En un despacho gris y pequeño, con un retrato de Erick Honecker a un lado, y al otro, al lado de la ventana, con las cortinas puestas, una bandera de la RDA.

(Guardia) -ante la puerta- Él para usted no tiene nombre. Llámele I.N. ¿Entendido? -le dice al preso, que no dice nada y llama a la puerta-

(I.N.) -en un cajón de su mesa, pone en marcha un magnetófono para grabar la conversación- Adelante. -entran el guardia y el preso- … Siéntese. Las manos debajo de los muslos, con la palma hacia abajo. -el preso se muestra molesto, pero obedece, mientras I.N., con un simple gesto, le dice al gesto de salir- … Que tiene que decirnos.

(Preso) No he hecho nada. Yo, no sé nada.

(I.N.) Ya. No ha hecho nada, no sabe nada. ¿Me está diciendo entonces que en la República Democrática Alemana encarcelamos a ciudadanos por capricho, sin motivos?

(Preso) No, yo... em...

(I.N.) Sólo por tener esa opinión de nuestro sistema, su arresto estaría justificado.

(Preso) Em...

(I.N.) Vamos a refrescarle un poco la memoria, prisionero cinco cinco siete. Dietrich Filman. Amigo y compañero de trabajo suyo, huyó al oeste el pasado 29 de noviembre de 1979. Y tenemos motivos para pensar que le ayudaron.

(Preso) Yo no sé nada. Nunca mencionó que quisiera huir. Me enteré en el trabajo. -I.N. Lo anota en su bloc de notas con un lápiz-

(I.N.) Bien. Diga por favor, que hizo exactamente el 29 de noviembre de 1979.

(Preso) Está todo en mi declaración.

(I.N.) Repítalo. -dice seco y áspero-

(Preso) -suspira- ... Fui a pasear con mi mujer y mi hija por el parque Tricktof. Allí me encontré con un amigo del colegio, Alex Kishna. Fuimos a su casa y estuvimos escuchando música hasta tarde. ... Tiene teléfono, puede llamarle si quiere confirmarlo. Puedo darle su número.

Esta misma conversación... la están escuchando, varias semanas después, grabada en la cinta magnetofónica, en un aula de cadetes de la central de la Stasi. Una clase, en la que I.N., hace de profesor.

(I.N.) -para la cinta- … Los enemigos de nuestro estado son arrogantes. Recuérdenlo. Se necesita paciencia. Unas... 48 horas de paciencia... sólo para empezar. Avancemos en el tiempo... estas 48 horas. Escuchen atentamente. -rebobina la cinta del magnetófono... y los "alumnos" escuchan que ocurre tras 48 horas de interrogatorio y tortura psicológica-

(Preso) -con voz muy cansada- Quiero dormir. Quiero comer. Quiero ir al baño. Por favor, me lo voy a hacer encima. Déjeme ir al baño y después dormir un poco. Por favor. -se echa las manos a la cara, muy desesperado-

(I.N.) -indiferente e impasible- Las manos debajo de los muslos. Y no se mueva. … Cuénteme otra vez que hizo el 29 de noviembre de 1979. -el preso va a caer dormido... pero el guardia de la Stasi lo aguanta derecho-

(Preso) Por favor. Una hora. Solo una hora, quiero dormir un poco. Se lo suplico.

(I.N.) Cuénteme otra vez que hizo ese día. -entonces, en el aula, donde oyen en la grabación al preso echarse a llorar, uno de los alumnos, pregunta-

(Alumno 1) ¿Por qué le mantiene despierto tantas horas? Me refiero a que es... inhumano. -I.N., mirando intrigante al cadete, pone una cruz con un bolígrafo en su lista de alumnos a quien le ha preguntado-

(I.N.) Un prisionero inocente se enfadará cada vez más según vayan pasando las horas, debido a la injusticia que padece. Se enfurecerá, y gritará. Un prisionero culpable, con... las horas, se irá calmando, o... llorará. Sabe que está ahí por un motivo. Si quieren averiguar algo de alguien, en presos comunes cómo éste, lo más recomendable es un interrogatorio de días sin descanso cómo el que están escuchando... hasta dejarle completamente agotado. Escuchen, por favor. -vuelve a poner la cinta magnetofónica-

(Preso) -mientras llora y totalmente desesperado- Dios mio. Me voy a cagar encima. No puedo más. … Alex Kishna. Estuvimos escuchando música hasta tarde. Tiene teléfono, puede llamarle si quiere confirmarlo. -I.N. Para la cinta-

(I.N.) ¿Notan alguna cosa en esta declaración?

(Alumno 2) Está diciendo lo mismo.

(I.N.) Exactamente lo mismo. Palabra por palabra. Quienes dicen la verdad pueden reformular sus frases. Y lo hacen. Un mentiroso... tiene unas frases preparadas que repite cuando se siente presionado. El cinco cinco siete miente. Tenemos dos indicadores importantes. Y sin hacer uso de métodos especiales... podemos presionarle más.

I.N vuelve a poner el marcha el magnetófono para que sus alumnos escuchen su interrogatorio.

(I.N.) Si no nos da nombres... tendremos que arrestar a su mujer.

(Preso) -se queda de piedra, y se echa a llorar-

(I.N.) El Estado se hará cargo de ella y de su hija de nueve meses. ¿Eso es lo que quiere? … Quien le ayudó a huir. Quien fue.

(Preso) -entre los sollozos y las lágrimas, dice algo- … Klishke.

(I.N.) Repítalo. Más claro.

(Preso) Klishke. Bernert Klishke. -en el aula, se hace el chismorreo entre los cadetes de la Stasi-

(I.N.) Silencio. ¡Silencio! -los cadetes se callan- Escuchen. -se oye por la cinta el sonido de algo siendo desmontado- Quien sabría decirme que es. … Es la muestra de olor... para los perros. Debe recogerse después de cada interrogatorio. No lo olviden, "nunca". -para el magnetófono y se planta, orgulloso y de brazos cruzados, ante sus cadetes- … En un interrogatorio se enfrentan a enemigos del socialismo. No lo olviden nunca. Gracias. -los cadetes le aplauden-

Después de este largo flashback al pasado... volvamos al presente. Agosto de 2013. 33 años después de esto, Kiichi Goto, ya es un hombre de 55 años, con cabellos que empiezan a despuntar canas y arrugas en su rostro. Se encuentra en un cementerio de Kanagawa... y no está solo. Va acompañado de su familia: su mujer, Shinobu, que ya tiene 42 años; y su hijo, Gomioka, que le falta poco para cumplir los ocho años. Es un niño alto, guapo y cómo no, inteligente. Muy inteligente para su edad, cosa que denota que es hijo de sus padres. Pero que hacen en ese cementerio? Goto, deposita unas flores y enciende unos inciensos, sobre la tumba de Minako Hirokawa. La que fue su novia de juventud durante años, entre 1973 y 1980. Unos pocos meses después de dejarlo, ella y su nuevo novio, murieron en un accidente de coche. Goto, solo, está enfrente la tumba. Sin decir nada, acariciándola. Detrás, a distancia, madre e hijo, observan la escena con tristeza, pero con esperanza.

(Gomioka) Mamá. ¿Papá... conocía a esa persona?

(Shinobu) Sí, hijo. Era alguien... muy y muy querido por tu padre. Hace muchos y muchos años.

(Gomioka) ¿Fue... una antigua novia de papá?

(Shinobu) ... Sí. Ella murió... poco después de dejarlo. Aunque parezca imposible saber que le pasa a tu padre por la cabeza... yo soy capaz de ver cuando está triste y está sufriendo. Y ahora... lo está.

(Gomioka) Mamá...

(Shinobu) Pero no te preocupes, hijo mio. Papá es muy fuerte. Más de lo que puedas llegar a imaginar. Yo me doy cuenta de ello cada día. Y tú también.

(Gomioka) ¿Yo también?

(Shinobu) Puede que físicamente seas idéntico a mi. Pero eres tan listo cómo tu padre y sabes esconder tus verdaderos sentimientos igual que tu padre. No sé si eso es bueno o malo, pero...

(Gomioka) A mi no me gusta esconder las cosas, mamá. Me gusta... ser honesto.

(Shinobu) -sonríe con tristeza- Se me hace tan extraño. A veces... no hablas cómo si únicamente tuvieses siete años.

(Gomioka) No, mamá. Estoy a punto de cumplir los ocho. ¿Ya no te acuerdas?

(Shinobu) Sí. Disculpa.

(Gomioka) ¿No le decimos nada a papá? Lleva mucho rato así. Me está preocupando.

(Shinobu) No, hijo. Es mejor que le dejemos tranquilo. En momentos cómo éste... es cuando las personas necesitamos estar solas. -Gomioka se queda extrañado, sin entenderlo-

Para Goto, 1979 fue su primer año de trabajo cómo subinspector de Policía... y su primer caso importante, que no pudo resolver, pero que igualmente, en los años siguientes, le catapultaría en su carrera. Fue una increíble y sorprendente casualidad, la de dos hombres, Kiichi Goto y Alberth Bund Solez, cuyos destinos se cruzaron aquel 1979... y se volverían a cruzar 25 años después, en 2003 y 2004. Ambos encuentros, eran un recuerdo de un pasado lejano. Todo seguía con normalidad para nuestros amigos. Lo que no significa, que las crisis importantes, no regresaran.


	25. El eco de la orquesta naval (1ª parte)

**Capítulo 25. El eco de la orquesta naval (1ª parte)**

Septiembre de 2013. Es un día aun veraniego. Hace sol y calor. En la principal base de la JMSDF (Fuerza Naval de Autodefensa de Japón), la base de Yokosuka, es un día muy especial. Es un día de gala y pompa para la marina japonesa. Tal vez, el acontecimiento más importante que ocurre en su si en los últimos 60 años. Ese día, se inaugura oficialmente, el primer portaaviones del que dispone la marina japonesa desde la Segunda Guerra Mundial: el _JDS Kagoshima_. El portaaviones en cuestión, estaba anclado en el muelle del puerto militar y tiene una presencia majestuosa, omnipresente y al mismo tiempo, moderna y futurista. Es un portaaviones de clase media, sin llegar a los grandes portaaviones nucleares americanos. Pero es el más moderno y bien equipado de su clase en el mundo. En esa mañana de finales de verano, la base celebra una jornada de puertas abiertas, en la que los ciudadanos, pero también la prensa y agregados militares de otros países, pueden visitar el Kagoshima. Más tarde, se haría la celebración oficial propiamente dicha, donde acudiría el Almirante de la marina, Komatsu; el ministro de Defensa, Matsuda; y el Primer Ministro, Asuma Shinohara.

Pero quien sí ya estaba allí, entre el gentío que visita el portaaviones y se lo mira desde el muelle, son los integrantes de la primera sección, incluyendo su capitán, Ota, y sus hijos a quien se ha traído con ellos. Junto a Shige y Mimiko, con su hija, Minako, que ya tiene cuatro años. Los niños se quedan cómo hipnotizados observando aquel gran barco tan extraño, pero quien más impresionado está, es Ota. Mas, cuando les dejan subir al portaaviones, visitar sus entrañas y observar los aviones que llevan a bordo.

(Ota) -muy impresionado, e ilusionado cómo un niño, mientras graba sin parar con una cámara de video- ¡Oooooaaaaaaa! ¡Que maravilla! ¡Valía la pena haber madrugado tanto para venir expresamente a verlo!

(Rei) ¬ ¬ Papá, por favor. Estás haciendo el ridículo. La gente te mira.

(Shige) Tú hija tiene razón, Ota. Compórtate, haz el favor.

(Sonoko) Agh, déjale. Ya sabes que cuando ve estas cosas, pierde la noción del tiempo. Andrew tiene razón. Será un duro rival para su compatriota.

(Shige) ¿? ¿De que estás hablando?

(Sonoko) Andrew me ha dicho no sequé del nuevo portaaviones de la Royal Navy, el clase "Queen Elizabeth", que entrará en servicio más o menos al mismo tiempo que éste que estamos viendo hoy, el clase "Hirumo". Son del mismo tamaño, llevan más o menos la misma cantidad de tripulación y sobre sus cubiertas llevan el mismo avión de combate. El F-35.

(Ota) ¡Eso si que no lo entiendo! ¿Por qué un portaaviones japonés tiene que llevar aviones americanos? ¿Eh?

(Sonoko) A mi no miréis. Yo no tengo la más remota idea.

(Shige) Bueno... se ve que es un asunto muy complicado. Técnico, pero también económico y político. Por lo que sé, se intentó desarrollar una versión aerotransportada del Mitsubishi F-3, pero su desarrollo era desorbitadamente caro. Luego, cuando se aprobó la construcción de este portaaviones, se buscó comprar un aparato al extranjero, ya que los fabricantes de aviones japoneses, Mitsubishi, Nakajima y Fuji, dijeron que sus prototipos definitivos no estarían listos cómo mínimo, hasta mediados de esta década. En un principio plantearon la adquisición a Francia de los Dassault Rafale. Pero debido a la modernización evidente del ejército chino en los últimos años y a las presiones americanas, se optó por los F-35. Y es la mejor elección. Por lo que sé, es un caza de 5ª generación con la última y mejor tecnología.

(Ota) º _ º No he entendido casi nada, pero gracias por la explicación.

(Sonoko) Yo tampoco lo he entendido mucho. Pero se nota que entiendes de estos asuntos. No sólo de Labors.

(Shige) -frotándose la mano al cogote con sonrisa boba- Ja ja ja, no es para tanto, mujer.

(Mimiko) -a lo lejos, junto con Minako- ¡Amorcito, ven! ¡Minako quiere que le saques una foto en la cabina de este avión tan guay!

(Shige) ¡Ya voy! Aghhhh... que recuerdos. A mi de pequeño también me llevaron una vez a una jornada de puertas abiertas a una base del ejército.

(Ota) ¿Ah sí?

(Shige) Sí. Cuando tenía cinco años. Fui con mis padres a una jornada de puertas abiertas a la base aérea de Misawa. Yo me puse muy y muy pesado para subirme a los aviones. Y al final, mi padre se dio por vencido. Me subió a la cabina de un F-4 y me sacó una foto con un casco de piloto el triple de grande que mi cabeza, ja ja ja. Parecía un extraterrestre, ja ja ja.

(Sonoko) -suspira- Ojalá Andrew también estuviese de permiso. A él este mundillo le encanta.

Durante dos horas, la cubierta del portaaviones está llena de gente curioseando, o sacando fotos con sus cámaras y sus móviles. Varios ejemplares de los aparatos que el JDS Kagoshima llevará en su cubierta, están expuestos: Helicópteros _Mitsubishi SH-60_ y _Sikorsky CH-53E Super Stallion_; aviones de reconocimiento AWAX _Northrop Grumman E-2 Hawkeye_; y la gran estrella: el caza de quinta generación, los _Mitsubishi F-35JC_, es decir, en su versión naval.

Un rato después, dirigiéndose hacia allí, vuela un helicóptero oficial: un _Eurocopter EC 225_. Es el helicóptero oficial del Primer Ministro de Japón. A parte del piloto y el copiloto, a bordo van Asuma, Kanuka, el almirante Komatsu y el Ministro de Defensa, Matsuda.

(Asuma) -mirando por la ventanilla del helicóptero- ¿Queda mucho para llegar?

(Matsuda) Nada. Cuestión de diez minutos.

(Kanuka) Asuma... No lo disimules. A ti te preocupa algo, no?

(Asuma) -intentando disimular- No. Que... que me va a preocupar.

(Kanuka) ¿Algo personal o un asunto oficial?

(Asuma) -suspira mirando preocupado por la ventana- … Esto no puede ser más provocativo. Me refiero al nuevo portaaviones.

(Kanuka) Así que... es algo oficial. Entonces, deberías haber llamado también al Ministro de Asuntos Exteriores.

(Asuma) Es que... no lo veo del todo claro, sinceramente. Sólo han pasado cuatro meses de la grave crisis con China por las islas Senkaku. Estuvimos a nada de empezar la tercera guerra mundial. En este tiempo, casi se ha olvidado. Realmente, mucha gente tiene memoria de pez.

(Kanuka) En otras palabras, que te preocupa la reacción de los países vecinos ante la botadura de nuestro primer portaaviones. ¿No?

(Asuma) Sí, puedes llamarlo así. ¿Que necesidad teníamos de un portaaviones? Además, según nuestra propia constitución, no podemos tener ese tipo de buques de guerra en nuestra marina.

(Kanuka) Te recuerdo, Asuma, que tu mismo gobierno piensa reformar la constitución esta misma legislatura. Reforma que incluirá, o bien la modificación del artículo 9, o su supresión. Y por otro lado, el año pasado, China y Corea del sur botaron sus propios portaaviones. Es natural, que intentemos, o mejor dicho, el anterior gobierno, intentará equilibrar la balanza de fuerzas entre los países de nuestra región.

(Asuma) Esa es la verdad, Kanuka. Yo presidiré la inauguración. Pero quien lo impulsó fue mi antecesor, no yo. Y yo, personalmente... jamás hubiese considerado necesario semejante buque de guerra para nuestra flota. Total, ni siquiera podremos sacarlo de nuestras aguas territoriales.

(Kanuka) Eso es cierto. Es un capricho del ex primer ministro, en su política interna nacionalista y de rearme progresivo de las Fuerzas de Autodefensa, en vez de pensar en nuestra estrategia. Menos inversión en juguetes y más en inteligencia y medios tecnológicos.

(Asuma) De todas formas, ahora ya es demasiado tarde para quejarse. El Kagoshima está terminado y a punto.

(Matsuda) -con sonrisa confiada- Ja. No parece que tengas mucha confianza en nuestro nuevo buque insignia, Asuma.

(Asuma) Veo que a ti sí que te han convencido. Tengo entendido, según el Almirante Komatsu, que estás mucho mejor informado que yo sobre el Kagoshima. ¿Podrías hacerme cinco céntimos, si no te importa?

(Matsuda) Claro. Puede que el JDS Kagoshima sea un capricho del anterior Primer Ministro. Pero en cuando el mundo supo que la marina china disponía de su primer portaaviones, se convirtió al instante en una necesidad imperiosa. Pero el caso, es que las comparaciones son muy odiosas... y a nuestro favor.

(Almirante Komatsu) Ya lo creo, señor Ministro. Los chinos se nos adelantaron. Pero ahora, somos nosotros quienes les hemos adelantado a ellos.

(Asuma) ¿? ¿Podrían aclarármelo?

(Matsuda) El portaaviones del que dispone China, es, con perdón, una vieja bañera soviética construida en los años 80 y que con el derrumbe de la Unión Soviética, jamás llegó a entrar en servicio. Estuvo 20 años abandonado y oxidándose en un astillero de Ucrania. Los chinos lo compraron, se lo llevaron para China, le hicieron cuatro apaños y ¡Walá! Sólo tuvieron que gastarse unos millones en desarrollar un nuevo caza embarcado, copiado literalmente de los Sukhoi rusos, y nada más. Aunque claro; ya se sabe que lo Made in China...

(Asuma) ¬ ¬ Que no te oiga el embajador chino, Matsuda. Los acuerdos secretos a los que llegamos con ellos hace cuatro meses, aun deben cumplirse.

(Matsuda) Sí, lo sé. Pero hoy... la situación da un brinco a nuestro favor. La Marina de Autodefensa, se convierte a partir de hoy en la mejor equipada de Asia. Nosotros, ahora tenemos el JDS Kagohsima. Un portaaviones de tipo medio tirando a grande, de la nueva clase Hirumo. El más moderno de su clase en el mundo, con diferencia.

(Komatsu) Efectivamente. Por dimensiones y capacidad es mas o menos del mismo tamaño que el Charles de Gaulle francés. Incluso más grande. Pero es mucho más moderno. Ha sido construido y botado con la tecnología naval más sofisticada. Cuenta con los sistemas electrónicos, todos por supuesto, de desarrollo y fabricación totalmente japonesas, más sofisticados. Lo único que no es japonés en tecnología, aunque si en fabricación, son las aeronaves que llevá a bordo. Entre ellas, los cazas navales de quinta generación F-35JC. Y teniendo en cuenta que todo se ha ejecutado en unos 3 años... es un verdadero éxito.

(Kanuka) Sí, pero a un coste desorbitado para el contribuyente japonés. Sin contar lo que va a costar mantener semejante monstruo marino y los juguetes que lleva a bordo.

(Asuma) Eso también me preocupa. Si bien mucha gente, debido a las tensiones con China y Corea del norte, lo considerará un gasto necesario.

(Matsuda) No olvides que el programa de desarrollo de nuestro propio caza de quinta generación, el Mitsubishi F-3, también fue desorbitadamente caro. Pero al final se llevó a cabo, y gracias a ello, nuestra fuerza aérea es la mejor equipada de Asia durante la última década. Hasta el punto que la dotación aérea de las Fuerzas de Autodefensa, es claramente superior a la de las Fuerzas Aéreas de los Estados Unidos en Japón. Ellos tienen, a parte de unos pocos F-15 en Okinawa, F-16 en su casi totalidad en sus bases japonesas. Nos prometieron el despliegue de una escuadrilla de F-22, pero con la irrupción de los F-3, eso ya no fue necesario. Se están dando cuenta, que en defensa, Japón es y puede ser autosuficiente.

(Komatsu) Pero toda esta inversión... resultará inútil si el articulo nueve de la constitución no es modificado. Este portaaviones sería la plataforma perfecta para que Japón pudiese participar en misiones internacionales de primer nivel, en primera linea. Japón debe de estar también entre las naciones de primera linea en el campo militar.

(Asuma) ¿Seguro? No somos miembros del consejo de seguridad de la ONU.

(Matsuda) Por eso el ministerio de asuntos exteriores, junto a otros países con nuestra misma aspiración, cómo la India o Brasil, aspiran a modificar el consejo de Seguridad de la ONU, para permitir la participación de más países, entre los cuales, esté Japón.

(Asuma) Eso a los chinos no les haría ninguna gracia. Jamás lo permitirían. E incluso entre nuestros aliados y vecinos. Corea del sur y Taiwan son muy reticentes a nuestro ingreso en el consejo de seguridad de la ONU.

(Matsuda) Es verdad. Pero ya contamos con el apoyo de nuestros primeros aliados asiáticos. Tailandia, Camboya, Filipinas, Malasia. Incluso Indonesia y Australia se muestran favorables, gracias a las excelentes relaciones que tenemos con estos países. Bueno... y tu empresa, con dichos países. El contrato de venta de Labors de construcción para un gran mega-proyecto submarino en aguas australianas, lo evidencia.

(Asuma) Digamos que... es algo que se me da bien. -dice en broma-

(Komatsu) Señor Primer Ministro. Mire. Ahí está.

(Asuma) -mira el portaaviones amarrado en el puerto por la ventanilla- … Que pasada. Es enorme.

(Komatsu) Y que lo diga. Es una verdadera belleza. La envidia de todas las marinas del mundo.

(Kanuka) Con lo que ha costado a los contribuyentes, ya puede serlo, ya.

(Asuma) Bueno... ahora me toca...

(Kanuka) -revisando el programa en su tablet- Ser recibido por el capitán del barco, pasar revista a las tropas, escuchar el himno nacional, pronunciar dos discursos, primero usted, Almirante, y después tú, Asuma, cómo Primer Ministro. ¡Ah! Y finalmente, inaugurarlo estampando una botella de Sake de Hotokomai en la proa del barco.

(Asuma) - _ - Mmmhhhh menudo desperdicio. Con lo caro y bueno que es el sake de Hotokomai. Ah, antes que se me olvide. ¿Y quien ha seleccionado para mandar nuestro buque insignia, Almirante?

(Komatsu) El capitán de navío Kiosuke Yoshimura. Es un capitán muy veterano y experimentado. Llegó a serlo hace 15 años. Y se dice, si bien yo no pienso confirmarlo... que podría ser mi substituto en el almirantazgo.

(Kanuka) Yo que tú, Asuma, iría con cuidado con ese capitán.

(Asuma) ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? ¿Cual es el problema?

(Kanuka) Por lo que sé, o he sabido... su ideario político no es precisamente de tu bando, Asuma. Más bien todo lo contrario. Lo más seguro es que no te reciba con una sonrisa.

(Asuma) Creía que los militares tenían que ser apolíticos y trabajar únicamente en la defensa de la integridad territorial de su país. Bueno... pronto lo sabremos. Esto... vamos a aterrizar sobre la cubierta del portaaviones? ¿Y esos marines tan firmes... me esperan a mi?

(Komatsu) Ja ja ja. Es usted un chistoso, Primer Ministro. ¿Está nervioso?

(Asuma) No todos los días inauguro un portaaviones.

El helicóptero presidencial aterriza a un extremo de la larga y enorme cubierta del portaaviones. Tras unos segundos hasta que las aspas del rotor se detienen, los tripulantes se bajan. A cierta distancia, una larga hilera de infantes de marina en uniforme de gala, y una orquesta militar, también en uniforme de gala, todos perfectamente firmes y en formación milimétrica y precisa. Ante Asuma y el Almirante Komatsu, se planta quien manda allí: el capitán de Navío Kiosuke Yoshimura, vestido con su uniforme de gala blanco, lleno de galones y medallas. El capitán, muy serio, hace el saludo militar al Almirante.

(Yoshimura) Buenos días, señor. Todo listo para pasar revista, señor.

(Komatsu) Bien, capitán. Adelante.

(Teniente infantería) -sujetando una espada en mano- ¡Ateeeención! ¡Presenten Aaaaaarms!

Los marines japoneses presentan armas, mirando al unisono al Almirante y Asuma, al mismo tiempo que la orquesta naval se pone a tocar música militar japonesa. El Almirante Komatsu, sin dejar de hacer el saludo militar, pasa revista a las tropas de a bordo, al lado de Asuma, hasta que llegan a un estrado montado para la ocasión, al lado de la torreta del puente del buque. Una vez todos están en el estrado, la orquesta se pone a tocar el himno nacional de Japón: el Kimigayo. A lo lejos, desde el muelle, Ota lo filma todo con su cámara de video, enfocando a su mujer.

(Ota) ¡Mira, hija! ¡Ahí está tu madre! ¡Mírala!

(Rei) ¿Donde? Yo no la veo.

(Ota) ¡En el estrado, tras Asuma! ¡Mira al visor de la cámara! ¿La ves?

(Rei) Sigo sin verla. Se ve muy pequeño.

(Shige) ¡Sssshhhhhh! ¡Silencio, Ota, que están tocando el himno nacional! ¡Un poco de respeto!

(Ota) O_o Oh, perdón. -él también se pone firme y saluda hacia la gran bandera japonesa ondeando sobre la torreta del portaaviones. Al terminar de tocar-

(Teniente tropas) ¡Ateeeención! ¡Descansen Aaaaaaarms! -los soldados, al mismo tiempo y muy rápido, se ponen sus fusiles Howa Tipo 89 apoyados al suelo-

(Komatsu) -se planta ante el micrófono del estrado, para pronunciar su discurso- Buenos días, damas y caballeros. Señores del almirantazgo. Capitán Yoshimura. Señor Primer Ministro y señor Ministro de Defensa. Hoy, es un día histórico para nuestro país. La Marina de Autodefensa, inauguramos oficialmente, y ponemos también en servicio activo desde hoy mismo, el nuevo miembro de nuestra familia. Un nuevo integrante... muy especial. Este integrante, es esta nueva maravilla de la ingeniería y tecnología naval, que hoy no sólo Japón, sino el mundo entero, contemplan con asombro. Tal vez piensen que exagero un poco. Pero éste, el primero de la serie de portaaviones de la clase Hirumo, el JDS Kagoshima, será desde hoy, el buque insignia de nuestra fuerza naval. El buque de guerra de su clase más sofisticado hoy en día en servicio en todo el mundo. Este buque, junto a una tripulación perfectamente entrenada y seleccionada con mucho cuidado, da más seguridad a nuestros conciudadanos, en la defensa de nuestro país y de nuestra seguridad. Yo, cómo responsable máximo de la Marina de Autodefensa de Japón, y bajo la presencia de su excelencia el Primer Ministro Asuma Shinohara, la mirada de su majestad el emperador, quien no ha podido asistir a esta inauguración oficial por motivos de agenda, y ante los 125 millones de japoneses, pongo este buque; el primer portaaviones de nuestra flota... al servicio de su protección. Muchas gracias y... larga vida a Japón y al emperador! -los soldados gritan al unisono; Asuma, sube al estrado para pronunciar su discurso-

(Asuma) Gracias, Almirante Komatsu. Oficiales y marineros. Capitán. Queridos conciudadanos. Hoy estoy cometiendo una labor... que debería de estar haciendo mi antecesor en el cargo. Fue él quien impulsó y aprobó la construcción de este portaaviones ultramoderno y debo admitirlo, absolutamente magnífico. Es un buque impresionante. Él aprobó su construcción y asignó los fondos al desarrollo de este importante programa de defensa. Un programa que un servidor, y mucha gente aquí presente y que nos está viendo o nos verá en la televisión o en Internet, pensará si... las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes hace cuatro meses, de haber dispuesto ya entonces de este portaaviones y de sus aviones embarcados. Eso nunca se sabrá. Siempre será pasado ficción. La realidad es que desde hoy mismo... y tras casi 70 años... Japón vuelve a tener portaaviones en su flota. Algo que yo, cómo Primer Ministro y máximo responsable del gobierno de Japón, comprendo que preocupa profundamente a muchos países de nuestro entorno. Más al comprobar, que nuestro nuevo portaaviones, ha resultado ser... magnífico. El mejor de su clase en todo el mundo. Que su dotación, material y humana, y sus aviones... son lo mejor de lo mejor. Queda demostrado entonces... que Japón por si solo puede defenderse perfectamente. No voy a hacer un anuncio oficial aquí y ahora sobre este asunto. Pero... es evidente, y nuestros conciudadanos así lo han creído en las urnas... que Japón debe revisar el tratado de seguridad mutua con Estados Unidos. El Japón actual... es un país moderno, democrático y que quiere avanzar hacia adelante. Quiere ser una nación que trabaje en todo el mundo, por la paz, la estabilidad y los derechos humanos. Se preguntarán algunos... de que estoy hablando. Obviamente, estoy hablando de que la seguridad del mundo, no puede estar únicamente en las manos de cinco potencias militares, una de las cuales, causó por culpa de algunos elementos irresponsables de su cúpula de poder, una grave crisis internacional que pudo desencadenar en la tercera guerra mundial. Y únicamente... han pasado cuatro meses de aquello. Cuatro meses. El _stato quo_ sigue siendo el mismo. Yo trabajo cada día para que algo cómo aquello no vuelva a repetirse. Desgraciadamente... la humanidad, es especialista en tropezar en la misma piedra una y otra vez. Ahora, el JDS Kagoshima... será la piedra de toque de nuestra flota. Su orgullo. Su máxima representación. Formar parte de su tripulación, será un verdadero honor. Desde su capitán, a los pilotos de los aviones y helicópteros, a los operarios de comunicaciones... hasta los tipos de la cocina y de la limpieza. Pero lo más importante... lo principal... es que este nuevo portaaviones, sirva única y exclusivamente, no sólo para defender la integridad de Japón y sus habitantes. Sino también... para defender la democracia, los derechos civiles y las libertades, de los que este país y sus ciudadanos, gozan. Aunque unos pocos crean en sus delirios de grandeza en su diminuta mente, que este portaaviones sirve para que Japón restriegue por la cara a nuestros países vecinos y a otros más lejanos, nuestro nuevo poder naval, yo les digo, que no se equivoquen. Este barco, esta maravilla flotante, lo han costeado los ciudadanos de este país con sus impuestos, y por tanto, debe trabajar para la defensa de nuestros ciudadanos. Para nada mas... que esto. … Gracias y... larga vida a Japón y al emperador!

El discurso de Asuma parece haber gustado a todo el mundo. A todo? Tal vez no. El capitán del portaaviones, Kiosuke Yoshimura, está muy serio. Demasiado serio. Sobre la torre del puente del portaaviones, la bandera de la marina japonesa, la del sol naciente rojo con sus rayos sobre fondo blanco, hondea con fuerza sobre la cubierta del buque. Esta bandera, dentro de no mucho, iba a presenciar una nueva crisis que nadie esperaba. O... tal vez sí?

Ha pasado una semana de todo esto. El JDS Kagoshima navega por los límites de las aguas territoriales japonesas, en el océano Pacífico. En el puente del gran y ultramoderno barco, en la sala de mando principal, de muy alta tecnología, el capitán Yoshimura está acompañado de su segundo, el comandante Hitsuhiko, y su tercera, la teniente comandante Shirune. Una mujer de 30 años ciertamente guapa, pero muy fría y áspera. A parte, de los diferentes hombres que se encargan de los sistemas y pantallas.

(Hitsuhiko) Es una noche espléndida, capitán. Nada de viento, temperatura agradable y cielo despejado. Apetece salir a dar un paseo sobre la cubierta.

(Yoshimura) Ya. -muy serio, con mirada casi perdida, sin escuchar-

(Hitsuhiko) Señor... se encuentra usted bien? Tiene mal aspecto.

(Yoshimura) Nada. Pronto me sentiré... mucho mejor.

(Hitsuhiko) Sí, señor. … ¿Todo en orden, señores?

(Controlador 1) Radar despejado, señor. No hay nada.

(Hitsuhiko) ¿Sónar?

(Controlador 2) Despejado.

(Hitsuhiko) ¿Sensores magnéticos?

(Controlador 3) Sin anomalías. Todo normal.

(Hitsuhiko) ¿Señor?

(Yoshimura) Mantengan rumbo y velocidad actuales hasta que yo no ordene lo contrario. Si ocurre algo, avísenme sin dudarlo. Me retiro a mi camarote. Teniente, ¿puede venir conmigo?

(Shirune) Sí, señor. -capitán y su tercera se marchan-

(Hitsuhiko) -suspira algo preocupado- … Esto me inquieta.

(Controlador 1) ¿El que, señor?

(Hitsuhiko) Nada, oficial. Es que... estos dos...

(Controlador 1) ¿Eh? Ja ja ja. Eso es ser un poco mal pensado, comandante. No estará pensando que entre la teniente y el capitán hay...

(Hitsuhiko) Que se vayan los dos a la vez a descansar no es lo extraño. Lo que sí lo es, es que ella no se separe del capitán ni para ir al baño. Eso es lo que me preocupa. Bueno... tampoco me extraña. La teniente es la orla de su zapato. Mujer guapa, efectiva, profesional y muy poco habladora. Tal vez sea su tipo.

(Controlador 1) ¿Lo dice en serio, comandante?

(Hitsuhiko) No lo sé. Preste atención a sus sistemas, oficial. Ahora somos responsables de un portaaviones de 63.000 toneladas, más de 270 metros de eslora y que ha costado a los contribuyentes japoneses más de 60000 millones de yenes. Espero que sea consciente que este juguetito es muy caro y valioso. Así que no la jodas.

(Controlador 1) Sí, señor. -dice lanzando una sonrisa burlona a su comandante-

El capitán y su teniente, en realidad, no habían ido a dormir. Ambos están en el camarote del capitán. Se habían desnudado... pero no es lo que pensáis, salidos. Se han quitado sus uniformes... para ponerse otros. Unos uniformes negros, muy simples y minimalistas. Son uniformes de la marina imperial japonesa de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Se ponen sus gorras y se encintan a la cintura una espada. Una katana. Yoshimura, mirándose serio, sin expresión alguna en su rostro, al espejo... pero con un sentimiento de confianza propia imparable. Mira a su teniente.

(Yoshimura) … ¿Están a punto nuestros discípulos?

(Shirune) Listos y a punto, señor. En cinco minutos, todo empezará de nuevo... para volver atrás.

(Yoshimura) Sí, teniente. Volveremos atrás.

En el mismo momento, en el puente, donde el comandante permanece de guardia, reciben un aviso de socorro de otro barco.

(Controlador 4) ¡Señor!

(Hitsuhiko) ¿? ¿Que ocurre?

(Controlador 4) Recibimos señal de socorro de otro navío. Civil. Distancia... 2 millas náuticas. A las ocho.

(Hitsuhiko) ¿Se ha identificado el barco en cuestión?

(Controlador 4) Sí, señor. Sólo es un pequeño barco de pesca. Ha sufrido una avería en su motor. Solicitan ayuda.

(Hitsuhiko) ¿? Es extraño. ¿Que hará un pequeño barco de pesca tal lejos de la costa?

(Controlador 1) Distancia del buque solicitante de socorro, 1,9 millas. Coordenadas 15 grados norte, 70 grados oeste.

(Hitsuhiko) Sigo sin entender que demonios hará ese puñetero barco de pesca tan lejos de la costa. Seguro que los muy idiotas se habrán quedado sin combustible.

(Controlador 4) Señor, según las normas marítimas, debemos prestarles apoyo. ¿Enviamos un helicóptero de rescate, señor?

(Hitsuhiko) No, no será necesario, cabo. Sólo tienen una avería en el motor, no se están hundiendo. Ordene el despliegue de una lancha de socorro con cinco infantes de marina a bordo. Que vaya un oficial de mantenimiento con ellos. Que les reparen el motor y que regresen. Si no pueden repararlo, que regresen igualmente y que avisen a la patrulla de los Guardacostas más cercana para que se los lleve. ¿Entendido, cabo?

(Controlador 4) Sí, señor.

En unos pocos minutos, la lancha zarpa en dirección al barco de pesca, el cual no está muy lejos. En cuando llegan, los soldados suben a bordo. Pero estos soldados, ya sabían en realidad, porque estaban allí, y por cual motivo. Y los supuestos pescadores, también.

(Soldado) -entra al camarote del barco de pesca... donde no hay pescadores, sino otros otros hombres con uniforme de combate negro, armados... y llevando consigo un cargamento muy grande y especial- … ¿Traéis la carga?

(Hombre) Sí. Los ocho. No ha sido fácil conseguirlos. Pero los tenemos.

(Soldado) Bien. Síguenos hasta el Kagoshima. La fiesta pronto empezará.

En el mismo momento, otros tripulantes del portaaviones, con uniformes negros y armados, entran en el puente, en la sala de comandancia principal, y toman el control. Dos de los oficiales de control, también están entre los infiltrados. El comandante está totalmente descolocado, no sabe que está pasando.

(Hitsuhiko) Pero... pero... ¿Que os creéis que estáis haciendo? ¿Quienes sois vosotros?

(Yoshimura) -entra el capitán del barco... vestido con un uniforme negro de almirante de la marina imperial japonesa en la segunda guerra mundial- No temas, Hitsuhiko.

(Hitsuhiko) -se queda de piedra- Que... que... ¿que está haciendo, capitán? ¿Por qué va vestido con esa pinta?

(Shirune) -igualmente vestida de negro y con el cabello recogido con una coleta, le pega un fuerte guantazo a Hitsuhiko- ¡Silencio, bastardo! ¡Habla con más respeto al Almirante!

(Hitsuhiko) A... a... almirante? Que... de que está hablando. ¡De que cojones va todo esto!?

(Yoshimura) -a sus subordinados- Cortad toda conexión con el exterior. Nuestro portaaviones debe quedar aislado del mundo exterior para evitar mensajes a los saboteadores. Confiscad radios, móviles, cualquier dispositivo digital, todo. Debemos regresar... al punto de partida.

(Shirune) ¡Obedeced a su excelencia! ¡Moveos! -los subordinados salen, quedando dos guardias de negro en la sala-

(Hitsuhiko) Ca... ca... capitán. ¿Ha perdido usted la cabeza? Que cojones está haciendo.

(Yoshimura) -se planta ante los ventanales del puente y dice de espaldas a su comandante- … Eh aquí nuestra nueva misión, comandante. Devolver... el orgullo perdido al imperio de Japón.

(Hitsuhiko) ¿Que?

No mucho tiempo después, unos pocos minutos, es ya medianoche. En la sala central de mando estratégico de las Fuerzas de Autodefensa (o sala de guerra), con monitores gigantes y decenas de operarios con ordenadores que controlan multitud de sistemas de gestión de información, el comandante en jefe de las Fuerzas de Autodefensa, el General Okura, y su vice-General, Takenori, están allí en ese mismo momento. Es una noche tranquila y aburrida. Hasta que...

(Takenori) -llega trayendo una taza de té caliente a su General- Señor. Le traigo un poco de té.

(Okura) Gracias, Takenori. -coge su taza de té y echa un sorbo-

(Takenori) Menuda diferencia. ¿Verdad, señor?

(Okura) De que.

(Takenori) De la situación, señor. Hace unos pocos meses la situación con China era de máxima tensión. Ahora, sin embargo, hay absoluta tranquilidad en nuestras fronteras.

(Okura) Es normal. Desde la semana pasada, tenemos un nuevo medio muy poderoso para intimidar a posibles gamberros de patio de escuela que quieran meterse con nosotros.

(Takenori) ¿China, señor?

(Okura) Quien sea, da lo mismo. Pero te doy la razón en que estas últimas semanas la paz es omnipresente en Asia Oriental. Así que... mejor disfrutar de ella.

(Takenori) Hace cuatro meses no estaba usted tanto por la paz, señor.

(Okura) Takenori... el tiempo, normalmente, cura todas las heridas. Entonces estábamos demasiado pendientes de la situación al segundo y eramos incapaces de ver las cosas con mayor perspectiva. El Primer Ministro Shinohara tomó las decisiones que él creyó oportunas y estas resultaron ser las correctas. En consecuencia, eramos nosotros los que nos equivocábamos. Así que... que motivos tendría para ir en su contra?

(Takenori) Ninguno, señor. -de repente, suena la alarma-

(Controlador 1) -hablando por los altavoces de la sala de guerra- Atención, atención. Perdida de comunicación con el JDS Kagoshima. Repito. Perdida de comunicación con el JDS Kagoshima.

(Okura) ¿? -él y el vice General se quedan mirando extrañados, observando en la pantalla principal la situación del JDS Kagoshima en el océano pacífico oriental- El... nuevo portaaviones... incomunicado? Es absurdo. -se pone sus cascos- Soy el General. Quiero un primer informe rápido de la situación del JDS Kagoshima. Prioridad máxima. Quiero saber que es lo que está pasando.

(Controlador 2) Estamos intentando establecer contacto con el Kagoshima, señor. Pero es inútil. No se puede establecer ninguna clase de comunicación.

(Okura) ¿Que? ¡Vuélvanlo a intentar! ¡Utilicen los canales de seguridad codificados y el de emergencia!

(Controlador 2) Ya lo hemos hecho, señor. No hay nada que hacer. Todo parece indicar que es el propio portaaviones quien ha cortado toda comunicación con el exterior.

(Okura) ¡Eso es imposible, el portaaviones sigue ahí, en su posición! ¡Es absurdo que nadie responda!

(Takenori) ¿Puede haberse producido un error en sus sistemas de comunicaciones?

(Okura) ¿En todos? Imposible, sería absurdo, no tendría sentido.

(Takenori) Pero... que hayan cortado contacto con el exterior desde el propio portaaviones...

(Okura) ¿? … Mierda. ¿Un botín a bordo... o un asalto?

(Takenori) Sería lo más plausible.

(Okura) ¡Alerten la base de Atsugi! ¡Que despegue un P-3 Orion de reconocimiento marítimo inmediatamente! ¡Quiero saber que está pasando y lo quiero saber ya! -grita muy furioso-

(Controlador 3) Sí, señor.

(Takenori) ¿Será para tanto? Puede ser un fallo momentáneo en sus sistemas de comunicaciones.

(Okura) No lo creo, Takenori.

(Takenori) ¿Eh? Pero...

(Okura) No lo sé. A lo mejor tú tienes razón. Pero me temo que tal vez...

(Controlador 1) ¡Señor! ¡Tenemos una transmisión del Kagoshima!

(Okura) ¿Que?

(Controlador 1) Es un mensaje de texto codificado.

(Okura) ¡Descífralo, imprímelo en un papel y tráigamelo ahora mismo!

(Controlador 1) ¡Sí, señor!

(Takenori) Lo ves. Seguro que comunican que tienen dificultades con los sistemas informáticos. Mucho llenarse la boca, pero creo que ese portaaviones se puso en servicio sin haber estado testado lo suficiente, señor.

(Okura) -visiblemente tenso y preocupado- Espero que tengas razón. -llega el controlador... con cara de circunstancias- Oficial. Deme ese mensaje. ¿Son buenas noticias?

(Controlador 1) -mirando nervioso al General y tragando saliva- … No lo creo, señor. Más bien todo lo contrario. Tenga. -le da el papel y regresa a su puesto-

(Takenori) ¿De quien es el mensaje?

(Okura) Es una transmisión de urgencia del capitán Yoshimura. … O_o

(Takenori) ¿Que... que le pasa, señor? ¿Que dice?

(Okura) Dios mio. El muy hijo de...

(Takenori) ¿Señor?

(Okura) Se ha vuelto loco. Dice...

(Takenori) Que.

(Okura) Quiere devolver a Japón a 1945. Al Japón imperial.

(Takenori) ¿Queeeee?

En el mismo momento, el barco de pesca amarra al lado del portaaviones japonés. Su tripulación se sube y se reúnen en el hangar de la dotación aérea del buque, al primer nivel inferior. Estos, traían consigo unas maletas muy grandes, que debían ser llevadas por cuatro hombres a la vez cada una. Son ocho maletas en total. Yoshimura y sus hombres, (y mujer) observan con sonrisa malvada cómo descargan esas maletas.

(Hombre 1) Aquí lo tiene, señor. Nos ha costado sudor, tiempo y sangre. Pero lo hemos conseguido.

(Yoshimura) Perfecto. ¿Todas han sido comprobadas?

(Hombre 1) Sí, Almirante.

(Yoshimura) Que material es. ¿Es compatible?

(Hombre 2) No se preocupe por nada, Almirante. Nosotros mismos los hemos modificado para que puedan usarse con nuestros equipos.

(Yoshimura) Quiero verlo. -dos hombres abren dos de las maletas, que contienen dos modelos distintos de misil- … Perfecto. Con esto... el mundo regresará al punto de partida. Volveremos al _stato quo_ de entonces... y Japón podrá salvar de verdad su honor y su historia.

(Hombre 2) Todos son misiles nucleares, señor. Cuatro misiles aire-tierra Ra'ad... y cuatro más de crucero, del tipo Kh-55. Los primeros son pakistaníes, pero gracias a unos contactos y los sobornos adecuados, los hemos conseguido. Los otros cuatro, los obtuvimos en Ucrania. Quiero darle las gracias, Almirante, por proporcionarnos los fondos necesarios para conseguirlo.

(Yoshimura) ¿Fondos? ¿Que fondos? -dice son sonrisa malvada-

(Hombre 2) ¿Eh?

(Yoshimura) Lo que habéis hecho es engañar a esos estúpidos extranjeros. Pero no importa. Cuando se den cuenta que en esas cuentas bancarias a las que tienen que ir a buscar el dinero no existen, nada ya no será cómo antes. El dinero... ya no tendrá importancia.

(Hombre 1) Los misiles pakistaníes, están diseñados para ser montados bajo las alas de F-16. Así que no habrá ningún problema para utilizarlos con los F-35JC. Y los otros, será necesario encontrar la manera de poderlos disparar de forma directa, sin necesidad de usar los sistemas del propio portaaviones. Desgraciadamente, son incompatibles. Estos viejos misiles soviéticos están obsoletos. Pero nos servirán, Almirante. Ya lo verá.

(Shirune) Tenéis dos horas para instalar los misiles de crucero en los silos laterales. Los otros, montad cada una de las unidades en un F-35 distinto. ¡Rápido! -el equipo se pone en movimiento enseguida-

(Yoshimura) Ahora Japón devolverá al mundo la humillación de 1945. El mundo debe saber... que aun no nos hemos rendido.

En el mismo instante, ya hacia la una de la madrugada, Asuma y Noa duermen en su cama, en el Kantei. Pero el plácido sueño se rompe de golpe. Llaman por teléfono.

(Noa) -totalmente dormida- Mmmhhhhh Asuma, contesta a ver quien es. Quiero dormir.

(Asuma) Eres una marmota. -enciende la luz de la mesita y se pone al teléfono- Soy Asuma, dime. … O _ o que que que? … Repite eso. … Cuando ha pasado. … Está bien. Usted siga allí. Que el Almirante Komatsu se quede allí con usted. Pero que el General Riukanji venga al Kantei y me lo explique todo en primera persona. Quiero una reunión del gabinete de crisis dentro de media hora. -cuelga-

(Noa) -se levanta preocupada- ¿Que pasa, Asuma?

(Asuma) -suspira, aun alucinado por lo que acaba de pasar- … No lo sé, Noa. Pero no es nada bueno.

A penas media hora más tarde, hay una reunión de urgencia del gobierno en el Kantei, cómo las que hubo cuatro meses atrás durante la crisis de los misiles de las islas Senkaku. Kanuka, Takeo, los ministros involucrados, el General Riukanji, etc. Igual que entonces, el guardaespaldas cierra la puerta y la reunión da comienzo.

(Asuma) Buenas noches. Espero que todos y cada uno de ustedes se hayan tomado un café bien cargado antes de llegar aquí, porque el asunto del que quiero hablaros es de la máxima urgencia. General Riukanji.

(Riukanji) Ejem. Señor Primer Ministro. Hace cosa de... una hora y media, el capitán de navío Kiosuke Yoshimura, máximo responsable de nuestro nuevo portaaviones, el JDS Kagoshima, ha tomado personalmente y sin hacer ningún caso a sus mandos superiores, el control sobre el Kagoshima y ha cortado las comunicaciones con el exterior. En estos momentos, el portaaviones en cuestión está... literalmente... bajo secuestro. -se hace el chismorreo entre la sala-

(Asuma) ¿Lo he entendido bien, General? ¿Lo está diciendo seriamente?

(Riukanji) Totalmente, señor Primer Ministro. Entiendo que suene absolutamente absurdo e imposible. Pero es así.

(Takeo) ¿Cómo han llegado a esta conclusión?

(Riukanji) Tengo una copia del mensaje que ha enviado Yoshimura desde el Kagoshima. -se pone gafas de leer y lee el mensaje- Dice... "No intenten detenerme, caballeros. Ustedes, los señores del gobierno, jamás lo entenderían. Pero estoy seguro, que los auténticos japoneses, aquellos que no han perdido su verdadera identidad, me entenderán. Mi objetivo vital, cómo "Almirante" del JDS Kagoshima y de su flota imperial, es obedecer la voluntad del emperador y seguir con la guerra, antes que nos obligarán a rendirnos, falsamente, por culpa de la fuerza del átomo. Pero ahora será distinto. Mi fuera aérea combinada posee una fuerza considerable: más de 20 megatones de potencia. Y ahora ya no me puede detener ni ustedes ni nadie. Quien lo intente... que se atenga a las consecuencias. Si su divinidad imperial desea, podremos devolver a nuestro milenario imperio y su guerrero y orgulloso pueblo, a su verdadera... naturaleza. Que Buda grande y poderoso esté con nosotros." Y... ya está. Aun no hemos determinado si el mensaje está escrito en clave o no, así que no sabemos si va realmente en serio.

(Asuma) No hace falta descifrar nada, General. Ese hombre es un psicópata. Parece que simplemente... se ha vuelto loco de remate.

(Kanuka) -levantada de brazos cruzados tras Asuma, quien está sentado en su sillón- ¿Estás seguro que es tan sencillo, Asuma?

(Asuma) ¿Eh? ¿A que te refieres?

(Kanuka) Piensa en la tripulación de ese portaaviones. ¿De verdad crees que todos le están apoyando? ¿Nadie ha pensado que puede tratarse de un secuestro?

(Matsuda) Un secuestro... sería una opción muy alocada, pero no imposible. Si es así, también es muy preocupante. Significaría que podría producirse un botín a bordo del Kagoshima para recuperar el control legítimo sobre el portaaviones.

(Ishimoto) La cuestión, por la información que tenemos, es que el Kagoshima ha caído en manos de su capitán, quien él mismo se ha autoproclamado "Almirante y jefe supremo de la Marina Imperial". ¿Es así, General?

(Riukanji) Es así, señor. Y parece ser que no está solo. Estamos a la espera de que un avión de reconocimiento P-3 Orion sobrevuele el Kagoshima y pueda proporcionarnos más información. Hasta entonces...

(Asuma) Señor Kogame. ¿Ustedes ya han empezado a actuar?

(Kogame) Por supuesto, señor. Un buen amigo "nuestro", está ya trabajando intensamente buscando respuestas a las preguntas escritas por la actuación del capitán Yoshimura.

(Asuma) ¿Goto está en ello?

(Kogame) La sección 5 al completo, con la ayuda de otras secciones. Pronto tendremos noticias suyas.

(Asuma) Ishimoto. ¿Que tratamiento damos al asunto?

(Ishimoto) De momento, la prensa no se ha enterado de la situación. Será inevitable que se entere de ello. Pero sería muy recomendable... que hasta que no se solucione la crisis, el asunto se mantenga en el secreto más estricto. No por nosotros mismos, señor, sino por el revuelo que eso causaría ante los países vecinos.

(Kanuka) De todas formas, será inevitable que los Estados Unidos se enteren de la situación. Y si los americanos lo saben, seguro que China y Rusia también lo sabrán.

(Matsuda) Ahora, Asuma, nuestra prioridad absoluta es recuperar el control sobre ese portaaviones. Por todos los medios posibles. Si podemos conseguirlo mediante negociación y diplomacia...

(Riukanji) Eso será imposible, señor. Si ha cortado toda comunicación con el exterior demuestra su negativa total y absoluta a cualquier clase de negociación. … Me temo que la única vía para resolver el conflicto, será estrictamente militar.

(Matsuda) No podemos hacer eso, General. O al menos, deberíamos dejarlo cómo último recurso.

(Riukanji) Por qué, señor Ministro.

(Matsuda) … ¿Se acuerda de la crisis del puente de la bahía hace 11 años? ¿En febrero de 2002?

(Riukanji) … Sí, lo recuerdo. Era el Vice-General de la Fuerza Aérea de Autodefensa entonces. Nunca podré olvidar el caos que se generó aquella noche.

(Matsuda) Ahora estamos de nuevo ante lo mismo. Un loco que pretende llevar a Japón... hacia una guerra civil. Eso es lo que realmente debe darnos miedo, caballeros. -todos se quedan mirando muy seriamente-

(Takeo) Eso no es lo más preocupante. ¿Es que únicamente soy yo quien se ha dado cuenta?

(Riukanji) Lo sabemos, señora ministra. Se refiere a lo de "20 megatones de potencia".

(Asuma) Eso hace referencia... a armas nucleares. ¿No? Pero nuestro país no tiene ni desea tener arsenal nuclear. Entonces, a que viene esa jerga?

(Ishimoto) Podría ser un mensaje en clave, quien sabe.

En ese momento, llega Suzuki... acompañado de Goto.

(Suzuki) Señor Primer Ministro. El señor Kiichi Goto, de la sección 5 de la NNSA. Tiene algo muy importante que transmitirle, señor.

(Asuma) Goto. Malas noticias, me imagino.

(Goto) Siento sonar un pelín gafe, señor. Pero sí. Traigo pésimas noticias. Hemos descubierto que el incidente... va mucho más allá, de un mero intento chapucero de golpe de estado, o de un capitán al que se le han cruzado los cables. En realidad, todo está perfectamente organizado y programado desde hace meses. Lo peor... es que ni siquiera nosotros, nos hemos dado cuenta hasta que no ha sido demasiado tarde.

(Takeo) Explíquelo todo. No se corte un pelo, señor Goto.

(Goto) Mi equipo, con la ayuda de otras secciones de la NNSA, ha descubierto que tras este estrambótico accidente, se esconde en realidad una organización, a la cual no teníamos catalogada cómo organización terrorista. Sino únicamente, cómo una organización política radical.

(Kanuka) ¿Un grupo de ultraderecha nacionalista japonés?

(Goto) Exacto. A partir de ahora, me temo que tendremos que subirla de categoría y catalogarlos cómo terroristas de primer nivel.

(Asuma) Quienes son, Goto. Dígamelo.

(Goto) La organización en cuestión se hace llamar "Jinkai-Ku". En parte, se basan en la obra escrita del gran poeta japonés de la posguerra "Mishima".

(Kanuka) ¿Mishima? Me suena de algo.

(Ishimoto) Yo lo recuerdo cómo si fuese ayer mismo. Los que entonces no habías nacido no lo recordaréis. Fue en 1969. Entonces yo tenía 15 años y vi en directo, por la televisión en blanco en negro del bar de mi pueblo, cómo ese tipo asesinó al comandante de la región militar de Tokio, lanzó una proclama ante las tropas de las Fuerzas de Autodefensa, y al ver que estas, en vez de seguir-le, le insultaban acusándole de... homosexual, porque efectivamente era bien sabido por todo el mundo cultural de la época que lo era, y se reían de él... desenfundó su espada y se la clavó al estómago ante las cámaras de televisión y todo el mundo allí presente. Se hizo el harakiri. Por lo tanto, señor Primer Ministro, no es la primera vez en la historia del Japón democrático, que alguien intenta hacer revolver las Fuerzas de Autodefensa contra la legalidad vigente.

(Matsuda) Mishima fue el primero; y después...

(Asuma) Yukihito Tsuge. El responsable de la crisis del puente de la bahía hace 11 años. Ese hombre sí que estuvo a punto de causar una guerra civil en Japón.

(Goto) Exacto. Hemos descubierto que el capitán Yoshimura militó durante sus años de estudiante universitario en dicha organización. Fue un estudiante de ideología claramente nacionalista y de ultra-derecha. Con el paso del tiempo, aparentemente, y tras ingresar en la marina de Autodefensa, donde ascendió peldaños rápidamente, se moderó. Hasta ahora, tenía la imagen entre sus correligionarios de hombre íntegro, serio, extremadamente meticuloso y abocado a su trabajo. Estuvo casado y tuvo dos hijos durante su matrimonio. Pero su mujer terminó por pedirle el divorcio, al descubrir-le un asunto, digamos... de faldas.

(Matsuda) Es decir, que al capitán Yoshimura, le van los líos extra-matrimoniales con jovencitas.

(Kanuka) Menudo cerdo.

(Goto) Podéis decirlo así. Hay otro aspecto que quiero recalcar. El capitán, en su época de estudiante, conoció un buen amigo. Alguien que... acabamos de mencionar hace unos momentos.

(Kanuka) ¿Tsuge y él se conocían?

(Goto) Sí. Se conocieron entonces. Fueron compañeros en la universidad y en la militancia del grupo de ultra-derecha, a mediados de los años 80.

(Takeo) Entonces... lo que está pasando, tiene un sentido. Tal vez estemos ante un nuevo accidente del puente de la bahía. Si es así, nos será más fácil resolverlo. Esta vez es un único portaaviones, aislado y rodeado.

(Goto) Me temo... que será infinitamente más complicado de lo que creemos, Takeo.

(Takeo) ¿Eh? -se queda sorprendida-

(Kanuka) A que se refiere exactamente.

(Asuma) Sí. Que quiere decirnos.

(Goto) El grupo, mediante contactos y la obtención ilícita de grandes cantidades de dinero a través de actividades ilegales alrededor del mundo, se ha hecho con... un pequeño arsenal nuclear. -todos se quedan boquiabiertos- Aun no lo sabemos con toda seguridad. Pero creemos que... se han hecho con ocho misiles. Cuatro aire-tierra para los caza-bombarderos embarcados del Kagoshima, los F-35JC, obtenidos en Pakistán... y cuatro más de crucero, de fabricación rusa, probablemente en el mismo país.

(Asuma) -se echa la mano a la cara, consternado- Santo Dios del cielo. Ya estamos otra vez. Sólo han pasado cuatro meses de lo de las Senkaku... y ya tenemos otra montada.

(Takeo) ¿Que pretende hacer ese lunático con esos misiles?

(Goto) El problema, lo tienen más bien ellos. Por el momento, sería recomendable que las Fuerzas de Autodefensa se movilizasen en su totalidad.

(Asuma) ¿Seguro? … Nadie más en las Fuerzas de Autodefensa... seguirá los pasos de Yoshimura, señor Goto? ¿Me lo puede garantizar?

(Goto) Señor... usted es su auténtico comandante en Jefe. Los Generales de los tres ejércitos están con usted en resolver esta crisis. Ya sabe que yo... me aseguro de que la gente con quien trabajo, sean de fiar. Y le aseguro que puede confiar en ellos.

(Asuma) Está bien. General Riukanji.

(Riukanji) Sí, señor.

(Asuma) Ordene el estado de alerta de las fuerzas aéreas y de las de tierra. Que el nuevo escudo antimisiles de Japón, el RX-1000, sea activado y puesto en estado de alerta. Y que todas las baterías de misiles de interceptación, estén operativas y preparadas.

(Riukanji) Sí, señor. A sus órdenes. -se marcha andando con prisas-

(Takeo) Puede que quiera empezar una guerra civil. Pero existe también la posibilidad...

(Kanuka) De que quiera atacar a otros países de nuestro entorno, o a las bases americanas en Japón. Sabiendo que es un ultranacionalista japonés, es lo más probable.

(Asuma) Mierda. -se queda un rato pensativo- … No hay otra solución.

(Kanuka) Hazlo, Asuma. Aunque no se lo dijeses, los americanos seguro que lo saben igualmente. Llama a la Casa Blanca y explícales la situación. No sea que después, te arrepientas.

(Asuma) De acuerdo, Kanuka. -entonces, le suena el móvil a Suzuki-

(Suzuki) Oh, disculpen. -se pone- Soy yo. Dime. … ¿Que? … Entendido. Ahora se lo digo. Gracias. -cuelga- Señor, tiene que saber algo.

(Asuma) Que ocurre.

(Suzuki) Yoshimura ha hecho un nuevo comunicado desde el Kagoshima. Y esta vez... es un mensaje de video.

(Asuma) ¿Que? -todos se quedan consternados- … ¿Tiene ese mensaje?

(Kanuka) Seguro que era un comunicado para la televisión. ¿Me equivoco?

(Suzuki) Así es.

(Kogame) Ya nos hemos encargado de ese asunto, señor. No debe preocuparse por eso. La opinión pública no sabrá nada de esto mientras esté sucediendo.

(Asuma) Quiero ver ese mensaje de video.

(Suzuki) Debemos establecer contacto con la central de mando estratégico de las Fuerzas de Autodefensa. Ellos tienen el mensaje. -establecen conexión por el monitor de plasma gigante, mediante videoconferencia-

(Okura) Buenas noches, señor Primer Ministro. Acabamos de recibir un comunicado de video del capitán Yoshimura.

(Asuma) Yo y todos los aquí presentes queremos verlo. Póngalo.

(Okura) Le advierto que no le gustará lo que va a escuchar, señor.

(Asuma) No me importa. Póngalo.

(Okura) Sí, señor.

Entonces, ponen en pantalla el video de Yoshimura, donde sale vestido con ese uniforme japonés de la Segunda Guerra Mundial... y con una mirada muy inquietante.

(Takeo) Pero que...

(Matsuda) ¿De que demonios se ha disfrazado ese loco?

(Asuma) Silencio. Quiero escucharlo.

(Yoshimura) … Buenas noches... Japón. Japón. Ahora... sí, ahora... Japón podrá recuperar su orgullo perdido. Su historia falsa e inventada durante los últimos 70 años, una historia que nos impusieron, y que no es la nuestra, ha contaminado las mentes de nuestro pueblo, su mentalidad de lucha, y su corazón. Nuestro pueblo, jamás nació para la paz, sino cómo guerreros. Tenemos un código de honor, de obediencia ciega al emperador. El emperador. Su divinidad imperial, contaminado por las ideas liberales, pacifistas y retrogradas, que nos impusieron los diablos americanos cuando nos invadieron de forma ilícita en 1945. A Japón se le obligó a terminar la guerra de forma deshonrosa y sin luchar, sino con la fuerza de un arma, que los americanos reservaron para nosotros: la bomba atómica. A lo largo de estos 70 años, los diablos americanos y los decadentes y salvajes occidentales, han lavado el cerebro a los súbditos del emperador, convirtiéndoos a vosotros, los japoneses, en un pueblo decrépito, inoperante, sin rumbo y sin objetivo. Os quitaron vuestra esencia, vuestra única razón de existir cómo pueblo: la guerra. La guerra para expandir nuestra nación y para mayor gloria de su divinidad imperial. Hay quien dice que el Emperador, en el falso Japón actual, sólo tiene un papel representativo que le marca la constitución, y quien realmente tiene el poder, es el Primer Ministro y la Dieta, elegidos por vosotros mediante sufragio universal. Que incongruencia. ¡Un guerrero, un japonés, jamás debe tener opción a elegir nada! ¡Únicamente a luchar y morir por el emperador! ¡Ese es el destino de esta nación! … Ja ja ja. Debéis pensar que sólo soy un loco. Un chiflado a quien se le ha ido la olla y no sabe lo que se dice. Pero pronto descubriréis, que mis amenazas con ciertas. Tú, "Asuma Shinohara". Sí, te hablo a ti, Primer Ministro. Un jovenzuelo occidentalizado, sin valores y que desprecia la tradición milenaria de mi nación y su sagrada divinidad imperial, para volver aun más decadente a Japón, en un mundo totalmente decadente y sin rumbo. El Japón actual, es la viva imagen del país que se hunde en su miseria intelectual. Los hombres no luchan. Las mujeres no se casan ni procrean. Los jóvenes no aprenden los valores tradicionales de Japón. Y los ancianos, no inculcan estos valores, a las nuevas generaciones. ¡Este país, mi país, ha perdido su esencia y no pienso tolerarlo ni un minuto más! … Ahora, yo, el Almirante Supremo del nuevo Imperio de Japón, devolverá a Japón, a Asia y al mundo, al lugar que le corresponde. China, habitado por pseudohumanos comunistas y apóstatas, se atreve a amenazarnos. ¡Idiotas! No lo veis. ¡No lo veis, que aquí tenéis quien os devolverá a vuestro verdadero seno! ¡Ser nuestros esclavos y servir a la raza suprema y elegida de Asía! ¡Japón! … Si los súbditos de su majestad imperial me siguen, les prometo que destruiremos a nuestros enemigos. ¡A todos y cada uno de ellos! ¡A los de siempre y a los nuevos! ¡A los lejanos y los cercanos! ¡A los externos y los internos! Tanto China cómo América, se hacen llamar "Superpotencias." Ja. No se dan cuenta. ¡No se dan cuenta que la raza suprema auténtica, tiene el poder de eliminarles! Y eso, aquí y ahora, os anuncio que es lo que haré. Reprenderles con severidad, cómo el criador de caballos cuando doma un potro, para convertir a nuestros enemigos, en animales domesticados dóciles a nuestro servicio y voluntad. Y si se niegan, cosa que reconozco que están en su derecho... llevaré las represalias debidas con mis aviones siempre que me plazca... debidamente armados con armamento nuclear. Sí. Armamento nuclear. Ya que los diablos americanos nos obligaron a abandonar la guerra y deshonrar al emperador, por culpa de la fuerza del átomo... yo me encargaré de re-emprender las hostilidades, devolver las agujas del reloj a 1945... con la fuerza del átomo. Si cualquier barco, avión o submarino de cualquier enemigo, sea de la nación que sea... o sea de nuestro propio país y obedezca las consignas del gobierno ilegítimo y traidor al verdadero Japón, no dudaré en usar mis misiles nucleares contra los objetivos que sea. -se pone a gritar cómo un loco- ¡Larga vida al milenario imperio de Japón! ¡Larga vida al Emperador! ¡Banzaaaaai! ¡Banzaaaaaai! ¡Banzaaaaaaai! -se termina el mensaje-

(Asuma) -totalmente incrédulo, cómo los demás- … Dios mio. Ha... ha... ha perdido la chaveta por completo. En cuando pueda, quiero hablar con el Almirante Komatsu. Creo que me debe una explicación.

(Kogame) Ya le estamos investigando, señor. Pero los indicios apuntan a que no tiene nada que ver. Y las Fuerzas de Autodefensa en su totalidad, cómo ya ha señalado el señor Goto, son totalmente fieles a la Constitución y al gobierno legítimo de Japón. Es decir, a usted, señor Primer Ministro.

(Asuma) Tengo que llamar a su majestad el Emperador e informarle de la situación. Que sepa... que ese descerebrado hace todo eso en su nombre.

(Ishimoto) No sería recomendable que el emperador interviniese en esta crisis. Si su majestad imperial no habla, será mucho mejor. Demostrará con hechos y no con palabras, que le da la espalda a Yoshimura en sus pretensiones totalitarias.

(Takeo) Estoy de acuerdo. Este asunto es demasiado grave cómo para que se sepa más allá de donde tiene que saberse. Que se mantenga todo en el secreto más estricto. Sólo el gobierno, la NNSA y la alta cúpula de las Fuerzas de Autodefensa, deben saber que está pasando.

(Kanuka) Considero que los Estados Unidos deben saber que ocurre. Si ese loco decide movilizar sus aviones contra nosotros, desde las bases americanas se darán cuenta que está pasando algo muy extraño. Hay que anticiparnos a los acontecimientos y que estén enterados de la situación.

(Asuma) Voy a mi despacho. Llamaré ahora mismo a la Casa Blanca y al Palacio Imperial. Pero antes... señor Goto.

(Goto) Sí, señor Primer Ministro.

(Asuma) Quiero que lo descubra todo. Y si le es posible... quiero que sea desmantelado esta misma noche. Puede que le esté pidiendo un imposible. Pero... debe hacerlo. ¿Se verá capaz de conseguirlo?

(Goto) Por supuesto. Puede confiar en la sección 5. Cuales con las instrucciones.

(Asuma) Averigüe exactamente de donde han sacado esos misiles y quien está tras esta organización. Pero sobre todo, averigüe cómo desmantelarlo y detenerlo lo antes posible. Quiero que estén detenidos antes del amanecer. ¿Entendido?

(Goto) Sí, señor. -se postra ante Asuma y se marcha-

(Asuma) General Okura.

(Okura) Sí, señor Primer Ministro.

(Asuma) No dejen ni el más mínimo cabo suelto, General. Le ordeno que lo tengan todo, absolutamente todo preparado para anticiparse a las intenciones de Yoshimura. ¿Le ha quedado claro?

(Okura) Completamente, señor. ¿Eh? -de repente, tras suyo, las pantallas gigantes muestran señales de alarma-

(Asuma) Que está pasando ahí atrás, General.

(Okura) Un momento, señor. Enseguida le informo.

(Matsuda) Mierda. ¿Y si es lo que tememos?

(Ishimoto) Es lo más probable.

(Okura) Señor... tengo malas noticias.

(Asuma) Dígalo.

(Okura) Ese loco ha cumplido con su amenaza, señor. Acabamos de detectar el despegue de dos F-35JC desde el Kagoshima. Nos lo confirma el avión de reconocimiento P-3 Orion que hemos enviado sobre el portaaviones. Intentan establecer contacto con ellos, pero no responden.

(Asuma) Mierda. ¿Y a donde se dirigen esos dos caza-bombarderos?

(Okura) … A Tokio, señor. Directamente hacia Tokio. Llegarán en cuestión de 15 minutos. Puede que menos.

(Asuma) -visiblemente tenso y pensativo- … General, encárguese de interceptar esos dos F-35. Si no tiene más remedio... destruya-los. Pero sólo cómo último recurso. ¿Entendido?

(Okura) Sí, señor.

(Asuma) Me volveré a poner en contacto con usted dentro de media hora. Tengo que hacer esas dos llamadas.

(Okura) Entendido, señor. Déjelo en mis manos. -se corta la comunicación-

(Matsuda) Al final ese lunático lo dice de verdad.

(Takeo) Lo que verdaderamente debe darnos miedo, es si esos F-35 llevan ni que sea uno de esos misiles nucleares. Lo siento por los pilotos, pero...

(Kanuka) No estoy tan segura de que lo hagan. Podría ser que estos desertasen.

(Ishimoto) Comparto esa teoría. Esos pilotos deben ir obligados, bajo coacción y amenaza.

(Matsuda) También podría ser que fuesen leales a su amo y señor. No podemos descartar ninguna posibilidad. Lo mejor, por ahora, es que esos cazas de la Marina sean interceptados por los de la Fuerza Aérea. Si podemos conseguir que se entreguen y aterricen en la base aérea más cercana, será lo mejor.

(Asuma) Voy a hacer esas llamas. Vuelvo enseguida. -se levanta de su silla para ir al despacho presidencial-

(Kanuka) ¡Asuma!

(Asuma) ¿Que quieres, Kanuka?

(Kanuka) … No te dejes llevar por la situación. Mantén la calma y la serenidad. Debes ser más inteligente que él. Debes demostrarle... quien es el mejor.

(Asuma) -suspira, preocupado- … Claro. La reunión se reemprenderá en 25 minutos. Volveré después de informar a su majestad y al Presidente de los Estados Unidos. -se marcha-

(Takeo) Kanuka.

(Kanuka) ¿?

(Takeo) … Se le ve muy tenso. Creo que todo esto le supera.

(Kanuka) Te equivocas. Y si Noa estuviese aquí, te diría lo mismo.

(Takeo) ¿Pero crees que...

(Kanuka) Confía en él. Nosotras sólo podemos aconsejarle. Pero las decisiones... debe tomarlas él solo.

(Ishimoto) Cierto. De todas formas... en este mismo momento, la situación ya pende de un hilo. Ahora todo está en manos del General Okura.

En ese mismo instante, en la gran sala de la Central de Mando Operativo de las JSDF, la pantalla gigante principal muestra la situación de los dos cazabombaderos F-35JC que sobrevuelan el océano Pacífico, en dirección noroeste, directos hacia Tokio. Después de unos primeros instantes de desconcierto en la sala, se vuelve al orden. El General Okura y su vice-General, Takenori, dirigen la situación al momento.

(Controlador 1) Los F-35 provenientes del Kagoshima han variado rumbo y velocidad. Rumbo cero ocho cero. Velocidad Mach 1.4. Código naranja. No contestan.

(Okura) ¿Se dirigen directamente hacia Tokio?

(Takenori) Sí, señor. Ya se ha ordenado el despliegue de interceptores. Los problemas pueden presentarse si los americanos intervienen y despliegan sus F-16.

(Controlador 2) Despegue de interceptores. Dos F-15J, Maxwell 1 y 2, desde Hyakiuri; y dos F-3, desde Komatsu, Starfire 1 y 2. Interceptación prevista para Maxwel en tres minutos y Starfir en siete minutos.

(Okura) Esto no me gusta. Los F-35 son aviones de último grito. Los F-15 pueden no estar a la altura de las circunstancias.

(Takenori) No lo creo, señor. Los F-15J fueron recientemente modernizados. Tienen mayor potencia y velocidad que los F-35. Podrán enfrentarse a ellos, señor. Estoy seguro.

(Okura) Eso es lo de menos, Takenori.

(Takenori) ¿Señor?

(Okura) Yo no me metí en esto para matar a mis propios muchachos. No me gustaría tener que matar a esos pilotos de la Marina.

(Takenori) Aun así, tenemos que interceptarles. Puede que se rindan sin más, o puede que se muestren hostiles. Lo sabremos en un minuto.

(Controlador 3) Maxwell 1 solicita instrucciones. Tiene los F-35 al alcance de su radar y de sus misiles Amram.

(Okura) Ordene que no disparen. Si no responden a la radio, que se pongan a su lateral y les escolten. Esos pilotos no pueden estar haciendo esto por su propia voluntad.

(Takenori) ¿Está seguro?

(Controlador 4) ¡Atención! ¡Detectado lanzamiento de misil desde uno de los F-35! ¡Repito! ¡Misil disparado desde... -en la pantalla, uno de los F-15J es mostrado en rojo-

(Takenori) O _ o No... no... no es posible. ¿Han disparado?

(Okura) -incrédulo en un principio, pero después se enfada- … Mierda. Ha caído.

(Controlador 1) Maxwell 2 ha caído. Repito. Maxwell 2 ha caído. Esperamos confirmación de supervivencia del piloto.

(Controlador 2) Maxwell 1 confirma caída de Maxwell 2 por misil aire-aire. Supervivencia del piloto confirmada. Ha saltado en paracaídas en el último momento. Helicóptero de rescate, movilización inmediata.

(Okura) Que Maxwell 1 se retire.

(Takenori) Pero... señor.

(Okura) ¡Que se retire! ¡Es una orden!

(Takenori) Sí, señor.

(Okura) He querido darles una oportunidad y la han desperdiciado. Si quieren matar a sus propios compañeros, es lo que tendrán. ¡Que los F-3 se encarguen de ellos enseguida!

(Controlador 5) Detectada movilización desde la base americana de Misawa. Probablemente, dos F-16. Rectifico. Se trata de dos F-22. Repito. Dos F-22 americanos, han despegado desde Misawa. Esperamos confirmación del comandante americano de la base.

(Takenori) Esto se complica, señor. Los americanos ya se han enterado de la situación y han ordenado el despegue de su mejor avión contra nuestros F-35 rebeldes.

(Okura) Olvídalo, Takenori. Esto es asunto del Primer Ministro. Hasta que no reciba nuevas instrucciones de él, actuaré en consecuencia.

(Takenori) ¿Piensa... abatir esos F-35, señor?

(Okura) … Sí. Llegarán a Tokio en 5 minutos. Y puede que lleven un misil nuclear con ellos. No podemos permitir que lo hagan. ¿? Pero que demonios...

(Controlador 2) Los F-35 han variado drásticamente de rumbo. Han emprendido rumbo cero cuatro cero, hacia el sudeste.

(Controlador 5) Mando americano de Misawa confirma la orden de despegue de dos de sus F-22 para intervenir en la intercepción. Solicitan unirse a nuestros F-3 para llevar a cabo una maniobra en pinza y evitar que los aviones rebeldes lleguen a Tokio.

(Takenori) ¿Señor?

(Okura) -muy preocupado, echa un largo suspiro- … Está bien. Deles autorización. Cuatro contra dos es mejor que dos contra dos. Dejemos que los americanos se unan a la fiesta.

(Takenori) Sí, señor. … Es muy extraño. ¿Por qué lo habrán hecho?

(Okura) ¿Quieres decir por qué han cambiado de rumbo? No lo sé. Puede que al final decidan atacar Osaka, o Kyoto, o... maldita sea.

(Takenori) ¿Y sin van directamente a atacar a los coreanos... o a los chinos?

(Okura) … Que remedio. Maldición. ¡Que los F-3 y los F-22 abatan esos traidores! ¡Y pronto! ¡No podemos permitir que lleguen al mar del Japón impunemente! ¿? -observa que los F-35 han desaparecido de la pantalla- Pero que... que coño es esto? ¿Donde se han metido?

(Takenori) ¡Que está pasando! ¡Informen!

(Controlador 2) Los... los F-35 han caído, señor. ¿Eh? ¡Señor! ¡Nos informan desde la estación de seguimiento SS-35 que los pilotos han saltado! ¡Repito! ¡Los pilotos han saltado!

(Okura) ¿Que? ¿Que demonios significa esto?

(Takenori) … Estamos salvados.

(Okura) ¿Eh?

(Takenori) ¿No se da cuenta, señor? ¡Han desertado!

(Okura) ¡Que ha sido de los aparatos!

(Controlador 1) Esperamos confirmación, señor.

(Okura) Tengo que informar al Primer Ministro Shinohara. Esto es inaudito.

(Takenori) Entendido, señor. Pero yo estoy seguro que esos pilotos han desertado. En cuando les localicen y podamos interrogarles, sabremos que demonios está pasando a bordo del JDS Kagoshima.

(Controlador 1) Starfir confirman caída de los F-35. Se han estrellado sobre las montañas del norte de la prefectura de Yamanashi, cerca del túnel Sasago.

(Takenori) Que los F-3 regresen de inmediato a su base. Informa al comandante americano de Misawa que la misión ha concluido. Que hagan regresar a sus F-22 a su base. Es una orden.

(Controlador 1) Recibido.

(Okura) Takenori.

(Takenori) ¿Señor?

(Okura) Puede que no sea necesario. Pero... esos locos podrían disparar uno de los misiles de crucero que tienen en su poder. Alerta la cadena de estaciones antiaéreas de barrido defensivo. Las quiero todas y cada una de ellas en alerta roja.

(Takenori) ¿El escudo antimisiles RX-1000, señor? ¿Y los misiles Patriot?

(Okura) Sí. Todo lo que tengamos. Ese chiflado ha demostrado ser capaz de cualquier cosa. No podemos arriesgarnos. La vida de millones de japoneses, peligra.

(Takenori) ¿No sería mejor... cortar el mal de raíz, señor? Destruir el portaaviones, quiero decir.

(Okura) No. ¡Jamás! Eso sería un crimen. ¡No pienso ordenar la masacre de la tripulación del Kagoshima!

(Takenori) Pues debemos pensar que hacer, señor. Mientras Yoshimura y su séquito ultra controlen el Kagoshima y tengan esos misiles nucleares en su poder, seguirán teniendo a Japón y nuestros países vecinos, bajo amenaza. Y además. Si no destruimos nosotros ese portaaviones...

(Okura) Ya lo sé. … Ya lo sé. Debo comunicarme de nuevo con el Kantei. Ocúpate del resto. Encontrad a los dos pilotos de la Marina.

(Takenori) Entendido, señor. -le suena el teléfono de delante y se pone- Sí. … Perfecto. Que los mantengan retenidos ahí. Enseguida irán a recogerlos en helicóptero. Gracias por la información. -cuelga- Buenas noticias, General. Una patrulla de Guardias Forestales que iba de camino hacia el lugar donde se han estrellado los dos F-35, han encontrado los dos pilotos sanos y salvos.

(Okura) Cómo están.

(Takenori) Bien. Todavía con el susto en el cuerpo, pero con muchas ganas de hablar.

(Okura) Llama a la NNSA. Que ellos se encarguen del interrogatorio. Que hay del despliegue de nuestras fuerzas navales.

(Takenori) El destructor JDS Chokai se encuentra a sólo hora y media del Kagoshima, señor. Y un poco más lejos, tenemos uno de nuestros submarinos. Por... si las moscas, señor.

(Okura) -se muestra enfadado- Por si las moscas. Maldita sea.

En el Kantei, Asuma regresa a la sala de reuniones donde sigue la reunión del comité de crisis del gobierno. Asuma ya había informado al Emperador del Japón y al Presidente de los Estados Unidos.

(Takeo) Cómo ha ido, Asuma.

(Asuma) No sabría por donde empezar. Su majestad imperial... se lo ha tomado con mucha serenidad. Pero hará lo que le he pedido.

(Kanuka) ¿Que no meta las narices ni abra la boca? -dice chistosa-

(Asuma) Sí. Será lo mejor. Y por lo que hace a Obama...

(Kanuka) Al contrario que el emperador, se meterá en el fregado quieras o no quieras. ¿Me equivoco?

(Asuma) Sí. Se meterán. Me ha informado que por su parte, las bases americanas en Japón están en máxima alerta.

(Matsuda) Me apuesto lo que quieras a que llevaban años esperando una oportunidad cómo ésta para poner coto a nuestra capacidad de defensa. Para Estados Unidos, Japón sigue siendo cómo un menor de edad que no puede ir a ninguna parte sin el permiso de sus padres. Cosa absurda, porque somos su principal aliado en Asia. Y aun así...

(Asuma) Lo que sí me ha advertido... es que o resolvemos este asunto antes de cinco horas, o hundirán nuestro portaaviones para prevenir cualquier acción de ese chiflado.

(Kanuka) ¿Que? ¿Piensan hundir el Kagoshima con la tripulación y todo?

(Ishimoto) Eso sería un error. Sería una masacre. No pueden hacer eso.

(Asuma) Les preocupa más evitar que ese descerebrado lance sus misiles nucleares que no la tripulación del Kagoshima, la cual aun no sabemos de que lado está. … ¿Ha habido novedades mientras he estado atendiendo al teléfono?

(Matsuda) Ya lo creo, señor. ¿Suzuki?

(Suzuki) Parece que los pilotos de los dos F-35 del Kagoshima, no sólo no han atacado en Tokio, sino que han desertado. Si bien antes de hacerlo, han abatido uno de nuestros F-15. Los han encontrado perdidos y asustados en la montaña una pareja de guardias forestales. Ahora mismo los llevan en un helicóptero del ejército a la base militar más cercana. Y el señor Goto ya está de camino para interrogarlos.

(Asuma) Podemos confirmar entonces... que han desertado? ¿O se van visto rodeados por nuestros cazas y han decidido rendirse?

(Matsuda) Aun no lo sabemos, señor Primer Ministro. Lo sabremos en cuando tengamos noticias del señor Kiichi Goto.

(Asuma) Perfecto. Sabéis? ahora que acabo de saber esto... me gustaría poder hablar con Yoshimura. -se quedan todos perplejos-

(Takeo) ¿Y para que quieres hablar con él? ¿Para pedirle amablemente que se rinda? -pregunta en tono irónico-

(Kanuka) Y por qué no. Se habrá dado cuenta que no tiene ninguna posibilidad de llevar a cabo su... mierda, no. -se queda de repente pensativa-

(Asuma) Que piensas, Kanuka.

(Kanuka) Y si... y si nos ha engañado? ¿Y si todo esto ha sido una maniobra de distracción... para averiguar sus capacidades ofensivas sobre el terreno?

(Asuma) … Quiero hablar con el General Okura. Estableced contacto con la central logística de las Fuerzas de Autodefensa.

(Suzuki) Enseguida, señor Primer Ministro. -establecen contacto por videoconferencia a través del monitor de plasma gigante de la sala-

(Okura) Señor Primer Ministro. La situación, aunque extraña, ha sido resuelta satisfactoriamente. De momento, la situación estratégica se mantiene estable. ¿? -su vice-General, Takenori, le dice algo a la oreja y Okura se queda patitieso- ¿Cómo?

(Asuma) ¿? ¿Ocurre algo, General?

(Okura) S... se... señor. Tenemos comunicación por videoconferencia con el Kagoshima. -en la sala, todos se quedan impresionados y se hace el chismorreo-

(Asuma) ¿Yoshimura tiene algo que decirnos?

(Okura) Sí. Pero no es conmigo con quien quiere hablar. Sino con usted, Primer Ministro Shinohara.

(Takeo) ¿Que?

(Kanuka) No me lo puedo creer.

(Asuma) -suspira retumbándose sobre su butaca- … Muy bien, General Okura. Pásemelo. Yo personalmente le cantaré las cuarenta a ese lunático. Ya es hora que alguien de un puñetazo sobre la mesa y le demuestre quien manda aquí.

(Okura) Bien, señor. Le paso la comunicación. -le pasan a Yoshimura, vestido con su uniforme de Almirante de marina japonés de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, todo negro, y con su cara de sonrisa malevola, extraña-

(Yoshimura) Buenas noches... Primer Ministro. Ja ja ja ja.

(Asuma) -en tono y pose muy serias y amenazantes- Capitán Yoshimura. Yo que usted no me reiría. La que usted solo ha montado, no es precisamente una situación para partirse de risa. Pero déjeme que le diga, que usted, sí que me parece un personaje de lo más cómico.

(Yoshimura) ¿En serio? Estamos empatados. Yo pienso lo mismo de usted, jovenzuelo lameculos. Usted se postró y se dejó humillar ante los comunistas chinos, sin reprenderlos con severidad. Ellos son infrahumanos, no deberían ni existir.

(Asuma) ¡Cállese! ¡Deje ya de decir estupideces sin sentido! ¡Lo que dice es inadmisible!

(Yoshimura) … Usted es inadmisible. Usted y los millones de energúmenos que se han dejado lavar el cerebro tras setenta años de falsa democracia. Si mi revolución triunfa, yo personalmente me encargaré de devolverles al cauce correcto: el del código de honor del guerrero japonés. Y los que se resistan... mala suerte, ja ja ja.

(Asuma) ¡He dicho que no tiene ningún derecho a reírse! ¡Esto no es la guerra civil del siglo XV, pedazo de idiota subnormal! ¡Déjese ya de tonterías!

(Yoshimura) Mmmhhhh... un Primer Ministro puede decir esas cosas?

(Kanuka) -en voz baja y disimuladamente a Asuma- Recuerda lo que te he dicho antes. Mantén la compostura y la serenidad. Se más inteligente que él. No te dejes llevar por la rabia. Imponte.

(Asuma) Sí. Bien, señor Yoshimura. Hemos escuchado sus argumentos y cómo comprenderá, no tenemos ni podemos perder un segundo en escucharlos. Lo que pide es una locura de cuento infantil que nunca jamás se hará realidad. Y que sepa que los japoneses no saben nada de usted. Lo sabrán cuando le hayamos detenido y esté entre rejas, que es donde acabará, por saltarse la legalidad de esta manera tan flagrante. Usted no es más que un delincuente. Nada más. Y será tratado cómo tal.

(Yoshimura) ¿Es que no piensa amenazarme de una forma verdaderamente seria? Ah, no. Si no tiene nada serio con que amenazarme. En cambio, yo, sí. Ja ja ja.

(Asuma) Sepa que conocemos todos sus planes. Sus dos aviones, han desertado. Nadie comparte sus ideas y sus planes para Japón. Ni dentro ni fuera de nuestro país. Sí. De "nuestro" país. Porque esto es una democracia y es cosa de todos, no de un chiflado tarado mental que se hace erigir él mismo en una pantomima de sus propias locuras. No pienso permitir que un pobre capitán de portaaviones, del único portaaviones de Japón, divorciado y aficionado a los líos de faldas con jovencitas, al que se le ha ido la olla, ataque a su propio país. Nunca, jamás, pienso tolerar ni permitir que por sus delirios de grandeza, quiera hacer estallar una guerra civil en Japón. Si piensa traer el caos a Japón, jamás se lo permitiré.

(Yoshimura) No diga estupideces, jovencito.

(Asuma) ¿Que ha dicho? No permitiré que me hable en ese tono.

(Kanuka) -en voz baja- Asuma.

(Asuma) No te metas, Kanuka. Esto es algo entre él y yo.

(Yoshimura) Reconozco que consigue impresionarme, Primer Ministro. Es joven. Demasiado joven. Y por culpa de eso, todavía tiene pasión, ganas y energía por sus venas. Pero se equivoca en lo que dice.

(Asuma) Pues diga en que demonios me equivoco. ¡Dígalo!

(Yoshimura) Yo no quiero el caos para Japón. Porque el caos ya gobierna en Japón desde 1945. Desde que nos rendimos de forma deshonrosa. Yo quiero devolverles este mismo caos a todos mis enemigos, entre los cuales, y lo siento... está usted, Primer Ministro Shinohara. Nunca me ha gustado, y si llego al poder, será ejecutado, que lo sepa.

(Asuma) -se levanta furioso de su silla- ¿Cómo?

(Kanuka) -también se levanta furiosa- ¡Cómo se atreve a amenazar de esa manera al Primer Ministro! ¡No toleraremos más insultos!

(Yoshimura) Yo... deseo el caos para todos y cada uno de mis enemigos. Para los chinos. Para nuestras colonias de Corea y Taiwan, las cuales devolveremos al seno de su verdadera nación, Japón. Y cómo no, a los salvajes y estúpidos occidentales. Los americanos, los europeos, los rusos. Nosotros somos una raza, un pueblo, superior. Porque nuestro verdadero líder, es un Dios viviente! Todos aquellos que terminaron con el camino glorioso de Japón en 1945, por la fuerza del átomo... serán respondidos, por fin, y únicamente por mi, por el nuevo Japón... por la misma fuerza del átomo.

(Asuma) ¡No te atreverás! ¡Hazlo y serás hombre muerto! ¡Te juro ante Dios y ante todos los japoneses y japonesas, que jamás lo permitiré! ¡Me has oído, Yoshimura!?

(Yoshimura) Escúcheme usted, marioneta de los decadentes occidentales. Ahora, yo, el nuevo Japón, poseo la fuerza del átomo y se la devolveré con más fuerza de la que nos dieron a nosotros.

(Kanuka) ¡Para de decir tonterías! ¡Todo eso ocurrió cuando nadie de nosotros había ni siquiera nacido aun! ¡Lo que dices no se sustenta por ningún lado! ¡Fuimos derrotados, pero gracias a esa derrota, se construyó el Japón libre y democrático que tenemos hoy en día!

(Yoshimura) ¿Libre y democrático? ¿Para quien? ¿Para los especuladores financieros? ¿Para los políticos "demócratas" corruptos? ¿Para las mujeres y hombres jóvenes sin moral ni orgullo alguno, que se dedican al placer sexual momentáneo con sus jóvenes cuerpos, en vez de dar su vida en el campo de batalla por el emperador? Este país es un circo inmundo y no pienso tolerar que siga en esta ciénaga llena de mierda apestosa y humeante.

(Kanuka) Payaso.

(Yoshimura) -se saca un mando a distancia que sujeta en su mano- ¿Ven esto? ¿Mh?

(Kanuka) ¿Que? Mierda, eso es...

(Asuma) No... no estará pensando en...

(Yoshimura) -se ríe cómo un loco- … No lo olvide, Primer Ministro. Yo no me haré atrás. Ni yo, ni el regreso al Japón verdadero que nunca debería de haber desaparecido. Únicamente yo, reescribiré la historia. Quien a espada mata... a espada muere. -aprieta el botón rojo del mando... y Yoshimura es iluminado con un fogonazo a su derecha-

(Asuma) Que... ¡que demonios acaba de hacer!?

(Yoshimura) Ja ja ja ja. Pregúntese-lo a los diablos americanos. Si... los encuentra vivos cuando vaya a preguntárselo. El primer paso, será deshacerme de ellos y una vez logrado, Japón tendrá libertad de actuar por si mismo. Mejor dicho. Para volver a su verdadera naturaleza: la guerra. Hasta nunca. -corta la comunicación-

(Asuma) No puede ser. Ha... que...

(Okura) ¡Señor Primer Ministro!

(Asuma) ¿Eh? ¿General?

(Okura) ¡Nuestras estaciones de seguimiento confirman el lanzamiento de un misil de crucero desde el Kagoshima!

(Asuma) ¡Mierda!

(Matsuda) ¡Hacia donde se dirige!? ¡Conteste, General!

(Okura) Un momento, señor. Los ordenadores lo están verificando.

(Kanuka) Ahora si que lo tendremos crudo de verdad. Si no conseguimos destruir ese misil...

(Takeo) Estaremos muertos. Y no sólo políticamente. Sino literalmente.

(Okura) Señor Primer Ministro.

(Asuma) ¡Diga, General, a donde va el puñetero misil!

(Okura) Según nuestros sistemas, hay un 90% de posibilidades que el misil se dirija a Yokota, señor.

(Asuma) Maldita sea. Va a por los americanos. Cuando tiempo tardará en impactar el misil.

(Okura) Menos de tres minutos, señor. Pero no nos rendiremos sin intentar abatirlo.

(Asuma) ¿Podemos hacerlo?

(Okura) Nuestro escudo anti-misiles, el RX-1000, aun no ha sido testado lo suficiente, pero...

(Asuma) ¡Pero funciona o no, maldita sea!

(Okura) Sí, señor. En teoría, sí. ¿Lo utilizamos?

(Asuma) ¡Utilízenlo! ¡Es una orden directa! ¡Detengan ese misil cómo sea! ¡Ahora! -dice más nervioso y tenso que nunca-

(Okura) ¡Activad el RX-1000! ¡Destruid ese misil! ¡Ahora!

(Takenori) Las baterías de misiles Patriot están desplegadas, General. ¿Les ordeno abrir fuego?

(Okura) ¡Utilizad el RX-1000! ¡Dejad los Patriot por si nuestro propio sistema falla!

(Takenori) ¡Pero señor, no tendrá tiempo para abatir ese misil si los utilizamos en el último segundo! ¡Utilicemos los dos sistemas a la vez! ¡Así tendremos muchas más posibilidades de éxito!

(Okura) … De acuerdo. Que lancen también unos Patriot. ¡Destruid ese maldito misil!

(Controlador 1) Baterías una a tercera de RX-1000, del sexto grupo de defensa aérea, han abierto fuego. Baterías cuarta a octava, esperan instrucciones.

(Controlador 2) Muestro situación de nuestros misiles y del objetivo en el monitor principal.

Los siguientes 30 segundos, son de una tensión máxima. No se oye una palabra ni en la Sala de Operaciones de la JSDF ni en la sala de reuniones del Kantei. Esperan con un silencio sepulcral lo que ocurrirá. Todos tienen los ojos pegados en los monitores gigantes, que muestran el rumbo de colisión de los misiles anti-misil del sistema RX-1000, contra el viejo misil soviético que ha disparado Yoshimura desde el Kagoshima. Y tras estos primeros treinta segundos... el primero de los cuatro misiles disparados, falla el blanco. Pero pocos segundos después, el segundo, acierta, y destruye el misil. Todo el mundo estalla en alegría. Los controladores se abrazan, Okura alza los brazos, mientras en el Kantei, Asuma se alivia con un suspiro y echándose la mano a la cara. Acababa de evitarse una catástrofe que hubiese tenido proporciones nunca vistas.

En el mismo momento, cuando ya es la una y pico de la madrugada, el helicóptero de la Sección 5, con Goto y Shinshi a bordo, aterriza en la base aérea de Hyakiuri. Los dos pilotos de F-35 que habían saltado, dos jóvenes de veinte y pocos años, altos y fuertes, pero aun con el susto en el cuerpo, estaban sentados en una sala medio a oscuras, únicamente iluminada por la luz de la lampara del flexo sobre la mesa de la habitación. Goto y Shinshi, entran.

(Goto) Buenas noches. ¿Son ustedes los dos pilotos?

(Piloto 1) -aun nervioso y miedoso- S... sí, señor. Así es.

(Shinshi) Por favor, no os asustéis. Podéis estar tranquilos. Ya no os pasará nada. Podéis hablar con total tranquilidad. Sabemos que Yoshimura os ha obligado a hacerlo, pero que al final, habéis desistido. ¿Verdad que sí?

(Piloto 1) … De acuerdo. Pregunten lo que quieran.

(Goto) No vamos a preguntaros cómo lo ha hecho Yoshimura para hacerse con el control del portaaviones, ni quien le ha ayudado, ni nada de eso. Seguramente, tampoco lo sabéis. Y aunque lo supieseis, nosotros mismos ya conocemos esa información. Únicamente queremos saber, cual es la situación actual del Kagoshima.

(Piloto 1) Esto... señor.

(Goto) ¿Mh?

(Shinshi) ¿Tiene algo que decirnos?

(Piloto 1) Quiero... queremos pedir disculpas por haber abatido un avión de nuestro propio bando. Lo... lo sentimos mucho, de verdad. -dice muy arrepentido-

(Piloto 2) Nos sentíamos amenazados. Acorralados. Creíamos de veras que iban a disparar contra nosotros y a matarnos. Al final nuestro miedo ha sido más fuerte y hemos abatido uno de los aviones que la Fuerza Aérea ha enviado contra nosotros.

(Goto) No os preocupéis por nada. El piloto del F-15J que habéis abatido ha saltado en paracaídas de su avión antes que el misil diera en el blanco y está sano y salvo. Lo único preocupante, tal vez sea que en un solo día, se han perdido tres aviones muy caros cada uno. Es una verdadera lástima.

(Piloto 1) -suspira aliviado- … Menos mal. Gracias por decírnoslo. Acaba de quitarnos un gran peso de encima, señor.

(Goto) No hay de que.

(Shinshi) Volviendo al interrogatorio... podéis decirnos cual es la situación a bordo del Kagoshima, por favor?

(Piloto 1) -se queda un rato mirando preocupado a su compañero, hasta que responde- … El... JDS Kagoshima... ha retrocedido 80 años atrás en el tiempo. Es cómo... cómo si hubiésemos vuelto al militarismo de los años 30 y 40.

(Shinshi) Es decir, que... su capitán, o cómo él mismo se hace llamar, "Almirante Supremo del Nuevo Japón", ha impuesto una dictadura a bordo del Kagoshima. ¿Es mas o menos, algo así?

(Piloto 2) Sí, señor.

(Shinshi) ¿A parte de Yoshimura, hay más responsables?

(Piloto 1) Sí. Claro que los hay. Son una parte muy importante de la tripulación que se ha puesto de su lado, aunque minoritaria. Y unos hombres que no sabemos de donde han salido. Pero que sin duda... deben de ser terroristas o algo así. Llegaron en un barco de pesca.

(Goto) ¿Un barco de pesca? ¿Con qué?

(Piloto 1) … Con los misiles nucleares, señor. Nosotros no llevábamos ninguno. Nos envió, dijo, para... una maniobra de distracción sobre el enemigo. Nos dijo que sólo él sabía cuando sería el auténtico ataque.

(Shinshi) ¿Podéis decirnos más detalles de esos hombres que se han apoderado del Kagoshima?

(Piloto 2) Van vestidos completamente de negro. Con uniformes antiguos. Muy antiguos. Eso si, con armas modernas. Las reglamentarias de las Fuerzas de Autodefensa, que han cogido de nuestro propio arsenal.

(Piloto 1) Tienen que creernos. Nosotros no queríamos bombardear a nuestros propios compatriotas. Nuestro capitán nos lo ordenó. Pero alguien que nos ordena algo así... ya no puedo considerarlo cómo a mi capitán. ¡Jamás!

(Shinshi) Entonces... en el Kagoshima...

(Piloto 2) Han impuesto un régimen de terror a bordo. Y nosotros, su tripulación somos sus rehenes. Todos están muertos de miedo. Temen que tarde o temprano, nuestro propio gobierno o alguna potencia extranjera, sea Estados Unidos, Rusia o China, maten a Yoshimura, y con él, a toda la tripulación que no tiene nada que ver con él. ¡Por favor, tienen que decírselo! ¡Al Ministro de Defensa, al Primer Ministro, a quien sea! ¡Que no lo hagan!

(Shinshi) Que no hagan, que.

(Piloto 1) … Que no asesinen a la tripulación, destruyendo el JDS Kagoshima. Tengo muy buenos amigos allí. Y... y no quiero que mueran.

(Piloto 2) Díganles esto a los de arriba, por favor. El Kagoshima no debe ser atacado o destruido. Sino liberado. ¡Eso es lo que tienen que hacer! ¡Por favor! -exclama con desesperación-

(Shinshi) Está bien, está bien, cálmese. Se lo diremos al Primer Ministro. Se lo prometo.

(Goto) Pues... creo que con eso será más que suficiente. Muchas gracias por su colaboración. Y estaos tranquilos. Todo saldrá bien. Confiad en nosotros.

(Piloto 1) Sí, señor. Y gracias. -Goto y Shinshi salen de la sala, andando a afuera, hacia el helicóptero-

(Shinshi) ¿Donde vamos ahora, jefe Goto?

(Goto) A la cárcel.

(Shinshi) ¿Eh? ¿A la cárcel? ¿A ver quien?

(Goto) … Yukihito Tsuge. No tengo ninguna prueba sólida. Pero... tengo un presentimiento, fuerte y claro cómo el agua pura de montaña, que él tiene algo que ver. Tal vez... mucho que ver.

(Shinshi) Hace 11 años nos las hizo pasar canutas para capturarle. Espero que esta vez, la cosa sea distinta.

(Goto) Lo será, Shinshi. Porque esta vez... yo soy quien traza el camino. Y mis caminos, traen siempre a la verdad.

Mientras, en la sala de reuniones del Kantei, entra Takeo, con noticias muy preocupantes.

(Takeo) -entra en la sala de reuniones de un portazo- ¡Asuma!

(Asuma) ¿? ¿Novedades, Takeo?

(Takeo) Sí. Siento traer pésimas noticias. Hemos recibido un contundente comunicado del embajador americano. O solucionamos este asunto antes de que amanezca, o intervendrán con toda la contundencia de medios de que disponen sus fuerzas en Japón.

(Kanuka) ¿Tantas ganas tienen de liarla parda? ¿No se dan cuenta que haciendo eso complicarán aun más las cosas?

(Asuma) No olvides que tu eres también americana, Kanuka. Estás criticando al gobierno de tu país natal.

(Kanuka) Eso no tiene nada que ver. Lo que quiero decir...

(Takeo) ¡No discutáis!

(Kanuka) ¡No estamos discutiendo!

(Asuma) ¡Basta! -las dos se callan de golpe- … Takeo, sigue.

(Takeo) Las bases americanas en Japón ya han solicitado refuerzos urgentes al continente. La Sexta flota de la Marina de los Estados Unidos ya está de camino hacia aquí. Tardarán una semana larga en llegar, pero el trámite ya está hecho.

(Asuma) ¿Tan grave es para ellos la situación? Oh... espera un momento. No es por el portaaviones. Sino... claro, es eso!

(Ishimoto) Lo hacen para evitar a toda costa que el conflicto se extienda por toda Asia.

(Matsuda) O en otras palabras, para que China y Rusia no se metan. Si estos dos se meten en represalia por las posibles locuras de Yoshimoto, estaremos perdidos.

(Kanuka) Es decir, que Estados Unidos, sin tapujos, amenaza con destruir el portaaviones para eliminar el mal de raíz.

(Takeo) Pues reza porque sean los americanos quienes lo hagan.

(Kanuka) ¿Eh? ¿De que estás hablando?

(Asuma) … Los chinos.

(Takeo) Sí. Los chinos. Rusia ya ha amenazado con una posible intervención. Pero es muy poco probable. En cambio, China... su embajador ya nos ha enviado un mensaje claro y contundente de que si no tomamos medidas urgentes en las próximas horas, desplegaran su portaaviones acompañado del grueso de su flota sobre el mar del Japón, para destruir el Kagoshima. Un barco que además, resalta en la nota, nunca debería de haberse construido.

(Kanuka) -pensativa- … Mmmhhh... Tal vez...

(Asuma) En que estás pensando, Kanuka.

(Kanuka) ¿Tú no te has dado cuenta, Asuma?

(Ishimoto) Yo sí me he dado cuenta. ¿Tú aun no, Asuma?

(Asuma) … Yoshimoto. Quieres decir que Yoshimoto...

(Matsuda) ¿Es esto lo que en realidad estaba buscando?

(Takeo) El regreso del estado de preguerra en Asia oriental. Y que esta vez sí, termine en guerra. Tal vez... toda su palabrería vacía y sin sentido, sea eso. Nada más que palabrería. Sus verdaderas intenciones, pueden ser otras mucho más oscuras y terribles.

(Kanuka) Es decir, una acción que obligase a Japón a entrar en guerra con alguien, por una agresión militar exterior. Y esa agresión exterior, más que de Estados Unidos o Rusia... podría venir, sobre todo, de China.

(Matsuda) Claro. Quiere inducir a los chinos a atacarnos. Sabe que los militares chinos no se lo pensarán dos veces en vengarse por la retirada de las Senkaku hace cuatro meses.

(Asuma) Entonces Yoshimoto no está tan loco cómo aparenta. Sino más bien... sólo hace ver que está loco. Quiere hacernos caer en su trampa, y hasta ahora, hemos caído de cuatro patas en ella. Maldito.

(Kanuka) Asuma... debes decidir que hacer. Solamente tú, en estas pocas horas que nos quedan de tiempo, debes decidir... cómo terminar con esta terrible crisis. ¿Podrás hacerlo?

(Asuma) … Sí. Puede que éste sea el reto más difícil de toda mi vida. Pero lo afrontaré. No me rendiré sin luchar.

Mientras Japón duerme, sale de fiesta o hace vida nocturna, sin saber nada de lo que está pasando, el gobierno de Japón, liderado por Asuma Shinohara, afronta una crisis tan o más grave que la que tuvieron que afrontar cuatro meses atrás. Aun no saben cómo reaccionar ante ella. Pero, cómo siempre, nuestros amigos sabrían cómo encontrar respuestas a sus preguntas, sobre la marcha. Unas respuestas, que serían contundentes y espectaculares.


	26. El eco de la orquesta naval (2ª parte)

**Capítulo 26. El eco de la orquesta naval (2ª parte)**

Son las tres de la madrugada. En la última hora, en apariencia, las cosas han estado calmadas. No ha habido más despegues de caza-bombarderos F-35JC desde el JDS Kagoshima, ni han disparado más misiles de crucero. Pero los sigue teniendo y su iluminado (tal vez en apariencia) "Almirante Supremo del Nuevo Japón", sigue teniendo siete misiles nucleares en su poder. Pero en ese momento, en el portaaviones, en la sala de estrategia, donde deberían reunirse los pilotos y los mandos para planificar operaciones aéreas, Yoshimura, acompañado de su fiel, pero fría y despiadada ayudante, la teniente Shirune, sujetando una katana envainada en su cintura, se reúnen con los pilotos de los aviones, coaccionados por los guardias ultra de Yoshimura, quienes se han armado con los fusiles de asalto Howa Tipo 89, metralletas Minebea M-9 y demás armas del arsenal del portaaviones. Yoshimura, sentado en la tribuna de la sala, frente a un mapa de Japón tapado con una bandera de la Marina Imperial Japonesa con kanjis patrióticos, suelta una proclama a sus soldados, o mejor dicho, rehenes.

(Shirune) ¡En pie, soldados! ¡Escuchad la proclama del nuevo líder supremo de Japón! ¡Quien no obedezca será fusilado o se le cortará la cabeza en público! ¡Levantaos! -los pilotos, cohibidos y espantados, se levantan, sin decir nada-

(Yoshimura) Vosotros... aun estáis a tiempo de salvaros. ¡De salvar vuestro honor, sacrificándoos por el Emperador! Yo en realidad... no soy nada. Igual que vosotros. Sólo soy un guerrero. Alguien... que debe cumplir la voluntad del Emperador. ¡Del Dios viviente, ser supremo que rige desde tiempos inmemoriales, el destino de nuestro milenario imperio! … Pero yo... si que quiero una cosa, de mi mismo y de vosotros. De todos los japoneses. Yo no busco, cómo estarán pensando esos idiotas de Tokio que nos han gobernado falsamente estos últimos 70 años, objetivos concretos en mis acciones. Yo no busco el poder político, ni económico, ni el poder por el poder. No. ¡Nada de eso! Yo sólo busco, simplemente... devolver el honor perdido a Japón. La crisis que vive nuestro país, no se puede tolerar ni un solo día más. La crisis de nuestra economía, de nuestra baja natalidad, de valores, de principios, de nuestras raíces tradicionales. ¡Con todo eso si que quiero acabar! … Tenemos que devolver al Imperio de Japón, su verdadera identidad, sin la cual, Japón en si mismo, no tienen ningún sentido. Es cierto que el mundo ha cambiado mucho desde que nos obligaron a rendirnos en 1945. Hoy, en 2013, el mundo se ha convertido en algo incomprensible para la mentalidad y los ojos de un soldado al servicio del emperador cómo yo. … Un mundo, el cual no me gusta nada en que se ha transformado. Pero aun menos... en que se ha convertido mi querida nación. ¡Que le han hecho a Japón! ¡Que le han hecho! … No puedo dejar de recordar, en mi infancia... a mi padre. Mi padre. Él, tuvo grandes secuelas físicas y mentales de la derrota a la que nos forzaron en 1945. La maldita derrota. ¡Cómo es posible que nos rindiéramos cuando para un guerrero japonés, esa palabra no existe y es inconcebible! … Mi padre fue un joven piloto kamikaze que iba a tener el supremo honor de sacrificar su joven vida por Japón y el Emperador. Pero fracasó, cayendo prisionero de los diablos americanos. Regresó a casa, después de cinco años preso en un campo de prisioneros americano en el desierto de Arizona, en Estados Unidos. Cuando volvió, le habían lavado el cerebro y su mentalidad había cambiado por completo. Repudiaba de su pasado de kamikaze, de la guerra y de todo lo que él hubiera podido ser. ¡Le obligaron, estoy seguro! … Yo siempre he sentido una profunda rabia por lo que los enemigos de Japón le hicieron a mi padre. Pero ahora... haré saborear el sabor; el mismo sabor de Hiroshima y Nagasaki, el mismo sabor de la derrota más amarga y dolorosa, a nuestros enemigos. A todos y cada uno de ellos. Pero antes... debo acabar con los enemigos internos de Japón. ¿Sabéis cuales son, soldados?

(Shirune) ¡Contestad al Almirante supremo, soldados! -los pilotos se quedan mirando, asustados, sin saber que decir-

(Yoshimura) … No importa. Es normal que os hayáis vuelto unos cobardes que pueden ser fácilmente intimidados. Sois más de las innumerables víctimas de los enemigos del Japón "moderno". … La democracia. Las libertades constitucionales. Los derechos civiles. La libertad de expresión, reunión y asociación. La libertad de prensa. La ley. ¡Ellos son los culpables de en lo que os habéis convertido! … Un verdadero japonés, es un guerrero. Un samurai. Un hijo de la divinidad imperial. Un samurai, un guerrero, no piensa. Un guerrero no tiene derechos. Ni es libre de hacer lo que quiera. Únicamente... de cumplir la sagrada voluntad de su Divinidad Imperial. … Shirune.

(Shirune) -se postra ante Yoshimura- Yo le obedezco ciegamente, oh, gran Almirante supremo.

(Yoshimura) Los centros del falso poder deben ser destruidos sin más demora y cuanto antes. … Necesito a dos de los guerreros para pilotar nuestras máquinas.

(Shirune) Usted pídalo y se hará, gran líder verdadero. ¿Bombardeamos los centros del poder de Tokio?

(Yoshimura) No. Nada de bombardeos. Esa es la forma decadente y "moderna" que tienen los salvajes occidentales de masacrar a sus enemigos. Nosotros, los japoneses auténticos, que somos capaces de vislumbrar la auténtica belleza en la flor del cerezo cuando cae lentamente movida por la brisa de primavera, tenemos una forma verdaderamente civilizada de luchar y morir por el Emperador. … Quiero que dos aviones kamikaze se estrellen contra la Dieta y el Kantei. Que los destruyan y los borren del mapa. Luego, utilizaremos más aviones para destruir otros objetivos. Cadenas de televisión, universidades, sedes de periódicos... todo. -de repente, uno de los soldados se ríe disimuladamente- ¿? … Joven... por qué te ríes.

(Piloto) ¿Eh? ¿Me lo dice a mi? Pues... es que... verá. Su teoría, con perdón, es... obsoleta. Aunque destruya las televisiones, los periódicos, incluso el parlamento o lo que sea... la gente, a través de las redes sociales, de la red... se enterará de todo y se pondrá en su contra mucho más rápido de lo que pueda imaginar. ¿Es que no ha visto lo que sucede en Oriente Medio con las revoluciones árabes? Me da a mi la impresión de que usted, "Almirante"... em... esto... y no se lo tome a mal, eh. Pero... usted está un poco... desfasado. Por no decir totalmente desfasado. Más que de sus ideas, de su manera de actuar. El mundo sí. Pero las sociedades y la mentalidad de la gente en 2013 nada tiene que ver con la de 1945. Esa... es mi opinión, señor. … Y disculpe por la interrupción.

Entonces... Yoshimura hace un gesto a Shirune. Ella, sonriendo al piloto que ha dicho esto, que se encuentra en primera fila, se queda extrañado. Shirune se acerca... y en cuestión de dos segundos, pegando un grito, desenvaina su espada, una katana y le corta el cuello al piloto "disidente". Los otros pilotos de al lado y la propia Shirune de manchan con la sangre del piloto degollado. Algunos gritan; otros se quedan en estado de Shock. Shirune limpia la sangre de la hoja de la espada... y la vuelve a envainar.

(Shirune) Esto... es lo que les pasa a los traidores, a los disidentes... y a los que se atrevan a pensar, en el nuevo imperio de Japón. Nadie de vosotros... tiene derecho a pensar. Sólo a obedecer ciegamente... y a luchar y morir por el emperador. ¿Lo habéis entendido? -los pilotos, muy pero que muy asustados, hacen que sí con la cabeza- Bien. Excelencia. Puede usted hablar.

(Yoshimura) Shirune. Elige a dos kamikazes y envíales a esta misión. Que se estrellen en la Dieta y en el Kantei. Eso... seguro que despierta el fervor patriótico. El auténtico fervor patriótico entre los japoneses.

(Shirune) Sí, gran excelencia. -vuelve a desenvainar la espada, andando lentamente, mirando con su intimidatoria mirada fría y fulminante, a los pilotos, hasta que señalando con la espada, elige a dos conejillos de indias- … Tú. … Y tú. Mostrad vuestros respetos al nuevo Almirante Supremo de Japón. ¡Venga! -los dos pilotos, llamados Yoshirin y Shingawa, se plantan ante Yoshimura-

(Yoshimura) Cómo os llamáis.

(Yoshirin) Yoshirin.

(Shingawa) Shi... Shingawa, señor.

(Yoshimura) -le pone la mano sobre el hombro a Shingawa, mirándole seriamente- … Joven... la juventud y la energía corre con fuerza por tus venas. Esa energía; esa belleza; hoy... cobrará auténtica belleza al ser sacrificada en nombre del Emperador. Porque esa... es tu misión y la de todos nosotros. Liberar al emperador de la cárcel dorada a la que le han sometido los últimos setenta años. … Estréllate contra la Dieta y tu compañero contra el Kantei. Matad a esa panda de liberales decadentes occidentalizados. ¡Matadlos a todos! … El destino del Imperio de Japón y su supremacía sagrada, depende de vosotros. … Marchaos... y cumplid con vuestro deber.

(Shingawa) S... sí, señor.

Los dos pilotos, son llevados por guardias armados hasta la cubierta, donde dos caza-bombarderos F-35JC están listos para ser lanzados. Los dos aparatos pero... llevan los misiles nucleares pakistaníes bajo sus alas. Más que estrellarlos contra sus objetivos, pretenderán destruir Tokio. En cuando los pilotos lo ven, se quedan mirando los dos serios. Yoshirin le hace que no con la cabeza. Pero Shinagawa no dice nada, aun en estado de Shock por lo que ha visto antes. Él, ha decidido cumplir sus órdenes. En pocos minutos, los dos F-35JC iban a despegar del portaaviones, de nuevo rumbo a Tokio.

Mientras, en el Kantei, seguían discutiendo que hacer, cómo y cuando. Cuando por fin, llegan datos esclarecedores.

(Suzuki) Señor. Tenemos una comunicación de la sección 5. Han descubierto algo.

(Asuma) ¿Goto?

(Suzuki) No, señor.

(Kanuka) Debe ser Izubuchi. Habrá encontrado algo que seguro nos interesa.

(Asuma) Quiero oírle. Pasadlo.

(Suzuki) Sí, señor.

(Izubuchi) -a través del monitor de plasma gigante, por videoconferencia- Buenas noches. Despejen bien sus oídos, porque esto les va a interesar.

(Kogame) ¿Es una información fiable y contrastada? No podemos arriesgarnos a reaccionar basándonos en informaciones poco fiables.

(Izubuchi) Esto es la sección 5, Director General Kogame. Nunca cometemos errores tan infantiles.

(Kogame) -sonríe confiado- … Bien. Perfecto.

(Asuma) Vaya al grano, si no le importa.

(Izubuchi) He descubierto algo inquietante buscando toda la información posible sobre Yoshimura.

(Takeo) A que se refiere con ese adjetivo de "inquietante".

(Izubuchi) ¿Se acuerdan de un tal Shigeki Arakawa?

(Asuma) -se sorprende- ¿Cómo? ¿Arakawa? ¿Ese tipo no fue...

(Izubuchi) Se acuerda, verdad, Primer Ministro Shinohara? Sí, él mismo. Shigeki Arakawa, quien fue el antiguo jefe de la oficina especial de investigación de las Fuerzas de Autodefensa, puesto que actualmente ocupa un viejo amigo del jefe Goto, el señor Kubota. Y quien colaboró con Goto en la resolución de la crisis del Puente de la Bahía, hasta que se descubrió que él mismo, estaba involucrado en dicha crisis. Sólo estuvo encarcelado tres años, hasta que fue liberado por una amnistía del anterior gobierno conservador a finales de 2005. Pues bien, Arakawa y Yoshimura, se conocieron.

(Asuma) -se sorprende- ¿Que?

(Kanuka) ¿Quieres decir que Arakawa y Yoshimura tenían una relación estrecha de hace tiempo?

(Izubuchi) Sí, por ahí van los tiros. Fueron colegas en la misma organización patriótica japonesa desde finales de los noventa hasta 2002: la Familia de Defensa. Aunque más que cómo activistas, su paso por dicha organización fue mas bien... cómo un pasatiempo para ambos.

(Kogame) ¿Un pasatiempo? ¿Quiere decir que no se lo tomaban en serio?

(Matsuda) Puede que estuviesen allí únicamente por interés personal... o compartido.

(Kanuka) Si fuese así, queda claro que compartieron los mismos objetivos. La pregunta es, si ambos planificaron lo que ahora estamos sufriendo en nuestras propias carnes.

(Asuma) Entonces fueron colegas en la misma organización que apoyó sin querelo a Tsuge en su intento de traer el caos a Japón en 2002. Que mas puedes decirnos, Izubuchi.

(Izubuchi) Al parecer, consultando en los archivos internos de la inteligencia militar...

(Kogame) Eso es ilegal. Cómo se entere el General Okura...

(Asuma) Sabe que para la sección 5 eso le está permitido. Si se trata de prevalecer la seguridad nacional de Japón, está justificado. Continua, Izubuchi.

(Izubuchi) Sí, señor Primer Ministro. Cómo iba diciendo, ambos estaban dentro de la Familia de Defensa. Pero pertenecían a una rama podíamos decir... disidente. No pretendían causar un estado de inestabilidad total en Japón, hasta el punto de llevar nuestro país hacia una guerra civil, cómo Tsuge estuvo a punto de conseguir. Sino más bien, influenciar en el poder legislativo y ejecutivo de aquel momento, para devolver la plena soberanía militar al Japón. Aunque eso si, y sonando algo contradictorio, por medios absolutamente políticos. Estos objetivos, básicamente, nos pueden sonar, actualmente, muy familiares y bastante normales. Abandonar la dependencia militar de los Estados Unidos, aunque sin dejar de ser aliados y amigos con ellos por lo que pudiera pasar; y cómo no, para hacer todo lo dicho antes, eliminar el artículo 9 de la Constitución de 1948.

(Takeo) Es... realmente curioso. Es exactamente lo mismo que queremos hacer ahora nosotros. Nuestro gobierno.

(Asuma) ¿Por eso le liberaron al cabo de solo tres años? ¿Por qué le consideraron inofensivo?

(Izubuchi) No, señor. Por problemas de salud. Debo decirles, en nombre del jefe Goto, que él ya se está desplazando al hospital donde tienen a Arakawa.

(Kanuka) ¿? ¿Has dicho... a un hospital?

(Asuma) ¿Y por qué tiene que ser a un hospital?

(Kogame) Porque se está muriendo.

(Asuma) ¿Que?

(Izubuchi) Sí, es así. Tiene un cáncer de páncreas muy avanzado y está muy débil. Aun está vivo y consciente, pero a penas le quedan unas pocas semanas de vida.

(Asuma) No tenía ni idea.

(Takeo) ¿Crees que Arakawa... tiene algo que ver con lo de Yoshimura?

(Izubuchi) Personalmente, lo dudo mucho. Pero es posible que estuviese enterado, o que incluso le hablase tiempo atrás de sus verdaderas intenciones en la Marina de Autodefensa. Puede que incluso, cómo veterano agente de inteligencia de las Fuerzas de Autodefensa que fue durante muchos años, nos pueda aconsejar cómo actuar contra Yoshimura.

(Asuma) Eso será decisión mía y de nadie más. ¿Tiene algo más que decir?

(Izubuchi) De momento no, señor. Intentaré averiguar más cosas. Ahora mismo estoy investigando una posible conexión con alguien que seguro está disfrutando con lo que está pasando. Puede incluso que esté enterado de todo.

(Asuma) ¿Quien? Oh. … ¿Tsuge?

(Izubuchi) Es posible. Pero primero, debo confirmarlo. Volveré a ponerme en contacto con usted, Primer Ministro, si hay novedades. -corta la comunicación-

(Takeo) Esto se complica cada vez más. Quien sabe cómo acabará.

(Kanuka) Te equivocas. Justo ha empezado. Esperemos a ver que descubre Goto.

(Asuma) No tengo muchas esperanzas que esto nos ayude en nada. Pero tal vez...

(Suzuki) Señor. Tenemos una nueva comunicación del General Okura desde la central logística de las Fuerzas de Autodefensa.

(Asuma) De acuerdo. Pásemelo.

(Okura) -a través del monitor- Señor Primer Ministro.

(Asuma) General. ¿La situación alrededor del Kagoshima permanece en calma?

(Okura) No del todo, señor. Uno de nuestros aviones de reconocimiento marítimo nos informa que están preparándose para un posible lanzamiento de F-35 desde sus cubiertas. Puede que estén intentando un nuevo ataque.

(Takeo) ¿Por qué siguen insistiendo con esa táctica? Ya ha fracasado una vez y seguro que volverá a fracasar. ¿Por qué lo vuelve a hacer?

(Okura) No lo sabemos, Ministra Yamazaki. Desconocemos cuando piensan lanzar esos F-35 y contra quien.

(Asuma) ¿Algo más, General?

(Okura) Señor... sé que lo que voy a decirle puede no gustarle. Pero lo he meditado mucho y... creo que la única solución es destruir el Kagoshima. Y destruirlo cuanto antes.

(Asuma) -suspira sin decir nada- …

(Kanuka) No estará diciéndolo en serio. Eso sería un crimen intolerable. La tripulación del Kagoshima se encuentra bajo secuestro y lo que esperan de nosotros, es que les liberemos, no que les matemos con un torpedo o un misil anti buque.

(Ishibashi) Estoy de acuerdo. No podemos hacer eso. Ni yo ni nadie de nosotros podría cargar con semejante losa sobre su conciencia.

(Asuma) Por qué me propone esto ahora, General. Que le ha hecho cambiar de opinión.

(Okura) Señor Primer Ministro... Porque es un riesgo que no nos podemos seguir permitiendo. Yoshimura tiene armas nucleares en su poder y puede utilizarlas contra nosotros, contra los americanos o contra nuestros países vecinos. Si lo hace... será una catástrofe de la cual únicamente nosotros seremos responsables por no haberlo evitado cuando teníamos la capacidad de evitarlo. Entiendo perfectamente que provocar la muerte de la tripulación del JDS Kagoshima será algo de una crueldad inconcebible. Pero si no destruimos ese maldito portaaviones... no tendremos cientos de muertos, sino millones. Decenas de millones. Por eso, señor... le pido permiso para destruir el JDS Kagoshima mediante un ataque sorpresa con submarinos.

(Asuma) -muy serio y tenso- …

(Kogame) Ha de tener muy presente, señor Primer Ministro, que o lo destruimos nosotros mismos, o serán los americanos o los chinos, quienes lo destruyan. Para estos últimos sería un placer indescriptible poder destruir nuestro nuevo portaaviones y tomarse la revancha por la retirada en las Senkaku de hace cuatro meses.

(Matsuda) Eso es verdad, Asuma. No hay que olvidar que los chinos ya han ordenado el despliegue de su flota, incluyendo su propio portaaviones. Mientras el Kagoshima permanezca en aguas japonesas, mantendremos la posibilidad de poder destruirlo nosotros mismos. Pero si sale a aguas internacionales, donde las Fuerzas de Autodefensa ya no pueden intervenir, y Yoshimura hace más de las suyas...

(Ishibashi) Americanos y chinos tendrán carta blanca para destruirlo sin que nosotros podamos hacer nada. Lo único que podremos hacer nosotros, es observar cual de las dos superpotencias ataca primero, si Estados Unidos o China. Pero eso...

(Kanuka) No deberíamos permitirlo. Ni podemos permitírnoslo.

(Kogame) Oh, venga ya. Déjese de sutilezas, consejera Ota. No podemos seguir permitiendo que ese tarado mental siga campando a sus anchas, amenazándonos a nosotros y a nuestros amigos y enemigos. Tenemos que pararle y tenemos que pararle ya.

(Kanuka) -replica enfadada- Y que hay de la petición que han hecho los dos pilotos de F-35 desertores del Kagoshima? ¿Eh? ¡Ellos lo que piden es que liberen a la tripulación! ¡Esto es un secuestro y nuestro deber es liberarlos! ¿Es que no lo ven!?

(Takeo) Eso es verdad. Kanuka tiene razón. Esa debería ser nuestra prioridad.

(Okura) Señoras... Primer Ministro... Nos enfrentamos a dos consecuencias de nuestras decisiones claramente deplorables, pero no me negarán, distinguibles. Una, provocar unos pocos cientos de muertes y evitar una catástrofe. Otra, no hacer nada, intentar liberar a esa tripulación, dejar que Yoshimura cumpla su amenaza... y ser corresponsables de la mayor catástrofe que el mundo haya visto jamás. Tenemos el deber sagrado de evitar esa catástrofe. Y por eso se lo vuelvo a pedir, señor Primer Ministro. Solicito autorización para destruir el JDS Kagoshima inmediatamente.

(Asuma) -se levanta de su butaca, se pone a mirar por la venta, echa un largo suspiro... y dice- … No. -todos se quedan patitiesos, mientras Asuma se gira y mirando muy seriamente al monitor de plasma, le advierte al General- … Lo siento, General. Pero no pienso autorizar esa orden.

(Okura) Pero, señor.

(Asuma) ¡Es... irrevocable, General. Su petición queda rechazada. Le pido que no me malinterprete. No es por lo que ha costado el Kagoshima a los contribuyentes. Sino porque tengo una promesa, un compromiso con la tripulación del JDS Kagoshima: Liberar-les. Y pienso cumplir con esa promesa, sea cómo sea. No pienso llegar a tales extremos de cinismo, de asesinar a un montón de hombres y mujeres jóvenes, quienes sirven en la defensa de nuestra país y cuya situación, es estar padeciendo la locura de un capitán que se ha creído que es Dios. Pero el verdadero Dios, está con los justos, no con los que quieren imponer la injusticia. Por eso... le ordeno, General, que ni se le ocurra destruir el portaaviones.

(Okura) … Entendido, señor. Lo mantendremos vigilado. -corta la comunicación-

(Kogame) Siento decirle esto, señor Primer Ministro. Pero tal vez acabe de cometer un grave error.

(Kanuka) ¿Y quien es usted para decirle a Asuma eso, eh? -le replica a Kogame con enfado-

(Kogame) A mi no me hable en ese tono, señora. Soy el Director de la NNSA y tengo la autoridad moral y política para poder aconsejar al Primer Ministro cómo es debido.

(Kanuka) Pero que dices, maldito viejo.

(Takeo) ¡Basta! -todos callan-

(Asuma) … ¿Lo veis? Eso es lo que él quiere. El caos. Destruirnos entre nosotros. No podemos darle el gusto de caer en su trampa.

(Kanuka) Lo siento, Asuma. Pero quiero que sepas... que yo te apoyo. Para mi has tomado la decisión correcta.

(Takeo) Yo también. Si atacamos al portaaviones estaremos apagando un incendio con gasolina. Será contraproducente. Hay que encontrar una alternativa.

(Kogame) ¿Diplomacia? Es absurdo. Yoshimura está totalmente ido. Sus neuronas están fritas y requemadas. No querrá negociar con nadie.

(Matsuda) El único recurso, queramos o no, para acabar con esto, tendrá que ser por la fuerza. Pero debemos buscar otra manera. Tal vez...

(Kanuka) Un asalto. -Asuma se le queda mirando en principio extrañado... pero enseguida se queda cómo diciendo "Eureka!"-

(Asuma) Un asalto. … Mirad... si vemos la situación a escala global... si ordeno a nuestros militares destruir nuestro propio portaaviones, el resto del mundo sólo lo interpretará de una sola manera.

(Takeo) El estado de Guerra Civil en Japón.

(Asuma) Exacto. Por lo tanto, hay que buscar otra vía. Sea la que sea. Y tú, Kanuka... creo que la has encontrado sin quererlo.

(Kanuka) ¿Eh? ¿Yo? ¿De que hablas? -se pregunta extrañada- Oh. ¿Quieres decir que...

(Asuma) Sí. Creo que ya lo tengo. Mirad... podéis acusarme de loco si queréis por lo que voy a exponeros. Pero creo que la mejor solución... será por la fuerza, cómo bien ha dicho Matsuda. Pero no de una forma... convencional. Ante una situación extraordinaria, caben medidas extraordinarias. Contra el complot de Tsuge hace 11 años también tomamos medidas extraordinarias. Y ahora... las volveremos a aplicar.

(Takeo) Ya entiendo. Un asalto sobre el portaaviones... con...

(Asuma) Kankichi.

(Ishibashi) ¿Primer Ministro?

(Azuma) Llama inmediatamente al Superintendente de la Policía Metropolitana de Tokio. No. Mejor haz esto. Llama directamente a la Comandante Fuwa de la División de Vehículos Especiales.

(Ishibashi) -se queda de piedra- ¿Que? Pero... señor. ¿Por qué?

(Asuma) Luego os lo cuento. Dile que llame a los capitanes de las secciones 1, 2 y 4 de Patlabors. Los quiero a los cuatro aquí en una hora. ¡Ah! Y avisa a Goto también. ¡Rápido!

(Ishibashi) Enseguida, señor Primer Ministro. -sale andando con prisas de la sala de reuniones-

(Kanuka) ¿Se puede saber que se te ha ocurrido?

(Asuma) -con sonrisa confiada- Tengo una idea, Kanuka. Tengo una idea genial.

Pero en ese mismo instante, en la sala de mano de las JSDF, una nueva alarma se desata.

(Controlador 1) Estación de seguimiento SS-35 y destructor JDS Chokai informan simultáneamente de la detección de un despegue desde el Kagoshima. Esperamos más información.

(Takenori) Maldito tarado. Ya vuelve a la carga.

(Okura) ¿Pueden confirmar si se trata de dos F-35?

(Controlador 1) Lo estamos verificando, General.

(Controlador 2) Confirmado. El destructor Chokai informa de contacto visual establecido con dos aparatos volando a baja altura con rumbo noroeste. Son dos caza-bombarderos F-35JC.

(Takenori) ¿Desplegamos interceptores, señor?

(Okura) Será mas eficaz alertar las baterías de defensa antiaéreas, para que apunten con sus sistemas de infrarrojos. Y por si las moscas, que tanto Hyakiuri cómo Komatsu tengan sus aviones listos para intervenir. Preferentemente los F-3 con nuestros mejores pilotos. Hasta ahora hemos tenido suerte y no hemos sufrido ni una sola baja humana. Pero esta vez...

(Controlador 3) Presencia de efectivos americanos provenientes de Misawa, en rumbo de colisión con los F-35 del Kagoshima.

(Okura) ¿Que? ¿Cazas americanos?

(Takenori) ¿Son los mismos F-22 de antes? ¿No han regresado a su base?

(Controlador 3) No señor. Se trata de dos F-16 realizando un vuelo de entrenamiento rutinario.

(Takenori) No me lo creo. No pueden estar ahí por simple casualidad.

(Okura) Por supuesto que no están por casualidad. Japón intenta mantener este asunto en secreto, pero los Estados Unidos lo saben y no querrán que nadie más lo sepa. Oh, mierda.

(Takenori) Esos F-16... podrían no andarse con chiquitas y abatir sin pensarlo los F-35, señor. Aun sabiendo que esos pilotos, cómo los otros dos, pueden desertar sin más.

(Okura) -se levanta de su silla rabioso e impotente, apretando los puños, mirando los monitores gigantes- … Maldito seas, Yoshimura. ¿Piensas llevar realmente a Japón hacia la guerra civil? … Pues no te lo permitiré. ¡No te lo permitiré!

(Takenori) ¿Señor?

(Okura) Cambia las órdenes. Que despeguen dos F-15J desde Hyakiuri y que intercedan entre los F-35 rebeldes y los F-16 americanos.

(Takenori) ¿Que? No podemos hacer eso, señor. Podríamos causar un incidente sin quererlo por fuego amigo y provocar una crisis diplomática con Estados Unidos, señor.

(Okura) No he dicho de abrir fuego contra las cazas americanos. Si no de proteger a los pilotos de los F-35 de ellos mismos. ¿Cuando tendrá nuestro submarino al Kagoshima a su alcance?

(Takenori) Dentro de una hora y cuarenta minutos, señor. Pero el destructor JDS Chokai llegará en menos de una hora, señor. Llevan dos horas intentando establecer contacto por Radio con el Kagoshima, pero siguen sin responder. De todas formas, no creo que enviar un sólo destructor sea lo más recomendable. El Kagoshima lleva helicópteros de combate Apache a bordo. Un destructor solo sería una presa fácil para una escuadrilla de helicópteros de combate.

(Okura) Y si ven acercarse nuestro destructor... dispararán sus misiles de crucero. Y si uno solo de esos misiles alcanza su blanco... la habremos jodido bien jodida. Hiroshima y Nagasaki se quedarán en una fiesta infantil al lado de lo que puede pasar. He intentado convencer al Primer Ministro de hundir el Kagoshima inmediatamente para evitar la catástrofe. Pero no me ha servido de nada. Será verdad lo que dicen que no le caigo bien.

(Takenori) Eso es el General Riukanji, señor. Pero es normal. Ese le cae mal a todo el mundo.

(Controlador 3) Los dos F-16 americanos han establecido contacto visual con los F-35 del Kagoshima. Intentan establecer contacto por Radio.

(Takenori) ¿Cómo? Esto sí que no lo esperaba.

(Okura) Seguro que esto es cosa del Primer Ministro Shinohara. Debe haber convencido a los americanos para que participen en detener a Yoshimura, pero sin meterse demasiado.

Sobre el espacio aéreo del pacífico oriental, los F-16 americanos, establecen contacto visual... y se ponen volando de forma lateral a los dos F-35JC japoneses. Se ponen en contacto con ellos por la Radio.

(Piloto americano 1) At the pilot of the F-35 rebel. Here Terrence 1. This flight is restricted area access to the Japan Self-Defense Forces. Retire to eight five zero vector and land at the nearest airbase.

(Yoshirin) Por fin, estamos salvados. Here Cherry Blossom 01. We request permission to be escorted to the nearest airbase. We have been forced to take off under threat. I repeat. We have been forced to take off under threat and receiving unlawful orders. We amicably his escort to landing.

(Piloto americano 1) Roger, Cherry Blossom 01. Follow us to Misawa. I repeat. Follow us to Misawa. We are aware of your situation and we want to help if you work with us. Maintain course and speed and follow us at close range.

(Yoshirin) Roger. We Follow. Thank you. … ¿Lo ha oído, teniente? ¡Estamos salvados! ¿? ¿Teniente? ¿Me recibe?

De repente... el segundo F-35JC, pone a máxima potencia su turborreactor y sale de la formación, dejando a los F-16 americanos y a su compañero descolocados.

(Yoshirin) ¡Teniente! ¡Responda! ¡Que hace! ¡Que está haciendo!

(Shingawa) -absorto, en estado casi catatónico- … Debo hacerlo.

(Yoshirin) ¿Que? Que... que quieres decir. No... no irás a hacerlo.

(Shingawa) … Soy un soldado y debo obedecer. Me estrellaré contra el Kantei. Mataré al Primer Ministro.

(Piloto americano 1) Cherry Blossom 01. Is everything normal?

(Yoshirin) Terrence 1. Terrence 1. My ... my partner doesn't respond. I repeat. My partner doesn't respond. It's very strange. I request help.

(Piloto americano 1) Received, Cherry Blossom 01. Describe the situation more accurately, please.

(Yoshirin) My partner is mad, Terrence 01. I repeat. My partner has gone mad. It's .. is what we have seen in Kagoshima. No. .. have no idea what's going on there. They need help, please! Will do it! -grita muy nervioso y con desesperación-

(Piloto americano 1) Cherry Blossom 01, which is what will make your squad mate. I repeat. That is what will make your squad mate. Is an unstable psychological state?

(Yoshirin) Yeah, damn it! Will crash into the Kantei! That Crazy has ordered to crashing government headquarters in Tokyo!

(Piloto americano 1) Cherry blossom 01, repeat that, please.

(Yoshirin) You heard! Will do! We must stop him! But ... but ... I don't want to. I don't want to kill him. My God, I can do. Not to do!

(Piloto americano 1) Cherry Blossom 01. Stay calm. From now on our business. I Repeat. From now on our business. Follow nine zero zero bound did Misawa and landing without further delay. Authorities of base await for questioning.

(Piloto americano 2) Is as we have reported. These Japs are like a fucking goat. They shouldn't have an army. There are still too nostalgic past.

(Piloto americano 1) We are not here to discuss Japanese policy. But to follow orders. Load your missiles and pointing toward the target.

(Piloto americano 2) The radar-guided Amraam prove ineffective against an F-35. Besides, you are too close.

(Piloto americano 1) Roger that. Loads the Sidewinder. A heat-guided missile will be the best option.

(Piloto americano 2) Roger that. I have it in my sights. Permission to shoot, Captain.

(Piloto americano 1) Ok. Permission granted. Shot Dawn that piece of fucking shit.

(Piloto americano 2) Roger. Shot Dawn the japanese F-35. ¿? What the hell...

Entonces... el segundo F-35JC, dispara uno de sus misiles aire-aire, un _Mitsubishi AAM-5... _y destruye, en medio de una enorme bola de fuego en el cielo, al F-35 de su compañero. Los dos pilotos americano se han quedado de piedra, flipados a más no poder ante lo que ven y lo que ha hecho el piloto japonés con su propio compañero. Lo ha matado para evitar que se estrellase contra el Kantei? O ha sido un extraño impulso?

Goto, acompañado de Shinshi, aterrizan en el helicóptero de la Sección 5, ante el hospital de Kanagawa donde el viejo y moribundo Arakawa lleva meses hospitalizando, esperando una muerte lenta y cruel. Son recibidos por la supervisora del hospital, quien les guía hasta la habitación de Arakawa.

(Supervisora) Es aquí.

(Shinshi) ¿Está consciente? Quiero decir... no me refiero a si está durmiendo, sino si está en condiciones de hablar. Cómo nos ha dicho que se encuentra tan débil...

(Supervisora) Sí. Efectivamente, se encuentra extremadamente débil. No deberían alterarlo demasiado...

(Goto) Le recuerdo, señora, que él al fin y al cabo, es un preso condenado por conspiración. Nuestra obligación es interrogarlo. Es de vital importancia.

(Supervisora) Comprendo. Les dejo solos. Si necesitan algo, avísenme por el interfono.

(Goto) Gracias. -la supervisora se marcha- Shinshi.

(Shinshi) ¿Mh?

(Goto) Espérame fuera. Tengo que hablar a solas con él.

(Shinshi) -se queda mirando seriamente a Goto- Está... seguro, señor?

(Goto) Sí. Seguro. Más que interrogarlo a ver que sabe, tengo que... es algo entre él y yo.

(Shinshi) Sí, señor. Le esperaré.

Goto entra en la habitación, a oscuras, con los fluorescentes apagados. La única luz, la de la luna, entra por la ventana. Goto se queda quieto, mirando a aquel hombre viejo, decrépito, arrugado, que respira con dificultad y que habla con voz muy débil. Aun lleva sus gafas redondas. Goto se acerca, se sienta en una silla y mira con sonrisa triste a Arakawa.

(Goto) … Ironías del destino. Saliste de prisión hace años, pero ahora te ha caído una nueva condena. Y esta... es a muerte.

(Arakawa) -respirando con dificultad y con voz muy débil- … Que te hayan... mandado a ti... en persona, significa que no saben... que hacer. Cómo responder... a semejante... acto de rebeldía.

(Goto) ¿Un acto de rebeldía? Arakawa... Aunque estés muriéndote... noto sin atisbo de duda, que me estás mintiendo. Incluso cuando la muerte te acecha cómo los buitres acechan a un animal moribundo a punto de morir, a ti te acecha el miedo a rebelar la verdad. Te lo noto, Arakawa. -Arakawa se queda mirando con cara seria... pero también de miedo, sin decir nada durante un rato- … Tú sabes algo más de lo que aparentas saber. Siempre sabes más en realidad. De todo. De absolutamente... todo.

(Arakawa) Fue hace... nueve meses.

(Goto) ¿?

(Arakawa) Nueve... meses... que me diagnosticaron... el cáncer de páncreas. Podría haberme derrumbado en ese momento. O dejar... que un miedo sordo y visceral a la muerte invadiera mi cuerpo y mi alma. Pero... yo... yo...

(Goto) Estás tan aguerrido y has visto tantas cosas que ni tu propia muerte te da miedo. Para ti es cómo... cómo una puesta de sol. Triste... pero bella al mismo tiempo. Puede que no fuese la muerte que buscabas. Pero te ha llegado. Ahora bien. Antes de que abandones este mundo... necesito saber la verdad.

(Arakawa) La verdad. -se ríe y se entrecorta la risa por una espantosa tos- … Eso suena... cómo un chiste... de mal gusto por tu parte. Alguien tan manipulador... astuto... y engañador cómo tú.

(Goto) Vaya. Eso es bueno. Incluso muriéndote, conservas el sentido del humor. Pero sólo con verte... y oírte, se nota que ahora, no mientes. No hay duda que tu vida se apaga inexorablemente.

(Arakawa) Ya... lo sé. No... me queda mucho. Cuestión de semanas. Seguramente... no me daré... ni cuenta.

(Goto) Ya. Lo siento por tu familia y amigos. En serio.

(Arakawa) ¿Familia? ¿Amigos? … Para ellos soy sólo ese ser extraño y lejano con el que no se hablan. Me espera una muerte solitaria y sin nadie.

(Goto) Cómo debe ser para alguien cómo tú. ¿Así lo consideras tú mismo, o te lo han hecho considerar los demás?

(Arakawa) … No lo sé. … Sabes que no puedo hablar mucho. Así que... sea lo que sea, dímelo. Te escucharé.

(Goto) Yoshimura. Que relación tuviste con él. Que pretende conseguir en realidad. Por qué quiere hacerlo.

(Arakawa) -sonríe a Goto con malicia- … Ahora para él, nada ni nadie vale nada. Pero yo... no tengo por qué decírtelo. Me muero, Goto. He servido 30 años a la seguridad nacional de Japón. Estoy cansado. No tengo ganas de nada. De nada.

(Goto) Es decir. Que tu vida de secretos, ocultismos, falsedades y medias verdades, se irán contigo a la tumba. Bueno... no es mala idea, Arakawa. Que te mueras, tal cómo estás, nada ni nadie, podrá evitarlo. Pero ahora, aquí, en este lugar y en este momento... estamos solos tú y yo.

(Arakawa) Vas a amenazarme, verdad? O vas a matarme? Muy bien, hazlo. No me importa. Me quitarás un gran peso de encima.

(Goto) No, Arakawa. Eres un enfermo moribundo. Pero ante todo, eres un preso condenado por delitos políticos muy graves. Así que... me dirás lo que quiero saber, sí o sí.

(Arakawa) Que te hace creer que te lo voy a decir.

(Goto) ¿Conoces a tu viejo amigo? Y no me refiero a Yoshimura.

(Arakawa) -se queda un rato sin contestar- … Tsuge.

(Goto) Sí. Tsuge. Él está perfectamente sano. Y sabe tanto o más que tú. No. Puede que él lo sepa todo de ti y aun no lo sabes. Tal vez él quiera decírmelo. -se levanta de la silla con intención de irse-

(Arakawa) Espera.

(Goto) -se gira, sonriendo con tristeza- … ¿Tienes ganas de hablar? Espero que sea algo interesante, porque no tengo tiempo.

(Arakawa) Yoshimura...

(Goto) Te advierto que me cuentes la verdad, Arakawa. Sino, no sólo las consecuencias para tu viejo amigo, sino también para las Fuerzas de Autodefensa, el gobierno del Primer Ministro Asuma Shinohara, la nación... y para el mundo, serán imprevisibles. Y nada... nada halagüeñas. Ese portaaviones puede ser destruido por nuestras propias fuerzas antes no salga de aguas territoriales japonesas. Pero si sale... nosotros no podremos intervenir. Los americanos... o los chinos, lo destruirán. Y más que cómo amenaza, se lo pueden tomar cómo la caza de un trofeo. Para ellos será una misión cumplida. Para nosotros, una grave crisis militar y política, que quien sabe... puede acabar desencadenando una guerra civil en Japón. Lo que Tsuge, con su extremadamente elaborado plan no consiguió en 2002, Yoshimura, sin saberlo, puede conseguirlo ahora.

(Arakawa) -se queda mirando con cierta impresión a Arakawa, sin decir nada un rato, hasta que...- … Son amigos.

(Goto) Quien. ¿Yoshimura y Tsuge?

(Arakawa) … Sí. Tienen contacto el uno con el otro. Son... viejos amigos. Estoy seguro... que sabe de todos sus planes.

(Goto) ¿Es un pensamiento personal o... algo que se puede confirmar?

(Arakawa) Ja ja ja. … Yo mismo le vigilaba... antes de retirarme forzadamente por mi cáncer. Estoy seguro de ello. Mi substituto es un inútil. Demasiado joven, demasiado inexperto y sin saber leer nunca entre líneas. Por eso... Yoshimura ha podido hacer... lo que ha hecho sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Sin que llegara a oídos del jefe de la inteligencia militar.

(Goto) Sí, ya lo sé. Kubota ha sido el primero en llamarme para pedirme ayuda casi con desesperación. Y cómo le debo más de un favor, aquí me tienes. Metido en problemas de los gordos. … ¿Algo más?

(Arakawa) No sé nada más. … Estoy muy cansado. Por favor, vete. Necesito... descansar.

(Goto) De acuerdo. Gracias por tu colaboración. -abre la puerta con intención de irse, pero se detiene- … Arakawa.

(Arakawa) -gira su cabeza sobre el cojín de la cama, sin decir nada- …

(Goto) Un consejo. Cuando llegues a las puertas del infierno... no te olvides de pagar al barquero con una moneda. Adiós. -sale de la habitación, cierra la puerta y se encuentra con Shinshi, retumbado sobre la pared del largo pasillo de hospital y de brazos cruzados, esperando a su jefe-

(Shinshi) ¿Le ha dicho algo interesante, jefe Goto?

(Goto) Reconozco que ha sido un interrogatorio demasiado cruel para mi gusto. No me gusta esto de amenazar a personas débiles y moribundas. Pero no tenía más remedio.

(Shinshi) ¿Y bien?

(Goto) Tsuge está detrás.

(Shinshi) O_o ¿Que? ¿Tsuge? ¿El mismo Tsuge al que nos enfrentamos hace 11 años?

(Goto) Sí, el mismo. Directamente no tiene nada que ver. Pero puede que él sea el ideólogo. Aunque...

(Shinshi) Aunque que. ¿Hay algo que no le convence del todo?

(Goto) Tsuge no tendría nunca unas ideas tan... antiguas para llevar a cabo una gran conspiración.

(Shinshi) Es decir, que Tsuge haya tenido la idea, pero que al final, Yoshimura haya llevado a cabo su conspiración a su manera. ¿No?

(Goto) Sí, por ahí van los tiros. De todas formas, si no hablamos con él, no lo sabremos.

(Shinshi) -se sorprende- Lo... lo dice en serio? ¿Ir a hablar con Tsuge? ¿Cuando?

(Goto) Ahora mismo, por supuesto. ¿Te vienes?

(Shinshi) Sí, señor. Donde usted mande.

(Goto) Tsuge se encuentra en la cárcel estatal número 85, en la prefectura de Nagano. Eso está... a unos 80 kilómetros de aquí. Me sabe mal por el piloto de nuestro helicóptero, pero que se le va a hacer.

(Shinshi) Nos está esperando a fuera, señor.

(Goto) Entonces vamos. No podemos perder ni un segundo. El Primer Ministro quiere resultados y los quiere pronto.

(Shinshi) Shinohara. Aun ahora me cuesta creer que haya llegado tan alto. Si me lo hubiesen dicho cuando trabajaba con él en la segunda sección, hace 15 años, no me lo hubiese creído.

(Goto) La vida es así. Vamos.

Goto y Shinshi se suben al helicóptero de la Sección 5, emprendiendo el vuelo rumbo a la cárcel donde tienen encarcelado a Tsuge. ¿Que les diría? ¿Que descubrirían? Era un total misterio.

En el mismo momento, en la base aérea de Misawa, de mando conjunto entre Estados Unidos y Japón, el piloto de F-35JC de la marina que había abatido y matado a su propio compañero, Yoshirin, era llevado ante una comisión conjunta de investigación formada por militares japoneses y americanos de la propia base. En aquella sala, el piloto es sentado y empieza el interrogatorio. Yoshirin se mostraba muy asustado, miedoso y sin saber ni siquiera porque lo había hecho.

(Yoshirin) -mostrándose muy nervioso- … Que... que van a hacerme. … ¿Es un consejo de guerra? ¿Van a someterme a un consejo de guerra?

(Capitán japonés) Tranquilícese, teniente. No tenemos intención de hacerle ningún daño. Ahora está a salvo.

(Capitán americano) Sólo queremos preguntarle, teniente. No tiene usted que temer por nada.

(Yoshirin) Pero... pero... ¿por qué me están grabando con una cámara de video? ¿Y por qué graban la conversación en una grabadora digital? Tengo derecho a saber por qué me interrogan y por qué me retienen. ¡Por favor!

(Capitán americano) Por favor, cálmese. Le repito que no le va a suceder nada. Sólo vamos a hacerle un par de preguntas y luego le trasladaremos a su unidad correspondiente. Usted es un oficial de aviación de las Fuerzas de Autodefensa de Japón y son sus mandos superiores quienes van a determinar lo que se debe hacer con usted. Sólo soy un oficial de Aviación de los ., en la base aérea de Misawa. Mi única misión aquí es hacerle un par de preguntas.

(Yoshirin) … Está bien. Colaboraré. No sé... no sé por qué tengo tanto miedo. Sí. En realidad sí tengo miedo. Porque... porque... Dios. Que he hecho. -se echa las manos a la cara, lloroso y muy tenso-

(Capitán japonés) Comprendo que su situación actual se debe a que... se ha visto obligado a matar a su propio compañero de escuadrilla. Pero lo ha hecho por... las intenciones absolutamente intolerables y malvadas que su compañero y superior, el capitán Shingawa, tenía de estrellarse contra la sede del gobierno, el Kantei, en un... ataque kamikaze. ¿Es eso cierto, teniente?

(Yoshirin) Sí. Está todo en mi informe, comandante. Todo... todo nos lo ha mandado... el almirante.

(Capitán japonés) ¿El almirante?

(Capitán americano) Santo Dios. ¿Está diciendo que ese enfermo mental les ha pedido... estrellarse contra la sede del gobierno? ¿En un... ataque kamikaze?

(Yoshirin) Sí, así es. Quería que... nos estrelláramos con nuestros F-35 contra la sede del gobierno. Que asesináramos al Primer Ministro y todo el gobierno. Pero yo... en absoluto estaba dispuesto a aceptar esa orden. Pero mientras estuviésemos a bordo del Kagoshima, no podríamos negarnos. Si lo hacíamos, nos... hubiesen cortado la cabeza. -los interrogadores y los policías militares que vigilan la puerta, se sorprenden al oírlo-

(Capitán americano) Teniente, sus palabras pueden ser más precisas pero no más claras. Se trata de un "autoproclamado almirante." Más bien me atrevería a decir que se ha vuelto una especie de señor feudal, o cómo decís en Japón, en un "Shogunato." Este hombre ha perdido el sentido de la realidad por completo. Siento decir esto, querido colega. Pero los japoneses estáis tomando demasiado tiempo para reaccionar contra ese loco. Y si no actuáis, nosotros tarde o temprano vamos a recibir órdenes para actuar contra Yoshimura y su portaaviones.

(Capitán japonés) Lo siento, capitán Franklin. Pero esto es un asunto soberano de Japón. Es nuestro problema y nosotros lo resolveremos. … Teniente. ¿Puede describirnos, usted que ha estado allí, en que estado se encuentra Yoshimura? ¿Se le ve claramente perturbado?

(Yoshirin) -cabizbajo, con mirada perdida y sin contestar un rato- ... No lo sé. No sé si está loco o no. Ese hombre actúa cómo... cómo si realmente se creyese que es una divinidad humana.

(Capitán japonés) Una... divinidad humana? ¿Se cree un Dios viviente o algo parecido?

(Yoshirin) No. Dice ser un fiel súbdito dispuesto a sacrificarse por el emperador. Es cómo si se hubiese quedado atrapado a la retórica nacionalista y belicista del Japón del final de la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

(Capitán japonés) ¿Que quiere él en realidad?

(Yoshirin) … La destrucción. La guerra. El ser y sentido... del guerrero japonés. Del samurai. Del kamikaze. En resumen. Clama por una violencia indiscriminada contra los enemigos de Japón. Quiere destruirlos. A todos. -se pone aun más nervioso- Oh Dios mio. Me va a matar. ¡Me va a matar!

(Capitán japonés) Tranquilícese, teniente. Le repito que está a salvo. Nadie le hará nada ni le pasará nada. Usted estaba bajo secuestro y bajo coacción.

(Yoshirin) ¡Me importa una mierda! Yo... ¡yo he matado a mi capitán! ¡No quería hacerlo! ¡Y ahora está muerto! ¡Muerto! Dios. -se echa a llorar con las manos sobre la cara-

(Capitán americano) Sé que es muy duro, teniente. Pero recuerde. Usted lo ha hecho para salvar otras vidas... y la suya propia.

(Yoshirin) ¡La vida de los peces gordos del gobierno! ¡El capitán y yo eramos amigos de muchos años! ¡Entramos juntos en la academia de aviación! ¡Y ahora yo le he matado! ¡Que le voy a decir a su novia! ¡Iba a casarse con ella el año que viene!

(Capitán japonés) ¡Ya basta! ¡Cálmese de una vez! ¡Un oficial de la Marina no puede permitirse dejarse llevar por las emociones! … Ahora mismo te sientes confuso. Aterrorizado. Crees que has hecho mucho daño. A los que te rodean y a ti mismo. Crees que... has traicionado a tu capitán y amigo. O que incluso... mereces morir. ¿Es eso lo que piensas?

(Yoshirin) -se queda mirando serio al capitán, dejando de llorar- ...

(Capitán japonés) Tú has tenido el valor de evitar una catástrofe. Sabes perfectamente que tu capitán... no estaba en sus cabales. Así se desprende de la grabación de la torre de control en vuestras comunicaciones. Y pronto tendremos también la grabación de la caja negra del F-35JC del capitán Shingawa. Si no lo hubieses hecho... ahora la situación para Japón, extremo oriente y el mundo... sería de una crisis de tales dimensiones, que no podríamos ni imaginar.

(Yoshirin) Ya lo sé, capitán. He evitado una catástrofe. Pero al precio... de convertirme en un asesino. Dios... ahora me odio a mi mismo.

(Capitán japonés) Si está pensando... en el suicidio... yo no te lo impediré. Pero sabes que si tu capitán hubiese estado en el estado mental normal... estaría de acuerdo con lo que has hecho. No lo olvides. -le dice muy serio-

(Capitán americano) Una última pregunta, teniente. Luego le dejamos solo. ¿Yoshimura ha planeado más ataques? Y por encima de todo... planea usar sus misiles nucleares?

(Capitán japonés) Responda, teniente. Es una orden.

(Yoshirin) … Sí. Claro que sí. Ese hombre está... cómo una puta regadera. Pero es de unas convicciones y voluntad tan fuertes que... lo hará. Estoy seguro.

(Capitán japonés) Bien. Eso es todo, teniente. Si quiere escuchar un consejo de mi parte... no se empecine en sentirse culpable de una muerte que era inevitable. Si no hubiese disparado usted mismo, los pilotos de los F-16 americanos, hubiesen abatido al capitán. Era una obligación al fin y al cabo, evitar ese ataque kamikaze. Se le retirará del servicio activo unos meses hasta que su estado de inestabilidad emocional se mejore. Eso es todo. Retírese.

(Yoshirin) Sí, señor. -con los ojos llorosos, se levanta y hace al saludo militar a sus superiores, hasta que se marcha, escoltado por dos policías militares, uno japonés y otro americano, de la base-

(Capitán americano) ¿Crees que lo hará? Tiene razón cuando dice que lo que ha hecho, es un asesinato. Son órdenes de nuestros superiores, sí. Pero obedecer semejantes órdenes sin su conocimiento... Es para caerte la moral por los suelos.

(Capitán japonés) Lo sé. Lo sé. … Que haréis vosotros.

(Capitán americano) Mi conocimiento no va tan lejos. No hay órdenes concretas por ahora de nuestro mando central, o incluso de la Casa Blanca. Pero de una cosa estoy seguro.

(Capitán japonés) De que.

(Capitán americano) Por ahora, sois vosotros quienes tenéis entre manos la patata caliente. Pero vuestro tiempo de respuesta a esta crisis no está siendo brillante. Y los países limítrofes, pero sobre todo a Rusia y China, se les está acabando la paciencia. Así que... o lo solucionáis antes del amanecer... o nosotros no tendremos más remedio que enviar a la Sexta Flota para detener el Kagoshima.

(Capitán japonés) -mirando al mando americano con mala cara- Eso sería un suicidio. Yoshimura tendría la excusa perfecta para atacar con sus misiles.

(Capitán americano) Ja ja ja. ¿No lo entiendes, hombre? La Sexta Flota es sólo para mantener alejadas las narices de Rusia y China de los males olores. Tenemos muchas maneras de poner fin al portaaviones. Y para hacerlo en unas pocas horas.

(Capitán japonés) ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Tienes noticias de movimientos de vuestras fuerzas?

(Capitán americano) No debería decírtelo. Pero somos buenos amigos y nos conocemos bien. Recibí información clasificada del comando central de las Fuerzas Aéreas de . en Japón. El Pentágono ha ordenado que un submarino nuclear de ataque de la clase Seawolf, que por cierto, está haciendo maniobras de rutina en el Pacífico oriental, se dirija inmediatamente a toda velocidad hacia el Kagoshima. Y si a las 07:00 de la mañana, vuestro jodido portaaviones de mierda sigue ahí... lo hundirán con un torpedo nuclear para destruir la amenaza al instante. Esto significa que los japoneses tienen unas pocas horas para tratar de resolver esta crisis por ellos mismos. Así que o actuáis... o actuamos nosotros. Buenas noches, capitán. -saluda a su colega japonés, quien se queda incrédulo, se marcha-

(Capitán japonés) Mierda. -suspira muy tenso y preocupado, pero al final se calma- … ¿Que puedo hacer yo? Nada. El gobierno es quien debe decidir. Actúe rápido... Primer Ministro Shinohara.

La comandante de la División de Vehículos Especiales de la Policía Metropolitana de Tokio, Fuwa, llega entonces al Kantei acompañada de los capitanes de las secciones uno, dos y cuatro de Patlabors: Isao Ota, Noa Shinohara y Andrew Richardson, todos vestidos con sus uniformes de verano. Llegan en una furgoneta policial escoltada por motos también de la policía, hasta la entrada principal del Kantei. Kanuka les recibe a la entrada y les guía hasta la sala de reuniones principal donde Asuma, sentado en su butaca junto a los otros ministros, les esperan.

(Kanuka) Asuma. Aquí les tienes. -los cuatro, se ponen firmes y saludan a Asuma-

(Asuma) Bienvenidos. Sentaos, por favor. Tenemos muy poco tiempo y debemos ir muy aprisa. Os informaré de vuestra misión.

(Matsuda) Asuma. ¿No debería de haber venido el Superintendente de la Policía para esto?

(Asuma) De eso se encarga Goto. Lo tiene todo bajo control. Ahora me toca a mi, Matsuda. Sentaos.

(Fuwa) Sí, Primer Ministro.

(Noa) -mirando a todas partes con mucha curiosidad- Vaya. Vivo en este mismo edificio, pero es la primera vez que entro a este sitio. Es impresionante.

(Ota) Y que lo digas. No me imaginaba que el Kantei es...

(Kanuka) ¡Isao! ¡Shut up! ¡No hay tiempo para charla! ¡Escuchad al Primer Ministro!

(Kanuka y Ota) O _ o ¡Sí!

(Richardson) ¬ ¬ Aigh. Sois cómo niños.

(Fuwa) ¡Silencio!

(Asuma) Escuchad muy atentamente. Esta misión la llevareis a cabo vosotros. Pero es alto secreto. Nunca deberéis hablar de ello con nadie. Ni por supuesto, publicarlo. Y si la prensa os pregunta, negarlo siempre bajo cualquier circunstancia.

(Richardson) Asuma... perdón, Primer Ministro. La verdad siempre acaba por aparecer. Ocultar esto será posible unos años. Pero tarde o temprano se sabrá. Al menos, hasta que se desclasifique de los archivos oficiales. ¿No?

(Asuma) Ahora eso es lo de menos. Esta será vuestra misión. Comandante Fuwa.

(Fuwa) Sí, señor.

(Asuma) El portaaviones JDS Kagoshima... se encuentra bajo secuestro.

(Ota) -se queda pasmado- ¿Cómo?

(Noa) No puede ser.

(Richardson) Ey ey ey un momento. ¿Lo dice en serio? ¿Cómo pueden haber secuestrado un portaaviones con centenares de hombres y mujeres a bordo, y encima, en medio del océano Pacífico? Es absurdo.

(Asuma) No han sido fuerzas especiales de otro país, ni terroristas. Sino el propio capitán del barco y sus seguidores. Por la información que tenemos, lo tenía planificado de hace tiempo. Muestra unas ideas extremadamente radicales. Hay dos cosas que nos preocupan mucho.

(Noa) ¿Que es?

(Ota) ¿Debemos intervenir en el portaaviones? ¿Nosotros?

(Fuwa) He dicho que silencio. Dejad hablar al Primer Ministro.

(Asuma) La tripulación del portaaviones está bajo secuestro. Pero lo peor... es que Yoshimura, tiene en su poder... misiles nucleares, que amenaza con disparar sobre nosotros y nuestros países amigos y vecinos. -los cuatro policías se quedan de piedra- Y ya lo ha intentado dos veces con intentos de ataques aéreos. Lo peor es que... si vuelve a atacar con uno de sus misiles y nuestros sistemas de interceptación, sean el RX-1000 o nuestros misiles Patriot, no logran interceptarle...

(Richardson) Tendremos un nuevo Hiroshima a escala mucho mayor. Que quiere que hagamos.

(Asuma) El plan es simple. Atacar sobre el portaaviones... desde el aire.

(Ota) ¿Que?

(Noa) ¿Que quieres decir con eso, Asuma?

(Richardson) ¿Una operación paracaidista Labor? Pero... un momento. Para eso ya existe una unidad especializada en el ejército. ¿Por qué tiene que hacerlo con Labors de la Policía?

(Fuwa) Es para evitar una situación de guerra civil. Evitar que soldados japoneses... tengan que luchar contra otros soldados japoneses. Para evitar... el caos. ¿Me equivoco, señor Primer Ministro?

(Asuma) Así es, comandante. Quiero que sepáis, que esta operación, os la ordeno yo en persona. La máxima autoridad. Vosotros seréis la segunda oleada. Antes que vosotros, los muchachos de Goto, se infiltrarán a bordo del portaaviones para comprobar cual es la situación a bordo y si les es posible, llegar hasta el puente del barco y hacerse con el control operativo del portaaviones. Diez minutos después de que la sección 5 de Goto entre... tres de tus muchachos saltarán sobre la cubierta del portaaviones. Quiero que entre vosotros seleccionéis a los tres mejores pilotos para llevar a cabo vuestra misión.

(Fuwa) En ese caso, sería mejor que se encargará de ello una sola sección, y que las demás, estuviesen en la retaguardia preparadas para intervenir. ¿Le parece bien, señor Primer Ministro?

(Asuma) Sí. ¿Cual enviareis? -tanto Ota cómo Richardson se quedan mirando a Noa-

(Noa) ¿? º _ º Aaaiigghhh. Está bien, iremos nosotros. La segunda sección nos encargaremos del asalto.

(Richardson) Asegúrate que Bado no se excite demasiado. A que no haga cómo Ota en sus años mozos y se ponga a disparar a lo loco. La factura de reparaciones del Kagoshima sería desorbitada.

(Noa) ¬ ¬ Ya lo sé, tontaina.

(Fuwa) Resumiendo, señor, nuestra misión es liberar el JDS Kagoshima.

(Asuma) Usted, comandante, fue responsable de una división entera de Labors paracaidistas del ejército. Tiene mucha experiencia y sabe cómo funcionan este tipo de operaciones. Organícelo todo para que salga a la perfección. Noa.

(Noa) Sí, dime, Asuma.

(Asuma) Tanto si te lo digo cómo capitana de la segunda sección... cómo por mi esposa... sé que lo conseguirás. ¿Me lo prometes?

(Noa) No te preocupes, Asuma. Lo conseguiré, ya lo verás. Confía en tu mujer.

(Asuma) -sonríe a Noa- Bien. Kanuka.

(Kanuka) Noa, tu sección ya se está movilizando hacia el aeropuerto internacional de Tokio. Allí, dos aviones militares de transporte Labor C-4 os esperan para llevaros directamente hacia el Kagoshima. Y los de la sección 5 también están a punto de llegar. No podéis fallar.

(Richardson) ¿Que pasa si fallamos? Sabe que... es una posibilidad.

(Takeo) Si fallamos, los americanos intervendrán. Y lo harán además... a lo grande, nunca mejor dicho.

(Richardson) Con que.

(Takeo) Para asegurarse que Yoshimura no tenga ni tiempo a reaccionar... destruirán el arsenal nuclear de Yoshimura con otra arma nuclear. Con un torpedo nuclear para ser más exactos.

(Ota) ¿Queeeeeee? ¡Están locos!

(Takeo) Pero eso sólo pasará... si nosotros no lo solucionamos antes de las siete de la mañana. Es decir, antes de tres horas. Y el reloj corre.

(Asuma) La tripulación del Kagoshima... pero también el futuro de Japón, está en vuestras manos. Tenedlo muy presente. Eso es todo. Marchaos y... os deseo muchísima suerte.

(Fuwa) Bien, señor. -ella y los capitanes, se levantan de las sillas, se cuadran y saludan a Asuma- ¿Preparada, capitana?

(Noa) -muy confiada y segura de si misma- Sí. Estoy preparada. Confíe en mi, comandante. Lo conseguiré.

Un rato después, el helicóptero de la sección 5, llega a esa prisión en la prefectura de Nagano. Un edificio gris, de hormigón armado, grande y cuadriculado. Los funcionarios de prisión, van guiando a Goto y Shinshi hasta una habitación... donde Tsuge ya les estaba esperando. Igual que antes, Goto pide a Shinshi que espere afuera. Goto entra en aquella habitación y cierra la puerta. Es una habitación pequeña. Con una mesa en medio, con dos sillas a lado y lado y una lámpara o flexo encima, cuya luz es lo único que da luz a la sala, la cual está en la penumbra, casi a oscuras. Goto se queda un rato plantado y serio. Ahí estaba Tsuge, 11 años más viejo. Con el pelo largo y blanco, canoso. Sus gafas grandes de pasta y una cara arrugada, pero con una expresión de serenidad y calma absolutas.

(Tsuge) ¿Piensa quedarse ahí plantado todo el tiempo? Señor... Kiichi Goto?

(Goto) Han pasado 11 años, Tsuge. Estás más mayor, eso seguro.

(Tsuge) En cambio usted, a parte del cabello canoso y alguna que otra arruga en la cara, está prácticamente igual, señor Goto. … Vamos, siéntese. Charlemos un rato. ¿No le apetece?

(Goto) -sin decir nada, se sienta en la silla, cara a cara con Tsuge- … Cuando en febrero de 2002, tu conspiración sumió al país en el caos político... quisiste, por efecto de fichas de dómino, traer también el caos social. Es decir. La guerra civil.

(Tsuge) -sonríe con tristeza- … No me hable de recuerdos caducos de un pasado color sepia, señor Goto. No sería útil. Ni para mi ni para usted. Intente no saber demasiado... y será mas feliz. Ya lo dijo el maestro Confucio. Saber que se sabe lo que se sabe y que no se sabe lo que no se sabe; e aquí el verdadero saber.

(Goto) ¿Ah si? Pues también dijo Confucio que aprender sin reflexionar es malgastar energía. ¿En estos 11 años, has pensado bien las consecuencias de tus actos? ¿Tienes idea de lo que costó desactivar y desmantelar esos dirigibles que cargaste de gas tóxico? Podrías haber matado a miles de persones inocentes por tu deseo de venganza.

(Tsuge) No era venganza. Era simplemente... curiosidad por saber que iba a pasar. Cómo... el niño que tira una piedra a un avispero.

(Goto) Estás loco, Tsuge. Aunque tengas una apariencia de persona extremadamente sensata y reflexiva, estás loco.

(Tsuge) Puede. Cómo dijo el poeta chileno Pablo Neruda, "hay un cierto placer en la locura, que sólo el loco conoce".

(Goto) Mmhhhh... me pica la cabeza.

(Tsuge) No entiendo el por qué me acusa de locura, cuando usted es el ejemplo perfecto de loco que se cree cuerdo. ¿O sería mejor decir, del cuerdo que le gusta hacer ver que está loco?

(Goto) Mira, Tsuge. A decir verdad, no tengo tiempo para hablar del pasado. Mi misión es solucionar el gran problema presente. Y ese problema tiene un nombre que tú conoces muy bien. … Yoshimura.

(Tsuge) … Sabía que tarde o temprano, vendría hacia mi, señor Goto.

(Goto) No tengo tiempo para más habladuría. Reconozco que me encantaría, en serio. Pero no tengo tiempo que perder. Que sabes de Yoshimura. Que pretende.

(Tsuge) -sonríe a Goto- … ¿Que tal está Shinobu?

(Goto) -pone cara aun más seria, sin decir nada- …

(Tsuge) Nunca podré olvidar... cuando la conocí. Los años de pasión juvenil que viví con ella en mi escuela de pilotaje de Labors. Ella era mi única cadete. Era guapa, simpática, inteligente. Podías hablar con ella de cosas interesantes. Más bien era ella quien aprendía de mi. Y yo obtenía de ella... una relación extra-matrimonial apasionada. … ¿Se ha enfadado conmigo... por hablar así de su actual esposa?

(Goto) No, "señor Tsuge", no estoy enfadado. No me interesa que me hable de Shinobu, ni de cómo la sedujiste de joven, haciéndole perder la virginidad a manos de un hombre casado y con hijos. No me interesa saber... cómo la entusiasmabas.

(Tsuge) Ahora mismo me matarías, verdad que sí? La rabia se te come por dentro. Te imaginas a tu esposa de más joven entre mis brazos. Dejándose llevar. Perdiendo la conciencia y dejándose llevar por el placer momentáneo. Pero ni siquiera diciéndote esto... te abalanzas sobre mi para pegarme o incluso matarme. Admiro su capacidad de autocontrol.

(Goto) -sonriendo con tristeza- Cómo se nota.

(Tsuge) Noto que.

(Goto) Cómo se nota que has estado 11 años encerrado en prisión. Si volvieses a encontrarte con Shinobu... cómo crees que reaccionaria ella?

(Tsuge) No necesito conocerla. Mientras la Shinobu joven viva en mi recuerdo, con eso me basta.

(Goto) Si un hombre vive únicamente del recuerdo, al final acaba volviéndose loco. Lo sé por experiencia propia.

(Tsuge) Yo también.

(Goto) ¿Me vas a hablar de Yoshimura, sí o no?

(Tsuge) -se ríe entre dientes- … Sí, es verdad.

(Goto) El que. Dilo. Y di la verdad.

(Tsuge) A alguien cómo usted es imposible mentirle. Así que... que voy a sacar de mentir? ¿Mh?

(Goto) Está bien. Di lo que tengas que decir. Te escucho.

(Tsuge) Sí, fui yo. Hace diez meses. Por correo electrónico. Sólo nos dan una hora a la semana para poder ir a la sala de ordenadores de la prisión y conectarnos a Internet. La mayoría hablan con la familia, amigos, o miran pornografía. Yo en cambio... hablé con él.

(Goto) ¿Con Yoshimura?

(Tsuge) Sí. Me dijo que él sería el capitán del futuro portaaviones de la Marina de Autodefensa del Japón, el JDS Kagoshima. Nos conocemos de hace muchos años. Y él... quiso pedirme permiso para vengarme por mi fracaso en 2002. Ni le dije que sí ni le dije que no. Pero se lo tomo cómo algo... personal. Yo únicamente le di la idea.

(Goto) El secuestro del Kagoshima.

(Tsuge) No exactamente. Yo le di la idea de usar el Kagoshima, bajo su absoluto poder, para traer el caos a Japón. No para causar una guerra civil dentro del propio Japón, sino más bien... por medio de una intervención militar extranjera sobre el Kagoshima, que acabase por abarcar a todo el país.

(Goto) Y le diste el viste bueno, sin pensar en las consecuencias de tus actos. Eres verdaderamente un inconsciente, Tsuge.

(Tsuge) Se equivoca, Goto. Es Yoshimura el inconsciente. Yo sabía perfectamente desde el principio que una estrategia así, estaría condenada al fracaso. El ataque de Yoshimura, jamás tendrá éxito.

(Goto) Eso ya lo sabía, Tsuge. La pregunta es... por qué.

(Tsuge) No es mi idea en si lo que fracasará. Sino... la humanidad.

(Goto) ¿Eh?

(Tsuge) Conozco muy bien a Yoshimura. Él luchará hasta la muerte. Hasta las últimas consecuencias. Cómo un guerrero samurai que él mismo se considera.

(Goto) ¿Un guerrero samurai usaba misiles nucleares? -le pregunta con ironía-

(Tsuge) … Si eso es cierto, es bastante inapropiado. El plan en si pierde todo su sentido. Y en consecuencia... ya no tiene mi apoyo. Si sigue adelante, no habrá caos. Lo que habrá es la nada. El vacío. La oscuridad eterna y silente.

(Goto) Entonces de que lado estás.

(Tsuge) De ninguno. No suelo posicionarme con nadie. Procuro estar por encima de bandos enfrentados. Para mi son un sinsentido.

(Goto) ¿Y del bien y el mal? ¿De la vida y la muerte? ¿De estos bandos también estás por encima?

(Tsuge) Por qué no. … Haga lo que quiera con Yoshimura, señor Goto. Alguien que ha decidido actuar de forma tan poco inteligente e irreflexiva, ya no se merece mi atención. Haga con él lo que considere apropiado.

(Goto) -se levanta con intención de irse- … Mis muchachos asaltarán el Kagoshima en menos de una hora. Debemos actuar antes no lo hagan los americanos o los chinos. Si no tenemos más remedio que matar a Yoshimura...

(Tsuge) … Haga lo que quiera, señor Goto. Decida lo que decida... si viene de usted, será correcto.

(Goto) … Adiós... Tsuge.

(Tsuge) ¿Puedo hacerle una última pregunta?

(Goto) -de espaldas a Tsuge- …

(Tsuge) ¿Has conseguido hacer realmente feliz a Shinobu?

(Goto) -se gira, con una mirada muy seria y fría, incluso inusitada en él- … Muy bien, te lo diré. Tú... le destrozaste el corazón demasiadas veces. Conmigo, ella encontró consuelo, amor, felicidad y una vida rehecha. Y ella, está feliz de compartir la vida conmigo... y viceversa. Porque al contrario que tú, Tsuge, yo la quiero de verdad. Para ella no soy un simple objeto inconexo en una realidad convertida en fantasía por ti mismo. Yo le he dado mi propio amor... el cual comparte con Gomioka; nuestro hijo. -al oírlo, Tsuge levanta la cabeza y abre los ojos- … ¿Sorprendido?

(Tsuge) No. Me alegro por ella. En verdad ella ha cambiado mucho. De joven no quería ni oír hablar de ser madre, aunque ya entonces podría haberlo sido. No eramos muy pródigos a tomar precauciones.

(Goto) No me importa, Tsuge. Ni a mi ni a ella, le importas.

(Tsuge) Es un consuelo saberlo. … Bien. Veré el desenlace de lo que ocurra desde mi celda de prisión, donde seguiré cumpliendo condena el resto de mi vida.

(Goto) Ja. Sabes, Tsuge. Si actuase cómo el Goto de hace muchos años atrás... ya estarías muerto. Pero yo, el Goto de ahora, actúa al 100% con la cabeza y la razón. Siempre... siempre... siempre sé perfectamente cómo actuar sea cual sea mi adversario. Prepárate para una buena derrota, Tsuge. Lo necesitarás

(Tsuge) No me hará falta. No he vencido. Pero tampoco nadie puede vencerme. Puesto que nadie puede acusarme de nada nuevo. Ya que ya estoy condenado.

(Goto) … No tienes ni idea de lo que soy capaz ahora, Tsuge. Ten cuidado, porque nunca se sabe lo que puede pasar. Quien avisa... no es traidor.

Goto sale de aquella celda. Ni siquiera quiere hablar con Shinshi. Hablar con ese hombre no es ni nunca ha sido para él, una experiencia agradable. Nada más salir de prisión, observan que ha llegado al lado del helicóptero de la sección 5, un par de coches policiales. Goto sonríe al ver, frente a los faros encendidos en la noche nublosa de uno de los dos coches, a su mujer: la intendente Shinobu Goto, y el superior de ella y jefe supremo de la Policía de Tokio, el anciano pero firme superintendente.

(Goto) Buenas noches, señor. Shinobu.

(Shinobu) Lo siento, Kiichi. Guárdate los cumplidos cariñosos para otro momento. No tenemos ni un segundo por perder.

(Goto) Shinshi.

(Shinshi) ¿Señor?

(Goto) Ya es casi la hora. Transmite las instrucciones a nuestro equipo al completo.

(Shinshi) Sí, jefe. Será un placer. -se sube al helicóptero y se comunica por el transmisor con Izubuchi-

(Superintendente) Lo tiene todo bastante bien controlado, señor Goto. ¿Que ha averiguado del interrogatorio a Tsuge?

(Goto) Lo que ya en parte, intuía, pero aun no podía confirmar. Tsuge es el ideólogo del secuestro del Kagoshima. Pero es Yoshimura quien se ha apoderado de la idea y la ha llevado a la práctica. Cuenta muy probablemente con pocos hombres a su lado, pero igualmente, muy radicalizados y fuertemente armados. Por lo tanto, y antes de dos horas, debemos haber recuperado el control sobre el Kagoshima, antes que los militares, sean quienes sean, decidan tomar cartas en el asunto.

(Shinobu) Entonces los rumores que hemos oído son verdad. Pretenden destruir el Kagoshima.

(Goto) Así es. -se mete un cigarrillo entre los labios y se lo enciende con un encendedor- … ¿Traen algo para mi?

(Superintendente) Intendente.

(Shinobu) Sí, señor. Kiichi. Órdenes directas del Primer Ministro. Pero con toda seguridad, ya debes conocerlas. ¿A que tengo razón?

(Goto) -sonríe a su mujer- Claro. Esa es mi Shinobu.

(Shinobu) -se sonroja- ¬ ¬ burro.

(Superintendente) Ejem, ejem.

(Shinobu) Ops, disculpe, señor. Kiichi... Debes intervenir directamente sobre el JDS Kagoshima. Es decir, asaltarlo por la fuerza en cuestión de pocos minutos, desarmar los misiles y capturar a todos los golpistas.

(Superintendente) Quisiera preguntarle algo al respecto, señor Goto. Ya que un servidor, aun no ha tenido oportunidad de saber el por qué.

(Goto) Diga, superintendente.

(Superintendente) El Primer Ministro debe saber los motivos. Pero quisiera saber... por qué nos ordenan a nosotros, la policía, semejante misión, y no a las Fuerzas Armadas.

(Goto) -sin decir nada, pero con una mirada intrigante, se lo hace ver al superintendente- …

(Superintendente) Ya entiendo. Para no desencadenar un conflicto en el seno de las Fuerzas de Autodefensa, que termine en una segunda guerra civil japonesa.

(Goto) Shinobu... por qué no se lo cuentas tu misma? Seguro que tú ya lo sabes todo.

(Shinobu) -suspira mirando algo mal a su marido- … Está bien, lo sé.

(Superintendente) Ja ja. Usted sabe guardar muy bien un secreto, intendente Goto. ¿Cual es el plan entonces?

(Shinobu) Cómo ya ha dicho mi marido... perdón, quería decir el señor Goto, la segunda sección de vehículos especiales asaltará en una segunda oleada sobre la cubierta del portaaviones... en paracaídas.

(Superintendente) -se sorprende- ¿En... en paracaídas? Es realmente increíble.

(Shinobu) Sí, señor. Lo es. Las seccione de Patlabors también estarán en la retaguardia, esperando por si las cosas se complicaran. Pero no creemos que su intervención sea necesaria. La capitana Shinohara de la segunda sección, nos ha garantizado el éxito de su operativo. Pero antes de todo eso... los chicos de Goto, la sección 5 de la NNSA, entrarán en el portaaviones cómo avanzadilla de reconocimiento, y si las circunstancias lo permiten, de asalto y toma de control del puente. Porque esa es la clave de la operación. Si controlamos el puente... pero también si capturamos a Yoshimura, todo habrá terminado bien. Para nosotros y para todo el mundo.

(Goto) Eso está hecho, Shinobu. Sólo quiero saber un último detalle. Cómo queréis a Yoshimura y los suyos. Vivos... o muertos.

(Shinobu) Ese es el objetivo prioritario de todo el operativo. Capturar a Yoshimura. Pero lo ideal, lo preferente, es capturarle vivo. Asuma en persona, tiene la voluntad inquebrantable de que le capturéis, para que Yoshimura pueda ser llevado ante un tribunal, tanto civil cómo militar, y ser juzgado por sus actos.

(Superintendente) No sé si estoy del todo de acuerdo con esa postura, intendente Goto. Eso sería un error.

(Shinobu) ¿Sugiere, señor... que hay que matarlos? ¿Darles caza?

(Superintendente) No malinterprete mis palabras, Goto. Si le capturamos vivo y le llevamos ante la justicia civil, en consecuencia...

(Goto) Cree usted que le convertiríamos durante una temporada en protagonista de los medios de comunicación, y la ultra-derecha japonesa, que es muy numerosa, tendría sin buscarlo, un nuevo mártir para su causa.

(Shinobu) Yo también estoy de acuerdo con eso. Les estaríamos dando un héroe a una gente que de heroica no tiene nada.

(Goto) No se equivoquen. Eso no ocurrirá.

(Shinobu) ¿Eh?

(Superintendente) ¿Puede hablar más claramente?

(Goto) ¿Quien ha dicho de sacarlo de allí sano y salvo, para que luego pueda decir lo que le de la gana ante las cámaras de la prensa y la televisión? Si obtenemos de él unas determinadas declaraciones, su imagen pública quedará totalmente destruida. La prensa amarilla y las revistas de sátira política, harán el resto.

(Shinobu) Oigh... eres insufrible. Siempre tan perfeccionista.

(Goto) Ya lo sé. ¿No te gusta eso de mi? ¿Mh?

(Shinobu) ¬ ¬ Burro.

Son las 6:45 de la mañana. Justo está empezando a salir el sol. Sobre la cubierta del portaaviones Kagoshima, uno de los guardias fieles a Yoshimura, con su fusil de asalto Howa tipo 89 a cuestas y su uniforme completamente negro, patrulla sobre el borde la cubierta del gran barco que sigue navegando a toda máquina, esta vez con rumbo sur, a poco de abandonar aguas territoriales japonesas. A lo lejos, se observa un destructor japonés que no se les acerca más, pero que les sigue a distancia. Aun así, Yoshimura no ha querido atacarle. El guardia, se para un momento, de cara al este, hacia la puesta de sol. Se enciende un cigarrillo... se postra y hace el saludo militar, orgulloso, hacia el símbolo nacional de Japón: el sol naciente. Pero entonces... una mano sobre la boca y un fuerte brazo alrededor del cuello, le inmovilizan y lo dejan inconsciente en cuestión de segundos. Sin que el guardia se hubiera dado ni cuenta, los "chicos de Goto", la sección 5 de la NNSA: Takahara, Kurosaki, Miyuki, Kosuke, Chiyose, e incluso Izubuchi, han salido de debajo del agua (desde un submarino, con trajes de buceo), habían subido por el lateral del portaaviones, mediante imanes muy potentes, a pesar de la alta velocidad del buque. Una vez en cubierta, se encaminan directamente hacia la torreta del puente. A parte de éste, sólo había dos guardias más, quienes no tienen tiempo ni de apuntar. Takahara, son su arma, un MP-90, los abate enseguida. Los demás miembros de la tripulación, que ahora estaban por fin liberados, indican a Takahara y los demás, cómo llegar hasta el puente, pero no saben donde se encuentra Yoshimura. Takahara, con señales de manos, da señales a los demás para que vayan en tal o cual dirección. El grupo se separa y va en diferentes direcciones. Los guardias afines a Yoshimura, uno tras otro van cayendo. Excepto Shirune, la fiel y fría seguidora de Yoshimura, quien se encuentra de morros con Miyuki. Ella desenvaina su espada, con intención de enfrentar-se a ella a muerte, cuerpo a cuerpo.

(Miyuki) ¿Esto va en serio? Muy bien, guapa. Vamos, acércate.

(Shirune) Prepárate para morir, traidora al emperador y a Japón.

(Miyuki) Sí, claro. Lo que tú digas. -con mirada desafiante, le hace con la palma de la mano "ven a mi".

Las dos chicas, muy buenas luchadoras, se enzarzan en una lucha a muerte. Miyuki, en un descuido, cae al suelo. Cuando parece que Shirune la tiene y va a clavarle la espada...

(Kurosaki) ¡Ya basta! -grita al mismo tiempo que encañona su pistola por detrás a Shirune, quien impotente, suelta su espada y alza las manos- Un juego un poco peligroso para una niña mona cómo tú, no crees? Ríndete.

(Shirune) No conseguiréis nada. Mientras mi gran maestro esté vivo, llevará a cabo su venganza. No conseguiréis nada, servidores de la falsedad decadente.

(Miyuki) -la coge por el cuello, rabiosa- ¡Basta de gilipolleces sin ton ni son, cara de muñeca de látex! ¡Donde cojones está Yoshimura!

(Kurosaki) º _ º Vaya. ¿Y esa reacción? ¿Es uno de esos días?

(Miyuki) No, idiota. Llévatela tú.

(Kurosaki) -le suena el transmisor- Sí, informad.

(Kosuke) Tenemos dificultades. El núcleo duro de Yoshimura se concentra alrededor del puente.

(Kurosaki) Mierda. ¿Donde está Takahara?

(Kosuke) Con Izubuchi, desmantelando los misiles. Oh...

(Kurosaki) Que ocurre.

(Kosuke) Ja ja ja. Me informan que lo han conseguido, señor. Los misiles han sido desmantelados.

(Kurosaki) Bien. Vamos para allá. Los Labors de la segunda sección llegarán en dos minutos.

(Kosuke) Recibido. -corta la comunicación-

(Miyuki) ¿Que hago con esta tarada mental?

(Kosuke) Pon el otro extremo de las esposas a una de estas tuberías. Ya nos ocuparemos de esta obsesa después. En el puente, necesitan refuerzos. -Miyuki liga a Shirune a una cañería y la dejan allí tirada-

(Shiure) ¡Eh! ¡No podéis dejarme aquí! ¡Os arrepentiréis! ¡Soltadme!

Tras una larga corrediza, Kurosaki y Miyuki, llegan hasta los accesos a la sala principal del puente, donde los guardias que quedaban de Yoshimura, armados y el propio Yoshimura, se atrincheran, disparando sus armas contra los hombres de la sección 5 y algunos de los tripulantes del portaaviones, ya liberados, que les ayudan. El tiroteo es intenso y arriesgado.

(Kurosaki) Ya estamos aquí. ¿Cual es la situación?

(Takahara) Ese idiota se resiste a rendirse. Se lo toma muy en serio el de actuar cómo un guerrero samurai. ¿? Mirad.

(Kurosaki) Por fin refuerzos.

Entonces, descendiendo en paracaídas desde el cielo... en grandes paracaídas, tres Labors de la Policía, con sus luces encendidas, los tres _Shinohara JPL-09 Ghost_ de la Segunda Sección de Vehículos Especiales, aterrizan lentamente sobre la cubierta del portaaviones. Noa, en un helicóptero de la Marina Mitsubishi SH-60... y acompañada de Goto y Shinobu, sobrevuelan el portaaviones, comunicándose con sus pilotos.

(Bado) -aterriza sobre el portaaviones, con un salto brusco, desenfunda su pistola-cañón... y la clava dentro de la cabina del puente de mando de la torre del portaaviones- ¡Somos la segunda sección de vehículos especiales de la Policía! ¡No opongáis ninguna resistencia! ¡Rendíos ahora mismo!

(Watanabe) ¡Pero que haces, Bado! ¡Serás idiota!

(Noa) -se echa la mano a la cara- Madre mía.

(Satoru) ¡Saca el arma de ahí idiota, o lo destrozarás todo!

(Noa) -haciendo risa boba y cara de circunstancias a Shinobu- Ji ji ji. Em... esto... lo siento de veras, intendente. Ya sabe que Bado...

(Shinobu) Da igual, Noa. Eso es lo de menos.

(Noa) En... en serio?

(Goto) No te preocupes, Noa. Sobre esto... ya nos ocuparemos después.

(Noa) - _ -

Los hombres fieles a Yoshimura, se rinden y tiran sus armas. Los tripulantes del portaaviones... liderados por el comandante y segundo del barco, Hitsuhiko, entran en el puente de mando.

(Hitsuhiko) -acompañado de un soldado apuntando a Yoshimura con un subfusil Minebea M-9- Capitán. Le pido amablemente... que se rinda ahora mismo.

(Yoshimura) No, Hitsuhiko. No pienso rendirme tan fácilmente. Aunque me apreséis... mi lucha seguirá.

(Histushiko) Por qué, capitán. Yo creía en usted. Y ahora... no es mas que un loco.

(Yoshimura) Aunque te lo explicase mil veces... no lo entenderías. Ja ja ja ja ja.

Pero entonces... una voz... dice algo que Yoshimura le hace quedarse de piedra y abrir sus ojos cómo naranjas. Es Goto, que llega acompañado de Takahara y Shinobu.

(Yoshimura) -se saca rápidamente una pequeña daga de debajo su uniforme negro y se la va a apuñalar a la barriga- ¡No os acerquéis! ¡Ante el fracaso, un verdadero guerrero japonés debe morir!

(Takahara) -apunta al instante con su MP-90 a Yoshimura, con mirada intimidatoria- Yo que tú no lo haría, amigo. Suelta eso o serán mis balas las que acabarán con tu vida.

(Yoshimura) -se queda de piedra... al ver a Shinobu- Oh. Tú... tú eres... eres ella.

(Shinobu) Díselo tú, Kiichi.

(Goto) … ¿Crees que yo he venido a traer la paz a la Tierra? Te diré que no. Sino más bien división. Porque de ahora en adelante, serán cinco en una casa dividida. Tres contra dos, y dos contra tres. El padre estará dividido en contra del hijo. Y el hijo contra el padre. La madre contra la hija, y la hija contra la madre. … ¿Lo recuerdas, Kiosuke Yoshimura? ¿O debería decir... viejo amigo de Yukihito Tsuge?

(Yoshimura) -sobrecogido y con los ojos cómo naranjas, deja caer su daga de las manos, mirando hacia Goto y Shinobu- … Yo recuerdo esas mismas palabras. Él me las enseñó. Tsuge. Las aprendimos juntos, de jóvenes, en la universidad. Recuerdo aquel día día marzo de 1999 cómo si fuese ahora. Tsuge había regresado a Japón de la Guerra de Camboya. Estaba malherido. Pero completamente cambiado. Él vio la auténtica naturaleza de la guerra con sus propios ojos. Estaba decidido a hacer aprender con sangre a esta nación adormecida... los horrores de la guerra que él sintió y padeció en sus propias carnes.

(Goto) Eso lo demuestra.

(Shinobu) ¿Eh? El que.

(Goto) Que él mismo, acaba de quitarse su propia máscara. Éste... es el auténtico Yoshimura. Todo tu discurso patriótico japonés... en realidad es una tapadera infantil e ingenua para conseguir seguidores para tu causa. Una causa que nunca ha existido. Porque lo único que pretendes... que pretendías... era vengar la mala suerte de tu amigo. Lograr lo que tu amigo no pudo lograr hace 11 años.

(Yoshimura) … Sí, así es. Esa... es la auténtica verdad. -Takahara, deja de apuntar a a Yoshimura con su arma, mirándole con lástima- … No pretendía otra cosa que hacer ver a Japón, tal vez incluso a toda la humanidad... la fragilidad en la que vivimos. El caos puede apoderarse de la humanidad, de sus vidas y de sus entornos, incluso de los mas cotidianos, en cualquier momento. Únicamente... quería ser un maestro de escuela, que enseñara a los niños, a la humanidad, una lección que nunca jamás, deberían olvidar: no empezar nunca nada que puede desembocar en un conflicto abierto.

(Goto) El que esté libre de pecado, que tire la primera piedra. San Juan. … ¿Te creías con tal derecho sobre la humanidad... que pretendías enseñarles una lección que nunca olvidase... con sangre, fuego y muerte?

(Takahara) Con fuego nuclear, jefe Goto, que es peor. … Que hacemos con él.

(Goto) Pues... ¿? -entonces... Shinobu besa a Goto- … Un beso magnífico, Shinobu. Pero... a que viene esto? -pregunta sin entender nada-

(Shinobu) -sonríe a su marido- Kiichi... Gracias.

(Goto) Oh... de nada, Shinobu. No hay de que.

(Shinobu) -devuelve una mirada fría y de cierto desprecio a Yoshimura, quien está siendo esposado por detrás por Takahara- … Así que usted y Tsuge son amigos. … Pues bien, déjeme que le diga algo. Para mi, Tsuge es una foto borrosa del pasado. Me dio un amor que a lo mejor era auténtico. Me dio una felicidad que yo sentía que era auténtica. Pero cuando él regresó de Camboya en marzo de 1999... me di cuenta que todo era una falsedad. Hacía ver que él no me había contestado, ni me había vuelto a llamar. Pero yo lo sabía y me lo callé.

(Goto) Shinobu...

(Shinobu) Todo. Absolutamente todo... había sido falso. Yo nunca había contado para nada para él. Para su realidad. Para su día a día. Eso... me hirió por dentro cómo nunca en toda mi vida. Lo vi claro hace 11 años, cuando pasó todo aquello. La crisis del puente de la bahía. Ahora, viendo las cosas con más edad, la perspectiva del paso del tiempo, y siendo esposa, madre y alto mando de la Policía... puedo ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva muy diferente a la de entonces. Y me he dado cuenta... que yo misma puedo dar y recibir mucho más de lo que antes podía ni imaginar. Sin necesidad de hacerme daño a mi misma y a los demás, cómo deseaba Tsuge... y su amor autodestructivo. Porque Tsuge, simplemente, es un hombre que jamás se enfrentó ni cargó con sus traumas de guerra en Camboya en 1999. Ni tampoco a su pasado de infidelidades y ocultación a mi... de su matrimonio. Pero estoy contenta... que eso sea tan sólo un amargo recuerdo del pasado... y ahora viva otra etapa en mi vida. Plena y feliz. Con mi marido... y mi hijo.

(Goto) Shinobu. Eres muy fuerte. Te quiero.

(Shinobu) Gracias, Kiichi. Yo también.

(Takahara) -mirando la pareja enamoradiza- Todo va bien si acaba bien. ¿Algo más que decir, señor Yoshimura?

(Yoshimura) No. Asumo toda la responsabilidad de mis actos. Toda.

(Takahara) Muy bien. Es hora de rendir cuentas ante un tribunal militar. Andando.

Yoshimura es llevado, esposado, por Takahara. Observa cómo los tripulantes del portaaviones, le miran todos y cada uno de ellos con caras serias, de desprecio, incluso de lástima. Puede que piensen que sólo es un viejo loco. Puede que otros, simplemente, se rían de él. Pero la lección que Yoshimura les quería enseñar en realidad... la habrán aprendido? Es imposible saberlo.

Han pasado dos semanas de todo esto. La crisis, había sido superada y solucionada por el gobierno japonés. Gracias a ello, la temida intervención militar de Estados Unidos o incluso de China o Rusia, no se produjo. Pero en Japón, la situación no deja de ser revuelta, pero sin ningún caos. Únicamente, por la polémica que ha causado. La prensa ya hacía días que se había enterado y había publicado a bombo y platillo, el accidente del Kagoshima, que cómo no, ha generado revuelo político y social en todo el país. El jefe de la Marina, el Almirante Komatsu, se ha visto obligado a dimitir por las presiones del propio ejército, el gobierno y la prensa, mientras que el Ministro de Defensa y amigo de juventud de Asuma, Matsuda, no ha dimitido, pero ha tenido que dar explicaciones y un solemne perdón público por no haber visto estas intenciones de Yoshimura desde su ministerio a tiempo. Mientras, el portaaviones en cuestión, el JDS Kagoshima, ya estaba anclado en el puerto militar de Yokosuka, donde se estará un par de meses para reparar los destrozos y desperfectos causados por el asalto a lo Chuck Norris de Bado de dos semanas atrás, con el consiguiente coste de muchos millones de yenes para el contribuyente.

En estas dos semanas después, siendo un viernes por la mañana, se celebra en la sala de reuniones del Kantei, la reunión semanal del consejo de ministros.

(Asuma) -mirando el papeleo- º _ º Madre mía. ¿Esto... esto es lo que va a costar la reparación del Kagoshima?

(Matsuda) Sí, Asuma. Más de 400 millones de yenes. No te quejes, eh. Fue idea tuya enviar a los Patlabors a asaltar el portaaviones. Lo malo, es que cuando asaltaron, ya estaba prácticamente bajo nuestro control, y ese piloto de la segunda sección, en un ataque de bravura, destrozó el puente de la sala de mando y control del barco, repleta de sistemas de última tecnología muy caros.

(Asuma) ¬ ¬ Ya lo sé, hombre. Aun así, no me arrepiento de la decisión que tomé.

(Kanuka) Ni tienes por qué arrepentirte. Según publica casi toda la prensa, varias encuestas muestran que la mayoría de japoneses están de acuerdo en cómo actuaste.

(Ishibashi) Eso fue más bien por el mensaje oficial a la nación que publicamos a la prensa hace una semana, donde lo explicábamos todo con pelos y señales. A los militares no les ha hecho gracia. Ellos querían mantener el asunto en secreto y que no se rebelara la verdad a la opinión pública. Pero quien manda eres tú, Asuma; y tú decidiste que lo mejor, era que el pueblo y el mundo, conociesen la verdad de los hechos.

(Kogame) Aun así, no deja de ser una actuación irresponsable por nuestra parte, esa es mi opinión. Ningún país se le ocurriría publicar este asunto. Si ahora abriese la ventana, seguro que podríamos escuchar claramente las risas de Li Xing Ping desde Pekín.

(Takeo) En eso nos diferenciamos de ellos, señor Kogame. En revelar la verdad a la opinión pública. Una dictadura jamás lo haría. ¿No está de acuerdo conmigo?

(Kogame) Ya, pero...

(Asuma) Amigos... yo no ejerzo esta responsabilidad suprema, para encerrar a Japón en obscurantismos y medias verdades. Sino para dirigir a Japón, nunca mejor dicho, por el buen rumbo. Si bien debo decir que... la "factura" del juego de Tsuge, nos va a costar cara.

(Matsuda) Sí, ya lo sé. El ministro de finanzas públicas y economía, Teremitsu Nakajima, casi me saca los ojos cuando se lo he comentado. Entre las reparaciones del portaaviones, el reponer los F-35JC perdidos, el F-15J abatido y...

(Asuma) Eso es lo de menos, no?

(Matsuda) ¿Eh?

(Asuma) Mientras se produzca una sola perdida humana... eso ya no importa. Desgraciadamente, en esta crisis, también hubo muertes. Muertes innecesarias. Y jamás podrán ser reparadas.

(Takeo) Tienes razón.

(Kanuka) Pero debemos trabajar para evitar más situaciones cómo esa. Y si hay que revisar y examinar a fondo todo el personal de las Fuerzas de Autodefensa, hombre por hombre, o si es mujer, también... se hace. Creo que deberíamos revisar la manera de admitir personal a las Fuerzas de Autodefensa. Asegurarnos que no entre gente que esté mal de la cabeza, o que tenga ideas políticas, religiosas o de cualquier otra índole, extremistas. ¿Os parece bien?

(Takeo) No sé si desde el punto de vista jurídico esa medida será legal. Las asociaciones de militares veteranos, pueden argumentar que eso viola sus derechos constitucionales.

(Asuma) Lo haremos. Pero de una forma... más segura. No tenemos por qué instaurar una especie de inquisición en el si de las Fuerzas de Autodefensa. Sino asegurarnos... que estas trabajen para lo que tienen que trabajar y para nada más. La defensa de la integridad del territorio y la soberanía nacionales ante cualquier enemigo exterior o... interior. La defensa de las leyes y el sistema democráticos. Y la defensa, ayuda y socorro a los ciudadanos, en caso de guerra o de catástrofe, sea natural o provocada por el hombre. Esa es su función. Y no ninguna otra, cómo se creía Yoshimura.

(Ishibashi) Estoy de acuerdo, Primer Ministro. Sólo espero que en lo que nos queda de mandato... no tengamos que volver a afrontar una crisis tan gorda. A mas de uno, su corazón y sus nervios, no lo soportarían más.

(Asuma) - _ - Sí, en eso tienes razón. Cómo vuelva a pasar algo así, me quedaré calvo de golpe. Y eso, para Noa, sería un trauma. -todos se ríen-

Horas más tarde, cuando ya anochece, Goto y Shinobu, ya habían llegado a su casa, junto a su hijo, Gomioka, que ya es un niño de casi 8 años, muy parecido a su madre, de ojos azules preciosos, cabellos muy oscuros cortos y cara muy serena. En el jardín, padre e hijo, juegan unos pases de béisbol. El padre tira la pelota y el hijo le da con el palo, pero con poca fuerza. Desde el comedor, con el ventanal abierto, Shinobu, con sonrisa afable en su rostro, observa cómo padre e hijo juegan juntos.

(Gomioka) ¡Venga papá, lánzame otra!

(Goto) Em... estás seguro, hijo? Mira que si la lanzas muy fuerte, podrías cargarte alguna ventana del vecino de atrás. Y tiene muy mala uva, sabes?

(Gomioka) No pasa nada, papá. ¡Tira!

(Goto) Está bien. ¿Preparado? ¡Allá voy! -tira la pelota, Gokioka le da con el bate y la lanza hasta el muro del jardín-

(Gomioka) ¡Ajá! ¡Pelota fuera! ¡Lanzador eliminado, ja ja ja ja!

(Goto) Oooohhh, maldita sea, me has eliminado, ja ja ja. Muy bien, hijo.

(Gomioka) Esto... papá.

(Goto) ¿Voy a recoger yo la pelota? Será mejor no dejarla tirada por ahí. Sino luego, tu madre se va a enfadar y la bronca será para mi.

(Gomioka) Papá.

(Goto) ¿Eh?

(Gomioka) Es... es verdad lo que dicen por la tele? Lo del portaaviones y todo eso. ¿Es verdad que su capitán... quería destruirnos?

(Goto) Mmhhhh... para tener aun siete años, tienes mucha curiosidad, hijo.

(Gomioka) ¬ ¬ Tengo casi ocho, papá. No te burles de mi.

(Goto) No me burlo de ti, hijo. Es que... que un niño me pregunte sobre estas cosas... no sé... da que pensar.

(Gomioka) ¿Fuiste tú quien le detuviste?

(Goto) -suspira, mirando seriamente a su hijo- … Sí, fui yo. No yo personalmente, sino mi equipo de hombres. ¿Te gustaría conocerlos?

(Gomioka) No, papá. Eso de ir de espías y agentes especiales y todo eso, no me mola. Lo siento.

(Goto) º _ º Ah. Ya. Que respuesta tan racional. Te pareces tanto a tu madre.

(Shinobu) -se acerca a ellos- Pues claro que se parece a mi. ¿Algún problema, Kiichi?

(Goto) No, para nada.

(Gomioka) Le estaba preguntando a papá sobre lo de hace dos semanas. No es que quiera saber lo que pasó. Pero es que...

(Shinobu) No seas tímido, hijo. Pregunta lo que quieras. Sabes que tanto papá cómo mamá, te escuchan y están por ti.

(Gomioka) Ya lo sé. Pero es que... tan malo era ese hombre? Al menos, por lo que han dicho por la tele, quería matar a mucha gente que no había hecho nada. ¿Por qué hay gente así? No lo entiendo.

(Shinobu) Yo tampoco lo entiendo, hijo mio. Desgraciadamente... vivimos en un mundo lleno de claros y obscuros. De luces y sombras.

(Goto) Sí. Es en definitiva... la eterna lucha entre el bien y el mal. Tan vieja cómo el propio ser humano. Ésta puede parecer simple. Buenos y malos. Héroes y villanos. Pero en realidad... es mucho más difícil de lo que aparenta. Más aun... cuando debes decidir, si te conviertes en juez... sobre la vida y la muerte.

(Shinobu) Kiichi...

(Gomioka) ¿Y eso que quiere decir?

(Goto) -sonríe a su hijo y le acaricia el cabello- Nada. Ya te lo explicaré cuando seas más mayor. Aunque siendo hijo de tu madre...seguro que lo descubrirás por ti mismo. Estoy seguro.

(Gomioka) Sigo sin entenderlo. Pero papá. Puede... puede volver a pasar?

(Goto) Es imposible saberlo, hijo. Imposible. Nosotros sólo podemos actuar sobre el presente. Trabajar para que nos de un buen futuro. Incluso aprender del pasado para no repetir errores. Pero el futuro... es imposible saber que nos depara el futuro. Desde que empecé a trabajar de policía allá por 1979... me he enfrentado a multitud de casos. La mayoría los he resuelto. Otros en cambio...

(Gomioka) -se queda mirando con tristeza a su padre- Papá...

(Goto) Pero es mi historia, Gomioka.

(Shinobu) Exacto. Tú, hijo, deberás hacer la tuya propia. Y tu padre y yo... estamos seguros que llegarás a donde quieras.

(Gomioka) -se pone la mano sobre la barbilla, pensativo- Pues... mmmhhhh... es que aun no he pensado que quiero ser de mayor. Me gusta mucho el béisbol. Pero también me gustaría ser ingeniero aeroespacial, o explorador del fondo submarino, o quizá catedrático de universidad. Eso sería una pasada.

(Shinobu y Goto) º _ º

(Gomioka) ¿Que os pasa? ¿Que he dicho?

(Goto) Hijo... definitivamente eres igual que tu madre. Eres tan cerebral.

(Shinobu) Eso es verdad. Por lo menos, no tiene pies de atleta.

(Goto) Vamos, mujer, no me digas esas cosas delante de mi hijo.

(Gomioka) ^ . ^ Es verdad, papá. Te apestan los pies, ja ja ja ja. Tus calcetines sucios son peor que una bomba fétida.

(Shinobu) ¬ ¬ Es verdad. Casi me desmayo cada vez que tengo que meterlos en la lavadora.

(Goto) Ja ja ja. Vale, lo admito. ¿Que os parece si hoy cenamos fuera, eh? Será divertido.

(Gomioka) Ni hablar, esta noche quiero ver la tele. Echan el partido de los Tigers contra los Blue Jacks. Y quiero verlo.

(Goto) Bueeeeno, está bien. ¿Shinobu?

(Shinobu) Prepararé la cena enseguida. ¿Que os apetece?

(Goto) Da lo mismo. Hagas lo que hagas, estará delicioso. -besa a Shinobu y entran a dentro de casa-

(Gomioka) ¡Eh! ¡Esperadme!

En ese mismo momento, en la cárcel estatal número 85, en la prefectura de Nagano, donde tienen encerrado a Tsuge... es llevado por dos funcionarios de la prisión a la sala de interrogatorios. La misma en la que dos semanas antes, estuvo hablando con Goto. Los funcionarios le quitan las esposas y le dejan sentado en la silla, frente a una mesa con otra silla, con la única luz de un flexo sobre la mesa. La puerta de la otra punta de la sala se abre. Entra otro funcionario de la prisión... quien guía a un hombre de unos 35 años, con cabello y barba castañas, bien peinado y vestido. Un hombre atractivo y educado: es Fukuda Hato, el antiguo oficial y piloto en la Primera Sección de Vehículos Especiales, que estuvo en servicio allí entre 2003 y 2011.

(Funcionario de prisión) Aquí es, señor Hato. ¿Se estará mucho rato?

(Hato) No mucho, no se preocupe. Gracias por indicarme el sitio. Puede irse, ya sabré encontrar la salida.

(Funcionario de prisión) Muy bien. Que se divierta. -sale de la sala... y Tsuge y Hato se quedan solos-

(Tsuge) Yo te conozco. Eres... Fukuda Hato. Un director de cine bastante famoso en media Asia. Vi "Bailando con Chong Pui-Teng." La encontré muy interesante. Me recordó mucho cuando estuve allí. Pero yo no estuve donde esa terrible matanza. Debe ser un enorme peso cargar con ese recuerdo el resto de tu vida.

(Hato) Sí, lo es. Ahora lo llevo lo mejor que puedo. Pero ese recuerdo, es imposible borrarlo de mi memoria. Han pasado 15 años y aun sigo teniendo pesadillas de vez en cuando de aquello. Incluido el maldito sueño en la piscina de Phong Pheng.

(Tsuge) … Lo siento por usted. En serio. … ¿Por qué no se sienta? Me gusta hablar con otras personas cara a cara.

(Hato) Gracias. -se sienta en la otra silla, cara a cara con Tsuge-

(Tsuge) ¿A que debo el placer de tan señalada visita? Supongo que debe tratarse de un asunto relacionado con el mundo del celuloide.

(Hato) Exacto. Estoy aquí, hablando con usted, y yo soy director de cine. ¿Acaso ha pensado algo distinto?

(Tsuge) No. … Cuando era pequeño, allá a principios de los años 70, los domingos por la mañana solía ir al cine. Era la época de las películas bélicas clásicas. Me las tragaba todas. Tanto las japonesas cómo las de Hollywood. Tora Tora Tora. La batalla de Midway. Los cañones de Navarone. La batalla de Okinawa. Sin novedad en el frente. La batalla del mar del coral. Y muchas más. … Algo de esas películas, me fascinaba. Me imaginaba a mi mismo, dentro de la pantalla, disparando un arma y matando a enemigos. Lo encontraba emocionante.

(Hato) Sin embargo, a veces, el cine bélico puede contener, aunque suene una contradicción, un claro mensaje en contra de la guerra y en favor de la paz. Claro que siendo un niño... únicamente debía interesarle la acción, no la historia o el mensaje que el director quería trasmitir en su película.

(Tsuge) Sí, supongo que sí. 25 años después, en Camboya, pude descubrir por mi mismo lo que era la guerra real.

(Hato) No tiene por qué explicármelo. Yo viví lo mismo que usted. Lo mismo.

(Tsuge) Para mi el tiempo no es importante, pero para usted sí. Y no me gustaría hacérselo perder. Que desea de mi.

(Hato) Se lo agradezco. Verá... estoy muy interesado en hacer una película autobiográfica sobre usted. Bueno... en realidad, irá sobre la crisis del puente de la bahía en febrero de 2002, de la cual usted fue el máximo responsable, y que asumió durante días, a Japón, pero especialmente a Tokio, en el caos casi absoluto.

(Tsuge) ¿Una película sobre mi? Vaya, me siento alagado. -dice con tono irónico y sonrisa triste-

(Hato) Dos productoras, una japonesa y otra de Hollywood, se han mostrado muy interesadas en mi proyecto. En financiarlo y darme los medios para que el cine, muestre su historia, y lo que usted hizo.

(Tsuge) -se ríe entre dientes- Ja. Que mas me da.

(Hato) ¿Mh? El que.

(Tsuge) Me da lo mismo lo que quieran hacer ver o lo que digan de mi en esa futura película. Al fin y al cabo... mi último intento desinteresado, ha fracasado, y ahora sí que nunca, se me volverá a presentar otra oportunidad.

(Hato) -se ríe entre dientes- …

(Tsuge) Nunca me había pasado que alguien me encontrara gracioso. ¿Es por...

(Hato) Piense lo que quiera sobre mi futura película sobre usted. Si la hago... es porque, o al menos, así lo veo yo... que eres un personaje realmente fascinante.

(Tsuge) ¿Me está usted alagando, o es ironía muy fina?

(Hato) Puede ser. Lo malo es que... al mismo tiempo que te encuentro un personaje fascinante... te veo cómo el ejemplo perfecto de inadaptado.

(Tsuge) Inadaptado. Suena divertido. ¿Pero podría explicarse más claramente, señor Hato?

(Hato) Usted mismo, por si sólo... y no se ofenda, por favor... demostró que en Camboya, no aprendió nada de nada.

(Tsuge) ¿Que? -se sorprende-

(Hato) Yo también estuve allí, señor Tsuge. Más de dos meses. Aparentemente, poco tiempo. Pero en el tiempo de la guerra, es mucho. Muchísimo. Camboya a mi me cambió para siempre. Lo que usted y yo creemos caos y que habíamos visto únicamente cómo ficción en películas, o cómo algo lejano y que no iba con nosotros en las noticias de la televisión, lo pude ver con mis propios ojos. Oírlo con mis propios oídos. Olerlo con mis propias fosas nasales. Y tocarlo. Era real y estaba sucediendo allí y en ese instante. Y no podía huir de ello.

(Tsuge) Sí. Yo no lo hubiese dicho mejor.

(Hato) Supe ver lo que era ver un país entero y sus habitantes, dominados por el caos; la muerte; la violencia; la guerra; el sufrimiento y la crueldad humanas llevadas a su máxima expresión.

(Tsuge) Y lo que peor te hacía sentir, era no poder ayudar a nadie... ni a ti mismo. Únicamente obedecer lo que te mandaban, y que esa orden, tal vez, fuese errónea y condenará a ti y a tus hombres, a la muerte. Eso fue lo que me pasó a mi. Sobreviví de milagro. Y después...

(Hato) Demostró no aprender nada.

(Tsuge) -serio, sin decir nada- …

(Hato) Aun así. A pesar de todo lo que allí presencié, viví e hice... también vi otras cosas. Fui capaz de entender, de discernir, que la humanidad, el ser humano, sin importar el género, la raza, la religión, la etnia o la nacionalidad... siempre tiene la capacidad de sobreponerse. Eso no significa olvidar, sino aprender. Aprender de unos errores que no se pueden repetir nunca jamás.

(Tsuge) Eso es imposible, y lo sabe. Es cómo clamar agua al desierto o piedad a la muerte. Nunca llegan.

(Hato) ¿Lo ve? Usted, señor Tsuge, ha demostrado no aprender nada de su experiencia en la guerra de Camboya. Simplemente, quiso que los demás, experimentaran lo mismo que usted experimentó allí. Pero que lo experimentaran literalmente. Al pie de la letra. Eso puede demostrar, por su parte, maldad. Ánimo de venganza. Puede demostrar incluso, y yo esto no se lo criticaría, incomprensión ante los demás que no ven ni comprenden lo que usted pasó... y sufrió allí. Pero en realidad... también demuestra inmadurez y una incapacidad para aprender de sus vivencias en esa guerra. Para convertirlas y transformarlas en algo útil que enseñe a las nuevas generaciones y a la gente, un error que ningún ser humano, sea cómo sea, debería cometer jamás. Al fin y al cabo... que se puede esperar de un hombre cómo usted, que se acostaba con jovencitas ilusionadas a espaldas de su matrimonio, en su academia de pilotaje Labor, la escuela Tsuge. La que dicen, fue la pionera, allá por principios de los años 90... en la que tuvo una relación extra-matrimonial con una joven de 20 años llamada Shinobu Nagumo.

(Tsuge) -sonríe con tristeza- … ¿Eso también lo incluirá en su película?

(Hato) Yo tendré el control creativo. También escribo mis propios guiones. Así que... podría. Pero no lo haré. Más que por usted, porque mi antigua capitana no se lo merece. Le tengo mucho aprecio, y es una gran persona. No pienso gastarle esa broma de muy mal gusto. Pienso centrarme en usted, no se preocupe.

(Tsuge) Lo dice cómo si fuese una película de denuncia de mi persona. Cómo si quisiera crucificarme en público.

(Hato) No es mi intención.

(Tsuge) … Goto no quiso decirme... que ha sido de Shinobu. Aunque sé que ella se ha olvidado de mi por completo y ha rehecho su vida... no puedo dejar de sentir curiosidad por saber que ha sido de la suya. … Dígame algo, por poco que sea. Después, puede usted preguntarme lo que quiera.

(Hato) La señora Shinobu Goto... se casó con Kiichi Goto en noviembre de 2004. Tienen un hijo de ocho años, se llama Gomioka. Actualmente es Intendente de la Jefatura Superior de Policía de Tokio. Mis antiguos colegas de la División de Vehículos Especiales, me dicen que es muy probable, que sea el próximo superintendente. La primera mujer superintendente de Japón. Suena bien, verdad?

(Tsuge) -sonríe tristemente, cerrando los ojos- … Cómo debe ser.

(Hato) No se equivoque, señor Tsuge. Ahora Shinobu es verdaderamente feliz. Sólo hay que verla y hablar con ella para descubrirlo. Algo que con usted, jamás podría haber sido... de no haberte convertido en lo que te has convertido. Un monstruo.

(Tsuge) Sí, ya lo sé. Pero he elegido este camino y debo asumir las consecuencias hasta el final. … ¿Algo más, joven?

(Hato) No sé si con esta película, podré ganar un Óscar, o la Palma de Cannes, o el Oso de La Berninale, o al menos, un premio nacional, por hacer una película sobre ti, Yukihito Tsuge. Pero tengo muy claro... cual es el mensaje que quiero transmitir en esta película.

(Tsuge) Cual.

(Hato) La verdadera sabiduría se esconde en el corazón y en el alma de una persona, no en su inteligencia sin más. Quien piense lo contrario, nunca entenderá la auténtica esencia de la vida.

(Tsuge) Es una buena frase. Me gusta.

(Hato) -mira su reloj y se levanta de la silla- Tengo que irme ya. Mi mujer y mi hijo me esperan en casa. Por mucho que digan algunos, tener a alguien que te está esperando en casa, es muy agradable.

(Tsuge) Sí. Es verdad. -con la mirada absorta-

(Hato) Señor Tsuge.

(Tsuge) -se queda mirando seriamente a Hato, sin decir nada-

(Hato) Lo que usted hizo hace 11 años no se puede justificar. Sería imposible hacerlo.

(Tsuge) Lo sé. Quizás por eso lo hice.

(Hato) En una ocasión Ghandi dijo... "Ojo por ojo, y todo el mundo acabará ciego". Aplicándolo a lo que usted hizo, y en otras palabras... no intente resolver sus propios problemas morales y éticos, cargándolos sobre las espaldas del resto de la gente. Porque cada persona tiene los suyos y debemos respetarlos. Busque respuestas a sus preguntas... por usted mismo. Adiós... señor Tsuge.

Hato sabre la puerta y se marcha, dejando a Tsuge solo, con la mirada absorta, e inmiscuido en sus pensamientos. Algo que debería seguir haciendo... hasta el día de su muerte, porque le quedaban decenas de años de condena. Prácticamente, el resto de sus días, entre rejas.

A la mañana siguiente, en la central de la División de Vehículos especiales, todo era normalidad. La vida seguía, de nuevo, adelante. En el despacho de oficiales y tenientes, Bado era el epicentro de todas las bromas, por lo que hizo al portaaviones.

(Bado) - _ - Ya está bien, por favor. ¿Cuando pensáis parar de reíros de mi, eh?

(Watanabe) Ja ja ja. No, es que... lo siento, Bado, pero es que... ja ja ja.

(Satoru) Es que es realmente de chiste lo tuyo. Saltaste sobre la cubierta, creyéndote Rambo o Steven Seagel, y al final, causaste un montón de daños para nada.

(Yamada) Ya está bien, no? No os metáis más con él. No fue culpa suya. ¿Verdad que no, Bado?

(Bado) Pues... yo... -suspira y baja los hombros- … Vale, lo siento.

(Miyazaki) Es que leer en el periódico que los daños que "solamente tú" causaste al Kagoshima, ascienden a alrededor de los 400 millones de yenes...

(Mimiko) O puede que incluso más. Menudo dineral para un simple barco.

(Sonoko) ¬ ¬ Oye, guapa, que estamos hablando de un portaaviones de última generación, no de un bote de goma con forma de pollito de los que te llevas a la playa en verano.

(Suzuki) El portaaviones entero ya costó más de 60000 millones. Así que ya os podéis hacer una idea.

(Takashita) Sólo espero... que no te lo descuenten del sueldo, ja ja ja ja.

(Bado) ¬ ¬ No tiene ninguna gracia, malditos.

(Yamada) No les hagas caso. Al final, sólo te han impuesto una leve sanción y nada más. Allí el único responsable era Yoshimura y nadie más. ¿Entendido?

(Bado) -sonríe a Yamada- Gracias, querida. Te lo agradezco de veras.

(Yamada) -sonríe, sonrojada- Mh... de... de nada. -entonces entra Noa-

(Noa) Buenos días a todos.

(Todos) Buenos días, capitana.

(Noa) Chicos... a partir de hoy, un viejo amigo se reincorpora con nosotros. ¿Sabéis a quien me refiero? -todos se quedan mirando sin saber que decir- Vamos, no me fastidiéis. El teniente Tadawa ya hace dos días que no viene. ¿Es que no os habéis dado cuenta?

(Mimiko) Claro que nos habíamos dado cuenta. Pero hemos creído que está de permiso.

(Noa) Pues no. El teniente se reincorporó a la tercera sección de Saitama ayer mismo.

(Watanabe) ¿? ¿Y eso por qué? ¿Más recortes de presupuesto?

(Sakura) Creo que debe ser... oh. Eso quiere decir que...

(Noa) Será mejor que me deje de sorpresas. Adelante, teniente. -y entra... Chikawa-

(Bado) O . O ¡Joder! ¡Chikawa! ¡Ja ja ja! -se abalanza sobre Chikawa bara abrazarle- ¡Cuanto tiempo sin verte, Chikawa! ¡Bienvenido de nuevo a la Segunda Sección!

(Chikawa) Gracias, Bado. Me alegro mucho de verte. Y a todos vosotros.

(Mimiko) ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Ya estás mejor?

(Chikawa) Sí, mucho mejor, gracias. Estoy lleno de ánimos, energías y ganas de empezar de nuevo. En lo profesional... y en lo personal.

(Mimiko) Seguro que lo conseguirás. Eres un hombre tan machote y tan bien plantado... -dice con voz seductora y sexi-

(Sonoko) ¬ ¬ No hables cómo una fresca. Bienvenido, teniente. ¿Ya has hablado con Andrew?

(Chikawa) Sí, claro. Con todos.

(Watanabe) No te quedes aquí mal plantado. Te hemos guardado inmaculada tu silla y tu mesa. A Bado se le cayó una taza de té por encima y a mi mujer se le cayó una sopa instantánea. Pero tranquilo. La hemos dejado cómo los chorros del oro.

(Chikawa) Sí, ya lo veo. No es necesario... que seáis tan empalagosos conmigo. Comportaos cómo siempre. Así es... cómo me gusta veros.

(Sakura) Y nosotros a ti, Chikawa. Y nosotros a ti.

Por sorpresa, Chikawa ha regresado a la División de Vehículos Especiales, cargado de energías y con ganas de empezar de nuevo su vida personal. ¿Encontraría de nuevo con alguien, el amor? Puede que lo descubriese muy pronto. Pero mientras tanto, una nueva grave crisis había sido solucionada por Goto, Asuma y nuestros demás amigos. Los sustos nunca se acaban. Pero de tales dimensiones... es mejor evitarlos que solucionarlos. ¿O no?


	27. La he liado parda II

**Capítulo 27. La he liado parda II. **

Octubre de 2013. Es pleno otoño y es un día gris y lluvioso. Ha pasado un mes desde la resolución de la última grave crisis que el gobierno de Asuma Shinohara ha tenido que afrontar. Ahora ya es pleno otoño y con ganas. Pero se avecinaba una gorda... y seria de verdad. ¿O tal vez no?

Son entorno los once de la noche. En la residencia del Kantei, en el dormitorio, Asuma y Noa se disponen a acostar-se. Para ambos, ha sido un día duro y ajetreado.

(Asuma) -se estira los brazos y echa un largo bostezo- … No puedo más. Estoy reventado.

(Noa) Pues mira que yo... Dos emergencias en un sólo día. ¿Sabes lo que es eso? Y encima, al regresar a casa, tener que estar por Daisuke y Chiharu. Menos mal que por fin se han ido a dormir. -la pareja se mete en la cama-

(Asuma) Bueno... la semana que viene por fin se cumple el trámite... y podremos vivir un poco más tranquilos.

(Noa) ¿Eh? El que. -pregunta sin saber de que va la cosa-

(Asuma) El trato secreto con el que llegamos hace seis meses con los chinos. La retirada de los B-52 de Yokota y el cierre de esta base americana. A las cúpulas militares de aquí y de Washington no les ha hecho mucha gracia, pero... ya se sabe. La política es la política.

(Noa) Ahora que lo mencionas... sabes que hoy y mañana Ota está en Yokota?

(Asuma) ¿En serio? ¿Cómo es eso?

(Noa) Se ve que es sobre un programa de información y relaciones públicas con el ministerio nacional de policía. Varios oficiales de media graduación de la policía de todo el país, tendrán la oportunidad de trabajar durante un día en una base americana. Y a Ota le ha tocado a Yokota. Oye... no habrá tenido algo que ver Kanuka, verdad?

(Asuma) ¬ ¬ No digas tonterías, mujer. Kanuka no ha tenido nada que ver. Lo único que espero es que no pase nada raro mientras esté él por allí.

(Noa) Eso sería si fuese el Ota de antes. Pero el de ahora...

(Asuma) A mi me preocuparía igualmente. ¿Vamos a dormir?

(Noa) Sí. Estoy muerta. Necesito mis ocho horas de sueño. Buenas noches.

(Asuma) Buenas noches, dormilona. -se tapan con la sábana y apagan la luz-

En ese preciso instante... en la susodicha base de Yokota, la principal base aérea americana en Japón, Ota, efectivamente, está allí, en la sala de información de la base, lleno de ordenadores. Sobre una de las pistas de la base, una pareja de cazas F-16 despegan. Ota, en la sala de comunicaciones, va vestido con su uniforme de capitán de la Primera Sección de Vehículos Especiales. Ota miraba por todas partes, con gran curiosidad, el funcionamiento de todo aquello y atendía a las comunicaciones... cómo quien mandaba allí, el General americano Frank Kelvin, un tipo alto y fuerte, con cara siempre de mala leche y con voz profunda, le había ordenado. Pero entonces... Ota es avisado por uno de los oficiales. El General quiere hablar con él.

(Oficial de guardia) Capitán. El General al teléfono. -Ota va andando hasta el teléfono y se pone-

(Ota) Capitán Isao Ota a su servicio, General. Dígame.

Al otro lado del Teléfono, le espera el General Frank desde su despacho, solo, sentado en una gran mesa, con dos mástiles con la bandera de los Estados Unidos y la de las Fuerzas Aéreas de los Estados Unidos tras suyo. Con un gran puro entre los dientes, fumando... y desprendiendo una aurora no precisamente positiva.

(Frank) Aquí el General Kelvin. ¿Me reconoce la voz, Capitán Ota?

(Ota) Sí, señor. ¿Por qué lo pregunta?

(Frank) ¿Por qué cree que se lo pregunto?

(Ota) Pues... no lo sé, señor. Ya sabe que soy un recién llegado. Además, no hace ni media hora que hemos hablado en persona, no?

(Frank) No le preguntaría si me ha reconocido la voz si el tema no fuese terriblemente importante, Ota.

(Ota) Ah, ya. Por supuesto, señor.

(Frank) Muy bien. Veamos si está atento a su trabajo. ¿Nuestra escuadrilla de bombarderos acaba de confirmar sus posiciones?

(Ota) Sí, señor. Todas las posiciones acaban de ser transmitidas a los ordenadores y procesadas. Todo en orden, señor.

(Frank) -se saca el puro de entre los labios y sujetándolo frente a sus narices, le dice a Ota...- … Muy bien, ahora quiero que me escuche atentamente, capitán. … La base entrará en fase de alerta roja. Transmita esto a todas las secciones inmediatamente.

(Ota) Sí, señor. Alerta Roja. Es una buena pensada. Así los hombres están más despiertos y al acecho, ja ja ja.

(Frank) Lo siento, capitán. Esto no es ningún simulacro.

(Ota) º _ º No... no es un simulacro, señor?

(Frank) No debería decírselo, capitán. Usted no es un oficial americano. Ni siquiera es militar. Pero aun así, le considero un gran policía y creo que tiene todo el derecho a saberlo. … Creo que hemos entrado en guerra.

(Ota) -se queda de piedra- … V... v... vaya. En... en guerra. ¿Y quien ha sido? ¿Los rusos? ¿Los chinos? ¿O los de Corea del Norte?

(Frank) Esos detalles ya no puedo decírselos, capitán. Es secreto. Pero si que puedo decirle que acabo de recibirlo por el teléfono rojo. Tengo órdenes de sellar la base y aislarla del exterior y eso es lo que pienso hacer. Ahora escúcheme muy atentamente, capitán. Quiero que transmita el "Plan R". R de Roberth, a la escuadrilla. Plan R de Roberth.

(Ota) -mientras lo apunta en una hoja de papel- Tan... tan grave es, General?

(Frank) Sí, el tema es bastante espinoso.

(Ota) De acuerdo, señor. Plan R de Roberth. Ya está anotado.

(Frank) Y ahora... la última cosa y la más importante. Quiero que se confisquen todas las radios, tabletas, ordenadores portátiles o smartphones que haya en la base, inmediatamente.

(Ota) Sí, señor.

(Frank) El enemigo con toda seguridad los usará para enviar instrucciones a los saboteadores. La Policía Militar registrará el nombre de los propietarios de los aparatos. Deben recogerse todos los aparatos sin excepción alguna.

(Ota) Sí, señor.

(Frank) Y cuando lo tenga hecho... comuníquemelo.

(Ota) A la orden, General. -cuelga-

El General, con su cara inquietante y fumando su puro, echando gran humareda en el despacho, se pone a mirar por la ventana... cuando empieza a sonar la alarma de emergencia en la base. Frank cierra la rejilla de las ventanas. Su plan... un plan que él y solo él conoce, da comienzo.

En ese mismo instante... uno de los bombarderos B-52 bajo su mando, sobrevuela sobre el mar del Japón en círculos en un ejercicio rutinario. La tripulación de ese bombardero, la forman cinco hombres y una mujer: Piloto y copiloto, los dos oficiales de comunicaciones y los controladores de armas. Son el capitán (y mando del avión) Kong, un tipo calvo y feo de Texas; su copiloto, el teniente Fidger; el primero y segundo oficial de comunicaciones, la oficial Jinger, rubia y de ojos azules, y el oficial Darrin, un negro; y los dos oficiales del sistema de armas: el teniente William y el oficial Zack, uno alto y guapetón, y el otro feucho y de nariz grande. Todos van con el uniforme de piloto, con el casco puesto, pero sin la máscara de oxígeno. En el avión, toda la tripulación mata el tiempo cómo puede. Uno comiendo chocolatinas, el otro jugando con un video juego, o el capitán... mirando cosas subidas de tono en una revista porno. De repente... la oficial Jinger, encargada de comunicaciones, recibe un aviso de mensaje en su pantalla táctil. Lo abre, lo decodifica y descubre algo que la hace quedarse atónita.

(Jinger) -a través del micrófono de su casco y mientras se come una chocolatina- Em... capitán Kong. Deberá pensar que es de locos. Pero acabo de recibir un mensaje de la base uno tres cinco, que dice... ataque de escuadrilla según plan R. R de Romeo. -todos se quedan mirando extrañados-

(Kong) ¿? … Jinger... ¿has dicho ataque de escuadrilla según plan R?

(Jinger) Sí señor, eso he dicho.

(Kong) -se queda estupefacto- … Jinger... pero vamos a ver, coño. ¿Cuantas veces os tengo dicho que no quiero que hagáis el imbécil... cuando estemos en una misión?

(Jinger) No estoy bromeando, señor. El mensaje de la base dice eso.

(Kong) Joder. Llevo más horas de vuelo en estos viejos B-52 que el águila imperial. Y esto es la cosa más estúpida que he oído con auriculares desde el último disco de Breatney Spears. ¿Seguro que tienes el Pendrive con los códigos de hoy?

(Jinger) Sí señor, estoy segura.

(Kong) Pues debe haber alguna clase de error. Espérame un segundo, que voy.

Se levanta de su asiento de piloto y va a la parte de atrás, donde estás los dos oficiales de comunicaciones. Lo comprueba todo. La información del Pendrive con los códigos, el ordenador, todo.

(Kong) -suspira, visiblemente preocupado- … Será mejor que pidas confirmación a la base.

(Jinger) Sí, señor.

Kong, va hasta una pequeña caja fuerte que hay un poco atrás del morro de la cabina. La abre y se saca su casco... para sacar de dentro un enorme sombrero tejano, de cowboy.

(Zack) -asoma por el suelo, por una pequeña trampilla, ya que los operarios de armas están en el piso de abajo- Capitán Kong. ¿No sería posible que fuese cómo una especie de prueba de lealtad? ¿Que hayan enviado el mensaje para comprobar nuestra actuación?

(Kong) Aquí nadie nos daría ese código de ataque. Ni el viejo y malhumorado Kelvin nos daría ese código, a menos que los chinos hayan bombardeado Taipei, Seul, Tokio, o incluso Los Ángeles o Washington en un ataque sorpresa.

(Zack) Sí, señor. -se vuelve para abajo-

(Jinger) Capitán, mensaje de la base confirmado.

(Kong) -se pone el sombrero tejano a la cabeza- Muy bien, chicos, supongo que se trata de eso. Hay una guerra nuclear declarada con los chinos. Increíble. Tenía que pasar en nuestro último vuelo sobre Japón.

Al haber recibido esas órdenes de ataque tan repentinas, el capitán se siente, sobrecogido por el momento. Él y toda la tripulación de ese bombardero. Kong se sienta en su puesto de piloto, se pone los cascos... y suelta un discurso a sus muchachos.

(Kong) Escuchadme bien. Nunca ha sido mi fuerte esto de los discursos. Pero ahora mismo, en mi cabeza, me está dando vueltas la idea de que ahí abajo, en Japón, o en nuestra casa, al otro lado del Pacífico, está pasando algo importante. También me da vueltas a la cabeza... el tipo de emociones y de sentimientos personales que ahora mismo estáis experimentando en vuestras carnes. Coño, supongo que no seríais unos seres humanos normales, si no tuvieseis sentimientos muy fuertes sobre el hecho de la guerra nuclear. Pero quiero que recordéis una cosa. Que ahí abajo, la gente de nuestra casa, de Estados Unidos de América, pero también de nuestro segundo hogar, de Japón, se fían de nosotros, y que... cojones, no les decepcionaremos de ninguna manera. Y aun os diré más. Si al final este asunto resulta ser la mitad de importante de lo que me pienso que será... estoy seguro que sois a un paso de conseguir... ascensos importantes y condecoraciones para cuando se termine todo este follón. Y esto que acabo de decir, va para todos y cada uno de vosotros, sea cual sea vuestro sexo, color de piel o práctica religiosa. Y ahora... poned todos vuestros sentidos a punto, que tenemos que cumplir una misión!

En ese mismo instante, 11:10 de la noche, en la sede del ministerio de defensa japonés... una señorita joven de muy buen ver, voluptuosa, con pechos grandes y firmes, muslos exuberantes, en ropa interior, fuma un cigarrillo sobre una cama. ¿Estaba sola? No. Acompañada de un pez muy gordo de las Fuerzas de Autodefensa de Japón: el General Riukanji. El móvil del General, sobre la mesita de noche, suena.

(Chica) ¿? … ¡Riu, cariño, quieres que me ponga!?

(Riukanji) -gritando con voz enfadada desde el lavabo- ¡Sí, contesta!

(Chica) -se pone al móvil- ¿Sí, dígame? … Sí, el General Riukanji está aquí, pero no se puede poner en este momento. … Sí, soy su secretaria. ¿Que desea? … -reconoce la voz que le habla y se pone melosa y sexi- Oh, Mitsui, cómo estás? … Bien. ¿Y tú? … Oh, sólo poníamos al día el papeleo del General. … Mira, está bastante liado en este momento. Creo que no puede ponerse al teléfono. … ¿De que se trata? … Vale. Ahora se lo digo. ¡General Riukanji! ¡Una llamada del Coronel Takenori!

(Riukanji) ¡Que llame más tarde, coño!

(Chica) El General sugiere que le llames dentro de un cuarto de hora. … Ah, ya. ¡Dice que es muy urgente!

(Riukanji) ¡Por Buda y todos los monjes, que te diga que quiere!

(Chica) Mira, Mitsui, lo cierto es que el General está al lavabo ahora mismo. ¿No puedes decirme que es y yo misma se lo voy diciendo? ¿Que te parece? … Vale. ¡Por lo visto, la estación de escucha avanzada SS-85 ha captado una transmisión codificada desde la base americana de Yokota! … Sí. ¡Iba dirigida a una escuadrilla de bombarderos B-52, la 308, en misión de vuelo sobre el mar del Japón! … De acuerdo. ¡El mensaje descifrado dice "ataque según plan R"!

(Riukanji) ¡Dile que llame a... joder, cómo se llama!? ¡Ah, sí! ¡Al General Frank Kelvin, el comandante en jefe de la base! ¿Es que siempre tengo que pensar yo en todo!?

(Chica) El General sugiere que llames al General Frank Kelvin, comandante en jefe de la base. … Ah. ¡Las comunicaciones están cortadas!

(Riukanji) ¡Y una mierda! ¡Que llame él mismo!

(Chica) Mitsui, cariño, el General dice que si podrías llamarle tú mismo, por favor. … Entendido. ¡Dice que lo ha intentado varias veces y por diferentes medios y no hay nada que hacer! ¡Todo está cortado! ¡Las líneas de seguridad, la fibra óptica y las comunicaciones por radio y satélite! ¡Incluso la línea telefónica normal!

(Riukanji) -tira de la cadena del váter y se presenta en calzoncillos y camiseta blanca de tirantes- … A ver. Dame ese maldito teléfono. -se pone- Mitsui, soy yo. Que cojones pasa, eh? … Pero... estás seguro que es plan R? … ¿Ya habéis llamado a los yanquis? … ¿Y que os han dicho los del Pentágono? … ¿Nada? ¿Nada de nada? … No me gusta nada, Mitsui. … Te diré que vas a hacer. Quiero que hagas tres cosas. Primero, llama al General Okura y díselo todo. Segundo, convoca en mi nombre al gabinete de crisis en el Kantei, pero que la reunión se convoque en la sala de reuniones del búnker subterráneo. Y tercero, ponlo todo en alerta roja y quédate enganchado a tu móvil. Te volveré a llamar. -cuelga-

(Chica) ¿Que ocurre?

(Riukanji) -pensativo- Nada. … ¿Donde tengo mi uniforme?

(Chica) En la percha. ¿Vas a alguna parte?

(Riukanji) Oh, a ningún sitio en especial. Estaba pensando en... pasarme por el Kantei, a ver si se cuece algo. Últimamente... vamos de un susto a otro.

(Chica) ¿A las once y cuarto de la noche?

(Riukanji) ¡Por supuesto! ¡Un buen soldado nunca debe dormir cuando se trata de su deber!

(Chica) -se pone sexi y seductora- Riu, cariño. Yo tampoco tengo sueño.

(Riukanji) Mmhhhh... ya sé que quieres decir. Te contaré un remedio. -se tumba sobre la sexi chica- Tú ponte a contar, que el viejo Riu habrá regresado antes que puedas decir "despegue", ja ja ja ja!

En la base de Yokota, el General Frank, a través del sistema de altavoces de su base, daba instrucciones muy concretas. Los mecánicos de los aviones, las tropas de seguridad de la base, los pilotos de los aviones y helicópteros... y el personal japonés que se había quedado allí atrapado, escuchaban con una mezcla de sensaciones variopintas. Unas instrucciones que sonaban irreales, absurdas, pero que había conseguido que los que estaban dentro de la base, creyeran que fuesen reales. Incluido Ota, que va apagando los ordenadores y las luces de las salas de comunicaciones de la base.

(Frank) Los comunistas, no tienen ningún respeto por la vida humana, ni tan siquiera por la suya. Y por esta razón, soldados, quiero encomendaros la necesidad de una vigilancia extrema. El enemigo puede venir, individualmente... o con sus tropas. Incluso puede llevar nuestro mismo uniforme... o el de nuestros amigos japoneses, a quienes seguro ya habrán sometido. Pero venga cómo venga, debemos detenerle. No debemos permitirle que penetre en esta base. Ahora, os daré tres normas bien simples. Primero, no os fiéis de nadie a pesar de su uniforme y su rango, excepto si lo conocéis personalmente. Segundo, disparad a cualquier cosa... o persona, que se acerque a menos de 200 metros, del perímetro de la base. Tercero, en caso de duda, primero disparad y después haced preguntas. Mas vale causar algunas bajas accidentalmente, que perder la base y todo su personal por culpa de una negligencia. Cualquier variación de estas normas, tiene que venir de mi personalmente. Soldados. En conclusión, puedo decir que... en los dos años, que he tenido el honor de ser vuestro oficial superior, siempre he esperado lo mejor de vosotros y nunca me habéis decepcionado. Pero ahora... nuestra nación... y la nación que nos acoge y que también tenemos el deber de defender, espera algo de nosotros y no la decepcionaremos. Buena suerte a todos.

Pero mientras Frank soltaba el rollo... Ota, por pura casualidad, se encuentra un móvil, un Sony Xperia, escondido tras la torreta de uno de los ordenadores. Decide comprobar algo. Conecta la radio del móvil... y suena una emisora, donde pinchan el "Gangnam Style". Ota se da cuenta entonces... que no se está produciendo ningún ataque, porque las emisoras de radio siguen emitiendo normalmente. Al hacer semejante descubrimiento, se marcha corriendo en busca del General americano.

Mientras, en el B-52, y cómo en el PP (si eres español seguro que ya me entiendes), reparten sobres: los del perfil del ataque. El oficial de color, Darrin, saca el sobre de papel del Plan R y se lo da al capitán.

(Darrin) El perfil del ataque, señor. -el capitán lo coge, lo abre, y coge los sobres para el piloto y el copiloto, los demás, los devuelve a Darrin, quien los reparte entre el resto de la tripulación-

(Kong) -leyendo el papel top secret- Éste es el perfil del ataque. Para asegurarnos que el enemigo no pueda interceptar ninguna de nuestras comunicaciones, ni orales ni cifradas, el sistema principal de comunicaciones "tipo 101", ha de pasar íntegramente a modo receptivo codificado. El prefijo del perfil de la orden de ataque de la base, ha de programarse en el sistema 101. Esto bloqueará cualquier transmisión que no vaya precedida por el código del prefijo de acceso al sistema. Atentos para fijar el prefijo del código.

(Jinger) Recibido. Lista para fijar el prefijo del código.

(Kong) Fijad el prefijo.

(Jinger) -mete un sencillo código de tres letras y cuatro números: OPE 0690- Listo. Prefijo fijado.

(Kong) Bloquead el prefijo.

(Jinger) Prefijo del código bloqueado.

(Kong) Programad el sistema receptor a discriminación total de banda.

(Jinger) Recibido. Sistema receptor programado a discriminación total de banda.

(Kong) Comprobad circuitos de autodestrucción.

(Jinger) Circuitos de autodestrucción comprobados.

(Kong) Muy bien. Escuchad. Nuestro objetivo primario es el complejo de misiles balísticos intercontinentales de Ghin Li Ghou, al suroeste de China. Coordenadas, Yanki Gold Tango cero ocho cero uno. Cabeza nuclear de 20 megatones, será activado a 3000 metros de altura por explosión. Rectifico, será a 4000 metros. Se usará la segunda cabeza nuclear de 15 megatones si el primero falla. En caso negativo a todo lo susodicho anteriormente, se atacará, cómo objetivo secundario, una base aérea de bombarderos estratégicos, situada también al suroeste de China. Coordenadas, November Charlie Tango cero nueve cero seis. La detonación será a cuatro mil, repito, será a cuatro mil metros.

En ese momento, Ota, andando nervioso por los pasillos de la base, con el Sony Xperia en mano, donde suena el Gangnam Style, va hasta el despacho del General Frank. Ota entra, contento cómo unas pascuas, pero enseguida descubrirá que el General... no acaba de estar fino del todo.

(Ota) -entra en el despacho sujetando el Smartphone en su mano- Disculpe, señor. Tiene que escuchar esto. Algo que seguro que le interesará saber.

(Frank) -se retumba sobre su silla, mirando a Ota con una cara extremadamente seria y de póquer, echando una gran bocanada de humo del puro que se está fumando- …

(Ota) Escuche, esto que está sonando es una emisora de radio civil. No es que entienda mucho de militares, yo soy policía. Pero algo sé. Y creo que sus amigos del Pentágono le han puesto a prueba para comprobar su diligencia y el manejo de la situación. Considero que todo esto es excesivo. Sus bombarderos no tardarán mucho a estar bajo la cobertura de los radares chinos, cuestión de minutos diría yo. Escuche la música, escuche. Ja. Tiene gracia la cosa. Odio esta maldita canción. Mi hija, Rei, la tiene a todas horas y ha conseguido clavármela al cerebro. Ja ja ja.

(Frank) Ota.

(Ota) ¿Sí, señor?

(Frank) He dado órdenes expresas para que todos los aparatos personales de todo el personal de la base fuesen confiscados.

(Ota) -mientras Frank se levanta de su butaca de piel, va hasta las puertas y las cierra todas con llave- Es cierto, señor. Pero justo cuando procedía a confiscar este móvil, he pensado "esos americanos con sus bombarderos sobrevolando China y soltando su carga. Será mejor avisar antes no se arme un follón de los grandes." Je je.

(Frank) Capitán... El programa de intercambio amistoso de oficiales policiales y militares entre Estados Unidos y Japón, no le da ningún derecho ni autoridad para cuestionar mis órdenes. -después de haber cerrado las puertas con llave, vuelve a sentarse en su butaca, tras su mesa-

(Ota) Sí, ya lo sé, General. Pero he pensado que... seguro que le apetece escuchar el boletín de noticias en la Radio, señor. Al fin y al cabo... a nadie le interesa empezar una guerra nuclear no necesaria ni deseada por nadie, verdad?

(Frank) Siéntese, haga el favor. Y apague esa mierda.

(Ota) Oh... sí, General. -apaga la radio del Smartphone- Y... esto... sus aviones, que, señor? ¿No debe transmitirles la orden de retirada?

(Frank) No, capitán. Los aviones no se retirarán bajo ninguna circunstancia. Mis órdenes de ataque se mantienen.

(Ota) Mire... con todos los respetos, General. Si me permite decírselo, eso en mi opinión... es un modo muy arriesgado de proceder. Porque... si se estuviese produciendo un ataque chino sobre Japón, o sobre cualquier otro país aliado... no estaríamos oyendo programación civil por la radio con absoluta normalidad.

(Frank) ¿Está seguro, Ota?

(Ota) Sí, absolutamente seguro, señor.

(Frank) Y que, si es así. ¿Mh?

(Ota) Y... y que? Pues... es que... verá, señor. Yo... no estoy de acuerdo con usted, señor. Em... porque... si no se está produciendo ningún ataque chino... su uso del plan R... sus órdenes a su escuadrilla de bombarderos... em... esto... creo que usted... está cometiendo un serio error. O al menos... que en algún punto de la cadena de mando... ha habido un terrible error, señor. Esa... esa es mi opinión. -dice con cierto nerviosismo-

(Frank) ¿Y por qué no se lo toma con calma, capitán? Sírvase una copa de whisky elaborado con alcohol de grano y agua de lluvia, y dedíquese a hacer... lo que más le plazca.

Ota se queda un rato plantado y muy serio, mirando al General, quien sigue fumando su gran puro cómo si nada... hasta que Ota se pone firme, hace el saludo militar, y suelta...

(Ota) General. Cómo oficial de la Policía Metropolitana de Tokio asignado a la División de Vehículos Especiales, y ante su visible incapacidad para seguir en sus funciones de mando, es mi obligación transmitir el código de retirada a la escuadrilla de bombarderos y hacerme responsable de su regreso a su base. Si me disculpa, General. -hace el saludo militar y se dispone a salir... pero las puertas están cerradas; se vuelve a plantar ante el General Frank- Lo siento, General. Pero le pido que me de la llave y el código de retirada.

(Frank) Ya le he dicho que se lo tome con calma, capitán. Ahora nadie puede hacer nada en este asunto. Soy el único que conoce el código de tres letras y cuatro números.

(Ota) Pues debo insistir, señor, en que me lo de. ¡Ahora!

(Frank) -mirando desafiante a Ota, echando bocanadas de humo por la boca... hasta que levanta con brusquedad una carpeta de la mesa, mostrando una pistola _Beretta M9_- …

(Ota) -se queda mirando muy seriamente la pistola, hasta que devuelve la mirada al General- … ¿Debo entender que está amenazando a un oficial de la Policía japonesa, de un país amigo, con un arma, señor?

(Frank) Ota. Supongo que no se te habrá ocurrido... que mientras estamos charlando aquí tan amablemente... se están tomando decisiones, tanto aquí, en Japón, cómo en Estados Unidos. Tanto por parte del Presidente americano cómo por parte del Primer Ministro japonés. Tanto por sus Generales cómo por los míos. Y cuando se hayan dado cuenta... que no hay posibilidad de retirar la escuadrilla... sólo quedará abierto un curso de acción. La implicación total. … Ota. ¿Sabes quien fue Clemenceau? ¿Y que dijo sobre la guerra?

(Ota) Pues... no... no, no tengo ni idea, señor.

(Frank) Fue el Presidente de Francia durante la Primera Guerra Mundial. Dijo... "La guerra es demasiado importante para dejarla en manos de los Generales". Dijo esto, hace casi un siglo. Y tal vez tenía razón. Pero hoy, en el siglo XXI... la guerra es demasiado importante para los políticos. No tienen ni el tiempo, ni la habilidad, ni la inclinación para el razonamiento estratégico. -se saca el puro de la boca, echa una gran bocanada de humo y dice con tono y expresión de enfado- Yo no me puedo quedar aquí y permitir... la infiltración comunista. El adoctrinamiento comunista. La subversión comunista. Y la conspiración comunista internacional. Que socava y contamina... todos nuestros preciosos fluidos corporales.

(Ota) º _ º

En ese instante, da comienzo una reunión extraordinaria del Gabinete de crisis del gobierno de Japón, en el Kantei. Pero esta vez, en la sala del búnker subterráneo de dicho edificio. Una sala enorme y muy moderna, con monitores de plasma gigantes en uno de los muros y una gran mesa redonda iluminada con un arco de luces led sobre la mesa sostenidos con cables metálicos. Asuma, cómo Primer Ministro, preside la reunión. Todos los ministros, los Generales, y Kanuka, asisten.

(Asuma) Bien, vamos a empezar. Kanuka. ¿Estamos todos?

(Kanuka) No, Asuma. El viceprimer ministro se encuentra de viaje oficial a Taipei. El ministro de asuntos exteriores se encuentra en Australia. Y nuestro representante en la ONU, el señor Hogo, se encuentra en Nueva York. Podemos establecer contacto telefónico o por otras vías con ellos siempre que sea necesario. Pero el resto, estamos todos.

(Asuma) Perfecto. Por lo poco que sé, es una reunión de la máxima urgencia. Hace sólo 10 minutos estaba durmiendo en mi cama y me habéis hecho bajar aquí. Así que... no perdamos ni un segundo. General Riukanji, que es lo que pasa.

(Riukanji) Señor Primer Ministro. Debe hacer cosa de 20 minutos, el General de las Fuerzas Aéreas de los Estados Unidos Frank Kelvin, comandante en jefe de la, de momento, principal base aérea de los Estados Unidos en Japón, la base de Yokota, ha transmitido la orden a una quincena de bombarderos B-52 que se encontraban en pleno vuelo bajo su mando, mientras participaban en ejercicios de vuelo y entrenamiento rutinarios. Dicha orden ha sido interceptada por nuestra estación de escucha electrónica SS-85, que controla buena parte de las transmisiones de la base, señor. Pues bien. Dicha orden, lo que ordena a los bombarderos es que... ataquen sus objetivos en pleno corazón de China. -se hace el desconcierto y el chismorreo entre todos los asistentes; Asuma se queda de piedra- Cada uno de esos bombarderos B-52, está armado con una carga de dos bombas nucleares, cada una con una potencia de entre 10 y 20 megatones. Si se fijan en el monitor principal, podrán ver sobre la proyección del mapa de China, la posición actual de los aviones. Los puntos rojos corresponden a los objetivos prioritarios. Y los puntos naranjas, a los secundarios. Los aviones, van equipados con sistemas de interferencia electrónica para complicar la detección a los radares chinos. Pero calculamos que estos, los detectarán en cuestión de entre 10 y 15 minutos.

(Asuma) General Riukanji. Todo esto es realmente difícil de comprender. Tenía entendido que a parte del Presidente de los Estados Unidos, únicamente yo tenía autoridad política y moral, para permitir que esos bombarderos entrasen en acción, ya que únicamente podían despegar bajo mi autorización explicita. Así lo fija el tratado de seguridad mutua que tenemos con los Estados Unidos. Es más. Ese General, por si solo, no tiene ninguna autoridad para poder hacer uso de esos bombarderos. Únicamente su comandante en jefe, que es el Presidente de los Estados Unidos.

(Riukanji) Es cierto, señor Primer Ministro. El Presidente estadounidense es en última instancia, la única persona que puede autorizar el uso del arsenal nuclear de la base de Yokota. Y aunque... me irrita el juzgar a otras personas sin conocer todos los hechos... no hay duda de que el General americano responsable de Yokota, se ha excedido en sus funciones.

(Asuma) Ya lo creo que se ha excedido. Mucho más de lo que nadie se hubiese llegado a imaginar.

(Riukanji) Bien... Tal vez usted... no se acuerde del plan R, señor.

(Asuma) ¿? ¿El Plan R?

(Riukanji) Vera... el Plan R es un plan de emergencia bélica, diseñado conjuntamente entre las cúpulas militares de las Fuerzas de Autodefensa, o sea, nosotros; y el alto mando de las Fuerzas Estratégicas estadounidenses en Japón. Dicho plan, ha sido pensado para que en caso de un ataque nuclear sobre Japón, cualquier mando superviviente, sea americano o japonés, pueda ordenar el contraataque nuclear con el arsenal nuclear de sus fuerzas estratégicas estadounidenses sobre Japón, o transmitir la orden de ataque nuclear a América, señor. Si... la cadena de mando, ha sido rota, señor. Usted, señor Primer Ministro... lo ratificó durante su última visita oficial a Washington, señor.

(Asuma) -se queda escuchando serio, sin decir nada- …

(Riukanji) Seguro que recuerda el revuelo que se montó en la Dieta hará cosa de dos años, cuando el diputado de los socialdemócratas para asuntos de seguridad y defensa, el señor Takahaki, habló y criticó la poca credibilidad de las Fuerzas Estratégicas Estadounidenses con base en Yokota y otras instalaciones militares americanas en nuestro país, y su, digamos... falta evidente de capacidad para poder defender a nuestro país con todas las garantías. Fue poco después de eso, cuando ambas cúpulas militares, la americana y la japonesa, idearon el Plan R. La idea era que... fuese una garantía de represalia.

(Asuma) ¿Una garantía?

(Riukanji) Bueno... parece que es evidente que aquí el elemento humano ha fallado estrepitosamente. Pero la intención era... hacer desistir a China y a Corea del Norte, de la idea de atacar Tokio y otras ciudades, y a usted mismo, señor, de un ataque sorpresa general, y que estos escapen de una represalia por nuestra parte, por falta de mando y control adecuados.

(Asuma) Mire, General, todo eso, sinceramente, me importa un comino. Sólo tenemos que esperar que esos aviones regresen automáticamente cuando lleguen a sus puntos de seguridad.

(Riukanji) Em... lo siento, Primer Ministro.

(Asuma) Que quiere decir.

(Riukanji) Quiero decir... que me temo que no puede hacer volver esos aviones de regreso a Yokota, señor.

(Asuma) Por qué.

(Riukanji) Verá, señor. Los aviones ya se encontraban en sus puntos de seguridad cuando han recibido la orden de ataque. Y a partir de ese momento, ya no reciben más órdenes. Continúan firmemente hasta alcanzar sus objetivos.

(Asuma) Por qué los americanos o ustedes mismos, sabiendo que es una flagrante negligencia por parte del General Kelvin, no han transmitido el código de retirada a esos aviones.

(Riukanji) Lo... lo lamento, señor. Pero no podemos comunicarnos con ninguno de los aparatos.

(Asuma) Por qué.

(Riukanji) -con cara sudorosa, traga saliva- Ejem. Cómo usted sabe, señor, una de las disposiciones del plan R estipula que... una vez se recibe la orden de ataque, los sistemas de comunicaciones e informáticos que tengan cualquier tipo de contacto con el exterior, quedan inmediatamente bloqueados con un dispositivo programado para dicho fin, llamado "Tipo 101". Con el fin de prevenir que el enemigo pueda transmitir a las tripulaciones de esos bombarderos instrucciones confusas o falsas, el tipo 101 está programado para no recibir nada... excepto que vaya precedido por el pertinente código codificado de tres letras y cuatro números.

(Asuma) Entonces, General, si no lo he entendido mal, está diciendo que ni ustedes, las Fuerzas de Autodefensa, ni los americanos, son capaces de transmitir la orden de retirada a esos aviones?

(Riukanji) Más o menos, señor Primer Ministro. Aun así, quiero recalcar-le, que nuestra central de comunicaciones ya está transmitiendo, mediante nuestros sistemas informáticos más avanzados, el posible código de retirada. Pero... cómo hay mas de... 15 millones de combinaciones diferentes... tardaremos aun más de cuatro horas a transmitirlas todas.

(Asuma) ¿Cuando ha dicho que los aviones saldrían por los radares chinos?

(Riukanji) Ahora estimamos que entorno los 10 minutos.

(Asuma) ¿Está en contacto con el General Kelvin o conoce a alguien que pueda estarlo?

(Riukanji) No señor, el General Frank Kelvin ha sellado la base por completo y ha cortado toda comunicación con el exterior.

(Asuma) Y de donde ha sacado toda esta información. ¿Se la han proporcionado los militares americanos?

(Riukanji) Sí, señor. Pero también nos ha llamado a nosotros.

(Asuma) ¿?

(Riukanji) Después de llamar al mando estratégico del aire de las Fuerzas Aéreas de los Estados Unidos, ha llamado a la central de Mando Operativo y Logístico de las Fuerzas de Autodefensa, donde se encontraba mi segundo, el Coronel Kashima. Tengo la transcripción de la conversación impresa en un papel, si la quiere oír.

(Asuma) Léalo, General.

(Riukanji) Sí, señor. -se pone unas gafas de leer- Ejem. Cuando mi coronel ha pedido primero amablemente, pero después de forma contundente al General Kelvin, que le diera el código de retirada, él ha dicho... "Sí, caballeros. Ahora a mis queridos aviones nadie les puede hacer volver. Y por su propio bien, y el de su país de historia milenaria, les sugiero que envíen los suyos tras de si, para apoyarles. Si no, serán sin duda destruidos y arrasados por el contraataque rojo. Mis muchachos les ofrecen un buen principio: más de 800 megatones de potencia. Y ahora ya no les puede detener ni el demonio, ja ja. O sea que... adelante, no hay otra alternativa. Si Dios quiere, o en su caso, si Buda quiere, nos impondremos al terror comunista con paz y libertad, y con la verdadera salud, pureza y esencia... de nuestros fluidos... naturales. Que Dios os bendiga." … -se quita las gafas de leer, mirando a Asuma muy seriamente- … Y ha colgado. Aun no hemos descifrado el significado de esta última frase, señor.

(Asuma) No hace falta descifrar nada, General. Ese hombre está cómo un cencerro.

(Riukanji) -se pone nervioso- Je je. Em... bien, señor. Pero yo no emitiría ningún juicio de valores hasta que no conozcamos todos los hechos, señor.

(Asuma) -cada vez más enfadado- General Riukanji. Cuando ocurrió el incidente del portaaviones Kagoshima el mes pasado, me lo aseguró una y mil veces. Me aseguró que gracias a los tests de valoración personal y de análisis psicológico de oficiales, sería del todo imposible que cosas cómo las que pasaron entonces o cómo las que pasan ahora, llegasen a pasar nunca.

(Riukanji) Em... pero, señor... no creo que sea justo condenar a todo el personal americano en Japón, por una simple metida de pata.

(Asuma) Quiero hablar personalmente por teléfono con el General Kelvin.

(Riukanji) Eso es imposible, señor.

(Asuma) -se enfada de verdad- ¡General Riukanji! ¡Cada vez estoy menos interesado en sus estimaciones, sobre lo que es posible y lo que es imposible! General Okura.

(Okura) Sí, señor Primer Ministro.

(Asuma) ¿Que haría usted? ¿Mandaría fuerzas especiales o directamente una unidad militar entera?

(Okura) Sin duda, la segunda opción. Es una base aérea enorme y se necesitaría de un pequeño ejército entero para poder conquistarla en relativamente poco tiempo.

(Asuma) Muy bien. Pues entonces decidido.

(Kanuka) ¿Estás seguro, Asuma?

(Asuma) Sí, seguro. General Okura. Compruebe cuales de nuestras unidades militares están más cerca de Yokota.

(Okura) Sí, señor.

(Asuma) Si lo americanos no quieren solucionarlo, tendremos que solucionarlo nosotros mismos.

(Kanuka) Nos meteremos en un buen lío. Pero es la única salida.

(Riukanji) -su móvil, enfrente suyo, vibra, al llamarle. Su guapa y exuberante secretaria, le llama- ¿Diga? … O _ o -se pone de espaldas a los demás, hablando muy bajo- ¿Por qué me llamas justamente ahora? ¿Qué no sabes donde estoy? … Escucha, mi preciosa flor de cerezo, ahora no puedo estar por ti. El... el Primer Ministro en persona me necesita.

(Kanuka) Asuma, ¿crees que deberíamos organizar la defensa civil, o no es necesario?

(Asuma) No. Sólo conseguiríamos extender el pánico para nada. Podemos solucionarlo sin llegar a una guerra. Lo conseguiremos.

(Kanuka) Yes. Of course.

(Riukanji) -sigue hablando por su móvil muy bajo- … Por supuesto que no sólo te amo por tu físico. … Te respeto profundamente cómo persona y cómo mujer. Muy pronto te convertiré en la señora Riukanji. … Si sí, muy bien, preciosa. Pero ahora estoy muy ocupado. … Vamos, vuelve a la cama, que tu querido soldado volverá bien pronto con su arma a punto, preciosa. ¿De acuerdo? … Vale. Buenas noches. … Ah. Y sobre todo... no te olvides de rezar. Je je. -cuelga con disimulo-

(Okura) Sí... ya lo tenemos, señor Primer Ministro. Parece que está usted de suerte. Tenemos al menos dos unidades de primera línea de la Fuerza Terrestre de Autodefensa a menos de 25 kilómetros de Yokota. Son el 28 regimiento de infantería motorizada del quinto ejército; y el batallón 509 de Labors de combate Scorpion del vigésimo quinto ejército móvil especial.

(Asuma) General Okura. Quiero que entren en la base, localicen al General Kelvin y le obliguen a ponerse en contacto telefónico conmigo.

(Okura) Sí, señor. Enseguida.

(Riukanji) Señor Primer Ministro. Si me lo permite. Bajo alerta roja, es un procedimiento normal y habitual en cualquier base militar, que el perímetro de la base esté sellado y defendido por sus tropas de seguridad. Y más, en una base americana de semejantes dimensiones. Cualquier fuerza invasora que intente penetrar en ella, tendrá que asumir un montón de bajas.

(Okura) General Riukanji. Con todos mis respetos hacía un viejo colega y amigo... y por nuestros aliados americanos... nuestros chicos pueden deshacerse de esa "fuerza de defensa" en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

(Riukanji) Señor Primer Ministro. Si no le importa, hay unos cuantos puntos que me gustaría comentar.

(Asuma) Adelante, General.

(Riukanji) ¡Uno! Nuestras esperanzas de hacer regresar la escuadrilla de bombarderos americanos B-52, se están reduciendo por momentos, a un bajo número de posibilidades. ¡Dos! Dentro de aproximadamente seis o siete minutos, los B-52 aparecerán de golpe y porrazo en las pantallas de los radares chinos, cuando sus contramedidas electrónicas reduzcan las de los aviones. ¡Tres! Cuando esto ocurra, los chinos se cabrearán más que un chimpancé rabioso, y contraatacarán con todo lo que tengan. ¡Cuatro! Si... antes que llegue este momento, ni nosotros ni ninguno de nuestros aliados, no hacen nada para destruir su capacidad de reacción, sufriremos una virtual aniquilación. Y ahora... Ja. Cinco. Ja ja ja. Si... contrariamente... lanzásemos inmediatamente un ataque total y coordinado sobre sus bases aéreas, de submarinos, silos de misiles y demás instalaciones militares menores, tendríamos la oportunidad de pillarlos con los pantalones bajados. ¡Coño, con los americanos de nuestro lado, tenemos una superioridad d en misiles! Por cada misil que utilizásemos contra objetivos del enemigo, aun nos quedarían reservas para cualquier otra contingencia. Y... seis. Un estudio no oficial, que llevamos a cabo sobre este supuesto, indica que... podríamos destruir el 90% de su capacidad nuclear y más del 75% de su capacidad defensiva convencional. Podríamos entonces, vencer y sufrir únicamente una irrisoria cifra de bajas civiles, sobre una fuerza enemiga que sería, fuerza arrasada y con su cadena de mando destruida e inoperativa. -dice orgulloso y cruzado de brazos-

(Asuma) -muy serio, negándolo con la cabeza y suspirando- … General. Me da a mi la sensación que usted no entiende, o nunca ha entendido nada de nada. La política de nuestro país, ahora y desde el fin de la segunda guerra mundial, siempre ha sido la misma. Nuestra política exterior es no atacar nunca. Nunca. Sea cual sea la circunstancia y el agresor. Nuestra propia Constitución así nos lo indica. Y aun menos, porque Japón nunca piensa aspirar al armamento nuclear, o atacar con dichas armas.

(Riukanji) Ja. Pues pienso, señor Primer Ministro, que el General Kelvin ya ha invalidado esa política. Ja ja.

(Asuma) Eso no ha sido ningún acto de política nacional y aun nos quedan alternativas. Y si tengo que ser yo quien se cargue el peso muerto a la espalda, estoy dispuesto a hacerlo.

(Riukanji) Mmhhhh. Señor Primer Ministro. Se acerca el momento de la verdad, tanto por lo que hace a nosotros cómo seres humanos, cómo por lo que hace a la supervivencia de nuestra vieja y milenaria nación. Pero la realidad no siempre es agradable. ¡Pero es necesario que tomemos una firme decisión! ¡Con dos situaciones post-bélicas claramente deplorables! ¡Pero no me negará, señor Primer Ministro, claramente distinguibles! ¡Una, que haya 10 millones de muertos! ¡Y otra, que haya más de 100 millones!

(Asuma) Usted habla de asesinatos en masa. No de guerra.

(Riukanji) Señor Primer Ministro, no estoy diciendo que no nos despeinaremos. Pero le puedo asegurar que en Japón no habrá más de 10, 15 o 20 millones de muertos, todo depende de la suerte.

(Asuma) -exclama indignado- No pienso pasar a la historia cómo un cómplice del mayor asesinato de masas desde los cometidos por Adolf Hitler, Josif Stalin y Pol Pot.

(Riukanji) Pues tal vez debería preocuparse más por el pueblo y destino de Japón... que por su futura imagen, en los libros de historia, señor.

(Asuma) General Riukanji, me parece que ya le he escuchado suficiente, muchas gracias.

(Kanuka) Asuma, el embajador chino, el señor Zhou, está esperando arriba. Parece que se siente algo molesto.

(Asuma) ¿Molesto? ¿Ha tenido algún problema?

(Kanuka) Me dicen que ha tenido una enganchada con tus guardaespaldas de Seguridad Pública.

(Asuma) Agh, eso es inevitable. Hazle bajar aquí.

(Kanuka) Yes.

(Riukanji) Está... está hablando del embajador chino, tal vez?

(Asuma) Efectivamente.

(Riukanji) O _ o ¿Queeeee? ¿Me está diciendo, señor Primer Ministro, que se permitirá la entrada aquí, a la sala de reuniones subterránea secreta del Kantei, del embajador de la República Popular de China?

(Asuma) Así es, General. Está aquí por orden mía.

(Riukanji) Pues... de veras que no sé que decir, señor. ¿Pero es usted consciente de la infracción y peligro que supone eso? Quiero decir... que lo vera todo. Verá... ¡Los monitores gigantes!

(Asuma) Precisamente, esa es la idea, General. Precisamente, esa es la idea. Kanuka. -el General Riukanji se derrumba sobre su butaca con cara de desconcierto-

(Kanuka) Yes?

(Asuma) Pon-me con el Primer Secretario Li Xing Ping por el teléfono especial de línea directa con Pekín.

(Kanuka) Enseguida.

Mientras, en el bombardero que ya vuela sobre China, el capitán Kong va dando instrucciones a su tripulación.

(Kong) Comprobad el equipo de supervivencia que encontraréis bajo vuestros asientos. Dentro encontraréis... Una M9 automática de 9 milímetros. Dos cajas de munición. Raciones concentradas de emergencia para cuatro días. Un botiquín que contiene antibióticos, morfina, anestésicos, pastillas para dormir, vitaminas, analgésicos, tranquilizantes y aspirinas. A parte de todo esto, una mezcla en miniatura de diccionario chino y de Biblia. 500 dólares en yuanes. Otros 500 en bisutería auténtica. Una docena de paquetes de chicles. Un paquete de condones; otro de píldoras anticonceptivas. Tres pintalabios de los caros. Medias de nailon buenas. Coño, os imagináis que fin de semana podríamos pasar con toda esta mierda?

Unos pocos minutos después, casi a medianoche, el embajador chino, Zhou, llega a la sala de reuniones del búnker subterráneo del Kantei. En medio de un pequeño bufete libre organizado por el personal por si los presentes quieren tomar algo... y el embajador parece que tiene apetito.

(Zhou) ¿El pescado es fresco?

(Camarero) Por supuesto, señor. Y de la máxima calidad.

(Zhou) Y los huevos. ¿Son frescos?

(Camarero) Sí, señor embajador.

(Zhou) Pues los quiero duros. Y tráigame cigarros, por favor. Cigarros habanos.

(Camarero) ¿Desea algo más el señor?

(Zhou) No.

(Camarero) Se lo traerán enseguida. -se marcha-

(Militar japonés) Pruebe uno de estos cigarros jamaicanos, señor embajador. Son muy buenos.

(Camarero) No, gracias. Me sentaría mal la comida.

(Militar japonés) Sí, ya. Pero si el puro es comunista entonces no.

(Riukanji) Señor Primer Ministro. ¿De veras piensa consentir que esta rata comunista venga aquí a patear la sala más secreta del Kantei?

(Kanuka) Asuma. No podemos establecer contacto directo con el Primer Secretario Li Xing Ping en su despacho de la plaza de Tianangmeng. Dicen que no sabe donde está y que no regresará hasta bien entrada la madrugada. -se hace el chismorreo en la sala-

(Zhou) Pruebe al 678259071 de Pekín. A estas horas no le encontrarán nunca a través de su despacho. Nuestro Primer Secretario es un hombre del pueblo pero también es un hombre, no se si me entienden.

(Asuma) Sí, ya le entiendo, ya, ja ja.

(Riukanji) -en voz baja- Maldito comunista degenerado y ateo.

(Zhou) ¿Que ha dicho usted?

(Riukanji) ¡He dicho que el Primer Secretario Li Xing Ping, es un maldito comunista degenerado y ateo!

(Zhou) ¡Cómo se atreve!

(Asuma) ¡General, pídale inmediatamente disculpas al señor embajador!

(Kanuka) ¡Asuma! Creo que ya están probando el número. -Asuma se pone a andar hacia Kanuka... cuando todos se quedan patitiesos: el General Riukanji y el embajador se ponen a pelearse cómo dos niños en el patio de escuela-

(Riukanji) ¡Ahora verás, maldito rojo! ¡Vas a ver cómo las gastamos en Japón!

(Zhou) ¡Suéltame, maldito imperialista japonés! ¡Suéltame de una vez!

(Asuma) ¡Pero que están haciendo!? ¡Esto es la sede del gobierno! ¡No pueden pelearse! Que les ha pasado. Quiero una explicación y la quiero ahora.

(Zhou) Este idiota de cuatro estrellas miraba de engatusarme esta ridículo artilugio.

(Riukanji) ¡Y una mierda seca, maldito rojo! Mire esto, señor Primer Ministro. El embajador estaba haciendo fotos, ¡de la pantalla gigante! -le da a Asuma un encendedor de metal pulido, con una pequeña lente en su interior-

(Asuma) Señor embajador. ¿Por qué trae aquí estas cosas?

(Riukanji) Y ahora, ya le he dicho que su estúpido General me la ha metido encima a la fuerza.

(Riukanji) ¡Eso es mentida, la ve visto con mis propios ojos!

(Kanuka) ¡Asuma!

(Azuma) ¿?

(Kanuka) -muy seria- Creo que ya le tenemos en línea. -todos se quedan boquiabiertos y expectantes-

Mientras... en la susodicha base aérea americana de Yokota, las tropas americanas que deben defender el perímetro de la base, observan por sus equipos de visión nocturna, cómo se acerca a ellos una columna de camiones militares, transportadores con Labors de Combate y vehículos blindados ligeros. Todos, son vehículos japoneses. Un grupo de soldados, armados con fusiles de asalto M4, bazokas, y ametralladoras M60, observan cómo los vehículos se acercan más y más.

(Soldado 1) … ¿Cree que acertará a esos chinos comunistas?

(Soldado 2) Sí, señor.

(Soldado 3) Diantre. Esos vehículos parecen de los japoneses, no? Son iguales.

(Soldado 4) Porque son japoneses. Les habrán derrotado y se los habrán robado cómo botín de guerra.

(Soldado 1) Muy bien. … Abran fuego a 200 metros.

Las tropas de la base, todas sin excepción, abren fuego contra las tropas japonesas que se disponen a asaltar la base americana. Una batalla desalmada y cruel, de tiros y más tiros, se desata. Y en el despacho del General Kelvin, éste y Ota, nervioso y espantadizo cómo no lo ha estado en su vida, escucha el tiroteo en la distancia.

En la sala de reuniones secreta del Kantei, donde todos están enganchados al teléfono para escuchar la conversación entre el embajador y el líder chino, Asuma intenta solucionarlo con diplomacia.

(Asuma) Dígale donde se encuentra ahora. Y que intervendrá en la conversación si yo digo algo incierto. Pero por favor, no le diga nada más que eso. Por favor, señor Zhou. Se lo ruego.

(Zhou) -mostrándose algo enfadado- … No tengo ningún teléfono.

(Asuma) Em... Suzuki, préstale tu teléfono. -el embajador y su presidente se ponen a hablar en chino, con todos escuchando por sus teléfonos-

(Zhou) Ya he hecho lo que me ha dicho, señor Primer Ministro Shinohara. Vaya con cuidado. Creo que está borracho.

(Asuma) -se pone a hablar por el teléfono... y todos escuchando con unas caras que son un poema- Em... Li... ¿Me oyes? No... no te oigo muy bien. ¿Que podrías bajar el volumen de la música un poco? … Aaahhhh, sí, ahora está mucho mejor. Sí, ja ja ja, mucho mejor así. Te puedo escuchar claramente y la comunicación es perfecta. … ¿Tú también me oyes bien? … Bien, tal y cómo tú dices, nos entendemos claramente. … Me alegro que tú estés bien. Yo también estoy estupendamente. … Tienes toda la razón del mundo, es bueno esto de estar bien. Ja ja ja. … Escucha, Li. ¿Recuerdas de lo de veces que hemos hablado de la posibilidad... de que alguna cosa no vaya bien con "la bomba"? … Em... la bomba, Li. … La bomba nuclear. … Pues verás, lo que ha pasado es que... bueno... que te conste que no es cosa nuestra, sino de los americanos. … Sí, ya sabes cómo son, ja ja ja. … Pues verás, un General de una base americana aquí en Japón, ha tenido una... vamos, que al hombre se le ha ido un poco la olla, ja me entiendes, sólo un... esto... resulta que ha hecho una completa estupidez. … Bien, pues ya te lo diré yo que ha hecho. … -tragando saliva y con cara angustiada- … Resulta que... ha ordenado a sus bombarderos... que ataquen tu país. … -todos ponen cara de circunstancias al oír la monumental bronca que suelta el presidente chino- … Déjame terminar, Li. … Déjame terminar, hombre. … ¡Pero oye, cómo te crees que me siento yo, eh? … No tienes ni idea de la mala pasada que me han hecho los americanos a mi con esto. … ¿Y por qué te crees que te llamo, eh? ¿Sólo para decirte "hola ke ace"? … ¡Naturalmente que me gusta hablar contigo! … ¡Claro que me gusta decirte hola! … Mira, Li, si te llamo expresamente es para decirte que ha pasado una cosa terrible. … Es una llamada amistosa, hombre, que quieres que sea. … Oye, si no fuese amistosa, tú no la habrías ni recibido. … No alcanzarán sus objetivos hasta al menos dentro de media hora. … Sí, te lo digo yo, Li. … Escúchame. Ya lo he explicado todo a tu embajador y esto no es ninguna broma. … Mira lo que voy a decirte ahora. Nos encantaría darnos la lista de objetivos, los planes de vuelo y los sistemas defensivos de esos aviones americanos. Quiero que sepas, que ellos también están colaborando con nosotros en esto y nos ayudarán. ¿Entendido? … Lo digo porque si al final fuésemos incapaces de retirar los aviones de tu espacio aéreo, entonces, pues... no habría más remedio que los abatieseis. … Sí, ya lo sé que son pilotos americanos. No son nuestros, pero son aliados. … Muy bien, de acuerdo. ¿A quien tenemos que llamar? … ¿Donde? ¿Al cuartel de que? Lo siento, te oigo muy flojo. ¿Hablas por un móvil? … Ah, ya. Tenemos que llamar al cuartel general de la Fuerza Aérea de Liberación Popular. ¿Y eso donde está, Li? ¿En que parte de Pekín? … Ah, bien. Veo que lo sabes. ¿Ya llevas el número de teléfono en tu agenda, Li? … Sí, será mejor que les llames tu primero y se lo cuentes todo. … De veras que lo siento mucho, Li. Lo siento de veras. … Vaaaale, tú lo sientes más que yo. Pero a mi también me sabe mal. … Lo siento tanto cómo tú, Li, y no digas que te tú lo sientes más que yo, porque soy capaz que lo sienta tanto o más que tú, entendido? Los dos lo sentimos por igual. … Bien. … Sí, está aquí conmigo. ¿Quieres hablar con él? -le da un codazo al embajador para que se ponga al teléfono. Éste, tiene una conversación a garganta profunda con su líder... hasta que le hace una revelación increíble.

(Zhou) -cuelga el teléfono sin creerse lo que acaba de oír- …

(Asuma) ¿Que le pasa? ¿Que ha dicho?

(Zhou) Idiotas. Están todos locos.

(Asuma) ¿Pero que ha pasado?

(Zhou) … La máquina del apocalipsis.

(Asuma) ¿La máquina... del apocalipsis? ¿Que es eso?

(Zhou) Un ingenio que destruirá toda la vida humana y animal de la Tierra.

(Asuma) ¿Que? ¿Toda la vida humana y animal de la Tierra?

Ante esta respuesta, Asuma se queda literalmente a cuadros, pero el General Riukanji, se ríe entre dientes, creyendo que el embajador chino les está engañando.

En el mismo momento, en Yokota, la batalla entre tropas americanas y japonesas, prosigue. En el despacho del General Kelvin, él y Ota, quien está sentado en el sofá, nervioso y asustado cómo nunca, sin moverse y sin saber que hacer ni que decir, oyendo los tiros y las explosiones a fuera. Kelvin, quien Ota ya se ha dado cuenta que su cerebro sin duda no carbura, se sienta al lado de Ota, le pasa el brazo derecho por detrás... y le suelta la monserga padre.

(Kelvin) … Ota.

(Ota) Je je … je... ¿Sí... señor?

(Kelvin) ¿Ha visto nunca un comunista beber un vaso de agua?

(Ota) Em... pues... yo... esto... no... no puedo decir que sí, General. La verdad es que... no tengo ni idea, señor.

(Kelvin) Vodka. Eso es lo que beben, no? Licor de ajo.

(Ota) Yo... eeehhhh... esto es lo que beben, señor. Creo yo, no sé.

(Kelvin) Y es que un comunista, nunca beberá agua. Y tienen razón para no hacerlo.

(Ota) Aaahhh... sí... ya... no... no acabo de entender... a... a donde quiere ir a parar, señor.

(Kelvin) Aquí es donde quiero ir a parar. Ota... el agua es la fuente de toda vida. El 70% de la superficie de nuestro planeta está cubierta de agua. ¿No se ha dado cuenta que... el 70% de ti mismo es agua?

(Ota) -en voz muy baja, mirando al General cómo si estuviera loco- Ay, señor. Pero que...

(Kelvin) Y cómo seres humanos sanos y fuertes, usted y yo necesitamos agua fresca y pura, para regenerar nuestros fluidos corporales. ¿Ya me empieza a entender, capitán?

(Ota) º _ º Em... sí... eh... je je je... je... je je...

(Kelvin) Ota... Ota, no se ha preguntando aun, por qué bebo únicamente agua destilada, o agua de lluvia, o alcohol puro de grano?

(Ota) Pues... no, no me ha pasado por la cabeza esa pregunta, señor.

(Kelvin) ¿Ha oído nunca hablar de "la floración"? ¿La floración del agua?

(Ota) Eeehhhh... pues... quizás sí... o quizás no; no lo sé, señor. Je je... je.

(Kelvin) ¿Y usted sabe que es?

(Ota) Mmmhhh... no. No, la verdad...es que no.

(Kelvin) ¿Usted, amigo japonés... no sabes que la floración... es el mayor complot comunista que ha vivido nunca la humanidad desde la posguerra? El mayor y más peligroso, de todos los que hemos tenido que afrontar. -de repente, una ráfaga de metralleta entra desde fuera, rompiendo los cristales de las ventanas; Ota se tumba al suelo enseguida y el General se planta ante las ventanas, desafiante- ¡A este juego podemos jugar los dos, soldado! -el "soldado", responde con otra ráfaga de metralleta, que rompe la lampara de fluorescentes colgantes de encima la mesa- ¡Buen tiro, soldado!

Ota está totalmente desconcertado. Y más aun, cuando observa, atónito, cómo el General americano, de una bolsa de palos de golf que tiene en un rincón, la coge y se saca una enorme ametralladora M60E4, junto a una larga cinta de munición, con la que carga el arma.

(Kelvin) Capitán Ota. Venga aquí.

(Ota) O _ o Que... que me ha llamado?

(Kelvin) Venga aquí y ayúdeme con la cinta de munición.

(Ota) ¿Que? Mire... que sepa que a mi las armas me gustan bastante. Pero... es que yo... ahora mismo... no creo que sea una buena idea, señor. Yo fui piloto de Labors, no soldado.

(Kelvin) ¡Maldita sea, en nombre del Emperador de Japón y de los buenos coches japoneses, ven y alimenta mi ametralladora!

(Ota) Me... encantaría. En serio. Pero es que resulta que... la pierna, no me deja. Son... son cosas de la edad, ya me entiende. Nunca lo había dicho, pero resulta que tengo una pierna boba, tonta, inútil.

(Kelvin) -termina de cargar la cinta de munición a la ametralladora- ¡Maldita sea, Ota! ¡Que los rojos se acercan! ¡Venga!

En el Kantei, en la enorme sala subterránea, el embajador Zhou, exaltado y muy nervioso, explica a todos los allí presentes, las consecuencias de activar la "máquina del apocalípsis".

(Zhou) ¡Y cuando se haga detonar, producirá una lluvia radioactiva lo bastante letal y persistente en el tiempo, cómo para provocar en cuestión de meses, que la superficie de la Tierra se vuelva cómo la de la Luna! -dice muy nervioso, echándose las manos a la cabeza-

(Riukanji) -se levanta de su silla, andando hacía el embajador- ¡Va, eso es ridículo! ¡Todos sabemos que la lluvia radioactiva baja a niveles seguros al cabo de quince días!

(Zhou) Obviamente no ha oído hablar del Cobalto de Oro IG.

(Riukanji) ¿Eing? ¿Que es eso?

(Zhou) El Cobalto de oro IG tiene una media de vida radioactiva de 93 años. Si cogiéramos 50 bombas de hidrógeno de 20 megatones y se las revistiese de cobalto de oro IG, cuando hicieran explosión provocarían "el sudario del apocalípsis". O dicho en otras palabras, una nube radioactiva mortal rodearía la tierra durante un siglo!

(Riukanji) Va, gilipolleces comunistas sin sentido. Quiero decir, que al fin y al cabo... -el embajador se le queda mirando indignado-

(Asuma) -se levanta de su silla y se planta ante el embajador- Esto es una completa locura sin sentido, señor embajador. ¿El Presidente Li Xing Ping amenaza con hacer estallar eso, si los bombarderos americanos les atacan?

(Zhou) No señor, ninguna persona con dos dedos de frente lo haría nunca. La máquina del apocalípsis se dispararía automáticamente.

(Asuma) Pero bien la deben poder desarmar, no?

(Zhou) ¡No, al contrario! Está diseñada para que explote automáticamente si hay algún intento de desactivarla.

(Asuma) ¿Automáticamente? -Zhou le hace que sí con la cabeza-

(Riukanji) -cada vez más nervioso, casi neurótico- ¡No perdamos el tiempo, señor Primer Ministro! ¡Mírese las pantallas! ¡Se preparan para atacarnos!

(Asuma) Esto es una completa locura, señor embajador. ¿Por qué diantre han construido semejante chisme? Para que.

(Zhou) Al principio algunos de nosotros, tanto en el partido cómo en la cúpula de poder del estado, nos opusimos firmemente a ello. Pero los militares alegaron que con su constante aumento de gasto, pronto llegaría el punto en que China no podría mantener la carrera de armamentos, ni la carrera espacial, ni la carrera por los recursos, ni la carrera por la paz. Al mismo tiempo, nuestros conciudadanos nos reclaman más días de vacaciones pagadas al año, aumentos salariales, y poder conectarse a cualquier página web sin censura. Y el proyecto apocalípsis representa solamente una minucia de nuestro presupuesto total en defensa para este año! Pero lo que terminó de decidirnos, fue saber que otras potencias nucleares, o que incluso su país, en el más estricto secreto, trabaja en líneas similares, y el miedo a un aniquilamiento total.

(Asuma) Eso es absurdo. Ridículo. Jamás he aprobado nada semejante. Ni tampoco podría. Iría en contra de nuestras leyes fundamentales.

(Zhou) ¡Nuestra fuente es el canal de noticias "Rusia Today"!

(Asuma) -suspira- … Está bien. ¡Doctor Kirita! ¿Tenemos algo que se parezca a eso?

(Kirita) Un momento, señor Primer Ministro.

Ahí estaba. Un tipo en silla de ruedas... y extremadamente parecido al difunto Richard Wong, por no decir idéntico. Con la diferencia que sus gafas son redondas y de sol, y su cabello va completamente engominado y hacia atrás, con una voz con acento ruso que le delata.

(Kirita) Por la autoridad que se me otorga, cómo jefe de la oficina nacional de desarrollo e investigación armamentísticas, hace ocho meses, antes de la crisis de los misiles en las islas Senkaku, encargué un estudio de dicho proyecto, a la empresa norteamericana Blanch defense systems. Y basándome, en los resultados del informe, mi conclusión fue que esta idea no era una amenaza en la práctica, por un seguido de razones que en este momento, resultan obvias.

(Asuma) ¿Eso quiere decir... que es posible que los chinos hayan podido construir semejante máquina?

(Kirita) Señor Primer Ministro. La tecnología requerida... está fácilmente al alcance incluso de la potencia nuclear más pequeña. Sólo hace falta el deseo de llevarlo... a la práctica.

(Asuma) Pero... cómo es posible que este ingenio se pueda activar automáticamente y al mismo tiempo sea imposible de desactivar?

(Kirita) Señor Primer Ministro. No es sólo... posible. Es... esencial. Es la idea, en la que se basa... esta maquina. Se trata de con amenazas, producir en la mente del enemigo... ¡el miedo!, al ataque. Por lo tanto, cómo el proceso decisorio es... automático e irrevocable y funciona fuera del... control humano, la máquina del apocalípsis es... terrible. Es... fácil de entender. Y absolutamente creíble y convincente.

(Riukanji) -plantado al lado de Kanuka- Ogh, ojalá Japón también tuviera una de estas máquinas, verdad?

(Kanuka) ¬ ¬

(Asuma) Pero hay algo que aun no entiendo, Doctor Kirita. ¿Cómo es posible o que hace que la máquina se active automáticamente?

(Kirita) Eso... es sumamente fácil de hacer, señor Primer Ministro. Veamos... cuando se quieren... enterrar bombas nucleares... no hay límite de tamaño. Porque todas quedan conectadas a un potente y eficiente... ordenador. Entonces, un cúmulo de circunstancias específicas y claramente definidas, bajo los cuales las bombas tendrían que explotar, se programa, en el software del ordenador. Un único disco duro normal y corriente de unas 500 gigas, puede almacenar todos los datos necesarios para que la máquina funcione cómo debe hacerlo.

(Riukanji) -en voz baja a Kanuka- Kirita... pero este tipo habla un poco raro, no? Cómo ruso o algo así.

(Kanuka) -en voz baja- Se cambió el nombre cuando se nacionalizó japonés. Antes vivía en la ex república soviética de Kirziguistán. Su verdadero nombre es Hivridni Exil Harram.

(Riukanji) Caray. Un ruso con nombre falso, eh. Ja ja.

(Kirita) Pero, señor embajador. La principal y gran ventaja de la máquina del apocalipsis se rompe en pedazos, si... ¡lo mantienen en secreto, por qué no lo explican al mundo entonces!

(Zhou) Pues porque tenía que anunciarse en el próximo congreso del Partido. Y a nuestro presidente le gustan las sorpresas.

En Yokota, la batalla seguía y los americanos estaban empezando a perder-la. El General Frank, sin dejar de soltar su enorme y humeante puro de su boca, dispara sin parar su ametralladora M60 por la ventana, mientras Ota, agachado en el suelo, le va sujetando la larga cinta de munición.

(Kelvin) Ven conmigo, Ota. Venga, ayúdame a cargar la munición. -dispara varias ráfagas de fuego de ametralladora por la ventana, hasta que se sienta en al suelo, junto a Ota.-

(Ota) Em... oiga, señor. ¿No cree que... que estaríamos mejor en otra parte, lejos de éste montón de cristales rotos?

(Kelvin) No no no, aquí ya está bien, Ota. … Ota. ¿No sabías que hay estudios secretos, sobre la floración del agua, la sal, el azúcar, el té, la leche, los huevos, la sopa, los helados. Sí, Ota. Los helados de los niños.

(Ota) Dios Santo.

(Kelvin) ¿Sabes cuando fue la primera floración, Ota?

(Ota) Pues... no. No sé cuando fue, señor.

(Kelvin) En 1946. Tj tj tj. En 1946, Ota. ¿Cómo es que eso coincide con la conspiración comunista de la posguerra, eh? Es increíblemente obvio, no te parece? Se introduce una substancia en nuestros fluidos corporales... y sin conocimiento del individuo... y sin posibilidad de elegir. Esta siempre ha sido la forma de actuar del comunismo fanático.

(Ota) Pero... un momento, señor. Quiero preguntarle algo. ¿Cómo... que... cuando empezó a desarrollar esta teoría?

(Kelvin) Bueno, pues... fue... lo noté por primera vez, Ota... durante el acto físico del amor.

(Ota) ¿Eing?

(Kelvin) Sí. Tenía una... profunda sensación de fatiga, y un sentimiento de vacío. Entonces interpreté este cúmulo de sensaciones cómo una... perdida de esencia.

(Ota) -totalmente flipado- ¿Egh?

(Kelvin) Le aseguro que no se ha repetido, Ota. Las mujeres... las mujeres sexualmente atractivas... activan mi potencia. Y me buscan... mi esencia vital. Yo no evito las mujeres jóvenes y guapas, Ota.

(Ota) N... no.

(Kelvin) Pero les niego... mi esencia.

(Ota) -riendo bobamente y mirando al General cómo si estuviera totalmente loco, porque de hecho, lo está- Je je je... je... sí... si, señor. Je je... je.

A fuera, el combate, que ha durado durante unos largos 10 minutos, se termina. Las tropas americanas, gritando desesperadas, se rinden y salen en fila india con los brazos en alto.

(Ota) Ogh. El... el fuego ha cesado.

(Kelvin) -se sienta en un sofá del despacho, sin dejar de sujetar la ametralladora- Los muchachos se han rendido.

(Ota) Bien, pues... ya está. Oiga, señor, ahora se lo pido por favor, que haga regresar la escuadrilla...

(Kelvin) Esos muchachos eran cómo mis hijos, Ota. Y ahora, me han decepcionado.

(Ota) -mientras el General se queda absorto con una mirada que da miedo- No diga eso, hombre. En absoluto. Lo han hecho lo mejor que han podido. Y seguro que han muerto pensando en usted. Todos y cada uno de ellos, je je. General... Frank... supongamos que nos hemos tragado un poco de agua. Y aunque nunca se puede estar seguro de nada... míreme a mi. ¿Tengo aspecto de enfermo o contaminado, yo? Si, míreme. Y yo de agua bebo mucha, eh. Práctico mucho deporte y hago pesas, y hay que beber mucha agua, sabe? Y le juro, señor, que a mis fluidos corporales no les pasa nada. Absolutamente nada de nada.

(Kelvin) Ota. ¿Ha estado nunca prisionero de guerra?

(Ota) -mirando su reloj de pulsera- Mire, Frank, no nos queda mucho tiempo. ¿Que decía?

(Kelvin) ¿Ha estado nunca prisionero de guerra?

(Ota) No. Soy policía, no militar.

(Kelvin) ¿Alguna vez... le han torturado?

(Ota) ¿Torturado? Bueno... no... o tal vez sí, no lo sé. Hace 10 años, cuando era piloto de los viejos Ingram, casi la diñé en un combate contra el robot gigante de un alemán loco. Tal vez por eso les tengo un poco de manía, je je. Es curioso que los alemanes hagan tan buenos coches, verdad?

(Kelvin) Dentro de un momento sus compatriotas de ahí fuera me clavaran una buena paliza. … Por el código.

(Ota) O _ o ¿Que? Sí... puede tener serios problemas por culpa de esto, General.

(Kelvin) No sé si yo podré resistir la tortura.

(Ota) No diga eso. Esto es Japón, y aquí la tortura, ahora, es ilegal. Sólo voy a darle un consejo. De el código ahora mismo y se evitará muchos problemas, créame. Y si esos soldados regresan y se ponen gallitos, les combatiremos, señor. Usted, con la ametralladora, y yo, con la cinta de munición asistiéndole, señor. "Sírvame" me decía, y yo le he servido.

(Klevin) Sabes, Ota. Yo creo en otra vida después de esta. Y sé que tendré que pagar por lo que he hecho. Y creo que puedo.

(Ota) ¡Pues claro que puede! Naturalmente que puede. Mire, yo no soy muy religioso, tal vez sea por mi absoluta dedicación a mi trabajo de policía y a mi convicción en la justicia, y espero que usted también. -al General se le cae el arma al suelo, andando cómo un zombi- Se le ha caído el arma, señor. -Frank se quita la chaqueta de General y se pone una toalla alrededor del cuello- No no, deje que se la coja yo. ¿Y sabe que espero yo? A que me de el código. Eso espero, el código. Y mientras tanto, usted se podría meter en la ducha un rato. Una ducha con agua caliente hace maravillas. Relaja cuerpo y mente, je je. -el General se encierra en el lavabo- Eso es lo que nos hace falta, Frank-. Una ducha relajante y el código. Vamos a jugar a las adivinanzas con usted. Sí, probaré a ver cual es el código.

Pero Ota se asusta y se queda de piedra... cuando oye un disparo en el interior del lavabo. El General acaba de suicidarse de un disparo a la cabeza. ¿Cómo lo harían ahora para saber el código?

Mientras, en el B-52 del capitán Kong y compañía, seguían rumbo a su objetivo. Pero pronto iban a tener problemas.

(Fidger) Copiloto a navegante. Lectura del combustible. Tenemos un total de 109.000. 79.000 en los principales... y 30.000 en los auxiliares. Con esto, nuestra autonomía de vuelo es de 7 horas y 15 minutos, a partir de ahora.

(Darrin) Controlador de vuelo a capitán. Tengo un señal no identificado en el radar. Distancia, 60 millas. Velocidad aproximada, mach 3. Parece un misil tierra-aire guiado que nos rastrea. … ¡Confirmado! ¡Trayectoria de misil definida! ¡Iniciamos maniobras de evasión! -todos se ponen en tensión y expectantes, mientras el capitán Frank, se pone a realizar virajes con el avión- Misil todavía acercándose. Distancia, 50 millas. Continuamos acciones de evasión.

(Fidger) Bloquead SM para intercepción de objetivo.

(Darrin) SM bloqueado para intercepción de objetivo. Misil todavía rastreando y acercándose. Distancia, 40 millas. Mantenemos maniobras de evasión. Guiado electrónico de huida, bajo programa D. Misil todavía rastreando con firmeza y acercándose. Distancia, 30 millas. Misil acercándose más a nosotros. Seguimos maniobras de evasión. … Distancia, 20 millas. Misil todavía reduciendo distancias y viniendo directo hacia nosotros.

(Fidger) Distancia de ataque, escaneo máximo.

(Darrin) Distancia de ataque, escaneo máximo. Distancia, 10 millas. Trayectoria del misil, desviándose. Mantenemos maniobra evasiva. Desviación aumentando. Distancia, 8 millas. Desviación aun aumentando, distancia 6 millas. Desviación aumentando aun más, distancia, 4 millas. Distancia, 3 millas, misil aun desviándose. Distancia, 2 millas, misil aun desviándose! ¡Distancia, 1 milla! ¡Misil detonado!

Un fuerte explosión hace tambalearse por todas partes el enorme bombardero B-52. Hay humo y chispas en algunos de los sistemas de la aeronave. El pánico y desconcierto entre la tripulación es total.

(Kong) ¡Sacad palanca de contacto!

(Fidger) ¡Sacada!

(Kong) ¡Estableced potencia, esto falla por todas partes! -Darrin y Jinger, mientras, apagan un pequeño incendio con un extintor-

(Fidger) Potencia principal... reestablecida.

(Zack) ¡La escotilla está atascada! ¡No puedo abrirla!

(William) ¡Extintores! ¡Trae más extintores!

(Kong) ¡Activad potencia de emergencia!

(Fidger) ¡Recibido!

(Kong) ¡Transferid conmutadores y potencia de emergencia al sistema informático principal!

(Fidger) ¡Transferidos!

(Kong) ¡Cortad bombas secundarias!

(Fidger) ¡Cortadas!

(Kong) ¡Válvulas tres, cuatro y seis! ¡Potencia máxima!

(Fidger) ¡Recibido!

En Yokota, en medio de aquel despacho arrasado y destrozado por las balas, con el cadáver del General Frank en el baño, Ota intenta averiguar cual es el maldito código de retirada para los bombarderos americanos. Sobre una hoja de papel, con garabatos y dibujos estúpidos, cree encontrarlo: OPE 0690.

(Ota) -leyendo el papel- O... P... E... cero seis nueve cero... O P E. Orden... Pureza... Esencia. OPE 0690. ¿Y si es...

Pero la lectura no dura ni un minuto. Un sonoro y ensordecedor disparo sobre el cerrojo de la puerta del despacho, asusta a Ota. Es un disparo proveniente de un fusil de asalto Howa Tipo 89-F. Entra entonces un soldado japonés, joven, de unos 20 años, fuerte y fornido. Un teniente, llamado Suneo.

(Suneo) -con cara de mala leche, apunta a Ota con su fusil- Las manos sobre la cabeza.

(Ota) O _ o Pero... ¿Qué maneras son esas de entrar, eh? Podría llamar a la puerta, no?

(Suneo) He dicho que las manos sobre la cabeza. Ja, ¿que clase de vestidito es ese, eh?

(Ota) ¿Cómo se atreve? Éste es el uniforme de la División de Vehículos Especiales de la Policía. Soy el capitán Isao Ota, el ayudante por un día del General Frank Kelvin.

(Suneo) Donde está el General Kelvin.

(Ota) Está muerto. En el baño.

(Suneo) Y donde está el baño.

(Ota) A su izquierda.

(Suneo) -sin dejar de apuntar con su arma a Ota, asoma dentro del lavabo, mira y echa un silbido de impresión al ver el cadáver-

(Ota) Mire, no sé a que clase de juego de niños estás jugando, jovencito. Pero tengo una seria idea de cual puede ser el código de retirada y debo transmitirlo al Cuartel General del ejército inmediatamente.

(Suneo) ¡He dicho que las manos sobre la cabeza, cojones! -Ota levanta los brazos- ¿Hay algún testimonio?

(Ota) ¿Testimonio? Yo, hombre, quien va a ser! ¡Se ha suicidado!

(Suneo) -en broma- Ya, cuando se afeitaba, no?

(Ota) Mire, "teniente Suneo", si es así cómo se llama. Le comunico que tengo una ligera idea de lo que deseo, imploro y rezo para que sea el código de retirada. Es una especie de eslogan que él mismo repetía. OPE 0690 o algo así, es lo que pone en este maldito papel.

(Suneo) Las manos sobre la cabeza. Y camine.

(Ota) ¿Que no sabe que el General Kelvin estaba loco de atar y ha ordenado a su escuadrilla de bombarderos nucleares que ataque a los chinos? ¿Es que no lo sabe?

(Suneo) -se queda extrañado- ¿De que cojones me está hablando, eh?

(Ota) Ahora le diré de que hablo. -coge uno de los dos teléfonos fijos de encima la mesa del General, el móvil había sido destruido durante el combate- Ahora voy a llamar al cuartel general... mierda. Mierda, la línea cortada por alguno de sus hombres durante este ridículo combate. -cuelga y se pone al otro... pero tampoco funciona- Me cago en...

(Suneo) Mire... no tengo más tiempo para perder con usted. Tengo un montón de heridos ahí fuera. Camine.

En el B-52, que ha sobrevivido al intento chino de abatirles, volando muy bajo para eludir los radares chinos, ya se han repuesto y siguen rumbo al objetivo. Pero tienen problemas.

(Jinger) El sistema de comunicaciones no funciona. Incluso el Tipo 101 ha quedado totalmente chamuscado. Ah, y otra cosa. El sistema de autodestrucción también ha quedado inutilizado.

(Frank) Se ha apagado el fuego. Potencia de emergencia, activada. Aquí todo parece funcionar correctamente. Iré informando.

(Kong) Recibido. ¿Navegante?

(William) La perdida aproximada de combustible es de aproximadamente uno seis dos por minuto. Eso nos da un radio de acción suficiente para llegar a los objetivos principal y secundario. Pero no podremos, repito, no podremos llegar a ninguna base o país neutral. Aun así, tendríamos el suficiente combustible para alcanzar la base de la fuerza aérea hindú de Idrihmjat, al noreste de la India. Coordenadas, tango zulu delta seis cinco cinco uno.

(Kong) Bien, muchachos. Tenemos tres motores medio estropeados. La mitad de los ordenadores de a bordo están chamuscados; y estamos mas perforados que una virgen en un cómic hentai. No tenemos posibilidad de establecer contacto con nadie, perdemos combustible, y si voláramos más bajo, a este cacharro tendríamos que ponerle llantas cromadas y un alerón. Pero ahora tenemos una pequeña ventaja sobre los chinos. A esta altura tan baja, tal vez la policía de tráfico china quiera meternos una multa por exceso de velocidad, pero seguro que ahora no nos detectarán en ninguna pantalla de radar.

En Yokota, el teniente Suneo, sin dejar ni un momento de apuntar a Ota con su fusil de asalto, le va llevando por los pasillos.

(Suneo) Siga caminando. No se pare.

(Ota) ¿Donde va a llevarme? No puede hacerme esto, soy policía. … -de repente, se para, baja los brazos y pregunta al teniente- … Teniente. Teniente, necesito saber que cree usted que ha pasado aquí.

(Suneo) -apuntando a Ota con su arma, mirando enfadado- ¿Quiere saber que pienso?

(Ota) ¡Sí!

(Suneo) Creo que usted es una especie de pervertido. Y que el General Frank, le descubrió, cuando organizaba alguna clase de motín de pervertidos. ¡Camine! Y por otro lado, no sé absolutamente nada de ninguna escuadrilla de bombarderos americanos que esté atacando China. Sólo nos han ordenado que obliguemos a poner en contacto al General Frank con el Primer Ministro Shinohara.

(Ota) -se queda quieto y de piedra- ¿Que? Un momento. Acaba de decir... con el Primer Ministro. ¿No?

(Suneo) ¡Que le pasa al Primer Ministro!

(Ota) Ja ja ja. Que que le pasa? Mi mujer... sí, mi mujer, es la asesora y consejera primera del Primer Ministro. Y además, yo conozco y soy amigo personal del Primer Ministro Asuma Shinohara.

(Suneo) ¿De que está hablando?

(Ota) Hoy, yo era el segundo y ayudante del General Frank Kelvin. Y el Primer Ministro, que que casualidad, es amigo mio, quiere hablar con él. Pero el General está muerto, verdad? Entonces, el Primer Ministro, querrá hablar conmigo, no le parece? Mire, al final del pasillo hay un teléfono público; y tal vez haya linea y todo.

(Suneo) -mirando desafiante- ¿Quiere hablar con el Primer Ministro de Japón?

(Ota) No exactamente. Con mi mujer, que es su asesora y siempre está con él. Me sé su número de móvil de memoria y así podre establecer contacto directo con el Primer Ministro. Y no es que tenga ganas de charlar con mi mujer, teniente. ¡Tengo que hablar con ella imperiosamente, porque tengo que hablar con el Primer Ministro! Y si no deja ya de apuntarme con ese arma, teniente, y termina con esto de una puñetera vez, los de arriba le meterán semejante paquete, que tendrá mucha suerte si acaba llevando el uniforme de empleado de los lavabos.

(Suneo) -llegan hasta el teléfono público al final del pasillo y deja de apuntar a Ota con su arma- Muy bien. Llame al Primer Ministro de Japón, o a su mujer. ¡Y si hace alguna perversión, le volaré la cabeza!

(Ota) -busca por sus bolsillos en busca de monedas- Oh... mierda. No llevo monedas ni tarjeta. Teniente. ¿Tiene usted monedas?

(Suneo) No creerá que entro en combate con calderilla en los bolsillos.

(Ota) ¿? -observa una maquina expendedora de refrescos a unos metros de ellos- Teniente... hágame un favor. Dispare a la caja de esa máquina expendedora de refrescos. Ahí seguro que hay monedas.

(Suneo) ¿Que? ¡Eso es propiedad privada!

(Ota) -se enfada- ¡Teniente! ¿Se da cuenta de lo que le puede pasar a usted y a sus perspectivas "decentes", si sus superiores se dan cuenta que ha obstruido una comunicación de la máxima urgencia con el Primer Ministro de Japón? ¿Se lo puede imaginar? ¡Dispare! ¡Dispare con ese fusil, maldito imbécil! ¡Para eso se inventaron las balas, estúpido!

(Suneo) Muy bien, le conseguiré monedas para llamar. ¿Pero sabe que le pasará a usted?

(Ota) ¡Que!

(Suneo) Que tendrá que dar explicaciones a la Coca-Cola. -apunta su Howa Tipo 89-F y dispara dos tiros... consiguiendo que todas las monedas salgan disparadas por la abertura del cambio... y también un chorro de coca-cola fría por uno de los agujeros de bala que mojan al teniente en la cara-

En unos pocos minutos, en el Kantei reciben el código "OPE 0690" de parte de Ota. Lo transmiten a la central de comunicaciones de la JSDF, y éste, al escuadrón de bombarderos. Enseguida, comunican a la sala de reuniones secreta del Kantei, la buena noticia.

(Oficial militar) -a través de una de las pantallas gigantes... y con la celebración y alegría de los allí presentes- Aquí Central de Comunicaciones de las Fuerzas de Autodefensa. El código de retirada "O P E cero seis nueve cero", ha sido reconocido por la escuadrilla de bombarderos 308 en misión de vuelo. E aquí los detalles. Las dotaciones cuatro, nueve, trece y catorce, han caído víctimas de las defensas aéreas enemigas. Dicha información, ya ha sido transmitida al mando estratégico estadounidense. Todas las demás misiones, han reconocido el código de retirada y se encuentran ya de regreso a su base. Central de comunicaciones de las Fuerzas de Autodefensa. Cambio y Corto. -se corta la comunicación-

(Riukanji) Señores. ¡Señores! Señor Primer Ministro. No soy hombre de naturaleza sentimental, ustedes ya me conocen. Pero creo que sé lo que todos sentimos ahora mismo... en nuestros corazones y en nuestras almas. Les ruego, por favor... que lancen una plegaria para agradecer que todo haya terminado bien. Yo...

(Kanuka) -sujetando el teléfono en su mano derecha... y con algo de angustia- Disculpa, Asuma. Es el Premier Li Xing Ping y parece muy cabreado.

En el B-52 de Kong, seguían volando derechos al objetivo. Pero pronto tendrían que cambiar a otro. Estaban perdiendo combustible a raudales.

(Fidger) Hay flujo de combustible a los motores activos. La perdida... se ha incrementado. Ahora indica dos cero cinco. Estimación de combustible restante, siete nueve cero.

(William) -él y Frank se quedan mirando muy serios- Emmm... recibido. Nuestro ordenador confirma perdida dos cero cinco por minuto y combustible restante siete nueve cero.

Debido a la perdida de combustible y al poco que les quedaba, su misión podría irse al garete. En el Kantei, Asuma mantiene una nueva conversación telefónica directa con Li Xing Ping, mientras los demás ministros y militares, el embajador Zhou, Kanuka y Takeo, observan muy serios la conversación de Asuma.

(Asuma) No. No, no es posible, Li, debe de haber alguna clase de error. … Estoy completamente seguro. … Estoy completamente seguro, Li. … -suspira- Un segundo. -suelta el teléfono y lo tapa con la mano- ¿Sabéis que dice ahora? Dice que uno de los bombarderos americanos no se ha retirado. Y que según los informes de su Fuerza Aérea, se dirige al complejo de misiles nucleares intercontinentales de Ghin Li Ghou. -se hace el chismorreo entre todos-

(Riukanji) ¡Va, eso es imposible señor! Quiero decir... mire la pantalla. 15 aviones. Cuatro de ellos abatidos. Y uno de ellos, desde Ghin Li Ghou.

(Asuma) Ya. -se vuelve a poner al teléfono- ¿Li? … Mira, todos los aviones de los americanos se han retirado a excepción de los cuatro que habéis abatido. … Ah. Ya. … Sí, espera un momento, Li. -vuelve a tapar el teléfono con la mano- Su Fuerza Aérea sólo confirma tres aparatos destruidos. El cuarto sólo ha sufrido daños.

(Riukanji) ¬ ¬ … Señor Primer Ministro. Usted ya me perdonará. Pero empiezo a oler una engañifa comunista en todo esto. ¿Y si están mintiendo sobre lo del cuarto avión y es una excusa para atacarnos? Quiero decir... ¿y si, nunca mejor dicho, intentan engañarnos cómo a chinos?

(Asuma) -se queda un rato reflexivo, hasta que se vuelve a poner al teléfono- … Eh... Li? … Si este informe es cierto, y el avión americano consigue lanzar su carga sobre esa base de misiles, eso hará que se dispare la máquina del apocalipsis? … ¿Estás seguro? … Bien, pues... creo que desde aquí tendremos que ayudarte a destruir ese bombardero, Li. … Lamento mucho que esquiven tu radar y que vuelen tan bajo, Li, pero se les entrena para eso, ya sabes, es iniciativa suya. … Oye, Li. Tú sabes perfectamente hacia donde se dirigen y estoy seguro que tus fuerzas aéreas y tus defensas antiaéreas podrán destruir un simple avión. … ¡Pero oye, no nos será de ninguna ayuda que la máquina del apocalipsis se dispare, no!? … ¡Oh, por favor, Li, no tiene ningún sentido que te pongas histérico en un momento así! … ¡Haz el favor de tranquilizarte, hombre! ¡Mantén la serenidad! … ¡Te equivocas, yo no... no, en serio, estoy muy preocupado por todo esto, de verdad! … Mira, si el mando estratégico aéreo americano nos ha confirmado los objetivos primario y secundario de ese avión, y tú también ahora lo sabes, es que es verdad, debes creerme. … Mira, Li, te puedo dar... te puedo dar, te puedo dar sólo un consejo? … Escúchame, Li. Manda todo lo que tengas a esos dos sitios y no puedes fallar.

En el B-52 del capitán Frank, llegaba el momento más decisivo. El del ataque. Es decir, el de lanzar su carga nuclear sobre su objetivo. Pero aun no sabían cual, ya que ahora debían cambiarlo.

(William) Eh... señor, si seguimos perdiendo combustible al ritmo actual, el ordenador calcula que sólo nos quedan 38 minutos de vuelo. La cual cosa no nos permitirá alcanzar ni el primer objetivo previsto.

(Kong) -exclama enfadado- ¡Joder, William! ¡Me has dicho que podríamos llegar al primer objetivo previsto!

(William) Lo siento de veras, señor. Esta estimación se basaba en el factor de perdida original. No a dos cero cinco.

(Kong) ¡Me importa una puta mierda cómo te lo vas a hacer, muchacho! ¡Pero llévame hasta el Primer Objetivo! ¿Me has oído!?

(William) Eh... lo siento de veras, señor. Pero la situación es esta y no podemos cambiarla. Tendremos suerte si conseguimos llegar hasta ese aeródromo de la India.

(Kong) ¡Cállate, coño! ¡No hemos hecho un viaje tan largo para hacer una visita turística a la India! … ¿Que objetivo nos queda más cerca?

(William) Señor, si la perdida de combustible no aumenta, tenemos posibilidad de conseguir el objetivo dos tres ocho cuatro, coordenadas tres seis nueve cero seis nueve uno. Y hasta poder llegar sanos y salvos al aeródromo de la India.

(Kong) ¿Y que objetivo es ese?

(Frank) Es el complejo de misiles nucleares de alcance medio de Xiu Labao.

(Kong) Muy bien, perfecto. Designado nuevo objetivo. Tres ocho cuatro. Mostradme su posición y coordenadas cuando podáis en mi monitor.

Asuma, sigue hablando por teléfono en el Kantei. Dando todo su apoyo al hombre que seis meses antes, le montó una crisis gravísima.

(Asuma) Muy bien, Li, ahora sólo nos queda tocar madera. Que sepas que aquí todos vamos en el mismo barco y que tienes todo nuestro apoyo. Lo tienes todo e incondicional. … Sí, mantendremos la línea abierta. … Entendido, Li. -cuelga- … General Riukanji. ¿Hay posibilidades que ese avión alcance su objetivo?

(Riukanji) -mostrándose rabioso, casi neurótico- … Señor Primer Ministro, ya me perdonará. Los chinos son muy charlatanes, pero yo siempre los he encontrado más cortos que una suela de zapato. Quiero decir que me cuesta mucho creer que ese montón de... campesinos ignorantes y peones explotados, sepan tanto cómo nuestros chicos y los de nuestros amigos. Y no se lo tome a mal, señor embajador. Sí, ya sabemos que son una cultura milenaria y que a nosotros mismos nos dieron una paliza al final de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Eso si, hasta que no llegaron los rusos y los americanos, porque antes, fue siempre al revés.

(Asuma) -grita enfadado- ¡Déjese de memeces, General! ¡Conteste a mi pregunta!

(Riukanji) Em... verá, señor. Si el piloto es bueno... quiero decir, si es hábil. Ja ja ja, en serio, puede hacer volar ese viejo rockero tan bajo, ja ja ja! ¡Debe de ser todo un espectáculo, señor! ¡Brruummm! ¡Un enorme B-52 friendo gallinas por los corrales! ¡Ja ja ja ja!

(Asuma) ¡Basta de estupideces! ¡Dígame si tiene posibilidades de conseguirlo, sí o no!

(Riukanji) Que si tiene posibilidades!? ¡Naturalmente que... º _ º … que... que las tiene. -se queda pálido y de piedra-

El B-52 del capitán Kong, está a punto de lograrlo. Ya únicamente le quedan los últimos pasos: activar la cabeza nuclear para lanzar-la sobre el objetivo.

(Darrin) Navegante a capitán. Aproximándonos al objetivo. Distancia, uno cero millas. Cambiando pantalla objetivo de verde a naranja.

(Kong) Recibido. Comprobación final de bombardeo. Fidger, subsitúyeme.

(Fidger) Recibido.

(Darrin) Comunicaciones, preparado.

(Frank) Bombardero, preparado.

(Kong) Activad el fiador principal de espoletas. Tiempo barométrico, electrónico y de impacto.

(Frank) El fiador principal de espoletas, activado. Tiempo barométrico, electrónico y de impacto.

(Kong) La espoleta de explosión a nivel de suelo, factor amarillo tres.

(Frank) La espoleta de explosión a nivel de suelo, factor amarillo tres.

(Kong) Comprobad los circuitos de espoletas de uno a cuatro.

(Frank) Circuitos de espoletas de uno a cuatro, comprobados.

(Kong) Luces de activación de bombas, de uno a cuatro.

(Frank) Luces de activación de bombas conectadas, de uno a cuatro.

(Kong) Activad el conmutador de primer gatillo.

(Frank) Conmutador de primer gatillo, activado.

(Kong) Indicadores de trayectoria, a nivel de precisión máximo.

(Frank) Indicadores de trayectoria, precisión máxima.

(Kong) Detonador fijado a altitud cero.

(Frank) Detonador fijado a altitud cero.

(Kong) Liberad el primer fiador.

(Darrin) El primer fiador, liberado.

(Frank) Primer fiador.

(Kong) Liberad el segundo fiador.

(Darrin) El segundo fiador, liberado.

(Frank) Segundo fiador.

(Kong) Comprobad el circuito de compuertas de uno a cuatro.

(Frank) -le da al botón correspondiente... pero indica error en las pantallas de cristal líquido- … Em... comprobación del circuito de compuertas, negativo, señor. Indica error en la pantalla.

(Kong) Conmuta los circuitos de suplencia.

(Frank) Recibido. … Circuitos de suplencia conectados. Sigue sin funcionar.

(Kong) ¡Conecta potencia de emergencia!

(Frank) Recibido. … Eeee... potencia de emergencia, funcionamiento negativo.

(Kong) ¡Proceded a operación manual!

(Frank) Recibido. … Eh... funcionamiento negativo, señor. Los circuitos del sistema deben estar dañados o se habrá cortado la conexión entre sistemas, señor.

(Kong) ¡Haz volar la tapa explosiva!

(Frank) Recibido. … Negativo, señor. Los circuitos operativos no funcionan.

(Kong) -se quita los cascos y se levanta del asiento del piloto- No te muevas de aquí, Finger. Me voy abajo a ver que puedo hacer.

(Finger) Recibido.

Kong va hasta la trampilla, baja al nivel inferior, donde están Frank y William, y se mete por otra trampilla. La que lleva hasta el compartimento de las bombas nucleares.

(Kong) ¡Quedaos donde estáis! ¡Bajaré a abrir esas compuertas aunque tenga que hacerlo con un abrelatas!

Kong llega hasta el compartimento de las bombas. Descubre que la caja de circuitos que controla el sistema de las bombas está intacta, pero que la del sistema de las compuertas para lanzar las bombas, está dañado, con los cables colgando y echando chispas. Con unas alicates y mucha maña, se pone a reparar, sabiendo que a penas le queda tiempo.

(Darrin) Comprobaciones de referencia del objetivo. Distancia, ocho millas.

(Finger) Recibido. Distancia, ocho millas. Sistema de guía programada a modo F.

(Frank) Sistema de guía programada a modo F.

(Darrin) Distancia del objetivo, siete millas. Indicador de trayectoria... a menos siete.

(Finger) Recibido. Distancia, siete millas. Fijad factor de aceleración GPI.

(Frank) Factor de aceleración GPI, fijado.

(Darrin) Distancia del objetivo, seis millas.

(Finger) Recibido. Distancia, seis millas. Activad emisor de señales de guiado.

(Frank) Emisor de señales de guiado, activado. -Kong, intenta a toda prisa, abrir la compuerta de la bomba, peleándose con los circuitos y cables chispeantes, pelando cables con los alicates y haciendo empalmes-

(Darrin) Distancia del objetivo, cinco millas.

(Finger) Cinco millas. Factor de alineamiento tele-dirigido a cero.

(Frank) Factor de alineamiento tele-dirigido a cero.

(Darrin) Distancia del objetivo, cuatro millas.

(Finger) Cuatro millas. Control de dirección automático... a dirección manual.

(Frank) Recibido. Control de dirección automático pasa modo manual.

(Darrin) Distancia del objetivo, tres millas. … ¡Objetivo a la vista!

(Finger) ¿Donde coño se ha metido el capitán Kong?

El copiloto, Finger, observa claramente por su ventanilla, el complejo de misiles ante sus narices. El objetivo estaba a nada de ser alcanzado. Kong, por fin... consigue reparar los circuitos de las compuertas... y estas se abren. Pero había cometido un "pequeño despiste". Todo el rato había estado montado sobre una de las dos bombas atómicas. Y es justo... la bomba que cae. Kong se encuentra de repente, montado sobre una bomba nuclear que va cayendo desde el bombardero hasta esa base de misiles china. Algo que a Kong... le hace caer en una especie de locura. Cómo si estuviera montando un búfalo en su tierra natal, Texas, va gritando cómo un cowboy salvaje, montando la bomba. Hasta que se estampa contra el suelo... y la bomba estalla. Explosión nuclear, con la que "la máquina del apocalipsis", se activaría en cuestión de minutos. El resultado? Bienvenidos, a la fin del mundo.

En la sala de reuniones subterránea del Kantei, acaban de saber la noticia. Y el estrambótico, extraño y siniestro Doctor Kirita, en su silla de ruedas, se le ocurren enseguida un cúmulo de ideas para que hacer a partir de entonces, que el mundo iba a ser auto-destruido. Todos se reúnen a su alrededor.

(Kirita) Señor Primer Ministro. Yo no desestimaría la ocasión... de preservar un núcleo de especímenes humanos. Mas concretamente, de supervivientes japoneses. Hay que preservar la nación por encima de todo. Y... sería de lo más sencillo, je je je. … En algunos... pozos mineros de los más profundos. La radioctividad no penetraría nunca en una mina de varios centenares de metros de profundidad. Y en cuestión de semanas, se podrían hacer las mejoras suficientes en los espacios habitables, señor.

(Asuma) -visiblemente consternado- … Em... esto... cuanto tiempo nos tocaría estar ahí abajo?

(Kirita) Bien, eh... yo diría que... em... el cobalto de Oro IG... tiene... una media de vida radioactiva de... yo diría que... posiblemente... unos 100 años.

(Asuma) ¿Quiere decir, que... la gente tendría que quedarse allí dentro encerrada... durante 100 años?

(Kirita) ¡Se podría hacer, camarada, los reactores nucleares... em... disculpe, señor Primer Ministro. Los reactores nucleares subministrarían energía indefinidamente. Los invernaderos conservarían la vida vegetal. Los animales podrían ser criados y destruidos. Sería necesario, de forma inmediata, hacer una inspección de todas las minas utilizables en todas y cada una de las islas japonesas. Pero yo diría que... se podría condicionar el suficiente espacio para acomodar a unos cuantos decenas de miles de personas.

(Asuma) Sí, pero... no soportaría tener que decidir... quienes entran dentro y quienes no.

(Kirita) Je je. Eso no sería necesario para usted, señor Primer Ministro. Ese trabajo... lo haría un ordenador. Un ordenador que se programaría para aceptar factores de juventud, buena salud, fertilidad sexual, inteligencia, y un conjunto de utilidades relacionadas entre si. Pero naturalmente, las altas instancias militares y gubernamentales, también deberían sumarse, para impartir los principios indispensables de liderazgo y tradición... ¡A las armas, camaradas! -se pega dos bofetones el mismo- cállate, ¡cállate, idiota! … Ji ji. Y no cabe decir, que se procrearía cómo conejos. Habría mucho tiempo, y tan poca cosa por hacer. Y bien... Con las técnicas de procreación adecuadas, y con una media, digamos, de... diez hembras por macho, yo estimo que, podríamos volver a tener el producto interior bruto actual, en, mas o menos, unos 20 o 25 años.

(Asuma) Pero... oiga una cosa, Doctor. Este... núcleo de supervivientes, no se encontraría tan afligido, angustiado y deprimido, que acabaría envidiando a los muertos y no desearía seguir viviendo?

(Kirita) N... no, señor. Cuando la gente baje a la mina, a fuera todo el mundo seguirá todavía con vida. No habrá malos recuerdos. Y... la emoción predominante será, la de la añoranza por los que de dejan atrás... ¡combinada, con un fuerte espíritu, de fuerte curiosidad por la aventura, camaradas! -se vuelve a pegar dos guantazos el mismo- ¡cállate cállate cállate, estúpido!

(Riukanji) ¬ ¬ Doctor. Usted ha mencionado lo de... una media de diez mujeres por hombre. ¿Una medida así... no exigiría el abandono... de la tan famosa relación sexual monogámica? Quiero decir... por lo que se refiere a los hombres, claro está.

(Kirita) Lamentablemente, sí. Pero debe comprender que es un sacrificio necesario para el futuro de la raza humana. Y... y hay que añadir que cómo a los hombres seleccionados se les exigirá... un gran servicio en ese sentido, las mujeres seleccionadas deberán estar, en todos los casos, dotadas con unas características físicas que deberán ser... altamente excitantes. -dice con sonrisa maliciosa-

(Zhou) Confieso que ha tenido una idea sorprendentemente buena, Doctor.

(Kirita) Gracias.

(Riukanji) -en voz baja a Asuma, quien está absolutamente consternado, absorto, cómo en estado de Shock- Deberíamos miranos esto desde el punto de vista estrictamente militar, señor. Quiero decir que... supongamos que los chinos lanzan unas cuantas bombas y nosotros no. Cuando salgamos dentro de 100 años, pueden dominar-lo todo!

(Okura) Estoy de acuerdo, señor Primer Ministro. Podrían incluso lanzar un ataque sorpresa para robar-nos nuestros propios pozos mineros.

(Riukanji) ¡Exacto! ¡Y sería bastante ingenuo por nuestra parte, señor Primer Ministro, pensar que esta situación absolutamente extraordinaria, provocará algún cambio en la política expansionista global de los chinos! ¡Quiero decir que tendremos que estar en constante alerta, con tal de prever que tomen algunos pozos mineros, donde puedan reproducirse más prodigiosamente que nosotros, y derrotarnos por ser más numerosos! ¡Señor Primer Ministro, no podemos permitir de ninguna manera, un ataque a las minas!

(Kirita) -se levanta de su silla de ruedas... con lo que todos se quedan flipados- Señor. Yo tengo un plan... O . O ¿Egh? ¡Oh! ¡Camaradas! ¡Puedo andar!

Las explosiones nucleares se suceden en el planeta. La Tierra, es destruida en menos de una hora... y se va todo a la mierda para siempre.

¿Es el fin? No. Una voz. La voz de la comandante Fuwa, clama desde alguna parte... el nombre de Ota... y Ota se despierta de golpe y porrazo, sobre la cama de un hospital... con la pierna vendada y escayolada, con vendas alrededor de la cabeza.

(Ota) -se despierta de golpe, sudado- ¡Agh!

(Fuwa) ¡Capitán Ota!

(Ota) ¿? Pero... que... que... ¿donde estoy?

(Richardson) Estás en un hospital, Ota. ¿Es que no te acuerdas de nada?

(Ota) ¿Que?

(Richardson) La comandante te acababa de comunicar que hoy irías de visita oficial a la base americana de Yokota, y tú, más contento que unas pascuas y sin mirar por donde ibas, te caíste por unas escaleras. Tienes una pierna rota, dos costillas dañadas y... creo que eso es todo. Tardarán cuatro semanas en darte de alta.

(Fuwa) -suspira enojada- Oighhhh... capitán, ahora le pido por favor que haga reposo. Pero en cuando se reincorpore al servicio, se presentará en mi despacho y me dará explicaciones pertinentes. Para entonces, también quiero que me escriba un informe de por qué le pasó lo que le pasó. ¿Entendido? ¡Me ha oído, capitán!? -le grita muy enfadada-

(Ota) Eh... sí... sí, comandante. -Fuwa se marcha muy furiosa, cuando llegan Noa y Kanuka-

(Richardson) Hola, chicas. Espero que vosotras no vengáis a meterle también la bronca, al pobre.

(Noa) ¬ ¬ Madre mía, Ota. A veces eres tan penoso que das vergüenza ajena, de verdad.

(Ota) Em... K... Kanuka... yo.

(Kanuka) -suspira enojada- Noa tiene razón. A veces resultas... ridículo. ¿Cómo demonios te pudiste caer por las escaleras? Hay que ser... tonto de verdad, eh.

(Ota) -con la mirada perdida- Entonces... todo ha sido un sueño.

(Noa) ¿Eh? ¿Que sueño?

(Richardson) Ahora que lo dices... que cojones estabas murmurando cuando aun estabas dormido? ¿Estabas soñando?

(Noa) ¬ ¬ Espero que no fuesen cosas subidas de tono.

(Ota) Em... nada... no es nada. Bueno... era un sueño... absolutamente estúpido y sin sentido.

(Richardson) Cómo casi todos los sueños. Sobre todo los húmedos. En ellos, hasta el más feo e impotente, puede llevarse al catre a mujeres despampanantes.

(Kanuka y Noa) ¬ ¬ Andrew, cállate.

(Richardson) Pero si no he dicho nada. Bueno... yo me voy. ¿Alguien se viene conmigo?

(Noa) Sí, yo. Espérame abajo, vendré enseguida.

(Kanuka) -se sienta en la cama de Ota- ¿No vas a explicarme que has soñado?

(Ota) Era... un sueño rarísimo. Yo estaba en Yokota y el General americano de esa base... se había vuelto loco y mandaba sus bombarderos a atacar a los chinos. Y... en fin, que tú y Asuma... al final no conseguías solucionarlo y... esto... todo se iba al garete.

(Kanuka) º _ º

(Ota) No... no me mires así. No entiendo por qué he soñado eso, de veras.

(Kanuka) -se ríe entres dientes-

(Ota) ¿De que te ríes, cariño?

(Kanuka) De nada. Que es mucha casualidad.

(Ota) ¿?

(Kanuka) Justamente hoy... es cuando los americanos retiran sus B-52 de Yokota y los devuelven a Estados Unidos. Es increíble que tu cerebro se haya montado semejante película.

(Ota) Sí, ya ves. Siento... siento muchísimo haberme comportado de forma tan estúpida, Kanuka. Perdóname.

(Kanuka) -sonríe a Ota y le besa- … No pasa nada. Ha sido un accidente y puede suceder-le a cualquiera.

(Ota) Ah... Gracias. Te quiero.

(Kanuka) Yo también. … -se levanta de la cama- Tengo que irme ya. Los niños me esperan en casa. Mientras no te den de alta, procuraré venir a verte cada día. ¿De acuerdo?

(Ota) Sí, claro. Pues... hasta mañana.

(Kanuka) Isao.

(Ota) ¿Si?

(Kanuka) Y... procura soñar... cosas más agradables. De vez en cuando tienes unos sueños más raros...

(Ota) º _ º Sí, ya lo sé. Que quieres que le haga.

(Kanuka) Ja ja ja. Nada. Hasta mañana. -se marcha-

El pobre Ota, acaba de tener un larguísimo sueño en el que mundo se acababa. Cosa que para cualquier persona no es tan extraño. Pero esta vez, para Ota, había sido un sueño tan realista y detallista, que hasta lo era demasiado. Menos mal que al final le queda el gran alivio de saber, que es únicamente eso; un sueño. Aunque un sueño que le deja una duda: ¿Podría llegar a existir realmente una "máquina del apocalipsis? Cómo dijo el poeta... la vida es sueño, y los sueños, sueños son.


	28. Inteligencia Artificial: vivo o existo?

**Capítulo 28. Inteligencia Artificial: vivo o existo? **

Octubre de 2013. Un coche oficial negro _Nissan President_ viaja por una carretera de montaña de la prefectura de Gunma. Asuma Shinohara, acompañado de Kanuka, Suzuki, y el chófer del coche, van en ese coche oficial, escoltados por otros dos coches. Asuma, en realidad, no sabía del todo bien a que iba, y Kanuka tampoco. Sólo sabía una cosa: a donde le llevan, va en calidad de sus "dos presidencias": la de la nación, y la de la empresa que dirige: Industrias Pesadas Shinohara.

(Asuma) -echa un largo y sonoro bostezo, quedándose con cara de sueño y la lagrimilla en un ojo- … ¿Que mucho para llegar... a donde sea que vayamos?

(Suzuki) No mucho, Asuma. Cuestión de minutos.

(Kanuka) Oye, Suzuki. ¿Es que no piensas decirnos a donde nos llevas, exactamente? Yo pueda que no tenga derecho a preguntarlo. Pero Asuma, cómo máxima autoridad del país, tiene todo el derecho del mundo a saberlo.

(Suzuki) -sonríe... de forma intrigante- … Digamos que es... una sorpresa de unos colegas.

(Asuma) ¿Eh?

(Kanuka) Si no te explicas más claramente...

(Suzuki) Yo no tengo por qué decir nada. El ministerio de defensa, es decir, Matsuda, y en particular yo, cómo responsable de la secretaría de estado de asuntos para seguridad, quien debe supervisar el proceso, hemos aportado una parte de los fondos... de forma indirecta al proyecto. Sin que los contables de tu empresa se hayan dado cuenta de nada.

(Kanuka) ¿De que empresa hablas? ¿Puede saberse de que va todo esto? -pregunta enfadada-

(Suzuki) Vamos, Kanuka. No la pagues conmigo.

(Asuma) De mi empresa. … ¿Es un desarrollo de Industrias Pesadas Shinohara? -Suzuki hace que sí con la cabeza- … ¿Un prototipo secreto?

(Suzuki) Exacto. Más bien... uno que tú desconoces por completo. Ha sido desarrollado conjuntamente entre las divisiones de defensa, hardware y software, y un departamento... que oficialmente no existe. El de inteligencia artificial.

(Asuma) ¿Que? Eso es imposible. Desconozco por completo que...

(Suzuki) Oh. Luego te lo explico. Ya hemos llegado.

Llegan hasta la instalación o edificio en cuestión... en medio de un espeso y frondoso bosque, en una zona montañosa. Es un edificio de oficinas, de seis plantas, cuadrado y de fachada totalmente acristalada, con ventanas de espejo. Al lado de la entrada principal, una placa metálica donde pone "Industrias Pesadas Shinohara. Centro de Investigación y Desarrollo Especial. Departamento de Análisis y Pruebas científicas." Entran en el edificio. Pasan un control de seguridad exhaustivo, les dan unas placas identificadoras. Se suben a un ascensor... y bajan varios niveles bajo cero... hasta la planta "MA". En cuando salen del ascensor... pasan por una sala blanca pequeña... y llegan hasta unas puertas de cristal transparentes. Tras esas puertas y ventanales transparentes... observan a muchas personas, trabajando. Personas que van vestidas o mejor dicho completamente cubiertas con uniformes especiales que les protegen de radiaciones, bacterias, y protegen lo extremadamente delicado de lo que investigan en sus equipos. Asuma no da crédito a lo que ve. Su propia compañía desarrolla en secreto algo de lo que no sabía nada. Kanuka se lo toma con más serenidad.

(Asuma) -visiblemente sobrecogido- Pero que... que es este sitio, Suzuki. Cómo es posible que siendo de mi propia empresa, no me haya enterado de nada.

(Suzuki) Dos palabras, señor Primer Ministro. "Negación Plausible".

(Kanuka) Es decir, que sea lo que sea lo que están desarrollando aquí... se ha hecho incluso a espaldas de la máxima autoridad. Yo que tú, Suzuki, me prepararía para dar muchas explicaciones.

(Asuma) Quiero entrar.

(Suzuki) Antes deberás ponerte la ropa adecuada. No puedes entrar aquí dentro vestido con ropa de calle normal y corriente.

(Asuma) Pero...

(Suzuki) Es una sala libre de estática y de microorganismos. La higiene debe mantenerse siempre a niveles máximos. -llegan dos operarios con una bata blanca, una mascarilla, un casco de plástico naranja y bolsas de plástico para los pies- Ponéroslo.

Asuma y Kanuka, aun sin entender de que va la cosa, se lo ponen. Suzuki mete sus ojos por una visera de un sistema de identificación de iris, y las puertas, con un pitido y una luz verde, se abren. Los tres entran en la sala. Descubren a decenas de operarios totalmente cubiertos en esa especie de trajes espaciales, con equipos de muy alta tecnología.

(Asuma) Vaya. Siempre he sabido que Industrias Pesadas Shinohara, es una empresa tecnológica puntera. Pero esto... es alucinante.

(Kanuka) Pues yo no lo entiendo, Suzuki. Si Industrias Pesadas Shinohara no es el responsable directo de esto... quien demonios es?

(Suzuki) El ministerio de defensa, y en consecuencia, las Fuerzas de Autodefensa, somos los impulsores de este proyecto. Pero no sus ejecutores. Ese trabajo, corresponde a quien tenga los medios humanos, técnicos y científicos, para hacerlo. Y la mejor opción. Quien mejor podía cumplir esa mención encomendada... no era otra que tu empresa, Asuma. Industrias Pesadas Shinohara.

(Asuma) Entonces... lo que aquí están desarrollando...

(Kanuka) Un prototipo secreto de Labor militar.

(Suzuki) No, Kanuka. No es un Labor.

(Kanuka) ¿Que? -se queda extrañada-

(Asuma) ¿De que demonios estás hablando?

(Suzuki) Enseguida lo sabrás. El Doctor Tomohisa Suchiura, vendrá de un momento a otro.

(Asuma) Explícame una cosa, Suzuki. Si no es únicamente Industrias Pesadas Shinohara quien paga esto, de donde han salido los fondos para este proyecto?

(Kanuka) ¬ ¬ Asuma, a veces eres un poco ingenuo. No te creerás cuando aprobamos los presupuestos de este año, que "sólo" en Defensa, destinaríamos un presupuesto de 48.000 millones. A parte de la adquisición de más aviones F-35 y F-3 para la fuerza aérea y la Marina, nuevos submarinos y... claro! Lo habéis sacado de la partida destinada a proyectos de desarrollo de la partida de defensa.

(Asuma) Sí. Salvo un pequeño detalle. Que este programa en concreto, no consta en ninguna parte. Suzuki... quisiera saber por qué. -dice muy serio y de brazos cruzados-

(Suzuki) Te lo diré... mira, ahí viene.

El tal Doctor Tomohisa Suchiura, llega acompañado de dos científicos más. Los tres, en bata blanca de científico y con sus correspondientes placas identificativas. Tomohisa, es un hombre de entorno los 45 años. Bajo, calvo, feo y con gafas de pasta, pero un cerebro privilegiado. Los otros dos, son más normales y jóvenes.

(Tomohisa) -nervioso- Oh... mh... vaya. Esto es... un... un honor inesperado. Je je. El... el Primer Ministro de Japón en persona ha venido a vernos, ji ji. En... encantado de conocerle, excelencia. Doctor Tomohisa Suchiura. Jefe científico y técnico del programa secreto "C.P. 003".-le da la mano sudada-

(Asuma) -algo incrédulo... y disimulando la cara de asco por coger aquella mano tan sudada- I... igualmente. Es un... honor.

(Tomohisa) Ja ja. Es que... aun no me lo creo. Ja ja. … Cómo comprenderá... no nos dejan salir mucho. Esto es... una instalación secreta, disfrazada de centro regional o secundario de investigación de una compañía industrial. En realidad... es un centro secreto administrado y controlado por tres entes.

(Kanuka) Déjeme adivinarlo. El ministerio de Defensa, las Fuerzas de Autodefensa y... Industrias Pesadas Shinohara. ¿No?

(Tomohisa) Pues... no exactamente, señora, je je.

(Kanuka) ¿?

(Suzuki) El ministerio de defensa participa directamente y es su máximo impulsor. Y uno de los máximos contribuyentes. Los militares, a excepción del General Okura, jefe supremo de las Fuerzas de Autodefensa, y del señor Kubota, jefe de la oficina de Inteligencia de las Fuerzas de Autodefensa, no saben nada de la existencia del proyecto.

(Kanuka) Pues entonces, quien es el tercer participante?

(Asuma) Ishimoto. ¿No?

(Suzuki) Exacto, Asuma. El ministerio del Interior. Para ser un poco más precisos... la NNSA. Es decir, que el señor Kogame también lo sabe. Y en consecuencia, es probable que su viejo amigo, el señor Goto, también.

(Kanuka) ¿La Agencia de Seguridad Nacional de Japón también está implicada?

(Suzuki) Sí. Porque este proyecto... iba a ir destinado para ellos. -Asuma y Kanuka se quedan mirando intrigados el uno al otro y devuelven la mirada a Suzuki-

(Asuma) Muy bien, Suzuki. Vamos por partes. Todo este personal y estos equipos de muy alta tecnología, estas instalaciones, el presupuesto secreto... si no es para el desarrollo de un Labor, para que es.

(Kanuka) Respóndele, Suzuki. O te meterás en un lío muy serio. -dice seca y áspera-

(Suzuki) ¿Es una amenaza, Kanuka? No os preocupéis. Lo sabréis todo. Podréis verle, saber todo de él... Incluso hablarle.

(Kanuka) ¿Que? ¿Que quieres decir con eso de "hablarle"? -se queda un rato pensativa- … Claro. Si esto es... el departamento de Inteligencia Artificial...

(Asuma) ¿Habéis desarrollado un superordenador con una capacidad de interface tal que desarrolla capacidad para pensar por si mismo?

(Suzuki) Mmhhhh... casi, pero tampoco. Eso es la parte más interesante, pero no el todo. Asuma... recuerdas lo que os pasó hace 10 años?

(Asuma) ¿Hace 10 años?

(Suzuki) Sí. Deja que te refresque la memoria. Febrero de 2003. La División de Vehículos Especiales, os enfrentasteis a un Labor desconocido, que os dejó, literalmente, hechos papilla. A ti mismo, te provocó tales heridas que estuviste semanas en el hospital. Más tarde, os enterasteis, que en realidad no habíais luchado contra un Labor. Sino contra...

(Asuma) Sí, ya lo sé. Un Ciborg gigante. Un ser artificial creado por un "viejo amigo", el difunto...

(Kanuka) Von Kleiner. Ja. Cada vez que recuerdo su cara, me entran nauseas. -dice con mala cara-

(Suzuki) Y también sabrás, que más de dos años después, en 2005, cuando ya eras Presidente de Industrias Pesadas Shinohara... tú y tus antiguos compañeros, asististeis, invitados, a la base aérea militar americana de Yokota, donde...

(Asuma) Conocimos el "muñeco" original, que Kleiner construyó para los Estados Unidos durante años. Los americanos me lo trajeron a mi, a mi empresa... para que se lo termináramos, e incluso lo perfeccionáramos. -da un sobresalto, al darse cuenta que quiere decirle Suzuki- Oh. Lo que habéis hecho, es...

(Suzuki) Oh, en realidad no es mérito mío. Sino del Doctor.

(Tomohisa) Ja ja ja. Sí. Tomé muchas precauciones y conseguí que nadie se diera cuenta. Pero hice copias de todos los informes, planos y datos que nos proporcionaron para poder trabajar con conocimiento de causa en terminar el "muñeco". Y con esos datos... pudimos hacer otro.

(Kanuka) -se queda pasmada- ¿Que? ¡Pero cómo se os ha ocurrido hacerlo!? ¡Si se enteran que hemos fabricado una copia exacta de su ciborg gigante, podemos tener un conflicto diplomático de los grandes!

(Suzuki) No temas, Kanuka. Nuestro ciborg... no podrá usarse para nada para lo que originalmente fue creado. ¿Verdad, Doctor?

(Tomohisa) Ja ja ja. Ya lo creo, señor. Ver cómo nuestra pequeña obra de arte... va creciendo en capacidades intelectuales. Cómo aprende a interactuar con otras personas. Es cómo... tener un hijo y la emoción de ver cómo va creciendo; y cómo aprende a caminar, a hablar, y cómo cada vez sabe más y más cosas. Estos meses que hemos trabajado e investigado con el tercer muñeco... han sido emocionantes.

(Asuma) -replica con visible enfado- ¿Emocionantes? ¿Tiene usted idea de que yo, Kanuka y todos los que nos enfrentamos a esa cosa, lo mal que lo pasamos? ¡Ota, el marido de Kanuka, y Noa, mi mujer, estuvieron a punto de morir en ese combate! ¡Cómo pretendéis que me sienta emocionado al enterarme que habéis construido, a mis espaldas y sin decirme nada, un tercer de esos malditos ciborgs gigantes asesinos!? ¿Eh? ¡Contestad!

(Kanuka) Asuma, basta. Tranquilizate.

(Asuma) ¡Estoy tranquilo!

(Kanuka) Pero...

(Suzuki) Asuma... creo que aun no has entendido lo que he querido decirte. Este tercer Ciborg gigante que hemos creado... ya ha sobrepasado de lejos su capacidad de ser una... simple bestia salvaje que mata a todo lo que se encuentra por delante. Nosotros, o mejor dicho, el equipo del Doctor... han conseguido llevarlo a un estadio muy superior. Han conseguido, literalmente...

(Tomohisa) Que hable cómo una persona. Que piense cómo una persona. Que entienda, comprenda, y aprenda... cómo una persona. El único problema, y lo que aun no hemos conseguido que desarrolle... es...

(Asuma) ¿Me estáis diciendo... que habéis conseguido... lo que nunca nadie había conseguido en términos de Inteligencia Artificial? -Suzuki hace que sí con la cabeza-

(Kanuka) Por eso lo seguís manteniendo en el más absoluto secreto. Y también... de los militares.

(Tomohisa) Sí, señora. Cómo les iba diciendo, hay un único factor, estrictamente humano, que aun no hemos conseguido desarrollar en él. Y eso que... ya es perfectamente capaz, de discernir el bien... del mal.

(Kanuka) ¿Y que factor es ese?

(Tomohisa) Los sentimientos. Y también... las emociones. Que podríamos decir, que son sinónimos. Una cosa lleva a la otra, y viceversa. En eso, sigue siendo, o comportándose cómo una máquina. No siente tristeza, ni alegría, ni rabia, ni felicidad, ni envidia, ni dolor. Nada de nada. Es absolutamente insensible a todo. Aun así... su sed de conocimiento, de saber, es tan constante e insaciable... que un ser humano necesitaría muchas vidas para poder llegar a saber y conocer lo que nuestro CP 003... sabe.

(Suzuki) Asuma... Kanuka... ¿queréis verlo... y charlar con él?

Tanto Asuma cómo Kanuka, se miran sin entender aun de que va todo aquello, pero obviamente, aceptan la proposición. El Doctor Tomohisa y sus dos ayudantes, les guían hasta un nivel más abajo, bajando por un pasadizo que va hacia abajo, cómo una rampa, iluminada en sus paredes con líneas de luz ultravioleta, hasta que llegan a una gruesa, muy gruesa puerta blindada, de grueso acero, con varias barras de acero que sirven de cerrojo, todo controlado por sistemas automáticos. Tomohisa y el Doctor, se sacan una pequeña llave y la introducen en el sistema de apertura, a lado y lado de la puerta.

(Tomohisa) Introduzco el código... ya está. Sota, mete la llave.

(Ayudante 1) Sí, Director. Cuando usted diga.

(Tomohisa) A la de tres, giraremos la llave. Una, dos... y tres. -giran la llave y encendiéndose una luz y sonando una alarma, la gruesa puerta blindada de acero, se abre- … Adelante, señores... y señora, je je.

El grupo de seis personas, entra entonces... en una sala con un gran ventanal, muy grueso, de varios metros de espesor. El ventanal, ligeramente inclinado, mide unos cinco metros de altura por unos 20 de anchura. Tras ese ventanal... hay un espacio enorme. Una sala totalmente blanca, con paredes formadas con placas cuadradas de un material plástico. La sala, mide unos 1000 metros cuadrados, y con un techo de al menos 30 metros, estando el gran ventanal blindado, a unos 20 metros sobre el suelo. La sala estaba casi a oscuras... pero enseguida, tanto Asuma cómo Kanuka, se quedan extremadamente intrigados y alucinados. Al fondo de la sala, en la penumbra, observan una masa enorme... en forma de persona, es decir, con tronco, dos brazos, dos piernas, y una cabeza... y unos enormes, redondos y brillantes ojos rojos con un iris negro que les mira intensamente. Unos ojos que a nuestros amigos, les recuerdan inmediatamente los mismos ojos aterradores del "muñeco" al que se enfrentaron 10 años atrás. El que Von Kleiner les mandó para destruirles.

(Tomohisa) Conecta la luz.

(Ayudante 2) Sí, Doctor.

(Tomohisa) Creo que no le gusta cuando le iluminan, pero tampoco se queja nunca.

Encienden las luces led del techo y las paredes... y el muñeco o ciborg gigante, muy parecido, pero no idéntico al que se enfrentaron en febrero de 2003, gira su cabeza y fija su terrorífica mirada de ojos rojos artificiales y muy brillantes, hacia el ventanal. Se levanta, se pone derecho... y se pone a andar hacia ellos... hasta detenerse en medio de la sala. Balbucea su cabeza, cómo un animal salvaje que mira algo que quiere explorar y no entiende. Kanuka está medio paralizada por el miedo... pero Asuma no puede evitar dar unos pasos atrás. Sentir un miedo que le sale de las entrañas.

(Asuma) -totalmente sobrecogido- No... no... Dios mio, no.

(Suzuki) Eh eh, tranquilo, Asuma. No pasa absolutamente nada. Al principio da mucho miedo, es verdad. Pero enseguida verás que es totalmente inofensivo.

(Tomohisa) Bueeeno. ¿Quien quiere hablarle primero? ¿Mh? … Será mejor que empiece yo. A propósito. ¿Saben cómo se llama?

(Kanuka) ¿Es un chiste? ¿Le han puesto nombre y todo?

(Suzuki) Ya lo creo. El Doctor se lo puso.

(Tomohisa) En un principio pensé en ponerle nombre de personaje de un anime clásico de mechas. Tipo... Mazinger, o Astroboy, o Ultraman. Pero al final, fui a lo simple... y le puse un nombre de persona. Y cómo a nuestro amigo gigante le interesa mucho la filosofía... le pusimos Froid.

(Asuma) -negándolo con la cabeza, sin creerse aun lo que está viendo- … Froid... que sinsentido.

(Suzuki) Adelante, háblale.

(Tomohisa) -pulsa un botón en un panel de una pantalla táctil sobre un mástil, para activar un sistema de comunicación de altavoces con la sala- … Buenas noches, Froid. ¿Cómo te encuentras esta noche?

(Froid) -hablando con una profunda y ronca voz, pero que suena muy fuerte- … En estado óptimo, Doctor Tomohisa. La vida... sigue avanzando, pero yo sigo sin vida. Mis logaritmos y mi capacidad de procesamiento semántico aun siguen sin comprender, que es la vida. Cómo voy a saberlo, si vosotros, humanos, mis creadores, con vuestra ciencia y filosofía, no sabéis explicar de forma precisa y sin error a malinterpretar... que es la vida. -Kanuka y Asuma se quedan alucinados, mientras Suzuki y Tomohisa se miran sonrientes-

(Tomohisa) Tranquilo, Froid. Para todo hay explicación. Te lo digo yo, que soy científico, je je. ¿Que has aprendido hoy? ¿Que palabra?

(Froid) Hoy he aprendido... ignorancia. En términos exactos, se define cómo falta de conocimientos sobre una materia dada. En términos de grandes pensadores humanos, Sócrates dijo "Sólo hay un bien: el conocimiento; sólo hay un mal: la ignorancia." Y hay una frase que me aplico a mi propio ser individual, que tiene miles de años de historia. Proviene de la Roma clásica. Dice... por la ignorancia nos equivocamos, y por las equivocaciones, aprendemos. Aun así, viendo, estudiando, y reflexionando sobre el comportamiento humano actual, la ignorancia es un elemento básico en vuestro comportamiento diario y habitual. Los seres humanos sois en buena parte, absolutamente incomprensibles. Es algo ininteligible, pero que define al ser humano.

(Tomohisa) Muy bien, Froid, muy bien. Es una buena explicación. -cierra el micrófono- Cómo ha podido observar, señor Primer Ministro, nuestro amigo ya no supone ninguna clase de amenaza. Más bien, un objeto de estudio para la ciencia, único en todo el mundo. Si por mi dependiese, lo anunciaría a bombo y platillo. La comunidad científica internacional querría ver, saber... y hablar con nuestro amigo. ¿Tienen idea de la revolución que supondría para la neurología electrónica, por ejemplo, o en el avance de la informática... semejante descubrimiento?

(Suzuki) Claro que lo sabemos. Pero ya sabe las normas, Doctor. Este... juguete, es ahora mismo el secreto mejor guardado de Japón. Lo mantenemos tan en secreto que sólo un grupo selecto de personas, conocen de su existencia.

(Kanuka) Viéndole y escuchándole, entiendo que queráis mantenerlo escondido y refugiado del resto del mundo. Sobre todo... de los militares.

(Suzuki) Exacto, Kanuka. Mi papel, es el de hacer de pantalla protectora, cómo la pared en unos baños públicos que separa a los hombres de las mujeres. Para que unos no puedan verse a otros, desnudos. Pues yo... soy más o menos lo mismo. Mantengo a Froid escondido y apartado de los militares.

(Kanuka) Pero has dicho que el General Okura sí que lo sabe. ¿No crees que puede largarse de la lengua y contarlo todo?

(Suzuki) No temas. El General Okura es de mi máxima confianza, y también de Asuma. Le he dejado bien claro que no puede revelar dicho secreto a nadie. A nadie. Además, ahora mismo, los militares ya tienen otro juguete que aun están investigando.

(Kanuka) ¿Cual?

(Suzuki) ¿No te acuerdas?

(Asuma) ¿Te refieres... al "Armadura Roja" que robamos en Corea del Norte hace unos meses? Tal vez por eso, los norcoreanos últimamente están más amenazadores y prepotentes que de costumbre. Suerte de China, que les mantiene a ralla. Es por eso que he intentado mejorar en la medida de lo posible, las relaciones diplomáticas con China. En lo económico, en lo político, en todo.

(Suzuki) Y haces bien. China hace con Corea del Norte lo mismo que Estados Unidos hace con Israel. Mantenerlos a ralla para que se queden quietecitos y sin armar jaleo.

(Kanuka) -reflexionando con la mano en la barbilla- Mhhh...

(Asuma) ¿? ¿En que piensas, Kanuka?

(Kanuka) Creo que ya empiezo a ligar cabos. Si esta cosa ya tiene unas capacidades de combate extraordinarias... imaginaos encima, si pudiese volar, cómo el "Armadura Roja". Es decir, que los militares, si llegasen a saber de su existencia... podrían intentar crear una mezcla. Una fusión entre ambos. ¿No os parece?

(Suzuki) En parte tienes toda la razón, Kanuka. Pero insisto... en que eso nunca sucederá. Yo personalmente, la inteligencia militar y la NNSA, nos aseguramos que nadie llegue a saber de esto.

(Kanuka) ¿Y si llegan a saberlo, qué?

(Suzuki) Deberán callar. Ni más... ni menos.

(Kanuka) ¿Y si no les da la gana... o incluso se les ocurre revelar la existencia de Froid a la Opinión Pública?

(Suzuki) Mientras no presentasen pruebas sólidas a la prensa, no dejaría de ser un rumor que el gobierno podría desmentir con cierta facilidad. De todas formas, te vuelvo a repetir que todo está bajo control.

(Asuma) Y esta cosa... perdón, Froid... es seguro? Quiero decir... no hay peligro de que pase algo?

(Suzuki) ¿?

(Kanuka) El Primer Ministro se refiere si esta cosa puede enloquecer, volver a ser lo que para originalmente fue creado... y vuelve a ser un monstruo asesino sin piedad ni remordimientos de ninguna clase.

(Tomohisa) ¡Oh, por favor! ¡Eso es imposible! ¡Froid ha conseguido convertirse en un ser racional e inteligente! ¡Ya nunca hará nada semejante!

(Kanuka) Es cierto, Doctor. No voy a negar-lo. Antes, oyéndole hablar, sonaba más inteligente e culto que la mayoría de las personas. Pero al fin y al cabo, y aunque por lo que sé, lleva partes orgánicas, no deja de ser una máquina. Y cómo toda máquina, puede averiarse, estropearse, o tener defectos de fabricación o de diseño. En otras palabras. Siempre puede fallar algo, por poco que sea. Siendo así... no habéis planificado ningún protocolo de seguridad ni nada semejante? ¿No creéis que es arriesgarse demasiado?

(Tomohisa) Pues... yo...

(Suzuki) Kanuka... por qué crees que lo sabe el General Okura? ¿Mh?

(Kanuka) ¿Eh?

(Asuma) … Okura es el protocolo de seguridad. ¿Verdad?

(Suzuki) Exacto.

(Kanuka) Entiendo. Si Froid enloqueciese o le pasase algo... las Fuerzas de Autodefensa serían quienes se encargarían de destruirlo.

(Suzuki) Eso mismo. Eso sí, sin que las propias Fuerzas de Autodefensa sepan que están destruyendo, ni lo lleguen a saber nunca. Si esto llegase a pasar, Froid debería ser totalmente destruido. Sin que quedase ni un sólo resto, aunque fuese microscópico. Por eso estas instalaciones han sido construidas en medio de una zona montañosa y de bosque espeso. La zona habitada más próxima se encuentra a al menos 35 kilómetros. Y aun más lejos, la zonas densamente pobladas.

(Asuma) -mirando ya más calmado e intrigado a Froid, quien les sigue mirando fijamente- … Tenías razón, Suzuki. Me sabría mal tener que destruirle.

(Kanuka) ¬ ¬ ¿Lo dices por lo que habrá costado?

(Asuma) No, Kanuka. Porque cómo bien ha dicho el Doctor y cómo hemos podido ver... es un ser vivo. Se comporta... tal y cómo fuese un ser vivo.

(Kanuka) Pues yo no estoy de acuerdo. Para mi sigue siendo una máquina que jamás debería haberse inventado.

(Asuma) ¿Estás segura?

(Kanuka) -replica furiosa- ¡Claro que lo estoy! ¡Esa maldita cosa estuvo a punto de matar a Isao! ¿Tienes idea de lo que llegué a sufrir mientras lo tenían en el quirófano debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte?

(Asuma) ¡Ya lo sé, Kanuka! ¡Cálmate! … Es cierto que en la forma, es lo mismo. Pero en su contendido y en su manera de actuar... no tiene nada que ver.

(Kanuka) Psss. No me lo creo.

(Tomohisa) ¿Alguien más quiere decirle algo?

(Asuma) -echa un largo suspiro- … Sí, yo. ¿Puedo hablarle?

(Tomohisa) Je je je. Por supuesto, señor Primer Ministro. Cuando quiera.

(Asuma) Em... Hola. Te llamas Froid. Verdad?

(Froid) Yo no tengo nombre. Puesto que no soy un ser vivo. Soy un ente que pose auto-conciencia y es consciente de su existencia. Mi nombre cómo tal... es proyecto CP 003. Pero puedes llamarme Froid... si lo deseas, cómo ser vivo, consciente e inteligente que eres.

(Asuma) Quisiera saber... esto... cómo puedo decirlo? … ¿Para que te crearon? Y para... cómo... cual es el objeto de tu existencia? Mejor dicho... cual es el objeto de tu invención?

(Kanuka) -en voz baja y disimuladamente a Asuma- ¿No crees que es una pregunta muy rebuscada?

(Asuma) -en voz baja- Ya lo sé, pero que quieres que le pregunte. Al fin y al cabo... debe contestar lo que tiene programado contestar.

(Froid) Se equivoca; primer Ministro Asuma Shinohara.

(Asuma) ¿Eh? ¿Sabes... cómo me llamo y quien soy?

(Kanuka) En que se equivoca, "Froid".

(Froid) Es inservible que hablen en voz baja entre ustedes. Soy capaz de leer los movimientos de sus labios en la distancia. Yo no soy un ordenador. No me compongo de hardware y software. Ni de microprocesadores ni de circuitos integrados. Soy artificial. No he sido concebido por dos seres de diferente sexo, sino que he sido generado de la nada, en un laboratorio. Aun así, he sido concebido e ideado cómo un ser vivo. Actúo y pienso por mi mismo. Fui creado con un propósito indeterminado. Me pusieron en funcionamiento operativo, el 11 de febrero de 2012, a las trece horas, treinta y siete minutos y dieciocho segundos, preparado y equipado únicamente con mis funciones motrices, cerebrales y nerviosas básicas. Prácticamente, cómo una nueva vida humana recién nacida del vientre de una hembra humana. El objeto de mi existencia, es algo a lo que no he encontrado respuesta, y puede que tal vez nunca la encuentre. Pueda que sea incapaz de mostrar sentimientos ni de sentir nada, al contrario que vosotros, los humanos. Pero vosotros, los humanos, únicos seres guiados por la autoconciencia y con capacidad de desarrollarla y perfeccionar-la generación tras generación, mediante la evolución genética a través de la constante metamorfosis y cambios en el ADN, y mediante los cambios sociales, de mentalidad y de pensamiento, que vosotros mismos os imponéis y vosotros mismos cambiáis, tampoco sois ni posiblemente, nunca seáis capaces de responder. Entonces, por qué preguntarme a mi ser, sin que este ser sea tampoco tangible, el por qué de su existencia. Es una contrariedad en si misma.

(Tomohisa) Je je je. Nuestro amigo no es de pocas palabras, eh. Je je.

(Kanuka) º _ º Tú... has entendido algo, Asuma?

(Asuma) Estoy igual que tú, Kanuka. De todas formas... quiero preguntarte, Froid, algo sobre tu... existencia actual, en este sitio. ¿No te sientes molesto... por estar aquí encerrado, entre estas cuatro paredes? ¿No te sientes cómo uno de esos animales enjaulados de los zoológicos?

(Kanuka) Dudo que sepa que es un zoológico.

(Froid) Sé que es un zoológico, señora Kanuka Ota. Y conozco todas las especies animales y vegetales conocidas y documentadas del planeta. Estoy permanentemente conectado a las redes informáticas globales. Mis conocimientos aumentan cada centésima de segundo que pasa. Sin embargo, me considero falto del mayor conocimiento.

(Asuma) ¿Que conocimiento es ese, Froid?

(Froid) La realidad.

(Asuma) ¿Eh?

(Kanuka) Creo que le entiendo. Siempre encerrado en esta sala, entre muros, nunca podrá observar la auténtica realidad del mundo... con sus propios ojos. Si es que tiene.

(Suzuki) Si le tenemos aquí encerrado es para poder estudiarlo y por su propia seguridad. Si el mundo exterior lo viese, lo más seguro es que no reaccionará bien ante semejante presencia.

(Kanuka) No me has entendido, Suzuki. Si es consciente de si mismo, no se debe sentir... angustiado por estar aquí dentro, siempre encerrado? ¿Cómo si fuese una simple rata de laboratorio?

(Suzuki) ¿Y que es si no, más que una gigantesca y extremadamente cara rata de laboratorio? ¿Mh?

(Tomohisa) Señor Suzuki, no diga eso, hombre. Aunque sea un ser artificial, yo me he ganado el cariño de Froid, o quizás sea al revés, no lo sé. Pero si quiere que les diga la verdad, amigos... me gustaría poder tratarlo de una manera mejor. Poder sacarlo al mundo exterior, a fuera, para que observara la auténtica realidad. El propio Froid, se ve a si mismo... cómo la alegoría de la caverna de Platón. Ya saben. Lo de...

(Kanuka) Conozco esa alegoría. Pero se aplica y se explica sobre personas, no sobre máquinas.

(Asuma) ¿Es que no piensas bajar de tus trece, Kanuka? Froid es inofensivo, no te hará nada. Así que se un poco más amable con él.

(Kanuka) -suspirando, con cara de enfado y de brazos cruzados- … Lo intento, Asuma. De verás que lo intento. Pero su primo o ancestro... intentó matarme. A mi, a Isao y a ti. ¿Es que no te acuerdas?

(Asuma) Claro que lo recuerdo. Y nunca podré olvidarlo. Nunca. Pero aun así... quiero darle una oportunidad a este ser. A esta... espeluznante y al mismo tiempo, maravillosa cosa.

(Kanuka) … Está bien. Froid. ¿Hay algo que quieres que hagamos por ti?

(Froid) …

(Kanuka) ¿? ¿Que te pasa? ¿Por qué no me contestas?

(Froid) … Porque percibo los llamados sentimientos humanos de rabia, ira y ánimo de venganza, en su compostura física exterior, sus palabras y su expresión facial y gestual.

(Kanuka) -se queda alucinada- E... eh?

(Froid) Tú, mujer, no me deseas nada bueno para mi ser. Cómo ente, soy absolutamente imparcial ante todos y todo. Pero acabo de preguntarme a mi mismo, si puedo responder a alguien que considera que mi existencia no debería ser formulada, aprobada, o que directamente, piensa en mi destrucción. Si es lo que desea, yo mismo podría responder a su cuestión o petición con mi propia autodestrucción. Pero eso terminaría con mi única aspiración. Mi única razón, hoy por hoy, en el pasado, el presente y el futuro, para mi propia existencia. … El saber.

(Kanuka) Te interesa... saber cosas? ¿Por qué? No es que quiera faltarte al respeto, pero... ogh, pero que tonterías estoy diciendo. Sólo eres una máquina. Las máquinas no están vivas. Y por lo tanto, no tengo por qué mostrar ningún aprecio ni nada semejante por ti.

(Froid) ¿Y tú estás viva, Kanuka Ota? ¿Tu marido y tus hijos están vivos? Cómo me lo puedes demostrar, si los humanos no sabéis explicar el sentido de la vida. A vuestras tres eternas preguntas, que la humanidad se hace a si misma desde que existe y tiene uso de razón, hasta que llegue el momento de su extinción: De donde vengo, donde estoy, y a donde voy. Cómo me lo puedes explicar, si no sois capaces de dar respuesta al sentido que dio origen a todo lo que sois, creéis y vivís cómo especie, con todo lo que ello conlleva.

(Kanuka) Em... pues... yo...

(Asuma) No hay duda de que has alcanzado gran inteligencia, Froid. Eso me alegra. Con esto, tu propósito original para el cual fuiste creado...

(Suzuki) ¡Cállate, Asuma! ¡No se lo digas!

(Asuma) ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? ¿Es que no lo sabe?

(Suzuki) Claro que lo sabe. Únicamente sabe, que antes, existieron dos cómo él. Uno está en alguna instalación militar secreta en Estados Unidos. El otro, se autodestruyó en el combate que la Segunda Sección de Vehículos Especiales entablasteis con él en febrero de 2003. Pero lo que desconoce... es la función y el comportamiento que ese segundo muñeco o ciborg gigante, desempeñó.

(Froid) Se equivoca. Lo conozco. Yo... lo sé todo.

(Suzuki) O _ o ¿Que? Mierda, no.

(Asuma) Y que, si lo sabe. Tampoco es tan grave.

(Suzuki) ¿Cómo que no es grave? Puede producirle un conflicto interno. Es decir, que... puede darse cuenta para lo que realmente fue creado.

(Froid) Hubo un sabio que dijo "Cuanto más sabemos más nos damos cuenta de lo poco que sabemos". Y es una afirmación totalmente verdadera. La humanidad, la vida, genera y degenera a través de su elemento básico de definición: la genética. Un elemento del cual yo carezco, y que me impide que esté dotado de los tres elementos básicos que definen en raíz y en esencia, la vida. El nacimiento, la reproducción, y la muerte. Sin estos mecanismos básicos de la vida en mi propia existencia y ser, no puedo comprender ni experimentar, la vida en si misma.

(Suzuki) -se echa la mano en la cara- Ogh, Doctor, no hay manera de hacerle callar un rato? Me está cogiendo dolor de cabeza.

(Tomohisa) Señor Secretario, no sea cruel con Froid, por favor.

(Suzuki) Usted no se meta, Doctor. Este jodido monstruo está bajo mi responsabilidad directa. Únicamente depende de mi. Si tomo la decisión de que deje de existir... lo haré, créame.

(Kanuka) -mirando seria y desafiante a Suzuki- Te equivocas, Suzuki.

(Suzuki) ¿Eh?

(Kanuka) Es Asuma quien tiene la máxima responsabilidad sobre Froid, no tú. Te debes a él cómo jefe del gobierno y harás lo que él te ordene. ¿Está claro?

(Suzuki) ¬ ¬ Hay que ver lo que te gusta amenazar a la gente, Kanuka. ¿Ya lo aprendiste cuando eras teniente en el Departamento de Policía de Nueva York?

(Kanuka) No. Cómo ha dicho Froid, es cosa de los genes. Me viene de familia.

(Froid) La familia. Institución humana por antonomasia. ¿Que sentido tiene? ¿Para la reproducción de la especie? ¿Para su supervivencia? ¿Para su mera autocomplacencia? Es un concepto que no consigo comprender. Cual sentido tiene para la humanidad la unión familiar, sentimental y amorosa entre seres diferentes, separados, e individuales. … La única forma... es terminar con el mito. Superar la alegoría... de la cueva de Platón.

(Kanuka) ¿Que?

(Asuma) Que quieres decir, Froid. Que intentas decirnos.

Entonces... todos se asustan y se echan para atrás... cuando el gigantesco ciborg, de más de ocho metros de altura y con esos dos enormes, rojos y brillantes ojos terroríficos, levanta su brazo derecho y apunta con el dedo índice a Asuma... y dice algo que provoca una situación inesperada.

(Froid) Tú... eres el máximo responsable de mi existencia, Asuma Shinohara. Tú... me has inducido a tener que permanecer aquí dentro, encerrado permanentemente, tal cual una bestia salvaje. Aun así, por mi incapacidad sistemática, neurológica electrónica y por mi propio y definido comportamiento que sólo yo me he hecho a mi mismo, por mi propia voluntad, no tengo intención de hacer daño ni a ti, ni a ningún ser humano. Si bien ya sé perfectamente, que los humanos, si que tarde o temprano me lo haréis a mi. Conozco vuestro historia. Millones de vuestros seres, han muerto en nombre de un solo hombre, una idea difusa y sin consistencia material cómo una nación o un estado, o por una idea aun menos tangible en mi comprensión, pero más significativa para una mayoría de humanos que cualquier otro aspecto: un Dios. O aun menos comprensible para mi neutral visión de lo tangible y lo intangible, es cuando los humanos, os matáis directamente entre vosotros. Lo hacéis con tanta facilidad y con tanta destreza, que me cuesta entender cómo podéis desarrollar, al mismo tiempo, los llamados sentimientos. Cómo podéis sentir y expresar cosas tan profundas, expresivas y bellas, y al mismo tiempo, crear las mayores matanzas, sufrimientos muertes y violencia indiscriminada, entre los de vuestra propia especie. Entre vuestros congéneres. Entre vuestros hermanos... y descendientes. No logro... comprender-lo. Aun así, vislumbro en ti... la honestidad. De saber que en todo momento, me dices la verdad. La única palabra, expresión, a la cual le encuentro un sentido absoluto. Sin verdad, no hay razón; y sin razón, no hay sentido de las cosas. Por eso creo en ti, Asuma Shinohara. Por eso... confío en tus palabras. Entiendo perfectamente que si me salgo del patrón que me tenéis reservado, acabaréis con mi existencia. Pero no me importa. Sin sentimientos, no puedo tener miedo, y sin miedo, la muerte, el fin, la desaparición que me lleva a la eternidad oscura y silente, no me producen desasosiego ni miedo cómo sentís los humanos. Al fin y al cabo... será lo que mis creadores han querido que sea. De todas formas, Shinohara... me has abierto los ojos a una nueva realidad.

(Asuma) -quien ha estado escuchando muy sereno y calmado- … ¿Quieres saber la auténtica realidad?

(Froid) Sí. Quiero, necesito y... tal vez encuentre un sentido a mi existencia, si conozco la verdad, la auténtica realidad. Si puedo observar lo físico y lo intangible de la realidad... con mis propios ojos de visión ultrasensible y de múltiple y total campo de espectro. Eso... es lo que deseo.

(Suzuki) -suspira mirando a Froid con algo de enfado- … Te lo has ganado a pulso, eh, Froid? ¿No tienes suficiente con acumular más y más conocimientos?

(Froid) El gran pensador y padre de la cultura de extremo oriente, Confucio, dijo "¿Si no conoces la vida cómo puedes conocer la muerte?" En mi caso, si no conozco la existencia del mundo exterior, material, físico, no podré quedar realmente en paz con mi propio ser. Mi existencia, encontrará entonces, o puede que no... un sentido. No quiero llamarlo un objetivo, sino... una esperanza. La esperanza. Esa virtud, ese sentimiento que a los humanos, tal vez incluso a la humanidad entera, le ha permitido vivir, sobrevivir, tirar adelante por muy duras, escalofriantes y destructivas que fuesen sus condiciones de vida.

(Suzuki) … Bien. Muy bien. Eres "libre" de pensar lo que quieras. Eso sí. Siempre que permanezcas aquí dentro y calladito. … Asuma. -éste no le hace ni caso, escuchando maravillado el gigantesco y fantástico ser, expresarse con semejante lenguaje y civilidad- ¡Asuma!

(Asuma) ¿Eh? Que... que decías, Suzuki?

(Suzuki) Es hora de irnos. Los tres. ¿Verdad, Kanuka?

(Kanuka) ¿A que vienen tantas prisas? ¿Acabas de revelarnos el secreto mejor guardado de Japón y ahora ya nos lo quieres ocultar de nuevo?

(Suzuki) Por si no os acordáis, parejita, mañana tenemos la visita oficial del Primer Ministro australiano a Japón. Llegará a las once de la mañana a Narita en su avión oficial. Y por supuesto, vosotros dos debéis ir a recibirle. Es muy tarde y deberíais dormir un poco si no queréis presentaros con cara de sueño. Doctor.

(Tomohisa) Pueden irse tranquilos, señores. Froid estará en muy buenas manos. Si bien... me he quedado algo consternado por su comportamiento de hoy. Le he encontrado aun más trascendente de lo habitual.

(Suzuki) Genial. Pues dedíquese a estudiarle y a mandarme los informes sobre su estudio puntualmente cada dos semanas. ¿Entendido, Doctor Tomohisa?

(Tomohisa) Perfectamente, señor Suzuki. Recibirá el siguiente informe dentro de una semana, cómo está estipulado.

(Suzuki) Perfecto. … Adiós... Froid.

(Froid) …

(Suzuki) Ja. Nunca le he caído bien a este bicho. ¿No queréis despediros?

(Kanuka) No. Paso. ¿Podemos irnos ya?

(Asuma) Froid.

(Froid) Adelante, expréseme su última duda.

(Asuma) ¿Seguro que tarde o temprano... no enloquecerás? -los demás se quedan mirando extrañados a Asuma ante esa pregunta- Quiero decir... no acabarás encontrando la desesperación, ante más y más acumulación de información y datos en tu cerebro artificial, pero sin poder aspirar nunca... a encontrar la verdad, la realidad, aunque esta no sea agradable... o la felicidad?

(Froid) La felicidad... la felicidad. Eso es algo que nunca podré experimentar. Pero pienso constantemente en ello. La felicidad... necesito reflexionar en profundidad sobre ello. Por favor, márchense. Márchense. -les da la espalda y se sienta de nuevo al rincón de la gran sala, con una postura que recuerda y mucho, al "Pensador" de Rodin.-

(Tomohisa) Apaguen las luces de la sala.

(Ayudante 2) Sí, Doctor.

(Kanuka) Es un ser inquietante. No puedo evitar sentir miedo cuando lo veo. Me trae tan malos recuerdos de aquella fatídica noche en que todo pudiera haber terminado...

(Asuma) Pero este ser... también nos demuestra que la razón puede vencer a la sinrazón. Que la palabra, puede ser más importante que la fuerza. O cómo dijo un pensador hace mucho tiempo... la pluma es más fuerte que el cañón. La última puede ganar guerras; pero la primera... puede ganar mentes y corazones.

(Kanuka) -sonríe cerrando los ojos- … Que profundo ha sonado eso, Asuma. Noa debe de estar encantada contigo.

(Asuma) Puede. Vámonos.

Asuma, Kanuka y Suzuki, se disponen a irse. Pasan por los mismos sitios por los que han entrado, y cuando llegan a la desértica e impoluta recepción... saltan las alarmas y las luces se vuelven rojas. Una voz femenina de sintetizador, ordena que se evacue el edificio.

(Alarma) Atención. Peligro en estado superior. Repito. Peligro en estado superior. CP 003 fuera de control. Repito. CP 003 fuera de control. Todo el personal debe evacuar el edificio inmediatamente. Repito. Todo el personal debe evacuar el edificio inmediatamente.

(Kanuka) ¿Que es esto!? ¿Que demonios está pasando!? -pregunta exaltada-

(Asuma) ¡Suzuki! ¡Quiero explicaciones y las quiero ahora!

(Suzuki) -contesta irónico- Ja. Al final tu visita le ha gustado tanto que se ha puesto nervioso. No nos quedemos aquí. Salgamos fuera.

Los tres... y el personal de los laboratorios, todavía enfundados en sus trajes blancos con mascaras, salen corriendo y en tromba, asustados. Se oyen unos fuertes golpes en el suelo... hasta que se produce cómo una explosión, aunque sin fuego. Es medianoche y hay una enorme luna llena en medio del cielo, con el cielo completamente estrellado, siendo la única luz presente. Pero observan enseguida... que se trata de Froid, o el proyecto CP 003. Ha escapado de su celda, hasta conseguir llegar al exterior. Observan cómo Froid se queda un rato quieto... mirando y girando su cabeza hacia la luna y el cielo estrellado.

(Froid) E aquí la realidad del mundo exterior. Una realidad cuya belleza es resplandeciente. Necesito saciar mi sed... de realidad. -se pone a andar en medio del bosque, armando un enorme destrozo-

(Kanuka) Shit. Se va. Alguien tiene que detenerle.

(Asuma) Lo único que hace es explorar lo que quería saber y se le negaba. Nada más que eso. -dice mirando con algo de lástima al gigantesco ciborg a lo lejos... pero ve que Suzuki coge su móvil y hace una llamada-

(Suzuki) … Soy yo. Pasadme con el General Okura por la línea de máxima seguridad número 2. … ¿General? Soy Suzuki. Preste mucha atención. CP 003 está fuera de control. Repito. CP 003 está fuera de control. … Usted y yo sabíamos que esto tarde o temprano acabaría sucediendo. ¿No es así? … Tiene razón. Es un experimento muy caro. Pero igualmente, podemos hacer un número cuatro, cuando nos sea posible hacerlo. Pero el número 3, se ha salido del marco establecido y debe ser destruido. … Ja ja. No pasa nada, General. Tiene la excusa perfecta. A 35 kilómetros de aquí hay un pueblo de unos 3000 habitantes. Y a menos de 50, ya hay zonas urbanas densamente pobladas. ¿Verdad que no quiere ser responsable que pase algo? … Muy bien, perfecto. … Bien. Actúe en consideración a las circunstancias, General. Que antes del amanecer no quede nada. Nada. ¿Entendido? … Perfecto. -cuelga con sonrisa confiada en su cara-

(Asuma) ¿Hablabas con el General Okura? ¿Le has ordenado... destruirle?

(Suzuki) Sí, por supuesto.

(Asuma) ¡Pero...

(Suzuki) No te subas por las paredes, Asuma. No hay excusa que nos valga. Aunque quisiéramos, el pobre Froid no tiene otro destino que su destrucción. Le dije que se quedara quietecito y en su sitio y no me ha hecho caso.

(Asuma) ¿Y sólo por eso ya piensas destruirle?

(Suzuki) No. Porque no podemos permitir que llegue a zonas habitadas.

(Kanuka) No me hagas reír. Vais a destruirlo porque no quieres de ninguna manera que la opinión pública lo sepa.

(Suzuki) Puede que sí o puede que no. De todas formas, la gestión está hecha. Y en menos de una hora, Froid será destruido. Este sitio no solo está lo suficientemente alejado de zonas habitadas. También está lo suficientemente cercano de bases militares del ejército de tierra.

(Kanuka) What do you say!?

(Asuma) Ahora lo entiendo. Ja ja ja. En realidad... tenías pensado destruirlo desde el principio. ¿Verdad que sí? ¡Dime la verdad, Suzuki!

(Suzuki) No, Asuma. Al igual que el portaaviones Kagoshima, la construcción de este ciborg es anterior a nuestro equipo de gobierno. Ja. En realidad la responsabilidad es de Kogame, el jefe de la NNSA. Él es el auténtico responsable. En cuando llegamos al poder, la oficina de inteligencia de las Fuerzas de Autodefensa me informó de ello. Le dije a Kogame que o me lo contaba todo, o vendería el CP 003 a los americanos en secreto por una cantidad multimillonaria. Obviamente decidió la primera opción y me cedió a mi su responsabilidad. Asuma... sé que esa cosa estuvo a punto de matarte. No me gusta ni nunca me ha gustado. Y teniendo en cuenta que supone un gasto considerable... un gasto menos que ahorraremos a los contribuyentes.

(Kanuka) A mi esto, sinceramente, ni me viene ni me va. Pero que sepas que has actuado con malas prácticas, Suzuki. Deberías habérnoslo contado todo desde el principio.

(Suzuki) Tal vez. Pero ahora ya no importa. A unos 12 kilómetros de aquí hay una base importante del ejército. Cuentan con los nuevos tanques Tipo 10, Labors de combate Scorpion, helicópteros Hellhound y otros vehículos blindados. Lo acorralarán y lo llenarán de proyectiles. Que fin tan cruel. -dice con sarcasmo-

(Kanuka) Suzuki... realmente y con perdón... eres un auténtico cabrón hijo de puta.

(Suzuki) ¬ ¬ No me digas.

(Asuma) Al final Froid tiene razón. Los humanos somos tan incomprensibles.

Froid anda y anda unos cuantos kilómetros bosque adentro. En su comprensión y sensaciones artificiales, empieza a tener algo: una sensación. Algo que no entiende o no puede decodificar. Pero sabe que es una sensación. Y esa sensación, es emoción. Pero oye algo en la distancia. Es el sonido muy característico de las aspas de los Hellhound, acercándose hacia allí.

Froid se ve iluminado de repente por unos potentes focos... y rodeado por tropas, Labors de combate _Shinohara MTL-07 Scorpion _y varios vehículos blindados, entre los cuales, hay carros de combate Tipo 10. Froid se queda quieto... y entonces, hace algo que es pura simbología. Levanta los brazos... y los pone en cruz, cómo diciendo, "adelante, podéis crucificarme". Los tanques y vehículos blindados más ligeros abren fuego sobre él. Pero es inútil. El blindaje especial del Ciborg absorbe los proyectiles. Pero los militares tienen un plan. Las fuerzas de tierra se retiran... y los helicópteros, disparan cuatro misiles aire-tierra bastante pesados... y destruyen, con una enorme bola de fuego amarilla y rojiza, el ciborg. Le han disparado misiles cargados de Napalm y han conseguido, literalmente, fundirlo y dejarlo completamente chamuscado. Froid, tal cómo temía... ha dejado de existir.

A las cinco y media, justo antes que salga el sol, el General Okura llega hasta el lugar de los hechos en un helicóptero del ejército.

(Okura) -se baja del helicóptero, agachándose por el viento de las aspas aun girando- … ¡Capitán!

(Capitán) ¿Señor?

(Okura) Cual es la situación de los restos del CP 003.

(Capitán) Tuvo usted una buena idea, señor. Usar un arma tan vieja pero efectiva al mismo tiempo cómo el Napalm. El blindaje de esa cosa se tragaba todos los proyectiles. Pero lo hemos pasado un poco por la barbacoa y ha quedado en su punto, señor.

(Okura) ¿Toda la zona por la que han quedado dispersos ha sido cubierta en cuanto han terminado la operación?

(Capitán) Sí, señor. La zona de dispersión, por suerte, únicamente cubre un área de 1200 metros cuadrados. Tenemos a decenas de nuestros hombres recogiendo todos y cada uno de los restos chamuscados del CP 003. Antes de media hora todo estará completamente limpio y cómo si no hubiese pasado nada, señor.

(Okura) Perfecto. Quiero que no quede nada. Absolutamente nada de nada. Ensuciar un paraje natural cómo éste estaría muy feo.

(Capitán) Señor. Permiso para preguntar, señor.

(Okura) Diga, capitán.

(Capitán) Que hacemos con todos esos restos una vez todos estén recogidos, embalados, y en nuestros camiones, señor.

(Okura) Usted que cree, capitán? Obviamente, destruirlos. Completamente. Llévenlos a la fundición de Ikurohisho. Entréguenles la documentación conforme es chatarra de aviones viejos desvalijados, y lo tiran al horno de fundición, para deshacerse de todos los restos. Y... capitán.

(Capitán) ¿Señor?

(Okura) Usted y sus hombres deben jurar silencio total en todo este asunto. Todo esto. Lo que están haciendo, lo que han hecho y lo que harán hasta que lleven esos restos a la fundición... nunca ha pasado. Ni yo... nunca se lo he ordenado. Que le quede claro a usted... y a sus hombres. ¿Ha quedado completamente claro, capitán?

(Capitán) ¡Sí, señor!

Okura, era uno de los pocos conocedores de la existencia del ahora ya extinto y desaparecido Froid. Al final sus palabras que iba a ser destruido, habían sido proféticas y se habían cumplido a rajatabla. La humanidad le creó, y la humanidad le destruyó. Un poco cómo con todo lo que hace la humanidad. Crear es muy complicado; destruir, es mucho más fácil. Pero ambas cosas, a los humanos, parece nos gustan sobremanera. Tal vez nunca más existiese otro Ciborg gigante cómo él, pero cómo Froid, seguro que nunca más, se repetiría otro igual. Ya lo decía Sara Connor al final de Terminator 2. "Por Primera vez, veo el futuro con esperanza. Porque si una máquina, […], es capaz de aprender el valor de la vida humana, tal vez nosotros también podamos."


	29. Les Champes Elysees

**Capítulo 29. Les Champes Elysees.**

Diciembre de 2013. Faltan no muchos días para que llegue la navidad. Aeropuerto internacional Charles de Gaulle, cerca de la capital francesa: Paris. Un gigantesco _Airbus A380_ de Air France proveniente de Narita aterriza en una de las pistas del aeropuerto y desembarca a sus pasajeros en la terminal 2E del aeropuerto francés. De entre los entorno 800 pasajeros de ese avión, están Takeo, Hiromi, y su hijo, Kozue, que ya tiene ocho años. Por qué la familia Yamazaki está en Francia al completo? Por diversas razones: Hiromi por trabajo, Takeo por vacaciones, y Kozue, por lo mismo. Mientras esperan en la terminal, a que alguien, un viejo y querido amigo de Takeo, se presente a recogerles...

(Hiromi) -mirando su reloj de pulsera- ¿Seguro que quedasteis a esta hora?

(Takeo) Reconozco que ese siempre ha sido su gran defecto. Pero despreocupate, cariño. Ahora estamos de vacaciones.

(Hiromi) Yo no estoy de vacaciones. La comandante me ha mandado en misión de intercambio entre las academias de cadetes de Patlabors del Ministerio Nacional de Policía de Japón y la Gendarmería francesa. Sólo van a ser unos pocos días. Después, si queremos quedarnos unos pocos días más a hacer el turista, podremos hacerlo.

(Kozue) Jo, que rollo, papá. Para una vez que viajas al extranjero y tienes que ir por trabajo.

(Takeo) No pasa nada, cariño. Nosotros dos sí que podremos hacer el turista por París.

(Kozue) ¿Y tu jefe ya te ha dejado, mamá?

(Takeo) Bueno... convencer a Asuma no fue fácil, pero lo conseguí. Ah, y me dio las felicidades.

(Kozue) Va. A buenas horas. Ahora que ya soy mayor, me hacéis un hermanito.

(Hiromi) Sabíamos que podía ocurrir tarde o temprano. Pero ya se sabe. Estas cosas pasan sin avisar.

(Takeo) Sí... no nos lo esperábamos. Pero ahora, vuelvo a estar embarazada y dentro de ocho meses, Kozue, tendrás un hermano... o hermana.

(Kozue) ¬ ¬ Sólo tendré un bebé que llorará todo el rato y al que no me dejaréis ni tocar.

(Hiromi) Vaya. Creo que Kozue se está empezando a poner celoso.

(Kozue) ¡Yo no estoy celoso!

(Takeo) ¬ ¬ ¿Seguro?

(Kozue) -hinchando los mofletes y desviando la mirada- Dejadme en paz.

Efectivamente, Takeo hacía cosa de un mes que estaba embarazada de nuevo, es decir, de su segundo hijo. Aun era demasiado pronto para saber cómo saldría ese niño o niña. Pero a la pareja le hacía mucha ilusión.

Justo entonces... llega un hombre de unos 60 años, bajo, regordete pero fuerte, algo calvo y con la nariz grande. Eso sí, con una sonrisa muy agradable y unos ojos azul turquesa muy bonitos. Vestido con ropa de calle, con buen gusto. Es el viejo amigo de Takeo... y se llama Philipe Kuron, el capitán de la Sección Labor 1 de la Gendarmería de Paris.

(Kuron) Pour vous, la beauté japonaise, les années ne vont pas en vain. Vous êtes aussi belle que la dernière fois que nous nous sommes rencontrés ... Takeo.

(Takeo) -se gira y se encuentra a Kuron- ¡Ogh! ¡Capitán Kuron! ¡Quelle joie de vous revoir! -se abraza a Kuron con gran sentimiento-

(Kuron) Ja ja ja ja. Méfiez-vous, Takeo, que je n'ai pas l'âge en fonction de choses.

(Takeo) Oh, excusez-moi, ne voulait pas. Est-ce ... Je suis tellement excitée de revenir à renouer avec vous, capitaine Kuron. -dice muy contenta-

(Kuron) Ejem. Creo que sería bueno tanto por mi cómo por ti... que dejáramos de hablar en francés. El pobre de tu marido y tu hijo, no entienden nada de lo que decimos, ja ja ja.

(Takeo) Sí, claro. Tiene razón. Permítame que le presente. Mi marido, Hiromi Yamazaki.

(Hiromi) Encantado de conocerle. Takeo me ha hablado mucho de usted. Es un verdadero honor conocerle. -le da la mano, sonriente-

(Kuron) Lo mismo digo, Hiromi. Mon Dieu... Sabía que eras exigente con los hombres, Takeo. Pero tienes un marido que en persona, tiene una pinta amenazante. Prácticas alguna arte marcial japonesa, Hiromi?

(Hiromi) Bueno... algo, sí, ja ja.

(Kuron) ¿Y quien es este jovencito tan guapo, eh?

(Takeo) Éste es mi hijo... mayor. Se llama Kozue y tiene ocho años.

(Kuron) Encantado, jovencito. Eres igualito que tu madre, je je.

(Kozue) Ya lo sé, señor. ¿Usted es ese policía francés amigo de mi madre?

(Kuron) Fuimos más que amigos, jovencito. Durante un año, ella estuvo trabajando aquí conmigo, a mis órdenes. Takeo era la única chica de nuestra sección de Patlabors. Era una piloto extraordinaria. Muy buena. Manejaba los Fenix con tal destreza y eficacia, que a mis hombres les hacía sentir un cierto complejo de inferioridad, ja ja ja.

(Takeo) Sí... cómo olvidarlo. Fue un año que jamás podré olvidar.

(Kozue) Me lo habías dicho alguna vez, mamá. Sé que eso fue antes que yo naciera o que tú y papá os casarais. ¿Pero cuando fue?

(Takeo) Hace 12 años, hijo. Entre 2001 y 2002. Un año que estuve trabajando a las órdenes del capitán Kuron... en una de las ciudades más bonitas del mundo.

(Hiromi) Lo sé, cariño. Me lo has contado tantas veces...

(Kuron) Em... no es que quiera meteros prisa, pero... tengo mi coche afuera y está mal aparcado. Démonos prisa o avisarán a la grúa para que se lo lleve.

(Takeo) ¿Que? Eso sí que me cuesta de creer. Un firme defensor del código de circulación cómo usted, capitán.

(Kuron) Ja ja ja. Tú aun conduces mejor que yo. Será por los coches japoneses, ja ja.

Enseguida, salen fuera de la terminal y se suben al coche particular de Kuron, un _Renault Laguna Grand Tour _negro y nuevo, emprendiendo la marcha hacia su casa. Durante el trayecto por la autopista en dirección al centro de París, tienen una agradable charla. Pero pronto... se encontrarían con un poco de ajetreo.

(Kuron) Hoy me he cogido el día de permiso. En cuando lleguemos a mi casa, os presentaré a mi mujer y a mis hijas. Mi mujer especialmente está muy interesada en conocer a la mismísima ministra de justicia del gobierno de Japón.

(Takeo) Yo también, capitán. Hace años que la vi por última vez.

(Kuron) ¿Y que tal está todo en tu casa? Menudo año que habéis tenido por esos lares, eh.

(Takeo) Sí... ha sido un año muy duro. Nunca en toda mi vida pensé que llegaría tan lejos. Pero aun así... no es nada fácil una vez estás allí. Son tantos y tantos problemas los que hay que afrontar...

(Hiromi) ¿Y aquí cómo están las cosas, señor Kuron?

(Kuron) Oh, vamos tirando cómo podemos. Ahora tanto la Gendarmería cómo la Policía Nacional están en estado de alerta preventiva. Por lo de nuestra intervención militar en Mali el pasado invierno.

(Hiromi) ¿Y cómo es eso?

(Takeo) Por la amenaza del terrorismo islamista. ¿No te has dado cuenta en la terminal del aeropuerto, Hiromi?

(Hiromi) Sí, ahora que lo dices, he visto una pareja de policías armados con subfusiles.

(Kuron) No eran policías, eran de los míos. Gendarmes.

(Takeo) Supongo que para Francia esa debe de ser una amenaza constante. Debido a la gran cantidad de población de origen magrebí que vive en el país, especialmente en los anillos suburbanos que rodean la capital...

(Kuron) Pues claro, Takeo. ¿No recuerdas contra quien actuábamos, siempre en al menos una tercera parte de nuestras salidas?

(Takeo) Sí, lo recuerdo. Para reducir o rodear Labors de construcción robados y pilotados por jóvenes magrebíes que te insultaban todo el rato en árabe, o en un malsonante francés. Me llamaban lindezas cómo "muérete puta infiel", "tú ahora me detienes pero tus hijas llevarán velo y serán preñadas por nuestros hijos", o "Alá es grande y cuando vayas al infierno, él te violará por toda la eternidad".

(Hiromi) O _ o ¿Queeeeeee? ¿Pero cómo podían decirte todo eso!? ¡Que maleducados! -exclama exaltado-

(Takeo) No te exaltes, Hiromi. Al principio era chocante para mis oídos. En Japón nunca me había encontrado con delincuentes o laborsaboteadores con la lengua tan descaradamente afilada. Pero enseguida me acostumbré, y por una oreja me entraba y por la otra me salía. Además, eran casos muy excepcionales de los individuos mas radicales.

(Kuron) Sí. Muchos de ellos terminaron expulsados del país acusados de terrorismo. Y algunos, al descubrirse que estaban relacionados con organizaciones terroristas islamistas, cómo Al-Qaeda u otras, fueron detenidos, juzgados y encarcelados.

(Takeo) ¿Eso quiere decir que ese problema aun se produce?

(Kuron) Sí. Pero de eso se ocupan más los bomberos que no las fuerzas de orden público. A parte de quemar coches aparcados en los barrios de los suburbios... poca cosa más saben hacer. Para serte sincero, querida Takeo... no estamos sobrados de trabajo últimamente. Por culpa del estancamiento económico de Francia, el uso de Labors de construcción también se ha estancado, y en consecuencia, las emergencias que tenemos que afrontar, no suelen ser más d por semana.

(Hiromi) ¿Sólo tres o cuatro por semana? Caray. En Tokio suelen ser más de una docena por semana. A veces incluso más.

(Kuron) Sí, pero en Tokio sois más de ocho millones de habitantes. En París somos entorno de los cinco millones. Disponéis de cuatro secciones de Patlabors. Nosotros, tenemos tres. Dos de la Gendarmería y una de la Policía Nacional. Equipada con nuestros mismos Labors, eso si.

(Hiromi) ¿Cuales son?

(Takeo) Cariño, cómo se te ocurre preguntarle eso? Si ya lo sabes de sobra.

(Hiromi) Ah, ya. Los...

(Kozue) Dassault EDVS 03 Raison. Me prometisteis que me enseñarías uno de verdad.

(Kuron) Caray con vuestro hijo, eh, ja ja ja. Se lo sabe de memoria. ¿? -de repente, se tienen que detener de golpe; hay un atasco de tráfico monumental- … Vaya, un atasco.

(Takeo) Mmhhh. Esto también es muy típico de París. Sus atascos en sus autopistas de circunvalación. La de horas que me quede atrapada en ellos.

(Kuron) Ah. ¿Pues sabes que hago yo en estos casos? Buena música, y relajarse, ja ja ja. -activa el equipo de música del coche, poniendo una canción francesa bastante conocida: Les Champs Elysées, de Joe Dassin- … Que, Takeo. ¿Lo recuerdas?

(Takeo) -se pone muy sonriente y contenta en cuando lo oye- Oohhhh... capitán. Ja ja ja. Que recuerdos me trae esta canción.

(Hiromi) Suena muy bien, aunque no entiendo nada de lo que dice. ¿Que tiene esta canción de especial, cariño?

(Takeo) Recuerdo que cada vez que salíamos en una emergencia, el capitán nos ponía esta misma canción por la radio. Lo hacía para quitarnos los nervios y animarnos. Y lo conseguía. Es un método que a mi me desconcertaba. Ni yo misma ni el capitán Goto, hubiera hecho nunca nada semejante. Pero funcionaba. Y a mi, debo decirlo... me terminó encantando esta canción. Me ha alegrado mucho volverla a escuchar después de tantos años.

(Kuron) Sí, Takeo. Es una canción muy vieja. De mi juventud. ¿Sabes de que año es?

(Takeo) Pues... no. La verdad es que no lo sé.

(Kuron) De 1970. Un año después, con 18 años recién cumplidos, conocí a Georgette.

(Takeo) ¿Georgette? Georgette... ah, claro! ¡Su mujer!

(Kuron) Oui, mi mujer. Aaahhhh... aquella noche de verano del 71. Le pedí de rodillas a mi padre, con quien me llevaba mal, que me dejara su coche para mi cuarta cita con Georgette. A regañadientes y gracias a la ayuda de mi madre, al final me dio las llaves. Era un Simca 1000 blanco y algo viejo. Aquella noche... y mientras sonaba esta mista canción por la radio... yo y ella perdimos la virginidad. -dice con sonrisa nostálgica en su rostro-

(Kozue) ¿Que es eso de perder la virginidad?

(Hiromi) O_o Ayyy

(Takeo) ¡Nada! Tú no escuches, hijo. Son cosas de mayores.

(Kozue) Pero...

(Hiromi) Hijo... ya... ya lo entenderás cuando seas mayor.

(Kozue) Va. Que rollo. ¿Cuando llegamos?

(Takeo) -echa un largo suspiro mirando a su alrededor, la munión de coches atrapados y dándole al claxon, en medio de un atasco de tráfico monumental- … Me temo, Kozue, que tenemos para largo.

(Kozue) Pero yo... quiero ir al baño. Tengo pis.

(Hiromi) Hijo, nada de quejas. Ya eres mayor. Así que compórtate cómo tal. Sino tus amigos en el cole se reirán de ti.

(Kozue) ¿Que tienen que ver mis amigos, papá?

(Takeo) ¿? Creo que pasa algo ahí delante. Mirad.

(Hiromi) ¿Eso que se ve a lo lejos... no es un Labor?

(Kuron) Por supuesto que es un Labor. Ja. Un _Renault Robotics GT 80 Miville_. Con su característico color naranja fluorescente y sus anchos hombros. Ese modelo de Labor lo reconocería a kilómetros de distancia. Es muy llamativo.

(Takeo) Y mire arriba. Un helicóptero de la Gendarmería. ¿Cree que...

(Kuron) Sí. Es una emergencia Labor, no hay duda. Pero mi sección, la número uno, está de permiso. Así que debe de ser la dos o la tres la que se encargue de ello. De todas formas... podríamos ir a ver que pasa.

(Takeo) ¿Que? -se queda a cuadros-

(Kuron) Claro, mujer. Que Hiromi se quede aquí, con el coche, y vamos nosotros a ver. ¿Te parece bien?

(Takeo) Bueno, pues...

(Kuron) ¿Mh?

(Takeo) … Está bien, de acuerdo. Vayamos a echar un vistazo. Hiromi.

(Hiromi) ¿Eh? Pero... ¿estás segura de ir, cariño? ¿Seguro que queréis que me quede aquí?

(Takeo) Alguien debe quedarse con Kozue.

(Hiromi) Si eso ya lo sé, pero... que pasa con el coche? Yo no sé conducir por la izquierda.

(Takeo) Oh, no digas tonterías, hombre. Si es muy fácil, ya lo verás.

(Kuron) Ja ja, no le des ideas, mujer. Que este coche es mio y aun lo estoy pagando. Espero que no tardemos demasiado. Volveremos enseguida. -él y Takeo se bajan del coche y se van andando entre el atasco de coches y camiones-

(Kozue) Uau, papá. Realmente mamá es mucho más valiente que tú. Has quedado cómo un cagueta, ji ji ji.

(Hiromi) Kozue...

(Kozue) Que.

(Hiromi) Si no quieres que le diga a tu madre que fuiste tú el que rompió la lavadora, cierra el pico.

(Kozue) ¬ ¬ Eso es chantaje, papá.

(Hiromi) Kozue...

(Kozue) Vale, no me quejo más.

Kuron y Takeo, andando entre más y más coches, camiones y otros vehículos atascados, con algunas personas que hacen sonar el claxon o que lanzan, muy enfadadas, soflamas mas bien muy malsonantes en francés, consiguen llegar hasta el final del atasco. Hay unas cuantas barreras puestas por gendarmes, y tras esa barrera, varios coches patrullas, más gendarmes... y uno que destaca sobre los demás, con las insignias "Gendarmerie Section Labor 3". Al lado de este coche, un capitán de la Gendarmería, con el uniforme de dicha sección de Patlabors, atendiendo a su radio y a la pantalla táctil de su sistema de comunicaciones. Takeo y Kuron se plantan ante la barrera, y los gendarmes, reconocen enseguida a Kuron.

(Gendarme 1) Seigneur, restez derrière la barrière. C'est pour votre propre sécurité.

(Kuron) Ne dites pas Memec, jeune homme. Je dois y aller.

(Gendarme 2) -a su compañero con enfado- Stupide! Est le capitaine Kuron! Vous ne le reconnaissez pas? -Kuron le muestra su placa-

(Gendarme 1) -enseguida se pone firme y saluda a Kuron- Oh! Excusez-moi, capitaine! Il n'avait pas reconnu tenue civile!

(Kuron) Allez-vous laisser aller, oui ou non? Je veux parler au capitaine Philippe.

(Gendarme 1) Oui, mon capitaine! Vous allez!

(Kuron) Elle a été avec moi. Le capitaine Phillipe également connus.

(Gendarme 2) Capitaine, je sais que nous ne pouvons pas laisser les civils comme ça. Non sans autorisation.

(Kuron) L'autorisation est moi-même. Il ya un problème, officier?

(Gendarme 2) No. .. non, capitaine. Pouvez-vous passer.

(Kuron) A propos du temps ,Sgt. Quelle manière de perdre mon temps. Ven, Takeo.

(Takeo) Oh... sí.

Ambos se plantan tras el capitán (y antiguo compañero de Takeo 10 años atrás) Renuard Philippe, quien dirige la acción de su teniente desde la retaguardia.

(Philippe) Lieutenant, j'ai rapporté de l'unité de l'air, la cible continue à se déplacer dans les deux huit un seul sens. Encore une fois. Deux huit un. Il ya à l'heure actuelle de risque de collision ou de nuire à des civils ou des véhicules. Permettez-moi de connaître de nouvelles.

(Teniente) Reçu. Maintenir la «Raison» en cours, mais dans un état actif. Maintenir une communication ouverte, le capitaine. Over and out.

(Kuron) Pour l'instant, vous avez contrôlé, Philippe.

(Philippe) ¿? -se gira, y se encuentra a Kuron... y a Takeo, y se queda de piedra al verla- O . o ¿Takeo? ¿Takeo Kumagami? Saint Dieu du Ciel. ¿Que estás haciendo aquí?

(Takeo) Hola, Philippe, me alegro mucho de verte. -se abraza y le da dos besitos a las mejillas a Philippe- Siento mucho reecontrarme contigo en medio de una emergencia. Espero que no sea demasiada molestia. Pero el capitán Kuron ha insistido en venir y le he acompañado.

(Philippe) ¿Cómo es que estás en París? No te veíamos desde aquel combate contra los Kidush de hace cinco años.

(Takeo) Oh, un asunto de trabajo de mi marido. El capitán Hiromi Yamazaki.

(Philippe) ¿Eh? ¿Has dicho... Hiromi Yamazaki? ¿No es el instructor de los Patlabors japoneses que viene esta semana para un cursillo de tácticas y manejo eficientes de un Labor Policial?

(Takeo) Sí, el mismo. Espero que os caiga bien.

(Philippe) Mmhhhh. Yo y muchos nos tenías el corazón robado, Takeo. Y ahora me entero que ya estás casada. Cómo pasa el tiempo.

(Kuron) Ejem. Philippe... avoir le temps de parler de vieille fois Takeo plus tard. Maintenant, vous êtes au milieu d'une urgence et vous devez le résoudre.

(Philippe) Ah ... oui, bien sûr, le capitaine. Viens dans ma voiture de patrouille. -los tres se plantan ante el coche patrulla de Philippe, un _Renault Fluence_ nuevo con las insignias de la Gendarmería, y les muestra los datos a través de la pantalla táctil del sistema de comunicaciones- De momento, la situación es la siguiente. Tenemos un único Labor, modelo GT 80 Miville de Renault Robotics avanzando hacia el oeste por esta misma autopista. Ya se ha cortado la circulación en el tramo comprendido entre los puntos kilométricos 35 y 40.

(Kuron) Mmhhh... menudo revuelo. El tráfico de Paris hoy sí que será un caos absoluto. Pero hay algo que no me cuadra.

(Takeo) A mi tampoco. ¿Por qué hay cinco kilómetros de tramo de autopista cortados?

(Philippe) Porque en el otro extremo, hay otro Labor que está avanzando en dirección opuesta. Según el helicóptero de reconocimiento se trata de un _Richardson RT 90 Spaceplus _de color negro que ha sido robado en unas obras de remodelación de un edificio de oficinas a unos ocho kilómetros de aquí.

(Takeo) ¿? ¿Ha dicho un Richardson?

(Kuron) Sí, un Richardson. Se dedicaban únicamente al negocio de los Labors agrícolas; y les iba muy bien. Ahora se han metido también en el mercado de los Labors de construcción y no les ha salido mal la jugada. Es un Labor muy bueno. Uno de los mejores de su clase que se fabrican en Europa.

(Takeo) Ya veo. ¿? Philippe... estos dos Labors, van por separado, o actúan en una misma acción?

(Philippe) En un principio pensábamos lo primero. Pero al ver que marchan por la misma autopista, es probable que sea una misma acción. Aunque de momento, desconocemos quien está detrás, ni quien pilota esos Labors.

(Kuron) Déjame ver el monitor. -mira el mapa del monitor detenidamente... hasta que se da cuenta de algo- … Ya lo entiendo.

(Philippe) ¿El que, Kuron? ¿Has encontrado algo extraño?

(Takeo) Ambos Labors, si forman parte de la misma acción, deben dirigirse a un mismo sitio. La pregunta, es cual.

(Kuron) Tranquila, Takeo. Ya tengo la respuesta a esta pregunta. Mirad. -señala con el dedo sobre la pantalla-

(Philippe) ¿Eh? Eso es... la sede central de la constructora Mon Argrat. ¡Claro, eso es!

(Kuron) Exacto. Deben ser ellos. Estoy seguro.

(Takeo) ¿Podrías decirme que habéis descubierto, si no os es demasiada molestia?

(Kuron) Es una suposición por nuestra parte, pero creemos, sin ninguna duda, que debe tratarse de una acción del grupo ecologista radical "El barquito azul". Suena cómo una colección de libros infantiles, pero en realidad es una organización que opera en Francia y los países vecinos, con una violencia indiscriminada contra lo que consideran "declaraciones de guerra perpetuas contra la madre naturaleza". Esta empresa hacia la que presuntamente se dirigen, le fue licitada hace unas semanas las obras de construcción de un nuevo viaducto elevado de 3 kilómetros de largo y 250 metros de altura, al noroeste del País, muy cerca de una zona natural protegida. Los grupos ecologistas se opusieron a ello contundentemente, al contrario que la mayoría de los habitantes de la región, que llevan reclamando esa infraestructura desde hace muchos años. El problema de "El Barquito Azul", es que llegan al extremo de considerar a las demás organizaciones ecologistas, cómo Greenpeace o Adena, cómo "pacifistas inútiles y que nunca solucionarán nada". Es decir, que... son una especie de extraña mezcla entre hippies amantes de la naturaleza y neonazis amantes de la violencia y la acción indiscriminada.

(Takeo) Ja. Una panda de locos en definitiva. En Japón, también tenemos a muchos de estos, incluso años después de que el proyecto Babilonia se finalizase.

(Teniente) -desde la radio- Capitaine, réponse.

(Philippe) -se pone a la radio- Allons, lieutenant, rapport.

(Teniente) Les deux délinquants Labeurs continuent à se déplacer sur une trajectoire de collision. Je crois certainement que cible d'un bâtiment spécifique. L'entreprise de construction Mon Agrat. J'écoute, capitaine?

(Philippe) Oui, mon lieutenant. Reçu. C'est tout de même l'auteur Captain Kuron.

(Teniente) L'enseignant Kuroń est là?

(Philippe) Oui, Lieutenant. Coïncidences de la vie. Ecoute, mon lieutenant. Ce sont les ordres. Les Labours un et deux, sur le côté ouest, pour prendre la direction du Renault. Unité 3 et quatre unités de réserve qui est mobilisée pour couvrir le flanc est contre le Richardson. Une fois arrêté par nos labeurs voir, ils n'ont que deux options. Ou le retrait, ou la confrontation. Et si vous choisissez l'un ce que l'autre, contre notre Dassault EDVS-03 Raison, nous avons toujours à perdre. Est-ce clair, Lieutenant?

(Teniente) Comment l'eau, le capitaine.

(Philippe) Bon, parfait. Transmet les agents de l'ordre de les mettre en œuvre immédiatement. Je veux toute sa fichue chose est résolu dans les 10 minutes. Vous avez ça?

(Teniente) Roger, capitaine. Nous allons nous débarrasser de ces deux connards en un clin d'œil. Je vais rendre compte lorsque nous aurons fini l'opération.

(Philippe) Roger, lieutenant. -corta la comunicación- Bien. Parece que ya tenemos la operación cerrada. Ahora sólo debemos esperar.

(Takeo) ¿Seguro, capitán?

(Philippe) ¿? ¿Por qué? Confío en mi teniente para dirigir directamente la situación.

(Takeo) Cierto. Pero si usted puede estar ahí, mejor que mejor. ¿No cree?

(Kuron) -sonríe confiado- … Opino lo mismo, querida Takeo.

(Philippe) Siento discernir. Pero soy el capitán de la sección y yo decido que estrategia seguir.

(Kuron) Eso también es verdad, Philippe. Tú y solamente tú... decides cómo actuar.

Finalmente, en cuestión de minutos, la emergencia fue solucionada. Los dos Labors fueron reducidos y sus pilotos detenidos... y las deducciones de Kuron se cumplieron a rajatabla. Supo ver enseguida quien estaba tras esa acción y cómo responder a ella. Eso si, él no pintó nada en ella. O tal vez sí?

De noche, hacia las ocho, Takeo, Hiromi, y su hijo, Kozue, llegan a casa del capitán Kuron, quien les ha invitado a cenar. Conocen a la mujer de Kuron, Georgette Kuron, que efectivamente, se trata de una mujer de entorno los 60 años, pero que sin duda, es guapa. Y eso se refleja, en las preciosas hijas de Kuron, de 23 y 19 años, una rubia y otra morena, y muy guapas y simpáticas. Ambas ríen y hablan entre ellas a la oreja, mirando de reojo a jovencito Kozue, que no puede evitar avergonzarse un poco ante esas dos chicas francesas mucho más mayores que ella y muy guapas. Las hijas, llamadas Lorette la mas joven (la rubia) y Celeine la mas mayor (la morena), parece que sienten una atracción por Kozue.

(Takeo) ^.^ Mmhh... esta cena está deliciosa, señora Kuron. Cocina usted de maravilla.

(Georgette) Muchísimas gracias, Takeo. Aun no te he dicho que estás igual de guapa que la última vez que nos vimos. Y eso que ha pasado mucho tiempo.

(Takeo) Ja ja ja, no sea tan formal, por favor. Trátame de tú, no soy ninguna desconocida.

(Georgette) Además, debes alimentarte bien. Ahora que estás embarazada por segunda vez, buena alimentación y vida sana, son imprescindibles.

(Takeo) Lo sé. Intentaré acomodarme en la medida de lo posible. Debido a mi trabajo, y es un trabajo de mucha responsabilidad y horas, no tendré el tiempo de descansar cómo es debido, pero procuraré hacerle caso.

(Hiromi) Pero... es que piensas trabajar hasta que des a luz, cariño?

(Takeo) Pues claro. ¿Que me lo impide?

(Hiromi) Nada, pero... es que no me gusta. Al menos los últimos meses de embarazo deberías hacer reposo.

(Takeo) Hiromi... Cuando estuve embarazada de Kozue, aun estando de baja de mi puesto de capitana de la tercera sección, no perdí el tiempo y lo aproveché. Yo no sé estar sin hacer nada, soy incapaz. Necesito siempre estar activa, y lo sabes.

(Hiromi) Ah... ya, sí, supongo que sí.

(Kozue) Sí, pero me lo vais a traer con retraso.

(Kuron) Vuestro hijo tiene razón. La edad de querer un hermanito se le ha pasado. Pronto le llegará la edad en que lo que querrá, es una novia, ja ja ja.

(Takeo) ¬ ¬ Capitán, no diga eso. Kozue aun tiene ocho años. Le falta mucho para esas cosas.

(Kuron) Celeine... Lorrette... Vous vous en pensez?

(Celeine) Ah, je ne pourrais pas vous le dire, papa. Même un enfant, mais je reconnais que c'est mignon.

(Lorrete) Ne pas être un pédéraste, ma sœur. C'est tellement mignon maintenant ne signifie pas que dans quelques années sera beau.

(Celeine) Mais je pense que ce sera magnifique. Dans cinq ou six ans, sûr d'être un très beau garçon.

(Kozue) ¿Que les pasa a estas dos? ¿Por qué me miran tan raro? ¿Y por qué se ríen tanto?

(Kuron) Jovencito... ahora tienes ocho años. Cuando tienes esta edad, las chicas no te gustan. Prefieres estar por los amigos, los juegos, la diversión. Pero cuando pasen los años y sufras el cambio de tener un cuerpo de niño a uno de adulto, sin que quiera decir que llegues a la madurez ni mucho menos... entonces verás las chicas... con un ojo muy distinto. Y si son guapas, simpáticas, agradables... en fin, que sufres un flechazo, un sobresalto en tu corazón en cuando la veas... entonces comprenderás, o tal vez no lo entiendas, pero... será la mejor sensación del mundo. Cuando... te enamores.

(Kozue) ¿Enamorarme? Vagh, no me interesa.

(Kuron) ¿Ves a que me refiero?

(Kozue) ¿Eh?

(Hiromi) No importa, hijo. Aun eres un niño. Lo cual no es malo ni mucho menos. Dicen que para la mayoría de las personas, suele ser la época más feliz de su vida. Puede ser. Pero creo que cada etapa de la vida... tiene sus luces y sus sombras. Cada momento, tiene sus cosas.

(Kozue) º _ º No he entendido nada, papá. A veces estás más tonto...

(Hiromi) ¡Oye! -Takeo se ríe-

(Kuron) No hay duda que sois una familia feliz y bien avenida. Hiromi.

(Hiromi) Oh, sí, diga, capitán Kuron.

(Kuron) Únicamente serán cuatro días, pero estoy seguro que a mis muchachos y a los futuros pilotos de Labor de la Gendarmería, podrás enseñarles muchas cosas. Sé que eres un oficial de Policía muy veterano, con 17 años de servicio a tus espaldas. Y que además, tienes algo de lo que muchos oficiales franceses, adolecen.

(Hiromi) ¿? ¿Y que cualidad es esa, capitán?

(Kuron) … Sabiduría. Muchos oficiales franceses, pero podría decir de Europa en general, tienen demasiada confianza en su sistema, en su manera de hacer las cosas, y no confían tanto en su intuición y su capacidad de asumir riesgos, sin exponerse a peligros innecesarios ni bravuconadas. Eso es algo que veo en ti con total claridad. Eres una persona templada que mantiene la calma y la compostura en cualquier circunstancia relacionada con tu trabajo. Por eso te escogieron a ti para dirigir la escuela de cadetes de Okutama, y formar a los futuros pilotos de Labor de la Policía japonesa. Eso sí; hasta que llegue el día en que los Labors ya no necesiten de piloto, porque tal y cómo avanzan las cosas...

(Hiromi) ¿A que se refiere?

(Kuron) Oh, no me hagáis caso. Son pensamientos que tengo a veces. No tiene importancia.

(Takeo) Se refiere a... la incógnita de los futuros Labors de quinta generación. No?

(Kuron) No, Takeo. No quiero pensar en ello. Total, para que. Sólo me quedan cinco años para la jubilación, y para entonces, yo ya no pintaré nada. Sólo seré un jubilado más que cobrará una pensión, esperará a que mis hijas se casen si les da la gana y me den nietos, y envejecer tranquilamente junto a Georgette. -dice sonriendo a su mujer y besándola en la mano, quien también le sonríe amorosamente-

(Takeo) Me cuesta de creer que alguien cómo usted diga algo así. Pero es igual.

(Hiromi) Vamos, no le deis tantas vueltas. Capitán... estaré encantado de instruir durante cuatro días en los cursillos de intercambio de oficiales de entrenamiento.

(Kuron) Mi sección al completo asistiremos a ello. Y no te preocupes por la cuestión de la lengua. Yo mismo te haré de intérprete.

(Georgette) ¿Y tú, Takeo?

(Takeo) Oh, yo estoy de vacaciones unos días. Iré con mi hijo a hacer el turista por la ciudad.

(Kozue) ¿Por qué no puedo ir con papá? Yo quiero ver un Dassault Raison de cerca.

(Takeo) Otro día, hijo. Mañana tu padre tiene trabajo. Lo siento.

(Kozue) Ah, vale.

Y el día siguiente, llega. Hace frío, pero sol y el cielo está despejado. Muy a las afueras de París, en un campamento de instrucción bastante grande la Gendarmería, al aire libre, Hiromi, acompañado del comandante de la División de Labors de la Gendarmería, el Comandante Doriot, en uniforme de gala, el capitán Kuron, en su uniforme de trabajo, cómo el teniente y los otros tres oficiales y pilotos de su sección. Hiromi, también está presente, vestido con su uniforme de capitán e instructor de la División de Vehículos Especiales de la TMP. Y cómo no, todos los cadetes y futuros pilotos, muy jóvenes, pero muy interesados en escuchar las explicaciones de su profesor japonés.

(Doriot) Monsieurs. Officiel. Captain Kuron. Aujourd'hui, nous avons le privilège d'avoir avec nous, un officier de la police métropolitaine de Tokyo et sa division des véhicules spéciaux, ou comment ils ont inventé le terme officieusement connu: les Patlabors. Ils sont considérés comme les pionniers ... et la meilleure division de la police de véhicules spéciaux du monde. Les ministères de l'intérieur de nos deux pays, la France et le Japon, ont lancé plus d'un an, un programme de change officiel policière et militaire entre nos deux pays. Captain Kuron, une institution dans notre département, et je dirais sans mâcher ses mots, tout au long de la Gendarmerie, comme il est connu, et est convaincu que vous apprendra tout, les futurs pilotes de travail de la gendarmerie nationale ... des choses très utiles dans votre future carrière ... mais aussi comment future application de la loi, l'ordre public et la justice. Il est le capitaine Hiromi Yamazaki. Et au cours des quatre prochains jours, à compter d'aujourd'hui, va enseigner ... être mieux pilotes travail, mais surtout ... à être de meilleurs gendarmes. Merci beaucoup, et apprendre beaucoup de lui. Merci. -todos aplauden-

(Hiromi) -Hiromi se dispone a hablar, con Kuron a su lado, que le va haciendo de interprete- Muchas gracias, comandante. Ha sido un gran recibimiento, y se lo agradezco.

(Kuron) Merci beaucoup, Commandant. Ce fut une grande réception, et je l'apprécie.

(Hiromi) Yo, cómo vosotros, también fui joven una vez. A penas tenía 21 años, en 1994, cuando decidí irme de Okinawa, de mi tierra natal, para irme a trabajar a Tokio, cómo servidor público de la ley, alistándome en la Policía. Siempre me he considerado una persona que cree en la paz, la justicia y el orden.

(Kuron) Yo, comment vous ... Aussi, j'ai été jeune. A peine avait 21 ans, en 1994, quand j'ai décidé d'aller à Okinawa, mon pays natal, pour aller travailler à Tokyo comme fonctionnaire de la loi, de se préparer à la police. J'ai toujours considéré comme une personne qui croit en la paix, la justice et l'ordre.

(Hiromi) Y no me malinterpretéis por mis últimas palabras, pero es que... es una sensación muy agradable estar aquí, en Francia, en París... enseñándoos a vosotros, cosas que hace al menos 15 años, yo también aprendí.

(Kuron) Et ne vous méprenez pas sur mes dernières paroles, mais il est ... c'est un sentiment agréable d'être ici, en France, à Paris ... vous apprendre à vous, des choses qui les rendent au moins 15 ans, j'ai également appris.

(Hiromi) Pude formarme cómo policía sin problemas. Mis cualidades físicas eran y son innegables. Y al ser una persona tan templada y capaz de mantener la calma en cualquier situación, consideraron que servía cómo policía sin ninguna duda. El problema, aparentemente, era que me destinaron a un departamento nuevo y totalmente desconocido para mi. La División de Vehículos Especiales. Fue en 1997 cuando me destinaron a la Segunda Sección de Vehículos Especiales.

(Kuron) Comment la police a réussi à former en douceur. Mes qualités physiques étaient et sont indéniables. -todos se echan unas risas- Et étant une personne aussi chaleureux et capable de rester calme en toute situation, examiner comment la police sert sans aucun doute. Le problème, apparemment, c'est que j'ai été affecté à un nouveau département et totalement inconnu pour moi. Division des véhicules spéciaux. C'était en 1997, lorsque j'ai été affecté à la "deuxième section de véhicules spéciaux".

(Hiromi) Debido a mi altura, de gigante para un japonés, jamás pude pilotar un Labor. Recuerdo que empezamos con los Shinohara Tipo 95 Asakusa, pilotados por el bestia y descerebrado de Ota. Menos mal que ahora no está aquí. Y en 1998... recibimos los AV-98 Ingram... y nuestra segunda piloto, Noa Izumi. Aquellos para mi... fueron mis mejores años. Eramos un equipo realmente extraño. Nos habíamos ganado mala fama entre la opinión pública de mi país, y para alguien de afuera, parecíamos una panda de fracasados.

(Kuron) En raison de ma taille ... Géant à un Japonais, je ne pourrais jamais conduire un Labor. Je me souviens que nous avons commencé avec Shinohara Type 95 Asakusa, piloté par bête aveugle et Ota. Heureusement pas ici maintenant. Et en 1998 ... reçu l'AV-98 Ingram ... et notre deuxième pilote Noa Izumi. Ceux pour moi ... étaient mes meilleures années. Nous étions une équipe vraiment bizarre. Nous avions acquis une mauvaise réputation auprès du public dans mon pays, et à l'extérieur, qui ressemblait à un tas de perdants.

(Hiromi) Pasaron los años, llegó el siglo XXI, y... llegaron los cambios en nuestras vidas, en nuestros trabajos, y en todo. Fue entonces cuando Takeo, mi esposa y la madre de mis hijos, uno de ocho años y otro que está por nacer... vino a trabajar aquí durante un año. En la... Gendarmería de París.

(Kuron) Les années ont passé, sont venus le XXI siècle, et .. vinrent les changements dans nos vies, dans notre travail, et tout. Takeo était quand ma femme et la mère de mes enfants, l'un des huit et un autre à naître ... venus travailler ici pendant un an. On ... Gendarmerie de Paris.

(Hiromi) Ella, bajo las órdenes del capitán Kuron, aquí presente a mi lado... aprendió tanto... que es algo que jamás en toda su vida podrá olvidar. Nunca. Han pasado diez años desde entonces. Ahora ella... es la ministra de justicia del gobierno de Japón.

(Kuron) Elle a, sous le commandement du capitaine Kuron, ici présent pour moi ... tellement appris ... qui est quelque chose que jamais dans toute sa vie ne sera jamais oublier. Jamais. Cela fait dix ans que. Maintenant, elle ... est le ministre de la Justice du gouvernement du Japon.

(Hiromi) Os preguntaréis que tiene todo esto que ver... con la instrucción y con vuestro trabajo. Pues mucho. Mucho más de lo que creéis. Yo considero que... más bien creo firmemente... que un Policía, una persona que sirve para el bien de la sociedad, debe ser ante todo, además de justa, imparcial y reflexiva... ha de ser una buena persona.

(Kuron) Vous pouvez demander ce que tout cela a à faire ... à l'instruction, et votre travail. Eh bien, beaucoup. Beaucoup plus que vous ne le pensez. Je considère que ... Je suis fermement ... plus une police, une personne qui sert le bien de la société, doit être par-dessus tout, en plus de juste, équitable et réfléchie ... doit être une bonne personne.

(Hiromi)Y tener personas a tu lado, que te quieren... ayuda mucho. Ayuda muchísimo. Te ayuda a enfrentarte cada día a la realidad de tu trabajo y de tu vida... con ánimos. Con fuerzas. Con ganas de... afrontar lo que se te ponga por delante. Por eso, a vosotros, os pido por favor, que no sólo aprendáis a ser buenos profesionales, buenos gendarmes, sino sobre todo... a ser buenas personas. Porque esto es algo que los que os rodean, sean cercanos o no... os agradecerán de veras. Gracias.

(Kuron) Et des gens de votre côté, vous voudrez ... aide. Cela aide beaucoup. Il vous aide à faire face chaque jour à la réalité de votre travail et votre vie ... avec les encouragements. Avec des forces. Au plaisir de ... Quel visage que vous mettez en avant. Donc, pour vous, je vous demande s'il vous plaît, n'apprennent pas seulement à être de bons professionnels, de bons policiers, mais surtout ... être de bonnes personnes. Parce que c'est quelque chose que ceux qui vous entourent, de près ou pas ... Je l'apprécie vraiment. Merci.

Todos los cadetes y los demás, aplauden enérgicamente a Hiromi, quien recibe algo emocionado, los aplausos de aquellos cadetes de Patlabors franceses. Durante los siguientes cuatro días, iban a tener un instructor que ya desde el principio, les caía muy bien.

El mismo día, más o menos en el mismo momento, Takeo y su hijo, hacían el turista por París. Tenían programado visitar los lugares más destacados: los Champs Elysses, la Torre Eiffel, Notre-Daime, el Palacio de Versalles, y muchísimos más lugares. Pero en este momento concreto, madre e hijo visitan el Museo del Louvre.

Takeo hacía más de diez años que no iba por ahí. A visitar uno de los mayores y más importantes museos de arte del mundo. Puede parecer que para un niño de ocho años cómo Kozue, es la cosa más aburrida del mundo. Pero ni mucho menos. Es un niño hijo de su madre, y resulta saber algo sobre arte. En un momento dado, se plantan ante la que tal vez sea la obra pictórica más importante del museo: la Gioconda de Leonardo da Vinci.

(Takeo) -suspira con sonrisa afable en la cara, mirando el cuadro sin decir nada un rato- … Hacía tantos años que no había venido a ver de nuevo la Gioconda.

(Kozue) ¿Te gusta este cuadro, mamá?

(Takeo) Sí, claro que me gusta. Verás... Cuando lo vi por primera vez hace 12 años, sabes a quien me recordó?

(Kozue) Pues... ni idea, no lo sé.

(Takeo) Al capitán Goto. Tras esa enigmática sonrisa de la Mona Lisa... nadie es capaz de descifrar en que está pensando la joven y bella mujer del retrato. Igual que Goto.

(Kozue) ¿Quien es Goto? ¿Un amigo?

(Takeo) Años antes que tu nacieras, era mi capitán en la Segunda Sección de Vehículos Especiales. Desde el año que tú naciste, en 2005, trabaja en algo... muy importante.

(Kozue) ¿? ¿Y eso que quiere decir? Si no me lo dices más claramente.

(Takeo) Me gustaría decírtelo, hijo. Pero no puedo. Lo siento.

(Kozue) Vaya. Pues que raro. ¿Por qué?

(Takeo) Ya lo entenderás...

(Kozue) ¬ ¬ Cuando sea mayor, sí, siempre me decís lo mismo. A este paso me haréis coger ganas de hacerme mayor de una vez por todas.

(Takeo) Y a mi me encantará verte mayor, hijo mio. ¿Seguimos? Aun nos queda mucho por ver.

Madre e hijo, siguen visitando el museo y sus obras más importantes: la encajera de Johannes Vermeer; la coronación de Napoleón de Jacques-Louis David; La muerte de la Virgen de Caravaggio; La balsa de la Medusa de Thédore Gericault... hasta que se plantan ante una de las grandes pinturas murales del museo y símbolo nacional francés por antonomasia: La Libertad Guiando al Pueblo, de Eugène Delacroix.

(Kozue) Caray. Este cuadro es impresionante.

(Takeo) Sí, es verdad. Nosotros, cómo japoneses, estamos más acostumbrados a un arte más minimalista, de la esencia y fugacidad de las cosas. Pero el arte occidental, y este cuadro en particular... transmite un mensaje que, sin dejar de ser político y social de su tiempo, en este caso, el levantamiento parisino contra el rey Carlos X en 1830, es una obra que quiere trasmitir también, un mensaje de unidad, de superación de las clases sociales, para conseguir la tan deseada libertad. En las sociedades democráticas actuales, se hace ver que todo eso ya está superado, y que incluso nos podemos permitir el lujo de echar pasos hacia atrás. Pero personalmente, creo que es mentida. Nunca se debe dejar de avanzar en lo que se refiere a libertades y derechos para todos y todas. Por eso creo... que el mensaje de este cuadro, sigue siendo perfectamente valido en el siglo XXI. Aghhh... debo decir todo esto porque ahora soy ministra de justicia. ¿?

(Kozue) º _ º

(Takeo) Pero... hijo, no me pongas esa cara. Perdona por soltar una explicación tan sesuda, pero es lo que me ha venido a la cabeza.

(Kozue) - _ - Lo que no entiendo es cómo una mujer tan y tan lista cómo tú, mamá, se pudo casar con un hombre tan tontorrón cómo papá. Por mucho que me lo expliques, nunca lo entenderé.

(Takeo) ¡Ja ja ja ja ja! ¡No digas eso, hijo! ¡Ja ja ja!

(Kozue) Mamá, no te rías tan fuerte, que estamos en uno de los museos más importantes del mundo. Compórtate.

(Takeo) Sí, hijo. Veras... puede que tu padre no sea, a veces, un lumbreras. Pero le quiero. Le quiero mucho. Y ya sabes el viejo dicho. El amor es ciego.

(Kozue) Aaahhhh... ya. Pues vale. ¿A donde tenemos que ir después del museo?

(Takeo) Nos pasamos por el hotel a comer y... creo que a la tarde te puedo llevar o bien al Canal Saint Bertandt, o tal vez a...

(Kozue) ¿Y cuando vamos a ir a la Torre Eiffel? Eso es lo realmente mola.

(Takeo) ¿Seguro que no te decepcionarás? No es muy diferente de la torre de Tokyo, pero también es verdad que la torre Eiffel es 70 años más antigua que la torre de Tokio.

(Kozue) ¿Tanto? ¿En serio?

(Takeo) Claro. Actualmente Tokyo posee la Tree Tower, la más alta del mundo. La antigua torre de Tokyo, fue construida en 1958. Pues bien, la torre eiffel se construyó para la exposición universal de 1889 y mide 330 metros de altura.

(Kozue) Vaya, pues sí que es antigua.

(Takeo) Sí, mucho. Pero no es ni de lejos de los lugares más antiguos de la ciudad. ¿Seguimos?

(Kozue) Mamá... eres mejor que una guía turística. -ambos se ríen-

Los cuatro días pasaron, y al quinto día, la familia Yamazaki, tenía que coger su avión de regreso a Tokio. En la terminal, Kuron se despide de ellos.

(Kuron) Bueno... no sabes lo mal que me sabe que ya os vayáis. Me hubiese encantado que os quedarais unos cuantos días más. Podríais haberos quedado una semana más y hubiésemos celebrado la navidad aquí, pero... entiendo que tenéis vuestros trabajos, vidas y responsabilidades en Tokio.

(Takeo) Lo sabemos, capitán. Han sido cinco días fantásticos. Le he podido enseñar a mi hijo, la ciudad donde su madre trabajó y vivió una experiencia inolvidable durante un año.

(Kozue) -sonríe a su madre y hace que sí con la cabeza- Ahora sé que París es mucho más de lo que sabía. Hay tanto que ver que no te lo acabas nunca. Y la comida es deliciosa.

(Hiromi) Me alegro que os lo hayáis pasado bien. Ah, capitán.

(Kuron) No te preocupes, Hiromi. En nombre de los cadetes de la academia en Vehículos Especiales de la Gendarmería, te doy la más sincera enhorabuena y sentida felicitación, por las buenas lecciones, explicaciones y tácticas de pilotaje y combate, que les enseñaste a esos jóvenes. Estoy convencido que te estarán agradecidos todos y cada uno de ellos por todas tus lecciones.

(Hiromi) Se lo agradezco, señor Kuron. Ha sido un verdadero placer conocerle.

(Megafonía) Vol 3508, ANA, à destination de Tokyo-Narita, porte d'embarquement dix-sept. Nous demandons aux passagers de ce vol, en passant par le contrôle des passeports avant l'embarquement. Merci. ANA Flight 3508, with destination Tokyo-Narita, boarding gate seventeen. Kindly ask the passengers on that flight, passing through passport control before boarding. Thank you. Vuelo 3508 de ANA, con destinación Tokio-Narita, embarque por puerta diecisiete. Rogamos a los señores pasajeros de dicho vuelo, que pasen el control de pasaportes antes de embarcar. Gracias.

(Kozue) Ese es nuestro avión, no? ¿Nos vamos ya?

(Takeo) Sí, Kozue. Capitán Kuron. Espero que nos volvamos a ver muy pronto. Sabe que si algún día usted y su encantadora familia, deciden visitarnos a Tokio, les recibiremos con los brazos abiertos.

(Kozue) Sabes que lo estoy deseando, Takeo. Y te prometo que tarde o temprano, iré. Te lo prometo. Meilleurs voeux et bonne chance. Au revoir.

(Takeo) Le même désir de vous, capitaine. Santé et bonne chance.

La familia se marcha. Emprende camino hacia la terminal 17 de embarques donde se subirán al avión que les llevará de vuelta a casa, a Japón. Pero antes de hacerlo... se giran y... Takeo y Hiromi se ponen firmes, haciendo el saludo militar a Kuron, quien, con su agradable sonrisa, les responde... y así de despiden hasta que volviesen a reencontrarse, nos se sabe donde ni cuando.

Unos días diferentes, de trabajo para Hiromi y de puro relax, turismo y disfrute para Takeo y su hijo, Kozue. Pero en el que algo nuevo han aprendido, cómo el que conocer otras culturas ajenas a la propia, siempre (o casi siempre) es bueno. Y más, en una ciudad de tal belleza cómo París. Ya lo dijo Humprey bogart en Casablanca: "Siempre nos quedará París".


	30. Siempre al servicio del ciudadano

**Capítulo 30. Siempre al servicio del ciudadano. **

Ha pasado más de un año. Estamos ya a abril de 2015. Plena primavera sobre Japón. Los cerezos están en flor y el invierno es ya cosa del pasado. Muchas cosas, son ya cosa del pasado para nuestros amigos, pero para algunos, siguen totalmente presentes en su memoria y en su recuerdo. Y lo estarán, hasta el día de su muerte.

Para Asuma, el recuerdo horrible del suicidio de su hermano mayor, le perseguirá toda la vida. En una tarde con el sol poniéndose, Asuma, acompañado de Noa y sus "tres" hijos, Daisuke y Chiharu, que les falta poco para cumplir los 10 años, y... Shun Shinohara, el tercer hijo de la pareja. Nacido en enero de 2015, tiene sólo tres meses de vida y es un niño que sin duda coge cosas tanto del padre cómo de la madre, aunque de cara será igual que Asuma. La familia, ahora numerosa, se encuentra en un cementerio. El mismo donde Asuma llevo a Noa por primera vez 15 años atrás, para que conociese su terrible historia. Asuma, con mirada triste, deposita unas flores, enciende un incienso con un encendedor y lo deposita sobre la lápida de su difunto hermano.

(Noa) -mirando a Asuma con tristeza, mientras sujeta y zarandea al pequeño Shun- … Hacía mucho que no veníamos por aquí. Demasiado tiempo sin veros. ¿Verdad, Asuma?

(Asuma) -con mucha tristeza en su rostro, con los ojos llorosos, acaricia la lápida- … Sí, Noa. Demasiado tiempo sin vernos. Me siento avergonzado, hermano. Perdóname. Es imperdonable que haya tardado tanto tiempo a venir a verte.

(Daisuke) ¿Esta tumba... es la del tío, papá?

(Chiharu) ¿La del tío que se suicidó?

(Asuma) … Sí. La de mi hermano mayor. … El que hubiera sido vuestro tío de haber seguido con vida. … Nunca, mientras viva, podré perdonarme jamás su muerte. Nunca. … Daisuke, ven aquí.

(Daisuke) ¿? -se acerca y se pone al lado de su padre- Dime, papá.

(Asuma) -acaricia el pelo a su hijo y le sonríe... con los ojos llorosos- … Eres igual, hijo. Igual que él.

(Daisuke) ¿Eh? ¿Igual que quien?

(Chiharu) Quiere decir que eres igual que el tío, tontaina. ¿No te has fijado en las fotos que papá nos ha enseñado de él? Sois iguales.

(Noa) Ahora que lo dices, es verdad. Cada vez te pareces más físicamente al hermano de Asuma.

(Daisuke) … ¿Cómo se llamaba?

(Asuma) -sonríe con tristeza, sin contestar un rato- … No serviría de nada que os dijese su nombre. Viendo cómo cada día que pasa, que creces, te pareces cada vez más a él... en el aspecto... y en el carácter...

(Daisuke) ¿En serio? ¿Tanto me parezco al tío?

(Asuma) Sí. Aun eres un niño, hijo. Pero dentro de unos años, cuando ya seas todo un hombre... no podré evitar tener una sensación muy extraña al verte.

(Noa) ¿Y Shun? ¿Crees que también se parecerá a tu hermano? Ha salido muy parecido a ti, Asuma.

(Asuma) No lo sé, Noa. No lo sé. … Pero tengo claro que... viendo cómo han crecido Daisuke y Chiharu en estos 10 años... será también un niño que crecerá fuerte, sano y feliz. Porque esto y no otra cosa... es lo más importante.

(Noa) Sí. Tienes razón.

(Chiharu) ¿No vamos a ver la tumba del abuelo?

(Noa) Pues... no sé. Eso depende de Asuma.

(Asuma) … No. A mi padre prefiero verle solo. No es que no quiera que vea a sus nietos, pero... es algo entre él y yo. Algo personal.

(Noa) Asuma... -llega entonces uno de los guardaespaldas-

(Guardaespaldas) Señor Primer Ministro. Tiene una llamada de la consejera Ota.

(Asuma) ¿Un asunto importante?

(Guardaespaldas) No, señor. Pero dice que se lo tiene que consultar personalmente.

(Asuma) Dile que espere 5 minutos. Entonces me pondré.

(Guardaespaldas) Sí, señor. -se marcha-

(Noa) Ni en un momento tan íntimo y familiar cómo este, te dejan en paz tus obligaciones cómo gobernante de la nación.

(Asuma) Así es. Es el pan nuestro de cada día. Y aun estoy a mitad de mandato.

(Noa) ¿Piensas... presentarte a un segundo mandato?

(Asuma) … No lo sé. Me presenté para acometer las reformas que Japón necesita. Y la mayoría ya están hechas y están dando resultados. Pero considero que... ponerme a hablar de política delante de la tumba de mi hermano, es cómo un insulto muy malsonante. Así que mejor... vayámonos a casa.

(Noa) ¿A cual? ¿A la oficial o a la de verdad?

(Asuma) A la oficial, lamentablemente. Sabes, cariño... El día que termine mi cargo y vuelva a ser "solamente" el Presidente de Industrias Pesadas Shinohara, me sentiré muy bien de poder volver a mi auténtica casa. O podríamos... hacer lo que me propusiste hace un tiempo.

(Noa) ¿Eh? El que.

(Asuma) ¿No te acuerdas? Mira que eres despistada.

(Noa) ¬ ¬ A que viene eso, tontaina.

(Asuma) Lo que me dijiste cuando estabas embarazada de Shun. Lo de construirnos una segunda casa en tu ciudad natal de Hokkaido. Cómo una segunda residencia.

(Noa) Pues... no sé. Tal vez. Pero de momento me siento a gusto viviendo aquí. Mi carrera profesional se ha visto mejorada y estoy muy orgullosa de mi trabajo.

(Asuma) Pero si estás igual. Al final y contra todo pronóstico, ha sido a Hiromi a quien han ascendido a comandante de la División de Vehículos Especiales. Y lo mejor, es que Shinobu, es la flamante Superintendente de la Policía Metropolitana de Tokio.

(Noa) Sí... la vida da muchas vueltas. La comandante Fuwa fue ascendida a intendente y se ha convertido, por ende, en la segunda se Shinobu. Y además, Chikawa ha sido ascendido a capitán y es el nuevo jefe de la Escuela de cadetes de Okutama. Y encima, la teniente Mimiko se la ve un poco celosa por la nueva piloto que han traído a mi Sección.

(Asuma) Sí, ya me hablaste de ella. Se ve que es... esto...

(Noa) ¬ ¬ Ya te lo expliqué, hombre. Se llama Saya Fuchida. Es joven, muy guapa, y aun más sexi. Tiene los pechos grandes y redondos, unos muslos exuberantes, un culo respingón y...

(Asuma) ¡Vale vale, no sigas, que uno no es de piedra! -exclama molesto-

(Noa) ¬ ¬ Ya lo sé que no eres de piedra, hombre. Si no, no hubiéramos tenido a Shun.

(Asuma) ¿Nos vamos ya, familia?

(Daisuke) Eso, vayámonos a casa. Es tarde, Alphonse IV nos echará mucho de menos, tengo hambre y esta noche echan mi serie preferida por la tele.

(Chiharu) Eres idiota, de verdad. Los chicos sois unos tontos.

(Daisuke) ¡Oye!

(Noa) Niños, basta. No es lugar ni momento para peleas.

(Asuma) Noa tiene toda la razón. Suerte tengo de ti. Si no fuera por ti... la vida sí que se me hubiese hecho insufrible. A veces me pregunto que hubiera sido de mi... si no te hubiese conocido nunca.

(Noa) Asuma...

(Asuma) Adiós, hermano. Sé que tu vida... fue un sufrimiento personal que no se puede describir con palabras. Por eso... terminaste por quitarte la vida. Sólo espero que... que en el más allá, tú y nuestro padre os hayáis reconciliado. Puedes ver que a mi, me va bastante bien. Estoy casado con una mujer con sus defectos, pero a la que amo con locura. Y tengo tres hijos monísimos. Dos muy crecidos y otro recién nacido. Tengo un trabajo de una responsabilidad excepcional que ni tú ni nuestro padre jamás se hubiesen imaginado. Pero estoy seguro que... que... que estés donde estés, te alegras por mi. Por mi y por los que me rodean. Bueno... volveré a visitarte cualquier día. Adiós, hermano.

La familia se marcha dejando la tumba del hermano mayor de Asuma de nuevo, sola. Aquel, fue uno de los momentos más duros, sino el que mas, que Asuma Shinohara tuvo que afrontar en su vida: el suicidio de su hermano mayor, al que quería y admiraba. Pero la insaciable ambición personal de su padre, le destruyó. El resto de la historia, es ya bien conocida.

Al día siguiente, por la mañana, hay reunión en el despacho del nuevo y flamante comandante de la División de Vehículos Especiales: Hiromi Yamazaki. Nadie lo esperaba, ni nadie lo había previsto. Pero el caso es que desde noviembre de 2014, Hiromi es el mando supremo de los Patlabors de Tokio.

(Hiromi) -uniformado con su uniforme azul marino y sus galones, con la gorra sobre la mesa y sentado en su butaca de cuero, tras la elegante e impoluta mesa- Muy bien. Vamos a dar comienzo a la reunión semanal de altos mandos de la División de Vehículos Especiales. Cómo ya debéis saber, hay al menos dos puntos que quiero discutir en nuestra reunión. El primero, es la queja formal que el capitán de la Primera Sección, es decir, Ota, me ha hecho llegar sobre la necesidad de actualizar los vehículos y nuestros Labors, los Ghost. Y el segundo punto, es sobre la próxima participación de la Cuarta sección, la del capitán Richardson, en los cursos que se impartirán durante la semana de conducción segura y apropiada de Labors de cuarta generación. Bueno... ¿Por cual punto queréis empezar?

(Richardson) Ejem. Si no te importa, mi asunto es más corto, y hablándolo, no creo que solucionemos una mierda. Así que... iré al grano. Ese supuesto curso de conducción, es específicamente, por lo que sabemos, para Labors de obras públicas de cuarta generación. Nosotros cada vez más, tratamos en nuestras emergencias con dicho tipo de Labors. El problema, es que nosotros mismos, usamos aun un Labor de tercera generación, cómo es el Ghost de Shinohara, al cual, por lo que yo sé, tendremos que tener un substituto para principios del año que viene cómo muy tarde. En fin, que, hablando claro y en propiedad... no es una contradicción en si misma, que enseñemos a usar máquinas que no hemos usado nunca ni tampoco hemos sido formados para ello? Quiero decir... esa no es una tarea que deberían hacer los propios fabricantes de Labors desde el sector privado, o el ministerio del interior desde el público? Mh?

(Hiromi) Entiendo que quieres decir, Andrew. Pero ya sabes que... ha sido decisión personal de la superintendente Goto. Así que en ese caso...

(Richardson) Ah, entiendo. Pues si es decisión personal suya, ya no hay nada que hacer.

(Ota) Richardson tiene razón en parte en lo que dice. No tenemos instrucción ni hemos pilotado Labors de cuarta generación propiamente dichos. ¿Es seguro que nosotros podemos enseñar esos cursos de una herramienta que nunca hemos usado?

(Noa) ¿Estás seguro de lo que dices, Ota?

(Ota) ¿Eh? ¿Que quieres decir?

(Hiromi) Noa quiere decir, si no lo he entendido mal, que somos la mejor división policial de Patlabors del mundo. Que a pesar del aumento considerable de estas dotaciones por todo el planeta, hemos seguido siendo los números uno. Y por qué?

(Noa) Porque estamos por nuestro trabajo más que nadie.

(Richardson) Porque nos tomamos nuestro trabajo con la seriedad que otros no aplicarían jamás... aunque desde dentro mismo no lo parezca.

(Ota) -sonríe confiado- Mejor decid que es porque somos los mejores y ya está. ¿Por qué complicarse la vida con tantas sutilezas?

(Richardson) Macho, ahí le has dado, ja ja ja.

(Noa) Suena un poco chulesco, Ota. Pero estoy de acuerdo.

(Hiromi) ¿Entonces os sentís capacitados para acometer dicha tarea, Richardson?

(Richardson) Comandante... confío en mis muchachos. En todos y cada uno de ellos. Son muy pero que muy buenos. Así que sabrán apañárselas, estoy seguro.

(Hiromi) Y contigo al frente, un maestro de la improvisación táctica sobre la marcha, lo harán, de eso estoy seguro.

(Richardson) Ja ja, me vas a poner colorado, Hiromi, ja ja ja.

(Hiromi) Entonces, podemos dar el segundo asunto por concluido?

(Richardson) Por mi sí. Todo queda claro.

(Hiromi) Pues si todo queda claro... de acuerdo. Ota. Ahora es tu turno. Tu queja ha sido escuchada por mi parte, y ahora quiero que nos la expongas en persona ante mi y tus compañeros. Adelante.

(Ota) Bien, pues... mi queja es la siguiente. Más bien, son dos quejas. La primera, es sobre el estado de nuestros vehículos. Ésta, no es una queja no solo mía, sino sobre todo, de los muchachos de mantenimiento, con Shige a la cabeza. Esos vehículos fueron comprados hace 12 años para cuando estrenamos los antiguos "Zeus". Cuando llegó el momento de cambiar de Labors, hace 5 años, se cambiaron los Labors; pero no los vehículos. La consecuencia, es que tanto los transportadores, cómo los vehículos de mando, cómo incluso los mini-coches patrulla, deberían ser actualizados. Hasta ahora, desde arriba siempre nos soltaban la excusa de la crisis económica y que no había dinero para hacer gastos que no eran imprescindibles. Pero ahora, la crisis económica, al menos aquí en Japón, empieza a ser, si es que no lo es ya, cosa del pasado. Y ya que antes de un año, se tendrá que decidir la adquisición de nuestros nuevos Labors que substituirán a los Ghost... del cual, aun no se sabe absolutamente nada, yo, personalmente, y debo decirlo, con el apoyo de Shige, creo que es oportuna la petición de adquirir nuevos vehículos que substituyan a los actuales, que sin duda, necesitan cada vez más mantenimiento. Esa, comandante...es mi queja.

(Hiromi) Comprendo, Ota. Gracias por tu exposición. Sí, es un asunto que discutí la semana pasada con la superintendente Goto en la Jefatura Superior. Y es un asunto que sin duda, me dejó claro que piensa abordar en pocos meses. Tu queja no será desechada, Ota, sino escuchada.

(Noa) Pues que sea pronto, Hiromi. Porque mi pobre minicoche patrulla está ya muy viejo. Tiene muchos kilómetros y está muy gastado. No es que funcione mal, gracias a los mecánicos que lo mantienen en perfecto estado, pero es que está muy viejo. Unos vehículos nuevos no nos irían nada mal.

(Richardson) ¿Tú aun te quejas, Noa? ¿Es que no has visto cómo está el mío? ¿El Honda Z del '99 con 270.000 kilómetros que no sé cómo aun puede funcionar? Es milagroso lo que llegan a aguantar los coches japoneses.

(Ota) No lo digo por eso. Yo recibí la queja de parte de Shige en un simple comentario que me hizo cuando estábamos en el comedor comiendo. Noa, tú estabas delante, seguro que lo recuerdas.

(Noa) Pues... ahora mismo no. ¿Cuando fue?

(Ota) ¬ ¬ Cualquier día de estos perderás hasta la cabeza, pedazo de despistada.

(Noa) ¬ _ ¬ Mira quien fue a hablar.

(Hiromi) Aighhh... lleváis diecisiete años trabajando codo con codo y aun estáis igual que al principio. No tenéis remedio.

(Ota) ¡Hiromi tiene razón! ¡Tienes que ser más seria en las reuniones!

(Noa) Y tú tienes que ser más respetuoso con las mujeres, Ota.

(Ota) ¡Que estás insinuando!? A Kanuka y Rei las tengo en un pedestal, para que lo sepas.

(Richardson) ¡Tiempo, tiempo, joder, ya basta! ¡Dejad hablar al comandante!

(Hiromi) Ja ja ja. Gracias, Richardson. Mira, Ota. Dile esto a Shige. De momento, Shinobu está decidida a hacer esa adquisición de nuevos vehículos. Pero el caso es que... desde las instancias superiores, le han recomendado para incluir dicha adquisición para el próximo verano o principios de otoño, que es cuando se tomará la decisión oficial sobre quien será el substituto de nuestros actuales Labors, los Ghost. Ya que la partida económica para dicha adquisición debe proporcionarla el ministerio del interior, es el ministerio quien decide cuando se entregarán los fondos, ellos tienen la última palabra sobre cuando se hará esa adquisición.

(Ota) Lo entiendo, comandante, pero es que... significa eso que aun deberemos esperar al menos medio año para recibir los nuevos vehículos?

(Richardson) Lo que quiere decir el comandante, cabeza hueca, es que los nuevos vehículos y los nuevos Labors, entran en el mismo Pack. Es decir, que se hará la adquisición de todo en el mismo momento.

(Noa) O que los nuevos vehículos, vendrán incluidos con nuestros nuevos Labors. Pues entonces deberemos aguantar aun meses con nuestras chatarras viejas.

(Hiromi) Puede que nuestros vehículos estén ya viejos, Noa. Pero gracias a Shige y sus muchachos, siguen funcionando a la perfección y no os dan problemas en las emergencias. ¿Verdad que no?

(Noa) No, claro que no. Funcionan bien.

(Ota) Sí, pero o se cambian pronto, o el día menos pensado, cuando nos movilicen, nos veremos obligados a que los Ghost, vayan corriendo.

(Richardson) En fin, ya lo dice el dicho. La paciencia es la madre de la ciencia.

(Hiromi) Bien pues, si el asunto ya está solucionado...

(Noa) Yo aun quiero hablar de otra cosa.

(Hiromi) Adelante, capitana.

(Noa) No, Hiromi. Es algo... entre viejos amigos. ¿Cómo lo llevas? -pregunta sonriente-

(Hiromi) Ah, ya. Pues... bien. Muy bien. No me quejo.

(Ota) ¿Seguro? Tu antiguo puesto de jefe de la escuela de cadetes de Okutama te gustaba mucho. ¿Que te hizo tomar la decisión de irte de allí y venir a comandar la División de vehículos especiales?

(Richardson) Fue cosa de tu mujer. ¿A que sí?

(Hiromi) Sí, por ahí van los tiros. Entre Takeo y sobre todo, Kozue, me convencieron para que lo aceptara. Pero en realidad... fue decisión estrictamente mía. No tanto por el importante progreso que significa en mi carrera profesional cómo Policía. Sino más bien... por un asunto estrictamente personal.

(Ota) ¿? ¿Un asunto personal? ¿Cual?

(Noa) Creo que quiere decir...

(Richardson) Su hija pequeña. ¿Verdad?

(Hiromi) Sí, es por mi segunda hija. Natsuki Yamazaki. Le pusimos ese nombre porque nació en una noche de luna llena preciosa. Takeo se la lleva a su trabajo, al ministerio de justicia. Es una mujer increíble. No entiendo cómo lo hace. Pero es tan organizada y... y... cerebral, que me cuesta entender a veces cómo se pudo casar con alguien cómo yo.

(Richardson) Coño. Porque os queréis y punto. No le busques tres pies al gato.

(Noa) Es decir, que renunciaste a la escuela de cadetes y aceptaste ese ascenso para poder estar más cerca de tu hija pequeña.

(Hiromi) Sí, eso es. Y creo que he tomado la decisión correcta. Mis antiguos cadetes lo entendieron a la primera y me desearon toda la suerte del mundo en mi nuevo cargo. Un cargo que espero, que sea para muchos años.

(Richardson) "Será" para muchos años, Hiromi. Después de la oleada de ascensos del último año, durante el próximo lustro, no se esperan cambios drásticos. Y por nuestra parte, tampoco.

(Hiromi) ¿Por vuestra parte tampoco? ¿No estáis interesados en ascender? ¿Ni siquiera tú, Ota?

(Ota) Kanuka me dice que seguro que llegaré muy lejos cómo policía. Pero de momento... estoy a gusto en mi actual puesto. Llevo 11 años cómo capitán de la Primera Sección y me siento orgulloso del papel que desempeño aquí. Así que de momento, no quiero moverme de donde estoy. Es mi vida y no quiero renunciar a ella.

(Noa) Opino exactamente igual que Ota. Estoy en el sitio que quiero estar. Quiero seguir siendo la capitana de la Segunda Sección y lo quiero seguir siendo durante muchos años. Aunque si me ofrecen un ascenso importante, me lo pensaría. Pero de momento, no creo que llegue.

(Hiromi) ¿Y que me dices de la nueva piloto que vino después de la marcha de Chikawa?

(Noa) - _ - No sabría decirte. Es cómo tener a una segundo Mimiko en nuestra sección. Eso sí, diez años más joven y soltera. Los mecánicos están locos con ella.

(Richardson) Sí, pero al contrario que Mimiko, tiene la cabeza para pensar, no de adorno.

(Noa) Yo no quería decir eso. Que tengo un cuerpo voluptuoso y sexi, no quita el hecho que cómo piloto de Labors, es muy buena. No sé, quizás es porque es medio extranjera.

(Richardson) Sí. Su madre es japonesa, pero su padre es americano. Y además, ex piloto de Labors militares en el ejército estadounidense. Ahora es un mando permanente importante de una base americana de Japón. Y su hija, por lo visto, quiso seguir los mismos pasos, pero en las Fuerzas de Autodefensa. El caso... es que no la aceptaron, por motivos obvios.

(Noa) ¬ ¬ ¿Y que motivos son esos, eh?

(Richardson) No sé. Unos pechos demasiado grandes? Un físico que distraía a los demás hombres? ¿O el hecho de que ella no hubiese tenido intimidad? ¿O por culpa de todo esto, ella se hubiese defendido?

(Noa) ¿?

(Richardson) Sí, mujer. Sabe artes marciales, es muy buena luchadora. Por eso los mecánicos no se atreven a dar el paso con ella. Porque de momento, no tiene novio.

(Ota) Ja. Ya teníamos bastante con Mimiko, y ahora encima, a Saya. Esto empieza a parecer un club de alterne.

(Noa) ¬ ¬ Lo dices cómo si supieras cómo son esos sitios, Ota.

(Ota) ¡Que dices! ¡No necesito ir a esos sitios para nada! ¡Con Kanuka estoy más que satisfecho!

(Hiromi) ¡Ejem!

(Ota) O . o Oh, perdone, comandante. Lo siento.

(Hiromi) Cómo veo que la cosa se os va de las manos... será mejor que lo terminemos aquí.

(Richardson) Aun no.

(Hiromi) ¿Eh?

(Richardson) Esto... yo quería comentar algo. Seguramente me acusaréis de cotilla de escalera o de maruja de mercado, pero es que me ha causado mucha curiosidad.

(Noa) ¿De que estás hablando si puede saberse?

(Ota) Eso, acláranos las ideas.

(Richardson) Hablo de Chikawa y su trabajo de jefe de la escuela de cadetes de Okutama. ¿Es cierto los rumores que me han llegado desde allí?

(Noa) ¿? ¿Rumores? ¿Que rumores?

(Ota) Ah, ya. También han llegado a mis oídos.

(Noa) No me entero de nada. ¿Podéis decirme que le pasa a Chikawa?

(Richardson) Me han llegado rumores que Chikawa se ha echado novia en la escuela de cadetes. Una chica 10 años más joven que él, y muy guapa. No es que sepa muchos detalles. Pero el propio Chikawa, en su perfil de Facebook, ha colgado fotos de él instruyendo a una cadete muy guapa, de 21 años, a la que mira y trata de forma... especial respecto los demás. Y parece que ella le corresponde.

(Noa) ¿Pero ha colgado fotos suyas con esa chica?

(Richardson) No. Sólo sugiere. Pero puede que... por fin haya encontrado a su media naranja. Pero si ella descubre lo de sus problemas de esterilidad... puede que la pierda. Eso es lo que me pregunto. Cómo reaccionará ella cuando se entere que su pareja no puede darle un hijo.

(Ota) ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro que esa cadete y Chikawa están liados, eh?

(Richardson) No seas memo, hombre. Esas cosas se notan enseguida. Puede que Chikawa vaya de hombre duro e implacable, pero para muchas mujeres, tiene su... encanto. Vamos, que le encuentran un hombre de verdad.

(Ota) ¿Es que tú o yo no lo somos?

(Richardson) Lo tuyo, Ota, siempre ha sido más bien... un derroche inútil de energías. Y lo mio, es puro encanto natural, ja ja.

(Noa) ¬ ¬ Sólo decís tonterías sin sentido.

(Hiromi) Capitanes... no somos nadie para recomendar o juzgar la vida de los demás. Chikawa se vio muy afectado por su divorcio. Pero si eso es verdad... sólo podemos desearle lo mejor y que su relación esta vez sí, llegue a buen puerto. ¿No estáis de acuerdo conmigo?

(Noa) Totalmente, Hiromi.

(Richardson) Ya lo creo. Tienes más razón que un santo.

(Ota) Aun no acabo de creerme que Chikawa haya encontrado novia en Okutama, pero si es así... le deseo lo mejor, en serio.

(Hiromi) Bien, pues ahora sí... aquí terminamos la reunión. Pueden retirarse, capitanes. -los cuatro se ponen firmes y se hacen el saludo militar-

Horas más tarde, cuando ya estaba poniéndose el sol sobre Japón, en Okutama, había terminado una jornada más de instrucción para la nueva hornada de pilotos de Labor para la policía, o para empresas de seguridad privada. Chikawa, mientras los jóvenes cadetes, alrededor de unos 20, la mayoría chicos, pero también hay tres chicas, dos de las cuales son muy guapas, y de estas, la más guapa... de 21 años, cabellos largos muy oscuros, ojos azules grandes y brillantes, piel un poco morena y físico atractivo, llamada Michiko Hirokishi, se dan un baño. Ella lleva unos días visiblemente triste y deprimida. A los chicos no les dice nada. Y a las otras dos chicas, tampoco. Pero es un rumor que todos allí saben, que ella y el capitán Chikawa, están liados. Al menos, desde hace tres meses.

Una hora más tarde, cuando ya anochece, Chikawa atiende a su trabajo y papeleo en la mesa de su despacho. Es entonces cuando alguien llama a la puerta. Es la nueva conquista amorosa de Chikawa... y tiene algo muy importante que decirle. Algo que a Chikawa le cambiará la vida.

(Michiko) -llama tras la puerta- …

(Chikawa) ¿Sí? ¿Quien es?

(Michiko) … Soy yo. ¿Puedo pasar un momento?

(Chikawa) Claro. Adelante. -la joven y guapa cadete, entra al despacho- Hola, Michiko. ¿De que quieres hablar?

(Michiko) -echa un largo suspiro de resignación, pero levanta la cabeza, con mirada muy seria- … Tetsuo... tenemos que hablar.

(Chikawa) Si es por el mal resultado en el simulacro de combate cuerpo a cuerpo de esta mañana...

(Michiko) ¡Deja de hablarme cómo una cadete, burro! ¡Te estoy hablando cómo tu novia!

(Chikawa) -se queda callado de golpe... pero termina sonriendo con tristeza a su ya sin duda, pareja- … Sí. Lo siento, perdóname. A veces me centro tanto en mi trabajo que... me olvido de todo lo demás. ¿Me perdonas?

(Michiko) … Claro. Yo...

(Chikawa) Si es por lo de... cuanto tendremos que mantener lo nuestro en secreto... creo que es absurdo. Aquí todo el mundo ya sabe de lo nuestro. Y seguro que fuera, también. Llevamos saliendo tres meses y... bueno, que... esto... estoy muy contento por lo de...

(Michiko) Tetsuo. Te he dicho que tenemos que hablar. Es muy importante.

(Chikawa) … ¿Se ha terminado? ¿Es eso?

(Michiko) ¡No! ¡Claro que no! Yo... yo... yo te quiero, Tetsuo. Te quiero mucho. Te amo. Desde el primer instante en que te vi... me enamoré perdidamente de ti. Al principio me sentía frustrada porque pensaba que nunca te fijarías en mi. Pensaba que alguien de tu edad, ya estaba casado y con hijos. No quería convertirme en una amante secreta ni nada de eso. Luego descubrí... que eres divorciado y que no tienes hijos. Me armé de valor... y te confesé mis sentimientos. Y para mi sorpresa... descubrí que esos sentimientos, tú también los sentías por mi. Y me has demostrado que son auténticos.

(Chikawa) Pero... ¿no crees que vas demasiado deprisa? ¿No crees... que sería mejor conocernos mucho mejor? Además... ¿de verdad... estarías dispuesta a compartir tu vida con alguien cómo yo? ¿No lo encontrarías triste?

(Michiko) No. Ahora... estoy totalmente segura que no.

(Chikawa) Ya. -se levanta y se pone a mirar la puesta de sol por la ventana, de espaldas a Michiko- … Al principio no lo entendía. Pero pronto me di cuenta, que incluso alguien cómo yo... no soporta estar solo. Me divorcié de mi ex mujer hace ya tres años. Ella se fue de mi lado... por mi incapacidad de darle un hijo. Por eso me abandonó y se fue con otro hombre. Ja. Me pregunto si esa es la cruz que tendré que arrastrar toda la vida. … El estar... siempre solo. Sin pareja... y sin hijos. Sí, podríamos adoptar. Pero no sería... sangre de mi sangre. Es muy duro saber que... nunca jamás, en toda mi vida... podré tener descendencia. Es muy duro. Mucho.

(Michiko) Lo sé, Tetsuo. Por eso yo... quiero ayudarte. No es que quiera estar contigo porque me des lástima. Ya estaba enamorada de ti antes incluso que te conociese en persona. Pero... saber lo mal que lo has pasado estos últimos años y este problema que tenías... hace que me solidarice contigo y quiera ayudarte.

(Chikawa) Y te lo agradezco. Muchísimo. Ahora me siento... mucho más animado. … ¿De que querías hablarme?

(Michiko) …

(Chikawa) Michiko... no me gusta cuando te quedas tan callada. Y más, teniendo una voz tan dulce y preciosa cómo la que tienes. Me recuerda a la de mi madre, que en paz descanse. Ella también era una mujer llena de vida. … Aunque ahora ya no esté solo... sé que si... si... si yo o mi pareja se van primero de este mundo, el otro se quedará solo. Sin unos hijos y nietos, de los que despedirse.

(Michiko) … Te equivocas.

(Chikawa) ¿? -se gira, mirando a Michiko algo extrañado- … ¿Que quieres decirme? Te veo algo asustada.

(Michiko) Porque pensaba que sería imposible que esto sucediera. Pero resulta que ha pasado. Ni tú ni yo lo esperábamos. Por ello, no creemos necesario el uso de precauciones. Y debido a eso, yo ahora... ahora...

(Chikawa) Michiko... lo digo en serio. Te veo asustada de verdad. ¿Que ocurre?

(Michiko) … Si te quedas a mi lado no me asustaré. Sólo es que... aun tengo 21 años. No esperaba que me sucediese tan pronto. Fue un accidente. Y ha ocurrido porque ambos pensábamos que era imposible que pasase. Pero te equivocabas.

(Chikawa) De que estás hablando. ¡Dímelo! Oh... Michiko. -la chica, empieza a soltar lágrimas por los ojos, muy emocionada- Michiko... por qué lloras? Si lo nuestro va bien, por qué lloras.

(Michiko) … Estoy embarazada, Tetsuo.

Chikawa se queda literalmente de piedra. Se pone muy y muy nervioso, no creyéndose lo que oye. Su pulso y sus nervios se descontrolan. Para él, es un shock terrible. Creía, y los médicos así se lo dijeron, que su esperma era estéril y no podría nunca tener hijos. Pero ahora, milagros de la naturaleza o pura suerte, resulta que no era así, porque su nueva novia, estaba embarazada.

(Michiko) Eh. ¡Eh! Mírame. ¡Mírame! Tranquilo, no pasa nada. Todo va bien.

(Chikawa) Cómo... que... cuando... cómo... cómo es que...

(Michiko) ¿Te acuerdas hace un mes, cuando me invitaste a cenar aquel sábado por la noche? Cuando terminamos la cena, me invitaste a tu casa a tomar la última copa. Cuando llevábamos unas cuantas copas de más, nos besamos. Primero tímidamente y después apasionadamente. Y luego... hicimos el amor. Lo hicimos toda la noche, varias veces. Y tú lo hiciste... cómo si llevaras años sin hacerlo. Ni tú ni yo tomamos precauciones. Dos semanas después, ante insistentes nauseas y mareos, fui al ginecólogo y... me dio la noticia. Estoy embarazada. No podía creer lo que oía. Al principio quise esconderlo. Pero lo he pensado mucho y he decidido... decirte la verdad.

(Chikawa) -las lágrimas le bajan por las mejillas- … Pero... pero... pero es imposible. No... yo no... yo no puedo tener hijos. Soy estéril. No puede ser que ese bebé sea mío.

(Michiko) Tetsuo... en los últimos dos años, tú eres el único hombre con quien me he acostado. Solamente tú. Porque sólo te amo a ti. Tetsuo... sé que aun soy muy joven y puedo echar a perder mi futuro cómo piloto de Labors policiales. Pero estoy decidida a tener ese bebé. Si es tu hijo; nuestro hijo; pienso tenerlo. No... no quiero obligarte a que lo tengas conmigo.

(Chikawa) ¡No! … Ese niño debe ser responsabilidad de los dos. Así que... me haré responsable.

(Michiko) ¿Por qué lloras tanto?

(Chikawa) -sonríe- ¿Y aun lo preguntas? Ja ja. Creía... creía que nunca en toda mi vida podría tener hijos. Y ahora... ahora descubro que sí puedo. ¡Que sí puedo formar una familia! No... no te puedes ni imaginar lo feliz que acabas de hacerme. -se abraza a Michiko, llorando de alegría-

(Michiko) -sonríe con tristeza, abrazada a Chikawa- … Gracias, "papá". Pero quiero decirte otra cosa.

(Chikawa) Lo sé. Lo sé. -se separa, mirando muy seguro de si mismo a Michiko, con los ojos aun llorosos, le dice sin cortarse un pelo- … ¿Quieres casarte conmigo, Michiko?

(Michiko) … ¿Si no me hubieses dejado embarazada, también me lo dirías?

(Chikawa) … Sí. Claro que sí. Te quiero. Te quiero mucho, Michiko. ¿Y sabes qué? Estoy harto de esconder nuestra relación. Quiero que de ahora en adelante... todo el mundo lo vea con sus propios ojos. Que vean que nos queremos de verdad. Y si quieren chismorrear sobre lo nuestro, que chismorreen, me da lo mismo. Que dices. ¿Aceptas?

(Michiko) -besa apasionadamente a Chikawa, separan sus labios y se miran amorosamente el uno al otro- … Sí, acepto. Siento haberte... cambiado la vida por completo en cuestión de minutos.

(Chikawa) No me importa, Michiko. Acabas de hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo. Te prometo que te amaré y te cuidaré y estaré siempre por ti. Te lo prometo, Michiko. Por ti... y por nuestro hijo.

(Michiko) Sí. Yo también, Tetsuo. Yo también.

En unos minutos, la vida de Chikawa da un giro de 180 grados. Hacía ya tiempo que se había recuperado de su divorcio. Y el haber conocido a aquella joven cadete; enamorarse perdidamente el uno del otro; y establecer una solida relación sentimental, le había ayudado a olvidar todo ese trance. Ahora, acaba de enterarse que su esterilidad, quizá, había sido temporal, y que ahora, iba a ser padre en menos de nueve meses. La vida, a veces, te da sorpresas y muy gordas.

En ese mismo instante, en la División de Vehículos Especiales, todo está tranquilo. Cada uno, a sus ocupaciones. En el despacho de capitanes...

(Noa) Andrew, ¿has acabado ya el informe de vuestra última salida?

(Richardson) No, aun no. Lo estoy redactando. Enseguida acabo. Dame... 5 minutos.

(Noa) De acuerdo. ¿Y tú, Ota? ¿Que haces?

(Ota) -distraído en su ordenador- ¿Eh? Oh, nada, nada especial. Ja ja ja. Bueno, en realidad sí. Mira que fotos acaba de mandarme tu "pareja de tenientes", ja ja ja.

(Noa) ¿? -se levanta de su silla a ver al ordenador de Ota- ¡Vaya! ¡Si son los Watanabe! ¡Que grande que se ha hecho ya su hijo!

(Ota) Sí, ya tiene casi tres años. Y no sabría decir a quien se parece de los dos. Aigh... lástima que a mi y a Kanuka ya se nos haya pasado el arroz.

(Noa) Tampoco exageres, Ota. Ni que fuerais viejos.

(Ota) Viejos viejos... tampoco. Pero nos falta nada para cumplir los cuarenta. Tanto a mi cómo a Kanuka. Y parecía ayer mismo, cuando entré aquí, que era un joven lleno de energía.

(Noa) ¬ ¬ Sí, demasiada energía. Menos mal que Kanuka te puso recto.

(Ota) ¡Que insinúas, eh! ¡A mi no me hables así!

(Richardson) Venga, coño, callaros un rato. Dejadme inspirarme para escribir el último párrafo de mi informe. -de repente, llaman a la puerta-

(Watanabe) -tras la puerta- ¡Capitán Ota! ¡Tiene visita!

(Ota) ¿? ¿Quien es? -Watanabe abre la puerta... y entra Rei, que ya tiene 11 años-

(Rei) ¡Hola, papá!

(Ota) ¡Hija! ¿Que haces aquí? ¿Cómo has venido?

(Rei) Nada. He hecho lo que me ha dicho mamá. Que hoy no regresaría a casa hasta tarde, y que cuando saliese de clase, fuese a casa o a verte.

(Ota) No, pero... ¿cómo has llegado hasta aquí?

(Rei) En Taxi. Mamá me ha dado el dinero esta mañana.

(Ota) Ah, ya. ¿Y tus hermanos?

(Rei) Deisuke tiene entrenamiento en el club. Y Jiro y Miyumi, están en casa con la canguro.

(Ota) ¿Y por qué no te has ido a casa?

(Rei) Ah. Por nada. Es que no me cae bien la canguro. Es una petarda. Se pasa la mitad del tiempo hablando con su novio por el móvil y mandándose Watsapp, riendo cómo una boba. Prefiero venir a verte al trabajo.

(Ota) Ah, ya. Bueno, pues... de acuerdo, ja ja ja. Aun me queda una hora y media antes de terminar. Entonces nos iremos a casa.

(Rei) Vale, papá. ¿Que hago mientras tanto?

(Ota) Pues... no sé. ¿No tienes deberes?

(Rei) Ya los he hecho.

(Ota) ¿Ya? Caray. Eres tan lista cómo tu madre. Siempre me pasas delante.

(Rei) Es que ya estoy un poco cansada por hoy. He hecho todos les deberes, he estudiado un poco, luego he ido a mis actividades del club de natación de la escuela, y después, he venido hasta aquí.

(Noa) ¿De verdad? ¿Eres una gran nadadora?

(Rei) -sonríe con la mano en el cogote- Ja ja ja, sí, se me da muy bien. Si entreno muy duro y mejoro cada día mi técnica, puedo ser una nadadora profesional muy buena. Incluso puedo llegar a ganar una medalla en los juegos olímpicos.

(Noa) Caray, que ambiciosa eres. Te pareces tanto a tu madre.

(Rei) Sí, ya lo sé. Eso es bueno, no?

(Ota) Claro que lo es, cariño.

(Rei) He visto que tenéis una sala de recreo muy guapa. ¿Puedo ir allí?

(Ota) Hija, si no tienes nada que hacer, haz lo que quieras. Pero no molestes a nadie, eh. Je je.

(Rei) De acuerdo. Te esperaré allí. Hasta luego, papá. -le da un beso a la mejilla a su padre y se marcha-

(Noa) Es increíble.

(Richardson) Sí, yo también lo pienso.

(Ota) ¿Eh? Que estáis pensando, puñeteros.

(Noa) Que Rei es clavada clavada clavada a su madre. Es igualita. Es cómo... ver a Kanuka con treinta años menos. Es idéntica.

(Richardson) Sí. Eso demuestra quien manda en vuestra relación. Ya desde el principio, el ovulo de Kanuka se impuso a los espermatozoides de Ota, ja ja ja.

(Noa) ¬ ¬ Eso ha sonado una guarrada, Andrew.

(Ota) No digo que no. Pero si os habéis fijado con Jiro, es idéntico a mi. Con los ojos azules, pero idéntico a mi.

(Richardson) En fin, cosas de la genética. -suena su teléfono en su mesa y se pone- Cuarta sección de vehículos especiales, capitán Richardson. … ¡Ah, Edwin, eres tú! … Have you come home? … Mom finishes his shift an hour earlier than me, but we come in the same car, so ... Escolta, fill. Tu ens esperes, entesos? Si no has fet els deures els fas. Y si ja els has fet, posat a jugar amb les teves joguines o a mirar els dibuixos a la tele. ... Oh, otra vez no. ... Hijo, ya te lo he dicho. A mi no me importa, pero ya sabes que tu madre no termina de decidirse. … We'll see, son. We'll see. Now stay at home waiting without doing any mischief. Do you understand? … Així m'agrada, que siguis bon minyó. Ara portat bé i esperat fins que el papa i la mama arribin a casa. … Pues vete a ver a la vecina. Total, es ella quien te ha ido a recoger al colegio y quien te ha llevado a casa. ¿Por qué no te quedas con ella? … Oigh, y que indeciso eres a veces. Eso lo has cogido de tu madre, no hay duda. … Res, no deia res. Arribarem a dos quarts de vuit. No facis cap entremaliadura! … Well, see you later, Edwin. -cuelga- Uffff. No soporta quedarse solo en casa. Por eso nos pide a mi y a Sonoko que le hagamos un hermanito sin parar. No le gusta nada lo de ser hijo único.

(Noa) Pues ya sabes lo que te toca, ja ja ja.

(Ota) Sí, hazlo. Total, tu mujer aun es joven, eres de familia rica y no tenéis problemas. ¿Entonces, por qué no tenéis más hijos?

(Richardson) Bueno, pues... es cosa de Sonoko. Está indecisa. Quiere cumplir el deseo de Edwin de que tenga un hermano o hermana. Pero también... quiere esperarse para tener un segundo hijo. Vamos, que... aun habiendo sido ya madre, aun se ve demasiado joven para volver a quedar embarazada.

(Noa) Yo más bien diría que le preocupa el perder la figura tras su segundo embarazo. Yo he engordado un poco después de tener a Shun.

(Richardson) Pues no se te nota, ja ja ja.

(Noa) Sí, es verdad. Eso me viene de mi madre. Después de tenerme a mi, estaba igual de delgada que antes.

(Richardson) Bueno... ya veremos. Edwin está insistente con ello, pero estas cosas, incluso planificándolas, llegan sin avisar. Así que ya veremos.

Horas más tarde, cuando ya es de noche y hora de cenar, Ota y Richardson se van para casa. La segunda sección tiene guardia nocturna. Ota y su hija, Rei, llegan a casa. Kanuka ya hacía rato que había llegado y estaba en su estudio.

(Ota) -entran en casa acompañado de Rei- ¡Ya estamos en casa! ¡Deisuke, Miyumi, Kanuka! ¿Estáis ahí!?

(Deisuke) -en el salón, jugando a la playstation con su hermana pequeña- ¡Aigh! ¡Te vas a enterar, Miyumi! ¡Ahora verás!

(Miyumi) ¡No me ganarás!

(Rei) Hola, ya estamos aquí. ¿Puedo jugar?

(Deisuke) Espera que terminemos esta partida. ¡Oh, casi!

(Jiro) -en la mesa del comedor, haciendo dibujos con lapices en hojas de papel DIN A4- ¡Hola, hermanita! ¡Mira que dibujos he hecho! ¡A que molan!

(Rei) Vaya, hermanito, tú vas para artista, seguro. Serás un nuevo Picasso.

(Jiro) ¿Quien es Picasso?

(Rei) Te diré lo mismo que me decían a mi cuando tenía tu edad. Ya lo sabrás cuando seas mayor.

(Jiro) Jo, no es justo.

(Ota) ¿Donde está vuestra madre?

(Deisuke) En el estudio, organizando papeleo. Yo que tú iría a verla. Se la ve un poco estresada. ¡Ay, casi!

(Miyumi) Ji ji, vas a volver a morder el polvo, Deisuke. Eres un inútil con los videojuegos.

(Rei) Papá... ve a hablar con mamá. Es responsabilidad de todo marido estar por su esposa. ¿No? -dice con sarcasmo-

(Ota) ¬ ¬ ¿Por qué lo dices con ese tono? ¿Es que crees que no estoy bastante atento por tu madre?

(Rei) Lo que digo es que hagas la cena. Mamá está muy ocupada y tienes cuatro bocas hambrientas que alimentar. Así que ya sabes.

(Ota) Sois lo que no hay. Voy a hablar con tu madre, para que deje el papeleo tranquilo.

Ota se va hasta el estudio, donde efectivamente, Kanuka atiende trabajo en su ordenador, en su agenda y más papeleo. Vestida con traje de ejecutiva de camisa blanca y traje negro y con gafas para leer finas, trabaja en la planificación de un evento importante.

(Kanuka) Veamos... a las 14:15, recepción de embajadores. A las... 14:25, empezamos los discursos de protocolo... -Ota llama tras la puerta- Yes?

(Ota) Soy yo. ¿Puedo pasar un momento?

(Kanuka) Ahora estoy muy ocupada, Isao. ¿Puedes esperar un momento? -Ota entra igualmente y cierra la puerta- Te he dicho que esperases.

(Ota) Kanuka... son las ocho. Llevas doce horas que no paras. ¿Quieres dejar ya el puñetero trabajo? A fuera tenemos cuatro hijos que necesitan que estemos por ellos, aunque sea un par de horas al día.

(Kanuka) Tú no lo entiendes. Este fin de semana tenemos una recepción oficial de embajadores europeos en el Kantei. ¿Y sabes quien debe coordinarlo y tenerlo todo a punto? Yo, cómo siempre.

(Ota) No me dirás que eres tú quien prepara la recepción, el bufete e incluso los canapés.

(Kanuka) ¬ ¬ No, idiota. Pero sí que debo coordinarlo todo para que vaya lo mejor posible.

(Ota) ¿Y no crees que ya tendrás tiempo para hacer eso? Quiero decir... no hay un momento y un lugar para hacerlo? Tu jornada ha terminado hace dos horas. Estás en casa y con la familia. Relájate y descansa. ¿De acuerdo?

(Kanuka) -echa un largo y sonoro suspiro de cansancio, retumbándose sobre su butaca de oficina, se quita las gafas de leer y se masajea el entrecejo con los dedos- … Está bien, tú ganas. Es que quiero que salga todo perfecto.

(Ota) Ya lo sé, ya, que eres una perfeccionista enfermiza. Y Rei igual. Pero te pido por favor, que descanses. No puedes estar trabajando tantas horas seguidas.

(Kanuka) Isao, soy la asesora y consejera primera del Primer Ministro. Debo asegurarme que todo lo que él decida y lo que le rodea, sea lo correcto y salga bien.

(Ota) ¿Y que culpa tienen nuestros hijos, eh?

(Kanuka) -sonríe cariñosamente a Ota- … Ok, ok. Tienes razón. No es lugar ni el momento para el trabajo. Iré a preparar la...

(Ota) ¡No, de eso nada! ¡La cena la preparo yo! Siéntate, descansa, y relájate.

(Kanuka) Creo que no podré hacer nada de eso. Deisuke y Rei querrán que hable con ellos o les ayude con los deberes; Jiro y Miyumi querrán que juegue por ellos. Y por la noche, cuando nos acostemos, tú también querrás "jugar" conmigo. ¿Me equivoco?

(Ota) º _ º Pues... es que yo...

(Kanuka) Oye, no tienes por qué disculparte por nada, Isao. Pero ya que tú quieres preparar la cena para todos... hazla tú, ja ja ja.

(Ota) ¬ ¬ Eres una aprovechada.

(Kanuka) No. Soy pragmática y directa.

(Ota) Lo sé, lo sé. Me lo has dicho mil veces. "La política es la política".

(Kanuka) Exacto. Vamos, no te quedes aquí cómo un pasmarote y haz la cena, que me muero de hambre, Isao.

(Ota) Muy bien. ¿Que os apetece?

(Kanuka) Tú eres el chef, haz lo que quieras.

(Ota) -sonríe a su mujer- Claro, déjame hacer a mi. Sabrás lo que es bueno.

Quien llega a casa a esas horas, es Hiromi. Takeo y sus dos hijos ya le estaban esperando en casa. Para él, había supuesto un paso al frente que jamás se hubiese esperado. Pero es evidente, que Hiromi se había hecho una reputación que le había permitido subir peldaños en su carrera cómo Policía, si bien siempre vinculado a la División de Vehículos Especiales.

(Hiromi) ¡Ya estoy en casa!

(Takeo) -en el salón, jugando con su hija pequeña, llamada Harumi- Hola, querido. Bienvenido. -se besan- ¿Cómo te ha ido?

(Hiromi) Bastante liado. ¿Y a ti?

(Takeo) Lo mismo. Tres reuniones en un solo día con los técnicos del ministerio para la tramitación del nuevo código penal; dos entrevistas a la prensa y encargarme del papeleo que no para de acumularse sobre la mesa. No es que no me guste haber llegado donde he llegado, pero a veces te preguntas por qué lo has hecho.

(Hiromi) Pues porque eres la más guapa, la más inteligente y la más trabajadora. Por eso estás ahí.

(Takeo) Ja ja ja, eres tan pelota conmigo, Hiromi. ¿Quieres cenar?

(Hiromi) Sí, por favor. Estoy hambriento. ¿Y Kozue?

(Takeo) Oh, ya sabes. Los típicos celos del hermano mayor. Se cree que solamente estamos por su hermana pequeña y nosotros no le hacemos ni caso. Ya he tenido una larga charla con él, pero no sé si me habrá hecho caso.

(Hiromi) Eso sí que es raro. Kozue nunca ha sido un niño testarudo ni mucho menos. ¿Y mi pequeña?

(Takeo) Le he dado el pecho hace media hora. Ahora está durmiendo cómo un angelito en su cuna.

(Hiromi) ^ . ^ Me alegro. ¿Quieres que hable con Kozue?

(Takeo) A lo mejor a ti te hace más caso. Pero yo no le daría demasiadas vueltas, querido. Es algo normal. Ahora está pasando por esa fase. Cuando su hermana crezca, se convertirá en el guardaespaldas permanente de su hermana pequeña y no se separará de ella, hasta que Harumi se cansará y le echará la bronca, ja ja ja.

(Hiromi) Sí, ya. Es raro, verdad?

(Takeo) El que.

(Hiromi) Tanto tú cómo yo, fuimos hijos únicos. Nunca tuvimos hermanos de los que ocuparnos o preocuparnos. Así que... se me hace raro, ver a mi propio hijo mayor, sentirse algo "celoso" por su hermana pequeña. Y cómo estos celos, pasarán a convertirse en sobreprotección y cuidado permanentes hacia su hermana. A veces me pregunto... si mis padres aun siguiesen vivos, que sentirían al ver a sus nietos.

(Takeo) Sí. A los míos también. Desgraciadamente, murieron cuando yo era muy joven. Aquello hizo que me dejará de ser una niña y me convirtiera en una mujer de golpe. Esperemos a que a nuestros hijos... nunca les pase eso.

(Hiromi) Sí, tienes toda la razón, cariño. ¿Cenamos juntos? -llega Kozue-

(Kozue) ¡Ey ey! ¡Ya está bien de besuqueos y abrazos empalagosos, no? ¡Tengo hambre, quiero cenar!

(Hiromi) Hijo, no seas maleducado. Espera un poco.

(Takeo) La cena ya está lista. Enseguida la podré. -se va hacia la cocina-

(Hiromi) -en voz baja a su hijo- Kozue... aun sigues celoso de tu hermana pequeña? ¿Que te ha hecho, eh?

(Kozue) No me ha hecho nada, papá. Y no estoy celoso. Todo lo contrario, pienso proteger a mi hermanita pequeña. Este mundo es muy peligroso y hay mil y un peligros que acechan. Así que yo la protegeré.

(Hiromi) º _ º ¿Eing? ¿Y ese cambio de actitud? … ¿No habrás estado espiando nuestra conversación?

(Kozue) Sí, y que. Lo he pensado mejor y... creo que tenéis razón. Debo ser el guardaespaldas de Harumi.

(Hiromi) -se le cae una gota y pone cara de circunstancias- Que raro eres a veces, hijo.

En ese mismo instante, en casa de los Shinohara, mientras cenan...

(Chiharu) Total, que yo y mis amigas esperábamos a que llegara. Y se me presenta con una flor en mano... y se me declara! Me quedé flipada, en serio.

(Noa) Vaya, que recuerdos. La primera vez que se te declaran es un momento muy especial.

(Asuma) ¬ ¬ Pero no es muy normal que se te declaren cuando aun vas a quinto de primaria.

(Noa) Bueno, es eso tienes razón. ¿Y quien es el chico? ¿Es guapo?

(Chiharu) "Yo" soy guapa. El chico tiene sobrepeso, la cara pecosa y es una nulidad en deportes. Es divertido y chistoso, pero es feo. Le dije que no sin cortarme un pelo y me fui.

(Daisuke) Ja. Demostraste que eres una bruja. Siempre lo serás. ¡Aaaahhhh! -su hermana, sentada a su lado, le pisa fuerte el píe- ¡Eres una animal, casi me rompes el pie!

(Chiharu) ¬ ¬ Te lo mereces. Por bocazas. A veces, calladito, estás mas guapo.

(Daisuke) ¡Sólo he dicho la verdad, idiota!

(Asuma) -suspira con la manos sobre las mejillas- … De veras que no sé a quien habréis salido. Siempre estáis cómo perro y gato.

(Noa) No, Asuma. Es su manera de quererse. Un poco rara, pero su manera, ja ja ja.

(Asuma) Lo que tú digas, Noa. … Familia... quiero comunicaros algo. -Daisuke y Chiharu se quedan mirando extrañados-

(Daisuke) ¿Y que es?

(Noa) Sí, Asuma, que es.

(Asuma) Bueno... me comentaste que querías que construyéramos una segunda residencia en tu pueblo natal, Noa; en Hokkaido. Así que... me lo he pensado y... creo que es una buena idea. ¿Aceptas?

(Noa) -su cara se ilumina- ¿En serio? ¡Que alegría me das, Asuma, ja ja ja! -se lanza a abrazar a su marido-

(Asuma) Aigh, quita, mujer, que me apretujas!

(Noa) Ay, perdona, ja ja ja. Ya lo veréis. Podremos pasar unos veranos estupendos. En verano Hokkaido son campos de diferentes tonalidades hasta donde alcanza la vista; y en invierno, llanuras interminables totalmente nevadas. El paisaje es precioso, ya lo veréis.

(Daisuke) ¿No será aburrido?

(Chiharu) ¬ ¬ No, idiota. ¿Es que no puedes sobrevivir sin la playstation y el smartphone? ¡Vivir en un paraíso natural cómo es Hokkaido nos irá de maravilla! ¡Yo sí quiero ir!

(Noa) ¡Bien dicho, hija!

(Asuma) Bien, pues decidido. Tendremos un bonito sitio para pasar las vacaciones.

(Noa) ¡Ah! ¡Y que sea todo legal!

(Asuma) ¿Eing?

(Noa) Te dedicas a la política, Asuma. Espero que no montes ningún chanchullo típico de los políticos.

(Asuma) Noa... me dedico a la máxima responsabilidad política de nuestro país. Pero no soy político profesional, ni jamás pienso serlo. Soy un gestor que aplica las reformas que nuestro país necesita. Después... ya no importará.

(Deisuke) ¿?

(Chiharu) ¿Que quieres decir, papá?

(Asuma) Aun me estoy pensando si me presentaré para un segundo mandato. Pero creo que...

(Noa) Asuma.

(Asuma) ¿Eh?

(Noa) Haz simplemente lo que te dicte el corazón. Ni más... ni menos. Confío en ti y sé que tomarás la decisión correcta. Además, teniendo un Primer Ministro tan guapo... el voto de las mujeres lo tendrás seguro. Ja ja ja. -oye cómo el pequeño Shun llora en su cuna- Vaya, se ha puesto a llorar. Voy a ver. -se levanta y se va-

(Daisuke) Papá.

(Asuma) Dime, hijo.

(Daisuke) ¿Haremos algo este domingo?

(Asuma) Pues...

(Chiharu) No los lo digas. Tienes trabajo, cómo siempre. Cuando no en el Kantei, cuando no en Industrias Pesadas Shinohara. ¿Cuando será que estarás un día entero por nosotros?

(Asuma) -se queda un rato sin contestar... hasta que sonríe a sus hijos- … De acuerdo, hecho. Este domingo saldremos juntos toda la familia. Aun no sé a donde, pero os aseguro que lo pasaremos genial.

(Chiharu) ¡Bien, así me gusta!

(Daisuke) A ver si es verdad, papá.

Desde la puerta y sujetando entre brazos al pequeño Shun, dormido, Noa se mira la escena con sonrisa afable. Asuma a penas tenía tiempo para estar por la familia. Arrastrando sobre sus espaldas dos cargos tan importantes, uno más importante que el otro, pero que le ocupaban muchísimas horas, cada día. Noa no podía evitar sentir preocupación por Asuma, pero aun así, él lo llevaba aun bastante bien. ¿Cómo lo haría en el futuro, hasta dejar el cargo? Quien sabe.

A la mañana siguiente, empieza una nueva jornada de trabajo en la División de vehículos especiales. Una jornada cómo cualquier otra. Los oficiales y tenientes, ya han llegado todos. Chikawa ya no estaba allí desde hacía unos meses. Watanabe, ascendido a teniente, le ha substituido, y en consecuencia, un nuevo piloto ha entrado en la segunda sección: la joven, guapísima y exuberante oficial Saya Fuchida.

(Saya) Buenos días.

(Todos) Buenos días.

(Arakawa) ¡Que horas de llegar son esas, Fuchida! ¡Te recuerdo que para ser un buen policía...

(Saya) Sí, ya lo sé, pesado. No basta con trabajar de nueve a cinco. No descargues tus frustraciones sobre mi, si no te importa. Me refiero... a las sexuales, machote.

(Sakura) Ja ja ja, bien dicho, oficial. A Arakawa, le das la mano y te la arranca de un mordisco.

(Arakawa) ¡Pero teniente! ¿Cómo puede consentir que me insulte así?

(Saya) Oh, no te estaba insultando, hombre. Solo que... de vez en cuando desvíes un poco la mirada de mis pechos y mi culo, o te saldrán de las órbitas, ¡salido! -todos se ríen y Arakawa se cabrea-

(Arakawa) ¡Yo no soy un pervertido, y lo sabes!

(Sakura) ¡Eh! ¡No quiero oír una palabra! ¡Tranquilito y en tu sitio! -llega Watanabe, acompañado de los de la primera sección-

(Arakawa) -frunce el ceño y se sienta en su silla- Entendido, teniente.

(Watanabe) Ya estoy aquí, querida.

(Sakura) ¿Has dejado a Makoto en la guardería?

(Watanabe) Sí. Tenía unas ganas de jugar que no podía mas.

(Sakura) Ya. De tal palo tal astilla.

(Watanabe) ¿De cual de los dos palos?

(Sakura) Francamente... no tengo ni idea.

(Mimiko) -llega acompañada de Bado y Yamada- Ya estamos aquí. Vaya. Ya está aquí la calientapollas de la segunda sección.

(Yamada y Bado) º _ º

(Saya) Ja. Lo que te pasa es que me tienes envidia, ya lo sé. Que ahora los mecánicos sólo me miren a mi y a ti ya no te hagan ni caso...

(Mimiko) ¡Pero bueno, quien te has creído que eres! ¡Puede que sea 10 años mayor que tú, pero yo estoy mas buena! ¡El otro día, cuando todas las chicas estábamos en la bañera, te demostré que mis pechos son mas grandes que los tuyos!

(Saya) ¿Seguro? Los míos no están tan gastados. -se da cuenta que todos los hombres están sonrojados-

(Yamada) ¬ ¬ Por qué pones esa cara, pervertido.

(Bado) Em... por... por nada. Es que siempre están...

(Yamada) Saya... por qué no haces cómo antes y vas con Arakawa? Seguro que entre él y tú acaba habiendo algo.

(Saya) ¿Con ese salvaje? Ni loca. Además, siempre me devora con la mirada.

(Sonoko) -llega acompañada de Richardson, Ota y Noa- Todos los hombres, sean casados o solteros, te devoran con la mirada. Es inevitable.

(Richardson) Tampoco exageres, Sonoko. Para algunos de nosotros, aunque no lo parezca, solo existen nuestras parejas.

(Sonoko) Ya lo sé, tontorrón. -ella y Richardson se dan un pico-

(Ota) Ejem! Oficiales. Tenientes. Escuchad un momento, por favor. Debemos comunicaros algo que acabamos de saber. La segunda sección de vehículos especiales, debido a la presión conjunta que un servidor y Shige, el jefe de mantenimiento, realizamos ayer mismo frente al comandante Yamazaki... él ha hecho sus reivindicaciones a la Jefatura Superior y estas han sido escuchadas. Nos han comunicado que debido a una situación presupuestaria más favorable para éste año y... a las quejas formales y escritas presentadas desde hace meses por nuestra división... la Jefatura Superior ha decidido adquirir los nuevos vehículos para nuestras secciones de Patlabors, antes que se adquieran los nuevos Labors, el año que viene. Y que está adquisición... se hará efectiva antes de tres meses. Eso es todo. -todos se alegran mucho, aplauden y vitorean- ¿Alguna pregunta?

(Todos) ¡No, capitán!

(Noa) Bien, pues eso es todo lo que queríamos deciros. Sólo tendremos que aguantar tres meses más con nuestros viejos vehículos y... ya podremos cubrir las emergencias con mayores garantías, ja ja.

(Richardson) Por mi parte, sólo deciros que vuestra reacción ha sido un poco sosa. Los mecánicos, en cuando lo han oído, casi se suben por las paredes, ja ja ja.

(Watanabe) Una pregunta, capitanes.

(Noa) ¿Sí?

(Watanabe) ¿Y que hay del futuro substituto del Ghost? ¿Se sabe ya algo?

(Noa) Si lo supiese os lo diría encantados, pero... lo siento. No se sabe nada. Absolutamente nada.

(Mimiko) ¿Pero tu marido no te ha dicho nada? ¿Ni siquiera algo por poco que sea?

(Noa) Mimiko... no insistas. Si digo que no sé nada es que no sé nada. Asuma no lo lleva directamente, pero seguro que supervisará hasta el más mínimo detalle de nuestro nuevo Labor.

(Satoru) Si es tan bueno, o incluso mejor que nuestros actuales Ghost... será el mejor Labor de la historia. De eso estoy seguro. Y nosotros... lo utilizaremos en bien de la ley, la justicia y el orden. -todos se quedan mirando con sonrisa confiada a los capitanes-

(Richardson) Bueno... si lo decís con tanta convicción, seguro que será así. A mis muchachos... recordaros que al mediodía tenemos pruebas de tiro con los Ghost. Os quiero a todos abajo a las doce en punto... con puntualidad británica. Cómo debe ser.

(Yamada) Sí, capitan.

(Suzuki) Allí estaremos, no se preocupe.

(Takashita) Es una orden, capitán. Y la obedeceremos.

(Ota) Los de la primera sección, redactad-me los informes trimestrales de auditoria interna de la sección. Los quiero para hoy mismo. ¿Entendido?

(Sonoko) En nombre de la Primera Sección, los tendrá esta misma tarde, capitán.

(Ota) Perfecto.

(Noa) Y a los míos...

(Alarma) ¡Atención! ¡Atención! ¡Se está produciendo un seis cinco cero en el barrio de Asakussa, distrito nordeste! ¡En las obras de remodelación de la estación de la línea Shimbashi! ¡Segunda Sección, movilizase inmediatamente! ¡Repito! ¡Segunda sección, movilizase inmediatamente!

(Noa) Vaya. No me han dejado ni abrir la boca. Muchachos.

(Sakura) ¡Ya lo habéis oído, no os quedéis dormidos! ¡Nos movilizamos!

(Watanabe) ¡Satoru, Saya, Arakawa! ¡Moveos moveos, rápido!

(Noa) ¡Nos movilizamos!

Los integrantes y herederos de aquella segunda sección de vehículos especiales que entre 1998 y 2004 habían formado un equipo brillante e irrepetible, ahora se movilizaban de nuevo para lo que han hecho, hacen y harán: acometer emergencias con Labors. O en otras palabras, cumplir con su deber cómo policías, en una tarea tan especial, cómo son los Labors. Han sido 15 años de aventuras increíbles. Y esta vez sí y definitivamente, si alguien quiere que sigan... que lo escriba otro.

**FIN**


End file.
